


Cached (One Piece Fanfiction) Zoro x OC

by zorrysorry



Category: One Piece, ZoroxOC - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime, Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Family, Fish-Man Island Arc, Freedom, Friendship, Pirates, Punk Hazard Arc, Romance, Wano Arc, Whole Cake Island Arc, Zoro x OC, Zou Arc, arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 488,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorrysorry/pseuds/zorrysorry
Summary: Zoro x OCThis story will take place after two years time skip.She was trained to become stronger by certain people with titles in the Pirate Era for several years of living hidden, to be fully prepared in the near future for an upcoming event/wars. Unfortunately, she is prohibited to do things that people who want her head can instantly identify and capture her. This is the story of Haruki, a young and hopeful woman who was loved by many people whom she treated as family. She still hoped that one day, when days, months and years went by, she would get to write her own story of adventure. She's curious, though, about the answer to her question,"What's the difference between being hidden and being in private?"Will she continue staying hidden because that's what she was asked to do or will she follow what her heart wants?But why does she need to be concealed away? Or, What is the thing that needs to be concealed away?Does joining the Straw Hat Crew help her open up a path, gain love, friendship and happiness? Or does her life become miserable as she joins the crew?
Relationships: Zoro x OC - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
> I only own Haruki and few characters that will be introduce in the near future.  
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me and I will eventually remind you all [ even though you don't need it ;) ] but I will still need to input who, incase.
> 
> ***

**_How really big is the ocean?_ **

_Look at the ocean,_

_It's so big as you all can see._

_Look at how blue and clear the ocean is,_

_It's like a reflection of my emotion._

_The ocean itself is calling for me to finally begin my adventure,_

_But the question is, when is my departure?_

**_What are the things that I dreamed always?_ **

_I've always hoped to travel across the world with my loved ones,_

_I've always wished to fight along side with my friends,_

_I've always aimed at showing the people that a woman can fight along side a man,_

_I've always set my heart on following what the center of my vision is._

**_What is my elucidation of the word simple?_ **

_Simple life, Simple dream, Simple words to say_

_But difficult to grasp what reality is._

**_Do I have to be conscious why I was born?_ **

_I was born in this world, not knowing how untimely it was._

_I was born in this world, not knowing the reason why I need to conceal my past and just continue walking to the future._

_I was born in this word, **knowing** that a family does not only mean by blood, but can also be by bond and by heart._

_"I am me, I was born to clear a path"._


	2. 00-Cached

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV  
  


"Don't you ever stop me from coming with you!" I shouted with so much anger as tears ran down my face. I wanted to punch him but being one of the strongest Pirate in today's era, It's definitely like an ant bite for him. 

My eyes have been puffy the moment I knew that my pops will go and fight along side with some pirates due to one of his son, who happens to be my one of my favorite non-biological brothers, got captured and has been scheduled to be executed. 

"You are forbidden to engage in any fights, okay. How many times do we have to tell you that? Like hundreds of times?" He said, trying to calm down. Yeah, trying to calm his self because if he doesn't then his face would probably look like his hair right now and I'm definitely not kidding. No pure emotions could describe what I'm feeling.

Well, who wouldn't be like this? 

All I wanted is to fight along side with them, despite knowing that I'm still not in my powerful state, that I am still continuing to grow stronger each day. And I couldn't find any problems about that. 

"And how many times do I have to tell you too that I can fight too!" I looked at him with so much rage within me. " They've been with me every since I was young! All of you! I cannot afford to lose one member or probably most of my family!" My voice broke. I felt my chest throbbing in pain because I already knew that he---they wouldn't let me fight. As usual. 

I wanted to tell and yell at them that I am not a baby anymore, that I can already manage myself but it would probably be....useless. They don't understand what I'm feeling because they would not even let me speak nor show it to them that I can do it and that I'm strong enough to handle it. How unfair is that.

The world is not even fair, how much more the feelings that we have inside us. 

"You can't okay. You being concealed away _is_ his last word..... _for now_." He said in a calm tone. How can he say that calmly? While I on the other hand is still trying to convince him to fight in there. Clue word, trying. This guy's head is as hard as diamond. 

"For now, really ha?! I've heard that countless of times already! Like almost every single day of my life! Just allow me.....Why won't you let me?" I broke down facing the floor. This shackles that they putted on my wrists is making it hard for me too. 

_Damn this shackles made out of sea stone_. _And also damn me having this devil's fruit power._

Yeah, I have devil fruit powers. But, I rarely use it because I just don't, I don't feel like using it. But today like right now, I definitely need it. Years ago, I would not possess this power if I was intelligent enough to compare the difference between the two fruits. Whatever, I was young and naive at that time, not my fault. But hey! I'm definitely not complaining. Who am I to complain to have this?

I'm lucky to have this kind of power, but I'm more on wielding swords. 

Speaking of swords. My swords are being locked away by a certain swordsman in a place I would never ever find it, for now. They hid it because they knew that me being stubborn will always find ways to fight along side with them. He or they will eventually give it back to me after the upcoming war. 

My right sword- **Kazoku** means family and in color Blue which means Loyalty and Trust. The handle, blade and the scabbard is color black and the design is in blue color. I am loyal to them because they have been into my life for more than 15 years and I couldn't ask for more beside praying for all their safety in involving the war in Marineford. And trust because we all respected our own story and because we all are a family and sons and daughter of Edward Newgate.

My left sword- **Aisuru** means love and in color Red. The handle, blade and the scabbard is color black and the design is in red color. The meaning of love doesn't only mean about romantic love but loving your family too. We love the crew, more than we love ourselves. We live our best life, We all laugh with tears and joy, and We just lived to love one another.

It is just a simple swords but the explained meaning of my swords is Unconditional love for family and it means I will also fight for my loved ones and my family until I die. Pops were the one who heartily gave this to me when I was five years old. It was the time that I always gazed and observed at the crew's swords and would always touch it. His trusted friend made it and it is just so precious to me. I even cried at that ample time because I don't know why I desperately wanted to wield a sword at a very youthful age. As a result the following days, Pops would train me and if he is busy, the swordsman on the crew would train me in behalf of his notable absences. There was also a time that Shanks and Mihawk would visited me and carefully train me both with swords and physical training but basics. 

Honestly, I did not really named them when I was until I met Izo.

When Izo joined the crew, he always trained me in wielding my two swords and would always panic whenever I have visible wounds and scars from the training but this is training guys it is nothing for me. Izo is the commander of the 16th division of the Whitebeard Pirate. There were moonlit nights that he would always go to my decorated room with lots of cute stuffs and make me fall asleep while story telling about the country he was born in, _Wano_. I was really amazed by _Wano_ , and I may not see it with naked eyes but I can feel how beautiful it is by visualizing and naturally imagining with his words. He promised me to visit _Wano_ when I'm already at age which I pinky-promised to him that I will and will willingly make the people from Wano to have a smile on their faces.

As for _Teach_ , I'm not really comfortable with him so I rarely talk whenever he is around.

 _Ace_ is one of my non-biological brothers who I always play tag along with. We even trained together that will always result to teasing the hell out of each other. We had many memories together and yeah sometimes we fought over _unimportant things_ because he's just so super protective and at the same time annoying. But I still love him. _Marco_ and the gang would laugh at _Ace_ because he's too much to handle when it comes to me. 

For my beloved brother- _Ace_ , we look like ideal partners when it comes to extraordinary crimes. Like we always make fun of the crew, prank them and stuff. The _Mody Dick_ would always be noisy because of the fierce yelling and scolding _Ace_ and I received once they caught the both us. However, in my case, they will only yell or scold me for voluntarily joining _Ace_ and his clever tactics which is I'm the mastermind and not _Ace_. For _Ace_ , they would batter, kick, and just beat him up teasingly and I would laugh at his face after. It was extremely fun and I'm....I'm gonna miss that.

I was not only taught to wield both of my used swords, but to control my complex emotions. But Frankly speaking, I could not control it right now.

However, they're too cunning right now. It's like they've planned this already. No, it's not like they've planned it, cause they really planned it. I cursed at that thought. Sad to relate, it's my unlucky day or should I say, every single day? Yeah, like how unfortunate my life is. I'm pretty sure I'll shed a bucket of tears today. 

"Am I not strong enough to fight there? Or, Is it because I am still weak and that I'm just going to be a burden there? Is that what you guys always believe in me?" I spoke in a soft and crack tone, facing him while still in the state of crying. His eyes soften when he saw me in that state. I was hopeless. He was also, but not as hopeless as I am. 

"Please, _Shanks_. Allow me to fight." I kneeled in front of him as tears continue to ran down my face. I don't care if I look like a mess right now. I don't care if I'm being desperate right now. 

My pops might be one of the strongest men alive but as a human being, he will also meet his downfall and I couldn't bear to afford to depart away from him, either one of his son. He's my pops. He's my brother. They are my family. Maybe not by blood, but by bond and by heart. 

"Hate me, hate us. But always remember we are only doing this for your own good. I'm sorry" he said while kneeling in front of me. He cupped my face as he tried wiping away my endless tears using his hand. "We just love you so much and that we would do anything to protect you even if it results to death." 

_"I don't need all your protection. I just need all of you to put your faith and just believe in me."_

I wanted to say that but instead, I just bit my lower lip as I looked down at the floor again trying to contain my emotions that I couldn't even stop. It's just to much for me to grasp everything in. I don't know what I should do because the fact that his mind wouldn't even change the slightest bit. How many times I dealt with everything running in this mind of mine. 

Feeling a big lump on my throat, I couldn't think straight anymore nor talk. I'm hopeless, that's all I could say again and again. 

He stood up and abandoned me in that state without even looking back. As he left, I cried more. I couldn't stop myself from crying nor allowing him to impel me in that war. My back was leaning on the wall. I hugged my knees and continue to wipe my tears. I just let everything out. His words have finality in it and that the moment he left me, he wouldn't come back.

He will, but not for now.

The war might happen _I-don't-know-when_ days from now. I've been locked in one of the Islands in to _God-knows-wherever-I-am_ now to prevent me from engaging unnecessary stuffs, _according to them_. I know Marineford is definitely far, but with hope I think I could make it in just a nick of time. I will find ways. But I couldn't. 

I'm vulnerable right now. I'm helpless and at the same I'm in vain. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself, but I just couldn't stop these tears from falling. I always embrace a vision in life that I wanted to save everyone that I considered as family and that I will become stronger enough to protect and save them, pushing myself to my limits. 

Conceivably, I'm not weak on the outside rather I'm weak on the inside. 

_It sucks to be me._

I recollected all the things we've carried out during those happy and sad times. We played a lot of tricks with one another, we smiled, we laughed and we also cried together. Remembering _Thatch's_ death is too much for me also right now. _Thatch_ being killed and dead, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to kill Blackbeard because of that. I will still continue to grow stronger because It will be me who will eventually annihilate him.

I smiled to myself. I felt so lucky to have devoted and loyal friends and family like them. Pops being one of the best father that I have, all of my beloved brothers, I couldn't ask for more. I cannot afford to lose them. I couldn't. _I shouldn't_. I'm still not prepared for it. I'm so weak, both emotionally and physically right now. I felt pathetic for being a burden to them. I just couldn't bear to lose someone in my family. 

_I miss Pops. I miss him. I miss everyone._

I want to fight for him too in the war but why does it feels like, I'm the one who's fighting myself here. 

_"Do you still remember the questions you always asked me whenever I went on an adventure?" He said. We are currently looking at the ocean. He kind of like visited me here in this island where a certain swordsman is training me to become a powerful swordswoman in the near future. The breeze is so relaxing and the waves is also making me calm. This is my forte._

_"Yes, I still do. Why'd you asked?" I looked at him curiously._

_"I will not answer those questions of yours. Rather, answer it for yourself."_

_"Why me? Has your brain completely forgotten I am not allowed to experience an adventure?"_

_"Everything has it's own limits. It's just temporary, Princess. Just always remember that when the right time comes, answer all of those questions you always asked to me. Do you want to know why I don't answer those even if you always pout and give me those pleading eyes of yours?" He laughed while facing me as I embarrassingly nodded at his question._

_How dare he laughed when he said those words of his. Is it my fault that I'm such a cute person? I was just born like this, don't fret it._

_Still laughing, he putted his hand on top of my head and smiled. "Because simply, you deserve it. You deserve traveling. You deserve to follow what your heart wants. You deserve to see and know how vast the ocean is. You deserve everything See it for yourself. In that way you will find answers to your own question as you will fathom the exact meaning of it. The world maybe big, but our dreams is way bigger. If you will just continue moving forward, you might discover what's ahead of you. Always remember I'm always here beside you even if I'm far away from you, Princess. I will intimidate all those suitors of yours so that they will fail to have you." He laughed when he said his last words to me. His laugh is like music to my ears. I like listening to his laugh rather than him speaking._

_"Ace" I whined at him as he smiled sweetly at me. That smile of his warms my heart always. He always continues surprising me, and that's the reason why I love him, as a brother of course. He completes my day. He completes my life. And speaking of suitors, as if I will seek for one. I don't have any time for that. I'll focus more on my training than that suitor thingy, it's definitely not my thing._

_I smiled at him sweetly too. He is rarely sweet and I'm just super lucky enough to experience the sweetness inside of him._

_At the same night, he offered me a flower. A bouquet of lilies. My eyes sparkled when he gave that to me. I'm not genuinely fond of flowers, but I will still cherish and treasure all the things they will give me, it could be tangible or intangible._

_Nowadays, he always gives me this kind of a flower. I super find it sweet for him to give me this. How sweet of him. Even though, those flowers he gave me before died but I did not throw it, rather I kept it. I hugged him as he hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head as darkness started to devour me._   
  


Those were his latter words to me. Those represent our last moment together. I never knew he was going to be confronting an also powerful and formidable man. If only I was there. If only I could cease him from killing Blackbeard then he would be right here beside me, teasing the hell out of me. I cried hugging my knees. I couldn't seize everything in. It's too much for me. 

I until now, still have the flower that he gave to me at that night and those flowers that died already, I keep it somewhere safe. I was just too foolish not to notice the exact meaning or what does that flower signifies as.   
  
  
  


Lilies signifies goodbye  
  
  
  


_It was his way of saying goodbye to me_   
  
  
  
  
  


_**After the war** _   
  
  


" _Pops, Ace._ Why? Just why?" I said as I kneeled down in front of their grave, looking at their grave while shedding countless of tears. I'm still processing everything that both important people have died together. I was not there to protect them. I was not there to fight along side with them. I was not there to save them. 

I may not still strong physically, but I'm gonna assure you I won't give up trying to save them.

"Why did you guys leave me? I could not even say goodbye." My voice broke down. Still in pain, I continued sob. This is not suppose to happen. They should not died. 

Ace died to protect his little brother and I'm not blaming his little brother why he died. Because just like me, he will protect those people he loved. Akainu was the one who gave Ace a serious blow on his body that created a hole in it. 

_Damn that Akainu._   
  


_Damn the Marines._   
  


_Damn the World Government._   
  


Ace's death was not the only tragic death the pirates have seen at the same time. My Pops, Whitebeard whose name is Edward Newgate, who happens to also meet his tragic death. He died standing after receiving a lot of sword, gun and canon shot from the enemy. This is not only hard for me, but also the Whitebeard crew. 

Most of the pirates traveled around grand line to find the treasure, The One Piece. However for my pops, he only wanted to have a family and all I could say is that he succeeded. He have a family that really love him. He have a loyal family. He have a family that will never ever forget his name. 

Some pirates and normal people in today's era mourned for their death. Some weren't. They even have the capacity to be happy and throw a damn party. 

Cries is all over the burial place, all of us are in pain. The emotions and feelings we have right now, are all mixed together. Why can't they just let Ace live. So what if he's the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. He's just the son, he's not his father. But that does not mean that I truly hate the Pirate King, I would never. I could not hate him because I can't just judge a person I have not meet and that's not right, well for me. He must have a reason and a story that is still remained untold.

" _Pops, Ace_. I don't know what will I do without you guys. But I'm not saying that I will not stand and continue moving forward, but not for now. I just couldn't believe in my very own eyes that I--we lost you guys at the same day and here we are mourning for your deaths. I couldn't process everything in. It's too much for me to handle." My voice broke down as each word I said, _Shanks_ thenwent to hugged and comforted me. I placed my head in his chest as I continue to cry. 

" _Shanks_ " He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. I know that he is also having a hard time, his eyes can tell me. 

_"It's fine, everything will be fine. Let it all out. I will assure you that. I'm going protect you, we are gonna protect like what they promise us to do."_ I wanted to say something but I don't have any strength to argue, and that I don't need any protection from them and just want to put all their faith in me, but I didn't. I'm tired of hearing that. I'm tired of everything. I don't need anything. 

I just want my Pops and Ace to be alive and kicking right now. They are my comfort zone. 

_But I can't cause I already lost them._

_"We all are going to stand up together. Let's fight this together. Let's not let Pops and Ace's death be in vain."_ The first division commander, _Marco_ declared to us. His eyes were red from crying and as he said those words he is trying his very best not to cry again but failed as he saw the crew cried endlessly. _Shanks_ unwrapped his arms as he gave me a small smile and I could only gave him a croaked smile. I went and hugged _Marco_ , trying to comfort ourselves through crying this pain.

This pain is not permanent. It will eventually die because it's just temporary. It will not remain in our heart. Am I right Ace, Pops? Please continue to support and love us, even though you are already above there. 

The hardest thing for me is not mourning and knowing about your death. It's about saying goodbye to you for the last time and you know, I will never ever say Hello to the both of you again and that's painful to bear. I could not hug you both. I could not kiss you both. I could not say "I love you" physically. 

But, Thank you for coming into my life, into our lives. I will treasure our memories forever. I will never ever forget about you two. Maybe in the near future, we will meet you guys again for now we will make this as our strength as we continue moving forward.   
  
  
  


_Farewell, Pops and Ace. Let's together meet again in the lifetime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> The memorable scene where they sincerely mourned for their eternal death is not super like that in the Anime and the Manga but as long as they mourn then go go go. For the remaining chapter, I will watch the anime again. For this chapter, bear with me. HAHAHAHHA. Love lots
> 
> As for the swords, just imagine that it's a smile katana with blue and red linings or unique designs in it. I'm not good with describing so huhu I apologized.
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> I only own Haruki and few characters that will be introduce in the near future. 
> 
> ***


	3. 01-Inculcate

Third's POV

"How could _Moria-sama_ die in the war?!" A certain pinked haired girl with twin pigtails putted her one arm to cover her eyes as she mourned for his, oh-so-called _**death**_. The two ghost at the back are even expressing a sad face. Negative ghosts.

There lies the most powerful swordsman in the world, reading a newspaper while holding his wine in his right hand. The pinked hair girl continued to cry, this time flying like an infinite direction (I did not mean the infinite set in math, rather an eight horizontally direction?). Whatever, she's crying and flying with her two ghosts that's all that matter. 

"You are irritating. If you must cry, go outside." the man said as he placed his glass of wine in the table.

"What a cold-hearted man! How can you say that to someone in mourning?!" her voiced changed as she said those words, "Why can't you say something nice to cheer me up, and bring me a warm cup of cocoa? I'm your guest you know!" 

"An uninvited guest. You just barged in and settled here during my absence. Besides..." He said as he read an article in the newspaper he is holding. Squinting his eyes, he continued "This article is not entirely credible." She stopped from her crying and shock was written all over her face, she couldn't believe that her _Moria-sama_ is still alive and kicking.

"Huh? Does that mean that _Moria-sama_ wasn't killed in the war?" she asked the man. the one of the ghosts behind her is sticking its tongue out. 

"I am not certain whether he still lives but, from what I recall Moria was still alive when I last saw him on the battlefield." the man said, recalling what really happened to this _Moria_ guy.

"If he didn't die in the battle, Why would they even bother print an article like that?"

"I don't know" 

An injured man entered inside the room, breathing heavily. He was putting his right hand on the door frame while the other hand is grasping the sheath of one of his sword.

"What are you doing out of the bed?! Go back and rest, you half-dead idiot!" the girl said, stuttering the first word as she could not believe that his man has a head as hard as a rock. "And you even have your swords. Are you going to go and act reckless again? You just can't beat those baboons. You'll probably die this time." she continued holding out her hand as she and her two ghosts shook their heads in disbelief. 

"Shut it! It's none of your concern" 

"What's with that tone! Who do you think strained herself trying to carry you all the way back here?!". The man did not pay attention to what the girl said.

"Hawkeye..." he said walking in his direction and he then stopped using his swords as a support when he felt pain in his body. 

"See you can't even walk straight!" the girl pointed out

" Why are you being so hasty? Especially with those wounds" the certain swordsman said to the hard-headed man looking at him thoroughly. 

"Because...you told me about _Luffy's_ situation! I can't just lie still." the injured man said as he recalled what the powerful swordsman said before. "I didn't even know that a huge war was taking place. Are you sure Luffy is alright?! Where is he now? Tell me everything that happened!" he continued. He wanted to know what happened to his captain. Worry was written all over his face.

"I have told you all that I know" 

"Sorry for taking your time." disappointed by the swordsman answer, he went out of the room using his swords as a support. 

"Hey, wait. Even if you're lucky enough to make it to the shore without meeting the baboons, how are you planning to cross the ocean?" the girl asked while the injured man continued walking without looking his back.

"If you don't mind using a rowboat, there is one on the west side of this castle." once the certain swordsman said those words, the injured man halted as he listened to his words and he then said, "Thank you for taking care of me." He said in so much He grunted every step he made as he successfully exited the room.

"What the hell?! You idiot! Like I care what's going to happens to you! I'm so never going to help you ever again!" the girl shouted on top of her lungs so that the injured man could hear her as we walked out of the room. 

A sighed escaped in the swordsman mouth when he remembers that someone will be coming in the Island. As far as he know, she was supposed to be here early. He thinks that the Red Pirate Crew were giving her a hard time to leave them or she ran away the moment the jolly roger was nowhere to be seen...or she got lost? Questions ran over his head thinking about her. 

Haruki's POV

_Shanks_ informed me that this year and the remaining years is all about enhancing sword style, well in my case swords. I wielded two swords. He could not train me because someone he knows and I knew him too, is going to be the one to train the hell out of me. Well, I'm excited and am thinking that training is my way of reducing the things that I've felt this past few days. Some of you might find it weird but for me I'm very comfortable using two swords at the same time.

So here I am in this Island of weirdness. I've already bid a farewell to Shanks and Red Pirate Crew of course. They even cried saying that they will going to miss so much. What a bunch of kids. I'm pretty sure they did that to lighten up my mood and all I could say is that it worked. It may not fully but I'm still thankful and that they will try their very best to make me happy. I smile at that thought. 

Even though I Pops and Ace are gone, they will always remain inside my heart forever. One of my main reason as to why I accepted this training is because maybe in the near future I will have to fight and protect my friends and family from danger and that I will be strong enough to handle it.

(Just imagine that the burial place is very near to this island. It was not stated where actually.)

"Where is that castle?" So this past few minutes, _hours,_ I've been looking for the effin' castle. I kind of like saw it before I landed it here. Suspicious. Did it magically disappear? Whatever, I will just continue walking this path. Or, I'm lost? Yeah it magically disappeared. Well, this ain't my fault. Shank could have told me the exact direction then I would be probably be there in no time.

Kurugina Island is sure so dark and gloomy. I'm not scared. All I could say is that this island is super weird, it's way more weirder than _Marco's_ hair. A certain man happens to have made this Island his home for this last few years.

_I'm sorry for saying that behind your back, Marco. I just couldn't contain myself from thinking weird stuff like your hair._

Anyways, as I walked I spotted a very super weird species. Big and hairy. They are even wearing an armor to protect their body. Like what? Not only armor, but also swords. What's with this island? What's with the get up?

_So Weird_

No one's POV

  
"Damn it! How long is he going to keep messing with me?! Sheesh, who does he think was looking after him?! That guy should just fall over and die?" the girl complained because of the injured man as she floats in front of the swordsman casually seated in his favorite chair, sophistically holding a cup of wine in his right hand. " Then I'd feel a lot better!" she continued this time flying at the swordsman back holding her umbrella in both of her hands.  
  
"If you are worried about _Roronoa_ , you can go check on him."  
  
"You're kidding, right?! Why would I be worried about that piece of jerk?!" she went closely to the swordsman as she shouted.   
  
"Well, I don't think he's the kind of man who'd die easily." he told her, flipping through the pages of the book that was placed in his lap.   
  
"Now see here, He was already in a super horrible condition back when that Kuma-guy threw him here. So if he goes up against the baboons again, he'll be in great danger!" shouting all over the place that's all she could do due to the fact that the injured man is hard to please.   
  
"Damn it all! Sheesh!" she said as she floats to the shore to find the injured man. "If he died, the only one left would be...that cold-hearted _Hawk-eye_ guy, who doesn't care about cute things. He'd never bring me bagels or even hot cocoa." she said as she comprehended something crucially significant to her, she continued "and I'd forced to live alone with that guy! I couldn't bear that!" shouting so much that she could barely damage her vocal chords.   
  
Back to the swordsman, flashback played in his mind months ago while looking at his wine. He was extremely impressed by him. He then drunk everything inside the cup.   
  
"It appears that she supposes to be here already. I've been waiting for her." the swordsman said as he is positioned in his favorite chair, drinking a cup of wine.   
  
"Hey are you alive?" the girl asked, holding her already opened umbrella while floating in the air. "He could have reached the coast by now, but there's no sign of him! Did he get lost again?" realizing she paused as she thinks clearly. That was when she spotted an unknown girl near her, back was facing, her head was busy looking from left to right and all she could declare is that she's lost.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing in this island?" the girl holding the umbrella asked the lost girl. She then went to her to take a closer look but cautiously, there might be a chance that she will attack her any time. The lost girl then faced when she heard someone's voice who happens to ask her a question.  
  


  
  
Haruki's POV  
  
  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing in this island?"   
  
"What are you doing in here also?" I back fired. For me, I loathe it when someone uses that kind of tone and words. It's our first time meeting, why not be gentle or show some respect right?   
  
"I was sent here by that Kuma-guy! And you?!" I winced by her voice. It's to high pitch, and it's like my ear drums are going to explode any time. Whatever, so she's wearing a black and pink gothic style clothing, an umbrella was opened as she floats. It must be her powers why she floats.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" I said trying to make her angry because she looks like someone who cannot control her emotions. Laughing at that thought. I wanted to tease the hell out of her and see it for myself what will be her actions and reactions at the same time. Sorry not sorry. I wanted to at least lighten up my mode since I've been in this Island for hours and just like that I want to recharge myself.

"I asked you a while ago, okay?! Now answer my question." she snapped at me. One word for this girl. Demanding. But I couldn't care less.   
  
"I'm looking for someone and can you please stop shouting. As you can see, you're super close to me. No need for you to shout" I answered while rolling at my eyes. She was about to snap at me but she controlled herself. Instead she scoffed at me. 

"Someone who?" she asked again. This time shouting is absent. Thankful for that of course. Aside from shouting, this girl keeps on proposing questions to me, it's really bugging me right now. Instead of complaining, I merely responded to her honestly and without hesitation. 

" _Mihawk_ "

Third's POV

Meanwhile, on the Gloom Island in the Grand Line-The ruins of Muggy Kingdom.   
  
"Please" a green haired man begged with his three swords placed at his side. Wounds are wrapped all over his upper body. Hawkeye and the Gothic girl looked at him as if we were telling them a good joke. "Train me as a swordsman!" he continued as he gritted his teeth, still bowing.   
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Roronoa!" squinting his eyes as he eyed this Roronoa guy. He then turned his head away from him and continued, "Are you asking your enemy for instruction? Shame on you. Get out of here. I have no time for a boring man."  
  
"I think I was overestimating you." Hawkeye said. Come in for the wine, he poured it in his cup. The Gothic girl is still in dazed, could not believe that this Roronoa guy begged Hawkeye to train him.   
  
Roronoa until now still had his head bow, Hawkeye then again said "What are you doing? That's just embarrassing." 

"I wanna get stronger!" Roronoa said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"You were beaten by the baboons and couldn't get to the sea, so you came back here. I have nothing to teach someone like that." Hawkeye said to Roronoa as blood was spilled on the floor due to his opened wounds.   
  
"I beat the baboons." Roronoa declared. Hawkeye was shocked by his words as he almost spilled his glorious wine.   
  
_  
"He beat them?"_  
  
  
"You're the only one left to beat here!"   
  
  
Outside the castle, there lies a lot of beaten baboons. Everywhere. A certain girl happens to identify it as she curiously walked there. Shocked was written all over her face.  
  
"What the hell is this ugly hairy armored animal?" she asked in her mind. She could not believe she will saw this kind of animal. I mean allow her be. She hasn't been in any Island weirder than this.   
  
"Looks like the ocean is too big and I might encounter way ugly than these guys here, beaten up." Thankful for the baboons she saw the castle as she went there inside. She didn't like the inside of it. It's like a maze. How can she find him in here? Moreover, is he even here?  
  
Anyways, she continues walking as she followed where her heart wants.   
  
_  
"Damn this. It's way harder than training."_

  
  
**_  
Back to the trio_ **

  
"But I'm not so stupid as you think that I'm good enough to beat you" still had his head bowed, Roronoa said. Hawkeye kept his eyes focus on him.   
  
"I don't understand. You still see me as an enemy. Then why are bowing to me and asking for my guidance? What's your purpose?" Hawkeye asked him, curiously.   
  
"I wanna beat you" Roronoa answered him while raising his head to look at him in the eyes. Hearing his words, Hawkeye laughed.  
  
"You're asking me to train a swordsman who wants to kill me? You're weird. And what you're asking is nonsense." As Hawkeye said those, Roronoa maintained eye contact at him, listening to whatever he is going to say to him. Hawkeye then continued, "Even so, what you're doing is still embarrassing. Seems like you found something more important than you ambition."   
  
"Hey, ghost girl, treat him." as she heard those words coming from him, she glared thoroughly.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" she shouted at him.   
  
"The training will begin when you're recovered."   
  
Hearing those words from the World's Strongest Swordsman, his face glowed. He could not believe that him--who is also his enemy accepted his offer to train him.   
  
"Dammit! Everybody keeps demanding so much of me!" she complained as she couldn't contain herself that they always command her to do this and that. Hawkeye inspected him then he looked at his wine then drank from it.  
 _  
"What a clumsy fool. When a man like you swallows his pride, it's always for someone else."_ Hawkeye said to himself.  
  
  
"MIHAWKKK!"  
  
  
He looked at the door when she overheard someone calling out his name. He then smirked when she heard those, realizing she's here already in this castle. He stood up and went outside the room to retrieve her wherever she is.

Haruki's POV

All I could say is that I tried. I tried finding him but I couldn't. I'm pretty sure he isn't home. And does that mean I will be alone here for _I-don't-know-when_ days? My God, how could Shanks sent me here without telling me all the details I needed to know. Now I'm the one mentally suffering now. Thinking of a way in order to know whether he is here, I shouted

"MIHAWKKK!"

Now, let's wait for 3 minutes. Since I am not a patient type of person and I love the number 3. Because God gave me three father figure. So I'm blessed to have them in my life. I you wanted to know who are those, well they are My pops- Whitebeard, Sh---  
  
"Haruka, You're here." I stopped thinking when I heard a familiar voice at my back. I then positioned myself to look at him and smiled warmly when I saw his face. I went to hug him as he hugged me back. I buried my face in his superstrong chest and giggled when he kissed the top of my head.   
  
"Mihawk, where's my swords? You thought I forgot that my swords are being hidden because of you, huh." I said at him, slightly punching his glorious chest. He only chuckled as he tousles my hair. Well, I'm not kidding here. I only just missed my two swords. It was pops that gave it to me so I must treasure it dearly and should consistently remain at my side. 

"It's in my room. Let's go get it, Princess." I was delighted when I heard him say those. My Gosh, I cannot contain my excitement. It's been days since the last time we meet, my precious. I cannot wait to use you both again so let's try our very best to beat this bird. 

Giggling when I thought those, Mihawk eyed me curiously. I just gave him my super duper sweetest smile. No man has never resisted me when I did those kind of things. I'm just born in this world super gorgeous. Kidding.  
  
"So how did you find me in less than a minute? While on the other hand, been in this island for I think 3 hours or more already?" I interrogated him, while we walked to his room to surrender my swords back to me. I only don't require my body to grow stronger, my sense of direction also. There I announced it already, that I am not therefore clever when it comes to direction. But hey, I never stray in the crooked path. Good people guided me in the right path.

"I used my brai---I mean I just followed your voice, that's all." he said to me and I nodded. Oh well, he is gifted when it comes to direction. I pouted mentally for I'm jealous of his sense of direction. 

"You know what, this Kurigina Island is so weird. Those hairy animals there are the weirdest looking species I've ever seen in my entire life." I told him, holding my chin as I recall the animals I encountered outside this castle. I'm not exaggerating okay, it's just that--nevermind. I'm so sorry if I called you weird, it's just that you're weird. Peace.   
  
_Mihawk wanted to correct her "Kurigina" but he stopped because he doesn't want to at least upset her. They knew that she wasn't good when it comes to directions, but she is way more worst when it comes to names. He just listened to whatever she told him and just chuckled._   
  
We continued walking to wherever his room is, when I overheard someone talking in a particular room. Curiously, I went to that noise and took a peak. There inside the room lies two people. One girl who happened to be the same girl I encountered hours ago or minutes ago. Yeah whatever. Did I mention already she fled away from me? Like how dare she left a Goddess? 

After bobbing my head, I eyed the other one. Damn, he's ferocious and hot. He is way hotter than the boys in the crew, well my age. Wait, are we even in the same age? I noticed his body is wrapped with a lot of bandages. Why is he so hot when his body is wrapped with lots of bandages? Damn, I should control myself.   
  
"Ehem" That ain't me guys. It was Mihawk who cleared his voice. Oh wait he's here? I mean, I did not notice he followed me here. Well, I don't absolutely care. Maybe he felt that I wondered off, so he followed me here. So when he cleared his throat, the duo looked at us. Damn, never in my life I have got very nervous. Gosh, I wanted to straggle Mihawk until he could not breath but then I love him so let's disregard that, though.  
  
"She will be training with us, Roronoa. Treat her nicely because she's prominent to me."   
  
Damn, is that his name? 

  
  
_Roronoa Haruki sounds good in my tongue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> For the next chapter, I'm not going to write about their training. I will just mentioned it when the right time comes. Spread your love in this story.
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> I only own Haruki and few characters that will be introduce in the near future.
> 
> ***


	4. 02-Reunion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> My editing skills, as well as my grammars are so bad. 
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

_**SHAKKY'S RIP-OFF BAR** _

"It's been two years. It went by fast when I looked back now." A woman said as a man grabbed the drink from the counter, hen replied her a yeah. She continued, "I can't wait to see how much they've grown." She said holding a stick of cigarettes in her left hand.   
  
"Don't be hasty. We don't even know if they can all get together safely. Because they're infamous throughout the world now." A man in his 70's said as he eyed his drink while twirling it and then drink from it. They were just talking to each other when the bar's door opened and revealed a swordsman of the Straw Hats Crew.   
  
"Ah, you're the first one to arrive." the man said.  
  
"What? Nobody has arrived yet? They never change." the swordsman asked him as he smirked at his preceding sentence. 

**_Over 10 days later at a random bar in Sabaody Archipelago Island._ **

A woman who has an orange hair sat in a stool in the bar counter. 

" Did you know that the Navy HQ had relocated?" the bartender asked her while pouring a drink in her cup. Hearing those words coming from him, she paid attention. She then asked if it is true.  
  
"Yeah, they switched its place with the G1 branch symmetrically over the Red Line. That's how determined the new Fleet Admiral after Sengoku is. After all, he set up the HQ in the sea where The Four Emperors operate. But thanks to the switch, the HQ has less swat here so there are more lawless areas on this island." he told her as she listened to very word he said to gather information because they will need it in the near future.  
  
"Hmm, no wonder this town seems rougher than two years ago." she said to herself, drinking from her glass but stopped when he overheard someone near her area.

 _"Hey did you see this?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was shocked, too."  
  
"I can't believe the Straw Hats have surfaced again!"  
  
"Yeah, no one has heard from them for two years so we thought they were all dead."  
  
"I can't believe they're recruiting."  
  
"Pirates who survived through the first half of the Grand Line keep coming to this island."  
  
"So he wants to expand his group here to run wild in the New World!"  
  
"It's so exciting! Maybe I want to join!"  
  
"No way! There are people with bounties over 100 million on the island now. They're not going to take you for sure!"   
  
"What?!" _  
  
The bar has a peaceful vibe when the door was abruptly opened by a group. This group entered the bar, head held high. Declaring they are the superior inside the bar right now. The leader then laughed weirdly, like super weird.   
  
"Hey, old man! Give me a drink! And something to eat, too! As much as you can give to us!"  
  
"Y-yes, right away!" 

The atmosphere seems to have died down once this group entered the bar. The people were scared and can't even talk loudly because of the tension they're feeling right now. Except for this one particular maiden of course. She wasn't scared of them. Heck, she wouldn't. When she overheard someone saying they are the _Straw Hats Crew_ , she squinted her eyes as she examined the said group. 

**_In The Concert Hall Sabao Dome_ **

There is a world tour happening in the Sabaody Archipelago, where there's a lot of people lined up to enter the concert. Fans across the world are gathered to see their one and only idol. They're excited to see and listen to his music.  
  
"Hey, don't say that! Can't you do anything?" A random guy asked the guard.   
  
"Tickets are all sold out! Of course they are! It's the word tour of the superstar Soul King Brook! And today is the last show! The place is already packed!" the guard said to the random guy. He really wanted to see the concert of his one and only idol, Soul King Brook. Sad to relate, all the tickets are sold out already.   
  
The backstage of the concert hall, A skeleton is strumming his guitar when he called his Manager and declared that he will put out on a great show today.   
  
"Yes, that'd be nice. Your TD is very well, and they were sold over million of copies now! You certainly are the king of soul music! Listen to the crowd!" He said as two other men are with him.   
  
_"Soul King! Soul King! Soul King! Soul King!"_  
  
"Manager" the skeleton stood up, holding his guitar and continued " before the concert, I have something important to tell you." The manager shifted his body to confront him and asked what's important things that Soul King will inform him.  
  
The concert then started.   
  
  
  
(I will not be going write anything from here about Brook's Concert for now. Maybe after Fish-Man Island arc. I'm genuinely sorry Brook.)  
  


**_In a random place in Sabaody Archipelago_ **

A yellow-haired main in all his black suit, green big bag and a cigarette in his mouth, he watched the scene in front of him.  
  
 _"I've missed Sabaody. I'm finally back."_  
  
His eyes then turned heart as he scanned all the women in front of him. One particular woman had his eyes locked on.   
  
"Women! Real ones! Ah, there's no doubt! There are actual ladies in front of me!" after mentioning those he cried as he continued saying, "These are the real ladies that I've longed for every single day, on this island!" his eyes still in a heart shaped, he cried.   
  
"Viva Sabaody! I need a lady" He ran to the group of women as they ran away from him too, scared. His mood then turned sour when he heard someone called his name.  
  
"Sanji- _kun_ , we'll leave you here. I don't want to part but see you again somewhere!" a man-a woman, yeah said while giving Sanji a flying kiss. Shivers then sent all over his body as he turned his back on them.   
  
"I don't want to see you again! Thank you for the ride! Say "hi" to Ivan! Bye! I'm a real man--Sanji! Just come back from hell!" He then sprinted in a rapid manner after announcing those words to them. Eyes still in a heart shapes.   
_  
"You know what they say? Boys can't help swearing at a girl they love."  
  
"I know. It happened to me."  
  
"I don't want to let him go!"_  
  
Three people said as they eyed Sanji running lovey dovely. As Sanji keeps on crying from happiness. At last, real women! That's all he could state from his mind.  
  
He halted when he saw a woman, A Goddess to him. But when he blinked his eyes, she was already gone. He thought for a minute, if he was just imagining things given the fact that he's been in that island for two years. Yeah he's just parched to see a real woman right now. So he shrugged his shoulders off and continued running.   
  
"Wait for me, _Nami-san, Robin-chan_!"

**_Back at the random bar_ **

A man fell on the floor as the leader aimed and fired his gun at him. His companions were just looking at the body, not minding off whether he lives or dies. 

"Did I hear it wrong? A 55 million berries bounty?" the leader said who happened to be the _Captain of the Straw Hats-Monkey D. Luffy_. He continued, "Check the poster again! 'It says At least 70 million berries bounty' We're not gonna deal with captains will less bounty. How did you guys even get here safely?" looking at the man on the floor, he payed no attention as he held out his gun.   
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Go away, pest. Don't you know that I'm _Dragon--the Revolutionary's--son_?!"  
  
"We don't need some half-ass! Because we're the chosen pirates" the shipwright, Franky said.  
  
"We're in another league. Don't think that just anyone can join us." _the sniper of the ship-SogeKing_ said looking down at the still man on the floor.  
  
"Go home" _Luffy_ said as he pointed his gun at the man again as he got scarred. He pulled the trigger off.   
  
"He's so merciless. Straw Hat Luffy!"  
  
"Hey, Franky. How many people have we got so far?" He asked his shipwright.  
  
"About 100 people. Three whole pirate groups joined us. Ten of them are with a bounty." _Franky_ replied to his captain.  
  
"That's good. Two of the 10 are high profile rookies. "Wet Haired" Caribou and "Blood Splatter" Coribou who are known for killing Navy soldiers. They're captain brothers with 210 million and 190 million bounties. It's great to have them on board. let's get more followers! Old man, we need more drinks!"  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
"Hurry up! Oh? And you woman, who's been there for quite a while. Stop drinking alone quietly and come join us here! She's cute" _Luffy_ said while laughing weirdly. His laugh died down when the woman did not paid attention nor steal a glance at them, she doesn't just mind at all nor intimated at them because of their oh-so-called name. "Hey sister, can't you hear me?!"  
  
"Hey, he's talking to you." the bartender reported the woman.  
  
Sighing she said, "That's okay. I'm waiting for someone."   
  
Hearing her choice of words, the people inside the bar got shocked. They did not think enough that she would just turn him down.   
  
"Hey, hey, you better say yes! He's _Straw Hat Luffy_! Remember? He's the crazy pirate who burst into the War of the Best two years ago! You know him, right?!"  
  
"Waiting for someone? He must be a wimp who'll apologize in tears once he hears Captain Luffy's name anyway! So come here now" the _sniper of the Straw Hats Crew_ asked her to join them in the table.  
  
"I'll only say it once! You're no match for me so I'm not going to drink with you!" she informed the group, confronting them without a care in the world.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you understand, Straw Hat....who?" she said eyeing them thoroughly."  
  
Luffy had both of his hand on the table, angrily. "Did you say who? _I'm Straw Hat Luffy_!  
  
"Hey, you better apologize right now! You're in danger!" the bartender told her while being in a state of being scared. _Luffy_ readied to fire his gun at the woman when another man came to the bar, "You've got a lot of nerve!"   
  
"Let me handle it." the _navigator of the crew named Nami,_ prevented their captain from aiming at her. Instead, she grabs the gun and walked to the woman in the bar.   
  
"Hey you! You're a funny woman. Then I'll make it easier for you. Are you going to drink with _Captain Luffy_? Or, do you want to die in here?" She said. Her arms wrapped in the woman's shoulder as she those words of her as she aimed the gun in her face. Smirking at her she continued, "For your information, I have a bounty, too. I'm the _Cat Burglar--Nami_!! Don't mess with me!"  
  
"Sure Kill: Green Star" A man aimed something at the _Cat Burglar, Nami_..."Devil!". A pink smoke with a plant appeared. Trying to eat, Nami.   
  
"What's this?!" Nami said as the plant went over to the _Straw Hats Crew_ , wrapping its veins in their body. They deserved it though, no tremendous feelings.   
  
"Help me, Captain!"  
  
"You fool! Stay away from me!"  
  
"What is that plant?" the woman asked as she and the bartender eyed them--the plant actually, curiously. Like where in the world did that plant came from.   
  
"So, young lady, do you want to drink with me?" A man said. She looked at him as their faces glowed in happiness. She hugged him in her supermassive chest.  
  
"Usopp, long time no see! I can't believe it! You became stronger!"   
  
"You have blossomed yourself!" Usopp said.   
  
"What?! She had been waiting for that geek?!"  
  
"Did you do that?" The real Nami, asked Usopp while pointing the plant with her fingers.   
  
"Yes, I did! That's my new weapon--Pop Green! It's not like I was watching the sea and doing nothing for two straight years. I'm sorry but I no longer belong to the weak trio with you and Chopper. I became a warrior who isn't fazed by anything!" he declared as he points himself. Not only he grew physically stronger, but he additionally became courageous---for now?  
  
"Hey, dude! Is this what you've done?" The _Sogeking_ asked him while the plant until now, had its veins wrapped around him.   
  
"What?! Sogeking?! Why?!" His eyes and mouth grew large when he eyed the Sogeking. He couldn't believe it in his eyes that the _Sogeking_ in front of him is kind of---yeah  
  
"Usopp, forget about them. Let's go somewhere else. I need a favor to ask of you, also." Nami said as she dragged Usopp with her outside the bar.

"Wait, you guys!

"Huh, Luffy?!

"Let's just go!"  
  
"Hey, Ma'am, you haven't paid anything yet!" the bartender said as Usopp thrown him a bag of coins.   
  
Outside the bar, a lightning occurred as people screamed while looking at the bar. It's overly bright If you'd ask me.   
  
"So I studied about this new technology."   
  
"Really? You were in the sky?"   
  
When the lightning died down, The _Straw Hats_ went outside the bar, coughing black smokes and barely alive--I guess.   
  
"Find those two and kill them!" _Luffy_ ordered them, gritting his teeth so hard in rage.

**_In an overcrowded place_ **

A young woman walked in the crowd carrying a purple bag that was placed in her back. Sunglasses on. A man dressed in all black, followed her and monitored her when she disappeared in the crowd. He then ran with another man.   
  
"Did I shake them off?" the woman who he followed said in a random corner just near where they ran. She putted her eyeglasses in her hair as she eyed the two posters she received a while ago. The "Soul King--Brook World Tour Concert" and "Straw Hats' Recruitment". What's going on here? What is Soul King?" She looked up the sky as one tall mangrove was positioned in there.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_In a place where the Thousand Sunny is located_**  
  
  
  
"There's no mistake...There isn't even a scratch on it." A cyborg pushed up his glasses to focus at it pretty clearly.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sunny! We'll be sailing out soon!"

  
  
  
_**In a random place in Sabaody Archipelago**_  
  
  
  
A small reindeer with a blue colored nose was spotted. He is wearing a yellow striped shirt, an orange short, blue bag and a blue headdress. On his right hand is a bread that has a chocolate filling on the inside and a stick on his left hand.  
  
"I wonder how everybody's doing. I hope I can see them soon!" he said while smiling so cutely. He then stopped from walking as he saw a Cotton Candy Shop. Surveying it with love, his eyes sparkled.

  
  
**_In an another random place_**  
  
  
  
A gun shoot was heard as a woman gripped her forearm with blood gushing out from it. A man aided her as she and he cried. People who are in that place were shocked because of the not that many brutal scenes.  
  
 _"He's horrible! He shot her out of blue!"  
  
"Terrible"_

"Hey, stay with me!" He said to the woman while he held her still in his arms. "Why did you do that?! Did we do something to you?!" He asked the guy in front of them still in tears as the man who wounded the woman out of the blue stood still in place.   
  
"I said "sorry"! I mistook her for someone else! I'm sorry. I was looking for a couple like you guys. A long-haired woman and a long-nosed man." _Luffy_ said while looking at the couple in front of him, smirking. He had his gun held out and his two crewmates beside him are smirking too.   
  
"You mistook her and shot her on the spot?!" the man who has the woman wrapped in his arms said angrily at him. Who wouldn't be? He just shoots her randomly. What a half-ass idiot he is.   
  
"How horrible he is! _Straw Hat Luffy_!" a random man near stated as he looked at the scene.  
  
"Huh? Don't tell me you have against me! Looks like you do!" He then aimed his gun at them when he saw them coward in fear. They are defenseless and hopeless. He pulled the trigger off and the man fell on the floor. Seeing both of them died, the crew smirked.   
  
"Don't hate me, hate those two!" _Luffy_ said to the people near the area. As one person helped the couple to stay strong. He went to his crew and ordered them to find those two people, "We can't just let them get away! Kill them as a warning to others!"  
  
A man carrying a big whatever is inside in it walked to the scene, covered in a very large black and white coat that looks like it owned by a woman. He accidentally bumped into this _Luffy_ due to how big his backpack is but he did not paid attention to it, rather he just continues walking forward. As this _Luffy_ fell on the floor and the crewmates was shocked.   
  
"Oh, did it hit you? Sorry! Bye!" He paused and inspected him after that he continued walking onward. The people near them was terrified of another seen in the same place. They could not believe someone just did that to _Luffy_.   
  
"Wait a minute!" _Luffy_ said, gritting his teeth angrily at the man. The man then stopped from walking as he waited for his next words so he shifted his head at them and..  
  
  
"Huh?" 

Haruki's POV

It's been two years since the death of my pops, and beloved brother Ace. I did not forget about them. They will still remained in my hear, until forever and I would never forgot about them like ever. Training with Mihawk and Zoro. So Mihawk trained us to become stronger. 

I'm so indebted for Shanks and Mihawk for planning to train me in Mihawk's care because of it I get to meet and train with Zoro every single day. Okay and Perona too. It's moderately my way of me to lessen the pain two years ago. I love you guys so much! 

Moving on, here I am in an Island with Perona and Zoro but I kind of lost them so yeah I don't know here I am right now. I don't want to ask some people here because that is to embarrassing. I'm strong, and my reputation should remain world-class too. We've been in this island for 10 days already and I only get to be with Zoro for one day. 

Damn I need to use my head and find him right now or I'll just ran away from this island and travel across the world?

_Oh I like the last choice_


	5. 03-Reunion Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Just trying to inform you all ;)
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that I will mention in the future belongs to me.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

  
I've been walking and looking for so long in this Island trying my best to find both Perona and Zoro. My feet have been numb from walking. I don't want to rest because every second is relevant. There might be a possibility that my plan will fail therefore might as well see Zoro for the last time right? There's no harm in that. I am actually jealous of Zoro because he can travel anywhere, can fight for his crew, and protect. 

I on the other hand is still being protected, rather than me protecting for myself. It's actually not bad when someone is protecting you, and I'm actually glad but someone deciding what you are going to do is not okay. I unconditionally love all of them, but it's too much. I want to follow and fulfill what my heart desires. They constantly briefed me to wait and when the exact time comes, it will. I just stopped myself from thinking about that and just continue walking.

Walking. Walking. Walking. Just where the is that guy? And where the hell is Perona? Of all times, she's missing in a crucial time? Sighing, I just shrugged my shoulders off and continue walking when I spotted a familiar green colored hair. But this one seems super weird. Its hair is slightly lighter but still green. Oh well! Zoro possesses a hair that is rare, and this is Sabaody sooo...

"ZORO!!!!" I shouted as I made my way to him, feeling super lucky that I found him right now in this Groove. I went in front of him while both of my eyes are closed. "Where have y---WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU HALF-DEAD IDIOT?!" I stopped myself when I saw this ill-looking guy. He is definitely Zoro! Zoro's body is muscular as for this guy-- it's up to you as to how you will describe this guy. I controlled myself from executing this bastard who happens to be not the Zoro I am looking for. Probably impersonating him because he's too hot--I mean strong and duh he's from the infamous crew--Straw Hats Crew so yeah. 

Back to this bastard, he smirked while looking down at me. An irk appeared in my head when he behaved like that. I wanted to kill this bastard in front of me, but I again stopped myself because Mihawk only agreed to come with them if I behave myself. I've been bugging for one week to agree when I did the only thing--that I also found out that day, I cried in front of him. He actually panicked and tried to soothe me, but he failed so he agreed and here I am in this Island with Zoro...and Perona.

"I heard you called my name. Do you want to accompany me ton---" Before he could finish his sentence I sent him flying, using my Devil Fruit Power. I didn't touch him or something. My power is water. I am able to control anything that is water, except for Sea Water of course. That's too impossible. Anyways, I controlled the water inside his body that resulted to the state he is in right now since 60% of the human adult body is made out of water. I failed to recognize his two companions a while ago because I was to excited to meet Zoro again today. Well, it's been more than five days the last time I saw him. So moving back to this fake Zoro's companions, an old retarded blonde-haired dude and a man--a lady rather holding a leash of a fox in her left hand. I gave them a sharp glare and their legs begun shaking. Pathetic. 

"You! How dare you look like Zoro! I won't forgive this!" I said, pointing my finger at him. I can hear the people near us murmuring as they looked at the scene I created. Who cares?! I don't. This bastard made my day turned sour. I'm out of here. I turned my back on them in a scary expression that made them coward in fear. I don't care if he dies! Just how dare him impersonate Zoro! I continue walking onward without looking my back on them. 

_Now, I'm angry!_

Third's POV

_**In Mangrove #42** _

"Hey, Moss Head! You gotta stay with me! I don't want you getting lost." a blonde-haired man said, smoking a stick of a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"Huh? Who do you think you're talking to, Mustache Eyebrow?" a green-haired man wearing a green kimono with his three swords attached in his right hip, said.   
  
"What did you just say? Oh! Something smells good..." He went to his right when he scented something good. "Oh! It looks good."   
  
"Hi! Try some" a voice of a woman in the stall, smiling was then heard. He perked his head to her as he turned lovey-dovey. Eyes in heart shapes and a heart-shaped smoke from his cigarette.  
  
"Oh, how dazzling! There's a woman within my heart!" the man said, weirdly. The woman was frightened as to how he reacted in front of her. "Oh? That bastard! Where did he go?!" he continued as his voice changed when he said that. Looking for the certain swordsman, he held his hand in his upper head to look carefully for him.   
  
In a random alley, there lies a swordsman looking for a fishing pole to fish. He then smiled when he saw a fishing store as he went his way there.  
  
"He's not here....That Bastard!" blonde-guy said as he watched the alley the swordsman went but he did not pay his attention there so he went to an another place to look for him.   
  
  
  
  
(I apologize for not writing the scene of Chopper and Luffy, I'm too way super lazy)

_**In Mangrove #41** _

"I want to go to the sea. I want to fish." the swordsman said, looking at the blonde-guy.   
  
"No you can't, shithead!" he replied to him, face looking sour just by looking at the swordsman.   
  
"Why can't I?! And why should I listen to you?!"  
  
"Do you think I'm walking you because I want to?! You'll case me more trouble if you wander about this island again! You Stray Moss!" he said carrying a number of items in his left hand. 

"Everybody's coming soon so just walk to the ship with me!" he continued as veins started to become visible due to how thick the swordsman head is.   
  
"Dammit! How could No. 7 talk bossily to No. 1?" he declared, he had his back turned from the blonde-guy.   
  
Hearing what the swordsman said, he shouted as his right hand is ready to smack him "Why are ranking us in the order of our arrival?! You got here first by chance! Don't get carried away!"   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry...No.7" He said not scarcely minding what the blonde conveyed to him.  
  
"Alright, I'll fight you! I trained my legs in hell for 2 years!" the blonde-guy said, reading his right leg to fight the hell out of the swordsman as fire started to appear in his body.   
  
"Bring it on! I'll cut you in half!" the swordsman said, unsheathed three swords are ready to aim at the blond guy as blue fire started to appear in his body.   
  
They were just doing the thing they habitually did like two years ago. Yeah guys, they just miss each other. Kidding aside, A woman in a knee length-black kimono saw a blue and red fire near her. Curiously, she fled there and discerned two men fighting as if they were still kids. 

One was wearing an all black suit, however the collar is in colored yellow, he has a blonde hair and a stick in his mouth. The other one looks like a cactus, green hair, green kimono, and three swords in a perfect position.   
  
"Zoro!" she said, her face then glowed when she identifies the swordsman as she went to him happily. She was about to hug him when a eccentric looking man blocked her way from him, the blonde-guy. She raised one of her eyebrow at him, presenting that she's in a hurry. He did not paid attention to it as she went in front of her and kneeled abruptly. 

She was shocked by his actions as she just froze in place. She did not clearly know what to do. It's her first time to experience this kind of thing. The swordsman irked at the scene as he crossed his arms, most probably at his crewmate.   
  
"Oh Goddess! Did the heaven's above decided to bestow me a blessing? When I behold you right now, I couldn't think straight. Did Cupid just strike my heart with an arrow? OH WHAT A GODDESS YOU ARE!" the blonde guy said, hearted shaped eyes have been visible.   
  
_"What is he a pervert? Or someone who has not seen a woman for years?"_ she thinks in her head, looking at him like she wanted to release her hand from him. 

She looked up at the Swordsman, so abruptly released her hand from the blonde-guy and went to hug the Swordsman. Missing the hell out of the Swordsman. Hey, she has not seen him for days.   
  
"Zoro, finally I found you!" She said, wrapping her arms in his body as she leaned her head in his muscular chest. Trying to her best to never forget this moment, forever.   
  
"Haruki, where have you been?" he asked her as he looked at her face, smiling slightly. All he could state is that she's unharmed. He was about to wrap his arms around her too when they heard someone crying....in pain. Both looked to the Blonde-guy, still had her arms wrapped around him. 

Enjoying the warmth of his body that's giving to her. The Swordsman raised his eyebrow at his crewmate, looking down on him.   
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Shitty Cook? Have you already realized that you could not cook anymore?"   
  
"Muscle-head!"   
  
Fire started to surround the Cook when he heard those words coming from the Swordsman. Zoro, gently let go of her arms as they started to fight again as blue fire started to surround him also. They then fight, again. 

The people around them started to get scared. What's with them calling out random name  
 _  
"This is just so embarrassing. Observing them fight is too...yeah. Oh and Zoro is so hot when his mad. Those muscles are to die for and his chest! Gosh! I don't need a soft pillow to sleep at, I could just sleep all day and night in his chest."_ Haruki thought dreamily, looking at the two guys...ah more on Zoro only. Sorry Sanji xD!

Haruki's POV

I've been standing near them as I continued to monitor them fight. Seeing them fight in this long, seems like they miss each other. Giggling at the thought, Gosh Zoro is so hot when he's frantic. I then overheard some people in this area as they watched both guys fight the hell out of them.   
  
_"What's with these guys?"  
  
"No human could have that kind of strength." _  
  
"You seem to have gotten a little better, third-rate swordsman." the blonde cook said as he heavily panted. Tired from the fight with Zoro. I wanted to know the secret as to how he still manages to hold his cigarette in his mouth despite talking.   
  
"You taught yourself a bunch of new kicking techniques. But you've neglected your cooking skills, haven't you, you pathetic cook?"   
  
"The hell did you just say?!" both said at the same time, face closed. Now I'm getting jealous here, but instead I just pouted at the scene. The fire then vanished when they heard a phone call. The fight ended because of it. Much appreciated, my dear friend. 

Hence, I went to Zoro and wrapped my arms around him again. He did not complain so It's a legitimate call.   
  
"So that's the situation. The Navy's on the move and Luffy's on the archipelago. We're moving the Sunny to Grove 42, so both of you hurry over!" the voice speaker said as both men listened to every word he said. It must be one of their crew. 

Hearing each words means that me and Zoro will part ways. So might as well treasure this moment we have right now, right? I'll definitely miss him.   
  
"Roger that." the blonde cook said, seated in a rock just near us. The phone call ended so he placed it inside his suit.  
  
"What was that?" Zoro asked him.   
  
"Huh, you didn't hear? Let's see...Navy. Coming. We. Ship. Run. Understand?" he answered, producing some actions to every words he said on the latter part. Grabbing his cigarette as he looked at the Swordsman.   
  
"Of course I understand. Why are you using one-word sentences?! Speak normally!" Zoro shouted at him, complaining as to why he is using a one-word sentence. Puffing some smokes out, Blonde-Cook replied to him,  
  
"I figured it would be easier for a muscle brain like you to understand."   
  
"Huh?! Okay... You. Later. Kill!" Zoro replied. I giggled at him because of how he copied the Blonde-Cook a while ago. So that's that mean that they always fight in the boat or an island or anywhere, everywhere? 

They have an opposite personality, maybe that's one of the reasons as to why they consistently fight endlessly, right?   
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
  
"Anyway, it sure is noisy over there. Don't you think?" Zoro informed us. As the three of us looked at to where Zoro had pointed his finger at. Grove #46. 

Now that you think about it, it sure us noisy. Like someone is fighting or whatever in there.  
  
"You're right. There. Noisy." 

Third's POV

"Kill the Pirates!" the marines charged at them, holding weapons in their hands.

"You idiots! Our Boss is the 400 million man, Straw Hat Luffy!" one pirate said as he and the other smirked at the charging marines. Gripping their weapon out, they charged at them also. Noises where all over as the fight begun in that place.

"Don't be afraid! Kill them all!" The aforesaid marine that got hit randomly by some pirate. He fell on the floor as he looked up who hit him. "You're...Lip Service Doughty, wanted for 88 million!" he continued. 

A tremendous pirate in front of him smirked. His lips in two layers, the outside is in pink colored and the inside is in red colored.

"Your swordsmanship is impressive." he said, holding out a big sword on his left hands.

"Don't be afraid! Take aim!" Five marines were about to fire their guns out when someone slashed them from above causing the five marines to fell on the floor. "He's the 92 million man...Albion the Gashed!" A marine said while his other fellow marine was busy looking in the wanted list in his hands. 

Albion had three swords in his middle finger to his pinky finger on his right hand, while his left hand carried one sword only as he licked this sword.

_"Don't be afraid! Justice is on our side!"_

_"Right!"_

(I'm not gonna compose the scene of Caribou until the scene of the impostor Luffy. Only where they found out he lied to them)

"The pirate Triple Tongued Demaro Black whose bounty is 26 million beli." A Pacifista examined him and declared that he is just an impostor of Straw Hat-Luffy.

_"26 million beli?!"_

_"Which means, this guy is...a fake?!"_

"We've been busted! Let's scram!" The Sanji in the group screamed due to the fact they've been found out. They subsequently ran with his friends in a brisk manner, afraid that they will massacre them.

_"What the hell is with this brat?! He used Straw Hat Luffy's name and tricked us?!"_

_"He took advantage of the fact that the real one is dead!"_

"Dammit! I can't believe I let some 26 million weakling tell me what to do!" Albion said, gritting his teeth.   
  
On the platform, a certain man wearing a black and white cape, a funny looking big nosed-mustache as he carried a big _whatever-is-inside-in-that_ bag was looking what is portrayed in front of him. 

He is curious and confused at the same time. Like why are the pirates calling him boss and stuff like that.   
  
He furthermore said, "They were imitating me? So Sanji and Zoro were fake too? They looked just like the real ones" Brows contorted and eyes are in wide shaped. "Guess I'd better get out of there while I still have the chance." when he was done saying that, he turned his back on them trying to flee the disastrous place.   
  
That was when a Pacifista aimed at the real Luffy at the back. Luffy then jumped to prevent his self--more on his bag. His cape and weird-looking mustache fell on the floor. He crouched down on the floor, holding his hat in place.   
  
"What are you doing?! I've got a lot of valuable lunches stored in this backpack, you know!" Luffy said, angrily at them. All marine, pirates and impostors were shocked on the revelation. 

_"T-that's the same face...as the one on the wanted posters!"_

"That guy was the real Straw Hat all along!" The fake Sanji said, scared as his fellow fake Zoro and Usopp. 

"Don't be taken aback! We were prepared to fight the real one in the first place!" Marines started preparing their guns at Luffy who is still on the stage. Minutes after engrossing in a quick conversation with one of the Marine, handling the Pacifista.

He ordered Px-5 to fight Luffy. But Luffy had his body enveloped in Gear 2 as he jumped and punches the Pacifista in one punch using "Jet Pistol", creating a cater in there. The people who observed the scene in front of them went shocked. The Pacifista then blew as fire started to appear.

(OMG! I'm not good when it comes to fighting scenes, hhuhu)

_"He destroyed the Pacifista with a single punch?!"_

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys again." Luffy bid his goodbye as he ran afterwards. 

_"Wait, Straw Hat!"_

_"Don't let Straw Hat get away!"_

Running laughingly, he carried his big backpack back. A two familiar voice was then heard as three people ran to him.   
  
"Hey Luffy!"  
  
"Luffy! This was you after all! How can you already be in trouble?"   
  
Smiling so widely, Luffy said "There's no mistaking it this time! I really missed you guys!"   
  
"Roronoa! Black Leg! So they really are alive! PX-7!"   
  
"Is he calling me, Zoro?" Haruki asked Zoro curiously, still running. He merely shrugged his shoulders off since he did not quite apprehended what the Marine stated to them.   
  
PX-7 then charged to them, as Zoro and Sanji went in a fighting stance. Ready to kill this Pacifista blocking their way towards their Captain. "Move it!" Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.  
  
"I cut him down!" Zoro said, looking at Sanji maintaining one of his swords in his mouth.   
  
"I broke his neck!" Sanji fired back at Zoro. 

_"Ahhhh! It's the Straw Hat Pirates! The real ones!"_

"Hey Luffy, you're ninth." Zoro pointed his finger at his Captain as Haruka made his way into Zoro again. Trying to look at their captain.   
  
"Shut it, you! Stop bragging! Hurry up, Luffy! Everyone's waiting at the ship!"   
  
"Right!" After Luffy had said that, the four of them then ran into where the Sunny is located. As for Haruki, she will part ways with Zoro after bringing him into their ship.

_"Don't let Straw Hat and the others escape! Capture them, even if it's the last thing you do!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

"You guys are so famous!" Haruki declared, eyeing Zoro who just patted her head.

"It's been so long! I wonder how everyone's doing? I'm so happy!" Luffy said, smiling. That is when he halted and confronted the someone near a mangrove. The trio then stopped their tracks when they realized Luffy stopped also. Luffy smile super widely, and Zoro and Sanji too.

"Hey what is it?"  
  
"Rayleigh!" Luffy called his name. The marines stopped from charging at them when they heard the name. 

_"What?!"_

_"Could it be...The Dark King, Rayleigh?!"_

There stood a man in his 70's, wearing a white clothing and a round glasses. The marines had their mouth opened scarcely looking at Rayleigh who happens to be the first mate of the Pirate King.  
  
"I decided to come and have a look, but it seems you're doing just fine. You've gotten even stronger since I last saw you." Rayleigh smiled at Luffy.  
  
"Right!" Luffy replied.  
  
"Then hurry up and get going! Back to your friends!"  
  
"Right! Rayleigh! Thanks for everything these past two years!" Luffy thanked Rayleigh in the bottom of his heart.  
  
"This isn't like you. Hurry up and go!" Rayleigh commanded Luffy in a pleasant manner. Luffy then putted down his big back as he went closer but not that close--okayy, he took a few steps as Rayleigh anticipated to what he is going to announce to him.  
  
Luffy continued "Rayleigh! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be..... The Pirate King!" Luffy proclaimed him as he raised one of his hands out in the air, purely smiling. Assuring that he is going to be The King of Pirates soon. Hearing those words from Luffy, he smiled. Haruka's heart warmed at the scene. She did not expect that this Captain of Zoro possesses an ambition that might be hard to reach but with passion he will grasp it in the near future. She admires people like that.  
  
 _"What are you guys doing?! Get Straw Hat already!"_ A marine commanded his troops.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"Hurry up, Luffy!" Sanji said as he continued running.  
  
"Rayleigh, Thank you for everything!" Zoro said doing afterwards the same with Sanji.  
  
"Well then, Rayleigh...Thanks again for everything! I'm going now!"  
  
"Yeah.." Rayleigh said, tears started to form in his eyes. He closed his eyes and remembered the training he and Luffy did for the past two years. He watched Luffy ran with Zoro and Sanji. As for Haruki, she as she eyed Rayleigh curiously. She froze in her spot. There is something in Rayleigh that made her curious about something like he knew something about her or her origin. But she couldn't ask. No words came out from her mouth. That is when Zoro, grabbed her waist and carry her like a sack of bag. Because of that she snapped from the reality. Still looking at Rayleigh.  
  
When he opened them, he caught someone looking at him, Haruki. He squinted his eyes as he thought that he knew her or she looks like someone he knew before. He analyzes every details of her face. But he couldn't pin point out who, what and how. Hundreds of questions rang inside his head. He needs to at least find out a small information about her. Seeing her made him grew curious. 

_"Go after them!"_

_"Don't let them get away!"_

He snapped out from his thoughts as he heard the marines. He then shouted and smiled at Luffy, "Rise to the top!" 

_"The Straw Hat are heading for Grove #42!"_

_"Catch them at any cost!"_

The marine ran after them when something came out in front of them. Smokes then appeared as they coughed out. 

_"What was that?"_

_"Dark King Rayleigh!"_

"It's a new beginning for my pupil! Don't be too hard on him." Rayleigh said as he wielded his sword and pointed it at something below. The marine take note of it and froze in place. "I recommend you not cross it." he declared at them.   
  
Sanji went to somewhere near them to get his shopping lists that's been tied in a fence.   
  
"Oh, Bon Bags! A lot of them! What's in them?" Luffy saw it and asked Sanji what's inside the bags. Probably thinking that there's a meat inside. Zoro placed Haruki on the ground when they spotted that no marines were running after them. She thanked Zoro after placing it on the ground, he then asked if she was okay and just nodded her head not looking directly at him.   
  
"They're all filled with food. I know everybody's stomach got bigger these past two years. I'll let you fill up later!" Sanhi told Luffy.   
  
"Really?! I can't wait to eat your food!" Luffy said, feeling exited to finally devour Sanji's food because he misses his cook for two years straight. Haruki continued running with them when she suddenly realized that she will have to part ways with Zoro. So she held his right hand in her left hand as for Zoro, he did not mind at all. Instead, he tightened the grip knowing that she will go back to Gloom Island and continue training with Mihawk. That was when a new set of Marines then began firing bullets at them.  
  
"There they are! They're this way!"  
  
"Oh? They went around! Don't fight, let us handle this" Zoro said, eyeing the marines in front of them then he turned his head into Haruki who pouted when he informed her not to create a scene. Mihawk forewarned him to never let Haruki engage in a fight. Haruki was about to give him her trump card when Sanji butt in. So she just nodded instead at him, wearily. She's not tired from the running, but tired of being told so and protected.  
  
"We have no choice!" Sanji said. 

_"Everybody, charge!"_

_"Yeah!"_

The marines charged at them when ghosts suddenly out of blue, causing the marines fell depressed. The Captain saw one of his troops as he shifted his way over to his troops at the back and saw that all of them are on their knees looking at the floor depressed. Haruki then thought that this is Perona's doing. She felt relieved knowing that she's clearly unharmed.  
  
"I knew it was you guys causing all of this! I can't believe it! You haven't gotten anywhere yet!" Perona then appeared carrying her bear and an umbrella with her two ghosts at her back. Seeing her, Sanji went to her in his lovey-dovey mode. His legs turned jelly or whatever and hearts are everywhere around him.   
  
"What are you still doing here?" Zoro asked her. Perona went to him as she pointed her nail polished finger at him. Zoro's face then turned unpleasant.

"You can't talk to me like that! I brought you back here! If it weren't for me, you would be..." she paused remembering days ago when how the swordsman always strayed behind. "You must learn your place..." she paused again when Sanji went to sniffed her, pervert. Haruki reminded herself not to go with the love cook.   
  
"A real woman! A real woman!" Sanji said, still sniffing at her.   
  
"Of course I am! What kind of sickness do you have?" she angrily snapped at Sanji for being a pervert and at the aforesaid weirdo. She then continued, "Anyway, set sail already! I saw some Navy Ships around here! And you aren't coming with them Haruki!" She yelled the latter part at Haruki who seems to turned her back, portraying that she is not listening to every word she said to her. She just scoffed.   
  
"What?!" Luffy said.  
  
"Soon, there'll be no way out!" she evoked them about that.   
  
"That's no good. But it's strange. I can't move from here!" Sanji said, and Perona yelled at him again. Minutes later, Sani has been found on the floor looking ill as a ghost when through him, "I'm a scum..."  
  
"Hey, you!" Luffy looked at Haruki as she looked at him too. She raised her eyebrow at him, expecting to whatever he is going to say to her.   
  
"I just found out now that you're carrying two swords and we don't have someone like that in our crew! So Join our crew!" he declared at her while he holds both of her hands, shaking it.   
  
"WHAT?!" Perona, Sanji, and Zoro shouted together. Well Sanji, on the other hand, is delighted. Thinking that the Heaven's above answered his prayers. Three girls in one ship. That's all he could even ask for.  
  
"Ahh no" Haruki replied not looking at the Straw Hat's eyes.   
  
"It's not a question! Right now, you are part of our crew!" He said, smiling at her. She was about to disagree when Perona charged at him and knocked him in the head.   
  
"No! Mihawk instructed me to bring her back in Gloom Island safe and sound!"   
  
"No too!" Luffy fired back at her. An irked appeared at Perona as the ghost went through Luffy. He then fell on the floor looking rather depressed.   
  
"I wanna become a worm..."  
  
"Luffy, right?" Haruki asked him a Luffy jerked his head at her. "I've been told not to travel and engage in any fights because there are people out there, especially in the New World who wants me dead. So I will refuse to join your crew." She continued while looking down at the floor. 

She recalled her promise to her three father figures.  
  
"I refused your refusal! You will join us! I will not let them hurt you and will protect you from them!" he declared not really minding what she told him. Zoro and Sanji shook their heads reminding that once their captain demands something, he will persuade it by all means. Haruki surveyed Luffy in his eyes as reminded him of Ace. She smiled but she still refused. 

"If Shanks will hea---"

"You know Shanks?!" Luffy hysterically asked Haruka who nodded at him. "Shanks gave me this and I promised that I'd return this back to Shanks when I'm already the Pirate King!" Luffy said as he remembered his past with Shanks when he was young. 

He actually gave Haruki a mini story about that as she looked at Luffy shockingly, never knew that Shanks and him met years ago. Listening to his story made Haruki curious. 

"Ace always tease me when I told him about Shanks an--" He was about to finish his sentence when Haruka butted in

"You also know Ace?! He's my brother!" 

"No! Ace is my brother!" Both began to fight over the resting Ace. Haruki pulled Luffy's cheeks so wide as Luffy pulled her hair. They were like kids fighting over for a candy. Gosh! these two are so violent to each other. The trio just looked at them as if they were a joke, sweatdropping.

A monstrous bird then appeared above them, someone--something---A reindeer in its back.   
  
"There you are!" the reindeer said as Luffy's face gleamed. The fight had finally stopped as Haruki is combing her messy hair. Could not believe that Luffy and her did that in front of them. She then looked up on the bird, comprehending it as a signal for the trio to go ride the bird and go back to their ship. Haruki went over to Perona's side and faced the trio.

"I still have a lot things to tell you, Haruki so let's go!" Luffy said to her.

"I'm sorry but my decision will remai--" She was about to finish her sentence when an arm grab her waist gently. Positioning her in bird's back. She froze on her spot when she realized that Luffy just grab her out of nowhere! She did not expect this from him to just randomly grab her. Especially when she is about to finish her sentence, informing that she can't join them. But here she is, with them on a bird's back! 

_"Damn! Mihawk and Shanks will annihilate me!"_ She began to think of a reason to what she is going to tell to them! Especially Shanks! Shanks angry face appeared in her mind as shivers went down her spine. _"I have never ever seen Shanks getting mad before, like super mad. Maybe, this will be his first time to get mad abruptly? Oh Heaven's Above, assist me with this problem!"_ She continued saying it in her head. 

Zoro looked at her wanting to comfort her but he stopped himself and just let the swordswoman have an alone time with herself. He's pretty sure that Mihawk is going to butcher him also before will become The Strongest Swordsman for being careless. As for Perona, she decided to ran away and will hide forever from Mihawk. The three of them are so dead. 

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. 

_"I'll follow what my heart wants. Guide me Ace, Pops."_


	6. 04-Reunion Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that I will mention in the future belongs to me.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV  
  
  
  
 ** _The shore at Grove #42: The rendezvous point of the Straw Hats_**  
  
  
  
"Yohohohohoho!" A voice was heard. Three people: Usopp, who was sitting on a barrel and, Nami and Robin are seated in the chair of the mast. They are currently waiting to be completed to finally sail in Fishman Island.   
  
"Oh!"  
  
"That must be....!"  
  
"Ussop- _san_! Nami- _san_! Robin- _san_! F-Franky- _san_!" A voice proclaimed at them on the sky. The trio looked up on the sky as they saw three flying fish drivers coming in their way. The first flying fish driver went ahead as this mysterious man jumped from there, landing on the ship unscratched. He is wearing a black buttoned up shirt, an orange floral pants, black shoes, an orange scarf (I forgot the name of that) and a green shark-style guitar.   
  
"Brook! " Ussop said as he and Franky looked at him, smiling widely.   
  
"Hey! I can't believe you abandoned stardom! Attaboy!" The cyborg, Franky complimented the current arrived member of the crew.  
  
"Yohohoho! It's been a long time, everybody!" Brook stood up from couching when he lands as he looked at his crewmates. Smiling that they are all alive and safe. Brooked head snapped at Robin and Nami. "You two have become even more beautiful!". As he then went to seat down on the barrel, legs crossed. "Alright, Nami- _san_! It's been 2 years so..." he trailed while strumming his guitar.  
  
"Oh, are you gonna sing for us?" Usopp asked Brook while he crossed his arms. All of them are looking at Brook as if waiting for him to pursue whatever he is going to say to them.   
  
"...Could I look at your panties..." before Brook could carry out his sentence, Nami went kick him straight in face causing the skeleton to face flat on the floor.  
  
"What do you think?! I never let you see them even 2 years ago!" Nami informed Brook while looking at him on the floor.   
  
"I-I'm so excited to see you again...See? It's shaking my soul..." every word he mentioned, his butt shook in pain. "Although I don't have a soul to be shaken.." Brook continued as he sought his best to stand up from his feet again.  
  
"Honestly! None of you guys have grown up." Nami declared as she closed her eyes. Probably thinking what they did to their personality in two straight years.   
  
"By the way, I don't see everybody here yet." Brook finally stood up from his heat, adjusting his crowned style hat. Observing that they are still incomplete.   
  
Robin spook from the same spot when Brook came, legs crossed. "Oh yeah, Chopper went to pick them up."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
A cheerful voice was then heard from the sky as the five of them looked up where big bird is coming in their way.   
  
"Here they come finally!" Franky said. All of them on the ship confronted the approaching people, riding at the back of the bird. Usopp uses his hand to obtain a coherent view.   
  
"Wow, hey! Everybody!" Luffy shouted in excitement. He couldn't contain himself from the excitement. Sanji was seated in front of the bird's tail, portraying that he still didn't saw his other crewmates. Zoro smiled at them as Chopper was positioned in his back.   
  
"I brought them!" Chopper happily shouted, mouth agape. He had his left hand-groove or whatever raised. He's genuinely happy that he bought them back together in one piece. As for Haruki, she was sulking beside Zoro who still couldn't process what Luffy had done. But, she's terribly excited to sail with them. She's only scared as to what Mihawk and Shanks will act. Especially, Shanks.  
  
"Shanks and Mihawk are gonna obliterate me! Oh, and since they will kill me might as well enjoy this while it last, right? Yeah! I should!" she said. Fire started to surround her because of the will of her words. Zoro looked at beside him who is Haruki, he smiled to himself when he finally saw that Haruki's determined enough to sail with them.   
  
Nami and the others ran tended to see them closely, super happy that finally they are once....complete.  
  


  
  
  
Haruki's POV  
  
  
During the ride, all I could consider is the things that I will be going to say and do with Shank and Mihawk. When I thought for a moment to just enjoy this while it last. I mean there's no wrong in enjoying this right? I'm reasonably guaranteed they will find ways to seek and escort me back in there so while in the process of finding me, I'll just enjoy. Maybe joining this crew will be the platform for Shanks and Mihawk to snap in the reality that I am capable of protecting myself from danger.   
  
"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! "  
  
"Hey!"   
  
I also snapped from the reality when I heard the voices of Zoro's crewmates - I mean my crewmates also, right? I mean, I'm already part of this crew, right? Or I'm just declaring it myself? Since I declined Luffy's proposal a while ago but he did capture me out of nowhere. Yeah Whatever!  
  
"Luffy- _san_! I missed you so much!" A mysterious looking skeleton said, waving its arms? On the air. Crying when he saw Luffy alive and kicking. Wait a minute, crying? Skeleton? A crying skeleton? Ha? What in the world is happening to the world?   
  
"You guys sure do look stronger!" A giant robot said, raising its sunglasses to see us in his very own two eyes.   
  
I was about to ask Zoro about the weirdness of their crewmates like their is skeleton, a robot, and a deer? But I just concealed my mouth. This is their moment, so I shouldn't ruin it, perfectly. After all, I am the most kindest, purest, and the most understanding human being in this world. Super-UNDERstanding of Pops, Mihawk and Shanks words. I love you guys still!   
  
"We all got together again" Pinocchio said. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he strokes his long nose with his hands.   
  
Luffy and Chopper chuckled at them. They really missed one another so much. Two years is definitely not a joke to be away from one another and in an unexpected situation. I smiled to myself as my heart started to warmth because of them.   
  
Sanji jerked his head in his crewmates in their ship. "Finally...." he paused.

"Guys!" An orange-haired girl with a very huge breast said while waving her arms out in the air, eyes closed and smiling at them. Sanji eyed her first, then his gazed went to another woman. She has a black hair, she wore a revealing crop top, an orange skirt and a glasses that was placed in her head.

He closed his eyes as blood started to splatter all over the place and he fell on the ocean. The four of us looked at him. That's really disgusting, like super. What a pervert. This guy might die because of blood loss.

"Sanji!" The reindeer- whose name is Chopper shouted in worry. He actually introduced his self during the ride. I even controlled myself from hugging the hell out of him so I instead buried my face in Zoro's chest, blushing because he is really super cute. As for Zoro, he didn't actually mind at all. I even thanked the heaven's above for not letting Sanji witness that because he will eventually get furious at Zoro in his own reason.

"Well then, thank you! Say "hi" to everybody in Birdie Kingdom for me!" Chopper said to the bird. The bird replied in his language and it left. "Ussop! Is Sanji alright?!" Chopper then asked worryingly to Ussop who went to get Sanji from the ocean due to his actions a while ago.

"O-O-One beautiful woman..." Sanji trailed. His color of his face turned blue due to blood loss. I looked at him in worry. The long-nosed guy whose name is Ussop went to his aid. Holding Sanji in his arms.

"Hey, stay with me!"

"Two beautiful women..."

"Hey, this is no good, Chopper! Stop the bleeding!"

"Three beautiful women..."

"Chopper!"

Zoro and I walked in their ship--our ship as I observed this ship. Everything is so magnificent. I prefer the style. Speaking frankly, I felt really nervous the moment my foot landed in their ship. I even went behind Zoro because of this. He looked at me, but I just pouted at him. I did not expect for this to be embarrassing also. Oh well, they haven't actually recognized me, and I'm fine with it since I'll practice what I'm going to say because aside from Shanks and Pop's Crew, this is my first time to be introduce in this age. I mean I've been with them every since I was an infant, according to Pops. So I don't feel any nervous in me, aside from where Pops and Shanks have new recruits in the crew.

Zoro and I got close in just a few days since Mihawk trained. Aside from being trained, we also live in the same castle. For Perona, we got closed where Mihawk introduced me to them. She's super noisy at that time and I really disliked that from her, but she's really super kind to me. I wonder what will happened to Perona once Mihawk will know I'm in here. Oh my Gosh! Good luck Perona! I will pray for your soul.

"F-Franky, you're...!" Luffy said mouth wide opened. Stars are visible in his eyes as Luffy's area is so vibrant and illuminated. Oh so Franky is his name. He is arms are extremely large. The only thing that's weird in him is his choice of clothing. What's with the red underwear?

"What's the matter? Is there something that concerns you- _mecha_?" He clicked his nose as his hair started to changed. I could say that it's cool, but his underwear isn't. As for Luffy, his excitement went high. Franky is most likely his definition of cool in this ship.

" _Mecha_?! I wanna play!" He was about to clicked Franky's nose when the orange-haired girl ceased him from managing that but Franky then again clicked his nose to change his hairstyle again.

"Wait Luffy! I don't know what's so great and besides that, it looks like the Navy ships are already here!" She said as I spotted two canon balls coming from our direction. I unsheathed my _Kazoku_ and _Aisuru_ as I sliced the two cannon balls in half on the air before it could hit us. I landed on the ship's railing as the cannon balls blasted after I had placed my swords back in their perspective position. I just let my reflex take over me. After all, I wanted to impress them also hehe. I'm also great okay.

I confronted them and shocked is all over their face. No worries guys, I am also shocked. Are they shocked because I did that? Or, they were shocked because I just came out of nowhere? And Is this where I will introduce myse--

"W-who are you?!" Usopp said in a scared tone while pointing its finger at me. I looked at him in my polite-manner look when he used the ill-mannered Sanji as a shield. Poor Sanji. Do I look like I'm disrespectful or what? that made him in that state? Gosh, self! I was about to respond when Luffy clasp my hand, looking directly at my eyes. 

Frankly Speaking, it was actually not that cool what I did earlier.

"W-wow!" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. Did I impress him that much? I mean I wanted too but I don't think it will result to this. I sweat dropped because of it. I let go of my hands away from Luffy as I made my way to Zoro's back, hiding because of the scene I made. I clutched the back of Zoro's hakama while my I gnaw my lower lips. Zoro crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Her name is Haruki. Luffy recruited her a while ago." Zoro introduced me to them. I can't really use my own voice right now due to nervous and embarrassment at the same time. How dare me! I should give them a good impression. Gosh! I'm tormented about my oh-so-called reputation. You may now rest in peace.

"Welcome, Haruki! My name's Nami and the other woman is Robin. We are so thrilled to have an another woman in this crew! I can't wait to go shopping with the both of you!" Nami went to me and introduced herself and Robin, smiling widely. I stared at her for a while and smiled a little.

"I'm Franky! Super!" The robot--cyborg I mean said as he performed his action. Two arms lifted up and connected together on the air in a slanted position. Oh Gosh! How do you describe that? Hmm.

"I'm Captain Usopp! The brave warrior of the sea!" He introduced himself, crossing his arms. He even pointed his self, held high enough for me think that he's somewhat grand. Yeah great. Because of that, you'll probably think that he is the strongest crew in here. But his legs are shaking in fear when my eyes are directed to him. Am I that intimated? "Why does Zoro know you?"

"Hawkeye trained the both us." Zoro answered for Haruki.

"I'm Soul King Brook! Haruki- _san_...may I see you panti.." The skeleton said and before I could understand what is he saying, a sword was pointed in front of his face. Zoro looked at him with his intimated gaze. Now this is what I considered intimidatingly guys. Brook snickered in fear as he went away far from mine and Zoro's position. I squeezed Zoro's hand to prevent him from doing that. Thankfully, He listened to me and placed his Shusui back in its place. 

"I am Sanji again, Oh Goddess! I'm so ecstatic that I am alive right now! Isn't this the best day of my life!" He went over to me, hands bind together and heart shaped eyes not paying attention to how close me and Zoro is. Zoro on the other hand, just gritted his teeth angrily at Sanji. Probably angry because Sanji is getting into his nerves, again. Oh my, I smell a fight again!  
  
"Oi, Ero-cook! You looked like shit!"   
  
"What's that?!" Sanji's voice changed when he heard Zoro. The duo then started fighting again. I was just looking at them helplessly.   
  
"Sanji, Zoro. I think it's better to stop fighting right now." I advised them and I went in between them to stop them fighting in the ship. Thankfully, they ended the fight. Sanji kneeled in front of me and he's in his lovey-dovey mode, and I merely smiled at him. But, I think I made a mistake because he fell on the floor as he clutched his heart and blood is just everywhere. I should not have done that. 

Chopper went to his aid. As he putted something in his nose to eventually prevent the bleeding. His face went pale and blue due to blood loss. I did that right? 

Zoro snickered at the Cook and crossed his arms, mumbling something.   
  
"Is he okay, Dr. Chopper?" I found out that Chopper is the doctor of the sip during our ride minutes ago.   
  
"Hearing that doesn't make me happy, you idiot!" He stated as he started dancing cutely and cheeks are red. He's not okay too. I was about to correct him that he is happy hearing that from me, but I stopped myself since he is too adorable to watch dance in front of me. I also smiled at him.   
  
"So Haruki, what's your reason as to why you joined this crew? I mean you definitely have a dream like ours, right?" Robin went and asked me. I was about to respond her when a cannon ball went in our direction again but it did not reach the ship. Rather, it fell in the ocean near the ship. Does a cannon ball take a lot of minutes to be loaded again? Or the marines are just slow right now? Oh my, I'm such a bad innocent person.  
  
"Oh no! When did they get here?" Ussop said as Luffy and Franky went along with him. He gets his pirate spyglass from his bag and used it to have a clear and look up view of the incoming three Navy Ships in their direction. It then began launching us with cannon balls.   
  
"Hey, should we fight back?! they're gonna get us!" he asked us then he turned his back to use his spyglass once again. "Oh no! It's gonna hit us!" he stated as sweat started to form in his face. That was when armies of arrows came all of the sudden making the incoming cannon balls turned stone and fell on the ocean.   
  
Oh my! It's definitely her doing. I'm kind of confuse as to why she helped us. Does she like someone in our ship or something? I mean knowing her, so won't really mind what's happening in front of her. Now I'm puzzled and curious of her reason but will I even get to know that in the middle of this crisis we are in? Probably not.  
  
A ship appeared in front of our eyes blocking the Navy ships from coming at us. I missed them. It's been a lot of years since the last time I encounter them.   
  
"Who...put a Navy ship...in my way?" She said as she putted her one arm in her hips. Her sisters at her back, looking at them. There it was The Kuja Pirates, an all girls pirates. Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress and the Captain of the crew who also happens to be Mihawk's co-Shichibukai.   
  
I've met her way back when Pops went somewhere with crew and were not allowed to come with them, he just dropped me of in the island of Amazon Lily, without looking his back on me! I was devastated at that time because I didn't know what to do, heck I cannot even think straight. I was only 8 or 9 years old at that time? I don't know, I forgot. Anyways, the tribe of all female fighters are kind enough to let me stay on the island for weeks. I even got trained with them. Aside from where Pops dropped me in Amazon Lily, another problem was occurred when they spotted the Moby Dick making its way in Amazon Lily. Gosh! Since the tribe were deprived from men, so they just give me a boat to sail to the ship. I did bid my farewell to them and sometimes Pops would drop me there whenever he and crew are going to engage in any fight. But he stopped dropping me there, when Shanks started to train me at the age of 17 until I was 19 years old.   
  
"That's Kuja's logo!" I was back to the reality when I heard Robin's voice.

I went closer to the railing to get and have a more distinct view of the Kuja Pirates. I leaned my body on the railing and was about to lift up my arms to greet them when someone grabbed my waist, making me lean in a muscular chest. I did not even bother to look since I knew that Zoro is the one gripping me right now.   
  
"Stop that, You might fall on the ocean! You can't even swim!" he scolded me and I pouted. He could not see my pout since I'm not confronting him.   
  
"Kuja?" Nami asked.  
  
"They're strong Amazonian pirates led by a pirate empress--a Warlord."   
  
"A Warlord?!" Ussop asked in shock. Brook was using Usopp's spyglass beside him, looking at Hancock.  
  
"Her name is Boa Hancock. They say anyone who sees her will be attracted by her beauty and turned to stone in the end." Robin informed them.   
  
"Oh, too bright! She is dazzling! There is no end to her beauty!" Brook fell on the floor after looking at Hancock. Ussop went to grab his spyglass and utilize it to look at Hancock again.  
  
"Wow! She must be a goddess! Well you too Haruki!" Ussop said, mouth wide opened. When he mentioned my name, he looked at me for a second only and went back to Hancock. Of course she is! That's my friend in there! I mentally supported Hancock. And of course I'm a goddess also! Wow confident!  
  
Hearing that from Usopp, Sanji snapped out from the reality and went beside Usopp, both arms in the air. He then used his spyglass excitedly. "Where is she?! Goddess? Goddess? Goddess...Oh, goddess...Goddess...Godd...G...". Before he could even conclude his sentence he turned to stone. Clearly portraying that he harbors lustful feelings of Hancock.   
  
Does that mean that Usopp, Sanji, and Brook are not the reason as to why Hancock helped us? And the remaining are...Franky, Chopper, Luffy, and Zoro? Oh I think it's Chopper! Maybe Hancock realized that she liked cute things, right?! Probably. Confident of my answer, I smiled widely. We're so alike! Hancock likes cut---  
  
"Oh, that's Hancock an the others!" I snapped when Luffy said that. WHAT?! LUFFY?! As in my Captain?! Usopp, Brook, and Sanji looked at Luffy as if he was joking around at this time. 

_"Move your ship, Boa Hancock! Are you trying to interfere with us fulfilling our duty?!"_

"No, I'm not. I just don't feel like making way for you." Hancock informed the Marines, not bothering what the Marine said to her. Way to go, Hancock! I cheered for her in my mind. 

_"S-She's acting like a child!"_

Tilting her head slightly. "Is that a problem?" she replied to them. Marines were then attacked by her beauty. As if you could control yourselves from Hancock! That's the way girl! I mentally supported Hancock again. She then looked at us...Or to a specific someone, smiling and winked afterwards causing Brook to fell on the floor holding his heart area.  
  
"She just winked at us..." Brook said.   
  
"She helped us. Let's set sail now!" Luffy said to the crew while Nami looked at him curiously.  
  
"You know that Warlord, Luffy?" She asked Luffy.   
  
"Yeah, I was sent to the Maiden Island and became friends with them."  
  
"That's the legendary female-only island, right? I didn't know they were real..." Usopp said.  
  
"Friend with the pirate empress?! Hey! Where you really training hard?!" Sanji went to Luffy and started convulsing him, crying and snot went out of his nose.   
  
"Yeah, I'm so ready!" Luffy stated not minding Sanji's first sentence. Sanji then went on the floor while he used his right hand to bang the floor, looking depressed as he cried a bucket of tears.   
  
"Damn...It's not fair...! It's not fair...!" He complained.   
  
"What's the matter, Sanji?"  
  


_"Whoa, so they're Luffy's friends!"  
  
"There are a bunch of creatures that I've never seen before. 1, 2, 3, 4..."  
  
"Looks like they're having fun!"_  
  
  
  
  
I got out from Zoro's hold and raised one of my arms in the air as smiled widely at them. "Hancock! Everybody! I miss you guys so much!" After saying those all the Kuja Pirates looked at me and started to smile also. I couldn't believe that I get to encounter them here at this unexpected time and place. Never knew that Hancock will fall head over hells of Luffy. I smirked at that thought. She even promised to me that no man will ever make her fall for him and here she is, helping the hell out of Luffy. Talk about scam.  
  
"Haruki! We long to see you too!" they all said and cried together. Boa smiled at me and I could see her eyes from afar that she also misses me as much as I miss her also.

"Feel free to come back again in the Amazon Lily, Haru!" Boa said using what she constantly called me my name way back. I nodded and smiled at her. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I held it. This brings back treasured memories! Chopper went to my side and wrapped his tiny arms in my right leg to soothe me. He is really adorable. He looked at me, head tilted and saying that if I need anything from him I shouldn't hesitate to do ask him. I grabbed him from the floor and hugged him in my chest as he snuggled more to me. Omg so cute!

"You also know her, Haruki?" I looked at Robin and smiled at her.   
  
"Pops sometimes dropped me in Amazon Lily and I just meet and made friends with all of them. It may not be the full story, but I will promise to tell you guys just not today or not in this time." I told them still holding Chopper as a comfort. I can't wait to tell them about my encounter with them years ago. It was one of my hilarious and fun experience in my life, so far!   
  
"Can't wait for that, Haruki! Super!" Franky said as he did his "Super pose" in front of us. I chuckled at his tactics. This cyborg or man or cyborg-man is hilarious.   
  
"Oh a goddess is friends with an another goddess! Is this heaven already?! Oh sweet heaven!" I sweat dropped because Sanji.   
  
"Sanji, I'm disturbed about how you act right now, do you perhaps is suffering with a mental problem when it comes to women?" I asked him, head titled. I'm genuinely worried about his health right now. So I held both of his hands and crouched. However, he flew with the help of his blood and fell once more on the ocean. Oh my, I did that?

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted at him as Usopp helped bring him back on the ship. Omg! Did I make Chopper worried?! I should not have done that! From now on, doing that on Sanji is forbidden! I am sorry Sanji, but for Chopper I will do it.  
  
"Serve him right!" Zoro retorted. The others just shook their heads, feeling hopeless for Sanji.  
  
"Okay, let's get ready to sail now!" Nami informed us when Usopp was done reviving Sanji as he also replied happily. "Yes, Nami- _san_!"  
  
"Yeah! What's the matter Usopp?" Chopper asked.  
  
"I was just thinking...did you guys beat all those Navy soldiers?"  
  
"No, we heard them shouting while we were flying." Chopper replied. I then went beside Zoro who is still crossing his arms.   
  
"Then, why aren't they coming after us from inland?"  
  
I tilted my head and thought that someone was helping us on the island. But then I shrugged my shoulders off as I leaned at Zoro's chest and putted my right hand on his chest, too. I was tired, so I demand something to lean on. Good thing that Zoro's muscular chest is near me. We've done this a lot of times so it's not new for us already. He then wrapped his arms around me to support me in place while placing his chin on top of my head.   
  
"Will Mihawk going to kill the three of us?" I asked not bothering to look at him since he rested his chin on top of my head. I am not prepared for Mihawk and Shanks' wrath. Gosh, just by think about the wrath made me shiver in hell!   
  
"Yeah. But I will protect you, we will protect you, and you will protect yourself." I smiled at Zoro because of that. So I snuggled close to him as he also tightened his hold. We knew that Mihawk was out of our league now and Shanks too, but I'm scared for Perona right now. She needs to go back to Gloom Island to wait for any news about his Captain, _Moria_. She's just trying to kill time in the castle. 

_I'll pray for your safety every single day, Perona. I will not miss any day! I could pray three times in a day just for you to be safe!_  
  
  
  
"As long as they're not coming, that's good. If they're in trouble, we're lucky. Let's just leave now! Nami, lead the way!" Franky said in his "Super pose" and afterwards he jumped out of the ship and fell on the ocean. I just realized that whenever he did pose there is a one big star that formed in his arms. He's probably doing something at the bottom of our ship. Our Ship. That sounds so pleasant in my ears.  
  
"You can count on me!" Nami answered back as she raised her left hand to look at the log pose attached on her left wrist. Minutes later, the ship was then coated. It's like a jelly! This is so thrilling!   
  
"Oh! It's inflating!" Luffy said looking down his feet.  
  
"What? This jelly inflates?" Usopp said.  
  
"Oh, we got a bubble roof!" Chopper said, cutely.   
  
"Okay, listen guys!" Nami informed as she opened a piece of a paper, examining every details scribed in there. " A coated ship has the ability to reduce any kind of pressure. So once the floating...." she read. I did not pay attention because I dazed off. I'm too lazy to listen. Super sorry Nami but I will leave this to you! 

I went out of Zoro's hold and just stood in between him and Luffy. And I just found out right now that I'm taller than Luffy!  
  
"I see." Me, Luffy and Zoro said, looking at the island.   
  
"Too complicated, huh? Anyway, spread the sail now!"  
  
"A coated sailing ship is driven by the sea current instead of the wind." Robin informed us, arms crossed. She is so intelligent. I wish I have that kind of mind like her. I would laugh at Shanks for being smart than him.   
  
"I thought it just submerged and travelled." Usopp said.  
  
"Alright, we better hurry before the Navy comes again!" Nami declared.  
  
"Everybody!" Chopper shouted from above. I looked at him scared if he might fall from there. When the giant bird from before appeared and went to destroy the Navy Ships. Cannon balls was then fired at us and Chopper almost fell but he held onto something. I'll kill them all! How dare they! 

I was about to fight them when Sanji initiated, looking at Nami-san. Trying to impress Nami but then he failed due to the fact that he eyed Nami's chest as he fell of from above and Chopper shouted at him, worriedly. Did I already say that Sanji will die due to blood loss right now? Rest in peace, Sanji! Just Kidding!  
  
Usopp was holding Sanji in his arms when Sanji started to shake. His once heart eyes disappeared. He probably thought of something weird? I don't know.   
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Sanji?!"  
  
Sanji clutched his heart, not looking good. "I-I-I don't know...Suddenly, it felt like someone was squeezing my heart..." he said, stating it hardly. When Franky came out of nowhere, soaked wet.  
  
"The floating bag is removed!" He informed us.  
  
"Okay! What about the sail?" Nami asked from above where Brook and Zoro are positioned. Zoro replied that it's prepared already.  
  
"Is it time to go, Nami?" Luffy went to Nami and asked her.   
  
"Yes, at your command, Captain!" The people, including me gathered near Luffy. As for Brook, Chopper, and Zoro remained above.   
  
"Alright..." Luffy trailed as he stood up, arms crossed. "You guys! I've got a lot of things that I want to share with you but in any case, thank you for going along with my selfish decision for 2 years! And Haru as our new crewmate!" I smiled at Luffy.   
  
"That wasn't the first time." Sanji said.   
  
"He's right! You've always been selfish!" Usopp stated, smiling. Hearing it from them, Luffy smiled uniquely.   
  
"Spread the sail!"   
  
"Yes!" Chopper, Brook, and Zoro unfolded the sail as the jumped from above.   
  
"Set sail!"  
  
"Yeah!"

The ship then started to sail under the ocean as Luffy shouted, " Let's go to the Fish-Man Island!" 

_Pops, Ace, Are you happy with my decision right now? Shanks, Mihawk, and the rest of the Whitebeard Crew, I'm sorry but I will follow what my heart wants._

_This is the first step of my dream!_


	7. 05-Fish-Man Island Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I just want to inform you guys, this is only one episode like super.
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that I will mention in the future belongs to me.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

_**The waters around the Sabaody Archipelago- Beneath the surface** _

I never knew that beneath the surface was this beautiful. It really is breathtaking. I always think that everything that I can see above is the definition of beauty, but I was wrong. I'm obligated that I joined this crew, if not then I wouldn't be here enjoying this scenery beneath.   
  
"The surface is already so far away." I heard Robin say putting both of her hands on the railings as both her and Franky watched the scenery too.   
  
"What a sight! We don't get a view this wide in the submarine."  
  
"We're sinking faster and faster! Is the water really not gonna come in? I'm worried" Shouted Chopper in worry. Well yeah, it really is horrifying. It might be beautiful but in every beauty there's always ugly truth or evilness in it.   
  
Nami looked above. "It feels like we're drifting away from the human world! I'm tense." She said informing us.   
  
"A-are we gonna be able to return to the surface? N-Not that I'm scared or anything!" A nervous Usopp said. I could even examine his legs shaking in fear. This man is all just about words. I apologize for thinking like that, Usopp! May you become more courageous in dealing situations like this!   
  
Luffy used his hands to obtain a clear view. "The ocean sure is beautiful!" he said, mesmerized the scene.   
  
"Yohohoho! Look at this side!" After Brook had said that, Me, Nami, and Luffy went beside him. I examined the roots from the mangroves inland, excitedly. Or Sabaody is just one giant mangrove? I don't know really. 

Moving on, Gosh! I never knew that this would be like super huge and long!

This is the first time I've seen stuff like this and it's just mesmerizing. I might encounter more amazing and suspicious things like this in the near future and I just couldn't wait! 

_So this what you like me to see for myself Ace? Like what's the feeling?_

"Tress! No, roots!"   
  
"Yeah...Now that I think about it, the Sabaody Archipelago is one giant mangrove, after all." Sanji said, beside him are Franky and Zoro who are also looking what's front of them.   
  
"The splendor of nature! It feels like my eyeballs will pop out of surprise!" Brook stated. "Though I don't have any eyeballs! Yohohoho!" he joked. A sweatdrop began to appear in my head as I heard Brook.   
  
"I've already seen it." Zoro informed.  
  
"Yeah, cause you got on the wrong ship! Shut up! Let us be in awe here!" Sanji yelled at Zoro who is not listening to every word Sanji mentioned to him.   
  
That's good Zoro! Try to control your anger towards Sanji! Good job! Wait--He got on the wrong ship? How in the world, Zoro. You are so useless when it comes to direction. I thought as I nodded my head.   
  
"I can hardly believe that the roots stretch all the way to the ocean floor. They're so big. I'm so speechless." Robin said while looking down.  
  
"Agree. I never knew that they would grow this super big beneath." I said softly but enough for Robin to hear it. She chuckled at me. Probably at my cuteness.   
  
I looked at Chopper who is in the railings, puffing its mouth out then releasing it to inhale some air in him. So cute! Why is he so cute?! 

"I give up." He muttered. In front of him, are two fish- Tetraodontidae or Puffing fish for easy to remember.   
  
Usopp appeared behind the cutely Chopper as the two fish swam away. "Hey, Chopper...There's something behind those tress!" He informed Chopper. He then turned his head to look behind the trees.  
  
"It's humongous!" He shouted, scared to death because of the fish. Angry at it. 

I readied my stance to attack him when Nami hit my head. 

"You're gonna kill us before you even can kill that fish!" She yelled at me, right hands on the air. I rubbed my bump on the head as I cried because it hurts. I never knew Nami was this scary and strong. I went to Zoro and wrapped my arms around him. Scared of the navigator.   
  
"What did you do to make Nami angry?" He asked me, I bit my lower lip while he examined the bump on my head. I looked at him in the eyes as small tears started to be invisible. 

"I-I just want to kill that FISH because C-Chopper got scared!" I mumbled that Zoro can only hear. I played the in front of his hakama and could not even look straight in his eye.   
  
He sighed heavily and was about to say something when Luffy butted in-- "I'm so excited! An adventure beneath the sea! It's like a dream! Oh a fish!", he said looking at the fish and then he jumped out of nowhere while clutching the coating in his hands. He continued, "I think I can catch them!" Usopp spitted his words out, looking at our Captain, eyes so wide. 

Oh boy! You should not have done that!

"There are some tasty looking fish over here too." Zoro informed as he readied his sword. Did he forget what I voiced out at him before Luffy went reckless? Did he also lost his mind?  
  
"Cut it out, you two!"  
  
"What if the soap bubble breaks?! I'm gonna kill you if you do that again!"  
  
Angrily, Usopp and Chopper bumped their heads. Luffy and Zoro were on the floor receiving a huge bump on top of their head. Now we're the same! Anyways, Chopper is still so cute when in rage.

"Nami- _san_ , before these two do something else stupid, could you tell us how this coating works?" Sanji said as he turned his back to look at Nami. While the duo went back on their feet, still clasping their heads. That must have hurt like mine of course. Well, Zoro was stupid to not listen to me a while ago. 

I went beside him and Luffy. 

"I guess so, Sanji- _kun_. Rayleigh- _san_ gave me some notes, after all. So, let me explain it to you all." When Nami turned to us, I could see her shine bright. Where did that come from?!  
  
"She moved! A real-life beauty!" he flew and went directly on the coating as the trio--Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shouted together his name. It looks like Luffy. What I convey is that it stretch? Yeah whatever.   
  
"It's breaking! Breaking! Breaking!" Chopper shouted.  
  
"Just how far can you be propelled by the nosebleed?!" After Usopp had said that, Sanji finally went outside the Coated ship. 

He's gonna die. RIP, Sanji.   
  
"What?! Sanji got thrown into the sea!" The trio shouted together. I felt sorry for Sanji.   
  
"How strange. Even though the soap bubble holds against tremendous pressure of the sea. It's impossible to pierce through it in an instant like that." Robin informed as she crossed her arms, Franky beside her.

Luffy stretched his arms to grab Saji who is floating on the water, looking rather happy. "The ocean! My strength is fading..." Luffy said trying to endure the lack of energy. As Chopper and Usopp helped him bringing Sanji back on the coated ship. The trio rolled on the floor as Sanji was on top of them in his heart eyes. 

Good thing we aren't still super beneath the ocean then he would have died due to pressure. Now that's lucky Sanji!   
  
Then bags and bags of Blood was beside me and Zoro. All for Sanji. Zoro was shocked as I tried my best not to laugh at his reaction. This guy lost too much blood for THIS day only. Chopper was trying to do CPR on Sanji as water like fountain came out of his mouth. Wait is that even legal? While Usopp asked what happened to him.

"He could not control his self when Nami confronted us. Sorry to say this Sanji- _kun_. But there might be a possibility you will die today due to loss of lots of blood." I answered in behalf of the dying cook. Hearing that, Chopper did the CPR was faster than minutes ago. 

"How sad." Zoro mumbled but enough for us to hear what he said. We encircled the dying Sanji on the floor. 

"What could have happened these last two years, to turn the lady-loving Sanji- _san_ into this?" After hearing that coming Brook, something appeared inside my head. Could it be that Sanji was there? I mean Zoro did told me 2 years ago that he was sent there by the Shichibukai whose name is Bartholomew Kuma. So maybe Kuma sent Sanji in that _island_ , right? It might be a nightmare for him. He loves girls but was he sent there and....

_Poor Sanji_

"At this rate, once he meets the mermaids, he was longing to see. He might die from blood loss. The future looks grim." Brook stated, trying to calm his tone but he is worried at Sanji. 

"We'll have to get a blood transfusion for him on Fishman Island. I wonder if fishermen and mermen have the same blood types as humans..." Chopper said while looking at Sanji.  
  
"The question is, will they give us their blood? I mean I'm just thinking any possibilities... never mind what I said" I hide my face on Zoro's chest, embarrassed of what I said in front of them. I was just curious since I don't know much about Fishermen and Mermen.

Robin smiled, left hand on the air. "Don't be shy to voice out, Haruki. So basically, like we just saw, the soap-bubble surrounding this ship has the same properties as the ones on the Sabaody Archipelago?"   
  
"Don't just calmly continue your analysis of soap-bubbles!" Yelled Usopp as he pointed his finger at Robin and Chopper beside him got scared. 

That was when Nami interfered. "It's just like what Robin says. Fundamentally, they're the same. They'll stretch to a certain extent, and after that, you'll pierce through them." she held out her finger, "In the worst case scenario--blah blah" I did not listen to them. I'll leave the ship into your care, Nami! I trust you!

"I see! It's stronger than I expected!" Usopp said while laughing in relief as Chopper beside him laughed too. 

"However, of all the ships that set off for Fishman Island...seventy percent are destroyed. Be careful." Hearing those words from Nami, the duo got scared more.

"What's gonna happen to us?!" They shouted together. Their body is pale blue, the color of their eyes drained, and they held their cheeks on both side. 

Luffy went to mine and Zoro's side, while looking at the school of fish displayed in front of us. These fish are not that small and not that huge, just balance. I mean do you get the picture? 

Back to the reality. "If I use my gatling on them, I'm sure I can catch all of those fish!" Luffy said, smiling widely as he pointed at the school of fish. 

"Then how about we compete to see who can catch the most?" Zoro declared at Luffy, Shusui ready on his right hand. I nodded at Zoro's words. 

"The winner will get to eat 70% of the total fish collected!" I said as the duo agreed on my proposal. I'm not really gonna catch them, I'll just watch but to spice things up why not add some thrilling in it, right? I'm so awesome!

Before they could compete, Chopper and Usopp once again bumped their head and smoke came out from it. This time I'm in it. We were face flat on the floor. Although, I only have one while Luffy and Zoro have a lot. Thankful for that. Angrily and gritted teeth, both faced us together.   
  
"Weren't you listening to what Nami said?! We can't open a bunch of holes!" Usopp said to us angrily.   
  
"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you two! Never do that again!" After Usopp, Chopper yelled at us while gripping his right hand. I could see some veins started to appear on them. Aside from Nami, these two are scary when they are scared.   
  
"And you too Haruki! Don't support them!" Usopp yelled at me while pointing its hand. I was about to reply to him but I just keep my mouth shut when he and Chopper cried, remembering what someone said to them, maybe two years ago? "Dammit! Hachi said he was going to lead us to Fishman Island, so I didn't think it'd be this dangerous!" he continued. Snot started to appear on Chopper. Oh my gosh! Why so cute?!  
  
Luffy looked at them still on the floor, smiling like an idiot he is. "Oh, right! I've got tons of lunch boxes. And since Sanji's knocked out right now..." He dragged his huge backpack near Nami and Brook. Oh, so that's the reason as to why he has that. Everything is just food. He raised his left hand on the air, eyes closed. 

" Everyone! Let's have some food!" He exclaimed. 

"Yay! My stomach's rumbling!" the once terrified Chopper is no more, it was replaced in his gleam voice and started to dance cutely. However, Usopp is still sulking behind him, scared that the coating will burst and we will die on the sea before we could reach Fishman Island. 

Be positive Usopp! Have faith in Nami!  
  
"My bones are rumbling as well!"   
  
Franky looked at Nami. "Nami, will the ship be safe? Shouldn't we be on guard?" he asked for their safety. Because it's not never easy for them to fight on the water. Especially, the devil fruit users.   
  
"Well, right now we're just riding a large ocean current, so it's fine. I'd reckon we'll continue on like this for a while. Things won't be busy until later." Nami informed Franky. As Brook, Chopper who is piggy back riding Usopp, looked at Franky.   
  
Franky faced all of them. "In that case, I've got enough time" he paused for a moment to lift his sunglasses up. "See, there's something I need to tell all of you."   
  
All of us waited for him to continue whatever he is going to say. Chopper slide off Usopp's back as he went back on his feet. When our Captain started to say something...  
  
"By any chance, do you mean..." he trailed, looking at the bottom. Oh boy, this is the first time I've ever heard Luffy in his serious tone.   
  
"Your hidden robotic functions?!" He, Chopper, and Usopp asked him, excitedly. Eyes are shined so bright. These guys are so into Franky.   
  
"Do you still have more hidden secrets?!" I sighed at my Captain and I went to lean on Zoro. I'm sleepy right now. I was fighting it because I want to listen to Franky, I'm curious too. Zoro then wrapped his arms on me as hold me tightly.   
  
"Are you gonna do a fusion? Or do you have a secret weapon hidden inside you?!" Usopp appeared beside Franky, still in his fan mode.   
  
"Tell us, Robo-Bro!" Chopper exclaimed as he went on top of Franky.   
  
"Super Armored me!" Franky shouted, holding his arm out then a small looking-hand went out of his hand. Like the one he did before. Seeing what Franky influenced the trio as they fell on the floor together, probably because of enrapturing. "No, sorry, but..." he trailed, looking at us. "I am afraid that is incorrect, _robo_."

"Whoa, awesome! Robot-language!"   
  
These guys are so hopeless, except for the adorable Chopper of course!  
  
"Oh dear heavens help them!" I mumbled softly as I shook my head. Zoro chuckled on my ear as he tightened his grip on me. Honestly, this swordsman really likes to cuddle, he just won't tell me. So like whenever he is sitting on the floor, lying or sleeping, I always cuddle with him. He so comfortable to sleep with.   
  
"What I want to tell you is much more important." Franky said, and he then went to sit on the mast. "Well, I can tell you while you're eating. the truth is, _Hachi_ had planned to come and guide us across the ocean floor. But I heard he suffered major injuries on Sabaody and now he's recovering on Fishman Island. His reason is the same as Duval's. He fought to protect the Thousand Sunny, which had been left behind on the island. About a year ago, the Navy found out where the Sunny was docked. In the fierce battle that followed, both of them were forced to retire."  
  
"Huh? Then how'd the ship last until now?" Usopp asked using his chopstick to pick a meatball from his pirate lunch box. Brook on the other hand was stuffing food on his mouth like there is no tomorrow or he wanted to finish his lunch box to have another set of food. Zoro handed me my lunch box. It contains of Rice, Tempura, Katsudon and many more to mention. It's my favorite food! 

He and Robin did not bother to have one. I thanked him and gave him my sweetest smile as he looked away.   
  
"Because there was one more warrior." Franky declared.   
  
"One more warrior?" Nami asked. In front her is Luffy stuffing meat and bread on his mouth as his cheeks are dilated from all the food he stuffed.   
  
"The very same man who scattered us two years ago, in fact. A member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and a great man, Bartholomew Kuma. A few days ago, when I arrived at the Sunny, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Sunny didn't have a single scratch on her. And when I spoke to Rayleigh afterward...I'm guessing you figured it out too. He saved our lives back then."   
  
"And after we vanished from the island, Kuma-san visited Rayleigh and said..."The time I have left...is running out" I don't know what they were holding over him but he allowed the Navy to experiment on his body, and they slowly turned him into a cyborg." he continued. Food was placed above the table as we sat on the floor, continuing to staff food into our mouth and listening to Franky's story.  
  
"But there's no way he could've known what we'd do after we were scattered! And yet he waited for us by the ship? Even though he'd lost his personality?!" Chopper asked Franky as he tilted in confusion.   
  
"It seems that while he was with the surgeon, _Doctor Vegapunk,_ he got promise that a certain mission would be programmed into him. Guard the ship until a member of the Straw Hat Pirates returns. So, for two years he's been waiting for us. Despite being a human weapon without memories, he's been obeying the orders from his past self."   
  
"His methods are completely messed up. Why would he go that far for us?" Zoro asked as I nodded my head. Even though, I may know him because of Mihawk, I haven't met him, he seems to have a pure heart. I just don't get it why he let himself be a human weapon of the World Government.   
  
"He's with the Revolutionary Army. The only explanation I can think of is that Luffy's dad is their boss." Usopp said as he eyed Luffy who is busy chewing his bones. Gosh is he also gonna eat that? Shaking my head, I feed Zoro one tempura. He opened his mouth, and I put the food in its mouth and gave him a look whether it's good or not. He didn't answer, however, he opened his mouth meaning that I should give again which I obliged.   
  
Luffy turned his head on Usopp. "I don't really know much about my dad. But I guess that bear-like guy was a good guy after all."   
  
Oh Luffy's dad is the leader of the Revolutionary Army? Wow! I did not expect that! I'll probably ask Robin later since I'm pretty sure I will not find answers from Zoro.   
  
"Well, the fact remains that he was the one who allowed us to survive these two years and make them worthwhile." Franky continue as he stood up from his seat. I could see Sanji from here since I am near him that he is still in a coma or whatever. "Though by now, there's no way for us to ask him why he did what he did. Just keep this fact stored in your hearts...This crew is indebted to Bartholomew Kuma. But even if we meet him again, Kuma has become nothing more than a heartless human weapon. That is all." Franky informed as he ended his story. I wanted to cry because he is so honorable but I controlled myself.   
  
"I'm grateful to him, but this raises a lot of questions. I hope we'll be able to find out Kuma's true intentions one day." After Zoro said that Sanji woke up as Chopper went to check on him after hearing Sanji.   
  
"Have a lunch box! It's from the Island of Women!" Luffy said.  
  
"The Island of Women..." Sanji stopped remembering something. "Why would I be grateful to Kuma? Do you have any idea where I've been for two years?! What kind of training did you do on that all-women island of dreams, Luffy?!" He continued, fuming mad.   
  
Momoiro Island is an island in Paradise. As long as there's the word "Paradise" then there's nothing problem in there, Or Sanji is the problem, right? Yeah whatever.   
  
"Now, now, now, Sanji-san. I don't know what kind of hardships you have been through but, for now, let us enjoy our voyage. Shall we sing together?" Brook tried to calm Sanji and all I could say is the he is very difficult to calm down right now. Brook requested to sing a song for us and that's a good thing! I can't wait!   
  
While Sanji shouted at Brook who just want to comfort him. "Don't try to comfort me! You're making me feel pathetic!"  
  
"I wonder how far we've sunk?" Luffy randomly asked while looking above. Me, Usopp, and Zoro did that also on that stairs.   
  
"There isn't much light this far down." Usopp said while backwards on the stairs.  
  
"I kind of like it here. Peaceful but there might be like you know...scary creatures here." I said and that made Usopp shiver in fear.   
  
"We already passed through the sunlight level and now we're nearing the end of the twilight level. We must be more than a thousand meters down by now," Franky apprised us as he ate his pirate lunch box from the Amazonian.   
  
"It's so quiet. This feels completely different to the submarine. It's almost like we're flying through the sky." Robin pointed while looking above too.  
  
"The sky huh? I've got to live through this, so I can put the things I learned during my two years on Weatheria to the test." Nami avowed.  
  
"A Whale! It's a whale!" Chopper excitingly said as he ran near the railings to have a clear view of the whale.

"Laboon? Laboon!" Brook then blurted when he heard Chopper shouted a whale. Missing his friend may years ago. If you'd ask me how I knew, simple Brook told me in hours ago. It was when he already submerged beneath the ocean and yeah he opened it up to me.  
  
"No, that's old man Whitebeard!" Luffy claimed.

  
  
 _Wait, What?!_  
  
  
  
"Old Man Whitebeard?! How dare you say that! That's my Pops!" I went to Luffy as I wobble him. I started to cry when I looked at the whale, he does looked like Pops. I miss him so much! I cried on Luffy as he asked me something wrong.  
  
"Of course, you idiot!" Zoro yelled at him as he gently grabs me from Luffy so that I could cry on his chest. He started to soothe my back to keep me calm. I miss my Pops so bad!   
  
"Whitebeard is your father?!" all of them, except Zoro shouted at me. He kind of knew and Perona too. Mihawk and I told them, so no worries since I am comfortable and I trusted them. However, hearing that question made me cry more. I'm such a baby when it comes to Pops and Ace!  
  
"Yes, now shut up all of you!" Zoro roared at them.   
  
"Old man did not told me that he had a daughter!" Luffy announced.   
  
"T-that's because I am not. I mean I am, but I'm not his biological daughter. He was the one who raised me ever since I was an infant so that explain. As for Shanks, he always visited me and yeah same with Mihawk. So like, the three of them are my father figures since I don't even know who father nor my family is. However, family is not all about blood-related, it also means by heart and bond." I had a hard time saying it since I cried. Feeling a big lump on my throat, I swallowed hard. I looked at them, and I saw Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji and Franky crying.   
  
Why are they crying? It supposes to be me who is going to cry not the other way around. Just kidding!  
  
"Haru!"  
  
"Haruki- _san_!"  
  
"Haruki!"   
  
They all went to hug me...and Zoro since he was the one comforting me. Zoro was really angry at them for hugging us out of notice. They were all squishing the hell out of me! I couldn't breathe but seeing them like this made my heart warmed.   
  
I could also see from the hugging moment, Luffy and his two buddies crying while having a snot on their nose. Sanij, on the other hand, tried his best to hug me, but Zoro prevented him from doing that which resulted to them fighting and ruining the hugging-moment.   
  
"We will listen to your untold story, Haruki when you are ready." Robin told me.   
  
"Robin's right. Our ears and hearts are open for you, Haruki! After all we are also a family here!" Franky told me doing his "Super pose."  
  
"Thank you, everyone! Like so much!" I announced to them, smiling widely while still crying but this time, it's tears of joy. They all smiled at me, also. I haven't met them for like one day but they all treated me as if they've known me for one year. 

  
  
_I am blessed to have them right now._  
  
  
  
They all laughed and stuff. Chopper and Luffy began dancing. I don't know why there other member, Usopp, is not with them. Franky was busy with what-he-is-doing-with-his self. As for Sanji and Zoro, they are still fighting. Good thing, Nami did not get mad at them. Robbin was seated on the mast, looking at them while chuckling.   
  
"Hey, there's a seventy percent chance we'll be shipwrecked, you know!" Usopp said but no one listened to them as he then used his binoculars. "I can't believe that the chances of reaching Fishman Island are less than half. For the time being, I can't see any dangerous sea monsters, Sea Kings or obstacles..." he mumbled still looking for suspicious things near us.   
  
I stoop up to get an alone time for myself. Nami asked me where I was going, and I answered to have an alone time which she gave me a thumbs up. When I went there, I spotted an unfamiliar ship heading to our ship.   
  
"I see something at six o'clock!" He announced to us. "A sea monster? No..." he trailed as the ship started to get near us.   
  
"Hey, you guys! A shadow that looks like a ship is approaching from behind!" he informed us. As they went near him asking him questions related to the incoming suspicious ship.  
  
I spotted a giant sea cow with a seal-like structure was leading the way. He has this big round nose with a gold nose ring, horns, and green spots throughout his body.  
  
Clearly forgetting that I cried minutes ago, I added fuel into my flames!

_How dare they do that cute giant sea cow! I'll annihilate them here right now!_


	8. 06-Obstruct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I'll probably write more than 5k in every chapter after this because not kidding, the previous chapters that I wrote, including this, were only for one episode. I was like oh my gosh. 
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me 
> 
> ***

Not Edited

Haruki's POV

The pirate ship crashed into us. We had a hard time balancing because of the impact. Good thing I cling onto the railing to prevent me from falling face flat on the floor.  
  
"It's a pirate ship!" Chopper shouted.  
  
"They're ramming our ship! Get away! The bubble will break!" Usopp gasped, trying his best to inform the pirates who are also their very best to ram our ship--more on the sea cow.   
  
Like how dare them manipulate him! It's too cute to be use!   
  
"No way! They're trying to break into our soap bubble!" Nami informed us while she and Luffy looked at the Pirate crew who is in front of them.   
  
"Who are they?!" Luffy asked, angry because of what they are doing with our ship.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Usopp shouted on top of his lungs as Sanji ran on the Poop deck of the ship to maneuver the wheel, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Turn the rubber!" Franky instructed Sanji. He then weaver the ship away from this pirate ship. Until, this cute sea cow roared and continues to ram our ship. I forgot to examine the bump on his head. He was probably beaten up by these piece of...  
  
Looking at them calmly. "They sure are persistent." Zoro mumbled. Usopp fell on the floor when they successfully rammed our ship. I kept holding onto the railing as I made my way near them. Readying my swords to fight. I am fuming mad because they dare to use this cute creature like a tool! I won't forgive this!  
  
"What's with these guys?!" Luffy said.  
  
"Stop it!" Chopper were on the floor, sliding. I placed my swords back and went to grab Chopper.  
  
"The soap bubble will break!"  
  
Brook was seated on the floor as he panicked. Nami was holding on the staircase railings, tightly. "Sea cow?" she asked, looking at it deeply. "Wait, isn't it?..." she trailed off. They knew that cutie? Oh what a small world! They probably knew it way years ago during their sailing.   
  
"Hey, Momoo!" Nami shouted as she ran closer to it. She straightened herself first before continuing what she's going to say. "You're Momoo from Arlong's crew, aren't you? Do you recognize me? I'm Nami! I was at Arlong Park!" Hearing that made "Momoo" looked at her.   
  
"Oh, I wanted him to look at me like that also!" I grumbled, feeling jealous of Nami. I was sad because he did not notice or look at me when I was looking at him.   
  
"Calm down, Haruki!" Zoro barked at me. I gave him a pout as he looked away.   
  
Sanji called out Luffy. "Hey, Luffy! Haven't we seen this guy before?"  
  
"Really?" he answered Sanji, looking like he doesn't know who is he. It was when Momoo started to sweat as he watched all of the guys he could remember years ago. He then started to shake and cry.   
  
"Did you guys do something to him bad? It's like he's in trauma." I asked Zoro as he shook his head in a tense position. I grab his face to look at me in the eyes, but he looked away afterwards, pursing its lips. Yeah he does remember. I called his name because I wanted to know originally of him what they did to Momoo!  
  
"A-Ah I don't remember? I-I think I lost my memory during our training with Mihawk?" An irk appeared on my head when I heard him say that. I stare at his face clearly angry for his actions way back. Since I am here, I will not let him nor them harm any cute creatures in the whole wide world!  
  
Zoro cleared his voice as he held my hands looking directly into my eyes. "I-I'll buy you cute stuffs when we get there in Fishman Island." My face glowed when he said that so I hugged him afterwards as he sighed in relief.   
  
That was when someone on the other ship pierced his face on our coated ship. He is super weird, his tongue is so long. He's scary looking and most importantly, not that good looking. Usopp is way more good looking than him. Sorry not sorry.   
  
"He pierced straight through the soap bubble!" Luffy gasped.  
  
"Someone's coming through!" Chopper went to hide in my legs in an opposite direction. I mean if you hide, you'll hide your body, right? But for Chopper, it's the opposite.   
  
Oh well! He is still so cute! I can't resist his charms!

"Guess we have to fight." Franky announced as he and Zoro are in their fighting stance. Waiting for them to attack us. I readied my fighting stance too when heard Chopper once again shouted.   
  
"Are you ready men?!" The unknown man said, sticking his left arms on the air and half of his body on the coating. Then his crew chanted after saying that. "While these guys...stand there...dumbfounded..." he trailed. "every last one of 'em...will be slaughtered! Let's go!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Usopp and Chopper shouted together. While some of us are ready to fight them. Oh my, this will be my first fight as part of this crew!   
  
He then jumped on our ship, head held high. Not only his tongue is long but also his sleeves.   
  
"Men! Follow me!" he declared. Then Momoo swam away with his ship. Clearly making him left behind. He doesn't seem to realize that as he continued his way to us, laughing and sticking his tongue out. "Now...How about we give them a little greeting? Fire the Gatling gun at 'em!"   
  
All of us looked at him seriously. Is he some kind of a joke? I mean he is too stupid to not know that they left him behind and also we did not expect for that to happen. Even Usopp is not scared anymore as he crossed his arms. Chopper was positioned in Franky's left shoulder. I was beside Luffy because I wanted to punch this guy's face like what they did to Momoo!   
  
"Kill every last member...of the Straw Hat Crew!" he proclaimed while he spread his arms out. When he did not hear his crew's voice, he slowly turned his head in his back. His eyes grew big as to what he saw and starting to sweat like crazy.   
  
Franky went to him and grabbed his clothes, tossing him in the air.   
  
"Please, don't throw me into the ocean! That's all I could ask! Please! Anything but that!" he cried in grief. Looking at Franky who is not affected by his choice of words. "You mustn't take another's life so casually! God! God is watching! Right?!" he wailed.   
  
Serve you right, idiot!   
  
Franky shoved him on the floor. "Don't get cheeky with me! Who was just talking about slaughter and Gatling guns!" he said while looking down on him.   
  
"Uh, that was...just a figure of speech. I didn't really mean it, see!" frightened he answered Franky. Sanji, Zoro and I then went beside and looking down at him, also.  
  
" 'Figure of speech'? Yeah right!" Sanji said.  
  
"Who are you? You're the captain of that pirate ship, aren't you?" Zoro asked him.  
  
"Hmm?! Roronoa Zoro! Oh, you're mistaken! I'm not the captain! I was uh...I was just being used as their slave! I'm sick of being on that ship!" he informed us as we didn't really trust every words he said. Usopp is a way better liar than him.   
  
"That's one hell of an excuse.." spoke Usopp.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Please! Can you let me stay on your ship for a little while? Please, I'm begging you!" he begged us while bowing.   
  
Chopper looked at him sadly. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for him."  
  
"Oh come on! He's obviously lying!"  
  
"What?! It was all a lie?!" 

"Yes, Chopper. Let's follow what the expert when it comes to lying had said." I said to Chopper, rubbing on top of head. Usopp on the other hand, shouted at me. I just looked at him while I rolled my eyes out. Truth definitely hurts for him.  
  
Nami went down the stairs and slowly made her way towards him. "Hey, can I ask you something? What was with the sea cow that was pulling the ship?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh...What have we have here? Quite a cutie. You're the Cat Burglar, aren't you?" After he had said that, Sanji went to kick him in his head and when he saw Nami, he flew on top of the coating.   
  
"It's just a sea monster that we caught in these waters. Using creatures like that to pull your ship is how professionals travel underwater." he slowly said as blood started to leak from his mouth. Sanji on the other hand, fell as Usopp made his way towards him.   
  
"Huh?! So that's how it is!" Luffy claimed, laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
Third's POV  
  
  
  
The view was incredible. Different species of fish were swimming near the Thousand Sunny. Big or small they were everywhere. Haruka watched the splendid scene, mesmerized by it. She watched the scene in front of her, trying to lock it inside her head forever. It's once in a blue moon.  
  
"I wonder if there are any sea monsters around?" Luffy questioned while holding his hat. Like Haruki, he was also looking at the scene same as Usopp. Zoro at the back was busy tying the intruder.   
  
Nami went to Haruki first giving her a Turquoise jacket. She thanked her as Nami nodded at her. Nami then went to Luffy, holding her pink jacket on her right arm. "What a second, Luffy. What are you planning?" she asked him.   
  
He doesn't seem to mind what Nami said. "Oh, just a turtle? That's way to small." he said. Nami turned her back on him, feeling defeated of their Captain's mind.

"Sheesh."

Chopper and Brook were beside Sanji who is still unconscious. However, his face was portraying that he is super happy. Brook was holding different kinds of pictures while eyeing every single one of them.  
  
"We'll start rehabilitating you with photos since they don't have as much of an impact." Chopper advised, feeling happy of his words. He was actually grasping the blood transfusion needle part on his right hand while looking at the hopeless Sanji.  
  
"Hey, Nami." Usopp called out Nami who was busy looking at the log pose on her wrist. "Are we going in a different direction from the one the Log pose is pointing in?" he continued.   
  
"Yes, but don't worry. We should move southwest of the compass needle. But going directly toward the island would be faster! Why?" Luffy asked them while tilting his head in confusion.  
  
Nami looked at him. "Apparently, if you follow the needle directly, you'll get caught up in the ocean currents, and crash into an underwater mountain or volcano before reaching your destination."   
  
Hearing that made Chopper screamed in fear, the colors of his face drained. Brook beside him was holding Nami's three recent pictures. When did they captured that? Talk about Speed.  
  
"What?! A volcano?! The ocean floor is scary!" Chopper screamed.   
  
"But I thought that all the currents of the Grand Line were completely out of whack. Is there really a current that isn't going to cause us problems?" While Usopp was busy saying those, Nami wore her pink jacket.  
  
"Yeah, just one." she answered honestly and without any hesitation in her voice.

"And that's that. Now stay still." Zoro assured while Haruki was just watching him tying the intruder.   
  
"Tighten it Zoro where his organs will squeeze to death!" Haruki suggested Zoro as he nodded in her suggestion. The intruder panicked when she suggests that so he wailed like a baby he is.   
  
"Stay still, you half-ass idiot!" Both yelled at him.  
  
"Everyone! It's gonna get cold soon. You'd better put on a coat." Nami announced to them. Haruki wore the jacket Nami have to her a while ago. It was a very plain and simple but beautiful turquoise jacket. It complimented her black long, wavy hair.  
  
"True, my skin is starting to goosebumps. Ah! Though I-" Brook said but was cut off by Chopper who was blowing his hands to make it warm. "You're all bones, so you don't have skin, right?" Chopper continued beaming while looking at the tilted head Brook and arms crossed.   
  
"Chopper-san...You shouldn't do that. Please don't steal my catchphrase." He mumbled quietly. Brook then he fell on his knees while looking mournful on the floor.  
  
Zoro went to Luffy, Nami and Usopp's direction while Haruki remained in her position. Looking out of the intruder. He was actually looking at her up and down from his position and that made Haruka fumed mad. An irk appeared as she kicked his back repeatedly when Robin stopped her from keeping on doing that.   
  
"We're going somewhere cold? Aren't we headed for the ocean floor?" Zoro asked them.  
  
"Of course the water at the ocean floor is cold. Even in a bath, the water's warmer at the top and colder on the bottom, right?" Answered Franky who is on top of them where the steering wheel of the ship is located.  
  
"Really? I don't like bathing." Luffy admitted while busy picking his nose.   
  
"That's vile, Luffy. I am a devil fruit user, but I love to take a bath, twice in a day." announced Haruki. She went to Luffy as she narrowed her eyes at him. He interrogated her as to what power did she possessed but she just rolled her eyes and went Zoro's side. She's really pissed at him and she doesn't even know why. Luffy kept on pestering her when she informed him that she can control all the waters except sea water of course since it's impossible. Yes, she ate the Mizu-Mizu fruit back when she was young, at the age of 7. It was kind of an accident because there was two fruits on the table in Whitebeard's room. She was really curious because the other looks weird and it has this blue swirling design while the other fruit is one of her favorite, Watermelon.   
  
"Oh, right. So I'd say it's the same for the sea, the water down deep is colder than surface water." Usopp asserted, fist on his other hand. Portraying that what Franky said made sense. Nami turned to look at Usopp.   
  
"Temperature isn't the only thing that's different..." Brook mumbled who is still in the position he is in a while ago, there was a piece of a paper in front of him.   
  
"Will you get over it already?!" Usopp suggested.   
  
Brook who is holding the piece of paper on his right hand so that his crewmates will see what's scribe in there. "there are giant currents known as "deep currents" that you usually can't see. They are completely different from the surface currents we've been riding so far." Brook continued after Usopp had interrupted him.  
  
"There are currents beneath the currents?" Curious Usopp asked. "You sure are knowledgeable!" he complimented Brook who was blushing.   
  
"Only because I have lived for so long!"  
  
"The currents all have to connect somewhere. They flow from the east or the west and then meet up, plunging downward and surging back up. It's almost like an enormous dragon." Franky informed them. Haruki bobbed her head after he had said those.   
  
"Apparently the deep currents flow very slowly. They say that once water goes down to the ocean floor, it can take two thousand years before it returns to a level that sees the sun." Brook reminded them. As Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp yelled "two thousand years" together. "Indeed. Furthermore, there are countless legends about those dark, unknown sea currents. Monsters, curses, and souls of the damned!" He said to them while making a scary face, holding the paper near his face.   
  
"What?! There are ghosts in the deep seas?!" Screamed Chopper. You could see that the color of his face drained, eyes were dull, and tears are starting to form in both of his.   
  
Haruki looked at Chopper, sadly. She was about to comfort him, but she stopped herself when Brook got scared also, after hearing Chopper. However, Luffy was screaming excitedly, sticking out both of his arms on the air.   
  
Nami looked at them, not even flinching. "Ghosts, huh? I don't know about all that but we're gonna use the downflow to dive from the surface currents to the deep currents. By doing that, we'll be able to reach the ocean floor." she informed. The five of them- Haruki, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro was on the railings thinking deeply using their arms as a support.  
  
"Deep.." Luffy trailed first.  
  
"Surface..." followed by Zoro.  
  
"Downflow.." Usopp said, crossing his arms on the railings.  
  
"Dive..." Chopper said while smiling.  
  
Then lastly, Haruki. "Ocean floor..."  
  
A tea was then poured out of nowhere as they hold it in there hands. In Nami's POV, they are so impossible and hopeless.  
  
"So it's a mysterious sea current." All five of them said simultaneously. Satisfied by their answer.  
  
Nami shouted at them. "You didn't understand any of that, did you?!"

"Yohohoho!"

Minutes later, a sea current appeared in their eyes meaning that they're going to use the downflow to dive from the surface currents to the deep currents. Chopper was the first one to ask the sound that he heard.   
  
"Nami, I see it!" Proclaimed Robin, who was holding a book on her hand. Hearing that made the quintet ran near Franky who was maneuvering the wheel. All of them were on the Poop deck together.   
  
"What's that?" Sanji asked. Thankfully, he is now conscious. He was holding his blood transfusion in both of his hands. In front of him is Chopper whose mouth is opened widely. Brook was behind the both of them, looking also at the sea current.   
  
"So this is the current that runs all the way to the depths." Zoro pointed out as Haruki nodded her head in agreement. Robin behind him was wearing a white jacket.   
  
Wearing the pink jacket, Nami said "The downflow, Plume!"  
  
Luffy climbed on top of Sunny's head, smiling like an idiot he is. "Awesome!" he emphasized every syllabus.   
  
Usopp was also on Sunny with his mouth widen opened. "This is almost like...an enormous underwater waterfall!" Usopp shouted in fear.   
  
In front of the Thousand Sunny is the terrifying sea current that in any minute will suck the ship along with them.   
  
"That's all so cool! The water keeps falling all the way to the bottom! It's unbelievably fast!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically, looking at the water that looks like a waterfall that can be found inland. Haruki was surprised by it.   
  
"Very impressive, nature!" Franky agreed while steering the wheel.   
  
"Beneath the ocean sure is majestically beautiful." Haruki mumbled softly. She was smiling at the scenery. It really is breathtaking.   
  
"What a massive current! I wonder how many hundred meters across it is?" Robin wondered.  
  
"Seeing it for yourself is completely different from hearing stories about it." Brook said. In front of him are Sanji and Chopper who had their mouth still wide opened.   
  
Usopp then shouted while looking at the bottom. "I can't see the bottom! It's pitch black down there! It's all over! if we fall at the speed, we'll crash into the ocean floor. We'll die!" His eyes were piercing. Beside him is the grinning Luffy.   
  
Nami looked at Franky. "Are you sure we'll be fine, riding this current?" she asked.   
  
"Don't worry about the ship. The Sunny was crafted from the Treasure Tree, Adam. It's the strongest ship there is."  
  
"Alright! Forward!" Luffy announced as he stood up on top of Sunny's head, holding his arms out on the air. Usopp on his right was still shaking in fear.   
  
Haruki then spotted two bright circle at the bottom as she narrowed her eyes on it. The tied intruder went near the railings as she looked at those, also. "It can't be. I hadn't heard that "that thing" was living down here! The demon that races through the seas. The enemy of all humanity!" he grumbled.   
  
  
  
  
Haruki's POV  
  
  
  
I don't know if the others saw it but there is really two bright circles at the bottom. I wanted to ask them, but I also don't want to ruin their moment of mesmerizing the sea current displayed in front.   
  
We then heard the intruder shouted at us. "Straw Hat Crew! Turn around immediately! We're doomed!" he shouted as he ran on the middle of the Main deck."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're here too." Zoro told him as he crossed his arms. I went beside him as I scoffed at the intruder.  
  
"There's a monster down there!"   
  
"Aren't you referring to yourself?" I fired back at him as Zoro snorted at my words. He only hopelessly screamed at me words I don't know it exist in this world. I heard Chopper screamed also.   
  
"What are you talking about? Why would there be?" Usopp said as he and Luffy looked at the intruder.   
  
A small growl was then heard where the bright two circle was positioned. I went near the railings on the Poop deck and pierced my eyes at it. I don't know if the others overheard it but it was really a small growl, however, it's terrifying.   
  
"All those legends aren't real, you know." Usopp admitted while holding his hands on the air. He and Luffy were looking at us when scattered parts of the ship appeared floating behind them and a lifeless man. Chopper and Brook hugged each other and screamed together in horror.   
  
Usopp looked at the duo, piss slightly. "You too? Cut it out!"  
  
"B-Behind you." Nami used her finger to indicate something behind them.   
  
"What are you talking..." he paused when he noticed something behind him. However, still not looking at it but snot started to form in his nose, "B-Behind me?" he asked.   
  
Chopper cried cutely. Like oh my gosh! "Yeah" he replied for the hopeless Sniper.   
  
He then shifted his head slowly to inspect what was displayed in front of us and shouted.   
  
There lies a very massive monster-like orange octopus. If you'd ask me of its appearance, yeah it's cute. That's all I could say. In its tentacles, ships were wrapped and no body on the ship was spotted. You may now rest in peace.   
  
"It's the Kraken!" Usopp shouted in fear. Brook and Chopper went along with him, too. "The incomprehensibly gigantic monster octopus!" he continued.   
  
I looked at the Kraken, admiring its structure and appearance. Is it possible to tame it, right? It that way he can escort us into the Fishman Island, right? That seems to obtain an incredible idea! I am so intelligent! Beat that, Shanks!  
  
"It's crushing several ships at once. It has been preying on the ships that pass through here." Franky announced as we all gathered near the railings to watch attentively at the Kraken. The intruder then went to us, looking scared or something.   
  
"Please! I don't want to die! Turn around! If we just wait for few days, I'm sure that monster will-" he pleaded, but Luffy told him to shut up and be quiet. He then looked at our Captain.   
  
"I just had a great idea! Let's tame him!" Luffy avowed and I nodded at him. The others, except me, looked at him as if he was joking or something.   
  
"Now that's what I called great idea, Cap! Now off you go and tame him!" I directed told Luffy without dropping the smile that was plastered on my face.   
  
"What are you talking about, Luffy, Haruki?!" Usopp shouted at us in disbelief.  
  
"We'll tame that octopus and make him pull our ship!"  
  
"I agree! In that way, it'll be easier for us to arrive in Fishman Island, right Luffy?" I asked Luffy as he gave me a nod as an answer. I smiled at Usopp, but his face was still the same as before.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Usopp shouted as he swayed Luffy's body. "Look closely, or even if you don't look closely, can't you see how huge that thing is?!" he and Chopper cried. He holds Luffy's cheek with the use of his left hand. Thankful that Usopp did not drag me along with Luffy.  
  
"Man, it sure is bag..."   
  
Chopper screamed while still continues to cry. "We're done for!"  
  
There's no problem at taming it right? I mean I want to fathom him because you know... I looked at Zoro and gave him a pleaded eyes as he scarcely raised his eyebrow at me. I pouted at and pointed at Kraken trying to inform him that I want the Kraken. He looked at it a few seconds then looked at me and sighed heavily. A sign that he sighs heavily means he will, so I hugged him to death, happily. Robin and Nami chuckled at us.   
  
"I don't know how many centuries it's been alive, but the Kraken appears in countless legends. It's a mythical beast!" Usopp continued.  
  
I let go of Zoro and went beside the screaming Usopp. "I don't think it's a myth now. Since we've seen it in our naked eyes right now, hmm?"   
  
"Haruka!" He and Chopper yelled at me in disbelief. I only replied then a "what". I mean is there something wrong with what I said? I just gave them a fact an I don't think there's a problem with that. 

"A creature with no bones...A skeleton with no flesh...It appears to be my polar opposite." Brook blurted out. He was seated on the swing while holding a cup of tea. Usopp yelled at him saying that he doesn't really care.   
  
"You're pretty good!" Franky complimented while holding his chin with his left hand Robbin who was busy sketching the Kraken displayed in front of us.  
  
Robin replied, "Well, you don't see something like this every day."   
  
"You're just calmly sketching it?!" Chopper yelled at Robin.   
  
"That sounds fine by me, but do you have a plan, Luffy?" Zoro asked Luffy holding his Shusui in his right hand while looking at the arms crossed Captain of ours.   
  
Placing his left hand on his chin, Luffy answered Zoro, "The problem's that we're underwater."  
  
I went to Zoro and told him that I also want to to go with them, but the swordsman just angrily snapped at me. I happened to shout at him too. Right now, we are pulling each other's hair. During our training with Mihawk, we also fight like this. Fighting over useless things or whatever.  
  
"No...No...No..." I heard Usopp trailed, "The problem is how big it is. Even if we were on the surface, it'd still be just as dangerous." he said wrapping his arms in Luffy's shoulder and tap it repeatedly.   
  
"What's wrong with these people?!" The intruder claimed.   
  
Zoro and I stopped from fighting when he heard Nami shouted. "Turn the rubber! Set a course due south!"   
  
I fixed my hair and the clothes I am wearing. I hawked my eyes at Zoro who just snorted at me. He pries my hands and I was about to scold him when he fixed my hair.   
  
"Hey, Nami! Head straight for the octopus!" Luffy decided, smiling widely. He had his hands on his hips.   
  
Usopp shouted at Luffy once again, "Don't be ridiculous! That octopus is--"  
  
"Now, now, Nami-san. I'm here..." Sanji trailed, holding a recent picture of Nami. When Nami confronted him, I could see some hearts on her like where did that come from? "I'm here...for you" Sanji said as spit blood from his mouth. His face is red from restraining himself from spitting a lot of blood again.   
  
I looked at Sanji and began to sweatdrop when I saw that in his body a picture of Me, Nami, and Robin. I could see it from here since I am in front of them and Zoro had his back turned. I looked at the picture of mine and wow I am so beautiful, cute, and innocent person there.   
  
"He withstood it! Great job!" complimented Usopp.  
  
Chopper appeared behind the both of them while raising his left hand, "It's because of his rehabilitation, and because Nami's wearing a coat!"  
  
"Something's approaching from behind." Franky said as he used his binocular. I then heard someone from the ship shouted as they began to approach us in a accelerated pace.

_"Bro!"_

"That's the ship from before!" Usopp announced.

The intruder went beside Luffy and Usopp who's near the railings. He looked at them and I could see that he was happy that they came back from him. 

_"We're gonna save ya, Bro!"_

_"Aye!"_

He Started to shed ears. "You came back to save me?!"  
  
I looked at Momoo and stamped my foot when I saw his two bumps on his head. He was even crying while swimming towards us. I pointed my finger at Momoo and looked at Zoro, as he only give me a snort as an answer.   
  
That was when Kraken attacked their ship and split it into half using one of his tentacles. The coating burst as Brook, Chopper, and Usopp screamed at it. The intruder lost the color both of his eyes and face.   
  
"The soap bubble coating broke!" Chopper screamed, looking at the scene.  
  
Then Usopp in his not normal voice, "And, that ship was even bigger than the Sunny!"   
  
"You guys..." he cried looking at the floating body of his crew. Now I am kind of sad for him. I mean I did not expect for them to die in front of us in this situation. Rest in peace guys.   
  
"They look like jellyfish." Zoro said. I whack his head because he was not even upset or something at it. Zoro only rub his bump I created.   
  
"Shut your trap, Roronoa! Have some sympathy!"  
  
Then Kraken began to swim straight towards us. God I never expect for this guy to be this big like super big! Momoo was big when I first saw it, but this...he is a hundred times more enormous than Momoo! Now I am terrified. Although I have faith in Luffy to tame this guy and I couldn't wait for it!  
  
I heard Chopper pointed out, "It's way too big!"  
  
Followed by Nami, "How are we supposed to fight this thing?!"  
  
"Gear Thir-" Luffy and Zoro were about to fight the Kraken when Usopp restricted them. They were lying on the floor as Usopp's arms were wrapped around the duo's neck. Like he is going to suffocate them.   
  
"Stop it! If you perform any big attacks, the soap bubble will break!"  
  
The Kraken used his tentacles to hit us, but Franky was fast enough to maneuver and dodge its attack.   
  
"Chicken Voyage!"   
  
The Thousand Sunny swam backwards, and that was just so awesome. But the Kraken straightened its tentacles to wrap around our ship.  
  
Frightened Nami suggested, "We have to do something! Can't we ran away?!"  
  
"Don't do anything! I'm gonna fight him!" Luffy declared, rolling his arms to tone his shoulders. Chopper then went to ride Luffy's back and stopped him from accomplishing whatever he will do.   
  
"Don't do it! You'll break the soap bubble!"  
  
"Listen to me! If you want to fight that badly, I've got an idea." The intruder proposed to us. Luffy and the crying looked at him.   
  
"What is it? Tell me!" Luffy told him.   
  
Smiling at him. "Right, that's good." he paused first. Then Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were inside this small bubble coating. "This is the instant Flutter kick Coating! An instant diving suit! As long as you've got on this on, you can freely fight while in the ocean!"  
  
"Me too! I want to have my own Flutter kick coating! Grant me one!" I shouted at the guy as Usopp and Chopper stopped me.   
  
"Haruki, just stay in this ship. We will tame the Kraken, okay?" Zoro assured me. I just crossed my arms because I aside from taming the Kraken, I also want to have my own flutter kick coating! I have not like in my whole life ride that and I just want to experience it.   
  
"Haruki- _swan_ , you can come inside mine and hug me! I won't really mind a goddess riding with me and hugging me if you will get scared!" Sanji suggested and boy, my face turned to glow when I heard Sanji say that. So, I made my way towards him when Zoro gripped my arm roughly while glaring at me. He scolded me, which I did not pay attention to it. I am in sorrow right now.   
  
"Don't encourage her, you ero-cook!"  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
I left them to fight there and went to Robin. I wrapped my arms around her as I weep. She chuckled and began to soothe my hair. Zoro's unfair! Sanji waned me to come, but he wouldn't let me! I don't want to talk to Zoro anymore! I pouted at that thought.   
  
Usopp shouted at the intruder, teeth sharp. "What'd you do that for, outsider?! We should e running away!" he stomped his feet on the floor, "Now we'll end up fighting, won't we?!"  
  
The intruder had his face close to Usopp's face. "I've been saying we should run from the start but that stupid captain of yours doesn't listen, does he?" both looked at the monster-trio, "Would you rather he went wild while he was still on the ship?!" he continued.  
  
The scaredy cat is no more, it was then replaced by a cheerful one. "Alright, get going! As far from the ship as you can!" he said as he is in a goodbye position.   
  
"This rope's in the way." Luffy said without minding what Usopp said,   
  
"If you're gonna fight him, then get away from the ship!" Nami recommended the trio.   
  
"Sure. Right, let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sanji and Zoro replied at the same time which I pouted.   
  
The monster-trio began to ran and I could say is oh my gosh. They unfastened the ropes that was tied in their body. What a bunch of idiots. There will be a, let's say 90%, possibility that they will lost. Especially, Zoro. Sanji I entrust you with this!  
  
"Wait!" Nami called out them. "You need to keep the lifelines attached! Otherwise, we'll get separated!" she shouted at them which they only keep on running without looking behind their backs. However, Sanji was an exemption. He turned to us and began to spout blood. His flutter kicking coating was in a bloody red color. Thank God, Zoro stopped me from riding with Sanji.  
  
Okay, Zoro. I will reduce my rage to you by 1% only.   
  
The trio was already near the Kraken. Me, Chopper and Usopp went to the railing and use it as a support for our hands.   
  
"Will they gonna be alright?" Asked Chopper. I patted his head and give him a reassuring smile. Even though, I am scared for the trio. But, be positive! They will tame it!  
  
"Anyway, get farther away!" Usopp shouted loudly enough for the trio to hear whatever he is trying to say to them. "Every millimeter coun-" he was about to carry out his sentence when the Kraken's tentacles appeared in front of us. The three of us were shocked because it just came out of nowhere. "It's still coming for us!" Usopp continued.   
  
"Out of the way, you guys!" Franky proclaimed and veins started to take shape in his face. He then pushed something on his body or whatever he called that round thingy on his arms. "Franky--" a bomb missile appeared inside of it.  
  
Chopper and Usopp looked at it in their twinkling eyes. Snot in Usopp's nose started to form as he and Chopper cried in tears of joy. Even Luffy, who was far away from us.  
  
"Rocket Launcher!" Franky shouted and before the Kraken could strike us with its tentacles, the missile blasted right through there.

"You got him!" Usopp informed us.

Then Chopper, "It's so powerful!" 

Then then shrieked when another tentacles of the Kraken appeared behind us. 

"Here comes another arm!" Usopp once again shouted.

"Why is it only attacking us?!" Chopper whimpered. He and Usopp cried again. What a mood they have!   
  
Nami then shouted at us. "We can't dodge it in time!"  
  
"Guard Point!" Chopper had his arms spread and started to inflate super big. I could take my eyes of Chopper because he looks like a super cute gigantic fur ball! He then asked us if we are okay.  
  
"Y-You stopped it!" All of us said together, feeling relieve because of what Chopper did.  
  
"Well done!" Franky complimented while looking at him.  
  
Then Nami, "Good job, Chopper!"  
  
Then the Kraken smacked our ship that sent us to an underwater mountain or a boulder.  
  
"Now we're gonna crash into an underwater mountain!" Shouted Brook.  
  
I then saw Robin crossing her arms near her chest, "Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano!" Hundreds and hundreds of hand began to appear and by that, it formed into a gigantic female hands. The five of us were positioned on the coating. Brook, Chopper, and Usopp was face flat on it while Me and Franky had our back on it.   
  
"Alright!" Franky said.  
  
"Great job, Robin! You saved us!" Usopp praised Robin for that.  
  
"Yohohoho!" Brook added, doing a peace sign.   
  
"Oh, that was brilliant! Gigantic hands at its finest!" I said to Robin which she chuckled only.  
  
Robin closed her eyes then opened it once again, "What a relief. Even though we're underwater, I was still able to pull it off for a moment."   
  
  
  
  
_  
Okay, Kraken. You aren't that cute anymore! That's 99% percent left for you!_


	9. 07-Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

We are currently watching the trio fighting the Kraken. Luffy had his left arm outside the coating. His arm turned gigantic and covered with a black color to harden his arm. _Haki_ \--that's what I concluded. Everything about Luffy is just all about surprise and stuff.

Shanks used to train me to manage and control Haki for two years only. I was 17 years at that time, so I was still having problems controlling it fully but yes I know how to use it. However, I haven't master Haki fully, and I can wait, I will wait and prove to Shanks that I can do it.

Anyways, back to Luffy. **Busoshoku Haki** grants an enhancement of power and durability. It's a form of Haki where Devil fruit users can beat the logia type users. This type of Haki can also be addressed as an "invisible armor".

"What is that?!" Usopp asked. All the remaining crew were near the railing as we watched the trio.

"He didn't do that before!" informed Chopper.

Sanji, on the other hand, left his bubble just like a snap of a finger. He was extremely fast! Like super! Even Brook and Usopp complimented how fast Sanji is. I just nodded my head in agreement.

Then Sanji's right leg began to glow red. He spans around and kicked Kraken in one of his tentacles! Awesome! The Kraken's eyes drained as he growled in pain. Afterwards, his skin looks like it's been cook from Sanji's attack. Sanji's on fire guys! And that must have hurt so bad, Kraken. I'm sorry Kraken, but I'll leave the monster-trio to tame you!

Sanji then went to his perspective bubble to inhale air when the Kraken narrowed his eyes at him and began to attack him. I then saw Zoro directly went towards the Kraken in a fast speed and pierced him first which resulted to his tentacles split into pieces. Some people will not see him, however, I can. Every detail of Zoro's move.

"Zoro I said tame it, not cut him into pieces!" I shouted at Zoro while gripping Usopp's hair in anger and he doesn't seem to hear me! That idiot swordsman!

"A-Amazing..." Franky admitted.

"I-I couldn't even see his swordplay!" Usopp said while having difficulties in observing those since I am still gripping his hair so tight that will make him bald.

I then spotted Luffy aiming his hardened fist at the Kraken. Go Luffy! Don't be like those idiots! I mentally supported Luffy on my mind, still gripping the discomfort Usopp. I felt bad for Usopp and since I am a kind person, I let go of his hair and smiled at him sweetly which he only yelled at me.

"He knocked it out!"

"Just how strong has he become?!" Nami added, holding her cheeks on both of her hands.

Then Brook, "Even though we're underwater!"

We were all shocked from Luffy. My captain is super strong! Shanks did mention me someone a few years younger than me that he grew fond of. I was not jealous or something, it was in fact kind of sweet since Shanks is not really into stuff like that. He did not mention me his/her name, just some of the stories about how an idiot he is and it was really amazing. I was just preoccupied at that time and did not notice the straw hat; Luffy was wearing and, of course, the name of their crew. Yeah, damn me.

I'll probably not forewarn them about that or else Nami will scold at me again! She's an amazona!

Luffy's attack made the Kraken spit out some blood as he sinks slowly into the sea. Then something in his parts of the body appeared. Bubbles were everywhere near there.

Chopper was quick to notice and remarked something about it. "Huh? There's something there!"

"A Shark?"

The shark began to wobble his body and tail to get out of the loophole like parts of the Kraken's body. He was then successfully got out and the first thing that I noticed is that he is wearing a red shirt with a yellow outline, the collar and cuff part. Additionally, he is really big. Is he someone's pet or something? He swam towards the trio and continuously bowed his head, probably thanking them for saving his life? Afterwards, he swam beneath the sea current.

We then encountered a big problem when the Kraken and the trio were sucked by the sea current. Oh my gosh? Zoro will get lost!

"They've been sucked into the downflow!" Robin announced as Franky began to ran into the Poop deck to maneuver the ship but got failed. When the sea current sucks as also and we then followed right behind the trio and screamed in fear.

Chopper shouted, "I don't want to die here!"

"Stop messing around!" I heard the intruder commanded us.

"Hm, that guys is still here?" Franky asked as he looked at the intruder.

Usopp then shouted at him, "Why are so calm?!"

"My eyes are spinning! Though I have no eyes! Yohohoho!" 

Gosh Brook in this situation, you still present us one of your jokes? Yeah, whatever. We were rolling on the air inside the coated ship, and my head began to ache by it. I clutched my stomach as I controlled to not puke randomly in here.   
  
"Keep the yard level! Steer the ship to the left!" instructed Nami. Franky then jumped in there and followed what Nami instructed. Looking at him, "We're going to crash into the continental shelf!" she continued.   
  
"Alright!"  
  
"If we're not careful, the ship will be destroyed!" she added. When Chopper and me heard her, we shouted as we clung into each other's arm.   
  
Seconds later, Usopp and me was holding the rope of the sail to keep it in place as Brook, Chopper, and Robin did the same to the other one. Nami then instructed Franky to haul the ship to the center of the current.   
  
The Thousand Sunny was then headed there as I prayed to the Heaven's above to accompany us without any scratch on our ship.

"This is fast!" Franky grunted.   
  
  
  
  
No, this is not fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Third's POV  
  
  
  
Usopp and Haruki was the last one to wake up. Usopp was saying something as Haruki did not pay attention to whatever he is blabbering about. Haruki was the first one to notice between her and Usopp about the surrounding and all she could say is that it's really dark and just plainly dark. She snapped out from her thoughts when she heard Robin saying something.  
  
"We can't find Luffy and the others. It looks like we got separated."   
  
"What?!" both shouted together.   
  
"Zoro will get lost forever! He doesn't not have a sense of direction. He's hopeless!" Haruki vociferated thinking about the swordsman.   
  
"I just hope they haven't been torn to pieces by a sea monster." Robbin added. As Usopp began to sweatdrop. However, Haruki cried in agony. She went to Robin and started to cry in her chest. She asked her if they will find Zoro because he is still an idiot when it comes to direction which Robin answered her a probably statement. She cried again.   
  
That was when an unidentified creature swam straight into Sunny, opening its mouth to devour them. However, he went beneath instead.   
  
"Still, we don't find them in this darkness, no matter how hard we look." Usopp said.  
  
"I do not like the darkness...Do any of you feel like we're being watched?" Brook informed them.  
  
Haruki withdrew her arms from Robin as she looked in front them. She saw a lot of big different kind of species she has not seen in her life. It was amazing and at the same super terrifying for a first timer. She just hoped that they will find the trio with the tamed Kraken with them so that they could go to Fishman Island already with the help of the Kraken, of course.   
  
"We're probably at least thousand meters down by now." Franky started to say. "At this depth, the pressure would even flatten the Shark Submerge like a pancake." he continued.  
  
"Oh, I love pancakes!" Haruki blurted out randomly. The crew chuckled at her as she pouted because of embarrassment.   
  
"Are we near Fishman Island? Maybe they're already there?" Chopper asked them curiously. Haruki was thankful for the cutely Copper because of that.   
  
Robin was the one to respond Chopper's question honestly. "I think Caimie- _chan_ said it's ten thousand meters beneath the surface."  
  
"We still have to dive another three thousand meters?!"   
  
Usopp then appeared wearing an orange coat, "They're only protected by those small soap bubbles. Even if they're still alive, they'll run out of air soon!"  
  
"This is why I told them to keep the lifelines attached!" hopeless Nami said out loud.   
  
"Crying about it won't get us anywhere." Franky advised all of them. "Let's look for them. I have a light function installed." he added. Chopper and Usopp began to get excited just by hearing what Franky said to them. Chopper then asked him if it's his eyes.   
  
Franky pushed his glasses on top of his head. "Franky Nipple Light!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Why would you install a light there?!" Usopp said to him.   
  
They then identified a gigantic fish on top of their coated ship. Chopper and Usopp shrieked in fear as Chopper went towards Haruki as she picked Chopper from the floor and reassured him. The fish then beheld them.   
  
"You're kidding!" Nami whimpered. Tears are starting to form in her eyes because of what's displayed in front of them. Brook had both of his hands in his cheeks, looking at it too.  
  
"We've..." trailed Franky, mouth agape.   
  
"--gotta get out of here!" the crew, except Robin and Haruki, yelled as they swam away from the huge fishes.   
  
"They're not cute!" Haruki added, still holding Chopper in her arms.   
  


Haruki's POV

We fled away from those, not that cute fish. I had already placed Chopper back on his feet a while ago. I was presently lying on the grass of the main deck admiring the above. I wonder where is the trio right now. Are they all safe? Oh, please dear heaven's above, let them be safe!  
  
The Thousand Sunny's eyes flashed as Franky utilized it to guide and see what's in front of us. Yeah, it really is dark but I find it beautiful, though. I always admire things like this because it relaxes my mind and I don't fathom as to why I do, but I don't actually mind at all. As long as it helps me calm then there's nothing problem about it.   
  
"Anyway, keep your eyes open!" I snapped out of thoughts when I heard Franky told us. Swiveling his head at us but still continued to steer the wheel of the ship, "I'm sure they're searching for us too." he continued.  
  
 _I just hope._  
  
Chopper and Usopp was on the railings using a spyglass to look for the monster-trio, beside them is Brook who is afraid and worries about what happened to the trio somewhere in the depths of the ocean.  
  
"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp called out their names, hoping they could find them near us.   
  
"Where did you go? Come back!" whispered Chopper. I could even see a single tear in his eyes.   
  
Then Brook, "Luffy- _san_! Zoro- _san_! Sanji- _san_!"  
  
I could hear the evident of their voice that they were worried about them. I am too but I'm controlling it because there might be possibilities that I will do something that is unpleasant in the eyes.   
  
Behind the trio were Robin and Nami. Nami was using a binocular looking everywhere.   
  
"Damn...The ocean floor is way too big! The range of the Sunny eyes isn't all that long to begin with." I heard Franky grumbled on the Poop Deck. I sighed and went beside the trio, getting my binoculars rather than the spyglass to look for them.   
  
As I made my way there, I heard Brook spook. "How disheartening. This darkness makes it even more depressing." He stood tall and looked at Usopp who happens to looked.   
  
Usopp announced, "This isn't getting us anywhere." he then looked at Nami and Robin behind his back, " What should we do?" he asked them.   
  
"We can't slow the ship down, so make sure you don't miss anything." Nami informed us, holding her binoculars in her hands.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find some trace of them. Let's search!" Robin encouraged us as we diligently followed what she said.   
  
If only I can control the sea water then it will be very easy for us to find them. However, it is impossible for me to control it. Sighing heavily, I used my binoculars to find them, crossing my finger in hope.   
  
An enormous jellyfish then appeared above us we were mesmerized by it. It consists of an exquisitely radiant colors in it. Not only above us but everywhere. They were like hundreds of them near us and it's just super majestically beautiful. If only I have a camera or I could draw then I would use it as a platform to cherish this without storing it inside my head. So, I used my mind to store every detail of it.   
  
"It's sparkling! It looks like a starry night sky!" admitted Brook which I nodded my head in agreement.   
  
Chopper blushed and had his mouth opened wide, "It's so beautiful." he said. The jellyfish oral arms then went inside our coated ship. "Its hand entered! D-Does it want to be friends with me?" he was about to shake his hands with it when Robin stopped him from doing it.  
  
"You mustn't touch, Chopper! It's probably poisonous!" she said. Chopper then took a step back and wailed his arms, scared. The tentacles started to go near Chopper and I was quick enough to go near and grappled him from the position he was in and hugged him. He mumbled me a thanks, and I gave him a smile and pat on the head.   
  
It was then a gigantic fish appeared and opened its mouth. I putted Chopper back on his feet.   
  
"Not good! Time for a small..." trailed Franky. "Coup de Burst!" he exclaimed as Sunny swam away from there. The gigantic fish captured the jellyfish in its mouth. Chopper and Usopp yelled at the scene.   
  
"What?! The jellyfish was eaten!" they shouted together as they looked at each other, eyes wide opened.   
  
Brook then noticed something critical. "The ship seems to have lost some air." he informed us as he looked above.   
  
Franky then stood up from the sitting position and turned his back to look at us. "It's better than being eaten, right?" we looked at him as he continues to say something, "The Coup de Burst is a weapon that uses large amounts if air. However, we're underwater. Our air is limited! If we shoot air out, the soap bubble shrinks!"   
  
"Hmm, so it's a mysterious weapon!" I mumbled softly so that they could not apprehend what I remarked.   
  
"I understand. But knowing that the bubble is getting smaller makes me nervous." said Brook as I nodded in agreement.   
  
I then heard Chopper screamed as he looked at the gigantic fishes before. I spotted the huge fish died, and the jellyfish was floating beside it as if it didn't realize that he caused that. Poor not cute fish.   
  
"Neurotoxin, as I suspected." Robin affirmed as Chopper and Usopp looked at her in their fearful faces. Chopper then admitted that the deep is sea is dark and scary which is very true.  
  
He then began to cry, "And there are so many fish with white eyes. They're creepy!"  
  
I lied on the grass again and continue to drift off. I don't now why but I am terribly tired right now. I did not even do something to contribute a while ago or whatever. The darkness then started to consume me.   
  
  
  
  
  
Third's POV  
  
  
Brook was sipping in his tea, "The deep sea is a world of darkness. Thus, the eyes of many creatures here have degenerated." the duo sighed in relief and shifted their head in front to look at the fishes.   
  
Nami and Robin noticed Haruki curled on the floor, fast asleep. They asked each other why she was tired but they merely shrugged their shoulders off and let the swordsman curled on the floor. Robin thought that she was training yesterday night or something.   
  
Minute later Brook spotted a rope on the floor. He held it in his hands and addressed the crew. "Everyone?" they looked at Brook, expecting his reply. "Do you know what happened to that pirate fellow?" he asked, still holding the rope in his left hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, he was here too. I'd completely forgotten." admitted Franky. Chopper then asked where he go.  
  
Robbin answered him honestly, "I haven't seen him since we reached the deep sea."  
  
"Maybe he got thrown off in the downflow?"   
  
Usopp looked at Chopper who is beside him, "That could be. His hands and legs were bound, after all. He couldn't hold on to anything." he then jabbed his fingers beneath him, "And why is Haruki sleeping there as if nothing happened?!"   
  
Robin and Nami only chuckled at that since they did not know why Haruki was tired.   
  
"No, you see..." trailed Brook, "It seems his ropes came off. Look."

A random barrel in front of them lies a man with a cunning mind. He was laughing evilly, realizing the he was not longer tied like a hostage. The explanation as to how get out of the tight rope without untying it is still a mystery to them. He watch them in an amusement as he opened the top of the barrel slightly. 

"T-Then he's still onboard? Where could he be?!" Usopp grumbled. 

"He could be lurking inside the ship somewhere." Nami assured. Chopper then began to scream in horror. "On, no" she added, looking carefully in their ship. 

He opened the barrel slightly, enough for him to see them having problems into finding the hell out of him. He chuckled. "If you want me to lurk around then maybe I should. Like in the ladies' quarters?" he then thought dreamily, "that black haired beauty sleeping on the grass is enough for me!" 

The crew continue to looked for him because there might be a possibility that he will attack them out of notice. Usopp informed them to never let their guard down as they keep that in their mind. 

"Don't worry. he's not all that strong, anyway." Franky assured them while spreading his arms out. 

Haruki stirred in her sleep but did not open her eyes as she only continue to sleep, not minding the problems her other crew is having right now. Usopp could only sweatdropped at her and thought that she looks like Zoro when things get heated. 

The intruder proclaimed in his mind, smirking. "This is great!" he looked the crew who are in the main deck, looking for him, "The monster trio who fought the Kraken have gone missing! They're dead for sure after getting lost down here in such small bubbles!" 

While he was thinking about those, Franky went down the stairs to help his crew look for him on the main deck when he stopped and spotted a mug-like thingy on the barrel. (Swamp or whatever). He pierced his eyes at it and decided to go for it. 

"It's a shame I couldn't take Straw Hat's head, but...as long as I collect the heads of everyone on this ship, that should be more than enough proof that Straw Hat is dead!" Swap-like man continued to think, as he eyed each member he could see in his line of vision. "However, don't be hasty, Caribou! You mustn't act too quickly! If you kill them now there will be nobody to sail the ship." While thinking he did not notice Franky looking at his closely, he just licked his upper lips with his long tongue and continue to think, "These guys are skilled at navigating the sea. But the moment when we reach Fishman Island...will be their last!" he proclaimed, smirking evilly at his oh-so-called genius thoughts. 

He then moved his eyes to looked at Franky who is close to him. Franky was just blinking his eyes as he looked at him. So back to the Swamp-like man, he avoided his eyes at him and began to slowly close the lid of the barrel, trying to calm his self. 

Franky then told his crewmates that he found them as he worked his way and locked him there using his hammer and a rope to keep him in place. Caribou, the swamp-like man, kind of deserve it. He was crying inside the barrel as Franky did not pay attention to it. 

"Now we'll be safe!" announced Franky while stomping his feet on the barrel. Brook looked at the barrel too and asked Franky how get inside the small barrel, curiously. 

Franky answered him. "We were careless. We might have been in trouble if this guy wasn't an idiot. His body lost its form and became a muddy substance." 

The crew looked at him in confusion.

"Muddy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he's a Devil Fruit user, no doubt about it. What's more, he's a Logia. He took our attacks on purpose earlier, and pretend he's been captured."

_"Hey! Please let me out, master! Master with the speedo! I'll be your servant!_ _"_ Caribou pleaded them as the barrel continue to move in a random direction. 

**(I'll skip the part where a field of underwater volcanoes appear, sorry too lazy. However, if you wanted me to add it, feel free to comment here. It's still not edited so let's see what I can do about it.)**

Haruki's POV

I stirred in my sleep as I heard the scaredy-trio screamed in fear. I creased my brow and fussed my lips. I wondered why are they noisy. I opened and rubbed my eyes as I looked at what's in front of me.  
  
A giant hand was directed straight into us as Chopper and Usopp shrieked. That was when a familiar tentacle stopped it before it could hit us. I narrowed my eyes at it, adjusting my vision. My eyes widen when I saw the Kraken hit his chin and the fish man or whatever you considered that thing, was whimpering words I don't know exist. The Kraken had his teeth gritted as he continues to narrow his eyes at it.   
  
All of us were near the railing as we examined in it confusion and shock. Usopp had his mouth super wide opened, Nami was holding both of her cheeks, Chopper was gritting its teeth, Haruki did the same as Nami, and Brook, Franky and Robin were just there stood shock.   
  
"The Kraken?!"   
  
The fish man hit his head on a boulder as he shifted his body back to confront Kraken, angrily. However, The Kraken was quick to attack first. He implemented all of his tentacles to punch him straight in his face and body and fish man grabbed his tentacles.   
  
"Cut it out!" I jerked my head to wherever that familiar voice came from.   
  
The Kraken stopped his attacks as the fish man fell on the floor, completely defeated. Poor guy!   
  
"You did great!" after hearing that the Kraken rub on top of his head using his tentacles while smiling cutely. Oh my gosh! That is so cute!  
  
"Heeeeeyyyy!" The monster trio went towards us using one bubble only. We greeted them and asked if where they have been and such. Smiling at them, I waved my hands. Thank God they are all alright.   
  
"Nami- _swan_! Robin- _chwan_! Haruki- _swan_!" I heard Sanji said. He is in his lovey-dovey mode. As for Luffy, he was in the center, sitting casually while raising his left hand on the air to greet us too. On his right is Zoro who is hugging the hell out of his words.   
  
I sweat dropped at them. They looked like sardines in there. Thankful for Zoro once again that he did not let me go with them or else I will also be there with them too tight for the four of us in one bubble. Well, they all seems okay, thank goodness.  
  
"We've been looking for you guys!" Luffy yelled, smiling widely.   
  
"Sanji's in trouble! He's had a relapse!" Chopper declared. I looked at Sanji who was bleeding in vain. Gross. Looking at the photo. "I have to rehabilitate him with something that has less of an impact!" he continued.   
  
I adverted my vision at them and looked at Kraken lovingly as I sighted him holding our ship using the two of his tentacles. I did not pay attention to the trio because of this. The Kraken was smiling so cutely looking above us. He spotted me as I waved my arms at him. He blushed at that and rubs his head on his other tentacles. 

"Me and Sanji's bubbles burst, so we got into Zoro's. We almost died!"  
  
I heard Nami shouted at our captain. "Don't make us worry so much!"  
  
"I shall sing a song to celebrate our reunion."   
  
I adverted at my gaze back on them and spotted Luffy lying on the grass, arms spread. Brook was swaying while holding a microphone out of nowhere as he sings. Chopper went to hugged and cried onto Luffy while Sanji was looking at me, Nami, and Robin lovingly.   
  
"Luffy! I was so worried!" cried Chopper.   
  
"I'm impressed by your vitality!" complimented Franky.   
  
Then Nami, "Unbelievable! You actually tamed it?! That monstrous octopus?!"   
  
"So now you're going to use the Kraken..." Robin then added something but Luffy cut her off from completing her sentence.   
  
He raised his arms on the air, smiling widely as usual. "That's right! I'm using him to travel like a pro! Isn't that right, Surume?!"   
  
"Why'd you give him a squid name?!" Usopp yelled.  
  
Surume? That's the name of the octopus? It doesn't fit perfectly. I went to look at him again and called his name as he grins at me. Aw! That is so cute! I leaned on the railings, using it to support my body when an arm wrapped around it. He whispered me to be careful, and I just did not mind him. I actually did not notice that Zoro made his way into me. I confronted him; he still had his arms wrapped in me as I raised my eyebrow at him. He only grumbled as a response. I wanted to ask him what he said since I couldn't hear due to how low his voice is.  
  
He let go of me but still continue to look at me. I tilted my head in confusion.  
  
"Nothing." he said. I gave him an okay reply which he sighed heavily.  
  
I smiled softly.  
  
"You guys actually tamed it, like for real! I'm happy!" I told him, grinning. He only chuckled lightly at it. I hugged him this time as I buried my face in his bare chest. I'm thankful that he is here, not in there like a lost puppy. Frankly speaking, I did not really think that Zoro's bubble will not burst. I mean guys, just look at this guy! Like captain, Like first mate, am I right?  
  
"Surume...The Kraken is an octopus, yet he named him Surume, oh yeah!" Brook sang out.   
  
"Right! Now pull the Sunny, Surume!"  
  
I finally unwrapped my arms around Zoro's waist and just stood beside him. I looked at the crew when Luffy instructed Surume to pull our ship. I'm really excited!  
  
"He isn't exactly "pulling" the ship, though. I just hope he's careful that he doesn't crush us." When I heard said that. I went to him and pointed his nose.   
  
Narrowing my eyes at him. "Are you trying to say that Surume is not gentle?" Zoro was trying to stop me from scolding Usopp. "Can't you see that he is too cute to crush us?"   
  
He was not intimidated when I did that. Alternatively, he just sweat dropped. I narrowed my eyes at him again, trying to be intimidating which resulted to all the crew chuckled.   
  
What? Did I say something bad? I was just trying to defend the defenseless Kraken.  
  
"I'm not really sure how your mind work when it comes to things like this..." whispered Nami. She was looking at me while holding her mouth to hide her chuckle.   
  
"I've never seen a goddess getting mad in my whole life! You were so irresistible, Haruki- _swan_! Ah my heart!" I just watched Sanji scattered on the grassy floor, clasping his heart. I heard Zoro grumbled something into the ero-cook. Thankful for that, Sanji did not really heard what Zoro said.  
  
Back to Surume. He was pulling our ship straight ahead. He was moving in a slow pace which is I didn't mind at all. You can do whatever gratifies you, Surume!  
  
I just noticed that he has more than eight legs which is super surprising. How dare me to not notice that part! Even his mantle is so super huge.   
  
We all stopped when the ground started to shake. I could see behind us a smoke and a red colored thingy that looks like a sunset above. What's that?   
  
"Not good! The underwater volcanoes...are erupting!" informed Nami as she took several steps background.   
_  
"What?!"_

I don't really know much about the volcanoes at mid-ocean ridges. Now, I kind of regret it. I'll probably ask Robin if she is free to lecture me about the world since she's really intelligent.   
  
"We're way too close!" Franky informed us. Chopper and Usopp was once again shrieking in fear.   
  
We looked at behind us and all we could think is to get away from it fast. If not, then Kraken and us will die in a dishonorable death. Kidding.   
  
The unknown ship from a while ago was the first one to retreat. The fish man and their pet fish which I forgot both of their names, kidding, I don't really know if they introduce their selves. Hold up! I don't think they did? I think I was sleeping at that time? Or what? Yeah whatever.   
  
I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Nami.   
  
"This is terrible" she then looked at Luffy and instructed our captain to do something. "Luffy, tell the Kraken to get us away from here as fast as possible!"   
  
"Sure!" he then shouted at Surume. "Hey, Surume!"  
  
However, Usopp cut him off. I was holding Zoro's arm as a support. I squeezed it and all I could say is that guys it's too manly!  
  
"Wait, that's not necessary! He's already running for his life! I never thought I'd see a legendary beast reduced to this!" he announced, clenching his teeth. I can even see on the poop deck, holding his hat in place to look at the view displayed in front of us. I cheered as Zoro chuckled.   
  
"That's a big help! You're not so bad after all!" admitted our navigator. It goes without saying, Nami. Surume is the most significant thing to us, or probably me, right now. I smirked at that thought. I'm like a mother, supporting her son.   
  
Surume was running, still holding our ship in a gentle manner. However, the reaction he has right now is not that pleasant. Guess he is just pretty scared of the underwater volcanoes. Why am I calm in this situation?!   
  
"What a horrible way to run!" Robin blurted. I looked behind me and saw Franky and Brook. Brook was clashing his hands. Probably, praying for all of us to be safe. I'm not the only one who is calm guys, Zoro too.   
  
Franky explained to Robin. "Don't say that! That just shows how terrifying these eruptions are!"  
  
Still in his position, Brook added. "Yes, indeed!"   
  
I noticed that Zoro jerked his head on our left as I also looked there and I should not have done that.   
  
"So, what's that guy doing?" he asked. At first, I really wanted to rip my pictures that Sanji is holding and looking at right now. But when I narrowed my eyes at the pictures, I stopped myself because I look charming and pretty there. So Sanji, you have my permission!  
  
"Wow! Yes! Come on!" Sanji exclaimed. He was in his pervert mode, and I could see a lot of hearts in the position he is in right now. I then Zoro growled like a beast and was about to charge at the cook when Chopper interfered with us.   
  
"It's rehabilitation!" Chopper said. That was so delightful when he lifted up his left arm!   
  
Turning my head to our captain, I spotted him on the near the coating as he placed his hands there, smiling like an idiot he is. "I'd really like to see an eruption!"   
  
When I heard that, I went beside him and started to support him.   
  
"Me too! I haven't seen an underwater volcano in my whole life and since this is an opportunity, why not right?" we then both grin at each other. Guys, we nothing but possess the most brilliant idea in our whole life. Good thing no one scolded us.   
  
Chopper and Usopp began to run in front of the ship, scared, and Nami informed them that it won't help since a few meters doesn't change anything. The ground continues to shake endlessly when the volcano erupted.   
  
They screamed as our surroundings started to get fiery and hot. Luffy and me, however, are grinning because of this experience. Lava then started to flow rapidly, flowing almost like chocolate syrup that I love along with my pancakes. Thinking about it makes me hungry.   
  
"I wonder if there's a pancake on Fishman Island." I admitted. Chopper and Usopp looked at me in disbelief. Likely thinking that I am stupid right now. Both shouted my name but I just continue to think about the possibilities of having a pancake in Fishman Island.   
  
"The magma is flowing along the ocean floor!" I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Nami as she looked at the magma that is becoming lava. I know the difference between magma and lava so yeah. Just wanting to inform hehe.   
  
She added, squinting her eyes. "The water temperature is rising!"   
  
Now that you think about it, it sure is hot. Not only because of the temperature but because I forgot to take off my jacket. I facepalmed for being so stupid and to not notice about the jacket that I was still wearing. So, I took it off, revealing my black knee-length kimono.   
  
And since I possess a manner, cough, I putted the folded jacket on the mast. While I was making my way there, I happened to spotted Chopper behind Usopp, looking scared. Usopp was seated on the grassy floor while looking at the eruption, mouth and eyes wide opened.   
  
"It's like we're in a cooking pot! It's gonna start boiling!" Usopp said as I nodded my head in agreement.   
  
The lava was moving really fast that it almost catches up us. Then the ghost ship swam above us in a questionable way. How in the world they did that? Because of that, it was only our group left to ran in this lava.   
  
"Run, Surume!" Nami shouted.  
  
"Hang in there!" Chopper and I cheered for Surume.   
  
"You're too slow, Surume!" complained Usopp. Which I tried my best to control my anger at him. "You're gonna turned into boiled octopus!" he added. That's...whatever Usopp. I'm done with you.   
  
When Surume heard that, he began to shriek and started to ran faster than before. However, the crew started to think something clever, just quick-witted. I don't want to fight them since this is life and death situation so I feel sorry for you Surume, though.   
  
"Boiled octopus? That sounds great! I wanna eat some!" Luffy admitted without thinking that he could hurt Surume's heart. Surume started to ran wildly and sweating, thinking about what he overheard about Luffy.   
  
I don't want to look behind us because the color of the surrounding is ruby red and I think it will hurt my eyes. Nami then informed us that the currents have started to swirl because of the temperature difference. Sanji stood up from his crouching position who was still looking at our pictures, dreamily.  
  
"Nami-san, which way is Fishman Isl-" he did not finish his sentence because when he turned his body towards Nami who had her back against from him, he spitted blood. Chopper then shouted him for having indecent thoughts, despite the photos he gave to him. I even marked some of his blood on the photos, like just by looking at it makes my stomach churn in horrid.   
  
"We have to keep moving straight forward!" Nami announced watching the log pose on her wrist. Surume continue to run and run for our dear lives. "Just a little farther!" she added. Rivers of lava flowed down straightly. When, "Into the ocean trench!" shouted our trustworthy navigator.  
  
Chopper and Usopp went to the railings to look at the ocean trench. I then went beside them and I almost yelped when I spotted it super deep. Like all I could see down there is darkness and darkness alone. Gosh!  
  
"Down there?!" Usopp asked in fear. He was opening his mouth wide. Dude like for real, it's extremely horrendous.   
  
"No!" the duo cried together as tears started to flow down there faces. The color of their eyes drained because of it. Surume began to ran there without even stopping, and if he will stop then it's time for us to say goodbye to the world!  
  
The scared duo started to ask a lot of question to our navigator which she did not pay attention to every question they throw at her. They were still crying, and I could see a snot in Usopp's nose. I, on the other hand, could not even listen to them due to the fact that I am scared right now. It's really dark. So I went my way towards the swordsman who is not even scared in slightest.   
  
I was about to wrap my arms around him when he hauled me abruptly in his chest, clutching my head in his right arm while the other one was gripping the railings. Well, honestly when we went into the sea current was super exciting, but this thing is definitely not excited! I don't know if you can tell the difference but this is not really fun and exciting at all! It's just that it's too deep, but I'm not sure if we can make it alive, right? I shook my head because of that. I should not think about stuff like that; it's bad for my health.   
  
"Luffy! That darkness drops straight to hell, it's like a bottomless pot! A kettle! A tea pot!" Usopp began to act abnormally while addressing our captain who was clearly enjoying every detail of this experience. I'm sorry Luffy but only the underwater volcano is amazing, not this another scary joy ride in hell.   
  
"Leap in! Surume!"  
  
Surume was just running when he started to jump on the ocean trench, without any second thoughts. All I could conclude is that; we all have different reactions. However, Luffy was the only one who is enjoying this. Sanji is enjoying too, enjoying the pictures. How long is he going keep that?   
  
After Surume jump, another eruption happened behind us. I hoist my body a little in Zoro's shoulder, to look at it. Smoke and various shapes of rocks appeared.   
  
"What's that?! Something's coming at us from above!" Franky was quick to say it to our crew as he lifted his sunglasses to look at it carefully. We all looked at from above and identified a lot of big rocks!  
  
"Boulders?!" Robin gasped.  
  
"Landslide?" followed by Brook.  
  
"It's a rockfall! Look out!" confirmed Nami. 

Now I feel so useless since I can't use my powers in this time and I know that it's not my fault. It's just that, if only I could control the sea water then it's too easy for us to swim around here without any problem at all. I can't even wield my swords because I might eliminate all of us by bursting the bubble and if I'll go outside the bubble then I'll die before I could help them, with our without the coating bubble the monster-trio used a while ago.   
  
"If even one of those giant rocks hit the Sunny, it'll be smashed to pieces!" screeched Usopp, grasping the railings. Beside him is Chopper who is looking like a human disaster. Though, he is still cute. Nami instructed Surume to dodge them which he obliged. Zoro let go of me as he readied his stance to cut down the falling rocks.  
  
"I'll leave the bubble and cut them down! Luffy, hold on tight to me!" Zoro avowed. Luffy was seating on the floor, looking at Zoro as he then clung his hands on to his ankle. I was about to stop Zoro when Robin used his powers to stop Zoro from engaging outside the coating. Thank God.   
  
"Zoro, no!"  
  
"Hey, let me go!" he snapped at Robin while Luffy was just tilting his head in confusion. An irk appeared on my head when Zoro did that to Robin. Is this guys stupid or something?   
  
"Why are you stopping him, Robin?" asked the curious Luffy as he tilted his head a little. I facepalmed because of these two. A Captain and his first mate are both idiots. I don't know how in the world they have lived until now. Sorry for saying that but yeah.   
  
Robin replied to them honestly. "We're eight thousand meters below the surface! If you leave the bubble, you'll be crushed by the water pressure!"  
  
"Then what can we do?!" Zoro gritted his teeth in anger. I made my way towards him, both fist clenched.   
  
"What can you do?! Apologize to Robin this instant!" I scolded him while gripping his right ear in annoyance. "Do you still want to go outside the bubble or not?!" I shouted in his ear. He was groaning in pain as I tightened my grip in his ear.   
  
"No Ma'am!"   
  
Minutes later, he bowed and apologized to Robin. I gave Robin a reassuring smile as she gave ma faint smile still looking at Zoro. Maybe she got shocked because I scolded Zoro? I extremely disagree with the way Zoro done to Robin a while ago. She was nothing but trying to stop him from doing what he pleases. If she did not stop Zoro, then he would be probably outside the bubble....  
  
Nami then started to announce something critical. "If only we had a little more time to get away from the cliff..."  
  
"Leave that to me!" Usopp volunteered, and he then throws something out of the bubble. Then a seaweed like plant started to appear out of blue, holding the rocks in place. We all started to compliment the Sniper, who was grinning. Luffy had his eyes turned into stars. Sighing in relief, I'm thankful for Usopp because of that. Not like a certain swordsman here who is still caressing his swollen ear.   
  
"That'll slow it down for a few seconds. Get away from here while you have the chance, Surume!" Usopp shouted enough for Surume to apprehend what he remarked. Few seconds later, the seaweed tore into pieces because it can no longer hold the rocks in place.   
  
All of us, including Surume, looked at what's behind us and I could only sigh in relief.   
  
"We're safe!" informed Chopper.  
  
Zoro groan in pain again as I jerked my vision into him. He was still clutching his ear. Did I grip it way too hard? Feeling sorry, I made my way to Zoro and soothe his ear. He actually pushes me away not by shoving me, but by his words. But then he couldn't really resist me so mumbled a sorry to him. He wholly uttered a snort as an answer. I smiled serenely at him, but he wasn't looking. Probably, still mad at me.   
  
"Usopp, that was amazing!" complimented Luffy as both flashed a grin in their own unique way.   
  
"Indeed, very quick thinking!" added Brook.  
  
I did not pay attention to what they say to Usopp, but I was, of course, super thankful for Usopp. I keep on pestering Zoro to look at me but he just wouldn't budge. Therefore I did my trump card, which I kissed his right ear thrice and since I love the number 3 so much.   
  
"I'm sorry too, okay? Please talk to me already, Zoro." He looked at me for a few seconds then switched back to look elsewhere. I pouted because of that. However, his face was becoming rosy. Smirking at him, I continue to kiss his ears which grew his face more flushed than before. I laughed while clutching my stomach because of his reaction. Zoro is rarely adorable.  
  
While I was still laughing, he places his face on the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was mumbling something I could imperfectly understand, but I just let him do whatever he like to do. I played his hair and I used to do this before whenever Zoro acted this way. It's kind of a way to soothe or comfort him or whenever I like.  
  
I adverted my gaze into Usopp who was blabbering about his story. We listened to him and just...  
  
"It isn't like I spent the last two years just playing around! I'll tell you my tale! Hearing it will bring you to tears! Telling it brings me to tears! " he cried as he wiped his tears using his right arm. "It's the tale of my sweat and tears as I endured a rigorous dieting routine with Heracles'n-sensei..."  
  
Nami cut him off. "What do you mean, "Another time"?!" Both him and Luffy had a sour face that I don't want to describe it.   
  
Then Brook added. "Nami- _san_ , you're so harsh."  
  
I chuckled lightly at them. Zoro had already unattached himself from me and I grinned at him. Luffy and the others then complimented Surume as he felt embarrassed because of the compliments they all give to him.   
  
"You're so cute, Surume! Keep it up!" Hearing my words made all of the laugh. Surume, on the other hand, was blushing and rubbing on top of his head.  
  
"Surume! Surume!" some of us cheered together. However, it died down when a boulder knock his head. Surume let go of our ship as he feels unconscious. I clenched Zoro's hakama and screamed in fear. We all together fell down the bottomless pit.   
  
Ten thousand meters below the surface "The Depths" (Bottom of the ocean trench)  
  
When I opened my eyes, I could see a picturesque view. There were different kinds of species. I find everything here fascinating. I couldn't close my eyes from it.   
  
"Light? Even though we're this far below the surface?" I heard Robin questioned. Just like me, she was watching the view.  
  
"It's so bright! My eyes are blinded...Though I have no eyes that can be blinded! Yohohoho!" He cried. I looked at Brook's area and saw a light that passed through his uhm eyes.   
  
"Hey you guys! Come and look at this! Up there! Above us!" Luffy instructed us as he pointed his finger somewhere. We all them pierced our eyes into the direction he wanted us to look.   
  
"It's too bright. I can't see it very well." Usopp admitted. Everyone of us looking in one direction only. I can't believe it exists!  
  
"Hey, Nami! Is that it?" asked Luffy.  
  
Nami was looking at the log pose carefully. "Yep, there's no doubt about it. The compass is pointing towards that island! That's..."   
  
"Fishman Island!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's huge" he then added afterwards. 

"It's covered in an enormous bubble! And there are clouds on the inside? Maybe there's air in there!" Nami explained.

Now that you think about it, everything about here is a mysterious, well for me. If you're wondering why, it's just that like what Robin said a while ago, there's a light, despite we are ten thousand meters below the surface.   
  
Fishman Island is an enormous bubble. From afar, I could see its two layers. However, I'm not quite sure the definition why they have two layers. There is even a small bubble on top of it. Royalties must have lived there. Like what Nami said, there are clouds. Even bubbles and trees. Now this is interesting! I can't wait to explore there!  
  
"If that's Fishman Island, does that mean we're ten thousand meters below the surface?" asked Chopper.   
  
"What are those enormous trees doing so deep in the sea?" curious asked too.   
  
No one answered the duo's questions because we were all mesmerized by its beauty. 

  
  
_My first island, Fishman Island._

  
  
I saw Surume woke up, and I just noticed that the ship was lied sideward on Surume's mantle. He then raised our ship using his two tentacles, smiling widely at us.   
  
"We did it! We're here!" Luffy exclaimed while raising both of his arms on the air, feeling super excited.   
  
"One of the most famous spots on the Grand Line!" Franky declared, doing his "Super moves"  
  
I jerked my head when the tied barrel started to move on its own. Zoro stomped his foot in there to have it keep in place. What's in there?

I asked Zoro what's inside there as he told me that it was the intruder before. So I went to kicked the barrel on its side and I heard a yelped which I continue to kick it harshly. Serve you right, you half-dead idiot!  
  
"The island where the mermaids dance...The beautiful mermaid princess..." Sanji trailed. Different shapes from his cigarette appeared. "Finally, I'm here! In the paradise I've dreamed of since I was a kid!" he was clenching both of his fist on the air, smiling widely.   
  
"Mermaids! Mermaids!" Sanji and Brook chanted together as they both started to dance weirdly. Sanji then spitted blood.

"Sanji! It's hopeless! Just imagining it caused him to become like this?!" Usopp explained as he and Chopper looked at them.   
  
"Sanji!"  
  
I sweat dropped at him. You'll probably die because of blood loss, Sanji. Good Luck! I turned my back on them, and I don't want to hear anymore words about that. It's hopeless.   
  
"I'm so excited! I wonder what sort of meat they eat on Fishman Island?" Luffy said, dreamily. I nodded m head in agreement.   
  
"Me too! All those cute things and pancakes is what I'm going to do in there!" I admitted not even blinking.   
  
"Luffy and you too Haruki wipe that drool off your faces. Luffy could you ask Surume a favor?" Nami patted his shoulders. "Let's search for the entrance to Fishman Island."   
  
I wiped the drool of my face using the back of my hand. Not my fault, why am I'm craving for all of those right now! It's too irresistible!  
  
"Hey, what's with those guys?!" When Franky emphasized that we all turned our head to look at six huge creatures in front of us. Surume got scared as Chopper yelled in fear.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Zoro.  
  
"I don't like them!" I blurted out. They are not cute like Surume here! They looked like the animals above, however, in a fish structure.   
  
"It's a herd of sea monsters!"   
  
"These sea monsters are so...cool!" I wanted to protest Luffy, but I calmed myself. I don't want to waste my energy bickering with Luffy. Me and Luffy then noticed something or someone on top of the giraffe fish's. 

  
  
"Someone's riding them!"


	10. 08-Skirmish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

This is what I've always dreamed of. This is not fantasy. It's reality. Ever since I was young, I've always dreamt to travel island to island, and such. I've never really imagined this in an unexpected situation like how Luffy told me to join their crew where I rejected him and where he snatched me out of notice and the rest is right now. 

Seeing this in front of me is beyond the castle on the clouds some dreamers always dream. I wonder if there's a lot of different Islands out there, and I just couldn't wait to go there.   
  
I'm gratified by this.  
  
A herd of sea monsters appeared in front of us. A lion, rhino, gorilla, elephant, giraffe, and a polar bear. What an odd monster they are. They actually had this sinister face and in any minute they will attack us without second thoughts. And we are in our disadvantages since we couldn't breath underwater, heck us devil fruit users.   
  
"We're done for! And we have made it so far!" Usopp screamed with his gang.   
  
When Luffy told us that someone was riding them, we pierced our eyes on top of it. I could only see his body because he was hiding pretty well behind the sea monster. However, he his mouth is spikey, or in short, it looks like a dinosaur mouth or beak.   
  
"Why are you letting those human boss you around...Kraken?!" pointed out the mysterious man. Kraken shrieked. His eyes widen because of it. I could feel that he was shaking in fear because of him.   
  
Why is Kraken scared of this guy? Is he being threatened or something?   
  
I adjusted my eyes to have a clearer vision of the man and spotted not him on top of it alone! He had his companions with him just beside his side. The front guy narrowed his eyes on Surume, as he continues to shake and panic.   
  
Surume took a step backward and began to run for his dear life as he dropped us without a feeling of doubt. I shouted and tried to calm him, but he just continue to abandon us behind.   
  
"What are you doing, Surume?! Carry us for the last stretch too!" Luffy scolded Surume, however Surume did not listen to him.   
  
"This isn't the time for that! Hold on! Don't get thrown off the ship!" advised Usopp as he clung his dear life into the railings.  
  
"My eyes are spinning!" Chopper admitted.  
  
Then Brook, "Mine are too! Though I do not have eyes that can spin!"   
  
I facepalmed because of Brook. Of all times he had to joke. However, this crew of ours are just extraordinary.   
  
I balanced my self when the Sunny dropped on the ground. I heaved a sigh when they we're no scratch on Sunny and ourselves. Thank Heavens that we landed with ease. We all were scattered everywhere on the ship.   
  
However, we kind of ended up right in the middle of the sea monsters. This is not going to end peacefully.   
  
"You're the Straw Hat Crew, aren't you?" a fish man asked us while sitting on top of the sea monster. He was actually wearing a casual clothes. We all pierced our head when we heard him ask us.  
  
"W-Who are you?! How do you know about us?!" asked Luffy. I could feel that he is somewhat outraged because of what they did to Surume. Me too, Luffy.   
  
"Of course I know about you. You're the pirates who took out Arlong's crew." the fishman admitted. Nami scrutinized him mouth wide-opened. "If that's all you'd done, our reaction would be obvious. But of all things, two years ago you defended Hachi- _san_ , a former member of Arlong's crew..." holding his hat in place, he looked at us. "and from what I hear, you even beat up one of those despicable Celestial Dragons! Acts worthy of Fisher Tiger, the hero of Fishman Island who we all admire!" he finished his sentence off.   
  
I listened to every word he said, since I am kind of curious what they did years ago. I'll probably ask Zoro or Nami if we all are free. Or I'll likely tell them to narrate me the story of their first voyage.   
  
I snapped out of thoughts when the fish man once again told something.  
  
"I can't decide what to do with you. Hey, tell me...are you friends or foes? I'll let you choose...Will join us, the New Fishman Pirates? Or will you refuse us?" he narrowed his eyes at us. "If you say no, we'll sink you right here and now."  
  
"What?!" Luffy and I grunted. As if we'll join our crew.   
  
Nami went to Franky and instructed him. "Franky, refill the fuel."  
  
"Huh? What are you planning?"  
  
Well, whatever Nami is planning I just hope it'll be successful.  
  
"There's no way Luffy and the others will do what those guys say. Even so, we're ten thousand meters underwater. We can't fight back down here. There's no chance of winning. So let's flee!" she clenched her fist. "We'll use up all the air left on the ship in one last Coup de Burst to charge straight towards the island!"  
  
Brook and Chopper then appeared beside them, screaming while spreading there arms on the air. I'm not against Nami's decision since it's our only last straw left. And if fight these guys right now, we will probably end up being defeated. So doing what Franky did before is our only last hope. I do hope the coating will not burst or something.   
  
Franky kept his eyes on her as he listen to every word she said.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"It's either that, or we came all this way just to die."  
  
Robin and I nodded our head in agreement.   
  
"True. I can't see any other way to survive this." Robin said while looking at the floor.  
  
"We are at disadvantage fighting them here, and our only choice is to get away from them. Or, we'll die." I added. Usopp then ran towards our direction as he clenched his fist.   
  
"Right! I'll go fill up the fuel tanks!" he then looked at the cyborg. "Franky! You steer the ship!" He ran beneath the ship where the fuel tanks are kept in placed.   
  
"You got it! I'll handle it superbly!"   
  
The sail was folded as we all are busy to prepare for incoming Coup de Burst. The fish men just let us do whatever we want and they were looking at us, probably waiting for our answer whether we join them or not.   
  
"So, will you become our underling, Straw Hat Luffy?"  
  
Luffy smiled. "No way. Moron!"   
  
I laughed all with Luffy as I pointed my fingers at them and addressing them as an idiot over and over again, provoking the hell out of their patience. I witness them looking at us seriously but furious. Whatever, we are serious too.  
  
"You refuse...You reject my invitation to join the New Fishman Pirates?!" he smirked at us. "In that case, you are enemies of the fish men! Just a group of sinful humans!"  
  
"Idiots!" he stretched his mouth so wide that you could see his teeth and gums as stick his tongue out. "Why should I have to be your underling?!"  
  
I pulled down my right lower eyelid towards them, I accompanied it by sticking my tongue out like what Luffy did. Zoro gripped my arms to restrain me from doing so. Chopper appeared behind Luffy to stop him provoking them while crying. Well, they're too almighty. As if we will become one of their foolish underlings!  
  
"What a shame. There's no way I can let you pass now. You're gonna sink, right here! Sea Lion!"  
  
After he had told the sea lion, it charges at us in full speed while roaring so loud. He's not cute, though. I then heard Usopp from the Den Den Mushi affirming that he had already finish refilling the fuel and we're already good to go.   
  
"Roger that!" Franky answered back.  
  
"Sink them!" the fish man ordered the sea lion who is still swimming directly towards us.   
  
I ogled him carefully without even blinking then glared at it. Definitely, not that cute.  
  
"Wanna fight?!" Luffy growled. The monster-trio was preparing to fight it. Should I equally do a fighting stance? I'll probably look awesome with them.   
  
I heard Nami shouted at Franky. "Do it, Franky!"  
  
"The Sunny is a lion too!" he exclaimed. "Let's settle the score some other day, sea lion! Here goes...Coup de Burst!"

The Thousand Sunny is a Lion?! I thought it was just a sun and that they putted a face in there to display a design. Even the name has the sun in there so like when I first glanced at it all I could imagine it's a sun---IS IT REALLY A LION?! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Sunny!  
  
Before the sea lion could strike us using his teeth, he swam straight to Fishman Island. We flew past the herd of sea monsters and the fish men. The bubble subsequently started to shrink due to lack of air.   
  
"The air...is disappearing!" Luffy gasped, having difficulties to say.  
  
"I'm gonna be flattened..." Chopper said while closing his eyes and forcing his tongue out.   
  
We were face planted on the floor, gripping it hard. We kind of look like a pancake right now. I'm trying to calm my breathing because we only possess a minimal air left and I'm not just the only one inside here.  
  
"I cannot fill my lungs...Though I do not have lungs...Yohohoho!" Brook said in a small voice.   
  
I facepalmed mentally because of Brook.   
  
"Endure it! Until we break through to Fishman Island!" Nami instructed us.   
  
"We're breaking through!" announced by Franky, as he and Sanji looked up.   
  
"Wait for me, my dear mermaids!"   
  
Despite the situation we are in right now, Sanji could nothing but think of his oh-so-called wannabe "All Blue". You know what. I don't care anymore guys. Do and believe whatever you desire in your life.   
  
The Sunny pierced on the first layer of the enormous bubble. The coated bubble of our ship disappeared as we all started to shiver and scream in terror.   
  
Luffy pointed out. "The coating came off! It was absorbed by the enormous bubble!"   
  
Oh curse that first layer of the enormous bubble!  
  
Brook then gasped as he gabbed his finger straight in front of Sunny. "Look ahead! What could that be?!"  
  
"This bubble has two layers!" Robin gasped, creasing her eyebrows together while looking in front. I could take note her panic a little bit.   
  
The first layer of this bubble contains air in it. So we sigh in relief because of that. I thought they knew that the enormous bubble has two layers that's why I did not bother to ask nor inform them. However, I am not sure what's inside the second layer but looking at it, the color looks like the sea water, darkest blue so goodbye world!  
  
"A normal ship would plummet to the bottom in this air-filled layer!" she added afterwards.   
  
Oh no!  
  
"We're gonna use another Burst to get across!" confessed Franky as he keeps on steering the wheel. "Hold on tight!" he shouted.  
  
I went to grab something near me which is Zoro. I placed my face on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He grips his other hand on the railings hard, gritting his teeth. The others did what Franky instructed us to do.   
  
"W-Water?!" I heard Zoro growled as he tightened his grip on me. I buried my face more on his chest, scared because I can't swim.   
  
Sunny entered the second layer and we all tried time to swim and gasp for air. The other devil fruit users and I were sinking farther down as we can't swim in this state. 

I could not barely open my eyes to glance at the others and my body just continue to sink deeper and deeper into the water. I could even still feel Zoro's grip on me. However, it is not that tight like before. The current is too strong for the non-devil fruit users to swim and save all of us.   
  


_I can't breathe  
_   
_I can't swim  
_   
_We can't do anything right now  
_   
_Someone please save us._

_**Darkness then started to consume me...and the others.** _

I opened my eyes and coughed out water. I then adjusted my eyes to examine the surroundings. I noticed that Zoro stood beside me. He then held his hand to support me rose from my feet which I obliged. Both my kimono and hair are wet because of what happened earlier, and I just let it be because it will just be going to be dry later.  
  
Zoro and I got separated from Luffy and the others which is going to represent a tremendous problem. I'm reasonably sure Fishman Island is big for us to find one another. I'm also troubled about Sanji's health, provided the fact that he embraces women and mermaids and such. I did not bother to ask Zoro how we end up here. As long as we are alive then, there's nothing to ask.   
  
The both of us them began to walk wherever our feet is going to accompany us. In spite of looking for the rest of the crew, we kind of happened to have a problem here first.  
  
"Sheesh..." Zoro started.  
  
I looked at him, waiting for his words.   
  
"All these plants looks the same! It feels like we're going around in circles."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
"If only they put a sign or something in here then it would be easy, right?" I asked him, head tilted which he nodded at me.  
  
We withdrew a small step when he halted and stopped me in my tracks too when we both heard noises coming from our direction. We then spotted fishermen wearing what soldiers wore whenever they are on duty. They encircled both Zoro and me as they were on guard, pointing their swords--I mean tridents at us.   
  
I counted them first using my fingers and estimated that there are exactly eight of them.   
  
"You are Pirate Hunter Zoro, member of the Straw Hat Crew, are you not?" the fish man said, looking at Zoro. Not even minding I am here with him. I glared him.  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
Zoro positioned his right hand on the handle of his swords, preparing to defend when they will start to attack us. However, I on the other hand, had my hands on my hips, looking grumpily at the fish man who called Zoro without even laying his eyes on me.   
  
"Excuse you not me, I am also a member of the Straw Hat Crew!" I growled at him as he took a step backwards but nevertheless continue to point his trident at us--I mean me.   
  
I glared at him even more than before.  
  
"W-We were not informed that you happened to be one of the cre--"   
  
I cut him off. "Now you all know, then spread it around this island!"   
  
All the fishermen were looking at me carefully which made me irked at it. Zoro caressed my left shoulder and mumbled words into my ears.   
  
"You just joined our crew today. No one knows that you are a member." he told calmly. "And I hope they won't spread it because...Mihawk will kill the both of us!" he growled at me.   
  
I pouted at him and produced him a super cute peace sign in both of my hands as he sighed in frustration. The two of us once again looked at the soldiers. I'm proud, what can I say?!  
  
  
"You're both invited in the castle to have a feast."

"You guys aren't bad after all. Now that is what I called Hospitality!" I declared, smiling widely as Zoro smirked at that.

**_Ryugu Palace's Jail_ **

"Really...I can't believe both of them are sleeping in this situation."

"He drank so much that he passed out, after all. The woman beside him was somewhat devouring all the pancakes that was given to her, nonstop."

I overheard two fishermen soldiers engaging in a conversation while guarding our cell. I was not asleep as you can see, a while ago yes, but I woke up because of them. I then told myself to sleep and play along. Beside me is Zoro who had his arms spread on the floor as I used his chest as a pillow and my left hand inside his hakama, curled up to him. I could even hear his breathing and the way his chest moves up and down.

I can't believe Zoro and I got tricked by them. All we thought is that they just welcome us here in Fish-Man Island with arms wide opened but here we are now in the jail. 

"Hurry!"

"Yes Sir!"

Minutes later, no one was guarding our cell. I opened one of my eyes and look if they we're still there. When I notice no one was there, I shook Zoro to wake him up whom he woke up. I could say that he was still drowsy because he was clutching his head.

This guy is so addicted to Sake. Like I repeatedly witness him drinking it non-stop. I don't even like sake because it's not extraordinarily my taste so...yeah. I definitely have opposite taste buds. 

I went close to the bars and examine it.

"Hey, Zoro." I called him. He only gives me a hum as a response.

I was running my fingers in one of the bars. "Let's get out of here. The cell is like a piece of pancake which is very easy to cut."

I did not wait for any response coming from him and went to unsheathe my _Kazoku_. I held it in my right hand and cut the cell easily and putted it back on the scabbard. I cut it enough for Zoro and me to get out of this cell. I looked at Zoro as I held out my hand which he accepted it lazily. I helped him to stand from his feet and chuckle when he lightly stumbles.

"Don't drink too much sake next time, okay?" I told him.

"Tch. That's sake you are talking about, Haruki!"

I raised my eyebrows while looking sharply at the swordsman then I shrugged my shoulders off, feeling hopeless for Zoro. I can't really stop him when it comes to sake, it's like he is smitten by it. I rolled my eyes because of that.

Once we got out from the cell, we went to the stairs on the left and continue walking in there. When then stumbled on a elegant and luxurious hall of the palace. It's the complete opposite of the castle Mihawk is residing right now. This looks too sparkly and fancy. From the floor to the wall to the ceilings, everything. I could live here without second thoughts, only if ever they will grant me to choose or decide, of course.

I thought dreamily.

"Zoro, let's follow our instinct and get out of here without anyone noticing us because I am too lazy too fight right now."

"Hmm."

I pointed my finger at the "right" as we went straight there. I was humming a song while bobbing my head slightly to feel it. Zoro did not actually mind at all.

"Wait." Zoro stopped me from walking farther and I looked at him, stopping my humming.

"Did we already go here a while ago?"

I tilted my head to think carefully as I examine the halls, trying to reckon any familiar thing here to distinguish whether we've been here or not. I looked at Zoro who was not looking at me, and he bore this grumpy face of his.

"Nope. We did not go here." I shrugged my shoulders off, feeling confident of my answer.

"Okay."

We resumed our walking as I continue my humming. As we walk endlessly in the halls, I've heard a familiar scream. Was that Usopp? I'm not completely certain if that was him because it's like a scream of a girl. Usopp is not a girl so yeah, but it could be him right? I mean Usopp's scream is....

"Do you hear anything, Zoro? I think I just heard something..." I turned to ask the grumpy Zoro. He probably missed drinking his sake, I thought mentally. He just looked in front, knitting his eyebrows together.

I was trying to process everything. It's a explicit picture that they've been "invited" like us and capture them afterwards when they have already allowed their guard down. But if Nami is there then I think they already knew that they have been deceived.

I just hope that they have not yet found out and will never found out that me and Zoro was on the prison cell or else...

I snapped out from my thoughts when I, or Zoro also, heard not just one scream but scream of a group. That's definitely a sign. We followed the screams, running to help them. I recognize those voices! Brook, Nami, and Usopp!

"The first one to get there is the greatest runner." Zoro said. He smirked at me as I smirked back.

"Oh are you perhaps challenging me, Zoro? and you have to add greatest in there hm?"

"You are on!" Both of us yelled together. I could see the halls turned into like a thin air. I ran fast, not sure if Zoro is way faster than me but I hope I'm way faster than him. I could not see him, but I could feel that he is close to me and I'm not quite sure the exact measurements or whatever.

As fast as ever the horses can gallop, and a cheetah running wildly, we both ran because of his challenge. I'll beat you, Zoro! Just you wait.

We both tried to play dirty, like him pulling my hair hard and I pulling his hakama off. I'm at disadvantage here because gosh! It looks like all of my hair is going to dismount from my scalp! Zoro on the other hand, can walk bare on his upper body and I don't mind!

Oh, you are so playing dirty, you swordsman!

I piggy back him and strangled his neck with both of my hands. He tried to release my hands to sway me off him but I did not flinch nor move, not even the slightness. I tightened my hold on his neck and my legs on his waist as he screamed in pain, still continue to run.

"This is what you called payback, you gorilla!"

"Haruki, get off me!"

I was about to tighten when I spotted a very large orange long haired fish man with a gold trident preparing to attack someone on the bubble in front of him. Oh King Neptune! He deceived us a while ago! He was encircling his gold trident above his head. I then noticed that the trio were there. They were far from us, but I could still identify them. They were also being encircled by the defeated soldiers inside the bubble. However, on the outside, they were still soldiers on their guard.

I skillfully ungripped his neck and just wrapped my arms around his neck gently but continue to piggy back on him. The place they were in is being filled with sea water. Zoro was about to protest when I used both of my hands on his cheeks to let him look at the preparing fish man's attack on our crew. He snorted grumpily and dashed straight there. I closed my eyes when I noticed that we are already near outside the hall we are in.

When we went out of the air-filled room, my powers started to fade. Bubbles started to form from my mouth. My hold loosened as I tried my best to tighten it. Zoro gripped my legs tightly that was wrapped around his waist to support me. I opened my eyes a little and saw that we are almost on the bubble, Nami and others are in it.

I gasped heavily when we both entered inside. Thank Heaven's for this. Zoro went straight to King Neptune before he could strike them, he grasped the handle of his swords as he prepares to unsheathe them. I let go of Zoro as I fell on the ground, coughing a little. My butt and my back hurt when I landed in there.

If only I did not accidentally eat that fruit then I would not be like this. Although I don't know how to swim before I ate that. But It doesn't mean I can't eventually learn how to swim, though.

"Zoro?! Haruki?!" I heard Nami gasped.

"We are right on time." I coughed again. 

Nami went to aid me as I gave her a faint smile. I mumbled a thanks to Nami, as she nodded at me. I looked at Zoro and King Neptune who had both of their weapons clashed together. I could even see Zoro smirked at him.   
  
"I though both of you were in a prison cell?!" I heard Usopp pointed out. I flinched because of this.   
  
"I heard the festival music...so I came here!" Zoro answered back which I hissed at the swordsman.   
  
Festival music my ass. As if. If it weren't for me, Nami and the others would be in grave danger. And we all both know that Zoro is hopeless when it comes to direction. Good thing I was there to guide him in the golden path. I'm the best after all!  
  
I stood from my feet with the help of Nami. I rendered her a thanks again which she replied a welcome to me. I went to Usopp and stop in front of him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usopp? We were not in a prison cell, okay? We were...somewhere here...yeah" I said trying to convince Usopp that we weren't inside a cell. Oh no my dignity. He only looked at me blankly as if I was telling him a joke. I looked at the ground and pouted. I thought I could convince him but then again I remembered that he is an expert when it comes to lies so it's easy for him to distinguish lies from truths.   
  
Or...this fish men narrated them!  
  
I heard someone running behind us I looked at this merman. Oh this guy!  
  
"What is this?! How did that swordsman get out of his cell?!" he asked while looking at Zoro.   
  
I shifted my body to go near him but still inside the bubble.   
  
"Just so you know, I got out of your cell that looks like a child's play too!" I yelled at him. He took a small step back which I gave him a smirk. That's right, I am just the best!  
  
I adverted on my gaze when I heard another clash from Zoro and King Neptune. However, instead of striking each other, Zoro crouched on the floor, holding his two swords on both side. His other sword was on its perspective place.   
  
"Unbelievable! He blocked the Sea God Neptune's attack like it was nothing!" A fish man gasped. He was wearing a purple shirt, a black hat that has a gold design at the bottom and a monocle. Oh if I'm not mistaken, this was also the guy who was sitting with us on a very long table, observing me eating pancakes and Zoro drinking his sake. Identical thing with the King and the fish man I yelled a while ago.   
  
The King looked at Zoro. "If you resist, even more people are going to get hurt! Just come along quietly- _jamon_! Zori!"   
  
I tilted my head in confusion. I don't think there's someone with us whose name is Zori...  
  
"My name is Zoro!" screamed Zoro.  
  
He meant Zoro? Oh okay!   
  
"Men! Surround them and destroy their bubble! If we get rid of their bubble, this will become an underwater fight, and we'll have a tremendous advantage! Hurry!" the fish man I don't know who; probably the one encharge for ordering the guards, instructed.  
  
All the fish man aimed their weapons at us. Oh, how dare they! If they will burst our bubble; like a red blood cell when placed in a hypotonic solution, then we will definitely suffer a disadvantage here! Unfair!  
  
Now you are making me mad, opprobrious jerks!  
  
"This is quite a crisis." admitted Brook.   
  
"Yeah, this isn't looking good." Usopp agreed he then looked from his side. "Hey, Nami! Huh? Nami?"  
  
After Usopp said that numbers of bubbles then started to form in the room.   
  
"W-What is this?" The King said looking confuse.   
  
Our once small room capacity of a bubble turned in to a extremely massive bubble. The water in the room was gone and was filled with air for us to breath. Now this is what I called fair.   
  
The fish men were shocked from this which I smirked at their reaction.   
  
"Too bad for you. I came across this enormous Bubbly Coral." I jerked my head when I heard Nami explained while placing her right hands on a extremely large coral.   
  
"I don't believe it!" expressed Usopp.  
  
Oh, corals that is big like that can produce bubbles? Oh wow! That's surprising!  
  
"Now then...Shall we continue?" Zoro challenged. He had his Shusui placed on his shoulders. His _Sandai Kitetsu_ was placed back. I really admired Zoro's three swords, especially the Shusui. It's my favorite out of the three. When I first saw it, back on the Gloom Island, I can feel some tiny connection on it. But, I did not actually mind it.   
  
"Wait. I will fight him myself." The King declared, without withdrawing his eyes on Zoro.   
  
The merman disagreed with him. "Your highness! You shouldn't need to dirty your hands fighting this..."  
  
"No, this man is strong. I do not want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Oh, you are undoubtedly making me mad!   
  
"Hey you sharp-tongued sea horse! Are you trying to say that Zoro's dirty huh?!" I yelled, glaring at him. This merman's trident possesses a unique structure from the ones used by the other soldiers of this Army.   
  
"He is a King, you brat!"  
  
"Me a brat?! I'm trembling in excitement to kick your ugly butt!"   
  
We were glaring at each other's eyes. I don't mind what they believe, all I desire it to kick his butt for insulting Zoro! I'll kick this guy and give him to Sanji to make a fish-fillet for us to eat once we are already done in here!  
  
Zoro and the King, and the seahorse charged together. I, however, remained on my feet, waiting for the seahorse to strike me. All I could see in my eyes is the color red. I'm fuming mad because of his attitude towards Zoro. Zoro may not care, but I do. I cannot just sit back and relax and let them insult him. Zoro will presumably do the same when someone insults the crew.   
  
I first clutched the handle of my swords when I noticed him near me already. I then unsheathed both my _Kazoku_ and _Aisuru_ while I crossed my arms to defend myself from his attack. I gave him a smirked when I saw him got shocked by my awesomeness. 

"Oh were you shocked?" I insulted him, still smirking.   
  
"Shut up, you brat!"  
  
I gave him a another glare and pushed him by force that sent him flying near the wall. I crouched down a little then went straight to him. I charged at the opponent at high speed gathering my powers in my feet using a powerful water slash. I straightened my right arms to pierce him in his stomach when he dodged on his right, but I was quick enough to give him another attack wielding my left sword. I slashed his right cheek that blood started to gushed over there. It was not deep, and I'm reasonably sure it will not leave a permanently scar there.   
  
Oh my first real fight! It may not be the best but it's still my first real fight.  
  
He gave me a strike when I was busy looking at the wound I gave him as he successfully pierced my shoulders. I gave a small cry but I did not pay much attention to it because I could just heal my self later. I jumped backwards a little, enough for me to be far away from him.  
  
He then strikes me again with his trident which I use my _Aisuru_ to block his attack. I then gave him a roundhouse kick on his neck that sent him flying across the room. I wonder if he'll wear a cervical collar because I kicked him in his neck. I even heard Brook gasped in surprise. I swiveled my head in his direction and carry out a wink which made him turned into a blushing mess.   
  
"Goddammit! Haruki, focus!" I heard Zoro scolded me from afar, still busy with his fight with the King. I gave him a pouted which I received a glare coming from him.  
  
I healed my shoulders exerting my powers when I had a time. I heard the footstep of my opponent charging at me with his trident behind my back and before he could hit me with it, I jumped in the air above his head while placing my swords back on my scabbard and when I landed back on my feet, I tapped him on his shoulders and gave him a short-suppressed laugh.   
  
Before he could shift his body and I made my first move on him. I putted my fist together on the air and stretched it, creating a water like rope and whipped it, just a preparation for my attack.  
  
"Mizu-Mizu no mi Whip!" 

(This is hilarious!)  
  
I used my impressive powers to wrap it around his body. His trident fell on the floor as he looked at me in disbelief. As if, I will be defeated by you. I was trained by a lot of immense men in today's pirate era and of course, he did not know about that.   
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?"   
  
"Hey! Let me go you, damn brat!" he yelled at me as he tried to get off from my whip. I just rolled my eyes at them and turned my back. When I looked at Usopp's group, I could see them yelling at Zoro. I tilted my head in confusion. What did Zoro do anyway?  
  
"What have you guys done?!" someone I don't know asked, beside him is a crying mermaid.   
  
"Really, you went way too far!" Usopp yelled first.  
  
Followed by Brook. "Indeed! Apologize for your actions!"  
  
Why are they yelling?  
  
"You were the ones who started this fight! We're all in this together, you idiots!" fired back Zoro.  
  
I looked at Nami who had her right hand on her cheeks, closing her eyes. Behind her, consist of an orange starfish who is wearing Rasta multi-color skull cap and shades, beside him is a green short-haired mermaid clasping her hands together. I did not notice them a while ago, is this one of their friends?   
  
"We just wanted to threaten them and run away!" Usopp admitted. He then looked at me. "Also you Haruki! Both of you are so hopeless!"  
  
I just did not mind Usopp's words since what's done is done. We could not turn back time.  
  
Nami sighed then went to slouch. "And I just wanted to go sightseeing and shopping."  
  
"Well, it's in the past now, so what can we do? Don't complain!" claimed Zoro looking at the angered Usopp. 

The King and his men were all tied up, sitting on the floor. Even the seahorse that I fought a while ago was there. On my back were soldiers lying on the floor, defeated.   
  
"What can we do?! You think that's good enough?!" he pointed his fingers at Zoro then me. "Just dropping by Fishman Island and then casually occupying Ryugu Palace...How ruthless can you and Haruki get?!"  
  
Whatever. I'm not gonna join your bickering.  
  
"So should we just have let them arrest us?!"   
  
"I keep telling you. We should have just threatened them and fled!" explained Usopp.   
  
Or not...  
  
"No you didn't." I answered Usopp, calmly. Which I earned a glare from the sniper.  
  
Zoro then added. "First off, we don't know how we could escape. Second, Luffy's not there!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, Luffy's gone!" Both looked at Brook who was also thinking. "Where indeed?"  
  
I went my way towards Zoro and once I got on Zoro's side, I clung into his arms as he gave me a satisfactory grin which I also gave him one. Let's just say, we were badass when fighting a while ago.   
  
Nami went to one of the tied soldiers as she held his face. "We're really in a hurry here. So don't be and just just tell us."

If Sanji's here, he would probably kill that soldier out of jealousy and thank heavens that he isn't here.  
  
Usopp looked at Nami's position. "Yeah, we need to find Luffy!"  
  
Nami then looked at the soldier, seriously like she's depending her life on whatever she is thinking about right now. "Where is the treasure chamber?"  
  
"Cut it out!" Usopp yelled at her.   
  
I then sweatdropped when Nami looked at Usopp acting cute or whatever. They were stars all over her, even her eyes. I'll probably support Nami in going to the treasure chamber. If we will all still there treasure then I could purchase all the things I wanted. Without more ado, that's a favorable idea.  
  
"Why are you acting all innocent?! Consider our situation!"  
  
Brook then strummed his guitar. Where did that come from? "Now, everyone! In this difficult time, let's sing a song and be happy! Come one!" he then started to sing. "It'll work us somehow. It'll work out somehow. And even if it doesn't, we'll die someday anyway! Yeah!"  
  
Oh, that's a nice song!  
  
Usopp then scolded Brook. "You shut up too, Soul King!"  
  
I was just playing Zoro's hand, drawing circles on his palm because I got bored and I also wanted to get out of here now when I heard the seahorse shouted at us. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms in annoyance.  
  
"Listen up, you scum!" we all turned our head, as I raised my right eyebrow at him. "Once the three brothers of the Neptune Army, Prince Fukaboshi, Prince Ryuuboshi, and Prince Manboshi get back here, you're going to regret this!" he blurted out.   
  
Brook went near him and strum his guitar like a Soul King he is. They are princes in here? Oh, I hope they are cute! I wonder what they look like...  
  
"In any case, we can't stay on Fishman Island any longer. Where is the Sunny? We need to gather everyone up and set sail." Zoro advised as he crossed his arms.   
  
"But the Sunny's coating was torn off as we entered the island." Usopp reminded us.  
  
Nami looked at the log pose on her wrist, looking at it carefully. "The Log Pose has been acting strange too. Ever since we came here, it hasn't shown any sign of stabilizing."  
  
That's because we cannot sail in New World with a simple Log pose, Nami. The islands in the New World always have changes when it comes to magnetic waves, which makes the New World Log Pose a necessary when sailing in there. An island's magnetic field volatility can also be caused by disturbances on the island. The Log Pose needle pointed towards the island will jiggle as a result of the unpredictable magnetic waves, the more unpredictable the movement of the needles, the greater the uncertainty of the magnetism. (I'm not quite sure if it's correct, but feels free to say something about it so that I can edit it.)  
  
"You're hopeless. You can't navigate the New World with such a simple pose. You ignorant pirates." the fish man who is wearing the monocles said. Nami asked him what he meant which he sighed at her.  
  
"I'll tell you if you untie me."  
  
Oh shut up. They have me, they could just ask me. I mean I've been there already, and Pops and Shanks give me adequate information about it. However, I am too lazy to explain so probably later once we all are gathered together already.  
  
"Should we look for Luffy first?" I voiced them which they all sighed profoundly.  
  
We all perked our heads when we heard the Den-Den Mushi ringing. It was placed on a table, beside us.  
  
"That must be Prince Fukaboshi!" the seahorse said to Nami.   
  
Oh one of the Prince!  
  
I was about to answer it when Zoro went to snatch it from me before I could even answer it. I gave him a soft glare at his back because of it.   
  
"Hello, who is this?" Zoro asked the speaker on the other line.  
  
Usopp snapped at him. "Hey! Why are you answering?!"   
  
"Yeah Zoro! Why are you answering it! It should be me!" I went near him while pointing my finger in his face and growled at him. He pulled me in his chest and gripped my waist tightly.  
  
"Prince Fukaboshi!"  
  
"Help us!"  
  
Both Zoro and I growled at them. "Be quiet, you two!"  
  
Then they called the names of the other Prince. I could not memorize their names since it's too long but I'll eventually learn to know their names later.  
  
"It's me, Fukaboshi. What is going on in there? Lower the connecting channel right now and let us in." a deep voice from the speaker spoke. I putted my near the Den-Den Mushi on Zoro's right hand when he hissed at me in annoyance. I pulled his cheeks apart because he's getting into my nerves right now and I he just let me do what I want to do with him!   
  
"And what will happen if we do that? No can do!" Zoro answered. He is so impolite! I'll teach him to be polite after this!  
  
"H-Hey! What are you saying?! Explain the situation to them!" Usopp blurted out.   
  
I wanted to tell Usopp that is pointless. Zoro's too...you know  
  
"That's right! In that case, tie me and Caimei up too! We don't want to be seen as your partners in crime!" The Starfish-Pappag, who introduced his self to me a while ago advised us. Well, we also don't want them to be tied in our situation right now. I think it's better if we do what he said to us right?  
  
"Zoro- _chin_ , you're scaring me!" Caimei said while clasping her hands together on her chest. I looked at her sadly.   
  
And yes Zoro is scary sometimes. But I like to piss him more when he's mad.  
  
"Help us! Prince Fukaboshi!" The soldiers said.  
  
There were a short paused from the other line, waiting for him to articulate something. I played Zoro's three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe which he did not mind at all.   
  
"Are you, by any chance, one of Straw Hat's companions?" the prince asked.   
  
"Fukaboshi! He's the swordsman with the three swords from the Straw Hat crew...Pirate Hunter Zori!" King Neptune explained to his son.  
  
Zori?! Who is Zori?!  
  
"It's Zoro!" yelled Zoro at the King. Oh! This King is hilarious. I'm beginning to like him! Not in a sentimental or romantic feeling, though.  
  
"Father?! You even got Father there?!" I heard the prince gasped in surprise.  
  
"You hear that? We've got plenty of hostages including Neptune! If you want them to live, then start making preparations for us to set sail! What we'll need is our ship, the Sunny, re-coated. We don't know where it is, so you guys find it. Also, the rest of our crew. One gloomy woman. One robot. One racoon dog and pervy water imp."  
  
Nami added. "Oh, Zoro! One billion beli, too."  
  
"And cute stuffs too!" I cut off Zoro as I earned a glare from him. I only gave him my sweetest smile as he continues to speak again.  
  
"Cut it out, damn it!" Usopp yelled at us.   
  
I nothing but looked at him innocently while burying my head on Zoro's chest. He only sweat dropped at me.   
  
"A pervy water imp! How fitting! That fits him perfectly! Yohohoho!" Brook and I laughed at that.  
  
"This is no time to be laughing!" scolded Usopp again.  
  
"Pervy water imp! Yohohoho!"  
  
"Come on! At least make a jab at the "gloomy woman" comment too!"

"That's too harsh, Zoro." I told hiim.  
  
I feel dreadful for a certain cook. And since he is not here, then I'm not. As long as he will not know then there is nothing to pity about. Sorry Sanji!  
  
"I understand your conditions. I will make arrangements for you and your crew to leave this kingdom safely. However, you must return all of the hostages unharmed!"  
  
"Sure." Zoro replied calmly. I just hope nothing goes in our way. We'll have to find Luffy first because that guy alone smells like trouble.   
  
Zoro was about to end the call when the prince added something.  
  
"May I ask one more thing, Zoro- _kun_?" Zoro paused to listen to him. "I'd rather not tell you in this situation, but I cannot dishonor my debt to Jinbei."  
  
"What is it?" Zoro asked him.  
  
"From the former Warlord, Sea Knight Jinbei, to Straw Hat Luffy. He wanted me to tell you this once you reached the island. I have to message to pass on."  
  
"Jimbei?"  
  
"Boss Jimbei."  
  
The moment the prince mentioned Jinbei's name, all the fishermen were murmuring his name. He must be super famous here since the King whispered his name too. I know Jinbei since I already meet him. But I never knew he fought with Luffy to save Ace. No one told me that.   
  
"Oh yeah, he did say that he was friends with Jimbei" Usopp realized and explained to us.  
  
Oh, Luff and Jimbei are friends? If I am not mistaken, I have already met Jinbei when I was young but not that young. Jinbei even accepted to challenge Ace years ago in Whitebeard's place. They were like fighting for five days straight and they were just super strong. He was really kind. I hope to see him here soon.  
  
"Ah, the man who was in the newspaper together with Luffy- _san_?" Brook then blurted out.   
  
They were on a newspaper together? How I wish I'll appear on a newspaper in the near future. I'll wait for that moment.   
  
Caimei then added while looking down on the floor. "Despite being a pirate, he's an amazing man who everyone on the island trusts."  
  
I nodded my head at her and whispered gently that Zoro will only hear. "Jimbei is really something."   
  
There was a lengthy pause in both parties when Zoro admitted something. He places the phone near his mouth to speak.

"Luffy isn't here right now, but I'll pass the message to him. Say it."  
  
"The first message is... _"Don't fight Hody."_ , The second one is... _"I will be waiting for you in the Sea Forest."_ That is all."  
  
The phone call then ended. Zoro unwrapped his arms around me, and I went to look at the King. I was gazing him from top to the bottom.   
  
"The Sea Forest...Hody..."  
  
Oh no! Zoro will not remember that! That is why I stopped him because he will most likely to forget those! Or, he'll forget that he has to say something to Luffy! Whatever Zoro!  
  
Anyways, Why would Jimbei tell us not to fight that guy? Is he a threat in here or something? Hoody? Now who is that guy? As far as I know, we did not do anything to him. Why would we fight him? And Sea Forest? Ohhh I can't wait. I am dying to go and have fun in there. How wonder what it looks like.   
  
I snapped out from thoughts when the ground started to shake. I balanced myself so that I will not fall on the floor because my butt and my back hurt when I fell a while ago! And it is definitely not a joke!   
  
They were loud voices coming one after another, and I could detect it close in our direction due to my powers, but not in this hall we all are staying. Second later, it died down. What was that?   
  
"W-What is that sound- _jamon_? Could it be Decken's doing?! It's coming from Koukaku Tower- _jamon_! S-S-Shirahoshi is in danger! A-Are the guards with her?!" King Neptune then began to panic, looking from left to right.   
  
This is Chicken's doing? Why would he do this?   
  
The fish man then replied the King. "No, they're all tied up here!"  
  
"How can this be?!" he then looked at us. "Hey, pirates! Go and ensure the princess's safety in place of the guards!"  
  
Zoro looked at him in confusion. "Huh? What're you talking about?"  
  
"But Neptune- _sama_! That means letting them know about the princess!" a soldier said.  
  
"What choice do we have?! Koukaku Tower is on the northeast side of the palace! All of you, go there right now!"  
  
Why is he ordering at us? I mean is the King but he's one of our hostages now so...  
  
"Why do we have to take orders from our hostage?" I nodded in agreement as to what Zoro declared.   
  
"Definitely! I have not seen a hostage ordering its kidnapper." I added.  
  
He then shouted at us in anger, annoyance, and worry. "Silence! Shirahoshi is my only daughter! For that reason, she's constantly being targeted. If anything happens to my daughter, I will drive you into the bottom of the deep sea!" The King threatened us. He was wriggling his body to broke off the chains but he did not.   
  
"So basically, she is the Mermaid Princess? Am I right?" Brook then began to dance in excitement behind our backs. "If so, I shall got to her as soon as I can! And then!" he became serious. "I wonder if she will show me her panties?"  
  
Brook then ran off, lifting up his arms on the air, full of excitement. Poor Sanji. Usopp then called Brook.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do? He dashed off with indecent motives! Now the princess is in danger for an entirely different reasons!" the fish man who wore a monocle said dramatically.   
  
Someone is way more worst than Brook, if you'd ask me. I'll probably tell Chopper once we meet to put a blindfold on Sanji's eyes. In that way, he will be not in his usual mode, and it is also for his health, mental health to be exact.   
  
"Wait, skeleton!" the fish man I fought a while ago called out Brook. "You can keep me tied up. But please take me with you! Koukaku Tower is under my jurisdiction. If anything happens to the princess, I will never be at peace. Even in death!"  
  
Oh another drama queen! Yeah Whatever.   
  
Before Brook could get out of here, he stopped from running. We were kind of waiting for his response. I don't passionately care if Brook will permit him go with him in Kokokuka--whatever Tower. That is up to Brook to decide.   
  
Brook shifted his body to him. "You...You must...really love her, right? Yohohoho!" He picked him up in his shoulder and began running in full speed. I clutch my stomach because it was really hilarious. Brook is such a clown!   
  
"Don't be absurd!" he replied.  
  
"How shameless!" the monocle fish man blurted.   
  
"No!"  
  
When Brook and him got out of the door, he stopped to state something. "Sanji- _san_. I will be going there first if you don't mind! Yohohoho!"  
  
I fell on the floor clutching my stomach. I can't control myself from laughing. How can Brook think like that? Zoro went to me and grabbed my arms gently to stand me up. However, I was still laughing because of what happened a while ago. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes as Zoro observed me carefully. I gave him an another laugh which he tch'ed at me.   
  
I stopped my laughing when I realized something going on there. There's frequently water flowing through there. I'd say more than five, or more than people in the tower.  
  
"I have something to say." I raised my arms on the air and looked at the King. "I noticed a while ago, however, I did not quite notice it and I was lazy to detect every single piece in there. Moving on, those were not non-living things thrown in there. I've detected it using my powers and concluded that those were human, humans I mean. However, I am not quite certain whether they are human pirates or your kin. But I am one hundred percent sure that those can walk and move. Oh, and those weren't animals also. That is all."  
  
They all looked at me first, trying to process everything I said. I was waiting for their response because it is so uncomfortable when I was done explaining to them and they did not even reply or gave a reaction or something. I should not have said that, but It's important so yeah...  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US A WHILE AGO!" They all shouted at me, while I tilted my head innocently.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oops!" 


	11. 09-Incarcerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

I was sitting and playing my fingers on the floor because of boredom and I just want to get out of here fast. I have nothing to do in here anymore. I then lied down on my back while I spread my arms widely on the floor, sighing heavily. I am now looking at the fancy celling of this palace. 

Just when are we gonna get out of here? And where the hell is that idiot Captain of ours? Of all times he is missing in this crucial time! I'm so gonna beat him once we already found him. 

Currently, we are waiting for Brook and the merman, he brought along with to be back in here. A while ago, all of them scolded at me for informing them late about what I found out. However, past is past it will never come back. As long as, the princess of this kingdom is harmless then there is nothing to be scared of. I am looking forward to meet the royal highnesses because I just want to meet them and how they look. 

Brook and the merman came in the door, looking frantic and breathing heavily. Oh must have been the human pirates in the tower. 

"Neptune- _sama_!"a merman shouted. "She's been kidnapped! The princess was carried off by someone or another!" 

"Also, a group of pirates came raining down by the tower. Anyway, we are under attack! Under attack!" Brook informed us while waving his left arm widely. 

Oh, my power is so powerful indeed. I smirked at that thought, I stood from my feet and crossing my arms while looking at them. I'm really so bored! I want to have fun in here! A girl can have some fun, you know!

"Kidnapped?! Who could have taken Shirahoshi?!" King Neptune said as his face turned pale blue. I could even see sweats starting to form on his body. I am pretty sure I knew who took Shirahoshi out from her room. I mean he is someone who could only give us trouble after troubles. I nodded my head at that thought.

Usopp putted both of his hands on his ears as he screamed. Caimei had her mouth wide opened and beside her is Pappag who is also scared of the news Brook and the merman informed us. Because of this, I could feel something flowing in my body in excitement. Now this is what I called fun and exciting!

"An enemy attack? What are we gonna do?" I hear Zoro on my far left said, not even scared or something. 

Usopp went behind him still clutching his ears. "Why now?! We're already attacking the palace ourselves! W-What should we do?!" he looked at in front then went back to clutching his ears. 

"On second thought, don't answer that!"

"We'll cut them down." Zoro suggested which I nodded my head in agreement. 

"I said don't answer!"

I held the handle on one of my swords when I heard countless of footsteps coming from the direction Brook and the merman ran a while ago. 

"If we're going to survive...We have to open the gate of the palace!"

"H-Here they come!" Brook said. 

Human Pirates went inside the hall we are in. They all looked beaten up and wounds are looking visible in their faces and bodies. All of them are holding weapons on their hands, ready to strike at us. Zoro were looking at them seriously and is in his fighting position as he put his fingers in the Tsuba or the crossguard in a shape of a flower, with side being in black color but the edges in gold color of his _Shusui_. 

I then counted them...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,......

"What's with these guys?!" Usopp said beside him is Brook. 

"They just keep coming."

Now that you think about it, they were only like few human pirates a while ago and then after a minute, another set of pirates are coming inside. All of them have wounds and cuts all over their faces and bodies. Poor looking creatures. What happened to them?

Who sent them here? And what do they want from us? 

Nami was holding her head in disbelief while she closed her eyes. "Why do we always get mixed up in this kind of trouble?" Beside her is Caimei who was clutching her arms around her. 

I wonder what and where Robin and the others are doing right now. They must be having fun. 

"Don't complain about that now, Nami. The fight has already started." Zoro smirked as he putted his _Shusui_ in his shoulder. "Since they're coming straight at us, we've got no choice but to fight, do we?" he continued.

"That's right, Nami. Just leave them to us." I assured Nami.

"Shut it, Zoro and Haruki!" Usopp shouted, pointing his fingers at us. "Don't go and give them even more crimes to accuse us of!"

I scoffed at him.

Zoro looked at him. "This is a fight between pirates!" he then went to looked at the pirates in front of him afterwards. "Is that even considered a crime?"

I nodded my head repeatedly in agreement. 

"You're not going to reflect on the situation, even a little bit? And you guys, why are you doing this when you're already on the verge of death? Why don't we try to find a peaceful solution to this?" Usopp stated. 

"Do you think they're that dull." Zoro tch'ed.

"And Usopp," I looked at him, "We don't fear death, death fears us." I smirked at him which he grumbled and clutched his hair in annoyance. 

Some defeated pirates stood from their feet as they made their way on us, holding out their swords. They were mumbling something I could not quite hear from the position that I am standing. Oh well, I don't care.

"Kill them!" they all said as they charged at us.

Nami, Pappag, and Usopp had their hands on the air as they screamed in fear. Caimei on the other hand was on their center as she clutched her head while crying. 

Brook stood beside them. "I will join in as well!"

Before we could defend ourselves and attack them, Zoro and I both looked at each other as we smirked. Thinking the exact same thing. I turned my head back on the enemies as my eyes started to turn bloody red from excitement.

You are so on!

I was the fist one to strike the human pirates as they looked at me scared. That's right, fear me, you imbeciles! 

I unsheathed both of my swords as I slash them. Five pirates fell on the floor defeated. Some of them surrounded me while looking at me seriously and some of them were panting heavily due to what happened to them a while ago. I held my head high as I waited for them to strike at me.

I noticed two of the human pirates charged first at my back and before they could hit me with their swords, I countered a technique which made my body to spin around and once I got the perfect position, I strike them in their stomach as both groaned in pain and they fell on floor. 

All of the human pirates near me charged at me together. Oh gosh, unfair.

I throw my _Aisuru_ high up in the air as I did defensive skill where it involved in spinning my one sword like a windmill and forming blue-transparent shield with the sword. I used my Devil fruit powers because it looks really cool from afar. I sent them flying somewhere here as they all fell on the floor. And once they got up from there feet, they once again charged at me, one at a time. My other sword, _Aisuru,_ that I threw in the air was back on my hand again.

One human pirate strike me with his sword as I dodged it skillfully. They all are so weak and not even challenging. I kicked his family jewels that made me laugh so hard. He was clutching it while crying. The people around us were looking at the both of us--probably me in fear. I raised my eyebrow at them. 

What? Do they want their family jewels to be kick by yours truly just like this guy?

Another pirate charged at me, this time they are three people. I used the back of the pirate who was still clutching his family jewels. I jumped in there as he fell face planted on the floor and I did a backflip kick technique and before I could kick them, I once again throw my other sword high up in the air, this time my _Kasoku_. I used my devil fruit powers and my sword at the same time.

"Mizu-Mizu no mi Gyration Sword style!" I leaped and vertically spins forward in the air while releasing a water flowing attack in a circular motion. This is one of my favorite attack whenever I fused my power and my sword style. After I attacked the trio, both of my precious swords are back on my hands again. 

I looked at the remaining enemy. I did a dash-type skill that swiftly attacks with the right and left sword consecutively to finally end this fight because they are too weak and I got bored fighting them. I eyed and counted all of them on the floor. Just you wait Zoro!

I eyed Zoro who was skillfully attacking them without them touching him. Brook on the other hand was so fast in attacking them. He is like one with the wind. Nami was using her _uhmm_ what's that? Yeah whatever, it's like a blue stick (staff) as she twirled it in her right hand. In front of her are enemy, ready to strike her but she was stronger than them so she defeated them with ease. 

Usopp was busy aiming with the use of his slingshot. He is really good at aiming his opponent. Just like his Dad. I did meet his dad since he is part of Shanks crew. Like father, like son. I actually did not mention this to Usopp because I was too lazy. But I will tell them when the right time comes. For now, let's deal with this situation we are in right now. Oh well, Good job, Usopp!

I went to help Nami and Usopp fighting the pirates once I was done with mine. The enemies keep on coming at them. However, they are too easy and also, I wanted to defeat many of them than Zoro. I don't want to lose, especially to him. 

"Don't make it sound like I cut them down just for the fun of it!" Zoro growled at the merman who was tied in front of the King and veins started to pop in his face. I looked at Zoro as me and the others, except him, were seated on the floor after fighting the pirates.

"Well, you did seem to enjoy yourself during the fight. You're like a natural born killer!" the merman stated. I tried to control myself from laughing because of his voice. It sounded so weird.

"So if a bunch of pirates came running at you with their swords raised you'd just offer them a cup of tea instead?!"

"That's right, we should have offered them a cup of tea and sorted out our differences." 

Zoro growled at him again. "That would not have worked on these guys!"

"In any case, now that you've taken them all out, we have no may to find out what they were after!" 

I sighed in disbelief. 

"Any why should I care? That's your problem."

I stood from my feet and went near him. I then poked his nose in annoyance. "I agree on Zoro! Why don't you guys just appreciate that we defeated them. If we did not do anything else, then all of you might be dead on this floor you are sitting on it!" 

Nami and Usopp was clutching both their knees, still sitting on the floor. "It feels like things are going from bad to worse." Usopp admitted.

Nami added. "Why is our crew filled with people like them?"

"Well, look at the captain..."

"Yeah. There's no use thinking about it."

I pouted at this. 

"Yohohoho! I wonder if Luffy- _san_ met the Mermaid Princess? I would like to meet her as well." Brook asked them who was seated just beside the sulking Nami and Usopp. Gosh, Brook is so tall. Then King Neptune fell near them as he cried endlessly. Because of this, the people near them shrieked in fear. I controlled myself from laughing at their priceless reaction. So instead, I held my mouth to held a laugh as Zoro eyed me in amusement.

"Don't say that, just free me from these chains! Give Shirahoshi back- _jamon_!" King Neptune suggested as he continued to cry and snot started to form in his nose. 

Usopp looked at the King. "Again, why would we kidnap the Mermaid Princess in the first place?"

"The culprit is Straw Hat Luffy- _jamon_! Shirahoshi!"

Whatever. This King is hopeless and can someone please give this King a huge box of a tissue.

"However, while I certainly saw Luffy- _san_ and the shark came out of that room, I saw no sign of anyone resembling a Mermaid Princess." Brook explained. Maybe because Luffy did something to hide the Princess or something?

"But she would never leave the castle on her own- _jamon_! Shirahoshi is as large as I am- _jamon_. There is no way she could leave without being seen!"

"Oh I love mystery!" I stated in a low voice. Unfortunately, Zoro heard it because he went near to me. I gave him a soft glare as he only smirked at me. 

"What?! The Mermaid Princess is huge?!" Brook blurted out, he them fell on his knees while looking at the floor. "That is absurd!" 

"Oh, I know- _jamon_! He must have stuffed Shirahoshi inside Megalo's mouth and dragged her off!" the King gasped. 

What a clever idea, Luffy! Never knew that you could use you brain! 

I then heard a laugh from the soldiers as they looked at their King. Wrong move, jerks.

_"Don't joke around in this dire situation, Your Majesty."_

_"Even if he came up with that idea, how could he convince her to do it?"_

Oh please. Luffy will accomplish whatever he enjoys without second thoughts. Based on my experience, he did not even ask me to join his crew, rather he declared to me to join his crew. And when I declined him, he just grabs me out of nowhere! I did not even say goodbye to the scared Perona! Heck Shanks and Mihawk! 

I wanted to say that to them but Zoro had his left arm wrapped around my shoulders. I executed him a glare which he glared back at me. I then stretched his cheeks apart as he narrowed his eyebrows together. Did he distinguish what I was thinking? That's why he stopped me by wrapping his arms around me?  
  
I sighed in defeat as I wrapped my right arm on his waist and drawing circles on his bare chest while eyeing him. Zoro tried to stop me from doing so and since I represent a hard-headed innocent girl, he just allow me to do whatever I want with him. 

"So, how many did you defeated?" I asked him first while looking at him.

"I defeated a lot today. A total of 34" He smirked at me evilly. I scoffed because of this. 

"Tch. Mine too is 34." I told him as his smirk died down. "Are you sure you count them properly? Since we all know that you are not good with directions, how much more with numbers, right?" 

Hearing that, an irk mark started to form in his forehead as he close his eye, trying to control his anger at her. Once he opened them, he glared at me dangerously. "I know how to count okay! And I'm certain that I defeated 34 enemies today!"

"Okay if you say so." I shrugged my shoulders off. Oh well, a tie is not that bad. Next time then, Zoro. I will defeat more enemies than you. 

"Shirahoshi!" I heard the King cried. 

"Anyway, our captain would never kidnap anyone! If you're gonna suspect someone, then pick someone else!" 

You are quite wrong, Nami. Luffy did this to me, but I am not complaining since I get to enjoy and appreciate this at the same time. I am just purely stating some facts. 

The King looked at Nami. "No, I cannot think of anyone else. If you do not return Shirahoshi to me unharmed, I will not return your ship or crew to you either. Keep that in mind- _jamon_!" The King turned his head on the side like a baby wanted his mother to comfort him.

"No way! Why would you go that far?!" Nami said

I then heard something like something was opened or what. A human pirate pushed something near him and fell on the floor afterwards. Now what's going to happen to us again? I'm already tired of fighting these weaklings. I want something challenging. 

_"Intruders!"_

"How did you make it all the way to here?!" the tied seahorse said.

A group of fishermen and mermen entered the main gate as they smirked at us, clearly loving the view that was presented in front of them. They all looked unpleasant. I unwrapped my arm around Zoro as I readied my stance. Even though, some of them look so weak, I should not let my guard down. 

"I never would have expected a present like this to be waiting for us! Quite a surprise." A fish man with a weird nose and menancing eyes, smirking widely. 

"That face!" the merman who was wearing the monocle trailed. "So finally show yourself, despicable Vander Decken!"

"And that's...Hody Jones from the Fishman District! Why has he come back here?" seahorse fish man said.

King Neptune narrowed his eyes at him. "Hody? Wasn't he..."

"He used to be a rather proficient soldier in our army." the seahorse confessed, sweats started to form in his face.

The intruders stopped there tracks as they looked at us.

"Is this some kind of trap? It seems too good to be true!" the long nosed fish man said. 

Zoro took a step forward. "We just keep getting more and more guests." he sighed heavily. "What a lively palace."

"You must be in league with them, right?!" the monocle fish man said to Usopp.

"Huh?!"

"You invited them here, didn't you?!" he added. 

"Hey! If you guys hadn't brought us, we wouldn't even be here in the first place! Who are those tough-looking guys?!" Usopp explained as he pointed his fingers at the unwelcomed fishermen. Intruders wannabe.

_"Hey! At least give us back our weapons!"_

_"Please let us fight!"_

Two soldiers told Zoro, hoping that we could untie and gave them their perspective. Zoro did not do what they wanted him to do. 

"Vander Decken! Now that you are here, I have no doubts! You are the culprit! Give me back my daughter!" King Neptune growled at him as Wonder Chicken laughed at him.

"Give her back when I haven't even married her yet? You're getting ahead of yourself, Father." he stated, not even stuttering his words. 

"Do not call me Father! Where did you take Shirahoshi?! She had better be safe!"

This guy is so weird, like from head to toe. Even his name sounds so awful. Wonder Chicken is a unique and at the same time funny name I have ever heard in my existence. 

I putted my hands in my mouth when I sniffled a laugh. Thank the heavens above that they did not look at me nor hear me laugh. 

"What's with the attitude? You make it sound like the princess isn't here." Chicken said, looking at the King in his question look.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who else could be responsible for the princess suddenly disappearing from her room?!"

Hearing that from the King, Chicken's eyes widen in surprise. "My Shirahoshi has disappeared?!" He then clutched his head while shaking it from side to side. 

"She's mine! She's my daughter- _jamon_!" The King snapped at him, angrily. I could conclude that he will turned into a beast once this Chicken guy will say the name of the princess. He even have the audacity to use the word "my" clearly not in the right world nor in his right mind. Probably head over heels of the Princess. What a crazy guy.

The sea horse fish man spoke. "Neptune- _sama_ , don't get so worked up over this guy's nonsense."

The King continue to move from his position and to get the chains off from his body. And since the chains are too tights and strong for him to get it off, he grumbled in annoyance. A noise was then heard through out the hall. We all pierced our head at the long-nosed fish man. He must have stomped his red trident that was on his left hand on the floor.   
  
He looked at the fish man beside him, smirking. "Calm down, Decken. Look." he raised one of the human pirates we fought a while ago on his right hand. "The human you threw, aiming for the Mermaid Princess, arrived here. That means, at the very least, that Princess Shirahoshi was still here when you threw them."  
  
"Help" the human pirate mumbled in pain.  
  
"Besides, whether or not what they're saying is true, you have a way finding out where she is." he continued.   
  
Nami trailed. "Finding out...where she is?"  
  
What does he need from the Princess? I don't really judge people but this guy is an exception. Judging from his appearance and the way he speaks, he seems to be way older than us or way older than Robin. Maybe around 35 or 40 plus? or higher? And he wants to marry the princess? This guy is so delusional. I mean there are some scenarios there that it is possible, but I just don't prefer the color of the meaning of his life.   
  
"Indeed! Hody, you're pretty smart..." He looked at Hoody while raising one of his hands out. "I presume!" he then turned his back on us.   
  
"Is he leaving?" I heard Zoro asked, while looking at the back of Chicken.  
  
Then Usopp. "What's he planning to do?"  
  
Seconds later, he is inside a bubble like the monster-trio had when taming the Kraken. Wait something's wrong with him. Isn't he a fish man? Why does he need to be inside the bubble right now where he could just swim? Or he ate a devil fruit that's why he needed that. Oh well, that's one of the cases. I couldn't witness what he is doing outside but I did hear a faint noise like something broke. I'm not assured if the others heard it, but I am one hundred sure that I heard a faint noise outside the door.   
  
I covered my ears when I heard the King screamed in agony. "Vander Decken is going after Shirahoshi!" He was crying tears inhumane! I mean he is big, so it's possible that his tears are way bigger than ours!   
  
"Neptune- _sama_!" the monocle fish man whispered, looking at his majesty.   
  
"I beg of you- _jamon_ , you people! I'll give you anything you want! Let me go after Decken!" he declared while wiggling his body to untie the chains that was wrapped around his body. I was about to untie him but I remained in my position. A father is doing anything and will give us anything just to let us untie the chain that was wrapped around him. I wanted to cry because he reminded me of my pops who always do to protect the people he love and who is also part of his family. Same with Shanks and Mihawk.  
  
"You can take silver, gold and jewels...or my soldiers' lives or anything!"  
  
Hearing the utmost part, his soldiers stopped from crying as they looked at their King in disbelief. 

_"Huh?!"_

_"No, no, King!"_

He continue to cry, this time even harder while looking at the floor hopelessly. "He's gonna catch Shirahoshi! My treasure-Shirahoshi!"

Hoody laughed at him. "How pathetic, Neptune. I never thought that the hateful Straw Hats would help us conquer the Ryuju Palace!" he crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Jimbei told me there was something going on in the Fish-Man District! I can't believe you, a former proud soldier of Neptune's army, are the ringleader! Shame on you, Hody!" the sea horse fish man snapped at Hoody. 

He looked at him and laugh wildly, still crossing his arms. "Shame?" he then looked at the fish men beside him as they laughed. "I'd feel the shame if I had felt any real pride to be in Neptune's army. The only reason I joined the army was to learn fighting skills in actual combat. And that's all." 

"Shameless, bastard." I whispered. Thank the heavens above that no one heard me or worse that Hoody guy. He would snapped my neck in anger. 

"You bastard!"

"I became stronger thanks to you." he added.

"What do you mean?"

"You all have failed to notice what's been going on the island. Since I was a child, I've seen Fish-Men oppressed at the hands of irrational humans. I admired Arlong's ambition to take the arrogance out of them! We're gonna restore his dream! We're the New Fish-Man Pirates!" 

I heard Nami gasped at the news of this Hoody guy. Does she knew something about him or someone from his past? 

He walked somewhere in the room, carrying his red trident on his right hand. "I was training myself to become Arlong's right-hand one day...when he set out to conquer the world from the East Blue as he planned. But..." he looked at us, more on my crewmates. "...unfortunately he was stopped by some humans." 

I saw Usopp gritting his teeth. "So these Fish-Men are followers of Arlong?!"

Oh...

I saw Zoro narrowed his eyes at Nami. What's going on here? I am confused. Does they knew about this Arlong guy? Did they defeated him before that's why this Hoody guy kind of like dislike our crew? 

"What?! Arlong?!" Brook gasped in surprise as he took a step backward. "Just kidding! I've never _had_ Arlong before...Yohohoho!" he joked while waving his right hand on the air. I then saw Usopp kick him in annoyance as he yelled at Usopp for kicking him.

"Ouch! Hey, Usopp- _san_ , why did kick me?!"

"Just shut up for now!"

Looking at them, Hoody smirked. "Enough with chit-chatting and let's get down to business. Stay away." He putted his hands on a wall as his underlings backed out. 

"W-W-What the..." Usopp trailed.

"Shark Grip!" His arms then started to become muscular, more muscular than Zoro. Cracks then started to form on the wall because of how strong his grip is. I looked at him in amusement. How in the world did he have that inhumane power?!

"What a strong grip! What the hell is he doing?!" 

The hell! What is he going to with that?!

The ground started to shake because of this effin guy! The walls was then broken down to pieces and oh my gosh! I just want to buried my body on the depths of hell because the water started to flow inside the halls! 

"I can't swim, you big damn ass of a fish man! How dare you!" I yelled at him as I pointed my fingers. I heard gasp around the room. All I could see in my eyes is the color red. I am so mad! He did not paid attention to me.

"Oh damn! It's a flood!"

Yes, Zoro. I said that first. Not the right words but the same meaning. Whatever. I am so annoyed at this guy. 

"Oh this is no good! Especially for me! I'm gonna drown" Brook admitted as he went to clutch Usopp. 

"And me!"

Hoody continue to laugh, looking at his masterpiece. Tch'ed masterpiece my ass. He then narrowed his dangerous eyes at us. Water started to drip on his hands. 

_"No, water drops!"_

_"Get down! He's gonna do it!"_

HE'S GONNA DO WHAT?!

He raised his arms on the air "Shark Arrows!" he slashed it through the air.

"Those water drops are becoming arrows!" Zoro emphasized as the King widened his eyes. The soldiers were then hit by the water that turned arrows, as they fell on the floor. I felt bad because they did not protect not defend themselves since they were tied by us. I'm sorry, I'll just heal you guys later, if you will give what I want of course.

Zoro was using the handle of his _Wado Ichimonji_. I remembered what Zoro told me about that sword. It is a sword that belongs to someone from his past and now it belong to him because after Kuina's death, Zoro asked for it where the father of Kuina gave the sword to him. 

"You bastard! How dare you shoot my soldiers at random!" The King yelled at him. He used his large body to shield his soldiers from the attack of Hoody as he continue to give us his attacks. He then bowed his head on the floor, to shield them. 

_"King-sama!"_

_"Don't do that!"_

"No- _jamon_! You guys are my subjects- _jamon_!"

_"Neptune-sama!"_

Hoody continue to give his attacks to King Neptune. "What an idiot! What kind of a king becomes a shield for his men?! You don't have what it takes to be king!"

"King- _sama_!"

"Hody!"

I dodged his attacks skillfully, not even bothered as to how many times he aimed his attacks at us. He doesn't have a heart! I wanted to aim at him right now but I stopped myself because I am at disadvantage. I can't fight, heck even swim. The water is starting to fill the room as I started to feel weak.

"It's awful! He's shooting at the unarmed! And he's way stronger than Arlong!" Usopp announced while Brook is still clutching at him.

I spotted Zoro walked towards him, not even scared slightly. Hoody stopped his attacks sa he straightened his body. 

"One Sword Style: Bird Dance!" Zoro mumbled. I can even see a glint in his eyes. He slashed through the air. A blue light (Idk what to call that) was directed at Hoody as he grab his underling from his side to shield him and let his underling to be the one to hit Zoro's attack.

I gasped at it. H-How dare he do that to his crew! 

He let go of him as he fell on water, lifeless. He then began to smirked at us, not even minding his crew he used as a shield. This guy doesn't care about his crew!

Usopp barked at him. "That bastard! He shielded himself with his own man!"

"Hey guys, untie the soldiers!" Zoro told us while looking at us. I asked him why as he turned his head back to Hoody, this time super serious. "The negotiation with the Kingdom has broken down. We couldn't keep our word to give them back all the hostages unharmed."

Right! Zoro and the Prince has a negotiation a while ago and Zoro being Zoro, he sticks to what he promised. 

"He's so trustworthy." I heard the monocle fish man said. With that, I smirked. Of course, Zoro is trustworthy!

"Alright, I got it." Usopp said. When he straightened his body, Brook almost fell when he used his left leg to clung to Usopp's waist while his right leg was in the water.

"Oh, my foot is in the water! I'm losing my strength!" I went to helped him because he needs my help as a fellow devil fruit user. I can feel your pain, Brook. You are not alone. As I helped him, he started to ask me if he could see my panty so I smashed his face on the water while looking at him dully. 

"Haruka- _san_! Help me Nami- _san_!" I let go of him as he clutched on Usopp like a baby. "Oh? Where is Nami- _san_?" he asked in realization while looking at Nami's position before. 

"Huh? Nami is gone?" 

"Where did she go? Caimei is missing too!" Pappag announced. He was floating on the water as I saw some tears on his closed eyes. Poor him. 

Just where is Nami? 

The three of us went to the soldiers to untie them. Since I am not good at untying using my hands, I went to grab my dagger that was a necklace like Mihawk, He gave me this when I was 18 years old. It's not like his. The handle is in black color and has some blue linings in it. The hand guard is blue and has some design it that I don't know how to describe. For the Blade Part, the blade flat blade is like the night, so dark and Grind Lines on it is in color blue. And there is a graving, my name. 

(I apologized, I'm not good at describing and I don't want to get images from the internet.)

I used my dagger to untie them as the guards started to stood from their feet. I started to feel weak because of the water. I could even see Brook in front of me, trying his best to untie them or so...

"Please untie the others. I have no energy left..."

That seems a good idea. Once I was done untying the soldier, I told him to untie the others because my powers started to drain in me as he nodded at me in agreement. 

_"Untie the others and take up your arms!"_

"Don't le them do a damn thing! Destroy all of Neptune's army and the Straw Hats!" I heard Hoody yelled. Hearing that, his underlings started to charged at us. Oh my gosh, I cannot fight fully because of the water!

"Special Attack-Green Star "Rafflesia"!" Usopp aimed his slingshot at them then a weird looking flower started to pop at the fish men. They all looked at it like it's their first time to see it. And it happens to be my first time too. I wonder what kind of a flower is that. 

The fish men then held their nose in disgust. Oh dang, I ain't gonna like that anymore. Even though, it's appearance is beautiful. 

"How's that?!" Usopp expressed. Brook and I appeared beside him piggy back riding the soldiers because we both felt weak. Perks of being a devil fruit user.

"I can't take it anymore..." Brook trailed weakly.

"I don't want this kind of scenario again..." I added, slumping on the soldier's back. I saw Zoro turned his head at me as he grumbled in annoyance. I don't care if he is mad at me, heck I don't even know why is he like that. I don't care anymore because this water is going to kill the hell out of me. 

"Zoro! The water is rising!" Usopp informed him. He did not turn his head to us as he slashed the chains off King Neptune's.

"I have a favor to ask! Let those three get out of here!" He told the King who was bleeding from his head because of Hoody's attack from before. 

He eyed Zoro. "What about you?"

"No one can get away with that guy chasing after them!" after he said that, he inhale air first then went underwater to fight the effin' Hoody. Oh my gosh, Zoro! I wanted to get out of her but not without him! I can't just leave him here, not sure if he can defeat this guy! He's at disadvantage too! 

"Dammit, Zoro!" I yelled at him. But he doesn't seem to heard me. I clasped my hands and prayed for his safety. 

Gosh! Zoro will be my cause of death!

The water keeps on flowing inside. It was just on our knees, but right now, it's in the waist of the fighting fishermen soldiers and Hoody's underlings. I was on the King's shoulders because the soldier who I piggy back a while ago need to fight. 

I then pierced my head when I recognized Zoro's attack. _Dragon Twister_. Because of that, the water looks like a tornado but made up of water. I keep on praying Zoro's safety underwater and that's all I could think inside my head. 

"Boss Hordy! A pirate girl and a Mermaid just exited the Ryugu Palace!" Hody's underling announced. Where is Nami going? And why is Caimei with her? Or, she wants her help to get into the treasure chamber? 

I couldn't see Zoro and Hody fighting under the water. I have the power to manipulate the water but can't even manipulate sea water and that sucks. I really want to help Zoro because I am becoming more and more worries. I don't know how many minutes they have been fighting there. 

"Listen, soldiers!" King Neptune said.

_"Yes, sir! We'll get rid of Hody and his crew immediately!"_

"No- _jamon_! Since I can't fight at full power, you'd be sacrificing your lives for nothing. We shall give up the palace for now and meet up with Fukaboshi and the others and wait for a chance to fight back!" He declared, while holding the chains in his hands. 

_"Give up the palace? Are you serious, Neptune-sama?!"_

"Damn Zoro! He thinks he can beat a Fish-Man in the water?" Usopp said while looking in the water. 

Brook was beside him, using the chains to lean his back on. "Usopp-san, I keep losing my strength and I'm going to drown soon..."

"You're dead already." Usopp and I reminded him together as we looked at him blankly. He then inhaled air and went underwater, probably going to check whether Zoro is alright and I hoped he is. Minutes later, Usopp went back as he gasped for air while shouting Zoro's name. Before I could ask him what's happening down there, he went to inhale some air again and went back in there.

"ZORO! OH MY GOSH!" I yelled in fear. 

I then sensed something underneath. Just like Hoody when he grumbled the wall like a piece of paper a while ago. This one is different. They are too many of them! How in the world did they gain powers in a snap of finger. 

"What's this? I sense a great deal of madness!" King Neptune stated. Usopp then went back from the surface calling Zoro's name again. 

"Usopp! Is Zoro alright?! Does he have any wounds or something?!" I asked him but he did not pay attention to me, probably worried about Zoro too. 

"Zoro! Is he okay?! He's not surfacing!" Usopp blurted out.

"I can't take it! I'm losing my strength and I can't take it!" Brook mumbled. I know, me too, Brook. But I am more worried about Zoro's safety. 

"What's going on?"

"Zoro! Oh my gosh! Thank the heaven's above! Are you alright?! Do you want me to accompany you?!" When I saw Zoro inhaling a lot of air on the surface, my mind somewhat relaxed a little bit. He did not mind me at all, but continue inhale some air. 

"Zoro!" Usopp yelled. Zoro looked at us, as I gave him a worried look. He just gave a reassuring smile. 

"This place is going to be filled with water! You have to hang onto me, too!" The King spoke. One of his soldier was dragged under the water as he heard him cried in pain. "They defeated my strong army very easily. They've got some kind of uncanny strength. I have to get all of my men out of the palace!" 

He then looked at Brook and Usopp, while I remained on his shoulder. "Here! Secure some air with this- _jamon_!" He gave them a small coral reef, probably to make bubbles out of it. "Hang onto my body very tightly!"

"Got it!" 

Soldiers after Soldiers were being dragged under the water. I felt bad for them. I'll heal you guys if I can still make it, mark my words! The King gave me one too as I used it to make a bubble for my head. I grabbed a handful of his hair and he did not scold me about it. 

"We don't have time- _jamon_!"

"Zoro, this way! Hang onto the old man!"

The King them dived into the water as we all held him tightly for our dear life. I could see all Hoody's underlings turned bulky and muscular. They weren't like this before! How did they turned into like these! Al of them were smirking at us.

"Now, my soldiers! Here is your way out! Abandon the battle and get out of here! Merman...Combat!" Usopp handed the coral to Zoro, however, he did not reach it in his hands. I was about to hand him mine when the the King and the coral from my hands fell. I saw the King grab the water in both of his hands. His powers is just like pops! "Here we go!" he continued.

_"Neptune's up to something!"  
_

"Ultramarine!" He strike his power on the door and some of Hody's underlings too. He's powerful! But how did Zoro defeated him a while ago? Not that I doubt Zoro's abilities, but this guy could be more powerful than me or Zoro!

"Ow, ow, ow" he grumbled in pain. I looked at his back and saw a lot of blood from there. Hoody's attacks was the cause of it. I felt bad at the King. I'll heal you, once we get out from here as a pay back in helping us. "All soldiers, go!"

_"Yes sir!"_

"Ride the current at any cost- _jamon_!"

The King had his arms spread wide as he started to sink deeper the water. 

"Hey, old man! Don't pass out, please!" Usopp pleaded.

"I hate getting old! I can't move even a millimeter- _jamon_!"

"What?!"

I saw some of his soldiers stopped from their tracks as they looked at their King, worriedly. 

"What should we do?!" Usopp asked as we all eyed the surroundings. There are still a lot of enemy who was surrounding us. I can fight, but not fully. My powers are being drained by the water. 

"This is the end- _jamon_!" King Neptune said as he closed his eyes.

"No!"

A large whale then entered the room. He wore a cute crown on top of his head. This whale is so cute! 

"Oh, Hoe!" The King exclaimed when he saw the whale. The whale then went towards the King as he grab the rope. "Great! Thank you. Ow, ow, ow...I can't even turn my head- _jamon_."

"Are you okay?!" Usopp asked him, worriedly. 

The soldiers and those two fish man waited for us. "Good! Well done, Hoe!" The sea horse fish man praised at the whale, feeling relieve. I looked at Zoro because he is about to choke for not inhaling an air. I was so stupid a while ago. If only I was not careless, he would have been in a bubble and inhaling air right now! I'm sorry, Zoro!

We were just swimming along the current when something stopped or someone stopped us. We all looked at Hoody who had his right hand on King Neptune's tail, clutching tightly like what he did to the wall before. He is even way more stronger than before! Veins started to appear on his face, and when he opened his yes! They were bloody red! He laughed at us as I heard Usopp shrieked in fear. 

How did he grew stronger after what Zoro did to him?!

The King looked at Hoe-the whale and his soldiers then let go of the rope. The soldiers were about to help us when the King told them to not turn back and just keep going and bring Fuka--the prince back and the others!

They all looked at us, worriedly and did not left from their spot. the sea horse fish man then told the soldiers to do what King Neptune said as they continue to swim and find the princes and the others. 

_"Boss Hody, should we go after them?"_

Hody answered him. "No, just let them go. Soldiers who abandon their king can't amount to much." he then looked at King Neptune. "Anyway, tie the stupid king up!"

_"Yes, sir!"_

"I'm sorry, you guys!" King Neptune apologized while looking at the bottom. I caressed his shoulder to comfort and present him a sign that it's okay. "But I'm not going to let you down!"  
  
Hoody's underlings started to aim their trident at Usopp and I. I just gave them a glare as they only smirked at me to annoy the hell out of me. I looked at Zoro who was struggling to breathe some air. If only I was not foolish at that time then Zoro would be inside the bubble right now.   
  
I am sorry, Zoro.  
  
I heard Hoody's sinister laugh across the room as he still remained his right hand on King Neptune's tail. I am still wondering how he and his underlings grew stronger. Is that how their power works or something? Or they did something to make their selves far more stronger?   
  
_"What is it?"  
_  
 _"No idea. Whose skeletonized body is it?"_  
  
I heard the enemy from afar as they eyed Brook, who was floating near them, carefully and suspiciously. Brook had his mouth wide opened and his head was wobbling a little bit, but that was only for a few seconds. I'm reasonably certain the enemy did not notice that. I don't know what you are plotting about, Brook but I will support you from the bottom of my hear--I mean from the bottom of hell!  
  
This mother effin' underling of Hoody, pierced his trident into my bubble! The moment my bubble burst, I started to gasp for air. My powers and my energy are fading. I floated deep on the floor. They were all just smirking at me.  
  
I'll kill you all, after this!  
  
Darkness then started to consume me as I closed my eyes. 

**_In Ryuju's Palace_ **

I woke up because of the vibration. Like we are being carried or lifted up. Once I exposed my eyes as I adjusted my vision. I saw Brook, Usopp, and Zoro inside the cage with me. They must have putted us here when I was unconscious. Hell, Zoro and I were inside the cell before and now in this cage that looks like a bird cage?!   
  
I eyed Usopp, who was looking below, his face was remarkably...unpleasant because of how scared he is. Zoro was just looking above, and Brook slouched his body since he is too tall to fit in the cage.  
  
"We're so high up!" Brook screamed. Isn't he supposed to play uhmm dead before I lost conscious? Or something happened? "I hear something..." he added.   
  
"A rumbling sound..." mumbled Usopp. We all are looking below as we discovered something. Water then started to flow right through a tunnel in there, fast! The cage we are in started to shake as Brook and Usopp cried in fear.  
  
"It's water!"  
  
I am indeed scared, but I don't want to be like them. I need to control my self and if I will join the duo then the cage will fall on the water. And it would be very problematic, not only because we are tied up, but because we don't acquire our weapons. Zoro tried to stop them from shaking the cage, but couldn't because they are too way scared right now.

Third's POV

  
  
"Straw Hat Luffy, with a bounty of 400 million beli! The heads of you and your companions will serve as warnings to the humans on the surface. Well, it's time to start cleaning up the old Ryuju Monarchy." I heard Hoody said while holding our Luffy's wanted poster. After he had said those, his underlings started to cheer in joy. In front of him is a video Transponder Snail. I wonder if Robin and the others saw this.  
  
"We're going to leave behind the weakness of our past, setting course for a strong future! In three hours, this country will be reborn as a proud Fishman Island!" Hoody added while looking at a magic ball and laughed hysterically. I could not see what's the inside of the magic ball or what does it want to portray to us.  
  
Hoody walked to his underlings, smirking evilly. "Now then, give Daruma and the others the order to meet up with us. It's about to get busy."

_"Understood."_

"We're going to make a big show of his execution." he then looked at King Neptune. "That way, everyone on Fishman Island will learn to fear me like it was carved into their hearts."  
  
The King narrowed his eyes at him. "You are so selfish. Do you really think a country can be run this way?"  
  
"Isn't the King someone who can afford to be selfish? From our standpoint, you were a selfish King as well. Those dreams that you and Otohime kept chasing. Even when I was a soldier, I wanted to puke every time I had to listen to them. When a country's leader changes, so does the country. From now on, I will be the law!"

  
Haruki's POV

  
  
Water keeps on flowing right through the tunnel. I don't know if we can get out from this cage. If only I bear my swords and my dagger then it would be easy since this cage is not made out of sea stone.   
  
"Damn it! The water keeps pouring in!" Usopp screamed while looking at the water below.  
  
"And I just finished drying out too, Usopp- _san_. I don't want to be submerged in seawater again." whimpered Brook.   
  
"Neither do I!" Usopp then looked at Zoro. "Do something. Anything! Zoro- _kun_!"  
  
"Sure thing. Now then...Get me out of these chains."  
  
Usopp gleamed at him. "Got it!"  
  
His face went closer to Zoro's chain as it wiggles. Weird Usopp and weird nose.  
  
"Here it comes. Chains, fall off...Chains, fall off...Chains, fall off...Chains, fall off! Fall off!" His nose then started to weaken and his face turned hopeless. "It's no good...I don't have enough faith."  
  
I sighed heavily as I propped my head into Zoro's shoulders to relax a little bit. Brook started to move his legs, that was about to leave the cage. Oh well, Brook is too skinny given the fact that he is a skeleton so it's normal.   
  
"But did you see it?" Brook asked. Usopp, Zoro and I looked at him in his fancy glasses. "The look on their faces when I started moving..."  
  
I really don't know what happened because the enemy pierced his trident at my bubble and that's why I fell unconscious. Damn that bastard! I will eventually get even when I will meet him!  
  
Brook then started to narrate us his story before as I listened carefully.

_*Flashback start*_

Third's POV

**_Before they were putted inside the cage._ **

"He ain't moving...you think he's a goner?" one of Hody's crew stated, looking at Brook who was upside down the railings.

 _"Play dead! Play dead!"_ Usopp mentally said. His front body and his face was on the floor. Zoro was just closing his eyes and as for Haruki, she was deeply unconscious beside Zoro.

"What's a skeleton doing here, anyway? Maybe he floated in here after Captain Hody broke the palace walls. Let's leave him hanging here." Three fish man surrounded Brook.   
  
Zoro smirked because of what he detected. "Yes!"  
  
Then Usopp. "If Brook just pretends to be a corpse...he can free us later!"  
  
One fish man went near to Brook. "You think he was just drifting around the ocean? What a pity."   
  
"He may have been dead for fifty years." A large fish man said as he crouched his legs to get a clear view of Brook's face. 50 years it is.   
  
"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Brook said, surprising them in their tracks. The three fish man fell on the floor out of surprise. They were shocked that Brook was alive. Once Brook started to stand from his feet, the trio yelled together in fear. "We have a winner!" Brook added while holding out his finger on the air.   
  
"It's...moving!" the trio cried while looking at Brook.  
  
Brook went near them, holding the brim of his fancy hat. "That's right. I'm "Nothing but Bones" Brook! Yohohoho!" he introduced himself to them as he lowered his head.   
  
The fish men ran fast for their lives. They were frightened because of Brook. It's definitely there first time to see a moving and talking skeleton in their lives. They passed Zoro and Haruki on the floor. Brook chased after them as he laughed, clearly enjoying this.   
  
"Wait!" Brook said.  
  
Usopp sweat drop because of Brook's hopeless. He is the main protagonist of their plan and play dead first to execute it properly. He was enjoying what the fish men said all about him. Zoro revealed his eye and looked at Brook who was happy chasing them.   
  
"Good job, Brook." he smirked. His gaze then adverted to Haruki beside him, who is still unconscious. His smirk died down. He was looking carefully at her, inspecting whether she has any bruise on her face or her body. When he saw that she doesn't have any bruise, he sighed but his eyes remained at her.  
  
 _"Why is she unconscious? Did she hit her head or something?"_ he mentally thought.   
  
Brook started to follow them on the stairs where Usopp is lying and playing unconscious. The fish men stamped their foot on his back as he tried his very best to not scold them or and found out that he is just playing unconscious.  
  
"Feel free to touch my bones!" They ran on the left side, as two fish man stopped and looked at Brook who was chasing after them. "Give it...a rest!" They punched Brook on his face, and he fell on the floor weakly.   
  
Zoro closed his eye again when he saw Brook fell on the floor. "Damn it."

_*Flashback ends*_

Haruki's POV

"Yohohoho!" Brook started to cry in joy. "Just thinking about it...it was perfect!"  
  
"Who's fault do you think it is that we ended up like this?!" we yelled at him, angrily. I could not believe Brook. I may be unconscious at that time, but if I'm not, I'll probably snapped Brook's neck out of annoyance.   
  
"Save me! They'll kill me!" He screamed on top of his lungs while clutching the bars on both of his hands. "Ah, but I'm already dead. Yohohoho!" he joked.  
  
I sway my head from left to right as I look at Brook. He is incorrigible.   
  
"Well, Nami and her group managed to get out, right? We'll be fine if she manages to get Luffy and the others." Zoro announced. I tilted my head. Now that you think about it, Nami did left us without even informing where she went. I wonder where she is right now and if she is doing fine.  
  
Usopp fired back at Zoro. "And what'll you do if he doesn't come?!" he turned his back on Zoro, looking like...erm Robin. "Robin'll be all..."I wonder if Nami was killed and eaten by the deep-sea fish." "  
  
Brook laughed at it while I just looked at Usopp. How did he do that?  
  
"Yohohoho! That's Robin, alright!"  
  
I was just placing my head on Zoro's shoulder because I am extremely tired to move. The water started to occupy the room. On this spot, we are listening to Usopp's story...  
  
"People called me The Submarine of the East Blue when I was a kid. I can easily swim even an 82-foot pool!"   
  
I massaged my forehead. Zoro did not mind what Usopp was trying to say. For all one knows, maybe because he's been living Usopp's lies for how many months, they have been sailing together. We all are still tied up with chains. My head is really hurting me right now, and I don't why, that is the reason as to why I keep massaging it, not because of Usopp's lie...I mean let say it's part of it.  
  
"Yohohoho! I can run that far! I can't swim but I can run!" Brook informed. I have not seen Brook ran on top of the water, so I'm kind of excited to see that in the near future.  
  
"Hey, Brook! Let's see which one of us is faster sometime soon!"  
  
"You can't beat me! I'm going to run beyond the horizon!"   
  
Both then laughed, clearly enjoying everything they said. Well, that's better than them shaking the cage because of fear.   
  
"Anyway, it doesn't look good, does it?!" Brook informed us. Oh gosh, I just said that a while ago. Here we go once more...  
  
Usopp screamed. "No, it doesn't! The surface of the water is getting closer!"  
  
Both started to shake the cage as I sighed heavily. This is making me dizzy.  
  
"Look, look! The water is..."  
  
"It's coming! It's coming!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro scolded them. Both then turned their head onto Zoro, looking mad than ever.  
  
"What's your problem?! How can you be so calm?!" Usopp pointed out.  
  
I rolled my eyes while looking at them. "Usopp, you both are too noisy. There is no point in being scared right now. Try to keep calm and relax, okay?" I advised him as he yelled at me words I couldn't figure out.  
  
"Yeah! Do you have any ideas?!" Brook asked Zoro.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't be so honest!" Usopp fired back at him. Zoro was closing his eyes while he lowered his head.   
  
"That's so clear, I like it. Yeah! Yohohoho!"   
  
Zoro then revealed his eye to examine the duo. "If only I had my sword."  
  
"Yeah, it would be very easy since this cage is not that hard to cut." I added while I close one of my eyes.  
  
Usopp and Brook looked at us, puzzling. "Sword? But..."  
  
Brook then started to turn his back on us. Usopp shifted his gaze at the skeleton beside him.   
  
"I have no choice. I have to do it in front of you three..." Brook mumbled softly.  
  
What is he going to do?   
  
"What is it?"

"Dorororororo...Bone, bone, bone, bone..." Brook chanted. I was looking at him with my eyes completely open. What in the world is he mumbling? Is he gonna summon a demon from hell?!   
  
Usopp forced him a question. "Hey Brook, what are you doing?"   
  
"HE IS GONNA SUMMON A DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD!" I screamed as Zoro giggled at me. I gave him a questioned look while tilting my head a little bit.  
  
"That's overly dramatic and at the same too cute, Haruka." He whispered in my ears as I bit my lip.  
  
I tried to stop myself from being a hot mess, but I just can't. It is too much. Zoro's words are making my body shiver. He's rarely sweet sometimes so I usually get off guard. And yes, Zoro always say stuff like this to me when Mihawk trained us together. Many of you might be wondering what's my relationship with Zoro. We are honorable close friends.   
  
I don't want him to see my blush, so I buried my embarrassed face on his neck. He sniffled a brief laugh as he craned his head a little bit to examine me but I buried deeper on his neck.   
  
Damn you Zoro!  
  
"Bone, bone, bone, bone, bone..." Brook continued to chant as Usopp keeps on calling his name over and over again. "Bang!" he screamed on top of his lungs.   
  
A green smoke or air or whatever you considered that went out of his skeletal body and its face looks like Brook, even his voice.   
  
"Boom! I'm out! Yohohoho!"  
  
We all looked at Brook's ghost carefully then I shifted my eyes on his body. He had his mouth opened for some reason and is looking quite pale, more paler before his soul went out of his body.   
  
I then look at Usopp and Zoro and I tried my very best not to laugh at their priceless reaction.   
  
"Pfft--" I covered my mouth with my hands because of that. Thank goodness that they did not hear me that, heck even Zoro. Maybe because they were shock of Brook's current ability.  
  
"What?!" Usopp yelled. His eyes popped out and any time he will not have eyes anymore. Kidding aside, I could see some snot on his nose as he sticks his tongue out.   
  
"Okay, see you!" Brook's soul then started to depart from us, apparently looking for a way to get our swords back. I'm rotting for you Brook!  
  
Usopp stopped him before he could leave the room. "Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! You got some explaining to do!"  
  
"You can do something like that now?" Zoro asked him too.  
  
"Yes, I can make my soul leave my body."  
  
Usopp whispered. "That's just like a real dead person."  
  
"Yes, you're right. It happened when I was on my world tour as Soul King. I was in quite a slump at that time for a while. Sales of TDs and concert tickets were dropping. And I didn't know what to do...."  
  
He continued to share his story on how he discovers his new ability to turn his body into soul. And all I could say is that it's....unique. Yeah, unique. Oh well, good job, Brook!  
  
"Since I got this ability, I noticed what was missing in my songs. I found a way out of my slump!"  
  
Usopp proposed. "What was it?"  
  
"Well..." he turned the back of his soul on us. However, I could witness him clearly even though he is in that position. His nose started to bleed. Gosh! "If you had the ability to pass undetected through walls...Any able-bodied male understands the potential, right?"   
  
Sanji would love to have that kind of ability. I'll remind myself every minute that Brook have this ability. He might execute this to Robin and Nami so might as well remind them. And here I though that Sanji is the only one who represent the pervert one in the crew or maybe throughout the world and Brook happened to be one with Sanji too.   
  
"I'm jealous, Zoro! I wish I were him!" Usopp cried.   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oh please, that is too disrespectful to us women." I said while I narrowed my eyes at Brook. He did not mind me at all as he continues to bleed from his nose.   
  
"Oh, the water got that high!" Brook informed us as Usopp screamed in fear. I wonder if his vocal chords are okay from all those screams he let out.  
  
"Do something already!"

_Oh my gosh! Can someone please help us?!_

_**Still at Ryuju Palace** _

Haruki's POV

"I found it! The ray of hope!" I heard Brook exclaimed as he entered the room we are caged in again,. "Those Fish-men that we saw earlier are all gone and nobody is here in the palace but they left Pappag- _san_ behind."   
  
Usopp was the first one to speak out of the three of us. "All right then, Brook, ask Pappag to find the key to unchain us. And the keys to this cage and this room..."  
  
"Wait a minute, fool!" Zoro cut him off. Usopp looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"One of my swords is enough. Just bring my sword. I'll cut them all!"  
  
"Wow! You are so reliable!" Usopp commented as he draws his face closer to Zoro. Zoro is right because if Brook will look for the keys then it would take us too much time. And there might be a possibility that Hody have the keys, so one of Zoro's swords is our only hope.  
  
"All right, I'll go ask Pappag- _san_! Yohohoho!" Brook said as he went through the near wall and pierced his soul in there.   
  
Now all we have to do is wait for Brook to carry out our plan.  
  
So, while waiting for Brook, I used Zoro's shoulder to relax both my mind and body. I just hoped that Brook would find Pappag and bring Zoro's swords back and mine too. I have faith in you, Brook. However, there might be another circumstances that Brook will make Pappag ran for his life because of his appearance right now. Since Pappag is not aware of his newfound ability.   
  
I sighed because of that.  
  
"What's wrong, Haruki?" Zoro asked him as he looked at me slightly.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I just want to get out of here fast."   
  
"We all wanted to leave this place alive!" Usopp said as he shifted his head on me. I rolled my eyes at him and completely closed my eyes, waiting for Brook to return and announced us a good news.

"Oh well, it's time to pray then."


	12. 10-Affray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

**_Gyoncorde Plaza_ **

In the middle of Fish-Man Island, Gyoncorde Plaza is a remarkable place. It is the center and the heart of their Fish-Man Island. It was where Queen Otohime would approach everyday to make her speeches about how people and fish-man could be together. To increase influence, she chose to implement personal appearances in order to remove the barriers and gaps between herself and the individuals.

"Oh woah!" Haruki stumbled on the grassy floor of Thousand Sunny when it landed on the ground. Good thing that she is very outstanding at balancing herself. She straightened herself and held the handle on one of her two swords that was on their perspective places as she went closer to the railings.  
  
Chopper was the first one to arrive there in his "Walk-Point". Fish men and even Humans might find it weird for them to grasp that Chopper is not like any ordinary animals out there. But Chopper is a very unique being. 

Usopp arrived first before Haruki, as he placed both of his hands on the railings.

"Wow! Look how many people there are!" Chopper said.   
  
Then Usopp. "Oh no, are they all our enemies?!"  
  
"I think so. It looks like there are 70,000 or 80,000...No, 100,000 of them, maybe." Sanji explained as he puffed out his favorite hobby, smoking. Haruki nodded in agreement. She looked at the enemies that was all over the place.  
  
"It's just numbers. They all seem weak to me, though." Haruki confessed.   
  
"Yohohoho! That's a little tough!" Brook laughed who was in between Sanji and Zoro.  
  
"You can go take a nap or something if you want. I'll take care of them." Zoro said as he smirked. Sanji subsequently shifted his head a little bit towards Zoro, irritated by his words.  
  
"What do you mean, you fool?!" he snapped.

Before they could start fighting again, Franky spoke first. 

"I can't wait! Let's go wild, guys!" he announced happily. He was behind them as he lifts up his left arm on the air. Hearing that made Haruki smirk evilly. She couldn't wait to get even with the fish man who popped her bubble and made her suffer for a short while.   
  
She was bitterly outraged at that fish man and since she can't do anything because her power and her energy got drained because of the water. Whence, right now is definitely the right time for her to get precious revenge on him. She wondered if she will find him here, given the fact that there are a lot of enemies surrounding the place. 

_"Look, the members of the Straw Hats are coming out of the ship!"_

They all started to to come out of the ship, walking straight to there Captain, who walked towards them too and fist clenched tightly. 

_"Hey! Straw Hat Luffy! Are you really going to destroy the island?!_

_"Why did you occupy the Ryuju Palace?! Do you want to kill the royal family too?!"_

_"Was it you guys who kidnapped the Mermaids?!"_

_"Are you people friends or foes to the Fish-Man island?!"_

The fish men started to throw them questions. They did not pay attention to every question they throw at Straw Hats Crew. And they barely respond and answer to every question they provided to them as they just continue walking. Because they knew that it is not the right time to answer their questions.

On the Thousand Sunny, Pappag was smirking, his sunglasses shined bright. Franky was crossing his arms as he smirked too. Jimbei, on the other hand, got his shackles off him as he stretched to exercise his hands. Jimbei walked and stood beside them, as all of them stood together in front of them is their Captain.

"Friends or foes? That's something..." Luffy trailed as he clung onto the top of his hat. He then turned his body. "...you'll have to decide on your own!" he maintained his head high enough to see them as he declared those words.   
  
Haruki eyed the enemy, thirsty for their blood to splatter on the floor. This makes her blood boiled in excitement. It's likes her wishes every night came true and is already happening right now. She'll thank Luffy for snatching her and proclaiming her to join their crew, if she didn't then it would not happen right now in her very own eyes. 

"So you saved your friends at the Ryuju Palace successfully." Jimbei announced. Haruki doesn't want to recall what happened at that time as she just sways her head in disagreement.   
  
Pappag then jumped towards our Captain. Luffy turned his body a little bit when he heard Pappag call his name.  
  
"Straw!"  
  
"Pappag! I'm happy to see you again!"  
  
"But, but, I've had quite a few brushes with death because of them!" Pappag confessed while pointing at Haruki and the others. 

_"Straw Hat Luffy is a human and a pirate but he's on our side, right?"_

_"Princess Shirahoshi called for his help!"_

_"It looks like he came to save this country with Boss Jinbei!"_

_"Straw Hat!"_

Some fish man who was watching them complimented Luffy, and they chanted all together.   
  
"They love you so much. But you only saved the King temporarily so don't push your luck! You're just a human pirate!" one of Hody's crew said. His name is Zeo a self-proclaimed "Noble of the Fish-Man District".  
  
Brook went to Princess Shirahoshi, clearly not minding what the enemy had mentioned. "Mermaid Princess-san, you're so beautiful! Yohohoho!" he introduced his self as he bowed for good manners. The Princess looked at him curiously while holding her fingers near her lips.  
  
"Excuse me, could I look at your panties?"   
  
"Don't ask the Princess that!" Nami scolded him. She punched his face to defend the Princess of Fish-man island.   
  
"Then, show me yours." Brook added.  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
On the other side. Luffy putted Pappag down gently on the ground, completing their short reunion.   
  
"We're all together again finally!" he announced, smiling.   
  
"Nami- _swan_! I rescued those idiots!" Sanji went to Nami and Brook position, spinning his body. "Do you love me now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Nami replied as she closed her eyes, not really minding what Sanji told her.  
  
Haruki, Usopp, and Zoro looked at him in their sullen face. And could not believe what the cook had mentioned to their navigator.  
  
"You fool! We got to the exit on our own." Zoro said.   
  
"Uh-huh." Both Usopp and Haruka bobbed their heads in agreement of Zoro.   
  
Pappag smirked at us. "And you couldn't have done it without my help!"   
  
Nami then asked if Pappag had helped them as the trio looked at him, pissed. Irk marks started to appear on Zoro's face and Usopp narrowed his eyes on him. Haruki just stared at him, blankly. She is thankful that he really helped them by saving them but right now she doesn't like the tone of his voice and the way he acts because it is not cute anymore. He clearly forgot that he almost peed himself because he got scared of Brook's newfound ability. Oh well, it's not like she dislikes him or what. Additionally, she and the others thanked him when they were saved.

"No, before that, Brook became a ghost and..." Usopp started and was cut off by the Captain of the crew.  
  
"Ghost?"   
  
"That's right." Brook said as he appeared in between Nami and Sanji. "My newfound ability helped us! Yohohoho!"  
  
Haruki massaged her temple as Brook narrated them what exactly happened. 

_*Flashback*_

_**Somewhere in the palace** _

_Pappag was running his life while shredding a bucket of tears and behind him is Brook's soul following him. He failed to recognize Brook since it was his first time to witness Brook's new found ability._   
  
_"I don't have much time! I need the key...I mean, the sword!" Brook informed him as Pappag screamed due to how close Brook's soul is. "I don't have time..."  
_   
_"Stay away, Ghost!"  
_   
_"Pappag-san!"  
_   
_After running the stairs, Pappag dodged the coral reefs badly. When he heard Brook called his name, he stopped from crying as he recognized something. Before he could perform anything, he slipped on the floor resulting to him face planting into a huge coral reef. He then lied down on the floor as Brook's soul caught up to him.  
_   
_"How did the ghost know my name?" he cried  
_   
_Brook appeared above as he went through the wall before appearing on Pappag. "It's me! Yohohoho!"  
_   
_"I don't have any ghost friends!" he yelled as he wailed like a baby. "You're the Bone, aren't you?"  
_   
_"Yohohoho!"_

**_Location of_ _Haruka, Usopp and Zoro's_ **

_Haruki opened her eyes when they even though it the cage they were locked up was hung up high above._

_"The water is here finally!" Usopp screamed as he widened his eyes. He then turned his head on Brook, who is paler than before. "What are you doing, Brook?! It's too late!"_

_"It's too late!"_ Haruki _said what Usopp had said as she yelped in fear._

_Brook's soul appeared outside the cage. "Sorry to keep you waiting."_

_"Oh, welcome back." Usopp said as he turned his head probably embarrass that he cried. Pappag went into the surface, holding five swords and a one dagger._ Haruki _watched him in amusement, clearly couldn't believe that he can carry those all together. She was amazed at Pappag._

_"Here's_ _your sword!" He threw Zoro's Wado Ichimonji as he caught it in his mouth. He also gave Haruki her two swords and she thanked him, dearly._ _Brook's soul then went back to his body as he, Usopp and Harukiclung onto the bars once Zoro wielded his swords to free them in one slash._

_Zoro cut the wall of the room resulting to the water flowing outside. They then began to praised Zoro as Haruki sighed in relief. Thankful that Brook brought Pappag to carry their swords and save them._

_"Alright, Zoro, let's get out of here!" Usopp exclaimed, smiling and clutching the bars tightly on both of his hands._

_"Three-Sword Style!"_

_"What?!"_

_Haruki growled at Zoro because of him the water started to fill inside_ _the room again as she just massaged her temples because of Zoro's idiocy. She wonders if where did he get that or it really_ _runs in his family._

_"You cut too much!" Usopp yelled at him._

_"That's way too much, Zoro! You could exterminate us!" Haruki yelled at him, too. Annoyed by his actions, she went to his back for him to carry her. Haruki wrapped her arms and legs onto Zoro._ _He crouched down a little bit for her to lean on his back. Once she was done wrapping, Zoro began to swim after Pappag. He had Brook and Usopp as he swim first for Zoro to follow his lead. Brook was slouching due to the water draining his energy out._

_"I can't swim anymore!" Pappag admitted._

_"I-I need to breathe!" Usopp mentally said while bubbles started to form when he opened his mouth a little bit._

_Then Zoro. "Damn."_

_"I'm gonna die!" added Usopp as he clutched his mouth._

_"I'm gonna die. We are gonna die. Shanks and Mihawk thank you, and I'm sorry for giving you a lot of troub--"_

_Haruki stopped from her thoughts when she and the others saw a bright light in front of them. The whale before, whose name is Hoe appeared as he roar once he found them. When he swims to the side, Thousand Sunny appeared._

_"Zoro! Usopp! Brook! Haruki!" Chopper called their names as he, Sanji and Franky was on the railings looking at them._

_"Super we're here to pick you up!"_

_"We made it"_

_Pappag and Zoro went straight to the Thousand Sunny. Haruki gasped for air as she clutched her chest area. The others were gasping for air too. Sanji went to her and gave her a towel which she wrapped the towel around her body. She gave Sanji a faint smile and mumbled a thanks. He went to his lovey-dovey mood while kneeling and had his back turned away from her_ _for some reason. Bright light started to appear on Sanji and his right hand was high up in the air as he looked at above._

_Haruki could only shook her head at Sanji. But she smiled because he seems okay right now than before._

_She went to Zoro and offered her towel because the towel is too big._ _But Zoro informed her that he didn't need it. She was not convinced by his_ _words, so she wrapped it around his body together with her_ _. She was positioned and curled up on his lap as they shared the towel together_ _. She gave him a gentle smile as he only eyed her._

_Chopper gave Usopp, Brook and Pappag a towel too. She sighed because of that and gave them a warm smile, even though they did not saw it._

_"I'm relieved that we are all perfectly fine." she mumbled softly, still gasping for air but not that hard like before._

_"Yeah." replied Zoro while embracing her tightly on his chest as the both swords wielder closed their eyes due to exhaustion._

_*Flashback ends*_

"That's how it went. Yohohoho!" Brook ended with a laugh, enjoying it so bad. Haruki was really thankful that Brook did not mention the part where she shared a towel with Zoro or else Nami and Robin will tease the hell out of her, and will keep on pestering her nonstop until they get answers from Haruki. Oh Well she wouldn't mind since she is pretty comfortable with them even though they only get to know one another for a day only but that doesn't mean that there is something going on between her and Zoro........

"Brook's new ability sounds awesome! Anyway..." Chopper trailed as he shifted his head to look at Hody's strong crewmates. "those guys got their captain beaten by Luffy. How come they don't seem worried?"  
  
"You're right. That's odd" Robin narrowed their eyes at them.  
  
"Maybe because they are too confident in winning this or something?" Haruki stated. Robin and the others looked at her. They aren't quite certain as to why those guys did not do anything like attack them or something because Luffy had sent their captain flying. From Hody's position, he opened his eyes.   
  
"Here you go." Nami handed Shirahoshi a piece of letter as the princess gasped in surprise. "It's the letter from the Celestial Dragons."  
  
Shirahoshi receive the paper from Nami, gently as she smiled at them "Thank you all! This is the hope of the Fish-Man Island, that Mother- _sama_ left behind."  
  
"But I think it's not safe for _Yowakoshi_." Luffy said while placing both of his hands on his hips.  
  
Haruki nodded at him. "That's right so be careful, _Shigaroshi_ "  
  
"Mm-hm, her capture was not a part of our plan. Neither was asking her to escape on her own." Jimbei beside Luffy and Haruki explained. Haruki failed to notice Jimbei before and when she did, she immediately went to his side and hug the hell out of him. She missed him so bad and it's been a lot of years since the last time she had seen him.

"Jimbei!"  
  
"Haruki, it's been a while." He smiled at her as she smiled at him back. She unwrapped her arms around him and just stood beside him while wiping her tears. It is clearly not the right moment to talk about what they missed these past years that they have not seen each other. Jimbei told her that they'll talk once everything is already clear and settled. She could only nod her head at him as she went to hug him again, missing the hell out of him. Jimbei, on the other hand, was laughing at her actions while wiping his tears too. They had a lot of things to catch up with each other.

"Luffy- _sama_ , what did you just call me? You were calling me "Coward (Yowamushi)" before." Shirahoshi asked Luffy and then she shifted her gaze on Haruki. "And you too uhm.."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like I know everything but you're not as timid as I thought you were. So I'll call you Yowahoshi from now on!" he replied.  
  
"Don't mind Haruki. She's not good when it comes to names." Zoro blurted out as Haruki glared at him. She went to Zoro, angrily and clutched his ears like what she did to Zoro before. This time she clutched his left ear. Haruki did not like the way Zoro blurted out that she is not good at names. However, she memorized their crewmate's names in just a few minutes and that's a record. 

Their crewmates could only look at him, not even feeling sorry. They did not even help him because he really deserves it. 

Sanji retorted as he puffed out some smoked from his cigarette and loving the view of Haruki clutching Zoro's ear. "Serve you right, idiot. Haruki- _swan_ , clutched it hard!"   
  
"It's understandable why someone would hate those who think wronged them. That man, who insulted you...That's exactly what he's doing." Robin explained, standing beside Luffy.  
  
"But a coward couldn't have been so strong and borne such hardship on her own for this long." Nami smiled at Shirahoshi.  
  
"Haruki, stop it! Chopper let Haruka stop from clutching my ears!"  
  
"She is right." Jimbei nodded as he looked at Shirahoshi. "Princess Shirahoshi, it must have been hard for you through the years."  
  
"I'm sorry. I caused you trouble because I kept it secret."  
  
"It's okay. I like you just the way you are now. No passing on hatred to the next generation. That's what those brave heroes were trying to teach us." Jimbei replied.

_"Don't tell the people on the island anything!" Fisher cried._

_"Don't let resentment or hatred get the better of you for my sake." Queen Otohime informed her children._

Jimbei continued. "There is a small "sprout" that bloomed in your heart. If all people on the island share it and think the same way as you do one day, there will be no more fighting and the conflict between Fish-Men and human will be over. I don't think the years you suffered through were meaningless. You must have been trying so hard to protect...that small "sprout" single-handedly, day after day. But let us protect it for you this time."  
  
Hearing that from Jimbei, the Princess cried so hard in her life. Haruki stop clutching Zoro's left ear but still continue to glare at him. Zoro, on the other hand, was soothing his ear because of how tight Haruki clutch it a while ago. He may be mad at Haruki for doing that to him, but he's at fault too and also he doesn't want to anger her and make things worst. He growled lowly because it looks like he was under her. However, he could not do anything about that because it's partially true.

The other crewmates smiled at Princess Shirahoshi, presenting that they will bring peace here in Fish-Man Island and defeat Hody and his evil plans. Haruka smiled at Shirahoshi widely, neglecting what she executed to Zoro and not even saying sorry to him.

"Stay strong, Princess!"  
  
"Y-Yes! Thank you very much!" Shirahoshi thanked them as she cried so hard in her whole life.   
  
"She may not be a coward but she sure is a crybaby!" Luffy admitted.   
  
Haruki smiled at Shirahoshi. "Everything in this world is purely temporary, it's not permanent because everything has its own limits. You will just have to wait for the right time and moment to ultimately come."   
  
Princess Shirahoshi bit her lip to control her crying as she nodded her head at Haruki. She gave her a faint smile. 

Jimbei looked at her, shockingly. _"Those words..."_  
  
 _"Straw Hat! Kick the crap out of them!"_  
  
Their moment was interrupted when they detected something loud. Dust were all over there as a silhouette of a bulky man stood from there.   
  
"Vander Decken was so useless! I needed him to get rid of Shirahoshi." Hody said, taking note of the venom of his voice because of irritation and bad-tempered. 

_"Captain Hody!"_

"The energy Steroid is still working as I thought." Zeo, one of the officers of New Fish-Man pirates said to his co-crewmate. He is tall, and the color of his skin is stripped blue.

"No wonder. He took a lot of them." Daruma replied to him. He is a cookie-cutter shark fish-man and also one of the officers of their crew like Zeo. Unlike Zeo, he is remarkably undersized and has this red colored skin.

Once the dust was gone, it was replaced by Hody's angry face, gritting his teeth because of how Luffy sending him flying off somewhere in the plaza. The onlookers (fish men) got shocked of Hody. Some of them had their legs shake from fear and some controlled. The Straw Hats examines him carefully, waiting for his next move.

"She's the legendary Mermaid Princess with that troublesome power." Hody walked as he looked at Shirahoshi. "So I need to take out Shirahoshi as soon as possible, but...you people duped me completely."

"Jimbei. I should have noticed when you gave in resistance. You're quite taken with these humans, aren't you?! I despise your kind the most! Fisher Tiger who you grew up together with in the Fish-Man District and Arlong who was like a brother to you, were both beaten or killed by humans! But instead of seeking revenge for them, you joined hands with humans! You are just as gutless as Neptune!"

His mind started to get corrupted with murderous thought as his eyes turned bloody red. "When I become king of the island, I'll change everything! This year's World Summit is a perfect opportunity! I'm gonna kill the human kings from all over the world at Mariejois and the legend of a terrifying underwater kingdom will begin! We'll drag all humans in the world into the water and enslave them! Eventually, no one will be able to stand against Fish-Men. Even in the world of pirates!" he laughed, evilly.

"All pirates will fall down on their knees before us- the New Fish-Man Pirates! Look these human pirates with confidence in their ability to fight!" he looked at the human pirates that was confined with shackles and then went back to looked at the Straw Hats crew. "You will all be like them, Straw Hat! I'll be the one who becomes King of Pirates!"

"The King of the Pirates?" Luffy mumbled lowly.

 _"He- the King of the Pirates? Oh please, Lucky Roo could easily defeat him_ _without even_ _sweating_ _."_ Haruki thought, clearly disliking Hody's choice of words.

"You're just a band of 11 half-assed pirates. You can't do anything! We have 100,000 on our side!" Once Hody finish declaring those, his underlings roared in excitement.

"Huh?! Just 100,000?!" Haruki asked, disappointed with the number of enemies. Brook, Chopper, Nami and Usopp looked at her as if she was just making a joke. However, when they found out that she was serious, all four of them hit Haruki's head together. Haruki crouched on the floor, clutching her throbbing head while crying. 

_"T-there are so many of them. Straw Hat and Boss Jimbei have only 11 people. Are they gonna be okay?"_

_"If they lose, Hody will take over the Fish-Man Island! And we will be kicked out of our home! Beat them up! Straw Hat! Boss Jimbei!"_

_"Straw Hat!"_

"Kill them all, New Fish-Man Pirates!" Hody declared as his crew roared back, ready to fight the Straw Hat crew and Jimbei. Haruki stood from her feet.   
  
"Here comes the 100,000 enemies! How can we fight them?! It's impossible" Once Chopper heard those, he screamed in fear and behind him is Pappag hugging from behind that happened to be scared also.   
  
"This is why I don't wanna get involved with you guys!"  
  
Haruki stood from the ground as she eyed what was in front of her with excitement. She couldn't believe that this is really happening right now, in this place and time. She held the handle of her swords while readying her fighting stance.   
  
"Before we fight, we could get squashed." Robin informed while crossing her two arms near her chest. Usopp appeared beside her as he clutched his head, horrified of Robin's words and the enemies in front of them.   
  
"Squash?! No!"  
  
"100,000 enemies?! I'm so stunned my eyes will pop out! But I don't have eyes to pop out! Yohohoho!"  
  
"100,000 is nothing! Let's do this!" Nami smiling widely said as she putted both of her hands on Zoro and Usopp's shoulders. She was inside her crewmates, encircling her. In front is Zoro, clearly not minding. Her left side is Usopp who was looking angry at her and on the right side is Haruki who had her eyes turned to stars because of excitement so she isn't bothered about the position she is in right now. At the back is Sanji who is enjoying this.   
  
"Don't hide behind us while you say that!"  
  
Franky jumped coming from the ship. "Here I go! My time has come! Super Armored Me!" he held his hands forward as another hand appeared from there. "Alright! Bring it on!"  
  
"There are 10 of us. So we each have to beat 10,000 of them. Haruki- _san_! You don't have to fight and just let me do this as your knight instead!" Sanji said as his voice changed when he mentioned Haruki's name. Haruki could nothing but look at him dully. No colors were represented in both of her eyes. And before she could say anything, Zoro affirmed first.   
  
"They outnumber us, but it doesn't mean they're stronger. It's not like they're elite Navy soldiers. So don't shit yourself."  
  
"What did you say, you stupid Moss Head?!"  
  
"Bring it on, you Bloody-nosed, Two-bit Chef!"  
  
While they were quarreling with each other, Haruki spotted their Captain walking in between them as he pushed them lightly to create some space for him to walk in. The duo looked at him curiously. Luffy bore this look of seriousness. I don't know if it was Haruki's first experience to see and witness that. However, Luffy would always bring the best out of him, and that's one of his nature.   
  
"Hey, Luffy!" Sanji called him as he did not listen but just continue to walk at the charging enemies.   
  
"L-Luffy- _kun_!" Jimbei trailed.  
  
"Luffy- _sama_!"  
  
The enemies surrounded him as some jumped ready to strike at him. 

_"That 400 million beli prize is mine!"_

_"No, mine!"_

_"No way!"_

"Kill him!" Hody instructed them while he was laughing.   
  
A shock wave was produced when Luffy opened his serious eyes. The charging enemies stopped from moving and in a snap of a finger, they all fell on the floor. Luffy defeated a lot of enemies with just one move. As the place started to get noisy from what they witness.   
  
_"What's going on here?!"_  
  
Hody had his mouth wide opened, shocked from what had Luffy did to his crew. Sweats started to form on his body. Haruki eyed Luffy's every single moves. She was not that fully shock like some people here since Luffy will repeatedly gives her a surprise. She recalled the training with Shanks when she was 17 years old. It was the time that his pops- Whitebeard and Shanks agreed to train her Haki because of what they had witnessed years ago and she was also at the right age of Shanks training Haruki on Haki. 

"As expected from you Luffy." Haruki looked at Luffy again, murmuring those words that only the wind could hear. 

_"He did not do anything but so many of us got knocked out!"_

_"Hey, stand up, guys!"_

_"Damn! He beat half of us in a single moment!"_

_"That means 50,000 people in an instant? What did he do?!"_

They all heard Hody's crew screamed in both fear and shock. 

_"What's going on?"_

_"W-What? What just happened?"_

"He's so strong. That Straw Hat boy..." Madam Shyarly said. She is a hug mermaid, red lipstick, and blue eyes with slanted pupils like shark eyes. Her features take on an ominous look when angry and she exhibits pointed teeth. She's got short black hair covering the right side of her face. Her tail is dark blue, her lower back has a dorsal fin where her human and fish halves cross, a white spot under the dorsal fin, smaller front and back fins and a lunate caudal fin.  
  
"The Straw Hat pirates did it?!" A young mermaid said as she looked at Madam Shyarly in shock.   
  
"Cool, Straw Hat!"  
  
"That was Haki!" Robin blurted out as Haruki nodded at her.   
  
"Often known as the Haki of the Supreme King, the Conqueror's Haki comprise the rarest type of Haki in which only a few people in this world are born with it. Unlike the other two forms of Haki, this one can not and will never be mastered by preparation and is inherited only by those who are born with a Conqueror's spirit." Haruki explained, remembering what Shanks had told her years ago. The others looked at her in surprise, like how did she recognize that.   
  
"He's gotten much stronger in just 2 years." Jimbei expressed.  
  
"That was Conqueror's Haki? So he was capable of that, as I thought." said by Sanji, looking at their captain.  
  
Zoro smirked. "That's what I thought from my captain. Otherwise, he needs to step down."  
  
"That was amazing! Luffy- _sama_!" Shirahoshi gasped in surprise while she putted both of her hands on her mouth.   
  
"You're Hody, right? I guess I have to kick your ass. You can become the king of whatever you want in any country. But there can only be one King of the Pirates!"

Murmurs started as the main topic is about what Luffy did to half of Hody's crew. The fish men who were looking at him were shocked and frightened at Luffy's extraordinarily power. Hody looked at Luffy while sweating a little bit on his face.

_"He's out of our league!"_

"Where did our think you're going" Zeo asked the retreating crewmate. His crewmate looked at him, shockingly. "If you run from your enemy on this historic day for the Fish-Men, you deserve death. We may lose 50,000. But...we are still 50,000 strong! The Straw Hats always shatter our dreams. They're our worst enemy!" he spread his arms wide on the air while the remaining 50,000 of their crew started to force their confident back into the action.   
  
"And Jimbei! He lives Otohime's dream and befriends human! But that's not the future we Fish-Men want!" Zeo continued as he putted actions in each of his sentence. 

_"He's right! Straw Hat is nothing! He's just a human!"_

_"And Jimbei betrayed the Fish-Men! Let's kill them both!"_

The enemies shouted on top of their lungs when their confident were back again. Zoro tied his bandana on his head while he was already bare on his upper body. Muscles and abs on the right places. Haruki was beside him who was busy tying her hair in a ponytail. She was not affected of how bulky and manly Zoro is because she already saw those like almost every single day in her life during their training together with Mihawk. However, she admitted that he really is a hot mess.   
  
"Luffy! I wish you left more than 50,000 of them for me."   
  
"Zoro's right, Luffy. 50,000 enemies are too small."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Luffy turned his head at the back where Zoro and Haruki was positioned was busy doing their things.   
  
Sanji crossed his arms, still smoking. "Don't get excited."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll go for 30,000! Okay, Moss Head?"  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Nose Bleed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
An enemy was about to strike at Sanji; who had his back turned to quarrel with Zoro, but Sanji was fast enough to use his feet to kick him on his back. He then directed his gaze on Haruki who was staring at the enemies calmly and because of that, he could see the side view of Haruki.   
  
"Haruki- _swan_ is so perfectly pretty as a picture. You are too exquisite in your hair, and I could not stop myself from looking away from you!" expressed by Sanji and his eyes turned into hearts as he twirled beside her. Zoro wanted to throw up because of Sanji's words and actions towards Haruki.   
  
However, Haruki nothing but gave him a glare because he was blocking a "perfect" view in front of her. So she moved towards Robin who was on the far left. Sanji were all on four as he cried enthusiastically because of Haruki did not paid attention to him. Sanji was very emotional in that state, and he clutched his heart. Zoro stared at him for a second and diverted his gaze onto Haruki, beside Robin. He admitted years ago that she looks good whenever she tied her hair like that and aside from that, his favorite part was to look at her fighting seriously. He really enjoys that mostly.   
  
"You audience babies! Okay! Let me do one song for the beginning of the battle! Oh Yeah!" Brook sang a little bit as he draws out his sword.   
  
"They're not here to see you." Robin blurted out not even looking at Brook who was on her left.   
  
"Yohohoho! As always, Robin- _san's_ so cool!"  
  
Haruki bestowed to not pay attention to anyone on the crew as her focus were on the enemies. Her blood is boiling with excitement.   
  
"They weren't listening at all, were they?" one of the enemies asked out of nowhere.  
  
"That's because I whispered it!" replied Zeno, looking at the Straw Hats Crew.

_"What?!"_

_"He has too much pride."_

"Kill them!" announced Hody again. His crew charged at them without second thoughts. 

"Let's do it!" Luffy said as Harukireadied both of her swords. Luffy's hand turned gigantic. "Third Gear! I don't care if there are thousands of you! Just bring it on! Gomu Gomu no-"

_"Here he comes!"_

_"What's wrong with his hands?"_

"Giant Pistol!" Luffy was the first one to strike at them with his gigantic right hand. Ground started to shake for a few seconds and smoke appeared on where Luffy had landed his hand as he sent some enemies flying.  
  
"All right, let's join him." Jimbei said.  
  
"That fool didn't wait for us again." Zoro pointed out as Haruka nodded.  
  
"He could have waited for us to hit them all together and I am pretty sure that will look awesome."   
  
Sanji was looking at Shirahoshi, who had her mouth wide opened as she witnesses Luffy's another attack. "I've got to do this, after seeing tears in Shirahoshi- _chan's_ eyes." he closed his eyes as he remembered what Jimbei had said towards Shirahoshi protecting the small "sprout" and he opened his eyes again.  
  
"Men who can't wipe away the tears from women's eyes aren't real men. Let's wreck these guys!" after delivering those, his voice changed. "When this is over, let's have a drink at the Mermaid Cafe, Shirahoshi- _chan_!"  
  
Haruki crunched up her nose, feeling utterly irritated a little bit at Sanji.   
  
"Once a pervert, always a pervert." she whispered and Robin chuckled beside her. 

_"Drop dead!"_

When Sanji heard those words from the enemy, he puffed his cigarette. He jumped into the air as his body turned and kicked the fish man who mentioned those words straight on his face. Red marks appeared on his right cheeks while he was on the floor, grunting because of the pain. Sanji kick another fish man near him.

"Collier Shoot!" He fights all those enemies without even sweating. Zoro and Haruki smirked together.

"They'll either give up or be wiped out." Zoro said as he putted his _Wado Ichimonji_ on his mouth and his other two swords on both of his hands. "108 Pound Phoenix!" he produced a blast with his three swords, aiming at the charging enemies. He then turned his head towards Haruki, showing off as she glared at him.

Haruki walk straight passing Zoro who was smirking at her back. She narrowed her eyes at the enemies, looking at her dreamily. They were star trucked by her beauty so they allow their guards down.

"Two-Sword style: Waterfall Gulf!" She jumped on the air and unsheathed her sword as she advanced and slashes them vertically, fusing her devil fruit powers with her sword. This attack of her is like a waterfall and it is very dangerous because the water is excessively heavy. The enemies that she strikes were on the floor, barely moving. She was not entertained and pleased with the enemies she strikes because no one was attacking her when she walks directly to them. However, She smirked when she saw a crater in there as she turned her head at Zoro.

"Not bad." He said as he made his way towards her.

"Yours is not that bad too. But Frankly speaking, they did not attack me, and it looks like they were glued on the ground or something. I'm not convince with those, not at all."

Gathering those words coming from _Haruka_ , Zoro remembered that they were looking at her and was amazed or something by her beauty. That's why no one was attacking at her. He growled lowly at that thought. He did not tell Haruka about that because she will get disappointed or something and will lost interest in fighting them.

"Well then, show them what you got, Haruki." Zoro said as he rubbed Haruki's head gently. She only gave him a nod as an answer. 

The enemies started to surround the Straw Hats crew and Jimbei as they are ready to fight them.

Haruki fought with the enemies skillfully and without even sweating. They are too way easy to defeat. She want some challenges, not this kind of a boring fight. She looked at Brook who was busy entertaining the enemies and were also following whatever moves he do. What's with this guy? Is he even serious right now?

Haruki shook her head and continue fighting the enemies when she saw Brook slashing them in vast speed. She dodged all of their attacks and strike all of them after attacking her. 

_"Just where is that idiot of an enemy who pierced my bubble?!"_

Once Haruki was done with her enemies, she looked at Chopper who was in his different point. She don't know what that is but he still looks cute with it. He sent enemies flying easily. Usopp was aiming his slingshot and a weird looking plant appeared behind the enemies. One of the enemy were eaten by the plant. He keep on aiming his attack until a lot of the weird looking plant appeared on the plaza. 

Usopp was busy talking and forgot to recognize an enemy who is about to strike him with his sword. The enemy then got hit by a lightning and fell on the grounds. Nami was near the ship, looking at Usopp while smirking a little bit. He then gave Nami a thanks. On the other side of Thousand Sunny, a blast occurred made by Franky. He used his robotic body to fight the enemies. He did a lot of upgrades and store a lot of weapons inside. Robin was busy using her devil fruit powers and the enemy cannot even get close to her body and attack her because her power is too powerful for them. Luffy on the other hand, was just fighting random enemies he saw and will fight all of them without second thoughts. 

Haruki jerked her head when she noticed a familiar attack of Zoro. She smirked when she saw his creation. His attack was really powerful and at the same time, beautiful. Enemies where on the cyclone, twirling until they pass out. He cut the harden armor into half easily and the enemies got scared because of that. 

_"It's boring. I want to relax than to fight."_ Haruki thought. So after attacking the enemies, she made her way to Zoro, slouching her body a little bit. She lost interest in fighting the enemies right now because they aren't too strong.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Zoro asked her when she spotted making her way towards him.  
  
"I got bored. I'll go with Chopper, Nami, and Usopp. I don't care anymore if you are going to defeat enemies more than me." Haruki replied.  
  
"Okay. Be careful on your way out there. I think it's better if you are there than fighting here." Zoro said as she nodded her head in agreement. She then went towards the trio and asked her why she was there with them rather than fighting like the monster trio out there.   
  
"I want to relax my body and mind first. It's boring out there. Don't worry about me guys, I'll just sleep so that I will not disturb you."  
  
"YOU ARE WAY TOO LAZY!" Usopp shouted which she did not pay attention.  
  
"Haruki- _chan_ you can come with us! Just promise us that you will protect me if ever an enemy will attack us, okay?" Nami went to her with sparkling eyes as she just nodded her head. She'll just look and attack the fish man who pierced her bubble later.   
  
"Haruki, are you okay?" Chopper asked her gently as he went to hug her legs. She caressed his head and gave him an affectionate smile indicating that she is fine. The trio then ran towards the ship, Pappag trailing behind them while Haruki was just walking lazily. 

_"When is this fight going to end? Zoro and I still have to shop some cute stuffs in here."_

"This is amazing!" Usopp blurted out. He was the last one to climb down as the others looked at him. "Something's changed here."  
  
"Doors five and six weren't here before." Nami informed.  
  
"You're right! The zeros are gone!" added Chopper.  
  
"This is actually my first time down here, and I find it... uhm pretty okay." Haruki said as she eyed the surroundings down there. They were doors with numbers in it. She wonders what's behind the doors.

Franky smirked at them. "I've done some renovations! I modified the old Dock Zeros and renamed them Five and Six! The new weapons are stored in Dock Four which used to be empty and the new Dock Five."  
  
Chopper and Usopp looked at Franky while listening to every word he said. Pappag was standing on Franky's left shoulder.  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up and show us the new weapons!"  
  
"Alright, I understand how you feel...Look and be amazed! This it!" Franky started to lift the door and it is so bright that Haruki covered her eyes.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
(Gosh I am too lazy to write this part, I apologized. I'll skip the fighting scene a little bit.)  
  
"It's really noisy outside!" Chopper blurted out.   
  
"What's going on?" Usopp asked curiously.  
  
"Hey, you two get out of here! It's too cramped!" Nami told the duo which receives a glare from them. All five of them where inside a small tank and they look like sardines in a can.   
  
Usopp snapped at her. "You don't even care about new weapons, do you? You get out!" he then looked at Haruki who was about to fall asleep on the floor, not minding what's happening outside the tank.  
  
Nami replied. "I got in because it's too scary outside!"  
  
"I don't want to be left outside either!" added Pappag.  
  
"And you too, Haruki! Go out there and fight since you are strong than me, Nami and Chopper combined! Don't sleep in the middle of fight!"   
  
Haruki looked at him blankly. Not even convinced by his words. "Uh-huh"  
  
"YOU ARE SO HOPELESS!" he cried.   
  
"Franky, can we use the weapons yet?" Chopper asked Franky in his happy tone, excited by the new weapons that Franky made.   
  
"Don't be so impatient." He smirked at them and clicked his nose which switched to a different hairstyle. He began to comb back his hair. After putting his super sunglasses, he looked at him in his super cool hairstyle. "Now, it's time for the show!"  
  
"Oh yayy!" Haruki cheered unemotionally. She then closed her eyes even though the room they were in is too small for them. However, she will not complain because it is better here than fighting outside boringly. She wanted to fight strong enemies, not some Class F- enemies. For her, it's like she is fighting a wind. Even animals are too way stronger than them. When she was a kid, she could easily defeat older and bulkier people than her.   
  
"I'm starting to get excited too!" Nami excitedly stated with some glint in her eyes. Usopp's left cheeks were on her right boobs, being squished by it because he wants to steer the tank which Nami did not permit him. When Nami pulled the gear, Chopper and Pappag fell on Haruka's chest; who did not even stir in her sleep. Chopper mumbled Haruki a thank you even though she is still sleeping on the floor. As for Pappag, he was very much happy on where he landed as his face were plastered like Sanji's when he is in his pervert mode. 

Nami looked at Pappag. _"He's gonna get killed by a certain swordsman of our crew."_ she shook her head and gasped. "It got bigger! What's going on?"

Franky started his motorcycle by holding the hand grip of his motorcycle. Smoke went out of the throttle (handle) of his motorcycle. "Now, the Sunny Soldier Dock's new weapons...will be unveiled!"

Outside the Sunny was beginning to get more noisy and noisy as they continue to fight. 

"Lethal Poison Squad, go!" Daruma instructed as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

_"Yeah!"_

_"Giant feet, giant hands, or whatever...A single hit from our poisonous weapons will take them down!"_

Franky shouted. "Now wait just a minute!"  
  
Robin and Shirahoshi who heard his voice looked at the Thousand Sunny curiously. The Dock Number Four's door lifted up, revealing Franky and his super motorcycle first.   
  
"Black Rhino...FR-U 4!" Franky's motorcycle is really monstrously beautiful. The details are on point, and everything about it is just so beauteous. He landed on the ground doing a spin motion dramatically while hitting the enemies who are near him. He then stopped on somewhere on the plaza where there is not that many enemies in there. He pushed his glasses on top of his head, looking and smirking at them.   
  
Luffy was flapping his arms on the air and his eyes turned very bright while looking at Franky's super motorcycle with a gleam. "That's so awesome! A motorcycle!"  
  
"What is that thing? It looks powerful!" Brook stated and he was behind Luffy, sticking his finger on the air.   
  
"What was that about poisonous weapons?" Franky asked while placing his sunglasses back. He went towards the remaining Lethal Poison Squad who was looking at Franky's super motorcycle.  
  
 _"What is that?"_ one of them asked as they inspected it curiously. Like it is their first time to encounter that kind of weapon in their whole life.  
  
"You think they'll work on these steel monsters? Just go ahead and try to stab it!" Franky hit them with his motorcycle as he forced his way beside Robin. Robin was just looking at him when his motorcycle was already beside her.  
  
"Well? Super cool, isn't it?" Franky asked her as she just bore her head a little bit high to examine.

_"Stop them!"_

_"Right...Fight steel with steel! Leave it to me!"_ A red colored fish man twirled his flail into his right hand, gritting its own teeth. _"Take this! I'm gonna flatten you!"_

Franky were sweating. And before he could hit Franky's motorcycle, something hit him straight into his face that caused him to fall on the floor, failed to attack Franky. Haruki and the others were inside a tank that just got out from Dock number five.   
  
"Hey!" Chopper greeted as he went to stick half of his body out of the hatch, waving his tiny arms. Franky gave him a thankful smile and a big thumb up.  
  
"The New Number, Channel Five! Brachio Tank 5 has arrived!"  
  
Chopper shouted in excitement and Luffy force his tongue out still gleaming at Brachio Tank 5. "There it is! A dinosaur! I wanna try it!"  
  
Then Brook. "Amazing!"  
  
Inside the tank, Haruki is still peacefully sleeping. She uses the wall to lean her back while she crossed her arms. Her swords were on the floor, just beside her. She's a heavy sleeper. Pappag was smirking as he, Nami, and Usopp looked at the viewport of the tank.  
  
"Did you see my bombardment skills?" bragged Usopp.   
  
Nami looked at him, smiling. "Looks like it's got plenty of other features, too."  
  
"But...he's supposed to be a shipwright...isn't he?" asked Pappag.  
  
On the hatch, Chopper had his head lowered a little bit as he began to cry in tears of joy. He saluted. "Commander Chopper reporting in!" he then pointed to his left. "A group of enemies spotted at nine o'clock!"  
  
Usopp controlled the tank as he set the turret to turn towards the enemies Chopper had reported and spotted on.   
  
"Fire!" A cannon went towards there direction as smoke started to appear. They keep on firing as to where Chopper had notified them. Clockwise or Counterclockwise. They defeated a lot of enemies because of that.   
  
Haruki stirred a little bit on her sleep when the tank started to shake a little bit. But she continues to sleep. Nami and the others inside the tank, sweat dropped at her laziness.   
  
"Commander, you're so cool!" Luffy said while running beside the tank with his sparkling eyes and had both of his hands on the air. Chopper cried as he performed a salute.   
  
"Keep fighting, damn you!" Zoro angrily snapped at Luffy. 

_"Hang in there, Straw Hat!"_

_"Beat Hody!"_

_"That's it, Straw Hat!"_

_"Boss Jimbei!"_

_"If you can win, you can have all you can eat at my restaurant!"_

_"You can drink all the booze you want from my store too!"_

_"You can have all my cute items at my store!"_

_"Straw Hat! We're counting on you!"_

When Haruki heard something that is very pleasant in her ears even though she was sleeping but she's certain that someone said something that made her become serious than ever. She opened both of her eyes and spotted Nami, Pappag and Usopp in front of her and was busy controlling the tank. She stretched her arms first followed by her legs. Given the fact that the space was small, she did not mind as long as she can find ways to stretch them.  
  
"I'll go outside now." She told them while grabbing her swords that was on the floor. The trio jerked their head towards Haruki who had this serious aura surrounding her. Without replying, Usopp stopped the tank for her to get out. She nodded her head at them and went to the hatch to go outside. She spotted Chopper there and gave him a patted on the head as she successfully landed on the ground when she jumped from the tank. Once she was out, she first spotted Luffy who was just beside the tank but he was busy admiring the tank. So she just shook her head and went somewhere where there a lot of enemies for her to slay.  
  
"Feeling better to fight now, hmm?" Zoro asked her when he saw her.  
  
"I just heard something that made me like this. I cannot afford to miss that one, Zoro." she looked at him straight into his eye, seriously. "And beside, you promised me that you and I will go and shop some cute things here before this problem happened."   
  
Zoro mumbled something that she didn't hear because her attention was back on the enemies. She gave Zoro a patted on his muscular chest as she dashed forward to the enemies in a speed of light.   
  
"Two-Sword style: Gyration ruin!" she shouted while drawing her _Kazuko_ and _Aisuru_ out from their sheath. When releasing an attack in a circular motion, she jumps and flips vertically forward in the air. Since the enemies in front of her are way taller than her, this attack benefits her more. She looked at beside her and ran towards them. She executed them a basic skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike in her right _Kazuko_ while the other sword, _Aisuru,_ did a slash to the left. She jumped on its chest as he was sent flying somewhere. When she landed on the ground, three enemies charged at her together but she blocked their weapons with her swords skillfully. She pushed them with force and they stumbled a little bit, backwards. 

  
"Two-Sword style: Vortex!" she rotated her body while positioning her swords perfectly to do a basic spinning strike. The trio fell on the ground. She was busy admiring her work when an enemy seize her from behind. Her swords fell on the ground that caused a thunderous sound.   
  
All the enemy that were surrounding was smirking at her. She nothing but provided them a blank stare. All of them were about to attack her when she stomped her feet on the enemy who seize her arms from behind. He winced at the pain, but he did not let go of her so she headbutted him with the use of her back head. He fell on the floor, blood gushing out from his head and his nose because of the impact Haruki did.   
  
She did not bother to pick up her swords on the floor because the enemies charged at her together, so she relied on her punches and kicks. She skillfully dodged at their attacks and gives them a counterattack once she detected an accurate and suitable time to punch and kick them. 

After defeating them with decent punches and kicks, she went to grab her swords on the floor. Once she spotted that there are only few enemies on her area, she putted her other sword, _Aisuru,_ on its sheath while doing a one sword fighting stance.

  
"One Sword style: Angle Outburst!" Haruki dashes forward and slashes at the remaining opponent with incredible speed. She was extremely fast and strong that's why her enemies could not even cause her a scratch on her body. 

_"That's my girl!"_

She unsheathed her sword back on its position while eyeing the enemies she had defeated that was lying on the floor. She then heard Hody's voice, not that far from her.  
  
"Show yourself, Kraken!"   
  
She tilted her head a little bit when she ascertained Kraken's name out of nowhere. She stomped her foot when she distinguished the enemy that was lying on the ground ready to strike his trident on her.   
  
The others looked at above when they spotted and recognized a familiar tentacle coming over its way on the plaza. He was behind Hody but was in front of the Straw Hats Crew. Haruka got shocked when she spotted on his side. She was really furious because maybe Hody blackmailed Kraken or something to be his underling. For her, he was too adorable to be Hody's underling. Kraken, on the other hand, failed to recognize the crew.   
  
Shirahoshi gasped softly.   
  
"It's huge!" Pappag, who was still inside the tank, gasped in surprise. While Nami and Usopp looked at each other, clearly remembering Kraken who supported and assisted them got here on Fish-Man Island hours ago.   
  
"They're just eleven people. Flatten them! That'll be the end of it!" Hody instructed Kraken who performed his way on the ground of the plaza. Doing what Hody had instructed him to do. 

_"Oh no! He summoned the legendary beast, the Kraken!"_

_"Get out of the way!"_

The onlookers on top of the plaza screamed and ran fast to get out of there. He was too way huge for them. Hody's crew started to smirk and cheered once they saw Kraken making way towards Straw Hats Crew to flatten them as to what Hody had instructed him to do. Haruka found out because one of the enemy blurted out something about Kraken or Surume.  
  
"Slave?!" she screamed while gripping her hands in frustration.   
  
"Hey, isn't that..." Sanji trailed as he and Zoro were back on back while looking at the familiar legendary beast.   
  
Surume stopped from his tracks.   
  
Hody snapped at him, angrily. "What are you doing?! Don't hesitate. I brought you here from the North Pole! You're my slave! Serve your master! You can do it, can't you?!"  
  
Surume looked at him scarily as he closed his eyes and jumped towards near the Thousand Sunny, Megalo and Princess Shirahoshi. Once he landed on the ground of the plaza, it started to shake and dust were everywhere. Haruki stumbled a little bit because of how shock she is.   
  
Shirahoshi yelled when she spotted Surume near them. Surume growled as he began to attack them with his tentacles, failing to recognize the flags on Thousand Sunny.   
  
"P-P-Please wait!" Brook said in a scared tone. He had his mouth and legs opened when he saw Surume starting to attack them at random with his tentacles. But he dodged faster when his tentacles were about to flatten him.   
  
"Retreat!" Chopper yelled in horror as the tank operated at full speed away from Surume's attack.  
  
"Why did he not recognize me--us!" Haruki looked at the floor, displeased.  
  
Robin was looking at Surume shockingly. "I never expected that this would be the place we saw you again."  
  
Surume was about to use his tentacles again to knock them, when Luffy spread his arms widely on the air while smiling widely at him. He is overjoyed that he is safe and sound.   
  
"Surume! It's me! Surume!"   
  
Surume narrowed his eyes at him, trying to recall his face and voice.   
  
"Huh, you forgot?" Luffy putted his arms back on his side. "You're just so hopeless! I made you my pet earlier. We're friends, right?"  
  
Haruki made her way on Surume as she linked her arms onto Luffy's. "Yeah Surume, did you forgot about us? We had our small adventure, and we were really excited and at the same time delighted."   
  
She smiled sweetly at Surume.   
  
Surume looked at the duo, trying his very best to remember and memorize everything they did in a short span of an adventure out there.   
  
"Let me ride you again!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling widely.  
  
"Surume, I can't wait to hug you!" Haruki added as she tightened her hold from Luffy's arms.   
  
Surume strike at the duo after what Haruki had said. Dust started to form on their area as few of Hody's crew were sent flying because of the impact Surume had made.   
  
"Luffy- _sama_! Haruki- _sama_!" Shirahoshi gasped as she used both of her hands to cover her mouth. Jimbe was sweating a little bit while he looked at the scene. Hody had his eyes closed while smirking evilly.   
  
"That tickles! C-Cut it out, Surume!" Luffy said while suffering a little hard time to mention something. Surume was so happy to meet Luffy and the crew again.  
  
"So high!" Haruki gasped in surprise when Surume putted her on top of his head. She waved her hands at Zoro while smiling widely. Shirahoshi was crying a little bit when she saw Luffy enjoying on Surume's tentacles.   
  
Surume them placed him on top of his head, beside Haruki. "Alright...Surume! Let's get going!"  
  
"Let's happily kill them all, Surume!" Haruki added. Surume turned its body towards Hody while smiling widely. 

_"The Kraken betrayed us!"_

Surume started to attack Hody's crew while closing both of his eyes and happily smiling. 

_"Stop, Kraken!"_

_"You stupid octopus!"_

"Shut up, you half-dead bastard!" Haruki growled at them.   
  
"Go get 'em, Surume!" Luffy said as Surume happily obliged to Luffy's words. The trio was having fun in their lives. Enjoying every moment.  
  
"Kraken over there!" Luffy and Haruki instructed him together. Surume performed what they informed them but were closing its eyes in delight and he was just all smiles. Surume was moving everywhere on the plaza and stopped on it tracks when they got near Princess Shirahoshi and Megalo.  
  
"Listen up, Surume. You stay here and protect Weak- _hoshi_!" Luffy instructed him as he nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"She needed your help, Surume!" added Haruki as he smiled more wide. Shirahoshi was just looking at him in awe. For Sanji he was smiling and looking at them. Zoro, who is beside him, was looking more on Haruki. He is watching each of her moves on top of Surume. He thinks that there might be circumstances that she will fall on the ground, so he watched her every moves carefully.  
  
Inside the tank, Pappag was crying from the scene. While Usopp and Nami were smiling together. Chopper on the hatch was absolutely delighted that Surume recognized and did not forget about them. Robin and Brook was also smiling, relief that he is not attacking them anymore. Franky was smirking and was still on his super motorcycle. 

"I can't believe you're friends with the Kraken. The relationships you have always take me by surprise!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Luffy asked when he landed on the ground as he looked at Surume.  
  
"Surprise, Jimbei!" Haruka said as she jumped beside Jimbei and was laughing sweetly. He only caressed her head and was smiling at her too. Her smile will always warm his and other people who loved her. 

"You all got me there, Haruki- _kun_."  
  
"Uhm...I'm very pleased to meet you, Surume- _sama_." Shirahoshi softly said while placing her left hand on Surume's tentacles. Surume blushed because of that. He was protecting and sheltering her like what Luffy and Haruka instructed him to do.   
  
"There's still plenty of them left." Luffy informed, fist clenched as he walked in front. There were still plenty of enemies who were charging and gripping their swords in their hands. "Right! let's do this!" he announced.   
  
  
  
Haruki smirked evilly.

_"I can't wait to kick their asses again! Oh and I haven't forgot about that 'effin guy who pierced my bubble! Just you wait, bastard!"_


	13. 11-Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Zoro he's mine to defeat! Move your ass!" Haruki yelled at Zoro who is running towards a certain poisonous blue-ringed drunk octopus. His name is Hyouzou. also known as the most skilled swordsman on Fish-Man Island. Zoro continue to run and slash the enemies who prevented his way towards Hyouzou.  
  
"No! Stay there and let me engage a fight with him!"   
  
"I said no, you bastard!"   
  
"Then I'm not coming with you when you shop cute--stuffs after this!"  
  
"I said I'm staying here, you marimo! Can't you see that I did not move from my place?!" Haruki stomped both of her feet on the ground once she heard Zoro that he will not come with her if she will fight the swordsman of Fish-Man Island. She really wanted to fight him because he seems more challenging than those weaklings.   
  
"Don't call me that!" Zoro yelled at her and she shifted her body away from him once he turned his head towards her. She doesn't want to look at his face because she dislikes him now. 

_"I'm not gonna sacrifice my cute things because of this!"_

Brook putted his sword back on its scabbard when he was done slashing his enemies in a breakneck speed. He first entertained them and when they let their guards down, that is the time Brook slash them in a vast speed. It was extraordinarily an entertaining strategy for Soul King- Brook.   
  
"Looks like they have some good swordsman!" Hyouzou stated drunklike as he smirked at Zoro. He began to make his way towards Zoro "Get out of my way!"   
  
_"Don't cut me! Hyouzu-san!"_  
  
Back on Brachio Tank Five made by super Franky. Chopper was still on the hatch, crossing his tiny arms on his chest while smiling in delight. He was tremendously enjoying reporting everything he foresee from outside as Usopp controlled the tank. 

_"Get away!"_

_"Run!"_

"Oh? What's going on? They're trying to escape from us!" Chopper reported as he uses his right hand on his forehead to acquire a clear view of the enemies retreating away from the tank. The Tank; controlled by Usopp has stopped after Chopper reported those. "I guess they're scared of us! Let's take out their officers while they're gone! Yeah! Advance!"  
  
The tank then started to move, advancing forward. Chopper reported again with a determination on his voice. "There is one of them right in front of us! Prepare to fire!"  
  
"Roger! Preparing to fire!" Usopp replied to him who is the one controlling and steering the tank. Nami and Pappag were behind him. However, Daruma dig on the ground again. "Oh, he's gone?"  
  
"Cookie Cutter!"  
  
Chopper then pointed on the right when he saw Daruma resurfaced. "There he is! Prepare to fire!"  
  
"I'll get him this time...Oh he's gone again!" Usopp informed.   
  
"There! Fire!" the turret turned on the left when Chopper saw him there.  
  
"What?! Oh, he's gone again!"  
  
"No, there he is!"  
  
"Damn! He moves so quickly!" Usopp expressed, looking really a little bit angry. The tank then started to shake a little bit. "Hey, Commander Chopper! It's rattling! Is there something wrong?!"  
  
Chopper were just admiring the outside when he noticed what Usopp had said. "What? What?! What?! It's a sink hole!"

The Tank fell on the hole; Daruma had made. Hody's crew began to cheer when they saw the tank fell on the hole. Haruki scrutinized them worriedly from afar. She sighed in relief that she is not inside with the others but she is also genuinely concern and worried about their safety. She wanted to help them but the enemies keeps on surrounding her, looking at her body.   
  
She really disliked it when someone looks at her like that and does that to her. 

She did a simple sword skill where she slashed the enemy on their body, diagonally on her right sword. While her other sword, was on its scabbard, waiting for its master to wield it again. Haruki felt like her other sword was really lonely, so unsheathed it and did a two-handed spinning sword slash. 

Everything she performed is just a basic sword skill she learned when she was younger.   
  
Haruki keeps on fighting the enemy, endlessly. She is not tired or whatever because they are way too easy and not that challenging enough to get serious even though they are too many of them surrounding her. Once she spotted that they are only few enemies, she looked at Chopper's group again and saw that Franky is coming in there with his super motorcycle. He fell on the hole together with his motorcycle and Haruki could only sweat drop at his idiocy. 

On the hole, Franky throw Nami and the others on the air to get out of the hole; Daruma had made because he will do something "Super" with his two creation.  
  
"Hey, What are you doing, Franky?!" Nami angrily snapped at him.   
  
Chopper beside Nami snapped at him also. "How dare you kick the commander out!"  
  
"Because it's gonna turn into a single-seater!" Franky explained as he smirked. "Let's get perverted!"  
  
"You're already a pervert!" Usopp pointed out. Franky did not mind him at all.  
  
"Black Rhino FR-U 4! Stand by!" Franky shouted. Chopper and Usopp looked at the transforming machine in front, admiring every details of it.   
  
"That's not it! Brachio-Tank 5! Head change!"  
  
"Iron Pirate! General Franky!" Tank Five started to transform like Franky as he went inside. Once everything was on its perspective place, Franky gleamed.  
  
"Awesome!" Chopper and Usopp declared happily.

_"What the hell is that?!"_

The enemies looked at it in surprise, eyes and mouths started to open widely. In all sincerity, it is their first time to witness that kind of weapon or machine in their whole life since they could not enjoy on the human islands.   
  
Haruki could nothing but look at Franky's new weapon. She is not surprise about that, however she really admired everything Franky had achieved. Everything he made is all a masterpiece. However, for Luffy, his eyes began to sparkle of what he had witnessed. Forgetting that he still needs to fight the enemy that was surrounding him.   
  
"Cool!" Luffy squealed with pleasure.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! The transforming robot of our dream!" expressed by Chopper and Usopp as they twirled with happiness. Nami was on the center, not looking happy nor sad, just neutral.   
  
"The mad genius Vegapunk who I haven't met yet. I realized his old dream...after trial and error for the last two years. By using the shape-memory alloy!" Franky General jumped near the enemy.  
  
The enemies charged directly towards Franky General. However, Franky General was too strong for them as Franky hit them with his hands made out of Wapometal. He keeps on battering and striking them at random place as they all was sent flying somewhere the plaza.   
  
"Oh, so strong!" Chopper and Usopp stated again.  
  
"There is more to come! Look at this! This is the "plunderer's sword"!" He grabs his sword on Franky General's back. " Franken!"  
  
"He has a sword!" Chopper and Usopp cried in tears of joy as they saw that he bears a sword, Haruki did the same but she is not crying. Just admiring the mighty big sword.   
  
"General...Watch-Your-Step!"  
  
Haruki sweat dropped as she saw Franky wielding the sword like he is enjoying _"playing with it"_ while twirling. The enemies tried their very best to dodge the sword that was twice than their size. 

_"Striking below the belt!"_

_"It's unmanly but effective!"_

"The cannons in these shoulders will get you while you're jumping!" Franky added and the enemies were shocked again at his revelation.  
  
"What?! Cannons in its shoulders?!" Luffy cried in happiness.   
  
Two cannons then started to appear on its shoulders as Franky went outside the Franky General. He then shouted, smiling at his creation. "Franky Cannon!" he levelled his cannon on his shoulders as bullets started to come out and hit the enemies near his area.  
  
"I thought it was his "Franky General" who had the cannons. It was him all along." Haruki sighed while face palming.   
  
"Oh, the cannons are in your shoulders!" Usopp yelled at him.  
  
"But...you're so cool!"  
  
"But...Oh yeah!"  
  
Chopper and Ussop said at the same time while closing their eyes and pointing both fingers in their hands at Franky. As for Franky, he went inside again on in his Franky General as he did his "Super Move". The duo started to cheer and jump beside Franky. Robin was just...looking attentively at them, not enjoying a bit. 

_"Dammit!"_

_"He's so tricky!"_

Franky laughed at them. "I've got more new weapons!"

_"Watch out!"_

"Come on! New weapons!" Chopper and Usopp exclaimed. 

"General...Weight!" The Franky General fell on the floor on its stomach while its arms was spread wide opened. They were a lot of enemies crushed by Franky General. They were shouting that it's too heavy and their inside might explode because of heavy it is. Chopper and Usopp cheered again. They keep on cheering and exclaiming as to how cool Franky's new weapon is. 

Nami looked at Franky General. "What's so cool about that?"

_"Oh! Here is a weak one!"_

One enemy executed his way towards Nami's back and before he could attack her with his sword, Nami blocked him with her Clima-Tact created by Usopp. She divided her Clima-Tact into parts as she was possessing a compact and small version of her Clima-Tact.  
  
"How dare you say I'm weak! I'm just a chicken!" she explained as she pointed her Clima-Tact towards his face. "Sorcery Climate Baton! Watch out for a gust of wind. Gust Sword!" the enemy was sent flying as he fell on the floor, the color of his drained.   
  
"Do you understand now? It's Weatheria's science of weather! Don't underestimate it!"  
  
Haruki already defeated countless of armed enemies that was lying in agony on the ground. No enemy made their way towards her because they feared her now. Haruka smirked at the enemies on the ground. She will gleefully tell Zoro later that she defeated a lot of enemies and that she already lost count on how many she defeated. Haruki also hoped that Zoro defeated enemies not as how many she defeated and she can't wait for their revelation later.  
  
"I wonder how many enemies Zoro had defeated already." Haruki stated as she adverted her eyes when she heard something interesting and attractive.

_"Daruma-san got blown out!"_

"W-Who is it?!" Daruma yelled while sweating a little bit. Someone jumped from the ground as he stood from his feet, without stumbling even a little.   
  
"It's me! Horn Boost!" Chopper stood in front of them, smiling widely. His hair at the back grew longer, and it's very spiky. He looks like a teenager boy in his new horn point. And above all, his antlers grew bigger and longer than before. "I'm good at digging too!"  
  
"Chopper!" Luffy called him as Chopper turned his back to look at Luffy. "Cool! you can turn into a stag beetle now?!"  
  
"It's not a stag beetle!" he fired back at him, not liking the stag beetle part. "I strengthened seven of my transformation boosts in the last two years! I only need the Rumble ball for just one boost now! So I can turn into any other forms whenever I want!"  
  
"What a pain-in-the-ass coral guy! I'll bite your flesh off!" Daruma shouted at Chopper.  
  
Chopper replied. "These are not coral- they're horns! And I'm a pain-in-the-ass monster for you!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Chopper is so cute!" Haruki squealed in eternal happiness. She was clasping her elegant hands together while looking admiringly at Chopper's new transformation point. She is not doing nor causing anything trouble right now because no identified enemy made their towards and confront her like seriously. Oh, in a satisfactory way, she can instantly relax and is not gonna justly complain or anything about it.

_"They all seem so full of life when they're fighting!"_

_"Like they've been waiting to fight for so long!"_

Kraken- who is better known as Surume by the Straw Hats Crew was still protecting Princess Shirahoshi and is smiling widely. His smile then disappeared when he noticed someone was glaring at him evilly and in any minute he will attack him. Surume turned his head on the left and was sweating widely.   
  
"Kraken! Good job, considering it was you. You gained their favor so slickly and caught Shirahoshi! Now, squeeze her to death!" Hody said as he was stationed on the chair at the platform of the plaza and had his right hand on his cheeks, looking at Surume. 

Surume then narrowed his eyes at Shirahoshi who had her back turned away from him.   
  
"Your brother at the North Pole..." Hody added as Surume looked at him again, scared. "I know exactly where he is. We can just go there and kill him whenever we want. Your brother is mythical creatures. Even dead, I can sell you for good price." Surume gritted its teeth. Hody stood from his chair. "Don't tell me that's what you want. Kraken?"  
  
Jimbei on the other hand, were gripping an enemy's head. "I can't believe this. He was obeying Hody because his brother was taken as a hostage!"  
  
Luffy walked towards Hody, gripping both of his hands tightly. He narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
"I'll tell you one last time! Squeeze Shirahoshi to death!" Hody instructed him. Surume closed his eyes as he gradually turned his head towards Princess Shirahoshi. He was choosing in between friendship and family. Once he made his choice, he wrapped his tentacles around Princess Shirahoshi who was shocked when the tables had turned.   
  
"Surume- _sama_ , y-you're hurting me!" Princess Shirahoshi gasped as she was undergoing a hard time to voice out. Surume was wrapping his tentacles around Shirahoshi, tightly. Hody smirked once he saw that Surume obeyed his commands.   
  
"Surume!" Luffy and Haruki shouted his name together.   
  
"So you were doing everything he says in order to save your brother's life?" Luffy asked him as Surume bobbed his head in agreement. "I know how you feel. Is it your younger brother or older brother? Let me try to save his life too!"  
  
Luffy smiled as he adjusted his hat, he reminds of someone he made his promised to. Surume shockingly looked at him. He then walked onward, smiling. "Did you forget? I'm your friend!"  
  
"Let's go to North Pole together to save your brother's life because we are your friends from now on and until forever, Surume!" Haruki added.  
  
"Don't say that out of nowhere, Haruki!" Zoro scolded her, but Haruki presented him for a deadly and fatal glare which he turned his back away from her.  
  
Surume began to cry once he heard Luffy and Haruki's words. It warms his heart really. He unwrapped his tentacles that was around Princess Shirahoshi as she smiled at him.  
  
"Surume- _sama_!"  
  
Hody's smirked fell as it made him angry more. Luffy was walking towards the platform; where Hody is located. His smiled died down too like Hody as he narrowed his eyes, angry at him for blackmailing Surume. 

_"Straw Hat is coming this way!"_

_"Kill him!"_

The enemies that was near Hody began to cheer and was about to charge at him, when one of the officers of New Fish-Man Pirates immobilized them.   
  
"You guys are no match for him- _dogon_!" His name is Dosun, and he is a hammerhead shark. He has the height and the bulky body. A big hammer with a curved head is Dosun's key choice of a weapon. He is the one who is taller than the officer of New Fish-Man Pirates.  
  
"Let us take care of him- _ch_!" Another officer of New Fish-Man Pirate stood beside Dosun. His name is Ikaros Much. Ikaros is incredibly tall as a giant squid fish-man, standing above any other member of his crew, and possesses eight swords. He's got a long beard full of moustaches and a bulbous nose. Eight spears known as the Dried Squid Spears are Ikaros's key choice of a weapon. He is sighted wielding those, one in each hand. He is as tall as Dosun but he is thinner than the bulky Dosun.   
  
Luffy did not paid attention to them as his primary goal is to kick Hody's butt for what he did to Fish-Man island then and now, and for threatening Surume to kill his brother if he will not obey each of his command.

_"Stop Straw Hat!"_

"Gear Second!" Luffy was about to jumped on the air when he noticed someone way faster than him. He stopped for a few seconds and looked at her shockingly. And he then disappeared on his position once he came back into his senses and appeared in front of Hody and knocked him straight in the face. Hody was sent flying in a nearby wall as blood started to gush out from his nose.   
  
"One Sword style: Angle Outburst!" Haruki dashes forward and slashes at the remaining opponent with an incredible speed. She defeated Hody's weakling of a crew, in one slash. She was remarkably fast, it's like she is riding one with the wind. However, like what Haruki had mentioned before, Brook is way faster than her. She is one with the wind, but Brook is the definition of wind. (Hilarious xd)

"I don't know what but I'm full of fight now!"

_"Awesome!"_

_"How did he get there?! I couldn't see him!"_

Most of the onlookers was cheering as to how cool and also how strong they all are. They were really entertained by all the fights happening below them. That was then one fish man spotted something above them as he trailed. His co-fish men looked at where he was looking as they all gasped in shock and surprise. They were all just looking at it carefully, mouth wide opened.   
  
"I can't believe it!" King Neptune gasped in surprise and his eyes then widen. "That's...the Ship of Promise! "Noah"!" he expressed. It was a enormous ship, I could say way bigger than Ryuju Palace. Noah made its way towards the double layered bubble of Fish-Man Island.   
  
"W-Why...Why is it moving?! Who'd do this...and how?! T-This is terrible!"   
  
Fukaboshi made his way towards his father, who was still in shocked. "What is it, Father? Yes. This is strange, but why are you so upset? It's just some old wreckage. It isn't important."  
  
"You're wrong. We mustn't let anything happen to that ship- _jamon_! The ship must not be moved before its time has come- _jamon_!"

**_Still at Gyoncorde Plaza_ **

Luffy stood straight and unequipped his Gear Second. Hody's crew started to call for his name when they witnessed what Luffy did to their captain. Hody glared at Luffy with his menacingly eyes as he putted both of his hands on the rock and separated it into half.  
  
"Straw Hat!"  
  
"He sure is tough." declared Luffy.   
  
"Oh look, Zoro. His eyes are so scary. I'm scared!" Haruki dramatically said as she made her way towards Zoro and wrapped both her arms and legs onto his front body. He grunted when she behaved like that and gave her a glare.  
  
"Shut it! As if you will get intimidated or something just because of that!" He scolded her as he tightened his right arm around her and given the fact that he is still wielding his three precious swords. She only forces her tongue out to him and hugged him to death, dodging the prismatic blade of _Wado Ichimonji_ , she buried her face on the left crook of Zoro's exposed neck.  
  
"Marimo! Get your hands off from my Haruki- _swan_ this instance! Come here, Haruki- _swan_! Your goddess body looks good here in my arms!" Sanji pleaded while spreading his arms widely, waiting for Haruki to hug him. However, Haruki did not glance at him as she just continues to hug the swordsman. Zoro smirked at him as Sanji was all four on the floor, crying because Haruki did not glance nor hug him. Dosun and Ikaros on the hand just sweatdropped at them.

 _"That swordsman forgot that we are still fighting here-dogon!"_ Dosun mentally thought.

 _"Eye-brow stopped fighting me-ch!"_ Ikaros gave Sanji a glared which he did not mind because he is still in sorrow.

The enemies charged towards Shirahoshi while holding their own weapons in their hands. 

_"Shirahoshi is over here!"_

_"Right here!"_

Shirahoshi putted her left hand near her lips as she eyed them, panicking a little bit. "Uhmm...What are you all..." she did not finish her sentence when one of the enemy cut her off. 

_"We can't let you live or we're going to be in trouble"_

_"Time to die!"_

When Kraken heard it, he fixed his gaze towards them while gritting his teeth, furiously. He raised Princess Shirahoshi with one of his tentacles and his other tentacles; he used to flatten them on the ground. Haruki cheered for him as she moved a lot onto Zoro. He gripped her tightly and putted her on the ground, gently while caressing her head. She produced him a gentle smile as she made her way towards Luffy and linked her arms around his left arms.   
  
"Surume!" Luffy called his name as he raised his fist in the air. Surume, on the other hand, wiggle his tentacles and gave him a close eye smile.   
  
"Surume! Surume! Surume!" Haruki cheered then she unwrapped her arms around Luffy's left arms and jumped a little beside him. Surume eyed Haruki and blushed at her. Zoro could only sweatdrop at Haruki's actions whenever her eyes set onto something that she passionately loves the most.   
  
"Surume- _sama_ , you are so strong!" complimented Shirahoshi and Kraken blushed more because of that.  
  
Luffy laughed and raised his right fist on the air again. "Take care of Weak- _hoshi_ for me!"   
  
"Straw Hat..." Hody grumbled as he dashed towards Luffy. Haruki vanished instantly on the ground and was incredibly quick to land onto Hody's crooked shoulder and putted her one sword in his neck. He voluntarily stopped and had his right hand in Luffy's face. "Do you have any idea what Fishman Karate can do?!" Hody pushed his other hand towards Luffy's face as his face was sent backwards. A lot of Hody's unfortunate crew cheered enthusiastically for that. As for Haruki, she grew more furious than before since she doesn't know about Luffy's powers first. She aggressively pushed her sword onto his neck more that created a flowing blood in there.  
  
Hody winced in an incredible pain as he used both of his violent hand to capture her from behind him. However, Haruki was fast enough to dodge that and appeared precisely in front of him, feet on the ground. She sheathed her swords back and used the two scabbards to hit his stomach with a lot of force, and she let go of her swords that created a loud noise once it hit on the ground. She heartily gave Hody an upper cut with her right fist and her left fist was directed straight into his face. Hody spitted out some blood from his mouth. Haruki's training and lifting with some excessive weights with Zoro did helped her achieved this kind of power. He was about to wipe the blood on his sinister face when he saw Luffy's neck extended and stretched.   
  
"That won't work on me...cause I'm a rubber! Compared to Jimbei's attacks, that didn't even itch!"  
  
"Huh?! Luffy's made out of rubber?!" Haruki asked curiously while she was crouched on the floor to get her swords that was placed on the ground. And once she got them she jumped a little bit on the left.   
  
"That's right! It's because you rely on fake power!" Jimbei then replied. Hearing that made Hody growled in anger as veins started to appear in his face.  
  
"Atama Busou!" Luffy smirked as his forehead started to turn black and harden.   
  
"Steel Shell Squadrons!" Hody called. Two of his crew appeared in front of him, bearing a black shield. Haruki did not bother to help Luffy because she is reasonably certain that Luffy can easily defeat those.

_"You fool! your head's gonna shatter!"_

"Gomu Gomu no Kane!" Luffy shouted as he banged his head on the shield which created a loud noise. Both of them fell on the ground with their shield shattered in half. 

_"Steel lost to his head!"_

Hody appeared behind Luffy which he noticed him there. Hody used his legs to kick him. 

"Busoushoka Kouka!" Luffy's right arms hardened and blocked Hody's kick and because of that you could see that it was pressed into his legs hardly. Luffy then hardened his left leg did a a rotation stamp. He stamped Hody's back that made him face planted on the floor.

"Oh a pancake Hoody!" Haruki applauded.

_"It's Hody!"_

Once Haruki heard that she did not think twice and appeared in front of them, looking vile than ever. She crouched down a little, then marched right toward the enemies. She then rushed the opponent at high speed using a quick water slash to collect the forces in her feet. In order to cut them in their stomachs, Haruki straightened her right arm and was fast enough to send them another strike, which she swung with her left blade and gave them a slash on their cheeks each.

"That's for correcting me." she looked at the enemies on the floor blankly. 

"You're both amazing, Luffy- _sama_! Haruki- _sama_!" cheered Shirahoshi. Beside her is Surume who had his eyes widen in surprise. 

"That's the Haki of Perception!" informed Jimbei. Haruki adverted her gaze bac to Luffy and saw that he was easily dodging Hody's countless attacks. Hody was gritting his teeth and continue to give him his attacks. Luffy then dashed towards him with his right hand, hardened again. He punched him in his stomach and he was sent flying from afar. 

_"Captain Hody!"_

The fish men were just cheering from above when it died. The place started to get dark as a shadow of Noah's interrupted them. They all looked from above and saw a huge ship piercing through the double layered bubble. Everyone on that plaza was just looking at it as shock was written all over their faces. Haruki on the other hand was amazed as to how big the ship is but still shocked because the moment it will land on the island, then there's a lot are gonna be taken away from. 

_"What?!"_

_"That's...the Noah, from the Fishman District!"_

_"Why is Noah above Fishman Island?!"_

_"It's clearly falling toward the plaza!"_

_"It's going to break the bubble around the island!"_

_"Fishman Island will be destroyed without the bubble! We'll all be washed away!"_

Shouted a lot of fish men from the plaza. Noah is an ark which is considerably bigger than any other wooden ship seen above the surface. In each side, it has many winches jutting out from holes in its hull and there are a number of long chains.   
  
"Damn! That's way bigger than Moby Dick!" Haruki gasped while concealing her mouth with both of her hands. The Straw Hats Crew were also shocked from that and a lot of questions started to fill in their heads. Jimbe and Nami stopped from fighting. Franky went out from his Franky General to obtain a clear view of Noah. Usopp began to ran and shout behind Robin who just crossed her arms while looking at Noah. Brook and Chopper stared at it, shockingly.   
  
"I wonder, if we're all crushed at the same time...will the ocean become red?" Robin asked curiously.   
  
Usopp scolded her. "Don't jinx us by saying such horrible things!"  
  
The fish men started to ran away to save their lives while every one of them were panicking. I mean who wouldn't be? Fish-Man Island will be destroyed once Noah will popped out the double layered bubble. Even Hody's crew started to run away and did not mind if their Captain will kill them all.   
  
"E-Everyone..." Shirahoshi trailed. She and Surume looked from above and identify someone falling from there. "What is that?"  
  
"Owie...I slipped." He said while holding his big bumped on his head.  
  
"Woah! That's so big! Way bigger than Luffy and Zoro combined together!" Haruki stated as Zoro scolded her for saying nonsense things out of nowhere.  
  
"You're...Decken's subordinate, Wadatsumi!"  
  
Wadatsumi is a giant fish-man, comparable in size to Surume, the head of the kraken. In contrast to his arms and legs, his spherical head and chest are extraordinarily high. He has a large, round face, a enormous jaw, and round teeth that are very far apart from each other. His body is very hairy. He is way bigger than Megalo and Princess Shirahoshi.   
  
Wadatsumi looked at from above. "Cap'n Vander Decken! I fell off! Pwease stop da ship! I don't wanna die!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! His voice is cute but he is not cute!"   
  
"Decken?! What is going on?!" Zeo growled.   
  
Haruki just eyed Wadatsumi curiously. She thought that he wasn't really purely evil and that someone was just using him because of his size and power. She felt bad for him. She also hoped that he would side with Fish-Man Kingdom.  
  
"Can you hear me, Shirahoshi?!" Decken said though the Den Den Mushi.   
  
"That's..." Shirahoshi trailed off.  
  
"Princess Shirahoshi! Don't tell me...Decken threw the Noah at her, just like all those letters and axes?!"  
  
"I've thought of you for ten years, ever since you were a little kid! Even if you searched the whole world, you'd never find anyone else who loves you as much as I do! My love. My love! My love! Why won't you accept it?! Once I send something flying with my Mato Mato power...it will not stop until it reaches its target or crashes into something else! The giant ship, Noah...This is my love! Accept it!" Decken announced. He was really desperate to win Shirahoshi's hand for marriage, and Shirahoshi would never accept his "love". "And then die, along with all of Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi!" Decken laughed hard.   
  
One of Noah's large chains hit the boulders that was near the plaza and the fish men shouted in fear.   
  
Wadatsumi ran a few steps then stopped while pointing his finger on his face. "Cap'n Decken! What 'bout me?!"  
  
Decken laughed at it. "Wadatsumi? It's no longer possible to save you! You will become a sacrifice for the death of Shirahoshi, just like the rest of Fishman Island!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Sacrifice? Death? Rest of Fishman Island?" Haruki mumbled lowly as she stared at the ground. She then glared at Noah's ship where Decken is. "As if your plan will happen, you Chicken-guy!"  
  
Zoro did not mind correcting her even though he wanted to. However, now is not the right time for him to correct her. One of Hody's underling pointed out that Shirahoshi was gone from Surume's tentacles. Surume on the other hand failed to notice that she was already gone from there, that is why he got shocked and sweats started to form. He looked for her from left to right.   
  
"What? The Princess! Princess Shirahoshi!" Jimbei said. Luffy gasped as he found out that Shirahoshi was gone from Surume's tentacles. Haruki squinted her eyes to help find Shirahoshi.   
  
"Impossible!" added Jimbei.  
  
"I'm up here!" Shirahoshi yelled in her gentle voice. The Straw Hats crew looked at her in worried. She was on the air, spreading her arms in front of the incoming Noah. Gasped filled the plaza as they stared at her. When Shirahoshi was there, Noah's bow spirit was pointed towards her. Indicating that she was the reason why Noah's ark is here.   
  
"M-My life is your target, is it not?! If you just want to take my life...then the people of Ryuju Kingdom should not be caught up in it. Please, leave them alone! I am right here!"

_"Princess!_ _Shirahoshi-sama!"_

Noah started to change course and was heading for Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi was gasping heavily while trying to swim above Fish-Man Island so that Noah will not destroy the Island and its people. Haruki felt bad for Shirahoshi. She really wanted to help her but a lot of questions started to circulate around her mind. She doesn't know what to do in order to help Princess Shirahoshi out. Decken threw a knife at Shirahoshi where Shirahoshi screamed in pain. She was clutching her right shoulders because of that. The fish men shouted her name and told her to ran away but she remained in her place while crying a little bit. She then swam away while clurching her right shoulder. 

"That Weak- _hoshi_...Even after I told her to stay close to me!" Luffy grunted as he ran forward, following where Shirahoshi is right now. Hody was already on the chain, climbing his way towards where Decken is positioned at. He was really angry at him but he laughed at Decken's insanity. Even though Noah's gonna destroyed Fish-Man Island together with the, he liked the idea of this being a trump card. 

Sanji made his way to save Shirahoshi from harm. He is really furious right now and is very extremely serious. "That bastard...How dare he harm Shirahoshi- _chan_?!"

"Sanji, wait!" Luffy called his name as he eyed him on the ground. Luffy was running pretty wildly. "I'll jump up there! You take care of the plaza!"

"Got it! But anyway Luffy, the ship is underwater!"

"Luffy don't forgot to bring a coral reef that can produce a bubble!" Haruki informed him as he nodded his head and thanked her.

Luffy turned his head towards Jimbei. "Do you think there's water inside the ship too, Jimbei?"

"I'm not sure, but Decken is a Devil Fruit user...so we can assume that there must be air in there somewhere since he can make the ship move. Like what Haruka had said, If you're going to go, take this." Jimbei handed Luffy a coral that can create a bubble. 

"Okay!" he smiled and putted the coral on his mouth. He then stretched both of his arms towards Sanji's leg.

"Okay, I leave my beloved Shirahoshi- _chan_ to you! I'm gonna fling you, Luffy!"

"Do it!"

Sanji threw him onto Noah as Luffy successfully landed while spreading both of his arms o=and legs onto the chains. Luffy gasped as to how big the chains are. 

_"We can't stop it, but maybe we can slow it down a tiny bit for the Princess..."_

_"A tiny bit might be enough!"_

_"Pull!"_

_"Stop the Noah!"_

Haruki was starting to get teary eyed as she looked at above. It was really heart warming scene for her to witness. There were a lot of fish men pulling the Noah away from the island. Men and Women.

"Mizu Mizu no Dome!" Haruki makes a wide dome made of water that is wider for the falling fish men to land safely on it. The scale may be changed and the structure is capable of floating on water, air and anywhere. At a time like this, it is a very relevant power to use. Haruki sighed in relief when she saw that they all safely landed on it. 

"Mizu Mizu no Personal Phase!" The dome that she created that was on the air barely above them separated and it created a bubble that contains precisely water in there with miraculously healing powers. The bubble popped when they landed safely on the ground but there were still unconscious. Some fish men who did not engage their way towards the gallant ship went to help them. Haruki stumbled on the ground because of using too much of her power. Especially were she used the last one to create their own personal bubble and heal them with it.   
  
Chopper made his way towards to help her.   
  
This is actually the first time Haruki had use this because Marco was always the one who aid the crew and his extensive knowledge about medicine is not a joke. He's so good at it. If Marco had a time to relax, he repeatedly would choose to help Haruki with her healing powers because she might need it in the future than to relax. After all, he genuinely enjoys his considerable time together with Haruki. Also, he always listens to her whenever she complains about stuffs about their Pops because he is too overprotective of her and sad but true, Marco can relate to their Pops too. He would only laugh because it is accurately true and their typical session together would always ended up with a hearty and boisterous laugh. 

Thinking that made Haruki miss Marco and the crew so bad. 

Shirahoshi used the connecting channel to get into the sea and Noah was following her right behind slowly because of its weight. Chopper told her to relax her body first because of her using too much of her power. Haruki wanted to tell Chopper that she doesn't need it but the determination of his eyes made her nodded her head in a slow manner and the glare Zoro had given to her from afar. Haruki took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes and took a rest, mentally sighing heavily. 

_"How can I weak?! I trained hard for how many years already but I am still not strong enough! I'll......I'll leave the rest to you guys!"_

_**Still at Gyoncorde Plaza** _

She did help a lot of fish men that made her like this and I think she deserved some rest to relax her mind and body. As mush as she wants to fight, she can't because both her powers and energy got drained for overusing it. She naturally did tell Chopper that she's sorry for not much of a help wherein Chopper shook his head off and directed her that she helped a lot of fish men and that's a big help for the crew and Fish-Man Island.   
  
Once Chopper noted that Haruki's breathing was already steady he transformed to his New Horn Point and went to the underground, to dig like what Usopp had properly instructed him to perform. The Straw Hats Crew begins their fierce fight with the Officers of the New Fish-Man and Wadatsumi. Nami and Robin were fighting fiercely the remaining of Hody's crew, and Luffy is still outside Fish-Man Island to defeat Hody. Haruki, on the other hand, was sound asleep on the enormous coral reef Chopper had instructed her because there is not much of a potential enemy there and she is pretty hidden there too. However, there were some enemies who were about to attack Haruki but Robin and Zoro came into the rescue.   
  
"How dare you attack a defenseless woman." Robin stated while crossing her arms near her chest, looking at them blankly.   
  
"Where do you think you are attacking at?" Zoro grimly asked them while executing out a murderous glare and an aura were they run their butts off because of how scary the two are.

Jimbei was also fighting them without even sweating, and he looked serenely at Haruki, smiling passionately. He is really thankful for saving the fish mankind when they were falling on the sky and for healing them.   
  
"You have grown into a fine young woman, Haruki. Whitebeard- _san_ and Ace- _kun_ are very proud of you from where they are right now." Jimbei said as he gently closed his eyes and smiling at his words.   
  
The plaza started to get rowdy and the fierce fight began heated for some reasons. Everywhere on the plaza were very noisy and they were all super busy in fighting while Haruki was sound asleep, not even stirring on her sleep. Clearly enjoying her relaxes moment and not minding what's happening in the plaza they are residing now. Well, Doctor's order.   
  
"All soldiers! Go to the plaza! Follow Jimbei and the Straw Hats!" the right hand of King Neptune instructed the soldiers to help them fight the enemies on the plaza. "If they can handle the strong ones for us, the rest are just average fighters. The pirates who we mistrusted and falsely charged are fighting for our country. We should be ashamed of ourselves. The least we can do is offer them our support!" he continued thoughtfully. 

_"Yes Sir!"_

The fight between Neptune's army and Hody's crew started. There were also some Human Pirates engaging in the fights, residing Hody's crew. There are shackles that was wrapped around their neck, portraying that they are Hody's slaves. They don't have any option to fight or else they will get killed. 

"Go slaves! Fight for us if you don't want to die!" Hammond laughed as he was seated in a platform that had two cannons on both of his sides. He is also a member, but not one of the officers of New Fish-Man Pirates. Hammond is a Fish-Man with medium-length, puffy orange hair and a long, square neck with a thin mustache, slim-looking, bright yellow eyes. There were human carrying the platform heavily, copying the Celestial Dragons inland. "Advance, "Slave Tank"! Go that way!"  
  
One human pirate that was carrying the "Slave Tank" fell on ground due to exhaustion. Hammond then spotted him and insulted him. "Oops! You are good for nothing! Just drag him! How weak! Somebody takes his place!"  
  
Robin looked at it. "How terrible."  
  
"That is like..." Jimbei trailed, he then looked at Robin who on his far left side. "Nico Robin. Do you think you can free those human slaves?"  
  
"Are you sure it's wise? I'm sure they're holding a grudge against the Fish-Man Island."  
  
"If those human pirates come against me, I will just beat them up. But they can hardly be called "humans" now anyway. I can't stand watching Hody and the others copying the Celestial Dragons."  
  
Robin replied to him. "All right! I'll do it!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey! You guys are too slow!" Hammond growled as he keeps on attacking the soldiers with his two cannons. Robin used her devil fruit powers to sprout one of her arms onto Hammond's body to grab the keys. She then used it to free the human pirates that was used as a slave to be free. 

_"Who uncuffed the human slaves?!"_

Hammond looked at Robin who had her back turned against him. "You're a member of the Straw Hats, aren't you? Hey, turned around already!" he fell on the floor because the human slaves grabbed the cuffs that was on the floor. Hammond snapped at them. "What's wrong, you slaves!"

_"The cuffs..."_

_"Did you do it??"_

_"Why did you save us?"_

"I can't turn down a request from a handsome man. You can thank Boss Jimbei for that." Robin replied with a smile plastered in her face. 

_"Jimbei asked you to?"_

Hammond shoved one human pirate that was blocking his way. He narrowed his eyes towards Robin. "You can't just do that!" He grabbed a gun and aimed it at her. "Trawl Net!"

He successfully trapped Robin with a net as he laughed at that. However, Robin smirked towards his directions and disappeared in his sights. He gasped because of that and then Robin sprouted on his body as he was shocked. 

"Cuerpo Fleurs!"

"How did you get behind me?! Wh-What the..."

Six arms appeared on Hammond's neck and had it wrapped around. Another body of Robin was on his feet too. 

"It won't take long. Relax."

"Let go of me! Who are you?! You! How are there two of you?!"

"Double Clutch!" Robin said as she did a double clutch on Hammond. He looks like a banana when Robin did that. Hammond let out a loud shrieked as he face planted on the floor, no colors on both of his eyes. The enemies charged at Robin for doing that to Hammond as the no more Human slaves defended Robin. They were very thankful to Robin, especially to Jimbei for freeing them from Hody's grasp. 

"Hmm." mumbled Haruki as she opened her eyes once she have gotten enough rest. She adjusted her eyes and saw that a lot had changed. Like how the human pirates and Neptune's army helped fighting the enemies. And Wadatsumi's body inflated with water...

 _"What on earth did I missed? And how many hours or minutes did I fell asleep?"_ she thought while tilting her head to side. She then stood from her sleeping position and did a stretch. She needs to stretch her body because it has been numb because Haruki slept. She twisted her body from side to side and she just did some basic stretching. Once she was done, she grabbed her swords that was placed gently on the ground and placed it on her waist. She was about to engage in the fight when an alarm rang in Fish-Man Island, making all of them glued on the ground and waiting for the announcements. 

_"To all citizens of the kingdom from the Air Tank above the island. An emergency evacuation order has been issued! The giant ship- Noah is falling onto the island again! Please leave the island immediately!"_

People from Fish-Man Island started to panic as they ran like what the announcement from the Air Tank division had told them. They left their things alone, but not their friends and family. Fish-Man Island began to get rowdy from the announcement they had heard. 

On Gyoncorde Plaza, the heated fights had stopped. 

Nami gasped in surprise. "No! That thing is gonna come back?!"

"Are we gonna be alright, Luffy?!" Usopp said while looking above. 

Haruki went towards them while yawning. 

"What happened to Princess Shirahoshi?" Jimbei asked curiously.

Haruki gathered everything that happened a while ago to recall what Princess Shirahoshi had did in order to save Fish-Man Island from Noah. She thought that Shirahoshi's effort got wasted. Haruki felt bad because Shirahoshi might be panicking and crying outside the island. She also hoped that Shirahoshi's will to save their Kingdom will strengthened.   
  
"You can do it, Shiwar--Princess!" she cheered while clasping both of her hands near her chest. There are some fish men who dared not to leave near the plaza as they have faith in Luffy and Royal Highnesses. The Minister of the Right had advised them to leave the island especially Women and Children but they did not even dare to move every single cell of their body.   
  
"Be quiet! Listen, here is your duty! You have to make sure to tell all the other spectators what I said! Understood?" The Minister of the Right asked them as they nodded their heads in agreement. He then shifted his body to look at the plaza. "I'm sure everyone has their own reasoning and ideas. If you want to stay here, suit yourself!"  
  
He then jumped towards the plaza and held his left hand out. "Bring it on, outlaws!"  
  
"Oh he is the one who I defeated hours ago!" Haruki bragged, recalling what she did to him before. Well, she'll probably apologize to him if he will apologize to her first, of course. The battle between Pride!

_"Straw Hat Luffy-san! This is the Air Tank. We met you a while ago. We've been listening to what's been going on out there. And we see the Noah falling towards the island."_

_"Luffy-sama! What should I do about the Noah?"_ Shirahoshi asked. Everyone heard her and also the announcer on the Den Den Mushi.

 _"Hey, hello? How can we get air from you?"_ Luffy asked from the Air Tank Division. 

_"If we make a bubble and shoot all the air from the Air Tank, maybe we can surround the Noah. I'm afraid you'll have to take it from there!"_

Luffy replied. _"Enough with the difficult stuff and just do it!"_

"It's Luffy! I'm glad to hear him!" Chopper smiled. 

"He sounds all right!" Nami said while gripping her Clima-Tact with both of her hands.

"Well, I wasn't worrying much since it's Luffy!" Usopp stated. Haruki looked at him and giving him a are-you-really-sure look. "YES!...maybe a little bit." he confessed. 

"Stay safe, Luffy!" prayed Haruka. 

"Oh, Haruka you're already awake?!" 

"Yes, Usopp. As you can see" she said giving him a duh-tone which made Usopp snapped at her. 

_"Luffy-san, please save the island!"_

Prince Fukaboshi spoke through the Den Den Mushi. _"Hey, Straw Hat. Can you hear me? About Hordy Jones...I found out who he really is!"_

_"Brother-hoshi, who really is Hody?!"_

_"Hody is...a monster who was brought to life by our environment! The New Fish-Man Pirates are a group of monsters created from an ancient grudge! The grudge was born from their ancestors in the shadow of the Fish-Man Island. And they fear that the grudge will be forgotten and their anger against the humans will be dispelled. That's why they are so impatient. And they want humans to be evil so they can justify themselves for their crusade! They just want to see bloodshed and they don't even want peace for the Fish-Men!"_ explained Prince Fukaboshi. 

_"Their hatred is..."_ Prince Fukabishi trailed and you could say that he is having a hard time to breath because of what Hody did to him a while ago. _"...not rooted in their experience or true beliefs. They have no substance! They are completely "empty"!"_

Haruki widened her eyes at Fukaboshi's words and she did not expected to be like this. Hatred is already deep, how much more grudge. She wanted to feel sorry for Hody and his crew because of their past but she didn't because of how grudge had planted in both their minds and hearts. It corrupted them and she also didn't feel sorry because of what they did to innocent people of Fish-Man Island. 

_"It was too late! I don't know when but we lost contact with the Fish-Man District and they've become something like an isolated, dark side of the Fish-Man Island! We pretended not to see the twisted hatred building up in that lawless ditch...in the deep water! I filled my mother's shoes and collected signatures but I was only dealing with superficial matters! But I thought I was making a progress!"_ he paused for a little bit as he remembered his Mother back when she was still alive. _"It was too late! People like them are the ones that my mother feared the most! We should have fought within ourselves first! We should have fought our own feelings toward humans! Mother was...Mother was killed by the grudge growing on the Fish-Man Island! If nothing is done, the Fish-Man Island will...destroy itself through its own hatred toward humans!"_

_"It has to surround the Noah! It can't go too far! Straw Hat! Please! We don't need the past! Reset our history to zero! Wipe out those phantoms who shut the island away from the sun! Bring the Fish-Man Island back...to zero!"_

_"Brother-hoshi...As long as you let me handle it my way, don't worry."_ Luffy replied, seriousness was very visible in his voice. _"Our minds were made up when we arrived at the plaza that, along with Jimbei, we wouldn't let anyone harm the island! Leave it all up to us, Brother-hoshi! We're friends, right?"_ he smiled, even though they couldn't not see how genuine his smile is. Prince Fukaboshi was crying in the position he is in right now. Even the fish men stopped from panicking and running when they heard what Luffy had said. They all shouted, cheered and some had their fist on the air.

Haruki smiled softly as tears started to appear on both of her eyes. She reminds him of Ace so much. She is very thankful and indebted that she meets someone like Luffy in all her life. The Straw Hats and Boss Jimbei continued their fights, with fire building in their system. They all sighed in relief when they heard their Captain voice and that he is still safe and stable on the water.   
  
Haruka shifted her gazed towards Chopper who is in his another set of transformations. He is very muscular and taller than Zoro now, but he is still cute, though. Haruki made her way towards them, smiling a little bit. She spotted Chopper swaying his right hand and there is a red wound where he received from preventing Dosun's hammer.   
  
"Ow...Maybe this transformation is not suited for a fight against a hammer!"  
  
"Hey, Chopper!" Zoro called him as he looked at him that was on his back. "That was the form that gave you the most human-like look but now you look like a monster!"  
  
"I don't care now. I wanted to look like a human because I wanted friends. Now I wanna become a monster who is helpful to Luffy!"   
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh no, Chopper! Don't mind that, idiot! You are still so adorable in whatever transformation you like!" Haruki tip-toed to pinch Chopper's cheeks which she achieved and produced him a tender and loving smile. Zoro carry out a glare which she did that also.   
  
"Hearing that doesn't make me happy, you idiot!"  
  
Haruki smiled widely at Chopper because he cutely dances in front of her.  
  
"Smiles make me wanna slice!" Hyouzou charged towards Zoro, drunkly. Zoro just eyed him, looking forward engaging into a fight with him. Haruki allow her reflex take over and blocked his swords and pushed with so much force. She then jumped and went behind Zoro. While Zoro slashed all of Hyouzou's swords with three of his swords, easily.  
  
"Bring the strongest swordsman on the Fish-Man Island! You're not even able to kill my boredom."  
  
"That's the strongest swordsman of Fish-Man Island? Is this some kind of a joke?"

_**Brook's Fight with Zeo** _

Brook, on the other hand, is fighting Zeo but he lost him since he has the power to be invincible. He was looking for her from left to right, right to left.   
  
"Fool! I'm here! You're gonna be dead before you notice! Take this! Camouflage Carpet!"  
  
"Huh?" Brook turned his head at his back and pierced his swords on the ground when he heard something. Zeo then become visible because of that and was crying from the pain; Brook had pierced his sword at.   
  
He stood from his teeth, blood gushing out from his mouth. "How was that, Skeleton? My weapon-destroying technique called Body Sword Crush made...the tip of your sword crumble..."  
  
"I stabbed you!" Brook cut him off.

_"He still has too much pride!"_

Zeo continued. "Just think that way and get _defatted_...Get defeated!"

_"This time, he..."_

_"...Stumbled."_

_"Shh! Don't say that."_

However, Brook is someone who is very honest and straightforward. "You just fumbled your words."

_"Hey!"_

Zeo narrowed his red eyes at him, sweating and crossing his arms near his chest. "You dumb head!" he then disappeared in Brook's naked eyes.  
  
"Oh? Oh? I lost him again! Where did he go?!"  
  
Zeo was twirling around Brook and in an invincible mode. "Hidden Flail..." he pulled out his weapon which is a two large weighted chains, he apparently employs like a pair of bolas and aimed it at Brook's neck which he gasped out of surprise. Once his weapon was wrapped around Brook's neck, he pulled it. "...66 Neck!"  
  
Brook's neck and face got disconnected with his body as Zeo smirked at his creation. Haruki was about to help Brook when something or someone told her mentally to let Brook handle it professionally.   
  
"I learned something...in the last two years, about the true power of the Revive-Revive Fruit. When people die, their souls must go to the next world. But my soul, in order to keep its existence in this world, radiates a strong energy almost like other corporeal beings. It enables me to rock a crowd of people better than anybody else when I play music. I can draw them into my world and even create an illusion for them. Even when my soul leaves my body, people can see me clearly. I certainly exist in this world."  
  
Brook's body kneeled while his head fell on the floor. His hat got separated too from his head. Zeo started to laugh and spread his arms on the air.   
  
"I did it! I took down one of the Straw Hats!"  
  
He was just laughing, proud of himself. When..."No, you didn't." Brook corrected Zeo. The enemies that was near them got shocked because of Brook's voice. They did not expect him to be alive even though Zeo had already disconnected his neck from his lower body.   
  
"What keeps me alive in this world is neither bodily organ...nor muscles. It's my...soul!" Brook sang the last part as his head were once again connected to his body. Zeo and the enemies widened their eyes because of that.   
  
"Oh! I've got a lot of spunk! All right!" Zeo declared. 

_"He's pretending he wasn't surprised!"_

Brook unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. "Did you get it? So, in other words, as long as my bones don't get damaged, your attack can't pierce me to the bone. And this sword cane which the Longarm Tribe sharpened for me- it's called Soul Solid!"  
  
He attacked Zeo with his sword but not doing from his feet, his attack produced an ice. He slashed Zeo's left cheek which was frozen rather than blood gushing out from there. "It's a soulful slash will make you feel the cold air from the land of the dead! It's the "Freezing Sword"! Have a good look!" His sword maintained this aura of the color of ice. It was undeniably good-looking if you'd ask me.   
  
"That's awesome, Brook! The Freezing Sword- how cool is that?! That's my Soul King! Oh Yeah!" Usopp cheered from afar, performing some actions to each of his sentence. Brook twisted his body towards him and bowed.  
  
"Oh, Thank you very much!" When he shifted his body towards Zeo again, he was already invincible. "Oh! Oh no! Dammit! I lost him again!"

**_Usopp's Fight with Daruma_ **

Usopp smirked at the scene of Brook. "I have to keep it up too! Everybody's gained skills to go on to the New World!"  
  
"Concerning your friends? Don't worry! I'll make sure you all get drowned in the deep sea!" Daruma asked while running towards Usopp's direction.   
  
"Special Attack!" Usopp trailed, preparing his slingshot. "Green Star!"  
  
"Fireball Cutter!"   
  
Usopp dodged his attack but he was having difficulties since Daruma's body produced fire. "Whoa! Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Once Usopp straightened himself, he keeps on attacking Daruma with his "Green Star" but he immediately dodged it.   
  
"Looks like you're a burden to the Straw Hats! You didn't hit me at all!" Daruma stopped on a small boulder on the plaza, throwing shades at Usopp. Usopp, on the other hand, was looking at the floor, then he began to smirk widely which made Daruma glared at his way. Franky on the other side of the plaza, is busy fighting Ikaros Much who has eight spears each on his hands on his Franky General. Nami and Robin fought the weaklings one. Sanji's on Wadatsumi and for Haruka...she was nothing but watching them like a live action movie. All she lacks now are Popcorn and a drink.   
  
"Don't rush around, mole shark."  
  
"I'm a cookie-cutter shark!"  
  
"I just...finished setting a trap!" 

_"He...He did it! Straw Hat Luffy-san defeated...Hody, the captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates, finally!"_ announced by one of the Air Tank Division. Haruki sighed in relief because of that but she thinks that Hody is still not yet defeated. However, Hody's crew got shocked at the revelation and all of them panicked. They all ran but Zeo appeared in front of them and hit them with his weighed chains. 

_"Zeo-san, please! You know this island is..."_

"Don't be fooled! Captain Hody was chosen by heaven! Some loser human could never beat him!" shouted Zeo. 

"Heaven? Is this guy a living joke?" Haruki snorted by pointing her finger at Zeo. Zoro chuckled at her. Thank goodness that Zeo did not hear it. 

_"B-But if the Noah destroys the island, we're getting nothing anyway!"_

Zeo jumped on a small boulder, fist clenched on the air. "Death is another way to get revenge. Hate humans even in death! Tragedies will become our flesh and blood. And our grudge will never go away. Somebody will take it over and get our revenge for us!" he was actually showing off his weapons to his crew. As for Brook, he narrowed his eyes and found him at last!

"There he is." 

Dosun aimed his hammer at his co-crew while glaring his eyes at them for being coward idiots. "Humans made us insane!" they scrammed away from him as he shouted at them. "Stop running!" He then flatten a one fish man on the ground as he cried because of the weigh of his hammer. "Direct all of you anger toward humans- _bogon_! Humans are responsible for every single disaster that Fish-Men meet- _zugan_!" 

"Ouch. That's gonna flatten my internal organs." Haruki shrieked in fear and doesn't like the idea of being flat as a pancake. "And that is not quite true, not all humans are terrible! You just meet humans that are cruel to do this to you. Everything in this world is balance. Whenever there's good, there's also evil."

(Okay I'm not gonna write about what happened in their fight right now. Please forgive me being too lazy because I just cannot wait to write Dressrosa Arc, Punk Hazard here we go! Hehe)

"So what am I gonna do now? I have nothing to do...They have already picked a fight the officers of New Fish-Man Pirates and I don't want to fight with the remaining enemies because they are not challenging enough. Zoro literally shoved me away from the swordsman in this Island! I was supposed to fight that drunk octopus!" Haruki blurted out. Annoyance started to circulate in her system because of what Zoro had did to her a while ago. She will hate Zoro because of this! Haruki crossed her arms and pouted her lips.   
  
Haruki pierced her towards a massive animal. Chopper she thought. It was the most strongest transformation of Chopper. Two years ago, he was always having a hard time controlling it but right now, he can already control it. However, he still needs to take his Rumble Ball to transfer into this, Monster Point. Usopp started to got scared of Chopper's sake because he got out of control during Enies Lobby and it really did not end peacefully well. But, Chopper smiled at him, trying to tell Usopp that he can already control this transformation of his.   
  
He explained at Usopp that he is capable to fight in that form for three minutes and will not cause them any more trouble. Usopp could not believe that Chopper had mastered this form, but he is really happy for him and how dependable he has become.   
  
"S-Saying that won't make me happy, you jerk!"   
  
"That's just scary!"  
  
"Chopper is so cool! Wow! Look at those horns so big!" Haruki cheered while jumping in her position. She then looked at Sanji who is fighting Wadatsumi. "Hmm...should I help Sanji out?" Haruki was stuck in choosing helping Sanji or just remain in her spot. And since, she is really bored she went to Sanji and supported him out. She also doesn't care if Zoro will scold her or not. As long as, she entertained herself then there's nothing to worry and disturbed about...for now.   
  
"Sanji- _san_ , can I help you fighting Magumatsi?" Haruki smiled sweetly at Sanji. As for Sanji, she kneeled in front of her while holding her right hand to kiss it.   
  
"You can, Haruki- _swan_! Hearing you call my name is like music to my ears! If we will fight him together, we both look together like a couple!" Sanji dreamily said while in his pervert mode. She sweatdropped and let him do whatever he wants because she really wants to kill the boredom she has right now.   
  
Franky, Usopp and Chopper went back to fight with the officers of New Fish-Man Pirates. Looking more dead serious than before. Haruki then saw on Franky's position that his enemy- Ikaros Much's head glowed. She adverted with her eyes back while trying to let go of Sanji's hand. Zoro had his back turned after broking Houzou's swords. Houzou snatched another set of swords near him with poison on the blades, ready to aim at Zoro.   
  
"Yer gonna end this? Dat's mah line! Don't think ya just tricked me into inflatin', ya idiots! Ah'm gonna roll around an' flatten all yer nakama in da plaza!" Wadatsumi laughed. Sanji stood from his kneeling position and went in front of Haruki, securing her and puffing out his cigarette from his mouth. Haruki glared at Sanji's back. "Ya listenin'?!"  
  
"Sorry about that. I was just lost in thought for a moment because of this beautiful goddess behind me." Sanji replied which Haruki sweat dropped.  
  
"Lost in thought?!"  
  
"Yeah. How should I cook a ridiculously big pufferfish?"  
  
Haruka raised her right hand on the air to suggest on how Sanji will prepare a pufferfish. "Oh, Oh! I don't know much about cooking but I know how to eat. How about fish fillet? I mean he is a fish and fish fillet has fish in there!"   
  
"Very well, Haruki- _swan_! I will do anything what you like!"   
  
"What's dat?! Try it if you can!" Wadatsumi got up from him lying on the ground, fist clenched. Did I fail to mention that Sanji and Haruki was on his cheeks? For all one knows I did. Anyways, Jimbei was on the ground trying to stop Wadatsumi doing a Fish-Man Karate stance.  
  
Brook had already defeated Zeo in his Blizzard slash as he fell on the floor, frozen on the center of his body and his face. As expected from Soul King-Brook! Usopp defeated Daruma when a plant popped on the hole Daruma had created and he was directed on the air because the plant looks like a trampoline. Usopp did not wait any second and levelled his slingshot towards him and carry out an attack that looks like a wolf had out of green plants. The center of its nose is color red, which releases a powerful shockwave that hits anything within three meters. Daruma got defeated because of the powerful shockwave of Impact Wolf.   
  
Chopper, still in his Monster Point, attacked Dosun who is aiming his hammer towards him but unluckily, Chopper's Monster Point is exceedingly stronger than him. He broke his hammer as he feels on the floor, defeated. On Franky's fight with Ikaros Much, he was already outside his Franky General as he waits for Ikaros Much- who is heading towards ahis directions nd attack him with his golden squid head. Franky then fired a radical beam when he already got the meters he wanted. It hit Ikaros Much and looks like he will be dried squid in a minute. Chopper and Usopp's eyes turned sparkles when they heard and watched at Franky's fight in adoration. Franky's die hard fans along with Luffy, indeed. Nami and Robin were just looking at them, fighting the remaining enemies without having a hard time.  
  
"Well then...Buraikan!" Jimbei stopped Wadatsumi with his vigorous attack that sent him flying above the plaza. The fish men looked at their Boss Jimbei shockingly. They knew how strong he was but witnessing it right now is beyond what they expect. The water pierced right through his body. As Wadatsumi threw some waters out of his mouth.

_(Buraikan- Vagabond Drill)_

"How do you like the sky, balloon pufferfish?" Sanji told him. In his arms is Haruka who did not mind at all. He was flying towards Wadatsumi on the air as Wadatsumi looked at in amusement and at the same he got scared of what Sanji is gonna do next to him.  
  
"Ya scared da guts outta me!"  
  
Sanji closed his eyes off "Why did I have to go through all that?!" his body started to turn into fire as Haruki did not mind, she just let him do whatever he wants as long as she can fight Wadatsumi after he attacks him.  
  
"He's on fire!"  
  
"I'm gonna burn those memories into ash!" he shouted as he went towards Wadatsumi. "Hell Memories!" fire started to appear on Wadatsumi's whole body too because of Sanji's attack as he slowly fell on the plaza.  
  
"Oh, fish fillet time!"  
  
"I scared the guts out of you? Well, that saves me some trouble. When cooking pufferfish, one has to be careful to remove the poisonous meat."  
  
Sanji tightened his arms around Haruki, and she only looked at Wadatsumi's burned body as he gradually fell on the floor of the plaza. She admitted that she felt grave for him, but he did something bad also and Haruki disagreed with that. Haruki hoped that Wadatsumi will side with the good evil and not use his size and power to something evil.   
  
"Huh?! It's already done?! I didn't even get to fight!" Haruki yelled when she realized that she didn't get to fight, starting when she opened her eyes from relaxing her mind and body. She stared into the space, not minding the surroundings. Eyes started to become gloom, and her mood becomes disconsolate.   
  
As for Zoro, he had his back turned away from Houzou while closing his eye. Houzou charged to attack Zoro when he felt like Zoro had willingly let his guard down.  
  
"Knock it off, damn frog."  
  
Replied Houzou in his drunk state. "I'm not a frog! I'm Fishman Island's number one! The _hattouryuu_ -using octopus, Hyouzou! Remember it!"

_(Hattouryuu: Eight-Sword Style)_

"Rengoku Onigiri" Still had his eyes closed, Zoro putted his Wado Ichimonji back into his mouth and unclosed his right eye. He defeated Houzou without even sweating. He broke eight of his swords with poison in it. He crouched down his body a little bit and allowed his back turned away from him too. Zoro being the Zoro he is. "So sorry. I confused you with the proverbial frog...in a well."

_(Rengoku Onigiri: Purgatory Demon Slash)_

_"This time, he really...beat Hody!"_ announced by the help of the Den Den Mushi.

"Luffy...." Haruki whispered softly, praying for Luffy's safety. 


	14. 12-Credence

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Hody and all of his officers got defeated by the despicable Straw Hats Crew and Jimbei. Neptune's Army and the Human Pirates helped them defeating the rest of Hody's crew.

"Stay Alert! Look up! You're in danger! I am also in danger because Haruki- _swan_ is in my arms!" Sanji said who still had Haruki on his arms, blood started to gush out from his nose as he controlled his best not stain Haruki's _beautiful_ kimono with his blood. However, his legs is really shaking from the excitement. Additionally, they are still on the air, they are falling but being under controlled by Sanji. The wind made Haruki's hair sway and it is still tied up in a pony tail.

Sanji and Haruki landed on the plaza safely, but Haruki went back to dazed off. She's really unhappy about not engaging into a fight, even a little bit. She kind of like regretted a while ago for just watching them doing like a live action movie. Haruki only went back to reality when she heard the Air Tank Division announced a very important news to Fish-Man Island and went back to daze off again.

Wadatsumi fell on the floor first, followed by Sanji. The rest of the crew are already beside one another. Zoro looked at Sanji's angrily because he is still holding Haruki on his arms, passionately.

"You should've have dropped him elsewhere, you worthless chef!" Zoro told him.

Sanji snapped. "Shut up! I'll make someone fall onto you next time!"

"Oh, you don't have to and can you get your pervert hands off from Haruki!" Zoro tried to grab Haruki from Sanji's hold but he failed because Haruki snapped from reality when she heard Zoro's voice. He is one of the main reason as to why Haruki did not got into a fight a while ago, so she wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck, trying to tell Zoro that she doesn't want him and gave Zoro her deadliest glare she could give. Looking at that, Zoro thought that she looks like a mad little kitten with her glare. 

Sanji was really enjoying and was already gushing out blood from his nose. However, Haruki did not mind at all because she really hate Zoro now. He got more mad because of that as Zoro really snatched Haruki out from Sanji's grasp. Sanji on the other hand fell on the floor, bleeding all his remaining blood as Chopper went to the rescue but first he complimented on how amazing Sanji is even though he is already half unconscious.

"Stop it, Zoro! I hate you now!"

"Hate?! I did not do anything that made you hate me!"

Zoro had already putted her on the floor but had his left arm wrapped around her tiny waist and tightened it when Haruki was about to get out from his grasp. Both of Haruki's hands was on Zoro's bare chest as she slapped it hard enough for Zoro wince in pain but Zoro did not even flinch at that which made Haruki grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh you did! I was about to fight the swordsman of this island when you butted in! For your information, I was really upset and at the same time disappointed because I really wanted to engage in a fight that is really challenging but you...you prevented me, you idiot! I hate you now! I hate you more than the all the Gorilla combined back at Gloom Island!" Haruki explained while she punched his bare chest repeatedly.

Zoro could only sweatdropped at Haruki's _"Gorilla"_ which is correct but they are known as Humandrills rather than the word Gorilla Haruki mentioned. He smiled mentally at Haruki's cute little tantrums. He recalled their trainings with Mihawk and stated that this is not actually Haruki's worst behavior and there is much more worst than this which he really doesn't want to happen that again, ever again. Zoro inhaled heavily and looked at the Haruki.

"He is not really much of a challenge. I defeated him not less than five minutes. The Humandr...I mean the _Gorillas_ back at Gloom Island are more powerful than him if you'd asked me." Zoro explained to her as he putted his Shusui back on its scabbard. He then used his right hand to soothe her back. "And beside I promised to....to shop with you after this, right? Isn't that what you wanted, Haruki?"

He gave her a sweet and gentle smile that is very rare for Zoro to do. Haruki stared at him for a few seconds then nodding her head in agreement. Zoro then grabbed Haruki's hands that was still on his bare chest and wrapped it around his neck. Haruki comfortably adjusted her arms that was wrapped around Zoro and buried her face on the crook of his neck, smelling his manly scent. She really likes to smell Zoro and kind of jealous because he still smells good even though he is fighting and sweating before. 

He sighed in relief when Haruki had toned down. Cute things is his only trump card to calm down an infuriate Haruki. He tightened his left arm around her, not minding some stares he got from people.

"So you still hate me now, hmm Haruki?"

Haruki buried her face more on his neck and whispered something that made Zoro chuckled heartedly as he tightened his arms more onto the swordswoman's tiny waist. Haruki will always made his day like this. 

Back to the other crew members, Nami and Robin saw the two swordsman of their crew and a smirk started to plastered on Nami's face while Robin smiled at them sweetly. Jimbei looked at both of them then shifted his eyes towards Zoro.

 _"If Shanks-san, Mihawk-san, and the rest of the former Whitebeard Pirates saw this, another great war will happen....especially you,_ _Whitebeard-san and_ _Ace-kun."_

"Hey, Chopper! Could you shrink yourself a little bit? You're upstaging the giant robot!" Franky General putted its hand on Chopper's right shoulder as he looked at him while crossing Franky General arms. Chopper's left hand was on the back of his head.

"Franky, I loved the beam!" Usopp said in adoration.

However Robin was the complete opposite of Usopp. "That robot was totally useless."

"Oh! Nami- _san_!" Brook turned to look at Nami when he was done looking at Wadatsumi.

"What?"

He looked at Nami's pants. "Please wear a miniskirt."

"Shut up!" She pierced her Clima-Tact inside his skeletonized mouth out of annoyance. Usopp was still admiring Franky's newest super weapon wrapping its arm around the shoulders of Chopper's Monster Point. Jimbei and Robin was just looking at them. 

Jimbei spoke. "That's just what I'd expect from Luffy- _kun_ 's friends."

_"He did it! This time for sure! Luffy-san beat Hody!"_

The fish men were cheering enthusiastically and jumping in passionate joy because of the announcements. However, it died down when they realized that Noah is still falling towards Fish-Man Island that was coated with a bubble. Chunks of Woods were seen floating beside Noah. From cheering in happiness, it becomes crying in fear. They failed to realize that Noah is still out there making its way towards the Island.   
  
Hody's stranded crew started to run away from fear of Noah's going to destroy them along with the island and if they stay there longer, Neptune's army will seize and put them all behind the bars. They left the petty officers of the New Fish-Man Pirates alone on the plaza, not minding the difference of their position. As long as they are no captured then, it's for them. Numerous places from Fish-Man Island, they scrammed their way out to find a place where it is safe for them to reside as Noah's shadow started to block the impenetrable clouds. All of them stopped involuntarily and called out Luffy's name in hope to save Fish-Man Island. 

_"He is not...giving up yet! Straw Hat Luffy-san is...trying his best...to destroy...the Noah!"_

"Luffy..." mumbled Haruki as she prayed her hearts out for their Captain's safety. There were chunks of woods made from destroying the Noah begun to slowly fall over the sky.  
  
Brook levelled his finger at Noah. "Destroy that giant ship?!"  
  
"Really?! That's impossible!" Usopp said.  
  
"Prepare for the worst, guys!" Zoro instructed them as he looked at Noah too. Haruki unwrapped her arms around his neck and stood beside him, doing the same with Zoro.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just stand by him." added Robin.  
  
"You can do it, Luffy!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs as she clasped her hands together to pray for his safety.  
  
"Give it everything you got, Luffy!" Usopp yelled in hope for Luffy to apprehend him. Nami was beginning to get worried for Luffy.   
  
"Luffy- _san_!"

"We're counting on you, Luffy!"  
  
"Luffy!"  
  
The trio, Usopp, Brook and Chopper called out his name. Jimbei was beginning to get sweaty for what's Luffy doing right now on Noah. "Luffy- _kun_!"  
  
Some fish-men stayed on their feet and expressed all of their faith towards Luffy. They all called his name and cheered for him and save Fish-Man Island. Haruki begins to cry as she fondly remembered Ace and Whitebeard's tragic death. She doesn't want to lose someone valuable to her again even though she only just met Luffy for about hours only, but loving someone as a Family is not about time right? Ace undoubtedly believe in him, and Haruki will do the same!  
  
"Can I help, Luffy?! I can't bear to witness this!" Haruki cried as she was about to use a coral to produce a bubble but was stopped instantly by the crew.   
  
"It's fine, Haruki. Luffy- _kun_ will do it with impunity." Jimbei produced her a reassuring smile as she squatted on the floor, crying in pain. She looked at Zoro.   
  
"Zoro..."  
  
"It's okay, Haruki. We will not lose Luffy. Just calm down, okay?" Zoro assured her. He grabbed her gently on the floor and gently wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He muttered reassuring words to Haruki to hush her down, but Haruki couldn't. 

_"A-All people of the Kingdom. Wh-What just happened here was beyond words but it happened for sure! The Noah is stopped! The ship didn't get destroyed completely and the Fish-Man Island has been saved!"_

Lauds and praises were heard everywhere in Fish-Man Island because of the announcement from the Air Tank Division. Haruki sighed contentedly in relief because if that, however, she is not certain if Luffy is alright. The crew cheered enthusiastically and smiled tenderly in delight, Brook even jumped high up in the air. Zoro smiled at Haruki who was still in deep thoughts but he passionately kissed her hair. 

Haruki had undoubtedly heard something outside, where Noah and Luffy are. It was really faint but she heard it clear. They were many and each one of them spoke. It was plainly weird for her to hear it from afar but she is certain they were many of them speaking at that time. If Haruki's not mistaken, they were at least nine in there, except for Luffy and Shirahoshi on the ship. She thoroughly shook her head and let it slide cautiously for now and maybe if she and Shanks or Mihawk will meet again, she'll ask them about this.  
  
She faintly smiled at Zoro and looked at Noah, waiting for Luffy to return safely to them.   
  
"What is going on, guards? How did the Noah stop?" someone asked in the Den-Den Mushi. Haruki is eagerly anticipating of their answers. 

_"Well, actually a group of Sea Kings showed up here around the island, out of blue. It seemed like they came to protect the Noah...from getting destroyed by Luffy-san. I wonder if the Noah is something very important to them."_

"Sea Kings?" Haruki asked out of blue. Zoro asked her if something's wrong but she just shook her head and buried her face back on the crook of his neck. _"Could it be..."_  
  
Jimbei had already disappeared from where the Straw Hats Crew are and went to stopped the Human Pirates who had nothing to do with Hody's plan and were just captured to become a slave. And Jimbei exerted his powers to stopped Hody's crew who had a cunning plan to use the coral and fly over away from the plaza or Fish-Man Island.   
  
Neptune and his armies appeared on the plaza, announcing something fundamentally meaningful towards the whole Kingdom. 

_"There is something that we would like all islanders to know. The Straw Hats were not involved in the kidnap of the Mermaids at all. We admit that we made a mistake in our fact-checking process and we take full responsibility- we want to apologize."_ announced by the Minister of the Left. 

_"Don't lie! We all thought that they were the kidnappers!"_

_"N-No, we trusted them, didn't we?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Liars!"_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"Admit it. We didn't trust them."_

_"We didn't trust them because they're humans."_

_"That's how we've always treated humans..."_

The Straw Hats Crew did not heard them and I think that is a good thing. They fought for their country and at least they should have thank them. However, humans treated them like slaves so even if they heard or not, Straw Hats Crew will always accept their feelings. 

"Super...Afro!" Franky pushed his nose that made his hair into Afro, like Brook but in the color of Franky's Hair. Megalo and Kraken liked the way Franky did as they were smiling widely. 

"Franky- _san_ , that's so cool!" complimented by Brook. 

"Isn't it _super_?"

Chopper on the other hand was having a hard time to stood straight from the ground because of his Monster Point. Usopp asked him if he is alright.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Chopper trailed as he passed out. Thank goodness Robin catch him before his head fall on the ground. He then mumbled Robin a thank you which she used her lap to let Chopper's head rest in there. Chopper's wasted. 

"When I use the Monster Point, I can't even walk for a couple hours from fatigue. But I can still treat you. Is anyone hurt?" explained by Chopper as he asked them if anyone of them is hurt. Haruki is very worried about Chopper.

Zoro looked at him. "Look who's talking!"

"Everybody's okay!" Robin replied in regards of Chopper. Sanji was then on the floor in his _"usual mode"_ while raising his right hand on the air, looking at Robin.

"Robin- _chan_! I used a daring technique and I'm exhausted too!" He crawled his way towards Robin and once he got there, he clasp his hands, hoping for Robin to let him do like Chopper. "Let me put my head in your lap, too! Please!" pleaded Sanji.

"Put your stupid head somewhere else!" Zoro yelled at him.   
  
"You do it!" fired back Sanji, not even changing the tone of his voice. Haruki sighed and went towards Chopper, healing him with her powers.  
  
"You can heal, Haruki?" Robin asked her while she was looking at her blue glowed hands as Haruki nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. By executing this healing power, I will store my devil fruit powers and distribute it around my palms by adding this healing power to a person's state in advance to allow for fast recovery from a recent injury. I can even produce water from the palms of my hands, which has the same healing effects as well. Some ambitious doctors used herbs and stuffs but I just utilized this for fast recovery. Although I won't use it much so that Chopper can heal us with his knowledge about medicine because honestly, I don't know much about medicine even though Marco had taught me. Oh well, it is very possible that medicine is not really meant for me. And it has a limit so I'll probably use it whenever Chopper needs it so that he can heal us with his super effecting herbs." Haruki correctly explained, not looking up to Robin as her eyes remained at Chopper only. She is dreadfully worried about her health.   
  
"I see. Your power is something that ill people will intentionally get their ruthless hands to get you." Robin straightly said to her.   
  
"I know that is why Pops and the rest of the crew are so protective of me. But, I'm not frightened or something because I can hitherto fight for myself. What they dream is what I'm going to faithfully fulfill. They maybe dead, but they did not die in my heart. And their death is my ultimate strength." Haruki sighed and once she was done with Chopper she smiled at Robin, heartedly. "I'm done! I hope Chopper is alright. To tell you the truth, he really got me there!" Haruki laughed softly as she went back to stand beside Zoro. He tenderly caressed her head and proud of what she did to their Doctor. As for Robin, her eyes remained at her while thinking about something what typically made her curious about Haruki.  
  
The alive Princes of the Kingdom went back to plaza, carrying Hody Jones and Vander Decken. They all had visible wounds on their body because of their fight outside Fish-Man Island. The fish men saw this and called their name in eternal happiness. Then it died down when all of them saw the enemies who are both unconscious. 

The Princes then made their way towards their Father and were very sorry for making their Father worry about their safety. Their Father was really glad that the three of them was alive, and couldn't ask kicking as she couldn't ask for more. Hody and Decken were chained up by Neptune's army and also the remaining officers.   
  
"Everybody! No worries! We won't allow them to make trouble again!" Prince Fukaboshi earnestly assured them while giving them a smile. His smile made the fish men around the plaza sighed in relief as they all smiled together.  
  
"Oh.. that's the Princes of this Kingdom?" Haruki asked, head tilted.   
  
"Don't mind them!" Zoro growled at her which Haruki just eyed him curiously.  
  
Franky turned his body towards Megalo and raised his right arm on the air. "This is great!"  
  
It was then all their heads instantly turned towards Princess Shirahoshi, who is making her way straight towards the Gyoncorde Plaza. The Straw Hats Crew called Luffy's name, beaming and grinning. Also, the fish men did the same too.

"Please help me! I cannot stop Luffy- _sama_ 'sbleeding!" Shirahoshi cried so hard. She placed Luffy on the ground gently and the crew surrounded him because he made them really worried. "Luffy- _sama_ pushed himself so far in order to save us!"

The Princes's body was shaking because of Luffy's state right now.  
  
"This is bad! There are hemostatic in my backpack! Get it for me, Robin." Chopper was still on the floor, face planted on there as Robin did what Chopper had instructed her to do.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"This makes me worried about how you'll fight from now on, Doc!" Usopp yelled at Chopper when he saw the current state of Chopper.  
  
"Okay, go ahead!" Robin used Chopper's prominent cheeks to bring him towards Luffy. Haruki on the other hand sweat dropped at both of them. She also wanted to yell at them, but she stopped herself because now is not the right time to do that.  
  
"I'll help you move."  
  
"We have an odd doctor here!" Usopp once again yelled.   
  
"A little bit to the left." Chopper instructed Robin as she performed what he required her.  
  
Princess Shirahoshi crouched a little bit, still crying. "Will Luffy-sama be all right?!"  
  
"I cannot stop the bleeding, but he already lost a lot of blood! He's lacking of blood!"  
  
"Luffy is the only one with Blood Type F among us." Sanji explained as Usopp started to panic.  
  
"How about you, Haruki?" Robin asked her since she doesn't know what Blood type Haruki is and she just joined the crew today. Haruki's eyes fell on the floor.  
  
"I-I honestly don't know about my blood type because Pops had never mentioned it. I also did not try to ask them...I'm sorry!"  
  
Franky smiled politely at her. "It's fine, Haruki! No need to feel sorry! There must be somebody in the plaza!"   
  
"Somebody! Is there someone with the Blood type F here?!"  
  
"He needs blood!"  
  
"Can somebody donate blood?!"  
  
The trio- Brook, Chopper and Usopp shouted on top of their lungs so that they could hear the desperate in their voice that they really need and demand blood for their Captain. Haruki gritted her teeth in mild annoyance. She naturally thought that they helped them to save their country, the least they could do is donate blood for the person who defeated Hody and somewhat stop the Noah a little bit. And screw the law they have right now! Haruki is mad at herself too because she couldn't donate her blood towards her Captain because she does not know her blood type.  
  
Zoro looked at them, clenching his jaw. "Really? Nobody?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Donating blood to humans is prohibited in this country!"  
  
"What?!" Usopp gasped in surprise when he heard what Chopper had said.  
  
Nami snapped. "What kind of law is that? That's horrible!"  
  
The fish men secured their head lowered as they closed their eyes. Franky intentionally keeps on begging them to donate blood to Luffy because he is dying.   
  
"Can you use your healing ability to donate somewhat blood in there, Haruki?" Usopp asked her in which she shook her head.  
  
"I can't do that. It is impossible for me, and I can only stop the blood." Haruki replied Usopp as she starts to cry because of the state Luffy is in right now. Usopp gripped his hair and continue to beg for the fish men to give them.   
  
"M-My blood type is not F but mine's red too! It's no good?!" Shirahoshi as she instantly lowered her head towards them, still crying hard.  
  
"Yes but thank you for offering!"

_"Princess Shirahoshi..."_

Chopper gasped when realized something. "Oh yeah! There are human pirates!"   
  
"Hey please! If nothing is done, Luffy is gonna...Luffy is gonna die!" Usopp went towards them, fist clenched tightly.  
  
The human pirates made way for Jimbei to walk towards the Straw Hats Crew as all fish men looked at him shockingly. He stopped in front of them. "Take my blood. It's F. You can have as much as you need."  
  
"Jimbei!" They shouted his name as their faces started to glow because of him.   
  
"But it's against the law..." Chopper trailed.  
  
"I am a pirate!"  
  
Haruki wanted to hug him to death, but she stopped herself from doing so. Jimbei had never hated humans in his life, ever. He made quite few humans friends, especially in the Whitebeard Crew.   
  
"Okay, let me prepare for the procedure. I'm fine now. I can move for a while."  
  
"Let me help with something!" Usopp and Haruki went to help Chopper with Luffy as he nodded his head. Jimbei lied down beside Luffy waiting for Chopper to do what is he going to do.   
  
"Jimbei, it may hurt a little."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Jimbei, Thank you so much!" Haruki cried hysterically as she carefully wiped her tears from her eyes. Jimbei produced her a gentle smile and told her that it is really nothing. Blood then began to efficiently transfer from Jimbei to Luffy. The fish men were just looking at them, waiting for Luffy to wake up.

_"If you hurt somebody...or if somebody hurts you, the same red blood will be shed. It hardly seems like a path...because it's a very thin and narrow tube- but it makes its way through...the prejudice that makes people fear each other...and blood feuds...so very easily. This is a path towards a very real sun, not some empty wish."_

"Humans and Fish-Men are united as one. There are just cruel and ignorant humans out there who thinks bitterly that they are above the fish men just because they lived in an isolation under the limitless sea. But for us, we humanely treated you all as equal. Believe and have faith in us, and we will willingly help you rise from your feet and enjoy what the sun on the inland feels like." Haruki whispered as she cried. Jimbei smiled proudly at her on how Haruki had grown in these past few years of losing two people she loved the most. 

Luffy smiled a little bit, still had his eyes closed. "Jimbei..."

"Luffy- _sama_ , you came to life again!" Shirahoshi said. 

"Luffy!" The crew called his name, relieved that he is talking and alright right now. 

Jimbei tilted his head a little bit to look at Luffy on his right. "What is it? I didn't know that you were awake. 

_"Straw Hat!"_

_"Luffy!"_

Cheers started to fill in the plaza they are in right now as the sun shined brightly. Haruka hugged Chopper and jumped a little when they noticed that Luffy's alright. Chopper hugged and buried his face on her chest in delight. 

_"We are back to zero now! Mother!"_

"Hey, Jimbei." Luffy called the fish man who donated blood while grinning. He opened his eyes with a determined look plastered in his face. "Join...my crew!"

**_An Hour Later_ **

The Straw Hats Crew had already aboarded the Thousand Sunny making its way to leave Fish-Man Island peacefully. Princess Shirahoshi trailed from behind looking every one of them as worry started to appear on her gentle face.   
  
"Why did you have to leave the plaza as though you were running way?" asked Shirahoshi. Nami gave her a sheepishly smile.  
  
"Can't you see? We had to fight with a lot of spectators watching. If we stayed, they'd treat us like heroes or something. Just the thought of it makes me shudder." Zoro replied to her as Haruki nodded her head thinking about pancakes.  
  
Shirahoshi went to them. "Becoming a hero is not a good thing?"  
  
"Let me tell you something. A hero is someone who will share his own sake with other people." Zoro pointed his finger towards Shirahoshi then putted his right palm on his chest. "But I wanna drink it all by myself!"  
  
"Zoro's right, Princess Shigaroki! We are indebted that your beloved Brothers did not forget about the arrangement he and Zoro made when we tied your Father and his armies up but we were also the one who freed them. Anyways, I cannot bear to see someone eating and hugging all the pancakes all by him or herself!"  
  
Nami snapped at both of them. "Again, that's not how you both define a hero!"

"Haruki- _sama_ , my name is Shirahoshi, not Shigaroki..."  
  
"Why can't you join us, Jimbei?!" Luffy yelled somewhere in the ship while clenching Jimbei's Kimono and jumping on the ground a little. Haruki made her way towards them and looked at Jimbei too, nodding approvingly her head. "Come on an adventure with us! To the sea! It's gonna be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, join us, Boss!"  
  
"It's nice to have a former Warlord with us! And Luffy, you need a complete rest!"  
  
"As I said, I can't join you right now! I'm grateful that you asked me. I know it's be fun to sail the sea with you all. But I still have things that need to be done. I have my current responsibilities which I'm just taking a break from right now. When I fulfill my duties and am free from them, I promise I will come to see you all again. And if you haven't changed your mind, can I take you up on your offer then?"  
  
"You swear?!" Luffy yelled. Jimbei narrowed his eyes towards Luffy as Luffy gritted his teeth.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, when a man talks about his "duty" you can't press him." Sanji forewarned Luffy. He was sitting on the stairs while puffing his cigarette as usual. Franky and Robin were on the second "floor" of the ship as they used the railing to support their arms. Brook was standing beside Usopp who is casually sipping his tea. Usopp, on the other hands, nodded his head in agreement of Robin and grinning widely.  
  
"He likes Jimbei so much!" Robin said.   
  
"Luffy thinks of highly of you! So we're all gonna wait for you, Jimbei!" Franky gleefully announced.   
  
"I cannot wait to fight and sail along side with you, Jimbei!" Haruki gleamed while clasping her hands together and thinking of possible ways to prank Jimbei like before. "And we have a lot of things to catch up too!"   
  
Jimbei laughed at Haruki. He then closed his eyes. "Alright. Thank you!"  
  
"Now what are we gonna do? Head for the New World?" Zoro asked the navigator who is beside him.   
  
"Huh?! We are leaving?!" Haruki pointed out as she fell on the floor out surprise. She then crawled her way towards Nami while clasping both of her legs. "Nami, stop the ship! I still need to shop some stuffs below!" Haruki pleaded as she cried.  
  
Shirahoshi gasped in surprise and slowly began to cry. "What? Are you going to leave the island?! I couldn't thank you properly and didn't get to talk to you!"  
  
"You just noticed?! Now Haruki, calm down!" Nami told her as Haruki tightened her arms. Nami used her hands to pushed Haruki away from her but Haruki's too strong for her. Nami then glared at Zoro indicating her a sign to get Haruki which he did.   
  
"All right! Let's stay at the Mermaid Cafe for a week or two!" Sanji suggested as Haruki lifted up her right arms on the air in agreement.   
  
"Let's go!" Haruki said in accordance.   
  
"That'd be just up your alley, wouldn't it? But I wanna go too!" Usopp yelled and slapped Sanji's head. As the trio were smiling like an idiot, liking the idea of Sanji.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
Someone shouted from behind Thousand Sunny as they all performed their way towards the railings.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Luffy.  
  
Usopp operated his right hand to obtain a clear view of the incoming fish-ship. "A soldier of Neptune's army?"  
  
"Please wait, Straw Hats! King Neptune! I caught up with them!"

_"Good. Luffy-kun, why did you leave? I wanted to thank you..."_

Before King Neptune could finish whatever he is going to say, Luffy butted in and shouted. "I don't wanna be a hero!"

_"I know. Let's just have a banquet! The banquet we could not have before-jamon."_

"A banquet?! Then I'll be right there! Banquet! Meat, meat! I wanna eat!"

"I heard Pancake! Turn the ship this instance!" 

Nami breathed heavily. "Boy! Then why did we leave?"

"We can't say no to a banquet." Brook said agreeing to come over to the palace and have a blast.

"All right! Let's go pick up Hachi and Caimie!"

_**In Ryuju Palace** _

_"Welcome to the palace-jamon, Luffy-kun, everybody. Let's talk later during the banquet. The long flounders will take you to the banquet hall!"_

"Whew! These rays are huge!"   
  
"You are so unbelievable, Luffy! Those are undoubtedly underwater cockroaches!" Haruki confidently corrected Luffy.   
  
"They're flukes." Zoro said.  
  
"He just said "flounders"." Usopp blankly said correcting the odd trio inaccurately describing the flounders.  
  
The flounders took them to the banquet hall as a massive door has been opened for them to enter. They entered in a dark room chilly room.   
  
"It's a dark room filled with water." Nami gasped. Beside her are Caimei and the quintuplets young mermaids. They were looking at the pitch-black room curiously.   
  
"Are we really allowed in? I'm nervous!"  
  
"I've never entered the palace before." Hatchin pointed out while looking awkward in his position and Pappag was crying passionately beside him. On the other hand, Zoro is....peacefully sleeping. How did he sleep that fast?  
  
"What's this place? What happened to the meat and banquet?" Luffy asked.  
  
"And Pancake!"

_"Oh, here comes the heroes!"_

Chopper and Sanji went to get a clear view of Neptune's army below them. Chopper gasped. "Oh, it's filled with soldiers down there!"  
  
"They looked like ants!" Haruki laughed hysterically while rolling on the floor, hugging her stomach. "I don't know why I find it funny, but it really is funny!"  
  
Nami sweatdropped when she heard what Haruki had justly said. 

_"Thank you for saving the Fish-Man Island!"_

_"We'll never forget what you did for us!"_

_"Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Heroes!"_

Neptune's army chanted together as they are very indebted to the Straw Hats Crew for saving Fish-Man Island. Robin and the others, same with Hatchin, Pappag, and Caimei happily smiled. Haruka stood from her feet, looking bad.   
  
Luffy gripped the coating and glared at them. "Shut up! Stop calling us "heroes"! I wanna eat meat!"  
  
"I wanna eat all the pancakes and you are not gonna have any of it!" Haruka growled at them. Zoro woke up from his slumber while clenching his jaw.   
  
"They are both right! I wanna drink _sake_!" he yelled as he levelled his finger towards them, not looking that he's gonna share his sake with them.  
  
"You idiots..." Nami sighed wearily and closed her eyes in disbelief. Usopp beside her was looking at the odd trio in disagreement.   
  
Shirahoshi swam towards the front of the crew, indicating precisely where the grand stage is. "Luffy- _sama_! There is a stage right in front of you!"  
  
"A stage?"

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's start the banquet with the Straw Hats! First, we present you the greatest diva of the deep sea! Maria Napole!"_

Maria Napole started to sing joyously her heart out. Haruki was absolutely amazed by her pleasant voice. It was extraordinarily beautiful to hear. How she sincerely wished that she has a voice like that. The crew were far more amazed than her. They held the both of their cheeks while listening to the honeyed voice of Maria Napole. Robin was clapping her hands, and Jimbei was smiling widely. Hatchin, Caimei, and Pappag were swaying gracefully their body in the beat. All things considered, they really enjoyed her voice.

_"And the special guests!"_

Sanji rotated his head slowly towards the stage. "D-Don't tell me..."  
  
Assorted colors of light appeared and showed the Mermaids, Sanji's dream. They were dancing and singing simultaneously with Maria Napole. Sanji screamed in delight and couldn't take his eyes off from them. Haruki sweatdropped when she saw Chopper, Luffy and Jimbei stopping Sanji from going outside the coating they are in right now. Sanji's really overwhelmed and could not contain his excitement at his bay.   
  
"Their beauty can't be captured in a picture! No. 1!" said by Brook. He was swaying his hips then he pierced his finger outside the coating which resulted to his powers being drained by the water. Robin looked at him as he slowly fell on the floor.  
  
The mermaids made their way towards the crew with foods and drinks, serving them for saving the Island.   
  
Zoro smirked when he spotted a mermaid holding a booze on her hands. "Here it comes! there's no having a banquet without it!"  
  
" _Super_ I've been waiting for this!"  
  
Pappag jumped beside Franky. "That's how the Ryuju Palace should be!"  
  
The mermaids served Jimbei and Robin with same sake as the both of them thanked the mermaids. Even the Princes and Princess Shirahoshi. As for Neptune, on his right hand is a barrel or gourd that is full of sake. 

_"Now, King, will you give a toast?"_

King Neptune cleared his throat first before speaking. "Before I give a toast, I really want to express my gratitude briefly- _jamon_. All of you Straw Hat! Thanks to you..."

"It's banquet time!" Luffy cut him off as he raised his cup high up on the air. 

_"Cheers!"_

"I know, I know. Nobody wants to hear me- _jamon_." King Neptune closed his eyes sadly. His Right and Left Arm instructed to bring the food.

"Meat!" Luffy said while drooling. 

_"Eat! Sing! Drink! Dance!"_

When the food had arrived, Harki was already in heaven when they served her with lots and lots of pancakes. She was really delighted with it as she munches every single one of them without even stopping.  
  
"Haruki, slow down or you'll choke!" Zoro scolded her as she did not listen to him in which she choked her food. Chopper came to her and caressed her back as she coughed really hard while he panics.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to slow down and I told you a while ago to come here inside the _flukes_! Listen to me for a second will you!" Zoro added while glaring at her. "Can someone bring her beside me?! She'll be the cause of my death!"  
  
Luffy had finished more than 10 meats in a few seconds as Jimbei stared at him in amusement. Haruki pouted while eating the pancakes slowly when Jimbei transferred her towards Zoro as he eyed each of her movements. She looks like a child that has been scolded by her Mother.   
  
"Eat slowly and stop that pout of yours!"   
  
Pappag went to the quintuplets while dancing to the beat. "Come on, sisters, dance with me! Here we go!"  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
"I'll dance."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Maybe I'll dance."  
  
"I'll dance, so what?"  
  
Chopper on the flounder Haruki was inside before was heartily enjoying every sweet that are ten times bigger than the normal sweets she had seen. He was munching a chocolate cake roll as a purple-haired mermaid willingly gave him a strawberry cake roll to eat after he is done with the roll he is eating right now. Haruki pouted because she's envious of Chopper for eating all the sweets the fish men gave while she could only eat the pancakes in sorrow. 

Zoro gave her his authoritarian voice a while ago to eat pancakes only and should not eat anymore sweets because back on Gloom Island before, she was suffering bad from a toothache for eating too much sweet, Shanks had willingly sent. Mihawk was really angry at Shanks for delivering those and had to suffer horribly Haruki's dreadful pain and cry for one burning hell of a week. Mihawk was also panicking at that time and was undergoing quite a hard time looking for a dentist near the conquered island the four of them are residing.   
  
Zoro gulped his sake. "This island's _sake_ is so good!"  
  
 _"This island's sake is so good!"_ Haruka imitated him still munching the pancakes, slowly as she could. Zoro looked at her but she just continue to eat her pancakes, not minding Zoro.   
  
"I already had it once!"

_"I already had it once!"  
_

"Stop that! I only did that because I don't want you to suffer again!" 

_"Stop that! I only did that because I don't want you to suffer again!"  
_

"Haruki!"  
  
Haruki did not listen to every word he said as she turned his body away from him. Mad at him for controlling her. Zoro could only sigh heavily and went towards her and apologized, but she did not paid attention to him but stopped when Franky had told him something.  
  
"I heard you got caught for that!" Franky informed while smirking at Zoro wildly. Zoro spitted his sake a little bit and gritted his teeth together while glaring at Franky.  
  
Hatchin tried his very best to typically stop both of them. "Forget about those little things!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Hatchoo. Zoro got mad because truth hurts!" Haruka told him not minding the fierce glare Zoro had sent her in the position she is in right now.   
  
"I said I only did for you so that you won't suffer again!"  
  
"Whatever!"   
  
"Okay fine! Eat only a little bit and if I say little, then little! And don't come towards me if you'll have a raging toothache ever!"   
  
Once Haruki had heard the words from Zoro correctly, she went towards him and heartily gave Zoro her sweetest smile and hugged him in his sitting position. "Okay, I won't so don't worry!"   
  
Haruki then went to the other flounder where Chopper is in right now. Jimbei willingly helped her to carefully transfer her again inside the flounder where the sweets are. She happily thanked him and went towards Chopper without second thoughts. Jimbei laughed comfortably at Haruki's child actions as he remembered her with his Ace.

_"Haruki-kun's happy, are you both happy for her?"_

Brook on the other hand drown on the water as one mermaid came to the rescue. Sanji was really jealous of Brook as he did the same too. But he turned into a stone when three mermaids helped him.

"Nobody cares about me- _jamon_..."

Luffy looked at him, cheeks inflated because of the meat he had stuffed inside his mouth. "the hairy old man doesn't look happy."  
  
"Hey, Straw Hat-san! Don't be rude to the King!" The right hand of the King scolded him. Caimei held Usopp on his underarms and positioned him in front of Luffy. Usopp had already coated his head with the coral he has. 

"Luffy- _chin_! Luffy- _chin_!"

"Luffy, raised your glass!" Usopp instructed him to do as he did what he had asked him. 

"You too, hairy old man!" He called Neptune in his unusual voice because he stuffed two whole meat inside his mouth.

"Uh-huh." Neptune nodded. "But I want to express m gratitude briefly..."

"Father- _sama_!"

"Shirahoshi."

Luffy pierced his stretched hands towards Neptune's cup as they all cheered. 

"Cheers- _jamon_! Oh, whatever- _jamon_!"

"Cheers to you guys, too!" Luffy yelled towards Neptune's army below as they did the similar thing. Nami consumed a lot of sake with Prince Fukaboshi as he horrified looked at her. He couldn't believe that she had already finished a lot of sake than him. Brook went beside Maria Napole and used his shark shaped guitar. Haruka had finished a lot of pancakes and sweets beside Chopper, nonstop and abandoning the part that she has not made her revenger towards a certain fish man who pierced her bubble before.   
  
"Zoro, come here and eat sweets with us!" Haruka called him over as Zoro sighed at her because he cannot seem to control himself when it comes to her.   
  
It was really a fun banquet.   
  
"Oh you guys are here too!" Luffy said while holding a huge plate with various foods in there on top of his head. Jimbei is trailing beside him. Nami and Haruki turned to look at both of them. Zoro was sleeping on the floor again. Usopp was on the floor, very full because of how much he had eaten. Sanji, on the other hand, was also on the floor, still in his normal mode and Chopper had fanned him to cool him off. Only three people from the crew is not present.   
  
"I drank too much! I'm trying to sober up!"  
  
"I ate too much!"  
  
"It's like heaven! The Mermaid Island!"  
  
"Zoro dragged me here!"  
  
Jimbei told them a critically important news about what's happening in the Marines during two years of being apart from one another.  
  
"What?! Akainu and Aokiji had a big fight?!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You didn't even know about that, did you?"  
  
"I didn't heat about anything during my training."  
  
"Rayleigh is terrible."  
  
Chopper was gleaming and blushing while waving his tiny arms. "I knew about it! I knew!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Usopp curiously asked.   
  
"Right after the war two years ago, Fleet Admiral Sengoku resigned. Sengoku recommended Aokiji to be his successor since he was very popular among his own men but a lot of people at the highest level favored Akainu and so he became a major contender. Normally, Aokiji doesn't show his passion, but he hated the idea of Akainu becoming a Fleet Admiral. They stood against each other and the first-ever feud between the Admirals...erupted into a battle on an island somewhere. Like the saying "Dead men tell no tales", whoever lost had to withdraw his candidacy. The winner would lead the Navy."  
  
"As all the world now knows, their deadly struggle lasted for ten days. They were comparable in their strength, but it came to an end. Akainu won! Sakazuki is the new Fleet Admiral."  
  
"Akainu!" Luffy gripped the scar Akainu had given to him when he saves his Brother, Ace. He then took a big bite from his meat. "Did Aokiji die?"  
  
"They were both severely wounded and though Akainu is pitiless, he showed mercy to his former comrade who couldn't even stand. But Aokiji refused to work for Akainu so he left the Navy."  
  
"He's not a Navy soldier now, is he?" Usopp asked.  
  
Jimbei replied to him. "No, he is not. I wonder where he is and what he is thinking now. It was a big loss for the Government, too."  
  
"Of course. The Admirals were the Navy's greatest powers."  
  
"But what the Government did to cover their loss...gave the Navy unexpected power. Listen. You all need to know the biggest changes...which have occurred in the New World. First, the Navy Headquarters led by Sakazuki...has become an even more powerful force of justice."  
  
"Justice, my ass." Haruka mumbled incoherently.   
  
"And second, the Blackbeard Pirates have advanced."  
  
"Blackbeard?" Usopp asked.  
  
"We met them in Mock Town." Nami informed them.  
  
Chopper clenched his fist. "They destroyed my hometown once."  
  
"Blackbeard...Teach! How dare that bastard!" Haruki growled as she clenched her jaw while recalling what Teach did to Thatch and Ace. She will never and ever forgives him. She doesn't care if he will kneel and tell her/them to spare his life, no way. He is the reason why she lost the people she loved so much, more than she loves herself.   
  
Jimbei looked at Haruki first then back to the other crew members. "He was once a long-time member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He knows their territory very well, and he conquered it in an instant after the good old man and Haruki- _kun_ 's father died. Using the Tremor-Tremor Fruit power that he got from the good old man. The world already counts him among..."Red-haired", Kaido, and Big Mom, and considered him as one of the Four Emperors."  
  
"So he took Whitebeard's place successfully?! What a dirty rat!" Nami said to Jimbei which he told her that he is really annoying.  
  
"No! He is more than a dirty rat! He ate the Yami-Yami no Mi that was supposed to be Thatch and killed him! He even stole Pops's power! Just how dare his face!"  
  
"Rumor has it that they are on the hunt for Devil Fruit Eaters. They can somehow acquire a Devil Fruit eater's power after killing them. They keep looking for stronger Devil Fruit Powers. Be careful! Especially, you Luffy- _kun_."  
  
"They'll get me!" Chopper said. He is pretty scared if they'll get him and use his powers to do evil.  
  
Usopp looked at him blankly. "No one wants your Human-Human Fruit power."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Luffy could only eat the food he had brought with him, not scared in a very slightest.   
  
Jimbei narrowed his eyes. "There is a lot of blood between you and Blackbeard- Teach. So take extra care." he then snapped when he heard the Luffy's loud munching sound. "Luffy! Are you even listening?! I thought you were the captain! You have to know a little bit of information at least!"  
  
"Don't worry, Jimbei. We were listening." Sanji assured Jimbei, smoking.  
  
"I thought captains normally don't listen to other people!" Chopper stated cutely which Haruka nodded her head in agreement. She remembered Ben always scolding the hell out of Shanks.  
  
"Captains are responsible for their crew's safety, aren't they, Luffy?!" Jimbei informed the Straw Hats Crew's Captain. Luffy turned his head towards him but still eating.  
  
"Hey Jimbei, take it easy! I like taking chances anyway!"  
  
Jimbei cautiously lowered his head in disbelief and surprise. "It must be hard to work for him."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Jimbei then looked at Haruki who was listening attentively to every word he said. He sighed heavily. "For the most part, you Haruki- _kun_. Blackbeard had laid his ablaze eyes to you ever since you were a young and the Devil Fruit Power you got is really powerful and when he will acquire that, he'll use it to do evil things. Aside from that, you wielded two swords and undoubtedly saw you trained together with Izu- _kun_ and his Division. However, there might be unfavorable circumstances that he will either let you join his crew or kill you indiscriminately and that's what Shanks- _san_ and Mihawk- _san_ had feared now. Whitebeard- _san_ and Ace- _kun_ entrusted them to protect you from evil people, especially Blackbeard." Jimbei said concern about her safety. 

"Why would he want me?! I can't even control the sea and over my dead body! As if I'll let him lay his hands on me nor kill me!"  
  
Jimbei closed his eyes. "Maybe he knew something about you that made him very curious of you."  
  
"Huh?! I don't even know about myself that much and he knew something that made him curious?! Weird!"  
  
"I don't know, and I just hope he will not lay his hands nor his crew to you." Jimbei looked at Luffy. "I'm pretty sure, Luffy- _kun_ , you'll protect Haruki like what Ace had told you before he died in front of you.'  
  
When Haruki heard that, her eyes widened. "A-Ace asked Luffy to do that?! W-Why would he..."  
  
"Yeah! But I forgot your name and now that heard everything Jimbei had said, I'll protect you because that is the job of the Captain! And as a Captain, I instructed all of you to protect Haruki like how old man and Ace protected her!"  
  
"Luffy...." Haruki cried as she went towards Luffy and cried passionately on his shoulders. Nami and the others assured her also that they will fight and protect her. Haruki does not really want to someone to protect her but this...this is an exemption. She doesn't know why she isn't mad right now and throwing tantrums for declaring that they will proactively protect her.   
  
"Thank you, everyone!"  
  
Jimbei smiled to himself. _"Looks like Haruki meet someone that you could trust on, Ace-kun."_  
  
Haruki had already toned down a little bit used her left hand to grab some food that Luffy had brought along with when Luffy stretched his arms to eat everything. When Haruki noticed that she frantically grabbed his left cheek and forcibly pulled it hard and let go of it. Luffy stumbled awkwardly on the ground and went to glare ferociously his eyes towards Haruki who did the same. They both clearly forgot what happened earlier, and Jimbei and the crew just let them do whatever they want with each other. They gripped each other's hair, and Haruki is about to allegedly punch him straight in the bloodless face when Caimei called his name.  
  
"Luffy- _chin_!"  
  
"There you are! You shouldn't be here. You're the life of the banquet."Caimei went towards them, and Pappag was on her gorgeous tail. Both Luffy and Haruki let go of each other. Haruki stood up straight while fixing her hair messy pony tailed hair. Since her hair is very messy, she untied her hair and brushed it.  
  
Luffy instantly raised his right hand. "Caimei! I haven't seen Yowahoshi."   
  
"Princess- _sama_ said she's tired, and she wanted to rest so she went to her room." explained Caimei. Haruki then pierced her head towards the direction where the strange thing is coming. Not only Haruki, but Luffy had noticed it too. Luffy stood up while carrying a huge rice ball on his left hand as he looked around.  
  
"Hey, Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy called them as Zoro woke up from his deep slumber and Sanji stared at him, waiting for his Captain to continue. "I think there is a wild animal or something in this palace."  
  
Zoro stood up. "You're right."  
  
"I feel it, too." Sanji said after.  
  
Haruka narrowed her expressive eyes somewhere and reasonably concluded something. "It's coming from the tower. If I am not mistaken, Neltone old man said before that Shimagashi's room is residing from the Hard-Shell Tower on the west. Looks like we got a really wild dog!"  
  
"Haruki, repeat after the bravest and mighty Usopp. It's Neptune and Shirahoshi!" 

Haruki and the others went to the Hard-Shell Tower to observe what's undoubtedly making it strange there. There lies, Caribou trying to kidnap Shirahoshi with his Devil Fruit Power and Shirahoshi was already crying for being scared right now.   
  
"Don't look so resentful, Princess- _san_! Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you or make you suffer! I was content with taking the treasures. It became a pain to sell those Mermaids, but you're an exception! I just need you to be unconscious for a while! I just got words from my brother and the others they've arrived at a port on this island! Come to the New World with us!"  
  
"Hey!" Luffy called him while containing a meat on his hand but he did not listen as he continues to say words towards Princess Shirahoshi.  
  
"Come on! Why don't you laugh? Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, boo!"  
  
"Hey!" Luffy called him again and beside him are Haruki, Sanji and Zoro.   
  
Caribou turned his head towards them, failed to instantly recognize them. "What do you want, Straw Hat? I'm having fun here so go away!" he then turned his head back to Shirahoshi, laughing.   
  
"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah...Nyah..." when he realized something, he looked at them, frightened. His eyes grew bigger as he was really surprised that they were just behind him all along. "Straw Hat?!"  
  
"Luffy- _sama_!"  
  
Luffy first took a chunk on his meat as he beat the hell out of him and Luffy sent him flying with his Bazooka. Haruki was just cheering Luffy to beat the kidnapper up properly. Once he was done, Luffy confronted them.   
  
"I didn't know he was still around."   
  
"Luffy- _sama_!" Shirahoshi grasped Luffy with her huge hands as she cried hard on him for being so scared. "It was scary!"  
  
Sanji fell on the ground, punching it with his left fist. "You're so lucky, Luffy! I should have kicked him!"  
  
"He was the pirate that we captured in the sea. I haven't seen him since we entered the Fish-Man Island. I forgot about him."   
  
"Huh? We captured him before? I don't think we did..." Haruki looked at Zoro trying to recall a memory about the kidnapper who happened to be the pirate they had captured when he was about to kill them but failed his plan.  
  
"We did! You even kicked him countless of times!" Zoro yelled at her and she only give him a I-don't-remember-anything-about-him-look. Zoro swallowed hard first as he tried to explain to Haruki what happened before they arrived here in Fish-Man Island.  
  
"That was him?!" realization hit Haruki hard in her head. "I totally forgot about his existence. Sorry not sorry."  
  
Zoro sighed.   
  
"That was close! Thank you again!" The Minister or the Right bowed on the floor, thankful for saving the Princess.   
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I can't believe the treasure thief was still here. We usually don't even let a tiny fish into the palace, but the gate was left open in the confusion of the battles." he then jabbed his finger towards the right beside the tower they in right now. "Look! That tower on the right has been sliced clean through. I assumed the thief did it while we were not here."  
  
"I wonder who cut that right, Zoro?" Haruka teasingly asked Zoro who snickered at her.   
  
Pappag pointed Zoro who walked forward. "No, this guy cut the tower. When they escaped from the cage, he cut the bars, walls...everything!"  
  
"Why did you have to tell him that, you stupid starfish?!" Zoro yelled at him but he punched his head first.   
  
"What?! As they say, lying and stealing are next door neighbors!"  
  
"Warning, warning! Zoro's a liar!" Haruki added to tease and pissed Zoro out which she successfully did. Zoro squished both of her cheeks together in his calloused hands while smirking at her when he noticed that Zoro glared at him. She then did the same towards Zoro, but instead of squishing it, she pinched it hardly as Zoro winced in pain. However, none of them let go of each other's cheeks.   
  
Nami then look serious than ever. "Wait a minute, Minister of the Right- _chan_!"  
  
" _Chan_?"  
  
"Did you say "treasure thief"?" she asked straightly.   
  
He replied then replied to her. "Yes, he stole all the treasures in the palace. What?! He did?!"  
  
"What is she shock of? Isn't she a thief like what you told me before, Zoro?" Haruki asked him as she let go and caressed his cheeks when she saw that it was puffy from pinching it too hard.   
  
"Don't blurt that out!" he whispered to her, and Haruki tilted her head in confusion. She was about to ask him something when Luffy and Zoro grasped something.  
  
"I have a bad feeling!"  
  
Nami then went towards King Neptune who is crossing his arms on his chest. "Aren't they national treasure? You're not gonna go after him?"  
  
"After seeing my people's lives be saved, treasures mean nothing to me."  
  
"No, they're worth something!" Nami concluded. Her eyes then turned into the currency of beli while clasping her hands together. "What if we get them back?!"  
  
"You can keep them all. It would be wonderful if people who saved the country had them- _jamon_." Neptune replied to her.   
  
"Are you sure?!" Nami said dreamily and when she turned her head towards the Haruki and the monster trio, she turned into a...monster. "You fools! Why did you kick him out?! Why didn't you just punch him and tie him up here!"  
  
"I love it even when you..."  
  
Before Sanji could finish his sentence Nami had already kicked the monster trio to look for Caribou and bring the treasures he stole to Nami. Nami then smiled sweetly at Haruki who was looking at the trio.  
  
"Haruki- _chan_!" Nami cooed her name as Haruki looked at her curiously. "Can you go and get after them? The treasures migh..."  
  
"No."  
  
"A lot of shop in there consist of cute stuf--"  
  
"I'm going!" Haruki said with a determination in her voice. Nami went to hugged her and kicker her like what she did to the monster trio. Haruki yelled at Nami for doing that. She could use the coral rather than in this method! She hates it!  
  
"Screw you, Nami!" Haruki yelled on top of her lungs in hope that Nami could how angry she is for doing the same with Zoro and the others to her. Haruka shouted when she was already near the ground as she closed her eyes and prayed that she will land into something safe which she did.   
  
"Oh! Thank goodness, I'm still alive! I died for a moment out there!"   
  
"H-Haruki- _san_...is on my...my back...I can now die in....peace!" Sanji trailed as he was face planted on the floor because Haruki landed on his back. Once Haruki realized Sanji's situation she stood from her feet and apologized to him. As for Sanji, instead for getting mad, he was kind of ecstatic. Haruki grabbed both of his hands and help him stand up which he failed because of how Haruki's delicate hands feels so soft into his. Zoro gently seized Haruki's arms away from Sanji for him to willingly die on the floor. Luffy just tilted his head and shook it once he found Caribou near them.   
  
"Hey look, Zoro, Haruki and Sanji! There he is! That was easy!"  
  
"So your punch already knocked him out? How boring!" Sanji told Luffy as he went back to the reality. The four of them walked towards the treasures that was scattered in the middle of the road. "This is an impressive pile! Is the shaggy king really going to give all of this to us?" added Sanji.  
  
"Awesome! I'll be able to buy tons of meat with this!"  
  
"He really had all of this stored inside that swampy body of his?" Zoro asked while looking at him. Haruka had already putted some valuable treasures in her bag and properly checked if she can carry it which she can. The monster trio did the same thing too. But, their bag is two times bigger than Haruki.  
  
"Heave ho!"  
  
Haruki observed them when they wobbled a little bit because of how heavy they are carrying while gritting their teeth and stood straightly after.  
  
"Alright, back to Ryugu Palace!" Luffy announced as the four of them walk together.  
  
"How?" Zoro asked.   
  
"We'll need a flying fish."   
  
"Which way to town, Zoro, Haruki?"  
  
Haruki and Zoro pointed at the same direction. "Over there!"  
  
"Okay then, we go the other way!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
While strolling and advancing their way to the town, Luffy was laughing hysterically his heart out as Haruki swayed her head while humming her favorite song, the one Whitebeard would always hum and sing for her when she was young. She loved that song a lot.   
  
"There's a crowd over there!" Luffy said and stopped from walking as he eyed something. "This is the Candy Factory that Pappag talked about!"  
  
"Really? I hope there are some flying fish here." Zoro said.   
  
None of them undoubtedly noticed that Haruka had already departed from them there as she went to a shop that she really looked up into this Island and just couldn't wait  
  
Luffy used his right hand to have a clear view of the crowd. "This must be where they made all that delicious candy we had earlier! Hey, Candy Factory!" he called them. The fish men looked at him.

_"It's Straw Hat!"_

_"Luffy-san! is the feast over?"_

"Luffy- _kun_! What are you doing here?!" The Minister of the Left asked him, panicking about what's going to happen or what Luffy is gonna say.

"Yeah! I'm stuffed! The meat was great too, but the candy from Fish-Man Island is just the best!" Luffy said, smiling widely while waving his right arms to them. Because of what Luffy had said, the fish men's smile faded. As they all started to swear pretty crazy. One fish men raised their hands towards their lips indicating Luffy to shut up. Some crossed their arms and told Luffy to stop on what is he going to say. 

"What?!"

_"Uh...Straw Hat-san..."_

_"Don't tell me that!"_

"Ah! Mr. Droopy Mustache! You're here too?!" Luffy called the minister of the right, not minding the signals that the fish men wanted him to realize. 

"Did he just say candy?! Who's this guy?!" 

His name is Pekoms and he looked like a maned lion, wearing a neon pink shirt. "Right! That's Straw Hat Luffy! No doubt about it. What's such a famous pirate doing here?"

"Huh? Where's Haruki?!" Zoro snapped.

Haruki was wondering on the streets, humming her favorite tune.

Minutes later for finding the store that she really wanted to shop some cute stuffs, she had finally found it. She kneeled on the floor and was about to cry, but she controlled it when she realized that she is already strong enough to contain emotions like this. 

She stood up confidently and went straight towards the door of the store. She let go of the bag of treasure she is carrying and ran towards the things her eyes caught, turning into sparkles.

She went there, and there, right and left. Jus everywhere inside the store. One attendant came to help her and carry the stuffs she wanted to buy and another one attendant when he can no longer carry the precious stuffs Haruki had given him. Haruki had lost count in how many minutes she's been there, and she almost emptied the store which she doesn't really care since she'll pay everything she will buy.

Once she was done, she carried the bag in her back again and began to look for the trio. She's been walking circles in the area she is in and some fish men sweat dropped at her sense of direction. One young fish man helped and guided her towards the monster trio which she gave her the cute stuffs she had bought a while ago as a sincerely thank you gift. Properly looking at her smile made Haruka smile also.

She was then back on where she had left them. The young girl hugged her legs then went towards to leave with her doting mother. She gave them a sweet smile as she reminded them of her and Whitebeard years ago.

Zoro was the first one to notice her. "Where have you been?!" he mumbled to her, angry for naturally wondering off the town they are in right now.

"I went somewhere. Don't worry, Zoro. I'm safe okay!" Haruki gently gave Zoro a closed eyed smile as Zoro sighed then nodded his head. Haruki's head shifted towards Luffy who is talking to someone on the Den-Den Mushi, angrily.

"Huh? What did I miss?" She asked.

"One of the Yonko. And why is your bag bigger than before?!" replied Zoro. She then tried to recall the four emperors of the sea, not including Blackbeard, of course. When realization hit her. Luffy's talking to Big Mom right now, she cannot forget her because Shanks had told her something that made Haruki laughed so hard at that time. It was really hilarious. The trio placed their treasures in front of Pekoms and Baron Tamago. Zoro looked and motioned at her to place her bag too which she did not.

"No way! This is my treasure! Don't include mine!"

"We've got tons of treasure here. I'll give all of it to you as compensation for the candy!"

 _"Treasure?!"_ Pekoms and Tamago said at the same time.

 _"Huh?! As if I could eat treasure! I want to eat sweet candy!"_ Big Mom answered on the Den Den Mushi.

Tamago ran towards where Luffy and the treasure is. "Hey, wait a second! Is that all treasure?!"

"Yup!"

Tamago snatched the Den Den Mushi from Luffy as he spoke to Big Mom. "Mama, this is Tamaga speaking! Let's think about this calmly! A few days ago, that brat, Captain Kid, sunk two ships that we were supposed to protect- _bon_!"

"Kid?"

"I remembered him! He's that rookie we met at Sabaody who's worth over a hundred million!" Sanji explained. 

"They lost a lot of money. To tell the truth, we've been needing a little money to settle that problem- _bon_! Just this once, the smart choice would be to wait another two weeks for the candy, and accept this treasure as an apology for their blunder- _jour_! As for your sweets, we'll pick up the sweetest and most savory we can find on our way back." Tamago continued. He leaned his nervous face near the Den-Den Mushi, waiting for Big Mom to say something.

_"You gotta be kidding me, Tamago! How dare you say such a disgraceful thing. What pirate would ever accept a compromise for the things she wants?!"_

"I-I'm _soir_ y!"

Big Mom smirked on the other line. _"Although...this brat who's willing to stand up to me has piqued my interest. As you wish, just this once...I'll change my target from Fish-Man Island to you!"_

The fish men was shocked about Big Mom's words as Zoro and Sanji could only shook their head. Haruki was really enjoying this and she cannot wait to do what she is going to do with Big Mom later. 

"Monkey D. Luffy...I'll remember you. Come, to the New World!" Big Mom declared and the determination in Luffy's face remained.

"Luffy- _kun_." the Minister of the left whispered his name.

"Sure. Just you wait. I've got something to settle with you now."

_"Huh?"_

Luffy continued. "You're to dangerous to trust! I'll kick your ass in the New World...and make Fish-Man Island my turf!"

_"You little brat!"_

"I have by heart...something to say too." Haruki went towards Luffy, carefully carrying her _treasure_ and eagerly snatched The Den-Den Mushi from Luffy. "Once Luffy or we had already kicked your ass in the New World and make Fish-Man Island one of Straw Hats Crew's territory...I'll undoubtedly make you jealous by eating all the sweets by myself! Chubby Mom!"

"IT'S BIG MOM!" Pekoms and Tamago shouted at her together. "Don't make Mama angry anymore!"

"Huh? It's not Chubby Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I was embarrassed writing the scene of Zoro and Haruki and at the same time loving it. Also about Haruki's blood type is still a mystery for all of you since I am also waiting for it to be revealed or if not, I'll eventually make Haruki's own blood type.
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***


	15. 13-Valediction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Whaaaaattttttt?!"  
  
"You gave..." The Minister of the right spoke first.  
  
"all the treasure..." followed King Neptune and his eyes grew bigger from shock.  
  
Lastly Nami, "...to Big Mom?!"  
  
Haruki instantly covered her ears because of how loud their voices are.  
  
"She was saying something about how she'd destroy Fish-Man Island if she didn't get candy! She's crazy! I mean, I'd understand if it was meat she was talking about...But don't worry about it! I picked a fight with her!" Luffy explained while gritting his teeth in burning anger.

_"With one of the Four Emperors?!"_

"You picked a fight with Big Mom?!" Jimbei shouted furiously at him. Robin was just chuckling and kind of adopted Luffy's mind and behaviors.   
  
Shirahoshi swam near Haruki and the monster trio. "You're strong, right, Luffy- _sama_?"  
  
"That's not the issue here!" Usopp snapped at her and Shirahoshi instantly turned her back while crying because of Usopp.  
  
"Noseopp- _sama_ , you're so scary..."  
  
"I told you, my name is Usopp! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Huh? It's not Noseopp?" Haruka teasingly said, intentionally trying to piss Usopp more which she successfully did.   
  
"It's not!" Usopp fired back at her. When Usopp went towards her, she hides behind Zoro, looking scared.   
  
"You're making me scared, Noseopp..." Haruki said in a scared tone while gripping Zoro's hakama tightly. Usopp stopped instantly when he saw Zoro glaring fiercely at him which he turned his back quickly as possible. Haruki giggled hysterically at that and was punching Zoro's back lightly.   
  
"That was hilarious, Zoro!" laughed Haruki as Zoro shifted his body to confront her.   
  
"What are you laughing at? I just look at him normally." Zoro explained, no evident hesitation in his voice. Haruki's laugh died down as she gave him an are-you-kidding look and when she saw that he really is not joking, she took a step backward while pointing scornfully her fingers at him.  
  
"You aren't?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Because of that, both excellent swordsmen forgot to listen attentively to whatever Jimbei was intentionally trying to say about Big Mom and stuffs. Well, there is still next time.  
  
Sanji puffed out some smokes from cigarette first before voicing out. "Well, it's not like there's anything we can do about it."  
  
"What's done is done." Zoro said while closing his eyes. Haruki nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah! Haruki even told Big Mom that she will eat all the candies and will make her jealous." Luffy said, this time smiling contentedly and performing some specific actions. Haruki looked at him in disbelief and she cannot believe that Luffy mentioned that.   
  
Zoro nodded approvingly his head. "She even called her Chubby Mom!"  
  
"Haruki-swan was so beautiful at that time as I cannot stop my heart from beating!" Sanji said while clutching his heart, recalling the iconic scene of Haruki.  
  
"Oh, it was really hilarious! Especially the Tamago- _guy_ and the Lion- _guy_!" Haruki laughed uproariously while slapping Zoro's back. "Chubby Mom did not even reply to me. Maybe she's afraid that I will eat all the candies in the whole wide world! But no worries Chopper, you can equally have it!" she added humbly while pinching Chopper's chubby cheeks.   
  
Nami went towards Haruki and the monster trio while smiling sweetly as Haruki smiled at her too because Nami is not mad or anything.   
  
"Well reap what we've sowed. I suppose there's no way out of fighting her now."   
  
Luffy smiled knowingly at that. "That's right! No matter who the enemy is, we'll-"  
  
Luffy was about to finish triumphantly whatever he is trying to say when Nami had used her Clima-Tact in evident annoyance. The trio fell hopelessly on the floor with burnt marks from Nami's formidable weapon. She's absolutely unstable and mad because they had given her treasures to Big Mom. What's more, she did not include Haruki for some reason.  
  
"Why did you giver her the treasure?! I would have done worst if Haruki had not brought my treasures with her!"

_"That's the problem?!"_

"I'm gonna punch you!" Nami added and her brawny fist is ready to strike fiercely at the three again.  
  
"Uh, you already did!" Chopper honestly informed her.  
  
Nami went towards Haruki and clasped her hands together with sparkling eyes. "Haruki- _chan_ is the only one I could trust on out of you three!" she gave Haruki a hug and went towards where the valuable treasure Haruki had putted on the floor. She closed her eyes and opened it. "Now, now, Haruki- _chan_ , I am so deeply thankful for bringing my treasures with you! It's so many and...cute..."  
  
"Yes! Isn't it cute, Nami? I used productively the treasure to pay for all of those!" Haruki exclaimed enthusiastically, and she went towards the experienced navigator, looking at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to share it wit-"  
  
Nami angrily used her weapon to Haruki like the monster trio. Haruki feel on the floor, looking bad. "N-Nami! How dare you do that to me!" Haruki said while obtaining a hard time to express because of how strong Nami had allegedly punched her face and head.  
  
"How dare me?! Why did you use the treasure to buy those?!" Nami snapped at her, teeth sharp as she clenched her fist while looking angry at her. "YOU FOUR ARE SO USELESS!"   
  
Luffy slowly raised his right on the air and his face...his face is very swollen. "Awlight...Wet'hs go to da New Wold."

_"The future looks completely bleak!"_

The Straw Hats Crew, together the Royalties of the Ryuju Kingdom were flying on the mild air. King Neptune hesitated to voluntarily bring them back towards Thousand Sunny that was dock somewhere in the Island. There were fish men and mermaids looking above, while cheering enthusiastically for them.   
  
"They're treating us like heroes!" Nami said smiling indulgently.   
  
"There's Sunny!" Luffy pointed out as the flying fish, they were currently being move straight to Thousand Sunny. Haruki was very impressed by the picturesque scene that was displayed in front of them.  
  
"Franky's there too!" Usopp reliably informed. Franky had left them a while ago to examine and do something to the ship for the departure later. Franky's hair turned into a stag beetle's head while graciously giving them a thumb up.  
  
"Looks like the preparations are done."  
  
"Hey, Franky!" Chopper called him while waving triumphantly both of his tiny arms.   
  
"It's time!" Luffy cheerfully said who couldn't wait to go to the New World.  
  
There were fish men near the dock, watching attentively the Straw Hats Crew they considered as the mighty heroes of Fish-Man Island, leaving peacefully. As for Haruki, she accepted the fulfilled promise with Neptune to go back here again. She fondly remembered what Neptune and Jimbei had sufficiently informed her before they could go towards Thousand Sunny.

_*Flashback*_

_"Haruki-kun." Jimbei called her in which Haruki turned to look at him, waiting for him to express something. King Neptune stood beside Jimbei.  
_   
_"Do you remember even a tiny, little bit about Fish-Man Island when you were young?" asked by Jimbei.  
_   
_Haruki tilted her head, trying to recollect anything about Fish-Man Island, but she swayed her head. "I don't. Why'd you ask?"  
_   
_"Jimbei told me a while ago that Whitebeard is your pops and I think I just remembered you 20 years ago when my friend declared to everyone that Fish-Man Island will his territory which I didn't mind at all since we willingly exchanged a cup of sake as a pledge of our friendship." Neptune explained to her.  
_   
_"20 years ago?! I was like a year old at that time!" Haruki widen her eyes because of what Neptune had told her. "Wow! For real?! Pops went here? Did you see the cute me before?! I was cute right and of course, I will remain cute too."  
_   
_"Uhh...I did, but I failed to recognize you because you were still young back then." Neptune replied to her questions.  
_   
_Haruki looked at him dully. "So you failed to recognize me because I am not cute, right now. Is that what you are trying to say?"  
_   
_"Haruki-san, that's not King Neptune-sama is trying to tell you. What he is trying to tell you is..." Jimbei panicked when she perceive Haruki's eyes, he nudged the King lightly on his tail as both were looking in there eyes. Typically conceiving the same thing and also, both were kind of scared of Haruki's bipolar behavior.  
_   
_"No, no, no! I mean.." King Neptune cleared his throat first, sweating lightly. "I am indebted of your father so much. He had helped Fish-Man Island so much for 20 years and as the beloved daughter of his, I wanted to say Thank you. That's all I could say." he gave Haruki a gentle smile. Each of his words hold sincerity in it. He couldn't thank his friend nor visited him during his burial two years ago and all he could do is mourn for his death. "He is and will always be my human friend. He might be dead, but he will always remain in my heart."  
_   
_Whitebeard went to Fish-Man Island 20 years ago and beat the human pirated who are kidnapping mermaids and fish men. Reason as to why he was taking his side with the Fish-Men is because Neptune helped him when he they were young and they exchanged cups of sake as a pledge of their friendship. He was really furious at that time because the human pirates were messing with Whitebeard's friend country and declare that Fish-Man Island is his territory now. Jozu, Teach, and Marco were present at that time and the rest of the crew. Jozu is the 3rd Commander of Whitebeard Pirates. As for Haruki, she was only 1 year old at that time so kind of sleeping somewhere in there ship, guarding by the some of the crew Whitebeard had instructed them. So Haruki did not know that she's been here when she was young.  
_   
_Neptune cried a bit, recalling his fond memories together with Whitebeard and the crew. Above all the part were Whitebeard had introduced the innocent baby Haruki to him. He was genuinely thrilled because finally, a daughter to take care of. Neptune introduced his sons to him and Haruki too. As the babies were playing in the room, and the adults were drinking sake and was just having fun in their whole life. He indeed remembered that Haruki had a habit of pulling his hair whenever he would bring his face near her and when the adult Haruki was comfortably seated on his shoulders today, she grasped his hair when they were about to ride the current he made to escape the palace and from Hody. Thinking it made him dearly missed the past but King Neptune would always picked to move forward and be an honoured father to his three sons and one beautiful daughter, his wife had gifted him.  
_   
_Haruki cried loudly as snot started to appear on her nose. The two adults panicked again and don't know what to do.  
_   
_"Jimbei, calm her down-jamon!"  
_   
_"I don't know what to do, Neptune-sama!" Jimbei snapped at him then realization hit him hard on his face. "Right! Cute things! Bring it here!"  
_   
_"Cute?! Guards! Bring some cute things here, this instant!"  
_   
_Haruki hiccup and trembled while wiping her tears. "Pops! I will...will protect Fish-Man Island like how we protected and fostered it in his life! He maybe dead but...his legacy will be pass down towards me as I will fulfill it wholeheartedly. I will not forge your friendship be in vain!" Haruki confessed with so much passion in her voice. The adults looked at her, shockingly and could not believe what Haruki had just confess.  
_   
_"As her non-biological daughter, I will not let you down! The Straw Hats Crew and I will not promise you anything, and that is not because promises are meant to be broken but because we will eventually do it wholeheartedly! I wanted the fish men and mermaids to feel what it's like to roam around the outlandish and different places and islands above! I wanted them to feel how good the sun is in there skin! I wanted to show to them the different kinds of fun in there! I wanted them to be out from the World Government and the Celestial Dragons as a slave!" Haruka yelled while clenching her fist. "I sincerely wanted them to be free without minding the boundaries between humans and fish men. We nothing but have different physical forms and attributes, but inside, we all are the same!"  
_   
_"Haruki-kun..." Jimbei muttered her name. He really is proud of Haruki's growth this past few years. "She's has grown into an independent and full of dreams, Whitebeard-san." he thought himself.  
_   
_"T-that was so emotional!" King Neptune cried loudly that made the guards ran towards then, holding their weapons and some cute stuffs for the crying Haruki. "Whitebeard raised you to be like this. And I cannot wait for that to happen-jamon! If the people of this Kingdom heard you, they'll be in so much happy. It's one of their dreams to go above and have some fun, like how humans do too." he wiped his tears and smiled gently at Haruka. She really reminded him of Whitebeard so much. The only thing different is that Whitebeard cares for his son and his one and only daughter, and Haruki cares about the dreams of other people because that is one of her dreams. Well, Haruki also cherished his Pops, brothers, and Mihawk and Shanks.  
_   
_"Their dream is my dream. I wanted to be free, might as well include them, right?" Haruki chuckled lightly while wiping her tears as Neptune and Jimbei laughed together at her.  
_   
_"King Neptune-sama!" The guards had already appeared in front of them, gasping for air. They gave the cute stuffs to Haruki which she hugged it instantly. Not minding what happened a few seconds ago.  
_   
_Zoro came into the room, preparing his swords when he heard Haruki cry even when he was far from them. Some guards were trailing behind him, bearing their weapons in their hands and ready to attack whoever made Haruki cried. Once he saw that no suspicious man is inside the room, he putted his swords back on their position and sighed. He went towards Haruki, and caressed her cheeks and wiped some tears from her puffy eyes. He asked her what happened, but she just gave him a tender smile and hugged the bear she is hugging tightly.  
_   
_"The Whitebeard Pirates had met someone like you, Haruki. You are one of the main reasons why the World Government had feared so much more than the remaining Whitebeard Pirates, Shanks-san and Mihawk-san had feared for you to be free in this cruel world. But...I know you are strong enough to protect yourself, and the crew will do the same thing too." Jimbei said while looking at Haruki and Zoro. "And I think this is what you feared so much, Ace-kun. A man who sworn his life to protect Haruki and will does everything to make her safe and happy."  
_   
_Jimbei chuckled while hugging his stomach when Ace's angry face appeared in his mind. It was extremely humorous and entertaining for him. He then turned his gaze towards Haruki and Zoro and saw that Zoro's arms are full of cute stuffs and trying his best to enlighten Haruki's mood. He doesn't want her to cry, so he will do his very best to make her happy again.  
_   
_"You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't disappear beside me again, or we're both forgotten!"  
_   
_Jimbei smiled at the scenery. "Now where is that "I don't have any time for suitors! I'll focus more on my training than that, and it's definitely not my thing!" line, hmm...Haruki-kun?"_

_*flashback ends*_

  
Franky had his shapely arms on his hips, smiling politely at the fish men who gave them food and drinks before they could dearly depart from Fish-Man Island. They have already given them a lot, especially the banquet but they are nevertheless giving them this for miraculously saving their island.   
  
Shirahoshi was already crying and didn't want them to leave Fish-Man Island. "Luffy- _sama_ , are all of you leaving already? We've only just become friends, at least stay one more day...No, one more week...No, just stay for one more year!" she said while Luffy was seated on her right palm.  
  
Luffy scratched his hat. "You kept crying all the way to the very end, huh, Weak- _hoshi_?"  
  
"I-I'm so sorry! I'll stop being such a crybaby."  
  
Sanji's eyes turned into eyes as he spotted a lot of mermaids in front of them, really happy that they are here to witness them depart from Fish-Man Island. But super-duper of Princess Shirahoshi in the state she is in right now.  
  
"The Mermaid Princess of Fish-Man Island....is crying because we're leaving! I never thought this day would come!"  
  
"Sanji- _kun_!" The mermaids from the Cafe called his name together.  
  
"I really wish I could live here for a year!" Sanji expressed as he danced and twirled. Enthusiastically embracing everything about the mermaids.   
  
"I understand what you mean! I've been made a new single about the dreamlike life here on Fish-Man Island!" yelled Brook as he raised his hand high up on the air and strum his melodic guitar and begin to sing. "Waking up with a Good Mor- _ningyo_!"  
  
"Oh, my dear mermaids!"  
  
Zoro went to put his left hand on Sanji's shoulder. "What a fantastic idea. By all means, stay here, Nosebleed- _kun_."  
  
After he said that he went towards Haruki who was busy talking with King Neptune.   
  
" _Who_ did you just _call_ what, Moss-Head?!" Sanji shouted at him as fire started to appear on his body.  
  
Zoro went back and fired back at him. " _Who_ 're you calling Moss-Head?!"  
  
Haruki merrily rolled her eyes at the two who unconditionally loves to fight then went to shift eyes back towards King Neptune and the Princes.  
  
"To put it differently, you all can come back here and this time we will open our arms wide for you and the crew." Neptune told her as Haruki nodded her head and smiled towards him. "Oh, en passant, my people had something to offer to you- _jamon_."  
  
Haruki's expressive eyes sparkled when she discovers the cute stuffs that was piled on the ground like a majestic mountain. She jumped towards it and hugged everything as she can. The Royal Highnesses laughed comfortably at her kid like tactics. It never died, the innocent baby and the adult Haruki still love stuffs like that. 

_"Haruki-kun! We heard from Boss Jimbei that you loved stuffs like this, so as a thank you gift not only for saving Fish-Man Island but for saving the fish men and mermaids when Hody attacked them."  
_  
Haruki tilted her head. "Huh? I saved them?"  
  
 _"Her memory is not a joke!"  
_

"What do you mean by that?!" Haruki snapped at the fish man and pouted because it is quite true.  
  
"Anyways, Haruki- _kun_. Father- _sama_ gave some of the things you have liked ever since you were a year old. You might not remember it, also me and my brothers, but Father did. It seems that those are yours when you visited here 20 years ago and Father- _sama_ hid it somewhere in the palace so that he could give it to you again." Fukaboshi smiled at her. He and his brothers did not clearly remember 20 years ago about being playmates for one week only.   
  
Haruki slowly pointed her finger at the cure stuffs. "S-Some of this are mine?! Awesome! I have a lot of this already! I don't know where to put them and I don't want them to leave it here because....they will be very lonely here, and I cannot bear to feel that feeling of being alone!" she began to cry.  
  
"But I will not! There are coming to me by hook or by crook, and no one can stop me!" she added while laughing evilly. King Neptune and the Princes could only chuckled at her awkwardly because of the her change of mood.   
  
"Your Majesty!" The minister of the right called him. "We really must tell them...about how the Tamate Box they sent to Big Mom...will explode if it's opened!" he whispered so that the King could only hear what he is trying to say.   
  
"But...look at them." The King nodded his head and both turn to look at Usopp and Chopper.  
  
"It's over. One of the Yonko wants us dead. We're just going to die in the New World." Usopp said while crying everything he is feeling right now. Beside him is Chopper, who did the same exact thing.   
  
"Do you think Big Mom will forgive us if we give her all the treasure we find from now on?" suggested by Chopper.  
  
"I just can't bring myself to tell them..." Neptune and his minister of the right said together as they shook their heads. "...that they've already sent her a bomb!"  
  
They took a step backward and turned their back towards the Straw Hats, while whispering something urgently.   
  
"But you know, it's been ten years since you planted those bombs. Isn't there a chance that they may have become duds in that time?"  
  
"That's right, Your Majesty, think positive! There's a lot of moisture in Ryuju Palace, after all! Besides, there's no guarantee that Big Mom will open the box herself!"   
  
"Then.."  
  
"Let's pray that things work out!" Minister of the Right concluded as both did a thumb up, considering his choice of words.   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Robin pierced her head and politely asked them.  
  
Haruki overheard that as she proactively engaged her way towards them. She crossed her arms near her chest. "Something's not right about here!" she told the both of them as sweats started to form all over their body. "I just heard something about box, are you guys talking about..."  
  
"No, no! We are not thinking about that- _jamon_!"  
  
"We are talking abou-"  
  
"PANCAKE BOX?!" Haruka yelled in delight while jumping on the ground. "You are willingly giving me those right? Oh I love Fish-Man Island's Pancake so bad!"  
  
The King and Minister of the Right looked at each other and nodded their head in mutual agreement, thinking strategically the similar thing.  
  
"Where are the boxes of pancakes I have instructed all of you to bring?!" 

_"King-sama, you didn_ _-"_

"Bring it here!"

_"Y-Yes!"_

Haruki sincerely and heartily thanked the profuse sweating two adults and gave them a wide smile. She hugged King Neptune on his tail and his Minister of the Right. Gentle smile started to form on the adult's smile. She's like a luminous ray of radiant sunshine.

She then turned her body to look at Zoro who is already on the ship.  
  
"Zoro! Help me with this!" Haruki called Zoro as he instantly made his way towards her, willing to help her carry all of those towards the ship. Nami had obtained a Log Pose given by the Minister of the Left and explained all the details about it. Luffy wrapped his stretched neck towards Nami while looking at the shaky needle on the log pose, looking excited about it. Then Nami gripped his neck tightly for saying those as Chopper and Usopp was vulnerable.   
  
"Where to put these, Haruki?" Zoro asked Haruki as she shrugged her shoulders off.   
  
"I don't know, maybe in here? Nami will scold me if I bring all of these in the lady's headquarters so I don't know."   
  
"Hmm, you can place some of it in the crow nest." Zoro suggested which Haruki smiled in delight and nodded her head. Boxes of Pancakes arrived as Neptune immediately instructed his armies to give it to the Straw Hats Crew which they obliged diligently.   
  
"Alright, guys! The preparations are complete!" announced Franky as me moved beside Den who was near the railings. "Den- _san_ has taught me how to control our ascent. Shall we go?"  
  
Luffy laughed. "Alright! Let's go!"  
  
The Straw Hats Crew thanked Den for helping them. Hatchin apologized to them for not helping them guide back above the surface because he is going to help the factory back on its feet. Usopp nothing but informed him that it's fine and they don't need a guide because a true man's journey always leads straight into hell. 

_"Everyone, please come again!"_ The mermaids said together.

Sanji jumped on top of the railings, mystic eyes turned into hearts. "I swear I'll return! To the All Blue of my heart!"  
  
"What a cheap dream you have." Zoro mumbled as he turned triumphantly his back, carrying Haruki's cute stuff to put to the Crow Nest.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Haruki sighed wistfully. "Zoro, don't anger Sanji anymore."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Luffy and Prince Fukaboshi were exchanging words and stuff. Then his two talented brothers appeared beside them telling about if they meet again, they'll be leading the greatest army on the ocean floor and will rewrite the legend of the great Neptune Knights which Luffy look forward to those. And King Neptune could only chuckled gleefully at the four of them.  
  
"So, where is he? Ah, there! Jimbei!" Luffy said while looking knowingly for a certain fish man. Jimbei walked directly towards Thousand Sunny. Both nodded their head and grin slyly at each other. 

"Alright, hoist the sails! Time to set sail!"

_"Straw Hat!"_

"See you later, Fish-Man Island!" The Straw Hats bid their goodbye's towards them while flailing their arms. They will definitely miss this Island so much and could not wait to come here again.   
  
"Alright, let's go!" Franky announced and gripped the steering wheel, smiling. He then began to steer it as Thousand Sunny began to move away from the Island. 

_"Thank you, Straw Hat!"_

_"Come back whenever you want, to eat candy and meat!"_

_"I like humans now! Oh, and raccoon dogs and robots too!"_

_"We will make a lot of cute thing so once you'll come back here, we'll give everything to you, Haruki-kun!"_

Franky could laugh at them as Chopper did his cutely dance, embarrassingly. But Brook...he is kind of devastated because they did not include him.   
  
"Huh? What? What about bones?"  
  
However for Haruki, "Really?! Everything?! I'll visit next month then!"  
  
"No you don't! You already have a lot of these, Haruki!" Nami scolded and punched her head. Haruki clutched it and went towards Zoro, crying a little bit.  
  
Zoro looked at Nami. "You don't have to punch her like that, Nami."  
  
"Huh?!" Nami narrowed her eyes towards him while clenching her fist on the air, presumably going to punch Zoro if he is going to announce something.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Stay well! Luffy- _chin_ , everyone!" Caimei shouted while closing her eyes. Pappag was jumping and crying. He will miss them also.  
  
Hatchin waved his arms widely on the air. "Come back for some more Takoyaki someday!"  
  
"I love you guys!" Pappag expressed honestly.   
  
The crew could only laugh at them. In all sincerity, they will miss all of them.

 _"Read, and...We like bones too!"_ The quintuplets said together, cheering for Brook who was devastated. 

Brook stood from his sulking position and cried while waving his arms. "Thank you for being so considerate! Yohohoho!"

Shirahoshi looked at them and swam towards Thousand Sunny. She appeared in front of Luffy as he stumbled on the grassy floor out of surprise. "Luffy- _sama_!"

"Weak- _hoshi_!"

"Shirahoshi- _chwan_!"

She breathed heavily first as Luffy stood from his feet. "If we can ever...meet again...then I...won't be such a crybaby anymore! Please take me for another fun walk!"

The crew started to make their way towards where Princess Shirahoshi is as they all smiled at her.

"Shiwamoshi, it's not _"if we can ever meet again"_ , okay? Because we will meet you guys again!"

"T-Thank you, Haruki- _sama_...but my name is not Shiwamoshi, it's Shirahoshi."

"A walk? You wanna go visit your mom again?" Luffy asked her, smiling.

Shirahoshi smiled while shaking her head. "No. This time, I want to go even further! To the real forests above the sea!"

"I see. You've never left the sea, have you? Okay, sure! The next time we meet, I'll take you there!" Luffy said.

Shirahoshi wiped her tears first and held her pinky finger towards them. "Promise me!"

"Sure you got it! It's a promise!" Luffy wrapped his fingers in her and Shirahoshi smiled widely at that.

"Hey, Luffy! Doesn't that put some responsibility on us too?" Nami asked.

In addition Brook added. "Luffy- _san_ , promises are something you must keep, even if it kills you!"

"Oh, pinky promise!" Haruki happily made her way towards them and did the pinky promise too.

"Then, Shirahoshi, I promise too!" Nami said.

"Nami-chin- _sama_!"

"Me too!" Sanji did like what Nami and Luffy did, smiling at the idea.

"And me!" Chopper joyfully said.

"And me." Robin said.

"And me." as Brook achieved the similar thing also, remembering the promise of Laboon he created years ago.

"Of course I promise too!" Usopp joined.

"Zoro, come here and do the pinky promise like we always do!" Haruki called him in which Zoro snapped at her for blurting things out. "And I'll do two pinky promises in regards of Franky steering the Thousand Sunny!"

Zoro had already joined too.

"If we all promise..." Robin trailed first.

"It should be alright. Yohohoho!" Brook continued.

_"It's a promise!"_

Shirahoshi cried in tears of joy. "E-Everyone..."

"So don't cry any more!" Luffy told her as Shirahoshi wiped her tears and smiled at them.

"Altight!"

Thousand Sunny made his way towards the gate of Fish-Man Island as Shirahoshi waved her arms towards them. She then looked at her pinky finger, remembering what they had promised faithfully to her. King Neptune turned his back and told his dutiful sons to never forget what they did in order to miraculously save their Island which they nodded their heads and smiled. Jimbei, on the other hand, was seated on the floor, looking at Thousand Sunny exiting.

"That was best! Mermaid Paradise!" admitted Sanji as he fell on the grassy floor.

"Now everyone, you'd better quit slacking off! Now that we're out in the sea, there's no safe place anywhere! We're gonna be passing through the dark sea again, after all." Nami explained earnestly. Franky then throw something outside the coating as Usopp humbly asked him.

"I'm making the ship rise by using these cubes of highly buoyant taolfrepus wood. I can regulate our speed by adjusting how many are out in the water."

"Oh it's a mysterious wood!" Haruki agreed and the others could only sweat dropped at her.

Zoro looked at his worthy captain that was on Sunny's head. "What is it, Luffy?"

"When we reach the surface..." he grabbed his hat and looked at it, smiling. "...we'll be in the same sea as Shanks! I cannot wait to see him! Once we make it to the surface...we'll be in the world's strongest sea!"

"Finally! I'll cut down anything in our way!" Zoro said while holding his _Wado Ichimonji_.

"Wait for me, Laboon! I'm halfway there!" Brook said, dearly missing his friend.

Nami held her log pose. "Sure, I'll take you anywhere!"

"That's right! The Sunny can make it!" Franky smirked as he had faith in Thousand Sunny to take them anywhere.

"Nobody has to worry about getting hurt!" Chopper said while lifting his arms on the air.

Sanji grinned at them "Eat as much as you want, it won't bother me!"

"There's a warrior of the sea on this ship!" Usopp unanimously declared.

The color of Haruki's blood drained, her body started to shake when the image of an angry Shanks appeared in her head. "I-I'm not yet ready to see him!..." her eyes turned into sparkles. "Well, only him since I cannot wait to meet Ben and the others! I have a lot of things to say!"

As Robin could only laughed at them. She might not declare, or something with them, but she cannot wait to find another Poneglyphs and know assuredly something about the Void Century.

"Let's go! You guys! To the New World!"

_"Aye!"_

**_Still at the bottom of the sea_ **

The crew developed to make their way to the surface and are very excited about New World and at the same curious. Franky was executing his thing on the cubes of highly buoyant taolfrepus wood and Luffy and Usopp were talking enthusiastically about something. Nami and Haruki went to shower together.   
  
Cry now Sanji.  
  
"How nice! It's called Shower Tempo. Do you wanna use it?" Nami asked the innocent Chopper.

"Oh? Me? I'm okay. I just brushed myself two days ago. By the way, doesn't that cloud look like cotton candy?"  
  
"You can't eat it!"  
  
"Oh yeah? It's not sweet, sweet cotton candy?"

_"What? There is something sweet and yummy in the bathroom?"_

_"Oh yeah! looks pretty sweet and yummy!"_

_"Nami-san, Haruki-san, please! Turn around!"_

Nami opened her eyes. "Chopper, step away from the cloud."

Nami used the cloud to strike Sanji and Brook who was peeking the two girls. Haruki was just about to undress herself when she heard the both of them screaming in pain. She sighed in relief because of that.  
  
"How scary! I don't wanna eat that cloud anyway!" screamed Chopper. Haruki chuckled at him and patted his head. Once was done undressing herself, Nami used her clouds so that Haruki could shower using that. The water was really relaxing even though it made her weak, but she cannot help it because she needed to wash herself.  
  
"My first bath on the Sunny in two years!" Nami said. Haruki shifted her body a little bit towards Nami while putting shampoo on her hair.  
  
"Well, this makes mine my first ever bath on Sunny! By the way, Nami. This cloud is so amazing!"  
  
Nami chuckled at her. "It's so luxurious with a view of the deep sea- it's as beautiful as the night sky."  
  
"Don't they need you on the deck?" Chopper asked her. Haruki was just listening to them, this time, she is scrubbing her body properly so that all the dirt and stuff will be removed.  
  
"It's okay. I'll go up before we ride an upward current. If a sea monster strikes, they can take care of it."  
  
"Well, I just hope they are not doing something weird in there." Haruki added while washing the bubbles out from her body. Once she was done with it, she grabs a towel and used it to dry her body.  
  
"You're done? That was fast!" Nami stared at her shockingly.  
  
Haruki chuckled at her. "Yeah. Can I use some of your clothes, Nami? I had my Kimono washed a while ago."  
  
"Oh, You can, Haruki! Just pick whatever you want from there!"  
  
Haruki thanked her and wrapped the towel around the body, making her way towards the lady's quarter.  
  
"Huh? Where is it?" Haruki tilted her head when she cannot seem to find where the room is. Good thing Zoro came inside when he heard Sanji and Brook screamed and knowing that Haruki took a bath with Nami, he instantly made his way towards them.  
  
"Oh Zoro! Help me find the lady's quar-"  
  
"Why are you wearing a towel?!" Zoro snapped at her, pointing his finger on the towel she is wearing.  
  
"I dried my kimono and told Nami that I will be using some of her clothes. Now come on! You know where is it, right? Lead me! I'm getting kind of cold here."  
  
"That's because of what you are wearing!...Okay fine, good thing I knew where it is!"  
  
Zoro lead Haruki where the lady's quarter is but somewhat got lost on the ship! They have been looking for minutes but nevertheless cannot pinpoint it. Good thing, Robin saw them and lead Haruki where their room is. She chuckled at both swordsmen because of their lack of sense of direction. Haruki thanked Robin as she went inside the room. She went towards Nami's wardrobe and look for a clothes that she wants to wear for today.  
  
Once she spotted one, she wore it. It is a grey short turtleneck sweater. It hugged her body pretty well, and the length stopped just above her knee, just like her Kimono. Haruki paired it with a black high knee boot. It's conventional for her to wear dresses like this because Perona likes to dress her up a lot for two years.  
  
When she went out, the crew stared at her in amusement. She looked at them curiously and made her way towards Zoro.  
  
"Haruki-swan, is so beautiful! Ah goddess!" Sanji fell on the floor while clutching his heart.  
  
"Yohohoho! Haruki-san, may I see you panties?" Brook asked her as she sweatdropped.  
  
"No." Haruki told him as Brook did the same thing with Sanji but crying.  
  
Zoro snickered at the two perverts. Robin complimented Haruki and gave her a two thumbs up in which Haruki chuckled at her. Haruki turned her head towards the whirlpool that was just right in front of their ship. She was stunned by the peculiar beauty of it while the other examined at it terribly scared.  
  
"A ship will end up somewhere far off?" Luffy asked Robin then he grinned like an idiot he is while blushing a little bit. "So it's like the wormhole of my dreams?!"  
  
Usopp slapped his head. "No, it's not, you fool!"  
  
"Oh, oh! Should I also add that to my powers? Like whirlpool wormhole!" Haruki clasped her hands together while dreamily look at the whirlpool while looking at Luffy. He only chuckled at it, liking the idea also.   
  
"What's with the name!"  
  
"Guys! We have to get away from that whirlpool now!" Nami instructed them as Chopper trailed behind her.  
  
Usopp shouted at them. "There! Our navigator's back! Let's go, fools!"  
  
"Yes, let's go inside it!" Haruki cheered as Usopp snapped at her.  
  
"Did you just hear what Nami had said?!"  
  
"Augh! What is that fish doing there?!" Nami asked them, scared of the fish they caught while she was enjoying her bath minutes ago. Haruki's glittering eyes drifted towards it and drooled.  
  
Luffy did a peace sign towards Nami. "We caught it!"  
  
"Yum! Sanji, fish fillet time!"  
  
"Yes, Haruki- _swan_!"  
  
Usopp screamed in agony. "JUST STOP!"

Haruki's POV

Fish-Man was really memorable for me. It was my first experience as part of this talented crew. Everything was just perfect even though we fought with Hoody and his crew but I'm not complaining. It was my first ever memorable fight of being conceal almost the years that I was born.

_Now, what will be our next adventure?_

"What do you think you're doing?! We can't advance if we're pulling that! See? The fish got caught in the whirlpool!" Nami shouted in fear and was looking at the giant fish Luffy and the others caught. It was pulling Thousand Sunny because of the fish hook that was inside the fish.   
  
"No! Get it back!" Luffy shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Sanji and Zoro awakened.   
  
"Yey! Whirlpool Adventure!"  
  
"Stop that, Haruki!" Usopp yelled at me while giving me his deadliest glare.  
  
Should I be intimidated at that? As one would expect, I don't.   
  
Nami turned into a monster, glaring at them. "No! We're gonna cut it loose!"

_"What?! We wanted to eat the deep-sea fish!"_

"Huh?! No! Let's go inside! It would be fun!" I suggested while pointing at the whirlpool.   
  
"Haruki! If our experienced navigator said cut it loose, we need to cut it loose!" Usopp yelled at her as I carry out a pout, looking sad because they won't go for there. Why won't they go there? Looking longingly at it, makes me more excited. Just look at that, it's too beautiful!  
  
"Which is more important to you- the fish or your life?! How could you get in this much trouble while I was away for only 10 minutes?!"  
  
"Oh, oh me!" I instantly raised my right hand on the air while looking at Nami, smiling widely. "My sentimental life, of course. Why? Because all I have ever wanted in my life is to get inside the whirlpool with the deep-sea fish!" I said compassionately while smiling widely.   
  
Usopp punched my head and I clutched it while my eyes are begun to puffy. "Stop it already! Someone grab a rope and tie Haruki on the mast!"  
  
I went to Robin and buried my face on her chest as I cried because of what Usopp had done to me. I just suggested an extraordinary idea so that we could enjoy our ride towards the surface but they won't. I pouted at that. Robin caressed my hair while chuckling a little.   
  
Nami looked at our shipwright. "Franky, Coup de Burst?!"  
  
"No, it's _super_ too late for that! Huh?" Franky replied to her.   
  
"Stop "Huh?"-ing me!"  
  
The deep-sea fish pierced its body inside the whirlpool, pulling the Thousand Sunny. I carefully unwrapped my arms from Robin and went to the railings, excitedly but I mumbled a thanks to Robin before going to the railings. I comfortably leaned my body and utilized it to support arms. My eyes began to twinkle because of pleasurable excitement.   
  
This is so phenomenal!  
  
"We're gonna get caught in the whirlpool!"  
  
"Yohohoho! We're in big trouble!"  
  
Luffy laughed. "Oh no!"  
  
"It's too late!" Nami shouted.  
  
Then Chopper. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE IN HAPPINESS!" I laughed gaily.   
  
Thousand Sunny had already entered the monumental whirlpool. Luffy was holding onto Sunny's head while laughing in fun which I agree. Franky was hugging the mast like his life depends on it.   
  
"This is _super_ not good! Even the Sunny can't endure a whirlpool this wild!"  
  
Nami was hugging the railings. "I blame Luffy, Haruki and the rest of you!"

Why am I included?  
  
"My head is spinning!" informed Chopper. He was holding the mysterious wood Franky and Jean made before we depart from Fish-Man Island and were spinning wildly on the air. Poor Chopper. Zoro was beside me and gripped the railings in his right hand like he was doing a one hand push up. He was very comfortable and above all, very relax while gripping it. Talk about strength and his mighty muscle. Sanji was also clutching the mast, but his body is like Zoro.   
  
"Can't we get out of the whirlpool somehow?!" Brook asked.   
  
"Where's the fun in that?!" I uttered at them while laughing lightly at their reactions.   
  
Robin used her devil fruit powers to hold her in place on the stairs while closing both of her eyes. "There are no records of someone escaping the Whitestrom! Because..." she trailed.  
  
"No one has ever survived!" as Usopp continued while shouting on top of his lungs. "Instead of the New World, we're all going to hell!"  
  
"Don't worry guys! New World is much more of a hell than this!" I informed them while laughing so uncontrollably in my life. This is so preposterous. Well by fair means, I have not been to any islands in New World except for Pops's territory. "And I was never on any islands there in New World which is makes me tremble in excitement!"  
  
"What did I say that there was something wrong about Haruki more than Luffy!"   
  
I was really enjoying the joyous ride to the fullest because I know this will be the last time I'll enjoy every bit of this. That's so tragic for me. Some of them were on the grassy floor, looking frantic.   
  
"The Sunny was not destroy. We hit something and got bumped out of the whirlpool! In any case, we're alive!" Nami informed us, she was gripping her head while her other eye was closed. I, on the other hand, was very sad because the whirlpool ride was short.  
  
I pouted at that.   
  
"Where are we?" Chopper asked curiously.   
  
Luffy stood and looked at our surroundings. "What's this black wall?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like the Red Line." Brook stated.  
  
Now that they are asking, our surrounding is like a deep hole. Everything is pitch black, from left to right. All of us were looking in one direction as we are looking at it curiously. You know what. There's really something weird about it. Like how can this thing be over here on the water?   
  
Usopp and Brook the hugged each other when an eye opened. That was really hilarious to look at.   
  
"A ghost!" Chopper screamed.   
  
Luffy was looking at the eye, amazed by it. "What is it?"

_"It's gonna eat us!"_

Sanji could only narrow his eyes towards the eye that was looking at us. Zoro was clenching his teeth while readying to fight if ever it will strike at us. I was very near it, and it's like it was looking at me the whole time! That's weird!  
  
It closed his eyes started to swim to wherever it is going. I detected something on it as I really narrowed my eyes.   
  
"A fin? Don't tell me it's a..."  
  
We all covered our ears when we heard it shrieking. It is really hurting my ears. "That's too loud!"  
  
"I can hear it singing. It must be..." Nami trailed, covering both of her eyes while looking at the whale. Usopp had his body been shaking from fear or something? It looks like the whale reminds him of someone he knew.   
  
Luffy widened his eyes. "Wow, it's a pod of whales! Oh those scars! Laboon?!"  
  
Balloon?! They identified that whale?   
  
Brook was crying, remembering something from his past and how he promised his friend to come back to him again. I felt bad for Brook. He did told me about that and I was enjoying every bit of his story and at the same time, it was really hard especially for Brook. Good thing, he met Luffy and becomes part of the Straw Hats Crew and Luffy even promised him to meet Laboon again.  
  
"Laboon! You got so much bigger!" Brook cried.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Laboon should be in the first half of the Grand Line. He's gigantic! He can't fit through the hole in the Red Line!" Usopp explained.  
  
Oh, I think Usopp is right. This whale is huge, and I don't think Brook's friend will be here nor fit through the Red Line. I may be an idiot, but I am not. 

Now, what was the name of Brook's friend again? Lagoon? Balloon?  
  
"Amazing!" gasped Chopper.  
  
"It's like a miracle to come across a pod of Island Whales." Robin said while looking the scene as Franky did the same. Luffy still had his mouth wide opened and could not believe what his eyes have seen right now.  
  
Should I go willingly towards him and close his flexible mouth?  
  
Zoro had his left hand on his prominent forehead. "Some of them have scars like Laboon."  
  
"Yeah, the scars look the same! I can't believe it! But it's not Laboon?!" Luffy blurted out.   
  
"Poor thing, it's so cute to have a scar." I said as I looked at the whale and the other whales, sad because of the scars they got. I wonder where they got those from.   
  
"Gather up all of the crew! Time to ship out Bink's Brew!" Brook started to sing and had both of his palms on his cheeks. "Laboon! Stop! Listen to me! It's me from the Rumbar Pirates! Brook!" Brook desperately said.   
  
Usopp was holding Brook and tried his best to calm his down. "Come to your senses! That's a different whale!"  
  
"Laboon!"  
  
"We're not on a whale watching crew! It's still dangerous out here!" Sanji promptly informed us as we turned our body to look at him on our backs. " Now, let me call the roll to make sure no one got lost in the whirlpool!"  
  
What a clever idea, Sanji!  
  
"Nami- _san_!" He affectionately called Nami first.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Robin- _chan_!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Haruki- _megami_!"  
  
"Megami?....But I'm here!" I tilted my head when I undoubtedly heard what Sanji had just called me. What's with that?   
  
"Okay, we gotta get out of here now." He said looking serious he then used his finger to point at something. "The ship will be destroyed if those giant whales crash into us!"  
  
Huh? Why didn't he call Zoro and the other's name?   
  
"Why didn't you call our names?" Chopper cried while doing a salute.   
  
Usopp appeared next to him, doing the same thing. "Sanji- _kun_! Six more of us are alive and well here too!"  
  
"Zoro's here!" I giggled hysterically while raising my right arm a little. Then after mentioning his name, I prominently mentioned Luffy and the others because they rightfully deserved it. I noticed that Zoro had really caressed my hair gently and was gently giving me a proud smile.   
  
"Nami- _san_ , what should we do?!" Sanji asked our navigator, not minding what Chopper and Usopp had said.  
  
"Let's not do anything!"  
  
Sanji gave us a thumbs up. "Yeah, we shouldn't do anything, fools! Let's watch the whales now!"  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Chopper and Usopp snapped at him. Well, Sanji's pretty weird today. i wonder what happened to him.  
  
"Since they're such giant whales, they're creating a current. It'll be dangerous to go against it! Tighten the sails! Turn the ship in the direction that the whales are heading!" Nami properly instructed us.

_"Okay!"_

"Oh yeah! This is where Laboon came from." Brook mumbled while looking at the floor then turned to look at the whales. "Are any of you related to him?"  
  
"Be careful, Brook!" Robin told him.  
  
"Is anyone looking for a calf who got lost 50 years ago? Don't worry! He's doing okay on the other side of the world! According to Luffy-san, he's very big now. So please don't worry! i think Laboon would..."  
  
The fierce current was really strong as Sunny started to lift but good thing Franky is so good at maneuvering the ship professionally. As expected from our awesome shipwright!  
  
"Catch the stream!" Nami instructed again.  
  
"Okay!" Luffy replied. We did what we were going to do in order to ride the current with the whales. We need to think and act fast or else we all are doomed here.   
  
"We're okay now."  
  
We all gathered at the center of the Main Deck and I could even see the grin that was plastered on Luffy's face. Sanji had both of his hands on the capacious pocket of his pants. Usopp was crossing his arms, and Chopper told me that he wanted me to carry him in which I obliged. Zoro was still beside me.   
  
"We'll stick with the whales for a while." Robin said when she arrived where we are.   
  
"That's kind of nice." Chopper stated while raising his right arm on the air.  
  
"Oh? Brook?"  
  
We all turned towards where Brook is when Robin called his name. I hope Brook is alright. Stay strong Brook! He was on the mast while playing his violin and was singing the infamous Bink's Sake. I had really heard of this before, but I had not memorized it. I just familiarized the tune. The song is really a masterpiece. Hearing and listening to Brook's song made all the whales like they were dancing and singing along with Brook. They all swam towards the surface.  
 _  
"Yo ho ho ho...Yo ho ho ho..."_ Brook ended the song with his famous line. I smiled serenely at Brook.   
  
"It's the New World, the final sea of the Grand Line, up above us!" Nami said.  
  
"I can't wait!" Luffy grinned amiably. He then started running towards Sunny's head while smiling excitedly. He was looking above. "This is it!"  
  
"Finally!" Nami said, smiling. As the other did the same. Two years of being apart from one another is not a joke. They had ups and downs together but they still continue to grow stronger each day so that one day when all of them are finally back together, they will be the unstoppable crew the World Government has known.   
  
And here I am, traveling with them and most importantly, part of this crew. It's my dream and I hope we can all have fun adventures in the New World and I can't wait for that.   
  
"I wonder if I can have some adventures on the Grand Line. Gloom Island is the only island I have been on Grand Line. I really want to know the notable difference Islands and attractive places in there." I sighed when I said that and giggled hysterically. Chopper looked at me curiously but he then buried his innocent face on my chest. I naturally noticed that Zoro wrapped his right arms around my ample waist and lean down on my left ear.  
  
"Then let's go there together." he gave me a gentle smile as I did the same thing. I putted my head on his muscled shoulder as I tightened Chopper a bit. "After all of this, I'll show you the town where I grew up and how beautiful _Shimotsuki_ is."  
  
"I can't wait for that, Zoro." I whispered softly to him as I carefully closed my eyes.  
  
"Let's do it, guys!" Luffy shouted.  
 _  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6...5, 4, 3, 2,...1!"_  
  
The whale pieced half of their body, and the clouds were very gloomy. Thunder and lightning started to appear on the gloomy sky. Even the water looks very unpleasant to look at. Looking at it makes me puke every pancake and sweets I ate back at Fish-Man Island but I can't since I have been living here for more than 15 years so weather like this will not make my tummy churn. I just ate a lot of pancakes and sweets and I badly wanted to puke all of them out.  
  
"We're out!" Luffy announced happily.   
  
"-In the New World!"  
  
"We did it!" I heard Nami said.  
  
Then Franky. "We finally made it!"  
  
Sunny was flying through the air because of how fast the current were and began to fall once the bubble popped out.   
  
"But it's not time to celebrate yet!" Usopp yelled in fear. The Sunny fell on top of the scars of the whales as it bounce and bounce and eventually fell on the water. Brook, Chopper and Usopp thanked them as they will tell Laboon about his relatives. Brook told them to take care of theirselves.   
  
"I had heard about it but it's more than I expected! The New World has...really bad weather!" Usopp announced.  
  
"Yohohoho! The sky is filled with thunder!" Brook looked at the sky while holding his hat in place because it might fly away from his head.   
  
"The wind is so strong!" Robin said happily, not really minding the waves nor the thunder above.  
  
Franky smirked. "The sea is very rough!"  
  
Oh, that's just the sea, wait until you see the different Islands in here.   
  
"The needle is going crazy!" Nami informed while looking at the Log Pose, the minister of the right gave to her back at Fish-Man Island.   
  
"I see some ships!" yelled by Chopper who is still on my arms. He really loved to cuddle and burry his head on my chest. I legitimately think he likes my body wash? Since I always use a body wash that has a very sweet aroma, even my Shampoo. Oh well, that might be one of the cases.  
  
Sanji smirked while looking at ease at the ships in front of ours. "Pirates are having a party!"  
  
"That's the Navy." I told them, confident of my answer. Well...I just blurted that out, and I'm not sure if it's accurate. "Follow your instinct" that's what Shanks always tell me. Guess I have to follow Shanks.   
  
"No, those are warships!" Zoro corrected him, and he is still wrapping his right arm around my tiny waist. Oh, Zoro might not inform or agree with me, but he really love to cuddle a lot. Back at Gloom Island, after professionally training with Mihawk he will gently gripped my arm or my waist and used me as a bear to cuddle. That's how of a monster cuddler, Zoro is and I'm not lying. It's really true.  
  
"Couldn't ask for anything better!" Luffy gleefully said as I nodded my head in mutual agreement.   
  
Bring it on, then!

_"The Navy?"_

Oh guess I am precise! I should tell Shanks that his _kind_ words are accurate right now. He will laugh at Ben for being correct this time, and I cannot wait to see Ben's face. It would be really hilarious. Thinking about that makes me dearly missing the eternal hell out of them. Mihawk and the rest of Whitebeard Pirates too. I wonder where are they right now. I hope they all are doing well and nevertheless continue to move forward.

_I missed you guys so much! And after two years....._

_I'm finally back, home!_

Haruki's POV  
  


It was a gloomy day for the Straw Hats Crew to enter the New World days ago. The golden sun was not shinning on us and no rays of warmth. The ocean wave was very powerful as if in any minute Thousand Sunny will sink on the bottomless pit of the ocean. The condition of the atmosphere was really something that a God is angry above and gave us high winds, rain and thunderstorms. Every one of them was busy doing their own things to lead and guide Sunny properly. Now, talk about grand entrance and bad weather for the crew's, except me, first experience here in New World.

But I'm back. I'm finally back after two years.

Before we met Lily, the Tiny Giant and rescued his Father that was captured by the Navy, the crew experienced a very fast change of weather. I had fun actually since it is pretty normal for me to experience this kind of weather here in New World.

First, the Navy ships that I don't know how many are there that was surrounding us was just a mirages after all. They're known to occur in this region here in New World. Honestly, I did not thought about that and yes I am very honest with myself. And after the ships disappeared, the rain had stopped also.

Second, after a few seconds of Nami explaining what are mirages, an enormous raindrops was falling from the sky towards the ocean. According to our navigator, those are the waters of _Mogujutemodo_ ( **Mobedumule**. Haruki's not good with names). Heck, I don't even know if that place or word exist in this world. I maybe be raised here in New World but never in my life I have heard of that. But Nami explained to us that _Mogujutemodo_ are also called as the Temperamental Waters. It is a weather phenomenon unlike anything we have ever seen or heard.

Which is true! And if you guys are asking how did I remembered that, simple I have _photographic memory_.

_(Haruki does not have any photographic memory, she's just boosting her ego)_

Third, the _Mogujutemodo_ turned into an ice solid cube. It's like it want the ocean to be more cold or an ice cold water. It was really huge and if it'll hit us, then time to say goodbye to my loved ones and the world. Good thing, Luffy and the others hit, strike, and slashed the huge cubes into pieces so that it won't hit the Sunny or us.

Fourth, an avalanche occurred on the sky. It is a mass of snow, or ice that is falling rapidly down the ocean water. Robin was the one who protected us and the ship with her devil fruit powers. A large hands appeared and block the avalanche from our ship. Robin turned it into a snowball before releasing it into the water.

With that, Robin could make an enormous Snowman!

And the best part was when the sea was parting into half. They were panicking but me and Luffy was just enjoying it to the fullest. The Sunny was starting to fall and they were panicking on how we will get out from there. Luffy suggested to punch it, Zoro and I suggested to cut it, and Sanji suggested to kick it. But we were scolded by Usopp after that.

Hey! That was actually a nice idea to escape from the situations like that. However, Franky told us to leave that to Sunny and did the _Coup de Burst_. So we were flying on the air at that time, rapidly but was...struck by a thunder.

That was really an unfortunate event. Never in my whole life that I got struck by a thunder, heck even a mosquito bite because as you guys can tell I have a lot of men in my life that are very protective. I missed them so bad. Except when we are training, of course.

But they really loved to tease me a lot!

Currently, Franky was leading me to a room where he told me that I can use it for good. Oh yes, good. He did arranged and made it for me back when we where still at Fish-Man Island. Franky also said that it was just a storage room before and was not really put into any use that much that is why he decided to renovate and decorated it for me.

I was really excited when he told me that and I cannot wait to see it.

"Here you go, Haruki! I hope you will _super_ like it!" Franky said while holding the door knob in his hand. And when he opened it, my mouth gasped and eyes was really wide. Tears starting to form in my eyes as I looked at it.

It was really majestic.

I went inside and fell on my knees, dramaticly. "F-Franky, is this really my room to store m-my stuff?"

"It's now yours, Haruki! _Super_!" Franky did his posed as I went to hugged him. He chuckled and gave me a big thumbs up.

"Thank you, Franky! It's really so cute!"

"Of course, I'm the best after all!" he said while pointing his self and head held high up in the air. I gave Franky a one genuine smile as he left me alone in this room.

I scanned the room with my twinkling eyes. I then noticed the cute things that I had bought with the treasures. Everything was in the right place. Once you entered the room, the first thing you noticed is my cute teddy bears and stuffs. Followed by the white faux fur rug and the floor was really covered by that, like every single corner in the room.

I think I could sleep in there since the fur is pretty comfortable but I would be having a hard time to clean that.

Oh well, I'll drag Zoro with cleaning and stuff. It's a form of exercise so Zoro won't say no to that.

And the most spectacular thing in this room is that, it has a small house that can be use to sleep or do something nice in there. It even has a comforter, few pillows and few my cute stuffs that I bought was displayed there.

I wonder where Franky got all of this stuff. It really looks expensive. Maybe Franky is just born with this talent. I nodded my head becausr of that.

A small white table was placed in front of the room as there are things decorated on top of it. Lastly, is a white large bookshelf where some of my remaining stuffs I bought was placed and positioned in there.

But, my most favorite part was the very large window that I could use to stare at the night and think of something out from this world.

Staring at the night is mine and Ace's favorite thing to do always. We would talk a lot of things and just forget about the world we are in right now and fall deeply into the another world.

I missed Ace so bad.

Oh, by the way, the things that _Nepolean_ (Neptune) gave to me was on the Crow Nest and when I arrived there, it was full of manly stuff like heavy weights and stuffs. Typically, Zoro and his obsession to lift humane weights. But my cute things quite blend with his, like it balanced and I like it very much. Oh well, Zoro was the one who suggested to put it in there in which I obliged.

I was about to go to the mini house and fall asleep when I heard a scream.

I went out of the room when I heard three people screaming on the ship loudly. I did not run and I just walked calmly because the crew is full of strong people so they can manage whatever is happening on the main deck right now. I then saw Luffy holding a Landing Net on his hands and Chopper was kneeling and looking something on the grass.

What's this? A Treasure Hunting Game?

"The food thief's getting away!" Luffy screamed angrily.

"Thief? How rude! I only ate the stuff that was lying around back there!" a tiny voice blurted out. I also looked around the ship in hope of finding where the voice came from and to at least help them.

Luffy looked at Brook and prepared his landing net to catch the food thief is. Unfortunately, it is where Brook is located, according to Luffy.

"Huh? Me?!"

Luffy ran towards Brook who was relaxing on the sun lounge chair and shouted. "That's what a thief is!"

"What are you doing, Luffy- _san_?!" Brook asked him. A small human jumped on the grass coming from Brook's eyes. That's....super effective and at the same time brilliant idea to hide.

"It got away!"

"What got where?" Brook said, panicking a little bit.

"H-Huh? Where'd it go?" Luffy gasped while looking on the ground to find the thief.

Well, all I could say is good luck, Luffy!

I went to Zoro who was crossing his arms and was also leaning on the railings, not minding the thief or whatever. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed me but I just shook my head. I then sat on top of the railings while swaying my feet back and forth.

"The thief got Luffy so worked up. Good thing, the pancakes are still not cook!" I giggled a bit. I'm quite relieve that the thief did not eat the pancake powder. Who would eat that right? That's weird, well for me.

"You have weird fashion sense, Zoro. If Perona will found out the clothes you are wearing right, she'll laugh at you." I looked at Zoro and blurted out while examining the clothes he is wearing.

Purple, Green, and Blue? That's really something Zoro.

Zoro did not reply to me or something and just continue to cross his arms. But he did eyed me with his eyes.

"But don't worry, Zoro. I still like your terrible sense of fashion!" I told him while laughing, placing my hand on hos shoulder.

"That doesn't make me flatter!" He growled lowly at me and I covered my mouth because of his reaction, still laughing.

"It got everything in the fridge!" Sanji informed us. Zoro and I looked at him. "Including the booze!"

"What?!" Zoro snapped.

The boys were worked up looking and catching the tiny food thief that was running on the grass. Then my eyes got widened when I saw Franky fell on his back.

Wow! She's strong despite of your size. Now that is something I admire!

"She threw Franky into the air?! She's amazing!" Luffy said.

"Looks like we better get serious." Zoro announced as the boys started to get more serious than ever.

That's the spirit guys!

"Keep up the good work, guys!" I cheered for them. 

_(And yes, I'm not gonna write about how they found out Lily's Devil Fruit power.)_

Lily, the little giant is a big eater like Luffy. The reason as to why she got inside the Sunny is because of the time when we resurfaced back and the bottle she was in got inside the ship. We helped her rescue his Father by thd hands of the Marine and was a successful operation. And above all, his Father is really an outstanding Chef, like Sanji here. According to Lily, her Daddy is the greatest chef in all of the New World whose name is Panz Fry. He is the master of volcano cooking which is very interesting. 

Robin happened to heard rumors about Lily's father. He's a pirate who steal food from the Government, the Navy and other pirates and gives it to starving people, bringing them joy. He's not only the greatest chef in the New World, but had the kindest and purest heart. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp even called him a hero as Lily went embarrassed about it.

I was just listening to them while piggy back riding Zoro, wrapping both my legs and arms onto him. He was seated on the grassy floor but I don't know why I slump on his back when I can sit down beside him. I shrugged my shoulders because of that.

Zoro did not mind at all as he was the one who crouch for me to slump on his back, comfortably and I also had my chin on his right shoulder and sat down on the floor minutes ago. He was even drawing circles with his fingers on my legs and thigh which I did not pay attention to it and let him do whatever he wants.

What did I tell you that Zoro like stuff like this.

As for the Luffy and the others, they were seated on the grass, and Nami and Sanji was on the mast. Robin and Franky were the only one standing.

"I was always with Daddy when he was traveling around as a pirate but he suddenly disappeared two weeks ago. I reckoned that the Navy got him. So I went to several different islands to gather information and found out from a newspaper that Daddy's being taken to Impel Down!"

"Impel Down?!" Luffy and I gasped.

That is where Jimbei and Ace was prison! And I heard from Luffy that he went there and saved Ace but he was already too late to save him from Impel Down. I was also amazed by listening to Luffy's story before and no one has ever escape from that prison. Luffy and the others he and the others rescued are the first one to escape from there.

"Why would they take him there?! Isn't he a hero?!" Chopper asked Lily.

"Daddy has a bounty of 320 million beli."

Usopp gasped. "He's worth over 300 million?! Seriously?!"

"When he was out and stealing food from the Government and the Navy his bunty kept growing and he didn't even know it. I finally made it out here after a whole mess of trouble but my ship was torn apart by these crazy storms and I had no idea what to do." Lily further explained. While explaining this, she was looking at the ground and was really sad.

She missed her father a lot, just how I missed them.

I don't know how the World Government and the Marine work but they do have blind eyes. I know that stealing foods and such are a crime but can they just at least understand that he is doing that because there are people out there starving to death!

The only thing about them is that they will always raise the bounty of some pirates when they think that they are a threat, not how strong they are. Some, but some aren't. One good example is Usopp, Zoro had told me about this that Usopp burned the World Government's flag at Enies Lobby and the next days, his bounty got 30,000,000 million beli for just burning their flag. As for Chopper...I feel sorry and sad for him. But no worries, this is how I think about the World Government and the Marine. But I am not saying that Usopp is not strong, okay! Usopp is strong inside and out, he's just a coward sometimes, that's all.

"What a kindhearted soul! She cares so much for her dad!" Franky cried a bucket of tears. Franky sure is very sensitive when it comes to topics like this.

"But still, Impel Down of all places?" Zoro asked.

" He's a threat to them what more?"

Luffy looked down on Lily who is sitting on his left thigh. "That place is rough. I almost died there!"

"I'm not going to Impel Down."

"What about your dad?!" Franky asked her, still crying.

"Well, when I snuck aboard a warship, I overheard...." Lily trailed as she recalled what she heard way back about where the marines are taking him. They are planning to transport Panz Fry through the waters of _Mogujutemodo_ ( **Mobedumule** ) "...that the ship holding Daddy will be coming through here soon!"

" _Mogujutemodo_ exist in New World?! I did not know about that!" I gasped in surprise as my eyes widen. Zoro grumbled something and turned his head a little bit to look at me.

"Haruki, Mobedumule, not Mogujutemodo." He corrected me which I just looked at him innocently. Zoro sighed heavily. "Nevermind, it's _Mogujutemodo_."

Brook gulped. "Meaning, the Navy is headed this way?!"

"if we bump into them, we'll be in serious trouble!" Usopp informed while gritting his teeth.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna save Daddy, no matter what! Before they can take him to Impel Down, I must take Daddy back, right here!" Lily explained as she jumped on the grassy floor from Luffy's thigh.

"Lily- _chan_." Sanji whispered.

Lily continued. "I thank y'all for everything. I won't cause any more trouble. If ya can spare me an empty bottle, I'll be off. Y'all better get away from here as soon as..."

"Lily." Luffy called her name, cutting off Lily's sentence.

Lily turned her back to face the serious Luffy. He must have remind Lily's father of Ace's situation before. I'm sure Luffy's gonna save him and I'll do the same thing.

"About that...Let me help you! I want to try that Heaven food that only your dad can make!"

Huh?! It's not about reminding him of Ace?! Oh well, Luffy might not mention it but I can tell by the look of his eyes. And I also wanted to try his cooking too.

"Plus, your dad's a hero!" Usopp said while giving her an eye closed smile.

Chopper went beside Usopp. "I wanna meet the hero too!"

I raised my right hand on the air, and the other one was still wrapped around Zoro's neck, gently. Don't want to asphyxiate him. "I wanna go to _Mogujutemodo_!"

_"It's Mobedumule!"_

Nami and Usopp corrected them which I widened my eyes at them It's not?!

"But..." Lily chuckled first before trailing but Sanji cut her off.

"That's how it is. Don't worry about it, Lily- _chan_."

Nami spoke, beside Sanji. "There's no getting around it."

I saw Nami's clothes and all I could say is that she looked beautiful in those. But I don't wanna dare to try clothes like that. It's gonna reveal my chest and I don't like it. Well, not in a way that I have a small boobs, but no they're huge! I'm not exaggerating but it really is. I'm not just comfortable to wear those. I wanna cover them. Peace!

And if the Whitebeard Pirates, Shanks, MIhawk, Pops and especially Ace will saw me wearing those, they would lock me in my room until I change my clothes into something unrevealing. No worries, I'm not fond into wearing those because it is uncomfortable for me. Zoro and Perona won't even mind whatever I am wearing.

Just not the towel, according to Zoro.

"If I didn't help you with this, I'd be disgracing the name of perverts!" Franky blurted out while doing his forever pose. Brook in front of him

"So we'll be facing the Navy immediately after entering the New World? This is getting exciting!" Zoro smirked while gripping his _Wado Ichimonji_.

I giggled and tightened my arms around Zoro. "My first ever fight with the Navy! Yay!"

"Don't move too much, Haruki!"

"This must be some sort of destiny!" Robin said, smiling.

I can't also wait to visit Sphinx Island, Pop's home island. Everything about their beautiful, even its people. And I think I am certain that Marco is staying there at the moment. Marco will and will always serve Pop's even if he isn't with us anymore. That's how loyal he is towards Pop's and the other Whitebeard Pirates.

"Will y'all really..."

"Sure, leave it to us!"

"Luffy...Everyone!" Lily cried while looking at us. I have her a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Once we get him back, let me eat plenty of that heavenly volcano cooking!" Luffy said and grinned at her.

Lily wiped her tears first before giving us a smile. "Yeah, of course! I'll let ya eat till yer stomach bursts!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, shouting in joy. The others began to smile and stood from their feet.

Minutes later, we are facing the Navy who captured Lily's bad. From sunny and bright weather it turned into this gloomy weather. The waves are intense but we are capable enough to handle it. The only thing three things we need to do are: Get Lily's dad back, fight the marines whoever gets into our way and if something's wrong, and flee from them.

Well, the second one seems interesting. I think I'll be the one to get in there way and fight them randomly in which I don't mind at all.

"Well then...Men! Time to go get Lily's dad back!"

_(Time to skip! Sorry I'm very lazy with this ep, but don't worry I will be writing some important scenes and parts.)_

The funny part was when the marines failed to recognize Sanji and he got pretty mad at them. I was even clutching my stomach because of laughter. The monster trio were fighting and I just sat on the floor, looking bored. No marine was making their way towards and fight me. There was also a Vice Admiral who wielded a sword and yes he seems strong. Also, there were a enemies rather than the marines. I noticed a Llama minutes later and it's not cute! His voice is pretty weird, not like Chopper! But I did fight some enemies from I don't know where they came from. They just popped out of nowhere! _(Those are the followers of Z)_

We also forgot about Brook's soul. We're deeply sorry, Brook.

"It looks like we made it out of Mobedumule. There's no trace of that weather we are experiencing! We should be safe here." Nami explained.

Usopp grinned at her while holding a binoculars. "We traveled pretty far, after all. I can't see any ships chasing us either!"

That rescue mission was pretty boring but good thing we rescued Lily's dad safely.

"Of course! That was a full-power Coup de Burst!" Franky confessed which I nodded my head in agreement. Even though me and Zoro were grabbed by Luffy when they did that, it was still fun and exciting.

"And that was amazing!"

I was on the ship with Nami, Chopper, Brook, Robin, and Franky. Luffy and the others were talking with Lily and his dad on a rock formation. We were just having a relaxing moment when something flew towards Frying Pan _(Lily's dad)_ and exploded. Because of that, the waves started to guide the Sunny away from them.

"It's them!" Nami yelled while clasping on the railings, looking at the enemies before.

"I can't believe this!" Chopper yelled, closing his eyes as he tumbled on the floor of Sunny, followed by Brook. I was hugging the mast like my life depends on it.

They keep on firing cannons at us. Then three mini submarines submerged and flew towards us. Sanji and Zoro handled each the two submarine while I sliced it into half. I was shocked because inside it consist of a man, operating the ship.

"That's not a torpedo!" Franky blurted out.

Brook pointed his fingers towards them. "It's a manned ship, isn't it!"

Few manned ships continue to submerged above the water and went straight towards the boulders, and explode. They are ending their own lives! What's with them?!

Then another ship submerged and landed on the rock where Luffy and the others are. This one is quite different from the one who ended their lives, this one looks like the someone who are the giving orders to his men. The hatch opened and revealed the guy who fought Luffy a while ago when we were at the Navy Ship to rescue Lily's Father. The thing that I curious about him is his choice of clothes. He had this coat like all the Admirals of the Navy. I don't know why is he wearing that when in fact he's not even a marine or whatever.

He jumped on the rocky ground, smirking. "Nice to see you again, accursed pirates. You can't get away!"

"Is that guy! How did he find us?!" Nami asked curiously and couldn't believe that he is now standing in front of us.

"I used this!" He replied while showing a Vivre Card on his fingers, laughing weirdly. "When you were taking off, I threw it into the raft!" He explained and then another set of the manned ship continue to strike at a random place. "I won't allow them to die in vain!"

In vain?! Who are they working for and why do they have to end their lives passionately?!

_(And yeah, skip time! I'll just probably explain and mention this when I'm going to write about One Piece Movies.)_

What was really surprising at that time was when Lili slipped into his mouth and expanded her self that made Luffy a giant. He even forgot about the enemy because he was pre occupied by how amazing he got taller. He did defeated the enemy and we got to enjoy Lili's day heavenly food. Franky helped renovating Frying Pan's wooden ship. The food he made my tummy super full and I got a stomachache after that in which Zoro scolded me. We all bid our goodbyes' to them with a smile on our face as we parted our different ways.

That was a small fun adventure and I couldn't wait for more!

Third's POV

_**Somewhere in New World** _

"What are you going to do about it?" A man properly asked his gallant Captain who was busy drinking a bottle of premium sake.  
  
"I don't want to keep her hidden forever. She got her Devil Fruit Powers trained by Whitebeard, her Haki by me and her favorite two swords got trained by Mihawk. She's already capable and strong enough to fight for herself and her loved ones. " Shanks wisely said, seriously. He narrowed his eyes towards his right hand, Ben. "I wanted her to vicariously experience everything in this world. Haruki can fight courageously for herself, and Luffy will do anything to protect her. And if something bad happened to her like Ace two years ago...I will not think without any second thoughts and fight ferociously the enemies without mercifully sparing their lives."  
  
"And we will obediently follow whatever you will instructed us to do. Not because you are our Captain but because Haruki's our treasure." Ben said emphatically. He considered Haruki like his younger sister that whatever happens to her, he will kill all of them.   
  
"Shanks." Mihawk arrived on the island a while ago, the Red Pirates are having a blast. He was in fact the one who told them about what Perona had told him using an animal messenger and good thing he was on the New World because he had something to do in there. "What possible if, Straw Hat will go to that _country_? I think they are out of a league on _him_."  
  
Shanks sighed and took a gulp of his sake.   
  
"I hope they won't because that country is no longer the country _he_ wanted to have."


	16. 14-Punk Hazard Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

  
Haruki's POV

We are currently fighting the intense thunderstorm and fierce waves while we are doing our own individual tasks in order to guide Sunny on the right path and to never stray on the wrong path, or else Nami will kill all of us.

Chopper, Brook, and Usopp were scared of how scary this ride is but no worries I'm having so much fun!

"What's that?" Zoro asked eagerly when he spotted something that caught his attention.

Nami gasped lightly. "What?! That's impossible!"

"A red sea?!"

"Look! The volcano's erupting!" I heard correctly from Luffy from afar as he then pointed his finger on the discovered island just right in front of the Thousand Sunny, grinning widely. "Let's go to that island!"

"Let's go!" I raised my right fist on the air while jumping because of excitement.

The others awfully looked at us as if we are a living joke. Sorry, not sorry guys, the island looks like it's telling and whispering both Luufy and I to come visit and explore the island.

_"What?!"_

I smell another extraordinary adventure!

"Wait a minute, Luffy! And shut up, Haruki!" Nami yelled at us as I pouted when she scolded me. Nami then looked at her Log Pose that was strapped on her left wrist, whispering some words. "Just as I thought. None of the needles point to that island."

"Let's go to that island!" Luffy and I said the same time while spreading our arms high up in the air, grinning like an idiots.

"I said "Wait"!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes, flicked at her words. "Why?! There is a volcano! It looks like fun! Who could resist?"

"Yeah! Just look at all of those fire too! This island looks like an island of hell! This will be fun!"

"You both listen to me! None of the three needles is pointing at the island! It's too peculiar even in the strange New World!" Nami explained to us carefully.

Zoro went towards us while looking at me with his attentive eyes.

I produced him an innocent smile as Luffy and I went towards the railings again to look at the erupting volcano in awe.

"It's erupting again!" Luffy said as he looked at Nami after. "It's right there! Who cares about the needles?! Let's just go there!"

"Look, Luffy! The volace is erupting again!" I called Luffy while tugging the collar of his shirt. Luffy subtly shifted his direct gaze back towards the extensive island as we both look at in admiration and I could not really wait to get in there and explore the scorching hot fire island.

"No way! We can't get any closer! Because the sea is on fire!" Nami sufficiently explained while clutching the collar of her pink raincoat. Luffy and I just flashed her a grin. "I don't know what to do with the both of you! "

"It's perfect." Sanji spoke while placing his feet on top of the shell, Frying Pan gave to us before we parted our different ways.

"Hey, that's the Giant Shellfish Panz Fry gave us." Usopp pointed out as we all looked at the giant shellfish in hungriness.

I hope Sanji will prepare another gourmet meal for us!

"I thought we could cook this in that sea of fire." Sanji continued while thinking of what delicious meal is he going to cook professionally for all of us.

Chopper gritted his teeth at Sanji. "Sanji! Now isn't the time for that!"

"Sparks! The ship will catch fire too!" Usopp gulped when he saw the Sunny carefully moving towards the Island of Fire because of the intense waves.

Franky smirked. "No! The Sunny is _super_ not gonna let us down!"

"That's not the point! There's something wrong with this sea! Look at those fish bones, bones, bones!" Nami informed us again, trying to stop us from going forward.

Not gonna lie, but Nami's a killjoy.

"Huh? Did you just call me?" Brook asked her politely as Nami sighed because of that.

Now that Nami had mentioned about the fish, I could not see their flesh anymore, just bones here and there.

Poor fishes, may all of you rest in peace.

We all stopped from moving and talking when he heard someone crying inside the ship on the Den-Den Mushi. I tilted my head in curious because of that.

Me and Luffy ran towards the kitchen area to pick up the Den-Den Mushi and whoever comes first will be the one to answer the call. Sanji and Zoro trailed behind the both of us.

"Hey, what's this? The Transponder Snail is crying!" Luffy asked while looking at us. He then shifted his head towards the crying Den-Den Mushi. "Hey, what's wrong?! Do you have a stomachache like Haru?" he asked.

I pouted not because he just blurted out that I was having a stomachache a while ago, but because Luffy was the first one to touch the Den-Den Mushi so he will be the one to answer the call than me.

I crossed my arms and went towards Zoro, still pouting my lips. When I got there, Zoro tenderly caressed my hair and gently tugged my arms to wrap his right arm around my tiny waist. He leaned down on my right ear while cooing some calming words that I can only hear and understand.

I tried to control my satisfied smile because of his chosen words but I failed.

"I was supposed to answer that!" I told him as he just nodded his head repeatedly.

"Fool! That's an emergency signal. Somebody's calling for help." Sanji explained the idiot captain of ours and Robin appeared beside him who is also curious.

Luffy turned to him. "If I pick up, we can hear them?"

"Wait, Luffy! More than 50 percent of emergency signals are fake! It could be a Navy trap- one they use often. If the line is tapped, they will find out where we are." Robin carefully explained, stopping Luffy from answering the call.

Usopp appeared in the decorated room, smiling slyly at Robin. "That's our Robin! Hey, Luffy, you have to be caref- "

"Luffy! According to Robin, there is still 50 unfavorable percent left that the emergency signals are true! So pick up the cal-"

"Stop encouraging him, Haruki!" Usopp shouted at me while pointing his finger, glaring with his fierce eyes. I then shifted my innocent gaze towards Zoro and gently wrapped my arms around his waist, fake crying.

Zoro soothed my back instantly once again to pacify me down as he glared at Usopp's direction.

"Why are you taking on her side?! They are gonna kill all of us in this depth of hell!" he added while gripping the back of his hair.

Sorry not sorry, Usopp. An adventure will always be fun and exciting for me, even if the visual of the Island is like this. I'm still looking forward to exploring it.

"Luffy, I'll say this to you once again! Choose wisely! Do not ever pick up the call or els-" Usopp persistently tried his best to smile and trying to encourage Luffy to never pick the emergency call from a stranger. 

_Clank_

However, he was cut of by Luffy. He picked up the call, narrowing his eyes with his knitted eyebrows.

Usopp gasped, and I tried my best to giggle because Luffy did what I suggested to him.

That's the spirit, Luffy!

"Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!" He said, and Usopp whacked his head in annoyance.

Usopp snapped at him. "You picked up too fast and said too much!"

"Usopp is a kill joy. Booo! " I mumbled through the air, but Zoro heard it and he chuckled lightly at my remarks while tightening me with his muscular arms.

 _"Help me!"_ The person from the other line cried endlessly.

"What happened?!"

_"It's cold...Is this the Boss?!"_

"No, I'm not the Boss. Is it cold there?" Luffy asked the desperate man.

I did not notice that the others are already inside the room, curious as to why an emergency call happened at this time.

I ponder on what really happened to them. Aside from that, we all are soaking wet because of the intense rain when we guided Sunny on the right path and to never stray on the wrong path, well according to our experienced navigator here.

_"My colleagues are getting cut one after another! The samurai is gonna kill us!"_

"Samurai?" Zoro and I said at the same as the both us looked at each other, the word Samurai perked our interest. 

"Hey you, what's your name?! Where are you?!" Luffy asked him, gritting his teeth. 

_"Somebody please help me! I'm on...Punk Hazard!"_

The call ended with a hearable slash from a sword and a blood was even spitted on the Den-Den Mushi, like how in thr world did that happened?

Anyways, Chopper and Usopp yelled together. "He got killed!"

"Th-That was..." Brook trailed as both Zoro and I looked attentively at him. I then heard another clank when Luffy had putted the handset of the Den-Den Mushi back on where it was placed formerly.

Luffy putted his right hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "I smell trouble..."

I nodded amiably my head in mutual agreement.

"And I smell another grand adventure."

"He got killed- of course there is trouble! Somebody just cut him!" Usopp explained, angrily at Luffy.

"The New World is scary!" added Chopper. I could see the both of them from the position of Zoro and I that they looked pale as a ghost. They must have been terrified when they heard something unpleasant in there ears.

"Maybe he was acting and it's a trap." Robin smartly pointed out as I putted my hand on my chin like what Luffy had did a few seconds ago. 

_"How level-headed! Come on, Robin-san!"_ Brook sand while strumming his guitar like a Soul King he is.

"Speaking of samurai, Brook..." Zoro trailed while undoubtedly looking at Zoro, interested at the topic. I looked at Zoro, head tilted. He did not look at me as he just caressed my back gently and smoothly as usual.

Brook stopped from strumming his unique guitar. "Yes, what you think is right. That's the name of the swordsman from the Wano Kingdom. The Wano Kingdom- closed off the outside world. It's not even affiliated with the World Government. They say those swordsmen called samurai are so strong even the Navy can't approach." explained Brook.

I passively listened to each of his words, remembering what Izo had said to me years ago about the country he was born. I made a promise to him to visit Wano, and I cannot wait!

I then noticed that Zoro was running his inquisitive fingers at the handle of his _Shusui_ while looking seriously on the blank air.

What is he thinking that made him this serious?

"I never heard of that country. But he said Punk Hazard, not the Wano Kingdom. Did he mean the island of fire right there?" Franky said while looking at the island. We all got out from the room, except for Zoro as he leaned comfortably his back on the door frame, but looking at the island too.

"If he was using a Baby Transponder Snail, that's about how far the signal can reach." Robin once again explained.

Luffy raised his right fist on the air, grinning triumphantly as I did the same. "All right! Let's go help that guy!"

"No!" Nami screamed first when she heard what Luffy had said.

"Luffy, think again! This is also your fault for encouraging Luffy, Haruki! I think it's too late!" Usopp screamed hysterically while mentioning my name.

Wait a minute, is it my fault that the island and the emergency call are too tempting for me or Luffy to resist?

"Samurai are scary!" Chopper consumed while crying.

"I'm scared too!" And Brook gasped in mutual fear in which I sway my head from left to right.

Seriously, Brook?

Luffy and I laughed together. This is going to be fun, and I can't wait!

"And who's going to the island? Since there is uncertainty, we shouldn't all go." Sanji wisely suggested while looking at us.

Luffy turned his head towards Franky who was just beside him. "Franky, I need the Mini-Merry!"

"Okay!" Franky crouched down a little and gave him a thumbs up.

"Wait! Are you gonna go by yourself?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do! If we let you go by yourself, you'll disappear without telling us!" Nami explained to him as Robin was just smiling behind her.

"Huh?"

I naturally raised my hand on the air as I made my way towards them. "Oh, oh me! I'm going with Luffy!"

"No! You are worst than Luffy, Haruki! Neverthless, I cannot trust you both in this!"

"Huh?!" Luffy and I snapped at her.

Why is Nami like this? We just want to have fun, properly explore and such! As if we'll miraculously disappear like a thin air!

"Okay, Haruki- _swan_! You need some company but not the random belly-warmer guy!" Sanji said as his eyes turned into hearts, clasping his hands together while looking at me.

"What do you mean by that?! I'll cut you, kinky cook!" Zoro snapped at him as the both of them looked at each other, angrily. I could even see their eyes turned into deadly and murderous.

These two are so into pissing off each other like almost evey minute.

I tilted my head while crossing my arms, curiously. "Why can't Zoro come with us? The more the merrier, right Luffy?" I asked him as he nodded approvingly his head repeatedly.

"You can invite me, Haruki- _swan_! I will gladly protect you from any harm!"

"No thanks and just stay here!" I wisely rejected Sanji's offer as he fell on all fours on the floor, looking helpless and Zoro could only smirk at him. "Sanji, Nami and the others will need your protection as much as I need your protection, okay?" I told Sanji while smiling softly.

He twirled while making his way towards me. "Yes, Haruki- _swan_!"

"Company? I'll go with them!" Franky said while looking at Luffy.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Robbin confessed, smiling at the idea of coming with us. Brook, Chopper and Usopp had their mouths wide opened.

"Hey, maybe we'll pass on this one. Is it okay?" Usopp said while spreading his arms on the mild air. I could notice how shaky his voice and how scared he is right now, well the three of them.

I mean, it is pretty normal to be scared but you have to use that as an independent platform to put courage onto yourself and that by that you could do a lot of things in this world.

"I have no choice." Nami muttered. She then held out many straws that was inside her closed palm. "How about this? We'll draw straws. No complaints, right?"

"What a pain! I'll go even if I lose." Zoro said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me too!"

"Zoro! Haruki! If I'm picked, go instead of me!" Chopper cryingly said. I gave him my sweetest smile and patted his head affectionally.

They all went near Nami and pick the straw in there, except for Luffy and me. I looked at Usopp, and I was about to laugh at him but I controlled myself because he looks really frantic about this. It's like he is praying all the God above that he will not be going to be pick to go in the island.

"They say "Good Luck lies in odd number"! I'll stake all my life on this one!" He prayed and shouted on top of his lungs when he picked his straw. Once, he saw the red mark, his soul left his body. "!$$#^%*&^!!!" He mumbled, and I don't even know if those words exist in this world.

Sanji looked at his straw, smiling and his straw does not have a red mark like Usoop. "All right, their companions are..." Sanji trailed.

"Us!" Zoro cut him off and smirked at him.

"Can't wait!" Robin said while placing her palm on her cheeks, giving an eye closed smile.

"Can't take it!" Usopp muttered as he looked down on the grassy floor, couldn't take everything in and that he was been chosen to be part of our greatly and fun adventure.

Sanji leaned down to look at his straw, smirking. "You won? How lucky!"

"I lost! Please trade!" Usopp shouted fiercely on top of his lungs, falling on the ground with his knees.

Poor Usopp but I'm happy because there will be five of us to go there. Luffy and I looked at each other, grinning widely.

Sanji then went towards us, holding out a lunch box for our adventure later.

"Here. I made a special Giant Shellfish lunch box." He said politely to Luffy as he held out a purple lunch box for him. He then turned to me and gave me a pink with a heart design lunch box. "Here's yours, Haruki-swan! I made it extra special for you alone!"

"Oh! This is so cute, Sanji! The best looking lunch box I have ever seen and reveived in my whole life. Thank you!" I smiled genuinely at him as he clutched his heart and fell on the stone and turned into a stone. Chopper then went to his aid and heal the poor cook.

I tilted my head in confusion because of that. Sanji's too sensitive!

"Can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically, holding dearly his lunch box.

"Milky Road!" Nami strategically positioned her Clima-Tact and produced a very fluffy and cute like composed clouds. Me, Luffy, and Franky gasped because of that.

"Cool! You created a path of clouds." Luffy exclaimed as he turned his head to look at Nami who is just behind us. "We saw the same thing at the Sky Island. Now you can make it?"

"Nami, that's so cool! I could sleep in that the whole day!" I said while emphasizing the word whole.

Nami laughed at us, embarrassingly. "Since it's made of clouds, you have to take it while it's stable."

"Okay!"

The five us sat down on the mini-merry that is moving forward towards where the road made of clouds are. Usopp lost his soul, and I could only give him a sad smile. He could have switch places with Franky since Franky wants to go here with us.

Oh well, Usopp isn't that bad to come with us. I wanted to see his anaphylactic reactions when Luffy and I are going to do some feckless things and that would be priceless.

As for Luffy, he is already eating his lunch box as Zoro scolded me before I could open my lunch box.

I pouted at him in which he only gave me deadly glare.

"All right! Let's go, recon team! Here we go, Mini-Merry!" Luffy announced while raising his right fist, gripping his fork on the air while the other one was holding his opened lunch box.

"Good luck, guys!" I heard Chopper shouted from afar as the remaining crew were waving their hands at us.

"You guys are so lucky!" Franky said. See, Usopp could have switched places with Franky. Oh well, a draw is a draw. There is still next time, Franky!

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to go later." Sanji said calmly and when he turned his gaze towards him, his eyes turned into hearts. "Haruki- _swan_ , be careful out there! Don't let that Muscle-head touch any part of your body while I'm away and get away from him too!"

Zoro snapped at him. "Who are you calling Muscle-head, ero-cook?!" The two of them fought with their eyes, and I could even see some spark of electricity coming from their eyes. "And who the hell are you to instruct Haruki to get away from me, huh?!"

"What's that?!"

"Sanji, I'm sorry but I cannot do that!" I yelled so that Sanji could hear me. Sanji slumped his body on the railings, feeling hopeless as Zoro smirked at him.

I could only sweatdrop at the two. There like two adorable kids fighting over a delicious candy. Oh well, I could relate to them since I will also do that whenever someone will get my candies and stuffs.

"Yohohoho! Take care!"

"Usopp, you can do it!"

Usopp looked at them, while raising his right hand on the air and like he is trying to tell them to save him from the depths of hell. "Please trade!"

"This Giant Shellfish is yummy!"

"Luffy, one bite please!"

"No!"

"Are you eating your lunch already?!" Usopp snapped at Luffy, promptly forgetting something very important to him.

I leaned my back and crossed my arms when Luffy did not give me some portion of his lunch. It's not like I'm not going to give him mine, I will.

I pouted at that and leaned my head onto Zoro's splendid shoulders. I looked at him while giving him my puppy eyes.

Well, no man has never resisted this charm of mine!

Zoro looked at me, twitching his expressive eyebrows in evident annoyance, I guess. "Fine! But don't finish everything, okay?! You still need that for later."

My pout turned into a brilliant smile. I then wrapped my arms around Zoro's waist and hugged him. I swayed his body from side to side because of eternal happiness. I heard him sighing heavily and looked down at me.

"Stop doing that, Haruki! You are rocking Mini-Merry! If you keep on doing that then we are all going to die here before he could reach the island!" Usopp scolded me while pointing his finger.

I only forced my tongue out at him and use my finger to point at Zoro without him knowing it. Usopp clutched the back of his head in annoyance as I laughed heartily at the complex situation he is in right now.

I guess I succeeded at annoying the hell out of him. I could also say that Usopp is already annoyed and at the same time frustrated by this.

Cheer up, Usopp! We still have a long way to go and live.

"Oh, we're going over the flames! This is fun! We'll get across the sea of fire." Luffy loudly said while looking at the surrounding and still munching his lunch.

"Are these clouds gonna be here when we come back?" Usopp asked curiously. I did pay my attention to them as I opened the pink heart shaped lunch box that was given to me by Sanji.

"Why is yours different from ours?!" Zoro shouted while glaring fiercely at my lunch box.

"So? And stop looking! I'm not gonna give you some portion of my lunch!"

"I'm not going to!"

I undoubtedly heard Robin chuckled beside me. I was in between Zoro and Robin and in front of us are Luffy and Usopp.

"I'm glad that it stopped raining." Luffy said, mouth full of food.

I took a bite of my lunch first before speaking passionately. "Me too, Luffy. If it is still raining then I'm not going to come here because there's no fun when there's no fire!"

"Agree!"

"I'm gonna die because of these two!" Usopp screamed dramatically.

Robin smiled at us. "It's a nice day to scout an island!"

"But it's hot!" Usopp pointed out, sticking his tongue a little bit because of the fierce heat.

"And it's fun!"

"Someone could have tied Haruki on the mast and taped her mouth before she could convince and persuade Luffy to go here!" Usopp once again shouted on top of his lungs.

I looked at Usopp, concerned about him. "Usopp, it's time for you to calm down and relax your mind and body or else...you'll get wrinkles on your face. I don't want to see your wrinkled face on the next days!"

"This is the worst day of my life!"

The others laughed at us and I tilted my head curiously. Why are they laughing? I was serious when I said those to Usopp.

"Oh, there is the erupting island! See? I told you there should be an entrance."

I nodded my head in reasonable agreement to Luffy's words. I don't want to speak right now because I am heartily enjoying my lunch, slowly or else Zoro will snatch my lunch again and I don't want that to happen.

Also, I am torn in between finishing my lunch or save the rest for later. Zoro already told me a while ago to never finish my lunch.

Okay, you know what? I'll go along with the flow.

"Like I said, maybe somebody was living here in the past but no one could live here now! The emergency signal earlier must have come from somewhere far! Right, Robin?" Usopp asked her while turning his head to look at her.

"It didn't look good, but I like the taste." Robin said while contentedly munching her gourmet food slowly like me and Zoro is doing the same thing goo. I was already done with mine, but I'm still hungry and I don't know why, maybe because Ace is such a heavy eater. I mean, years ago, we always have this eating competition like almost everyday and whoever is the winner will get an award and yes I missed those days.

Usopp snapped. "You two are eating lunch too?!"

"You're not gonna eat yours?" Zoro said and lovely cheeks inflated because he was asking Usopp while there is still food inside his mouth.

"I don't feel like it now!"

"Zoro, don't speak when your mouth is full. And if you won't eat your lunch then I'm willing to eat that, Usopp!"

"No! You have yours. I have mine!"

I gave him a pout and turned smilingly towards Zoro, looking at his lunch while drooling a little bit.

"Luffy, do you want this one?" Robin asked Luffy.

"Yeah!" instantly replied by Luffy, not even thinking a second thought of declining.

"Here." Robin handed him a meatball as Luffy opened his mouth widely and munched his food while Usopp was just looking at him who is also beside Luffy.

Usopp's weird if he does that.

"Zoro." I called him, gently poking his inflated cheeks. I opened my eyes while I pointed his lunch first before pointing my mouth. He narrowed both his eyes and fierce eyebrows at me.

Zoro sighed. "You already ate a lot today, Haruki. I don't know what to do if you'll get a stomachache in here!"

"That's fine, Zoro! Food in my mouth, please!"

"Fine!" he daintily picked a meatball and putted it inside my mouth. I gave him an eye smile while munching the meatball slowly as I can or else Zoro will not share his lunch box with me.

No worries, guys! Zoro and I always done this every single dsy vice versa for about two years.

"You're eating again, Haruki?!" Usopp yelled at me while I gave him a big thumbs up when Zoro once again stuffed my mouth with a meatball. "You eat as much as Luffy!"

I did not look at Usopp because I am heartily enjoying the distinctive flavor of the meatball every time I much it inside my mouth. It's so juicy and tender, my perfect kind of a savory meat! 

This is delicious!

"He's an excellent cook!"

Robin putted her left hand on the lips, looking at Luffy. "Sanji- _kun_ out did himself again!"

"I can't believe it! The disorder I had two years ago is recurring!" Usopp screamed while clutching the back of his head in frustration. He then turned towards us, gritting his teeth. "Hey guys, the truth is, I have a Fear-of-unknown-islands-osis."

"I know." The three replied while I stare blankly on the air.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I got a headache all of a sudden! I feel a tightness in my chest too! I have a stomachache like Haruki!"

Luffy laughed as I pouted because of what Usopp had just blurted out. Usopp is rude! Just kidding!

Right when we are almost at the fire island, Robin, Usopp and I got off and walked towards the gate of this island. We all spotted this large gate that has a "Punk Hazard" sign. Guess the man who was crying on the Den-Den Mushi was right all along. This is really Punk Hazard.

"It's hot!" Usopp said while sticking his tongue out because of how hot the island is. It really is hot, but my excitement is way hotter than the fire.

I wonder what we will going to discover in this island. I can't wait!

"This is the place. The name matches." Robin simply said.

"So this is Punk Hazard..."

As for Luffy and Zoro, they were pulling and pushing Mini-Merry to carefully park it where it is safe.

Zoro walked towards us. "Do you think the emergency signal came from inside?"

"Seems like no one's allowed to enter this island."

"There's no sign on here that we aren't allowed to enter. Let's go inside! Zoro, cut the entrance gate!" I said then turned my heads towards Zoro. He was about to do what I want him to do when Usopp pointed his finger on a sign beside the gate.

"Oh. Luffy, Haruki, look at that!" Usopp called us as we turned our heads towards here we was pointing at.

"Danger"

"Keep out?"

What?! I was wrong? This is no fun! How could I not notice the sign on the right?! Oh well, it's not my fault why I did not notice it, I'm just so excited to enter inside!

"There are marks of the World Government and the Navy! That means even if somebody's here, it belongs to the Government. What a wasted trip! Let's go back!" Usopp said, smiling as he turned his back to go back to Mini-Merry.

It belongs to the Government, he says?

I smirked and went towards Luffy. "Lufyy, isn't it fun to go there and crash the World Government and Navy's stuff? That would be fun, if you'd ask me!"

"Sure, let's go!"

The both of us laughed as we raised our fist on the thin air. Usopp screamed in horror at us as we ignore him. Usopp is no fun.

"We're not going!"

We all noticed thsat Zoro wad walking towards the gate, holding the handle of one of his three swords.

"H-Hey, Zoro, what are you doing? Don't tell me..."

"Go, Zoro!" I giggled when Zoro slashed the gate in an "X". However, only the bottom got separated like a pizza and made a path for us to walk inside. Ohh, thinking about that makes me really hungry and craving for pizza.

I hope Sanji could make Pizza after this!

That is what I called fun! Good job, Zoro! You got an A+ because of that!

"Good, it's open." Luffy said while grinning widely, looking at the half opened gate. Robin was beside him while putting her left hand on her waist. I went towards Zoro, grinning like Luffy. When he spotted me, I immediately gave him a two big thumbs up but Zoro just looked at me, as if I was just a wall.

Is he not satisfied? Or what?

Usopp had his mouth wide opened. "Open..."

The trio first walked towards the opened gate, as I keep on looking at Zoro while I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why aren't you reacting or something, Zoro? You don't like it here?" I asked while tilting my head. I slouched when Zoro's face remained stoic or whatever. "Okay. You can stay here, guarding the mini-merry while the four of us are doing an adventure, okay?"

I was about to walk pass him, when he gently gripped my right hand and made me face in front of him.

Huh? Is this a sign?! No, I will not accept this, Zoro! Never!

"Aren't you going to s-" Zoro said but before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off.

"No! I will not do whatever you are going to say to me!"

"I said, aren't you going to than--" Zoro said again while trying to calm his self when I cut him off a few seconds ago.

"I will not! If you want, you can stay in here while I'm having fun ther-"

"Haruki! Can you listen to me first and do not cut me off?!"

I straightened myself when Zoro scolded me. I pursed my lips while looking away. I think the two of us are way behind Luffy and the others.

Zoro sighed heavily first before speaking. "Where is my "Thank you", Haruki?"

Oh, he just wanted to acknowledge...I mean no, not acknowledge but to express a thanks to him. But why?

"Huh? Why?" I asked him again.

"What do you mean by why?! I did what you told me a while ago, but I did not receive any simple thank you coming from you?!" He angrily snapped at me. He even glared at me while he finished his sentence, that is also because I was blinking my eyes couple of time because of confusion.

When realization slaps me hard in my face. I smiled at Zoro, showing my perfect white teeth. "Oh, you should have told me sooner, Zoro! But anyways, Thank you for slashing the entrance gate like how great of a swordsman you are!"

Zoro swallowed hard first while closing his right eye. When he opened it, he tugs my hand again and began walking to where the others are.

"Zoro, you like me to compliment you huh?"

"Shut up!"

I laughed at him when quickened his steps. However, I pulled his hand so that I will be the one leading us. He doesn't have a sense of direction, even if it's a straight path.

"Haruki! Where are you both going?! It's this way!" I heard Luffy shouted at us. I then looked at him and began to walk to where they are right now. It's so heart warming, they are waiting for us.

"It's so hot!" Luffy said while sticking his tongue out because of the heat. He and Zoro began to strip their upper clothes.

Unfair, I can't strip my kimono because I am not wearing anything inside, well aside from my undergarments.

Usopp raised his right hand on the air. "You guys! Trespassing is a crime! But we pirates are criminals anyway. Keep me out of it! Do you wanna challenge the Government?!" He swayed both of his arms then bit his fingers when he realized something. "Oh, we already did! Oh, hey, wait!"

I looked to my left and saw that Robin had already strip her dress, leaving her into a sleeveless cute looking dress. I pouted more because I can't strip.

You knoe what, Whatever!

"It's too hot, really." Luffy said again. This time he slouched his body.

"Everything is on fire." Zoro growled and is really sweating hard.

"But it doesn't seem like the island has been burning forever. So was there a disaster? Or an accident?'

I was swaying mine and Zoro's hands together while skipping on the ground happily. "Adventure, Adventure, Adventure, Adventure!"

I heard that Usopp was shrieking just behind us. He was walking was slower that before because he doesn't like to be here in the first place. "Wait...Luffy!" He hesitated at first, but he encourages himself to take a step forward and then started to run towards us without looking at his back anymore. "Hey, Luffy!"

We all stopped on the small cliff and looked at the view in front of us. I don't believe what I am seeing right now. I never knew that where like this here. As for Usopp, he had already caught up with us. 

"Those were probably not people's houses. I think there were some kind of Government facilities here." Robin informed us.

"They shut this island down because it started burning and became dangerous? Or these facilities were hazardous from the beginning?" Zoro asked out of nowhere.

"Maybe something happened in here that's why this island is on fire?" I tilted my head while using my other hand to put it on my chin, thinking really hard. I wonder what happened to this island. "I smell mystery."

"Stop with your mysteries, Haruki! This is enough already!" Usopp snapped at me in which I glared him with my deadly eyes as he did the same thing too.

You are so on, Usopp!

"For you!"

Robin smilingly shook her head, looking at us. "The fact that the Log Pose didn't point to this island troubles me.

I looked at her, ending our glaring contest with Usopp. "Maybe the Government did some sort of a magic in here or like someone invented to limit log pose here." I said, not hesitating to say something about my point of view of the scene that was portrayed in front of us.

"That's interesting, Haruki."

"Hey! The guy from earlier- are you there?! We're here to help you!" Luffy shouted while putting his right hand near his mouth. We all waited for any voices in here to rescue him or them as we keep on walking forward and Luffy keeps on shouting so that he could here him. "Hey! Come out! Samurai!"

I was already tired, and the heat did not help me at all since I am still wearing my kimono. It's really hot ib here, but I did not regret going in here.

Currently, I am riding in Zoro's back while wrapping my arms around his neck and I rested my head on his shoulder too. Zoro, on the other hand, was gripping the back of my thigh to secure me in place.

Usopp had already taken off his hat and was eating his lunch made by our wonderful talented outstanding Chef, Sanji! Back to Usopp, he was probably stress eating, I think. Since he was stuffing his food into his mouth nonstop that made his cheeks puffed. "Don't call them! They're murderers!"

"Samurai!" I did what Luffy did a few seconds ago to tease Usopp more.

"Haruki!"

I laughed loudly on Zoro's back.

"Now you have an appetite?" Zoro smirked.

"It's stress eating!" Usopp immediately snapped at him. "You know I've been thinking. The man on the Snail said "It's cold", didn't he?"

"He did?!" I yelled and Zoro growled at me. I pinched both of his cheeks as a way for me to apologize to him for yelling near his ear.

Luffy looked at our Sniper. "You're right. It's really hot here, but he said it was cold. Maybe he is stupid."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"No way, Sherlock!"

Walking and walking, that's all we could do for now. The heat is already making me fell weakly because of my devil fruit powers.

"Water. I need water. I'll experience dehydration in my 21 years of living here in this world!" I whined as I lost my strength, all over my body. Good thing Zoro gripped my legs tighter. "Zoro, I need water."

"I knew you will be like this, that's why I brought water in case situation like this might occur." He replied while using his left hand to unclasp the water bottle and gave it to me. I mumbled a thanks to him as I drank a little bit of water. I don't want to drink everything because Zoro and the others might need it for later or now.

Once I was done, I brought the bottle closer to Zoro's lips so that he could drink it too. He properly opened his mouth and drank eagerly the water just like me. After Zoro drank from it, I then gave the water bottle to Robin, Usopp and Luffy so that they could drink water. Also, we need to drink a lot of water. They gave us a smile which I did the same while giving them a big thumbs up.

"Is there a cold place on this burning island? Or that he had a chilling experience?"

"Robin, you're scaring me!" Usopp said while keep on eating his pleasant lunch as Robin handed him the water bottle. Usopp lastly, gave the water towards our gallant Captain who stopped for some possible reason. Luffy grinned as he chugged the remaining water and handed the bottle back towards Zoro again. "What is it? What is it? What is that noise?!"

"Oh that's..." Luffy trailed as he looked keenly at this weird thing that was intentionally blocking our straight path.

Usopp took a step backward, scared. "A Giant?!"

"No, it's bigger than a Giant!" Luffy gasped.

"That sounds exciting!"

Robin narrowed her brilliant eyes. "So it was the noise of the wind?"

I turned my head at our back when I heard something. I could say that Luffy notice that too. I even heard Usopp asked him what's wrong. Then we all heard a very loud noise and undoubtedly stood a mythological creature that I had never ever seen in my whole life!

"Is that..." Robin trailed when she saw it. Usopp slowly turned his head and snot started to form on his nose.

"What?!"

"Huh? Does it actually exist?!" Luffy said while his prominent eyebrows knitted together.

I was back on the ground when Zoro readied his stance to fight gallantly the dragon. "No, it's a mythical creature! There's no way that it's real!"

"But look at those features...I don't think it could be anything else!"

"A Dragon?!" we all said, but they were shocked at it, while I was raising both of my arms on the air because of delight. Even my eyes are turning into stars. Yeah, starstruck at it and a few seconds later, Luffy did the same thing too.

"It's so cool!" we both said at the same while moving to get a closerd view, but Zoro already anticipated my mobe as he gripped my left arm so that I will not get a closer look at this awesome dragon standing right in front of us. Luffy had already gone there, and I looked at Zoro with my pleading eyes. However, his face remained stoic as I slouched my body, looking at ground while I pouted.

I wanted to go there!

"T-This is no time to be admiring it!" Usopp shrieked in confirmed fear while carefully looking at the dragon. When the dragon roared loudly, he did not hesitate to turn his back and ran away to save his precious life. "I'm out of here!"

"So cool!" Luffy and I said at the same time, admiring his roar too. He did not wait any second to get near the dragon again, this time on its left side. "Its roar is cool too! Cool! Cool!"

Since I can't go near it, I was just admiring the dragon beside Zoro while swaying my arms on the air. I then stopped when the fierce dragon looked at Luffy beside him as I pouted.

_"Who goes there?"_

Luffy and I stopped when we heard a voice coming from the dragon's direction. The dragon then used its mouth to attack Luffy which he dodged it professionally.

It can speak?!

"Stay away from me!" Usopp yelled. The dragon was chasing after the running scaredy-cat Usopp as he screamed in horror. I wanted to laugh but I didn't because I need to be serious. Good thing, Luffy stretched his arms so that he could save the frightening Usopp from the dragon's attack. Usopp was saved, however, he was kind of like sliding on the floor while his front body and his face were kissing the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" He directly snapped at Luffy.

"Hey!" Luffy said to him as he pointed his finger at the dragon, confused. "This thing just talked!"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! You must have imagined it!"

"Really?"

Robin, Zoro and I went beside Luffy, ready to fight the dragon if ever it will lose control and attack us.

"You heard it too, Luffy?!" I asked him as he repeatedly nodded his head. "I want to tame him!'

"Don't be ridiculous! Zoro, talk to her!" Usopp said while pointing his finger at me. We did not pay our attention towards him and just keep on looking at this creature in front of us. "It's hard enough to believe that this is actually a dragon!"

"Is it really a dragon?" Zoro calmly asked as the Dragon made its way towards, towering us with its height.

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, as hard as it is to believe. A lizard's body with giant wings...No matter how you look at it it's exactly what the legends describe!" Robin expertly explained to us. Not gonna say but I'm going too. Marco's wings are beautiful and this dragon also. It's just that the dragon's wings reminded me of Whitebeard Pirates, first commander.

"Don't tell me..." Zoro trailed as Luffy and I looked at it in amusement.

The dragon held his head above and produces a fire coming from his mouth, getting ready to strike at us.

"Not good!" Luffy said as he and Robin jumped farther to the left to dodge its attack. As I remained in my feet because of how cool this dragon is. I just couldn't believe in my naked eyes that this dragon is right in front of my eyes.

I noticed that Zoro had already wrapped his right arm on my waist so that he could drag me along to dodge its attack. Robin ran to save her life too. Usopp, on the other hand, successfully dodged it when Zoro kicked his butt. If Zoro did not help the both us, we might be cook like a barbeque!

Oh, speaking of barbeque too, I'm craving for it and pizza too!

"I-I-It breathed fire!" Usopp gasped in fear as he remained his self on the spot next to us, eyes widen because of how dragon breathed fire. "How could a creature like this possibly exist?! Am I dreaming?"

Awesome! Especially the part where the rock boulder turned into pieces because of how strong its fire is. This is the best day of my life!

"The world is big, Usopp! I'm sure that there's a lot of different species like this exists and I can't wait! And no, you aren't dreaming!"

"Shut up, Haruki! You are making things worst than ever!"

Zoro smirked while crouching a little bit, ready to unsheathe his Wado Ichimonji. "How interesting!"

I could even hear Luffy laughing at it and the dragon pierced its head towards us, roaring loudly. After, he looked at us as if we are his delicious meal for today.

"Now it's my turn!" Luffy announced, grinning. "Gear Second! Gomu-Gomu no Jet Bullet!" He vanished on the ground first and a few second later, he appeared in front of the dragon's face, left arm positioned correctly as he punched its mouth.

"It wasn't effective?!" Robin gasped in surprise.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the dragon, fist levelled on his chest. "He sure is tough!"

"I don't want to tame that anymore!" I said while crossing my arms. I never knew that this dragon is ay tougher than Luffy. I mean, we all knew that Luffy is really strong. Just how strong is this dragon?

The dragon opened its eyes, glaring at Luffy while raising its tail to strike Luffy.

"Behind you!" Zoro informed our captain.

Luffy was sent flying towards one of the abandoned buildings in this island which made the shake a little and smoke started to appear in his direction. Usopp called his name in worry.

I hope Luffy is alright.

"It's looking right at us!"

Zoro smirked as he unsheathed his Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu "Bring it on!"

"I wanna eat than tame it!" I said while I also unsheathed my Kazuku and Aisuru.

"Don't provoke it!" Usopp scolded the both of us. But we were too excited to cut the dragon than to listen to his words. "It can hear the both of you!"

Robin and Usopp ran away from the dragon who is going closer to where Zoro and I stood beside each other. I could even see the drool from the dragon's mouth. Zoro keeps on smirking at the dragon, not even scared in the slightest bit. 

_"I can sense your presence!"_

Zoro widen his eyes when he heard something a voice from the dragon. I could even hear the gasp that came out of Usopp's mouth.

It can really speak! Amazing! I thought Luffy and I was the only one who could hear hits voices but I was wrong.

Zoro and I managed to skillfully dodge the dragon's attack and landed on the ground perfectly. I was on the far right and Zoro's on the left. Hearing the dragon spoke makes me tremble with excitement. This is the first time I have heard an animal speak, well, aside from Chopper since he ate a devil fruit power.

"So it's true. The dragon definitely just said something!" Zoro said as he putted his Wado Ichimoji on his mouth when the dragon looked at him again. "Santoryuu: Ultimate Tiger Hunt!" Zoro stopped the dragon's attack on its mouth, but Zoro was shocked when his attack did not affect the dragon even a little bit. The dragon growled first and attack Zoro again but he was succesfull to protect himself with his swords on its mouth. I even tried to cover my ears because of the noise created by his two swords and the spike teeth of the dragon.

"Damn it! How can it be so strong and tough?!"

I was about to help Zoro, but I heard Luffy shouted in frustration and kicked the dragon's neck, toughly. Zoro slides backwards as I stood beside Luffy to help them if ever the dragon will attack us again.

"Luffy." Zoro called him as Luffy turned his head towards Zoro, waiting for what Zoro is going to say something. "He spoke."

Zoro's words made Luffy grinned happily. "I told you so! I thought Haruki and I are the one who could only hear it speaking!"

"I heard it too! Why?!" Usopp shouted so that we could hear him from the position we are in. The dragon stomped its feet on the ground and growled loudly, drooling too.

Usopp ran towards the broken wall and hide himself towards it. Robin remained on her spot, not daring to move as she keeps on looking at the dragon. The dragon spread its wings and flew on the air. Usopp and Robin went beside us, looking at the dragon flying upwards.

"It's flying!"

The dragon stopped on the air and looked at us as if we are his favorite meal to eat today.

"So cool!" Luffy and I said at the same time as our eyes turned into stars, amazed by the dragon's ability to fly. 

_"Pffft! Are you companions of that Warlord?!"_

We all gasped because of what the dragon said to us. A warlord? What is a warlord doing in this island?

"Warlord?" Robin calmly asked after recovering from the shock a few seconds ago.

Luffy snapped. "What ae you talking about!"

However, the dragon did not listen to us as fire started to form on its mouth, going to strike at us again like before.

"Here comes the flames! From directly above?! We can't dodge that! Haruki, you are pur onl-"

Usopp did not finish his sentence because the dragon started to aim his fire directly towards us. They all dodged it as I remained on my spot. Confident to stop its fire attack on me.

"Mizu Mizu no Cyclone!" I released a water from my hands to attack the dragon as I cast a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. I tried to concentrate myself to read the flow of their body so that I could make them a water bottle like mine. As I correctly got their coordinates, I did not waste any time and made a water bottle from the scattered position they are in right now. I could even Usopp thanking me from afar. The only thing that I am worried about now is that I will be having a hard time to control and maintain this due to the heat. I just hope it could last long.

But the fire died down on me as the dragon twirl it to where the others are. I got mad because the dragon did not continue to attack me because of his disadvantages on me. Unfair! I used my powers to make a small bubble so that I could protect myself from the blazing fire.

I hope the others are all right!

The dragon did not attack me even though I am the only person visible in its eye right now as he tried to look for the other four. I saw Luffy flying towards where the dragon is as my water bottle on him vanished into the thin air. He grabbed the dragon's neck and dodged its fire attack. I wanted to laugh because Luffy was rolling on its back but I stopped myself from doing so.

I need to be serious! Or else I could not eat a dragon's meat!

I could not see Luffy anymore because the dragon flew on the sky more.

"Hey! There's a human sticking out of the dragon's back!" I heard Luffy shouted from the dragon's back.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Usopp gasped.

Then Robin, beside him. "So the one speaking earlier was..."

I did not look at the dragon anymore because I was trying to gather everything in. Human sticking on its back? How in the world did that thing happened?! Is there someone out there who could split the parts of the human or what? And the dragon was not the one who spoke earlier? Another mystery to solve!

I then pierced my eyes towards the dragon and saw that he was eating his wings. Huh? Why is he eating his win- right Luffy! He was have used his wings to dodge his attack. I could even hear Luffy saying dumbass to the dragon.

The dragon is like Zoro!

"What a sick move you have there, Luffy! You got a perfect score for that!" I complimented him while giving him a super big thumbs up. Luffy grinned at me widely as he did the same thing with me.

The dragon tried his very best to use its wings while the other one has holes in it already. However, he was already falling on the ground.

"Zoro! He's falling to you!" Luffy called him.

"How about me?!" I pouted when Zoro ran forward while calling Usopp's name so that he could fly towards the falling dragon. Usopp nodded his head and putted his fancy googles on his eyes.

"Alright! Sure-Kill Green Star: Trampolia!" He shouted as a plant that looks like a trampoline appeared in front of Zoro. Zoro wasted no time as he jumped on top of it and flew towards the dragon is.

He twirled his body and attacks the dragon on its chin. "Ittouryuu..." He readied his Shusui to attack the dragon as he closed his right eye. "Draw-and-Resheathe Technique: Death Lion Song!"

Once he opened it, he had already cut the neck of the dragon as Usopp and Robin ran forward a little bit to get a clear view of Zoro's magnificent sword ability. Usopp complimented Zoro while raising his two fists on the air, mouth wide opened.

Zoro smirked at me as I pouted. I also wanted to cut the dragon because I have not cut a dragon in my whole life! I only cut a mountain in half when I was 15 years old. I think that was the time that Pops trained my devil fruit powers. And yes I fused my powers and my sword style together. That is why I am more comfortable to used both of my powers at the same time.

Luffy, on the other hand, did the same thing like Usopp, laughing happily at Zoro's work. "This dragon looks delicious!"

"We can barbeque it on the island's flames!" Zoro replied to Luffy as he putted both of his hands on the back of his head, relaxing and enjoying it.

"Great Idea!"

"Cien Fleur!" Robin giggled at the two as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes together. Two hands appeared on the ground where Luffy and Zoro landed safely on top of it. I brace myself from the impact when the dragon landed on the ground that made the ground shake and dust started to appear. I even covered my eyes so that the dust will not go into my eyes.

Usopp was sweating really hard than before. "Now, what should we do about him?"

"Let's pull him out!" Luffy suggested, grining widely as he raised his fist on the air. He thenw ent towards the lower hlaf body and tried to get it off from the dragon.

"Pull it harder, Luffy!" I instructed him and Zoro let me gobtowards where Luffy is and do whatever I want. I helped Luffy by pulling the lower body on its feet as the others just looked at us doing the hard work. 

_"Hey, who are you?! Get your hands off me-bu!"_

"Hey! We are helping you! Stay calm!" Luffy said to him.

I looked at Zoro, and eyes widen while pointing at the body. "It can talk even though it doesn't have a mouth right now!"

"Haruki, focused! Here we go!"

Luffy and I pulled furiously him harder this time, clenching our prominent teeth because of how he was really glued onto the dragon's back. However, we did not give up as we keep on pulling it hard.

"Wow, he's completely stuck in the dragon's body. How is that possible?" Usopp said blankly.

Robin looked at the body. "His upper body is stuck, but he's talking normally. Why isn't he suffocating?"

"Who the hell is he?" asked Zoro.

"Zoro, help us!" I justly called him, and he was about to help us when Luffy gritted his teeth hard this time and pulled him stronger until his body is not stuck on the dragon's back anymore. Luffy landed on the ground as Zoro instantly caught me in his philanthropic arms. "Thank you, Zoro!" I wrapped my arms on his neck to hug him and got off from his grasp when I undoubtedly heard Usopp screamed like a girl.

"I-I-It's missing!"

"What's missing?" Luffy raised his body to look at the weird body and asked. He then started to get scared when he saw the body. "He's torn in half! I'm sorry!"

"You fool! Sorry isn't enough! You and Haruki killed him!"

The two of them shouted as they stared at the body who stood straight from the ground. Zoro gently wrapped my ample waist when I was about to go towards the weird half body and get a closer look to eagerly examine it. Zoro then guided me in front of him to tie my hair because I was sweating profusely a lot due to the fierce heat. He must have noticed that I was sweating really hard. And If you are wondering how he learned that, Perona nor I did not teach him anything about tying a hair. He eventually just uses my hair to practice or whatever for two years and I do not mind at all. Zoro knows pretty well that I love it when he uses his fingers to comb my hair. It rely is soothing for me.

Also, What the hell is that hald body made of? 

_"Oh, I'm finally separated from it-bu!"_

_"What?!"_

Luffy screamed. "The lower body just talked! What's going on?!"

"A zombie! A monster!"

"Wait a minute. This is strange. There is no upper half here." Robin said as she walked towards to examine the spot where the lower half body was before.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked when he finished tying my hair in a ponytail. I mumbled a sincere thanks to him and smiled charmingly as he studiously keeps on examining his work on my hair.

"He didn't have an upper body from the very start?" Usopp then spoke.

Luffy got up from the ground and putted both of his hands on his hips. "Oh, this is too freaky!"

"Zoro, mystery!" I gleefully told him while eyes started to form like a glittering star from above.

He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yes, Haruki."

Both Luffy and Usopp went towards where the body is, slouching their back a little bit. Both look so cute and at the same time an idiot!

"He is kind of big!"

_"Who is there and what are you doing? I sense your presence but I don't have eyes or ears."_

"You're bizarre!"

The lower half body jumped slightly on the air and kicked Luffy which he dodged it. _"I don't know who you are but get out of my way-bu!"_

"What?"

 _"I cannot die here!"_ He started to ran off to god knows where he is going. _"I'm not going to let them get away! That goddamn Warlord!"_

""Hey, wait! Why don't you join my..."

"No, Luffy!" before Luffy could properly finish his sentence, Usopp appeared beside him and hit his head which made him face planted on the floor but was quick to recover, grinning lightly.

"I'm gonna go catch him! Can you grill the dragon for me?! Are you coming, Haru?!"

Why is Luffy calling me, Haru? I mean I won't mind at all.

"No, she isn't! She is not gonna run and catch it! The heat is too much for her to handle!" Zoro snapped at him. I pouted, and I squatted on the floor because of heat exhaustion. Zoro then pointed his finger at me. "See?! Go get that thing yourself!"

Luffy looked at me and the grinned widely to catch up with the lower half body. "Next time then, Haru! Wait, legs!"

"Luffy is so whimsical. Why does he like that monster so much?" Usopp said.

I looked at him, blankly. "Usopp, it is not a monster. His lower half body just got separated from his upper body."

However, Usopp gave me blank look too.

"It troubles me that he mentioned the Seven Warlords." Robin said while putting her right hand on her chin, thinking deeply.

"Does it mean one of the Seven Warlords is here on the island too? Oh no! That's too much trouble! We don't wanna face the Warlords! It's not too late! Can we go back?"

"Usopp, if you want passionately to become the warrior of the sea, you need to be put courage into yourself first, okay? By that, you could defeat strong enemies in the foreseeable future." I spoke while fanning myself.

"Haruki!"

"What? I am was just suggesting you something." I shrugged my shoulders off and looked at the stable path where Luffy ran off to catch the weird looking lower half body.

I sincerely hope he is going to be alright!  
  
  
  
  
  


_**A few minutes after** _   
  


"And you ended up like that?" Usopp asked him curiously.

Luffy took a vicious bite from his dragon meat first before speaking. "Yep, that's right. Oh, this dragon meat is yummy!"

We have already cooked the dragon's meat and all I could say it's that it really is super delicious! I could contentedly eat this every day! However, it's hard to find a dragon here, and there might be a possibility that the dragon's here in our world will be extinct so I'm just gonna eat this for today only and will promise to myself that I will not humbly crave for dragon's meat in the future!

"It really is! This is my first time to eat this!" I exclaimed rapturously while raising my rare meat on the air out of eternal happiness.

"What do you call someone like this, Usopp?" Luffy questioned him.

Usopp stared anxiously at Luffy's back. "Huh? Um...I think it's called...a centaur, maybe?"

"A centaur? How funny!"

"First, he was stuck on the dragon's body and now Luffy's? What's wrong with him?"

Luffy laughed while looking fondly at the lower half body that was stuck doggedly on his back. "How do you like it?"

_"Damn! I'm stuck in something again-bu! Let me go-bu!"_

"That's vulgar, Luffy." Robin told him.

"Is it?" Luffy asked while the body on his back keeps on wriggling. "What's this" He then fell on the ground, head first.

That must have hurt so much.

"See? He's not gonna just go along with you. I bet his upper half his looking for him." Usopp said, not even daring to look at Luffy or feel sorry for him. Anyways, he was also dragging the dragon meat. "Give him back to the owner!"

Zoro gave me another piece of the meat once I was done with mine. I mumbled to him a thanks and ate a big piece on the dragon's meat. I did not paid attention to Luffy because I was having fun eating this. "This is so yummy! Let's go back so that we could share this to our crew!"

"Haruki's right, Luffy! Wait, Haruki?" Usopp stopped from dragging the meat and turned his head towards me, and eyes widened. "Haruki said those?! That's the first time you had said something that made sense!"

"Huh?"

Luffy laughed and stood straight on the ground. "Where's your sense of adventure, Usopp? He was born like this, right Haru?"

I just shrugged my shoulders off, not glancing at his direction as I continue to eat another piece of meat given by Zoro.

"Oh, so he's naturally a half-body...No, I don't buy it!"

We all started to walk forward, and I don't know where we are going, maybe we are going back to the ship or something so that we could share the already cooked dragon's meat with Chopper and the others.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked the legs.

"Hey, I know you're gonna eat most of this dragon meat so why don't you carry it?!" Usopp told Luffy, but he just laughed at it which resulted to him, stumbling on the floor.

Zoro bit a chunk of his meat and turned his head a little bit to look at us. "Hey, guys! Come and take a look at this."

"Oh, Zoro! Is the samurai and the guy who got cut?" Luffy asked as we all ran towards where Zoro is.

"Look."

"What is it? What?! S-Snowcapped Mountains?!" Usopp asked then his face turned into a confuse one and shouted. "No, are those mountains of ice? There is a big lake in the middle and there are snowcapped mountains on the other side. But on this side, there is an active volcano and it's burning hot! What kind of island is this?!"

Robin spoke next. "So one of the mysteries is solved."

"Huh? Oh yeah, the man on the snail said he was cold! It means the killer samurai and the victims are one the other side!"

"Oh, that's right!" I said while putting my fist on my left palm when I realized something very important. The others looked at me, waiting to what am I going to say. "I totally forgot the part why we went here!"

Usopp looked at me as if I was just joking and his face turned into a poker face. "I'm not surprise that you forgot that part- I mean everything!"

I pouted at him while crossing my arms as I heard Luffy laughed at me. He then used his right arm and put it above his eyebrows.

"This island is so interesting! There is snow on those mountains, huh? It's so hot here. I wanna eat a snowcone!"

"Snowcone?! I want one too!" I said while raising my right arm on the air, hungry for a dessert right now after eating the dragon meat a while ago.

Usopp instantly snapped at us. "We're not gonna go there! It's too cold! And it's a long way. Let's go back to the ship for now."

"Oh no, it's gonna be cold this time."

"If there are animals, we could make coats from pelts."

"Zoro, no to animal fur!" I scolded him while poking his left cheek because of frustration.

"Then we are going to die from the cold in there!"

"I said no!"

I glared murderously at Zoro as he looked away and mumbled words I couldn't hear. I just hope that he is not cursing at me or whatever.

"But I think it's gonna be okay to go there." He said, this time turning to look at us. That's the spirit, Zoro! We should expand our adventure for this day or else we're gonna regret it in the future.

"No, it's not gonna be okay! How can you guys go along with this?!"

"Snowcone!" Luffy and I said at the same time as we dashed on the stairs.

This is going to be fun!

"Hey, I said "Wait!" Luffy, Haruki! Oh, you two are going too?!" Usopp shouted as he knitted his eyebrows together.

I did not listen to Usopp as we continue to ran near the big lake in the middle of the fire and ice island. Not gonna lie but this is the only island I have seen in my whole life here in the New World that have two seasons or what.

"If Haruki wants to go there then, I'm going." Zoro replied as he and Robin started to walk towards the stairs where Luffy and I ran off to.

"I'm not going at any cost!" Usopp gulped first, then he gripped his hair while closing his eyes. "There's no immediate threat to my life here but over there, I'll freeze to death. I'm not gonna..."

I did not hear what Usopp had already said because he kind of like pause his words. However, I noticed a presence near Usopp. I'm not sure if I really got it correct but the way its blood flows, it's a human.

I came back into the reality when I heard Usopp screaming wildly while saying the word monster. He then ran towards us, raising his arms on the air due to how scared he is right now. We all stopped from walking as we turned our head towards him and crashed onto Zoro.

Zoro fell on his butt on the ground because of Usopp while Usopp fell, face planted on the floor. Zoro, rubbed his head, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Ouch! What are you..."

Zoro did not finish his sentence because Usopp went towards him and putted his left hand onto Zoro's right shoulders. "I saw...I saw a monster! A bird! No, a human! A bird or a human, which was it?!" he cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Nobody's there!" Zoro told him as he turned his head towards the spot where we were before as Usopp did the same and I could say that he was dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"Gee! Hey, let's go!"

"No, believe me! There was somebody just a minute ago! Believe me!"

But I believe you, Usopp! I'm just too lazy to take your side today! Eternal peace!

Robin walked first and stopped when she spotted something. "It seems like crossing the lake is the only way to get to the other side." informed by her.

"But how do we cross the lake?" Zoro asked.

Usopp was slouching his back and sticking his tongue out due to exhaustion and the fierce heat of this island. "I don't know if we can live long enough to get to the lake in the first place. It's hot!"

"Snowcone!" Luffy chanted as he marched below Zoro and the others are. He was headed near the lake from excitement to eat a snowcone, and I can't wait too!

"I wonder how Luffy can be so high-spirited." Usopp said as he looked at our captain. I did not waste any seconds and went towards Luffy to do the same. "And Haruki too."

"Haruki just want to experience the things she has not experienced so far in her life." I heard Zoro said to him.

"You're the one to talk to, Zoro! We all knew that you are so overprotective of Haruki!"

I did not hear what Zoro had replied to Usopp because Luffy and I are already chanting together.

"Snowcone! Snowcone! Snowcone!"

We both stopped when I noticed a presence on our back. Luffy dodged it as I used my swords to block his attack. I then aggressively pushed him backwards and stood beside Luffy.

"Who goes there?!" asked Luffy.

"There you are, intruders!" Smoke started to appear on our spot as a silhoute of a bulky man stood from there. And once the smoke vanished, I heard both Luffy and him gasped in surprise.

Oh boy!

"You have...those...legs! They are so cool!" Both laughed at the same time while drapping their arms on their shoulders. I stood glued on the ground, looking dumbfound at the situation and this centaur man just like Luffy. I had already placed my swords bacm on their scabbard.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was looking for intruders, and I saw some unfamiliar faces so..." the centaur man said, eye smiling.

Luffy had both of his hands on the back of his head, grinning wryly at him too. "Oh, okay! You surprised me! By the way, your legs are cool too!"

"Yeah! Your hind legs are a little different."

That's because those are not his. This guy is an idiot like our captain here.

"You think so?"

 _"Where am I-bu!"_ the lower half body yelled as he wiggle on Luffy's back. 

"Hey, calm down!"

The centaur man gasped in surprise. "Your hind legs can talk?!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! None of my friends have legs like that! I've never seen it before!"

"Yeah?"

Can someone please come here already?! This is getting out of handy! This centaur man is more of an idiot like Luffy! I then glanced at Zoro and Usopp when I heard them talking while looking at us as Robin remained on her spot, not daring to move. I eyed Zoro and used my eyes to ask for his help.

However, Zoro just playfully smirked at me, trying to inevitably provoke me by remaining on his spot. I glared at him and turned my head away from him.

The nerve of this guy! He is eternally enjoying me suffering here while listening to these two helpless idiots having abnormally an idiotic conversation!  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. 15-Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

Honestly, I wanted to get out from here and just go to the island covered in snow because of these two here talking in a random topic. I'm sorry but it's just so boring to hear two idiots talking to each other.

"I see, so your friends all have cool back legs like these? I wanna meet them!" Luffy said as he crouched his body to look at the centaur man's back legs with a cheetah's or leopard's print in it. 

Weird but this guy is way different from Luffy. It is like someone did something or experimented him to be like this or not. I'm not quite sure because there might be circumstances that he was born in this world like that already.

However, if he isn't born like that I want to know more and deeper how he got those from and why.

"Indeed! I'm sure everyone will be impressed once they see your back legs! Come meet them!"

So there's still a lot of them having those back legs beside him? Interesting yet there's a lot questions and words circling inside my head, trying to solve this.

"Alright! Leo-taur, as a symbol of our friendship, let's have a race to that burning tower!" Luffy challenged him while pointing his finger to the burning towers just near us.

But oh dear heavens, please help me first with this!

"Ready...Go!" Both raced towards it, laughing as if they are already the best of the best friends in the whole wide world.

I sighed heavily first and went towards where Zoro and the others are. I passed Zoro, of course, not because I am angry at him for ignoring me a while ago but because Usopp was busy talking to the small Den-Den Mushi with someone while looking worried.

Also, I am curious to why Usopp is like that right now. I even heard Zoro laughed at me a little bit, but I did not mind him at all and continue walking towards Usopp and Robin.

"What?! Nami and the others are gone?! You mean you're alone?! And when you woke up, there was snow and ice all around you?" Usopp yelled, gripping the baby transponder snail.

 _"Yohohoho! Indeed! I was so surprised! I felt like a bone in a thunderstorm! Yohohoho!"_ I heard Brook's voice on the other line replied to Usopp. _"Yohohoho! Huh? No wait, like thunder in a duckstorm...No, a duck in a bonestorm? Well, whatever!"_ Brook continued and the snail was doing some actions like how Brook always do. He then coughed after laughing a little. _"Ah, pardon me!"_

I don't know what to do with you, Brook! But you are so funny sometimes!

"Were they trying to steal the cargo on the Sunny? Who were they?" Usopp asked him curiously.

_"Well, I really don't...So basically, I took them out before I got a chance to ask. They all appear to be wearing some kind of gas masks."_

I'll pray for Nami and the others safety! No one really expected this to happen at all. I'm sure they could fight those people who took them but then, they used a gas which is they don't have any gas masks to protect themselves from the gas.

And if they have, I think they all find them pretty easy to defeat without even sweating or find them hard to defeat.

Zoro went towards us and wrapped his arms on my stomach while he is positioned at my back. He even laughed softly at my ear when I did not mind him. I also don't know why Zoro is like this sometimes. I mean, I am actually not mad or something at him when he did not help me a while ago.

The only thing why I did not mind him is because I am worried about Chopper and the others and I hope they are not covered in bruise if ever all of us are gathered together in one place. Or else, I'll kill all of them!

I placed my hands on top of Zoro's hands as I swayed our body gently from left to right. He even hummed on my ear and I could say that it made me relax.

"Gas masks? Perhaps they used some sort of sleeping gas? And then those people took the Sunny to the opposite side of the island." Robin theorized in which I nodded approvingly, closing my eyes because of how relaxing Zoro's humming and how I rockour body from side to side.

"Dammit, I lost!" I heard Luffy screamed from afar and I want to cover my ears because I don't want to listen to them anymore.

 _"Where are Nami-san and the others?"_ Brook asked on the other line.

Robin replied to him. "Since they didn't leave behind a message, it seems likely they were taken somewhere."

"I get it! Since you're a skeleton, they must have assumed you were just a corpse!"

"That's just a weird imagination from those people who abucted them! It's not like we are so into fancy dressing a skeleton!" I whispered softly and since Zoro still had his arms wrapped around me, he heard it since he chuckled at my ear.

_"I see, so that's why I was left behind! Such luck!"_

"The enemy thinks they've captured all of us. Are there any buildings or traces of people nearby?"

_"Oh, Robin-san, your reasoning is so sharp. It's like you can see everything! There is...a building. A truly massive one! It doesn't look like a restaurant."_

"It's not?! How sad. " I shouted when I heard what Brook has said, however, they did not pay their attention to me.

Robin spoke again. "Brook, we're hurrying over there, so wait for us."

_"Roger that! Ah, Robin-san and also Haruki-san? When you get here, may I see your-"_

_Clank_

I laughed when Usopp ended the call and more importantly Brook's sentence. That was really hilarious as I let go of Zoro's grasp so that I could hugged my stomach from laughing correctly. I was kneeling on the ground while using my left hand to slap the ground because of how I find the part where Usopp ended the call clearly funny.

Zoro went towards the duo, crossing his arms. "Is our enemy someone from the Government?"

"Who knows? Let's hope they're at least human. I mean, so far we've seen...a fire breathing dragon, a half-man, and a bird-lady! And then there's that centaur Luffy just befr-" Usopp did not finish his sentence because he turned his head towards where Luffy and the centaur man are, noisy from shouting at each other.

Now, what's happening to them this time? Is the shouting and fighting part of their friendship or what?

Currently, the centaur man is using his weapon to hit Luffy but Luffy being Luffy, he just skillfully dodge all of his attacks as if it was just nothing.

"Now listen, here!"

"What's gotten into you!"

"Goodbye friendship!" I said while doing a goodbye action when I saw how their friendship a while ago turned into this ferocious fight.

Now, that is just a sad way to put their friendship to an end.

"You..." Luffy used his left leg to hit the centaur man on his cheeks. He then fell on the ground on his back.

"I let my guard down. I thought you were on my side!" Leo-taur shouted, swinging his weapon at Luffy.

"Why can't I be? We're already friends, so don't attack me!" Luffy said to him while putting his straw hat back on his head.

"Die intruder!" I then noticed another centaur man but his legs are made out of giraffe legs. He was about to slash Luffy with his sword when Robin was quick enough to help Luffy.

As expected from our Robin!

"Cien Fleur: Bellflower!" Robin crossed her arms near her chest as countless of arms started to appear on the another centaur's body and twist his body. He let go of his sword as he fell on the ground, probably dead. I even spotted a small Den-Den Mushi was rolling on the ground when this man fell on the ground.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked him.

The four of us went towards where Luffy is and stood beside one another.

"A leopard and a giraffe, huh?" Zoro said.

The volcano then erupted were Usopp's body started to shake from fear.

Luffy smiled. "Looks like there are all kinds of centaurs. How fun!"

"They're fictional horses! Their very existence is bizarre!" Usopp told him as I disagreed at him. Usopp, you are very wrong! There are horses like this in our world! We just have not seen it with our naked eyes that's why it is easy for you to say that they do not exist! I wanted to voive that out but since I am too lazy, I kust kept my mouth shut.

"What happened?" Robin asked Luffy.

Luffy turned his head towards Robin a little. "He just suddenly attacked me! It looked like he was talking to someone.

Usopp went towards where the baby snail is and picked it up from the ground, near the giraffe man. "Look at this Baby Snail-Phone! It's got "CC" written on it! They're not wild centaurs. It must be some sort of organization!"

"CC?" Zoro asked.

"An enemy?" followed by Luffy.

I was about to speak when Usopp stopped me. "Don't say anything useless, Haruki!"

"I think the CC acronym stands for Chocolate Cake?" I said softly while putting my right hand on my chin, thinking deeply.

"I'm perfectly sure that it's not about food, Haruki!" Usopp snapped at me but I turned my body away from him while keeps on thinking of another food that starts with C.

"But Usopp, nothing is perfect in this world."

Usopp did not mind me as he spoke again. "In any case, even if we do return to the fiery ocean, the Sunny won't be there. We've got no choice but to head for the artic lands. Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper have all gone missing!"

"They've most likely been kidnapped. I just hope they haven't been shot full of holes by a rifle." Robin theorized while closing her eyes.

"Oh no!" I putted my palm on both of my cheeks, thinking the same thing.

"Cut that out!"

Zoro closed his right eye. "It'd have been faster if we just dropped anchor on the other side of the island!"

"But then we wouldn't have been able to eat that dragon meat or meet Legson!" Luffy said as he crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Who's Legson?" Zoro and I asked him curiously.

"Oh, that's my back legs' name!"

_"Poooh- Something seems to have happened again- pooh! What's going on- pooh!"_

"You name that thing, Luffy? Goodness." I asked him as he nodded his hesd, smiling at me. I then looked at his back and keeps on blinking my eyes because of how bizarre this thing is on Luffy's back.

When is Luffy going to get that thing of him? Don't tell me he is going to keep that thing forever?

I hope he is isn't going to do that.

"So what do we do, Luffy?" Zoro asked him again and Luffy turned his head towards Zoro to answer his question.

"If we go to the other side of the island, we can save the guys who were kidnapped, right? It goes without saying!"

I raised my right fist on the air. "And we could also eat a snowcone in there!"

"Alright, let's go! We're changing our objective! Head for the frozen lands to rescue our crewmates!" Usopp said as he held his slingshot on his right hand while the other one was raised on the air, like mine.

"I wonder if anyone will be selling winter clothing along the way." Robin said.

"If we go there dressed like this, we'll seriously die. What do we do?" Usopp asked again.

I raised my right arm on the air. "Oh, oh! We're gonna control the cold!"

"You do that alone!" Usopp yelled at me as he hit the top of my head. I clutched it really hard while crouching on the floor. He then snapped his head towards Luffy. "Are you really planning to cross this lake, Luffy?!"

"Yup!"

Usopp wiggled his arms on the air. "And just _how_ are you planning to cross this lake?! Parts of it are on fire. Others are frozen!"

"Then the water temperature might be fine. And I am quite sweaty...Shall we swim across?" Zoro suggested as he uncrossed his arms so that he could help me stand up straight from my feet again.

"Huh?! Don't be absurd!"

"Usopp, you can just stay here since you are such a killjoy of a boy." I told while staring blankly at him. I even called him a boy, rather than a man.

"Me, Haruki and Robin can't swim, you know." Luffy said as the the three of us are thinking the same thing. Luffy and I riding at Zoro's back, while Robin is on Usopp.

Usopp snapped at him instantly. "You want to ride us across, don't you?!" he then slouched his back, his eyes looking at his right view. "Why should I have to...Stop staring at me! Even Zoro wouldn't be that considera- Wait, you're actually ready to do it?!"

We all turned our head at Zoro who was busy warming his arms up. I began to follow Zoro and he raised his eyebrows at me, probably thinking inside his mind that I can't even swim out there and why am I following him.

"What? I want to warm up clutching you while you are swimming across the lake later." he just shook his head and I followed him again on his warm up.

"Well, whatever I think...If we don't cross the lake, we'll be taking a huge detour. Guess ther's no choice. I'll handle it! Alright, let's do this!" Usopp closed his eyes and gripped the seeds on his palm as he threw it on the ground, just near us. "Hissatsu Midoriboshi: Uchiwa Sou!"

_(Uchiwa Sou- Fan Grass)_

"What's this grass?" Luffy asked as he went near the plant, looking at it carefully.

"Body Banana!" Usopp said again as a banana boat appeared on the water.

"It's a boat! That's amazing, Usopp!" Luffy complimented. Luffy and I wasted no time and went on the banana boat. Luffy sat on it as I keep on jumping it. Usopp even scolded me but I did not quite comprehend what he was trying to say because this banana boat conquered my mind.

Awesome! This is just so amazing!

Usopp went near the other plant. "And this fan grass will serve as oars!"

"You have all sorts of seeds, I see. How wonderful." Robin smiled at Usopp as he also did the same thing towards her.

"The Boyn Islands were a treasure trove of strange plants, after all! Whenever I entered a dangerous area, I managed to snag some convenient plants! I survived on that island for two whole years, so you could say that there's nothing I can't han- "

"Get on board, Usopp!" Luffy said while raising both of his fist on the air, cutting Usopp's backstory.

Sorry, Usopp but try to tell us what happened to you over the years of being apart from them next time.

"You'll get left behind." Zoro added and I laughed at Usopp when he turned his hesd towards us.

Usopp did not notice that we are already on board, except for him, because he was kind of like busy talking about all the things he faced for two straight years.

"Hey! I was the one who made that!"

"Alright! Cast off!" Luffy announced as he was seated on top of the banana boat's, I don't know, how do you called that so never mind. Luffy was also holding an oar on his left hand as he used his right hand to point at the island ahead of us. "To the land of shaved ice!"

"Row, damn you!"

I gripped the edge of the banana boat when an intense wave struck at us. I did not know that the waves are this intense in here. I just hope that us three devil fruit users can survive. I mean we have Zoro and Usopp, so I'll leave the rest to you guys if the banana boat will flip.

"The wind is so strong!"

"And it's a headwind, at that!"

"Of course. The extreme temperature difference on the island causes the wind to blow." Robin explained as she and Zoro rowed.

"The water's boiling out here." Zoro said as I was also rowing on Zoro's right as he rowed on the left.

"And in here is so cold!" I added while gleaming. This island is so cool. Like hit and cold. Should I name this island for myself only? Probably not.

Usopp gulped. "If we'd tried to swim, it would've been a disaster."

"We're not really making an progress." Luffy pointed out and I tried my best to control my irritation at him. If not, I would have pushed on the water and since I am very kind, I didn't.

"You have to row, dammit!" Usopp scolded our captain.

"Look out! It's the centaur from before!" Luffy informed as he fell on top and stood straight in front of Robin. The centaur threw a huge rock on us and thank goodness it did not hit the banana boat. "Hey! Did you decide to join my crew after all?"

Zoro stood up and snapped at his words. "Did you just invite him _again_?!"

And then Usopp. "Will you stop asking every freak we meet to join us?!"

"Guys, sit down! You'll drown us!" I told them as I tugged Zoro's hand to make him sit again on the banana boat in which he did.

We all then heard a noise coming from his horn on his direction as he shouted loudly. "Boss!"

"A horn?" Robin stated.

"Boss? That reminds me, didn't the Snail Phone say..." Usopp said as all of us tried to remember what the desperate man had said back when we were still at the Thousand Sunny.

"The intruders are heading your way! Please take care of them!" the leopard centaur man shouted at something or someone in front of him.

"Something just appeared on the shore." Robin pointed out as all of us turned our head on the shore of the snowcone land. I counted then and estimated that they are at least eight and above of them, carrying different kinds of weapon on their hand. However, one man caught my attention as he stood behind the others and he really is huge compare to his other companions.

"Is that his boss?" Zoro questioned as he stood up again.

"Probably." I replied, looking at the silhouette of seven men.

"So the emergency transmission was from him? In that case, it would be silly for him to try to attack to us!"

"I wanna eat a snowcone already." I blurted out while drooling a little when imagined myself eating a delicious snowcone but disappeared when Usopp once again hit my head.l

"Don't think of useless things right now, Haruki!"

"It isn't a useles- "

Usopp cut me off. "I said, "don't", didn't I?!"

"They are..." Robin trailed.

"Boss! Please take care of them!"

"Be ready! I, Brownbeard- _sama_ , will kick your asses all the way to hell!" The giant centaur man said while laughing wridly. I even twitched my eyebrows when I heard his name.

Like really, Brownbeard? We all ready have Blackbeard and Whitebeard, my pops and this time Brownbeard? What's next? Graybeard, Pinkbeard, Redbeard?

"Oh! They all are centaurs! I wonder if they wanna join us too!" Luffy said as his eyes turned into sparkles because of what he just saw on the shore of the snowcone mountain.

"I'm sure they don't! They're obviously prepared to fight us!"

Robin spoke. "They're colleagues of the man who sent out the emergency signal, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they must be! We have to clear the air before they start to fight!" Usopp instantly agreed which I also nodded my head approvingly. Usopp stood up and swayed his right arm on the air, smiling widely at them. "Hey! We're here to help you people! Let's talk first!

"You're lying through your teeth!" Brownbeard replied to him, rejecting Usopp's offer, without any seconds thought. I covered my mouth when I sniffled a giggle. That was hilarious. Good thing, Usopp did not heard me or else he'll hit my head again and I don't want that to happen to me again. My head needs to rest from all the beating I got since Fish-Man Island. He then pointed his finger at Zoro, who is still standing on the banana boat. " You're with your samurai! Two of them! So there's no doubt that you're intruders!"

"Samurai? Two Samurai?" Usopp whispered and sweat started to form on his face as he looked at Zoro and I. "He's talking about you two!" I raised my eyebrows at him and went back to day dream about eating a snowcone. Usopp then shifted his gaze back to the enemies on the shore. "No, they're not a samurai- they're both a swordsman and a swordswoman! Both are dumb meathead who picks fights and find troubles without thinking sometimes but they're not the one who attacked your people!"

Zoro and I growled at him. "Who did you call "dumb"?!"

"Help! They're gonna kill me!" Usopp screamed like a girl, spreading his arms on the air.

"We're not gonna kill you! Stop saying that!" Zoro told him.

I glared at Usopp. "I don't kill, Usopp! I only kick some ugly butts! Put that inside your thick brain!"

"You are the one to talk to, Haruki!"

They been began to fire us but Zoro was quick enough to slice the cannon into half. That was like a close call! I thought it gonna hit us and we're gonna drown on the super cold water! And I clearly don't want that to happen because there are three devil fruit users here!

"Good job, Zoro- _kun_! I have to compliment you!"

"The best!" Usopp and I complimented Zoro as I produced him a big thumbs while standing beside him.

However, Luffy waved his left arm, grinning at the enemies who fired at us. "Hey, I got Leg-maro too!"

"I don't think they're going to listen to you, Luffy." I told Luffy while crossing my arms on the chest. Then few seconds after saying those, they began to fire at us again, as I heard Usopp screaming in horror, clutching his hair and crying in tears.

"We can't clear the air!"

"They look like they're dumb, so..." Robin said but was cut off by Luffy.

Luffy putted his right hand on his forehead, knitting his eyebrows. "We should be friends! Gomu Gomu no Leg-maro Balloon!" Luffy shouted as he grew bigger like a balloon and protected us from all those cannons that are fired at us.

_"He's doing something again-bu!"_

"Leg-maro has nothing to do with it!"

Luffy repelled all the canons and all of them blasted on the thin air. I could see how the enemies faces turned into shock. That's right, be shock at our captain! Their boss instructed them to aim and prepare to fire at us again.

I'm tired of this! I wanna eat a snowcone now!

Zoro pointed out before I could. "They're gonna shoot again."

"They'll never learn. I'll be counting on you guys!" Usopp said as I nodded my head in total agreement but we were told by Robin to wait for a bit.

"They're aiming at the water! They're gonna try to sink the boat!"

"What?! We have three Devil Fruit users on board!"

"Water?! You mean me, Robin?!" I yelled in horror while putting both of my palm on my cheeks. I don't want them to aim their guns at me! Even if I'm ap logia type user! "Guys, I have faith in you to protec- "

"Haruki, water! The cold water below us! Not you who is a logia type user!"

"Oh!" I then sighed in relief when Usopp said those. I did not expect that at all! "I thought they were gonna aim at me, that was a close call!" I laughed while covering my mouth. Well, goodp thing Usopp helped me remind those.

_"Take good aim! We'll let them fall into the water! Rot in hell, Devil Fruit users!"_

Luffy gritted his teeth and Zoro raised his eyebrows, looking at them. Usopp clutched his head again while his mouth is doing some kind of a weird action. Robin was just calm about our current situation right now but I am sure that Robin is worried about what's going to happen to us. If you are asking about me, I was playing the water with my oar.

It's so sad that I cannot seem to use my devil fruit power because the water is not fresh water but a sea water. If only it wasn't then I would easily use it to protect us from the enemies on the shore.

However, I'm certain that they can defeat them easily so no need for me to join them, right? They're strong so I'll leave the rest of the hard work to you guys!

"Damn!"

_"Fire!"_

"Here they come!" Usopp screamed.

After their Boss instructed those to his companions, all the enemies fired at ud with countless of canons, on the water just near our banana boat. We all were gripping and clutching any thing that we could grip when the water started to become more intense than before. The banana boat was even jumping upwardly as I don't know if I'm enjoying this or not.

"Let's get behind an iceberg!" Robin suggested us, closing her right eye.

"All right!" Usopp replied, liking Robin's wise idea.

"Row, row, row your boat gently- no not gentle. Again! Row, row, row your boat intensely down this lake! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!" I sang while I stood up in in front of the trio who are busy rowing the oars in an inhumane speed so that we could hide on the iceberg, Robin had pointed a while ago. I'm definitely enjoying singing this! "One more! Row, row, row your boat inten-"

"Stop singing and help us, dammit!" Usopp growled at me as I sat down and rowed like them.

I pouted.

Usopp is no fun. What a kill joy.

When we got behind an iceberg, the four of us breathed heavily as Luffy looked at us, innocently. "That was close."

"Why aren't you rowing?" Usopp asked him while breathing pretty heavily, but still manage to grit his teeth out of annoyance.

I was about to say something when we noticed that the iceberg where we are currently hiding is beginning to crack as the enemies keeps on firing their canons at us. We all covered our eyes due to some small pieces of the ice falling towards us.

I had enough with them!

_"Fire! Aim directly below their boat!"_

"W-We've gotta retreat!"

"What are you talking about, Usopp?!" Luffy yelled at him as he then pointed his finger at the enemies who are still firing their canons at us. "Forward!"

"You don't understand the situation at all, do you?! Those guys are trying to sink us into the lake!"

"Then, let's row fast so that I we could attack them inland!"

"Haruki, that's not a simple thing to do in this situation!"

Brownbeard laughed. "You cannot escape from me, Brownbeard- _sama_!"

"Huh? Who?" Luffy and I said at the same time while putting our hand on our right ear.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me! I'm a former pirate whose bounty was 80,060,000 beli! Brownbeard- _sama_! Brownbeard- _sama_! Brownbeard- _sama_!" After saying those, he breathed in and out heavily.

I could only look at him, blankly. That was kind of like embarrassing if you'd ask me. Zoro even yawned loudly and I poked his cheeks because he was adorable. He eyed me with his curious right eye but just let me keep poking his cheeks adoringly.

Usopp, Robin just looked at him, not minding what he blurted out a while ago. Then Luffy turned his head to us, as all of us shook our head.

"We've never heard of you!" Luffy shouted back at him.

"Just 80,060,000 beli?" I asked while tilting my head.

Brownbeard fell on the ground as the color of his body and face turned into pale blue. He looks like a ghost right now. One of his companions, went to comfort his dying reputation.

"Those ignorant bastards!" he cried. He then grabbed a cannon and aimed it at us. "Take my attack of rage!"

The banana boat flipped on the air as Luffy, Usopp and I slowly fell on the cold water. Zoro and Robin remained on their position on the banana boat. Oh well, lucky for them.

"Oh no!"

I tried my very best to swim but I can't. Perks of being a devil fruit user. Thank goodness Zoro and Usopp went to the rescue. Usopp grabbed Robin and putted her on his shoulder.

Zoro swam towards Luffy first since he was near him and grabbed his shirt as he then went towards my direction and grabbed my waist tightly. All of us resurfaced the cold water and goodness, we need some heat right now!

"Ahhh! It's so cold! More than a few minutes here and we'll become icicles!" Usopp screamed due to the coldness of the water.

I could even see some purple spots or marks on Zoro and Usopp's faces and fingers.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed loudly.

"My poweh's fadin'..."

Usopp looked at Luffy. "Y-You had plenty of time to fight back, Luffy! But you kept on saying such dumb things. Same with you, Haruki. So...you should be more careful what..."

"Sowwy...It'th awright...I dun' wanna make'em my friendth anymo'..."

"I dun' wanna eath snowcone anymor' twoday "

"Alright, finish them off! Ready!" Brownbeard instructed them again.

"Hey, Usopp! Take the three of them for me! I'm gonna slice'em up!" Zoro said, gritting his teeth as he pushed Luffy's face towards him and gently passed me towards Usopp. I wanted to scold him but my power and energy are fading as usual.

"H-Hurry...I'm almost..."

"Zowwo." I called his name but he did not look at me as his eyes remained focus on the cannons getting near at us.

"I'll finish this quickly!" Zoro said but he got dragged on the water as wiggle his hands. Usopp asked him what's wrong and since Zoro cannot answer, he putted his face on the water again and saw something very scary for him.

"Sharks! Why are there sharks in the lake?!"

I wanted to help Zoro when the Sharks dragged him into the cold water but I can't because I'm so weak right now. I couldn't even see him underwater. Three sharks started to circulate the four of us as Usopp started to shake not only because of the sharks but also because of how cold the water is.

I heard Brownbeard laughed loudly at the situation we are in right now. "You fool! This is technically the ocean! This hole was ground zero of the fight between Aokiji and Akainu. Cracks tore right through the island, so sea water flowed in and made this lake! Of course there are ocean creatures here!"

"Zoro! Sharks! Scary! Sharks! Zoro got eaten by Sharks! They're everywhere! We're doomed! Why?! I never imagined my life would end like this!" Usopp yelled on top of his lungs as he swam towards an iceberg.

"This is the end!" Brownbeard shouted.

I was waiting for the cannons but I have already counted 10 seconds and there is still no cannons fired at us. I wonder what happened.

Usopp screamed lightly. "Brook!"

Good job, Brook!

Usopp then went towards the ice berg when the enemies where busy fighting at Brook.

"Most frigid of winds, cuts colder than the artic. Feel the underworld." Brook said as his sword was raised almighty on the air.

"Damn you, you filth!"

"Yohohoho! Ah, I did not have time to warn you. I froze your gunbarrels..." Brook looked at Brownbeard, smiling. "...so if you shoot, they will explode in your faces!"

"Who are you, skeleton-mask?!"

Brook looked away. "You are unworthy to hear my name. It's Brook."

You just said your name to him, Brook.

"You still told it to me?" Brownbeard sweatdropped.

"I returned from the underworld, and dedicated my second life to my captain with the straw hat! I am know as the Soul King! That's my line!" Brook announced as he went towards the enemies and slash him with incredible speed and his amazing at wielding swords.

Brook used his sword to point it at them. "I will not lose my crewmates a second time! Only ice!"

That was amazing, Brook! You were so cool in there!

_"Damn he's fast! He's too strong!"_

"I didn't think they had other allies! But even if you fight all you want, it's useless! They're already shark bait! See? Just look for yourself!" Brownbeard instructed Brook, smiling evilly as he pointed his finger on the water. Shock was then plastered on his face when he saw something he did not expect. "The sharks have all been killed! Hey! Where did they go?!"

Luffy walked slowly first. "Here!'

Followed by Robin, dress and hair soaking really wet. "You came at a perfect time, Brook."

"Yohohoho! I'm glad you're alright! As it happens, I was chased here by a strange fellow..."

"You're really done it now, you half-man half-beast freaks! Do you really think my training was so weak...that I'd die to something as trivial as sharks?!" Zoro growled at him as I gritted my teeth intensely. We all hugged our body because we are freezing to death! "But...the human body...can't train against the cold..."

"Freezing...I'm turning into ice!" Luffy said while having a hard time to speak.

"I'm...already turned into ice." I informed them and I could hear a small laugh from Luffy. I so hate my devil fruit powers sometimes!

"I told you....you guys...that trying to cross the frozen lands...in these clothes..." I heard Usopp said and having a haprd time to pronounce every word correctly. I don't even know what in the world is he saying because all I could hear is the noise he made while chattering his teeth from the cold.

Robin then informed us as she crouched on the floor. "But look...We're in luck. We should be thankful...that we met them."

They were about to aim us with their weapon when their Boss stopped them from doing so.

"That one will do...I'm going with the fourth guy from the right!" Zoro spoke as he narrowed his eyes into his choice to grab and wear later.

"I'll have that...white beside yours...Zoro on the left!"

"I've decided...I'll take the one next to him!" Luffy said.

Robin did not wait to decide because there is only one enemy that is a female and I don't want the color that's why I chose the coat beside Zoro and beside I think I'll look fancy and apwesome later. "I'll take that one...The one that girl at the far left is wearing..."

Our eyes turned into glowing red, as we cannot wait to fight and wear their coat, grinning wildly and evilly. Usopp did not say something because I think he turned into a froze human popspicle already.

"Those clothes looks so warm!" the four of us said together, eyeing our chosen coat that the enemies are wearing.

"Alright, go! Get one for me, too!" Usopp said and I don't know what he is trying to say because I couldn't hear nor understand him anymore.

Oh, and here I thought Usopp had already turned into a human popsicle. Okay, my bad.

_"Are they....coming for our coats?!"_

_"How rude! What are they, highwaymen?"_

Brownbeard began to sweat really hard. "Now I remember! It's that hat! That's one of the rookies from the Worst Generation two years ago! That's right...He's Fire-Fist's little brother! The pirate worth four hundred million, Straw Hat Luffy!"

Ace is also my brother too! I did not yell at him or something because of how cold it really is right now. I desperately need to wear a coat now!

_"F-Four hundred million?!"_

The enemies started to ran away to save their lives but we did not let our chosen people to get away from us without wearing their coats.

"Mil Fleur!" Robin crossed her arms as she used her devil fruit powers to sprout a large hands in front of the enemies, blocking their path as she trapped the Half-woman with a pink coat in her hand.

Luffy stretched his right arm to grabbed the half-man with a red and white striped coat and he flew towards him. "Gimme...that coat!"

Zoro putted his _Wado Ichimonji_ on his mouth and his other two swords on both of his hands. "It's better for your health if you don't resist! I'll go little easier on you!" he then dashed forward and slash the enemies who are blocking his way towards the coat that he chose a while ago.

"I'm cold. I'm freezing to death. I'm gonna take your coat off by hook or by crook!" I readied both of my swords as I vanished on my spot and appeared in front of the half-man who has a white fur coat. Once I got there, he was terrified as he shouted pretty hard.

"Oh, everyone! You're in much better shape than I thought you would be!" Brook said to us, happy that we are fine.

"Help me!" Brownbeard screamed as I covered my ears when I heard him shout so loud. He's gonna hurt my eardrums.   
  
  


A few minutes later. We all are riding at Brownbeard's back and I don't know where are we going. He got really scared of Luffy because he is one of the Worst Generation and his bounty is much more bigger than him. But I just hope that we could find Nami and the others soon because I am worried about them, even though Sanji and Franky are with Chopper and Nami.

Stay safe, guys! We are coming to save you!

Oh, before I forgot we are here in the frozen lands and the the ice storm is so cold and heavy! Thank goodness, the coats helped us survive the cold or else we will become a human popsicle!

A big NO for me!

"That was really loud. Maybe it's Sanji and the others?" Luffy blurted out.

I looked at him, confused. "How come I didn't heard anything even though you said that it was really loud?"

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." Luffy replied as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Hey, Crocotaur! You sure you don't know anything about my nakama?"

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine! The run faster! To the building Brook said he saw! We've gotta hurry to recue Nami and those guys!"

"Yeah! Or else, Usopp will hit your head over and over again!"

Usopp's face turned sour. "Don't include me, Haruki!"

"How humiliating, they're just kids..." Brownbeard said while breathing heavily due to fear and tiredness. "...and they cruelly stole my underlings' coats! You damn highwaymen!"

"Stop trying to make us look like the bad guys! You attacked us first! This crocodile-guy doesn't seem to regret his actions at all." I heard Zoro yelled at him. If I am not mistaken, Zoro stole a brownish coat and it looks good on him.

I glanced at my back and saw their position there. Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Brook were face to face one another on Croco-guy's crocodile tail or whatever you called that. While Luffy was seated on his left shoulder while I am on his left, crossing my arms too.

Usopp and Brook were hugging their knees that was brought closer to their chest. Usopp wearing a purple coat and a green stripe coat for Brook. I giggled and thought that Brook looked like a human- I mean a skeleton watermelon with his coat.

Usopp looked at Brook with his sad face. "Anyway, Brook. You've got no skin, so it can't be cold for you, right? Why did you take a coat as well?"

"I do have feelings. I'm so happy that I found you sad and sound, I want to share the feeling of being cold with you!" Brook replied while spreading his arms on the thin air wide as he could.

"I feel sorry for Nami and the others. They didn't change clothes before they were kidnapped." Robin sadly said as she looked on her right. She is wearing a girly pink coat while using the hood to cover her head. It looks good on her, thumbs up for that. "I hope their arms and legs haven't fallen off from frostbite."

"Oh no!" I shouted and turned my back so that I could looked at them. "Let's go back and took their coats for Nami and the others!"

"Stop it, Robin! Don't worry in such cruel way!" Usopp snapped at her then looked at my way. "As for you Haruki! We have already gone far away from that place!"

"But Nami and the others need coats or else they'll freeze like a human popsicle!"

"I said "Don't worry in such cruel way!" a while ago, didn't I?! We'll find ways!"

"Go, Alliga-taur!" Luffy told Brownbeard, smiling widely and clutching his pirate hat.

My smile turned bright when I spotted a building. Maybe this is the building Brook had told us while ago over the call. It has this chucks of wood from I don't know where all those came from.

"Oh, Alliga-taur! That's a nice name, Luffy! As expected from you!"

Usopp snapped at me. "And as expected from you, Haruki!"

"Just let her, Usopp. You're too worked up."

"Shut up, Zoro!"

I did not mind the ragging Usopp and all those glare at my bapck coming from him as I am very excited in this island. I then heard a faint noise coming from the path, Alliga-taur is going.

Oh! I hope it's a fight so that I could join and butt in! Or I hope it's Nami and the others, running to save their precious lives and are escaping from those kidnappers because they still want to live more longer.

"What is that?" I heard Robin asked as we all perked our head towards the direction Robin is looking at.

"A ship? Isn't it a warship?"

Luffy looked at Usopp. "So the Navy's here?"

"What? I didn't see anything around here little while ago."

It really is a ship. A Navy's ship. Some parts of it are broken and I don't think it was because it's already old but because as what Luffy and Brook had said, the Navy might be here and someone or something could have happened a while ago.

Is this another set of mystery from this island we all are placing our foot?

No worries, I am not complaining or anything. I seriously love mysteries a lot!

"What's going on? Is the Master okay?" Brownbeard gulped heavily while sweating really hard.

Now who is this Master of yours? Is he cool or what? Oh well, I can't wait to meet his Mastr and slap his face pretty hard like a steel for kidnapping Nami and the others!

Usopp putted her right hand above his forehead. "Hey, somebody is there!"

"Oh, it's..." Luffy trailed when he say someone he might knew. "Hey! Hey! It's you! Do you remember me? Thank you for your help the other day!" Luffy raised his right hand on the air, waving it and smiling sincerely at this guy.

This man is wearing a black robe and a very cute black and white polka dot hat, near its hem and honestly I kind of like forgot the name of his hat but as long as it's a hat then it's up to you to imagine it. Peace, guys! But Anyways, On his left hand, he was carrying a large sword, larger than mine and Zoro.

And when he saw us, his eyes widened for a second and then begapn to narrow his eyes towards us and was kind of like mumbling something.

Zoro pierced his gaze towards the man. "He's...the guy we met at the Human Shoppe in Sabaody."

"Shoppe?" I curiously asked in the thin air while putting my right hand on my chin.

"His name is Trafalgar Law. He is now..." Robin replied, remembering his name correctly as she looks at this Low-guy.

Luffy cut her sentence before she could finish it. "Yes, he's Traf...Tra-guy!" he jumped on Alliga-taur's tail and smiled at Zoro and the others. "Yeah, that's his name! He helped me get away from the battlefield and treated my wounds!"

"Your wounds?" Robin raised her one eyebrow at Luffy as his smile never drop.

"Yeah! Like Jimbei, he saved my life! Hey!" after saying those Luffy went towards Low, running pretty fast. The lower half was still attached in Luffy's back and I laughed because it's really hilarious once you eyed it when Luffy's going to turn his back away from us.

I wonder when that thing will last onto Luffy.

I jumped beside Zoro and adjusted my coat. After adjusting it correctly and neatly, I eyed Low and Luffy having this kind of like a conversation. Luffy dominating it. I wish I could hear them but I can't because I am too way lazy to go near an listen to them talking whatever topic are they engaging in.

"Hey, there is a Navy soldier on the ground!" I heard Usopp shouted while looking at the body of a Navy soldier that was on the ground covered with snow. His weird looking weapon was far beside him. Zoro, Robin, and Brook looked at the direction where Usopp is looking at. His eyes then widened when he noticed something that is familiar for him. "Is it...could it be..."

"Hey, help me, Trafalgar." Brownbeard screamed at Low.

"Smoker- _san_!" A black haired woman shouted probably his name and ran towards the navy soldier face planted on the ground covered with snow, wearing a half yellowish coat and a pink kimono. Her eyes then widened when she saw him. "No! Smoker- _san_!"

_"Smo-yan!"_

"The Navy?! Oh? is she..." Luffy trailed while looking at the Navy soldiers.

"Oh no, Luffy! The Navy's here!"

"Yeah!"

Back to this black haired woman, she had already in this Navy soldier's spot as she brought him closer to her, worried about him. "Smoker- _san_!"

Does she have a some kind of a....

"I thought so! It's Smokey and his clan! It's been a while!" Luffy gleamed as he raised his hand again on the air to wave at them.

I looked at Zoro and poked his right cheeks, confused at the scenario in front of us. "Zoro, are you guys friends with the Navy or something?"

"No! They even tried to kill us countless of times but we still manage to flee because it's was really nothing." he replied to me, no hesitation in his voice.

"I thought you guys are friends because Luffy is so happy that he meet them today."

Zoro sighed and crossed his arms. "Juat don't mind him, Haruki, okay?"

"Okay, Zoro!"

I perked my head when I heard the black haired woman screamed with so much agony at Low, gripping the handle of her sword and is crying pretty hard. She charged at Low, unsheathing her sword, gritting her teeth. Low extended his arm as this blue kind of a half cone or something appeared just him and this woman. He also unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards the woman as hearts started to appear between her and the navy soldier that was still on the ground and their heart kind of like switched over. She fell and face planted on the ground covered with thick snow, hopeless.

Oh, she's a swordswoman just like me! I wanna fight her after all of this! I hope she is still alive later because I haven't meet a swordswoman in my whole life!

"What did he just do?" Zoro said as he wrapped his right arm towards me and tightened it. I raised my head towards him. He must have thought inside his mind that I am going to help and fight this Low-guy but I wouldn't, not now. I don't want to interfere in their fight because I still want to know more about his powers. It's really interesting.

But I don't think this Low-guy is dangerous or evil.

 _"Tashigi-chan!"_ the navy soldiers dashed towards her, worry all over their face.

"Luffy! Let's go! It's dangerous here!" Not long after seeing the scene, Usopp immediately shouted at our Captain.

Luffy nodded and turned his back towards Low-guy but turned his head a little bit when he remembered something he forgot to ask a while ago before this woman ran towards him. "Oh yeah. Hey, Tra-guy, I wanna ask you something."

Before Luffy could ask him, Low-guy used his finger to point at something. "Go around to the back of the laboratory. What you're looking for is there. We'll see each other again later. We both have something we want to take back."

I raised my right hand on the air when I saw Low-guy turned his back to walk towards the large door of the building. "Hey, Low-guy!" I shouted, he shifted his body towards me and raised one of his eyebrows. This guy is a little rude for me.

I pouted.

"How did you know what we're looking for?! Can you read minds?!" I shouted when Brownbeard began to ran towards the back of the laboratory, Luffy trailing behind us. "That's awesome!" I added as my eyes turned into stars.

_"What a pretty woman!"_

"That's already obvious, Haruki! Zoro, shut her mouth!" Usopp snapped at me as he instructed Zoro to do something. However, none of us are doing what he pleased.

Zoro, on the other hand, was glaring at something I don't where, what, why, and how. Probably, the thing that he always do. You know Zoro being the Zoro he is. Adorable Zoro!

Sad life, Usopp.

Luffy had already caught up with us as Usopp spoke first. "Alright, Luffy, let's get away from the Navy!"

He stretched his left arm and clasged together the three boys in our group. I laughed so loud that I keep on slapping my legs, looking at them. That was really hilarious. However, none of them got mad at Luffy. Well, because it was very natural for Luffy to do that kind of things so probably they already forgive him inside their minds.

Luffy secured his straw hat in placed, looking at the place where we meet the Navy soldiers and the scene they created. "I wonder if Smokey and his clan will be okay. Did they lose to Tra-guy?"

The Navy soldiers aimed and fire their guns at us. Luckily, none of the bullets hit us or Alliga-taur who is the one doing all the running. Talk about good luck! As for Low-guy, he had already went inside the large building, not even turning his back to look at the mess he made.

I felt bad at the Navy soldiers especially those two who are unconscious at the ground. Oh well, they are still alive. Fight stronger and better next time then so that you'll not lose. But losing this time doesn't mean you are weak or what. Just use that to make you feel stronger each day.

I came back into the reality when I heard Luffy shouted. "There you are! Guys!"

"Hey!" The four of us: Brook, Luffy, Brook, and I gleamed when we saw all of them, harmless. We were clutching the pirate hat of Brownbeard and I noticed something odd about Nami and the others' group. There were children with different sizes beside them and a weird looking head.

What is that thing doing in there?

"Are you all okay?! Yohohoho!"

Zoro and Robin were just on their spot, not moving an itch but looking at the rest of straw Hats Crew. Chopper, on the other hand, seems kind of off. I mean, what's with Chopper's looks? Why is he not cute right now? It looks like someone just possessed him while we where away from them.

However, Sanji is still Sanji but his face is a little bit different. Not his usual pervert face and I just don't know how I describe it.

"Luffy and the others! Zoro! Usopp! Robin! Brook! Haruki!" Sanji called our names while dancing what Chopper also does when he is embarrassed or happy. "I'm glad to see you!"

"Why is that jackass cook jumping around He went nuts from cold?" Zoro asked, looking at the weird Sanji.

"Oh? They look like giant children to me." Usopp whispered while sweating a little bit on his face when he saw the giant children beside Nami's group.

They don't look like giant children, Usopp because they really are a giant.

I tilted my head on the side. "I know that Sanji's weird, but he's beyond weird today. Like what Zoro said, he must have went nuts because of the cold. But he's wearing a coat, so he must be nu...."

I stopped from talking when I saw how Nami opened Sanji's blazer a little bit to expose her chest. Her eyes turned into a big pink heart, drooling at the side of her mouth.

Nami is not this pervert but why is she acting like this super weird?

When Franky saw it, his eyes widened. Must be how big Nami's chest is. I nodded my head approvingly.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing?! Don't do it, Franky!" Luffy shouted, scared at how Nami will react when Franky's going to hit her hard in the head. The two beside him, was also scared 2on the outcome and are praying for Franky's life to be spare by Nami.

Okay, good luck for that, Franky!   
  
  
  


_**The Straw Hat's Encampment** _

We all went inside this large hole on this already fallen building. It feels good to be inside because it's warmer here compare to the outside but still a little bit of cold. And we all know that the outside is much more colder than this.

Usopp sighed in relief. "We're here! This is good."

"The building has a similar style as the other one." Chopper said with a smug plastered in his face. However, his voice sounded like Franky and I don't know if I just misheard it but I definitely heard coming outside his mouth.

"But it's crumbling. It looks like there was a huge explosion or something." Robin explained, looking at the structures inside the building we are residing.

Chopper with Franky's voice spoke again and as he walked in front of the children. "it's fine as long as it'll shelter us from the blizzard. Now, where should we begin?"

"I hurt my own delicate body!" Franky cried a lot on both of his eyes. His delicate body? As far as I know, Franky doesn't have a delicate body and why is he so weird?!

As for Nami, she got this three big wounds on top of her head as she feel unconscious on the ground covered with snow. Sanji was kneeling beside her, looking worried. Oh, he's back to his usual self! Now that's the Sanji I knew!

"I'll treat it right away!" Sanji worryingly said as he was about to open Nami's coat near her chest when Franky stopped her from doing so. Usopp was just eyeing them weirdly and confused at the same time. Zoro, on the other hand, was beside me crossing his legs and arms, looking at the weird trio and not even miding them.

"Hey, Sanji- _kun_! What are you doing to my body?!"

Sanji looked at him. "I'm Chopper."

Huh?! Sanji is not Chopper! What is this guy talking?! I never knew that Sanji is this desperate to be cute! Well, we all know that Sanji's handsome but not as cute as Chopper! No, I cannot take this.

"I got my legs back!" And another weird man cried with so much passion and was running at a random direction. He was kind of like happy when he got his lower half body back. However, he still looks weird because of the fact that he still have missing portion of his body, his upper half to be precise.

Oh well, what a random guy.

"Leg-maro! Oh my hind legs!" Luffy was on all fours on the ground covered with snow, depressed and was crying so hard in his life because the guy already have his lower body back but still weird for me to look at, leaving Luffy with his usual body. Brook was also on the ground just beside Luffy, hugging his knees near his skeletonized chest and moving his head from Luffy, to this weird looking guy and lastly to Usopp.

Usopp snapped at him. "I told you there is no creature like that!"

"How surreal." Robin said, crossing her arms, below her chest.

"What a bunch of weird people." I muttered while closing my eyes and nodding my head countless of times. I noticed that Zoro turned his head towards me, raising his eyebrows, but I did not mind myself to look at him.

My words must have struck his too. Oh well, Zoro is weird sometimes too.

Brook laughed. "Yohohoho! He's quite original."

"T-The skeleton...just talked." two giant children said at the same time, scared and confused while looking at Brook.

"Are you okay, Nami-Sanji?" Sanji asked Nami when she finally opened her eyes.

Wait, Nami-Sanji? Why is he including his name after Nami? What in the world is happening to them or I'm just hearing and seeing things I shouldn't have to, right?

You know what, whatever!

"It was weird. I had a dream of crossing a river. There was a river running through giant boobs..."

"It's not the time for that!" Sanji cut her story off and instantly snapped at her.

Franky was walking while looking at the ground and I could hear him crying even though he is quite far from my position. Three children went to his back and slumped in there, smiling widely at Franky.

"Hey, do the tank thing!"

"Show us the laser beam!"

And five children where on his feet, hugging and swaying it on the side. Probably wanted to see how cool his body is. However, Franky was still crying pretty hard and not minding the children that was surrounding him and when he had enough he told them to shup up and I could hear Nami's voice in him, like how in the world is that possible?

The children, on the other hand, looked sadly at him when he shouted. They were not crying nor mad at him so that's a good thing. These kids knows how to control theirselves, not like Zoro and Sanji who always fight like there's no tomorrow.

Then Franky went beside Nami and handed her a pack of cigarette. Nami eyed him, surprised. "Huh? You sure?"

"You want to smoke, don't you? Let's talk like adults, everybody."

Luffy walked in front of them. "Alright. Now, who is who?"

"I'm Franky! Don't come to me when you get wounded." Chopper said, that smug plastered on his face did not even leave.

"I'm Chopper!" Sanji said smiling and he raised Chopper's bag on both of his hands. "I'll treat your wounds."

Franky used his finger to point at his face. "I'm Nami! I will never shoot the laser beam!"

I can even see a girly looking eyelash on both of his eyes.

Nami removed a stick of a cigarette in her mouth and puffed out a smoke, closing her eyes and smirking widely. "And this is our..." and once she opened it, she opened her coat and groped her breast. "Nami- _san_!"

"Yeah! there you are!" Both Brook and Usopp said at the same time as they went beside Nami, smiling widely too.

I could even feel the bloodlust coming from Franky when he saw how Nami groped he breast. As she glared murderously at Sanji due to his indecent behavior. "Was I always that indecent?!"

"I won't do it again! Don't hurt Nami- _san_ anymore!" Nami freaked out when he saw Nami gripping Franky's fist hard.

"Don't do it, Nami! Nami's gonna die!" Sanji went in front of Franky to defend Nami from Franky.

Now that's a true gentleman! Way to go, Sanji!

A sweatdrop appeared on my head when Franky wrote something on his notebook as was saying about if Nami is going to touch his body, she have to pay 200,000 belis and peeing would be 100,000 belis. And why would Nami touch Franky's body? I don't think Nami is that kind of a girl.

Weird.

Luffy and Usopp was on the ground, clutching their stomach and was laughing really hard at the scenario in front of us. Franky immediately scolded at them for laughing and was saying about they wouldn't be so happy either if it happened to them like how it happened to them. The duo's laugh died down afterwards.

I looked at Zoro, "I don't get it, Zoro. Can you please explain it to me?"

"Come move closer to me, Haruki." he instructed me as I did what he wants he to do. Once I got there, Zoro adjusted my ear muffs first before looking at me straight in the eyes. I waited for him to speak as he sighed heavily. "Just don't mind them."

"But Zoro, I'm so confused with the situation they are in right now" I told him, fidgeting my mittens. I am actually super confused because I don't get it why and how they all looked and sounded weird at the same time. I even forgot their explanation a while ago because I was preoccupied with a lot of things inside my head.

"So that you won't be confused more, stop thinking about them, okay?" Zoro told me as he sighed. "Just don't go towards Nami, okay Haruki?"

I was about to ask him again but I stopped myself from doing so and used my hands that's covered in mittens to swat away all those snow on top of Zoro's hait. I got distracted from asking him because of this.

Has he not realize about this?

Once I was done, I gave Zoro an eye closed smile then my head perked when Usopp was busy drawing something on a board and I don't even know where he got those from. As they all went towards him, listening to every words he's gonna produced.

Zoro caressed my hair affectionately. "Now, go there and have some fun with Luffy and the other children, Haruki."

"Okay, Zoro!" I smiled at him but before I could leave him, I hugged him first and I then went to where Luffy is and played with them.

"Let's get it straight from the beginning. He is a samurai from the Wano Kingdom. The signal that we received was meant for the Alliga-taur who they call "Boss" from one of his men. It all started when this samurai sliced up all those centaurs."

I did not quite hear what Usopp was saying because Luffy and I are busy playing snowball fights with the children. I even laughed when Luffy got squashed by the snowball all the giants made. The other children was laughing at him too and completely forgot to hit me with their snowballs. 

I should be thankful for Luffy because of that! Kidding!

"But I just wanted to rescue my missing son- Momonosuke and cut those people because they were standing in my way! In fact, look! That many children were held captive in the facility. I'm sure Momonosuke is still there!"

"Uh-huh, there were more children." one of the children said to him honestly as some kids were sad.

"We don't even know the newcomers that well yet."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "But the question is what happened after the signal."

"It's the man we just saw! People were saying that he is a Warlord."

"What?!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his head to get out from the snowball. He then looked at the weird guy in surprise. "You mean Tra-guy?! Did he become a Warlord?!"

"He's a Warlord?! Then he is the same as Hawky!" I said while smiling when I remembered a certain swordsman who I dearly love so much in my whole life. Not only him, but Shanks and his crew, Whitebeard Pirates, Ace and Pops, of course! And all those people I forgot to mention too!

Robin replied. "Yes, he joined them within past two years."

"He chopped me up into three pieces before I knew it! My head was kept in the facility! My torso was left there. And my legs were chased by a beast. When my legs were trying to get away using their wits, they snuck onto something."

"And that was the back of the dragon's head!" Usopp explained to him where his legs where.

Luffy jumped on the ground. "Oh yeah, you were cursing about a Warlord!"

"What? There were just legs, weren't there? How did he speak?" Nami gasped on what she just heard.

"Oh? You're right." Zoro said.

This weird guy turned his back away from them. "Oh, that was...my farts." he said as he farted afterwards, smirking evilly. "It has always been my specialty." as he farted once again.

"So you were fart-talking?! Yuck!" Usopp blurted out as he covered his nose when he smelled his fart.

"Yes, I was!" he said, farting again.

I immediately covered my nose when I smelled his disgusting fart. I then pierced my head towards the giant snowball when I cannot control myself from smelling it. This is so disgusting!

"Oh, it smells when we're in a room." Luffy pointed out as I keep burying my face on the snowball in hope of not smelling the fart so bad.

"Yohohoho! How funny to see a person with just a head and legs. By contrast, I just saw someone with just a torso." Brook explained while remembering how and where the torso was before.

"That was his torso, obviously." Zoro said as he pinched his nose in annoyance.

"You're right!"

The man immediately shifted his gaze towards Brook, gritting his teeth. "You saw it?! Where?! Where did you see my torso?!"

This man's fart smells so bad! It is worst than Shanks, if you'd ask me!   
  
  
  
  
  



	18. 16-Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV  
  


"What the hell is this, Usopp?!" Sanji asked who was inside Nami's body said. He was pointing at the sticker placed on Nami's forehead. Haruki could feel how happy Sanji is from being inside Nami's body.

Lucky for him, Haruki guessed.

"It's kind of super!" Franky who is inside Chopper's body beamed, swaying his body from side to side. Haruki has this poker face plastered on her face and was staring blankly at Franky. She clearly dislikes how Franky made those moves and his face is just not so pleasant to look at.

"I don't care anymore...." Nami in Franky's body mumbled some words coming from his mouth. Haruki felt bad at Nami because Sanji was the one who possessed her body and it's just Nami's unluckiest day ever.

However Chopper inside Sanji's body as he acknowledged Usopp because of his wise idea of putting a sticker with their face on it and sparkles was surrounding him. "Thanks, Usopp!"

Usopp bestowed an idea of putting a face sticker on their forehead indicating which is who is inside their body. It was actually a clever and an interesting idea.

"It spoils Namii- _san_ 's beauty!" Nami (Sanji) snickered at him, disagreeing his idea.

"Cut the crap! We get confused if nothing is done."

Haruki nodded her head approvingly at Usopp. She was really confused a while ago and didn't seem to distinguish who is inside their body. Zoro and Robin helped her in understanding the current situation they're in. However, she still finds it more confusing because of how they got their body switched.

Must be hard for them, well except for a one particular pervert of a cook in there. He is really enjoying and loving this. Sanji must have prayed a while ago to all the Gods and make him or them stay like this a little longer or probably forever.

Praying for Nami's reputation.

On the other side of the room. Haruki, Luffy and Zoro were seated on top of the small boulder, listening to what Brownbeard is saying.

In front of them are three children with different sizes, playing Brownbeard's body and tail who was tied with chains that are bigger and larger than a normal one on the pillar. Well, He's a giant. 

Haruki cooed at them because of how cute the children are.

"Brownbeard?" Luffy asked him.

"Yes. I'm sure you heard that name before. That was what I used to go by." Brownbeard smirked at him, trying to tell Luffy that he was an amazing pirate year before. But Haruki have not heard of his name ever.

Luffy replied him again. "No idea."

"Are you kidding me, you fool?!" He raised his eyebrow at them because they really don't know every single thing about him. He then turned his head towards the three children. "Go away, brats!"

"What happened to you? You were clammed up a while ago but now you're talkative." Zoro questioned him, remembering what he is a few hours ago.

Brownbeard laughed at them first before replying to Zoro's question. "You guys are done for! Law's gonna come to save me! I despise pirates from your generation, but Law is an exception."

"What do you mean our generation?" Luffy asked him curiously and did not about what Brownbeard is talking about the part where generation is mentioned.

"Don't you know anything, fool?"

"If he knows anything, he would not have ask you a question, Croco-taur." Haruki said to him.

Brownbeard, however, did not mind Haruki as she pouted her lips and Zoro laughed at her reaction. Haruki then buried her face on the crook of Zoro's neck, not because she was embarrassed that Brownbeard did not pay his attention to her words but because she felt tired from playing with the children a while ago before she got here, beside him again. She envies Luffy because of his energy and he seems not tired from all those intense snowball fights.

"I'm so worn out." Haruki muttered as she sighed heavily and Zoro scooped and brought her on his lap so that she could rest well on him. He gently wrapped his arms around her to secure her in place. He was caressing both her hair and also the back of her waist, trying to listen to Brownbeard.

Clue word, trying.

"But I had fun playing with them too." Haruki added and she could feel that Zoro nodded his head.

"You did."

This is already normal for them too, like how Zoro would bring her on his lap and how Haruki would relax herself at how comfortable is this. Let's just say that both are just so comfortable with each other's company always.

Fun fact about them is that Mihawk have never like ever witnessed them doing stuff like this for two consecutive years of training them. Like sleeping together and using each other as a human pillow or a teddy bear, Piggy back riding, Zoro playing and tying Haruki's hair and many more to mention. Mihawk did not know about those. Given the fact that they stayed on the same Island for two years.

How could Mihawk not know about those?

Maybe it's a good thing that Mihawk have never saw those or else, he'll turn into a frightening hawk and a raging bull and will probably inform Shanks about those. Talk about protective fathers.

Well, Perona does know, but she did not mind telling Mihawk and just let the two swordsmen do whatever they like to do.

"Eleven rookies with bounties over 100 million who arrived at Sabaody at the same time two years ago, plus Blackbeard...People call you twelve "The Worst Generation." You twelve are troublemakers who were born at the change of era and hold the key to the future of this war-torn world."

Haruki listened to each of his words and when she heard Blackbeard's name in it she cursed at Blackbeard inside her mind. She loathed and resented him for breaking Whitebeard Pirates peaceful lives into this huge mess he created. If ever she'll meet him, she will not think any seconds thoughts and engage a fight with him even though her life is at risk.

She doesn't want to take a revenge rather she wanted to avenge her Pops and Ace's death because they do not deserve to die early, especially Ace.

"After Whitebeard died, you all came to the New World and raised havoc. When something big happened, there was always somebody from your generation involved. Blackbeard! Kid! Law! Drake! Hawkins!" Brownbeard explained to them as all the Straw Hats crew listened to him and some children were also listening. Zoro tightened his arms that are still wrapped around Haruki when she gasped hearing her pops name on Brownbeard's mouth. He instantly went on her ear and comfort with some soothing words to calm her down.

"You're doing great, Haruki. I'm sure your pops is very proud of you." Zoro told her and gently caressed her hair and also her back, giving her some soothing words afterwards.

Haruki is not crying or what, she was just shock when Brownbeard blurted out his name and it's not his fault since he doesn't even know that Whitebeard has a non-biological daughter. Haruki still couldn't take that her pops and Ace died on the same day. It was too mcuh for her. However, she will still continue to live a life with her pops and Ace embeded on her heart. 

Whitebeard and his sons, together with Shanks and Mihawk are really impressive at hiding her away from those Pirates like Blackbeard before and after the Paramount war, and even the Navy and the World Government as well. They will probably use Haruki as a human weapon once they found out something about her.

Well, aside from those people Haruki had already known and considered as friends and family.

"I'm fine, Zoro but thank you." she whispered to him as she went to wrap her arms around his waist and buried her face more on his neck. Haruki inhaled Zoro's manly scent to relax herself.

She is thankful that someone like Zoro is always there to comfort her whenever she feels sad or down as Zoro will not think twice to comfort her immediately.

Both grew fond at each other.

Zoro is the other man, aside from her Pops, Ace, and many more to mention who she finds pretty comfortable to talk and more. She enjoys his company, even though Zoro is kind of a killjoy sometimes, just like Usopp here.

"Basil Hawkins was the one who shattered my pirate group. I lost both of my legs and ended my career as a pirate thanks to him. My crew were annihilated. I fled for my life and arrived here...on Punk Hazard. Do you know what this place is?"

Haruki raised her right arm on the air, a little bit and took a peek from Zoro's neck so that she could see Brownbeard a bit. "I know this place! It's a doughnut island and was divided into two regions. One having a scorching fire land and it was really hot and the other half is a snowco- "

"Stop!" Usopp immediately cut Haruki of before she could finish her sentence. Haruki glared at him as he did the same thing. "Continue, Brownbeard and please do not mind Haruki here!"

See? Usopp is a killjoy before Zoro.

_"Haruki? That name sounded familiar. Could it be...."_

Brownbeard sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and head lowered. "This place...This island..." he then opened his eyes and turned to look at the crew. "...used to be a lush green treasure house of life."

"Really?"

"It's nothing like that now." Zoro said and every time he spat out some words, a cold wind is seen visibly. That's how cold this land is.

"And it housed a laboratory of Dr. Vegapunk, a Government scientist. They were experimenting with and developing weapons and chemicals here. Instead of going to prison, they brought some prisoners here and performed experiments on them like they were guinea pigs. But four years ago, Vegapunk's chemical weapon test went wrong! And two of the three laboratories exploded! This is the remains of that laboratory."

"I see. So there was a huge explosion. That's why this place is a mess." Usopp commented as he scanned the room they all were inside it.

Brownbeard nodded his head. "The explosion belched intense heat and toxic substances and killed each and every living thing on the island. But in that critical situation, the Government left those guinea pig prisoners and escaped from the island then shut it down completely. The prisoners stayed in the Third Laboratory, the only building that remained intact and sheltered themselves from the poison gas that was all over the island. Even those who survived were paralyzed mainly in their lower body because of the nerve gas and lost hope in their future. But...a year later, our merciful Master came to the island! He purified the gad all over the island with his special ability and gave those prisoners who couldn't walk mechanical means to move and took them on as his lackeys."

Sanji (Chopper) and Chopper (Franky) cried while listening to his story. Both were gripping their fist tightly as tears began to slowly run all over their faces.

Perks of having a kind hearted heart.

"Master!" Chopper (Franky) cried, closing his eyes.

"Master!" Sanji (Chopper) raised his clenched fist on the air, yelling his name after Franky.

Brook was crying like a mess too. "Master- _san_!"

"Must be one of his plan to put their trust on him first and later on, he'll betray them." Haruki snickered as she is not on Zoro's lap anymore. She was the one who moved out and just sit beside him.

No one heard her, except for Zoro since he gave her a glance. And she thinks that it's a good thing that no one heard her or else they will snap and scold at her for being merciless and also for ruining the trio's moment.

Oh well, she was just voicing out her thoughts and she not quite certain if that thing will happen right on this day.

"I landed here a year later after that, two years ago. There were still some toxic substances left in the air and I felt nauseous when I breathed in. Just when I thought I had no energy left to live and this was the end...I saw the prisoners who lost their legs like I did and the Master! His kindness saved my life as it did to the others. Vegapunk was a devil because he paralyzed my comrade's legs but the Master was our warm-hearted savior!"

"And he could also be a cold-hearted person." Haruki added as she nodded her head. She finds this Master of him weird even though he saved all those prisoners who lost their legs and gave them a reason to live their lives again.

However, not on the trio's watch.

"Master!" Chopper and Franky cried loudly. As snot started to form on Chopper's body as Franky keeps on crying because of how he finds this Master of his super kind, like he is the most kindest person in this world alive.

"And then a few months ago, the second savior- Trafalgar Law who had gained the title of Warlord...came to the island. Using his special ability, he gave those of us who couldn't walk as we wished, legs. The legs of living animals! We thought we would never walk again, so we couldn't stop crying from happiness!"

"What a touching story!" the duo cried again, this time, tears like a waterfall.

"How about those animals? What a sad story!" Haruki whispered to herself.

Luffy smiled. "So the Tra-guy is a good guy as I thought! He saved my life, too!"

"Vegapunk is a horrible person!" Nami inside Franky's body and on Luffy's left side remarked.

"That's why there were those half-sheep people at the laboratory." Sanji on Nami's body and was smoking with Nami's approval, added and knitting his eyebrows when he remembered those kidnappers who took them at the laboratory.

"Centaurs and the bird woman, too. It all makes sense. But wait. What about the dragon?"

Brownbeard looked at Usopp when he asked him a question. "Oh, did you see the dragon? That's an artificial being that Vegapunk created to guard the island. It can adapt itself to any kind of environment. I heard some Celestial Dragon liked it and named it."

Hearing that made Luffy and Haruki yawned as their eyes are beginning to close and just sleep, not minding his story and explanation about the dragon, Vegapunk created to use it as a guard.

"I forgot the name but if you see it, you better run. It's extremely aggressive." Brownbeard warned them.

"All right." Zoro replied to him, nodding his heaf. " _We already ate it."_ he thought, looking away from Brownbeard.

Haruki yawned the second time and went near to Zoro's ear to whisper. "Didn't we already eat it?"

"We did. But don't mention it to him." Zoro whispered to her too as she nodded her head and shut her eyes closed completely. On the other hand, Chopper (Franky) and Sanji (Chopper) are still crying so hard. Brook has already dried his tears.

Brownbeard continued. "Anyway, now you know who rule the island. No one wants to come near it. Punk Hazard is our Master's property now! Rejoice! The Master is still doing research today for the future of mankind! He needs only a few guinea pigs, and you can become one! You can't get away!" after saying those, he laughed loudly at the Straw Hat Crew. But none of them felt threatened or what because eventually, they will just kick their butts for messing with the wrong pirate crew.

"Oh! Master! He's such a great guy!" Sanji (Chopper), Chopper (Franky), and Brook yelled his name and cried so hard in their life who still cannot believe how amazing his Master is and all those things he had done. However, Haruki doesn't like this Master of his because there is something that seems off about him.

"That's right, he's a wonderful person."

"Master is super!"

"The unending compassion!"

"He's the hope of mankind!"

And the never-ending compliments and acknowledgement of the trio of this Master still continues. It seems like he's their idol.

Usopp looked at them while putting his left hand on his hip. "You still don't even know what kind of a guy he is! Are you listen- "

"We!" Chopper (Franky) cut Usopp as spoke first, raising and spreading his arms on the air.

"Love!" followed by Sanji (Chopper) as he and Brook did a pose indicating how they love this master.

"Master!" Chopper (Franky) ended while his body turned into this super big fluffy ball but his reaction is priceless and so not Chopper. "What the hell's going on?! I got all this stuff sticking outta me!"

Luffy and Haruki woke up when they heard Chopper (Franky) shouted. Haruki yawned first before looking at him just beside Luffy. She could see how big he is and is way bigger than the giant children inside the room.

"It's a furball!" both Luffy and Haruki gasped in surprise as their sense came back from the reality. A good way to keep you awake and wake you up. They immediately climb on the top and jumped happily on it. Two small size children climbed and clutched his fur as another two children, this time the giant one's are pushing him.

"I'm gonna jump high up in the air, Luffy! Watch me do it!"

"Sure!"

"That's Guard Point! Just by visualizing them, you can freely transform between six different forms." Sanji (Chopper) explained to him and how cool his forms are.

"This body ain't very stable!" Franky immediately denied.

"It takes time to practice!" snapped Chopper.

"Hey! Don't play on me!"

Another set of children went towards to play with him, rolling him across the floor. They all were so happy about this, and it just reminded them of a giant snowball.

On Nami's (Sanji) direction, they are still talking about a certain someone who is missing in this crucial time. They actually did not notice that the Samurai had already left them when they were so busy listening to Brownbeard's story.

"What did you say?! The samurai left?!" Sanji yelled and asked Brook.

Brook then nodded his head approvingly. "Yes."

"Dammit! I thought that it's been too quiet!" Nami (Sanji) said as he went to clutch his hair in annoyance of this missing person.

"Just a short while ago, I told him about a fellow I met who's nothing but a torso. He wanted to know where I had met him and I told him that we parted ways near the lake. Then he ran out of here." Brook tried to explain Sanji.

However, Sanji clutched Nami's body, swaying it from side to side. "I was distracted by Nami- _san_ 's glorious body so I let my guard down!" he then stopped himself and shifted Nami's body to look at Brook with so much passion on his voice. "The one who took him outside when he was just a head who couldn't move was me. I might have been uncalled for but it was what I had to do. If he gets killed now, it'll be my fault."

"I see. Even though he is a samurai, he doesn't have a torso to hold a sword so all he can do is run away from battle. Well then, shall we go and do what we must?" Brook informed.

"That goddamn asshole." Sanji snorted as he then looked at Luffy and Haruki's direction who are still busy jumping and playing with the children. "Luffy! I'm gonna head out for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Brook and Nami (Sanji) began to ran on the room's door. "Okay, I'll show you the way...so may I see your panties?"

"For sure! Oh, right! We need a camera for an opportunity like this!"

"Stop right there!" An angry Nami who is inside Frany's body and gave them the deadliest glare and in any minute, she could aim Franky's laser beam at the two perverts and punched both of their head as hard as she could.

That's what you get for being a pervert.

Franky (Nami) went towards Zoro who is just sitting on the same spot a while ago but looking at Haruki in case something bad happened to her. He seems to not mind what's going on his surroundings, aside from Haruki. 

"Zoro, you're going too!"

"Huh?" He tore his gaze away from Haruki and snickered at her.

"I _f Zoro is there, Sanji-kun will be in fight-mode at all times!"_ Nami thought, spatting countless of curses inside her head. 

However she was dead serious about this.  
  
  
  
  


Haruki's POV  
  


_**Outside their camp** _   
  


"Why do I need to search for that farting samurai just because you're an idiot?! You pervert!" Zoro growled animally at Sanji as they stick their forehead closer to each other.

Sanji fired back at him. "No one wants you here, anyway! Well, aside from Haruki- _san_! I can't believe I'm stuck with a dumbass who can't even share this happiness with!"

"I also don't want to be here. I just want to have some fun in there." I whispered, however, none of the fighting duo heard me as they keep on glaring and spitting some curses at each other.

Zoro was the one who grabbed me out of nowhere when I was busy playing with Luffy and thr children on Franky who is inside of Chopper.

I was already fun but Zoro keeps on dragging me and told me that he needs to keep a close eye on me and should always be with him.

Zoro won't just admit that he is being a clingy person.

I giggled at my thought.

"I was mercilessly struck. Do you think my bones were broken?" Brook curiously asked, his head tilted on the left side and I could see a huge bump on his head. "No, all that's broken is my dream to see those panties." he continued.

Is that bump on his head even possible? Oh well, nothing is impossible in this world!

The thing about Brook is that he is full of mysteries.

"Idiot!"

"Pervert"

We all were running on this snow and all I could say is that, it's really hard to run on this snow due to how heavy every time I stomp my foot on it. However, I'll conclude this as part of my training, so I'm going to try my best here and do well!

I could sense some fire started to surround me as I clenched both of my fist.

After running for I don't know how many minutes, we had finally seen the lake but it is still far where Alliga-taur sunk our banana boat but hid plan got failed because luck is always on our side. The lake is still far, and we need to run faster so that we could go back to where Luffy and the others are.

"Hey! Samurai-san! Where are you?" Brook shouted in hope of finding the samurai in this place.

"If only we could find his sandal prints." Sanji said.

I nodded my head. "But the blizzard is too strong so his sandal prints must have been covered with snow already."

"As expected from you, Haruki-san!" Brook complimented me as I gave him a smile.

Of course, I'm awesome! I was born like this in this world.

"They're heavy!" Nami (Sanji) exclaimed. We all turned our head towards his direction as sweatdrop started to form on my forehead when I saw how he used Nami's body to run like that, giggling her boobs. "Running makes my chest feel so heavy!"

Zoro snapped at him. "Don't you want to save the samurai?!"

"Nope!" Nami (Sanji) was about to fall on the ground covered in snow when Zoro grabbed Nami's hand and stopped her from falling. Both looked at each other. I then covered my mouth when I saw how the scene is very romantic and sweet.

"What a romantic scene!" Brook and I said at the same time. Brook placed clutched both of his hands together and looked at this scene displayed right in front of us. We really stopped from running because of this.

"You idiot! I don't care what happens to you!" Zoro immediately let go of Nami's hand so that Sanji could fell on the ground. I hugged my waist, laughing at Zoro's priceless reaction. I'm sure Zoro just let his reflex do what it wants and forgot that it is not Nami who is inside her body.

"Hey, don't you dare hurt Nami's beautiful body!"

While the two are bickering each other, I noticed that Brook ran forward, leaving the three of us behind. He must have spotted something or probably that samurai somewhere on this place. He then called us. "Hey, both of you! And Haruki-san! Please come look at this! Footprints!"

Both stopped from glaring at each other as Zoro is the first one to speak. "Sandal footprints?"

"No, that's not it?"

"Centaur hoofprints, then?" Sanji asked.

"No!"

"Another dragon's footprints?" I tilted my head, remembering the fire breathing dragon back at the scorching fire place. I then concluded that there might be another dragon in there but this time, breathing an ice. That's so cool! I cannot wait to meet this one and eat it!

"No, Haruki-san!" Brook announced and I pouted because I was expecting to meet another dragon in this place. "Th-This is..."

"Woah! What a huge footprint!" I exclaimed while looking countless of footprints of I think a huge creature. It's definitely not a giant person because the footprints of the giant are way different than this. Let's just say it's a giant creature.

Brook used his finger to point at the footprints. "You don't suppose these could be the footprints of the legendary abominable snowman?!"

The two closed their eyes and lowered their head a little bit, not believing that snowman or yeti exists in this world.

Sanji was the first one to speak. "Hey now, how can you say something so stupid?" and when he saw the huge footprints, he widened his eyes and gasped in surprise. "Wow, really?! Mysterious footprints on a snow covered the mountain?!"

"They're huge, aren't they?! I can't believe it! And they're fresh! If we follow them, we'll solve a mystery of the unknown!"

The four of us were thinking of the same thing but have a different type of snowman. I'm not quite sure about Brook but for Sanji and Zoro, I'm certain. Sanji's thinking of a woman, right? As for Zoro, a snowman with a sword on his hands. I, on the other hand, was thinking of a snowman eating a snowcone.

I admired the footprint as I observed every details of it while circling it. This is just so amazing! Thank goodness that I came with them or else I would not have seen this with my own two eyes.

"Let's go, Haruki. We still need to find that samurai." Zoro went towards me and motioned me to continue running. I went to have a last look of the footprint as I shifted my gaze back to Zoro and nodded my head afterwards.

That samurai should have waited for us to help him find his missing part of his body. I think he's not a patient type of a person. I know that he is worried about it, but we are willing to help him so that it's way more faster to find it. The more the merrier, right?

We all walk slowly, following the footprints, slouching our back a little bit. I don't know how many minutes have we been walking and adding the minutes of running a while ago. I just hope that Chopper and the others in the camp where we are residing, are perfectly fine.

We all abruptly stopped when the footprint was no longer seen. The last place where the footprint is in a small cliff. Is this some kind of an ambush or what? I mean how could a large creature or a person stopped on a cliff. And I'm not going to look below because I'm sure it is frightening to look at.

"A dead end?" Sanji questioned.

I noticed something or someone behind our backs and I could say that the Zoro and the others have noticed it too. We all instantly turned our head and widened our eyes when we saw something unpeculiar.

Brook gasped. "What are they? There are giant shadows behind us!"

Zoro and I shrieked in surprise, looking at those two shadows of giants. "Wow! Magnificent! I never knew they exist!"

"Could it be the abominable- "

They did not let Sanji finished his sentence and aimed their guns at us. We all braced for the impact as I covered my eyes and I did not expect that it kind of a gas that made us in a drunken state. I thought it was a canon, twice our size.

Sanji covered his mouth and in any minute, he'll fall on the ground. Brook was slowly unsheathing his sword but because of the gas, he was having a harder time to unsheathe it. I covered my mouth while using the back of Zoro's jacket to clasp it on my other hand.

Zoro covered his face with the use of his two arms. "What's with this gas?!"

"It'th like I'm drunk or somethin...Thuddenly my tung fellth all heabby...An' I'm sleepy..." Sanji said drunkily as he tried his best to control his self from falling on the ground.

I tightened my grasp on Zoro's jacket and tried my very best to not inhale the gas more but sadly, it's already on my system. I leaned my head on Zoro's back, feeling drunk. "I'm drunkyyy...Shanths an' Mithawk is thoing tho kill meh."

Never in my life that I got drunk or even took a sip on an alcoholic beverage because it's not my style and I hate the smell and I think the taste is as bad as the smell. So, I don't drink stuff like that in my whole life. Just sweet things!

"C-C-Could dis be an ambuth?" Brook drunkily said as he already unsheathed his sword but couldn't stop himself from wobbling. 

_"No matter how good your alcohol tolerance, if you breath KYP gas you will experience a drunken state and overwhelming drowsiness."_

_"And at the bottom of the cliff is zone F-16. You will not be able to escape the ice spikes!"_

_"So these three fall first."_

I did not notice that they had already fired on the cliff where we are positioned at. They are properly planning to make us fall at the bottom and I'm not sure what's in there! They really did planned this from the start! And since we are curious of what kind of a creature are they, we all followed their footprints, curiously, not forgetting the part that there might be specific circumstances that this is an ambush to end our lives here!

"Spikes?!" I heard Zoro grunted when a large spike at the bottom of this cliff was waiting humbly for us. He then looked at us, and I'm intentionally trying my best to keep my eyes opened. "Hey, guys!"

However, Brook and Sanji already fell asleep. Zoro and I did not waste any breathless seconds and draw our swords to slice the spike. After slicing it, we all slide on it and instantly close my eyes afterwards, relief washed all over me.

Thank gracious goodness, we all are alive!

"T-That was close." I heard Zoro said before impenetrable darkness started to consume him and me.

We all sleep afterwards and just let the darkness consume all of us.   
  


***  
  


"Get up, you idiot! And Haruki- _san,_ darling!"

Sanji woke us up and we were running and just running to God knows where are we going and I'm not quite sure if we are running on the path where that samurai is. They were enemies near us but we did not mind them since they all got defeated by Sanji already. 

But I'll leave that to luck to help us find the samurai!

"I guess...I must have hit my head when we fell." Zoro guessed and I could see a visible bump on the left side of his forehead.

"Me too, my head hurts quite a bit." Brook informed us. He also have this bump on the right side of his forehead.

I pouted. "This huge bump is aching. I hate those hairy bastards!"

Only the three of us have this huge bumps, Sanji on Nami's body doesn't have and I'm so jealous of him. Like how in the world did he not have this? Were in fact we all fell on the same place. Must be some kinf of a magic, right?

_(Sanji was the one who hit them on the hand. As for Haruki, a small rock happened when they fell. I mean she hit her head after falling on the sliced spikes so Sanji was not the one who hit her head as she accidently had her head hit on the small rock. But she did not noticed it because it was already covered with snow when Sanji fought the enemies and kind of like covered it with snow.)_

"I can't believe we lost him. I wonder if the samurai's still okay." Sanji spoke and he is smoking but with Nami's consent. After all, it was Nami who gave him a pack of cigarette way back. Sanji should stop from smoking because it can make you an addict of it and it's bad for your health. You'll suffer at the end if you won't stop yourself from smoking. I hope Sanji will stop since I have faith on him.

"I'm not okay. I can't think straight and decide which is more painful, this or Nami's work." I clutched the near part where my huge bump is. It's really twitching and just super aching. I wanna make this disappear again. "I think my brain is damaged from the fall too!"

I panicked when I thought of those. I don't want to damage my brain! I can't! It's too precious to be damage and I don't thi- Oh gosh! I can use my devil fruit powers to heal this! Why didn't I think of those? And more importantly, why did I think that I can heal!

I do have a damage on my brain!

"Says the guy who took us on a massive detour." Zoro snickered at Sanji.

Sanji fired back at him when he heard Zoro spoke. "All of us just followed the path, didn't we?!"

"Sadly we never managed to find the abominable snowman, even after searching." Brook explained as I nodded my head in mutual agreement. Because of those two snowman, we all fell and have this huge bumps on our head, except for Sanji. "But I'll never forget those shadows I saw." Brook added as he remembered what he just saw before we all fell. I saw it too but their size is not going to make a scared and scram myself away from them because of fear.

If ever I'll found them here, I will not think twice and kick their butts for doing those a while ago!

"It wasn't the abominable snowman. Don't get carried away." Zoro told Brook, assuring him that there wasn't an abominable snowman. He then turned to look at Brook. "You said the whole thing was just an ambush, didn't you?"

"I did not!" Brook replied to his question.

"Yeah, you did!" Zoro reminded him.

"I did not." Brook said, denying at Zoro.

I don't even remembered Brook saying that everything was just an ambush. But I did saw two shadows of an abominable snowman. How could Zoro missed that part, right?

"Well, I'm still not a believer." Zoro announced, not believing that they exist in this world.

Sanji snickered at him. "I believe they exist!"

That's right! They do exist and my two eyes agrees with me! Let's just say that Zoro is an epitome of killjoy, after Usopp, of course. Usopp is another level of being a killjoy type of a person.

I gave Zoro a sharp look and narrowed my eyes at him. "It was the abominable snowman, Zoro! The footprints are our evidence!"

"Okay, okay!"

"I believe that I need more evidence before I decide." Brook spoke and I quickly turned my head towards him. I could even see some stars near his eyes. Well, I think I like Brook's idea but I like mine more.

Sanji gasped at him in surprise. "Wow, that's a very good position to take. You really are mature."

"Well, I have been alive and dead for many years." Brook explained to us.

Right, Brook had a sad memory and I just couldn't stop myself from crying when he told me about what happened to him before meeting and joining the Straw hat Crew.

"Indecision is a sign of weakness." Zoro chimed in and not daring to look at Brook.

"What?" Brook fretted.

"Anyway, the time for mysteries of the unknown is over." Sanji said in his finality voice as I pouted my lips because I love mysteries and I want to dig deeper on those bastards who did this to us. Sanji then shifted his head towards Brook because only Brook knew where his other half of his body went. "So, is this the area the samurai went?"

Brook nodded his head, replying to him. "Yes. I presume he's searching for his torso somewhere around the lake."

"Well, we're almost to the lake."

Thank goodness that we are almost at the lake where we all fell and almost turned into a human popsicle when he fought and wore the coat of Croco-taur's companions. We all then stopped on the middle of this land covered in snow to call his name.

"Samurai- _san_!" Brook called his name first while using his right hand and put it on his forehead, looking at the place in hope of finding the lost samurai.

"Samurai? Samurai? Samurai?" I called his name, singing it a little bit. Realization then hit me as I turned to look at Zoro with both of my hands on my cheeks, eyes widened. "Zoro! I think he turned himself into a human popsicle!"

"We're still not sure about that, Haruki. However, there might be possibilities that he fell on the lake and froze his body." Zoro said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. I then began to look at him from side to side so that I could find him, but I can't. This place covered in snow is so hard to find a one particular samurai who lost his torso.

Wait, is he from Wano?! I mean, he is a samurai and....whatever. He might not be and there are few islands here in the New World that have a samurai.

"Hey! Samurai! Get out here, Samurai! Samurai! Were you killed in battle?" Sanji shouted and then stomped his sandals (Namis sandals) on a ice boulder or glacier. Sanji then walked on it, shouting at him again. "Where are you, Samurai? Samurai!"

However, this one is weird because I don't know how to explain this but a glacier can only formed when the water is cold right? or something like that and there is not water in here, just land covered with snow that is thick.

Then Brook did the same thing. "Do you hear me, Samurai- _san_?! I really wonder where he is."

"Do you think he got his torso and went off to find that kid of his?" Zoro informed walking on top of the boulder and when he realized something is weird, he looked down on the thing he is still stomping his foot. "Huh? Isn't this the samurai?!"

I went towards him and stomped my foot on it and jumped on top of it afterwards. "It didn't seem like him to me."

"What the...he's frozen!" Brook gasped in surprised.

Sanji did not waste any minute and stomped Nami's sandals on his head, hardly. While I'm still on top of it, jumping. Once the ice started to crack, Zoro grabbed me gently away from it and crossed his arms. I used the hood of my coat to cover my head because it is getting much colder than before.

"Cold!" the samurai went back to the living after being frozen for how many minutes for could be one hour. He was then gasping and inhaling some air in a fast manner, not inhaling some air on his frozen state a while ago.

Sanji then asked him. "Hey, are you okay? Did somebody attack you?"

"For some unknown reason, I was frozen and on the verge of melting my demise!" the Samurai replied to Sanji, kind of in a dramatic way but since it was really not a joke in the state he was in a while ago, I did not mind to say something.

"You mean you were freezing to death in the blizzard?!"

The Samurai was gasping for air first before replying to Sanji. "No! I-I-I-It is not even remotely cold!"

"Damn! You're stubborn!" Sanji told at him as I giggled because they look like a married couple fighting at something.

"A warrior does not feel cold!"

"Man, this guy's a pain." Zoro uttered. I turned to look at him and grabbed the hem of his coat.

"He speaks like Usopp, right?" I asked him curiously. Zoro patted my head and gently caressed it afterwards.

He leaned down on my ear. "He is but let's not tell them, okay? Just the two of us."

"Okay, Zoro! I will not tell them about this small secret of us!"

Zoro chuckled at me as he fixed the hood of my coat and dusted some snow on my coat too. I was just admiring Zoro's face and I could see that his ears turned bright ear. I laughed at his reaction while I covered my mouth with my hand covered in winter gloves.

"Put some clothes on! Isn't your power the ability to create clothes?!"

We then shifted our attention back to the samurai in a sad situation. See, he could have waited for us because we are willing to help him to find his missing part of his body. We are not that heartless, you know.

And more importantly, he can do magic and create some clothes?! Amazing! I have never meet someone like that kind of a magic or he ate a devil fruit, right?

Oh well, I like the idea of him having a magic, rather than a devil fruit power. I mean, it's possible, right?

The samurai was chattering his teeth because of how cold he is right now. "A-Actually, because of that magic, I have a weak point." he tried his best to explain it to Sanji. And See? He has a magic! "I-I can't claim to be a strong swimmer..."

Sanji cut him off and snapped at him. "You sink! Everyone knows that!"

I was about to raise my hand on the air but I stopped myself from doing so. "I did not know about that."

Zoro beside me chuckled at my words. "That's because you did not listened to Nami a while ago."

I pouted at him.

"S-So it seems that my torso...has f-fallen in the water." the samurai added as he keeps on chattering his teeth due to how cold he really is. I felt bad at him though.

"In water?"

"I-I'm certain! I can feel that my torso's underwater...."

Sanji looked at the floor, realizing something. "I see. So that's why you were laying here freezing. If your body's in the water, then you can't use your ability."

"If it's in the water, then do you think that maybe it fell in that lake, Brook?" Zoro shifted his gaze towards Brook and asked him a question.

"I would think so. I heard that the lake's technically part of the ocean."

"Oh, oh! I heard that from Croco-taur too even though my energy and power was fading slowly at the time." I informed them as I recalled the part where we all fell on the water and more.

"If he is still alive, then that means the shark haven't gotten it yet. But we have no idea what else is in that lake. We'd better pull it out as fast as possible." Zoro suggested as I gave the none devil fruit powers a big thumbs up.

Brook whispered while looking at the ground. "Yes, let's hurry."

"I-If it's in the lake....then I'll have to dive for it..." The samurai spoke, looking really desperate to find his torso. No worries, we'll leave this to Zoro and Sanji so sit back and relax.

"We get it! You swim like a hammer, right? Bungling samurai."

"Zoro and Sanji could do it in behalf of the devil fruit users." I gave them a smile.

"Yes, Haruki- _swan_!"

"Don't include me!"

I was about to snap at Zoro when the Samurai gasped at us, realizing something important.

"You're pirates, aren't you?! Why would you go so far to help someone you've never met before?" He asked as his eyes and mouth was twitching.

Sanji turned his body away from his, closing his eyes too. Afterwards, he went back to look at the samurai on the ground again, knitting his eyebrows together. "I told you, I know the difference between right and wrong! And I wanna settle our fight after I put you back together! I'm gonna give you a beating."

"F-Forgive me." the samurai spoke in sincerity as he looked at the ground.

The four of us walked in front as Sanji grabbed the collar of his clothes so that he could dragged him with us. I was clasping my right hand with Zoro's left hand and swing it from side to side. I was also happily skipping as we walked towards the lake to find his torso.

"I'm indebted to you." the samurai added.

Hearing that made Sanji smiled. "Oh, so I see you learned how to express gratitude. I guess some people improve with a little freezing now and again."

Should Usopp be froze so that he will not going to be a killjoy and have fun whenever there's an adventure waiting for us?

Well, I should but I don't think he'll like that idea. However, I liked it so much so I might do this. I'm going to apologize to Usopp first before carrying out this idea of mine.

And when he spotted some group running towards our direction, we all stopped from moving forward. "What's that?"

"I was wondering myself. Th-that's...Brownbeard- _san_ 's underling-taurs, whom we stripped of clothes!" Brook explained to us when he saw them.

"Oh no, are they gonna get their revenge on us?! Pssh, as if they will."

Something's weird about them. They were kind of like looking at their back, scared at something. They were also shouting but I couldn't hear them clearly. The only thing that I heard was them running because some kind of a monster is coming.

Oh, a monster. I wonder if this is monster like the dragon we ate before.

"Huh? A monster? Aren't you guys all monster?" Zoro asked them, raising his right eyebrow at them. I giggled at his words.

When the enemies from before spotted us, they all stomped from running and their eyes widened.

_"It's those damned thieving pirates from before!"_

_"Dammit, that's my coat!"_

_"Leave the coat! Run! Just get back to the laboratory!"_

_"Those guys took out the boss!"_

_"We won't forget!"_

They shifted their direction to avoid us and headed towards where the laboratory was positioned. They all are so weird! And why are they scared of this monster near the lake? They should fight it so that they will become strong.

Whatever!

"What was that about?" Sanji was the first one to spoke out of us.

"I have no idea." Brook immediately replied to him.

Zoro, on the other hand, had his right hand placed on his chin, looking at the direction where the enemies came from before. "Hey, Brook. They were coming from the direction of the lake, weren't they?"

"Gosh, Zoro. You don't know where the lake exactly is? You're so hopeless." I told him and when he glared at me, I turned my back at him instantly. However, I was covering my mouth from suppressing a visible laugh.

"Whoa! That's right! You actually got that right! That's amazing, Zoro- _san_! But why are you looking like that?"

What?! Zoro is right?!

I shifted my gaze towards Zoro and I saw a smirk plastered on his face and I really wanted that to erase that smirk of his!

"Well, I don't quite remember...there being a mountain there."

Now that Zoro had mentioned those, there was not a mountain before. When is that thing appeared? Or it has been there and we just not noticed because we were so cold?

"Hmm, a mountain?" Brook whispered as he then shook his head and mouth wide opened. "W-What is that thing?!"

"Oh! A large pudding or slime!" I said while I raised both of my arms on the air, looking at it happily.

We were watching this slime while spitting a smaller version of it. It flew at a random direction and I don't know where is that thing going to be.

"Is it some kind of living thing?" Zoro asked curiously.

Sanji replied. "I don't know. I've never seen such thing."

"Me, too." the samurai spoke.

"I'm so stunned- my eyes popped out of my head. But I don't have eyes in the first place. Yohohoho!"

I sweatdropped at Brook and just keep looking at this strange thing in front of us. "What is that thing doing in this island?"

"Quite a strange thing..."

Zoro cut Sanji off. "...doing quite strange things."

"Wow! It's really flying up high!" Brook exclaimed as he used his right hand to put it on his forehead, getting a clear view.

"That is so cool!"

However, a small version of it was flying straight over us as we did not even move a single part of our body.

The samurai was the first one to speak. "Isn't it coming towards us?"

I heard a gasp from Both Sanji and Brook as they went to get away from that thing but Zoro and I remained on our spot, taking a few steps.

"What is this?!"

Disgusting!" Sanji sneered, looking at it.

It really is disgusting once you see it in front of you but when it is away, then it's pleasant to look at. I then noticed that Zoro looked at the bigger slime on the other side of this mountain covered in snow. It was still doing and flying a small version or smaller pieces of it from this side. Probably its way of crossing the ice lands.

Never knew that this kind of thing can make decisions like this like it's a human. Interesting.

Is it afraid of water or what? Or it cannot cross the lake because it can't swim?

I just hope that slime is afraid of water so that I could use my devil fruit powers to attack and protect my nakama from its harm.

"I wonder, could that be a slime?" Brook questioned, looking curiously at this thing in front of us. So like slime's like him exist in this world? That's so big! I mean, perhaps it's been experimented or something, right?

I'm pretty sure that's one of the cases.

"Slime?"

Brook nodded his head. "Indeed. I have read about them in book. That thing looks exactly like the monsters called Slimes that appeared in those books. I was fascinated by what I read! The monster called Slimes tend to attack women and their body fluids melt the women's clothes! Truly indecent monsters!"

"Who would make up such a ridiculously convenient monster?!" Sanji avowed, he and Brook blushing widely at Brook's words. Sanji then clasped both of his hands, in a praying manner, looking at Brook desperately. "C-C-Could you lend me that book later?"

"And me!" the Samurai added.

I looked at them and I gave them a blank look. "I'm sure that the slime in front of us and that pervert slime in the book are different."

"Hey idiots, take a good look." Zoro called them and before they could turn their head, the two perverts are doing a pinky promise and I don't like the idea of them promising something. That could be lethal! "I don't know if it melts your clothes or whatever, but touching it is probably bad. The fish are dying because of the body fluids that have been fallen into the lake. Those things are clusters of poison. This whole lake will become toxic if we wait too long."

I gasped in surprise, looking at Zoro. The reason as to why I gasp is not because of the fish and how toxic the slime is, but because of Zoro's explanation! That's like the first time I've heard him saying something relevant!

Not bad, Zoro! I'm impressed!

"Zoro, awesome! I'm very well informed by your words!" I gave him a big thumbs up, still looking and impressed at him. Zoro chuckled at me.

"Toxic?"

Brook then asked us. "Then what will happen to Samurai- _san_ 's torso?"

I noticed that the Samurai was beginning to get scared about his body that was still on the lake with some toxic on it. Then Sanji undressed the winter gloves and let go of it so that it could lay on the ground. However, after doing that, the gloves turned into stone, like how in the world did that happened?! Is this where that Samurai's ability to make clothes enter?

Amazing!

"Don't tell me...you're going after it, Sanji- _san_?!" Brook gasped at him, also worried as to what will happen to Sanji after diving in the cold water with toxic on it.

"Of course, I'm going! Blood will be on my hands if I don't!" Sanji narrowed his eyes as he then removed the coat, revealing Nami's precious body and her kind of like a swimsuit top or whatever you called that thing. "As a man, this is something I must do!"

"Sanji- _san_!"

I gave Sanji a big thumbs us, crying at his choice of words. "You're the man, Sanji!"

"Haruki- _swan_!" He clasped his hands together while looking at me in his lovey-dovey mode. I immediately sweatdropped at his actions. However, his state died afterwards as his face turned into something very serious. "Just do something about the Slimes around us."

"What? Around us..." Brook said as he and I slowly turned his head towards our back and once we saw what's on our back, we both screamed in surprise. "Slimelings! When did they surround us?!"

"I did not notice them!" I said, forgetting the part that the bigger one was sending a smaller version of him on this land. I should be more attentive of my surrounding next time.

I heard Sanji's footstep drawing near the lake, closing his eyes and whispered some words that he can only hear. "Forgive me, Nami- _san_. I'm the best swimmer we've got. I will return before any harm befalls your beautiful body!" Sanji then opened both of his eyes as he bravely dived on the cold water, not even hesitating to take a step back.

I waved my hand on air. "Best of luck, Sanji!"

"Please, take care!" Brook shouted back at him. He then shifted his attention back to slimes who are getting closer at us. "The Slimes are getting closer!"

"What should we do about them?" Zoro asked, not tearing his gaze away from the slimes.

"What indeed?"

"How should we fight them?" I asked both Zoro and Brook. I just noticed that the three of us are swordsmen. What a coincidence, right?

Brook replied. "How indeed?"

Gosh! Fighting the slime is way harder than what I thought! We cannot go near it because it's poisonous and it could us in any minute. Just how can we defeat this slimes? If only these are pudding without toxic on it then it is easier to defeat them by eating, of course.

Gosh, first was pizza and a dragon meat, now it's a pudding? Oh well, after the pizza being the appetizer and the dragon meat being the main dish, you need a tasty dessert, right? Pudding is the right choice for me and I cannot wait to eat it later after all of this!

Pudding, I cannot wait to taste you so please wait for me a little bit longer!

The slimes were merging one smile from another, this is to make them more bigger. Now, how should we deal with these?

"Disgusting!" Brook shouted when one smile as tall as him where in front of him.

Zoro crossed his arms. "Alright, Brook! Reason with them."

"Don't be absurd! Do you really think diplomacy will work on these monsters?!" He snapped at Zoro, glaring at him. Brook then fell on the ground when he spotted a slime near him. "They merged!"

"How about that...They're merging and growing bigger." Zoro said.

"T-T-They're growing!"

I then spotted the samurai standing near the lake, probably waiting for Sanji to surface on the water. He was kind of worried about Sanji but he could not do anything since he could not swim because he is like us. I'm crossing my fingers in hope of Sanji's life and that no sharks are still there! 

Zoro then snorted. "That clumsy cook is such a pain."

Brook was still scared about the slimes merging and getting bigger. He still could not control himself from getting surprise and scared. He was shouting at us to help and save him from it. Zoro unsheathed both of his swords and went towards the bigger slime in front of Zoro to help him. He slashed it into four pieces but a few seconds afterwards, it spitted some gas. 

"Gas? Run away!" Zoro shouted as he went far away from the gas.

Brook, however, remained at his spot and not even daring to move. The gas had already reached him. "I've had enough of this! I-I-It's poison gas! My eyes! My eyes! Wait! I had no eyes in the first place!"

"Huh? Really, Brook?" I gave him a blank look when I spotted that he is not affected by its poisonous gas. 

He then went towards the slime, pointing his sword at it. "Why would you do that?! You're just some freak with jelly for a body!" He was aiming his sword at it, but the slime was quick enough to dodge all of Brook's attack as it then spitted some gas. Brook instantly dashed away from it. "More poison gas! What should we do, Zoro- _san_?! It spews poison gas!"

"I just did that, didn't I?! Try to learn from others, skeleton!" Zoro informed and snapped at him.

"I thought maybe you just had bad luck. Yohohoho" Brook laughed and once he noticed that we are being surrounded, he shrieked in fear as we both hide on Zoro's back. "We're surrounded!"

Zoro spoke, crossing his arms on his chest. "This is no good."

I raised my right hand on the air as the two swordsmen looked at me, waiting for me speak. "After Sanji got back from here and the samurai's body is completed, let's all just ran away from here and informed Luffy and the others about this weird looking jelly creature!" 

"Good idea, Haruki- _san_!"

Brook shouted. "There's nowhere left for us to run!"

"I know! The enemy is jelly! You should eat and digest them!"

I hit Zoro's head for him being an idiot as usual. "It has toxic on its body, Zoro! You'll probably die before you could it, you half ass idiot!" 

Zoro clutched the area where I hit him and was about to snap at me when he controlled himself because of how I looked very murderously in his eyes. 

"No way! Stop bullying me like that! I am at least seventy years older than you!" Brook snapped at him. 

Zoro turned to look at him, raising his right hand on the thin air. "Sorry...Grampa." 

Grampa? Hell, I forgot that Brook is way older than us! Should I start him calling that too? I mean we all should respect the people who are older than us.

"Who are you calling Grampa?! I am still a fit young skel- "

Brook was about to finish his sentence when the Samurai cried and shouted so hard. We all turned our attention to him as he keeps on wiggling his half-body from side to side. Zoro asked him what's wrong and Brook was trying his very best to calm him down. 

He then fell on the ground, looking kind of in pain. He was gritting his teeth and his mouth and eyes are widely opened. 

What's with him? 

"A-Are you alright?" Brook asked him in concern. 

"Hey, what is it? What's going on?!"

I gasped when I realized something. "Is he possess?!" 

"I don't think he's possess, Haruki- _san_." Brook replied to me.

"He isn't? Too bad."

Zoro turned to look at me, raising his right eyebrow at me. "What do you mean "too bad", Haruki?" 

"Nothing!" 

I then spotted some blood that was gushing out from his mouth. What in the world is happening to this samurai?! He could not even reply to us because he was busy fighting over whatever is happening to him right now. 

He then rolled his body from side to side. "I-It hurts not! It merely itches!"

"What the hell?" Zoro cursed, crossing his arms on his chest as I did the same thing.

"He's obviously in pain." Brook said and he also crossed his arms just like Zoro and I.

The samurai then shouted, this time more louder than before. "It hurts...not!"

"What if something bad happened to Sanji- _san_?! This is bad! The poison has almomst completely spread through the lake! Sanji- _san_ , hurry!" Brook shouted on top of his lungs. As the samurai is no longer writhing in pain. Magic happened, guys.

I then went to encircle us, given the fact that there's only a small room for us because the slime has already surrounded us. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Sanji is in danger! Sanji is in dan- "

I stopped my sentence when Sanji with the body of this samurai went on the surface again. Amazing! Sanji is so amazing! That was like a close call!

"Sanji- _san_!" Brook cried when he say Sanji safely back. 

I noticed that Zoro was smiling or probably smirking at Sanji. "Look at that, he got him!"

However, the samurai could not control his self when he saw that Sanji was back together with his torso as he cried a lot of tears on his eyes. "He really did it!"

"Sanji, you're the best!"  
  
  
  


_-_

  
  
  
  
  



	19. 17-Poisonous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future and belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

Same location, same spot, same slimes who are still surrounding us as if there is no tomorrow but the samurai is looking very different than before. Now that he got his body back completely, he was really crying so hard and was so thankful of Sanji for being a hero and brought his torso back to him.

"What can I say? Never before have I been so happy just to have the body I was born with!" He cried as he stood tall on the ground. He was clutching the handle of his sword.

Brook, on the other hand, went in front of him as he used his right hand to measure how tall he is.

The samurai is as tall as Brook! I never knew that he is this tall!

"Oh my! Samurai- _san_ , you certainly are tall! You're as tall as I am!" Brook said to him. I don't know if you guys find it cute, but Brook was really cute when he did that action thingy.

"I just realized, I have not introduced myself properly!"

I replied to him. "Yeah, you didn't."

He kneeled his other knee on the ground, looking serious than ever. "My name is Kinemon! I was born in Kuri, Wano Kingdom!"

I yawned because I was already tired and at the same sleepy from all those running and stuff so I could not quite hear what he said just his name.

"H-H-Hurry it up! I'm gonna die here!" Sanji said as he hugged his knee from the cold. A rock was also placed on top of Nami's head, waiting for it to be a coat.

Oh, magic time!

Doremon looked at him. "Very well! I am most sorry. Doron!"

A smoke appeared on Sanji's as the rock is already missing.

"I'm still cold." Sanji admitted as Nami's body is already covered in a thick coat, however, he still feels so cold, probably because he was on the lake for how many minutes swimming in there to look for Doremon's torso.

"That coat will disappear if he takes it off, right?" Brook asked him.

However, Doremon did not pay his attention to him as he keeps on looking at Sanji who is inside Nami's body. "Man with the eyebrows, will you give me your name in return?"

"Man with the eyebrows?" I giggled when I heard Doremon said those words. I covered my mouth when I suppressed a laugh, thank goodness that none of them heard me because their attention was drawn on the samurai and Sanji's conversation.

Zoro went towards me and wrapped his arms afterwards. I did not dare to look at him but I did felt his kiss on top of my head as I smiled because of that.

"I'm Sanji!" He introduced myself while glaring at Doremon. He then got up from his hugging and sittig position and pointed his fingers at him. "And what do you mean by this?! Just because you've got your body back, you suddenly want a polite introduction-festival?! You took full advantage when you were helpless and spouted countless cheeky rude comments at me! You haven't forgotten, have you?!"

Doremon seems to stop from talking, probably remembering something what happened a while ago that made Sanji this furious. He then started crying and snot appeared on his nose as he clenched his fist for being an idiot before.

He lowered his head and bowed down on the floor, still crying. "I have not forgotten! I will never forget what you've done for me! For as long as I live! I can never repay this debt!" he then looked at Sanji with sincerity displayed on his eyes and tears. "Also, I never stopped doubting you until you gave me my torso back. Please forgive me for that! I beg of you! I beg of you!"

His tears and words are all sincere as I felt bad at him. Like other people out there, they might have known that all the pirates are bapd, but no!

They are pirates out there who have good hearts! The people, especially the Navy and the World Government are just blind.

What's wrong of being a pirate?

Yes, I know that there are bad pirates in our world, but not all of us! Peple should know the difference between good and bad because that's what we need in today's time. They are blinded and their mind are corrupted with bad images about the pirates because of what the Navy and the World Government are saying.

Justice, my ass.

Doremon was smashing his head on the ground countless of times. Brook, Zoro and I were looking at one another, probably thinking the same thing.

I'm so sure that Sanji has a good heart so I'll leave this to Sanji.

"Cut it out, idiot! Raise your head!" Sanji yelled as he went closer to him.

See? Sanji has a pure heart, and a pervert mind.

Sanji grabbed Doremon's face so that he could see him, he then began yelling at him again. "A man shouldn't bow so easily!"

"But...if you had not shown up, I would have never..." Doremon could not finish his sentence because he was having a hard time speaking and his tears won't just stop from falling from his eyes.

Can they continue this later? Not because I am heartless but because we are kind of in a middle of a fight here.

Oh, yes! Zoro had already unwrapped his arms from my tiny waist, but he did kissed my head again and stood beside me.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but...Sanji- _san_..." Brook trailed, calling Sanji. Both men looked at Brook sharply. "We do appear to be in the middle of a hopeless crisis. Look. See?"

"Oh my gosh! They look more bigger than before! That was fast!" I exclaimed while looking at them. I never knew that slimey are so hard to deal with. "Perks of being a slimey, huh?!"

Stupid, slimes. If only I could eat them but I can't.

Brook gasped loudly. "There's nowhere left to run!"

"If we can't run and swim. We fly on the sky!" I suggested happily. Isn't flying on the sky a genius idea?

"Not a good idea!" Zoro snapped at me and I glared at him because he always ruined everything that I suggested in this crucial time.

However, the slimes keeps on slowly moving forward to us. I lost count of how many are they surrounding us and all I hope is that all five of us could escape from this slimey depth of hell.

"Hey, you guys! Didn't I tell you to take care of these things?!" Sanji shouted at us and then his voice changed afterwards, eyes turned into hearts. "Except for you, Haruki- _swan_!"

Zoro and Brook poked their nose, looking straight at the slimes and not daring to look at Sanji. I did the same thing, but I did not do the part where I was also poking my nose like them but instead, I was pursing my lips.

Zoro replied to him. "We tried but nothing worked. Not our fault. And why isn't Haruki included?!"

"Exactly." Brook said after Zoro.

"Huh?! You got a problem with that?!" Sanji snapped at him.

"Yeah, Zoro! You got a problem with me?!"

"What the?!"

Sanji stomped his foot on the ground, looking furious at Brook and Zoro, excluding me. "Don't be so lax, idiots! I can't let Nami- _san_ 's body be hurt! This body..." Sanji then opened the collar part of his yellow coat, looking at Nami's precious boobs. "This body absolutely must not..."

I'm so gonna tell Nami about this and I could not wait on how Nami will beat Sanji into a pulp. Sorry, Sanji but Nami kind of like did a bribery with me and I couldn't stop myself from accepting it because I like the prize a lot.

Oh! I couldn't wpait for thapt later!

All I could say for you Sanji is that, wish you good luck later!

"You don't want to give it back, do you?" Zoro looked and asked Sanji a question.

"Of course, I don't!"

Wow! That was like Sanji's fastest reply ever!

Zoro then leaned down on my ear. "Good thing that he wasn't in your body."

"I'm relieved also, Zoro. Sanji is the most perviest pervert in this whole wide world! But Chopper is an exception because he is too cute!" I told him, smiling widely when I mentioned Chopper's name. He is really the most cutest thing that I have ever laid my eyes on! 

Zoro chuckled at me and went to look at the slimes again, this time gripping the handle of one of his three swords and ready to fight them. However, Doremon stood up straight on the ground, face determined to fight all the slimes that was surrounding us. 

"Shall we try to ignite them?" he asked us.

"Oh, like we are doing a campfire and the slimes are the marshmallows?" I said without tearing the smile plastered on my face. 

When Doremon looked at me, he was narrowing his eyes and was trying to remember something he knew before. He then gasped and one word left his mouth but I could not hear it because he was kind of like whispering it and he's also really far away from me. 

Why is he looking at me like that?

Doremon shook his head as he is about to unsheathe his cool looking sword, glaring his eyes at the slimes that are still surrounding us. "Foxfire Kinemon, I am called. My blade is one that scorches its enemies. I shall make that creature combust, and thus open a passage for us!"

"Scorches its enemies? That sounds like magic!" Sanji gasped. 

Brook had his mouth wide opened and Zoro was just narrowing his eye at Doremon. What's with the look of his eye?

Doremon had already unsheathed his sword as he went closer to the slime. We first did a circular motion of his sword and instantly a slash. The slime had fire on its body and then it exploded after a few seconds. I covered my eyes because of that. It was really super bright and it's hurting my eyes as I closed it tightly. Not only it exploded and created a bright light, but there is still fire after it. Doremon slashed all the slimes one after another. He even cut the fire to create an open path for us to escape from here since we have already got what we reall wanted in the first place.

My mouth wide opened. 

Brook and Sanji was really impressed at him. I, on the other hand, had this sparkling aura that surrounds me. He left me this impressed! Amazing! This guy is so good! Also, his fire is so divine! 

"He...cut the flame." Zoro trailed, remembering what Doremon did just a few seconds ago.

"The way is open. I am coming for you now, Momonosuke!" Doremon said as he putted his sword back on its place, determined to save and bring his son back into his arms.

He reminds me of Pops.

"What the?! We're unharmed! I'm sure that we were just engulfed by the flames of that explosion." Brook yelled as he wiggled his arms on the air. He then went towards the amazing samurai. "K-K-Kinemon- _san_...What just happened?"

"I merely slashed the explosion apart." He replied, not daring to look at Brook.

"You cut it?!"

"My Foxfire Style scorches enemies with flames, and furthermore, one of its special techniques is to cut flames apart. There is no fire that I cannot cut!" he explained to us as he then shifted his body to look at us. "Now then, I shall head for the laboratory to rescue Momonosuke. Please excuse me!" he said, bowing politely to us.

He began taking a few steps to go back to the laboratory and rescue his son that was been kidnapped also. However, Zoro called him before he could take another few steps.

"Wait." He said, smirking while gripping the handle on one of his swords. "Your samurai fighting style has caught my interest. I'll help you save your son."

He happened to caught my attention too! 

"The Slime got mad! Why all of the sudden?" Brook shouted and informed us as well. I pierced my eyes on the slime on the other side of this land and saw that the slime has already broke the building more like, it all melted! 

Is he that angry?!

"probably because those small slimes were blown up." Zoro explained.

Then Doremon. "They were like a parent and it's children? But I have no choice." 

The Slime then growled lowly as he began to transform into something different.

"He's transforming!" Sanji shouted. 

"What is that?!" Doremon did the same thing too, eyes fixed on the Slime that is transforming. 

The slime then have feet and hands as if it's like a human being but it looks more like a crab. And yes, I am craving for crabs now. However, I should control myself because this thing is not really a joke. 

"What? Is it a frog?" Brook asked once the slime is done from transforming itself.

Zoro snorted. "Looks like a lizard to me."

"No, that's a crab."

The slime then spitted a more bigger version of itself than before. As all of us went far away from it. We all scrammed away when the slime is terrefying that what he could picture out since it was far away from out spot. 

"He can make as many copies of himself as he wants?!" Doremon shouted as he looked at our back where the slime as bigger as the one on the other side is positioned at. 

However, that's incorrect. The slime on the other side is beginning to shrink itself and I don't know how in the world is that possible!

Brook replied to him. "No, it looks like the one on the other side is shrinking."

"It means that one will disappear in the end?" Sanji asked curiously, eyes focused on the shrinking slime. His eyes then widened when he realize something. "Maybe he's flinging pieces of himself over to cross the lake! We don't want that monster to run wild on this side!"

Or, we'll be the one to disappear in the end!

Zoro nodded his head. "You're right! If we cut it, it spews gas. If we burn it, it explodes. And it's bigger than the ones from before! The lab could be in danger, too!"

The slime had already spews three bigger version of himself as we keep on running to save our lives and to inform Luffy and the others about what is currently happening to this island. We really need to save Doremon's child, and the other children, and leave this island fast! 

"What? Then, we'd better hurry! Momonosuke!" Doremon shouted. gritting his teeth and worried about his son's life as his pace has fastened more than before. 

"What are you guys gonna do?! Haruki and I are going to the lab!" Zoro asked them and he even decided for me. The nerve of this guy! But, I also want to get inside the lab since I haven't step my foot inside it so I'm kind of like excited to see what's inside it. 

Sanji snapped at him instantly. "Then we gotta go, too! Idiot!"

"Who're you calling "idiot"?!"

"You're such a pain! If you get separated from Kinemon and wander off with Haruki- _san_ , we have to look for the both of you all over the island. But I'm fine looking for Haruki twenty-four seven hours, just not you!"

The two were arguing as if there is no tomorrow. Both foreheads were pressed against together, eyes glaring at each other. And so the fight saga is still going on. I was just crossing my arms, staring blankly at them. How could they fight in this time? Have they forgotten that there are still slimes chasing after us. 

Brook was trying his best to calm them. "You can't fight now, Zoro- _san_ , Sanji- _san_!"

Thanks to the slime, we all continue running away. They should not fight with a very useless things to argue about because we need to go back to the crew and do the things we need to do and get off this island fast!

"Yohohoho! I want to see his swordsplay, too!" Brook laughed, raising his arms on the air. Doremon had already left us and we're fine with it because he also needs to save his son. 

"Let's go to the lab!" Sanji announced to us. We all nodded our head and continue to run as if there is no tomorrow because of the fact that these slimes are so into us!

"They are so persistent!" Brook shouted on top his lungs, looking at our back. 

Sanji asked. "How far is the lab?"

I was about to answer that the lab is still far when this slime jumped towards our front. Good thing that I did not fell on the snow because of shock. 

Zoro looked at our back. "The one that was on the other side made it completely to this side now!"

"I'm burning a lot of fats for running a lot today!" I shouted while looking at my flat stomach and cooed some words on it. Frankly speaking, I'm not really a runner and I hate it when I ran for how many minutes. 

"Which means that this one is the last piece of him, doesn't it?" Doremon asked.

The slimes were then merging one after another to make itself bigger and better for it to defeat us but not today, you slime! 

Luck is definitely on our side! Just you wait, after running on this land!

Sanji said to himself, fists clenched. "It merged with a smaller one?

This slime is really smart! 

"It's getting bigger and bigger!"

"Just keep running to the lab!" I nodded my head on Zoro's word as I tried my best to quickened my pace, teeth clenched tightly. 

"Wait for me, Momonosuke!" Doremon shouted on top of his lungs in the middle of our running and the slime chasing after us. 

We were running and running, and just running to save our lives from this Slime who does not have any plan to stop from chasing us. He really is persistent! I'm already tired from all this running a while ago when we went here to look for the samurai and help him get his body back completely and now this! This running away from this bastard of a slime! 

I'm tired of this!

"It's coming!" Zoro informed us. He then turned to look at us, who are busy running anf not dare to even glance at him. "Can't we get away from it?"

"Probably running!" I replied to him, shouting on top of my lungs while raising my arms on the air when I heard it growling at us. 

"It has completely merged together on this side! Just what is that thing?"

Zoro replied to Sanji. "No time to worry about it. Just focus on running." 

I then squinted my eyes when I spotted a large candy in front of us, kind of like blocking our path from running. The wrapper is in sky and dark blue stripes. Is that a gift from us because we wre running forever?! 

Oh, can't wait to eat those!

"Excuse me, everyone. There appears to be a huge ball ahead!" Brook politely called our attention when he also spotted the candy.

"Brook, that's a candy." I whispered because I was already out of breath and was also having a hard time saying it too. Gosh, I'm so weak when it comes to running. 

Zoro eyed the candy curiously. "What's that?"

"It's in the shape of candy?" Sanji asked.

"There are people next to it."

I squinted my eyes when Zoro said those, however, I disagrees with him. "I'm sure that those are bananas not people, Zoro."

"Those are people, Haruki!" he snapped at me but my focus was on this yellow species in front of us and beside the candy. Once we were kind of near the candy, I gasped because those aren't actually bananas but people wearing a gear or whatever you called that in a yellow color. 

Okay, my bad. I thought those were bananas, given the fact that there is a huge candy beside them. 

"Oh, oh! Another dragon!" I exclaimed when I sad a green dragon. However, this one is much smaller than the dragon back in the scorching fire land. See! There's a dragon here in this ice land! What did I told you, guys!

I'm so happy that I get to see a dragon right now even though we are running for the sake of our lives and I think, I could get to eat it later. 

This green dragon was eating a piece of mouth and if someone will go near it then he'll probably eat them too. So going ear it is a big NO, for now. Do it for later. 

But, not for me!

So these people were kind of like busy doing something and the dragon left them there alone. 

Where is that dragon going?! I still need that to tame or eat it! 

I was about to shout at the dragon to stop from running away when I heard Brook gasped in surprise and I'm finally back on the reality again.

I sighed.

"What? Now someone's image is being projected into the air!"

He's correct. There is someone's image displayed in front us, more importantly to the Slime, I guess. 

What is that guy going to do now?

"Ignore it. Just ignore it. Anyway, just run!" Sanji shouted at us as I nodded my head in total agreement. 

But the candy is too tempting to not eat it and just leave it there in the middle of this land. After all of this, I'll get you back, candy! Mark my words!

_"Smiley! I missed you! It's been three long years!"_

A voice was heard as his voice is super weird. Once the slime heard that, he growled. 

What is he happy because he saw someone important to his life on the image displayed right in front of us?

_"Oh, yes. Smiley! This brings back so many memories! I've prepared a very, very tasty treat for you!"_

I could not see the image on the air that much because the light is not really much of a help. It's blinding my eyes so I tried to listen only while still continue to run. Don't know about Zoro and the others if they saw the face of the speaker.

What?! I could not eat that?! This guy is getting onto my nerves! How dare he say that this huge looking candy is for this slime! 

The slime went towards it, excitedly but halted himself when he heard the same voice again. 

Wow, he's being an obedient dog. 

_"Stay! Stay now, Smiley! Just a little bit longer! Your Master's orders are absolute! That's how I trained you! Stay! I told you to stay! I have so much I want to talk to you about! Do you remember? It all started, yes, four years ago..."_

I then heard a shriek on the speaker when the slime did not control himself and dive on the candy in a fast manner.

How dare this slime! 

_"A-Alright! Alright then! You can eat now! Good boy!"_

"I've had enough of this!" Brook said once we passed on the projector. And I could not even see the face of their Master because I was having a hard time looking due to bright light. More importantly, I'll just ask Nami and the others about the face of this Master, right?

"What's happening to him?" Zoro asked when he looked back on the slime, still on the position where the candy was after eating it.

I also looked at it and saw that the slime ate the candy without even unwrapping it! Right! I totally forgot that he doesn't have a human hands to unwrap it so my bad. Back to the slime, I could see the unwrapped candy visible on its body looking like a jellies. The candy was beginning to dissolve and purple bubbles started to form near it. 

The slime was even sweating as its eyes glowed more and more deadly. 

_"You ate it, Smiley! Reborn as! Now...be born! Smiley!"_

What is the slime going to be reborn as?

Sanji spoke, gritting his teeth in annoyance and furious. "He's acting strange since he ate the candy!"

"I wonder if the candy was that good!"

"I'm sure it tastes good, Brook. Only if we are the one eating it." I told Brook and pouted because I haven't eaten sweets today. 

"As if I'll let you, Haruki!" Zoro snapped and growled at me. 

I just rolled my eyes at him and continue to run faster.

Doremon spoke and was really sweating so hard in his life. "Let's just run! Even soldiers from this island are running desperately! I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Zoro agreed with him. 

Once the candy was dissolved, the slime growled animally and was really sweating hard. All of us who are running stopped and looked at this slime. It keeps on growling and growling as if he's in extreme pain from eating the candy.

Thank Goodness that I did not eat the candy! I take it back, that candy is horrible!

_"Good work, Smiley! See you again! Now come to life! The weapon of mass destruction- Shinokuni! Change the face of the island completely!"_

The slime's body turned into purple and is slowly becoming more into a liquid and purple gas started to form afterwards. Gas that is very poisonous to breathe!

"What's that?!" Zoro yelled because of what he saw.

"Hey, don't tell me..." Sanji trailed and his eyes widened in surprise and fear. He then shouted at us as he ran more faster than before. "Run!"

"Wait for me!" Brook shouted at us when he was a few seconds late after Sanji instructed us to ran away from it. He then caught up with us. 

However, the enemies who stripped their protective gear, remained on their spot and not moving an inch. A few seconds later, they all screamed and scrammed away when the gas was beginning to spread towards our and their direction.

That candy is lethal! If I ate that, I'll turn into like the slime, right?! Oh my gosh! I want to thank myself for controlling my temptations! 

Thank you, self!

I could not focus on the shouting and all those cries from the enemies because I was busy running away from the deadly gas as I shut my eyes closed. I know that they are our enemies, but what did I told about being that Master back stabbing his people once he got what he wants.

Sick bastard! 

"RUN!" We all shouted together when the deadly gas is already near us. That was really fast and I did not quite notice it too! 

The only thing to do right now is to run fast. If not, faster. And if it is not then the fastest! We really need to enter the laboratory and save our precious lives! We still want to enjoy being alive and reach our dream! 

"It's gonna reach us soon!" Sanji yelled as we all looked at our back.

I shouted because it's really frightening!

Zoro gritted his teeth as veins started to appear on his face. "Guys, run at full speed! If anybody gets caught, we'll have to leave you!"

"Huh?! Then, we'll leave you!" I told Zoro and glared at his way. 

Brook could only gasped at Zoro's words and Sanji did not mind at him at all because all he should focus right now is to keep on running or else he'll damage Nami's precious body. Doremon, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth together too and eyes was looking more desperate to get away from this deadly gas.

Brook spoke and looked at Zoro, sweating. "Zoro- _san_ , it's gonna catch us if we don't do something!"

"What are you saying not doing something, Brook?! We are running and that's the only thing we could do because that gas is out of our league!" I told him and then bit my lower lip in frustration to this gas, shutting my eyes tightly too. 

"We're dead! It's catching up to us!" Brook shouted again. 

"Run faster than the wind!" Zoro informed and shouted at us as I nodded my head in agreement. I could even see those veins on his face and why does he look so good with it? 

Shaking my head, I paid more attention to my running and just keeps on running and shouting to avoid being suck on the gas or else I'll die! The others did the same thing too. I don't know if our running is already normal because we could not see the movement of our single legs because of how fast we ran right now.

"Did we outrun it even a little bit?!" Doremon shoutedly asked us.

I replied to his question as I turned around to look at our back. "Yeah! Little bit to kill us now!"

"Don't turn around! Just focus on running at full speed!" Zoro shouted at the both of us and I did what he told us. I could even hear Brook's scream. 

"We can't run like this for very long!" Sanji shouted back. 

Brook then spotted something in front of us. "I see a mysterious animal up ahead!"

"What is that?!" Sanji shouted. 

"That's..." Zoro trailed

"It's the dragon from before!" I said, gleaming when I spotted the green dragon who left those people after eating the meat.

Tricky, Dragon.

"A dragon?!" Doremon gasped, looking carefully and at the same curiously at the dragon. 

Sanji shouted. "No way! A dragon is a mythical creature!"

"They exist on this island! But that one is way smaller than the one we saw!" Zoro told hi 

It would be my first time riding a dragon! However...

"Yeah! We even ate it!" 

"Haruki! You aren't suppose to say that!"

I'm not? 

That's too boring. I mean, I'm just being honest and I don't want to lie because that is bad. I was raised to become a very honest person and to never lie or what.

Just kidding!

"Oh yeah! If we can catch it, we can fly on it!" Zoro then suggested something very clever. 

I cannot wait to ride it since I have not tried it in my whole life.

"That's a great idea!" Sanji complimented him as he glared at the dragon, wanted to slump on his back so that the dragon could fly and save us from this hell. "Alright! I can't run like this any longer! Let's catch it! Wait, Dragon!"

You're on!

We all ran faster towards the dragon and we will definitely try our very best to catch it, so thinking about eating that right now is a big no because we need to get out away from this gas first or else we will have to say goodbye to the world! 

We can do this with determination. 

Luffy and the others, we are coming to inform you guys about this gas, just wait for us because we are going to get out of here first!

"We can run faster like this but it's catching up to us!" Doremon told us as I nodded my head countless of times. 

"If only we could teleport and that would be easier!"

Brook shouted, both hands on the air. "The dragon is so far ahead!"

"Let's catch it and fly already!" Zoro dashed forward to catch up with the dragon as I remained beside Brook and the others because I could not bring myself to run faster like Zoro. 

After all, Zoro can do that!

"I can't..." Sanji trailed as his pace turned slowly because Nami's body couldn't take all those running from before, plus when he went to bring Doremon's torso and dive on the cold water. 

"Sanji- _san_ , stay with us!" Brook turned his head to look at Sanji beside him and encourage him to run faster.

"I can't run anymore!" Sanji told us as he breathed in and out and tried his best to keep on running. "Nami- _san_ 's cardiopulmonary functions can't take it anymore! My chest feels tight! Her chests...Breasts..."

Sanji then groped Nami's left chest as his eyes went wider than my future. His eyes then turned into stars and went faster than all of us combined and went towards where the dragon is at full speed. He was blushing like a mess too. "I caught it!"

Zoro and I snapped at him. "What kind of stupid power was that?!"

We all went towards the dragon since it stopped as we all grabbed anywhere on the dragon's part because he started to run away. Doremon was on the its left wing. Brook on its tail and if he will make a small mistake, Brook will fell and that poisonous gas will kill him, so Brook you can do it! Sanji was seated calmly on its back and Zoro too. While I was on the dragon's right wing. 

"Can't you run more quietly?!" Brook shouted on the dragon, still at his back. The dragon was wiggling his tail and Brook tried so hard to hug his tail. 

"I mean, why doesn't it fly?!" Zoro asked out of nowhere. 

I gripped it right wing. "Yeah! I thought this dragon could fly like the dragon we ate back then!"

I'm not disappointed that this could not fly, I'm just sad because I could not experience flying in the air while I'm on the dragon's back or its wings.

I pouted so hard.

"I don't need a dragon's help!" Kinemon blurted out as Sanji told us to stop.

"Cut it out, guys! We caught it thanks to Nami- _san_ 's sexy body!" He said seriously and when he mentioned Nami's body, his face turned like a wild dog and blushing really hard. "Just by thinking about it, I..." he gushed out a lot of blood as his eyes turned into hearts.

I'm stuck of telling Nami about this since she promised me something before but should I be also thankful to Sanji, especially when we groped Nami's chest and caught this dragon?

You know what, I'll just think about that later.

Zoro growled at him. "This is no time for a nosebleed, you pervert!"

"The poison gas is catching up to us!" 

"My arm muscles can't take it...Oh, I don't have muscles!"

After Brook said those, he slipped away from the dragon's tail and we called his name. However, I noticed someone jumped before the gas could take Brook's life away. Someone grabbed Brook and saw that it was Usopp who saved his life. 

"Usopp!" Zoro smiled and relief is washed all over his body. 

"N-Nami- _san_?" Sanji gasped.

Brook got me there! Thank goodness that Usopp, Sanji's body because I'm sure that it's not Chopper anymore (Nami), and Alliga-taur went into the action! Wait a minute- Alliga-taur?!

"Let's keep running!" Usopp shouted at us as Alliga-taur did all the hard work and keep on running away from the gas. 

When we caught up with their group, I raised my right arm to greet them as I'm super happy that they are here and how they saved Brook there.

Zoro asked them. "When did you get here?"

"We have tons of questions, too, but they can wait! Let's get to the lab!" 

Wait- that's Nami?! 

I then noticed that the dragon is beginning to run slower as Sanji informed that. Zoro gritted his teeth, looking at the gas. "The gas will get us if we don't do anything!"

"You all have to jump on my back!" Alliga-taur suggested as he looked at us. 

Is he somewhat on our side? What happened while we were away from them?

His face and body are full of dirt and bruises and I don't know what happened to him. He even have missing tooth. I'll probably heal him once we all are safe. 

"Thank you!"

We all jumped on his back and I sense that the green dragon smirked, looking at Alliga-taur's tail and bit it hard. Alliga-taur cried and run way faster than a few seconds ago. However, it's an advanatges for us!

"Oh, this is good!" Doremon said, clenching his right fist on the air. Zoro, on the other hand, wa beside him as he smirked widely when Alliga-taur increases his speed due to pain from his tail where the dragon bit him.

Brook putted both of his hands near his mouth and shouted at him. "That's nice!"

"We're counting on you, Brownbeard!" Usopp, beside Brook and Nami raised his fist on the air and cheered Alliga-taur.

"You people are horrible! Ouch!" He shouted in pain and jumped high up in the air when he couldn't take all the pain. We all gripped his body tightly and spotted the laboratory right away. 

Thank goodness that we landed safely on the ground. However, I kind of felt bad for Sanji because he was hugging the dragon's back because he was late a while ago to jump on Alliga-taur back.

Brook, Nami, and Usopp screamed in fear when they spotted something ahead of us. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't close the shutter!" Usopp shouted.

"Damn! We're so cool!"

Nami putted both of her hands on her cheeks, crying. "Open it! Let us get inside!"

"Oh no! They're cutting us off! We're gonna be killed by the gas!" cried Usopp.

I turned to look at the dragon who is still biting Alliga-taur's tail. "Bite that harshly as you could, dragon!"

"Aren't you too harsh on me?!" Alliga-taur snapped at me, however, I did not mind him because I'm so desperate to get inside the laboratory.

Brook fell lifelessly on Aliga-taur's back, head to toe in pale white. As his soul leave his body. "We can't make it. We're going to kingdom come!"

"Hey, Kinemon! Can you cut iron?" Zoro asked Doremon who is standing beside him. Doremon looked at him, teeth gritted together. "Haruki and I will do it to keep all of us safe."

"Yeah!"

"That's not so hard to cut!" Doremon replied to Zoro, looking at the door of the laboratory that is beginning to close, leaving the eight of us to suffer in this deadly gas. 

"Brownbeard, keep charging like this!" Zoro instructed Alliga-taur, readying himself. 

"That's ridiculous! I'm gonna crush into the wall!"

I readied my stance, gripping the handle of my two swords as I ready to cut some iron just to keep all of us safe and free from this deadly gas. 

Zoro then looked at him, smirking evilly. "Then do you wanna be killed by the poison gas?"

We all shouted, except Zoro. "No way!"

The three of us stood tall, looking more serious than ever. 

"Who cares! I'm gonna charge!" Alliga-taur said as he grabbed something big like a pole, readying it on the air to throw it towards the door in an accurate time and position.

Usopp and Nami went towards Alliga-taur's shoulders, looking at the closing door. 

"We don't have any other option now, do we?" Nami asked, grunting when she climbed towards Alliga-taur's right shoulder. As Usopp did the same thing too on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, it's hit-or-miss! Let's take a chance!"

"Are you both ready?" Zoro asked both of us. Doremon was positioned at his back, while I was beside Zoro, glaring at the door.

"Ready than ever, Zoro!"

"Of course!"

The three of us jumped towards the huge pole that Alliga-taur's grab out of nowhere. We then gripped the handle of our swords, and ready to slice the iron once we get near there.

And when feel that the right time comes, we all jumped towards it, shouting too. Zoro and Doremon did a triangle cut, as I cut the triangle shape they created into half. Blue and Red fire appeared on both of them, as water appeared on mine. Alliga-taur took care of the remaining using the cannon he got from before. 

I then heard Luffy shouted out of nowhere. "It's Zoro and the others!" 

Once we entered, the three of us putted our swords back on its place, standing tall on the ground. 

_"They cut the shutter!"_

_"What the hell did you guys do?!"_

I exclaimed happily. "What a grand entrance!"

"Hey! Everybody's here, huh?" I heard Luffy from above as he did a wave of greeting. 

"Luffy!" Nami, Sanji and Usopp shouted his name together.

Followed by Brook. "Luffy- _san_!"

Zoro and I could only smirk at him. 

He then putted his straw hat on top of his head, and put his right fist on his left palm, smiling widely at us. "We're all back together! Alright! Let's go wild!"

Usopp looked at the gas again, crying really hard as snot started to appear on his nose. "This is bad! It's great that we got in, but the poison gas can come in too!"  
  
There were people inside the laboratory aside from us and they keep on shouting about how we slash the door for us to get inside. The broken ship that is found outside turned into this salty statue. They instantly went closer and seal the door inhumane speed. We all could just look at them doing the hard work. 

And we're safe from the deadly gas! That running and shouting everywhere was pretty tiring! 

"We all seems safe." Nami broke the silence after those people sealed the door that we cut in order for us to enter. 

I could hear Usopp's intense breathing from the position I am in. I fixed my hair because it was messy from all those running, there were also snow on my hair. I never knew that my hair would be like this but I don't really mind at all as long as we are alive then I'm perfectly fine with it. 

Brook went outside with his soul, trying to report us what's happening in there. Brook's ability to make his soul leave out his body is really helpful when it comes to danger situations like this. When he came back inside, there were three shoulders on his right who are busy looking at him with their mouth wide opened. 

Usopp immediately asked him a question. "How's it look, Brook?"

"Truly a world of death. Just thinking about what would've happened if we didn't seal the hole... he answered, not minding to go back to his original body that is kneeling on the ground and mouth wide opened. He went to look those soldier with a scary background music. "...sends shivers down my shine."  
  
 _"You're the one making us shiver!"  
_  
Zoro nodded his head at Brook's direction. "Okay, then."  
  
 _"There's nothing okay about it!"_

_"Everyone almost died because of you!"_

_"And we're the ones who sealed the hole!"_

I spotted three soldiers who snapped and glared at him for saying those two words a while ago. I also happened to give them a glare but in return they gave me Sanji's vibe.

Whatever.

After a few seconds of cursing at us, the soldiers aimed there gun at us with a look of determination to defeat and bring us behind the bars. 

I scoffed, as if. 

_"These guys are even more careless than the rumors say!"_

_"Prepare to die, Straw Hat Pirates! You too, Brownbeard the Pirate!"  
_

I looked at Alliga-taur, eyes widened. "It is true that you are famous at the Navy!" 

"What did I told you guys a while ago that I am!" he snapped as he winced in pain because of where the dragon bit his tail. His face then went wild red. "T-T-They know my name!"

Huh?

"I though we were out of trouble, and now we're immediately surrounded?!" Usopp shouted. I totally forgot that Usopp is full of wounds and bruises all over his body. There's even fresh blood on both his nose and forehead. 

What happened to them? 

Anyways, Usopp turned his head towards where the sealed door is. "There's no place to run!"

I spotted that Doremon looked at Zoro with his eyes. I shifted my attention towards Zoro and spotted that there are veins on his face and an evil smirk is plastered on his face too. 

"Who needs to run?"

I went closer to Zoro and brought my face near his face but enough to give us a small space to breathe. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to read whatever is inside his mind. He raised his right eyebrow at me, not even drawing his head back due to how close our face our. However, this is nothing for the both of us. 

"Are you trying to imply that we should fly or what?" I asked him a question and heard him sighed loudly. He glared at me, most importantly my hair.

"That's not what I am trying to say, Haruki." He answered and immediately untied my hair because it was still messy even though I've fixed it already. Oh well, I thought I've already fixed it but it doesn't seem pleasant in Zoro's eyes. He combed my silk black long hair with his hands, not minding to tie it back from before. 

If Zoro's not going to be the greatest swordsman in the world, he should be the greatest hairdresser in the world. However, I am not saying that he cannot do it. I may love Mihawk so much but I think it's time for him to meet someone who matches him when it comes to wielding sword. I have no plans on defeating Mihawk, not because I love him or I'm out of league, but because I could not picture myself as the greatest swordswoman. 

As long as I can travel all around the world, then I am the most free person alive. And I'm already contented with that as I could not ask for more. 

I leaned my head on Zoro's neck because I'm almost as tall as him but my height only reaches at his lips. I noticed that Zoro kissed the top of my head and was still combing my hair and who would not relax at that, right? It's just so comfortable and here I am fighting my best to not fall asleep because I should not since we are still in the middle of a fight here. 

Are we really doing this in front of the enemies?! 

Those soldiers who are surrounding us should lower their guns at us because are even minding them because we have our own business right now. 

"Well, that's how it always goes." Nami sighed.

I adverted my gaze to where Sanji and the dragon are to keep me awake. They were kind of on the far left and are glaring at each other's eyes. 

Can we eat that dragon? Or not?

Sanji smirked at the Navy. "it would be better for them if they gave up." His attention went towards us who are still making ourselves comfortable in spite of the current situation we are in. Glaring at Zoro, he spoke. "You stupid, marimo! Stop hugging Haruki- _swan_!"

I heard Zoro snorted and I soothed his left arm so that he won't fired back at Sanji because of what he just called and said to him. Zoro whispered on my ear that Sanji is lucky enough since I calm him down. 

I giggled. 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he is slowly unsheathe his sword. 

Nami then went towards her body and shouted at where Luffy and the others located. "Eh? Traf! Hey, you! Now! Now! Right now! Turn! Us! Back!"

Nami was using her fingers from the body she is in and her original body where Sanji is. Sanji on the other hand was shaking his head, doing a cross on the chest area. He clearly doesn't like the idea of being on his original body because he thinks that exchanging body with Nami is a gift from above. 

"You don't really have to turn us back!" Sanji whispered lowly, but not on Nami's watch.

"What're you saying, Sanji- _kun_!"

"I don't think it's really a big- "

Nami cut him off. "Of course we have to change back!"

I could see that Low was sighing heavily, looking at them. That's for exchanging their bodies in the first place! But I was having a fun because of all there reactions and at the same time hard time since I couldn't distinguish who is who at first, but Zoro and Robin helped me so I am so happy to tell who is who and who should I avoid. 

"I wanna go back!" Nami shouted on top of her lungs.

"We don't have to!"

Both we're just shouting at each other where Nami wanted to get her body back and Sanji who doesn't like the idea of going back to his original body. Then this bubble like structure before appeared out of nowhere where Nami and Sanji are. Then their heart switched like before. 

The original Sanji shouted, eyes widely opened. "Dammit! My beautiful dream has ended."

"I'm back! But then." Nami cried in tears of joy, finally getting her back away from the pervert who likes to grope her breast. She then lowered her eyes on her body, spreading her left arm when she spotted different about her. Fire started to ignite around her and eyes turned bloody evil. "Sanji- _kun_...Why am I wearing a different coat?! You took my clothes off. didn't you?!"

Should I tell that to Nami with requirements, of course?

She punched Sanji with so much force on her left fist. That must have hurt so much since I could see some blood gushing out of Sanji's mouth and nose. 

Sanji replied to her. "There's an extremely good reason for tha- "

Before Sanji could carry out his sentence, he fell on the floor defeated. Usopp immediately asked him if he was fine.

"He's definitely not fine, Usopp." I replied in behalf of Sanji's position right now. 

"Huh, my body...This hurts way more than a single punch."

"Your body was torn ragged when Nami was beaten by Caesar." Usopp explained to him.

So Caesar was the reason why the three of them are covered with cuts and bruises?! That half-dead bastard! I'll kick his ass for doing that to the three of them! Just you wait, Vegetables!

When Sanji heard those from Usopp he got shocked and immediately started to cry afterwards. Usopp asked him another question if what's wrong with him.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy that it was my body that was beaten!" Sanji explained, having a hard time to say those. 

Usopp turned his body away from him, right arm on his eyes as he began to cry also. "You have such a noble nature!"

I'm sure that Sanji's fine as long as a woman is inside his body and got beaten up but if a man is inside his body, I'm certain that he will not think twice and scolded at him for being careless and stuffs. 

"I have something to say to everybody here!"

We all pierced our eyes towards where Low is and waited for him to say something important to us right now. Even the soldiers caught his attention.

_"Law!"_

"Right now, the lab is completely engulfed in poison gas but there is a single escape route to the sea that isn't exposed to the outside air. This laboratory is made up of multiple connected towers. Right now, we're in Tower A. If we pass through the gate, we'll be in the central Tower B. If you go through it, then you'll end up in Tower R. Inside, there's a gigantic door marked R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea. I don't have any desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have two hours."

I was about to raise my hand on the air said to make the two hours in to five hours but I don't it is possible so I just shut my mouth close. 

"If you linger in this lab any longer than that, I cannot guarantee that you'll survive." Low continued and turned his back away from us after saying the things he needed to say those. I could hear a lot of questions from the soldiers.

"G-5!" 

Anther voice had been heard after Low. I eyed this man who is smoking and still have another set to smoke for later on his coat. His chest and abs area are exposed to us and his muscles are really well defined! 

But I like Zoro more.

_"Smokey!"_

I suppressed a laugh when I heard what the soldiers had just said. Zoro and the others looked at me as If I was a living joker as they then shifted their attention towards Smokey who still have something to say to his companions.

Is his name really Smokey? 

"The kids that have been abducted over the last two years are in this facility. Retrieve them, and head for door R-66! If it's as Law says, there should be a port at the end of the passsag! Steal a boat and get off of Punk Hazard!"

_"Alright!"_

_"We're saying goodbye to this damn island forever!"_

"The Children?" Nami whispered. She then looked at us. "Everyone! We've gotta split up and look for the children! Let's lead every last one of them to the escape route! It's R-66!" Nami instructed us as we begun to run. Doremon running on the opposite direction to retrieve and save his son, all by hiself. "Zoro, Haruki! You can't go off by yourself!"

"Why not?!" Zoro snapped at her.

I looked at Nami. "I'm not bad at directions, Nami!"

Zoro was busy slashing the soldiers who stood in our way. The other did the same, except for me. I'm really excited to explore this laboratory!

Now, where should I start?


	20. 18-Survive

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

  
The Straw Hats were busy doing all the things they needed to complete and what Law had just announced to them a while ago.

They needed to think and act fast in order to get out of this island, free from any possible harm.

Chopper, on the other hand, was busy running with a big pink bag on his back and is also carrying a piece of a crumbled paper that someone threw it to him, back at the room where Law dropped him off. Chopper still doesn't know who threw it at him as he shook his head, thinking about the children first. He was making his way towards where the children are and gave them the cure he just made in a small amount of time. 

His main priority are the children.

He needs to save the children as soon as possible and he'll definitely going to cure all the drugged children and make them more healthy than ever.

On the entrance room, building A, Usopp had told Zoro about Luffy getting defeated by Caesar as Zoro said something to their Captain to get things serious now because the New World is getting more tougher and stuff.

Luffy being Luffy, defeated the enemies who was also blocking the door and did it in his UFO ability or whatever with Law following closely behind him.

Luffy is not clearly taking things seriously but was determined to kick Caesar's butt for being evil, not only to the children but also his people.

An alarm had been heard the room they were in, indicating that the door will be sealed as gas will start to enter building A, cannons are ready towards the entrance door of building A.

However, the G-5 soldiers keeps on aiming their gun at the Straw Hat Crew, not liking the idea of surviving and escaping this island with them. Or probably it is their duty and sworn their lives to capture all the pirates their eyes laid on.

_"I don't know what time limit Trafalgar Law was talking about but we ain't gonna let you escape from under our noses, Straw Hat Pirates!"_

_"You got nowhere to run!"_

Zoro did no think twice about moving forward towards the G-5 soldiers as they blocked the path for them to run. Kinemon and Brook following behind him. Gripping the handle of his sword, he eyed then seriously. "Give it up!"

Seeing that made the soldiers gasped in fear as they all controlled theirselves to not took a step backward. However, Zoro, Brook and Kinemon had already rushed forward, unsheathing their swords. Since they are kind of blocking the path as stated before.

They all defeated them in less than a second.

Usopp complimented them on Brownbeard's shoulders. "Wow! We can always count on you three swordsmen!" he then noticed that something or someone is missing in the action as he tried his best to point it out. "Wait- I think I miss someone's name or something?" 

He shook his head and smiled widely at the trio. 

"Alright, let's go!"

The trio keeps on slashing the enemy who started to fire their guns at them but it was only a piece of cake for the trio. They are not even sweating because they are too easy to defeat. 

Brownbeard began to run faster but could not because he's been running before, following the trio's who are busy creating a path for them to walk towards where R-66 is. Honestly, Brownbeard is trying his best to run faster.

Nami smiled. "We should make it to the children easily, like this."

"Brownbeard, sorry for making you carry us." Sanji told as he was slumped on his shoulder because of all the beating from Caesar and Nami before. His body couldn't take all the pain at all.

"I don't mind that. But why'd you bring that dragon?" he asked him. Brownbeard doesn't like that dragon because it bit his tail when the gas was chasing after to calcified them. 

"Oh, him? We taught if we caught him, he'd fly us away from the poison gas but he couldn't fly at all."

Brownbeard sighed. "The reason why he can't fly is probably because he's been sedated. But it might have been a bad idea to bring him into the lab."

"He's dangerous? But he has such a cute face." Nami said as she eyed the dragon. The dragon's face is no longer in its evil face, rather it was changed into this cute face when Nami saw it. "But are we missing someone right now? Or I'm just thinking things?" Nami whispered to herself as she shake her head afterwards.

The G-5 soldiers keeps on attacking the Straw Hat Crew, especially the three swordsmen. They definitely knew that they are out of their league but with determination and passion to defeat them grew stronger every second when they saw their fellow soldiers fell defeated on the iron ground, full of wounds.

"I warned you!" Zoro strike his _Shusui_ but was then block with a sword out of nowhere. Zoro did not expect that. He stopped himself to look at the person who just blocked his attack from the soldier who is right in front of him. It was the black haired woman who is wearing a pink coat and red eye glasses. 

_"C-Captain-chan!"_

Zoro eyed her, smirking. "Oh, so the little copycat has made it to captain? But you're not really looking for a fight."

"No, please, go ahead." Tashigi jumped so that she could land on the ground after blocking Zoro's sword. She was just protecting the soldier from Zoro. She couldn't stand when the soldiers are beaten up by them.

Zoro ran forward, not daring to turn his back to look at Tashigi again. However, Tashigi eyed him leaving the position where is at and had her back against him also. 

Brook raised both of his arms on the air and went where Zoro is heading, Brownbeard and Kinemon trailing his back. "Yes, yes, yes! Until next time. Yes, yes, yes!"

The soldiers were about to chase after them when Tashigi instructed and told them that it isn't the right time to fight the Straw Hat Crew, rather hurry theirselves to the corridor in the back. She remembered correctly and will follow what Smoker had told her a while ago.

Tashigi spoke. "The only gate out of this tower is currently closing. Caesar plans to lock us in here! If we don't make it past the gate, then we won't be able to get off Punk Hazard! Hurry to the back!"

_"What?!"_

Usopp and Nami looked at them then to their group, eyeing a particular person and then looking at each other, thinking the same thing. And once when they realized that someone who does not have any sense in directions is not present, their eyes widened. 

"Someone's missing!" Nami and Usopp gasped in surprise.

"Stop being so loud!" Zpro snappped at them and when both are about to open their mouth again, they immediately close it as Zoro gave them a deadly glare.

Usopp went closer to Nami's ear. "Maybe he knew where Haruki is!"

"I doubted that! Zoro doesn't like the idea of being separated with Haruki!" Nami whispered to him also, remembering those moments that Zoro would always drag Haruki anywhere he go. "But you do have a point, Usopp. The fact that Zoro is not looking for her and noticing that she is missing."

Both nodded their head in agreement. Therefore they concluded that Zoro must have instructed her to do something very important a whike ago when they were busy with the G-5 soldiers.

The G-5 soldiers carried those soldiers who are injured from the fight of the three swordsmen, instructed by their Captain. Tashigi used her sword to guide where the soldiers should head out because the door is closing and if they couldn't make it, they'll be trap inside here in Building A and the gas will calcified them. 

They were just running over again and Robin flew towards their direction using her devil fruit powers and stood tall on Brownbeard's back where Nami, Usopp and Sanji are located. "What an awful thing to do."

Was the first thing she said when she got there.

"Robin, where were you?" Usopp asked her when he had already appeared in front of Robin. He slides down from Brownbeard's shoulder to go near her.

"Robin- _san_!" Sanji gleamed, doing the same thing with Usopp, but eyes turned into hearts when he spotted her. 

Robin chuckled at them. "Luffy just asked me to do something for him."

Some of them were already complaining as Zoro teased Kinemon because they have been running for how many minutes or hours before and after they got inside this laboratory. Kinemon denied Zoro that he is tired and such.

What a denial person he is.

A blast was then heard that created a huge hole on the sealed door that is not sealed anymore. The poisonous gas immediately entered the laboratory and the door in front of them is beginning to close as the Straw Hat Crew and the G-5 soldiers are running towards it to save their lives.

When they spotted it. Nami, Usopp, Brook and Kinemon's eyes and mouth widen open because of what they had just spotted. "Nooooo!"

Zoro shouted at them. "You guys are too loud!"

"Brownie, faster, faster, faster!"

Tashigi, on the other hand, stopped from running as she waited for the other G-5 soldiers to get inside the gate. They were already a lot of soldiers who are calcified because the poisonous gas caught them. 

Brownbeard jumped forward towards the door. Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Nami gripped him tightly at his back. Sanji was the first one to land on Brownbeard's back as his stomach was facing it. Followed by Usopp and Nami ontop of the both of them. Robin, remained on her spot but was now in a siting position.

"Okay, we made it through." Brownbeard inhaled heavily. 

"Forsooth." Kinemon said, relieve that they got inside. 

Then, Brook laughed. Happy that they survived. "Just barely."

Tashigi was having a tearful moment when the other soldiers throw her inside the door as the remaining G-5 soldiers was trying their best to calm their Captain down from crying.

The calcified soldiers on the other side of the door, have good hearts. They knew that they couldn't make it as they threw Tashigi on the air and was caught by the four soldiers. One soldier looked at them, eyes tearing because of their pure heart.

They are already calcified and was giving them a big thums up, a peace sign, and many more to mention.

Their bravery should not be forgotten.

Anyways, the door is now already closed as the gas started to fill the room they where in before, the Building A to be exact. They all sighed in relief, knowing that they are free from the deadly gas.

The Straw Hat Crew continue running their lives and pissing Brownbeard off who is the one carrying all of them on his back. He did not expect all of them to jump on his back while he was here, busy running. Zoro and Kinemon gave him a reason as to why he slumped on hos back, but Brownbeard did not accept their reasons because they were just being lazy and at the same time tired. However, Brownbeard is tired too but he is controlling himself because he has something to announce to his friends who Caesar brainwashed them.

Zoro took of his coat because the laboratory is more warmer than the outside. As Nami and the others did the same thing too. Sanji, not minding to take off his coat. He seems to like it. On the other hand, Brook even asked Brownbeard for a food for them to eat because he got hungry from all tjose works before and in need of food to store hos energy back while Brownbeard is busy doing the tiring running for them, clearly doing all the hardest work. Brook requesting that made him pissed as he yelled at Brook.

Robin then noticed that someone's missing from their group. She even counted how many members of the Straw Hat crew werr present onto Brownbeard's back, not including Luffy and Franky. Franky has something important to do to Sunny. She keeps on counting and counting but one number is really missing. She then concluded that someone's missing in this crucial time and why it have to be today. And why it have to be her.

"Aren't we missing a one particular swordswoman?" Robin informed them, putting her fingers on her chin. "I just noticed that now."

When Zoro's group heard that, their eyes immediately went wide. They did not expected this to happen and was just carrying out and doing what Law had told them before.

Zoro was the first one to react the most.

"Haruki isn't here?! I thought she was just shutting her mouth and followed us here! Why didn't I notice that?!" He yelled and looked from left to right, and front to back in hope of finding the missing swordswoman. When he spotted that no swordswoman was not with them, he clenched his teeth in annoyance because he's one hundred percent sure that she just wandering off because she likes to roam around on a new enviroment. "She'll be the cause of my death!"

"Haruki- _san_ is missing!" Brook shouted as he putted both of his hands on his cheeks.

Nami shook her head, closing her eyes too. "She have no sense in directions! We were about to told you this, Zoro, a while ago but you just scolded the both of us!"

"You should have let us announce something! This particularly your fault a little!" Usopp shouted at him.

"How is that my fault?!"

Zoro gripped his hair tightly with the both of his hands. He cannot stop himself of worrying Haruki. "I should have keep an eye on her before!"

"How are you sure that Haruki went ahead? Haruki might be...there...No, I can't take it. " Robin said as she thought for a second that Haruki was still inside where the room is already filled with gas as she gasped.

"Don't think of stuff like that!" Usopp shouted at her for thinking about something on Haruki.

"Has anyone of you spotted what direction did she went?!" Zoro desperately asked the few G-5 soldiers who are trailing behind them. However, none of the soldiers answered him back as they smirked evilly at Zoro. Seeing that made Zoro furious more as visible veins started to appear on his neck and face. Giving them an evil face and in any minute he'll send them to the hell.

He readied his two swords, glaring at them evilly as fire started to surround him and horns appeared like a demon in the underworld. The alarm kind of helped him in giving him in his demon entrance.

Take note: Don't anger Zoro or you'll have to face the demon itself.

 _"She_ _went_ _somewhere and the next I knew, she disappeared already!"_ One soldier replied to him 

"A demon! Zoro's a demon!" Usopp shouted while clutching the back of his hair. "Just where is Haruki wandering off in this crucial time!"

Nami went closer to Usopp and whispered something that only the both of them can hear. "I've never seen Zoro this mad before. Not gonna say, but he looks really terrifying!"

"Let's just find Haruki!" both Nami and Usopp shouted together in hope of Brownbeard to run faster. However, he was already tired from running but still tried his very best to keep on running. 

Haruki's POV

Here I am walking on the corridor of this laboratory. I have lost count on how many have I been walking and I don't even know where is this place anymore. This is giving me a headache. The reason why I'm ahead of Zoro and the others is because I saw this sign on the right far side of the Tower A as there was a a small sign that I spotted. It says "Short Passage" so I did not think twice and went there. 

All I could say is that, it really is a short passage! However, I do not know of my current coordinates because there is no sign here where I am. I've been walking for how many minutes and I did not even notice that none of our crew followed me. Who would follow me, right?

They did not even notice that I spoke to them regarding about this but none of their attention was on me or what I said to them. So, I just let them do the things they want and let me do the things I really want.

I did told them a while ago to go here, but they did not listen because they were super busy fighting those enemies so I did not think twice and went there. After all, this seems fine. 

I then heard a weird laugh on a door and I immediately went inside because I was so curious. I perked my head and saw someone who has a purple hair and a make up on his face. 

His lower part of the body is made of gas, however, I did not mind that because I saw something that looks perfectly delicious. 

A chocolate parfait!

Looking at it makes me starve to death. I did not think twice and went inside, going for the parfait. The man noticed me as he did a defense mode. However, my attention was on the parfait, I did not even dare to look at his face again. 

Pointing my hands at the parfait, I spoke. "Can I eat that?"

"Huh?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "That parfait on your table. Can I eat that?"

He turned his head towards the parfait that I pointed at. When he saw it, he grab it from his table and gave it to me. 

Oh, what a generous person!

"Okay, Thanks!" I exclaimed, looking at the parfait with full of adoration. I noticed that the man was still looking at me, weirdly. "What?" I asked him a question. 

"Nothing. What are you doing in here?!" 

"Huh?" I tilted my head in fake confusion. I'm not gonna tell this vegetable guy why I am here. Although, this parfait drew my attention.

"Never mind."

What a weird guy he is. I then spotted something on his face while I was eating the chocolate parfait dearly. I'm so in love with this! 

I first took a mouthful of the parfait before speaking to him as I used the spoon and pointed it at my lips. "Your lipstick is fading. You should probably retouch it."

"Lipstick?!"

I was just eating while he went towards wherever he is going and was fidgeting something on the table and its drawer, looking for something. He just realized that? 

This man is so oblivious of his lipstick. That's for having that pain in the ass of a gas!

Once he found what he was looking for. He turned his body towards where I was, opening the lid of a purple lipstick. 

I was just joking, I never knew that he really put a lipstick on his lips to add some color. And I was also joking, I'm one hundred percent sure that this guy is the mastermind. I may be an idiot sometimes but I'm not. The reason why I engage myself in here is because of parfait. I can't just slip that thing away that is already in my grasp. 

I need to put an act, of course. I'm so good at this kind of a thing.

He was about to put it on his lips when I stopped him. I raised my arms, smiling widely. Having this amazing idea of mine. "Oh, oh! Let me do that for you! I haven't done that in whole year of existent!" 

He raised his eyebrow at me and was stuck between giving me the lipstick or not. I waited for how many seconds and instantly grabbed the lipstick from his hand. 

"Sit down there and let me do the task." I instructed him boldly as he did what I just told him. Once he was seated in there, I put the lipstick on his lips, knitting my eyebrow in seriousness. I need to be serious and make this my first time the best! 

He maybe an enemy but I have not done this so maybe after all of this, I'm gonna let him see how terryfying I am.

"Done!" I smiled widely when I was done with my work. A bird lady out of nowhere gave me a mirror and at first I was shock because of her appearance but I gave her a thanks because she smiled sweetly at me. 

I hissed inside my head. That smile of her is probably a fake one. I gave her a fake smile too.

I did not notice that this man and I aren't the only one on this room. I should notice my surroundings more in the near future! 

The man look my work on his lips with the mirror the bird lady gave to us. He was examining it from left to right, and top to bottom. 

"It looks good." he finally said and I gave him a big thumbs up while I'm grinning wildly. 

Looks good, my ass. It definitely looks horrible on you. Sorry not sorry. 

Eyeing my work, I'm impressed at myself a lot. "And it looks good on you too! You know what, I still don't get to know your name. The both of you rather!"

"Our name?" the man pointed his finger at his face, confused at me. "My name is Caes- "

I cut him off when I realize something very important when it come to stuff like this. I putted both of my hands on my mouth, eyes widened as I tried to put an act. "Y-You...You're my friend! Same with you!" I added fake smiling at the bird lady.

Can I puke right now? This is not what I expected to be!

I never knew that I am going to do this kind of stuff right now so that they will not imprison me or whatsoever. Doremon's child also so that we could flee from here because we did not expect the island to be like this. 

"Friend?" the man questioned, tilting his head in fake confusion.

Three fakes in room. It's like a battle of fakeness.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know what friend means?! It is where a person gets to m- "

"I know what that means! But why are you calling us your friends? Don't you know us?"

He keeps on asking me questions and I don't know where to start. I need to think fast!

"Let's just say that your parfait tastes good! I mean, I had fun with you guys! Even though it was only a few minutes but building a friendship doesn't require to know each other for days or month or years, right?! Right now, we are friends, friends!" I fake smiled to them. However, some parts of my what I just said was true. I'm not preferring to them and was thinking about Zoro since he and I are already friends, same with Perona oj the day I got from the Island where we all stayed. I even remembered what Zoro had emabrassingly done to me which I dod not expect.

What an amazing mind do I have! I never knew that I'm this good at faking things and such!

"Friends!" the man cried as snot started to appear on his nose. Bird Lady and I went towards him, doing a group friendship hug.

"You know what, I did not expect to make friends with you guys because I was craving for that dessert on your table!" I laughed as both laugh with me too. After fake hugging with them, I looked on the ground while fidgeting my fingers. "Do you still have those? I'm craving for it."

I need to get out of here fast! I just hope that the parfait was not a poisoned or what. On the brighter side, I think it is not.

"Yes, we have! But we can't go with you because we are busy with something." bird lady spoke for the first time.

I looked at her, giving a fake sadly vibe. "You can't? That's just so sad for me! Why can't you guys cone with me? We are friends, righr? We can eat the desserts all by ourselves! You know a dessert party as a sign for our friendship. What's something that you are going to do, friends?"

Friendship, my ass. Just why am I so good at this kind of stuff?

They'll probably poison me with those desserts! But since I can control myself, I need to act fast in order to get out of here.

"Something that is very dangerous! And a person with a type of your personality like you shouldn't know! You are too innocent so it's better for you to enjoy those desserts all by yourselves and I would not mind at all because we can still restock it, friend" the man explained, not even hesitating and I could hear the fake sincerity on his voice.l

Oh, this guy is good at this kind of game too! But, I am way better than him. I'm not sure if he could tell that I am just faking this, but I can tell that he is and this weird bird lady. But she really is beatiful and evil.

"Okay then!" I fake gleamed.

This vegetable man and the bird lady gave me a small map where the dessert room is. I gave them a one last fakr hug and thanking them sincerd this time for giving me a map before sprinting towards where the room is. Happy that I got to go towards the room and more importantly, away from them.

"We are going to use her! She's to innocent to not realized that I was just toying het and faking everything in order for her to trust us!" The vegetable guy laughed, together with his pet, bird.

See? I was innocent in there eyes because I do look like one, not just physically but also emotionally.

Because of how happy I was for surviving out there without letting them know what my real motivation is, I was skipping while humming my favorite song. It was the same song were I also hummed back at Fish-Man Island. Pops would always sing this for me back when I was young. 

Looking at the map, I followed it correctly. Thankful for them a little bit to gave a small map to navigate where I am going. The dessert room is kind of near in the Biscuit Room. 

This would be easy to get out of this laboratory now that I have this map right on my hands and we'll probably put this into a good use, but I need to find Zoro and the others first because I think they got lost.

I'm sad for them.

I was just walking and continue walking in hope to find the others in this laboratory. I prayed for all of their safety. I think I should not have went on my own and leave them there. However, what's done is done. I could never turn back the time. If only I have the power, but I don't.

Honestly, I'm contented on what power I have right now. I really love wielding my swords and use my devil fruit powers sometimes.

Anyways, back to the reality, where should I start looking? I even forgot what place should we gather in order for us to escape. I should have been more attentive than ever.

Oh well, sucks to be me sometimes. 

I'll probably leave this to luck to find Zoro and the others. After all, I am a very lucky person who was born in this world full of luck.

Well, let's just say that sometimes but whatever. Who cares, right? Cause I don't really are that much.

Okay, whatever me.

This place is full of path! Left to right and Front to back! I don't even know where I am going, given the fact that I have this small map on both of my hands! Heck where should I start.

However, there might be some possible circumstances that they gave me a fake map in order for me to get lost in here but that won't ever happen to me because I'm good at finding the others. 

I have a good feeling that I'll find someone once I'll go to the right path, two times or could be three times since I love that number. 

Okay then, let's go with three! I have a good feeling with that number!

Doing what I just told I while ago, I followed my will o find the others. The ground was then shaking as the wall and the ceiling started to crack from the sudden impact and different kinds of sizes was falling from the ground. I steadied myself so that I could not fall on the hard floor because that will make my butt hurt.

I'm not allowing that to happen, again!

I then ran way faster than before as I crossed my fingers to find the others on my way. I'm not sure what's happening outside this laboratory or it could be happening from the inside. But one thing for sure is that we need to get out of here or else we all die here!

I then saw a woman being carried on a man's shoulder. My eyes farrowed when I saw a glint of green hair on the man.

Zoro was running forwardly. The woman was blushing madly and was also shouting at Zoro in which I don't know why and what is he shouting. I squinted my eyes to see why is he running in that direction and saw that Nami and the others, the children and a few G-5 soldiers are there. 

Oh, there were kind of many of them before I lost in their eyes. What possible thing could happen to them? 

All I could see in my eyes is the color red.

"Hey! Who said you can carry Tashigi- _chan_ on your shoulder?!" Sanji shouted from afar. He was also sending Zoro some of his deadly glare, jealous that Zoro is carrying her on his shoulders and not him. 

"Zoro lead back!" Nami shouted at him, pointing her finger on my direction.

However, it's not actually me why she was pointing because none of them found out that I was already there, near them. I'm good at concealing my presence. 

Zoro stopped in front of Sanji and turned his back away from him. Sanji, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth out of annoyance of Zoro's action. No worries for that, Sanji because I am also furious just by looking at it.

Why would Zoro carry her on his shoulder?! He have never done that to me! I'm jealous because I have not yet experience that! 

Glaring at Zoro, my eyes turned blood red as I am ready to murder someone who gets in my way. I'm surrounded by indulging fire, ready to scold at Zoro for no minimal reason. For some reason, I hated how I saw that a while ago. It's unpleasant in my eyes. Not only because I have not experience those but because he did not recognize me at all.

Why is he like this now? 

They continue to ran to God knows where are they going as I followed closely on them, grabbing the shirt of one of the children. Easy peasy. They even forgot that they went towards my direction without even recognizing me! How is that thing even possible?!

Are they scared right now that they forgot that they actually passed on me?! Zoro did not even recognized me when he passed and was just carrying that woman on his shoulder!

I repeat, how is that possible?!

Whatever! As long as I found them, then there's nothing to be mad at!

"We're almost at R Building! You can make it!" I heard Nami shouted in front, raising his left hand on the air. The children was already tired from running but they are still trying their very best to get inside where Nami is indicating. Some G-5 soldiers were even encouraging the children that they are already close enough to enter the door and should keep running.

Wait- what in the world is happening right now? I'm sure the G-5 soldiers hated us for some reason, but right now, they are actually running together with us. 

"Luffy!" Nami called our captain's name. I perked my head and saw that Luffy was already inside. 

He raised his hand, waving at Nami back. "Oi Nami!"

"Great! You're here already! Oh, Brownbeard- _cchi_ 's on the ground! Is he okay?!" Nami asked in worry when she spotted that Alliga-taur was on the floor, more beaten up.

"Yeah, he's okay. Oh, I mean, he's not okay."

A small pink dragon was inside the room, shocked that he saw the children who all were breathing very hard from all those running a while ago. "The children!"

It can speak?! Amazing! 

Luffy eye smiled at the dragon. "See, Momo? I told you!"

I let go of the shirt of the giant child, caressing his hand first before I made my way towads where the dragon is, and went on its back so that it could fly us on the air.

However, it did not expect me to slump on his back as he fell flat on the floor. 

"You are some weak dragon I have ever seen in my whole life!" I truthfully said, pointing my finger at him. "Why can't you fly? I wanna experience where I could sit on the dragon's back while flying on the air!" 

"Who are you calling weak?!" the dragon hissed at me. 

Raising my eyebrows, I glared at him. He went on Luffy's back to hide from me but I went closer to it more. Disliking his attitude towards me. I should train this dragon to be more polite to me, only if Nami will agree but I will bring it to our ship by hook or by crook!

Oh, if you guys were wondering why I got here way faster than Zoro and Sanji, that's because I grabbed the front shirt on one of the giant children. I'm doing the easiest way to go here. He did not even mind me grabbing his shirt because I'm light as a feather and he was also very focused on running to save his self.

Good job, boy!

"Haruki- _san_!" I heard Sanji as he quickly made his way towards me, spinning in hell. He passed Zoro and that woman and I could see the shock from Zoro's eyes but my eyes remained lifeless. "Where were you, Haruki- _swan_! I was looking everywhere for you as your one and only Prince Charming! I though I almost die- but I didn't! Because my heart is set to find you in this hell!" 

I adverted my gaze towards Sanji. He was already kneeling his one knee on the ground as he held my right hand on his hands. Before he could lean down and kiss it, I pulled my hand away from him. As I made my way towards where Zoro is, giving him a sinister smile. 

His knees was shaking from fear when he saw me. I smirked inside my head. 

"Zoro~" I called his name and the others even stopped from what they are doing when they saw me with this sinister grin plastered on my face as they clearly forgot that this building is going to collapse in any minute or something very dangerous is happening. 

Oh wel, they have not seen me like this.

"H-Haruki! Where were you?!" he gulped hard and went closer to me, examining every part of my body if there is wound or scratch.

"I was with you guys the whole time! You did not even notice me when you passed through me! Why? Because you were so busy carrying a woman on your shoulder!" I spitted fire. For some reason, looking at Zoro's face made my day turned upside down.

"Haruki's scary when she is mad!" Nami shouted from afar and I could hear Luffy's laugh.

"Haruki- _swan_ still looks like a goddess to me even if she is mad!" Sanji beamed, looking dearly at Haruki's rage moment. His smile then died down when he look at Zoro. "Don't anger Haruki- _san_ , you muscle-head!"

Zoro did not mind what Sanji had just called him because all of his attention where on Haruki and Haruki only.

"What do you mean the whole time, huh?! You left us a while ago and we all were looking everywhere for you! This is the last time that you are going to do some reckless things or else I'm sending you back to Gloom Island and let Hawk-eye scold at you for being a hard headed woman! Now let's see how he and Shanks is going to react to you!" He snapped at me and I could even see some veins started to appear on his face and neck.

"A demon!" the G-5 soldiers said at the same time, scared at how scary Zoro is right now.

"Shanks going to get really mad at Haru like how he scared the sea king when I was young!" Luffy said as he laughed after.

That did not help me to ease some nerviousness at all! It only made it worst!

Also, why is Zoro really mad right now? I should be the one who is going to get mad in here! And not the other way around because of his apction before! He is just trying to scare me!

I don't know how my mind works but this is how it really works!

I pouted. "I mean the most important part when you were carrying some woman on your shoulder and did not even notice my presence when you turned your back on Sanji! You half-dead idiot!" 

"I have a reason why I did that! And who are you calling a half-dead idiot, Haruki?! You are clearly adding fuel to my fire right now!"

"Then I also happen to have a reason why I left before! And you are so on!" 

We both unsheathed our swords, ready to fight. He's making me mad more than ever! I'm so gonna beat his ugly ass! 

The soldiers and the children took a step back, like they are creating a room for us to fight.

Before we could even engage in a fight in front of the children, I did not notice that Nami had already went closer to us and hit our head so hard. I clutched my head as tears started to fall on my eyes. Zoro, on the other hand, was just glaring at Nami for doing that to us and then it died down ehen Nami look at him murderously.

"Stop fighting! That's not going to help in our current situation! You both are fighting for a smapll reason!" Nami shouted at us. Both Zoro and I were already kneeling on the ground, going to apologive to Nami for our action.

"We're sorry, Ma'am!" Zoro and I said at the same time. We then glared at each other afterwards, cursing each other in our mind so that Nami could not hear us anymore. 

I could hear that Luffy is already on the floor, clutching his stomach because of how he find this scene Zoro and I made right now on his room.

Piercing my eyes towards Zoto, I cursed at him with all the curse words I could think of right now and those only that I know. He is probably doing the same thing to me, also.

"I don't know what to do with the both of you." Nami closed her eyes as she shake her head because of these swordsman and swordswoman of their crew. She then looked at Brownbeard who is still laying unconscious on the ground, forgetting us. "Hang on, Brownbeard- _cchi_ , for a little bit more. Chopper will take care of you soon!" her eyes then shifted towards Luffy who is crossing his arms on the air. "Hey, Luffy. Do you think they are alright?"

"Of course. I'm sure they will get here!"

Zoro and I stood from our feet, helping each other now. The thing here is that we both just forgot something important like how we just fought a while ago and just made up with each other. Like that argument back there was just nothing for us because we are going to forgive each other after spitting fire.

I took off my coat because I still haven't took it off since I kind of forgot that I'm actually still wearing this coat. I fixed myself as Zoro helped me by combing my hair gently. Everytime he combs it, it made me relax.

"I combed your hair one hour ago and it's already this messy? Just what did you do out there wheb you left us, Haruki?" Zoro asked me, voice gentle than before. The reason as to why he asked me that is because he saw how messy and tangled my hair is.

Is it my fault that all the path a while ago was very frustrating? 

"Nothing." I pursed my lips, looking away instantly. I then heard him sighed heavily but still continue to comb my hair as gentle as he could. "Zoro, Chopper and Brook aren't still here."

"They'll be here. I trusted them." He said to me, trying his best to reassure me that they will be safe from harm. Zoro then wrapped his arms on my tiny waist, gripping it tightly. I relaxed on his chest and sent a teasing smile on the woman who was carried by Zoro a while ago. She was even shocked, looking at me for teasing her. 

I laughed on my mind when the moment I just stuck my tongue at her and continue to hug Zoro more. Well, it's not like I am making her jealous or what because it seems like she doesn't like Zoro romantically. I was just teasing to annoy her by sticking my tongue at her which I successfully did. 

After all, I am good at teasing people. Take Usopp as an legitimate example. 

Oh, speaking of Usopp. I could not hear all of his rants right now in this room. Is he somewhat given a special mission or what?

"Hey, you all! We got to go! Get on the truck!" Low instructed all of us. However, we all remained on out spot as we waited for Chopper and Brook's arrival. 

I unwrapped Zoro's arms from my waist so that I could just stand tall beside him. He crossed his arms once I let go of him. Putting my hand on my chin, thinking deeply of something.

Wait a minute! Franky is not even here! Is he with them also? 

I hope he is with them. 

"Everybody, hurry up! Get on the truck!" Low once again shouted at us when the building is beginning to collapse. The children and the G-5 soldiers did what Low had instructed them and get inside the truck- he and Smokey brought from a while ago. The soldiers let the children get inside the truck first and instructed them to hurry up and and watch their step. 

I never knew that there were a lot of children with us and how big the truck is!

Us- Straw Hat Crew remained on our spot, waiting for our nakama as we will never leave one another behind.

Robin spoke. "They're not here yet."

"Yeah, that's no good. It's dangerous here. We have no time!" Sanji said, lighting his cigarette. Luffy, on the other hand, was still crossing his arms and was looking on a path where Chopper and the others should be passing by now.

Nami was already on the truck with Law and was talking about something very important about the children who are free from Caesar's grasp right now. They really did saved all the children and I am so happy. However, I am kind of sad because I did not even help them because I was wandering myseld in this laboratory out of excitement. 

I should probably get serious on the next adventure and defeat those people who will harm my nakama! I swear my life on that!

An alarm broke when the door was beginning to close, it's like trapping Chopper and the others from coming inside from where we are right now. It was then a deadly gas from before was seen on the door and the G-5 soldiers did not waste any time as they climbed on the truck. 

However, the six of us were still waiting for Chopper and the others. Nami had already stood beside us. I'm getting worried about them as I prayed to the heaven's above for Chopper and the others safety. 

"Hey, what're you guys doing, the Straw Hat?!" I heard Low yelled at us when we did not move an inch from our spot. "All of you, get on now! If we let Caesar get away, our plan will be ruined!"

"Low, for once, he should stop and quit from yelling." I whispered softly so that Low could not hear me or else I'll receive some scolding coming from him.

Zoro leaned down on my ear. "Law, Haruki. Not Low."

It's Law? I thought it was Low. Oh well, it's still similar. 

Luffy shouted at him, not even turning his back to look at Low. "What're you talking about?! This is not "all of us"! Some of my crew are not here yet!"

"Luffy's right! We could not do that to our nakama and should not just turn our back away from them!" I shouted back. Crossing my fingers again, praying for their safety as the door is getting closer from shutting it completely. 

That was then my prayers were answered.

"Luffy!" I heard Chopper shouted our Captain's name on top of his lungs. 

A smile then appeared on my face when I saw Chopper and the others' shadow and was about to enter the closing door, running to save their lives from the deadly gas. 

"It's them!" Luffy shouted happily. We all smiled widely when we saw that they are actually free from harm but still having the deadly gas and the closing door. 

"Hey, everyone!" Chopper greeted. 

_"Mocha!"_

Even Usopp is already here with some enemies. However, it seems like he befriended them or what because their atmosphere seems a little bit different from before. The door was about to close completely when Brook jumped towards it, carrying something unusual on his arms. 

What's that thing? And why is he carrying that?

Raising his arms, Chopper smiled. "We made it!"

"Chopper and Brook made it! Yay!" I cheered too, jumping happily from the ground. 

"Okay, we're all here!" 

"You had us worried!"

Usopp smiled at Chopper. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Usopp!" Chopper replied to him, thanking him from saving their lives too. 

_"We were the ones who ran like hell!"_

I heard some complains from the G-5 soldiers who were already on the floor, defeated from running so hard. 

Good job, guys!

"We have no time! Hurry up!" Low shouted at us. 

Luffy laughed first, before speaking. "Get on, everybody! This place is gonna collapse!"

"Let's go!" I raised my right arm on the air, just like what Luffy had did.

"Hear that?! Get on the truck, you...Huh?! Where did they go?!" Usopp realized that the minions had already left him from his positions as they climbed their way towards the truck. "That fast!"

"Usopp should be more attentive next." I said, nodding my head. However, Zoro heard it and growled lowly. He then grabbed my arm gently so that we could get on the truck now.

"Hurry up! Let's get out of here, guys!" 

"Yeah!"

Brook then yelled out of nowhere. "Hey, what should we do?! What should we do about Kinemon- _san_!" he showed us Doremon who is already calcified and was having this weird pose. 

I was examining it from top to the bottom, as Zoro stood beside me, letting me do whatever I want with it.

"What?! Kinemon?!" I heard someone yelled near us but I could pin point who and where.

"What can we do? I mean, he's like..." Zoro was about to finish his sentence when this pink small dragon from before butted in when he saw the state of Doremon.

"Ki...Kinemon?!" he yelled and cried on him. I took a small step back away from Doremon and let him grieve for his death.

Rest in peace, Doremon.

"Wait, is he dead already or what?" I asked curiously. Brook and Zoro looked at me as if I wanted to mark him dead already.

"We are still not sure!" the trio shouted at me. I then pouted my lips. 

"Oh, okay then."

I rode Zoro on his neck because of how excited this car ride is. I did not expect this to be fast and I am clearly enjoying every ounce of this. Zoro, on the other hand, just let me do whatever I want as he tightened his grip from my legs, afraid that I'm going to fall or what. 

I shouldn't be enjoying this but I just can't stop myself from doing so. It's exciting, and who would not get excited from this, right?

"It's fast!" I heard Luffy laughed from afar. Excited because he is excited, I got off from Zoro and made my way towards where Luffy is. Zoro, trailing behind me. I sit on top of mine cart or truck, raising both my arms on air because of how excited I am with this. I was even swinging my legs since I'm in a sitting position.

Brook knitted his eyebrows. "Hey get off him!" The dragon from before fell on the floor, including Brook who is still supporting the calcified body of Doremon. 

"I won't!"

"Hey, you're heavy! Get off!" 

Nami looked at them on the floor of this cart. "Why is there a dragon here?!"

"Oh, I met him at a garbage dump." Luffy replied to Nami's question.

"You took him with you?!" 

"Luffy, what are you doing in a garbage dump?" I innocently asked him. i'm curious as to how and why is Luffy there in a garbage dump. Thank goodness that he doesn't smell that bad.

"I fell when I fought the bird lady!" 

"Oh, what a shame that you fell! That's unawesome, Luffy! A big thumbs down for me." I told him as his mouth widened in surprise. I even gave him a thumbs down and I could see that Luffy is beginning to take in my words. 

Sorry for that Luffy! I was just kidding and teasing you!

Narrowing his eyes at me, he spoke. "Haru, don't say that!" 

"I just did."

"Take it back!"

"It's no mistake! Father!" The dragon said as he caress Doremon's face. 

"What's wrong with him?"

The dragon did not waste any seconds and jumped on Doremon's front body. "Father!"

"The eel is gonna attack me!" Brook said, panicking when the dragon is about to fell on top of his oh-so-called Father.

How can a human had a dragon child, right? That's not possible. Although, nothing is impossible from this world. Or the dragon ate a devil fruit, right? 

I'm sure he did, that's why he is like this. Given the fact that he could talk and shed some tears. Can this dragon fly too? If so, then I will not think twice and ride its back. Can't wait for that to happen in the near future!

"Hey, Momo!" Luffy shouted when the dragon really fell on top of Doremon, tongue was sticking out from its mouth. Feeling tired or what from anything that happened to him these past few days. 

Nami knitted her eyebrows, looking at the tired dragon. "Who is this dragon? he said "Father"."

"Find out later." Low said out of nowhere. He walked in front from where Luffy and are. "I don't see any light. The exit must be farther away. How far did Caesar fly?!"

Raising my hands on the air, having the best theory. "Oh, oh, me! He must have fly- "

"He just said that! Didn't you just heard what he said, Haruki?!" Usopp shouted at me. 

Not minding him, I keep on enjoying the cart ride since I haven't experience this in my whole life. This is the best ride I have ever enjoyed so hard in my life! I'm clearly loving this!

Nami spoke. "Seems like there was an explosion!"

"I think it was in D Building. The SAD Manufacturing Room where I was before." Low said. 

There was an explosion? I did not notice anything because I was so busy enjoying this. As long as, we are free harm then there's no need for me to think of some negative stuffs and just enjoy what's ahead of us. 

Smoker and Low was having a conversation, discussing something that is very important and setting the pirate and navy thingy aside for today only. I never knew that we all could escape from here without any barriers! Oh well, I'm glad though.

I did notice that Zoro had his right arm wrapped around me to keep me in a safe place and tying my hair using his left hand so that it will not going to be more tangled. I let him do whatever he likes as long as he will not scold me from enjoying all of these. 

"This is no good! It's collapsing faster!" Usopp announced, gritting his teeth when he noticed the building is beginning to get more intense.

A big rock was about to collapse on the cart, most especially where the Children are when Luffy kicked it with all of his might. 

Nami's eyes widened when she realized that something is wrong. "The passage is gonna collapse!"

"We're in a tunnel though a mountain. If it's collapses, we'll be buried alive." Low spoke the truth. He looks like a version 2.0 of Robin. 

Usopp snapped at him for thinking negative things right now. "Don't say it in a relaxed mannerr!"

And here comes Usopp's scolding. He should control his self though. That is something that's not good for his own health.

A big boulder fell in front of us, blocking our path from moving forward to where the light is waiting for us. Zoro and I stood in front of the yellow minion and the soldiers, gripping the handle of one of our sword. 

"Keep going." Zoro spoke. 

_"What?!"_

"No need to be afraid! We're here to exterminate that object ahead of us!" I said, trying my best to sound in awesome and I could say that I did because they were complementing me, including the G-5 soldiers as Sanji leading them.

_"What a beautiful woman!"_

_"Am I in heaven?!"_

Sanji's eyes turned into heart, clasping his hands together. "Haruki- _swan_ is so majestically beautiful! I could not take my eyes away from her!"

After the dumb, it's the dumber. 

Once the huge boulder that was blocking our way was already near us, Zoro and I did not hesitate to use one of our swords and cut it into four side like it's just a pizza to us. We weren't even sweating or what because it was easy to cut. I remembered that I used to cut and slash mountains back when I was young when Izu, and Pops trained me and sometimes Mihawk or Shabks. The thing about Izu, is that he don't really wield sword as he used a gun. However, he still trained me because he was born in a country full of awesome swordmasters. 

Back to the reality. The soldiers and the minions, even the children complimented the both of us. However, in Zoro's point of view, he's uncomfortable it. Probably thinking about not sharing his sake with them or what. No worries, I'm not sharing mine too.

Turning his head a bit to look at them, he spoke. "Don't get too comfortable yet."

A scream of Chopper was then heard on the end side of this cart, looking at our back. The others looked at it as their eyes begun to get more scared than before. I noticed that Alliga-taur is already good as new, but there is still visible wounds all over his body. 

"The deadly gas!" Chopper informed all of us. 

"This gas is so persistent! It just keeps on trailing us!" I grumbled out of frustration because of this stupid gas who seems to grew fond at chasing us. 

"It's gonna be more than just being buried alive." Robin spoke calmly. 

Usopp snapped at her. "Stop saying such horrible things in a cool manner!"

Usopp should calm himself or else he'll get wrinkles all over his face. 

"There is going to be gas around the exit. Can anybody here generate wind?" Low asked us. 

_"It's not easy to find a person with such a special skill!"_

Nami on Low's far side spoke, raising her hand on the air. "I can do that!"

_"That easy?!"_

Usopp leaned on the railing of the cart, squinting his eyes. He then used his finger to point at something he just saw. "I see the exit!"

"Oh, the exit is here!" I then said, paraphrasing what Usopp had just said while raising my arms on the air as I smiled widely.

"Alright, we're almost there! Go faster!" Luffy beamed, his smile never left his face. 

On our way towards the exit, there was a sudden brake that made four G-5 soldiers almost fell on the ground outside the cart we all are in. They were gripping the railing so hard, as it depends on their lives.

The children did not hesitate and helped them get back on their track since they helped them a lot today, especially in motivating and guiding them into the right path.

"We are almost there!" Luffy exclaimed happily. 

I could now see the exit of this tunnel which made me happy and at the same scared on what's going to happen when once we got out. 

The deadly was still trailing behind us and as what Low had stated a while ago, there is still deadly gas from outside. We are leaving that to Nami! 

"Alright, we can make it...What?" Usopp and Robin gasped loudly when the deadly gas from outside started to appear in front of us. It's blocking our way towards the exit. 

Pointing at it, I shouted. "The deadly gas is in front of us!"

_"Look! The deadly gas is everywhere at the exit!"_

"N-No!" Usopp shouted wildly. 

Zoro readied himself to unsheathe his _Wado Ichimonji_ to slash the deadly gas and create a path for us. "The gas is coming from both front and back!"

"We are in the center! This is bad!" I added to Zoro's sentence. Should I suggest to them to create a hole on the ceiling of this tunnel and fly? 

That's not bad, actually. However, there might be still be deadly gas so what a bad idea. 

Sanji leaned closer, next to Luffy. "We have no choice but go through that!"

"Sis, save us! Please!" The children were already begging Nami to save them. They were scared of the deadly gas as they really wanted to go home and back to their parents arms. 

Nami is our only hope since she is the only who can actually manipulate the air. 

I'm not so much of a help and that's a fact. I'll probably get more serious on our next fight and will not control myself. I just hope that nothing bad will happen. 

"Let's go!" I heard Usopp shouted. 

Nami grabbed her small version of her staff or whatever you called that or let's just say it's kind of a baton. She aimed one of the end of her baton on the deadly gas who is still moving forward towards us. "Sorcery Climate Baton: Gust Sword!"

A huge amount of wind appeared on her baton to create a safe path for us. However, due to the fact that the deadly gas has more stronger effects on the wind, it slowly beginning to suck the wind made by Nami's baton. 

But, I have faith in Nami. 

"Let's get out!" Both Luffy and I shouted at the same time. 

Holding his hat in place and closing his eyes, Usopp spoke. "Keep the wind going, Nami! The gas will be everywhere outside, too!"

With Nami's will to save us and the children, her wind grew more stronger and stronger each seconds that made the deadly gas vanish as we made towards where the exit. Some of us were even raising our fist on the air, knowing the fact that Nami did it and that we are already safe from the deadly gas on the front. I'm not sure at our back though. 

"We made it out!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs.

Then, I. "Amazing! As expected from our Navigator!" 

The cart keeps on moving forward towards where a large ship with a S.A.D sign is seen. There were even 2 unregistered faces and I just did not mind them since this ride is making me more excited than before.

When I looked at Luffy, I could see the gums of his teeth as his mouth was stretching pretty wide due to the wind and how fast the this cart is. The cart made an unpleasant sound when it is about to brake and stop it from moving. 

"Yeah!" The children, G-5 soldiers and the banana minions were shouting from happiness now that we are free. I was even jumping happily on the railings, clapping my hands from happiness. 

"Now that is what I called a fun ride! I wanna do it again!" I said. I then noticed an arms that wrapped around me and keep me on the inside of the cart. I pouted at Zoro because he is such a kill joy sometimes. 

"That's enough for today!" I told me, his eyes piercing through my soul.

"You're no fun!"

I went to look at where Robin is and saw that Usopp had just perked his head from crouching his body. He was looking from left to right and was confused on where the deadly gas was. "Oh? Why isn't the gas here?"

"Huh? What do you mean by the gas isn't here?" I shouted at him and was about to go near him when Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around me. So I just pointed my finger at him. "Be happy, Usopp! Rejoice!"

"You've made it here finally! I was getting tired of waiting!" I heard Franky shouted. I could even hear the happiness from his voice, knowing that we all are safe and free.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp did not waste any seconds and raised their fist on the air, eyes turning into eyes and tongue sticking out from their mouth. "Wow! Look at that!"

"Its the General!"

"Super!"

_"It's a robot!"_

_"The ultimate one!"_

_"Wow! Cool!"_

_"That's what we boys love!"_

Luffy looked at him with his eyes turned into starts. "Isn't it?!"

Even the children, soldiers and the banana minions were doing the same thing with our idiot trio here. We all know that everything that Franky made are amazing but I just can't deal with this reaction. I'm such a bad person. 

I'm sorry for that!

The girls were just looking at it as if it's just a wind. There were not really excited just by looking at it. I mean not their fault because they more on into girly stuff, just like me. However, Zoro, on the other hand, is not even excited about Franky's general. Oh well, he likes swords so bad in his life. Couldn't agree more on Zoro.

Law moved forward, staring at the two unrecognized faces. "Are you Baby 5?!"

"Law! Are you really going to stand against Joker?!" the woman who Low called Baby was the first one to spoke.

Then, the orange person. "You traitor! Joker is still saving the "heart seat" for you!"

"Who are they? Are they your friends?" Luffy asked Low curiously. 

"No. They're my enemies." 

"A heart seat?! Oh! I want one!" I said to Zoro, day dreaming of a heart seat or throne on my precious room made by our awesome shipwright, Franky!

The two enemies grabbed Vegetable (Caesar) and flew on the air. That's the time my eyes turned into stars as I am surrounded by sparkling aura. 

"The orange person can fly?!" I gasped in complete surprise. I could not believe that he can fly. 

"They took Caesar and ran!" Usopp informed us. His googles is already positioned on his eyes. He smiled widely, readying his sling shot. "Alright! I got this! It's a sniper's work to take down a flying enemy!"

Law was about to use his devil fruit powers when Luffy told him that Usopp can handle them. I just gave Low a big thumbs up. When it comes to long range, Usopp can handle it pretty easily. After all, he's awesome when he is only awesome sometimes. 

"Don't underestimate our sniper. Even his nose is too long" Zoro first complimented about how good of a sniper is Usopp then kind of like complimented or give a harsh comment which is true about Usopp's nose.

"Sad but true."

Snapped at him, Usopp hissed at Zoro. "The last part isn't necessary!"

"No way! If we let them get away, our plan is..." Low was about to finish his sentence when Nami cut him off.

Nami walked forward. "You allied with us, didn't you? You saw what I did arlier. I need you to trust us a little bit."

"What?! We formed an alliance with you?!" I said dumbfounded, taking a small step back. I never knew about that! No one even told me about the important part of today's adventure. 

"Allied? What are you talking about?" Zoro asked curiously to our Navigator too.

Wait! He also don't know about that part? 

Oh well, works for me. 

"I've been running around all this time so...I feel like attacking now!" Nami said, pointing her finger at the enemies. "I'm not afraid of enemies who are far away and have no intention to fight!" Nami continued.

"On top of that, they're wounded and turning their backs on us!" Usopp added. 

Zoro beside them, narrowed his eyes. "Alright! Let's just do it!"

Zoro's kind of like ruined their moment. 

"Now I give you some water. Okay, let's do it! Grow up!" Usopp smiled as he connected his slingshot with another baton. There were even droplets of water appearing on it. As the head of his slingshot grew more bigger than before. And a green plant appeared and was chopping its sharp teeth, growling. "Chopping Grass on Black Kabuto!"

Wow! Amazing! I did not expect that at all! Never knew that Usopp is also full of surprises!

Usopp went near to the railings of the cart, raising his upgraded slingshot. "Now, eat up and get your fill!"

The green polka dots plant was eating a big chunks of rock as its cheeks is becoming more and more bigger. 

Pointing at it, I exclaimed happily. "What a superb plant you got there, Usopp!"

"Of course! After all, I am the brave warrior of the s- "

I did not listen to him anymore as I adverted my attention towards where the three enemies are. Should I also do something about them?

"Go! Weather Egg!" Nami shouted as an egg appeared on her baton and made its way towards where the enemies are right now. "Now, hatch! Thunder- _chan_!"

A black smoke appeared on top of them as it grew bigger and better. That egg can store this amount of weather?! Wow! As expected from our best navigator!

"No, you can't get away! The Science of Weather! Thunder Breed...Tempo!"

I could now see a lot of thunder as it struck the enemies who is running away from us. Smoke started to appear on their body once the thunder was done striking at them. The three of them is now slowly falling towards the sea, beaten up. 

Usopp was the next one to do his task. His plant is now completely filled up with rocks. He steadied his aim and took a precise coordinates on where he is going to shot them. "Here is the final blow! Go, Chomping Grass! Special Attack- Charging Shooting Star! Go!" 

The rocks that the plant ate was directed towards the three falling enemies on the sky. It hit the orange person so bad that he could not fly that much anymore. The woman was completely beaten up by Nami's thunder and could not move anymore.

Caesar was the only left and the rocks did not hit him because he is made out of gas. He was flying towards where he is going. 

"You can't run! The last ammo is..." 

I cut Usopp first. "I'll deal with him first. He did something horrible to me before." 

I did not hear what Usopp and the others had said because I dashed on the sky using my water abilities where this Vegetable man is. I readied my twin swords, as my arms turned harden like Luffy before or what you called a "Haki". I rarely use my Haki because I want to use it against strong enemies. However, this vegetable is making me furious for what he and that bird lady did and told to me when I turned my back against them.

The blade of swords becomes black as black smoke appeared on my surrounding. Yu guys must be wondering how the blades of my swords turned black but now is not the time to talk about it. 

"F-F-Friend!" Vegetable guy trailed when he saw me, readying my ready swords. 

I smirked at him. "Friend? I believe that I'm not your friend actually. Two Swordstyle..."

The guts of this guy! Calling me his friend now is disrespecting me a little bit. I mean we both knew that we were just faking ourselves before. Never knew that this guy is not strong enough to see my black blades, furthermore, he angered me. 

"Wrath Embodiment: Black Blade Excalibur!" 

When I opened my eyes, you could see some black glint on it. This only happened whenever I used my Haki or adding some willpower on my swords. This requires a huge amount of will power inside me but because I was trained each passing day before with a lot of men who are the definition of strong for me. 

They told me about this and I should always store some willpowers in my swords to acquire something that is unbeatable to those enemies who prove me wrong in the near future. Honestly, this is actually my first time doing this so let's just say that I'm kind of scared a little bit.

I aimed my black swords at vegetable guy as his eyes was already widened because of what he just witnessed. I smirked at him and slashed his body with my sword. Once I was done with it, he fell slowly and I could see some blood gushing out from the wound I just gave him. 

A few seconds after, a black flames started to appear on the wound I gave to him as he was writhing in total pain. A blue fire may be the hottest fire than the red fire, but black fire is out of their league. It has some components that both blue and red fire, even combined cannot exceed how hot and strong this fire is. 

A prison sea stone cuff appeared and was wrapped around Vegetable guy on his neck. He raised his arms slowly towards and shock was written all over his face again. 

I then used my devil fruit powers to create a water path towards where Zoro and the other are right now. However, I did not went inside the cart as I just stood tall on the ground, having my back turned against them.

They were not saying or anything because they are more shock than Vegetable guy there. They were just looking at me with their eyes widen in surprise. What's with their looks? I'm not sure why are they not reacting but that doesn't mean that I need them to compliment me or what. 

I just dislike the total silence. 

Then Usopp was the first one to break down the silence. He raised his pointed finger on the air, everyone around him was rejoicing. "Alright, I caught him! You can count on me when the enemy turns his back..."

"Alright!" Zoro cut him off as he went near me. Once he got there, he immediately scoop me towards his chest and leaned down on my ear. "You've mastered it. But why is swords are back to normal?"

I looked to my swords and saw that the blades are no longer black and was back on its original color. I looked straight at Zoro's eye. "I'm not sure about that actually. I'm forgot what Mihawk told me after using it so..."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you are safe." Zoro whispered as he tightened his hug on me. 

"All right, the initial phase is accomplished." 

Luffy smiled and went closer towards where Low is. "See? They are strong, aren't they? But Haru was amazing back there!"

Low keeps on looking at me with those weird eyes of his. He's probably cursing at me right now but I couldn't care less because I am enjoying the warmth of Zoro's embrace.

I am so amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Right, About Haruki's black blade, I'll just probably explain to it furthermore in the future during Wano Arc, I guess or so? Hehe just stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***


	21. 19-Alliance

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Listen, you damn pirates!" one G-5 soldier spoke, drawing a line on the ground, trying to tell the Straw Hat Crew something. "The tanker is yours! And this is the line between good and evil. So don't think of crossing it! Got that, Straw Hats?!"

They were hard-pressed provoking the hell out of the Straw Hats Crew but none of them did not mind them, except for one particular person whose name is Haruki.

Haruki was carefully looking at the line the G-5 soldiers established as her forehead ceased from the irregular portion between good and evil and even the line isn't even that straight so she's unsure if it's balance or what.

"Hey!" she merely called them, narrowing her fierce eyes at them. "The line is unstraight! It's unpleasant in my eyes! Outline it again!" 

"They don't care about that, Haruki." Usopp told her, sure that they won't mind how unstraight the line is.

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_

Usopp's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Just let her do that, Usopp." Zoro said who was sitting on a rock. He was just looking at the scene displayed in front of him. Zoro wanted to relax his body.

The G-5 soldiers did not even snap at Haruki or something for scolding at them. Rather, they were very happy that they finally got her attention. They got very busy at making the black line more straight than ever because it is not pleasant in Haruki's eyes. They wanted to please the swordswoman.

"What's with Haruki- _san_ in there?" Brook questioned who was still busy putting a brick like what Sanji had instructed him a while ago and also Sanji is doing the same thing with Brook.

The G-soldiers stopped from producing a straight line when their Vice Admiral, Smoker, imparted them at something about "making friends with the pirates." and many more to mention. They wanted to thank the Straw Hat Crew for saving their lives, but they cannot tell it sraight to thwir faces verbally.

A navy soldiers should not befriended or ven say thank you to the pirates. As they are the definition of Justice in today's world.

Moving back to the reality, Haruki was already done with instructing the soldiers and more, as she then went towards where Luffy and Brownbeard are.

Zoro's eyes not leaving her. He needs to make sure that Haruki will not disaplear again or he will send him back at Gloom Island once he found her.

"Brownbeard, you're turning yourself in?! We just became friends after all!" Luffy gasped in surprise. Brownbeard had just told him that he'll turn himself to the Navy because that's what his position was before he met Caesar Clown.

"Seems like he has performed poisonous drug experiment on us a little bit. An- " Borwnbeard was about to carry out what he is going to say when Haruki butted in, shouting.

Haruki stared at him. "Why would you do that? You know you can still become a great pirate out there, Alligataur-old man!"

"Don't call me an old man! I'm still not that old!" Brownbeard snapped at Haruki for saying something irrelevant about him. He did not expect her to call him an old man, given the fact that he is not that old yet. Brownbeard cleared his throat first before continuing to speak. "As I was saying- they said they're gonna treat me if I allow myself to be arrested."

"I see." Luffy said, smiling.

"They're just saying that so that they could detain you." Haruki whispered to him so that none of the Navy soldiers could detect what she is trying to utter to Brownbeard.

"Hey, hey, Straw Hats!" speaking of soldiers, one soldier went near to the two Straw Hats and gathered their attention. He pointed the line they just made when Haruki instructed them to make another straight line. "I just told you not to come across the line! You're not listening!"

"I don't care! You guys just made it up!"

"Yeah! Don't include us in!"

Brownbeard spoke again. Shifting his head towards where Caesar, Baby 5 and Buffalo are. They were tied up so that they could not ran away from them anymore. "Well, it's better to go to prison than let Caesar do whatever he wants to us. And my people are all gone so...It felt so good when I saw you know Caesar out! Thank you!"

Luffy and I laughed at him sincerely.

Sanji and were so bust stacking a brick because Sanji decided to make a food for all of them, not minding the boundary between them and the enemies. After all, Sanji doesn't relish the idea of witnessing someone dying of hungriness. That is his definition of the word cook.

Brook look at Kinemon who is still calcified. "Oh, Kinemon-san! It's so painful to see you like that!" Brook cried and turned his head away from him. He covered his eyes with his right arm, continuing to cry. "I don't have my eyes towards him! Even though I don't have eyes!"

Franky, Robin and Usopp were extremely busy carefully putting the mast back on its position with the help of the G-5 soldiers since they will be the one who is going to use the ship and bring the children back to their family. Nami did not consider the idea of willingly handing the children over to the Navy. She and Tashigi were having a conversation about it. It was partially the Navy's fault why the children are like this and they would like to send them to their family.

However, Nami promised faithfully them that they would be the one to save them back when the children were earnestly begging them to miraculously save them. Tashigi bowed in front of Nami as Nami looked at her shockingly.

"All I can do is apologize. But I'll take full responsibility. As for their treatment, I'll ask Vegapunk for assistance and look after them until they're fully recovered. And I'll take them to their parents safely at any cost! So...Please! Leave the children up to me!"

Chopper, on the other hand, went towards where Law and the children are and once he saw what Law had just did towards the children, he ran faster and was crying heartily hard.

"What's with the screaming?" Franky asked when he heard Chopper's scream. He was busy with his self-fixing the mast with all of his might. The soldiers were grasping a rope to withhold the mast in place.

"Luffy! Y-You have to stop him! He's a murderer!" Chopper shout and Haruki pierced her attention towards Chopper.

"What?! A murderer?!" Brook gasped in fear, holding a brick on his hands. He accidentally pushed Kinemon on the floor as he let go of the brick he is holding. He putted both of his hands on his cheeks, looking at the broken-into-pieces-Kinemon. "I am a murder, too!"

"Who is a murderer?" Luffy asked Chopper.

"Yeah, Chopper. Tell us so that we can kick his/her ass for you." Haruki undoubtedly added.

"It's Law!"

Luffy tilted his head in considerable confusion. "Tra-guy?"

"Low?" Haruki performed the identical thing with Luffy.

On the remote side of where Haruki and Luffy are lies Brook who is already crying so hard. He was jerking his head from left to right as they looked at Brook weirdly. Luffy even questioned him what's wrong.

"I-I murdered somebody, too! I mean, Kinemon-san was already dead but...I broke his body!"

Luffy, Sanji and Haruki gasped in mild surprise. They stared at Kinemon's broken body and could not pin point how Momonosuke will react to his father.

"He's dead and now broken?!" Sanji shouted furiously.

"Dead and broken!" instantly followed by Luffy.

Lastly, Haruki. "Deadly broken!"

"W-Wh-What should I do?!" Brook asked them and you could undoubtedly hear the panic in his voice. He did not expect this to happen at all.

"What can you do?! He's broken- you can't do anything!" Sanji shouted fiercely at Brook.

"What if we stick them back together?!" Luffy suggested, and Haruki nodded understandingly her head in mutual agreement.

"I think someone has a glue here! I'll ask them!" Haruki said but Sanji shouted that sticking them back together will not going to help.

Miraculously, Kinemon was no longer calcified and was brought back to the living after being calcified for a long time. The four of them shouted because Kinemon did surprise them by shouting someone's name also.

"Momonosuke!"

Sanji kicked savagely his face so hard that he merely fell on the ground. "Why are you alive?!"

"Yeah! You are supposed to be dead, Doremon!"

"What are you doing, Sanji-san?! And Haruki-san, don't say stuff like that too!" Brook shouted at them, hands on his cheeks.

Sanji and Haruki looked at him, fierce eyes glaring right through his soul. Sanji was the first one to speak. "I don't know! You said he was dead, but he was alive!"

"A dead should be unalive!"

"But you didn't have to kick him!"

"I did it on the spur of the moment. What's wrong with that?"

Brook replied. "It's all wrong."

Luffy went closer to Kinemon and crouched. The G-5 soldiers were even shocked that Kinemon is no longer calcified and how Kinemon survived and alive right now.

Brook looked at Kinemon sadly, he got him there. "I'm glad Kinemon-san! I thought you were..."

On, the other hand, Momonosuke was already crying and had himself turned into a human already. He was shocked that his father is already alive and kicking right not. That's all he could wish for. "Father!"

Hearing that, Kinemon's eyes widened and was undoubtedly looking in front where his beloved son is standing tall, no longer a dragon. "Mo-Momonosuke!"

"Father!" Momonosuke cried.

The four members of the Straw Hat crew could nothing but look at their memorable moment, not trying to interrupt them or something.

Kinemon stood from his feet and was running merrily towards where his son is. Both had their arms spread widely on the air. Momonosuke's face is soaked with his tears, and Kinemon fought gallantly his tears so hard but was happy that the fierce dragon he kicked before is not his beloved son.

"Father!"

"Momonosuke!"

Kinemon kneeled on the ground as Momonosuke jumped towards his father's arms. Kinemon hugged his son tight on his arms. He was already crying as Momonosuke clutched his father's hair tight on his left hand.

"I can't believe you're okay!" Kinemon told him. Crying, Momonosuke was having a hard time speaking but was determined enough to say something to his father.

"What? Momonosuke?" Luffy questioned as his expressive eyebrows was knitted together. "Oh yeah, he said he used to be a human."

Haruki spoke gently, cautiously turning her head towards Luffy who had his head tilted in confusion. "I believe he ate a devil fruit that can turn himself into a dragon, Luffy."

"So he was the Momonosuke-san who Kinemon-san had been looking for!" Brook affirmed, pointing eagerly his finger on the mild air.

Kinemon and Momonosuke looked at them as Kinemon nodded his head, pausing their hugging moment as he was looking at Momonosuke's naked form. He just perceived that because he was indulged in hugging his son so hard and did not think of anything right now.

"You are naked!"

Hearing that, Momonosuke looked at his body and blush started to form on his cheeks. "What?!"

Kinemon putted a stone on top of Momonosuke's weird hair but it's still looks good on him, though. Pink Kimono with some peach as a design appeared and a red scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"That's how a kid from the Wano Kingdom looks! You look good in a kimono!" Kinemon said, laughing.

Momonosuke looked at his laughing father. "But, Father, how did you know that I was...here..."

Momonosuke fell on the floor, drool on his mouth started to appear because of how many days did he starve himself. His father questioned him if he is alright in which he is not.

"I'm...not hungry..." Momonosuke trailed, eyes started to slowly close because of his low energy due to not eating for days.

"Momonosuke?!"

Haruki looked at the trio. "He's definitely hungry. Like father like son."

The trio nodded their head in mutual agreement.

Sanji and Brook had already finished building a big stove and putted a big pan on it. Sanji decided to cook a meal for everyone who are here. As he can't wait for their reaction, once they tried his food because he is one of the best cook all over the world.

"New Kama Kempo Technique: 99 Vital Recipes!" Sanji shouted triumphantly and poured an amount of salt on the dish he is going to make. He then putted on the ground and uses another one, probably a pepper or what. "It'll boost up your cold, weary body!"

"Hormone soup with sea pork!" Sanji said as he is already finished with his dish. A lot of G-5 soldiers were typically surrounding him, anticipating and couldn't wait to try his dish. Sanji gently poured an considerable amount of the dish on a bowl. "Since you guys haven't eaten for days, start with the soup and eat it slowly."

Sanji prepared a table out of nowhere and Momonosuke was already seated on a chair. Sanji was pouring an orange juice. Brook, Luffy, and Haruki had their arms wide on the air, looking hungry at the sight of diverse kinds of delicious food on the table. Haruki was drooling pretty hard because of the meat.

"Yohohoho!"

"Yum-Yum!"

"D-Delicious!"

Momonosuke's eyes were opened wide, and cheeks were blushing really hard. However, he only stared at the meat, gulping really hard. Not sure as to why he is controlling himself to not eat the dish Sanji made exclusively for him.

Luffy went closer to Momonosuke, eyes glued on the meat and tongue was sticking out from his mouth. "You're starving, aren't you, Momo?" he then closed his eyes, one hand on his cheek. "Sanji is the best cook!"

"The best!" Haruki added with big thumbs up, not even daring to look at Momonosuke because of how delicious the look of the savory meat prepared by Sanji.

Momonosuke then grabbed a soup and used his hands to put it on the air. "I-I don't want it! I'm not hungry at all!"

"No! Luffy, the soup!"

"Hey, wait, you! What're you gonna do with the bowl?! Even if you're a kid, I can't stand anyone who wastes food!" Sanji grabbed Momonosuke's scarf and scolded him.

"I said I don't want it!"

A growl was then heard as Haruki and the others stopped from what they are doing.

"See? Your stomach is growling!"

Momonosuke wriggled both of his feet since Sanji hoist him and his feet could not even touch the ground. "No, it's not! I'm not hungry and...I'm not gonna eat this!"

"Don't!"

"I'm going to eat!" Kinemon shouted out of nowhere. Before he could eat, he had his hands bind together for the food placed in front of him. He then grabbed a piece of meat with his chopstick and eats the meat.

"What?" Both Luffy and Haruki said at the same thing. Sanji and Momonosuke looked at him, shockingly.

Sanji spoke. "H-Hey!"

Kinemon studiously keeps on eating the meat, and Momonosuke could only stare at his father. "Delicious! What is this?! I feel like my energy's back!" he then picked an egg rolled omelet and putted it on his mouth. "Let me try this! And this! I can't believe how good this is!"

"Father..."

"Let's accept their kindness! In fact, they saved my life! You can trust them!"

Momonosuke looked wistfully at his delighted father. "I can...trust them?"

"You haven't eaten anything until today, have you? That's my son! But it must've been hard!" Kinemon complimented his son and then a growl was then heard.

Haruki spoke, but was whispering so that none could hear what she just said or she'll ruin their pivotal moment. "I think he ate a devil fruit so yeah."

Kinemon cried, hearing that. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore! Let's hope that everybody else is okay, too! Now, let's keep living, Momonosuke!"

Sanji putted Momonosuke on the ground, still looking at the crying Kinemon. Momonosuke had cautiously lowered the soup and was near on his lips.

Bobbing his head and is still crying, another growl was heard. "Uh-huh." he took a sip on the soup and fastened his eyes because of how warm and delicious the soup Sanji had made a while ago for them. He finished the bowl and took a meat and eats everything in a split of second.

"Oh, is it so delicious that you can't help crying?!" Luffy naturally asked him, nonetheless had his tongue stuck out from his mouth.

Haruki drooled from the sight of the delicious food in front of them. "Should we also try so that we'll know your answer, Luffy?!"

"Idiot. But not you, Haruki-swan! They must've gone through something serious. What happened to them?"

The children, G-5 soldiers and the banana minions or Caesar's companions before was surrounding them with a bowl on their eager hands. Drooling at the food. Sanji even snapped at the G-5 soldiers who were bestowing him a sincere smile.

"You jerks! What happened to the line between good and evil?!"

"We call for a ceasefire, brother!"

Zoro even have the guts to instruct some active G-5 soldiers who are into sake. "Why don't you guys get some sake from the tanker?"

"Gotcha!"

"Juice, too!"

Haruki stared at Zoro with some deadly aura around her, but she's also trying her best to control it. She's fine with Zoro drinking sake a lot but dislikes some of Zoro's actions when his drunk. He really likes to annoy her so bad.

Law walked towards Luffy and calling his attention. "Hey, Straw Hat-ya. We have to leave in hurry. We don't have much time to eat here. Somebody's coming after us."

"Really?"

"Tell your crew."

Luffy straightened himself and went on the center, announcing something important to all of his crew and the others. "Guys! Somebody's coming after us. So...you gotta hurry! It's a banquet!" Luffy raised his fist on the air as the others did the same thing.

Shouting, cheering, eating, laughing, and drinking were all over the place. A normal banquet with some unusual people. Law was left dumbfounded on what Luffy had just said to all of them and did not expect it to be like this. He thought that they were going to leave the island already.

"Sad, there is no pancake. Hey, meat!"

Chopper was not present because he was looking after Mocha and waiting for her to wake up and get better. With God's prayers, Mocha woke up, and Chopper couldn't ask for more. Everyone had their own fun time, but Law was far away from the group. So Chopper and Mocha gave him a soup and because he was out of place but also because he saved Mocha's lives and more.

Haruki could only look at Zoro who was busy drinking some sake with some soldiers beside him. She's not sure if they are having a drinking contest but those barrel beside them will probably answer her questions.

Zoro's love when it comes to sake is the definition of eternal love.

"Haruki, come sit beside me!" Zoro called her, but she could only stare at him with her blank look. She hates the fact that he always calls her name whenever his drunk or like his drinking. However, she still likes the adorable side of Zoro drunk or not.

"Haruki!"

He called her again when she did not move from her position. Since Zoro is annoying whenever his drunk sometimes, she went to sit beside him ad was giving him a fake smile. When Zoro leaned down on her face. She pulled her face away from him, pinching her nose from disgust. She hates the smell of the sake because it's not her type.

"Stop that!" she yelled at him, still piching her nose so that she could not smell the alcohol from his mouth.

Hearing and looking at Haruki's reaction, Zoro smirked evilly as and idea popped inside his head. "Stop doing what? You mean this?"

Zoro leaned closer to Haruki's face and was also opening his mouth, teasing the hell out of her. Haruki used her hands to pry Zoro away from her but because he was having so fun he teased her more.

"I said stop it! Your breath smells disgusting! I'm so out of here!" Haruki shouted at him and was no longer on Zoro's grasp. She first stuck her tongue at him and flips her hair on the air. "If you want to come closer to me, better brush your teeth and gargle your mouth before!"Turning her back away from him, she heard Zoro's laugh as she did not pay her attention towards him again.

"He's a pain in the ass sometimes."

After enjoying the banquet, the children were already onboard on the tanker that Franky had already done fixing. Nami and Tashigi had already made a conversation wherein let Tashigi take good care of children.

"Hey, hey, Straw Hats!" a soldier draws another line where the Straw Hats Crew will never pass on their line. "If the tanker is ours, this is the line! Don't think of crossing it! This is the line between good and evil"

"Don't step on it! Stay away!"

Luffy looked at them, a meat on his mouth. "Again?! You were enjoying the banquet a few minutes ago."

"No, no! No, idiot! About that, we really...Thank you for the meal!"

"But you guys are pirates! A dishonor to the human race!"

Twirling a her hair, Haruki spoke. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We all knew that we were the good and you are the evil."

"It's the other way around!"

"But because you are..."

"It's an exception!"

"Huh?" Haruki stared at them in confusion and forgot what they just told about her. Her attention was on her hair, so she did not quite comprehend what they just said about her. She just hopes that they are not cursing and hissing her.

An alarm was then heard indicating that the tanker is going to leave and it's the time to say goodbye to the children. They will miss all of those cutie pies.

"Looks like they are leaving." Sanji said, hearing the alarm.

"1,2,3!" the G-5 soldiers prepared something to cover the Straw Hats Crew away from the eyes of the children who will be having the hard time to say goodbye to them. Brook's head is the only thing that the kids can see.

"Huh, what is this?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"Big Sis Nami!"

"Chopper-chan!"

"Where is the robot?"

"Oh? Where are the pirates?"

Sanji glared at the soldiers. "Take that down! How annoying!"

"It's a barrier! Even just looking at pirates hurts your eyes!"

"You guys are not so different from us, G-5!" Franky said, and Haruki nodded her head in agreement.

Nami smiled sweetly at the children. "But they got on board safely."

The children keep on calling them because they still couldn't see them and the soldiers still covered them as they are the champions of justice which Haruki disagreed instantly. They even shouted that they were going to exterminate all the pirates who cause civilians grief.

"Justice, my ass."

They were dissing the pirates, and the Straw Hat Crew just let them do whatever they want and whatever they like. The giant children were moving from left to right so that they could see their big brother and sister. They even got mad at the soldiers for doing that, but the soldiers are doing this for their sake.

Chopper smiled. "It's nice to see them well and yelling like that."

"She said she'll ask Vegapunk for assistance about their treatment." Nami told Chopper, indicating Tashigi.

"Oh yeah?! That's great!"

Robin looked at Franky who was just beside him, smiling at him. "Franky, I've been thinking. What happened to the Mini-Merry after we took it to get to the island?"

Hearing that made Haruki grew curious. "Now that you said that, Robin. Mini-merry was far away from this ice land."

"Oh, Robin! You're the fifth person to ask that question and you're the sixth, Haruki."

"Six place is not bad."

"Don't make eye-contact with those trashy pirates! It'll ruin your eyes!"

Haruki glared at them, smiling sinisterly. "Want me to take your eyes out?"

"No, Ma'am!"

The soldiers keeps on cursing at the pirates and the children grew more annoyed at them. The soldiers last straw was to fired one gun as the children was already silent.

"If you wanna say goodbye to pirates, you're a bad kid! If you say "Thank you" to them, we'll drag you out of the tanker and leave you here!"

The children were crying and trying their very best to control their emotion. They even covered their mouth.

"Listen! Pirates are bad and the Navy is good! Pirates have been causing so much chaos in the world! You should know that even if you're just a kid!"

"We'll never forgive pirates! Because we should not!"

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Pirates are unforgivable! We don't want pirates! Say "No" to pirates! We don't want pirates! Pirates are unforgivable!"

The children were crying so hard remembering how they told them to help them get out of this island as they did not hesitate and helped them at the end. They really wanted to say thank you to them for helping them so much. Tashigi yelled at the soldiers to stop what they are doing right now.

"Shame on you!"

Hearing that made Haruki's attention perked on the woman who Zoro carried before. She was already crying and was glaring a little at her soldiers.

"But Tashigi-chan, unless we keep saying bad things about them, we will start...liking these outlaws!" the G-5 soldiers cried. Some was already kneeling, and some stood on the ground, crying pretty hard than the children.

All of them looked at the soldiers, shockingly. They did not expect them to be like this. 

"E-Even though they're pirates!"

Luffy laughed at them. "What an odd Navy."

Nodding her head, Haruki spoke. "Really odd."

The tanker started moving as the children bid their goodbyes to the Straw Hat Crew for saving their lives and more. They even shouted that when they grew up, and they'll become pirates. The soldiers shouted at them for saying those out of nowhere.

Never knew that Luffy and his crew can becoming a pirate a dream for youngsters like them.

The Straw Hat Crew bid their goodbye too and was saying something to them about taking good care of their body, eating healthy foods and more. They are going to miss them.

"Alright, shall we go?" Luffy asked them as they all nodded their head. They started walking towards where Thousand Sunny is.

"Yohohoho! The weather is good considering it's the New World."

"Yeah! There's a lot of different kinds of weather here, Brook!" Haruki said, sharing her experience with the New World. "This kimono made by Doremon's power that looks like a coat is so beautiful!"

"I know the sea will be rough and that kimono looks so good on you, Haruki-swan!" Sanji said to Haruki who had his eyes turned into hearts in a split of second. He was even eyeing her from top to the bottom.

Zoro cursed at Sanji inside his mind and he then pointed at Law who was walking with them. "Hey, is he coming with us?"

"Oh yeah! We haven't told you about the alliance. Luffy got us involved in trouble again."

"Alliance is awesome, Usopp!" Haruki told him. She was already beside Zoro and was trying to smell him. Knowing that he doesn't smell already, she gave him a big thumbs up as Zoro laughed at her action.

"Straw Hat! Next time we see you, we'll take you down!"

They all stopped from walking towards their ship as Luffy raised his bone on the air. "See you!"

"We will catch you!"

"As if, you're going to catch us!" Haruki shouted teasingly at them.

No one might notice that Law had smiled little at them. Kinemon and Momonosuke were already on Sunny and were looking kind of like awkward in there. Maybe it's kind of like their first time boarding a fancy pirate ship or what.

"Whenever you are ready, Luffy!" Franky is sitting on a chair, in front of the maneuvering wheel, shouted at Luffy who was on Sunny's head.

"Yeah!" he whispered, remembering the reason why he had gone to this island. Sanji even remembered how they met the children on the Biscuit room and was shock as to how are some bigger and some are small.

Chopper and Usopp was looking at the tanker who is already far away from them. Chopper remembered how in the world he found out what's happening to their body. NHC10 was a drug. They all remembered what happened to that island.

It was a great adventure indeed.

Brook was even strumming his guitar, sitting on the mast. Caesar Clown is held captive by the Straw Hat Crew as they are going to put him into use. His wrists are imprisoned by some sea stone handcuffed. Law, on the other hand, had his back on the wall, near Caesar.

Phase one of his plan has accomplished already as they ready for Phase two.

Raising his arms on the air and closing his eyes, Luffy shouted. "Let's sail out!"

Haruki did not hear what Law had just told to Doflamingo since she was busy picking out an outfit to wear for today's weather. She decided to wear a black tank top and a black jogging pants which she paired it with black shoes. Zoro even decided to put her hair into a bun which Haruki obliged.

The others changed into some casual clothes too. Chopper was busy annoying the hell out of Caesar and Franky was just drinking his favorite drink of all time, Cola and corrected Brook that Mini-Merry is not Little Lamb as he is the ninth person to ask about it.

Luffy is the first one to ask, followed by Usopp and Zoro. Speaking of Zoro, he did not change his clothes like them as Luffy too. Then Nami being in the fourth place, Robin in fifth and Haruki in sixth place. Sanji was in seventh and Chopper who is standing ebside him is in eighth place. Brook was the last one to ask Franky and made him in the last place which is the ninth place.

"Like I told the rest, after I broke out the cage parting ways with Luffy and the others..." Franky told them on how he found Thousand Sunny first. "I got out to the sea through a channel in the lab and retrieved Mini-Merry which had been docked at the entrance to the island. And then, in order to join you guys, I used the General Franky which is impervious to toxic gas and went back to the lab."

After sipping from his tea, Brook replied to Franky. "I see, I see. So that little lamb was okay. That's good! Yohohoho!"

"Can we have a cup of tea?" Kinemon said out of nowhere. He and Momonosuke were already holding an empty cup, waiting for Brook to respond to them.

"Sure." Brook told them. As he grabbed his kettle and pours both father and son a cup of tea. "Here you go."

"It was very delicious!" both said at the same time.

"Yohohoho! I'm glad that you liked it."

Franky, Zoro, and Haruki were just eyeing them. As Zoro asked them a question. "By the way, why are you two on this ship?"

Usopp walked down on the stairs. "Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that, but the kids had gone with the Navy."

"We're in the midst of our important trip. So we didn't want to get involved with the Navy and waste our time. You can drop us off on some island with a harbor. Until then, please let us stay on board."

"Please!"

Kinemon and Momonosuke bowed their head on the grassy floor of Thousand Sunny as they pleaded them to drop them on an island with harbor for them to carry out what this important trip of theirs.

"Okay, no problem!" Luffy shouted at them since he was still at Sunny's head, enjoying his time there.

The others agreed also. Not really minding sending them off. However, Nami told them to pay them later, and Kinemon yelled.

"Nami, where are we going next?" Luffy asked the navigator of this ship.

"Hold on." Nami told Luffy and then she looked at her log pose on her wrist when Law butted in on the scene.

"The next destination is already set. It's Dressrosa." he walked in front of them in his new outfit for today's weather.

"Oh! Dressrosa sounds so good in my tongue!" Haruki exclaimed who was beside Zoro.

"Dressrosa?" Luffy questioned.

Law nodded his head. All the Straw Hats Crew's attention was on Law, even the father and son. "Yes, there is something we have to do there."

"D-Dressrosa?!" Kinemon gasped in surprise.

"What? Do you know the place?" asked Luffy.

"T-That's exactly where we...I mean, I want to go! You need to go there, too?!"

"Uh-huh, I think so!"

The others could only listen to their conversation on what are they going to say. Law looked at Luffy dumbfounded that he doesn't know what lies ahead of him.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Smiling at him, Luffy replied. "Nope!"

Law looked down on the floor, sweating a little. Haruki laughed at Law's priceless reaction. Nami then went towards the railings of the ship when she spotted something different.

"The current is shifting! What's going on here?!"

"A slope?!"

"Wow! Amazing!"

"Yee-ha!"

Luffy and Haruki went towards Sunny's head as the sea slope is making them more excited because of how fast it is.

The sea started to get rougher, bringing Thousand Sunny forward. There where even rocks as Nami instructed them to avoid that or we are going to fall on the water.

"What's going on around here?!" Usopp shouted, shaking from fear a little bit.

"It's a sea slope. It's not uncommon." Law replied to him honestly.

"It _is_ uncommon!"

Law sighed heavily before speaking about the current. "We don't have to go against the current. The needle in the middle on you Log Post must be pointing towards Dressrosa." Law said, looking at Nami. She then looked at the middle needle of her Log Pose, positioned on her wrist. "But don't try to go straight. Take a detour."

"'Why?" Nami asked him, curious about it.

"Because it'll work out better for us."

"He's being such a know-it-all smart-ass." Zoro commented on Law's back.

Robin spoke beside him. "Come to think of it, you were talking on the Transponder Snail earlier. Who were you talking to?"

"That was Doflamingo."

"Doflamingo?! The Warlord?! I've heard he's the most evil one!" Usopp yelled, raising his arms on the air then went closer to Law.

"Doffy? The flamingo warlord like Mihawky?" Haruki asked once she arrived from their position. She wrapped her arm on Usopp shoulder because he's sad right now. "Oh well, Hawkeye dislikes him so me too!"

"Warning! Haruki is thinking something dangerous for me right now!"

"What are you talking about there, Usopp?!"

Law turned his head away from him due to the closeness. "The plan is already in action."

"What plan?" Zoro asked him.

"Yeah, tell us about the plan! Get together, everybody!" Luffy exclaimed on Sunny's head and hearing that made Haruki excited too.

"We formed an alliance to kill one of the Four Emperors?!" all members of the Straw Hat Crew shouted, only those who still haven't knew about that part.

Smirking and had his arms crossed on his chest, Zoro spoke. "The Four Emperors, huh? It's great!"

"No, it's not!"

"That's a super big deal!"

"Wait, wait! Let's calm down, everybody!" Usopp told them, trying his very best to calm everyone. He then looked at Luffy. "Luffy, tell them about the alliance."

"Okay! We and Tra-guy's pirate group formed an alliance! Let's be nice to each other!" Luffy said as he patted Law's back who was sitting on the mast, looking ill.

Usopp's face turned sour. "Does anybody wanna oppose this?! I do!"

"I do!" he, Nami and Chopper did not waste any seconds and disagree to Luffy and Law's alliance to defeat the King of Beast- Kaido.

"Me!" Haruki raised his right hand on the air, looking deadly at Law. She then went closer to Law, using her finger to poke it on his nose. "Listen here Low-

"It's Law."

"- if you are going to defeat and kill Shanks then you have to go through me first!"

"It's Kaido."

"Okay! I now pronounce to you that I'm taking part into your plan!" Haruki gleamed. Her perfect white teeth showed as she smiled widely at Law. She then grabbed his right hand to seal her agreement. Once she was done, she sat beside to Zoro who was having a small conversation with Brook.

Sanji went towards to where Robin is to give her a cup of coffee she asked a while ago. "Luffy's mind is already set, isn't it?"

"Thank you."

He then went towards Law to whisper something important to him about their alliance. "But I have to warn you. There may be a slight difference between how you define "alliance" and how Luffy defines it. Be careful. Let's say, Haruki-san also."

"That's why Luffy kept saying "kidnap" which was so out of character for him. If he had just come to me with that strange sheep and ask me to cook it, I wouldn't have known what to do." Sanji continued. This time, all of them were looking at Caesar who was sitting on the floor, handcuffed with sea prison stone.

"You bastards. You're not gonna get away with this. Extraordinarily big names will hunt you down! Idiots! Realize how stupid you are! Go to hell!" Caesar spat on them, hating all of them right now. Because of them, his plan is failed.

Sanji kicked his face before he could say and cursed at them again. Chopper went to Sanji and scolded him for kicking him.

"Hey, Sanji! I was in the middle of his treatment!" Chopper then went back to treat Caesar's face where Sanji just kicked him. "Wait until I'm finish!" Chopper added.

Sanji sweatdropped at him. "Really?!"

"Nice kick you had there, Sanji!" Haruki complimented him.

"Yes, Haruki-swan!"

"I asked you guys to kidnap Caesar at Punk Hazard. Meanwhile, I destroyed the machine which was manufacturing a substance called SAD. The great pirates in the New World often have their own territory. They lead countless numbers of people and reign like a syndicate. It's nothing like what you've seen before. One pirate group is never strong enough even to see their captain's face." Law explained to them.

Usopp was busy repairing and upgrading Nami's choice of a weapon, but who is still listening to Law. Brook and Zoro were already asleep. However, some of them like Haruki were listening to every word he said because of how excited she is to deal with someone with the same title as her pops and Shanks.

"But since it's an underground community, they have to do their business secretly to avoid the Navy. And Doflamingo is the most trusted and powerful man among them. His underground alias is Joker. And Joker's most important business partner now is...one of the Four Emperor- Kaido, the King of the Beasts. Our target."

"What?! K-Kaido?!" Kinemon shouted when he heard the name of that man. You could tell how shock he is.

"Kaido?!" Sweat started to form on Momonosuke's face as he turned into a dragon. He was even shock that he turned into a dragon and his father still doesn't know about that.

"What's the matter?" Zoro turned his head towards them and asked them a question when they all heard them shout.

"You guys seem shock at something." Haruki added when she also shifted her attention to the both of them.

"Never min. Go on." Kinemon told them, blushing hard for being embarrassed. Haruki then eyed Momonosuke who is still a dragon and he seems to not know how to control that. Once Kinemon saw his state, Momonosuke was turning his head from left to right and was sweating really hard. Kinemon's eyes and mouth widened from shock as he raised his hands on the air, looking scared and curious at the dragon beside him. "Why is there a dragon here?! Where did Momonosuke go?!"

"That's him." Luffy said honestly, having his hands at the back of his head and was relaxing.

"You're seeing him with your very own eyes right now." Haruki added, pointing her finger at Momonosuke and without tearing her eyes at him.

Hearing that made Kinemon looked at them in disbelief and was spatting some nonsense. He then went to look at Momonosuke and was pointing his finger, looking at in pure shock. "Th-This dragon is Momonosuke?"

"Uh-huh." Momonosuke nodded his dragon's head.

"What?! What happened to you?!" Kinemon shouted as he clutched his hair furiously of the sudden news.

Usopp was still continuing his work with Nami's choice of a weapon and only some of them where listening to Law's story and explanation.

"Kaido of the Four Emperors. In order to take him down, we have to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan-type, man-made Devil Fruit- SMILE." Law continued.

When Usopp heard that he accidentally hammered his left hand and the sound of that was visible to the group. Haruki felt bad of his situation now, that must have hurt him. However, the news must have made him this scared. "M-Man made?! If such a thing exist, the number of Devil Fruit eaters will keep multiplying!'

"That's right."

"Don't say it so casually!" Nami yelled at Law. She was holding a cup of tea from her right hand.

"Pops told me that one of the Emperors of the Sea can turn himself into a dragon and some of his subordinates can turn into some animals that are already extinct. Not sure what animal was it. All in all, he has more than hundreds of Zoan-type users in his crew." Haruki told him, trying her best to remember what Whitebeard had told her about the Four Emperors of the sea. "Pops did tell me that man-beast has been defeated countlessly of times but has not been killed. However, that doesn't mean that he is immortal and cannot be killed. There is something off about him that some people like my Pops are curious of. Though, I don't know him that much but hearing his name is ticking me off." Haruki continued, clenching her fist. The only Yonko that she likes are her father figures which are Whitebeard and Shanks.

"Wow! I said too much today!"

Shanks told her to not fight with Kaido because he is way too powerful for her, but that does not mean that she can't defeat him. She can, but now is not the perfect time for that. She still needs to practice and train herself for confronting him in the future. 

_"See?! What did I told you! She looks like him a lot!"_

Law was listening to Haruki's word, nodding his head. He then continued his explanation about the SMILE. "Since it's a man-made, however, it seems like there are some risks involved. But, in fact, like what she said, Kaido has more than 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group."

Hearing that made Luffy think about something amazing. Then here's Haruki who was excited to meet his 500 Devil fruit users. For the both of them, it seems like an ideal opportunity to deal with them once they have already confronted and ready to take them down.

Usopp turned his back away from Law, raising his hands on the air as he disagreed with the alliance of defeating Kaido and now that he heard about his crew, he disagrees more. "Who doesn't wanna do this?! I don't!"

"I don't!" Nami and Chopper raised their hands on the air too.

"Shut up." Zoro commanded them.

"But Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore." Law continued, lowering his head as he then looked at Caesar in front of them who is blushing hard and has this grin plastered on his face.

"Really? Him?" Sanji questioned. He, Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Haruki performed their way towards him.

"His blushing. However, it is cool to come up with that idea, right?" Haruki informed them as she then tilted her head.

"Were you making a substance for the man-made Devil Fruit? How cool! SAD!" Chopper praised him.

For all one knows, maybe that's the reason why Caesar is like this because he was kind of embarrassed and at the same time proud of himself for coming up with an idea like SAD.

Brook whispered, looking at Caesar. "I can't believe it."

"Don't praise him!"

Luffy asked Law if it is hard to make SAD. Law resolved his question without hesitating as he knew a lot and conducted his research diligently. "He just put Vegapunk's discovery of "lineage factor" into practice."

Brook, Chopper, Sanji and Haruki strained their back away from Caesar who heard what Law had just said. They complimented Vegapunk as the smart one and Caesar Clown comprise a piece of shit. Haruki and Brook couldn't agree for more.

"Shut up, you bastards! Can you fools even make it?!" Caesar snapped at them.

Sanji knocked his head again and a huge bump appeared on his right head. "Don't ever call us "fools"!"

"Joker is finished. We're gonna go onto the next move. There is a factory manufacturing SMILEs somewhere on Dressrosa." Law informed them.

"We should just find it and destroy it?" Franky asked him, grinning like an idiot. He was sitting on the floor and had both of his hands on the back of his head, relaxed in that manner.

Law nodded his head. "That's right. then, Kaido's forces won't strengthen. However, he's a professional businessman. I'm sure he'll retaliate."

"Luffy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Haruki asked him, grinning broadly.

"Yeah!" replied Luffy who sent Haruki a grin also.

"And here comes the double trouble!"

Luffy laughed as he then walked forward to where Kinemon and his son are. "Dressrosa, huh? Is that where you wanna go, Kin?"

"Indeed! They're keeping one of my comrades prisoner." Kinemon replied, unsheathing his sword drawing the blade near to his face and gritting his teeth from anger. A cube of ice fell down from the sky as Kinemon was the first one to observe it. "Oh, something is falling."

The clouds started to get heavier and darker, trying to tell them that it is going to rain heavily for today. However, instead of droplets of water, it was cubes of ice or what you called a hail.

"This is..." Nami whispered, looking at the weather. She did not waste time as she climbed on the rigging rope, going and doing something.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted her name.

"What's happening?" Haruki asked when she noticed that the clouds are getting more darker and darker every second.

"What's wrong? Is there something to these clouds?" Luffy asked curiously.

Nami continued to climb on the rope as she shouted something at Franky who is the one maneuvering the ship. "Franky, prepare for Coup de Burst!"

"Okay, I got it! Somebody, take the helm!"

"Me, me, me!"

"No way in hell, Haruki! I'll take it!" Usopp shouted as he ran towards where Franky was before, leaving a sad looking Haruki. Chopper even forewarned them to furl the sails as some of them where vesy busy with something to put Sunny into the right path.

Catching a hail and was seating on the grassy floor, Brook spoke. "I wonder what those clouds are."

Kinemon and Momonosuke, who was up until now a dragon, were just watching them get busy since they don't know how to maneuver a ship because they don't have any experience with it at all. Law was scarcely seated on the mast, the weather did not made him scared.

Nami uses a binocular to look for a safe path, where there is no cloud in order for them to use the Coup de Burst and go straight in there. This kind of weather made Nami scared for all of them. She then leaned down on a pipe where it connects to where Haruki and the others are. "Hard aport! Coup de Burst towards 9 o'clock! Head for an area with no clouds!"

"Alright!" Usopp shouted as he steered the wheel to where Nami had informed them.

It was then a shadow that is way bigger than Thousand Sunny from above appeared out of nowhere. However, Franky did the Coup de Bursts to get away from the massive block of ice that was about to fall towards them.

"W-Were flying!" Kinemon yelled. He and Momonosuke were hugging each other as they endure themselves from shock on the part that Thousand Sunny was flying through the sky as it is one with the wind.

"We got away!" Usopp shouted, sighing total relief and was laughing.

"That was close!" a shout from Chopper was heard.

"And that was fun!" Haruki exclaimed jumping from her feet, swaying both of her arms on the air. She then looked at their navigator and shipwright, smiling widely at them. "Nami, Franky, you're the best!"

"Thanks, Nami-swan!"

Caesar spoke, voice was shaking, however, he is also crazed at the Straw Hat Crew. "Are you guys trying to kill me?!"

Half of their crew was laughing and enjoying the moment as they got out of the bad weather. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts, looking at Nami and Haruki dearly, however, both of their attention was not him. Law was still seated on the mast, slouching his back and his sword in his thigh. Kinemon and Momonosuke were still hugging and is sweating pretty hard.

"Oh, that was fun!" Luffy beamed once he got on their group, hands on the back of his hat. He was walking to where the father and son are, grinning broadly. "Momo, did you like it? Don't you think this ship is cool?!"

"I-It is cool!" Momonosuke replied to him, blushing hard. He was no longer a dragon and had himself turned into a human again.

Franky got out from the hatch, smirking. "Nothing is impossible for the Thousand Sunny that I built!" he then jumped on the ground as he did his pose. "It's super, isn't it?!"

"It is super!" Both Kinemon and Momonouke carry out the similar thing with him.

"Momo-chan, do you wanna look around the ship? I'll give you a tour." Nami asked him.

"Really?! Alright, you may!" he replied, closing his eyes and had his hands on his hips.

Kinemon looked at him in surprise. He could not believe his son. "When did you turn back to yourself?"

"Let's go!"

Nami toured Momo on every part of the Thousand Sunny as Momo was really amazed on how awesome their ship is. He did not expect a lot of great things from their ship. Especially the part where the aquarium is. He was amazed by all those books and was waiting for Sanji to cook something delicious for him. Sanji was even giving Momo a glare even if his back was turned against him.

As Haruki appeared out of nowhere when she scented something good from the kitchen.

Drooling from it, she spoke dreamily. "D-Delicious!"

Sanji gave Nami a fancy looking dessert, a burger steak for Momo that has some mashed potato with a carrot and a brocolli next to it and lastly, a stack of chocolate pancake for Haruki. She first gives Sanji a thanks before eating the pancake he made exclusively for her.

Haruki went outside, saying goodbye to them first before sharing the pancakes to her crew. She asked Law if he wants one and when he told her that he doesn't want to eat now, Haruki stuffed him two pancakes on his mouth, smiling sweetly at him.

Since Haruki has a good heart, she placed a plate with four pancakes on it to Caesar. He was about to cry, this time purely when he stopped himself. However, Caesar was having a hard time eating it due to his handcuffed wrists

Kinemon heartidly ate the pancake she gave to him before going to Law, looking at her. Trying to study every once of her.

Seeing that made Zoro glare at him as Kinemon then looked away, pursing his lips.

Haruki stuffed Zoro's mouth with some panvake when she noticed that he was piercing his eyes through Kinemon's soul. He was about to snap at her for doing that but he stop himself when Haruki gave him a deadly glare.

She was laying on the grassy floor, using Zoro's lap as a heapd pillow. Zoro on the other hand, was the one who is going to finish the pancakes made by Sanji as a punishment at what he did to Kinemon a while ago. Though, he does not mind at all. As long as Haruki is the one who told him to do something, then he'll do it for her.

Moving back to Nami and Momo, after eating, both went to Chopper's room. Chopper was already wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope on his neck. Don't forget, the fake brown mustache. He was busy examining Momo who was seated on Nami's lap. Momo even laugh when Chopper's fake mustache fell as Chopper hurriedly put it back correctly.

Night time came, Caesar was fast and sound asleep and is still seated on the grassy floor. He was even snoring on his sleep. He got woke up because of Usopp's voice and was sweatdropping at his costume and what is Usopp doing at this time of the night.

"Alright! It's already late! No one has come!"

Chopper saluted. "Yes, sir! I didn't see anybody!"

"Uh-huh. Good job!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Both were wearing this "brave warrior of the sea" costume. He volunteered to keep a night watch and will alarm the others if there is something's wrong going on. Usopp then went towards where Law was- who is sitting casually on the mast.

"Hey, do you think they can still find us? How many people are looking for us?! Ten of thousands?! I can't stop worrying since I heard you blackmailed Doflamingo!"

"Me, neither, you fool!" Chopper added from afar. He was sitting on the ship's railing, Luffy beside him. Both were doing a night fishing time.

Luffy carried out a smile. He was wearing a helmet with a straw hat still on his head. Not even letting go of it. "Kin gave us armor and some helmets. Just let it go!"

Chopper gasped when Luffy caught a giant crab.

"Resign from the Warlords or fight one of the Emperors. Nobody can choose between those options. He'll just come to kill us. Yohohoho! I'm scared!" Brook laughed lightly as he was holding a fishing rod too.

At that time, a fire appeared from Kinemon's sword, aiming it at Zoro who was just blocking all of his attacks. "You basatard! Fight me squarely!"

"Stop!" Caesar shouted when Kinemon's attack from Zoro was directed towards him who just sleep peacefully and the Straw Hats, plus Kinemon was disturbing him.

"I said it was a long story!" Zoro shouted at him.

"Cut it out!" Caesar shouted too and was trying his best to dodge Kinemon's fire.

Nami then scolded at them for fighting on the ship since it is very dangerous, given the fact that Kinemon can produce fire.

Luffy and Chopper went towards them, holding their fishing rod. "Oh, are you playing samurai?! Fight, fight!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself! The whole country was left heartbroken! The grave of the Wano Kingdom's hero, left plundered by a thief! That was you!" Kinemon shouted at Zoro, still continuing to aim him with his attack.

Zoro snapped it him. "I said I didn't do it!"

"You must have! You have the legendary swordsman Ryuma's great sword Shusui on your belt!"

Sanji came out from the kitchen and was smoking, looking at the two. "Come on, come on! Fight, fight! Just cut him already!" He was indicating Kinemon to cut Zoro into tiny pieces. Chopper and Luffy performed their way towards Sanji. "Who want to eat midnight snack?"

"Oh! What is it?!" Luffy and Chopper asked, tummy grumbling.

"Pizza. Since Haruki-swan was the one who suggested and wanted to eat that! I just can't say no to a goddess!"

Kinemon looked at Sanji, abandoning his fight from Zoro. "Pida? I don't know what that is but if he cooked it, it should be good." he then putted her sword back on its scabbard, smiling. "Momonosuke went to bed already?"

"He's taking a bath with Robin." Nami answered them honestly.

The three perverts namely: Brook, Sanji, and Kinemon had their mouth wide opened as snot started to appear on their nose. And don't forget that they are blushing like a mess. "What?! How about Haruki-san?!"

"Now that you think about it, Momo-chan wanted Haruki to join the bath too."

"What?!" this time Zoro included. However, he was not having corrupted and pervert thoughts like the three of them as he was furious that the brat wanted Haruki to associate with them too in which he disapproves so much.

On the bath room, Fate was really playing with them right now as there are three devil fruit users taking a bath right now in one room. Momo likes to wrap his tiny arms on her neck as he would bury his face more on the crook of her neck.

"So your name is undoubtedly Haruki?" Momo asked her, not daring to look at her since he was purely enjoying the position he is in right now.

Nodding her head, Haruki responded to his question. "Yeah. That is my name."

Momonosuke was about to ask more about her, when Robin told Momo that she will cleanse his body and he immediately obliged.

Haruki was left on the bath tub as the water was withdrawing her powers. However, she absolutely wanted to at least enjoy taking a bath like this because it's been eternally since the last time she experienced this kind of feeling.

"Being a devil fruit user sucks." she cried.

Robin giggled at her. "It is."

"You haven't taken a bath for days, have you?" Robin asked Momo once they were both done cleaning their body from all those sweat and dirts.

"Nope."

Robin dried his hair gently with a towel, smiling at him. "Did you get all warmed up?"

"Uh-huh. Not bad." Momo answered with pure honesty.

Sanji, Brook and Kinemon were running pretty wildly on where the bathroom is located. Fist and mouth clenched tightly. Once they got there, Robin opened the door and was wrapped in a pink short towel. Momonosuke with a yellow towel was hugging her and had his face on her chest.

"You came at just the right time! Kinemon-san, he needs a kimono." Robin said, smiling at the trio who just came out of nowhere.

Looking at the sight, the trio was crying pretty hard. They snapped at Momonosuke. "What are you doing, you dirty brat!"

Haruki overheard that, but she was extremely tired to even look at them as she lowered her self more on the water. She doesn't care if the water is making her weak as she nothing but wanted to enjoy her bath for tonight.

Robin had already placed him down on the floor as he wrapped the towel more on his body. Shock and fear was written all over his face when he saw how frantic and those murderous aura are surrounding the pervert trio.

Brook was the first one to voluntarily speak. "It's not fair!"

"You're taking full advantage of being a child!" Sanji on the center said, spitting contemptuously all of his harsh words at Momo.

His father, Kinemon was still shedding some tears but his voice was very scary. "Just cut off you top-knot!"

It did not take a full one minute for Momonosuke to start crying uncontrollably. He had his fist near his frightened eyes as he cried so hard due to how scary the pervert trio are.

"Hey! Why did you gang up on a child?!" Nami shouted at them. She was following them because she knew what was they going to do aside from peeping at Robin, she was so sure that they are going to gang up on Momonosuke who cannot even defend himself because he is still a child.

"No, it's not what you think, Nami-san! Men are all..." Sanji spoke, words hard to mutter because of how Nami knock them down.

"I was scared, beautiful princess!" Momo cried as he jumped on Nami, burying his face on her chest.

Nami blushed when she heard what Momo had just called her. She putted both of her hands on her rosy cheeks, looking away in evident embarrassment. "Beautiful princess?! Don't be so honest! You're such a lovely boy! You sleep in our room, Momo-chan!"

Nami hugged tighter on her chest as Momo was busy genuinely enjoying his self on her chest, liking Nami's idea too.

"What?! They'll let him in the girls' room- the secret garden?!" the pervert trio said at the same time, jealous of the kid.

Momo then gave then a sinister look of being the successful one out of them. He was enjoying teasing and undoubtedly making them jealous right now.

"What?! You're the worst, you brat!"

"Haruki?! Where's Haruki?!" Zoro came out of nowhere. The trio even teamed out to tie him with a rope when Zoro was about to constructively engage himself and proactively protect Haruki from the perverts, even Momonosuke. He doesn't care if he is still a kid. All that matter for him is that he is still a boy.

He was carefully looking for Haruki and once he saw that she was still on the bath tub, he sighed in relief. He had a green towel that he got on his way to this room. Glaring fiercely at the pervert trio, he spitted fire at them as looked more serious than ever. "Look at Haruki then I'll end your life!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Zoro did not pay his focused attention to them as he went inside the room. He was already readying his large towel as he then closed the door and properly locking it so that the pervert trio could not see Haruki's naked form. He went towards the tub and saw that Haruki is on her weaken state.

"Haruki. Let's get you out there already so that you'll not catch a cold." Zoro gently told her as Haruki nodded understandingly her head, weakly as he caressed her face as gentle as he could. Zoro then helped her in standing up because of how weak she is right now as he then wrapped the green large towel from his body, properly securing it in the proper place. He had a handful of Haruki's luxuriant hair from him hands, gently squeezing the excess water.

"You should not have joined the bath because of that brat asked you, Haruki!" Zoro cussed.

Haruki laughed at him. "I can't say no, Zoro. Besides, I wanted to take a shower too."

"If he'll ask you next time say "no" to him, you got that?"

"Sure thing and also thank you, Zoro." Haruki whispered, smiling widely at Zoro. She was back on her usual self once she was no longer on the bath tub that was filled with water. However, she was curious as to what Zoro is doing in this room right now. Tilting her head, she asked him a question. "By the way, what are you doing in this room, Zoro?"

Zoro growled lowly while thinking of the pervert trio trying to peek at Haruki's naked form. "Just protecting what's needed to be protected."

"Oh, okay then!" Haruki exclaimed joyously. She then wrapped her shapely arms around Zoro's waist when they were about to get out of the bathroom. Once Zoro cautiously opened the door, Haruki's expressive eyes widened. "What are you three doing here?"

"Don't mind these perverts, Haruki! Let's go so you could change into some decent clothes!"

"Who are you calling "perverts", marimo!" the three perverts snapped at Zoro. "What were you doing inside the room with Haruki-san!"

Hearing that instantly made Zoro smirked at them. He could feel that he was above all them, still respecting Haruki, though. "What do you think, huh?"

He clearly did not snap at the odd trio for bluntly calling him a marimo which is shocking to Nami and the others.

"You are way worst than this brat here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future and belongs to me
> 
> ***


	22. 20-Dressrosa Arc

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

"See you! Take care!"

"Don't catch a cold!"

"See you again!"

I was walking carefully, limping when I heard Luffy and Chopper's voices bidding an emotional goodbye to someone and I ponder who is that. Seems like I miss some fun. Anyways, while I cautiously opened the door, all of them were looking admiringly in one direction and I tilted my head because of that.

"That was some good sleep!" I yawned prodigiously and afterwards, I rubbed both of my eyes.

I carefully adjusted my eyes so that I could naturally see them clearly. I then spotted a newspaper fell down on our ship as Brook was the first one to detect it.

"The morning paper!" Brook announced.

I undoubtedly saw Law's concentrated attention was drawn back to what Brook had said to them about today's newspaper, face really serious, as usual.

Luffy putted the published newspaper on the ground, and the familiar others encircled it. I went near them, yawning sleepily. And slump myself on Zoro's back because I'm lazy.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo..." Sanji spoke first.

"...Withdraws from...the Seven Lords." Chopper eagerly read the next words.

Hearing that accurately made the others gasp in overwhelming surprise and at the same time, they were shock too. Because they did not expect Doflamingo to withdraw.

Kinemon spoke, reading the line that eagerly caught his considerable attention. "And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa?! What the hell?!"

"Throne means he was a king?!" Brook questioned.

"A King?! Then it must be a birds' kingdom!"

I nodded approvingly my head on what Luffy had not long ago said and spoke. "Agree."

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary." I heard Franky beside Nami spoke. His hair was braided and he kinds of like looks good with it.

"It's good. He had no choice." Law smirked, and I could barely tell that he was partying in his imaginative mind.

Luffy then looked at Law. "By the way, why are our faces here as well?"

Hearing that, all of them crouched their head a little and undoubtedly saw the part where Luffy had smilingly told them about. Good thing that this thing is not the headline for today's newspaper.

"The Warlord- Trafalgar Law..." Sanji properly spoke, referring to the lines from the newspaper.

"Form an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats?" Nami said.

"It is still unknown what the Government will do to Law, it says!" Brook interpret the last part.

Franky cussed. "What the hell?!"

"There's something else!" Nami shouted out of nowhere. "I can't believe other pirates were forming an alliance, too!"

"They formed an alliance, huh? I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as us." Luffy smiled comfortably. I even nodded my head in mutual agreement again.

"The more, the merrier."

"Forget about them." Law said fiercely as he stood up from his feet. Luffy and Momo looked at him, curiously. "We're gonna go on with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now."

Thereupon, he instantly turned his back away from us and confronted Caesar who was sitting awkwardly on the grassy floor and his wrist was still cuffed. Law then gripped his hair tight as Caesar inevitably produced a groan.

"Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him. All we did was kidnap Caesar. In contrast, seemingly overnight, he gave up his throne which he's had for ten years and the carte blanche given to him as a privilege of being a Warlord. He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot!" Law properly explained to us, forehead creased.

I yawned prodigiously. "Gosh, I'm still sleepy."

"Good thing you missed yesterday night's raid." Zoro briefed me, not indeed looking at me.

"Raid? Someone raided our ship when I was sleeping?" I interrogated him as I felt Zoro nodded thoughtfully his head.

I then went and squatted beside him so that I could listen attentively to his story. This thing made me curious, though.

Zoro reported me that yesterday night when I was sleeping soundly, someone fiercely attacked and ambushed them. Fun fact is that they were animals and the Kung Fu Duggong can even use Haki and I was really amazed. I never knew that animals can use Haki. Seems like they were fierce and intelligent.

I wonder how.

Even if I was there, Zoro won't allow me, unless he'll come with us. But that is nearly impossible. He is really lazy and if I pined for him to come, I need to properly use my trump card. Usopp told me that it was more satisfactory if I was not there and I snapped at him because of that. Like how dare he, right?

Moreover, Luffy, Law, and Chopper were the one who went there and three of them are devil fruit users which there might be specific circumstances that they will be placed in a disadvantage. Nothing but, they seem impressive now. And if I was there too, it might make rare things worst since I am a devil fruit user.

Anyways, I was melancholy a little bit because I was not there when it fortunately happened and I should have not fallen asleep. However, I was really tired at that time, so I think I absolutely need adequate sleep. There is always next time.

Next time, then.

What was really sad for me is because I could not unexpectedly see the adorable animals and literally cried on Zoro when he reported me that. But it died down when Chopper came into the comprehensive picture.

I saw that Law was calling Doflamingo and the Den Den Mushi keeps on ringing for almost a minute. What's typically gotten Birdy to pick up the call slowly?

 _"It's me....I resigned from the Warlord."_ a husky voice of Birdy was overheard. I could hear Chopper, Franky, and Brook shouted in fear. 

"Doflamingo!" Luffy called his name and Usopp putted his finger on his mouth, indicating Luffy to shut his mouth and will not state anything to Birdy.

"He will hear you!"

Luffy grabbed Law's right wrist so that he could say something on the phone call. "Hello? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!"

"I told you to shut up!" Usopp whacked Luffy's head hard that made Luffy's head lowered on the ground.

However, he's a rubber man so that's fine with him.

"Hey, Mingo! Are you stupid, old Caesar's boss?! He gave Brownbeard and the children hell! We will give you back Caesar as we promised but if you do that again, I will beat the hell out of you!" Luffy allegedly shouted on top of his lungs. Usopp was trying his best to shut Luffy up but knowing that Luffy is strong, he failed. Luffy merely indicated his finger at Caesar, glaring ferociously at him for a few considered seconds. 

_"Straw Hat Luffy. You went away for two years after your brother died. Where were you and what were you doing?"_ Birdy said. The den den mushi was even smirking. 

"I should say the same thing to you, Birdy!" I told him while glaring at the phone.

"Haruki!" shouted Usopp.

 _"Haruki, huh. Never knew that you really exist."_ Birdy laughed loudly as Luffy and the others looked at me with those eyes full of questions. _"I heard a lot of you from your father, Mihawk. Not only Mihawk but also some known people in today's pirate era. You are very interesting one and I cannot wait to see you._ _I did not expect from you to join the Straw Hats Crew. If I was the one who saw you first, I'll definitely let you join my family and become one of the high rank officer of my family once you join in."_

"Excuse you, Birdy! Hawky will never tell you something about me! He's a man of words! He will not say something about me to you because you are one of those cruel people in this mess-up world! You big scammer! As if I'll join your family and Yes! I'll come and see you so that I could kick your butt! Blah, blah, blah! Just go lay some eggs!" I shouted and afterwards I laughed loudly because of what I just said at the end. Oh well, he's somewhat a bird so yeah...

Sorry not sorry.

"Zoro, shut Haruki up!" Usopp sufficiently instructed Zoro as he undoubtedly did put his calloused hands on my lovely mouth so that I could not speak anymore and Zoro at the same time was thinking something important. 

_**"Zoro might not said something, especially the part when Doflamingo knew about Haruki's life made him the most curious man alive. He was scared that he might do something bad at Haruki because he made a vow to protect her at all cost, and on top of that, Haruki is a very strong woman and she will not give up unless that enemy of her is defeated. She was trained to be a warrior. He thought that Mihawk did not say something about Haruki at Doflamingo because he is very protective of her and will not say something about her to other people. Zoro wonders if Mihawk, Shanks, and the Whitebeard Pirates knew about it. It is either Doflamingo found out about Haruki or Blackbeard- Teach told Doflamingo about Haruki."** _

Zoro narrowed his eyes on the thin air, he thought. _"The time that they fear the most has come. Should I tell them about this?.....but how?_ _"_

"I shouldn't tell anyone about it!" Luffy glared fiercely at the compatible phone, referring to Doflamingo's words to him before Haruki butted in. 

_"She has some foul mouth, right? Anyways, Straw Hat Luffy,_ _I wanted to see you."_ Birdy spoke that made Luffy and Usopp stared at it in disbelief. _"I have something that you'll want very badly now and that includes you, Haruki. Something that both of you wanted to have and will not let other people possess it."_

He must be referring to himself. What a cruel man. Does he have some past that triggers him to be like this? I mean, we all have our own story. 

"Something...that I'll want...very badly?" Luffy slowly spoke. Usopp had already stood from his feet and just stood beside Luffy. The others were waiting eagerly for Luffy's next sentence. I then spotted Luffy's prominent eyebrows were twitching and he was gulping really bad and looking eagerly at it typically made me physically face palmed.

The everlasting hell? But what is something that both Luffy and I wanted? 

"H-Hey! How delicious is that meat you're talking about?!" Luffy said, smiling widely and was drooling aggressively. If that was pancake, I would probably do the same thing, too.

"Oh boy, here we go." I said softly.

Low pushed Luffy's face away from the Den Den Mushi, glaring fiercely. "Straw Hat-ya! Don't get drawn into his pace!"

"One chunk of meat! Two chunks of meat!" Luffy said dreamingly, drooling. Both of his eyes turned into hearts and was kind of like dreaming about having a banquet for his self.

"Luffy! Keep yourself together! This is a special attack called "His Pace"!" Usopp shouted furiously at him as he wiggled Luffy to bring him back into the harsh reality.

"One hundred chunks of meat! Two hundred chunks of meat!"

"Stop! Don't get drawn into it!"

"That's probably useless, Usopp!" I notified him, placing my right hand on my cheek.

"I'm trying my best here!"

Low had already snatch the Den Den Mushi away from Luffy as he draws it near his mouth to state something to Birdy. "Joker! Cut the crap! We'll hand Caesar over to you as we promised."

I sweatdropped when I saw Usopp slapping Luffy's face repeatedly. And boy, that must have hurt. Chopper was beside them as he looked at Luffy, sadly. Nami was nothing but looking at them too, arms on her legs and was sighing profoundly at the chaotic scene. She just let them do whatever they want because she can't do anything already.

"That's too cruel."

_"Well, that's for your own good. If you try to run away with him, you know what will happen to you guys. Now, can I hear my precious business partner's voice?"_

Low leveled the Den Den Mushi on the mild air, indicating precisely to Vegetables that he could talk to Birdy. Vegetables went closer to it, crying.

"Zoro, he's crying." I said to Zoro, sounding worried but was fake.

"Joker! I'm sorry! You resigned from the Warlords for me!" Vegetables said and before he could frantically grab the Den Den Mushi from Low, he putted it on his cruel lips again to state something.

Sorry for saying something cruel.

"Did you hear him?"

_"Yeah, he sounded fine."_

Low glared at the phone. "Eight hours from now, at the beach on the southeast side of Green Bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa. We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon. Go ahead and pick him up. And this will all be finished."

I undoubtedly saw Usopp was already done slapping Luffy's cheeks as he got up and his bruised cheeks was all fluffy and red from all those slapping made by Usopp. 

Birdy laughed loudly. _"That's to bad. I wish I could have a drink with you..."_

"Just hang up!" Chopper shouted out of nowhere, not letting Birdy carry out his sentence. Oh boy, I'm certain he'll eliminate all of us because of that. However, as if he could kill all of us. As one would expect, we are very strong.

_Clank_

Luffy sighed, and I could even see some blood coming out from his mouth. "That was close. You almost got drawn into his pace."   
  
"Your eyes! Your eyes!"  
  
"Hey, wait! We didn't tell him how many men he can bring!" Sanji spoke as Chopper and Usopp repeated what was the last thing he said. "That's right. What are we gonna do if he brings his entire crew?!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Well, that will be fun, of course! Let's kick all of their asses!" I said, smiling widely as I promptly raised my brawny fist on the mild air, feeling super excited.   
  
"Shut up!" Both Chopper and Usopp scolded at me as I pouted.   
  
"It doesn't matter. The handover of Caesar is a part of our plan. It's just to lure them." Low said, promptly turning his head a little bit to look at us.   
  
Usopp carefully looked at him, curiously. "You mean, destroying a SMILE manufacturing factory while it's unguarded is our main purpose?!"   
  
"Yes. But we don't know where it is." Low replied as he walked onward.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Smiling, Franky walked forward near Low. "Don't worry! Factories are big. You can barely miss them. Once we get there, we'll super find it! I will destroy it with my laser beam!"  
  
"Oh, brother!" Chopper and Usopp said at the same time, doing the "super" pose with Franky.   
  
Oh, I'm surprise that Luffy did not join them.   
  
"I have intelligence on everything but the factory." Low added.  
  
Nami looked at him as she stood from her sitting position, placing her fingers on her chin while looking at the air. "No wonder. It's an important asset for them, isn't it? Maybe, there is a secret to it."  
  
"Law-dono!" Doremon called his proper name to get his concentrated attention. He and Momo promptly went to his local side as Low remained unbothered. "Law-dono! You said you're gonna go to Green Bit earlier!"  
  
"Earlier!" repeated Momo.  
  
I did not realize that Momo had shifted himself into a dragon.   
  
"We will dock this ship at Dressrosa. Don't worry." replied by Low, head lowered.   
  
Both sighed in considerable relief, Kinemon properly spoke. "Is that so? Thank you!"  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"Tra-guy, have you been to that island?" Luffy interrogated him while his hands were on the back of his hat, smiling widely at Low. "Dress-roba!"  
  
"Dress-roba?" Robin questioned as she thinks of something that she nothing but knew.   
  
"Luffy, it's not Dress-roba. It's Dressrosa." I told him while my finger was on the air, looking at him strictly for pronouncing the name incorrectly.   
  
"Huh?! You knew the name, Haruki?!" Usopp shouted frantically while pointing contemptuously his eager finger at me. Eyes widen because of certain shock. 

What's with him?  
  
I could sense that he doesn't believe what he just comprehended a few seconds ago.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm good at stuffs like this."   
  
I saw Low creased his prominent forehead, glaring fiercely at the thin air. "I've never been there. It's that bastard's kingdom."  
  
What Birdy is a King in that kingdom?! I never knew that until I undoubtedly heard what Low had just said. Is it okay for his local people to be their King while also a pirate? I mean he's a warlord on the World Government's side so I just they are fine with it. I naturally wonder what will be their instinctive reactions after reading attentively the published newspaper about Birdy voluntarily resigning the Warlord. I'm sure a lot of them are typically throwing and providing him with countless millions of questions as to why he quitted.

Praying earnestly that he won't say anything that we are kind of like the possible reason as to why he quitted. People will definitely throw shades at us, and I don't really care if they will do that to us.   
  
"Then, let's figure everything out once we get there! It's gonna be an adventure! Can't wait so see Dressrosa! I wanna go to the Wano Kingdom soon, too!" Luffy said out of nowhere as his radiant smile did not leave his wry face.  
  
He's that tremendously excited.  
  
"Oh, oh, me too, Luffy! I cannot wait for the Wano Kingdom! Izo portrayed me with lots of great things in there! I'm excited!" 

_"Izo?"_

"Don't be ridiculous!" Low shouted at both of us, his penetrating eyes was glaring through our souls. "You can't just show up without a plan..."  
  
"Sanji, I'm hungry! What do we have for breakfast!" Luffy cut Low off, lifting his arms on the air as he walked towards the kitchen.   
  
I trailed Luffy behind him. "I'm hungry, too! Eating time!"   
  
"Sandwiches. No pancakes for today, Haruki-swan." Sanji replied, hands on his pocket.  
  
I pouted because of that. Oh well, sandwiches taste good too.  
  
"Yeah! I want a cotton-candy sandwich!" Chopper gleamed as Zoro followed behind us.   
  
"I'll just have a cup of tea." Robin said as Low was looking at us, eyes widened.   
  
"I'm gonna have cola!" Franky is trailing behind Robin.  
  
Followed by Brook. "Yohohoho! A glass of milk for me!"  
  
"I think the best breakfast in the world is Sanji-kun's sandwiches!" Nami said, beside her is Momo.   
  
"What is a sandwich?" curiously asked Momo to Nami.   
  
Gritting his teeth and was sweating really hard, Low pronounced that produced us turned to look at him. "I don't like bread!"  
  
Once he realized what he just declared, his face turned blue and mouth wide opened. Caesar was also looking at him for blurting things out.   
  
We continued to enter the kitchen and saw many of sandwiches on the table with numerous kinds of types. I hope there's ham and cheeses sandwich here because it is really one of my favorites. I sat down on the chair as Zoro chose to sit beside me.   
  
"I can't tell you why we were being chased. But we set sail for the place called Zou originally." Doremon explained, munching the sandwiches that was displaced on top of the table.   
  
"Zou?" Low softly spoke, munching his rice balls since he doesn't like bread.  
  
Luffy was seated at the center and across him is the adorable Chopper. On the left side of the table are Nami, Low, and Usopp and across them are Momo, Doremon, Zoro, and me. Brook chose to sit on the couch behind Nami's group as Robin and Franky on our side. Since there were not enough seats for all of us.  
  
However, can we also give Vegetables some breakfast? I sincerely mean, I am not that heartless.  
  
"Do you know it?" Doremon asked him in surprise.  
  
"It's another coincidence. After handing over Caesar and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou." Low replied and while he was maintaining those, Luffy grab a plate of sandwiches since he was already done with his.   
  
Delightfully surprised, Doremon stood up. "Really?!"  
  
"Yes, my crew is already there."   
  
I saw and heard Brook burping at the back of them. I then looked at Zoro who was done eating his sandwiches and was only drinking his tea, I guess. I assume that Zoro ate few sandwiches only. I shoved him a sandwich in which he glared at me for shoving it in his mouth out of nowhere. However, he just munches the sandwich I gave him, while sipping his tea afterwards.   
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal." I informed him while I keep nurturing him with a sandwich one at a time. Like more on, thrusting it in his mouth. I was just bestowing to him a charming smile that effected him produce what I demanded him to carry out.  
  
"I-If so can we go along with you there?" Doremon, gritting his teeth while expecting our reply.   
  
Smiling triumphantly, Luffy extended his mighty fist on the balmy air while eating and naturally giving US a close eye smile. "Yes, you can! Let's go there and then the Wano Kingdom!"  
  
"Yes! The Wano Kingdom!" I said, performing the identical thing with Luffy.   
  
I could not wait for experiencing and having an adventure at Wano Kingdom!   
  
"Hey!" Low shouted.   
  
"Thank you!" Both Doremon and Momo bowed their head on the table. Low was looking at them while sweating pretty hard and since he cannot do anything he just sits down on his chair. Doremon and Momo looked at Luffy who was busy eating. "Luffy-dono, thank you for everything!"  
  
"Everything!" Momo repeated with apparent sincerity in his voice.  
  
Luffy laughed uproariously at the both of them. "Don't mention it! Right, Tra-guy?"  
  
Low did not answer his question as he was already looking elsewhere. Then, Brook farted which Nami looked at him in disbelief. I calmed myself to sniffle a laugh but it was kind of funny for Brook to fart, however, it is relatively normal to fart since it is already our nature so can't help it.  
  
Sanji was busy washing the plates after all the sandwiches were empty by all of us. Currently, we were then listening to Doremon's story.   
  
"Three samurais including me, and Momonosuke- four of us headed for Zou but our ship wrecked and two of us samurais and Momonosuke drifted to Dressrosa."  
  
Momo looked at the end of the table and was sweating hard, spoke. "But we had been chased by Doflamingo and the others there and I ran into an unknown ship. There, I met the children who were looking to get treated. And unfortunately, the ship left the port before I knew it and headed for that island."   
  
"I was gonna go after the ship and my fellow samurai Kanjuro tried to cover me but got caught!" Doremon added.  
  
"Oh, spooky!" I commented in which I received frequently of snorts from the crew.   
  
Doremon subsequently lowered his head as tears began to form on his eyes, dropping on the table. "He let me sail out to the sea! I have to save him! I have to go back!"  
  
"What a man, Kanjuro!" and once again Franky and Chopper cried.  
  
"Kanjuro!"   
  
"Alright! I'm gonna go save him with you!" Luffy beamed.  
  
"I sense danger with this man." I conscientiously said out of nowhere. I'm not absolutely certain as to why I blurted out but good thing that I am the only one who heard that because none of them look at my specific direction.  
  
Oh well, I'm still not quite sure.   
  
"Guys! Don't forget our purpose!" Low shouted at us, eyebrows knitted together and his forehead creased and was trying ing his best to let us not forget as to why we are going to Dressrosa.  
  
"Kanjuro!"  
  
After partaking of the breakfast, we were doing what we like for the remaining hours as we dock Dressrosa and since I feel so energize I tried to fish with Usopp as my instructor because I cannot trust Zoro with outstanding fishing. I was supposed to adequately train with Zoro, as usual but I was too way lazy to train right now and Zoro is not training his ass too so maybe next time.   
  
Currently, I have been waiting for the fish to bite my bait and has been until now waiting for how many minutes already. I did not unexpectedly move an inch, even answering some of Usopp's fundamental questions because I wan to engross with not moving or else the fish will not bite my bait.   
  
"Waiting is the art of fishing." I wisely said, eyes full of fierce determination.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Usopp whispered eagerly beside me.   
  
"I see an island!" Robin shouted and I naturally gave Usopp the rod and went to Sunny's head for a closer look of the discovered island.   
  
"I see it!" Luffy ran towards where I am too, smiling widely. "What is that rocky island?! We made it! It's Dressrosa!"  
  
"It's that Dressrosa?!" I shouted triumphantly, expressive eyes turned into sparkles.   
  
The island had this huge rocky formation near the shore, and I could see the palace from our position. This one smells like an extraordinary adventure! I cannot wait passively!

"You idiot! Don't shout! Doflamingo will hear us!" Usopp shouted at both of us.

"No, he won't." Zoro told him as he crossed his arms.

The father and son shouted shrilly on top of their lungs. "We'll save you soon, Kanjuro!"  
  
After docking the Thousand Sunny on a secluded place, Luffy then went to jump on the island, and he was laughing as if he was positively enjoying this. Additionally, Luffy shouted that we had made it here in Dressrosa while spreading his fist on the thin air. I, on the other hand, was about to follow when Zoro grabbed my waist and secured me in place.   
  
"Zoro, kill joy!"  
  
"Shut up and do not jump! Use the ladder instead!"  
  
Usopp snapped at him and was panicking a little bit when he heard him shout on top of his lungs as Doflamingo will hear them. "I said you're too loud, Luffy! We're in their territory now!"  
  
Luffy could merely laugh while Usopp sweatdropped at Luffy.   
  
Then, Franky jumped after Luffy. He walked forward, smirking. "This week, I'm super! I'm gonna find the factory right away and ka-boom!  
  
"I said you guys are being too loud!"  
  
Chopper, Low, Zoro, and I had already landed on the island as we waited for the others to perform the consistent thing. I saw Low was walking towards our direction.  
  
Luffy smiled at Zoro and me. "We should just go to the town, right?"  
  
"That's a nice idea, Luffy!" I said, smiling widely. Beside me is Zoro who was closing his eye and rested his right hand on one of the handles of his three swords.   
  
"Yes. Listen, don't let your guard down. If we fail to destroy the factory, it'll mess up our whole plan." Low explained to us who I did not quite hear what he said because I was so excited to go to the town and explore this Kingdom since I have not been here.   
  
"Oh yeah! I just had a good idea! Momo!" Luffy shouted hysterically and was running towards where Momo is who is beside our navigator. I then now realized that all of us un-aborded our ship. Low went to walk away from us. Luffy then slumped on Momo's back as I ran and did the same thing. "Alright, go Momo! To the town without stopping! Fly!"  
  
"You're too heavy! Get off of me! Hira- I mean Haruki can only sit on my back!" he shouted at us, while glaring at Luffy only. "Also, I can't fly and I'm not gonna enter the island! My father told me not to!"   
  
"You can't fly?! What are you talking about?! I saw you flying!" Luffy shouted at him and was already on the ground while I remained at Momo's back.   
  
Can he fly or not? I'm confounded already.   
  
Momo snapped at Luffy for mentioning incoherent words to him. "I don't know what you're talking about! I said I can't!"  
  
"I really saw him flying!" Luffy said while correctly pointing his finger at Momo and looking at Robin, Chopper and Usopp's direction, telling them that he really saw him flying.  
  
"But he doesn't have wings." Robin pointed out at Luffy.  
  
Luffy looked eagerly at Momo, crossing his arms while his eyebrows were knitted together. I then noticed that Zoro grabbed my ample waist so that I will not ride on Momo's back anymore.   
  
"See? I told you! I don't remember flying! E-Even if I did fly..." Momo said and I could sense the panic in his voice. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. "I-I'll never do such a dreadful thing again! I'm not gonna fly in the sky!" he shouted.  
  
"Huh? Are you scared of heights?" Luffy asked him curiously.   
  
"You bastard!" he yelled at Luffy then putted Luffy's head inside his dragon mouth. Oh well, just by looking at it makes me pray for Luffy's dear life. He was even shouting at Momo because it was hurting him. "Don't disrespect me! We warriors don't get scared of anything!"  
  
We could only look at the scene displayed in front of us as no one even dared to help Luffy. Such a poor thing.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow...You! Stop it, you fool!" Luffy shouted and punch Momo on his cheeks as he released Luffy's head. Both of them began to fight, and I was just encouraging them to give us an entertaining scene in which I received a scold from Usopp. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow...You're unforgivable!"  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Sanji instantly asked, looking hopeless at the two.   
  
Brook first sipped his fragrant tea before speaking. "Luffy-san, he's an eight-year old..."  
  
"That's child abuse, Luffy." I said but continue thoughtfully to mentally support them in their fighting match. Sorry but this is really interesting.   
  
"Cut the "warrior" crap! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates somebody! Idiot!"  
  
Momo did not let Luffy with this as he glared at him. "I'm gonna become the shogun of the Wano Kingdom somebody! Fool!"  
  
"What did you say?! You eel!"  
  
"You're so arrogant! You monkey!"  
  
"Who did you call "monkey"?! You're being rude to a monkey!"  
  
I find it weird because two animals are fighting and I just realize that when both called each other an animal.   
  
An eel and monkey, amusing. That made me cry in passionate tears of joy because it's just so interesting because both look like an animal to me, too. I mean Momo not only being a dragon, but also an eel and we all knew that Luffy does strikingly resembled a monkey so I'm not shock if someone like Momo blurted that out.  
  
"Enough, Momonosuke! He saved us! And Hirak- I mean Haruki-dono is crying!" Doremon shouted at his son. Both let go of his each other, still glaring as they were breathing heavily because of their intense fight right before Doremon butted in and shouted at his son.   
  
I was about to protest that I did not cry because they were fighting fiercely when Doremon voluntarily took a small step to where Luffy and his son are. "I'm sorry, Luffy-dono. Please forgive him. Even though he's a child, he's a proud warrior of the Wano Kingdom. I can't believe you take an eight-year old so seriously!"   
  
I looked at Zoro as he could only shook his head at me, smirking since he kind of knew as to why I was crying as he is the only one who knew why, too.   
  
Momo just produced a sour reaction while crossing his arms, as well as Luffy.  
  
"I don't like cowards! Idiot!" Luffy spoke as he adjusted his hat on his head while sticking his tongue out to make Momo mad at him again.  
  
"You..." Momo did the same thing but stopped himself when his father shouted at him again. Teary-eyed, he went to my directions first and stopped himself when he distinguished something sinister so he just went towards Nami and putted his face on her mighty chest. "Oh, Nami!"  
  
"Yes, yes! Momo-chan, come here!" Nami assuredly said and was caressing his back to comfort him. 

"That monkey is..."  
  
"I know, I know!"   
  
Seeing that made Brook, Sanji, and Doremon eyes and mouth widened. Now, what is going to happen this time?   
  
"You..." Brook said first.  
  
"...Damn..." a demon Sanji yelled as his teeth turned into something sharp.  
  
"...Brat!" followed by Doremon who was blushing on his cheeks and was probably jealous of his son.  
  
"Get off of her!" the trio shouted at him, angrily.   
  
I could even discover the overwhelming surprise in Nami's face, and I laughed at them because they were desperate and at the same time jealous that Momo could do that to Nami. Poor Sanji, Brook, and Doremon.   
  
Sanji shifted his body to look at Doremon as I could manipulate the radiating aggrieved energy that was surrounding him. "Like father, like son! I didn't know warriors were so sick!"  
  
"He's right! I wanna call you people "pervs" instead of "warrior"!" Brook yelled, performing the same thing with Sanji.  
  
"H-How dare you say that!" Kinemon snapped at the two and was blushing really hard.   
  
Carefully looking at Zoro, I tilted my head. "Aren't they perverted too, just like what you always told me, Zoro?"  
  
"Yes, so don't go near them." Zoro replied, still resisting his arms.  
  
I then noticed that Franky was walking towards them and was excited to go to the town too. "Hey, Kinemon! Let's go to the town already! How should we pervert...I mean, how should we change our clothes for a disguise?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Dress shirts for men! Let-it-all-hang-out for women, except for Haruki-dono! This is how people dress in Dressrosa. Let me change you all so you can fit in!" Doremon carefully explained while holding out a poster where the people from Dressrosa are wearing.  
  
I think, they aren't wearing that. He's just an ordinary pervert.  
  
Speaking of a pervert...  
  
"Dressrosa is the best!" Sanji and Brook said, eyes turned into hearts and was really excited for the clothes.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Nami did not wait any possible seconds and hit on top of their head as hard as she could. "Stop lying!"  
  
"N-Nami..." Momo cried while desperately looking at Nami.   
  
"Hey. I want you to keep this." Low called as he walked forward and tearing a piece of a paper or probably known as the Vivre Card. Nami asked him if it is a Vivre Card as Low nodded his head. "Yes. It'll point toward an island called Zou that I talked about earlier. After handing over Caesar and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou. My crew is there. But if anything happens to us, go straight there!"  
  
"W-Wait a second!" Nami said thoughtfully.  
  
However, Low crouched down on the ground so that he could spread the paper he was comfortably holding.   
  
Usopp lowered himself to look at Low. "What do you mean "Anything happens"? Nothing will happen, right?"  
  
I was about to adequately answer that something will happen like fighting there and stuffy but I studiously kept my mouth shut properly.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"What's that?" Luffy asked him, refering to the illustrated paper that was gently spread on the ground.   
  
All of us carefully gathered Low and Zoro is the only one who was crouching on the ground and the remaining of us was just standing.   
  
"This is a map that my crewmember drew." Low said and Nami complimented as to how the map was drawn prettily. Low then use his finger to point somewhere on the map of Dressrosa. "We're here now, at the west coast of Dressrosa. Doflamingo's palace is at the center of Dressrosa. The SMILE manufacturing factory must be somewhere on the identified island. We don't have much time. The Factory Destroying Team must move quickly. We, the Caesar Handover Team, will...go across Dressrosa and cross the very long bridge to north and get to Green Bit."  
  
"Why do we have to go across Dressrosa? We can just take the ship! All of us together!" Usopp asked as his face was sweating pretty hard.  
  
"I heard it was impossible to travel by water." Low explained to Usopp.  
  
Robin smiled. "Oh, that sounds interesting."  
  
"P-Please get me there safely!" Vegetables said and I sense that he was shaking from fear.  
  
"It is! Just look at this!" I said, smiling widely as I pointed triumphantly to 2the skull on the map that is just beside the small island that Low wanted to handover Vegetables. "This is so interesting! I'm going with you guys!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever that pleases you." Low replied to me.   
  
"Yes- "  
  
"No! You are coming with me, Haruki!" Zoro yelled at me as tick mark appeared on his forehead, invariably hearing something that is unpleasant to him.   
  
Glaring fiercely at him, I poked his prominent nose. "I'm not going with you guys! I want something that is exciting, Zoro and you cannot stop me from comin- "  
  
"There's no cute stuff in there! In the town- we are going, there is!"  
  
"Who said that I am going with them?! I said I'm going with you guys! You're deaf, Zoro!"   
  
"Why you..."  
  
Nami sighed profoundly. "Haruki and her obsessions in cute stuffs. Seems like she is going to buy all the stuffs all over the world."

  
  
  
  
  


**Third's POV**

The others could only look at the both of them and just let them do whatever that genuinely pleases them. Then after a few breathless minutes of glaring fiercely at each other, they both stopped because they just felt like it.   
  
Usopp then crossed his brawny arms on his chest. "Oh no. I have Fear-of-Dressrosa-itis."  
  
"Kanjuro...I hope he's still alive." Momo whispered earnestly to himself.  
  
"And you all, the Sunny's Security Team, should watch out for the enemy's attack. Don't let them take the ship!" Low added, looking at Nami's group.  
  
"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Nami asked him worriedly.  
  
"Are they gonna attack us?!" followed by Momo.  
  
"What?! I thought guarding the ship was the safest!" Brook shouted.  
  
Yes, Brook. However, fighting is fun so cheer up guys! You guys can do it!  
  
"Guys, we're in the enemy's stronghold. But we're with Sanji so..." then, Chopper, who was closing his eyes. He turned his body to look at Sanji and his eyes widen when he saw that Sanji was actually missing. They just realized that Sanji was actually not with us anymore. "Huh?! Sanji's not here! Haruki, protect us!"  
  
"Haruki is not here, too! I mean, Luffy and the others are gone, too!" Usopp carefully explained, body starting to shake from realization.  
  
Law growled. "They're the key to this plan! Where did they go?!"  
  
"Hey! Who's gonna protect us?!" Chopper shouted furiously from nervous fear.

_On Haruki's group_

All of them were fascinated by the town, and what really caught their attention is not what they expected. Smelling the good aroma of the food made Haruki drool as she tried her very best to control her hunger because she forgot to bring a money with her due to excitement. However, she'll nothing but probably asks Zoro but inclusive for cute stuffs only.   
  
Aside from Haruki, Luffy's tummy growled because of how hungry he is likewise and the remaining people who are Sanji, Kinemon, Franky, and Zoro too. However, it seems like Sanji is hungry for all the women's attention to him and Zoro was thirsty for sake, as usual.  
  
"Smells good!"  
  
"So this is the beauty of Dressrosa?" Haruki smiled as she whispered conspiratorially.   
  
They were women dancing tirelessly and passionately as Sanji's eyes turned into passionate hearts and you could enjoy and feel at the same time the radiating love that is instantly surrounding him.   
  
"Smells lovelily!"  
  
But what really caught their attention are the toys, that can move and talk at the same time. Haruki's eyes widened because she finds it weird for the toys to do those things that humans can perform.   
Seems like, everything is possible in this world, Haruki thought.  
  
A toy was chasing a dog that bit his toy's arm off and was shouting loudly to give his arm back in which the dog did not do so. None of the town people were shock with this as if they already associated with this from the start and that made Haruki wonder as to why this thing happened in this kingdom only. It's like a magic.   
  
"S-Stuffed toys?!" Lumi shouted out of bewildered surprise.   
  
A nutcracker then bowed himself on us while grasping his hat in place. The others were thrown out of surprise because of what the nutcracker did. He then straightened and introduced himself to them.  
  
"I am a soldier! Oh? Have we met before? Your faces looks really familiar." The nutcracker said that keeps on bowing to his side while looking at them. He then draws his face closer to Luffy and once he realized something, he spins himself. "Oh yeah! You were in the paper this morning...Ouch! Oh no! The strings got tangled up! Help me!"  
  
Luffy went closer to him. "What's this?! A toy?!"  
  
"Hey, Luffy! Look at that!" Zoro called him as Luffy and the other's eyes went wide.   
  
In front of them is a lovely couple with their toy baby and a toy man. The woman is the only one who is normal out of them. And everywhere you look, blending in with the town and living side-by-side with humans. They are living toys everywhere.   
  
"This is just weird!" Haruki exclaimed enthusiastically while instantly putting her hands on her forehead to carefully look at the unusual scene in front of them, clearly. "This is normal to them?"   
  
This is the eternal kingdom of love and passion and toys. The part town- Acacia. Wherein typical humans and living toys can live a modern life they wanted.   
  
"A man has been stabbed!" A toy shouted loudly, followed by a screamed of a woman.   
  
"Oh, again?" the nutcracker that was tied himself by a string accidentally, spoke.  
  
Zoro looked at him, eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean "again"? Is there a phantom slasher or something?"  
  
"Zoro, really? A phantom slasher?" Haruki looked at him in disbelief. She mentally facepalmed when Zoro looked at her seriously. "Whatever." as she then rolled her eyes because of the seriousness in Zoro's face.   
  
Both swords wielder looked at the nutcracker again. "No. Women in this country are passionate about love and most are the jealous type. So when a man cheats on a woman, things can get pretty violent!"  
  
"How scary!" Haruki and Zoro shouted at the same time.   
  
"The more beautiful they are, the more likely to stab a man!" the nutcracker added.  
  
"I think we could live here, Zoro. Because once you cheated on me, you'll die." Haruki said while doing an action wherein she slashes her neck with a visible knife while having a sinister look at Zoro.   
  
Zoro looked at her scared. "As if I'll cheat on you!"  
  
Haruki laughed loudly as she immediately clutched her stomach in total laughter.   
  
"Toys are moving by themselves but that's okay! Let's eat!" Luffy shouted at them while raising his fist on the air.  
  
"Let's go!" Haruki said afterwards, doing the same action with Luffy.  
  
Kinemon had already used his power to disguise them up as old men and woman with a suit, except for Luffy who had this sunflower print as a shirt. As well as Kinemon who had a kimono and a hat to hide his top-knot. As for Franky, you recognize what he likes to wear.   
  
"Alright! We're in disguise!" Luffy shouted. They were wearing a beard to "hide" their faces as Haruki did not wear one because none of the enemies knew here, as well as shades. However, she wore a suit just like them. "I'm hungry!" Luffy added as he was looking for a place for them to eat and once she found one, he ran there first. "Let's go this way! Hey! Let's eat here!"  
  
The other trailing behind him. Seems like Luffy had miraculously found an attractive and interesting restaurant for all of them to fill their ample stomach before intentionally destroying the SMILE manufacturing factory. Oh well, delicious food comes first, they popularly say.  
  
"This suit looks splendid on me." Haruki mumbled as she eyed her clothing while walking towards the chosen restaurant. She was wearing comfortably a black slack paired with a white blouse and a black shoe. She even told Kinemon that she wants a red tie because something is not right with her outfit without it. As a result, Kinemon wholeheartedly granted her one.   
  
"Haruki, stop walking first! I cannot tie your hair if you keep on walking!" Zoro scolded her as he tried to tie her luxuriant hair in a ponytail.   
  
Haruki stopped herself from walking and let Zoro tie her hair in the way he likes. Once again, Zoro and his extraordinary skills when it comes in tying a hair. Once Zoro was done, he grabbed a red ribbon that was inside his pocket and conventionally use it satisfactorily complete the look and to compliment Haruki's red tie.

"I'm done."

Haruki intentionally turned her body to look at Zoro and smile widely. "Thanks, Zoro! Now, come on, let's go to the restaurant now! I am hungry!" she tugged gently Zoro's capable hand as Zoro let her do whatever she wants passionately.   
  
Both then stopped when they correctly heard something as they look at that specific direction. A man traditionally wearing a purple Kimono was making himself were busy going down the stairs. He was blind and they both knew that. Haruki was about to generously help him when she stopped herself because it seems like the man can manage himself without anyone's help. However, if he does need help, Haruki will not think twice and help him.   
  
Zoro, on the other hand, was cautiously feeling something uneasy with this man as he slowly raises his right hand on his swords. Seeing the man made him this curious and at the same time in a defensive mode because he might attack Zoro and Haruki while letting their guard down.   
  
Every distinctive sound the suspicious man created made him anxious a bit. Once the man naturally passed the identified two, both became tensed.  
  
"Excuse me." the man spoke when he noticed their presences when he passed them a while ago. Haruki and Zoro turned their head a little bit to look at the man. "I heard there is a gambling house around here. Do you know where it is?" he added politely while smiling lightly.  
  
It took more than five seconds for Zoro to respond his answer. "I'm sorry, old man. This is my first visit to this town. Why don't you ask someone in that restaurant?"  
  
"It's us, not you only." Haruki told Zoro, whispering it to him so that the man will not hear whatever she is saying since Haruki might like to help him but his aura screams something that she cannot pin-point out what. Haruki looked at the blind man, smiling at him, even though he could not she the gentle and polite smile Haruki is giving to him. "You can enter the restaurant if you keep on walking straightly."   
  
"Oh, I see. Thank you for your kindness." the man turned his body to properly give them a gratitude smile and a dignified bow for replying to his direct question. He then continues to walk forward as Zoro and Haruki carefully keeps on eyeing him. Both examined the blind man with eager eyes.  
  
Meaningful minutes later, both swords wielder cautiously entered the established restaurant that Luffy had picked and sat on the chair beside them. Luffy promptly ordered the food for them, ehem, I mean for himself, I guess not. Moving on, the only thing that they are doing it to wait politely for their food to fully arrive.   
  
Currently, Luffy is undoubtedly playing the water and is kind of like blowing air on a straw on his ice cold water as the others, except for Kinemon, did not mind him at all. Luffy was really killing his considerable time by doing that.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Kinemon snapped and slammed his fist on the decorated table that made Luffy startled and water spilled slightly on the table. Haruki groaned because of that.   
  
"What are you doing?!" asked the startled Luffy, brows knitted together and was glaring at Kinemon.  
  
"I don't have time to fool around like this! I need to look for Kanjuro as soon as possible!" Kinemon said with his eyes full of determination to look for his companion.  
  
"Whoa-whoa, relax. I know we need to hurry but it's better to get some information rather than just run everywhere." Franky told him as he carefully wrapped his arms around Kinemon's shoulder to relax him a little bit.  
  
Haruki just looked at them because she is too bored right now and she also doesn't want to find some fun because she is too way lazy to move also. Zoro was plentifully drinking his water, not minding the crew.

Sanji looked at Luffy as he sufficiently realized something that reasonably caused him this. He was puffing a cigarette as usual "Isn't it strange?" Luffy looked at him curiously, and Haruki's attention was drawn over to Sanji. "Their king just abdicated from the throne this morning. I thought there would be more confusion."  
  
"Maybe, they don't know yet." Zoro answered as he tugged down his ice cold water and Franky disagree with him afterwards.   
  
"No comment." was all Haruki could say eagerly.  
  
Luffy approvingly nodded his head as he extended his hand, properly extending his arm to greet enthusiastically an old man that was sitting across their table. "Let's ask. Hey, pops!"  
  
"Don't!" Sanji battered his head hardly that made Luffy's attention instantly turned towards him. For Luffy, it was really hard.  
  
"What's your problem?!" Luffy asked, fierce eyes glared at Sanji because of how hard Sanji's hit was on his head. He was kind of caressing his head with his hand to at least soothe his head from pain. On top of that, Luffy might be wearing a shade, but you could sense how murderous his eyes are.  
  
Sanji draw his face more impenetrable to Luffy, brows knitted together because of Luffy's idiocy. Without him, he might do something reckless and might put their group and plan into a failure. He's just defending what's needed to be protected from any possible harm. "You were on the front page of the newspaper this morning!"  
  
"He's in disguise, Sanji. No one might recognize his idiot of a face. I can't even tell that it is him if you'd asked me." Haruki said while smiling widely. Luffy was about to snapped at her for saying something bad and for hurting his feelings too since he is still a human, but their order arrived and that made all of their attention draw to it.  
  
Food is definitely life.  
  
"Here's your order! Thank you for waiting...or not!" the waiter which is a toy came into the picture. He looks like a monkey that has two cymbals and on top of it are the foods that they ordered, I mean Luffy.   
  
"Here it comes! I couldn't wait any longer!" Luffy exclaimed when he saw the food as he until now disregarded everything that he must perform and say to Sanji before the food arrives.   
  
"Delicious! It is so mouth watering!" Haruki said as drool started to appear outside her mouth. The foods were too much for her to control her hungriness.   
  
" **Dress Shrimp Paella**!" the waiter said as he places the first food on the menu. It was a giant lobster and inside it has meats and stuff that is making it hard for me to describe. To put it simply, the food looks really delicious. " **Rose Squid Ink Pasta**!" the waiter introduced the second dish. The plate was really full, and its side was decorated with squid and on the inside is a black ink pasta and a Rose to add beauty to the food in which the food with or without the rose still looks delicious. The last dish is, "And **Fairy Pumpkin Gazpacho**!" this dish looks delicious too and yes pumpkin and such.  
  
Peace!  
  
Everything the waiter introduced the dish, Luffy and Haruki never forgot to comment as the waiting made their hungriness grow bigger and better. However, waiting makes them anticipate the delicious foods.   
  
"Let's eat!" Luffy shouted and before he and Haruki start eating the foot, they first prayed the heaven's above for giving them blessings like this. After a period of time, they all dug in the food as if there is definitely no tomorrow. "Yum-yum!" Luffy commented as he tasted the first dish.   
The food is really delicious.  
  
"Try this Luffy! This pasta represents heaven, and I'm in love with this!" Haruki said to Luffy, smiling widely. Luffy laughed at her because her teeth went black because of the ink of the squid. "Why are you laughing?!"  
  
"Black! Your teeth are black, Haru!" Luffy laughed uproariously as he clenched his stomach. His laughter made some of the customers look at their directions and sweatdropped because of how loud Luffy is.   
  
Zoro sighed at Haruki as he offered her drink. "Haruki, drink this and stop laughing Luffy! You are drawing attentions here!"  
  
"What's "Fairy Pumpkin"?" Sanji asked out of nowhere when he was looking and tasting the pumpkin dish since it caught his attention the most.  
  
"Maybe something about fairies and stuff." Haruki said as she then tugged down the water that Zoro offered to her.   
  
The waiter clashes his cymbals together which made a loud sound. He went closer to Sanji to explain something to him about the Fairy Pumpkin. "Um, that's...In this country, we still believe in a myth about fairies! Or not!" the waiter explained. Luffy then looked at him and asked something about the fairies. Haruki was on all ears. The waiter then clashed his cymbals again together and this time, he was sweating pretty hard. "Well, people claim to see fairies! Or not!" and Sanji asked him again about seeing fairies. "Yes! Isn't it interesting? For centuries, even though most of us haven't seen them, they do exist. People call those fairies....."guardian deities of Dressrosa"! Or not!"  
  
"Ah, shut up!" Sanji yelled at him because his cymbals were beginning to get noisy.   
  
"Oh, guardian deities!" Haruki commented as her eyes turned into stars when she heard what the waiter had just explained to them.   
  
Hearing the yell from Sanji, the waiter back off. "Well, you travelers, please take care of yourselves. Or not!"  
  
He then left their table and made their lunch peaceful again.   
  
"Boy...they are stranger than fairies." Sanji said.   
  
"I know right? I mean just look at Luffy." Haruki commented and wasn't daring to look at Luffy because she was hard-pressed devouring the food since it was mouth-wateringly delicious. This is definitely going to be one of her favorites. "The word "strange" fits his personality to me."  
  
Looking at Haruki, Luffy pouted. "Haru! You keep on hurting my feelings!"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just stating some facts here, Luffy." Haruki added, not even looking at the sad Luffy.  
  
"You made it worsted!" Luffy cried.  
 _  
"He got it right again! 14 times in a row!"_  
  
"What's going on? It's a little noisy back there." Franky said and was munching the Rose Ink Pasta while looking at the fuss on the remote side of the restaurant. The noise captured his attention. Seems like they were having and enjojying some exact fun at something.  
  
"It's a roulette game. Some blind man is on a winning streak." Zoro explained as he keeps on munching his food, his cheeks were inflated from all those stuffing nonstop.   
  
"A blind man?" Luffy asked afterwards.  
  
"Hmm." Haruki hummed, continuing to eat her Rose Squid Ink Pasta.   
  
"What's the matter with them?" Sanji said, knitting his eyebrow because of the behavior of some newcomers to the restaurant. They were playing with the blind man and Haruki felt bad for him because they were playing with him given the fact that he is blind.   
  
Cruel bastards.   
  
"Sounds fun! I'm going!" Luffy exclaimed as he then started to dispose of his food and stood up, looking at the roulette game. He looked at Haruki. "Are you coming, Haruki?"  
  
"Pass for now, Luffy. You can have all the fun for today, and I'll thoroughly look at you from our table." Haruki replied to Luffy swaying her spoon and fork from side to side. "On top of that, I nonetheless wanted to eat more."  
  
Luffy looked at her, grabbing another plate of the dish just like the dish that Haruki is currently eting right now, the Rose Squid Ink Pasta because he was done with the other two of the dish. "But you can eat it while going there."  
  
This time Haruki glanced at Luffy as she then wiped her mouth with a tissue that Zoro gave to her. She's a messy eater when it comes to pasta.   
  
"Still a no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I'm this type of a person who likes to read a very long chapter so most of my chapters are 10k above, starting from the fighting scene in Fish-Man Island and so on and so forth. I apologized for that but I just can't stop myself from doing so. However, feel free to comment if you wanted to have a short chapter rather than a long one. I will gladly want to listen to your opinions too.
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***


	23. 21-Colosseum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hi guys, I do have an account in wattpad and I have some pictures of Haruki there. However, I do not own the app. If you are interested, just search for my profile and you'll eventually find me there.
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

Luffy went towards where the roulette game and was also carrying a plate of Rose Squid Ink Pasta. Speaking of that, it was really delicious and I'll likely advance this to my favorite food that I have ever tasted. I'll tell Sanji to make this someday. Moving back to Luffy, he carefully corrected those bastards as they played with the blind man. How dare they, right?  
  
Just because he was blind and good at guessing at the game, don't mean that they should play with him. On the left side of his face, he has an X-shaped scar that crosses between both eyes. He has short black hair, a mustache, and a beard and he seems to be very tall. Let say taller than Sanji, I guess. Currently, the blind man was thanking Luffy for revealing the correct color the ball landed as the blind man draw his sword when me notice that those men who played him well instantly attacked him. I was absolutely shocked because he is too good, given the fact that he is blind. Though we should not underestimate those people who cannot see, hear and more. On top of that, his senses are really accurate! He even has these great skills when it comes to perception! Does this man have a Kenbunshoku Haki?  
  
Moreover, how strong is this man?  
  
I scoffed while I keep on eating my pasta. Zoro and the others were looking at the scene, too.  
  
Speaking of strong, he walked onwards while he slowly sheathes his sword. The cruel men fell on the floor like something prevents them from moving nor getting up. Is he a devil fruit user too? Can he also control gravity?! Looking at those men who cheated they were being crush with great force and once the blind man sheathed his sword back, the floor collapsed that made those cheating bastards fell.   
  
Luffy on his side was just devouring his handmade pasta and looking at the scene at the same time like there is no tomorrow. However, on our table, our eyes went general and also our mouth because of strong this guy is. Not sure if he is a friend or a formidable foe. Can we befriend him? He's so strong, like super! I hope he is not with the Marines' side because they are super lame.   
  
"What?! What's wrong with him?!" Sanji shouted, looking at the scene.  
  
"What did he do?!" followed by Franky.   
  
Luffy went near the hole, and I could see that he was already done with his superb food. "Wow! It left a hole!"  
  
"It's not too bad to be blind. I know there are many hideous things that are better unseen." the blind man said while still clutching his sword. Some people inside the restaurant even looked at the huge hole he created as their eyes and mouth went wide because of how strong he is, even though he is blind. Again, let us not underestimate those blind people and more. He then walked out of the restaurant using his sword that looks like a stick to me. "Okay, excuse me."  
  
I could indeed hear some whisper of the people inside expressing who is he and how strong he is. Not gonna lie, but he looks like a badass there. Those cheating bastards on the hole rightfully deserved it very well as I applauded heartily. Seems like the blind man was way stronger than them, even if they combined all their powers and attacks. That's for cheating.   
  
"What kind of Devil Fruit is that?" Zoro inquired who is beside me as we all crossed their arms, except for Franky. We all were looking at them carefully and attentively.   
  
"Is he even a devil fruit user?" I said while thinking something important. That was not a devil fruit power, right? If it is, then he really got a very strong one.   
  
We all looked at him while he was having a conversation with the cashier of this restaurant about the hole he created and the repair will be sent over here afterwards. Good thing that this man is very kind to repay the hole he created because of some sick ugly bastards who played him well but failed at the end and do not ran off from his responsibilities. I mean, there are a lot of sensitive people out there who uses their honorary title and powers and do some reckless things.  
  
After he had given the man a piece of paper, he began to panic and looked at the man with wide eyes. Now what is this? Before the man could utter something about his identity, he said his goodbye and was about to open the door of the restaurant, without stopping and looking back.   
  
Luffy spoke, pertaining to him. "Old man, you're so strong! Who are you?"  
  
"I should not tell you that for the sake of both of us." the blind man laughed lightly and after saying those, he already left the restaurant. Luffy putted his shades on top of his forehead, looking at the visible door the blind man just walked out.   
  
Sanji puffed his smoldering cigarette while closing his eyes. "For the sake of both of us? Is he extraordinarily infamous or something?"  
  
"Whoever he is, he is not an ordinary man." Zoro said as I then look at him while shaking my head in considerable disagreement.  
  
"No, no, no." I said to him while crossing my arms on my chest. Zoro looked at me and was arching his other eyebrow at me. "He is an ordinary man with an extraordinary power." I said while patting his back with so much confidence within me.Zoro just looked at me blankly but he keeps his expressive eyebrow arched. Not daring to give me a possible reply or something.  
  
I pouted at him.  
  
After a few breathless seconds, an innocent man shouted inside and was followed with another shout. They were shouting that their necessary things were gone and stuff. Like someone inside this attractive restaurant undertook all of their valuable stuff when we were so into witnessing the extraordinary scene without tearing our eyes from it.   
  
Sanji narrowed his eager eyes. "That old man was a thief?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean that the blind man was a thief, Sanji. There is no way that he stole all of their things. I could tell that he has a good heart." I said while smiling gently, remembering accurately the gentle smile of the blind man when he asked Zoro about this restaurant and me.   
  
Zoro then lowered his back and saw that one of his sword was missing. I could barely notice that someone also stole his sword. "There are only two!" he shouted and Kinemon asked him what's wrong. Zoro then looked at him, glaring. "One of my swords is missing! My Shusui that was here a minute ago!"  
  
"Gosh, Zoro's Shusui is missing! I repeat, Zoro's Shusui is missing!"  
  
"What?! The national treasure of the Wano Kingdom?!" yelled by Kinemon while looking at Zoro's splendid swords. I could tell that he was proving his best to count his sword and prayed that Shusui was not the one that was unfortunately missing but Shusui was really the one that went missing in action.   
  
"Damn! My Shusui..." Zoro mumbled, but I could sense the venom from his voice. Gosh, whoever took his Shusui will receive a very hard beating from Zoro. I'm praying for its soul. "Where did it go?!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?!" Kinemon shouted hysterically at him.   
  
"They stole from everybody." someone spoke to us, then one toy came to our direction as we all looked at him weirdly because he was strumming his drum. "It was fairies who took your stuff."  
  
Hearing that made my eyes went immense. I could not believe that they were legitimate. I mean the toy waiter did informed us about those fairies a while ago but I did not quite believe him, but this another toy man is talking about fairies too. As a result I guess they do exist in this island. Oh, I ask one!   
  
"They are real?!" I said as my eyes turned into stars, daydreaming about obtaining one and both of us were playing wonderfully in my room where I stored a lot of my cute things. We are so going to genuinely enjoy our day. "For real?! I cannot wait to see and have one!" I added triumphantly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Is that the name of a group of thieves?!" Zoro shouted furiously on top of his lung, and I could even notice those veins on his face because of how mad he is right now.  
  
However, I, on the other hand, looked at him blankly for saying those a few seconds ago. I gently poked his right cheek as he then looked at him, typically waiting for me to mention something to him. I scoffed, "Fairies, Zoro! Small body but very delicate, has these cute eyes and everything, and the most important part are the wings!"  
  
"I don't know about those creatures!" he snapped at me.  
  
Before I could snapped at him too, the toy man performed his drum, looking at us. "Fairies are fairies. All you can do is laugh it off and let it go."  
  
"How can I laugh it off?!" Zoro yelled at him and as loud as he could. I gripped his right arm before he could go near the toy man. Some people were surrounding him also, eagerly trying to listen to whatever he is going to say about the fairies. With expertise, I'm also attentively listening to him because it's all about fairies and I am dying to possess one. Only if the fairy wanted me also, I don't want to force him/her because that is not right.

"Those invisible fairies are the guardian deities of Dressrosa from ancient times." he spoke as he then went wild with some pose that I could not even describe. Let's just say that he looks weird with his pose right now. "We have to turn a blind eye to whatever they do." he added. The toy man played magnificently his drum before looking at me with those toy eyes. What is it this time? And Why is he looking at me like I just murder someone in this island. "Besides, fairies don't have wings." the toy man added, and I looked at him with my widened eyes. Staring at me, I took a step back as I let go of Zoro's muscular arms while pointing my finger at him.  
  
"T-The wings are not real?!" I screamed in agony.

_"Well, if fairies did it..."_

_"We should just forget about it!"_

Zoro clenched his teeth in total annoyance as he then yelled at them again, "I can't just let it go!"  
  
"He's right!" Kinemon agreed with Zoro who is beside the angry Zoro. He too was angry because the national treasure of his country was stolen and he could not just let it go. "The sword is the national treasure of the Wano Kingdom!"  
  
See?  
  
"That's my sword!" Zoro told him.  
  
Kinemon looked at him and his eyes turned into total madness. "It's not yours!"  
  
"I told you! Somebody gave it to me!" Zoro yelled at him.   
  
"I'll have to challenge you to a duel at some point and win the Shusui back for the Wano Kingdom!" Kinemon challenged him. I could say that he was really determined to bring back Shusui to his country.  
  
"Yeah, I'll accept it and defeat you!" Zoro, on the other hand, accepted his challenge because he knew that he was strong enough to defeat him and I'm anticipating their fight in the near future. He then stopped and turned his head towards the window when he heard something. His piercing eyes turned into something that anytime he could kick some fairies butt and as if he could because fairies are very cute. "You got too greedy, fairy! You can't get away!" he shouted at the fairy and then sprinted towards the window.   
  
The fairy was stuck because the bag he is carrying was so big that it could not fit on the window, and at the same time, Zoro's Shusui was long too. Luffy asked Zoro where he is going but being Zoro he did not answer him and just continue to ran and bring his Shusui back to him.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Sanji told him and he then sprinted towards where Zoro is going. Are we going to ran and chase the fairy this time? Running again. I pouted. "We don't have time to let you wander!" he said while thinking of 100% possibility that Zoro will get lost on the path of life.   
  
"Sounds like fun!" Luffy laughed and was about to run with them when Franky stopped him by putting his cyborg hands on his shoulder.   
  
"Did you find the thief?!" I sweatdropped at Kinemon who did the same thing with Zoro and Sanji. "I'm not gonna let anybody have the national treasure!" he shouted on top of his lungs.  
  
I decided to stay in this restaurant and will order more food because of how delicious their dishes are. I could live here because of their food, however, I have pirate duty so I cannot turn my back on it.  
  
"Hey, let go of me! We should go, too!" Luffy yelled at Franky and was trying his best to let go from Franky's grasp, but he can't.  
  
Franky looked at the both of us. "I have an idea. Although I am shocked that you did not went with Zoro, Haruki."  
  
"An idea?" asked Luffy.  
  
"I was to lazy to ran after eating a lot, but I can still eat more food from this restaurant." I told him while rubbing my flat stomach. I then heard Zoro's scream and I looked at him. He crossed his arms on his chest and jumped on the window that made the fairy escaped. What a bad idea from you, Zoro. Definitely a bad one. Sanji and Kinemon followed closely behind him as they both jumped towards the broken window made by our amazing Zoro!  
  
"Typical, Zoro." I mumbled while shaking my head from side to side because of Zoro's sudden behavior. He could have just grabbed his Shusui when the fairy was still stuck on the window. But him, being the Zoro he is, he typically jumped on the window.   
  
"I understand now. When there are only these guys around. I have to take charge. Leave everything up to his big brother." Franky explained to us as I tilted my head because of confusion.   
  
What is Franky thinking right now? I hope that it is going to be fun!  
  
The three of us left the restaurant while Franky pay for the bills and I was about to order one when Franky scolded me. Currently, we are here in one of the alleys, talking to some random guy. He was already beaten up, thanks to the three of us. We don't feel sad about beating him up because after all, he is one of Doffy's men.   
  
"You're working under Doflamingo, aren't you?" Franky asked him carefully.   
  
The man smirked at us, showing his croaked teeth and I could even see some blood gushing out from his mouth. "Yeah. So what?"   
  
"Super that's what we thought!" Franky said as he then put his hands on his chin while thinking about something.   
  
"Yeah." both Luffy and I replied.  
  
The tall beaten man who was an ugly smile because he lost a lot of his tooth, looked down on us. "Do you think you can mess with the Young Master-sama in Dressrosa and get away with it?"   
  
The hell with this man? I know that we are good at getting away and most of all, we can defeat that birdy guy!  
  
Before the man could laugh at us, Franky punched him hard as the impact created a crack on the wall behind the beaten man. That was some good punch from our shipwright! Why am I excited with this kind of things?   
  
However, the man was not the one who got hit by Franky's punch because he crouched down on the floor that is why. Luffy crouched down with him, still looking at the man with his attentive and playful eyes. I was just standing beside Luffy, looking down at the man. "That's not gonna work for us."   
  
"Hmm." I hummed while nodding my head repeatedly in mutual agreement. This man thinks that we are some bunch of weaklings who is trying to defeat his Young Master-sama. This guy is somewhat funny for me.   
  
"Old buddy, why don't you spit it all out- everything we just asked you..." Luffy told him.   
  
"I-I told you! I remember going after a couple of samurai, but I don't know how one got captured and where he is now. And I don't know what SMILE is." the man explained to us while looking at the sky.   
  
"Weh." I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to shake. I'm not quite certain if he is telling the truth or not. "Are you sure with all those words you just said to us?" I asked him as he instantly nodded his head without tearing his fearful eyes from mine.   
  
"You don't even know a bit about SMILE?" Franky asked him another question.  
  
I some tears coming out from his eyes, when he looked at Franky. "Yeah, and I don't know the factory you're talking about. Who are you people?!"  
  
Guess he is telling a fake news to us. I'm definitely not going to trust his words. One of Birdy's men doesn't know where is the factory? This guy is really hilarious if you'd asked me!

Luffy, on the other hand, was looking at the man carefully with his shades while the beaten up explained something to us. "I can't believe this. Even his man doesn't know about it." Luffy spoke, and I nodded my head in total agreement.  
  
"Seems like this man is playing some fire with us." I spoke with some venom in my voice that made the man shake in fear then before. This is for telling us some fake news and he kind of deserves it. After all, he is one of our enemies too.  
  
"Then tell us where people of higher rank are." Franky instructed the man as he straightened himself then pointed his finger at the man. "This guy is too low in rank maybe."  
  
"Agree." I commented. Not gonna say but this man seems like he is from the lower rank because he is too east to defeat and such. I'm looking forward to fighting with one of their higher ranks.   
  
The man snorted at us. "Everyone's too busy today- I don't know where they are. I've been summoned to the Colosseum, too." after mentioning those, he pointed a building that looks ancient to me. All of us looked at it and was concluding the exact same thing. We then shifted our head towards the man, listening to his explanation. "All the people in this kingdom are heading to the Colosseum today."  
  
This Colosseum sounds fun to me!   
  
Luffy stood up from his crouching position, not averting his gaze from the man. "What Colosseum?"  
  
"It's the Corrida Colosseum. If you wanna see high-ranked officials, go there!" the man told us.  
  
"Oh! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed while fist pumping the thin air. The name itself is very excited for me, and I cannot wait to enter the Colosseum.  
  
"What are they doing there?" Franky asked him because he was intrigued as to why people are heading there.  
  
"There will be a very big event today. All the executives of our family should be there."   
  
"A big event? What are you talking about?"  
  
Franky looked at the man carefully, trying to register the emotion of his face. "The very big event that you're talking about is that the super event?"  
  
The man looked at the ground first before looking at us as he then narrowed his eyes while tilting his head lightly. "For whatever reason, Young Master-sama offered an unbelievable prize!" he explained as Luffy and I narrowed our gaze at him. "Oh, it was so surprising! Everyone wants it!"   
  
"D-Don't tell me it's..." Luffy stopped as he thinks of something that he really wants and we all knew that what Luffy wants is a very juicylicious meat. Well, I could say the same thing with me, but not meat. Thinking about it makes me anticipated more. "....that delicious meat, that Mingo was talking about!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I then spoke. "O-or cute stuffs, right?! It can also be boxes of pancakes?! I'm not certain if the prize is a fairy because that is too cruel. But then, he is cruel." I said while nodding my head afterwards. Well, I hope it's not fairies because they deserve to be free from Birdy's grasp, let alone this cruel world.   
  
Hoping that the prize is either cute things or boxes of pancakes!  
  
Franky then looked at Luffy who was in the middle and then followed by my direction in which I produced him a bewildered look while waiting for him to speak. "He said he had something that both of you will want."  
  
Luffy looked at Franky for a few seconds then he shifted his gaze back to the man. "Then what is the prize?"  
  
"The prize?" I repeatedly asked, and I tried my best to not sniffle a laugh because Luffy moderated his voice so that the man will not recognize him. He'a very famous pirate so he need to conceal his identity or else our plan will put into waste. Low will probably kill us. "I hope it is something interesting, okay!"  
  
The man levelled his finger and smirked at us, displaying his irregular teeth again. "Prepare yourself for the shock...The prize is..."

Third's POV

_The Corrida Colosseum_

There were a lot of toys and human outside the colosseum that wanted to watch and enjoy fight today. They anticipated this game. Then a shout was heard near the entrance of the colosseum because some random toy- A toy soldier hit some kid on top of his head and he was guarding the entrance so that the kids won't get inside and enjoy the fight because it is not for kids to watch and people will kill each other and he then pulled the trigger of his toy gun in which the kids shouted and ran away from the colosseum. He was just protecting them but to them, he looks cruel and evil.   
  
Two human guard ran fast towards his direction while carrying their guns. Gritting his teeth, a man who has a mustache spoke. "That's the wanted toy soldier!"  
  
"He just won't give up!" his co-worker said next.   
  
Both of them fired their guns towards the toy soldier, but all the bullets did not even hit him as he escaped from them skillfully. He was sliding his right leg because he does not have another left leg due to some specific reasons. "You can't shoot me! Jet Walk!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen and toys! What you will see today is...one hell of an event!" the announcer of the game said through the microphone and beside him are two women. There was a large box on the middle of the platform and was covered with a white fabric, waiting for it to be uncovered. All of the people and toys inside the colosseum were shouting on top of their lungs and after today's big event, they will all probably lost their voices. "The king entrusted us with an extraordinary prize...for today's event!"  
  
They all shouted, and most of them were fist pumping the air and was excited for today's big event. The even that they all waited for.   
  
The emcee closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened it again while spreading his right arms on the air horizontally while he used his other arm for gripping the Den Den Mushi on his hand. "There was a man who died in the War of the Best in Marineford two years ago. He was the 2nd division commander of the legendary Whitebeard Pirates and a son of the King of the Pirates- his name was Ace!"  
  
Murmurs and some shocked face fills the colosseum and they did not expect his revelation. It is really something that both person needed to acquire so that it will not fall from the wrong hands.   
  
"They say he could smash through a warship with his Fire Fist and could burn down a town, turning it into hell! The tremendous power is now reproduced as a Devil Fruit! Look!" he shouted as he then grabbed the white fabric that was covering for today's big event prize. He uncovered it, revealing the Flare-Flare Fruit of the late Portgas D. Ace of Whitebeard Pirate Crew's 2nd Commander. "The winner will get this forbidden fruit! It's a Logia, the most powerful type of Devil Fruit! It's the Flare-Flare Fruit!" he shouted.  
  
They all then shouted again and the revelation of the prize made them this excited and could wait for someone who will acquire the fruit. None of them realize that one person who has a exceedingly superior rank from the Navy was there, listening to them.   
  
"Today, here in this Colosseum, we have tough fighters from the New World who were summoned by our king and brave participants from the public who are confident of their ability. They will be divided into separate blocks and the winners of each block will get to go to the next round. However, they can't have this valuable prize so easily! It's their for the taking- if they can! The gladiators that they're gonna fight are not the ordinary bunch!" the emcee announced.  
  
"The ones who are gonna fight the winners of each block are...From the Don Quixote Family...Senior Pink! Dellinger! Lao G.! Machivise! And the hero of the Colosseum...Mr. Diamante!" the emcee introduced the Don Quixote Family one by one and you could hear all those shout and cheers from the people and toys.

_Back to Haruki's group_

"Is it a real one?" Franky asked him and in their position, the cheers from the colosseum was heard because of how loud they are.  
  
Luffy and Haruki were just staring at the thin air and was thinking of the same thing.   
  
The man nodded his head. "Young Master-sama won't lie about this!  
  
"Ace" Haruki mumbled his name as she remembered all those things she and Ace did back when everything was real and fun, even though she was hidden, she still loves all of her father figures and her brothers.   
  
"Ace's....Flare-Flare Fruit?!" Luffy whispered his name too as he then putted his shades on his forehead while keeping his mustache on his Philtrum or to make it easier on the topmost part of his upper lips. "How did Ace's Flare-Flare Fruit get here?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Franky looked at the man as he began to panic.  
  
"What are you talking about?! This is no time for jokes!" Haruki snapped, and you could say that she is getting mad because of Doflamingo. She did not expect Doflamingo to play like this and use the late Ace's Devil Fruit to draw them. She knew that Doflamingo would use the prize to let them join the Colosseum which is a trap. However, she just cannot let another cruel man going to take the Flare-Flare Fruit! "No man deserves it!" Haruki thought while glaring at the man.  
  
"I heard there are no Devil Fruits of the same power existing at once. However, when a Devil Fruit eater dies, a Devil Fruit with the power that the deceased possessed will pop up again somewhere in the world. And when somebody eats it, he'll become the new holder of that power. After "Fire-Fist" Ace died, the Flare-Flare Fruit was, without anyone knowing, reproduced and the Young Master-sama got hold of it!" the man explained, smirking when he mentioned his oh-so-called-Master-sama.  
  
Haruki clenched both of her fist while thinking of kicking someone's butt after achieving the Devil Fruit Power Ace had years ago. "I'm gonna defeat that Birdy."  
  
Luffy beside her narrowed his eyes while punching his palm, "That bastard!" he spoke with a venom on his voice. Both siblings of Ace are determined enough to get his Devil Fruit and once they will acquire it, they will go to Doflamingo and finish him off.  
  
"I can't believe the Young Master-sama made the Logia type of Devil Fruit a prize for the competition! If I can possess such incredible power, my life will change!" the man said while smirking, he did not notice the deadly aura that was surrounding Haruki when she apprehended what he- not long ago stated.  
  
Franky took off his shades and looked at Haruki with eyes widen. "Oh boy, this is bad!"  
  
"Huh?" Haruki said and the man stopped from moving and daydreaming about having the power when he heard Haruki. He slowly shifted his head towards her direction and once he saw how deadly her eyes are, he shouted in fear. "What did you just say?"  
  
"N-nothing!" the scared man said at Haruki as he then bowed in front of her while clutching her ankles. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you eat it too!" Luffy shouted at the scared man.   
  
Franky then realized something as to why Haruki and Luffy are so serious about getting the Devil Fruit of Ace. "Now I remember. Ace was your..." and before Franky could finish his sentence, Luffy shifted his body towards him, eyes full of determination to win the competition and received the prize.  
  
"I want it! The Flare-Flare Fruit!" Luffy told him.  
  
Haruki nodded her head and did the same thing with Luffy. "Franky, I want the fruit too! I don't want anyone else to have it, aside from the both of us!"  
  
Franky looked at the two of them and he could see that they were so serious and determined enough than ever, the Luffy he knew that recks of trouble is no longer portrayed right now as it is the Luffy who loves his older brother so much and that he will die for him. Haruki, on the other hand, was no longer the woman who loves to persuade Luffy and do some troubles as both of them are titled as the Double trouble, according to the Sniper King. Haruki's face was full of determination as she will equally implement the same thing and protect what Ace had before. She loves his brother so much.   
  
Afterwards, Franky smiled at the both of them as Luffy began to laugh a little bit. "Oh yeah! Why don't you eat it, Franky?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it since we are from the same crew and you have a good heart." Haruki said while smiling gently at Franky.  
  
The three of them completely abandoned the man they beat up before because all of their attention was on the fruit.   
  
Franky shook his head to Luffy and Haruki, disagreeing with eating the fruit and gain its power. "I don't wanna lose my ability to swim."   
  
"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, so I can't eat another one. But I don't want some stranger to possess Ace's power, right Haru?" Luffy said as he creased his forehead while remembering Ace, he then looked at Haruki who was not looking at them.   
  
"I'm giving all of my best shot today and I'm not gonna hold back." was all Haruki could say.  
  
Franky sighed, and he then looked at the two with sadness in his eyes. "It's like a memento of him to the both of you, isn't it? It's possible that it's a trap considering the way Doflamingo dangled it in front of you." Franky explained while playing with his beard and was recalling the scene when Doflamingo told Haruki and Luffy about something that they really want. "But one thing is for sure! You shouldn't let the chance slip by! You don't wanna regret it afterward. We have to go to the Colosseum anyway. Let us go there!" Franky told the both of them and was supporting them as their big brother, afterwards, he smiled gently at them.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Both Haruki and Luffy responded.  
  
They all the ran towards the Colosseum not daring to help nor look at the man they beat up a while ago. Zoro was still looking for his Shusui as Sanji was following closely behind him but got distracted by some beautiful woman who was dancing passionately in front of some immense crowds. He definitely leaves Zoro in finding his sword back to him alone if the woman will go near him and invite him for a date.  
  
Typical Sanji.   
  
As for Kinemon, he lost both of them because his hat flew revealing his top-knot and no one, aside the Straw Hat Crew, should know about him being a Samurai. That is one of the reasons as to why he did not let his son join their team because of their reasons. When he knew that he fail to keep them, he went to look for his companion- Kanjuro.   
  
After the alluring woman danced, a lot of people, including the toys applaud because of good of a dancer she is. As for Zoro, he looked at the scene while crossing his arms on his chest as he completely forgot to chase some fairy and bring his Shusui back to him.  
  
"S-She's beautiful!" Sanji said when he received the rose from the dancing woman and his eyes turned into hearts instantly.   
  
"You heard that women in this country stab men, didn't you? A guy like you will get stabbed." Zoro voiced out to him as he then went to look for his sword, leaving the love sick Sanji who clutched his heart when the woman winked at him.  
  
"I don't mind getting stabbed!" he shouted heartily, and he then shifted his attention towards a certain swordsman who was just behind him a few seconds ago. "Oh no! I lost him! That stray Moss Head!" he shouted while he clutched his hair afterwards. He then becomes into a blushing mess, still carrying the rose on his right hand. "Aha! This is a good chance. Let's leave him on this island! I tried as best as I could to catch him. I made a sincere effort!" Sanji added as he walked towards the alley that is full of couples and love aura as he dumped into the woman who was dancing from before.  
  
A dream comes true for Sanji, and it is.

_The Corrida Colosseum_

"Woah! It's a huge Colosseum!" Luffy exclaimed as he raised both of his fist on the air. The three of them already arrived the Colosseum, and they were shock as to how huge the Colosseum is and both Luffy and Haruki are excited in entering the competition.  
  
"It really is! I cannot wait to enter!" Haruki shouted gleefully and some men, even toys were looking at her because oh how they find her beautiful. However, in Haruki's POV, she did not mind all of those stares coming from them.  
  
"What kind of competition is it gonna be?!" Franky asked curiously and he then smile when he attended to hear the people and toys shouted inside the colosseum. "The people are going nuts! That makes me wanna enter the competition!"  
  
"They're going crazy!" Luffy said as he lowered his fist.   
  
Haruki nodded her head while thinking of someone she despises right now. "Crazy because of some crazy birdy too."   
  
After Haruki had said those, their attention was drawn back on the gun shots from the two guards before who was still chasing the one legged toy soldier and they seemed to still not capture the wanted toy soldier. None of their bullets hit the toy soldier and Haruki looked at them blankly because of their inaccurate aim. Yasopp and Usopp definitely the definition of Sniper in this world for Haruki.   
  
The toy soldier then jumped towards one of the windows of the Colosseum skillfully. "I have my foot in the Colosseum! You know the law, don't you?!" the toy soldier shouted at them as he then laughed afterwards. "The police and the Navy are not allowed in the Colosseum! Even if a criminal is in the Colosseum, it's not your jurisdiction! The only rule of law in here is that of the Don Quixote Family! If you full that trigger, you will become a criminal yourself! Go away!"  
  
The two guards cursed at the toy soldier because of all of his said were true as they then turned their back away from him and walked away.   
  
"This island is so strange. They put a toy on the wanted list?! And he's a very arrogant for a toy!" Franky said while looking at the toy.  
  
Haruki tilted her head. "I think that put the toy soldier on the wanted list because he is a treat to this island or something? And I wouldn't call him arrogant because those two guards look like a bastard to me. I mean, aren't they one of Birdy's men or something? Or not."   
  
The toy soldier then jumped in front of the trio as he lowered his back a little bit. "Oh, elderly people and a beautiful maiden! Do you want me to carry your bag or something?" he politely asked them.  
  
"Huh? He became polite all of a sudden." Franky said, and Haruki laughed and looked at Franky.  
  
"See, he is not a bad person and I could tell!" Haruki exclaimed, and Franky nodded his head while smiling gently at Haruki.  
  
Luffy laughed out loud at the toy soldier. "What a funny toy soldier!"  
  
"Oh? Am I funny?" the toy soldier spoke as he then fell on the floor voluntarily, trying to make the trio laugh at him for representing a funny person. He then wiggled his body on the ground and used the right side of his body. "What about this? Or this?" he said and afterwards his body was malfunctioning or something.  
  
"Hey buddy, get out of our way." Franky told the toy soldier who is still on the ground.  
  
Once he stood up, his face was flushed and he was sweating pretty hard while caressing both of his cheeks. "Oh, I was in your way. I'm sorry!" he politely said and at the same time he was embarrassed because he was in their way.   
  
"He's blushing!" Haruki said while smiling widely ay the blushing toy soldier.  
  
"You're blushing so much!" Frank told the toy soldier who was just beside Haruki. Once the toy soldier looked at him, still blushing at caressing his toy cheeks, Franky sweatdropped at him. "You're serious guy, aren't you?"  
  
"N-No way!" the blushing toy soldier replied as he looked away for a few seconds then shifted his gaze towards Franky, still blushing. "Toys have to make people smile! There is no such a thing as a serious toy!"  
  
Luffy laughed at the toy soldier who was busy doing something that Haruki could not describe. Let's just say that he was being funny. Luffy clutched his stomach because he keeps on laughing at this toy soldier and was making his day better than a few minutes ago. "He took it personally!"  
  
"We're closing entries from the public for today's competition!" a woman on the reception and whose also wearing what a gladiator is wearing announced. The trio looked at the woman because of what she just announced to the public. She then closed her eyes because none of the public went to her and enter for today's competition. "I don't think anyone from the public wants to enter. They're all cowards!" she whispered and went to arrange some of the papers where she will give when someone joined the competition.   
  
"Hey Luffy, Haruki! I guess we have to go in separately." Franky told the both of them as Luffy and Haruki nodded their head. "Take note, Haruki to never ever mention Zoro about this nor let him see that you entered the competition, okay?"  
  
"Of course!" Haruki exclaimed while giving Franky a thumbs up.  
  
"Okay! Oh, here, here! I want to enter!" Luffy shouted while raising his fist on the air, feeling excited.  
  
"Enter! Enter! Enter! Enter!" both Haruki and Luffy cheered at the same time. Hearing that made all of the people, even the receptionist looked at their direction. Some were shocked because an old man and a young maiden are entering the competition.  
  
"What? What?!" toy shoulder yelled in surprise because of the two of them. He then started to sweat really hard and was trying his best to assure both of them to now enter the competition. "No, you don't! You're too old! And you're too young!"  
  
Haruki and Luffy could only laugh at him. He should not underestimate both of them just because they could tell from their clothes that they are either young or old. However, it is not his fault too because this is the power of disguise. As for Haruki, she doesn't need to disguise because none of the people associated with her, except for Doflamingo and some of his family and there is no point in disguising herself. Also because, Haruki wanted to look beautiful with her suit.

Both of them went towards the receptionist giving the same vibe with the toy soldier a while ago. The receptionist looked at Luffy then Haruki.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm currently accepting entries for the competition in the Corrida Colosseum." the receptionist politely said to Luffy while holding a black board on her right hand.   
  
"I know! I'm entering!"  
  
They were a lot of murmurs from the people who was surrounding both Luffy and Haruki. They were worried for them because they are a lot of formidable competitors who are entering the competition today to win the Flare-Flare Fruit and there are some of Don Quixote's family who are really strong.  
  
The receptionist looked at Haruki. "Young lady, are you going to allow your grandpa to enter the competition? He might die- "  
  
"Of course he is my grandpa- I mean that I'm allowing him and myself to enter the competition because it seems fun and we have some specific reason that we shouldn't share with some random people." Haruki told the receptionist as she tried her very best to not sniffle a laugh because the receptionist naturally thinks that Luffy is her grandpa and that is the hilarious thing Haruki heard today. What can we say, Luffy is wearing a mustache and shades to hide his face and a complete opposite for Haruki.  
  
The receptionist sighed heavily at the two of them.  
  
Franky then went to whisper something to Luffy and Haruki, looking at them with breathless eagerness in his eyes. "Hey Luffy, Haruki, listen. Promise me just one thing. You both can fight as you like but don't ever let them know who you are."  
  
"Okay!" Luffy and Haruki agreed to Franky.  
  
"Sign your name." the receptionist instructed both of them and was offered a piece of a paper and a pen each.  
  
"Luf..." Luffy was about to write his given name when Franky punched the top of his head that caused Luffy's eyes widen in pained surprise and Haruki laughed at his reaction.  
  
"You idiot!" Franky shouted at him.  
  
Once the necessary registration was done, both of them entered enthusiastically the colosseum when the receptionist unlocked the gate so that they could walk inside. Haruki is No. 0555 and her name is no longer Haruki, instead, it's Ruki. As for Luffy, he is no longer called by his given name and now goes by the name of Lucy being No. 0556. After entering inside, the receptionist barred the gate as Franky was standing on the other side.  
  
"Beyond this point, competitors only." she said while looking at her list of chosen names from her clipboard. "Follow me."  
  
"Just go ahead and beat them all up. But keep a low profile." Franky whispered to Haruki and Luffy.   
  
Haruki nodded her head and smiled widely at Franky. "As usual!"  
  
"Count on us!" Luffy grinned at him while giving him a big thumbs up. "We'll be back with the Flare-Flare Fruit!"  
  
Both of them properly followed the receptionist on the cavernous halls and both were looking carefully from side to side because of the amazing structure of the Colosseum. Franky looked at them for the last time before subtly shifting his attention towards the toy soldier who is just beside him and said something to him. After a period of time, he then went to look for the SMILE manufacturing factory and destroy it just like their ambitious plan by Law. He needs to instantly destroy that by hood or by crook, even if he is still alone.   
  
Moving back to Haruki and Luffy, when they entered the dressing room jammed of full competitors, Haruki's eyes went wide because of how tall and big they are. Way bigger than Zoro. Luffy was even fascinated by them and if you'll put them beside the competitors, Haruki and Luffy looks like ants.   
  
The receptionist looked at her clipboard before looking at the duo. "This is the dressing room for the competitors. You're free until we call you."  
  
"Wow! It's filled with excitement!" Luffy said in his unusual voice as the receptionist leaves them both.   
  
Haruki nodded her head at Luffy, feeling excited on the inside. "I know right! I can't wait to fight all of them!"  
  
Some were training their punch and stuff while some were undoubtedly beginning to piss some competitors because of their confidence to win the Flare-Flare Fruit. There were expectedly competitors who flexed their muscles and abs towards Haruki who did not even blush. She just looked at them dryly. A very tall man punched the punching bag with so much force in his fist in which he destroyed the bag in one punch.   
  
Luffy was amazed by him as he moved slowly towards him. While going towards the competitor who wantonly destroyed the punching bag, one competitor who uses sword was training and slashing his sword on the thin air while Luffy was walking fearlessly. It did not even hit Luffy, and he was shocked about that. Haruki, on the other hand, was a laughing stock because of what she just saw.

"He looks like a ghost!" she laughed loudly while instantly covering her mouth. Tears started to form on her luminous eyes as she used her other hand to surreptitiously wipe it.   
  
Then afterwards, some competitors looked at Luffy as if he just picked the wrong event to fight and they were murmuring as to why he was here because he is little, unlike them. He began to walk everywhere, looking for something or whatever he wants right now. Haruki then ran closely behind him because she does not want to be far away from Luffy.  
  
Luffy was looking everywhere from side to side, and he spoke in his unusual voice. "I see. Can we use any weapons we like?" he asked and some laughed at him while making fun at Luffy in which Haruki rolled her eyes at them because they belittle Luffy who is way stronger than them.   
  
Then one muscular competitor went in front of Luffy, glaring fiercely his oh-so-called piercing eyes at him. "Hey, fake-bearded brat! This is a fighting arena! And you'd bring a young lady with you!"  
  
"Don't, Spartan!" a decent man went towards Spartan tried his best to calm down him before he will constructively engage a fight in the dressing room they all are in.  
  
"It's no fun seeing a weakling get pummeled!" he said to Luffy and Haruki covered her mouth so that he won't hear her laughing hysterically. "The spectators only get excited when the strong go head-to-head! This is not a place for the both of you! Go home!" he shouted as he then draw his fist and punch Luffy and Haruki, narrowing his piercing eyes at the both of them. "Go home now!"  
  
Luffy and Haruki could only dodge at him skillfully and could even read his attack because he is that easy. The angry competitor got more furious as he then rained them his punching attacks. However, none of his brutal attacks got them. Haruki then jumped far away from them because she spotted Luffy grabbed his arm and spun him around and clobbered him on the floor that created a huge crack on it. Despite Luffy's size, he was way more stronger than the angry competitor because that man is just all talk and muscles. The supportive Haruki give Luffy an applause and afterwards she saluted at him and Luffy could only laugh at Haruki's action.  
  
The competitors inside the dressing room have their mouth wide opened because of what they just witnessed. They were beginning to look shock at Luffy and Haruki laughed at all of their reactions.  
  
"That's for underestimating Luffy, you lousy man!" Haruki shouted at the man while pointing her finger at him and the other one was clutching her stomach. She doesn't really like people like Spartan- the man Luffy defeated who thinks that muscles and all is the definition of strong in their time. Maybe, but let's just say that he is far way weaker than Luffy, even though he doesn't have the muscular body like him. They were shocked because Luffy naturally took down Spartan easily without even trying and sweating hard.  
  
Some formidable competitors inside the room did not even look shock at Luffy because they have been met someone who is also strong. They were just giving Luffy the look and one local woman who has a pink hair look at Luffy, then Haruki who was still busy laughing, trying to provoke Spartan who got defeated by her Captain. This is what they undoubtedly wanted, someone who is capable enough to engage in a real fight.  
  
Spartan is one of the star gladiators of this Colosseum and couldn't still believe that Luffy really defeated him. One man even said that maybe Spartan got defeated because he trip over himself and Haruki laughed loudly at him. These competitors are making Haruki laugh so har din her whole life.  
  
"All of you are so plain and stupid. He trip over himself? Damn, you guys need to cleanse your eyes with some acid- I mean water. And even if he trips himself then, he is still so weak. How could soomeone who is very muscular trips, that is so unmanly." Haruki said to all of them and laughed afterwards. "This is so amusing! I did not regret signing up in this competition." she added while crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
Luffy and Haruki grinned at each other as Luffy spoke again in his unusual voice. "Nice to meet ya!" he said to them while tearing his grin at them. Luffy cannot wait to fight all of them as he is very excited and will win the competition by hook or by crook. However, Haruki doesn't want him to win because she wants to win.   
  
So let's just say that Luffy and Haruki will fight at the end to win the competition and the Flare-Flare fruit, their late older brother possess. It's fine whoever win the prize just between them, however, none of them wanted to lose and will ruin their reputation. They are both looking forward to fighting each other.to   
  
"Now, let's all have some fun on the competition, shall we?" Haruki asked them while giving them an eye-closed smile. However, they could sense the deadly aura that was surrounding Haruki and some were alarmed at her because they did not expect a woman who is as beautiful as she is frightening.   
  
Luffy walked onwards, Haruki following closely behind him. "Now, where should I sit?" he asked while looking for a place to sit before the organised competition will start.   
  
"Did you just start that fight?!" a man who is in charge of them asked Luffy as he turned his body to look at him. "You'll have to leave now! You're disqualified!" Luffy and Haruki's eyes and mouth went wide because of what he just said. They couldn't believe that after all those signing up the application paper, they will be disqualified just because Spartan started the fight and got lost by Luffy who is just protecting himself and Haruki laugh at them. "We don't need hooligans like you causing scuffles before a match..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a very huge weapon was sent towards in between Luffy, Haruki and the man who is in charge with them. He was shocked at it and Luffy and Haruki did not even flinch and just stared at the weapon.   
  
"Whoa-whoa! Hold it right there, you fool!" a voice spoke on the far side of the room as Luffy and Haruki's attention shifted towards the owner of the voice. There stood three tall and huge men who is standing respectfully side by side one another as they crossed their arms on their mighty chest. One man had a "12" tattoo on his left forehead and is very old. The one on his right side have this smile which showed his teeth that has three missing tooth and his hair was pony tailed and in light brown hair color. The last one had a black hair and was pointing his finger at Spartan, trying to explain to the man that it was not Luffy and Haruki who did not start the fight.  
  
"That big one started it! If you wanna throw someone out, it's got to be him!" the black haired man correctly explained.  
  
"He passed out, though." the other man on the right side commented, not tearing his smile as he showed it to Haruki who just scoffed at him and turned her head to the old man who is standing on the middle of them.   
  
"Oh! It's Sai and Boo from the Kano Kingdom!"  
  
"Even Don Chinjao is here!"  
  
"He's a legend!"  
  
Murmurs started to fill the cavernous room while introducing the three prominent men. Seems like they really know these men and some of them were even blushing because they could not believe that they are here in front of them as they really entered the competition.   
  
Sai of the Chinjao Family is the man who explained that Spartan caused the ruckus and the one who had the black hair. The other one who was flirting with Haruki is Boo and last but not the least is the leader in the Chinjao Family and a gang from the Kano Kingdom, just like the other two men who was introduced a few seconds ago, is Don Chinjao.  
  
The one who is in charge in the dressing room asked a random man if it is true as the man whom he picked answered him truthfully that Spartan started it. He then announced that Spartan has to go.   
  
"I see. Then Spartan has to go. Lucy and Ruki, you can both stay." he announced, and the dynamic duo nodded their head at him.  
  
Luffy then went to pick up the huge weapon easily and walked towards the Chinjao Family. "You saved us! Thank you!"  
  
Haruki followed behind me. "Yeah, thank you!" she politely said as she then narrowed her dull eyes at Boo. "Stop flirting at me! I'm taken!" she said to him, and Boo's shoulder went limp.  
  
Sai spoke sternly. "Don't mention it, fools! Boy, you don't have to mention it...You don't have to say "Thank you"...I don't like to hear the words "Thank you" Take back your "Thank you" you bastard!" Sai shouted and was about to attack Luffy alone when Boo stopped him while grabbing both of his arms. Luffy's arms were spread on the air and Haruki did not even flinch.  
  
"You don't have to refuse their thanks that much, brother!" Boo said to his brother and was still trying his best to stop his brother from attacking Luffy and not Haruki because she is a woman and he don't hit a woman.  
  
"Don't ever say those words to me, idiot!"  
  
"Whatever. We were being polite, and you don't need someone to thank you?" she said in her bored tone. She's thankful that he helped Luffy and her and they really deserved to be thankful but he doesn't need it?  
  
 _"He's weird"_ , Haruki thought.  
  
"Sorry. He's easily excitable." Boo said to the both of them and this time he's not flirting Haruki anymore.   
  
Luffy and Haruki instantly turned their backs away from them. "There are all kinds of people in the world." Luffy said.  
  
"Hmm." Haruki hummed while nodding approvingly her head.  
  
Two siblings were fighting and throwing shades at one another as they really wanted to have the Flare-Flare fruit because the Prodence Kingdom needs the fruit in order to put their kingdom into advantage in diplomatic relations. They all keeps on throwing shades at one another and Haruki could only looked at them boredly because the one who will possess the Flare-Flare fruit is between her and Luffy.   
  
Luffy, on the other hand, was asking the guard if ever they will serve food and the guard could only stare at Luffy and answered that they will not serve any delicious food for them. Moving on, the man from Prodence Kingdom was explaining for today's event about the Battle Royal and such.   
  
"They think highly of themselves." Haruki said while giving them a bored look and she then realized something that made her sweatdropped. "Should I say the same thing to myself? Damn."


	24. 22-Bestfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hi! I just want to inform you guys that I'll be having 5 blocks for the competition instead of Four- Block A, B, C, and D. It'll be weird for me, if the winners from Block A, B, and D will be replaced. So instead of replacing them, I'm going to be adding one. I hope that you don't find it weird or something.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are going my story and I thank you for reading this also!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everybody! 
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

Currently, Luffy was asking the receptionist, who is not the receptionist from before if what block is he and she answered that he is from Block C. Seems like she is in charge of addressing the competitors for this block and such? I in fact thought that she was the receptionist from before, but she isn't.

I was then told that I am in Block E, the last block of the competition. That is excessively long for me to wait and engage in a fight on the platform. I nothing but could not wait because I am trembling out of excitement. Graciously thank goodness that Luffy and I aren't from the same block or else, he'll have to fight for the title as winner in our block and that will be very early for the both of us to fight. Above all, that will be boring and if I say boring, it is very boring.

I went away from Luffy when I heard the emcee announce something to all of us. Seems like the game is about to start in any minute. I arrived on a immensely oversized window to examine at Block's A fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! Let me explain about today's competition!" he started and loud cheers from the crowd was then heard after. I'm going to listen to everything he is going to say because that is very crucial. "For the first round, competitors are divided into five blocks and it's gonna be battle royal!"

"A battle royal?" I whispered as I then putted her fingers on my chin while thinking of something. What is this round all about? Because I possess no clue at all. So I better to listen to the emcee about this competition, Luffy and I voluntarily entered. On top of that, I also wanted to try this too.

"A battle royal is a match in which all competitors fight at once so everybody is your enemy except yourself! And the last one standing without being eliminated or getting killed will be the winner! A competitor will be eliminated if he gets thrown out of the ring or if he gets killed in the ring!" he announced and my eyes went wide when there are a lot of fishes on the water that looks like it can kill competitors any time. "Meanwhile, in the water outside of the ring. The Colosseum's unique attraction- a school of Little Fighting Fish are waiting to attack whoever falls! It doesn't matter if you're in or out of the ring! It's Hell! That's the Corrida Colosseum! We're about to get started!" he shouted and the crowd went wild again, and the competitors from Block A were throwing glares and shades to one another. Giving them the look that they will win the Flare-Flare Fruit. As if they will be the winner of this competition! Not going to happen! Well, not on my watch!

Anyways, Colosseum's unique attraction my ass.

"They can kill in this competition? This is sick! I mean, I only just entered because I want to kick some butts, not kill in order to win the Flare-Flare fruit. What the hell is that sick-looking fishes?! If I can kill one, I'm going to bring that to Sunny and let Sanji cook it for us!" I said while crossing my arms this time and closing both of my eyes.

The emcee spoke once more, smiling wildly at all of them. "All right! It's the first round of the special event in the Corrida Colosseum! A battle royal of the Block A- 137 competitors! Let the battle begin!" he added while shouting at the competitors and one of the girls from his side rung the bell with a wooden hammer to finally begin Block A's fight.

The competitors started to attack one another as the crowd went wild than ever, clearly liking the bloody and brutal scene so much as if it interest them. I glared at them. I never knew that they liked competition like this but hate pirates. Given the fact that there's a lot of pirates here in this competition but still loving it. I just don't get how their brain works and I should the same thing to myself. I know that I'm excited in entering in this competition but I'm not into giving them a bloody fight. I'm just going to knock and kick their butts without giving them a bloody bruise. After all, I am a pirate and the crowd aren't. I'm certain that they don't like pirates and bere they are cheering a bloody fight.

"Haru!" I heard Luffy called my name and I shifted my gaze towards the running Luffy. Once he reaches my place, he gave me his idiotic grin but he is still cute. "Let's change into something awesome!" he positively informed me and I nodded my head. I never knew that they liked competition like this but hate pirates. Luffy's attention is definitely into wearing an awesome gladiators armor.

Oh well, I want to wear one to too. I hope they have woman's impenetrable armor or fashionable clothes here. I need to at least look good while I'm there and a suit is not decent for me to wear when I'm fighting there.

"Sure!" I replied to him as the both of us began to walk away from the place I was in before. I guess I will not finish the fight for some apparent reason and I am not complaining because I need to change my outfit. I'm hoping that there will be woman's gladiator outfit in here. But I guess, there aren't. Knowing the fact that when I entered way back, they all give me a displeased look and more. Some were catcalling me and I hate it. The guts of those bastards to do those to me.

Moving on, the both of us went towards the dressing room again to change clothes for today's competition. I can't really wait to try it because I have not yet try wearing one so far in my whole life, so I'm kind of intoxicated into wearing one today. And if I say I cannot wait then I'm definitely going to wear one and no one is stopping me. And even if there is none of those here, I'm going to find ways then! Moreover, I hope the outfit that I will be wearing today will look pleasant and divine on me.

When we arrived in a room crammed of formidable weapons and armors, I could hear the joyous excitement in Luffy's voice. He looks more thrilled than I am and that is partially precise. I was eyeing the armors and helmets but none of them captivated my exclusive attention into wearing one because they are for men and it seems like it is bigger for my size.

How sad for me that there isn't one for my size. I'm fine if the armor or the helmet is for a man, as long as it fits on me then I'm okay with it. But news flash, it won't even fit on me.

I pouted at that thought.

"Armor! Helmets!" Luffy exclaimed while fist pumping on the air. There are some competitors on the room and was trying one the armors, helmets, and weapons of their choice. I envy Luffy because hr can choose whatever he likes. "This is awesome! Can we use anything here?!" Luffy asked the woman who was additionally holding a clipboard and a pen on her hands.

Am I the only woman here who entered the competition? I hope there are some and I cannot wait to meet them today.

The woman looked at Luffy who's seeing millions of stars right now. "You both can use anything except projectile weapons." she replied to him and nodded her head at me.

I smiled gently at her.

A monumental statue on the room captured my attention when we went here. It was a statue of a man, and I could say that this man is the strongest gladiator who entered this Colosseum and fight for his meaningful life throught their history. Even if it was a statue of his, his menancing aura is still looks intimidating to me. Moreover, he looks like he is someone who is a very good man and will help a lot of people who needed some help. With my visible eyes, I saw that Luffy was beginning to went towards the statue, looking at it as if it is the only thing in this room, aside from his meats, armors and helmets. Just like I am, Luffy was into the statue.

"A half-naked statue of an old warrior man! Cool!" he said while admiring at the statue of an old warrior man he called. As expected of Luffy to call him old man. "Can I have it?!" he asked the woman who just stared at him for asking that. As expected of Luffy to ask that, again. Oh well, I should not be shock of him because I'm expecting that from him. However, it is not bad to have that kind of a statue on our ship. After all, it is so attractive.

But I think it is not right to carry that on our ship because it is like their momentum of his. Do they even have a book of how great this man is? Like what is his story and how did he live his life. If so, then I'm definitely going to buy and read one. Seems like his story is very interesting and meaningful. Or a sad past?

Oh well, I'm not sure because I don't know. I will probably ask someone who is willing to tell he about his story after he defeat Doflamingo, of course. Defeating him comes first or not? Are we even going to fight Doflamingo? Or we are just here to destroy the factory? Gosh, I don't even know what our plan is! I should have listened to Law back when he explained to us our real plan on this island!

Maybe next time.

"No." she replied fastly at Luffy. I gave the woman a pleasing look because of Luffy's bluntness in consisting of the statue. He dearly likes statues, but he loves Bronze statue more. I don't know why he wants this, even though he loves bronze. If you all are wondering how I knew that, Luffy told me that he really want a Bronze statue on our ship even before and up until now. However, Nami disagreed in having one. Poor Luffy. Whatever, we all grasp how his brain works. But I still love you, Luffy!

At that point in time, I notice a presence that is walking towards us. I darted my gaze and saw a walking figure of a man and by his presence, two women that was standing across each other, fell on the floor, dramatically. What the hell is that? After the two women, another women faints on the floor too, one after another and on top of that, their eyes turned into hearts, just like Sanji when he behold women on his sight. Like a lovesick person. Luffy did not notice him because he was frantically hard-pressed on looking for the best armor and helmet to wear before his block is going to be called. But then he is from Block C so it is still far. Says the woman who is from Block E. I'm from the last block and that is sad for me to wait longer. Moving on and back to Luffy, he was carrying an armor of his choice already that is way more "cooler" than the old warrior man on the statue. I beg to disagree because Luffy looks...er something that is weird than my brother, Marco's hair.

I'm sorry for saying that, Marco! I still love you and I'm hoping to meet you in the near future!

"I'm gonna use this big sword! This is nice! I look awesome! So cool! I wish Usopp and the others were here to see me!" Luffy exclaimed as he picked up all the things he needed to wear and look "cooler" and "awesome" to him.

He should not have mentioned Usopp's name. However, Zoro did tell me that instead of putting Usopp's real name, they used Soge King because he destroyed and shoots down the World Government's flag. That was absolutely phenomenal for Usopp to do. Nice choice he have there way back. I'm grieved because I was not there to witness. If I was there, I would take a selfie of my self and the destroyed flag and that would make me happy for the life time.

Anyways, back to the walking figure of a man who caused a small scene right now, he seems to be the reason as to why the female staffs are fainting because of his noble looks and dazzling aura. They fell, yes, fell in love with him. Damn.

_"Look, that's Cavendish!"_

_"The Pirate Noble?! Is he alive?!"_

_"I can't believe how beautiful he is!"_ a man standing at ease beside the other two said and his eyes turned into hearts, just like the other female staffs who is still on the floor, love struck and doesn't seem to get up. 

What's his name again? Cabbage? Cabbage dish?

Cabbage dish then stopped walking and looked at all of us with his expressive eyes. This Cabbage dish possesses a blonde hair and a very fashionable looking clothes smiled at us, and I think it is fake. He's very slender and at the same time muscular man with a long, elegant sun-bleached hair that falls just below his shoulders and is incredibly tall. Truthfully, I really like his hair and it looks good with his festive look too. He's wearing a black cowboy hat with a vibrant plume that looks blue. Around his shoulder was draped a ruffled white v-neck top under a coat and his trousers are dark purple and have a slender white stripe on the sides and ends just behind both of his knee with something like a pale golden and blue star. He has some brown high-heeled boots featuring bronze buckles strapped to him by deep purple belts. Above all, this man is increasingly attractive than women. Well, aside from the women and me I knew and love.

Just kidding.

"This is the dressing room, huh?" he asked, and I did not bother to answer him because his question is useless and the answer of his question is very expected. In point of fact, he saw lots of armors and stuff in front of him, right? I think there is no need for him to ask that or whatever. I think there is something wrong with me but I still love myself. He then looked at Luffy, who did not barely glance at his way and notice his blinding visuals. "Hey you, right there. That's no good. There's a weight limit for gear." he said gaily to Luffy, and I instantly laughed because of Luffy's appearance right now. He undoubtedly does looks like a formidable gladiator for me, but I don't know to other people out there in the whole world.

Luffy was wearing a lot of gear on his body and there are all shinning and stuff. I already expected this because, again, we all know how Luffy's mind works. Above all, he still looks pleasant with it, but it's too much.

"Huh? Is that so? But it's so cool..." Luffy inquired the likely Cabbage man.

"It looks good on you, Luff- Lucy but it's too much." I said to him as he eyed his gear. Isn't that super heavy or something? That's a lot of weight.

Cabbage dish walked delicately towards a chair and sat there while draping his leg on his other leg, looking brilliant and all. "Well, whatever you do, there is no chance for you. I will win the Flare-Flare Fruit. Yes! That beautiful power belongs only to me." he revealed and was holding a red rose on his right hand. Some sparkles are twinkling all over him, and I stared dryly at this Cabbage dish. Above all, I tried my very best not to puke because of his confidence that is way over Milky Way.

"My name is Cavendish. I didn't have to tell you my name because...everybody knows who I am." he said while looking dearly at the female staff, who are in affectionate love with him.

_"How beautiful! The "Pirate Noble" of the white horse- Cavendish-sama!"_

_"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here!"_

I stared grimly at him. "No, not all us. I don't even know you exist." I said, and he doesn't seem to hear me because he was engross with his "remarkable beauty". What the hell is this man?

The female staff instantly recognized him and was fond of his beauty. Cabbage dish draws his rose closer to his nose and smells the fragrance of it. "How sinful it is to be this beautiful!" he said while closing his eyes. Once he opened them, he looked at the rose he is holding, smiling admiringly at it. "Perfect as this rose. That is what I am. I've been blessed with everything all my life. Because I've made it this for without eating a Devil Fruit or even really trying. Just with my natural gifts!"

I turned my back on him and stood at ease beside Luffy who is beginning to walked towards the Weight scaler and I tried to hold back my laughter because he is wearing too much weight with him. Can he even fight with all those weight he is gaining with those?

"You're overweight." the guard said who was carefully checking the scale of his weight. This time I laughed out loud at Luffy. Typical of Luffy to wear everything that he eyed! However, still cute of him.

"See, Lucy!" I laughed uproariously. I was looking at his outfit from the top until the bottom. He is too geared up nd I could say that those are really heavy!

Luffy looked at the guard with his displeased look. "What?!"

"I told you earlier! Come here!" the Cabbage dish snapped at him, maybe for two reasons as to why he snapped at him. Well, I already expected that from Luffy to not listen to every words he said because he has his own world.

Luffy looked at him with unbounded confidence in his eyes, he spoke positively. "Tsk! I look awesome this way! That's why everybody's half-naked." he said while walking towards Cabbage dish and I followed closely behind him. Luffy was eyeing some gladiators on the dressing room, who are half-naked and was revealing their abs and muscles. Luffy and I then stopped when we overheard the very wild crowd while attending the fight of Block A. "Everybody's excited!" he exclaimed while smiling wildly too.

"Do you know what makes them so excited?" Cabbage dish asked Luffy and not even looking at me, even though I am just behind Luffy and he did not even noticed my presence. Can he also botice my presence? I'm not a ghost here! Anyways, Cabbage dish then walked somewhere to sit and stopped for a few seconds to pick a petal from the very beautiful rose that he is currently carrying on his right hand. "It's blood. Gladiators are just part of a show for them. People get excited seeing a loser's blood. At the Colosseum, people really show their true color. They're bottling up frustration, fear, and anger everyday and hiding their bestiality deep inside of them. But they want to let it all out. Who wants to see a prolonged match between heavily armored competitors? For them, this competition is just a show." he satisfactorily explained to us, and I nodded understandingly my head at him. Not gonna say, but I agree with this man right here. Good thing there is someone out there who share the same thought as I am about the people who are watching the fight.

I'm not sure how Dressrosa's people brain works. Do they really like this kind of stuff?

"Is that how their Birdy King allowed them? He is cruel too behind that title of his being the King of this Kingdom." I whispered said while crossing my arms, and my fingers were on my chin, thinking deeply as to how specific rules and regulations work here in this Kingdom. Do they really like this? I mean I don't wanna judge but they are very excited about this and it's like it is very normal foe them to watch this. Shaking my head, I disregard all those thoughts and just focus on Luffy and myself.

Luffy did not even listen to him because he was way too busy typically taking of his impenetrable armor out from his body, and leaving his flowing cape that he tied on his neck to keep it in place. He then took a handful of his cape while looking at it. "Should I take off this cape, too? But it looks so good!" he asked while spreading his cape.

Cabbage dish then stared at Luffy as he put the Rose petal on his mouth and slowly eat it. "Hey you." he called Luffy again, and Luffy looked at him, waiting for Cabbage man to say something to him. "I was watching you take down that big guy earlier. Who are you? And where is the woman beside you from before, she was too alluring than I am and I also want to meet her too."

What the effin' eternal hell?

I naturally know that I am breathtakingly beautiful but can he not state the obvious please? Just kidding.What the effin' hell?

"I am Luffy and that was Haruki." Luffy said, and I mentally facepalmed myself because of his idiocy. What the hell is wrong with Luffy? Didn't Franky tell us to not ever reveal his private identity? Typical Luffy. That was one thing I would never abandon and forget because my name might be known throughout the visible world and Shanks and Mihawk will be aware and informed of that, and I will be dead by their hands. Not going to happen. Like never in my life! But if it is anccident to reveal and more then I have nothing to do with it anymore and just live with it. I, maybe an idiot, but I am not. And beside, even if I am an idiot, Luffy is way more idiot than I am. Luffy, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot. 

_"What?!"_

_"Lu..."_

"I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!" he shouted as he did some action with his flowing cape and he does looks good with it, but he doesn't anymore because he just bluntly without thinking revealed both of our identity. Some competitors carefully gathered us and looked shocked at something, but when they read his name on the tag of his shirt, they looked at Luffy angrily for stating an "incorrect" name that "isn't" his. Freaking Captain of ours!

_"Lucy! Your name is Lucy!"_

Luffy naturally looked at the man who just shouted at him. "Oh yeah, it's Lucy."

I mentally facepalmed myself because of Luffy's idiocy for introducing his real name just a few seconds ago. I hope by next time, he won't reveal it again. Is it okay to put his name tag on his forehead?!

The man then throws something at Luffy and said to never confuse them. Seems like they are very afraid of Straw Hat Luffy, our captain. What can I say, he really is strong and above all dumb. Few seconds later, the competitors were talking about Luffy and was theorizing about how he looks which is very incorrect. Typical humans and their creative imaginations.

"Oh, you're Lucy!" Cabbage dish said as he fastened his eyes and began to eat his rose completely. What is the taste of Rose? Is it even delicious to eat?

Luffy, on the other hand, was looking at the polished shield, the man threw at him for blurting out an incorrect name of his. I guess Luffy found out something to shield him. He is wearing a helmet on his head, and his beard that is still attached on his Philtrum.

"If you were really..." Cabbage dish started to speak while finishing his rose, leaving the stem of it. "...Straw Hat Luffy, I would have killed you here and now." he smirked while breaking with impunity the stem on his hand.

"What? Why?" Luffy asked curiously of him.

Cabbage dish theb looked at him with his menacingly eyes. "I entered the New World three years ago. The whole world was talking about this beautiful rookie who was worth over 200 million. The newspapers covered me every day. Girls went nuts over my wanted posters. They stole all of the posters throughout a town. Everybody was going crazy about me. "Hey, big star!" "Who me?" "Of course" "Cavendish-sama, look at me!" "Don't worry! I'm always looking at all of you!" he said while changing his voice and did some actions in order to carry out his words accurately. His aura then went gloomed, and his shoulders started to shake in anger. "But...a year later, Whitebeard's War of the Best drew their attention away! Straw Hat Luffy came into the public spotlight along with Whitebeard! On top of that, new rookies kept coming up one after another and become popular as the Worst Generation and wrecked havoc like crazy! Reporters don't pay attention to me anymore! That's why I'm gonna kill them! Those annoying newcomers! All of them!" he explained, and his teeth went crazy too. He was holding out a wanted torn poster of Luffy on his hand.

What's with this guy? He is somewhat very obssess of fame.

"What you're saying is absurd." Luffy said to him. I then nodded my head repeatedly, but my aura is changing into something dangerous because I heard my Pop's name and I don't like the way he said those words about Pop's getting the spotlight because we all know that my Pop's is way famous than this Cabbage dish. I don't even know him at all!

Cabbage dish turned his back away from Luffy while crossing his arms on his chest. "Say whatever you like! To recapture everybody's heart, I would kill as many newcomers as it takes!" he said in his exasperated voice and was then change when he pulled out another rose out of nowhere and I am sure that he is going to eat that again. On top of that, his voice was replaced again in his "lovely" voice. "To do so, I'm gonna win the Flare-Flare Fruit today!"

"Your weight is okay." the man said to Luffy when he went to the weight scale and measured how heavy he is wearing right now.

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed happily while spreading his cape and shield on the sultry air.

Cabbage dish snapped at him again for not listening to whatever he just said and for ignoring him. "Hey, you can't ignore me like that! Dammit! I'm gonna win the Flare-Flare Fruit at any cost!" he shouted fiercely while fist pumping angrily on the air.

"Hey you, Cabbage dish looking man!" I justly called him as he looked at me. I totally dislike his attitude right now. He is overly confident to win handily the Flare-Flare Fruit, my beloved brother- Ace possessed before. However, should I also say the same thing to myself? Damn me.

"Oh! You're that beautiful woman from before! I was looking everywhere for you because we both need to be best of best friends because we are both beautiful! Just imagine all those headlines from the newspaper!" he said dreamingly, and I just stared at him for being dreamy and weird at the same thing. I know that there is nothing wrong about having a dream but his dream clearly sucks!

"No way in hell! I refuse to be your best friend!" I said to him while crossing my arms on my chest, looking angrily at him. Once he undoubtedly heard me, his eyes went wide as he took a step back while pointing his finger at me.

"Don't say that!"

"Whatever! I am just here to correct you about Pop- I mean Whitebeard stealing your spotlight years ago! How dare you say that! We all know how famous he is here in the New World so what if he stole it?! News flash, you are not going to get famous again because you suck!"

He looked at me, bewildered. "What?! I suck, and I'm not going to get famous?! Take it back!" he shouted at me while swaying my body out of surprise. "I said, take it back!"

"No!" I shouted at him, and he fell hopelessly on the floor while crying dramatically. "If you wanted to be famous, burn or paint some of the flags that is owned by the World Government! In that way, you will be famous, and you don't suck at the end!"

"Pleasant idea!" he said while giving me a big thumbs us. Both of us then wrapped our arms on our shapely shoulders while producing a sinister laugh, typically thinking of doing and carrying out that in the near future. Never knew that we will be like this at the end. How can I transform him into this in a rapid time? Damn me. "I'll be famous with that, and I'm going to be all over the news! And I will not forget to include your name! Speaking of a name, I haven't known yours." he said to me while both of us unwrapped out arms from each other.

I looked at him, surprised. "No! Don't include my name! Anything but that! If you are going to put it, you have to promise me that you won't include it then in that way I'm going to tell you my name!" I suggested to him as he merely stared at me.

"Hmm. Sure! I'm pretty sure you already know my name! In that case, allow me to properly introduce my proper name. I am Caven-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know already."

"You don't have to cut me off , best friends!" he cried to me. 

"Whatever. I'm Haruki, and I'm sorry for what I said to you a while ago, it's just that I don't like the way you spoke before but right now, it doesn't seems like you are a bad person!" I told him while smiling compassionately. I naturally think I was too harsh at him and did not even think of how foul my words are to him.

"No, no, no! I should be the one to say sorry to you! I'm ashamed of my self for saying those about Whitebea- by the way, who is he to you? In common, is he someone important or your idol or something?" he politely asked me curiously. The look he is giving me right now is making me ran away. He was giving me the look of concern and such. I wanted to tell him as his best friend but I still can't and I will eventually tell him when the right time comes.

Fudge! Shanks and Mihawk will eliminate me! I mentally slapped myself hard, and I began to sweat. I looked at him, forcing my smile because of my incredible stupidity. "Uhm yes! I mean yes that he is my idol! Not my father! In the affirmative, he is not my father because he is my idol!" I forewarned him and at the end I produced him a fake cheery laugh and I could indeed hear the nervousness in both of voice and laugh. Suck to be me sometimes! I should be more cautious next time!

Gosh! I'm dead if he found out!

"Oh! That's great! At that point you should idolize me too!" he said while laughing with me. My nervous face was instantly turned into something dull.

"Nope."

"What?!"

I looked at Luffy who is busy talking with someone who is woman with pink hair and a unimaginably enormous breast. What the hell! Those are huge! Anyways, both were looking at the noble statue and was having a conversation. I then realized something just by looking at the woman. I until now haven't change into a gladiator outfit! I don't want to fight on the arena with a suit! No! It doesn't look right for me!

I looked at Cabbage dish while I started to cry because of how dumb I am to forgot the crucial part in this fierce competition. He looked at me with those sparkling aura surrounding him.

"Why are you crying this time?!" he said while clasping both of my hands.

I pouted. "There is no woman gladiator outfit here! And I don't want to wear a suit while fighting! Support and help me, oh great noble man!" I uttered to him, and I could see that he was beginning to work up when I called him a great noble man.

"Allow me to find and obtain you one, best friend! Wait for me here!" he replied to me while still clasping my hands and once he let go of it he went towards the female staff and mumbled something to them and all of them, yes I repeat all of then ran somewhere together. "Your gladiator outfit will be here in a minute!" he informed me once he got back beside me. Well, that was fast of him! I never knew that he would be going to ask the female staff to grant me one! He is not only very confident but brazen-faced. Oh well, I should not complain but instead give him a thanks for doing that.

However, I still could not believe that he just pulled that as if it was just a piece of cake for him. I stared at him shockingly because he just did that. He absolutely did! I never knew that he was this awesome! Guess being beautiful like him is a considerable advantage! I'm amazed by him. I gave him a huge thumbs up as he laughed wholeheartedly at my reaction. We both wrapped our arms on our shoulder while laughing uproariously as if we are the only one the room. The other competitor were just looking at us, and some were giving us the hearty aura in which we did not mind them at all and just let them do whatever that pleases them.

"Best friends forever! Best friends forever! Best friends forever!" both of us chanted together happily.

I just consist of a best friend today and I'm happy at the same time! And he doesn't seem back as to how I described him before. Silly me of thinking like that to him. I indeed forgot about our Captain, but I know that Luffy is just somewhere near me and he is not that hard to find because whenever there's trouble, he is the one because he is the reason as to why it started, as usual. Trouble seems to be part of his name. Now that you think about, what is Luffy's full name again? Zoro's full name is the only one that I knew. Also, did I forget to tell all of you that I don't have a last name? Just Haruki.

I unexpectedly asked my Pops about that, but he said that I can just use his last name, Newgate as my last name for now because the time to know my last name is about to come at the exact place and right time. I was really suspicious of that part and why won't they tell me about that. I knew that I was not his biological daughter because ever since I was young, he would always say that and I understand him very well. Guess I have to wait politely for the right time to naturally come.

"Haruki!" Cabbage dish called me and I snapped into reality. "You were spacing out. Is there something wrong?" he sincerely asked me while giving me a worried look and I could see how worried he by heart is because I was spacing out for a few minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how the outfit will look great on me!" I said while bestowing a gentle smile upon him. I sincerely hope he buys it.

He sighed heavily at me while narrowing his eyes. When he unraveled them, he produced me a smile just like mine. "As one would expect, it will look outstanding on you! You are very good-looking and so am I, and everything we wear will look good on us!" he communicated with me while he took out a rose out of nowhere again and put the stem on his luscious lips and did a dramatic pose. I then herd the female staff from before squeal in glee. If I'm not misjudged, those are the one Cabbage dish instructed to bring an outfit for me to wear! "Anyways, here is your stunning outfit for today's competition." he reckoned and presented me an outfit that is beautiful!

"That was!" I shouted while looking at the female staff and they nothing but gave a big thumbs up. I respectfully gave them a kindly smile indicating that I was appreciative for their collaborative effort and hard work. "This is beautiful!" I added.

"As a matter of course, it is! Now off we go towards the comfort room of this Colosseum. I'll guard you on the outside so that no one will even dare to take a peak at you!" Cabbage dish said and I applaud heartily.

Both of us went towards the comfort room as I replace my suit and change into the outfit the female staff worked on. Like what Cabbage dish had mentioned a while ago, I went inside the comfort room as he is the one guarding outside. Once I wore the gorgeous dress, I could say that it looks pleasant on me. How confident of me. It was an elegant and gorgeous dress like a goddess. The complementary color is only gold and white and really, I suck at satisfactorily explaining stuff like this, so I guess I leave the creative imagination to all of you! Eternal peace! A gold flat shoe that the length is almost my knee and was paired with the dress and there are even some bracelets as an accessory. Should I wear a helmet to properly finish my suitable outfit? Or not?

I'll ask Cabbage dish after because he seems to be a kind of person who is good at fashion and stuff. Why am I so worked up on procuring an outfit in a bloody, fierce, and brutal fight? Anyways, I looked myself in the mirror and untied the pony tail, Zoro did in the past. I untied the red ribbon first and enveloped it around my thing so that I won't lost it or else Zoro will stagger me. Once I was done, I take a last look of my elegant outfit before going outside where Cabbage man is waiting respectfully for me. 

"Guess I'm done." I whispered to myself and went outside where Cabbage dish is. He was still there, waiting politely for me to get out of the comfort room. He unquestionably is my best friend. I fondly called him, and he gradually directed his astonished gaze towards the gorgeous woman in front of him. I'm not gonna lie or something, but I guess there will be a lot of women on the Colosseum who are passively watching the competition right now are going to be throwing and giving me those shades and glare for being too gorgeous. I cried hysterically because I was way too confident of my self. I could say right now that I'm way more confident than Cabbage dish that this confidence of man is way beyond Milky Way, I guess.

When Cabbage dish saw me, his luminous blue eyes went immense and he slowly clapped his hands and whistled at me for being a gorgeous goddess. "Gorgeous! Beautiful! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

I flashed him a brilliant smile, and he covered his eyes playfully. Afterwards, both of us laughed at each other and went to look at the fight. I'm hoping that I am not going to be in the same Block with my best friend because that is not right for me! Into the bargain, I need to find Luffy too. On our way towards there, I saw a bulky man walking towards everywhere on this Colosseum while looking at Cabbage dish . I'm aware that Cabbage dish knew that, but he just let it slide and we both continue to walk.

"I'm going to find, Lucy. Is it okay to you?" I asked Cabbage dish, and he shined by smiling at me. I badly need to find Luffy because I don't want to lost a sight of him and beside I miss Luffy's presence, too. 

"Of course you can! Just don't forget to cheer for me, okay?" he told me while smiling contentedly.

"Positive! Win your block, okay? Because I am going to win mine." I smiled at him too. I'm contented that I meet someone like him in this competition and let's just say that I cannot wait to get to know him more and share a fond memories with him in the near future. I hope that it will going to eventually happen and if it is not going to happen, then I'm looking for a way for it to happen because we need memories of each other.

"Burgess! Burgess! Burgess! Burgess!" our attention was drawn back to the crowd as they cheered enthusiastically on someone who I don't know. I guess Block's A fight is done that fast. Or we just did a lot of things while the fight was happening. You know what, I'll just stop thinking about that.

Anyways, is he the potential winner of Block A?   
  
  
  


Third's POV

"The Blackbeard Pirates, huh?" Franky whispered solemnly while he attended to watch the fight and how it works. Instead of ruthlessly destroying the factory, he went to watch the fight in order to cheer enthusiastically for his two crewmates who voluntarily joined the fight. But it seems that he is not going to cheer for them today. He was about to destroy and look for the factory, but he stopped himself and just watches over Haruki and Luffy at first before but then he was really into destroying the factory so the reason as to why he is to know how the Competition works and more. And beside, their Block is way longer than he thought so instead of sitting and watching the competition, he finally said to himself to find and destroy the factory. "I was expecting Luffy or Haruki will win this thing pretty easily but maybe it's gonna be tough. I hope no one finds out who they are. Now, I've got work to do." he said as he stood up and went outside the Colosseum to finally embark on his plan because it is now or never.

The toy soldier called him and lashed himself on Franky's left leg with his toy arms. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'll come with you!"

"What?! Go away!"

"Can we talk for a minute?!"

"I don't have time to waste!" Franky told him as the toy soldier let go of his arms on Franky's legs. Franky then began to walk away but was stopped instantly by the toy soldier.

The toy soldier, this time wrapped his arms around Franky's neck. He doesn't seem to let go of Franky because he does have something important to ask and say to him. "Wait!"

"You fool! That's enough! I don't need a guy who doesn't know where the factory is! I'm gonna beat the hell out of some high-ranked guy in the Doflamingo Family and make him cough up where it is- "

"Whoa-whoa! Wait! Br quiet!" the toy soldier shouted at him and cut him off to avoid him finish his sentence when some local people were looking at Franky for blurting out about beating one of the high-ranked in Doflamingo's Family.

"What?!" Franky shouted fiercely at him. For some apparent reason, the toy soldier is beginning to irritate him, and it cannot be help because he was bothering him.

The toy soldier then looked at the people who were throwing glare at Franky. "Peeking, peeking...Peeking, peeking... Let's go some place else! You shouldn't say such a radical thing here!"

Franky looked at the toy soldier through his shades, curiously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Medical team! Give aid to the injured of Block A." the emcee said when the fight of Block A is done as Burgess is announced as the winner for this Block. Block B is going to be next. And Haruki until now don't know from which Block he is as Cavendish- Haruki's newfound best friend is part of her block. Cavendish was about to respond at her when their attention was drawn into something. More importantly, she is going to cheer for him and she wish that he will be winner of that block.

A man who is wearing a purple kimono walked out of the Colosseum as one marine soldier was walking behind him while displaying him the coat the man forgot to wear. And they gradually made their way towards Green Bit, where Law and the others are going because it is the place where they will meet Doflamingo and give him Caesar to carefully close their deal. But the ultimate question is, will it going to be successful? Or will it fail because of some specific boundaries?

Anyways, Haruki found Luffy who were looking at the injured competitors of Block A that the medical team are working on. Haruki tried counting correctly all of them as she failed miserably because there are a lot of beaten up men that are scattered on the floor.

"They got beaten badly by the champion." Luffy said while surveying them and Haruki who is beside him just nodded her head approvingly. Cavendish went somewhere, and he told that to Haruki.

Both Luffy and Haruki did not notice a man who is smirking at Luffy, coming closer to him. He was licking his lips. Once he was behind him, his gigantic muscular body was towering Luffy's back. "Hey." he called Luffy and both he and Haruki turned their head towards the owner of the voice who is behind Luffy. "I'm not blind. No matter how you disguise yourself, I can't help recognizing the face of the guy...who put a blot on my record!" he said while typically drawing his face closer to Luffy.

Luffy carefully analyze his face and once he grasped everything he nedded and recognizes him, his eyes went wide. "You!" he said to him, as he then remembered how this man in front of him did years ago. And yes, Luffy defeated him. "Your name was...Maro!"

Haruki tilted her head because Luffy seems to associate with the man towering him with his commanding height. She doesn't want to butt in because she wants to hear something coming out from the man's mouth. 

"Bellamy!" the man who's named Bellamy corrected Luffy about his name. Bellamy is the former captain of the Bellamy Pirates. His bounty is 195 million berries. He and his ex-crewmates did a number on Cricket and his two friends at that time. In return, Luffy defeated him for what they did to Cricket and his two friends.

"Oh yeah, Bellamy! Why are you here?!" Luffy asked him while cautiously raising his left fist on the air, ready to guard himself in case Bellamy strikes at him first. However, Bellamy seems to not look for a fight with Luffy because he has a purpose why he is here and such.

"No particular reason. I'm not a resident of Jaya. I can be wherever I want. On top of that, Doflamingo has been my pirate hero since I was a kid. I've no interest in the Flare-Flare Fruit, but I have my own reason to win this thing!" he explained lamely to Luffy as he crossed his arms afterwards, amply satisfied with his chosen words.

"Well, then I'll have to just fight you again!" Luffy said.

"But I'm not the man I used to be. Straw Hat. I visited the Sky Island." Bellamy blurted and gave Luffy a smirk.

Luffy undoubtedly looked at him shockingly. "You mean Skypiea?!"

"Sky Pie, what?" Haruki beside Luffy whispered softly. Let's all just say that Haruki is kind of out of place. However, she doesn't want to be away from Luffy because it will be tiring for her to look for her later and she doesn't want to be alone, too. "There is a pie made out of sky? Huh?" she said, and none of the duo who are having a conversation paid their focused attention at Haruki because both are so engrossed to talk with each other.

Poor Haruki.

"I lost my crew, but it turned my view of the world upside down." he explained to Luffy, still crossing his mighty arms and giving Luffy a smirk of his.

"You didn't do anything to the people there, did you?!" Luffy asked him and in any minute he will strike at Bellamy if ever he hurt the innocent Skypiea people, he once helped before meeting Haruki and some of his crewmates.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bellamy said to him while showing his evil smirk at Luffy while pulling his shades to look at Luffy clearly. He then began to walk away from Luffy and Haruki. Bellamy just give Haruki a glance at the end and walked upstairs. "Anyway, I'm not holding a grudge against you anymore. I'm gonna get on board Doflamingo's ship to ride through the "wild wave" that will come soon or later. I'm done picking on you."

Luffy and Haruki could only look at Bellamy and once he was out of their grand sight, both of them looked at each other. Haruki then began typically throwing Luffy a lot of direct questions regarding the man, Haruki just saw. Luffy explained that Bellamy was the one who beat up his generous friends and he resoundingly defeated him before they went towards the Skypiea. After a period of time, Luffy told Haruki about their extraordinary adventure on Skypiea, and Haruki could only grieve because she was not there. However, it doesn't mean she cannot go there. 

"I'm definitely going in the near future!" Haruki declare and fire started to surround her because of her determined look. Luffy beside was laughing at her. Haruki is definitely serious about going to Skypiea because she has not been there and couldn't wait. She was then daydreaming about how Luffy the luminous clouds are and such. Just by thinking and fondly imagining about it makes her more excited than a few precious seconds ago. She's into going different kinds of island all over the world and witness how beautiful and unique they are.

"Of course!" was all Luffy said to the determined Haruki. Just like Haruki, Luffy will become the King of Pirates and his crewmates will support him until the day he finally becomes the King of Pirates he truly is. They all know how fit Luffy is and how pure hearted of a person is Luffy. He rightfully deserves to be called as the King of Pirates and they cannot wait for that to happen in the near future. For now, they are slowly beginning to work to reach all of their ultimate dreams.

On the other side, Law and his group were outside the cafe gathering information about crossing the bridge near them. They then spotted CP-0 and their heart went wild. Robin was concealing her face pretty well so that none of them properly recognize her because she was only wearing a shade and a hat to hide her identity. Not like Usopp and Caesar who are wearing a mustache. Law, on the other hand, was disguising himself first.

Moving on Zoro, he was still chasing and pursuing the thief who stole his Shusui and some valuable things of the people on the restaurant from before. He rightfully deserves to be called as the King of Pirates and they cannot wait for that to happen in the near future. He even climbed on the roof when he saw that the thief went there. After all those running, he finally caught his Shusui but was thrown all over the roof on the ground. When he identified who the thief was, his eyes went wild and started to genuinely believe Haruki who is not present beside him.

The stray Kinemon, on the other hand, was running downwards towards a huge stair and when he blinked his eyes, Doflamingo's men surrounded him as they instantly recognize every detail of him. Kinemon might not notice it, but they were following him when he lost Zoro and Sanji because his hat flew, revealing his top-knot. Currently, he was cornered and that made him panic a little bit. The only thing that is going to do and defend himself is to fight all of them.

Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momo were on the Sunny as they are "Look out Group". There were kind of in a play were Momo is the shogun, and Chopper is his vassal and now goes with the name "Choppa'emon". Nami is "O-Nami" and Momo was even laying his head on her thigh while Nami is fanning him. Then here comes Brook who lay his head on Nami's thigh too and after Nami found out that he gave Brook a punch that sent him flying somewhere on the ship. Chopper then explained to him about Momo playing as the Shogun. Momo called Brook as "Bone-kichi" and advised him to perform and sing them a song in which all of them enjoyed. Then something scary is happening on the inside of Sunny and their expression went wild! The room turned into a very colorful painting and if Haruki will see that she'll cover her eyes because it is too colorful for her.

Back to the Corrida Colosseum, the emcee spoke once again. "Now, the competitors of Block B are entering the ring one after another!"

"I gotta hurry! It's gonna start soon!" Luffy said.

Luffy and Haruki ran towards the enormous window to look at the fight. Haruki will be cheering for Cavendish in this block. "Luffy, hurry up and come on and see all of the competitors!" Haruki called Luffy and she was the first one to get there than Luffy while looking at all the competitors of this Block.

"Oh, I have a good view from here!" Luffy said, and Haruki nodded her head at him. The window that they got did have a very good view, not like the window Haruki saw from before. This one caught their attention because no one was looking from there. Haruki will be looking forward for this fight because there are quite few competitors that caught her attention.

After a period of time, Cavendish spotted Haruki who is beside Lucy and went towards them. "Can I watch it with you, Lucy and Haruki?" he asked them while giving Haruki a smile. He was holding out a rose again on his right hand, and not even daring to look at Luffy on his right.

"Of course, you can!" Luffy replied while offering him an eye-closed smile and afterwards, he laughed.

On Cavendish's left, Haruki gave him a thumbs up. "Let watch the fight together!"

"Now, the next competitor to enter is...a latecomer! He's in Block B, too!" the Commindator Bartz said as Haruki and her two friends looked at the man who is slowly entering the platform, looking like he is the most important person. "It only took him a year to become infamous and enter the New World! An incomparably brutal and crazy rookie! He roasted some pirates on a skewer and shared the video! And he also bombed some innocent civilians! He ranked No.1 in the "most annoying pirate who should just go away" competition! A pirate- Bartolomeo!" the emcee added while saying the key points of this Latecomer man.

"All of you! Go to hell!" the man named Bartolomeo shouted while spreading his arms on the air, looking at the crowd who doesn't even like him even 0.01% percent. The crowd were booing at him because of how they despise his presence. They advised him to go home instead and such because his presence is not needed for today's competition. Seems like they aren't going to cheer for him and rather than cheer for him, they are most likely going to throw objects at him or something. But not for a certain swordswoman, named Haruki.

"I'm beginning to like that guy! The part when the announcer said the most annoying pirate who should just go away had me laughing this hard!" Haruki laughed while pointing her finger at Bartolomeo. She is clearly enjoying everything about him. "I don't even know why those people don't like this guy. I mean, just look at it!" Haruki added while carefully looking at Bartolomeo on the platform who is not giving any damn about the people who don't like him because he has his own world. 

The people, even toys were throwing cans, bottles, and papers at him nonstop that made all the competitors near Bartolomeo scrammed away so that hey won't get hit with all those thrown stuff at him.

Bartolomeo then bowed 90 degrees at them. "Don't throw stuff! Please don't throw stuff!" after they were done throwing him stuff, he stood up straight and presented them a playful look. Bartolomeo putted his right hand on his right ear when the Colosseum was silent. "Hm? What?" he said and afterwards he began to laugh while doing some actions that the people and toys inside the Colosseum get irritated at him.

"Oh? Why is everyone so angry?" Luffy asked when he witness the scene.

"Because of him." Cavendish replied to his question as the three of them were looking at the crazy Bartolomeo on the platform. "He's the captain of a pirate group called Barto Club- Bartolomeo the Cannibal!" Cavendish added.

When the crowd keeps on yelling at him, Bartolomeo got something out from his convenient pocket and did a pinch serve so that he could throw it everywhere and wherever he likes.

"What are you doing?!" the Commindator Bartz or the emcee shouted fiercely at him.

When Bartolomeo threw the thing from the air, it flew on the sky and began to spin. One toy then shouted that it is a bomb and they all panicked because of his revelation. When the "bomb" fell on the sky, the crowd began to push one another, gripped one another's hair even if you are old or young. To put it differently, they all naturally began to get violent with one another and typically saving their own lives, rather than helping one another. Haruki, on the other hand, was staring uncomprehendingly or blankly at the crowd.

Once the "bomb" landed on the seat and did not blow up just like how a bomb works, Bartolomeo gave the crowd a look. "Gross. Gross! Gross!"

The violent crowd then once again yelled at him and more. Haruki was very displeased with the crowds behavior. Valuable seconds before, they were being brutal and now they are impulsively throwing foul words at him? The violent crowd is making Haruki irk.

"He's smiling. That guy's so weird." Luffy justly said.

"He's not just a menace, but he also has an insolent manner. Unlike me, he has a bad reputation." Cavendish said as he draws his lovely rose near his nose to smell the fragrant scent of it.

And just like that, Bartolomeo captured Haruki's attention because of how the emcee said about how reckless and crazy of a pirate he is. Haruki is definitely going to be this guy's friend and if he won't agree on her. Let's say that Haruki might find possible ways to make him become on of her friends, or not? I think it's up to Haruki's mood. And if fate is really playing with her then she'll eventually give up on it and just continue walking to the future. Anyways, what matters for her now is to kick someone's butt because his existence irritates her. 

"This guy is crazy, and I'm liking his craziness!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Anyways, Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future belongs to me
> 
> ***


	25. 23-Expose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

Not gonna lie, but I'm beginning to like this guy because of his craziness. The funniest part is how he played the crowd well! I don't know myself why I detest them a little bit. It's just that there is something wrong with the people of Dressrosa and It's making me curious. Or I'm just seeing things. I should stop thinking things like this and just focus on the fight.

The Commindator Bartz drank a glass of water before beginning to speak. "Damn Bartolomeo, how dare he make fools of us! But there is another competitor of Block B! He's the last one! He's nothing like that Crazy-lomeo!" he said, and I could see how furious he is with this Cow man (Bartolomeo). The two women beside him nodded their heads. "He admires our King- Doflamingo and declared his loyalty to him by bringing him a giant gold pillar from a distant country! Since then, he's been destroying various towns in many countries where they insulted us by calling us a barbaric kingdom of pirates, and bringing them to terms! He is the "Bullet of Dressrosa"! He has been given a chance by the royal finally!" Commindator Bartz continued. You know what, I just found out that is his name when I accidentally called him "talking man with a small Den Den Mushi on his hand.", the one who corrected me are the female staffs. And if you guys are reflecting on how I remembered his name, that's because of my awesomeness.

Just kidding.

I remembered it because there is kind of his name that was placed there beside the platform, him and those two women beside him.

Cabbage dish scoffed. "Here comes a leading competitor of Block B." he said.

"If he wins this competition, his tenacity will bear fruit and it has been decided that he will get promoted to an executive position in the Don Quixote Family! He is a real contender for winning this competition! A pirate! Bellamy the Hyena!" Commindator Bartz added.

Once Bellamy stood on the platform with that smirk of his, he spread his arms on the air, trying to hype the crowds. He succeeded as there are a lot of girls cheering for his name, and aside from that, it seems like he is their "trump card" to win in this Block, rather than Cow man who made fun of them.

Commindator Bartz spoke. "Now, all 138 competitors are in the ring!"

Cabbage dish had his hand on his right cheeks in a fashionable style while looking away from the ring. "He can't be that popular even if this is his home." he said in a jealous voice. He and his obsession in fame.

I looked at him. "It's fine, I'm rooting for you later!" I said to cheer him up, and succeeded because he smiled widely at me while clasping both of my hands and giving me a teary-eyed look. He does look attractive with this, but I'm looking forward to seeing his other side, like his serious side or something.

"There are so many!" Luffy exclaimed while looking at the competitors on the ring. "They're gonna fight at once, aren't they? Where should I look?" Luffy asked.

"It sure is a battle royal but this is just a preliminary round. There is no chance for the weak to win. You can just focus on the big names." Cabbage dish said to Luffy as he then confronts the ring to look at the competitors. "Do you want me to tell you who I think has a chance?"

"Ah please!" Luffy replied to him and I just nodded while giving him a smile at Cabbage dish. I'm too way lazy to speak right now.

"The King of the Prodence Kingdom. "The Fighting King"- Elizabello II! And his tactician, Dagama! A Jiaokungdo martial artist from the Longfeet Tribe, Blue Gilly! The Millitiary Captain of Dressrosa's Self-Defense Army, Tank Lepant! A criminal- Abdullah! Another criminal- Jeet! A master of the Fish-Man Karate and a martial artist of the Fish-Man Jiu-Jitsu, Hack! Lastly, the pirates- Bellamy and Bartolomeo. One of them will win this match, I suppose." Cabbage dish introduced to us and I just couldn't grasp all of their names because it is too much information for me to gather!

And I think it come to be the identical thing with Luffy because he just hummed at him.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked and I nodded my head.

Cabbage dish shifted his gaze towards Luffy because he just stared at me in disbelief but in a fun way. "What the hell?" he snapped at Luffy.

"Alright, the battle royal of Block B is about to begin!" Commindator Bartz announced and the path where the competitors walked in was beginning to shrink. So that none of this will escape. "A competitor will be eliminated if he gets killed in the ring! Or if he gets thrown out of the ring! There will be only one winner! Let the battle....begin!" he shouted on top of his lungs as the woman on his right rung the bell with a huge wooden hammer.

The competitors began striking there, slashing here, punching there. To come to the point, they are attacking in order to claim the prize. The hyena man, I meet earlier was jumping here and there. It seems like he is a human spring! That is so cool! Can he jump until the moon? Just kidding! The cow man was nothing but sitting near the water and like he was admiring the not-so-cool fishes on the water. Aside from him, a man wearing a crown on his head and two punching gloves was surrounded by an army to defend him. To make it simple, they are defending their King from any attacks. What a strategy they have. The King was punching on the air, readying himself.

"Looks like we have some competitors who are fighting together!" Commindator Bartz said.

"Is that allowed?" asked Luffy and I looked at him.

"I guess so." I whispered. I don't really mind if that is allowed in this fight. It does made the fight interesting than before.

"It's not sportsmanlike, but it's not against the rules, I think." Cabbage dish explained to us. He then looked at the man who is wearing a mustache and shades on his eyes who were surrounded by his army. "The man behind such a trick must be Dagama, a tactician of the Prodence Kingdom." he added and hummed as a response.

A tactician. He does look cute with this, but I'm looking forward to seeing his other side, like his serious side or something. However, Cow man is not even making a move an attack some competitors. In short, he was chilling in his own way. Talk about chill.

"Three competitors got eliminated by being thrown out of the ring! And of course, in the water outside of the ring, The Colosseum's unique attraction! A school of Little Fighting Fish!" Commindator announced as the crowd went wild again. Like what he put into words, three competitors were thrown out of the water as the fishes began to strike at them. "Doesn't matter if you're in or out of the ring! It's Hell! No one can survive uninjured! That's the Corrida Colosseum!"

Yeah, whatever. Can we even consume those fishes? Is it even edible and palatable? If so then I want to try one after this competition. They are significantly massive, so there will be a lot of meat on it.   
  
"He got so much stronger! It's so exciting to see so many different people!" Luffy exclaimed while eyeing someone's fight and I don't even know who he is referring to. Cabbage and I were just listening to whatever he is expressing. Truthfully, the fight seems interesting but I'm bored. "Haru! Look at that man!" Luffy called me, and I turned my head at him. He was pointing at the man who is wearing a helmet and blue cape and was fighting someone. He does have a bulky sculpture, just like the man on the statue. "He's pretty strong, too!"  
  
"Indeed." was all Cabbage dish could say. The man Luffy was pointing at was very good at dodging some attacks and those counterattacks of his is to die for. Taking everything into consideration, I want to fight him, if ever he will the one to win for this Block. He seems strong to me. Cabbage looked at the man too with his blue radiating eyes. "The gladiator- Ricky...His background is a total mystery."  
  
"I'm rooting for this man too!" I said while smiling widely at the man. I then spread my arms on the air, cheering for him. "Yay! Go, Tricky! You can do it! Slash that half-dead idiot of a man!" I cheered, and he even looked at me through his helmet. I gave him a big thumbs up, and a nod was all he could give to me.   
  
"Haruki-megumi. It's Ricky, not Tricky." Cabbage dish corrected me, and I just pouted at him. At that moment our attention was drawn back to Cow man who was almost sleeping on the ring, and no one was even attacking nor him attacking them. The crowd were getting furious at his behavior again and told him to go home if he is not going to put into a fight. They even wish that somebody would kick his ass and Cow man being someone who is absolutely crazy, he just yawned and putted his finger on his right ear and laughed afterwards.   
  
Cabbage dish scoffed at Cow man, too. Irritated because of his behavior but I'm liking his because he is a chill person and at the same time very crazy. "He's fooling around again. That guy is one of those annoying newcomers, just like Straw Hat Luffy. I need to take care of him, too, in this competition." Cabbage dish said as he was looking at Cow man's wanted poster.  
  
Luffy squinted his eyes at him and I gave him a "don't say anything stupid, idiot!" look. However, he just stared at me before shifting his gaze back to Cabbage dish. "What are you doing, Cabbage?!"  
  
I then looked at Cabbage dish on my left and notice that he did not quite hear what Luffy just called him. Luffy just forgot to add "dish" on his name! His name is Cabbage dish and not just Cabbage!   
  
Without looking at Luffy, Cabbage dish spoke. "I'm checking the wanted posters of the Worst Generation. But I have to get new ones." he said, and Luffy and I draw our face closer to the wanted posters when we saw that he stopped on Luffy's wanted poster. "I can barely see their pictures with these knife cuts."  
  
He looks like a pirate hunter with those wanted posters he has!  
  
Luffy squinted his eyes. "Why don't you just let it go already?"  
  
"No way! I'll kill them! There is a big prize for this competition. I was hoping Apoo or Kid or at least one of them would enter but I don't know yet if any of them are here or not. They can hide their face like Burgess did earlier." Cabbage dish explained and I tried my super best not to sniffle a laugh because what he just said is true about someone like Burger to hide their face to enter this competition without anyone knowing their identity. Luffy's eyes went wide. "If any of them are here, should I wait for them to move on to the next round or..."  
  
Cabbage dish did not finish his sentence because he heard a very loud sound coming in our way. I could even smell trouble here! The three of us turned our body to look at it. The man who is coming towards is the man from before! Where one of his son helped us before the male staff could eliminate Luffy and me.   
  
He has a "12" tattoo on his forehead and a very shiny head. His white beard is long too as it almost reach his chest. That is one heck a beard.   
  
He was caressing his beard. "Oh, is this the place to watch the battle?"  
  
"You're..." Cabbage dish started but was cut of again when the old man had reached our place already. He was towering us with his tall figure. I was squished by Luffy and Cabbage dish because I was on their left!   
  
"We have a good view of the match from here." the old man said while looking at the fight. Can he please notice that because of his body he is squishing the three of us?!  
  
"T-T-Too tight!" Luffy said as his eyes was opened wide. Cavendish in the middle was gritting his teeth because of the tightness. I, on the other hand, might explode if he won't give us some space. I will probably pull his beard out from his face, instead of his hair on his head because he doesn't have one.  
  
I'm very disrespectful to someone who is older than me. Sorry for that.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." the old man said as he gave some space we desperately needed. Cabbage dish and I were trying to catch our breath while Luffy was giving him the look.  
  
"Who are you, old pops?" Luffy asked.  
  
"By the way, how is Garp-san doing? Straw Hat Luffy-kun!" he said while speaking softly and gently. Who is even Garp? Is that someone who is very important to Luffy?   
  
Luffy stared at him with his dilated eyes. "You know my grandpa?"  
  
"Grandpa?!" I shouted at him when I was already done catching my breathe. That was some tight and cramped space there!   
  
"What?!" Cabbage dish shouted out of surprise. He stared at Luffy as Luffy gave him a surprise look, too because he just blurted out that he is Luffy.   
  
"I almost got killed by Garp-san once. And I've made up my mind to carry the grudge even against his children and grandchildren." was all he said and Luffy and I gasped at him. This man is holding a grudge against his children and grandchildren? Is he even serious? I looked at Cabbage dish, and he was holding out his anger towards Luffy who is in front of him. Is he going to snap at him because I just lied to him or trying to hide Luffy's identity as his best friend? I also don't want him to kill Luffy. "Garp was like a real demon for us pirates back then. It's been decades now, but my wound hasn't healed" he explained as he then caressed his head to soothe it. What did Gulp (Garp) did to him that him this type of a person who is holding a grudge for a very long time? And who the hell is Gulp even?  
  
My attention was then shifted to Cabbage dish who is beginning to unsheathe his sword to attack Luffy. He glared daggers at my captain. "hey, is it true?!" he asked.  
  
"No, no, no...I just misheard it! I'm Lucy!" Luffy told him while holding both of his arms on the air, feeling so nervous at Cabbage dish. It is possible that Luffy remembered everything that Cabbage dish said about killing one of the Worst Generation if he spotted one. "I'm definitely Lucy, right Haru?!" Luffy added while looking at me on Cabbage dish's back. I adverted back my gaze away from them so that I won't say anything that I did not heard something. "Haru!" Luffy called again.

I just stared at him, blankly without showing any of my passionate emotions. "Yes, he is Lucy."  
  
"You don't mishear your own name! And don't include Haruki here!" Cabbage dish snapped at him as he intentionally walked closer to Luffy and Luffy, on the other hand, took a step backwards.  
  
"I need you to pay for what your grandfather did to me."  
  
This old man should just shut his mouth up. He is irritating me! And just like that Luffy's identity is blurted out! Freaking hell!  
  
"What my grandpa did is none of my business!" Luffy yelled at the old man while spreading his arms on the air. I facepalmed myself because of what just Luffy had said. I'm definitely not going to tell Luffy about some secrets because he is not good at keeping one!  
  
"So you are Garp's grandson!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"If you're the real Straw Hat Luffy, I'm gonna chop you up now!" Cabbage dish shouted as he unsheathed his sword out from its scabbard. He is extremely serious about defeating Luffy right now and was not going to allow a chance to escape from his grasp!   
  
"If I had found out about the existence of Garp's son Dragon sooner, you would have never been born." he said while smiling like an idiot. After a period of time, he was in a fighting stance and tow of his fist was levelled correctly. The three of us jumped away from him when he used his head to devastate us but he failed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, old pops!" Luffy said to him when this old man began to lift up his head towards us again. They were competitors looking wonderingly at this picturesque scene and in any minute, the male staff from before might going to eliminate us four! However, Luffy and I noticed that Cabbage dish raised his arm towards Luffy and grabbed his venerable beard. Not gonna lie, but this one is really funny!  
  
"Take that beard off!" Cabbage yelled at him while taking Luffy's beard off. Luffy, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his beard from his face and avoid knowing them his real identity or else we all are dead.   
  
"Stop! No! Let go of me! Let go!" Luffy grunted, and I went there to help Luffy, instead of my best friend. I need to conceal Luffy's identity from all of them because we made a promise to Franky to never ever let them know who we are. Even if Cabbage dish is convince that Lucy is Luffy, I'm going hide him well!   
  
"Don't take his beard off! It's going to hurt him!" I said while giving Cabbage dish a hint that Luffy is an old man with a real beard but Cabbage dish did not pay his attention to me as he just keeps on taking his beard off while Luffy and I were defending it. While the three of were kind of like playing tug of war, the old man went closer to us and we looked at him. Going for a fighting stance, in case if he attacks us again.   
  
The old man then delivered us a punch in which he dodged it as he then jumped on the air when he threw his right fist on us and broke the floor that made a huge crack in there. This man old right here is the reason why Luffy is caught red-handed!  
  
Cabbage dish threw him daggers with his eyes, seems like I am not the only one who is irritated by him. Cabbage dish was crouching on the floor after dodging his second punch from before as I positioned next to him. "Damn you Don Chinjao! Back off! He's my enemy!" he shouted at him as he drew his mighty sword that created a luminous light. I even covered my eyes because of how bright it is. The old man then jumped towards us as Cabbage dish pierced his sword at the old man's head. While Luffy and I were just watching them. There were indeed competitors who are watching it right now and couldn't believe that Cabbage dish's sword did not snap when he pierced it on the old man's skull. Cabbage dish and the old man was pushing each other and aren't letting each other let go.   
  
However, Cabbage dish's sword could not pierce the old man's skull because of how hard and thick is his skull! One of the competitors commented that a skull was impervious to a sword and the power to push back a giant. And both of them are beyond human power. The old man then gripped two of his hands and forms it into a fist. Before he could hit us with his fist, he dodged all of his attack by jumping on and on, and only that, he was hammering his skull on the ground too. To make it short, he is using three parts of his body (right arm, left arm, and his head) to attack us. I don't even know why am I included here when in fact, he doesn't hold a grudge against me nor Cabbage dish. Oh well, I'll just protect our Captain because he is a very important person in our crew. All of us are.   
  
He was just punching us there and here, and all we could do is dodge and cannot even attack him because of how fast his attacks are. Well, he is not that fast but I seriously don't want to get eliminated here! I went this far and am not going to get eliminated! Is dodging even counted as a fight?  
  
"I can't take him down without going all out!" Cabbage dish yelled while glaring at the old man and he seems to cannot him again with his sword and just keeps on jumping backwards, same goes with Luffy and me.  
  
We are at a very disadvantage here! Where is that male staff when I needed him?!  
  
Luffy then jumped far away from him and I stood beside him. He gripped his hands so hard while glaring at him. "You bastard!" he shouted as he then jumped towards the old man giving him a punch on the face. "I said "stop"!" Luffy successfully hit him on his face as the old man was face planted on the floor that created a huge crater on it, knocking the old man down with just one attack. I could even hear the gasp from the competitors who are watching us right now. Can they not watch it and just find the effin' male staff?! Instead of looking for the male staff, here they are commenting who Luffy is and more. I'm hating this so much.  
  
I pouted at that thought. Poor me.  
  
The old man raised his body, and it looks like the punch was nothing to him. He then caressed his bald head. "Oh my..." was all he could say after his face landed on the floor. The competitors' eyes went wide while staring at the old man because Luffy's fist attack did not work against him. Or maybe he just has a very thick face or head. They were saying about a legend of this man and said that this old man, right in front of us broke up the Ice Continent with just a head-butt. A head-butt! How in the world, right?! Amazing, interesting, and splendid! If this old man did not attack us, I would be giving him some positive words.  
  
"It didn't work at all. I though I used enough strength." Luffy whispered beside him. Then this old man did a praying fighting stance as veins started to appear on his head and his white beard was floating upwardly. Luffy looked at me seriously. "Haru, do not interfere with the fight, okay? Let me deal with this, and you don't have to protect me." he said to while smiling genuinely.  
  
I stared at him for a few seconds. "Nope. It is one of my job to protect you, too. So, let me okay?"   
  
Luffy was about to answer when the old man started speaking. "Oh my...it seems like you three are quite strong! But you guys need more training!" he told us, and I irked at his comment. Whatever, I don't really care about his words. I'm just holding back for some apparent reason. Can he not remember that fighting here is not allowed, unless you are on the ring?!   
  
"Seeing how strong you are...I'm now sure you're Straw Hat." Cabbage dish said to him while smirking.  
  
Luffy just him a look while knitting his eye brows, still in a fighting stance. "What do you want from me? Leave me alone!" he told Cabbage dish on his right, while I'm on his left.  
  
"Being born as a grandson of the demon and stealing other people's popularity- you really incur everybody's hatred." Cabbage dish explained to him without tearing that smirk from his face. Seeing Cabbage dish, he is not that furious like before and I think that is a good thing.  
  
Luffy snapped at him and I could see some red lines on both of his eyes. "Neither of those things are my fault!" he shouted at him and when he realized what he just said he looked on his left, which is me and I gave him a deadly glare. He shifted his gaze back to Cabbage dish and spoke in calm tone. "I'm Lucy, by the way."  
  
"If you keep standing in my way, I'm gonna kill you, too, young knight and young lady!" he shouted at me and Cabbage dish and hearing his words I could say that he was being serious. However, I am also serious about getting in his way. 

Too bad, then. 

The old man stomped both of his foot on the ground, one at a time as it created another huge crater on it. Instead of killing the three of us, it looks like he'll destroy this Colosseum before he can kill us three! Moving back to the old man, he shouted so loud on top of his lungs. I then covered both of my ears because of how loud his scream is. He is definitely going to destroy my eardrums! Then, two of his sons from before was running towards their old man while gritting their teeth and stop his child like tantrums.   
  
"Wait, wait, old man! That's enough!" the black haired man said while he clenched his fist.  
  
The tall man who has a brown hair, spoke afterwards. "If you cause trouble here, they'll eliminate you!"  
  
Say that more loudly!  
  
Both of them instantly jumped on their old man while gripping his beard. Not going to lie again, but the three of them looks so good. It's like a father and son bonding day. Definitely cute to look at all day. However, it's not cute anymore because they are not kids anymore as they are grown ups already.  
  
"Let go of me, my grandsons!" the old man said, and I took a step back while looking at them. I had both of my mouth and eyes wide opened because of what I just heard.   
  
"No! I don't know what's going on, but you got to stop!"  
  
"I finally found my sworn enemy- Garp's grandson!"  
  
"If we get eliminated here, we can't fulfill the real purpose that we entered for, grandpa!"  
  
I pointed my finger at the three of them while staring incredulously at them in surprise. "Grandsons?! I thought they are your sons!" I shouted, and none of them pay their attention to me. I could not believe myself that I miscalculated that they are his sons! Damn me, it is!  
  
Under those circumstances our savior went to us and was asking what was going on over here and if we are fighting fiercely outside of the ring, then they will have to ask us to leave this Colosseum. And that won't definitely be going to happen, not on my watch! The competitors who are watching us were making a pathway for the guards to ran towards us.   
  
"The guards are coming." Cabbage dish observed while looking at the incoming two guards. "I don't care if I get eliminated here or not! I'm going to..." before I could hear what Cabbage dish is going to say next, Luffy whispered beside me and hide away from all of them in which I gave him a nod as an answer. The both of us then silently walked away from the scene and once we are already far away from them, he ran as fast as a cheetah could run. And I'm sure that Cabbage dish will get mad at me for running away and for hiding Luffy's identity. Is this the end of out friendship? Painstakingly, that was indeed fast to end.  
  
Sad to say this but we have nowhere to ran so we just jumped towards one of the windows here in the Colosseum and we are gripping something as it depends our life on it. This is not my idea, and it is definitely not mine!  
  
"Boy..." Luffy whispered beside me as he then looked at me. "We promised Franky that we wouldn't let anybody know who we are!" he added, and I gave him a soft glare.  
  
I scoffed. "Whose fault is that?!" I yelled at him, and he just gave a laugh as an answer. This all Luffy's fault for not thinking! However, I did have fun in there.  
  
"There are about 70 competitors left in the ring now! Already half of the competitors are gone! We are coming to the moment of truth!" Commindator Bartz shouted. I stared at him in disbelief because he could count all the remaining contestants?! Amazing! Now, that is something. "Hack, the master of the Fish-Man Karate has taken down his 17th opponent!" he added thoughtfully.  
  
"17th opponent? Amazing!" I said while my eyes turned into stars while looking at the Fish-Man, who he reminds me of Jimbei because of him. I wonder what Jimbei is doing right now. I hope he is doing great. Despite how I'm gripping for my life, I was still cheering for him. Moving back towards the Fish-Man, one man who is way bigger than him was making his way towards the Fish-Man, carrying a huge weapon. He then strike his weapon to the Fish-Man and was stuck that made him sweat pretty hard. Having that as an advantage, the Fish-Man punch him on his stomach that sent him flying towards the water. The crowd cheered so loud, and so am I because of it. I really like Fish-Man Karate so much.  
  
"That was awesome, Hack! He beat his 18th opponent!" Commindator Bartz commented as Pack(Hack) beat his 18th opponent and I'm certain that it will continue until 20! Or even more than that! "And this man is runner-up! An unknown gladiator who burst into prominence- Ricky! He may be the one everyone should keep an eye on in Block B! He did it! He cut down his 16th man!" he added, and I shifted my attention towards Tricky. He was just attacking her, slashing there, and more. Then these two competitors went towards him in a slow manner that put Tricky into an advantage. He slashes them with his sword, and his speed is to die for, too!  
  
"Now, Ricky beat the same number of men as Hack!  
  
See?! I'm also rooting for this man!  
  
Anyways, Luffy and I should get out of here first before rooting for them. Both of us took a peak on the inside and saw that everything kind of like died down. Having that us are our benefit, Luffy and I landed on the ground slowly and quietly. And we both run towards anywhere we both like! Moreover, I was just dragging Luffy, and yes I am leading when I undoubtedly saw two guards from before.   
  
"Jeet and Adbullah, a pair of evils, beat 10 strong men at one! Now, Blue Gilly is attacking the II's clan! Oh, in the meantime, Adbullah and Tank are facing each other!" I heard continuously, and I just did not pay my considerable attention to it anymore because the only thing I should focus is to hide both Luffy and I away for the time being. We should definitely not look for a fight in here and try hard to stay out of trouble.   
  
I then stopped myself from running when Luffy and I arrived a room that doesn't even have anyone. Just Luffy and I. I tried catching my breathe first before properly speaking. I find it very weird for Luffy to not shout of say something to me. So because of that, I confronted Luffy and found out that he was not beside me at all! But instead a man that is way taller and bulkier than I am. Why is Luffy not in here?! And why is this man here?!  
  
"Why are you here?!" I asked the man while piercing my eyes through his soul. With that, he was shaking from fear and consumed too much time in replying to my question.   
  
"Uhmm, y-you just grab me out of nowhere and d-dragged me here?" he replied to me and it is more on like a question, rather than an answer for me. Anyway, he was not even looking straight into my eyes. Probably scared of how scary and furious my looks are right now. Additionally, I in common was the one who drag him here without noticing that it wasn't Luffy. How in the world did that even happened?! I'm trying to recall a while ago, and this is how things go. Luffy and I climbed over the window so that we could stand tall on the ground again. Once he back, we both saw two guards (who are not even looking for them, just passing by) and I immediately grab "Luffy" and brought him here. I guess I did grab someone who I expected and believed that it was Luffy. Oh well, Luffy and I were not the only one there so yeah. I'll let this slide or whatever because of my idiocy.   
  
I facepalmed myself as I then gave the man an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."   
  
He justly smiled at me a little bit as I promptly turned my back away from him to search for Luffy. How rigid of me to just grab someone who I don't even know out of nowhere! I always told myself to always more attentively to my surroundings. However, in prevalent today's case, I definitely failed. I guess I'm a failure sometimes. Anyways, where should I start looking for Luffy? I think I'll go back to the window, both of us were clinging for our dear lives. Hoping that Luffy is near there, then searching for him isn't that hard at all.  
  
When I arrived at the window from before, without losing myself because I'm good at direction. I saw that Luffy was there hanging for his dear life. I stared at him as he stared at me, too. Wait a minute?! I definitely saw that he and I stood tall on the ground! Then why is he here again?! Am I seeing things already?! Or Luffy clung again here when I was supposed to drag him somewhere where there are no guards, and also, Cabbage dish and the crook old man. Luffy is definitely the center of attraction everywhere! Oh well, I'm not going to complain because trouble means for me that there is fun, also. And yes, that's how my brain works.  
  
"Haru! You just grab a stranger instead of me!" he confronted while glaring at me. I could just pull his eyeballs out from his eyes so that he won't give a glare anymore! Humbly thank goodness that I am not that hysterical and glaring at me right now is not making me more mad, cruel and dangerous. Because if I am, then if I were you, I should probably say goodbye to the world! What's more, Luffy is my Captain, so it's a big NO, or else Nami and the others will pluck mine too. A no, no, no for me!  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him, not enjoying what he not long ago responded to me. Luffy is definitely being make me furious or whatever. "Even if I just grabbed a stranger out of nowhere, you should have followed us but you didn't!" I snapped at him while both of us are glaring at each other. Not my fault why he did not follow us when he knew that I just grabbed a stranger instead of him! I'm stupid, then he is stupider than I am and that is the truth to be told! "And when are you going to be like that?! Aren't you going to stay like that forever?!" I asked him, and he immediately shook his head, saying that he won't stay like that forever.   
  
"Unbelievable!" Before Luffy could take an action. What Commindator Bartz said caught our attention. It seems like the fight is going to be more interesting than before. Both Luffy and I watched the fight. "How much more does Bartolomeo want to offend other people?! In front of this huge audience, he pulled it out and started peeing! No one has ever done such a thing in this Colosseum!"  
  
On the ring is Cow man peeing with these huge crowds! He is not even thinking damn straight because of how crazy he is! Not gonna lie but this is too much, and yet I find him keenly interesting. Monitoring him, I immediately cover my mouth, instead of my eyes and laughed out loud. I did not saw his private parts because in my point of view, his coat is kind of like hiding his family jewel. Not like I want to see his, too. I shifted my gaze back to Luffy and saw that he was thoroughly looking at him, not giving any priceless reactions.  
  
"Here comes that somebody!" Commindator spoke and saw that the Fish-Man from before was engaging in his way towards Cow man who is not yet done from his pee. Talk about bad timing. Cow man was panicking while looking at the Pack(Hack) who was busy knuckling his fingers, ready to take his aim at Cow man. "The hero who came in to punish him is the Fish-Man warrior- Hack!"  
  
The crowds were cheering for Pack and told him to kick Cow man's ass and more. Pack did his fighting Fish-Man Karate stance and aimed his attack towards Cow man who is still panicking while peeing. What the hell? How can he pee that long? Did he consume that much of a water? Anticipating Pack's move, the crowd went enthusiastic because they thought that Pack succeeded in attacking and injuring Cow man. However, Moving back, when I squinted my eyes on Pack's fist, it draws blood and his flexible wrist immediately went purple! He was crouching on the floor in total pain from his right wrist and collapsed hopelessly, admitting his defeat. The cheering crowd were surprised that Pack collapsed, not defeating Cow man. 

"What's going on?! W-What kind of monster are you?! Bartolomeo!" Commindator Bartz shouted out from pleasant surprise.   
  
"What was that?!" Both Luffy and I gasped, and Cow man just gave all of us his infamous smirk. I could instantly comprehend everything that this Cow man just did that and those. Interesting! Guess like everyone is cheering for everyone on the ring, except for Cow man who is making them irritate, furious, and offend at the same time. The thing about Pack's attack is that it did not even reach Cow man! It's like something is naturally keeping him from touching Cow man and I'm curious about his power. I think it is something about solid or something.   
  
Because of how Pack collapsed on the stable floor, writhing in pain from his wrist, the crowd went silent and all I could see is their surprise and worry expressions from Pack. Before he could take revenge from Pack, Cow man wore his pants again because he is done peeing that long. Then Cow man kicked Pack with his clothed lower body and that made Pack spitted out some of his blood from his mouth. And just like that, Pack got defeated.  
  
"Hack got defeated! He couldn't even reach Bartolomeo! What did Bartolomeo do to him?! Damn! I was rooting for Hack! That chicken head!" Commindator Bartz commented as he slammed his right foot on the table while insulting Cow man who I think is not even insulted of what he just called Cow man. The two women beside him were calming his temper down, and he should be fair. "We can't see a clear winner yet! B Block- 24 competitors remain." he added.   
  
For all that, the remaining competitors were becoming more intense and busy from fighting. I could even see that clever Hyena man was smirking at Cow man who had his back turned away from him. Well, it looks like Luffy will be next and I'll be last. Freaking long to wait! I was rooting for Pack, but he got defeated and I am fine with it. Aside from him, I was also rooting for Tricky(Ricky) who is busy slashing some Blue haired man with elongated legs. Damn, he is freaking long!  
  
"Powerful competitors are getting eliminated one after another! Following Hack's defeat, the unknown gladiator, Ricky, also got taken down! Blue Gilly is strong!" Commindator Bartz announce, and my eyes immediately went wide.  
  
What the hell? Tricky, the one that I am also rooting for got defeated because of some Blue haired man that has elongated legs that I want to snap because of how angry I am with him! What the hell?! I know that I should not base anyone from their Bulky sculpture, but I undoubtedly want Tricky, who is wearing a blue cape that has a skull at the end on his flowing cape, win this competition because there is something about him that made me so curious. He looks like a mighty king or something from before. However, I am just thinking that.   
  
Tricky(Ricky) fell on the floor with blood gushing out from his face. Some parts of his polished helmet were unmistakable crack open, revealing his some part of his right cheeks up until his chin. I even squinted my eyes so much because I just saw a white beard and mustache from him. He was gritting his teeth because of how angry he is right now. Is he angry because he got resoundingly defeated or because of another reason?   
  
Anyways, my last card is Cow man who I think is very strong and could win this Block. And yes, I couldn't wait to fight him because I am confidently going to win my Block. The Blue man(Gilly) was attacking the King's army one after another. While the King, who is wearing a yellow-orange punching gloves is still bust warming up for his upcoming awesome move. Then this balloon man(Dagama. He is the tactician of the King of Prodence Kingdom) attacks his cow-army when he told them to attack Blue man. They did not even reach Blue man because Balloon man slashed them. Talk about scam and fraud.   
  
Yeah, whatever. I don't care anymore because I want this to end so that I could start fighting already. I couldn't wait to see all of their priceless reaction when they saw how awesome and gorgeous my power and attacks are. On top of that, the most interesting part is that Hyena man went to attack Cow man got failed! He was sent flying on the ring as Cow man started walking slowly to his position.  
  
"Bellamy who went in for the attack, is down on the floor?! What did Bartolomeo do?!" Commindator Bartz shouted, and I could hear the surprise from his voice. Hyena man began standing and started to attack Cow man with his power. When he dashed forward, he draws his right fish on the air while glaring at Cow man, who did not even move a tiny little bit from his position. I'm not sure but when Hyena man punched Cow man's fist on his exposed stomach, he was sent flying again as he coughed out some blood from his mouth. And again, he fell down on the floor. "I-I can't believe it! Our man- Bellamy is worn out!" Commindator Bartz commented.   
  
Is Cow man a devil fruit user or something? If so, then what kind of a Devil Fruit did he even eat? I'm definitely going to fight him because he interests me. Hyena man was intentionally throwing daggers with his eyes at Cow man, who is just giving him a laugh. Anyway, I wonder if Zoro miraculously found the clever thief already who stole his Shusui.  
  
"Bellamy..." I heard Luffy whispered while he was looking at Hyena. Base from his voice, I guess he is kind of like worried about him. Knitting his eyebrows, he shouted. "Hey, Bellamy! Don't give up! Now come on, Haru! Shout at him, too!" he said to me while I tilted my head because of him.  
  
I guess I have no other choice. "Yeah, don't give up!" I shouted at him, trying my best to cheer him up. He did not even look at the two of us, maybe because he was so focused on defeating Cow man. Anyways, I'm rooting for the both of them. So if any of them wins, then it is a win-win for me, too. When I turned my gaze towards the King, he was looking at the Blue man and steam is coming out from his body. Seems like he is done warming up. The crowd were talking to one another while looking at the King.   
  
"There is a restlessness in the air! The King who kept quiet in the battle formation is now on the move!" Commindator Bartz informed all of us. The ground even started shaking because of how the King is making his move right now. Okay, aside from that, when is Luffy going to hang like a monkey there? The crowds were panicking again as they were trying to exit the Colosseum by pushing everyone, gripping their hair, and more. In short, they were being intense again like before when Cow man pranked by them thinking that the ordinary ball is a bomb. "Maybe, he really did destroy the fort!" he added.   
  
Then the King's body was becoming bulkier than before as there were a lot of his ex-army from before going to attack him. However, Blue man was way faster than them as he dashed towards the King, who was about to throw him his super punch. When he did it, a very intense energy was circulating within him that is surrounding all of us. He directed his punch towards the Blue man that sent him flying across the Colosseum, and the ground was even destroyed because of how powerful his punch is. Not only the Blue haired man, but also some of the competitors on the ring. Because of how strong and bright his punch is, we all were covering our eyes or else we'll be blind. Afterwards, smoke started to appear because how the ring was destroyed, but not that completely destroyed because only the parts where we directed his punch is destroyed. I'm sure that those people outside this Colosseum we all are in are going to be curious what happened.   
  
Once the smoke started to disappear. Commindator Bartz peak through the platform he is in right now. When he knew that everything is more clearer than before, he spoke. "How powerful was that?! I don't think anyone in the ring could survive that! Elizabello II wiped out all of his enemies...with a single punch!" Commindator Bartz announced that all the crowd were cheering for him and more. The King was crouching his body a little bit and was breathing so hard. I guess that one hell of a punch of him did really consume too much of his radiant energy and power. They were happy that he wiped all of them in just single punch. But the real question is, did he really wipe all of them? Then the King was grinning after he collected some of his energy to move again as he raised his right arm on the air.   
  
I then heard Luffy coughing because he inhaled some of the dust and smoke that resulted him to that. Up until now, he has still been clinging to his dear life, and I don't know when he is going to stay like that. He was looking at the King as he gasped. "That was a hell of a punch! I've never seen something like that before!"  
  
"Same here! I want to fight him, too!" I exclaimed passionately while spreading my arms on the air. This King does make me this excited. Humbly praying that he will let me have a duel with him after all of this.   
  
"Bellamy! Blue Gilly! And all other potential winners have been eliminated! The battle royal of Block B- 138 competitors- the winner is from the Prodence Kingdom..." Commindator Bartz was about to finish his announcement when someone from the crowd cut him off from completing his announcement. When I looked at the King, he was still lifting up his arm on the air while looking at the crowd triumphantly. However, things did not go that easy for him. A man from the crowd shouted that there was still someone standing tall on the ring as the King creased his forehead and look or that specific man, ready to have a duel with him. There stood Cow man with a huge glass in front of him. It looks like a barrier that is keeping the King's single punch to eliminate him out from the ring. Cow man was smirking at the King while crossing both of his fingers, creating the impenetrable barrier. I guess he ate a devil fruit that make him a Barrier-Barrier devil fruit user or something. I don't know really.

Cow man the force his right crossed finger as his barrier was sent towards the King, who was sent flying on the ring, barely out of the ring, knocking him out. There were bloods gushing out from his face and he couldn't stand up anymore, even if he tried his best. And just like that, Cow man is the last man standing on the ring.   
  
"The Fighting King- Elizabello II got knocked out! The winner of Block B is...Dammit! Bartolomeo! I can't believe it! In the present circumstances it's clear, the battle of Block B ended with Bartolomeo as its winner!" Commindator Bartz announced, and I could even say that he doesn't want Cow man to win in this Block and was rooting for anyone from their Block, except for him. Poor, Cow man. When Cow man heard that he spread his arms on the air, smirking and laughing at the crowd. He even said that all of us should go to hell. Weird and Crazy guy. The crowd jeering him or mocking him a remark because they don't like him to be announced as the winner but they can't do anything about it because he clearly won by knocking the King.   
  
"My other card won!" I shouted in delight as I then turned my hands into fists. I shouted in delight as I then turned my hands into fists. After all, I wanted to fight him to on the second round. All the winners of the block, actually. Just by thinking about that makes me tremble in excitement. I should probably stop thinking about that for now.  
  
"What? That strange guy won." Luffy said. Under those circumstances, Cow man shouted that he would win the Flare-Flare fruit and gave it to someone, and I could say that this someone he is referring to is a person very important in his life. I wonder who is he referring to. Oh well, looks like Luffy's Block is going to be next now. I can't wait to see Luffy fight all those competitors and win his Block. I hope that there are a lot of formidable competitors in there, like the old man from before who had a very intense grudge against Luffy and his family and who just attacked us out of nowhere. "That strange guy won after all."  
  
"Yes, Luffy. Now come on, the coast is clear." I told Luffy.   
  
"Now..." Luffy whispered as he then jumped inside again when I told him that the coast is clear. He stood beside me while looking from left to right. Probably looking if the old man and Cabbage dish is still here or something. "The giant old pops and Cabbage are gone. Haru, we better run now!" he shouted at me as I sighed when he began running. I then ran closely behind him. We were going down the stairs where we saw that some medical staff were carrying the injured competitors. Luffy and I walked in between. He is probably looking for someone he appreciates right now. I wonder who. I was back into the reality when the medical staff were running near us and ask us to move because we are in their way.   
  
"Bellamy?" Luffy whispered and waited for two medical staff who are carrying him and transporting Hyena man on a stretcher. They stop when Hyena man spoke as Luffy and I looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"You...Why did you both cheer me on?" he asked, and I could say that he was having a hard time to speak because of all of his injuries on his body. Well, what can I say? Those are some serious injuries! He was breathing hard and was trying to catch his breath. "That was so embarrassing! I haven't changed a bit." he whispered told us.  
  
"You've changed, Bellamy." Luffy informed him with sincerity on his voice. I don't want to say anything or something to him because I don't want to interfere or change the color of the mood.   
  
Hyena man tried his best to hide his smile, but he failed. He looked at Luffy with tiredness on his eyes. "No, you have changed. You now use Haki that's far greater than anyone can imagine. That pisses me off! My pride has been broken to pieces! Straw Hat!" he told Luffy.   
  
I then looked at him while raising my right arm on the air. "Excuse you, not me. I can also use Haki." I smiled gently, and all he could do is stared uncomprehendingly or blankly at me for butting in. What's with that look?!  
  
"Whatever!" he said to me as he then closed his eyes. My gentle smile turned into something murderous and if he is not injured or something, I would have butch his head off from his body! This man is pissing me off. I even noticed that Luffy was wrapping his arms around me, preventing me to do something that this Hyena man will ever regret in his life! The two medical staff even stiffened at how scary I look right now and their legs immediately turned jelly.   
  
By all means, fear me!  
  
Just Kidding! Anyways, Luffy bid his goodbye to Hyena man as I just gave him a glare while crossing my arms on my chest. We were then walking towards a path we don't even know where we are going. I'm going to wherever Luffy is going, after all I don't want to bore myself without Luffy.   
  
"Now, now the battle of Block C! The battle will commence shortly after they finish fixing the ring! All competitors of Block C, please go to the entrance gate!" both Luffy and I heard as we stopped from walking.  
  
"It's about time for you to fight, Luffy." I said to while wrapping my left arm on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it's about time, huh?" he whispered.  
  
"I repeat! All competitors of Block C, please go to the entrance gate!"  
  
He then looked at the air with determination in his eyes. "Alright! I'm ready to go!"  
  
"Now, go kick some butts!" I exclaimed to him while raising my right fist on the air, motivating Luffy to kick some effin' competitors' butt. I'm actually not worried about Luffy because I know that he is going to win his Block, so that we could have a duel on the next round, knocking our opponents first.  
  
"Now let me introduce the competitors who everyone should keep an eye on! He is the two-time champion of the New World Central Fighting Tournament, "Destruction Cannon", Ideo! They are savage assassins who are able to kill pirates with more than a 100 million bounty, the Funk Brothers! He is from the famous Giants' country- Elbaf! The most formidable Pirate Mercenary, Hajrudin! There are a lot more! Known for his violence which he uses in order to drive his target into the corner, Jean the Bandit! Who can stop this bull?! The Colosseum's Grim Reaper, Brutal Bull! Today's likely winner! The gang from the Kano Kingdom! Sai! Boo! And the legendary former pirate- Don Chinjao! There are also a lot more tough contenders! It's going to be an exciting match! The battle of Block C will be a very fierce one! Get ready for it!" Commindator Bartz announced and I could say that he is very thrilled, way more excited than am I for Block C's fight.   
  
I mean who wouldn't be?! Those are a lot of tough competitors he just introduced! I even forgot how many are they and what are their names. All I could remember is a competitor that is a bull! Can you believe that, a bull! I wish that in my Block there will be a dragon as a competitor or something like a wild animal. Hmm, a lion? It could also be a tiger or something that is really wild! It really is going to be an exciting match, and I cannot wait for it! I hope that the heaven's above could grant me one, then I could die in peace. Yes, in total peace.  
  
Anyways, Luffy and I parted our way because he needs to go to entrance gate where the competitors should gather while the ring is going to be completely repaired. While so, thank goodness that one female staff was kind enough to bring me back to the window from before. I guess she definitely needs to help me because of what she just saw in me. On top of that, I gave her my thanks, politely. However...  
  
"No worries, Ruki-megumi!" she said to me while squealing in beaming. And yes, she just called me that. While walking away, she was happily twirling with radiating hearts that is surrounding her. She is completely happy and satisfies at the same time. I wonder where Cabbage dish is. Is he still pursuing in killing Luffy? I mean Luffy's fight is about to start, so he should be here beside me, watching. Anyway, it so sad that there is no snack here because I am seriously hungry! I should have brought my own food before entering this.  
  
"So the winner of Block A was Burgess! The winner of Block B was Bartolomeo! And the match of Block C is about to start! Who is going to win this one?! All competitors seem eager to start!" Commindator Bartz said and I agree with him because the platform wherein they are going to wait for a path again or them to walk towards the ring is full of competitors. Guess they are really that eager to fight one another, proactively protect their own, and win Block C. Oh well, Luffy can win this and I have faith in him. Some were even pushing because of breathless excitement, and I still couldn't see Luffy. Alternatively, I saw the old man who attacks us from before, he was more serious than ever with his murderous aura!  
  
Wait a minute! An old man who fiercely attacks us from before?! He is on the same Block as Luffy?!   
  
Whatever! I have faith in Luffy! I have faith in Luffy! I have faith in Luffy! I have faith in Luffy!  
  
"The time has come! The competitors of Block C are...entering!"  
  
I have faith in Luffy!


	26. 24-Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters that will be introduced in the near future and belongs to me
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Haruki's POV

"The competitors are coming in one after another! Just like Block B, Block C has many formidable contenders! The battle will start soon! Who is going to win...Portgas D. Ace's Flare-Flare Fruit?!" Commindator Bartz announced as I gripped the window. Why should he include Ace's name?!

Letting this one slide, I adverted back my attention towards Luffy who is already on the ring with his fellow competitors. It seems like all of them are already on the ring, and all they have to do is wait for the bell to ring to launch of their match.

"Now, all competitors of Block C are out there finally! 139 warriors! It's a battle royal! Who's gonna win this?! Now, the battle is...starting!" Commindator Bartz shouted as the woman like before rung the bell with a wooden hammer. I even say that Cabbage dish was stopped by some guards, preventing him from entering the ring because he is not from Luffy's block or something. It seems like he is fine and not injured. Looking back at Luffy, he raised his fist on the thin air as he gave an eye-closed smile, enjoying the overall excitement.

Block C competitors started to clash one another, giving all of their best and the crowd did not forget to cheer for them. At that moment, Luffy was surrounded by some competitors, who think that he is weak and old. Oh well, they are going to get knock out by Luffy. One man with a big wooden hammer jumped on the air towards Luffy, ready to hammer him with it. There were few competitors who got knocked out with it, and thrown on the water with a school of fish. However, when he lifted up his hammer, Luffy was not there and just like that, he created a crater that is pretty much useless.

This man was looking for Luffy, who appeared on his shoulders, looking down on his hammer. Probably saying that it's a big hammer or something. The man grabbed Luffy but failed it as Luffy jumped on the air, extending his arms and punched him on the face. I immediately facepalmed because of what Luffy just revealed!

"Damn!" I muttered while giving some soft glares towards Luffy, who did not even glance at me because he is sort of busy fighting there. Other competitors, even the crowd were looking at Luffy. Apparently pondering and thinking why his arm stretch like a rubber that looks like the "Straw Hat Luffy's" devil fruit power! When Luffy realized that he sent me a smile while giving me a peace sign as I presented him by widening my eyes, trying to say to his thick head to never use his devil fruit power. And before he could respond, another man went towards him with a big sword, aiming it at Luffy.

"This is just a normal punch!" he clearly shouted and I applaud. He punched the man on his stomach as he fell on his knees afterwards. I teary-eyed give him a clap because Luffy did realize what I was trying to indicate. "That was close." he muttered. Another man with a spear this time aimed his weapon towards Luffy who just skillfully dodged it. Luffy stretched his left leg and then immediately put it back to normal when he realizes something again.

"Freaking hell!" I shouted from frustration.

Luffy then jumped lightly and gave the man a normal kick that sent him flying across, in which he fell on the water afterwards. I could say that the crowd like Luffy right now because he is interesting and more. If they found out that he is Luffy, then they are going to throw shades at him because they are in their King's side- Birdy. Whatever, it's not like they are going to find out that. Like never, not on my watch!

Moving back to Cabbage dish, he was still stopped by the guards from going to the ring and cause some ruckus. I could even her that he is about to reveal Luffy's identity but was stopped again by the guards. Kudos to these guards! I, may be Cabbage dish's friend, but I'm not going to let him just reveal Luffy's identity to all of them.

Adverting back my gaze to Luffy, he was surrounded by huge amount of competitors because they highly think that they can defeat Luffy with their number. They are all coming at once and Luffy did not even flinch slightly. He punched there, kicked there, and uppercut them there. Then this man with another big hammer aimed it at Luffy who just dodged it. And instead of attacking Luffy with it, the other competitors who are coming towards Luffy are the one who received his attack. The man then hammered it again to Luffy when he stumbled on his butt. Luffy's shield was sent flying on the air as the man with the big hammer created a crater on where Luffy was. Seeing that made the crowd shout then died down when they saw something red on at the bottom of him hammer, probably thinking that he crushes Luffy with just that.

However, from what I expected, he will never ever defeat Luffy. Then Luffy force both of his hands on his hammer to lift him up. The man was sent flying on the air when Luffy did that, with his hammer on his side. Then he fell on the water, and I'll leave the rest to the fishes because is finished! Luffy was about to say something when he realized that he should not reveal anything about him. So instead of saying it out loud, he just whispered it on himself. I'm so going to be in love with my Devil Fruit Power because I can just send them flying because 60% water inside our body and if I am not mistaken. I should probably do that to make things faster, but that is too fast! I want to fight slowly and make Block D's fight after Luffy fast!

Despite Luffy's size, he is way more stronger than those competitors who have bulkier sculpture than him. That is why they should not underestimate those people who are not that bulky. Not only men, but also women throughout the world. A woman is someone they should not underestimate too because they can be toughier.

"Entering from the general public, no one really cared about him but Lucy's doing really well!" Commindator Bartz announced and I fist pumped on the air because of Luffy.

"Go, Luf- I mean Lucy! You can do it! We still need to eat meat afterwards!" I shouted enough for Luffy to hear the word meat to work him up. Hearing that made Luffy turned towards my direction with that drool all over his mouth but was then wiped away when he noticed that the competitors that was surrounding him keeps on coming and attack him. He defeated them with ease and even even sweating and I could sense that. I mean sweat is mostly composed of water and some Sodium and other important minerals and beside my devil fruit power is about water. So I could sense those, except for sea water.

Moving back to the competition, this one bull defeated the competitors who are on his way. Luffy was looking at him because he caught the bull caught his attention. The bull's eyes were very red and in any minute, he will attack on his way with those mighty horns he has. He then growled and looked at Luffy.

"Alright! Do you wanna fight?" Luffy gave the bull a satisfying grin while knuckling his fingers. Seeing that made the bull more anger than before. Is it because Luffy is kind of like wearing a colored red cape or something? Or he is just fired up because Luffy is going to fight him?

I guess it's either of the two.

"Oh, now Brutal Bull is facing the unstoppable Lucy! Brutal Bull fought death row prisoners in this Colosseum the other day!" Commindator Bartz informed us. My eyes immediately went wide because of what I just heard. They keep prisoners here in this Colosseum?! Why in the world would they keep them?! Guess this Colosseum is not amazing at all! I'm going to free of all single one of them later and no one is stopping me from doing so. And the Navy did not know anything about this?! Useless ugly bastards! I'm certain that Zoro and the others are willing to help me because they have a kind heart. For a little while, they'll have to wait for a bit.

"They will free the one of us who kills it from death row. This is a chance that doesn't come twice! I killed so many though guys before I got caught!" Commindator Bartz said while changing his voice. He is most likely indicating this to the Bull like back story or something. Then his voice was back to normal. "He killed more than half of the prisoners in the fight! He's certainly a killer bull, the Colosseum's Grim Reaper! Because of his behavior, people call him Brutal Bull! He's charging of Lucy! But Lucy is just standing still! Did he get paralyzed with fear?! Brutal Bull stabbed him with his horns..."

This Bull then ran towards Luffy who did not move from his position. Paralyzed with fear, my ass. As if Luffy will get scared of that. But then unexpected happened to them, except me when this Brutal Bull passed Luffy and halted when he notices that he did not even hit Luffy with his horns when Luffy called his attention. Luffy, on the other hand, was also looking at him as steam appeared out of nowhere from his body. His Gear Second. I guess it's fine if he'll use that.

"L-Lucy fended it off!"

Of course he did! A toddler can even dodge the Bull's attack with ease! Luffy then grinned at Bull as veins started to appear on his head while gritting his teeth out of annoyance and furious. He began attacking and running at Luffy again as Luffy just used his Gear Second's to make him more faster than before. The Bull was running here and there where Luffy is appearing. Miserably, he failed to even land a hit on Luffy. This time, with a loud roar, the Bull ran towards Luffy and was trying his best to hit him this time. However, Luffy used his Haki as the Bull coward in fear and was sweating a lot from him body! And yes, he stopped in front of Luffy. Seeing that made the crowd gasped in surprise. Surprise, bi*****. Just kidding!

"B-brutal Bull...stopped?! What did Lucy do? What happened?!

"I like you!" Luffy exclaimed while giving the Bull a very sincere smile and I smiled at the scene. Luffy then went to jump on the Bull's back, riding him. Spreading his fists on the air, Luffy shouted happily as the Bull could only give a radiating energy flowing in and out from his body. "Let's do this together!" and the Bull howl as an answer.

"I-I can't believe it! He's riding on the Colosseum's Grim Reaper! What a man, Lucy!" Commindator Bartz shouted happily as the crowd went wild once again. I already expect this to happen because I know that Luffy can use Haki and tame the Bull without even sweating. Luffy could tame all the animals in the whole wide world, and I would be the most satisfied person alive! Wait a minute! I can tame them also! 

In the affirmative, I do. My pops was, to tell the truth, the one who told me that back when I was young, I tamed a wild king lion and his pride when they were on a mission, leaving me on the ship at that time. No one was around, except me because they were having a banquet at that time and also because it was already time for me to take a nap since I was 7 years old at that time. No one notice that a pride of lion sneak on the ship, even though the ship is way bigger for them to climb. I have no clue as to why they boarded the ship and is still a mystery for me. Anyways, I woke up at that time because I had a nightmare and told myself to go back to my Pops because I need him to comfort me. So when I fling open my door and walked towards the Main Deck of Moby Dick, the lions spotted me as they immediately surrounded me.

I, at that time thought that it is going to be the last time to wander on earth. Then the fierce lions started to attack me at once when I immediately cried out loud and they all stopped from their tracks, looking at me sadly. When my Pops heard my loud cry, they went into my aid and saw that the lions were already surrounding and protecting me and secuting in place, as if I'm one of their pride already just because I cried vehemently. They were attack Pops and my brother at that time and I cried once again because I don't want them to hurt my Pops and brothers.

As a result, Pops think that I have all types of Haki, especially the rare one and we will talk about that next time. Peace!

Back to the competition, I mean to Cabbage dish. He was busy consuming a tender meat and he have someone beside to serve him. Where in the world did they set that up?! Then the Cow man from before was walking towards him, carrying a very large silver bag on his hand. Both were in a middle of conversation when I butted in, hungry of the food Cabbage dish is eating. I saw that Cow man was trying his best to get the meat but was stop by Cabbage dish. When I went there, Cabbage dish saw me and executed me a beaming smile.

"Haruki, come here and eat with me! I'm willing to share this to you!" he said and I tilted my head because I thought he is going to be mad at me for keeping a secret from him. "Now, now. I'm not angry at you because you are my lovely and gorgeous best friend!" he added and I could see the sincerity from his voice.

I sighed heavily. Thank goodness that he is not mad at me or else I won't even get to taste his meat on the table. Out of nowhere, a the service man provided a chair to me out of nowhere as my eyes went wide because of it. I gave him a thanks first before sitting down beside Cabbage dish. Since the food is good for one, Cabbage dish did not hesitate to share it with me and not with the Cow man, and I gave him a sheepishly smile. However, he was just staring at me as if I have a dirt on my face. I did not even have to ask Cabbage dish or wiped my face because I am certain that my face is not dirty.

Anyways, I am contentedly eating the meat that Cabbage dish- my best friend shared it with me. Since I am a kind person, I gave Cow man a slice of meat when Cabbage dish was busy looking at Luffy who is currently riding the Bull and attack the competitors on their way, happily. Cow man was very much satisfied with it as his eyes turned stars while looking at me. I tilted my head towards him and shook my head. I also gave Cabbage dish's servant a meat in which he refuses, but I also refused his refusal. I won't take no as an answer. Since he can't do anything else, he ate the piece of meat I gave to him.

"Many people are eliminated already! The battle for Block C is heating up! It's a fierce both offensively and defensively! But even though they're all tough fighters, there is one giant warrior who is literally sticking out!" Commindator Bartz exclaimed and his excitement, same goes with his smile did not even leave because of how interesting Block C's fight. The Giant man was looking down on some competitors and punched them with his giant fist that made them fell on the water as the fighting fishes were playing and kicking their butts. "He is a warrior of the new generation from the famous Giants' country- Elbaf! The most formidable "Pirate Mercenary". His name is.....Hajrudin!"

"Oh, I like this Giant man, too! He's so big and mighty!" I exclaimed while eating the piece of meat. Cabbage dish looked at me and gave me his pout in which I tilted my head in total confusion. He then pointed his self while still giving me the look and that is the time I realized what he just meant. Sighing heavily, I gave him a smile. "Okay, okay. You too!" I laughed at him.

"With just a single blow! It was like lighting! Who can stop him?! Whoa, on the other hand, there is a fighting bull running out of control showing no fear for all those tough contenders! He's a killer bull who slaved 21 death row prisoners during a fight in this very Colosseum! The Colosseum's Grim Reaper! Because of his behavior, people call him Brutal Bull! And somehow, someone knows how to tame and ride this Grim Reaper! Bursting into prominence, with his cool strength, he instantly became a crowd favorite! Lucy!" Commindator Bartz said without even tearing his gaze from them. Seems like the Bull is not the only one Luffy had "tame", but also the crowd and the announcer of this game.

"Go Usy(bull)!" Luffy exclaimed, and he is still throwing his fists on the air as the bull was happily running and attacking the competitors with his all-mighty horns.

"I like that guy, too!" Commindator Bartz added while looking at the two of them. The crowd were cheering on them as they continue to attack the competitors at random place. How I wish that I get to ride the bull to like that.

Eating a small portion of the meat while pouting, I whispered. "I'm envious of him."

"Good boy! Go, go! Take them all down!" Luffy instructed the Bull who is even willing enough to do whatever Luffy is going to say to him. Yeah, I'm jealous of Luffy. Okay enough with this spark of jealousy, Luffy was having all the fun while I'm eating his favorite meal. The crowd were becoming more cheerful towards Luffy and Cabbage dish gripped his fork on his left hand, throwing daggers at Luffy with his eyes. When I look at my right, a woman with pink hair that is wearing a revealing gladiator's outfit was standing tall while watching the fight.

Moving back to Cabbage dish. He gritted his teeth, still continue to grip the fork so hard. "he became popular even under a fake name! Straw Hat!" he shouted furiously as he stabbed the meat with his fork. I have nothing to do with him already because it seems like he is already convince that Lucy is Luffy. I mean who wouldn't be right? Aside from Luffy's idiocy, it was the Old man's fault too. He is definitely at fault too! Oh well, as long as Cabbage dish is not mad at me then I'm not going to ask for more. And beside, he can't kill Luffy.

The pink haired woman chuckled at Luffy. "What a funny guy."

Then when the Bull pierced his horns towards the Giant man, he was having a hard time because of how strong the Giant man's feet. To come to the point, it was no use in piercing his horns. However, the Bull still continue to pierce it because he has a strong will that he can do it. Then, the Giant man saw it and looked down on Luffy and the Bull. Seeing that made the crowd and Commindator Bartz shock. Probably thinking that Luffy cannot defeat this Giant of a man.

"Do you wanna fight me?" the Giant man asked the both of them as he forces his shield, crushing towards them and Luffy was shouting at the Bull to run away because he knows that he will be safe from that, but not the Bull. Because of how scared the Bull is, he did not listen to Luffy as he was frozen from his spot. Hoping that the Bull is still going to be alive after this or else Luffy will give the Giant man one hell of a beating. The crowd were screaming at that. No words seem to get out from Commindator Bartz because of what he just witnessed. Afterwards, both Luffy and the Bull were face planted on the ground and the crowd were screaming for both of them.

"What a disappointment! It was obviously a mismatch! The rookie from Elbaf...crushed the Colosseum's Grim Reaper and the unknown gladiator- Lucy. they couldn't do anything..." the Commindator Bartz was about to finish whatever he is going to say when one woman from his side called his name. I looked at Luffy who is already sitting in front of the Bull while petting him on his head gently. Not mad or anything at the Bull. Witnessing that, Commindator Bartz(It is actually Commentator Gatz) and the crowd's eyes went super wide and like they just saw a ghost, wondering around the ring.

"Poor, Bull." I whispered.

Then Luffy stood tall while giving the Giant man a glare, saying that no one is going to stop him from giving him a one hell of punch. Oh well, no one is really stopping you from doing so, Luffy. I'm supporting you here! Then Luffy speed up the blood flow in his body to make him more faster and stronger. His Gear Second. At a vast speed, he disappeared on the thin air and appeared on the Giant man's left cheeks. No one might see all of his moves, but I can. When the Giant man saw that Luffy appeared on his face, his eyes widened as for Luffy he was giving a man a very deadly glare for crushing the Bull a while ago. The Luffy hardened his right fist and gave the giant man a hard blow on his left cheeks that made him fell on the ring, knocking him down with a single punch.

"Yahooo!!!! Amazing! Fantastic! Wonderful!" I cheered while raising both of my hands on the air while the other one is that I am carrying a meat. The crowd and Commindator Bartz (Commentator Gatz) were shocked because of it, and I did not forget to laugh at their priceless reactions. That was one hell of reactions! The competitors even stopped from fighting because they were so hook up when Luffy defeated the Giant man. Look at that! Luffy is definitely always the center of attraction.

"The Giant's been knocked down! Can't help getting more excited as we go on! He came in and stirred things up in Block C! Lucy did it again!" Commindator Bartz shouted in glee and was giving Luffy a one heck of a smile in which I smiled too. Luffy went towards the crushed Bull as his face inside his helmet softened. He was whispering to him and I think about fighting together with him and all those fun. In short, thanking him for meeting someone like him. He then carries the Bull on his shoulder, maybe to move him outside the ring for the Bull to rest and relax. "I believe this guy still has a lot more to show!"

I laughed at Cabbage dish because he pursed his lips while looking away from the ring. I wrapped my arms around him, still continue to give him a heartful laugh.

"What else is new?" he whispered with a tiny jealousy in him, and I felt Cow man(Bartolomeo) grinned widely at Luffy. Base from his grin, I could say that he is about to something reckless towards Luffy. So, it is either good or bad.

"I can't believe it! I didn't expect he'd be that strong!" the pink girl(Rebecca) gasped in surprise as her eyes were wide, watching Luffy carrying the Bull.

"Oh yes, he is that strong!" I commented to her while grinning wildly like a wild dog. At that point in time, a one man that resembled like a bat to me (He is Ideo) punched the fallen Giant that sent him flying towards some parts of the bleachers. No idea if some watchers were injured with that or something. Anyways, that Bat man is indeed strong. Just like Luffy, he directed flew with single explosive punch from Bat man.

Commendator Gartz (Commentator Gatz) had his eyes widen in surprise. "Hajrudin's enormous body's been blown up by an explosion?! What just happened?! No, it wasn't an explosion! Hajrudin got eliminated but there are even so many vigorous ones in Block C! That was an explosive punch powered by some odd-shaped shoulders! The one who blew away then Giant's enormous body is....the two-time champion of...the New World Central Fighting Tournament, "Destruction Cannon" Ideo!"

"His shoulders do look odd to me, too." I whispered told and Cabbage dish beside me, nodded his head.

One competitor with a huge shield went towards Bat man to strike him. However, he failed because Bat man punched his shield that created an explosive force. I guess Bat man likes to have a duel with Luffy because he captured his interest when Luffy knocked out the Giant man before Bat man launched him.

"Lucy and Ideo's one-on-one fight! This should be an interesting match-up!" Commindator Bartz shouted as he is very much excited in their fight. Bat man was the first one to make the move as he draws his right fist on the air, ready to take aim at Luffy. Luffy dodged his all of his attacks, as he countered Bat man with his in which he easily dodged them also. Bat man punched the two competitors- fighting each other on Luffy's back when Luffy jumped on the air and that made Bat man knocked them down. His bomb is like an explosive! And I guess Luffy perceive that too. They were having a conversation, and I don't know what they are talking about because I am so busy eating my meat.

Bat man then ran forward, drawing his fist as Luffy did the same thing by hardening his right fist. Both clashed each other as Bat man's attack created a black smoke because of how explosive his attacks are. Bat man took a small step backwards as Luffy jumped from the black smoke and stood on the other side of the smoke.

"This is hot! What breathtakingly heated battle! But that's not the only fight you want to keep an eye on! Now, take a look! Those three gangs from the Kano Kingdom in the far east are very unique, too! There you go! You can't protect yourself from it! The Eight-Impact Fist that allows them to manipulate an impact! Shields and armor are useless against them!"" he announced, and I shifted my gaze towards the two brothers from before, who are busy fighting other competitors. Both the Black haired man(Sai) and the ponytailed Brown haired man(Sai) were aiming their attacks from here and there. I did not know that you can manipulate impact! That's a first time for me. I did not expect that these brothers are interesting, too aside from their Grandpa(Don Chinjao). "With centuries of history, the Happo Navy is...just unbeatable!"

"Oh no, I beg to disagree." I said while crossing my arms.

The Old man from before was surrounded by some competitors as this Old man did what he did to us from before. He is doing a praying stance as his beard was flying and when he opened his eyes, the competitors who were surrounding him fell on the floor, dominating his will. I stared at the Old man with my eyes widen in surprise.

"Haoshoku Haki." I whispered. The crowd went silent because they do not know what to say next, after witnessing that Rare type of Haki in this competition. Some competitors on the ring shouted that is was Conqueror's Haki (Haoshoku Haki) and no wonder that he is worth 500 million. Seems like this man is somewhat a legend or something. Just like what Luffy did back at Fish-Man Island, and today at the Bull.

"There is only one man that I want to fight! Don't get in my way!" Old man shouted, and I already knew and expect who was he going to fight with. Then this Cactus man picked up someone's weapon who got knock out by Old man's fight. This man is weird.

"Whoa! That man didn't get beaten by Don Chinjao's Haki, and he's now picking up weapons in the ring! He is a dark horse in this competition- Jean the Bandit! A bounty hunter that all big-time pirates in the New World hold a grudge against!"

Someone shouted at him while he is busy picking up all the competitors who are knock out by Old man's Haki. While the man who has anger issue on him was running forward towards him, the Cactus man launched all the swords he picked towards the pirate man as he fell on the floor and blood gushing out from him body. Then this man, who is naked on his upper body while wearing a red punching gloves keeps on punching a man who is already knock out but he did not listen to any of them. Guess he has an anger ussie with him, too.

"The Funk Brothers are so brutal! They're assassins well known in the underground community! I heard they're very powerful fighters and they even killed some pirates worth over a 100 million!" Commindator Bartz (Commentator Gatz) said while reading a piece of paper about these brothers. And their I'm quite not that interested with their fight because I am more interested than Luffy so I'll not be attentive to them.

I apologize.

I mean, never mind and I'll just focus a little bit on them because I think this fight will be somewhat interesting or something. The Brown haired man(Boo) from before went towards him while a smirk is plastered on his face. He then gave the man (the short one from the Funk Brothers, and the older one) a punch that sent him flying inside the ring. As I sweatdropped. I expect him to be more stronger, but I guess this Brown haired man(Boo) is much more stronger than him.

"Is he that fragile or something?" I asked myself while thinking about the scene from before.

"How weak! I mean, maybe the Happo Navy people are too strong! What a disappointment! You're not a powerful fighter at all, you idiot! You fool!" he commented, and the two women strained his arms.

The Brown haired man then went towards the younger brother who is way taller than his older brother. He was backing as the Brown haired man keeps on running while giving him a smirk. And when the Brown haired man strike his axe towards him, he fell on his knees while clutching the back of his head. The axe was broken, and I clapped loudly in whom I receive some stares from Cabbage dish and some. The back part of his body is incredibly strong! If he is going to train more and more each day, then he will be much more stronger!

"He turned his back?! These brothers are the worst!" Commindator Bartz (Comentator Gatz) shouted. What do you mean worst?! The younger one broke his axe! Can he not see that?! The body of this younger one is really strong! And if I can train him or someone there is willing to train him, then he will be more stronger and better! Luffy and Bat man are still fighting and smokes are beginning to appear on the ring because of Bat man's explosive punches. He is really awesome because he can cause that, but I am still rooting for my Captain- Luffy!

I then squinted my eyes when I saw that Luffy's helmet was thrown next to some competitor as he was clutching his hair when he realized that. He then began running and looing for his helmet before the Bat man could attack him again and worst, Luffy's face will be revealed.

"Run faster! Dammint!" I shouted in total anger. The brown haired man was knocked out by the older or younger brother from before. I forgot their names. Since Luffy did not wear his helmet because it was knock out, he used his cape to cover his face and straw hat from all of us. Good problem-solution, Luffy! The Cactus man was the one who picked up his helmet and boy, it was some serious face he has.

"I heard a pirate who's worth 400 million named Straw Hat Luffy is...secretly fighting in this competition. He laughed as Luffy could only sweat at him. Old man was beating a lot of competitors who are blocking his way towards Luffy, the only man he is willing to put up into a fight.

"Block C! There are approximately 40 contenders remaining! It's narrowing down to the strongest! Who's gonna win this?!"

"Kick that Cactus man's butt or else I'll be the one to end your life!" I shouted at Luffy who looked at me with those scared eyes of his while I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. I even putted down my knife and fork because I was so worried that Luffy's identity would reveal!

"Now, the battle for Block C is reaching its final phase! The assassin from Mogaro- Kelly Funk! He is unstoppable now! Boo has been knocked out completely after Kelly battered him! Sai is approaching Boo. Will the "Eight-Impact Fist" be defeated here?! Meanwhile, I deo is blowing through and beating tough contenders one after another! Can't anybody stop this man?! And Don Chinjao keeps charging ahead in a fit of anger! And, and, and this guy is stirring things up in this competition! Lucy is the center of everybody's attention! He is now desperately chasing Jean the Bandit because a very beautiful woman shouted at him to kick his butt, or she'll end his life instead!"

"Wait! You! Cactus! Give me back my helmet! Damn that bastard!" Luffy shouted as he chased the Cactus man who is not going to give Luffy's helmet back on him as he keeps on running on the ring. While the Old man is still attacking those competitors who are in his way towards Luffy. Now that he caught up with Luffy, he began punching Luffy, but instead he punched the ground because Luffy is running so ahrd right now to chase his helmet and to dodge Old man's attacks.

"Wow! He is so caught up in between!" I said while glaring at the Cactus man and Old man. Can they just give Luffy some privacy or something? This old man is so caught up with his grudge because Luffy Grandpa did something to him that he will never forget. Then one competitor jumped towards the old man, raising hiss sword when Old man clobbers the man with his head, growing more furious than ever. Afterwards, he was looking from left to right when he realizes that he lost Luffy on the ring! Like how?!

Still running, Luffy shouted at the Cactus man. "Give me back my helmet!" The Cactus man keeps on picking some weapons on the floor. Then three competitors appeared out of nowhere and aimed their swords at Luffy. However, Luffy jumped on the air in which the three of them clashed one another. When he landed on the floor, his beard fell on the floor and before he could put it back on his face to cover his identity, the Cactus man slashed Luffy's coat that is covering him. Luffy began panicking as he then cover himself again with his cape.

The Cactus man asked him why he was covering his face, and Luffy began stammering so the Cactus man said that there is only one reason as to why Luffy cannot say his name nor reveal his face. And when he said that he is Straw Hat Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy said while putting his hands on his hips. I then gave Luffy deadly glares in which he then disagrees with him. "No, I'm not! I'm Lucy!"

_(Okay, skip time a little bit! I apologize!)_

Not gonna lie, but these fights here in Block C is just so interesting! There's a lot of tough and formidable competitors. I wonder if I get to fight tough competitors in my Block. I hope I will because I'm not gonna hold back. Luffy was panicking a little bit as the Cactus man from before were coming towards him with towering pile of weapons he picked up! What in the world is he planning to Luffy?!

"W-What are you going to do with that?! He collected as many weapons as he can in the Colosseum! This is why we call him Jean the Bandit! Jean Ango is now facing Lucy!"

I noticed that this Cactus man knew who Lucy is really is and I think that is the real reason as to why he wanted to face him. Oh well, as if he is going to win against Luffy. And it's not like I illustrate him as a weak guy, it's just that Luffy is extremely strong and I put all my faith in him to win this Block because we both are still going to have a duel on the next round, and I cannot wait for that to happen. In addition, I have faith in Luffy to shut Cactus man's mouth before he reveals his identity.

Luffye extended his arms to grab his helmet from him as he dodged it easily and threw Luffy seven different kinds of weapon in which he failed because Luffy dodged it, too. Resulting to some competitors near them to receive the weapons, Cactus man threw on the air. After a period of time, he keeps on pursuing the swords to Luffy and one single one of them did not even hit Luffy or something. They were in the middle of conversation, and I was to lazy to listen to them. If you guys are wondering how I can hear them, then simple I have a talent.

Kidding.

I don't know. I can really listen and hear them even if I am far away from them in which I find it creepy when I was child. And when I grew up every passing years, I kind of get use to it. After all, this is awesome and very convenient sometimes. Back to Luffy, the Cactus man keeps on throwing Luffy different kind of weapon and I sweatdropped when it did not even land on Luffy, and instead of Luffy getting hit with it, the competitors near them were the one who received them. Some of the sword pierced through the walls and fell on the floor and the water. They were kind of like having a conversation about Impel Down, where the Marines took my beloved-Ace, two years ago. Then this Cactus man stopped from throwing weapons at Luffy and looked at Luffy's back as if he just saw a ghost in his whole life.

When Luffy turned his head at his back, he slowly went towards Cactus Man to get his helmet back and putted in on his head, finally! The Cactus man was sweating pretty hard, and that is one of the reasons as to why he did not felt Luffy's presence when he went near. This Cactus man's weapons were pierced through the Old man's stomach, and I could even tell that it is nothing to him because he experienced more worst than this. Anyways, the Old man hammered his head towards the Cactus man, who did not even move from his place because of the Old man's sudden attack to him, freaking head-butting him on the Cactus man's stomach. The Cactus man was sent flying on the wall across and his mask was broken.

"That's for not giving Luffy his helmet back!" I mentally said so that Cabbage dish and the others wont hear me.

"O-Out of the ring! Jean the Bandit has been eliminated! Knocked out at a single blow! The legendary pirate- Don Chinjao head-butted him! He's still got it after all these years! Meanwhile, there is a breathtaking fight going on, between two equally matched contenders! They're really a good match-up!" Commindator Bartz (Commentator Gatz) shouted looking from left to right. Bat man and the Brown haired man(Sai) who helped us from before were having an explosive duel. Afterwards, his eyes turned into hearts like Sanji when he sees women. "This life-and-death struggle seems as if they're trying to figure out which one of them is the strongest in this event! They're both overwhelmingly strong! No one else can compete! They both take pride in their skills! This is a battle royal! The whole Colosseum is keeping an eye on the fight between those two!"

Old man had really spotted Luffy and will not let anyone take away his prey from his sight. He was shouting about how his grandpa took away all of his fortune and Luffy should be the one to repay him as his grandson. Like what the hell, right? Moving on, Luffy's Grandpa not only took away his fortune, but also his power and the sweet memories of his more youthful days. I wonder what he looks when he was young, too.

"Like what I said before, I don't know what you're talking about! Talk to my Grandpa!" Luffy shouted at him as he stomped down his right foot on the ground.

"It's too easy for Garp if I punish him by death! I will make him feel how painful it is to live with loss! Just give up!"

"Why didn't they put me in Block C?!" Cabbage dish shouted in despair. His bodyguard, servant or whatever the man is he to him, poured a wine on his glass as Cabbage dish is still throwing pointed daggers at Luffy. "I should be the one who kills him- Straw Hat Luffy!"

I saw that Cow man was looking at Cabbage dish and was thinking desperately. Does he despise Luffy, too?

"I have no choice. Let's do it. Second Gear!" he whispered while carefully looking at Old man. He then equipped his Second Gear and stood tall while Old man was doing his own work, readying and pumping his self-up. I heard Cabbage dish gasped beside me as I just continue to silently cheer Luffy and that I have faith in him. "Even if this weren't personal matter, I can't win this thing without beating him. I won't let anybody have the Flare-Flare Fruit! Aside from Haruki and I!" Luffy shouted at him as he immediately dashed forward towards him.

"I'm gonna finish you off right here, right now!" Old man shouted as well as he is going to knock out Luffy with his head again. Two fierce duel is happening right now, and the only one that I am having all my attention is Luffy and the Old man's fight. I need to at least observe the Old man's strength and power. As for Bat man and Black haired man(Sai), I'll just watch them a bit. Speaking of them, when they appeared on Luffy and Old man's way, Luffy kicked the Black haired man as Old man punched Bat man and both of them were knocked out just like that! The crowd went silent as their eyes and mouth went wide because of what they had just witnessed. Luffy hardened his right fist, and same goes with the Old man, then their Haoshoku Haki happen wherein the competitors on the ring fell defeated on the floor. Not only the competitors, but also the fishes who were watching. I repeat watching!

Blue light come into the sight because of Luffy and the Old man's will to defeat each other. None of the both of them did not give up as they thrust their harden fist more to each other and created an unimaginably huge amount of energy flowing within them. Which resulted to all of the competitors, except the two of them, arise outside the ring. After the both of them let go, this time a yellowish light appear as it manifest itself inside the Colosseum, blocking our view of Luffy and Old man for a second. Afterwards, some competitors where forced outside the ring and were on the water, defeated. There are some on the ring and could not even move a single cell in their body.

"A clash of two Conqueror Haki." I whispered. Both of them have this rare type of Haki.

"B-Block C! There are only...two men left! It seems like those famous tough warriors have been knocked out by...the impact from the epic clash of those two men! And have been taken out of the fight! But what did we actually see?!" Comendator Bartz (Commentator Gatz) shouted and I could hear the excitement in his voice. The crowd went enthusiastic as they are beginning to get excited and interested with Luffy and Old man's fight for the title as winner of Block C.

"You can do it, Luffy." I whispered into the thin air, paring for Luffy. The old man was about to head butted Luffy when he jumped on the air and dodged his vigorous attack. Luffy crouched down on the floor, waiting for Old man's another attack.

"Who taught you how to use Haki?" he asked curiously as I could see some red glint on the Old man's eyes, that is glaring at Luffy.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy replied to him. If I am not mistake, this is the man from Sabody- er I mean Soboady, yeah whatever. The island before we went below 10,000 deep on the ocean. And have been taken out of the fight! If we are going to meet again, then I should prepare myself.

"Is he still alive?! How annoying!" the Old man was kicked Luffy on his chest as he immediately crossed his arms to defend himself. Luffy then took a jumped, a bit far away from the Old man. "I don't even want to think about what happened in the past!" he added as Luffy looked at him.

"What does he mean by that?" I thought.

"He landed a powerful kick against Lucy! Even though he's already retired, the strength of the 12th leader of the Happo Navy remains! What? Whaaattt?!" the announcer shouted at the end when he saw something very uncommon for Old man to do.

"Tell me, Straw Hat. I want to forget but it's always right there in front of me! But it's out of my reach! My treasure! Can you imagine anything harder than that?!" the Old man cried hardly and loudly. I pity him right now. I should not have given him such foul words from before. I should have heard about his past and why he holds a very deep grudge against Luffy's grandpa and passed it down to Luffy. He was crying like a waterfall and Luffy just stood there, eyes widen while looking at the Old man. I'm certain that Luffy is sad about him, too.

"What's going on?! The legendary pirate is...crying!"

After a few seconds, he stopped crying and gave a Luffy a grin. "Chinjao the Drill. That's what they used to call me but not anymore. Answer me! Do you know what Garp has done to me?!" he shouted at Luffy while closing both of his eyes.

In his fighting stance, Luffy replied to him. "I told you- I don't know!"

"Since you're that bastard Garp's grandson, I can't just let you walk away because you have no idea!" he shouted at him, and I could hear the evident anger of his voice. I guess he is that wrathful with Luffy's Grandpa and him, too. The old man's right and left fists hardened. "For 30 years, I've been holding a grudge!" he added as he then dashed forward and punched Luffy, who instantly flee away from his sudden attack. He is punching here with his hardened fist while Luffy just dodged all of his attack to defend himself.

"He's showing his fighting spirit again! Don Chinjao!" the announcer shouted.

"Say it, Straw Hat! What has Garp done to me?! What did he take away from me?!" the old man yelled at Luffy and base from his voice, he really in grudge with Luffy's grandpa.

"He's crying again!"

Currently, Luffy and the Old man were confronting each other at the air for a few seconds only. Then when they landed on the ring again, the Old man walked onwards to Luffy as veins started to pop on his face.

"Although he's already retired, his Eight-Impact is still as sharp as it used to be! He is full of fight spirit! Don Chinjao!" Commendator Bartz(Commentator Gatz) informed all of us. As Luffy keeps on dodging whenever the Old man is going to head-butt him. This time when the Old man dashed towards Luffy, while aiming him with his head, Luffy turned into a balloon in which he failed to knock out Luffy again and again. "Chinjao's been deflected off of Lucy! But it didn't work for him!"

he shouted at him, and I could hear the evident anger of his voice. He was also crossing his arms as his glare to Luffy did not barely leave his face. "Dammit! If I were still "Chinjao the Drill" like people used to call me, I'm sure I could have taken him down with that one!" the Old man shouted as he then stood up and did a fighting stance as Luffy did the exact same thing. "Not just my treasure and fortune but Garp also took my strength away! I'm gonna get back at him after 30 years!" he shouted and advance again to Luffy, however, this time, he putted his right hand on the floor and jumped towards Luffy's back. In his crouching and heat-butt position, he went and charged towards Luffy.

"30 years?! That long?!" I gasped while looking at the Old man.

Luffy, on the other hand, stopped him by putting both of his hands on his head, strongly. "I said..." he started as he then wrapped his arms on the side of the Old man's head. "...talk to..." he continued while extending his arms on the air, using his devil fruit power that he shouldn't use. The crowd held their head high while looking at Old man on the air, held by Luffy. "...my grandpa!" lastly, Luffy shouted then he dived the Old man on the floor as cracks and dust started to appear because of it.

Witnessing that, the crowd cheered and lauded Luffy. The announcer then started speaking. "Did it work this time?! Did he knock him out?! Chinjao isn't moving a bit!"

"Not yet." I said while crossing my arms as I looked at the Old man seriously. I could tell that he can still fight, and it was nothing to him at all. I squinted my eyes a little and notice that the old man moved his fingers a bit and then he pounded his hands on the floor, creating a loud sound. Looking at him, the announcer gasped in surprise a little. The Old man slowly got up on the floor, raising his head again on Luffy.

"N-No, it didn't work this time either!" stammered by the announcer as Old man shouted Luffy's infamous nickname in this world. Then he bangs his head on the floor, purposely and did an upside-down stance or something while splitting his legs and bounced both of his palm, facing each other. "What the hell?! Wow! Chinjao, is he gonna attack like that?! What kind of technique is it?!"

Then the Old man started spinning like crazy, looking like a Beyblade or something! It was slow at first and a few seconds after, it was fast! I could not see his face anymore because the color of the clothes he is wearing is the only one I could see right now. Dust started to twirl around him and Luffy was being more alert than before.

"Eight-Impact Fist! Head-Arms Spin! I'm gonna make you pay! Stop me if you can!" the Old man raised his voice as he slowly made his way towards Luffy still spinning like crazy. I don't even know how he can still speak, despite in that situation! Some of the competitors who are on the ring were being thrown out of the ring because of the impact of the wind the Old man is creating right now. Luffy on the hand did not get affected by his strong wind.

"I don't know why you're mad at my grandpa, but I have to win this thing! Here I go! Gum-Gum....Gatling Gun!" Luffy jumped on the air and did his attack towards the twirling Old man that looks like a tornado now.

"Now it's the one-on-one fight between the remaining two- Lucy and Don Chinjao! Which one is going to...win the Block C match!" Commindator Bartz shouted out from excitement.

I then stood up because I cannot control it anymore. Cabbage dish looked at me as I looked at him, too. "I need to go to the bathroom!" I said to him.

"Okay, I'll help you! Or you will get lost here and I won't let that happen!" he said to me in whom I shook my head, indicating that I don't need his help because I can take it. Odd for him to help me when he wanted to watch Luffy's match the most.

"No need, Cabbage dish. I can make it!" I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He was about to reply to me when one female staff when towards him, giving us her shy look. Cabbage dish and I looked at her, weirdly and was waiting for her to say something to us.

"U-Uhmm, R-Ruki-megumi....I can h-help you in going the c-comfort room!" she shyly said and since I have no time to say something and cannot accept her help, I just nodded my head. Her eyes then turned into stars while looking at me. While at Cabbage dish, her eyes turned into hearts.

What are those looks?!  
  
  


Third's POV

Haruki went towards the comfort room as one female staff gladly help her in going to the comfort room when she heard Cavendish when she passed by that Haruki will lost in this Colosseum. Hearing that as a blessing, she immediately took an action that will favor her so much. Currently, she was leading Haruki on the right way towards the comfort room as she was kind of having a trouble when Haruki disappeared on her back. Thank goodness that she immediately found over and again. To make things faster and let Haruki use the comfort room, she gently grabbed Haruki's right hand and lead her to the bathroom.

 _"Her hand is so soft and delicate!"_ the female staff dreamily said.

After arriving and using the bathroom for almost five minutes, Haruki and the female staff went back to where Cavendish is by holding her hand again, this time Haruki's left hand. She doesn't know as to why she is doing this, but all she could say is that she had just seen a Goddess or and angel that fell down from the heaven.

 _"I'm glad I'm here!"_ she whispered while squealing hard on her mind. Haruki on the other hand, did not mind her at all because all she could think is to go back to where Cavendish is and watch Luffy's fight again. When they reached their again, Haruki gave the female staff a gratitude smile and a sincere thank you in whom the female staff did not mind to help her at all. Once she took left, she immediately fell down on the floor, kneeling while looking at the sky as light started to surround her. "I-I'm contended! A-A goddess indeed!" she added while clasping both her hands as tears of joy started to appear her eyes.

When Haruki went back to where Cavendish is, she spotted an unfamiliar man who has a purple hair and a champion belt on his hips. He was tall and well-built. Cavendish and Bartolomeo called his name and Haruki heard it, too.

Since he was blocking from the chair Haruki is about to sit, she asked him to move. "Burger, move aside." she said as Burgess looked at her weirdly because of what she just called him. Cavendish and Bartolomeo snicker a small laugh because Haruki was being innocent and naïve at the same time. One of Haruki's infamous trait. However, he did not say anything to her and just shut his mouth up while still looking at Haruki.

 _"She's definitely not good with names."_ Both Cavendish and Bartolomeo said inside their head.

Back to Luffy, he was attacking the old man by kicking and punching her while the Chinjao easily dodges his normal attacks, then vice versa. Chinjao charged again at Luffy who failed. Smoke started to appear on them and none of them couldn't see where Luffy is. He used his Jet Cannon and Whip and hit Chinjao with that. Overall, his Second Gear made impact on Chinjao a bit. 

_(I'm skipping a bit on Luffy's fight because I'm too lazy right now.)_

Currently, both of them hardened their fist, using their Haki. Both can use all three types of Haki. Luffy attacked Don Chinjao with numerous attacks while using his Second Gear. Like his Jet Pistol, Jet Gatling Gun and more. It did hit Chinjao, but it did not knock him down on the floor, submitting his defeat to Luffy. He counterfeits Luffy's attack, doing like a Gatling gun. Because of that, the water inside this Colosseum was becoming more intense and the wind was really strong that even made Haruki took a fistful of her hair, keeping them in place.

"Gomu-Gomo no....Jet Stamp Gatling!" Luffy used his right feet, instead of his fist this time. And Haruki could felt the shock coming from Chinjao's eyes.

Doing the exact same thing, Chinjao shouted at Luffy. "You fool!"

They were exchanging and doing the exact same thing. Both were so caught up in defeating each other. None of the two stop from attacking and dodging because they value every second a lot. Haruki could not even tell if both of them or one of the two is/are tired.

"They're exchanging fierce punches and kicks! What a fight!" Commentator Gatz commented. Don Chinjao hardened both of fist and his head to attack Luffy. As Luffy could only hardened his fists. They were everywhere on the ring, throwing punches and kicks and the crowd were having trouble reading all of their attack because they were so fast and restless, except for Haruki, who was so caught up in their fight and all her attention is towards Luffy and Don Chinjao's fierce duel. "It's too fast, and I can't even see what's going on anymore! But I can feel their fighting spirit! I'm sure what we're seeing right now is.....one of the greatest fights ever in this Colosseum!" he added.

"Wait until you see mine." Haruki said as she pouted her lips while crossing her arms on her chest.

After attacking with their hardened fists and head, they stopped to catch their breathings as both of them were inhaling deeply. Who wouldn't be tired after fighting and consuming too much of their energy while being restless. They need to rest for a few seconds.

"You're quite a fighter." Chinajo said as he inhaled air.

Luffy in his Second Gear was catching his breathing, too. "You're strong, too, as I thought."

"What did you just say?! What did you just say?! I'm strong?! Are you trying to insult me?!" Don Chinjao spatted at Luffy as he shouted on top of his lungs, ready to attack Luffy again. Because of what Luffy had just commented about him, his strength to defeat him was back.   
"What??! I just said you're strong!"'

"As for as I'm concerned, that's an insult! I'm no better than a wolf without its fangs now. I mean, a skin-headed man without his drill!" Don Chinjao said while caressing his head, remembering something from the past. When he cried again, the crowd gasped at him. His crying state turned into anger. "A brat like you can't understand how miserable I feel living my life like this! I'm frustrated, disappointed, and sad! But you can never understand!" Don Chinjao explained to him as red lines started to appear on his eyes, looking frantic and angry than before.

"How can I understand?! You just keep messing with me without explaining anything!" Luffy spatted, angry at him too because he did not do anything to him yet his grudge was passed down onto him or something. Luffy thinks that it should be his Grandfather that Don Chinjao should fight, and not him.

"Do you really want to know why I've become like this?!" Don Chinjao asked Luffy.

"No, I'm not that interested." was all Luffy could reply. His voice was calm than a few seconds ago.

"Well then, I'm gonna tell you before you die since you insist. It was 30 years ago." Don Chinjao started as he explained to Luffy what happened at that time. It was when a very hard ice with a lot of treasure at the bottom was all men could think at that time. Who wouldn't want to own every bit of treasure on the other side of these men?! Anyways, the continent they are in is made out of Crystal Ice Sheet that is really hard to break. Not even normal fire can break nor melt the Crystal Ice. And to break it they to put tremendous pressure on one spot. In short, those men who tried to break the ice were not that strong enough. Don Chinjao then hardened his head that is very pointed. He then pierced his head on the ice and drills the ice in which he was very successful in one attack only. That's the strength of a man who is already strong when he was born and introduced in this world. He was the 12th Leader of he Happo Navy, 30 years ago. And the reason as to why he holds a grudge against Garp is that Garp was the reason as to why his "drill" head is deformed, misshaped, irregular and more. It was Garp all along. Garp trained his fist and destroyed a lot of mountains.

Don Chinjao cried all day and night because his head is no longer what it's used to be. When he woke up, the first thing that came across his mind is his head that is no longer what it looks like. That was the day that his life started to get miserable as each day, week, month, and year passed by. He can no longer use his drill and destroy the Crystal Ice and get all those treasures beneath. He was literally crying at that time while he keeps on banging his head on the Crystal Ice. He can no longer use his Drill Dragon Nail.

He won't forgive Garp as he will carry his grudge or anger towards his children- I mean child and his grandchild. That is the reason as to why he attacks Luffy and will not rest and gives up until he defeated him and let his grandfather- Garp knew about this and let him regret what he did to Don Chinjao 30 years ago.

"A short time later, I retired from pirating. I lost my power and my heart was broken. I became lifeless shell, just idling my time away. But...I didn't expect to see Garp's grandson like this!" he cried while he remembered his miserable days. Then he clenched his right fist, looking down on Luffy. "This must be destiny! I have to take you down right here at any cost and make you pay for what your grandpa did!"

"Well, that was actually kind of sad." Haruki whispered as he wiped some of her tears on her eyes. No one noticed that she cried a bit because they were so engross in watching Chinjao and Luffy.

"What are you talking about?! Grandpa and I are different people!" Luffy convinced him and failed at the end because Don Chinjao won't listen to every word he said to him because his grudge against Garp and his bloodline is more stronger.

"Not so different to me!"

"I can't get beaten by you here! I've got things to do! I'm gonna win Ace's fruit at any price and become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy explained to him, and he was really serious with his words and let say his face, too.

"That's a joke! You have no chance!" Don Chinjao laughed at him and he thinks that Luffy is a joke or he is just dreaming like a child. "They lionized you squirts by calling you all "the Worst Generation" and it looks like it embroidered you. But you guys aren't strong enough to go across the sea that we fought on. After Whitebeard's death, not much can be expected. The only guy who looks good is Blackbeard Teach! If I had to pick one, it would be him."

"What?! This Old man seriously needs some serious medication! As if, Luffy is not formidable to defeat that freaking ugly bastard or me! Then pick him! As if I care or something! Just wait and see, I'm going to freaking kick his butt or some of us!" Haruki exclaimed as she stood up on her chair while hammering both of her hands on the table that created an expected loud sound. Bartolomeo's eyes widened when he looked at Burgess who was looking carefully at Haruki. Cavendish was worried about Haruki on what will Burgess will do to Haruki. He and Bartolomeo did not expect her to say those in front of a Blackbeard crew member! Rebecca could only look at the furious Haruki.

On the other hand, Burgess laughed at Haruki as Cavendish and Bartolomeo looked at him shockingly. Haruki did not mind "Burger" because she was so busy throwing daggers with her eyes on Don Chinjao.

"Wait and see." Haruki whispered as deadly aura started to appear and surrounded her. She was so serious about what she just said and could not wait in the near future and defeat Blackbeard for killing one of his brother-Thatch, and Ace, who is the reason why he was captured. He was also the one who took her Pop's devil fruit power that made Haruki more mad. Over all, he was the reason as to why Whitebeard Pirates are no longer sailing together with those smiles plastered on their faces. Those pranks and jokes, Ace and Haruki made. Those almost everyday banquets. Yes, those happy memories that is no longer to happen with Haruki's Pops- Whitebeard or Edward Newgate, Thatch and Ace.

 _"I'll defeat him and his crew, Pops, Thatch, Ace and all the Whitebeard crew members. Wait and see then I'll put him into his end with the help of my nakama.....because I am no longer concealed away and alone. I have those people who are willing to sacrifice their lives and helped other people. And they are one of them. Give me some time, and I'll bring back those happy memories..."_ Haruki closed her eyes as she said those inside her mind, not wanting anyone to hear what she feels right now. Her heart was throbbing as she felt her eyes getting wetter and wetter, crying because of how she missed all of them so much. _"......and your death will never be in vain, as well as our separate lives."_


	27. 25-Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"But anyway, if you're only good enough to compete against me in my present condition, you have no chance! Just give up being a pirate!" Don Chinjao shouted as red small lines appeared on his eyes. He then jumped on the air while clasping his hands, facing his palms on each other. He hammered Luffy and once again failed.

"Shut it, Old man!" Haruki shouted, and Don Chinjao stared at her for a few seconds while on the air. Haruki slumped down on the chair and creased her forehead while crossing her arms near her chest.

"Head-Arms-Spin!" Chinjao was upside down and confronted Luffy in that position, he then began twirling from before in which he created a very intense wind. He then went towards Luffy with his spinning mode, not even having a motion sickness with that. "Wild Dance!"

Don Chinjao spins on the places where Luffy appeared but none of them hit him or something. Don Chinjao is spinning here and there while Luffy is jumping and dodging here and there. Luffy was waiting for an open opportunity to strike his attack at Don Chinjao. When Luffy ducked when Chinjao jumped and attacked him, Luffy then instantly extended his arms and wrapped it around Chinjao's spinning move or whatever you called that, wisely trapping him there. Then Luffy pulled back his left extended arm that he used to wrap around Chinjao's body. Chinjao ws wobbling and spinning from left to right.

Luffy then went to run towards the off-guarded Chinjao and equipped his Second Gear as his right hand was clenched tightly. "Gomu-Gomu no....Hawk Rifle!" Luffy extended his right arm and hardened it as he used it to punch on Chinjao.

"Lucy's going for it!" Commentator Gatz commented when he noticed that from Luffy.

Luffy did not lose any seconds and launched it on Chinjao's stomach that made him grunt in total pain. He was tumbling on the floor over and over again for a while. As Luffy unequipped his Second Gear and put his right arm back to normal. However, Haruki did not cheer for Luffy because she can feel that Don Chinjao can still fight and it's not yet defeated for now. Because to Haruki, Don Chinjao is one hell of an old man, a very strong one. Gritting his teeth, Don Chinjao stood up and confronted Luffy with his clenched fist.

Smirking at Luffy, he spoke. "You're not too bad but if a guy like Rayleigh chose a brat of this level...as the flag-bearer for the new generation, he's not as smart as he used to be! The Navy showed some good insight when they squelched the most evil of the lot, I mean Ace, of course, in the war two years ago. That fool had the demon's blood in his veins! You think you can beat the Navy Admirals and the Four Emperors and surpass Roger?! That's impossible! And that woman who you were with- " Don Chinjao told Luffy with his smirk plastered on his face. However, he was cut off by Luffy before he could say something that will blow Luffy's mind a bit.

Luffy did not like the way he called Ace demon as he extended his arms and hooked it on Don Chinjao's shoulders. "Gomu-Gomu no....Rocket!"

"Lucy is flying?! That's an incredibly high jump!" Commentator Gatz informed all of them when he saw that Luffy did a great high jump while using Don Chinjao's shoulders as a base.

"Come on! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Don Chinjao told Luffy as his irregular head hardened, ready to launched Luffy with his head. He clasped his hands together, palms facing each other. "With 30 years worth of my anger toward Garp, I'm gonna give you an all-out blow, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Am I just hallucinating or...Lucy's arm looks very big!" Commentator Gatz gasped as he commented. As what Gatz had said, Luffy made his arm big and hardened his gigantic fist because this will be the last of his attack and defeat Don Chinjao completely and win as the winner of this Block. Luffy hardened his fist to attack Don Chinjao, too.

 _"I don't care if you are going to reveal half of you, Luffy! Just defeat that old man and teach him a lesson to never underestimate you!"_ Haruki shouted on her mind while gripping both of her hands into a tight fist. At the start, she does not want everyone in this Colosseum to know about Luffy because it will make things worst, but seeing this right now, Haruki could only think about teaching Don Chinjao a lesson to snap him out of the reality a bit. _"How dare he underestimate our Captain!"_

"Watch what I'm gonna do, Garp! I'm going to kill your precious grandson! Pay for it! Your old man's punch took everything away from me!" Don Chinjao shouted.

"Stop whining over one punch! I can't count how many times I got punched by him!" Luffy explained and snapped at him. Yes, Garp always punched Luffy even when he was a kid. Because according to him, it is part of his training to become a....Navy soldier. But what can we say, Luffy took a different path.

Don Chinjao said, shouting on top of his lungs. "I'm going to smash you to the marrow of your bones! Eight-Impact Fist Technique!"

"This competition is getting personal." Haruki added while nodding her head.

Don Chinjao then jumped on the air to where Luffy is with his hardened head. Luffy did the exact same time while drawing his gigantic hardened fist, ready to knock Don Chinjao with this for the last time.

"Gomu-Gomu no.....Thor...Elephant Gun!" Luffy launched his attack towards the incoming Don Chinjao from the ring as he aimed it at Don Chinjao.

"Non-Drill Dragon...Non-Nail!" Don Chinjao straightened his body to properly execute his attack and held his head high.

Both of them clashed together as lighting/spark started to appear when they clashed on the air. Haruki even stood up from the chair she is sitting to look at the sky and watch Luffy and Don Chinjao's clash to each other. As lightning/spark appear, another one appeared that looks like a black lightning or something. Not only that but a very strong wind that its pressure looks like a tornado. Luffy's eyes were so intense as he pushed Don Chinjao a bit and because of that Haruki's eyes went wide, as for Don Chinjao to when he felt something odd yet familiar that he waited and prayed each day to happen again.

Because of how Luffy's aggressive, intense, and powerful attack, Don Chinjao's misshaped head was turned back to normal! It was not already a shaped that looks like a dome, but something that it is very spiky. In short, his "drill" is finally back to normal again, and that is because of Luffy. Not only Haruki but the crowd, Commentator Gatz and the two women on his side, and some competitors' eyes and mouth went wide because of what they just found out. Even Sai and Boo, Don Chinjao's grandchildren gasped because of it.

"Spikey!" Haruki commented while using her finger to point at Don Chinjao's pointed head.

Don Chinjao fell on the ring with his pointed head was the first one to fell that created a huge crack on the ring and split it into half. He then fell on the water together with some crumbles to the ring that he created because of how strong his head is. Seeing that, all the people inside the Colosseum was very shock as their shock and surprise face did not leave from their face. Sai and Boo then swam towards their Old man and helped him.

Luffy stood tall on the one of the side of the half-sided ring. The intense atmosphere died down as the lighting, weather, and more is back to normal.

"Oh, he went out of the ring! Chinjao is eliminated by being thrown out of the ring!" Commentator Gatz gasped and informed all of them as the crowd went into cheering squads. Like Luffy and Chinjao's fight is one of the most interesting, intense, and unforgettable fights throughout the history of this Colosseum.

"What a man! He beat the legend and won the fierce battle for Block C! Lucy the Gladiator!" Commentator Gatz exclaimed.

Luffy then raised both of his fist on the air, shouting happily. "Yeah!"

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" the crowd cheered, and Haruki is one of them. She was so happy that Luffy won their block and with confidence within her, she gets to have a duel with him on the next round, after she is going to win Block E- her block.

"I didn't expect him to go this far! It's really a surprising ending! Cut the "Lucy" crap! Those cheers are irritating!" Cavendish said as he gripped the scabbard of his sword tightly while intently looking down at Luffy.

Pouting her lips and eyes looks sad, Haruki looked at Cavendish with a sad look. "E-Even me, Cabbage dish?" asked him.

Men near her, same with Bartolomeo and Burgess, their cheeks went red as Cavendish glare at them. She was so cute and at the same time too beautiful. Cavendish likes and loves Haruki a lot, not in a romantic way. But in a brother and best friend way, even if they met in a short period of time. Heck, they became best friend for like minutes only when they met each other, along with Luffy. He does not know why he is so protective of her from them, maybe because he felt that there is someone out there who owns Haruki or something?

Anyways, Cavendish's eyes soften when she looked at Haruki. "Of course not, Haruki! You can cheer him as long as you want! I don't mind at all!" Cavendish said while smiling sincerely at Haruki. He does not want to upset her at all.

Hearing that made Haruki smiled brightly as the men near them, including Burgess and Bartolomeo, and except Cavendish, fell on the floor while clutching their heart.

"T-Too beautiful!" all of them said. And Haruki tilted her head while staring at them, curiously. She then began shaking her head and gave all of her attentions towards Luffy who is still laughing and fists on the air.

"Anyways, he got into the limelight even under a fake name! Just come back here already! I'm not gonna let you get away this time, Straw Hat! " Cavendish added.

Bartolomeo stood tall on the ground, straightening himself as he then putted both of his hands on his hips. He was only looking at Luffy as if he is the only one in this world. "Didn't you hear what I said before? I'm not gonna let you kill him. Cavendish!" he told him as he slowly turned his head towards Cavendish with that grin on his face. Cavendish wasted no time and confronted Bartolomeo.

"If you get into my way, I'm gonna kill you, too, Bartolomeo!"

"Try it!"

"I'm gonna kill Straw Hat!"

Little did they know, Bellamy was listening to their conversation. As Burgess repeated Luffy's name inside his head and shifted his gaze towards him who is on the ring.

"How much farther can he carries the momentum?! And who is going to win the championship and the Flare-Flare Fruit?!" Commentator Gatz said.

Burgess laughed loudly while smirking at Luffy. "How interesting!"

 _"What a weird guy and I don't like the way he looks at Luffy!"_ Haruki screamed inside her head while staring at Burgess, who is not aware of the glare Haruki gave to him because of Luffy.

"The battle royal at the Corrida Colosseum! Now, three contenders have gotten the chance to challenge to the Don Quixote Family! The winner of Block A is the "champion" of the Blackbeard Pirates, Jesus Burgess! From Block B, the captain of a pirate group, Barto Club, Bartolomeo the Cannibal! And from Block C, everybody's favorite gladiator- Lucy! Only two more contender can advance to the championship. However, due to the extensive damage to the ring, the start of the battle for Block D will be delayed by 15 minutes. Just fix it up already! Please wait for a while, for the Block D match."

Luffy walked inside the Colosseum again as Cavendish ran towards him with his unsheathed sword, ready to strike Luffy with it. Cavendish even forgot about Haruki because dash in here as he wanted to defeat Luffy. Haruki is walking and running far away from him.

"You can't run this time!" shouted Cavendish. "Durandal!" he then strike Luffy with his sword as Luffy jump to dodge it. Luffy jumped at Cavendish back and keeps on dodging Cavendish unexpected attacks out of nowhere and does not fear to get eliminated right now for starting a fight. "You can't get away!"

He almost kills two random competitors who are watching him attack Luffy. Thank goodness that it was only their hair hat he cuts, and not their head. They were drawing a lot of attention, and one of them is Bartolomeo who is gritting his teeth and clenched his fist because of Cavendish, who did not listen to him and not kill Luffy.

"That bastard!" Bartolomeo gnashed his teeth, glaring at Cavendish who is trying to kill Luffy again.

He even yelled "Straw Hat" at Luffy as two competitors walked away while talking about Luffy who could not even save his brother's life in the War of the Best. Hearing that made Bartolomeo irked in total irritation as veins started to appear on his face. Bartolomeo did not waste any seconds and used his Devil Fruit Power to make a barrier and flatten the man who said that Luffy couldn't save his brother, two years ago. The man did not expect that from him, heck, out of nowhere. He even said to Bartolomeo that he is a noble from the Kingdom of Biggshots and his body will be crushed by his barrier and the wall, like a sandwich.

Bartolomeo just crossed his finger while glaring furiously at the man. "What was that joke you just made, so lightheartedly?" asked Bartolomeo as he stopped from crossing his fingers and the barrier disappeared. The man was sweating really hard as blood started to gush from his face. Bartolomeo then gripped his tongue tightly, still glaring at the man for saying jokes at a wrong time.

"Listen! The Straw Hat Luffy-senpai will eventually be the standard-bearer of this era! He's gonna become the King of the Pirates! I saw it with my own eyes. It was more than two years ago...At Loguetown in the East Blue, on the legendary scaffold where the King of the Pirates, Roger, died, he shouted it out in that desperate situation!" Bartolomeo explained to the frightened man. He then recalled what happened at that time and how he was so shocked by the happenings there. His eyes soften as tears started to flood from his eyes. "At that moment, straight from heaven...came a bolt of thunder which saved his life! What I saw was a miracle. I've been following new stories on the Straw Hats from that day on. Alabasta! Enies Lobby! Impel Down! And the fateful event...at Marineford! It was all fascinating! I was just some leader of gangland who took control of 150 towns back home but I've been inspired by Luffy-senpai and...sailed out to the sea!" he explained with so much passion and happiness that is evident in both his eyes and voice. He was crying of tears of joy, then he glared back at the man.

Bartolomeo took out a knife, still gripping his tongue out from his mouth. "Now, why don't you say it again? You shut you eyes to your crappiness and said something about Luffy-senpai like you're better than him! Is this the tongue you used to say it?!" he growled at the man and pulled his tongue more and in any minute it will separate from the inside of his mouth. Poor guy, but that's for saying foul words to Luffy and Ace. Thank goodness that Haruki is not there yet and was looking- er I mean quite lost. "You think you're capable of doing anything?! You worthless shit!" he shouted as he hosted the man on the other side and kicked him.

Back to Luffy and Cavendish, Luffy prevented his sword with the use of his hands and tried his best to stop it, really hard.

"Get your hands off of my sword already!" Cavendish gritted at Luffy.

"Why should I fight you in the first place?! I'm tired!" Luffy explained to him as he then forced his sword on the side in which he succeeded at the end. The afterwards, both were back on their feet. Bartolomeo peaked at them, more on Luffy while hiding half of his body on the wall near the duo, who are fighting right now.

Blush started to form on his cheeks, and his mouth was gaped opened. _"H-He's right! I can't approach him. When it comes to it, I can't do it. I'm to nervous to go anywhere near him. the scar under his left eye....It's real! He's really cool! Oh? My eyes are blind with tears. That stupid cabbage shit! I wanna beat him to death and save Luffy-senpai!"_ Bartolomeo thought and cussed at Cavendish, his voice and face changed when he looked at Cavendish and veins started to appear on his face, irritated at Cavendish behavior towards Luffy. 

He closed his eyes, blushing lightly. "Hey you Cav....Cavendi..." he whispered told and bit his tongue because he could not even speak because of Luffy in front of him. _"I can't! I can't even speak!"_ he thought again. 

"What are you doing?" Haruki asked Bartolomeo while carefully looking at him weirdly because he was kind of weird for her to hide on the wall while looking at Luffy, dreamily.

"R-Ruki-senpai! T-This is nothing!" Bartolomeo properly said, still blushing. Up until now, no one has known, aside from those people who already knew that Haruki joined the Straw Hat. Bartolomeo did not know that Haruki, who is in front of him is part of Luffy's crew. Haruki still do not have her wanted poster because none of the Navy or World Government saw her, and those G-5 soldiers, Smoker, and Tashigi, did not say anything about her and kept their mouth completely shut.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Sai's voice was then heard on the room. Boo was the one who supported Don Chinjao on his right arm, as Sai typically raised his ultimate weapon on the air, calling Luffy's attention. "Listen! Our old man wants to say something to you!" he said to Luffy.

"Grandpa, are you okay?!" Boo asked his Grandpa worriedly.

"What?! Leave me alone! I won!"

Grunting while breathing heavily, Don Chinjao spoke. "No!" he then pounded his "drill" head on the ground as it developed a huge crack that pass away on Luffy and Cavendish. The ground instantly started to shake lightly, and Haruki was about to attack Don Chinjao when she saw the state he is in. He was not trying to fiercely attack Luffy rather; he was humbly thanking him for something. 

_"I don't even hold grudge against Garp anymore. I want to express my deepest appreciation to you."_ he said inside his mind, head on the ground. Don Chinjao then raised his head, smiling sincerely at Luffy. "Let me say thank you..."

He stopped instantly from talking when Luffy ran away from them. As he grabbed Haruki to vanish from their sight and not cause any more fight because Luffy is tired, and hungry at the same time. The only thing he needs to do right now is to be free from all of their sight. As Haruki just let Luffy do whatever he wants with her.

"Wait, Garp's grandson!" Don Chinjao shouted at him.

"Wait, Straw Hat!" Cavendish shouted fiercely at him, too, while running behind him. "Do not drag Haruki like that, you fool!" he added while gripping his fist tightly.

Bartolomeo shed passionate tears of joy, and his blush did not even leave from his face. "He just passed by me! Excuse me....Wait!" he said as he walked behind them, looking rather happy.

"Hey, you can't run from a fight!" Cavendish told Luffy as he did not even listen to him and merely continue running rapidly fast while laboriously dragging the poor Haruki with him.

"Wh-Wh-What should I do?! What should I do?! I wanna talk to him but how can I?! Please wait!" Bartolomeo squealed like a girl. This was his lifelong dream to meet Luffy again after all of those prime years he continues to faithfully follow and admired him. 

_"In appreciation for restoring my head, I want you to put my grandson's Happo Navy under your command."_ Don Chinjao thought as he then stood up and followed the run-away bride, Luffy. "Wait!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with them?! So persistent!" Luffy exclaimed impulsively and Haruki laughed hysterically at him.

"You drew all of their attention, Luffy!" Haruki said to him while she continues to laugh because it likes Luffy is running away all of his specific responsibilities and just wanted to be free and have some fun. They were shouting hysterically at Luffy to wait, but he did not listen. Luffy then gripped Haruki hard and run like a cheetah.

Once they found out that they were completely out from their sight. Luffy ungripped himself from Haruki and just walked. He putted on of his arm on his fast as his eyebrows were knitted together. "Boy...There's no place that I can feel comfortable." he blurted out.

"I'm getting sleepy." Haruki whispered as she pouted her lips while rubbing her right eye. After eating the meat with Cavendish, she was beginning to get sleepy, and she also wanted to sleep before she will fight after Block D's competition.

"Lucy, this way!" a woman's voice was heard as she grabbed Luffy and Haruki's arm while running. Haruki carefully surveyed her as she was the woman who has pink hair and huge breasts from before.

"Oh you're...." Luffy uttered and the woman introduced herself to Luffy and sleepy Haruki, who just let them drag her anywhere because of how sleepy she is after eating.

"It's Rebecca. You have so many enemies! Follow me!"

"Oh, thanks!"

The trio then went in a dull room that is very far away from the place. But before that, Luffy and Haruki confronted Burgess who seems to look at their way, smirking. Seems like he was typically waiting for them to appear as he is going to say something to them.

"But I can't trust Aokiji! Oh, hold on a sec, Captain. Straw Hat is here and the woman who said to us!" Brugess said, and a smirk plastered on his face. He typically presented a Den Den Mushi on his hand towards the both of them as it looks like his captain- Blackbeard or Teach.

 _"Are you there? Straw Hat and.....Haruki."_ Blackbeard justly said on the other side of the line. Haruki clenched both of her fist and teeth tightly while looking down. She was persistently trying to channel her anger and should not cause a ruckus here, just because she heard Blackbeard's voice right now. She also did not expect this to happen as she did not notice that "Burger" for her is a member of his crew. Seems like Haruki provides a ideological motivation to keep on fighting until round two because Burgess is there. And once she comprehensively defeated him, the other members of his crew and Teach will be next. 

"You're......Blackbeard, aren't you?" Luffy trailed as he remembered bitterly Blackbeard two years ago.

 _"Ye_ _s, it's me! It' been a while. I heard you're fighting in the competition, Lucy! But my man, Burgess, is gonna win the Flare-Flare Fruit! I can't wait because it'll be like having Ace in my group! He turned me down in the past!"_ Blackbeard laughed on the other side of the line and Haruki bit her lower lip so that hard that she could taste the metallic blood from it.

"Shut your trap, you piece of a sh**, Teach! I'm not gonna let one member of your crew to eat the Flare-Flare Fruit, never!" Haruki shouted, and all she could see in her eyes is the color red. If Luffy did not wrapped his arms around her, stopping her, then this Colosseum might undoubtedly meet its ultimate end. "Wait for a while then I'm going on freaking to kick your butt for all of the things you have done!" she added solemnly. 

_"Ah, Haruki. You don't miss me?"_

"I miss punching your ugly face so much!"

Blackbeard laughed uproariously. _"You are one of a kind woman, Haruki! I cannot wait to see you again after all of those years, grieving for their deaths. You can't defeat me, because you are....not that strong. I am way more stronger than you. If you wanted to try, then come and find me. I'll be waiting for you here, my Haruki."_

"Disgusting, you pig! You do not own me! Anyone but you, you ugly rat! I mean, only Zoro!"

Luffy creased his forehead and knitting his eyebrows while glaring at the Den Den Mushi that looks like Blackbeard. "You guys are the last people I want, to have Ace's power!" Luffy said at them, seriously. If he will fight, full power with Burgess right now, then be it. Haruki's going to win her Block and defeat Burgess, too. Only just hearing Blackbeard's voice is making her feel more motivated to win this competition. She is going to give all of her best, later.

"I can't wait to fight the both of you!" Burgess said while laughing at Haruki and Luffy. He then stood up to depart from them. Both Haruki and Luffy were glaring at his back while throwing invisible daggers at Burgess's leaving form.

"Whatever, you Burger man!" Haruki shouted at his back.

The trio then went back to the room that is being lead by Rebecca as she then asked if they knew him. Luffy answered a little bit and cannot let him win in this competition. Haruki replied to her by saying she only knew his Captain, and not that much about his subordinates. Moreover, she does not desire him to eat the Flare-Flare Fruit of her beloved brother.

They were just running, passing by a food stall. Rebecca looked at Luffy and Haruki who completely forgot everything a while ago when they discerned that. Haruki was busy picking the lunch she is going to eat as Luffy asked the woman if there no samples anymore. We get it if Luffy is hungry because he has not eaten yet, but Haruki ate a lot of meat with Cavendish while Luffy was so hook-up with his fight with Don Chinjao and some competitors who dare to pick a fight with him.

"You're gonna just keep eating and not gonna buy anything, are you?!" the woman snapped at Luffy while pointing her finger at him.

Haruki's eyes turned into stars when she spotted her favorite meal, tempura. "Oh my goodness, my favorite!"

"Hey!" Rebecca shouted and went towards Haruki and Luffy on the food stall. "I'm sorry, ma'am! Which one do you want, Lucy? Are you still hungry, Ruki?" she asked both of them as Haruki nodded her head repeatedly, not daring to look at Rebecca because she was so busy admiring her favorite meal.

"What?! Are you gonna buy it for us?!" shouted Luffy and his eyes went wide when he saw that Rebecca took a bag containing her money in there. He did not expect her to be so generous in giving their food. The old woman recognized her and asked if are they her friends. Rebecca handed her money when Luffy and Haruki picked their food already. Her money used up all of her money for the both of them. Haruki find it weird that she is helping and giving them food but she just shrugged her shoulders off because she gets to it her favorite meal.

They then went into a room that is very dark, chilly, and dusty. There were prison bars behind them as Luffy, Haruki, and Rebecca sat on the floor while resting their back on the bars. The room had a very weird atmosphere, but none of the two find it weird because all of their attention is towards the Bento Box, Rebecca used all of her money for them to eat.

"This is so delicious!" Haruki exclaimed while eating the bento wholeheartedly. She began consuming everything, not leaving a single piece or crumbs inside because she is going to eat everything.

"Yum-Yum! I'm gonna eat!" Luffy said as he began munching his cool-looking bento box. He was so hungry even before entering his Block, heck even in this competition.

"Sorry that I don't have that much money." Rebecca told the duo, who are busy eating their lunch. Rebecca did not even eat,

Luffy gave her a smile. "No, thank you for the lunch, Rebecca!" he thanked her as Haruki nodded her head while giving her a big thumbs up as he chews the food inside her mouth.

"Thank you for the lunch, Ribs!" Haruki thanked her as well. Rebecca sweat dropped on what Haruki just called her. She clearly noticed and understand that Haruki is definitely not good when it comes to memorizing names. So she just let her call that. "This place is so spooky!" Haruki added as she then laughed afterwards while stuffing her mouth with some foods.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked, as well, when he realized that. He was curious as to why Rebecca lead them here.

"This is a quarter for us gladiator of the Colosseum. Some call it a prison." Rebecca explained while smiling at them. She then took off her helmet and put it on the ground. Haruki stood on the ground, away from the prisons bar because she felt uneasy with it. And beside, she wanted to rest her body on a flat surface. So, she sat across Luffy and Rebecca while carrying more than 3 lunch boxes of her favorite. Rebecca just merely looked at her while smiling. "Guest competitors wouldn't come in here so you can stay here until your next match." she said to Luffy. 

Without looking at her, while shoving a big piece of meat inside Luffy's mouth, he spoke. "Yeah? Thanks!"

"That battle was amazing! I was surprised at your strength!" Rebecca acknowlledge as she eyes Luffy as he keeps on eating here, as well as Haruki. "Is it good?" she asked him curiously as she then turned her head at Haruki, who did not even pay her attention to them. However, Haruki executed a thumbs up towards her as Rebecca chuckled because of Haruki's actions.

"Yeah, this Colosseum lunch box is so good!" replied by Luffy. After Rebecca laughed at the both of them, Luffy turned to look at her. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked her when she was not eating or asking for them for food. Hearing that made Rebecca stopped for a while, as he remembered something from the past.

Smiling while looking hardly at the ground, she spoke. "I don't get hungry."

"Aren't you going to get sick because of that?" Haruki innocently asked as Rebecca laughed at her again. Haruki just stared at her, dumb-founded because the woman who waste up all of her money, laugh at her.

"Huh? Sounds like you're a samurai or something." Luffy said then Haruki felt a presence behind Luffy's back. She was about to inform him when two unidentified arms wrapped around Luffy's waist and neck, trapping him on the prison bar. Haruki putted her lunch box on the ground, as she stood up while unsheathing her two swords, ready to slash their arms of her Captain. Then the men then told Rebecca to do it because she brought Luffy to do it. Haruki was about to glare at Rebecca but she stopped because of the looks on her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on here, Rebecca?!" Luffy struggled and was trying his best to pry off their arms that was wrapped around his neck and waist. The most important part for Luffy is that he balanced his lunch box and wouldn't dare to spill anything. "Hey, my lunch is gonna spill out!"

"Unwrap your arms, or say goodbye to them forever!" Haruki cautioned the men. When they did not listen to her, she did a fighting stance and was ready to cut their arms off when Luffy shouted on top of his lungs while snapping at Haruki.

"You're going to cut me into half, too!"

One man then spilled that if Rebecca won't kill Luffy then she won't carry out her purpose anymore. Rebecca raised her sword on the air, aiming at Luffy. And when she was about to pierce Luffy with it, Haruki appeared in front of her, crossing her arms to block her attack. Luffy bit the arm that was wrapped around his neck, while the other one, is tat he stomped it pretty hard. Haruki did not bother to give her an attack and all she did is to dodge her. Luffy then jumped on her as Rebecca fell on the floor, with Luffy sitting on het stomach. He stepped on both of her arms, entrapping them as Haruki pointed her Kazoku on Rebecca's neck. Luffy stuff one meat inside his mouth while looking down at Rebecca. She, on the other hand, was looking away from the duo as Haruki spotted that she was crying. The men inside the prison bars said that Rebecca got caught and that Luffy and Haruki is way more faster than her.

"Do whatever you like to me. I'll pray the price." she whispered told them, still continue to look away from them. Luffy finished his lunch box as Haruki putted her Kazoku back on its scabbard and sat down on the floor, grabbing another lunch box to eat her one of the all time favorite food she has ever eaten in this whole wide world.

"Not gonna happen." Haruki conveyed Rebecca as she stuffed a meat inside her mouth, followed by the rice.

"We're not gonna do anything to somebody who brought us food." Luffy explained to her properly. He and Haruki are so in debt because she purchased and gave them food.

Rebecca looked at Haruki first on her right, then followed by Luffy, who is still sitting on top of her, pinning her down on the floor. "I tried to kill you!"

"That's okay. We're not dead. And Haruki and me think you weren't gonna kill me, right Haruki?" Luffy asked as he caressed his beard for a seconds before looking at the eating Haruki that is sitting on the floor.

"Yeah!" she nodded her head. "But Luffy, you looked kind of weird sitting on top of her- er never mind what I just said." Haruki shrugged her shoulders off when Luffy looked at her way. She continues eating another lunch box because she was done with her second. She refers to keep her mouth shut, and not talk to much when eating. This is to finish her food fast and eat another set of food or something. _"I wonder if Zoro is eating food again."_ Haruki thought. 

The innocent men who are inside the prison commented to Rebecca that being forgiven that easily makes it more obvious that it was something really unevenly matched. And only if they could defeat one Devil Fruit user in this Colosseum, then they could be free from being kept inside in this darkness.

"Luffy, look!" Haruki called Luffy as she then used her fingers to point at the men inside the prison bars. "Mummies!"

"Huh, Mummies!" Luffy gasped when he saw them, bandages wrapped around some parts of their body as Haruki and Luffy called them Mummies.

"No, we're not! We are convict gladiators! So is Rebecca. We will keep fighting and get killed someday in the ring, as part of a show! Just because we protested against the Doflamingo Family, even moderately. The king says we will be released if we can win a thousand times." One man explained as his right eye was covered with bandages and some part of his body.

An another man spoke subsequently, just like the previous one, he was wrapped with bandages. "But no matter how tough you are, you'll die when you fight to the death a hundred times! Everybody who tried to escape from here got shot and killed."

"There is nowhere to run for us."

"Before Doflamingo became king a decade ago, gladiatorial matches were not to the death. In this kingdom that he governs, there are very bright side and very dark side."

Haruki clenched her prominent teeth, gripped her brawny fist tightly.

"I'm..." Rebecca trailed as Luffy and Haruki focused their attention towards her. Haruki was being so serious when she heard Doflamingo's name and his family. "...going to win today's competition no matter what it takes...and kill Doflamingo with the Flare-Flare Fruit power! Today, an army led by Soldier-san will come to let us out...by provoking a battle against Doflamingo! He is willing to sacrifice his life to destroy this kingdom! I'm gonna do it before he does! I don't want to be just protected anymore! I want to protect Soldier-san this time! Soldier-san's gonna die" Rebecca cried, and Haruki understands her so much because she experienced the identical thing from before. Rebecca concealed her face with the both of her palms as Luffy already sat beside her, rather than sitting on top of her.

"Soldier?" Haruki and Luffy asked at the same time.

"He's a one-legged toy soldier."

"A toy?" Luffy whispered as he then looked at the ceiling, remember the toy from before who asked them if they needed him to carry their bags, Haruki performing the exact thing. "We met a guy like that in front of the Colosseum."

"He was being chased by two guards as he told them something that made the two guards turn their back towards him." Haruki informed as she tried her best to remember what the toy soldier said to the guards when he jumped on one of the windows of this Colosseum.

"Yeah, I guess that's him." Rebecca whispered gently.

"We're not allowed out of the Colosseum. We can't do anything if there's something going on out there." one injured man explained to them.

Luffy looked at the crying Rebecca on the floor. "You're worrying that a toy is gonna die? A living toy seems really odd to me."

"Agree. Not only him, but everything about this kingdom. Is this the effect of Birdy when he came here or something?" Haruki said to them as Rebecca and the men carefully lowered their head on the floor, spacing out a bit.

"You're not from here so maybe it's hard to understand. They're the same as humans. They are friends for the friendless. They are siblings for those who have none. They are lovers for the loveless. I don't understand why they aren't allowed to live with us. Since the day I have lost my mother who was my only family, Soldier-san raised me. He's like a father to me." Rebecca said as she lifted her body and hugged her knees while smiling tenderly when she prominently mentioned the toy soldier.

"I see. So that toy is..." Luffy trailed because he picked up a cookie and ate it.

"Hmm, questions." Haruki cautiously raised her right arm on the air as all of they looked at her, reasonably anticipating for her specific questions. She lowered her arm and crossed her arms near her chest. "I really find it weird. Did toys appeared when Doflamingo appeared on this kingdom, too? What if they used to be humans or something? What are they doing when they aren't allowed to live with humans?" Haruki bombarded them with questions, but none of them replied to her because they still do not know those kinds of questions. "I really love mystery, so I'll look for all of those questions of mine I said earlier. No worries guys, we have a plan to destroy one of Doflamingo's asset in this kingdom." Haruki smiled at them creepily when she prominently mentioned that last sentence. Hearing that made Rebecca and the other widened their luminous eyes. They were about to speak when Commentator Gatz announced something.

"Thank you for waiting! The ring has been fully prepared!" he announced and Haruki feels so excited because her Block is promptly going to happen next.

"Rebecca, the match is gonna start." one injured man told Rebecca as she slowly nodded her head. She then looked at Luffy who is doing something.

"Hey, what are you doing, Lucy?" she asked him while covering her mouth with her right hand. Haruki looked at Luffy, too, because of that. She saw that he picked up the meatball that fell on the floor and ate it.

"When we struggled earlier, the two lunch boxes fell on the floor. Sorry! you emptied your wallet to buy us these. But they still taste good!" he replied to her, contentedly eating the lunch boxes that fell on the floor. Haruki willingly gave Luffy one lunch box. As Luffy sincerely thanked her because of that. Looking down on the food that he pierced with his fork, he smiled gently. "You don't look like a prisoner to me. Buy us lunch again sometime!" Luffy laughed at Rebecca.

"Buy us again, Ribs! However, we owe you this!" Haruki laughed along with Luffy. Rebecca smiled at the both of them as she then picked up her helmet that was carefully placed on the floor and wore it while walking towards the entrance of the ring.

"See you at the finals." Rebecca whispered to the both of them, as her face was getting serious.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Luffy raised his right fist on the air while chuckling at her.

"Win your block, Ribs! Then I'll win mine!" Haruki exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"We're gonna start the match! Competitors of Block D, enter the ring!" Commentator Gatz announced triumphantly as the competitors entered the ring. Rebecca fondly remembered her past, how she and her mom lived a normal life that turned into a tragic one when her mom died to buy her food because she was hungry. How toy soldier was always there to keep her happy. "Now, here she comes! Are you all ready?! She's the most beautiful gladiator in the Colosseum! The "Phantom Princess"! No one else can make the place heat up like she does!"

When Rebecca entered the ring, she did not receive any cheer as they booed and hissed when she stepped on the ring, not liking why she exists and such because she is King Riku's line, the one who deceived all the people of Dressrosa, years ago because of how corrupted their King was. Rebecca gnaws her lips to hold back her tears that are beginning to form on both of her eyes. She was not crying because they were hissing at her, but she was crying for the Toy Soldier's safety and that he will not die.

"That's too much!" Haruki exclaimed fiercely while gripping the bars tightly on her hands while looking at the screen inside the cell of the injured prisoners.

Luffy did the similar thing, glaring fiercely at the glowing screen. "What?! Why does everyone hate her so much?! She's a very nice person! Screw them! She bought us lunch..."

The injured man shouted and cut him off. "I know! But Rebecca's grandfather is...despised by the whole country! He's the former king!" he explained to her, feeling sad for Rebecca's current state but he knows that she is strong, both in and out.

"So what?! She is not the king! Birdy just brainwashed all of them! Now, I'm not sleepy anymore because of some human-kind-bird! I'll cool my head first!" Haruki hissed as she cursed Doflamingo inside her head, throwing a lot of foul and curse word at him. Luffy cannot even stop Haruki because he does not want her to snap at him for stopping instantly her from doing something that she wants. Haruki left the room as that was the time Luffy exhaled deeply when Haruki was out from his sight.

"Man! Haru is so scary sometimes!" He cried a bit.

Haruki left Luffy and the injured men in there as she followed wherever her feet will lead her. If she'll get lost, then she'll just ask someone who is willing enough to lead her back on the right path. "I should go to the bathroom first because this outfit of mine is not suitable in the fight. The length is too long! I'll have to cut this." Haruki said as she went back to the comfort room, her and Cavendish went a while ago. Carefully following her chivalrous instinct, she turned to her left and walked there, without looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Zoro and Kinemon's scene_

Both Zoro and Kinemon resisted their arms won their chest while standing in front the Colosseum where Haruki and Luffy are. They until now do not know where Luffy is and how can they reach and tell him about something very significant.

"Now, how can we reach Luffy?" Zoro asked, and it was so clear that Franky did not mention that Haruki joined with Luffy as all Zoro could think is that Haruki had some important mission that will benefit all of them in the end.

"If I knew how, we wouldn't be standing here. The place is all closed up and I don't see anybody to ask. We should not make a bold move. I almost got caught earlier." Kinemon explained to Zoro while looking at the windows of the Colosseum.

"Then should I just chop up the wall?" asked by Zoro, his voice could tell that he is being serious about slashing the entrance, where Luffy and Haruki entered when they were done filling the registration paper.

Kinemon looked at him, dumbfound as he then shouted at him. "That's what I call a bold move!"

"I can slice it gently instead?" Zoro asked him again, this time, looking at him.

"That's not the point! Boy!" shouted Kinemon. The blue fairy, named Wicca picked out from Zoro's suit while shaking her head because of Zoro's idiocy. As she then went back inside, not minding Zoro again. "We have to be careful!" Kinemon added.

"How do you want me to cut it then?!" Zoro shouted furiously. He was getting more irritated because Kinemon won't let him break the gate because it will attract a lot of attention that Zoro did not even think about! At that point in time, Bartolomeo came into the picture. He was merely passing by cooly when he heard Kinemon and Zoro shouting outside the Colosseum. He passed by on the window as he immediately went back there, and red small lines started to appear on his widen eyes. 

_"That's "Pirate Hunter" Zoro-senpai! They say he chopped up 100 men in Whisky Peak and rampaged through Enies Lobby! The Three-Sword Style swordsman! He's always supporting the Straw Hats as Luffy-senpai's right-hand man and is considered vice captain! He's so cool! Oh? Why am I crying? Why?"_ Bartolomeo cried happily while looking at Zoro dreamily, just like Luffy from before. He did not expect that Zoro is near him and would see him in this kingdom. Because of his cry, Zoro and Kinemon looked up at him. _"Zoro-senpai!"_ he shouted his name, but Zoro did not quite hear him.

"Do you know that man?" Kinemon asked Zoro as both of them are looking at the crying tears of joy- Bartolomeo who can't even stop his tears from falling.

"Who the hell is he?"

Luffy, on the other hand, was so busy cheering Rebecca up when she was attacking and dodging here and there. He was more excited than the injured men, Rebecca knew more. However, they let him do whatever he wants by cheering Rebecca so loud and hard because to Luffy she deserved some cheers. Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momo are still fighting one member of the Don Quixote Family and are quite having a hard time, but can still defeat her because they are strong enough to defeat her. Sanji was happily riding a toy horse with Violet, however, he and Violet have some kind of a plan. Sanji will go back to Thousand Sunny and protect Name and the others. However, Violet cannot seem to find their ship using her clairvoyance. Giolla- a member of Doflamingo's family, used her powers to trap them inside her world. Nami and the others have no other choice but to fight her.

Law was caught up in between Doflamingo and Fujitora, as he will find ways to get away from their sight. Robin and Usopp are still with the Tonta tribe, flying their way towards the factory that is below the Colosseum, Haruki and Luffy are. Nami and the other already defeated Giolla and are making their way towards Law and saved him, and capture Caesar again. Thank goodness that Sanji defended them by Doflamingo when they arrived at Green Bit. Law saved Sanji from Doflamingo as Law told Nami and the others to take Caesar to Zou , where his nakama are waiting for him. Since Law gave Nami a vivre card from before, Law told her to follow where the Vivre card is pointing.

"That's weird. I cannot seem to find where the comfort room is." whispered by Haruki but she did not stop from walking.

Zoro then called Bartolomeo's attention. "Hey you! I want to ask you something! Hey, you on the second floor! I'm talking to you! Say something! Hey, can't you hear me?! You right there!" Zoro shouted while putting one hand near his mouth.

Bartolomeo had his back turned away from Zoro and Kinemon. He was crying while looking at the space, his tears dropped down on the floor. Bartlomeo had his head held high, and he cannot seem to reply at Zoro nor look at him, straight in the eyes. As Zoro was becoming more furious because Bartolomeo did not answer him.

"Hey!"

"I just met my hero- Luffy-senpai today but now, Zoro-senpai is talking to me!" he whispered as he then raised his fist on the air, feeling so happy and lucky at the same time. "I can't stop crying from happiness!" he shouted as he disappeared on the window to hide himself first.

"He's acting weird. I wonder who he is." Kinemon sweatdropped while he still crossed his arms on his chest.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but can you tell us how to enter the Colosseum? All the doors are closed!" Zoro shouted again so that Bartolomeo can hear him, outside the Colosseum he is in right now.

Looking again at Zoro, his eyes widen while blushing wildly and crying in tears of joy. "Z-Zoro-senpai is asking me a question! I'm so glad that I sailed out to the sea!" Bartolomeo cried while raising both of his fist again on the air.

"Did I just hear Zoro's name?" Haruki muttered when she heard someone called Zoro just near her. Since she was curious about that, she followed a very odd cry of a man or something and went straight there.

"What is he talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Seems like he got very excited." Kinemon beside him sufficiently answered.

"Hey, calm down and listen. We're.... "

Bartolomeo cut Zoro off as he is very excited to tell Zoro an interesting Zoro he could ever say. "I wish you were there to see it, Zoro-senpai! Luffy-senpai was awesome as hell!" Bartolomeo cried while looking at Zoro, admiringly.

Kinemon gasped on what he just heard. "I just heard him say Luffy-dono and Zoro-dono's names now! Why does he know who you two are?" Kinemon asked Zoro curiously as they keep on looking at Bartlomeo who is now gripping the bar of the window while looking at Zoro, as if he is the only one he could see right now.

"I don't know." was all Zoro could replied.

"What are you doing there, crying?" a voice was then heard, near Bartolomeo. He turned his attention towards her and saw that her long dress is no longer long because Haruki cut it off to make it short while walking here. She did not saw the comfort room anymore, so she just ripped it using her mighty sword while going to where she heard a cry. "Did someone bully you or something outside?!" she asked him as Haruki then went beside him and looked at outside.

"R-Ruki-senpai.... this is nothing!" Haruki did not let Bartolomeo finish his sentence and glared outside, typically trying to staunchly defend Bartolomeo from the bullies.

"What is the reason behin...." Haruki paused because of what she just saw outside the Colosseum. She clearly did not expect this to happen! Bad timing for her! Haruki's expressive eyes went wide, especially when Zoro's eyes landed on her. Fire then started to appear on Zoro as Kinemon took a step back, away from the furious Zoro. "Zoro?! And Doremon?!" Haruki shouted as she froze on her spot, sweating pretty hard while looking at Zoro, scared. "I-I'm not Haruki! I'm just a random woman passing by! Goodbye!"

"HA.RU.KI! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Zoro shouted on top of his lungs. "GET BACK HERE, AND I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THAT ONCE!"

Haruki stopped instantly from her tracks and went back beside Bartolomeo. She pouted her lips while looking away. "I-I was furious at that time, Zoro and I couldn't think straig..."

"Why did you join, Haruki?!" Zoro interrogated her, conscientiously trying his best to calm himself in angering Haruki.

"T-The prize is my late brother's Devil Fruit. Luffy and I d-decided to join and win this competition. We don't want anyone else to possess that power in the wrong hands, Zoro." Haruki carefully explained her side and Zoro could see that she was about to cry. "A-And.....And I know that if you were with us then you'll join, too, Z-Zoro." Haruki added while looking thoughtfully at Zoro with those tearful eyes. As Zoro's glare softens because of Haruki.

"H-Haruki-sama, don't cry!" Kinemon communicated her as he was extremely worried that she was going to cry. "Don't shout at her, Zoro-dono!" Kinemon snapped at Zoro.

"WHAT?!" Zoro snapped at him, too.

 _"Ruki-megumi is also Ace-senpai's sister?! That means.... Luffy and her are brother and sister?!"_ Bartolomeo shouted inside his head while looking at Haruki, who is still trying to explain her side and give Zoro a pout.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for shouting at you, Haruki. Now, plese don't cry and wipe your tears now because I cannot wipe them for you, okay?" Zoro told Haruki in his calm voice. He doesn't want to be angry at Haruki for long. He knows that Ace is very precious to Haruki, and she will do anything for him. Not only Ace, but all the people that Haruki love.

Haruki nodded her head while wiping her tears away. "Okay, Zoro. I love you!" she said to him whiling smiling brightly.

"Don't say that out loud in this kind of situation, Haruki!" Zoro snapped at her again, but he was trying his best and not to blush because of what Haruki just blurted out to him. It's not new to him because Haruki would always say that whenever they are alone or just whisper it to him, but he is somewhat embarrassed that Kinemon and Bartolomeo heard that. On top of that, he loves it also. He always said that to her, too.

Kinemon looked at Zoro while pointing his finger at him, piercing through his soul. He could not grasp what Haruki just told Zoro and he could not accept it a little. "Hira- I mean, Haruki-sama loves you?!" he yelled at him while looking up and down.

"What's that with you?! Stop looking at me like that!" Zoro snapped at him. He does not like the tone on Kinemon's voice. It's like Kinemon did not approve Haruki to be Zoro's lover.

"S-So that means.... you also love her?!" Kinemon asked him, panicking a lot.

"Of course, I do, you idiot! Do you have any objections with that?!"

"I can't take this! No! I am so sorry, Master and my Lady! I have failed this much! Please forgive all of your clan and above all, me for failing a very important mission!" Kinemon cried so hard as he kneeled on the ground while clasping both of his together, looking at the sky.

Bartolomeo looked at Zoro then Haruki, and then Haruki, back Zoro. His eyes then scanned at Haruki's swords that was tied on her hips. Bartolomeo's eyes immediately turned into stars as he then turned his back. _"They looks so good together! Two sword wielders are in love with each other. Haruki-megumi is so beautiful like a goddess and Zoro-senpai is so awesome as hell, like my hero- Luffy-senpai!"_ he thought. He just heard that Zoro loves Haruki and vice versa. _"Then, does that mean that Haruki-megumi is also a member of Straw Hats Crew?! I just talked to her and I lost count how many lines Haruki-megumi replied to me! She even defended me when she thought that someone is bullying me from the outside! And she was also asking me if I am fine a while ago and why I was crying! I'm glad that I joined this competition!"_ Bartolomeo cried as he kneeled down on the floor, looking at the ceiling while closing his eyes. He held one of his arms out on the air. As the other arm, his right arm was placed on his heart. _"I'll support your love, Haruki-megumi and Zoro-senpai! I shall pass it down to my comrades about this sudden news and tell them this! I am sure that they'll be shock about this and at the same delighted. But.......Zoro-senpai and Haruki-megumi, please invite me to your wedding in the future!"_ he undoubtedly added while crying in passionate tears of unspeakable joy. He then shouted out of nowhere as Haruki, Kinemon, and Zoro looked at him. 

"Okay, Haruki. Now that you're here. I have to tell you something and inform Luffy about this." Zoro told Haruki, who nodded her head. "About our plan, we will going to find Kan- "

Zoro did not finish his sentence because Bartolomeo cut him off. "V-V-V...Vice Capttain!" he shouted triumphantly. Zoro then turned his eyes away from Haruki to look at Bartolomeo.

"What? Vice Captain? What are you talking about?" Zoro asked him.

"Y-Y-You're Zoro-senpai, aren't you? Luffy-senpai's right-hand man?"

"What? Well...." Zoro uttered.

Kinemon promptly turned his head to reasonably look at him. "Looks like you're not disguising yourself too well."

Hearing that, Zoro sufficiently cleared his throat. "Let me just say this. I'm not Zoro!"

"Zoro, you're bad at disguising yourself!" Haruki commented positively while laughing. She clutched eagerly her ample waist because of how funny is. Zoro is really bad at disguising his self. His three swords are so visible on his hips, and his green hair that is somewhat rare is showed to all the people of this kingdom.

"Don't say my name, Haruki! And stop laughing! Let me tell this again, and I'm not Zoro!" Zoro shouted, and Haruki's laugh did not die down.

"Y-You don't have to hide it! I also know Luffy-senpai is fighting in this Colosseum under the name Lucy!" Bartolomeo explained to them. Haruki turned her head to look at him with curious eyes as to how did he found out that Luffy is Lucy. She then thought that it was Cavendish who told him because of how thirsty is Cavendish to kill Luffy and his fellow Worst Generation.

When Bartolomeo explained that to him, his eyes and mouth then went wide opened and looked away from Zoro. "I-I-I'm talking to Zoro-senpai like it's nothing! I-I'm so thrilled!" he thought and then cried happily. Haruki gave him a look that she is so sad because of him crying in front of them. Up until now, she still hasn't known as to why Bartolomeo keeps on crying and cannot seems to tone down.

"Why are you crying?!" Kinemon asked him.

Zoro then called him again, curious as to why he knew them. "How do you know about Luffy and my name?!"

Bartolomeo toned down a bit when Zoro asked him again. He then inhaled a huge lump of air, as Haruki looked at him carefully with her menacingly eyes. "I'be alwayz bwwen your ban!" Bartolomeo tried to reply Zoro, but failed because of how excited he is. Haruki chuckled at him because of how funny Bartolomeo is in her eyes.

Zoro sweatdropped a bit. "Huh? He can't even have a conversation."

"I gotta say it! I finally get to meet him!" Bartolomeo thought, carefully lowering his head a bit while looking at Zoro, still crying happily and blushing. He then lifted up his head. "A-A-Auto..." he trailed while crying.

"Stop crying!" Zoro scolded him.

"Y-Yes!" Bartolomeo answered wearily while closing his eyes. And when he opened them, it was full of unbounded admiration and luminous stars as stars started to typically surround him. _"I just got scolded by Zoro-senpai!"_ he happily thought inside his executive head. Bartolomeo then wiped his passionate tears with the used of his clothed right arm. After a period of time, he gripped the bars so hard in his hand because of what he is contributing to comment to Zoro next. "C-Can I have your autograph?" Bartolomeo asked him and I could say that he is anticipating Zoro's answer. _"I said it!"_

"My autograph?" Zoro asked.

"If I bring Luffy-senpai here, can I have your autograph?" Bartolomeo reasonably questioned him while crying in sentimental tears of everlasting joy, this time he toned down quite a bit. He is so much happy right now because of Zoro and Luffy, and additionally, Haruki, too. He did not expect that Haruki was a member of the gallant Straw Hat crew because none of the Marines and World Government gave Haruki a bounty on her head. Because they actually did not know that she joined heartily them, too and Smoker and the G-5 soldiers did not report to her. "A-Also you, Haruki-megumi?" Bartolomeo respectfully asked her as Haruki could only tilt her head because of how curious she is why Bartolomeo needed her autograph and something.

"Megumi?.....You can do that for me? I'll be counting on you!" Zoro acknowledge him, and he is willing enough to help them and tell Luffy about something. Hearing that, Bartolomeo shouted happily and his eyes turned into luminous stars while crying, star-struck of Zoro.

"H-He just said he would be counting on me, didn't he? Zoro-senpai said he would be counting on me!" Bartolomeo occurred suddenly inside his head. He then began crying so happy while yelling.

"Why do you have to cry again?" Zoro and Kinemon sweatdropped at him while Haruki is sad for him because he is crying again and again.

"What are you doing?! Just go!" Zoro typically commanded him while gently raising his left hand on the grand air.

"Th-Th...."

"Th?"

Bartolomeo cried again. "Then! Wait for me there! I'm gonna bring him at the risk of my life!" he shouted triumphantly while crying as Kinemon and Zoro took a small step back because his passionate tears fell in front of them. Haruki could not even believe that it actually happened in front of her glittering eyes. After expressing those, Bartolomeo ran so fast in his whole life. Haruki even covered her face because dust trailed behind Bartolomeo as he runs.

"He doesn't have to risk his life for it...." Zoro whispered as Kinemon nodded approvingly his head beside him.

Haruki coughed. "I thought you had something to say to me, Zoro? Instead of Cow man." Haruki said to Zoro while pouting lightly.

"No need to look for Luffy! Just stay there, Haruki! You'll just get lost. Anyways, let's wait for him to get Luffy here because we have something important to say to the both of you." Zoro accurately explained to Haruki as he whispered gently the word "lost" so that Haruki could not apprehend him mention that specific word.

"Also, you don't have to tired yourself in finding Luffy-dono, Haruki-sama." Kinemon added as Zoro immediately sent him a glare in which Kinemon did not mind him at all.

"Z-Zoro-senpai said he would be counting on me! H-He's really trusting me! It feels like...I became the right-hand man of Luffy-senpai's right-hand man! It's great! It's amazing! I've got to do this right! I even get to have Zoro-senpai and Haruki-megumi's autograph!"

"Zoro, I still have not heard your reply to my "I love you" a while ago." Haruki called him as her voice was getting more and more sad. Zoro started to panic a bit as Kinemon carry out him a glare that pierced through his helpless soul. "You don't love me anym- "

"Of course, I love you too!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Advance Happy New Year, all!
> 
> I hope you'll have a very fun and memorable New Year!
> 
> ***


	28. 26-Objectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Haruki, Zoro and Kinemon were waiting for Bartolomeo to bring Luffy to them. However, he does sure take his time, but that is fine for all of them because they knew how Luffy is, he is really everywhere. Not only him, but Bartolomeo, too. He is stuttering when in comes to the Straw Hats Crew. All in all, they have faith in him in bringing Luffy to them. While waiting politely, Haruki, Zoro and Kinemon were having a conversation about random topics that they are just spitting some random stuffs and more, and that I won't say anything about it. In short, they were just making use of the time by spitting random nonsense and stuff, waiting for Luffy to arrive and begin explaining the important things.

Just like this one....

"Okay, none of you will get the correct answer. I'm 100% sure that you both will not even get the correct answer. And beside, you can only guess once, okay?" Haruki smirked at Zoro and Kinemon, who is giving the same vide at her, too. It was her turn to ask them some question and before her it was Kinemon, then followed by Zoro. Haruki is the last one to ask them a question while waiting for Luffy, and if Luffy is still not in the meeting place, then they will have to go back to Kinemon and let him ask them a question, then Zoro, and lastly Haruki. Just making use of their time.

"What is the capital of Dressrosa?" Haruki asked them, not even daring to remove the smirk plastered on her face. She is certain that they will not get the correct answer because of how tricky the question is nor their answer is not even that close to the answer Haruki is eagerly anticipating.

Zoro smirked widely, too. He is pretty sure with his satisfactory answer because he overheard someone talking about the Capital of Dressrosa, and he somewhat read it somewhere in which he already forgets where and when. All in all, Zoro gave Haruki his answer, confident of it. "Acacia!"

"Wrong!" Hearing that from Haruki, Zoro's eyes widened because he got it wrong, wherein fact he was so certain that Acacia is the answer.

"Corrida?" Kinemon answered that loos more like a question to Haruki. She gave him a smirk.

"Wrong! Wrong Wrong! Both of you are wrong! See, you will not get the correct answer!" Haruki told them as she used her left arm to clutch her waist because of how she finds it funny that Zoro and Kinemon guess it incorrectly. While she used her other arm to wipe the happy tears that is beginning to take form on her eyes. She really finds this so funny and hilarious. This interest her so much.

"Acacia is the capital of Dressrosa, Haruki!" Zoro corrected her but Haruki glared at him.

"I said, it's not that one! If I said it's wrong, then it's wrong!" Haruki snapped at Zoro.

"Then tell us the "correct" answer!" Both Zoro and Kinemon yelled at her, waiting for her to reveal the correct answer of the capital of Dressrosa.

Haruki laughed first before giving them the correct answer. "It's....D! I mean, do you get it? D as in Dressrosa, the capital of the word Dressrosa? It's not like I said specifically said to you that it's a place or something. Like the letter D in Dressrosa! What can I say? I am a wise person and a very tricky one you ever met!" Haruki laughed so hard in her life as happy tears started to form again on her eyes because of how she is hook-up with her oh-so-called answer. But it was somewhat unique and very tricky. Zoro and Kinemon just gave Haruki the that's-the-answer? look and the are-you-kidding-me look. Clearly, they did not expect that the letter D of Dressrosa was the answer of Haruki's question. Zoro really thought that it was Acacia, but it's not, well according to Haruki's perspective view.

"Zoro!" Luffy called while running towards the place where Bartolomeo "did not" even told him where to meet Zoro, Kinemon, and Haruki. He was so star-struck with Luffy and shut his eyes and mouth up. "Damn Crest Head! He said he was gonna show me the way but he's collapsed! Is Zoro really here?! He said Haruki was there also." Luffy said as he then shouted when he spotted them. "Hey! I'm here! Zoro! Kinemon! Where is Haruki?" he greeted while grinning to them while raising his right hand on the air. As Kinemon told Luffy to shut his mouth because he is too loud and that he is drawing the people's attention who are just near the Corrida Colosseum.

"Don't shout, idiot! Somebody's gonna find us!" Zoro scolded him, yelling at him, too. There were people nearby looking at them for shouting out of nowhere.

Haruki laughed at Zoro as she used her finger to point it at Zoro, clutching her waist because of how she finds it funny. "Zoro, you are also shouting!" Haruki told him but Zoro just gave her a glare. She finds it funny that Zoro scolded Luffy because he was shouting, and yet he is also shouting.

"Shh! Shh! Please!" Kinemon pleaded them because he saw the looks the people nearby them, giving to them. He does not want them to find out and be more curious as to who are they and what are they doing there.

"Eh? Luffy is here? Where is he? I cannot seems to find him in this floor, I am waiting for him." Haruki spoke. The thing about this is that Luffy was on the first floor while Haruki is on the second floor. Haruki then looked at from left to right, but she clearly could not find Luffy there and she keeps on looking there, but still no Luffy is around. "Oh my gosh...don't tell me...." Haruki paused as she then thinks that Luffy can do what Brook did back at Fish-Man Island where he can do a Ghost or Soul Ability. "Or worst...Zoro and Doremon are hearing and seeing things that should not hear nor see!" Haruki added while shivers went down on her spine and goosebumps are all over her body. Haruki began shaking her head repeatedly. Maybe for her, Luffy can also do that. But then she shrugged her shoulders off while shaking again her head because she thought that it was impossible for Luffy to do that kind of ability. Even if he did, he would be causing a lot of attention right now. Beside, expect the unexpected, they say.

Now let me explain about Haruki and Luffy right now. The thing why Haruki cannot find Luffy on the floor she is in because Luffy is on the first floor while she is on the second floor. Clearly, Luffy is below Haruki. And why can Haruki hears Luffy is that Luffy is just being loud and stuff, as usual. Haruki is just overthinking things right now. However, there is nothing wrong about overthinking things because it is very normal.

Kinemon was looking up and down towards Haruki and Luffy. He then shrugged his shoulders while looking at them.

"As long as Luffy-dono and Haruki-sama are here, then it's fine." Kinemon whispered while nodding his head.

"Oh sorry! But I'm glad to see you!" Luffy happily told them. He is relieved that he saw them here and that is all because of Bartolomeo.

"Zoro, where is Luffy? I still cannot find him here and am overthinking things." Haruki asked Zoro because she cannot find Luffy on the floor she is in.

Zoro looked at her when she called his name. "The floor below yours, Haruki." Zoro replied to her as Haruki mouth agape then she nodded her head afterwards. Zoro gave her a soft smile, as Haruki grinned at him while giving him a big thumbs up on both of her hands.

"I wasn't sure about that man who talks so weirdly but it seems like he did what he had to do." Kinemon said, referring to Bartolomeo who he and Zoro think that he talks weirdly. They still do not know as to why Bartolomeo is like that.

"Where is he?" Zoro added, referring to Bartolomeo.

"He collapsed on our way here." Luffy answered them as Haruki tilted her head while thinking of Bartolomeo collapsing on the floor due to some unknown reason.

Zoro shook his head while closing his eyes and when he opened them, he spoke. "Really? What is wrong with that guy?"

"I don't know." Luffy whispered said. "Yeah, and then he suddenly collapsed..." Luffy stopped looking when he heard a metal clashed on the floor. He then went to look at the area where the sound came from.

"Hey, Luffy. What's wrong?" Zoro asked him when he stopped whatever he is talking about.

Luffy went to look at the both of them, outside the Colosseum, Haruki and Luffy are inside. "Nothing." he said. Luffy did not saw the knife on the floor. Even if he did, he will not put all of his attention towards it. Because there is something that is way more important than that.

"Maybe it's a habit of him to collapse on the floor or something?" Haruki theorized while crossing his arms on her chest, while putting her fingers on her right cheeks. Oh well, she was worried about his health because what Luffy had said, he collapsed on the floor right before he'll show Luffy the way where they are waiting for him to arrive. "Anyways, what are you going to say to us, Zoro and Doremon?" Haruki asked them while looking down. She was curious as to what they are going to say something to them.

"Haruki's on the second floor?!" Luffy asked out of nowhere. He just realized what Zoro had said before when Haruki asked where Luffy is. Luffy did not bother to ask more about Haruki because he felt that Haruki is fine and safe there. He then went to talk about what happened earlier and continue talking about it. "Then, I got lost. I didn't know which way to go, so..." Luffy kept talking and the three of them- Haruki, Zoro and Kinemon listened to whatever he is going to tell them. "And what do you want, Zoro?" Luffy asked him while looking at Zoro. Haruki, on the other hand, looked at him, too.

"You fool! Why didn't you tell me there was this kind of a competition?!" Zoro snapped at him while Haruki looked down at Zoro with her glaring eyes, piercing through his soul. Zoro did snap at Haruki a while ago for entering the competition and now, he is angry at Luffy because he did not told him about this competition. Murderous aura started to surround Haruki, where none of them notice it. For Haruki, it was kind of unfair that Zoro scolded at her for entering the competition that she shouldn't join because they are going to kill her or something. And yet, he scolded at Luffy because Luffy did not tell him about this competition. And yet, he wanted to join this competition.

Luffy laughed uproariously. "Sorry, sorry!"

"You were having fun while I was running around the town!"

"Hey, that's not what we're here for!" Kinemon informed him for Zoro to realize that it's not the one they are going to tell Luffy and Haruki. He then shook his head because of Zoro. Kinemon then felt something scary as he instantly looked at the specific area. He instantly froze on his local spot when Haruki was glaring fiercely Zoro with her bloody red eyes, piercing through his soul. Kinemon did not know what to do and say at the same time because just by looking at Haruki, he feels like she is also ready to kill him anytime. Kinemon then nudged Zoro on his waist, conscientiously trying to tell him that Haruki is getting him a murderous look. However, Zoro did not mind him at all because he was busy with Luffy.

"How could you let that old man beat you?! What were you doing?!" Zoro did not mind Kinemon because he was so engross with Luffy's fight with Don Chinjao that happened a while ago.

"I didn't get beaten! Didn't you see my Gomu-Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun?!" Luffy said sympathetically. In addition, they did not even realized that people were looking at them because of the continuous noise they are making. Not only them, but one experienced Navy soldier was hiding behind a wall, looking at listening to their wide-ranging conversation. He then went back to the place where his fellow soldiers and one Navy Vice Admiral are. He accurately reported to them about the Straw Hats and some formidable pirates who entered the competition.

"Why do you keep on nudging me?! Will you please stop that?!" Zoro snapped at Kinemon for intentionally keeping from nudging him on his waist. He was irritated by him because of Kinemon nudging his waist repeatedly. Kinemon did not even use his voice because a big slump on his throat is keeping him from talking anything because of fear. Kinemon used his finger, and was terribly shaking, to point at Haruki on the second floor. She was still glaring Zoro with her murderous eyes and aura that is typically surrounding around her. And in any minute, she'll strike at Zoro. Glaring at Kinemon, Zoro turned his head as Zoro looked at the place where Kinemon is pointing at.

Looking at Haruki, Zoro was frozen in his place and cannot even move on single inch of his cells, nor sweat really hard. T put it differently, he was frozen like an animal trapped inside a huge ice. In there, Haruki stood, piercing her murderous eyes at Zoro and she was only looking at him, as if he is the only person she wants to meet how terrifying hell is. She does not appreciate what Zoro had said to Luffy about this competition, and most importantly, what he said to and scolded her really hard as to why she wanted to join the competition and more. Yet, he scolded at Haruki for entering the competition. It was foul for Haruki, even though Zoro was just being protective of her. She knows that Zoro just wanted to protect her at all cost because he does not want any single scar, wound, or visible injury on her luminous body. But for Haruki's unique viewpoints, she wanted to fight out there are protect what she wanted to protect so hard in her eternal life.

"H-Haruki..." Zoro trailed while looking at Haruki, scared. His voice was really trembling and could not barely speak properly towards Haruki, heck even looking straight in her eyes! Zoro was lost and did no know what to say soothingly to her.

"Why are you talking about the competition like you wanted to enter and yet, you scolded me a while ago for entering the competition?! I have an important reason as to why I entered. You know what, Zoro, I hate you! I universally hate you so much, up until Milky Way! I'm talking back what I said to you before! I freaking hate you, and that will be forever!" Haruki snapped at him as veins started to take its appearance on Haruki's aglow face. She is definitely not restraining her fierce anger back from Zoro.

"What the.....Haruki! Don't say that! I said to you a while ago that I am sorry for shouting at you, didn't I? Also, you can't fight there anymore because we are going to properly execute our plan and destroy the SMILE manufacturing factory fast and his friend, Kanjuro." Zoro tried to explain to her. He did say sorry to her a while ago for yelling and scolding at her when he found out that Haruki was inside the Colosseum and was going to fight in there. Zoro knows how strong Haruki, and yet he could not stop himself from ordinarily thinking stuff like losing her and more. They absolutely need to progressively destroy that. 

"Whatever! I still hate you!"  
  
"Haruki, stop saying that to my face!"   
  
Zoro keeps on explaining to Haruki that they need to carry out their plan. However, Haruki doesn't embrace the idea of possessing the fruit to someone who is a stranger to them. Haruki even said to them that she will stay on the Colosseum and fight until the end. Zoro yelled in frustration because of it. Zoro was about to slash bars, when Kinemon immobilized him from doing so.   
  
"Just get the prize, Luffy, Haruki!" Zoro told them and boy, he was getting more frantic and frustrated. He knows that Ace is very precious to them and doesn't like the idea of a stranger having Ace's powerful Devil Fruit Powers. He then clutched his hair, while looking at Haruki. "Okay, fine! You can stay and fight until the end!" he carefully instructed her and an engaging smile started to naturally form on Haruki's face.  
  
"Yay! Love you, Zoro!"   
  
"Huh?! Haruki loves Zoro?!" Luffy yelled while looking at Zoro with those widened eyes. Luffy was clearly curious as to why Haruki passionately loves Zoro and such. All things considered, he is also enraptured for them. But Zoro did not have any reasonable time to blush or something at Luffy because all of his breathless attention is towards Haruki. Like she is the only woman, he had his eyes laid in his whole life. 

_Ring, ring, ring..._

A Den Den Mushi called them as Kinemon was the one who is holding it, doesn't even know how to use it because it was his very first time to handle it. "Is this how you use it?" Kinemon properly asked. Zoro asked him if what he is doing as Kinemon looked at him. "Sanji-dono told me to call once we see Luffy-dono and Haruki-sama." Kinemon politely explained.  
  
"Yeah? Oh yeah, Luffy! Haruki!" Zoro gathered both of their attentions as they looked at him, waiting for him to say something to the both of them. "The Colosseum has been besieged by the Navy. And that is why I don't enjoy you there, Haruki! Hawkeye will intentionally kill me! Despite that, you are a pirate, of course you are that stubborn."  
  
Haruki just stared, not minding the distinguished Navy soldiers. As Luffy merely picked his right nose, who doesn't enormously care about them. Oh well, both can defeat all of them. However, there has been up until now some disadvantages if ever they are going to confront an Admiral.  
  
"You don't care?! That was that we came here for!" Kinemon snapped at Luffy. Not minding scolding Haruki or something for some specific reasons. 

_Thousand Sunny's location_

Kinemon called Sanji when he said that once Kinemon found Luffy and Haruki, he should contact them. There are some things that they should be credibly informing them right now, also because they needed to know what they are doing right now, too. Once Sanji picked up the call, Brook had his hand on top of Momo's head, typically preventing him from doing something to him, like picking up the call. 

"This is the Sunny." Sanji accurately said. As Naim and Chopper went near them. _"Sanji? It's me!"_ Luffy greeted on the other line.

_"And me!"_

"Luffy! Haruki!" Nami yelled happily as she crouched down on the floor.   
  
Sanji looked at Chopper who is happy to get to hear Luffy and Haruki's voices. And sighed heavily when he noticed that they were fine and are not harmed. "Alright, Chopper. Call Usopp with the other one." Sanji instructed him.  
  
Chopper nodded his head. "Okay! There!" he called the other one to talk with Usopp and his group about something really important. 

_Ring, ring, ring....Ring, ring, ring..._

_Clank_

_"This is Usopp!"_ Usopp said on the other line where Nami, Robin, the toy soldier, and the Tontatta tribe are. 

"Connected!" Chopper exclaimed happily.   
  
"Okay, now we have everybody except Law on the line. This is Sanji on the Sunny. We have Nami-san, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke, and Caesar here. Tell me your situation." Sanji reported them as Brook and Momo are still fighting about something not that important right now.

 _"This is Kinemon. I'm in front of the Colosseum with Luffy-dono, Zoro-dono, and Haruki-sama."_ Kinemon told them about his situation. 

"Okay. What about you, Usopp?"

 _"This is Uso...."_ Usopp paused because Franky snatched the Den Den Mushi from Usopp.

_"This is the Franky! I'm with Usopp and Robin!"_

_"What are you doing?!"_ Usopp snapped at him for snatching it. They are sitting on the grassy floor, as the fairies and the toy soldier were listening to them.

 _"Listen, guys. We are currently with....the King Riku Army, and anti-Doflamingo coalition in this country."_ Franky explained their side.

"An army?" Sanji asked.

 _"Of Little People."_ Franky added to his explanation. 

_"Little People?_ " Luffy asked curiously. Haruki, on the other side of the line, had her head tilted because of how curious she is of the Little People, Franky said to them. She then thought if those are the fairies she fantasized about, but she shrugged her shoulders off after and just listened to Franky's explanation.

Usopp's ground was just talking and explaining, until Leo and his group were running towards them and asked Usopp if what are they doing. Usopp then tried to explain to them that it is a meeting between heroes only and they should not listen. Leo and the others walked away politely. 

_"Hey, Luffy, Haruki, do you remember? We met the strange toy soldier outside of the Colosseum."_ Franky informed both Luffy and Haruki about the toy soldier who were chased by two guards because he is one of the wanted lists they need to capture.

 _"Yeah! He was chased by two guards!"_ Haruki exclaimed rapturously while instantly remembering the extensive scene of it. 

Luffy nodded approvingly his head. _"Uh-huh. Who are the Little People?"_ Luffy asked. 

Franky used his right arm and another small arm appeared there as he used it to uncover his eyes because he was wearing shades. _"He was actually the commander of this army."_ Franky explained to all of them. Sanji and his group were just listening to them, trying to put everything together. 

_"Whoa! Amazing!"_ Haruki exclaimed. 

_"Oh! The commander of the Little People?!"_ As Luffy did the exact thing like Haruki, too. 

_"And all the people here are looking to...take down-Doflamingo this very day!"_ Franky added and hearing that made Luffy and the others curious and at the same time shock.

 _"I think that is the soldier Ribs is talking about."_ Haruki said on the other line while remembering Rebecca's words a while ago when she was crying and explaining to them how the toy soldier is so valuable and important to her and that she'll do the same thing to him and protect him at all cost. 

_"Huh? A soldier? Oh, that's it! The "Toy Soldier"! Rebecca wants to stop him! Franky, stop the army!"_ Luffy instructed Franky as Luffy realized what Rebecca told them about. Though, Haruki did not get what Rebecca explained because she was so busy eating and minding her own busy, and she only remembered that part where Rebecca is going to be the one to protect him this time.   
  
_"No way! I was thinking the exact opposite! Have you talked to that girl Rebecca?!"_ Franky asked Luffy, not into stopping the army because they were so engross in defeating Doflamingo and could not stop them anymore. Also, they listened to what happened years ago, and that they need to help them, also.   
  
_"Uh-huh! She is a really nice girl! She didn't have much money, but she bought Haruki and me three lunch boxes! Although Haruki has five! Despite that, once she entered in the ring, the audience jeered at her!"_ Luffy informed all of them. He was really angry that the audience jeered at her because she has a royal blood, running through her veins. But despite of those, she still keeps on defeating those competitors who are attacking her. However, Rebecca did not use her weapon give shed blood because her mother told here to never shed blood.   
  
_"That's true! She was so nice, and I'll do anything for her!"_ Haruki added while nodding her head.   
  
_"I couldn't agree more."_ Franky said as he inhaled heavily before speaking again about something very important. _"Luffy, I....I can't follow Tra-guy's plan!"_ he blurted out. As all the Straw Hats member, and Kinemon and his son, Momo gasped out of surprising with Franky's revelation.  
  
"What're you saying, Franky?!" Usopp snapped at him for saying those.

 _"This is how I remembered his plan. After destroying the SMILE factory, we'll keep Doflamingo alive and use him to take down Kaido. But then, what's gonna happen to these people who're looking to bring down Doflamingo today?! We can't stop these Little People. It seems like everybody's happy at first but this country has a very dark side. They're...getting ready to fight a deadly battle to get rid of that dark side! They're pretty small but they have big balls! This brave, little arms is going to challenge their filthy, monstrous enemy! I can't...let them down!"_ Franky explained to them about the Little People's side. They were going to defeat Doflamingo and bring all of their friends back, and the Princess. All the Straw Hats member, also Kinemon and Momo listened to Franky's explanation. They did not even say something because they were listening to Franky's words. 

_"Little people....small..."_ Haruki whispered.

 _"Do you still think it's better for us if Doflamingo wins the battle?!"_ Franky yelled a bit. He then gritted his teeth. _"Luffy. No matter what you say...I'm gonna fight with them!"_ Franky said as tears started to form on his both of his eyes. He could not control his emotions because he really wanted to help the Little People. Usopp whispered his name as Luffy remembered the scene where Rebecca was crying about the Toy soldier who is going to die in defeating Doflamingo and his family. 

Luffy extended his right arm and grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Kinemon's palm. _"Franky! You're free to go all out! We'll be there as soon as possible! Haruki! Do not join your block because we are going to carry out our plan this time."_

Haruki did not reprove with Luffy because I know that Luffy's into carrying out their plan. And beside, Luffy's mind will not change anymore. Seems like Haruki will have to abolish her Block E's fight and pray to the Heaven's above that someone who is really kind and good will possess their brother's Devil Fruit powers. 

_"Thanks!"_ Franky said as smile started to creep on his face.

Sanji stood up as Nami and the others looked at him. "All right. Let's go back."

"What?!" Chopper and the others yelled at him for saying those. 

"I though you were gonna say that!" Nami told him as she putted her left hand on top of Momonosuke's head. 

_Corrida Colosseum_

They were nothing but listening and trying to announce something to them when the ground started shaking outside the Colosseum. No one typically knew what was happening there, even Haruki and the familiar others. Prominent buildings were beginning to collapse and torn into half because of an undetermined happening in the established town they are in. The local people of Dressrosa near there started to flee because if do not get away there fast, then they will typically die.

 _"What's that? I heard something loud from your side!"_ Usopp said in his frightened voice on the other line. He was getting more worried for them, but then he knows how strong Luffy's group is. Haruki, Zoro, and Kinemon as sword wielders that can slash anything and Luffy as a strong person that can defeat strong opponents. 

"Is it just me that I can see some visible strings appearing there?" Haruki told them but none of them agree with her because they could not see it that much. "Yeah, I think it's just me, myself and I." Haruki added while crossing her arms and pouting her lips.   
  
"What's going on?! The town is..." Kinemon trailed as he and Zoro turned backs away from Luffy and Haruki to look at the town that is being destroyed.   
  
"It's coming this way!" Zoro yelled when he spotted it. At that point in time, a mysterious object fell on a vast speed, just outside the Colosseum. Dust started to appear in there as they could still not see what fell from the air.   
  
"What the hell?! I can't see a thing! What's going on?!" Luffy yelled.  
  
"What's happening there?! Zoro, Doremon, are you guys okay?!" Haruki asked them worriedly. However, Zoro and Kinemon answered Haruki that they are fine and the mysterious object did not injured or hit them. And Haruki sighed heavily because of that. She's relieved that none of them were hurt.   
  
Then another mysterious object- or should I say, someone appeared as the dust started to not get clearer and clearer each seconds had pass. Navy marines were running towards outside of the Colosseum as they draw their weapons, ready to take aim of someone.   
  
One very bloodthirsty aura, slowly established its way, walking to where he wants. Haruki squinted her eyes because she could not see well on the second floor because the dust was heavier or something in there. However, she did not notice an aura that is very bloodthirsty while the other one was faint because she was manipulating her Devil Fruit powers on their body. Once the dust was clearer than before, there stood a man wearing a fur pink coat and have this blonde hair. He stood monstrous in front of Kinemon and Zoro. While the other faint one was there on the floor, defeated  
  
"Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted his name.   
  
Haruki's eyes turned bloody red as she is ravenously hungry to draw her swords at him and shed some blood because of how cruel of a person he is. "Birdy!" she yelled.   
  
"Tra-guy!" Luffy shouted at Law when he saw that he was breathing heavily on the floor and blood started to gush out from his face. His arms were spread on the floor as cracks started to form on the area he was thrown out by Doflamingo.   
  
"Stupid brat!" Doflamingo whispered while looking down at Law. He was holding a black and gold gun on his right hand, preparing it to aim it at Law because of how angry he is towards Law for trying to defeat him in which Law failed.  
  
"Hey, Tra-guy! What are you with Doflamingo..." Luffy did not conclude his sentence because Doflamingo pulled the trigger of his gun and fired it at Law who did not even dodge because of how tired and hopeless he is right now. Haruki and the others had there mouth and eyes wide opened because of what they just saw. Not only them, but some people and all the Navy soldiers near the Corrida Colosseum.   
  
"You've pushed it too far!' Doflamingo yelled at Law. As he then keeps on firing at law, not twice, but more than that! Law, on the other hand, did not even screamed in pain as Haruki did not get why Law did not screamed at them to help or something. However, she just shrugged her shoulders off, maybe because Law did not scream because he couldn't talk anymore because of how tired and helpless he is. Moreover, she was worried for Law because he is dying and was so mad at Doflamingo that she bit her lower lip and tasted metallic blood because of it.  
  
Doflamingo couldn't help himself and smirk. As Law couldn't move anymore. He looks like he is going to die. "Cora-san." Law whispered inside his head.  
  
"Tra-guy!" Luffy shouted his name so loudly as his eyes turned extremely shock of the scene.  
  
"Low!"  
  
Shock was evident in the face of the Dressrosian and couldn't believe that their King shot someone dead, or not. Usopp shouted at them that he heard some explosions and gun shots, and he was worried about Law, too. Not only him, but also Robin and Franky on his group. 

_"Can you hear me, Luffy?! What's happening there?!"_ Sanji shouted at Luffy, who could not even talk right now because he busy looking at Law on the floor, with a lot of blood on his body and face. _"Say something, Luffy!"_ Sanji added.

Doflamingo laughed hysterically as he then looked at all of them. "I'm sorry to bother you all. He is a Warlord and a pirate- Trafalgar Law. He was behind the false report of my abdication from the throne this morning. He was trying to drag me down. But don't worry! I've just gotten rid of him!" Doflamingo explained to them in a very odd voice, reassuring to them that Law will not cause any ruckus anymore. Haruki gripped the bars so hard in her hands as Haruki's powers faded because the bars were made out of sea stone. 

Hearing that made the Dressrosian exclaimed happily and that worry and shock was not anymore evident on their face. They think that Law almost messed up Dressrosa and now they are already safe from him, thanks to Doflamingo. However, not on Luffy and Haruki's watch. They were so angry at Doflamingo because of all the things he did.

"Hey, Mingo!" Luffy called him with his angry voice, gritting his teeth after. Doflamingo could only give him a smirk as the happy voices of the Dressrosian died down. "How dare you shoot Tra-guy!" Luffy snapped at him.

"You piece of a bird, Birdy! Rot you in hell! Wait until I get out of here, then I'll freaking kick your ugly butt!" Haruki snapped at him, too. She was trying to control her anger, but she can't because she just saw Doflamingo shot Law thrice in front of her and Luffy and the others. And of course, his people and the Navy soldiers.

"Straw Hat. Haruki. It's none of your damn business. Law was originally my subordinate. Responsibility for dealing with him falls to me!" Doflamingo said, smirking but he was really angry at Law for messing up with him and thinking that he could defeat him and mess all of his plans. 

Zoro and Kinemon dashed towards Doflamingo and Law, trying to capture Law away from Doflamingo's grasp. 

"Kin, retrieve Tra-guy!" Zoro instructed him. 

"I got it!" 

_"Hey! Talk to us! What's going on?!"_ Chopper asked them, worriedly on the other side of the line. 

  
"Law-dono got shot in front of us! By Doflamingo!" Kinemon explained to them while the Den Den Mushi was strapped on his waist. Shock voices were heard on the Den Den Mushi. They were so worried about Law.   
  
"Pirate Hunter and Foxfire Kinemon, huh? I saw a child who looked like Momonosuke on the ship earlier!" Doflamingo informed them. And Kinemon gasped lightly on what Doflamingo just told them about.   
  
"Don't listen to him! We won't let him take Momo away!" Zoro told Kinemon and Zoro's a man of words as he won't authorize anyone take him, not only him but all of the members of Straw Hats Crew. Even if Doflamingo capture Momo or Law, they will still sacrifice their lives and save them.   
  
"Of course- de gozaro!"   
  
Doflamingo laughed at them. Zoro and Kinemon had already unsheathed their swords as they then prepared their swords to attack Doflamingo and retrieve Law on the floor. When Zoro was about to slash Doflamingo with his sword, a man wearing a purple kimono stopped him with his sword, too. As Doflamingo did not even flinch and anticipated this from the man wearing a purple kimono.   
  
Zoro gritted his teeth when he recognize who the man is as he then remembered the time when this man asked him and Haruki where the gambling house or restaurant is. Not only that, but also the scene wherein he destroyed the floor and imprisoned the cheating men from before.

 _"What's this heaviness?!"_ Zoro yelled inside his head when Fujitora used his destructive Devil Fruit power, the Zushi Zushi no mi wherein he could possess, create, and manipulate gravitational forces wherever and whenever he likes. He is forcefully pushing Zoro down under intense pressure. Even the right part of Zoro's classic shades was broken because of the direct pressure. _"How can he create this much force?!"_ Zoro added,

"Zoro!" Haruki yelled at his name as she was getting more worried about Zoro's safety. Because of the immense pressure, Fujitora created a hole on Zoro's position as Zoro fell in there. 

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled his name.

"Zoro-dono!" Kinemon yelled his name, too when he kneeled beside Law, trying to retrieve him just like what Zoro instructed him to do. 

_"What happened to Zoro, Kinemon?!"_ Usopp asked, worriedly for Zoro. 

"Zoro-dono has just vanished..." Kinemon did not finish his sentence because Doflamingo fell on the sky and kicked Kinemon on his face. Kinemon fell on the floor, afterwards.   
  
"Kinemon! I'm coming!" Luffy yelled as he then fell on the floor because he gripped the bars that is made out of sea prism stone. His powers faded, just like Haruki from before. "Oh yeah...It's Sea Prism Stone..." Luffy trailed, not able to speak straightly because of his fading powers.  
  
"Doremon!" Haruki gritted her teeth while sending daggers towards Doflamingo and Fujitora.  
  
"Kinemon-san?! Are you okay?! Oh no, don't tell me you're dead!" Brook asked him as he then began panicking when Kinemon did not reply his questions because he was panting heavily. Zoro, on the other hand, was still pushed down by an immense gravitational force made by Fujitora, inside the hole he created. However, Zoro managed to give an attack towards Fujitora that pushed him backwards, given the distance he is in right now. Fujitora was shocked by that and told that Zoro was kind of a dangerous man.  
  
"Tell the civilians to evacuate as far as possible from here!" Fujitora told his men as they did what the Navy Admiral instructed them to do.   
  
"Zoro?! Are you still in there?! Answer me please?!" Haruki yelled so hard on top of her lungs so that Zoro could hear how worried Haruki is for him. Haruki then looked at Kinemon and Law on the floor. "Doremon! Low! Are you guys okay?! Hang in there please!" she added as she gritted her teeth because of all of their safety. She cannot do anything because she can't get outside.   
  
After Haruki had said those, Zoro jumped back and stood tall on the ground once again. That's the time Haruki exhaled a lot of air, but she was worried about Low and Kinemon's lives now. Zoro was crouched on the floor as he was breathing heavily and sweating hard.   
  
"I can't believe the blind old gambler was a Navy Admiral!" Zoro said while breathing.  
  
"An admiral?!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time. As they could not believe that the blind old man from before is an Admiral. Haruki remembered the scene he was asking for the directions of the gambling house and the kind smile he gave to her and Zoro. He was so kind and polite to them, but he was an admiral. Their sworn enemy.   
  
Kinemon lifted his body while putting his right hand on the wound made by Doflamingo on his forehead, wherein blood is gushing out. "He is an admiral?" he too was shocked at all of the revelations for today.   
  
"I hear you, Kinemon-san! Oh, good! You're alive!" Brook said as he is relived that Kinemon is still alive and kicking.   
  
"Thank you for you and the woman's help earlier. You people were nice to me so it feels like I'm repaying you for kindness with ingratitude. Life is full of ironies." Fujitora said to them.   
  
Kinemon shouted. "Don't be surprised! A man who stands by Doflamingo is a....N....Navy Admiral!" Kinemon explained to the Straw Hats on the Den Den Mushi. Hearing that made them all freak out. And they could not believe that a Navy Admiral is here in Dressrosa. Robin then said that maybe Doflamingo has the Navy on his side. So they are going to fight a lot of enemies right now. Doflamingo and his family, Navy soldiers, and lastly, the Navy's Admiral. Usopp was freaking out that one Admiral is already hard for them to defeat. The toy soldier heard everything they said.   
  
Doflamingo then grabbed Law from the floor while smirking.   
  
"Oh no!" Kinemon said when he saw that. Doflamingo then went near towards Fujitora and whispered something to him. Fujitora did not waste any seconds as he then unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and used it. Fujitora floated by using his Devil Fruit Powers and created a small platform of the ground. Doflamingo did not float, rather he used his Devil Fruit Powers to create a string that he could stand on it, I guess. Yeah whatever.  
  
"Law-dono! Law-dono! Are you okay?! Say something!" Kinemon called his name.   
  
"Where are they going?!" Zoro yelled loudly and blood is also gushing out from his mouth.   
  
Doflamingo told Fujitora that they should talk at the palace about something very important. And if Fujitora will cooperate with Doflamingo then he'll let him catch the Straw Hats Crew that easily. Fujitora then replied to Doflamingo that he will first decide what to do when he is done listening to what he is going to say to him and even called Doflamingo "Heavenly Demon." in which Haruki disagreed.   
  
"Ah no, it should be Wretch Demon!" Haruki said as Doflamingo could only laugh hysterically at her while shaking his head.   
  
"I'm not gonna let them get away!" Zoro shouted while he aimed his sword at them bt he stopped himself when he heard the Navy saying that they should evacuate all the people of Dressrosa immediately at once, and some of them attacked Zoro and Kinemon.  
  
"Catch Roronoa Zoro!" They began firing their guns, but none of them succeeded. Zoro and Kinemon dodged all of the bullets using their swords.   
  
"What the....stopped attacking them, you half-dead idiots!" Haruki yelled, and the Navy soldiers did not even pay their attention towards her because they were so busy attacking them and capture Zoro in which they will fail at the end because even if there are many of them, they cannot capture and defeat Zoro.  
  
"They know who we are!" Zoro told Kinemon on his side, who is busy dodging the bullets that were aimed at him.   
  
"It seems like they do!" Kinemon replied to Zoro, while looking at him.   
  
"Let's run for now!" Zoro shouted as Kinemon could only nodded his head approvingly. They putted their swords back on their perspective scabbards while running away from the Navy soldiers as they even passed Fujitora and Doflamingo, who had Law on his right hand. They just let them because they are going to have a conversation on the palace.   
  
"Tra-guy!"  
  
"Low!"  
  
"This is Kinemon! Law-dono has been abducted!" Kinemon explained to all of them as the Navy soldiers were chasing closely behind him and Zoro and will not let them escape. 

_"What?!"_

Zoro and Kinemonn instantly ran around the Corrida Colosseum and once Zoro and Kinemon reached on Luffy's area, he breathed heavily. While the eager Navy soldiers were far away from them and could not keep up their phase.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! You and Haruki should look for the exit now! We're gonna wait for you by running around here!" Zoro properly instructed him and Kinemon was beside Zoro.   
  
"Okay! We gotta hurry! Tra-guy said something after being shot! I'm sure he's alive!" Luffy said to Zoro. Haruki, on the other hand, was not on the position she is in a while ago because she was instantly running and was looking for a way to get outside this Corrida Colosseum. She did not bother to enter and fight professionally because she was so genuinely worried for Low and could not control herself around Doflamingo's crazy tactics. She does not like the idea of abandoning Law in his current stare right now, and that he needed all of their help. Law is a special friend to all of them, and that they will put all of their courage and bring him back to them. Also, Law is no position because he is too tired and hopeless right now to save himself and away from Doflamingo's grasp.  
  
Multiple screams were then heard on Brook's group. Luffy, Zoro, and Kinemon's earnest attention shifted towards the Den Den Mushi that Kinemon is carefully holding on top of his palm.   
  
"It's Brook and the others! What happened now?!" Luffy said nervously.

_"W-W-We..."_

"Sunny! What's wrong?!" Luffy asked worriedly.

Before Luffy could ask them again what's wrong and Brook and the other's reply to his questions, the Navy soldiers caught up with them. As Zoro and Kinemon snickered at them because of how persistent they are to catch them. 

"Damn! They've found us!" Zoro scoffed while giving all of them a deadly glare. 

_"We have a problem! Big Mom's....Pirate ship is here!"_ Brook and Chopper shouted in well-founded fear at the same time. 

When the Navy fired their guns at Zoro and Kinemon, Zoro used his two of his swords produced a strong wind that undoubtedly looks like a tornado and damaged most of the Navy soldiers. While Kinemon was back towards Luffy, holding out the Den Den Mushi near his mouth as Zoro is the one who is going to confront all of the Navy soldiers.   
  
"You sure?! Big Mom's ship?!" Luffy asked them, getting more worried about them.

 _"We're gonna die!"_ Chopper shouted in fear. Zoro even turned his head slightly towards Luffy and Kinemon when he heard Chopper's scream. 

"What's going on?! Is Big Mom on board?!" 

Zoro looked at the Navy soldiers again who is running again towards to catch them. Zoro then shifted his gazed back towards Luffy. "Luffy! Run with us while talking!" Zoro told him. 

"Okay!" 

_"I don't know! But I see those two that we met on the Fish-Man Island!"_ Sanji replied to them while looking at the two subordinates of Big Mom back on Fish-Man island when there were no sweets anymore, and in absence of the candies, they gave all the treasures instead. They were there to recover Caesar because he is the fruit of all of their plans.

 _"Big Mom?! That's what I'm concerned about! Luffy! You shouldn't have picked a fight with her! Also you, Haruki for calling Big Mom "Chubby Mom"! You even said to her that you will going to eat all the sweats all over the world and make her jealous!"_ Usopp said and fear is so evident on his voice. However, Haruki could nor hear all of his words because she was so busy looking for an exit of the Colosseum she is in. 

_"Seems like they're here for Caesar!"_ Sanji informed all of them. Luffy and his group were just listening to them while running away from the Navy soldiers, who are still chasing after them, being so persistent as always. 

"Caesar?!" Robin gasped as her eyes widened slightly.  
  
Franky gritted his teeth while looking at the Den Den Mushi on top of his palm. "What do they want from him?!" he asked as he creased his forehead because of slight frustration.   
  
Sanji, on the other side, slapped Caesar hard while glaring at him. "Everybody wants you, you mad scientist! Did they come to rescue you, too?!" Sanji yelled at him.  
  
Caesar was sweating pretty hard as his mouth and his eyes were wide opened while looking at Big Mom's ship wherein she was not there. "No! Please help me! I don't wanna get caught by Big Mom! Because I....swindled research funds from them!" Caesar cried while begging at Sanji to not let them take Caesar to Big Mom because of some specific reason.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Caesar looked away. "W-We.....Skip the details! They're gonna kill me once they catch me and confirm that I've been fooling them!"  
  
"I don't care if you live or die!" Sanji gripped Caesar's mouth on its side as his teeth and gums became more evident than ever.   
  
"Don't say that! Please!" Caesar pleaded, and his voice was so shaky and scared.   
  
Sanji stared at Caesar's eyes. Then went to gripped the side of his mouth tightly. "We can't let anyone take you anyway so shup up!" he explained to him, irking at Caesar.   
  
"Look! Look! Look!" Brook called all of their attentions when they aimed all of their cannons at them, going to shoot at them if they aren't going to do what they are going to instruct them to do. "They're gonna shoot at us!" Brook shrieked in fear.  
  
They began firing at them, however, none of the cannons was directed on the Thousand Sunny. Not because they did that on purpose, but because they suck at aiming it. Just Kidding. Moving on, Nami instructed them to take the helm as Brook volunteered immediately and went towards it. When one cannon is making its way on the ship, Sanji repelled it with the use of his strong legs and aimed it at the water. Brook was so good at dodging at all of the cannons and will not let one single of them destroy the Thousand Sunny, not only at dodging them, but Brook was good at steering the wheel. Chopper even cheered on him and keeps on trying.

 _"You, okay Sanji?!"_ Franky asked worriedly as sweats started to form on his face because of all those screams that they heard on the other line. _"But hey, don't bring the Emperor here! It'll throw the whole country out of control and mess up the plan of Toy soldier and the others!"_ Franky added. He really wanted the plan of the Toy soldiers and the Tontatta's tribe to succeed and defeat Doflamingo and his family. 

Luffy was listening to all of them while he keeps on running in sake of Zoro and Kinemon. "Come tot hink of it, why is Caesar on the Sunny?!" he asked when he realized that Caesar is on the Sunny instead of Doflamingo's side, smirking at them for being free. Zoro and Kinemon did not answer his question first because they attacked the Navy soldiers first.

"The deal feel apart! If not, why would Tra-guy have to go through it?!" Zoro said as he went back to run away from the Navy soldiers while he and Kinemon where looking staright at Luffy's eyes. 

_"Law told us to take Caesar to the next island!"_ Sanji explained to them when Law said to them that instead of giving Caesar to Doflamingo because they have a deal, they should bring him to the Zou Island because the deal is clearly off when they found out that Doflamingo deceived them. Thank goodness that Sanji found out about that through the help of Violet, as he then told Law about it and he had a changed of his plans. 

_"Sanji-kun, I think we shouldn't go back to Dressrosa! I know you want to join them and rescue Tra-guy and help the Little People's army win the fight. I'm not saying this because I'm scared! Luffy, listen! There are three things that we and Doflamingo are scrambling for! Caesar. The SMILE factory. And Momonosuke for whatever reason. We haven't destroyed the factory yet so it's still in his control."_ Nami explained as he then gripped the side of Caesar mouth as he keeps on crying because he does not want them to hand him over to Big Mom because he swindled them for his research funds and she hugged Momonosuke. _"But we have the other two with us here! Tra-guy was sacrificing himself and fighting to let these two get away from Doflamingo. Maybe, he also wanted to buy time for destroying the factory. He went that far to save these two. So if we go back and make it easier for Doflamingo to catch them, all his efforts will be ruined!"_ Nami further explained to all of them, trying to tell that they should not let Law's efforts put into waste. Not because Law is captured by Doflamingo, means that they cannot save him. Also, on Nami's point of view, they should not go back there in Dressrosa because Doflamingo might capture Caesar and Momonosuke for some specific reasons or all of Law's effort will be ruined and such. 

"You're right. Okay! We will take Tra-guy back at any cost! I will tell Haruki about all of these!" Luffy informed all of them as Nami and the others were relieved because of their Captain's determined voice in getting Law back to them and save him. Luffy then looked at Zoro and Kinemon, still continue to ran around the Colosseum, like how. "What was the name of the next island?!" Luffy asked.  
  
Kinemon looked at him, maintaining his hands on the air. "It's Zou." Kinemon replied to Luffy's questions that nodded his head approvingly.   
  
"Sanji! Nami! Chopper! Brook! Momo! You go ahead and sail for Zou!" Luffy instructed all of them and shock was plastered on their faces when they heard what Luffy had just instructed to all of them to do.   
  
Sanji puffed out the smoke from his cigarette. "If you say so...Roger that, Captain! But how about giving us permission!"   
  
"Permission?"  
  
"yes. Permission to....launch a counterattack against Big Mom's ship!" Sanji proposed as he stood tall on the railings of the Thousand Sunny and both of his hands were on the pocket of his black pants while looking at the ship of Big Mom that is way more bigger than Thousand Sunny.   
  
"Yeah, you got it."  
  
"What?!" Chopper cried.   
  
"No!" Nami disagreed in Luffy's permission to launch a counterattack on Big Mom's ship for launching cannons at them. Momo even turned into a dragon because he was so scared right now.   
  
"I already a picked a fight with her!" Luffy commented and he was not even feel so regret about picking a fight with Big Mom. "And beside, Haruki made it worst!" Luffy added as he then laughed when he remembered the part where Haruki told Big Mom about something that she did not even regret, too. 

_"You're right!"_ Sanji laughed as well. Usopp then said that it is too dangerous for them to launch an attack and that he is worried for them afterwards. As for the poor Chopper, he pleaded that they should not give them any counterattacks because he is so scared right now. Not only him, but also Brook, Nami, and Momo. Except for Brook, Nami, Momo, and Chopper had their arms spread on the air while running on the ship, not ready for any possibilities that is going to happen when they are going to launch an attack to them.

 _"Alright, guys! We'll be waiting for you at Zou!"_ Sanji said as he begins to smile. He really wanted to fight along side with Luffy and the others and save Law, but then he realized that who is going to protect Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Momo's lives. He knows that they are really strong, but Luffy's group had a lot of formidable fighters and that they could defeat Doflamingo and save Law from his grasp.

 _"Okay!"_ Franky answered back as he then stood from his sitting position while spreading his arms on the air and looking at the ceiling. "Count on us to destroy the factory!" he added. Usopp was screaming in agony and Robin just produced a smile and did not even argue at their new objectives right now. 

Luffy looked at Kinemon and Zoro with his worried eyes. As he then shook his head because he is certain that they can protect themselves because they are so strong. "All of you, be safe! I will find Haruki first and tell her all of our plan. I am sure that Haruki will forfeit in this fight and instead, she is going to save Law, too. But please be safe!" he said to all of them, knitting his eyebrows together.   
  
"Roger that!" All of them answered their Captain.   
  
"Tra-guy's life....Rebecca's wish....He holds the key to all of that! We're gonna head for the palace! And....beat the hell out of Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted with a determined look in defeating the hell out of Doflamingo.   
  
Haruki, on the other hand, was still running to wherever she is going and could not even find any exit right now because of how diligent they planned to trap all of them right now. Haruki then thought of flying on the air while she is in Block E's fight and flees from there. Maybe, by that she could get outside this Colosseum and save Law from Doflamingo she really despite.   
  
"Whatever, I need to find Luffy again first." she uttered as she then nodded her head while she still continue to run fast. She did not even realized that she kept on going back to the same room as the other competitors were giving her a weird look and at the same time felt back at her bas sense of direction. They wanted to help her, but Haruki was surrounded with a murderous aura because of Doflamingo a while ago. So instead, they just keep on watching her and shutting their mouths up.   
  
Luffy crossed a path with Bartolomeo who is helping Bellamy because he was injured and could not even walk because of the impact Dellinger beat him into a pulp. Bartolomeo even said that he will become Luffy's henchman someday and that he is really excited for that, not only that but it is his dream to really become one.   
  
Luffy recognized him as he then went towards him. "Oh! Crest Head! Glad to see you here!" he greeted. And when Haruki heard Luffy's voice, she ran fast and followed his voice. She even passed someone who Haruki thinks that he is really strong. The man gave her a look as Haruki did the exact same thing. However, she shook her head and ran towards where she had heard Luffy's voice. The man was walking there, too.   
  
"L-L-Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he was about to fell on the floor when he stopped using his hands in a Bridge position like the one in yoga or something. He was shaking from pure excitement, and he began sweating really pretty hard. _"Hold on, Bartolomeo! Do you wanna miss an opportunity to talk to the King of the Pirates?!"_ he said inside his head, scolding himself for being dumb or something.   
  
"Bellamy!" Luffy yelled when he spotted the state Bellamy is in right now.   
  
When Bartolomeo sat on the floor, he looked at Luffy as in his eyes, Luffy shined like a God or something in his vision. He then turned his back away from him while looking down on the floor. _"Damn! He's so dazzling- I can't even look at him!"_ He thought. As he then displayed himself a courage to talk to Luffy, not minding to turn his back and confront Luffy again because he is so shy. "Luffy-senpai, did you get to see Zoro-senpai?!"  
  
"Yes, I did! Thank you for that!" 

_"My pleasure!"_ Bartolomeo cried gleefully. He was so overjoyed that he got to help them, and he gets to have Haruki and Zoro's autograph. 

"Luffy!" Haruki exclaimed when she found Luffy, happy for that, of course. Luffy shifted his head towards the direction where he had heard Haruki's voice. Once he discovered her too, he and Haruki hugged each other as if they did not even see each other minutes ago. Luffy then explained to Haruki what they were talking about and how their plan changed clearly. Haruki was being attentive to Luffy's words and nodded her head. However, they maintain one noteworthy thing to do right now....  
  
"Now we gotto go somewhere so we need to get out but I can't find the exit." Luffy communicated them, not only Haruki but also Bartolomeo while spreading his arms on the air.   
  
Haruki raised her right hand on the air as Luffy and Bartolomeo looked at her. "Me too. There is no exit on the floor I was in. I don't even remember going down on this floor or something." Haruki explained her side. Luffy and Haruki looked down on the floor.   
  
"There is no exit in this Colosseum." Bellamy blurted out as all of their attention was on him.  
  
"What? Oh? You're more wounded than before, aren't you?" Luffy asked him.  
  
Haruki looked at Bellamy from head to toe. "Hmm, yeah! You are right, Luffy! Wounded her and wounded there!" Haruki said while pointing all of his wounded area. Bellamy gave her the stop-doing-that look.   
  
"Once a competitor steps into the Colosseum he can never get out! It's no use looking for the exit!" Bellamy tried to explain to them and his voice was very croaked.   
  
Luffy got surprised because of it. "What?! What do you mean?! Did you say "Never"?! There's no exit?! You're Doflamingo's subordinate, aren't you?! Don't you know a way out?!" Luffy beamed at him. Him and Haruki needs to find the exit right away.

 _"Subordinate? I couldn't even become his subordinate!"_ Bellamy gritted his teeth while glaring fiercely at the thin air. 

"Please! Our friend is in danger!" Luffy begged at Bellamy and Haruki crossed her arms while thinking of flying through the air on the ring.   
  
"Oh, Luffy!" Haruki called his attention. As all of their attention was on Haruki, listening to what she is have to say right now. "We could fly on the ring and get out, right? I mean it's a bit risky, but it'll will be fun!" Haruki giggled because she thinks that her suggestion is laughable or something, but no, it's not.   
  
"I'm gonna get out of here now. If you follow me, maybe you can get out, too." Bellamy blurted out too. Willing to help them get outside this Colosseum they all are in. He needs to go to Doflamingo and asked him something that's bugging him for a while. He wanted to hear from his very own mouth, not on Dellinger.   
  
Luffy and Haruki smiled at him. Luffy then spoke. "Yeah? Thanks! So are you gonna take us?!"  
  
Bellamy looked at the both of them. "I'm just saying if you choose to follow me, you might be able to find your way out by chance. You're not telling me to betray my boss, are you? Because I can't betray Doflamingo! I look up to him!" Bellamy explained to them his side, although he seems worried about something that is bugging the hell out of him.  
  
"Hey, a few minutes ago, you were..." Bartolomeo said to him when he saw how Dellinger- a member of Doflamingo's family, beat the hell out of him into a pulp, drawing his face on Bellamy's face but not that closer. However, Bellamy did not even let him finish his sentence and told him to shut his mouth. Bartolomeo did not even flinch for shouting at him.   
  
"Shut up! I've still got some principles that I have to stick to!" Bellamy snapped at Bartolomeo  
  
"Okay! We are gonna follow you, right Haruki?"   
  
"Sure!"  
  
Bartolomeo and Bellamy looked at the both of them As Bartolomeo turned his back immediately because he is going to say something but he is being shy to tell it in front of Luffy. "But Luffy-senpai, Haruki-megumi, what about the Flare-Flare Fruit?" Bartolomeo asked them as he was sweating pretty hard.   
  
"Who are you even talking to?" Haruki asked him curiously as she then tilted her head because of Bartolomeo's actions.   
  
"We wanna keep it out of the hands of a few people but we don't have a choice! Our friend's gonna die!" Luffy emphasized as he putted both of his hands on the side of his hips.   
  
Haruki nodded her head while crossing her arms near her chest. "That's right! We don't want to let Low die just like that! Also, we don't like the idea of abandoning our friends who needed our help!" Haruki told them and she was being serious because her eyes are so full of determination in getting back Law to them, as well as Luffy.   
  
"In that case, you can count on me! Luffy-senpai, Haruki-megumi! I was gonna bring the precious keepsake from Ace-sama to you once I won it, from the beginning!" Bartolomeo proposed as Haruki clapped while looking at Bartolomeo's back.   
  
"We are so happy that we have someone to rely it, but who are you even talking to and can you please confront us?" Haruki told him but Bartolomeo started shaking and did not even confront them because he is so star-struck right now.   
  
"What?! We can have it?!" Luffy asked him, relieved that he can have Ace's Devil Fruit Powers once Bartolomeo is going to win the competition.  
  
Bartolomeo gripped both of his hands, happily as he then gives an eye-closed smile, not minding to turn his back and confront them like what Haruki wanted him to do. "Of course! It belongs to the both of you!" Bartolomeo confessed to them.  
  
"Your accent is getting heavier as you speak." Haruki nodded her head because she could only agree to Luffy.   
  
"I promise to the both of you I will win the Flare-Flare Fruit so you can go out without worry!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he stood up from his feet and raised his fist on the thin air.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Bellamy sweatdropped while looking at Bartolomeo.  
  
"Thanks! We appreciate it!"  
  
Haruki then notice a faint sound coming in their way. She turned her body to face the path that the person is going in. She then gripped the handle of her two swords, readying to attack that person if ever he is going to attack at them, too. Then Luffy turned his head when he also noticed that.  
  
"I won't let you have the Flare-Flare Fruit. "Straw Hat Luffy"!" there stood a man who is wearing a large black top hat and paired it with a blue goggles that is wrapping around his hat. For the top, he is wearing a blue jacket-shirt, as he paired it with a cyan short held up by a belt. He is also wearing a coat and a brown glove on both of his hands.   
  
He smiled at Luffy, and Haruki noticed that this man means no harm because his smile was so sincere and he was just looking at Luffy as if he had not seen him for more than years. Luffy was just looking at him with his knitted eyebrows. Haruki then remembered that he was the man who was looking at her when she was running towards the direction where she had heard Luffy.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bartolomeo did not waste any seconds and went towards him, snapped at his words towards his idol. He ran towards him with heavy footsteps. "Hey, hey, hey! Where you from?! You can't talk to Luffy-senpai so casually! He is the legendary pirate "Fire Fist" Ace-sama's brother, and he will become the King of the Pirates one day, you idiot!" Bartolomeo snapped at the man while he putted both of his hands on the pocket of his yellow and red pants.   
  
"I've known that from way back." he satisfactorily answered. The unidentified putted his covered left hand on Bartolomeo's shoulder as he then pushed him on the ground because he is going towards Luffy, smiling sincerely that is according to Haruki. Speaking of Haruki, she putted her swords back on their place because she can tell that this man means no harm to all of them right now.  
  
"What's your problem?! You can't just appear and say you won't let me have the fruit!" Luffy groaned at the guy as he raised both of his fist, ready to attack the guy if ever he is going to attack Luffy, too.   
  
The man stood in front of Luffy, still had his smile plastered on his face. He then grabbed his hat away from his head and held it on his hands near his chest. The man was also looking at Haruki carefully, as he then gave her a smile in which Haruki tilted her head because of his actions. She then thought if that man knew her or something.   
  
Once Bartolomeo lifted his body a little, he carefully looked at the man who instantly pushed him on the box beside him. "What's wrong with that guy?! He's talking to Luffy-senpai! Such a cheeky manner! See? Luffy-senpai's mad!" Bartolomeo uttered as Haruki went beside Luffy's side, looking at the blonde haired man curiously. There is something about him that made Haruki curious as she then remembered all the extraordinary things Ace adequately explained to her about how his other brother looks and stuff. But she can't grasp everything in because she could not remember any of those.

 _"Ace, I'm sorry for that!"_ Haruki cried inside her head and she even though of Ace's angry face at her for not listening to everything he said about his dear brothers and valuable stuff. 

Moving back to Luffy, he instantly stopped shouting fiercely at him when he distinguished something that he endured a similar connection between the man and him.   
  
"Y-You are..." Luffy trailed as he is about to cry and could not believe what he is repairing to announce next.   
  
"It's been a while! Luffy!" the man said to him.  
  
Tears started to drop from Luffy's eyes as Haruki looked at him worriedly. Luffy was crying pretty hard that snot started to form on his nose and his reaction was priceless as this is the first time Haruki undoubtedly saw Luffy crying. She undoubtedly wanted to surreptitiously wipe his genuine tears but then his snot is all over the place, so she stopped herself. She is disappointed in herself because of that. 

_"I'm sorry for that, Luffy! Forgive me for just being me! I can't just help myself!"_ she cried uncontrollably inside her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> Let's hope that 2021 will be a better year than last year and hoping that this pandemic, Covid-19 will now end, before 2022 will happen. 
> 
> I wish all of you the best, and stay healthy, eveyone!
> 
> ***


	29. 27-Passageway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

_The Plaza in front of the Colosseum_

Luffy was crying hard as he and the others are running away and hiding from the Navy soldiers so that they will not find them, and chase after them more. Zoro and Kinemon had enough with all of those chasing and stuff.

"You've finally made it out, so why are you crying?!" Zoro asked Luffy, who could not even controlled his tears and the emotions he is feeling right now because of what happened earlier. Something that he did not ever expect.

The Navy soldiers were scattered on the road while looking for Roronoa Zoro, only as one soldier told them to never let their guard down and look for him more. They did not notice that four animals, one is red fish, a white cat, a frog, and lastly a pig. They were just casually running where Navy soldiers are near them, and yet they failed to notice the four of them.

"The Navy believes totally that we're just toys in the town!" Kinemon said inside a frog costume. He was the one who changed their outfits so that they will disguise themselves and that they will have no problem in dealing with the Navy's.

"Just barely! You've chosen weird animals!" Zoro informed Kinemon in his slight irritated voice. He was inside a white vat and yet three of his swords were strapped outside his costume! Typical Zoro, Haruki says.

"I thought these animals were kewl! Especially, carps?"

Both of them stopped talking because Luffy cried again, and beside him is Haruki inside a pig costume who is also crying because of what happened earlier. Luffy was inside a red carp costume. He was coughing, and his cries are so loud. Snot even started to form on Haruki's nose as she continues to cry, like Luffy, too.

"Stop crying already! Don't you wanna save Tra-guy?!" Zoro scolded at Luffy as he hit Luffy on his costume.

Luffy perked his head through the mouth of his carp's costume, crying so hard as snot appeared on his snot, while gritting his teeth to control it. "I'll save Tra-guy! And I'll kick Mingo's ass! Plus, he Flare-Flare Fruit is in good hands, right Haruki?!" Luffy explained and he was having a hard time speaking because of how shaky his voice is.

Haruki perked on her pig costume on its mouth, crying like Luffy. "Yes! In good hands! He'll win it, for sure!" Haruki cried and just like Luffy, snot appeared on her nose. She bit her lower lip when she noticed that Zoro is glaring at her inside his cat costume. Haruki then looked away while silently crying. Although Haruki is sad because she cannot fight anymore in her Block, but then what's important is that the Flare-Flare Fruit is in the good hands of a good man.

"In good hands?" Zoro muttered, and Haruki nodded her head, still looking away from Zoro.

"I-I never imagined he's alive!" Luffy cried.

Haruki looked at Luffy while leaning on him, still running. "I don't know him, and yet he called me one!" Haruki cried loudly as Zoro scolded at her again. So Haruki keeps on silently crying again, but Luffy is still being loud.

"Who are you talking about?!"

"I-I thought....he died....he died at that moment!" Luffy trailed as he was having a hard time speaking of the various emotions he is feeling right now, and could not even controlled them.

"H-He was the one Ace told me about that I completely forgot until he told us who he was!" Haruki cried.

"Ouch!" Luffy said when Zoro hit him again on his back.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Zoro then went hit Haruki on the Luffy's right side. He punch her on top of the head, the Pig costume Haruki is in. It was more hard than Luffy's hit. Haruki caressed that part where Zoro had hit her.

"Are you both still crying?!" Zoro snapped at them because he got irked just listening to their cries and that is because they might draw the attentions of the Navy's and they will have to keep on running again as the Navy soldiers are chasing after them.

Luffy looked at him. "Because...." Luffy paused to cry.

"It was...." Haruki started speaking but she paused because Zoro is glaring at her again.

"I've never seen Luffy-dono crying like that. And also, Haruki-sama. They must be very happy to see that person alive." Kinemon said, understanding their emotions. But he was not sure about Haruki and all. Just like Zoro and Haruki, Kinemon's swords are displayed outside.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Both Haruki and Luffy said simultaneously, while nodding their head.

"I'm asking the both of you! Who is that person?!" Zoro asked, shouting at them because he keeps on asking them a while ago who are they crying at and cannot even tone down a little.

"M-Mine and Haruki's brother!"

"Huh? Yours and Haruki's Brother?! " Zoro uttered as he looks at Haruki then back to Luffy.

"What?! Lufy-dono and Haruki-sama has a brother?!" Kinemon gasped. He was shocked that they both have a brother.

"I thought your brother was "Fire Fist" Ace! Are you saying he is alive?!" Zoro asked the both of them, curious of their answers. He was shocked because of that, and at the same time happy for the both of them.

Luffy's face lightened up. "It brings back memories!" he exclaimed as he shed joyful tears on the both of his eyes.

"I don't have any memories with him, but we'll make one!" Haruki said while spreading both of her arms on the air.

"What do you mean "we'll make one", Haruki?! Answer my question!" Zoro snapped at the both of them. They clearly did not answer his specific question and just continue to utter words that left their mouths. Haruki did not mind Zoro at all because she was thinking of some things that she and her "brother" will make so that it will turn into memories and she'll treasure it at the end, just like all those memories she remembered way back and until now. Like going to prank Luffy, paint his face when he sleeps later tonight, and more. The stuff her and his brothers' habitually do.

Running around the town in hope of reaching the palace that was fast, Haruki and her group did not rest even for a few seconds because they need to save Law as soon as possible. Luffy and Haruki had already died down from crying because Zoro gave them another hit and threatened if they won't stop crying then he'll have to hit them again, this time harder than before. As a matter of course, Luffy and Haruki did what Zoro wanted because they don't want to get hit by Zoro again.

"I wonder if Tra-guy is okay." Luffy muttered, and Haruki beside him nodded her head. She was worried about Law's current situation right now.

"Luffy-dono! Haruki-sama!" Kinemon called them as the two of them looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luffy and Haruki asked at the same time.   
  
"Zoro-dono is gone. He was with us a few moments ago." Kinemon explained to them as Haruki crossed her arms on her chest while shaking her head from left and right. She could not believe Zoro's terrible sense of direction, even if they were just running straight.   
  
Luffy operated his hands to place it near his head. "I can't believe him! We didn't make a turn or anything!" Luffy said.  
  
"He should have trained himself to have a better sense of directions." Haruki muttered as Luffy nodded his head because of what Haruki had just said. Zoro maybe strong when it comes to wielding swords, but he suck at directions.  
  
"Yeah! Though I am surprise that you did not got lost, too, Haruki." Luffy said to Haruki as he rotated his body to look at her. Haruki glared at Luffy as he laughed because of Haruki's glare towards him.  
  
"Shut it!"   
  
Kinemon secured his left arm on his hips, while the other one is he used it to point at something. "Should we go lookf or him?" he asked them politely.   
  
"Nah, Zoro will be here later." Haruki replied to Kinemon while giving him a big thumbs up on both of her hands. Kinemon completely delivered her a look, and nodded his hed afterwards as his gaze went to Luffy this time, waiting for him to speak.   
  
"We don't have that much time! Let's just go!" Luffy informed them as he began running forward. Kinemon and Haruki is following closely behind him. "He's gonna catch up with us at some point." Luffy nodded, and Haruki could not agree anymore with him.  
  
"I guess." Kinemon mumbled under his breath.   
  
Zoro just found out that he was lost in an area where there is a small fountain in the middle. Wicca even snapped at him because he makes a turn when Haruki and the others did not. To come to the point, he was making his own directions. Under those circumstances, Zoro was surrounded by some three kids who are interested with his swords. They even called him a samurai cat because of his three swords that was strapped outside his costume, not even bothered to put it inside the costume he is wearing. Not only him, but also Haruki and Kinemon. Guess they find it pretty uncomfortable.   
  
The three kids started jumping onto Zoro's cat costume while playing with him. He was annoyed and disturbed by them and Wicca told Zoro to never cause any trouble with the humans or else something bad will happen to him. Then the kids were about to grab his swords when Zoro stopped them as he pushed the kid slightly, but then failed because he was more strong than the kid. The kid did not waste any time and cried so hard that he draws the attentions of the people near them. All the kids were crying while looking scared at Zoro because he hit one of them. One man then informed the people to call the police and Zoro started running again. As two guards were chasing behind him, for causing a scene and hitting a kid.   
  
"Boy! I just patted his head a little!" Zoro groaned frustrated. Wicca told him that he was a blockhead and that she is frustrated about his bad sense of direction. He was still chased and tracked down by two guards as he cut a wall to block the two guards' path in chasing after Zoro and seize from hitting a kid that a toy should not do. After a period of time, he caught up with Haruki and the others.   
  
"Haruki! Luffy! Kinemon!" Zoro called them as he ran beside them once again. Lucky of him to catch up with them. Haruki is happy that Zoro is once back to them, safely but she could not stop thinking as to how did Zoro got lost in a straight path.  
  
"Oh, Zoro!" Luffy beamed when he saw Zoro back.  
  
Kinemon looked at Zoro through the frog costume he is wearing right now. "Zoro-dono! I'm glad that you're okay!"   
  
Haruki closed her eyes while shaking his head because of how she feels so hopeless to Zoro when it comes to directions. "Hey, Zoro! Glad that you're finally here and how could you...." Haruki paused when she opened her eyes back and saw a little blue person piercing its head through Zoro's cat costume. "F-F-Fairies!" Haruki exclaimed as she went beside Zoro as she looked at Wicca with her eyes turned into sparkles.   
  
"Oh! You have a Little Person there!" not only Haruki, but Luffy beamed when he saw what Haruki had just said.   
  
"Z-Zoro, I wanna....I wanna hold him!" Haruki pleaded to Zoro and he could only sweatdrop at her because no one is stopping her from meeting or holding a fairy.   
  
"I'm a her!" Wicca told Haruki as she then went to jump inside the mouth of Haruki's pig and Haruki did not wait any seconds and hugged her very gently because of her tiny body. Haruki could not prevent all of her excitement in meeting and holding a fairy on her hands. Back at the restaurant, she wanted to have one if the fairy is willing to go with her, too. After all, Haruki require their consent. "You're pretty! Just like this man said and he also said that you loved us so much." Wicca acknowledged Haruki's looks as she pointed at Zoro first and then emphasized how Haruki loves them so much.   
  
"As a matter of course, Haruki-sama is beautiful! It runs in the family!"   
  
"Indeed! Haruki loves all of you! You're so adorable, too!" Haruki described the fairy while crying some happy tears. Haruki then thought that she can right now die in piece because fairies exist and she can now prove that. She'll tell Mihawk and Shanks about this and they will no longer laugh at Haruki. She'll slap it on their face, and Haruki could not wait for that.   
  
"Anyways, I'm gonna guide you to the entrance of the palace!" Wicca informed all of them, willing to help them because for her they are such good and kind people who are willing to help other people, too.   
  
"Who are you?" Luffy asked Wicca, flashing her a grin while looking happily at her inside Haruki's pig costume's mouth.   
  
Kinemon shifted back his gaze towards Zoro and proposed him a question. "Is she your friend, Zoro-dono?"  
  
"Well, she's kind of my friend or..."  
  
Zoro was cut off by Wicca because she introduced herself for them, rather than Zoro stating something about her. Haruki listened to her words attentively because she needs to memorize her name and her origin. Also because she was disappointed in herself because she just called Wicca a "he", rather than a "she". 

_Sucks to be me_ , Haruki thought herself. 

"I'm Wicca, a member of the King Riku Army's scouting unit!" Wicca introduced herself, not daring to properly look at them on their eyes, because her eyes were fixed on to something. Wicca then used her tiny finger to correctly point at something, looking at it carefully. "Anyway, let's hurry up! The operation is already underway!" Wicca commanded them as Haruki, Zoro, Luffy, and Kinemon instantly ran towards the area where Wicca was pointing at, running there fast because time is extremely relevant right now and they should not waste any seconds.   
  
The other members of the Straw Hat, like Franky are super busy fighting Senior Pink on the entrance of the factory. While Usopp and Robin already sneaked inside, with the toy soldier and the fierce Tontatta tribe to execute their SOP. 

_At the foot of the King's Plateau_

Haruki, Zoro, Luffy, and Kinemon almost reach the palace with the help of their little friend- named Wicca. She was their tour guide as she leads the way where they are going. Currently, they are running towards some endless stairs as it made Haruki irked because there were a lot of stairs to climb up before they could even reach the palace.   
  
"There is a lift up there!" Wicca informed all of them while they keeps on running on another set of stairs, and still on there animal costumes or suits. Additionally, Wicca was no longer on Haruki's grasp because she went on top of Zoro's cat suit's palm. She turned her back to look at all of them. "Listen, you all! The palace where Doflamingo is and the Toy House and the trade port where the SMILE factory are located- they are all connected." Wicca briefly explained to all of them. Haruki was even more attentive than ever.   
  
Haruki is biased. Sad life.  
  
"You mean, if we can get into the palace, we can go to the Toy House and the factory?" Kinemon asked out of nowhere. He was really curious about the answer. He prayed that they will gonna find his companion- Kanjuro in there and hope that he is safe and uninjured.   
  
Wicca properly looked at him, nodding approvingly her head as she spread her plump arms horizontally on the breathable air. "That's right! To go to the factory, you have to pass through either the palace or the Toy House. But my colleagues must've snuck into the trade port through the secret passage that we dug. We gotta go to the palace first!" Wicca thoroughly explained to all of them as she then commanded to sneak inside the palace first before going on the underground where her brilliant colleagues, Usopp, and Robin are.   
  
"All right. Understood." Kinemon respectfully addressed, nodding understandingly his head. He then draws his frog face costume near Wicca. "But I still can't get how there are such small people even though I see one now." Kinemon justly said. He was so surprise with her and could not believe that little people undoubtedly exist in this created world.   
  
"Yeah, she looks like a toy! How interesting!" Luffy exclaimed triumphantly while grinning.  
  
"Well, what can I say? There are giants, so there might be little people out there. Just like this cutie here!" Haruki beamed while looking longingly at Wicca, who is on top of Zoro's palm. Haruki then started to cooing at here because of how she finds her so cute and amusing.   
  
"There were tons of them." Zoro informed them while looking at Haruki. He knows for sure that Haruki will bother all of them because of how delighted she is that she is going to meet and embrace all of them later, maybe after defeating Doflamingo, I guess.  
  
Flowers started to surround Haruki as she clasped both of her hands together. "I cannot wait to meet all of your friends! Gosh, just saying that made me super excited!" Haruki added triumphantly while carefully spreading her arms on the air, thinking of Wicca's colleagues.   
  
"Oh! Let me meet them later!" Luffy said as he cannot wait to meet all of them, he is excited but Haruki is way more excited than he is.   
  
"We don't do this often! We only show ourselves to the Big Humans of the royal family but you Usolanders, aka the Straw Hats, are the exception!" Wicca adequately explained to them again while kneeling on the palm of Zoro and carefully looking at the identified four of them with her cute eyes, according to Haruki, of course. Oh well, Wicca sure is so cute and more.   
  
"Usolanders?" Kinemon asked. He was curious as to who and what is a Usolanders. "And of course you need to show yourself to Haruki-sama!" Kinemon whispered as he looked away so that none on them could even hear whatever he is saying. Also, Haruki, Luffy and Zoro's considerable attentions are towards Wicca, passively listening to her words.   
  
"I'll explain everything later! Operations SOP is already underway! Look! There it is! That's the lift to the entrance of the palace!" Wicca told them as she then pointed at the lift that is in front of them. Seems like they have already reach the place where they will not have to run anymore because there is an elevator waiting for them to take a rest and breathe properly on all those running and stuff for minutes.   
  
Luffy gasped, carefully looking at the lift. Clearly, he was amazed by it. "We can go that high with it?!" Luffy asked curiously.   
  
Wicca looked at Luffy, trying to explain to him and the rest about the lift. "To enter the lift, we have to show a pass to a security guard."   
  
"Let's just kick his ass!" Luffy suggested as he readied his fist.   
  
"Agree!" Haruki said as she readied her two swords while both are grinning happily as they thought that Luffy's idea will put them into an advantages. Sad to say, there were wrong. They might defeat the guards, but they will draw more attention.   
  
"No!" Wicca shouted at them as she jumped towards the carp's hands while Luffy and Haruki are both looking at her, waiting for her to explain more as to why she will not let them kick their ass and went inside the lift. "If you do such a thing, it's gonna be messy and we'll have to face more enemies!" she tried to explain to the duo as Haruki's shoulders went slumped because what she just heard.   
  
"B-But...we don't even have a pass!" Haruki told Wicca. How can they even get inside the lift when they don't have a pass nor kick the guards' add and get inside the lift so that they could enter the palace and save Law's life.   
  
"What's so bad about that?" Luffy questioned.  
  
Wicca stood tall while spreading her fist horizontally on the air, closing her eyes. "You bubblehead! I'm not sure about these people. In addition to the blockhead who gets lost easily, I'm with a witless bubblehead! And a bonehead who likes troubles!" Wicca groaned as she clutched her hair in total frustration. Haruki just laughed at her because of how frustrated she is with them. Although Haruki is sorry for her because she has to deal with them for a couple of minutes or more than that.   
  
"Who did you call a blockhead?!" Zoro snapped at her as an irk appeared on his head, raising his right fist on the air as he is ready to punch Wicca for calling him a blockhead. Haruki laughed more because of Zoro. She gently wrapped her arms around Zoro's right arm to properly secure him in place and will not hit Wicca. Zoro gave her a fierce glare. "What are you doing?! She called you bonehead, too! Why aren't you angry at her, Haruki?!" Zoro growled fiercely at Haruki.   
  
However, Haruki calm Zoro down by soothing his cat's right arm as gentle as she could while giving Zoro a warm smile. Undoubtedly seeing Haruki's ingratiating smile, plus how she is comforting him right now made him relax. Zoro sighed heavily because he could not feel the comforting warmth of Haruki's hands because both of them are in a suit.  
  
"It's fine, Zoro. She is small and fragile. Although she does have a character, a strong one." Haruki whispered tenderly to Zoro as she leaned her head down on Zoro's shapely shoulders. Haruki instantly noticed and heard Zoro's sigh, and she could not help herself and smile at that.  
  
"There is somebody there." Luffy announced positively to them when he spotted a toy horse and someone on a red cloak, hiding all of his/her body.   
  
Wicca slowly turned her body to face the person Luffy is referring to. "They already know that we're here?!" Wicca choked as she then went to jump back on Zoro's cat suit and hide herself there so that person will never notice her because only specific people are allowed to see them.   
  
The four of them stopped in front of the person because he/she is somewhat blocking their path towards the lift they should be running towards to. Haruki looked at this person and she even moved on her right just look at this person's face. However, Zoro grabbed Haruki on her suit to prevent her from doing that. Haruki pouted under in her pig suit.   
  
"Who are you?" Luffy was the first one to ask out of the four of them. He was carefully looking at the person.   
  
The cloaked person looked at Luffy. "You're Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?" the person asked him and Haruki tilted her head because this person's voice looks like a girl.   
  
"Yes, I am!" like a knucklehead he is, Luffy straightforwardly answered her question. He did not even regret or something.   
  
"Shut up!" Zoro and Kinemon snapped at him while Haruki just merely laughed at all of them as he clutched her stomach inside the suit she is wearing.   
  
"I've been waiting for you. I'll help you enter to the palace!" this person revealed her identity to them and showed her face. She was the passionate dancer who Sanji and Zoro watched from before and how Sanji cooked her food and defended her from bad guys, and more. Her name was Viola, King Riku's daughter and a royalty.   
  
"What?!" Wicca shouted on top of her lungs, because she could not believe it.   
  
"It's great that you can help us in getting into the palace but..." Zoro trailed and Kinemon took over.  
  
"We've just heard that we need a pass to enter the lift." Haruki nodded her head towards Kinemon sentence. They were hiding behind the wall of one of the buildings in the town, looking at the lift. Viola was the one to tell them to hide first, because she has something to say towards them.   
  
"We don't have a pass, actually." Haruki informed Violet.  
  
"I have the pass." Viola told them while looking at the guards near the lift. Hearing that made Haruki beamed in delight.   
  
Kinemon gasped, happy to hear that. "Oh! Then...."  
  
"But you shouldn't take the lift." Viola advised them as she then turned her head a little bit to look at the four of them, still wearing her red cloak. She needs to cover her identity so that none of Doflmaingo's subordinates or his family will found her, because she definitely betrayed them when she was with Sanji.   
  
"What? Why- de gouzaro?"  
  
Viola turned her gazed back towards where the lift is, that is being surrounded with some guards. "It does take you to the entrance of the palace but if they find out who you are, it's all over." Viola explained to them and Haruki slumped her shoulders because of it. She wanted to ride the lift, but hearing that made her lost her experience in reading the lift.   
  
"Like I said, let's kick the guards' asses and bust in!" Luffy suggested while trying to tell them that his suggestion is way better than letting them see the pass for them to ride the lift.   
  
Haruki's face beamed as she raised her right fist on the air. "Who's with Luffy? I'm in!" she exclaimed, and Zoro gave her a menacing glare that Haruki turned her body to look away from Zoro. 

"That wouldn't do anything! They'll stop us at some point!" Zoro flared up because of Luffy and Haruki's way of thinking things. Zoro then looked at Haruki who is now facing him. However, she was looking at something, rather than Zoro while pursing her lips. Zoro glared lightly at her. "And can you stop agreeing to whatever Luffy is suggesting, Haruki?!" he told her.   
  
Haruki pouted her lips.  
  
"Huh?! Yeah, you're right." Luffy agreed to Zoro while Haruki whispered words to Luffy about kicking some asses later when Zoro is not looking at them. Hearing that made Luffy agree with Haruki as Haruki was so proud of herself for having an idea like that. Haruki added that they would execute the plan when Zoro is not around and that they will have some fun. Zoro was just giving them the don't-you-ever-cause-troubles-here! look as Haruki and Luffy just smiled innocently at Zoro.  
  
Viola closed her eyes while sweatdropping at them. "And more importantly..."  
  
"Uh-huh. What is it?" Kinemon asked, cutting her off.   
  
Viola gave her a strange look while looking up and down the suit they all are wearing. Although she finds them cute with it but it's looks somewhat strange and weird for her. "You guys look too strange." she said simply. Haruki laughed at her reaction because to Haruki her reaction was too priceless for her to no even laugh. Viola produced a light-hearted smile at Haruki's laugh.   
  
"No, we don't!" Kinemon disagreed with Viola instantly. He was the one who told them to disguise theirselves and gave their own perspective suits. Therefore, Viola's words struck his ego a bit.   
  
"Oh, now I remember! You took our chef away earlier." Zoro remembered the part where Viola and Sanji are having a stroll and stuff as he told Haruki and Luffy, who did not even know any single bits of this information.   
  
"Sanji?" Haruki and Luffy gasped and asked Zoro. They clearly don't know anything about Sanji and Viola because they were so busy in the Colosseum.  
  
"He took off to save your ship." Viola filled in while looking at all of them.  
  
"We know what happened. You told him that the Sunny was in trouble?" Zoro said in his usual voice. No mad or anything. Haruki's head tilted curiously because she did not even know that the Sunny was in trouble because first, she was in the competition and most importantly, she scrammed away to find an exit when Sanji and the other explained the part where Big Mom's ship is attacking them and more.   
  
Haruki leaned down on Zoro's cat suit to whisper to him. "Eh, Zoro. Something bad happened at Sunny?!" she whispers asked him. And Zoro shifted his head to look at Haruki on his pig suit.   
  
He sighed heavily. "I'll fill you in later. For now, we need to get find a way to get inside the palace." Zoro whispered back to her as Haruki nodded her head. She then turned her attention back to Violet.   
  
"You gave him the map to the Toy House that he passed on to us?" Kinemon asked Viola politely. Haruki, Zoro, and Luffy looked at Kinemon this time.   
  
"Yes, I did." Violet nodded her head and answered Kinemon's question. They then turned their attention towards Viola again. They wanted to ask something, but they just kept their mouth shut tightly, especially Haruki. Kinemon then asked her again as to why did she have it. "I was Doflamingo's subordinate!" Viola revealed. Haruki and Luffy gasped at her because of that. They could not believe that Viola is willing to help them and that she was Doflamingo's subordinate before because of Sanji.  
  
"What?! You were?!" Luffy and Haruki yelled at her, shocked by her revelations.   
  
Wicca pecked out on Zoro's cat suit. "She was just pretending that she was obeying him!" Wicca informed all of them. Zoro then raised his palm a bit so that Wicca could level Viola's on her face. Haruki, on the other hand, was delighted to see Wicca again. She clasped both of her hands while her eyes are both turned into stars. Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki.  
  
"Wicca!" Viola called her name as she was very happy to see her again, too.   
  
Wicca gasped when Violet called her name. "You remember me?!"  
  
"Did you forget about my ability? I've been watching what you all are doing. Along with the one-legged soldier who raised Rebecca after my sister died, you people are were preparing to fight! I've been watching it all! Thank you for believing in my father!"   
  
"Viola-sama!" Wicca cried as snot started to appear on her nose, while looking at Viola with those eyes. She was relieved that Viola did not forget anything about her, and not only her but also the Tontatta and the toy soldier.   
  
Haruki wiped her tears while looking at the tragic scene. She could not suppress her emotions because she was so broken-hearted and overjoyed at the same time for all the fairies in this kingdom. She then remembered what Wicca told them that they exclusively reveal theirselves to all the royalties in this Kingdom, also the Straw Hats Crew and the toy soldier because they are going to help them to take down Doflamingo and his families.   
  
"What?! You were a princess?!" Luffy gasped and asked Viola while looking at her with those widened eyes. Viola had her back turned for a reason while looking at the thin air in her sad eyes while slowly moving forward. "Ouch!" Luffy said in pain.   
  
Zoro hit Luffy on top of hit carp suit. "You're too loud!"  
  
Haruki shook her head because Luffy couldn't grasp what Wicca had told them a while ago when they were running towards the lift and before Viola showed her self to them. Speaking of Wicca, she hid herself back on Zoro's suit again.   
  
"You mean you were a princess of Dressrosa?" Kinemon looked at Viola and politely asked her a question. The others properly looked at Viola who was gently touching the intact wall, not even minding to turn her back and confront them. This kind of topic was sensitive of her because of what happened in the past that she could not turn back in time and even stop Doflamingo and his plans.  
  
Closing her eyes and opened them again, she took a deep breathe. "I used to be."   
  
"Rebecca is the king's granddaughter so you're.....her mother?!" Luffy yelled.   
  
"She's Ribs's mother?!" Haruki's mouth went agape when she mentioned those.   
  
"Rebecca is my niece." she responded them truthfully while smiling a little because of Haruki and Luffy. She naturally thought that they knew Rebecca and was happy for Rebecca to have friend like them. Viola then pushed something that looks like a button and revealed a path inside the palace. Viola confronted them while smiling gently. "She's my sister Scarlet's daughter." she explained to them.   
  
Haruki's eyes went wide when she witness a remarkable passage after Viola gently pushed a button on the wall she has been touching. She then concluded that was the reason why Viola keeps on touching the wall because she was finding the button that looks really invisible for her. And only a few people knew where it was.   
  
"Oh! Don't tell me it's...." Kinemon paused while he was so into looking at the path.  
  
"A hidden door?" Zoro asked curiously but Haruki was shaking her head repeatedly, disagreeing with Zoro's "hidden door". She has something in her mind that fits to its standard, according to Haruki.  
  
"That's a secret passage way!" Haruki exclaimed while Luffy's mouth went capacious on what Haruki just called the path. Luffy clapped his hands while looking at Haruki as she nothing but executed him a bow. Haruki was satisfied with her words, and Zoro just produced her a blank look. Haruki, on the other hand, did not mind his stare and all because she was so busy clapping her self inside her head because of what she just called it. To come to the point, she was extremely proud and honoured with herself.  
  
"I didn't know you were a ninja!" Kinemon gasped at Viola while staring at her with wide eyes. He figured out that Viola looks like a ninja because of what they just saw a while ago and what Viola did to reveal a path for them to walk into the palace without going to the lift.  
  
Viola smiled at him. "This way, you don't have to take the lift to the entrance. Follow me." Viola said as she then started walking there and the others followed her closely behind. Haruki even ran so that she could walk side by side with Viola when Zoro gripped her pig suit hardly so that she won't got here and just walk beside him.   
  
Haruki pouted at him as Zoro gave her a glare that Haruki's pout vanished and instead, Haruki have him a peace sign after.   
  
"This is an emergency passage that kept secret by the King Riku Family. Not even Doflamingo knows it's here." Viola explained to them. The four of them went down the stairs while looking at the path with awe.   
  
Haruki looked at Zoro, grinning at him. "See, see, Zoro. My "secret passage way" suited more than your "hidden door". I'm just so good at guessing." Haruki told him and Zoro laughed at her while caressing her head because Haruki took off the pig suit a little bit and draped it over her shoulders so that she could perked her head on its mouth. Zoro smiled at her through the inside of his cat suit, not minding to take it off for now.

Kinemon coughed as he went towards the big basket. "What is this huge basket for?" he asked curiously. Haruki was about to go there when Zoro gently wrapped his right arm on Haruki's head and hugged her closely on his chest so that she won't go there, again. Haruki typically tried to pry Zoro away but failed due to his monstrous strength.

"It's a pulley system to lift heavy loads. Look." Viola said politely. The handwoven huge basket had two long chain all the way up on the gilded ceilings. Haruki carefully lifted her head and squinted her eyes to see it, and she could not believe that it's way up there. Not only that, but she feels so sick suddenly because she thinks that they are going up those endless stairs and she hates it. She is not really scared about heights and stuff, but walking those just made her unwell. 

"It's going all the way up there." Zoro muttered as Haruki nodded approvingly her head because of that.

"There is a staircase, too." Kinemon instantly informed them as he putted both of his hands on his hips, looking at the endless stairs like it's a source of amazement to him, Haruki beg to disagree.

"If you go up the stairs, you'll reach the Rampart Tower where the entrance to the palace is."

Zoro went towards Luffy, dragging Haruki along with him. Poor Haruki.

"Luffy!" Zoro called hima s Luffy turned to look at Zoro, and then Haruki. Seeing Haruki made him giggled because he finds it funny that not only the basket is chained up, but also Haruki towards Zoro. Haruki gave him a glare that Luffy laughed. "Why don't you take this boulder and go to the top?" Zoro told him as he draped his right hand, because his other hand is gripping Haruki right now, on the small boulder where Kinemon is on top of it.

"Oh, that's a great idea." Kinemon nodded his head while agreeing to Zoro. He then stood tall on the small boulder. "If you can grab the chains and come down, we can go up." he properly explained to them as Haruki instantly nodded her head because it's hassle free for her than running along those endless stairs she hated so much.

"Recommended!" Haruki exclaimed delightedly while raising her fist on the familiar air, as she then clapped because of Kinemon's excellent suggestion. Kinemon, on the other hand, blushed at her while gently rubbing the back of his frog's suit. Zoro could only shook his head because of Haruki and her never-ending support.

"It's impossible!" Viola told her but they did not mind her at all because they have Luffy, of course. Haruki smirked at Viola's way. And beside, they are going to make the impossible to possible. After all, they are Straw Hats, Kinemon and Momo.

Kinemon jumped beside Zoro and Haruki as Luffy got both of his hands out from his carp's suit as he extended it and wrapped his right arm around the boulder and his other arm stretched all the way up. Haruki, Zoro, and Kinemon instantly went to sit on the basket as they waited for Viola to get inside.

"Alright!" Luffy said, smiling at it. Viola gave him a surprise look and could not believe that Luffy is definitely going to do what Zoro and Kinemon told him to do. "Okay, see you guys!" he shouted at them as he ran on the wall. Haruki bid her goodbye to Luffy, too.

"Hurry up, Luffy!" Zoro shouted so that Luffy could hear him.

"Get in now, Ninja woman!" Kinemon told Viola while he and Haruki are gesturing her to get inside the basket now. Although Viola was surprised with their sudden idea, she gets inside the basket like what Kinemon and Haruki wanted her to do and sat beside Haruki who is reassuring her that this will be fun and interesting. Viola then thought Haruki likes stuffs and ideas like this.

"No worries, this will be one hell of a ride you will ever ride in your whole life!" Haruki told Viola while spreading her arms while her eyes turned into stars, and Zoro beside her just sweatdropped because of how excited she is with this. Zoro then sighed heavily at Haruki while facepalming as he smiled softly at Haruki. He could not stop Haruki from getting this over-excited and beside it's not like Haruki's nor them will get injured with this sudden ride.

While riding the basket, Haruki told them something.

"You know, I think my block is already fighting right now. I even forgot to cheer for Cabbage dish because I talked with you guys. I should be crowned as winner then get to fight on the next round, then have to fight all the winners of all the Blocks. Not only that, but I also get to fight one executive member of Birdy's family or all of them! Now thinking about that makes me this sad!" Haruki broke in as she cried uncontrollably and shreds a lot of emotional tears on both of her eyes. She tried surreptitiously wiping all of them but typically failed because of how sad she is right now, and cannot fight further on the competition.

"A-And, Zoro....those fish....I wanted to have one b-because I wanted to eat one and...gave one to Sanji so that he could cook one...for all of us!" Haruki added while looking at Zoro who could only sweatdropped at her, again. Though, Zoro is trying his best to calm Haruki down.

"That's a lot of "one", Haruki." Zoro whispered to her while he took out his hands and used it to soothe Haruki on her back and head. Kinemon even cried because he was so sad for Haruki because she could not fight on the fierce competition ever again. He felt sad for her and could not even control his emtions. Zoro looked at her, sweatdropping. "I get that Haruki is crying over the fight, but why are you also crying?!" Zoro snapped at Kinemon who could only cry more.

Kinemon and Haruki cried together as snot appeared on their nose.

Haruki looked at Zoro with her sad eyes and gave him a sad look. "B-But, I can't anymore! Because Low needed our help and I cannot wait to kick Birdy's butt for...for making things hard for the fairies!" Haruki said as she broke down again and again.

"B-Birdy? Is she referring to Doflamingo?!" Viola asked as Zoro could only nod his head as an answer to Viola. She then turned her eyes towards Haruki with those surprised eyes. "I-If Doflamingo will hear t- "

"No worries, he heard that already." Zoro filled her with information.

Viola gasped. "Did he even get mad?"

"No, it was way worst than we expected." Zoro told Viola with his serious tone while caressing Haruki's back to calm her breathing right now as he used his other hand to wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"W-Worst?! What?! Why?! How?!" Viola asked Zoro with a lot of questions and before Zoro answered her questions, Zoro got a handkerchief on his pocket and cleaned off the snot on Haruki's nose.

"He laughs." Zoro answered while staring at her. Viola was surprised with it and she thinks as to why Doflamingo did not even got mad at Haruki for calling him a bird and stuff. But it's not like she naturally wanted him to get mad at Haruki for naturally calling him that. She was just purely over shocked with Haruki's actions and words. "Haruki even said to him to go and lay some eggs." he added, and Viola did not know what to say anymore, her mind is blocking her for thinking straight right now because of Haruki.

Viola looked at Haruki. "I'm speechless. That's all I could say."

"No worries, we always expected Haruki and how her mind works."

Viola laughed awkwardly. Though, Haruki interest her. Moving on, they had already reached the top as Kinemon and Zoro opened something on the wall, revealing the entrance door of the Rampart Tower. Haruki had already putted her pig suit's head back and hide her identity. Additionally, she toned down already and put her confident face so that once she is confronting Doflamingo now, he'll scram in fear. Oh well, according to Haruki.

"It seems like nobody's here." Kinemon said, as he, Zoro, and Haruki are glancing at the small door. Zoro was the first one to step his foot down on the grassy floor, followed by Haruki and Kinemon.

Luffy was in awe with surrounding and just like Haruki, he wore his carp suit correctly to hide his identity. "Alright, we made it!" he exclaimed as he and Viola followed Kinemon, Zoro and Haruki who was running away towards the area that caught their attention.

"Wait!" Viola called them. Viola then stopped from running while looking at the door they walk into and Luffy did the same thing. "Could you close the door?" Viola asked Luffy politely and Luffy did what she wanted him to do with the door. She does not want any of them to found out the secret passage way.

The five of them then went to hide on one of the buildings in there, looking at the guards. Haruki counted them and concluded that they are not that many and just easy to kick their butts without even sweating nor trying hard to knock them down.

Luffy gasped. "Is that the entrance to the palace?" Luffy asked.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Haruki exclaimed enthusiastically while looking at the door in awe, but then it died down when she saw the trademark of Doflamingo. Her complex reaction typically went into a gloomy one. "That crest ruined the door!" she said while glaring fiercely at the trademark or crest.

"No, it's the entrance of the Rampart Tower which stands under the palace." Viola explained to them as she carefully looks at the door, too.

"Under?" Haruki and Luffy asked her curiously, not daring to tore their astonished gaze away from the huge door and the official crest. There were a lot of guards who are carefully guarding the stable door and would not let anyone get inside, unless their king informed them about those people he is expecting.

"Not gonna lie, but Dressrosa's palace has a lot of layers! It's like a cake! Oh! Speaking of cake, I am craving for on- "

Before Haruki could finish her sentence, Zoro putted his cat suit's hand on Haruki's mouth to shut her up and can never finish her sentence. Haruki was about to snap at Zoro, but stopped herself when Zoro glared at her fiercely. Instead, Haruki produced two peace signs to Zoro, who now let go of Haruki.

"Behave!" Zoro typically commanded Haruki with his authoritative voice as Haruki saluted at him, like she is a soldier ready to follow her Commander's executive order.

"Yes. To reach to the palace, we still have to climb up. The Rampart Tower also has a secret entrance. Let's go! Don't let the guards see you. If we make a scene, they'll call the executives and then we'll be stuck. Particularly, if the executive named "Pica" finds us, all hopes of facing Doflamingo will be lost." Viola explained to them carefully as they walked somewhere, Viola escorting them. More on like leading Zoro and Kinemon only.

Zoro and Kinemon then stopped from walking, and they turned their back to look at something when they felt like something terrible is going to happen right now. Even Wicca is peeking through Zoro's cat suit.

"Where is Luffy-dono and Haruki-sama?" Kinemon asked as Violaa stopped from walking.

Wicca then used her finger to indicate at something. "Hey! Look!"

Zoro and the other's face were more than priceless, if you'd asked me. The section where Wicca was pointing at is where Luffy and Haruki were running while grinning at the guards who are guarding at the door. This was Haruki's fault as to why he and Luffy are running towards them. She whispered impressively to Luffy that Zoro was no longer looking at them. With that blessing, they intentionally go like a bat out of the eternal hell.

"Gomu-Gomu no...." Luffy trailed while running wildly at the guards, who now noticed them. 

_"What the hell are that carp and pig doing?!"_

"...Giant...Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he extended his right arm on the fist as it grow bigger and larger. The guards were surprised with Luffy and even called him a blowfish that made Haruki laughed while pointing at Luffy because they called him a blowfish. Luffy then aimed his large hands on the guards and even broke the door.   
  
They were some guards who did not get hit by Luffy as Haruki did not waste for that opportunity that the heaven above bestowed her that.   
  
Both of them get to defeat the guards and unexpectedly battered down the door down for them to walk in. They instantly defeated the guards on the outside. However, little did they know, there were guards inside, who did not expect someone to breached the door and cause and messed things up. Fixing her eyes at them, she smirked evilly.  
  
"Two-Sword style...." Haruki slowly unsheathed her swords on their scabbard while grinning triumphantly at the guards. "...Gyration ruin!" she shouted while drawing her Kazuko and Aisuru out from their sheath. As she released a fierce attack in an orbital motion, she instantly jumps and flips vertically forward in the air. She looked at beside her and ran towards them. She properly executed them a basic skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike in her right Kazuko while the other sword, Aisuru, performed a slash to the left. Haruki then used her Devil fruit to push all the remaining enemies on the intact wall and because of the impact, they failed to get up anymore and fight Luffy and Haruki.  
  
"What?! What the hell are they doing?!" Zoro and the others shouted at the same time while looking at Haruki and Luffy's grinning face. Luffy dusted of his hands, while Haruki sweeped off the dust on her pig suit to clean it off. Both of them then looked at Zoro and the others like nothing just happened right now. Additionally, both did not regret.   
  
"It's open." Both Haruki and Luffy gestured them that it's already open and they can now get inside.   
  
"That's not the issue here!" Zoro yelled at them. As his eyes went towards Haruki with those fiery eyes, wanted to scold Haruki for being reckless. "What did I just say a while ago to behave, Haruki! That's the last straw for today!" he snapped at her but Haruki instantly turned her body to look away from him, intentionally trying to tell Zoro that she won't listen to him.  
  
"I hate looking at the crest of Birdy on the door." Haruki innocently told Zoro who irked at her straightforward answer.   
  
"You should have look away then!"   
  
"I can't believe it!" Viola muttered while looking at Haruki and Luffy as she then closed her eyes while sighing deeply.   
  
"Are both a bubblehead and a knucklehead?!" Wicca groaned frustrated at the both of them.   
  
"We have no choice! Let's go in! Since it comes to this, it's faster this way!" Viola instructed them when she opened her eyes as she then run towards the door that is no longer there.   
  
Luffy spoke. "Can I take this thing off?!"  
  
"Do as you like!" Viola told him as Haruki laughed at Luffy. Haruki and Luffy instantly took of their well-worn suit, instantly revealing their Colosseum's attire from before. They failed to notice that one enemy that they took down was beginning to lift his body up, and once he lifts it up, he'll report to what happened in the Rampart Tower and how they sneaked inside. 

An alarm broke off, all over the grand palace all because of Luffy and Haruki, who did not even regret anything they did. 

_"This is the front entrance of the Rampart Tower! Straw Hat Luffy has snuck into the tower!"_

Hearing that, Doflamingo looked at the illuminated screen that is displayed in front of him, keenly watching Lucy fighting on the second round. He then announced what was he talking about since he is watching Lucy, that they found out that he was Luffy before. Baby 5 asked the speaker if it was true as he answered that it was him and broke the gate, and even mentioned Haruki that she was the reason as to why the guards and him got knock down. Visible veins started to typically appear on Doflamingo's face, getting more angry and furious.   
  
Luffy and his group were busy confronting and fighting all the enemies, not even sweating hard because of how easy there are to defeat. Zoro, Kinemon and Haruki are wielding their swords to slash the armed enemies out. While Viola was nothing but looking at the enemies, but will strike at them once they will fiercely attack her. 

_"This is the Rampart Tower B-2- in front of the main dining hall! It's no mistake! On of the intruders is Straw Hat Luffy! And Pirate Hunter Zoro! And...V-Violet-sama! Th-There are two more people!"_ an enemy reported. 

"Straw Hat Luffy has snuck in? Then, who is the guy fighting at the Colosseum?! What the hell is going on?!" Doflamingo shouted fiercely on top of his lungs as he gritted his teeth so hard that it will crack because of the irresistible pressure.   
  
"Where's Mingo?!" shouted fiercely at the enemies as he properly charged at them, ready to punch them on their face. Kinemon, Zoro and Haruki dashed forwards, readying their swords. Some even smirked at them because they naturally think their considerable numbers will soundly defeat Luffy and the others.   
  
Haruki evilly smirked at them. She used her Devil Fruit power to proportionately increase her astonishing speed as water instantly surrounded her feet while she leaped towards the enemies. She slashed the enemies with an incredible speed, and none of them could even read her moves. Haruki then levelled her swords correctly when the enemies instantly surrounded her, she then did a circular motion attack that made all the enemies knock out on the ground, defeated. Zoro and Kinemon were also busy slashing the enemies who stood on their way. Not only them, but also Viola. Kinemon went to save Wicca who got out of Zoro's suit. They were no longer wearing the animal's suit.  
  
"Are you okay, small person?!" Kinemon asked Wicca on top of both of his hands.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Zoro straightened himself and stood beside Haruki, who is busy nudging the face of the enemy that caught her eyes. "Kinemon, you take care of her!"  
  
"What? But I have to find the place called the Toy House where my friend Kanjuro is held!" Kinemon said to Zoro as he faced him.  
  
"I want to go there, too, to take part in Operation SOP!" Wicca explained to Kinemon as she kneeled on his hands while looking at him with those cute eyes.   
  
"You do?! I didn't know that! Zoro-dono, Haruki-sama, we're gonna go to the Toy House together, then!"  
  
"Do as you like." Zoro told him.   
  
"T-Toy...Toy House?!" Haruki gasped as she then stared at Kinemon and Wicca.   
  
"Damn! Toy House, Haruki as in where c-cute things aren't located!" Zoro explained to Haruki who did not even dare to listen to whatever words he is trying to say to Haruki. "Listen to me, will you! Stay and never leave my side! On top of all, behave!" Zoro snapped at Haruki.  
  
"Whatever, Zoro! What a kill joy of a person you are!" Haruki glare at Zoro's way while she crossed both of her arms near her chest. Luffy laughed uproariously at the both of them. Zoro glared fiercely at her, too, fuming mad at her chosen words and specific actions towards him. He then sighed as he gently wrapped his right arm on Haruki's waist while kissing on top of her head.   
  
Haruki smiled softly because of that. Viola carried out a smile while looking at them, remembering something from the past.   
  
Kinemon then draw Wicca near his face, gritting his teeth. "Now, where is the Toy House?"   
  
"It's beneath this building. But..." Wicca explained as she gestured on the floor.   
  
"Oh, it's down below?" Kinemon asked again while looking down at the floor.  
  
Wicca then used her fingers to point at the stairs. "Maybe, do down those stairs first and..."  
  
"Stairs?! Oh, now I know which way to go! Get deep inside so you don't fall out again!" Kinemon said, proud of himself a little. Haruki and the others look at the stairs, as well. Before Wicca could tell something at Kinemon, he putted her inside his kimono while slowly walking towards the stairs to go down and find his companion that got arrested.   
  
"What? Oh, wait a sec..." Wicca whispered but failed to make a move or say again because of how Kinemon put her deeply inside his kimono.   
  
"Luffy-dono! Zoro-dono! Haruki-sama! Ninja Woman! I'll take my leave Excuse me!" Kinemon bid his goodbye as he dashed towards the stairs.   
  
"You know, you could just slash the floor open. That's way faster than those endless stairs." Haruki suggested then Kinemon stopped to look at her and thought of that idea, too.  
  
"Yeah, not happening! Now go back in going down the stairs!" Zoro said to Kinemon, gesturing him to run towards the stairs again and not minding what Haruki just suggested out of nowhere.   
  
Anyways, Haruki and the others went back in fighting the enemies who are blocking their way towards where Law is right now. They then ran up the stairs and Haruki breathed in because she really hates going up the stairs. Although, she is fine going down because it does not tire her at all.  
  
"To the left!" Viola instructed them as they immediately followed her. And yes, blessed with good luck, no one, not Zoro nor Haruki got lost. Maybe, the world is ending. Back to them, the hall that they took a left was empty and no enemies were spotted there. Just empty and dull.   
  
"Boring! No enemies to fight!" Haruki said while slumping her shoulders, bored.   
  
"No one's here! I'll get to you soon, Mingo!" Luffy shouted fiercely as he tightened both of his fist.   
  
Zoro smirked a bit. "Their security isn't keeping up with us!"   
  
The four of them then stopped when the ground started shaking. Even the candles got turned off because of it. The hall that they are in right now, got more dark. Although they can still see one another. Haruki then felt formidable presence but could not distinguish where that presence is because it was everywhere near them.   
  
"Wh-What's this?" Luffy whispered. Zoro and Viola stopped instantly running and breathed heavily because all of those running endlessly and fighting with the enemies. Then one huge boulder appeared out of nowhere, revealing a face on one of the walls near them.  
  
"A face?" Zoro muttered. Not only a face, but also its body. He was really huge as he used the walls to create a body like that and those bloody red eyes that are glaring at Haruki and the others.  
  
"What the..." Luffy gasped, staring at the body made out of stone.   
  
"A stone monster?!" Haruki and Zoro shouted frantically at the same time.   
  
Viola looked at it, scared. "Oh no! It's Pica!"   
  
"He's huge! What's up with him?!" Zoro groaned while carefully looking at Pica.   
  
"Be careful! He's a top executive of the Family!" Viola properly informed all of them. She was really surprised that Pica revealed himself right now to them. Although she already expected this from the start, but not this fast.   
  
"This stone monster?!" Zoro groaned, again.   
  
"Oh! Executive, you say?" Haruki said while turning her head to look at Viola, who nodded her head at her as an answer to her question. Clasping her hands together, Haruki beamed. "I'll fight that freaking stone monster!" Haruki said, while smiling contentedly at the "stone monster", she and Zoro called. Viola stared at her in considerable surprise as she then began shaking her head and said inside her head that Haruki is not normal and she should expect this from her.  
  
Looking at Pica, Viola spoke to fill them with information. "He's Pica, eater of the Stone-Stone Fruit- a stone assimilation human!" Viola explained to them with an accurate information.   
  
"A stone assimilation human?" Zoro and Haruki said at the same time, again, not daring to tore their gaze away from Pica.   
  
"He doesn't look like a human to me." Luffy whispered conspiratorially in which Haruki nodded approvingly her head. Haruki instantly thinks that this is not what he really looks like in real life, and she thinks that he is smaller than her, that's why Pica wanted them to reveal his self like he is a monstrous stone human or something. Oh well, curse Haruki for thinking like that. Kidding!  
  
"Me, too!" Haruki said while raising her right arm on the air as she looks at Luffy with those innocent eyes. Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki, again.   
  
Staring at Pica curiously, Luffy asked him a question. "Are you really a human?" but then Pica could only looked at them. And then again, Haruki thought that he is mute, deaf or he just don't want to talk right now because he doesn't like them at all. "I'm asking you a question! Say something! Can't you talk?!" Luffy snapped at him.   
  
As an alternative of answering Luffy's questions, Pica used his stone fist and punched them with it. However, all of them dodged it before he could hit them with it.   
  
"If we get it in the teeth, we'll be crushed with one blow!" Zoro groaned and before Haruki, Luffy, and Viola could say something, Pica used his right foot this time to compress them. And once again, they ran away with it, as fast as they could. The ground even started shaking because of its pressure, but died down afterwards.   
  
"Damn! We can't advance if nothing is done!" Luffy grumbled as he crouched a bit on the floot, spreading his legs. A position wherein he habitually uses to equip his Second Gear. "I don't care if you're a top executive or something! I gotta go kick Mingo's ass! Get out of my way!" Luffy shouted at him as he then disappeared on the area where he was and appeared on the air, near Pica. "Gomu-Gomu no....Jet Gatling!" he shouted as he punched Pica on his with those numerous arms and enormous speed. Cracks started to appear on the spot where Luffy is punching with right now and further throughout his entire body.   
  
The stone monster that Zoro and Haruki called is no longer there because of Luffy. On the other hand, Luffy grinned because he is no longer blocking their way towards where Law and Doflamingo are right now. 

"Alright, I did it! Let's go!" Luffy announced them as they began running. Although Haruki can still felt his presence, she did not mind because they all are in a hurry right now.   
  
"That was too easy." Zoro commented, following behind Luffy.   
  
And before they could run farther again, a gigantic hand appeared in front of them as they all stopped from running. And seconds after, Pica was back again, ready to withstand them. Viola then told them that it's not ridiculously easy to take down the top executives of the family.   
  
Haruki began shaking her head in disagreement. "Oh no! You are wrong right there. The thing about he is strong is because we are surrounded with stones and stuff! The only thing that will defeat him is to find where his human body is, I guess." Haruki said while crossing her arms on her chest, while glaring daggers at Pica for blocking their way and wasting and consuming most of their precious time. Viola tilted her head a bit towards Haruki.   
  
"He's not just a stone man." Zoro groaned while knitting his eyebrows together.   
  
"He can merge with stones. Which means he's practically...taking control of this whole stone palace!" Viola informed all of them as Haruki scoffed at Pica for showing off or something. The reason why Haruki is thinking that Pica is showing off is because he pierced both of his arms on the wall as the ground started to shake, accurately controlling it. Not only that, but the wall started to get narrow and small than before.   
  
"The wall!" Luffy yelled.   
  
Luffy barely made it alive using his Devil Fruit to make his body large and will not be crush with the walls together like a classic sandwich. Not only that but he typically protected Haruki and the others so that they won't be squashed with it.   
  
"A-Are you guys okay?" Luffy asked them, groaning a bit because of his position he is in right now.   
  
"Yes, barely!" Viola responded him.   
  
"The freak! That stone monster!" Haruki growled fiercely as she tightened her fierce grip on both of her swords.   
  
"Hold on a sec! I'm gonna..." Zoro paused as he then pierced his sword on the visible crack and bring to bear immense pressure in there. Because of it, the wall broke into pieces, and that was only the time Luffy could breathe properly. Zoro then grabbed Viola on her waist as Haruki dashed towards where Pica is right now.   
  
Haruki readied her swords at Pica and glared fiercely at him for undoubtedly doing that to them. She typically charged at the formidable opponent at a very high speed gathering her powers in her feet using a powerful water slash. She straightened her right arm and pierced him on his stone stomach and she was quick enough to give him an another attack, wielding her left sword. Haruki slashed through the air, putting pressure in there as she ostensibly aimed it at Pica's face. Pica was then again shattered to pieces.   
  
"Two-Sword style: Waterfall Gulf!" Haruki jumped on the mild air with her swords as was going to slash Pica's hand that is right in front of her, typically giving her a punch. Haruki jumped on the air at a high angle, she then levelled her two swords to correctly to properly execute her attack properly and slash Pica, vertically while fusing her devil fruit powers with her sword. This coordinated attack is like a cascading waterfall and the dynamic pressure is to die for because of how the water is excessively heavy (as explained from before). Once she was done, she instantly jumped towards Viola and Zoro as her eyes immediately went wide when Pica undoubtedly appeared full glory with his full stone body.   
  
"That fast?!" Haruki groaned as she was about to attack him, when she spotted Luffy, still on the air as he was ready to fiercely attack Pica this time.   
  
"Gomu-Gomu no Storm!" Luffy first did a spin as he then extended his arms towards Pica. Luffy shouted as he then punched Pica repeatedly with his brawny fist. However, with his direct attack, it did not completely breach Pica. When he reached on the ground, he raised his right fist. "He's such a pain!" Luffy groaned.   
  
"Let me do it!" Zoro said as he ran towards where Pica is as he unsheathed his Shusui. However, Pica grabbed the floor like a rug as Zoro was shocked with it but still continue to run and attack Pica this time.   
  
"What?! What the hell is that?!" Luffy shouted fiercely with his priceless reaction. Haruki was about to clapped because of how amazed she is right now but stopped herself because she remembered that Pica is an enemy.   
  
Zoro unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji and his Sandai Kitetsu along with his Shusui that is already unsheathed from the start. He putted his Wado Ichimonji on his teeth, piercing his eyes at Pica. "How annoying! Three-Sword Style- 108 Pound Phoenix!" he grumbled angrily. Zoro slashed the floor that Pica just grabbed out of nowhere like a rug but then another one instantly appear. However, Luffy properly took care of that one with his Gatling Gun.   
  
"It's no use hitting those walls!" Zoro said to them.   
  
"I wonder if this will also occur down the halls, where Doremon and Wicca are going down the stairs. They might go back here or something." Haruki whispered while crossing her arms on her chest.   
  
"That might happen!" Viola agreed with Haruki while nodding her head. She is immediately getting worried for their safety in there and hoped that they will be alright. Luffy extended his right fist when Pica was about to punch him with his large stone fist. Luffy succeeded in cracking his fist and Zoro on Pica's left leg and Haruki slashed Pica's right leg. His body fell on the floor because he could not stand anymore because his legs were shattered and torn into pieces.   
  
"Let's run away from the stone man! He's not gonna go down easily!" Luffy shouted at them as they immediately ran away from Pica before he could attack them again. Luffy grabbed Viola on her waist as they ran away. However, Pica's eyes went red, meaning that he is can attack them again anytime. At that point in time, Pica putted both of his hands on the floor and constructed a tremendous wall so that Luffy and the others cannot run further.   
  
"We're trapped!" Viola shouted while looking at the huge wall with widen eyes. Zoro and Haruki jumped on the air and slashed the towering wall because it was making the both of them irritated, and more importantly, towards Pica. Viola and Luffy stared at Zoro and Haruki with a surprised look, a bit.   
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking right now, Zoro?" Haruki smirked at Zoro.   
  
"Let's go with that then!" Zoro smirked at her too, who is beside her. Zoro then shifted his head towards where Viola and Luffy are. "Luffy, take her and go on! Leave him up to us! You go ahead and kick Doflamingo's ass!" Zoro properly instructed at Luffy who nodded approvingly his head and just allow him, and Haruki take care of Pica.   
  
"Don't finish Birdy, Luffy! Let me kick his ass, too!" Haruki shouted triumphantly at Luffy, not minding to look at Luffy because she was so busy glaring fiercely the eternal hell out of Pica. Luffy nodded understandingly his head and took a glance at Haruki then Zoro. "Though I find executive interesting, but their Boss is way more interesting to put up into a fight." Haruki added while smirking evilly when Pica presented her a glare that Haruki did not even flinch a bit.   
  
"This stone guy..." Zoro trailed as he pierced his grave and dreadful eyes towards Pica.   
  
"...is gonna get cut!" Both him and Haruki shouted at the same time, preparing their swords to cut Pica and comprehensively defeat him this time. 


	30. 28-Guffaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Okay! I'll be counting on you both!" Luffy told Zoro and Haruki as he and Viola continue running onwards, leaving both swords wielder to defeat Pica.

"We are gonna fight you!" Zoro shouted, staring fiercely at Pica's hand that he pierced through the walls while looking at the running figures of Luffy and Viola, circumventing their way. Definitely not minding what Zoro had said to him just a few seconds ago. Additionally, another one is coming, this time at the back of Luffy and Viola. "I said we are gonna fight you!" Zoro shouted as he instantly jumped on the mild air in an Indian style sitting position. He closed his eye for a few seconds and then opened it, glaring fiercely at his hand at the back of Luffy and Viola.

"Three-Sword Style! Onigiri!" Zoro shouted as he then slashed Pica's hand to protect Luffy and Viola. Luffy was about to punch the hell out of the walls in front of them when Haruki dashed onwards to it, leaving the rest to her. After Zoro, Haruki jumped on the air and slashed the impenetrable walls that is intentionally blocking Luffy and Viola's way towards where Doflamingo and Law are right now. Both of them resumed in running away from the fighting scene. Not forgetting to thank Haruki and Zoro for safeguarding them.

"Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro slashed Pica on his body when he saw that he was following them like a snake, but leaving his body in front of Zoro and Haruki. Because of that, Pica's body shattered into monumental pieces of blocks as dust started to appear near it. However, seconds after, a hand rose from the ground and was about to trap Zoro when Haruki came into the heroic rescue.

"Two-Sword Style! Black Torrent Slash!" Haruki leaps in the air as she properly levelled her swords as she then swings her swords with so much force in it and created a circular like torrents of fierce current of air. She positioned it at Pica's hand and miraculously saved Zoro from it. Following that, another hand was coming again towards the both of them as Zoro and Haruki immediately slash it with ease. Though it was effortless to slash and fiercely attack Pica, he just keeps on coming over and over again, like nothing happened.

"Gosh! It just keeps on coming!" Haruki grumbled while stomping her right foot on the ground. Several breathless seconds after they shattered Pica into pieces, he was no longer striking them with his giant stone body. Presumably, Pica might have a plan inside his mind right now.

"Now you're quiet all of a sudden?" Zoro asked as he then sheathed his three swords back on their perspective places, Haruki performed the same thing. Zoro then closed his eyes trying to detect something as to why Pica is no longer attacking them and revealing himself. When a blustery wind was heard, Zoro revealed his eye and looked at the place where he feels an immense strong of power. Haruki slowly unsheathed her swords again and glared at Pica on the wall.

"You know what, you are so getting into my nerves!" Haruki commented to him as Pica could only glare at her. Haruki rolled her eyes at him.

"One-Sword Style...Iai....Death Lion Song!" Zoro slashed Pica in a accelerated pace and seconds after, he had already putted his Wado Ichimonji on its scabbard as if nothing typically happened. He tore Pica into half. As Haruki took care of Pica's hands that was about to attack her and Zoro and devastate them on the ground. It was just a simple swords attack as Haruki slashed it many times in an incredible speed as his hands shattered in pieces, like a dust.

The ground started shaking as Zoro and Haruki crouched a bit on the ground. Then again, here we go once more, Pica take shape on the ground as he pierced his eyes at the both of them. Haruki grumbled in total annoyance because they could not defeat him because up until now, they still don't know how to defeat him and they just keep on slashing and striking here and there. Not defeating him completely.

Zoro and Haruki gritted their glistening teeth while glaring fiercely at Pica. They are getting more irritated by him.

Haruki looked at Zoro. "How can we even defeat that guy? Do we have to find his human body or something?" Haruki asked Zoro who shrugged his shoulders then gave Haruki a comprehensive look.

"I don't know how to defeat this stone monster! We'll find ways then!" Zoro answered Haruki who nodded approvingly her head slowly. To come to the point, they were both having a hard time in handily defeating Pica because of his Devil Fruit Powers. Throughout the land in this kingdom, he can manipulate it with his Devil Fruit Powers.

 _Lucky bastard_ , Haruki thought inside her head.

Luffy and Viola were keep on blocking by Pica because he can manipulate the whole stone palace anywhere, everywhere, and whenever he likes, according to Viola. Zoro and Haruki keep on attacking and slashing Pica over and over again. They did not give up, no matter how many times they have already executed him an attack, but all of their succeeded in protecting themselves, but failed in defeating Pica.  
  
Moments after, Pica was almost up on the ceiling as he pierced his arms on the wall, as two hands appeared near Zoro and Haruki, smashing them like driven nails. Zoro and Haruki jumped on the air as Haruki properly took care of Pica's right hand and Zoro on the his left hand. Once they were done with it, they stood tall on the ground again and look at Pica, who is also looking at them. Another hand appeared in front of them as Haruki shattered it into pieces while Zoro instantly jumped a bit far away from it. A hand appeared at his back as Zoro turned his body and dodged it. However, he failed when he dodged it three times as he was inside Pica's stone fist. Zoro shattered it into pieces like a longtime pro as dust started to instantly surround his specific area as Haruki went beside Zoro, both of them panting heavily.  
  
"That didn't make a dent, did it?" Zoro asked while looking at Pica with his usual look. "I can't see an end to this, Haruki! How and where do I have to attack and finish him off?!" Zoro growled while looking at the two hands who are piercing through the wall again, ready to attack Haruki and Zoro.  
  
"This stone monster is a pain in the ass! You know what! I have a wild idea! How about me destroy this palace?!" Haruki groaned in visible annoyance while glaring daggers at Pica who is piercing his eyes through Zoro and Haruki's eternal soul. Haruki straightened her two swords horizontally as she begins to twirl.  
  
"Yeah, not happening Haruki!" Zoro told her, disagreeing with her.  
  
Haruki sighed heavily.  
  
"Two-Sword Style! Typhoon Water Charybdis!" Haruki shouted as water started to instantly surround the space as the wild water rotation went rigid and to swallow up the water current created by the a tremendous quantity of water vapor. Zoro went behind Haruki as he used her a impenetrable shield because of a strong wild wind whirls appeared near them as it slowly made its way towards Pica, instantly turning it into a Charybdis. The Charybdis had its humorous mouth opened to promptly swallow Pica like plentiful water. A Charybdis is a mythical creature that is sometimes referred to as a whirlpool that has a cauldron-like stomach because of its gigantic body, and it's enormous mouth that can consume anything and spitting it back again, as if it doesn't like the taste or something. However, in Haruki's case, her attack swallowed Pica and shattered it into pieces. Not only that, but the walls and the floor. Zoro took care of the Pica's two hands that was about to attack Haruki.  
  
"Did we succeed?" Haruki asked Zoro who just look at their surrounding almost completely destroyed.  
  
"No idea." Zoro answered Haruki.  
  
"What's with all those noise?" Haruki asked again while trying to hear some loud cries and noise all over the Kingdom of Dressrosa.  
  
"Huh? I don't hear anything." Zoro said to Haruki as he looked at her on her face. He then leaned down and kissed the top of her head while wrapping his right arm on her ample waist then unwrapped it when he was done pecking a affectionate kiss on Haruki's head as he grabbed Haruki's left hand to run.  
  
"Oh? Then I must be hearing things right now. How weird!" Haruki exclaimed as she spread her right on the air while staring at the thin air while running somewhere, lead by Zoro.  
  
After all those fights and staunchly defend and offense, Pica was no longer manifesting himself. However, he appeared in the room where Doflamingo, Luffy, Law, and more are. He even threw them out as Luffy and his group fell on the garden of the King's Plateau. With that cue, Haruki and Zoro ran towards the garden part of the Rampart Tower because of how noisy the town is. The cries, pain, and agony of all the Dressrosian and guests of Dressrosa can be heard throughout the town, even the Palace.  
  
Running towards the outside of the Rampart Tower, Zoro and Haruki found Luffy once again. This time he was with Law, Viola, and other two unidentified men that Haruki did not know. Although Zoro knew about Kyros but being a toy soldier. Haruki gently stretched Luffy's brilliant cheeks, relieved that he is still alive. She then went towards Law and cried heartily on him because he is still alive and kicking. Law could only sweatdrop at Haruki's actions towards him.  
  
"Low! You are alive!" Haruki cried while clasping both of her hands near her chest as she looked at Low from head to toe and reasonably concluded that he is severely injured with those serious wounds all over his body. Moreover, she is still relieved that he is alive.  
  
Law grumbled in evident annoyance. "Stop that!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Enough now, Haruki!" Zoro yelled at Haruki as he made his way towards Haruki and snatched her through the dress she is wearing right now. He putted her beside him as he then wrapped his right arm around Haruki's waist. Haruki muttered some specific words while crossing her arms and pouting her plump lips. Her gazed went towards the other two men in the group.  
  
"How cute." Viola gigled while looking at Zoro and Haruki.  
  
Correctly pointing her fingers, her eyes widened.  
  
"You!" Haruki said while looking at Kyros who is also looking at her with those curious eyes. Kyros eveb pointed himself because of Haruki. "Why are you here?! Aren't you in the Colosseum?! How can a statue old man be here?!" Haruki said as she gasped lightly while looing at Kyros who is giving her the what-are-you-talking-about? look.  
  
"Don't tell me you are the stone monster?! So that's why you did not appear anymor- "  
  
"Okay! Now, let's shut Haruki's mouth, shall we?" Zoro smiled as he used his left hand to cover Haruki's mouth so that she won't say again and annoy or offend Kyros. Although he isn't because he also find Haruki funny and innocent.  
  
"I am the one in the statue in the Colosseum, but I'm not one of the top executives of Doflamingo's family. I was a slave of them and turned me into a toy soldier for about a decade." Kyros explained to Haruki with a sad smile. He then thought of his daughter, Rebecca and their memories together. Haruki nodded her head ans smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, my bad! I'm sorry!" Haruki said as Zoro then pushed her back to give an apologetic bow towards Kyros, who only laughed at Haruki. Once Haruki was done bowing with Zoro's forceful action, Haruki's eyes went directly towards the last man, she didn't know. She squinted her eyes and saw the blue cape that had a skull printed on it. She covered her mouth with the use of her hands and looked at King Riku with a widen eyes. "You are Tricky from the competition! Aren't you?!" Haruki asked him as Riku laughed at Haruki's "Tricky", instead of "Ricky".  
  
King Riku then explained to her as to why he was there and more as Haruki could finally understand why. She wiped the tears that is flowing on her eyes while clapping her hands because of King Riku's remarkable bravery. Viola laughed at her for being simple-minded and innocent at the same time. Though, she really like Haruki and thought that she is indeed strong physically and emotionally. She knows that, especially when she saw Haruki fought Pica from before, along with Zoro. On the other hand, Zoro grumbled and mumbled words about Haruki, and Law could only shake his head because of Haruki. Luffy was just laughing at Haruki, too, as he looks at the scene, really entertained. Haruki made their day a bit better as Haruki alone made them forget about Doflamingo and his games.  
  
They got more serious when a big screen appeared out of nowhere. Revealing Doflamingo and his smirk. Moving back to Doflamingo's impassioned speech about the game he is going to happen right in this Kingdom. Haruki and her group listened to his words and looked at the big screen that Doflamingo is displayed in there.  
  
"His face is making me irk." Haruki commented bitterly.  
  
Zoro snapped at her. "Just listen, will you?!"  
  
"Stop it! Doflamingo!" King Riku cried as he clutched his head while crying and kneeling on the ground. Viola went to his aid and supported his Father. Zoro handed Law's sword towards Luffy who received it with both hands.

 _"Think! You either come to kill me or side with us Don Quixote Family and punish the 13 fools who rebel against me. If you make the wrong decision, the game will not end. I'll pay 100 million berries for each star rating! These are the criminals in Dressrosa! First, the One-stars..."_ Doflamingo said as he used his finger to point at something while smirking evilly. 

** One Stars **

_**Rebecca- A convict gladiator of the Corrida Colosseum (King Riku's Granddaughter, and Kyros's Daughter)** _

**_Nico Robin- A pirate of the Straw Hats "Demon Child"_ **

**_Foxfire Kinemon- A samurai from the Wano Kingdom_ **

**_Viola- The former princess of Dressrosa_ **

_**Cyborg Franky- A pirate of the Straw Hats** _

_"Next, the Two-stars..."_ Doflamingo trailed.

** Two-Stars **

_**Kyros- The former army commander of Dressrosa** _

**_Pirate Hunter Zoro- A pirate of the Straw Hats_ **

Doflamingo laughed evilly, as he kept his smirk on his face. _"And as for key figures of each group, I give them three stars!"_

**Three-Stars**

_**Sabo- The chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army** _

**_Straw Hat Luffy- A pirate captain of the Straw Hats_ **

**_Trafalgar Law- The captain of "The Heart Pirates", The Warlord (Tentative), and "The Surgeon of Death"_ **

**_Riku Doldo III- The former King of Dressrosa_ **

_"I want the next one alive, so whoever will bring her to me, I'll reward you and double it! I changed my plan when I knew she exist. She is an important person that I needed to bring my another plan to success!"_ Doflamingo said as he smirked evilly. Zoro then gripped Haruki's waist tightly as he glared fiercely daggers at Doflamingo on the glowing screen. Luffy did the same thing. However, Law was looking at Haruki curiously because he was bothered by Doflamingo's chosen words as to why he typically needed Haruki to one of his ambitious plans.

 _"As one of the important person alive that once some of you knew her origin, you'll want to have her. No worries, Straw Hats!_ _ **He**_ _doesn't know about her, for now! Just me! If I'll tell him about her, he'll get her his self! However....you can't have her or else I'll kill all of you!" Doflamingo laughed._

** Four-Stars **

**_Haruki- A pirate of the Straw Hats (If anyone finds and bring her to me, the reward will be doubled. Alive only)_ **

"Oh! So now, I'm four-stars?! Amazing but boring! This game is boring! Just some lousy and weak people that are trying to kill you, sad." Haruki pouted as Zoro could only tighten his arms around her waist while looking at the screen. This was what Mihawk had told him about. And the fact that Doflamingo knew her made him scared for what will happen to Haruki. Although she is strong but he can't help but think about Haruki's safety.

 _"Plus, there is the man who pissed me off the most today! It's his fault that you people have to play such a bloody game! The one who kills him get.....5oo million berries!"_ Doflamingo said and his voice was laced with venom.   
  


**Five-Stars**

**_"God" Usopp- A pirate of the Straw Hats_ **

"I wonder what will be Usopp's reaction to this. He'll be like this..." Haruki paused her words and performed the "Usopp" reaction. She then felt bad for Usopp for there will be a lot of people going after him for the prize money. "Now, I felt bad for him. I'm sorry, Usopp! In return I'll protect you, too!" Haruki cried a little as she tightened her fist.

 _"Then, I'll protect you, Haruki."_ Zoro kissed her on her head while still thinking about Doflamingo's words about Haruki. He then thought of sending a message towards Mihawk about this.

Doflamingo spoke again. _"You have no time to wonder what to do. People are falling and towns are burning moment by moment. Either you kill me...or kill the 12 criminals, and keep one and only person alive and bring her to me. Now the game is on!"_ Doflamingo laughed hysterically as he spread his shapely arms on the air, looking down at the modern town. The town people, pirates, and the guests were running around the town to kill the "criminals" as they all are blinded by the money, clearly not thinking straight that Doflamingo is undoubtedly playing with them by putting a game. Pretty sure, they won't reward them with money.

_Ring, ring, ring....Ring, ring, ring_

_Clank_

_"Zoro?"_ Robin answered the call as Haruki putted her face near the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah." Zoro answered promptly.

_"Where are you now? Is Haruki with you guys? Have you seen her on the screen?"_

"Robin?" Zoro and Haruki said at the same time.  
  
"Hello, Robin! I'm with them! How is Usopp?" Haruki exclaimed heartily when she heard Robin's voice and was asking about her, too. They then heard Robin chuckled on the other line. Robin then thought that Haruki is not even scared of having a 800 million berries in her head. It was supposed to be 400 million berries, but then Doflamingo said he'll double it if someone will bring her to him.  
  
"I'm with Luffy and the others. We're on, what they call, the King's Plateau. Things are getting messy, aren't they?" Zoro reported Robin as Luffy and the others were listening carefully to them. Zoro carefully wrapped his left arm around Haruki's ample waist when Haruki wanted to hear more about Robin and her group.  
  
"Is this Robin?!" Luffy asked as he draws his face a little closer to the Den Den Mushi. As he then snatched it from Zoro's right palm and grip it on his left hand. "Did you see it?! Mingo's such a jerk, isn't he?! But Usopp's bit was hilarious!" Luffy told Robin, smiling gently when he prominently mentioned Usopp's name.  
  
"Sad but true." Haruki whispered impressively while smiling gently while thinking about Usopp.

 _"What did you say, Luffy, Haruki?!"_ Usopp snapped on the other line, still being carried by the Tontatta's tribe because he can't move his body and they were deeply touched by his heroic actions a while ago.

"Oh! He seems fine to me!" Haruki added while smiling at Zoro at pointing at the Den Den Mushi. Zoro could only nod his head at Haruki, but keeps on staring at her face.

_"I'm clearly not fine, Haruki!"_

Luffy laughed as he then spoke. "Rebecca was also on the list. I wonder if she's alright."

 _"Rebecca is..."_ Robin was about to answer when Rebecca cut her off so that she'll answer Luffy instead.

 _"I'm here! Lucy?! Is Ruki with you?!"_ Rebecca answered on the line, while looking for Haruki that she called "Ruki".

"Present!" Haruki answered back as she lifted up her right arm on the air while smiling triumphantly that she could hear Rebecca's voice again.  
  
"Oh! That's good that you're there! The soldier is here...Oh?" Luffy then turned his head to look for him, as the others did the same thing. They clearly did not notice that Kyros was no longer with them as he went somewhere to do something important. "Where did the soldier go?" he typically asked.  
  
"What?! Don't tell me he is..." King Riku trailed as he stared in to the thin air, as he was in an Indian sitting position on the grassy floor.

 _"Soldier-san?! He turned back to a human, too, didn't he?! Tell me, Lucy, Ruki, what kind of a man is he?!"_ Rebecca bombarded with a lot of questions as Robin draw the Den Den Mushi near Rebecca.

"What kind of a man?! What are you talking about?!That one-legged soldier was...your father! He's the old man the statue is of!" Luffy informed Rebecca as Haruki tilted her head because she was not well informed with that kind of information. Like toys were humans before and that the one-legged toy soldier is Rebecca's father. Though she was curious for more, she just shut her mouth and listened to them.

 _"I thought so..."_ tears started to form on Rebecca's eyes as she bit her bottom lips to prevent from crying. However, she failed. She then remembered all the memories she and the toy soldier made back when she was little until she grows older. She kneeled on the ground as she operated her hands to cover her face.

"I'm happy for you!" Luffy said to her as Haruki nodded her head. Luffy then creased his forehead while looking at the Den Den Mushi. "The soldier guy has gone somewhere now but listen to me, Rebecca! Don't cry yet! We won't let the soldier die! You have to be safe, too! I feel bad that I couldn't let you have the Flare-Flare Fruit that you wanted. But instead, Haruki and I promise we'll kick Doflamingo's ass for you! So stay with your friends! We're gonna bring an end to this stupid game in no time! So survive, okay?!" Luffy reported Rebecca. Robin helped Rebecca to rose from her feet and continue running because there were enemies following behind and kill them, definitely blind by the money.  
  
"We'll kick his ass and free all of you from his grasp! Wait a little bit longer, okay, Ribs?" Haruki smiled at the Den Den Mushi as Luffy gave her a smile, too. Zoro kissed her head again while looking at Haruki with a gentle smile on his face.

 _"Uh-huh!"_ Rebecca answered them as she continues running towards where the light is.

Gritting his teeth, Luffy groaned. "Wait for us, Mingo!"  
  
"Kicking some ass time!" Haruki exclaimed while raising her fist on the air, grinning knowingly while gesturing that she is promptly kicking an invisible ass right now. Haruki then stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Zoro, who is still beside her. Haruki tilted her head because she was genuinely puzzled as to why Zoro did not snap, scold or told her that she won't be fighting Doflamingo because it's dangerous and more, and he is just being over-protective of her. Though, Haruki just shook her head and stop thinking about things like that. Right now, she naturally wonders if she can kick Doflamingo's ass and defeat him, together with Luffy.

_Is it possible for her to defeat him? And free all the people who are in Dressrosa right now from his evil grasp and doings?_

_"Luffy, who are you with now?_ " Robin asked him.

"I'm with Zoro, Haruki, and Tra-guy. And..." he answered as he then turned his head to look at Viola and King Riku, who are beside Law.

"Riku Doldo III, and I'm Viola." Viola told Luffy. A gasp was heard on the other line as the Leo and one fairy was delighted of King Riku with them. Not only him, but also Viola. The Tontatta tribe were so happy with that information.

 _"Okay, so there are six of you. On my side, we have...What?"_ Robin gasped lightly as she perked her head towards Sabo and Kiola who are standing away from her and Kiola was pointing at something as she then jumped in there. Luffy asked him what's wrong, but Robin can still not answer his question because she was busy looking at them. Sabo then began running and jumping. Robin looked at the Den Den Mushi again, beginning to inform Luffy and his group. _"Anyway, I'm going to move there with Usopp and Rebecca."_ she told them as they nodded their head.

"Do you know what you're doing, Straw Hat-ya?" Law asked him while sitting on the grassy floor with his cuffed wrist with Sea Prism Stone. Luffy, Haruki, and Zoro looked at Law. "Our plan was to destroy the SMILE factory and provoke a conflict between Doflamingo and Kaido. But if we kill Doflamingo now, Kaido will direct all his anger over losing SMILEs,.....at us! Then we'll have to fight face-to-face with angry Emperor!" Law told them directly in their eyes. Viola and King Riku was just listening to them.  
  
"That's not the issue now." Luffy muttered as Law looked at him with wide eyes. "Take a good luck at this country! If we stop now, what's gonna happen to it?!" Luffy angrily snapped at Law, gritting his teeth so hard.  
  
"The town people and fairies are going to live a life like this forever if we won't even defeat Doflamingo, Low! Not only that, but the fairies has been planning most of their lives to defeat Doflamingo because of his evil doings in this country! So what if that Kandle-guy(Kaido) is going to direct all of his anger to us!" Haruki promptly told Law as she then went closer to him while pointing his right cheek. "The more the merrier! The merrier the better! The better the fight, the interesting the fight! It's just Chubby Mom! Kandle-guy! And then, Blackbeard Teach! So what if they are strong? My will to defeat them is way more stronger! If you won't fight them, then I'll do it alone! Though for Teach, it's personal." she added while she crossed her arms and her face became sour when she prominently mentioned Teach's name. She was not even scared of typically facing three Emperor of the Sea because she positively hates them, so much in her life. She only likes her Pops and Shanks.

 _"She's not normal at all! She's way more dangerous to be around!_ _"_ all of them said at the same time inside their head, except Luffy who just nodded his head, because he approves everything Haruki had just said to Law.

  
"Alright, let's go!" Luffy said as he then grabbed Zoro and Law on their neck. And Haruki piggy back ride Luffy on his back.  
  
"Wait! I'm still cuffed!" Law told Luffy, trying to remind him that he can't use his powers and such.  
  
Not looking at Luffy, he responded to him. "They'll come off."  
  
"No, they won't!" Law snapped at Luffy.  
  
"I'm gonna get the key!" Viola informed them as she went in front of them. King Riku stood tall on his feet again.  
  
Law looked at her. "Do you know where it is?!" he asked her. The sea prism stone is making him irritated by it because he can't use his power nor move casually.  
  
Viola nodded her head while looking at Law. "When we fell, I saw...it must be somewhere on this plateau! I'll find it and.....What?!" Viola paused when she heard Luffy's scream from afar. Law did not finish listening to Viola's words because Luffy just ran off like that. He was carrying Law and Zoro by their neck and Haruki was on his back, having the most comfortable ride, than Law adn Zoro.  
  
"How should we get there?" Zoro asked him, not even bothered by the way Luffy is carrying him right now.  
  
"Go straight!" Luffy answered him back. Viola was worried that Luffy is gonna jump off the cliff.  
  
Despite everything, Haruki is typically having the best of her everlasting life. "Go, Luffy! Jump! Jump! Jump!" she sufficiently convinced Luffy more to jump off and should not mind the height because it's nothing.  
  
"Wait for us, Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted fiercely as he jumped completely off the cliff. Zoro was gritting his teeth while had his mouth opened because of Luffy's doings right now and how Haruki convince him to jump. He was completely shock by them. Haruki was spreading her arms on the air as her legs were wrapped tightly around Luffy's waist.  
  
"I look like a butterfly! No! I am a gorgeous butterfly!" Haruki exclaimed as she giggled whole-heartedly as Zoro grumbled in mild annoyance. Haruki even spread her arms more and flapped it like the wings of a butterfly. Luffy carefully gathered air to increase his size like a balloon as when they were about to land on the ground. However, the specific area where they were about to land was typically surrounded by some members of Doflamingo's family, three of them.  
  
Instead of safely landing on the ground, Luffy with his balloon type size, he was twirling on the air as he still clutched Zoro and Law on there neck and Haruki gently wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, clearly enjoying it while Law and Zoro aren't even enjoying it one bit. Dellinger, Senior Pink and Machvise. Afterwards, Zoro and Haruki jumped a little bit far from Luffy as he is still carrying Law and his sword on his right arm. The Navy's, and some low ranked Donquixote family are aiming accurately their formidable weapons at them, ready to attack because they instantly recognized them.  
  
"Bad place to land." Haruki whispered as she nodded her head.  
  
Luffy stood up. "This is the worst spot to land!" he shouted while looking at the enemies who are clearly a lot and ready to attack them at any time.  
  
"Hey, Straw Hat! When I get uncuffed, I'm gonna kill you first!" Law snapped at Luffy while looking at him directly in his eyes. Haruki unsheathed her Aisuru while staring at the enemies. She smirks at them as they think that can even defeat them with their numbers. She shifted her gaze towards Dellinger, Senior Pink and Machvise, who are ready to attack and give them a huge punch on their guts.  
  
As if they could, Haruki thought. Though they might gave them a fight, but not that tremendously interesting, according to Haruki. What she wanted to fight are the top executives of their family and of course, Doflamingo himself. That will most likely interest her so much she could even wish.  
  
"I tell you, there is no good spot to land here since everybody in this country is our enemy!" Zoro told them as he already unsheathed his two swords, leaving his Wado Ichimonji on its place. He then looked at Haruki, Luffy, and Law because he has something to say to them. "Anyway, we've gotta run!" Zoro told them as Haruki nodded her head.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Haruki and her group were running away from them as the Navy's and some low ranked subordinates of Doflamingo were chasing after them. Luffy even shouted at Zoro for going the wrong way as Haruki laughed loudly because of Zoro's messed up directions.  
  
"Straw hat-ya, Haruki-ya, it's not this way either!" Law yelled at them as they went to another direction. More enemies found them as they recognized the two three-stars: Law and Luffy, one two-star: Zoro, and Haruki having the four-star. They keeps on chasing after them. Then Dellinger appeared on Law while looking at him.  
  
"Ah! Brother Law! It's so nice to see you!" he told Law, while running beside Luffy.  
  
Luffy looked at him. "Who is he? Do you know him?" he asked Law. Haruki turned her head towards them but she shook her head and began running beside Zoro. She don't want to fight him, and rather, she'll just run and run.  
  
"That's Dellinger! Don't underestimate him! He's..." before Law could finish his sentence, Dellinger disappeared and appeared in front of them, as he used his left leg to kick Luffy. However, he failed to give him an attack.  
  
"Not bad!" Dellinger laughed, showing his teeth. Dellinger did not notice that Haruki appeared at his back, and before he could turn his back, Haruki gave him a roundhouse heel on his face as he was sent flying somewhere on one of the modern buildings near them. The enemies near them looked at Haruki as they gulped when she gave them a glare that if they will attack her, she'll kill them without boundless mercy.  
  
Still running with Law, Senior Pink was swimming on the ground, as if it's like a water and caught Luffy's foot and gripped it tightly so that he won't run anymore. Haruki cannot believe that he could swim there. Even though he's a Devil Fruit user he can still swim, even though it's on the ground. Haruki stared at Senior Pink in awe. She was about to clap her hands because of how amuse she is when she realized that he is an enemy, so she slapped herself instead.  
  
"I got caught! The strange guy came swimming in the ground!" Luffy shouted. Haruki was about to came into the rescue like a mighty Prince Charming when Senior Pink called Machvise to do his work and smash Law and Luffy on the ground, and Law told her to not do anything to Machvise.  
  
"Don't kick or punch him, Haruki-ya!" Law told her as she nodded her head and instead, she pulled both of Luffy's hands and she was even on the floor because of how stuck Luffy is because of Senior Pink. "Run! He's a super weight human!" Law informed Luffy.  
  
Gritting his prominent teeth, Luffy answered Law. "What?! Damn! Let go of my feet!" Luffy said as he yelled at Senior Pink, who did not do what Luffy told him because simple, he's an enemy. Who would help or listen to their enemies, right? Moving back, Haruki could only stretch Luffy's arm and not from Senior Pink's grasp and Luffy stretched his legs and save both of his and Law's life from Machvise super weight.  
  
"I can't pull them out! My feet are stuck! Haruki, help me more!" Luffy said as he used his only arm to crawl on the ground and dearly hoped that his feet will not gonna get stuck anymore. Haruki grumbled in considerable annoyance and pulled Luffy's one and only arm while she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Freaking hell! Let's just cut your feet!" Haruki suggested as Luffy snapped at her in a split of breathless second.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Luffy yelled at her and Haruki pulled Luffy's right arm with so much force that she is now laying on the ground while crawling with the use of her back and her feet in hope of pulling Luffy out. Then Dellinger appeared near Haruki with those bloody face because of the impact Haruki gave to him a while ago. He was smirking at Haruki and undoubtedly wanted to get his ultimate revenge for roundhouse kicking him.  
  
"I'm not gonna miss it this time!" Dellinger said, smirking evilly at Haruki, who did not even sneak a glance at him because she was more busy pulling Luffy out, though she did notice his notable presence. "Pistol High-Heel!" Dellinger draw his right foot and was about to kick Haruki with all might when Zoro used his left foot to exert force on Dellinger's back and shove him towards where Machvise is that is still on the ground and created a huge crater there because of his super human strength. Dellinger kicked Machvise near his butt as he yelped in shooting pain because of how heavy he is. Machvise drive on the floor because of Dellinger's immense kick and shouted because of how painful is the part where Dellinger just kick him, releasing Luffy's feet and Luffy was finally now free.  
  
"Great! My feet are released!"  
  
Luffy inelastic his feet as Haruki stumbled on the ground and Zoro came into the rescue. He grabbed her waist and helps her stand up. Haruki's lustrous hair was very messy, and the white dress she is wearing right now is getting dirty because of how she was laying on the ground to help Luffy, as if she was sleeping and also the part where she stumbled when Luffy contracted his feet. Zoro properly fixed her luxuriant hair while Haruki was carefully dusting off the dirt on her elegant dress.  
  
"Watch out this time! Let's go!" Zoro credibly informed them when he was done fixing Haruki's hair. He then turned his body and looked in front. Zoro grabbed his two swords again, leaving his Wado Ichimonji. Before they could ran, a great number of advancing enemies confronted them while raising their formidable weapon to attack them.

_"We'll take the money! Your heads are worth 1,600 million in total!"_

_"Prepare to die!"_

_"Shoot!"_

"That much!" Haruki exclaimed. Zoro was the first one to give them a slash, followed by Luffy using his Gatling Gun. While Haruki was flickering her fingers, fusing her Devil Fruit Powers with it. The enemies in front of her were no longer there because she used her Devil Fruit Powers to manipulate the water inside their body and sent them flying across the buildings near them. She was not even touching them.

 _"There are the Two-star, Three-stars, and Four-star!"_ the town people of Dressrosa went in front of them, blocking their path for them to run.

"Damn! They're pains in the ass! But is it okay to chop them up? There are some civilian, too!" Zoro groaned while looking at them.  
  
"Should we just not fight them or something....." Haruki trailed while looking at them, who are still giving them a glare and most importantly, they dreadfully wanted the money. Clearly, blinded by it.  
  
"Okay, I'll use my Haki to..." Luffy was about to complete his sentence and carry out what he is going to do when the Blind man, Fujitora from before was walking near them, using his stick that's also a sword as a guide.  
  
"Stop it. He who shoots off at last shall not hit the mark." Fujitora wisely said and Haruki tilted her head because she could not get what he is trying to tell them. The town people were willingly giving him a path to walk on while looking at him carefully. Fujitora's underlings were following closely behind him.  
  
Zoro gritted his teeth as a sweat falls down from his face. He instantly remembered the time when Fujitora gave him an immense pressure and created a huge hole. Haruki gripped her Aisuru tightly on her hand, while her other hand is on the handle of her Kazoku, unsheathing it if Fujitora will attack them. Fujitora stood comfortably in front of Haruki, Zoro, Law, and Luffy, towering them with his height.  
  
"The Navy Admiral!" Zoro mumbled under his breathe.  
  
"The gambling old man!" Luffy said as he remembered the part where Fujitora was gambling and some bastards started to eagerly take advantage because of Fujitora being blind. Though, they invariably failed at the end as Fujitora gave them a huge blow and a direct slap on their face.  
  
Haruki looked at him. "The kind-smile man!"  
  
"We're gonna go kick Doflamingo's ass! Get out of our way!" Luffy shouted at Fujitora. Haruki was just looking at Luffy then Fujitora who is beginning to speak.  
  
"You are quite brash. But...I'm not going to step aside." He said with finality in his voice as he was beginning to slowly unsheathe his sword.  
  
"You wanna fight?" Luffy asked him, creasing his forehead.  
  
"What an unpleasant chore this is." Fujitora told him as Luffy putted Law on the ground and Haruki went near to him. Luffy hardened his right fist while looking at Fujitora with those serious eyes of him. Luffy crouched on the floor a bit and dashed forward towards Fujitora and punched him. However, Fujitora blocked his attack with his sword. Luffy gritted his teeth while glaring daggers at Fujitora. On the other hand, Fujitora had his left eyebrow wobbled. Haruki wanted to fight with an Admiral but Luffy was so engrossed in fighting fiercely him because he will not be going to step aside.  
  
"Jealous woman here." Haruki whispered gently as she pointed herself. Law just gave her a look and Zoro beside her, groaned at her words and specific actions.  
  
Luffy and Zoro were fighting the admiral as Haruki was protecting Law who could not protect himself with some low rank subordinates of Doflamingo and some town people. Law thank her for protecting him and stuff. Though, some people were just watching Zoro and Luffy fighting an Admiral, Fujitora and Haruki protecting Law at all cost.  
  
"The freak?! Can you just sit and watch their fight?!" Haruki grumbled in evident annoyance as she stomps her foot on the ground while glaring at them. Horribly scared of the way she is looking at them, they did what she wanted them to do. "Thank you! Now I can watch! No cheating okay?!" Haruki said and was about to passively watch them fighting when the ground started shaking from before, when Pica appeared. "That freaking stone monster again?!" Haruki shouted as she clutched desperately her hair in total annoyance, doesn't like Pica that much because of how she and Zoro could not defeat him nor find a way to comprehensively defeat him.  
  
The private houses, building, and more started to instantly lift from the ground. There were even inside the houses and couldn't do anything from it because of the height. There were local people falling from the sky and Haruki used her Devil Fruit Powers to save them.  
  
"Mizu-Mizu no Personal Phase!" Haruki shouted as she did a circular motion with her hands on the air. This was the power of her way back at Fish-Man Island wherein she saved countless of fish-men when Hody attacked them. Haruki created a small dome that has an air that they could breathe inside as the bubble she created contains healing powers. Though, not all of them got injured when they fell from the buildings. The bubble popped when they landed safely on the ground and thank goodness that no one was heavily injured nor unconscious. The innocent town people was relieved that they were still alive and more, and that however save their lives they will do the same thing.  
  
Zoro had his Shusui clashed with Fujitora's sword. Zoro ahd his teeth gritted while Fujitora was looking at somewhere as Zoro then jumped a bit far from him to look at what's happening right in front of all of them. Haruki even used her hands like a telescope while looking at it. A very large body rose from the ground, as if Pica is a zombie or something. Anyways, there were some building falling from the ground and collided with some building that are still intact on the ground. Some people were running away from there to save their lives. Haruki could even hear those scared voices of them and wanted to help, but all of her focus was on Pica that is way more taller and bigger than before.  
  
I heard Luffy gasped in surprise. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
Haruki went beside Luffy as she then putted her right hand on Luffy's left shoulder. "That my boy is the stone monster from before." Haruki filled him with small information while using her other hand to point at Pica while shaking her head because he finally dare to show his face for more than 20 minutes of waiting for him to arise from the dead.  
  
""That is..." Zoro trailed while looking at the gigantic body of Pica's stone body.  
  
"Pica!" Law finished off. Even Dellinger and Machvise were giving him a priceless reactions and could not believe that he'll reveal himself throughout Dressrosa and stuff. Some people were running away from Pica and was shouting fiercely from legitimate fear.  
  
"Wow! He's so big and I wonder how manly his voice is..."  
  
Haruki did not finish her sentence because Pica started speaking. "Now, those of you who rebel against our family..."  
  
"What?" Luffy and Haruki said at the same time as they instantly lifted the side of their mouth, Zoro doing the same thing with the both of them.  
  
"I'm gonna fight you!" Pica added to his specific words and Luffy and Haruki did not control theirselves anymore and laughed at Pica because of how his voice did not suit his gigantic and massive body at all.  
  
"I did not look forward to hearing his voice this high!" Haruki laughed hysterically beside Luffy on the ground. As she keeps on pounding on the ground typically using her left fist, while her other arm was gently wrapped around her ample stomach because of she undoubtedly finds it funny. Really funny.  
  
"His voice! It's so high!" Luffy laughed loudly as tears started to take form on his expressive eyes as he clutched eagerly his stomach. Snot started to undoubtedly appear on Luffy's nose and he lowered his head a bit on the ground, still laughing. Luffy did not control his self and did a sitting and laughing uproariously position and his and Haruki's laugh was heard by Pica because of how loud their laughs are.  
  
Some low rank allies of Doflamingo's soul had left their official body because of how scared they are right now because of how Luffy and Haruki laugh at Pica's high-pitched voice. Laughing hilariously at Pica, Haruki and Luffy pointed at Pica with the use of their finger as the four enemies went near them and gave them a gesture to shut their mouth and stop laughing anymore.  
  
"But it totally doesn't fit!" Luffy laughed as Haruki surreptitiously wiped her copious tears using her one hand and still laughing the hell out.  
  
"Who would not laugh at his unfit voice? Sorry, but it's really funny!" Haruki roared a lot of boisterous laughter while she pointed at Pica with those happy tears.  
  
"What a funny voice!" Haruki and Luffy said at the same, shrieking and almost dying in total laughter. Seems like none of these two are going to tone down their breathless laugh. A red glint at Pica's frightened eyes was becoming more visible than ever as he glared ferociously at Haruki and Luffy for laughing at his voice. It's a sensitive topic for him.  
  
"Straw Hat!" Pica called Luffy with his unfit voice as Luffy and Haruki was laughing more.  
  
"He called you, Luffy!" Haruki told Luffy, but he could not answer her because no one is stopping him from laughing this hard. Haruki was pounding on the floor as she then lay on the floor afterwards and clutched both of her stomach and rolled from side to side.  
  
"P-P-P-Please stop!" Haruki and Luffy said at the same time, laughing. Luffy was even swinging his feet and Zoro came towards Haruki to carefully help her stand up. Haruki then putted her head on Zoro's mighty chest and laughed so hard there while pounding her right fist on his chest. Zoro did not mind Haruki at all as he gently wrapped both of his muscled arms around her waist, while caressing her back.

_"Hey, hey, stop laughing, Straw Hat! And you, too! Pica-sama is sensitive about his high-pitched voice!"_

_"If he runs wild with that massive body..."_

The enemy who tried to shut Luffy and Haruki up from laughing did not continue whatever he is going to say because Pica got more mad and the four enemies got mad at Luffy and Haruki because their laughs made Pica got this mad, more mad than ever.

"How can you guys not laugh at it? Right, Haruki?" Luffy asked as Haruki nodded her head while still laughing. Zoro grumbled in annoyance and Haruki did no mind him at all. The enemies then answered that they can't laugh because they don't wanna die that early. Pica then used his stone massive fist to attack Luffy and Haruki as they were a lot of people running away near Luffy and Haruki because still wanted to see the sun glazing at their skin tomorrow. Even Machvise and Dellinger were running away as they head for the palace.

Zoro, Haruki, and Luffy with Law on his right arm was running away from Pica, too. But the grin on their faces was still visible and clear as the water.

Zoro looked at them. "Luffy! Haruki! You both have to stop messing with your enemies..."

"I won't let you get away!" Pica spoke as Zoro, Haruki, and Luffy spitted a laugh. Zoro immediately covered his mouth and Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro with his laughing face. Haruki was just clutching her stomach, laughing.

"See! You can't help laughing either!" Luffy told Zoro.

"Is it unique to die from laughing?" Haruki asked as she then continue laughing her ass out.

"You guys..." Law groaned.

Pica's stone massive fist went to attack Luffy and his group with it. Haruki, Luffy, and Zoro run so fast in their life, not even looking back. Haruki was about to slash his fist when she stopped herself because running away is more fun.

"Run! It's gonna crush you up!" Law shouted and instructed them.

Gritting his teeth, Luffy spoke. "I _am_ running!" 

Luffy and Law fell on the ground because Law's chain got caught on one of the stone here on the road. Zoro and Haruki both stopped from running and turned their back to look and Law and Luffy on the floor and cannot seem to move from there because Pica's fist is near them already.   
  
"Luffy!" Both Haruki and Zoro shouted his name. Luffy cannot seem to move as his eyes widened because of Pica's massive fist. When it hit directly on Luffy, the ground started to shake like crazy and some buildings near there got completely smashed and destroyed. Dust started to appear on the specific area as some Navy soldiers were sent flying, not only them but also some destroyed buildings. Haruki used her Devil Fruit Powers to make a small water dome, without healing effects in there for her and Zoro since they were sent flying on the air because of the impact. She was supposed to use this with Luffy and Law, but everything went fast and Pica hit Luffy with his massive fist.   
  
After Zoro and Haruki landed safely on the floor, the small bubble popped as Zoro slashed some huge rock boulder in front of them. As Haruki was looking around her surrounding that it's heavily crash. One more punch from Pica, it will be destroyed completely. Zoro and Haruki began walking somewhere side by side while looking at the ruined buildings.   
  
"I wonder if Luffy and Low are alright. Although Luffy will survive his punch, and I don't know with Low..." Haruki said in her sad voice as she looed at the ground and kicks some pebbles in there with her foot.   
  
"With a single blow...." Zoro trailed as Haruki nodded her head. She was kind of disappointed with herself and did not attack Pica's fist and save Luffy and Law.   
  
"Let's find them, Zoro." Haruki told Zoro who nodded his head and her.   
  
"Luffy! Law/Low! Where are you?!" Zoro and Haruki shouted at the same time. They shouted loudly so that Law and Luffy could hear their voices. However, the place was so quiet and ruined buildings were the only buildings that both can see.   
  
However, a few seconds after shouting their name. Luffy's cheerful voice was heard. "Hey! Zoro! Haruki!" Luffy shouted their name in a very high place. His shirt got stuck in there as Luffy on the bar of some buildings and used his legs to wrapped Law's body and keep him in place. Luffy was also holding Law's sword on his right hand, and he spread his arms on the air, grinning at Haruki and Zoro, did not even mind his position and Law's position right now. "We're up here! Up here!" Luffy shouted at them, grinning widely.   
  
"Luffy!" Zoro and Haruki shouted his name again. Haruki's face beamed because both are alright, though the are so high up in the air right now.   
  
"I got hang!" Luffy told them as he laughed because of it.   
  
"Yeah, we can see that!" Haruki laughed, and Luffy laughed along with her.   
  
Law gritted his teeth while looking at Luffy. "Let me down now!" he snapped at Luffy.   
  
Luffy then used his left hand to free his shirt from the bar of the building he got caught hanging. Seeing that made Zoro grabbed Haruki and took a step back as Luffy then fell down on the floor with Law with him. Zoro and Haruki covered their eyes because of the dust as they then uncovered it. Luffy was laughing pretty hard after he fell. He was actually on top of Law and had his arms spread.   
  
"Get off of me now!" Law snapped at him, when he realized the position he is in right now.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy told him as he was about to get off of Law when he sat on his stomach and Law grumbled in pain.   
  
"What's wrong with you?! Trying to hurt me?!" Law snapped at Luffy, glaring him with his menacing eyes. Haruki and Zoro were just watching them.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't give me "Huh?"!" Law then lay down on the floor, sighing deeply. As he then stared somewhere, looking away from Luffy. "Boy, reckless can you be? Laughing ay Pica's voice means death." Law informed.   
  
However, Luffy stood up from his feet and laughed when he remembered it. Haruki was just covering her mouth so that she won't sniffle a laugh and Law will not snap at her.   
  
Luffy then turned his back as he putted his hands on his hips, looking at the destroyed scene in front of him. "Look how far we've got!" Luffy said. He then confronted Haruki and the others. "Where are we?" he asked, and Haruki shrugged her shoulders off, who did not know where are they right now, too.   
  
"I don't know." Zoro answered his question. Haruki went towards Law and crouched on the floor. She then began her work as she gathered her powers on both of her palm and heals Law because he has some scratch and stuff. However, he is not heavily injured.   
  
Law looked at them, still laying on the floor. "I think we got even farther away from the Royal Palace." he informed them as his gaze went towards Haruki who was already done healing him. "Thank you for healing me." Law thanked her politely as Haruki gave him a smile and a big thumbs up.   
  
"No worried, Low!" Law sweatdropped because she still calls him that. However, he just let her call whatever she wants to him. Haruki then walk towards the rock where Zoro is and sat beside him.   
  
"Damn that stone assimilation human! He ended up being even bigger than Oars!" Zoro cursed and was holding one of his three swords. Haruki was about to ask Zoro who is Oars when she stopped herself because her conscious thoughts were ostensibly directed to Pica and how to completely defeat him. Zoro clutched eagerly the back of his hair using his left hand. "If only I knew how to beat him...." Zoro stopped instantly from talking when he notices a visible presence near them. However, Haruki was more delighted than Zoro.  
  
"Straw Hat." a familiar voice spoke as Haruki stood up from the rock he and Zoro and sitting on and went near the person who spoke.   
  
"Cabbage!" Luffy said while looking at Cavendish.   
  
"Luffy! You forgot the "dish" part! How unbelievable!" Haruki told Luffy while shaking her head from side to side. She then turned towards Cavendish and hugged him. "Cabbage dish! I'm happy that you are here!" Haruki exclaimed passionately and giggled hysterically at Cavendish when he wrapped his arms around her, too.   
  
"What the...." Zoro trailed when he saw that this man, who is a stranger to him, is hugging Haruki as if she is the most fragile human being the whole world. Typically seeing that made him irk in evident irritation and anger.   
  
"Oh! Cabbage dish, I forgot to cheer you back there! But....I have a reason! We have a lot of things to plan at that time, and stuff happened. Doflmaingo was even there outside the Colo...." Haruki stopped from talking because Cavendish putted his finger on her luscious lips to shut her up.   
  
Cavendish then looked at Haruki with a very gentle smile plastered on his lips. "Haruki, my beloved friend. It's fine, and I don't mind it! You did not tell me that you are part of Straw Hats Crew. It shattered my heart into pieces." Cavendish said as he clutched his heart while his eyes are undoubtedly beginning to shed tears. "But it's fine! One of your member helped us and turned us back into humans! For he helped us when we were in the darkness!" Cavendish said as he kneeled on the ground while looking at the sky, being dramatic. Haruki could not help herself and smiled at Cavendish because of his words and actions.   
  
Zoro then grabbed Haruki on her waist, away from Cavendish. He then glared at Cavendish for what he done to Haruki a while ago, not liking it one bit. Cavendish undoubtedly noticed and naturally felt Zoro's fierce and direct glare at him as he stood up from his feet and stare at Zoro.   
  
"You're Pirate Hunter Zoro, aren't you?" Cavendish asked him and Zoro just scoffed at him while glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I romantically love Haruki-my friend. I just love her as her best of a friend, right Haruki-my best friend?" Cavendish asked Haruki as he looked at her with those gentle eyes and smile.   
  
"Yes!" Haruki correctly answered him as he gave him a huge smile plastered on her lips and a big thumbs up.   
  
Zoro leaned down on Haruki's ear, whispering something to her. "Why didn't you tell me about him at all?!" he asked her as Haruki confronted him, still had Zoro's arms gently wrapped around her.   
  
"You did not ask." Haruki justly said with those innocent eyes of hers.   
  
Zoro sighed heavily as he then give a chaste kiss on her forehead and Haruki smiled at her widely. "Well then next time, tell me everything, okay Haruki?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Cavendish then looked at Law, still laying on the floor. "And Trafalgar....Law!" Cavendish groaned, staring at Law as he then unsheathed his sword and attack Law. Thank Goodness that Luffy grabbed him from the floor, and save his life. "Give me back....my glory, you scoundrels of the Worst Generation!" Cavendish yelled at him.   
  
"What are you doing?! He's with me now!" Luffy shouted and informed Cavendish. Zoro was about to unsheathe his sword when Haruki stopped him and whispered to him that Cavendish is a good man. Zoro was supposed to not listen to Haruki, but the smile on her face while looking at Cavendish stopped him from attacking him.   
  
"No! I'm not!" Law instantly disagreed with Luffy being with him.   
  
Raising his fists on the air, Luffy yelled at Cavendish. "What?! Do you still hold a grudge against me?!"  
  
Cavendish straightened himself. "No, I'm not gonna go after you Straw Hats anymore. Not only because Haruki is part of your pirate crew." Cavendish then turned his body away from him while he putted his right fist on his heart. "But also because one of your crew, God Usopp, saved my life!" he informed them, clearly devoting his life towards Usopp for saving them and turned them back into humans.   
  
"Usopp did?" Haruki and Zoro asked him at the same time. Both of them then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders off.   
  
Cavendish confronted them again. "That's right! Both of them then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders off. Although I didn't see it." Cavendish explained to them, gesturing some actions.   
  
Hearing that made Luffy carry out an eye-closed smile while caressing the back of his hair. "Well, I'm happy when somebody says nice things about my friends."   
  
"Oh yeah! Trafalgar." Cavendish went towards Law, who is staring at him. Cavendish was getting something from the pocket of his coat or something and revealed Trafalgar Law's hat. "This is your hat, isn't it? I found it in front of the Colosseum. Let me put it on you. Come closer, now!" Cavendish said and suggested Law that he'll put his hat on him, but the look on his face says the other wise, and additionally, his voice. And his he placed his sword at his back, ready to strike Law with it if Law will let his guard down.   
  
"I don't trust you!" Law yelled at him as Haruki laughed at them.   
  
Cavendish looked away, pursing his lips and closing his right eye. And a few seconds after, he confronted Law again. Giving him his hat. "Well, who cares. I'm busy now anyway." he said. Cavendish went towards Luffy. "Do you wanna know why I'm busy?" he asked him.  
  
"No." Luffy gave him his answer to his question.   
  
Cavendish then spread his right arm, horizontally and he was surrounded with sparkles and stuff. "All right, I'll tell you if you insist! I've decided to kill Doflamingo to return you guys the favor!" he explained.  
  
"What?!" Haruki and Luffy yelled at him. Haruki stared at him unbelievably. She does not want him to kill Doflamingo because she wants her and Luffy to kick his butt.   
  
"Leave the rest to me and go hide somewhere..."   
  
Luffy cut him off. "No thanks! We're gonna do it! We have to return Rebecca the favor for buying us lunch! Right, Haruki?!" Luffy asked her as Haruki nodded her hear repeatedly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Your reason to fight was food?!" Law snapped at Luffy and Haruki, who did not mind him at all because their attention was on Cavendish, who wanted them to leave the rest to him and go hide somewhere safe.  
  
Cvendish poked Luffy on his forehead. As Luffy was only glaring at him. "Cut it out! I know you're trying to fool me! You plan on stealing more attention by killing Doflamingo, don't you?! Though I don't mind the thoguhts of my best friend stealing the spotlight because she is my best friend!" Cavendish told him. Zoro carefully wrapped his arms around Haruki to typically prevent her from doing what she pleases right now and instead just watch Luffy and Cavendish arguing.   
  
"The spotlight?! What are you talking about?!" Luffy argued with him.   
  
"Think about it. If you take down a vicious pirate like Doflamingo, newspapers won't leave you alone! A flood of people will come to hear your story from morning 'till night! "Hello, superstar!"..."Did you call me "superstar"? Oh, please! What do you want?"....."Cavendish-san! What do you think of the situation regarding pirates in recent years? Oh? You're there, aren't you?! Cavendish-san?!"....."What's wrong? I'm right in front of you!"....."You are?! But I can't see you because you're so bright!"....."Is it too shiny for you?! I'm sorry! But I can't hide my brilliance!"....."Wow! You really are a star!" Cavendish said, having a daydream about those as he even imagines that there were reporters flooding and surrounding him, asking a lot of questions and how bright like a light he is that they are almost blinded with it.   
  
Zoro just sweatdropped at him and beside him is Haruki who was giggling hysterically because of how wild his creative imaginations are. Luffy was busy with something on Law, trying to fix something.   
  
"Alright. Let's go." Luffy instructed to Zoro and Haruki, who run closely behind him, leaving Cavendish in his wild dreamland. He was so engross with it and did not notice that they left him there, alone.   
  
"Now, burn my image into your mind as much as you want! I am a superstar!" Cavendish laughed loudly that the town could hear his laugh and how happy he is right now because of what he is imagining inside his mind.   
  
"Bye, Cabbage dish!" Haruki bid her goodbye while carefully raising his right hand on the air.   
  
While running away, Zoro asked Luffy a question. "Luffy, you know that strange guy we just met?" he asked, not minding to ask Haruki because he had already asked her that question a while ago. 

"Oh, you mean Cabbage?" Luffy replied to Zoro, who knitted his eyebrows together because of how he finds his name weird and such.  
  
"Cabbage? Are you kidding? Is that a name?" Zoro bombarded him with questions, and Haruki beside him was just shaking her head because of the name Luffy told Zoro who Cavendish is.   
  
"Are you kidding me, too, Luffy? It's not Cabbage only! You forgot to add the "dish" after it!" Haruki corrected Luffy who just tilted his head.   
  
"We met him at the Colosseum. There were a whole bunch of strange people besides him!" Luffy adequately informed Zoro who just stared at him.   
  
"Yeah! Pretty strange that they always fight with Luffy! Especially the old man." Haruki commented as she instantly remembered the part where Don Chinjao was attacking her, Luffy and Cavendish when Block B was fighting fiercely on the ring. And yeah, a lot of extraordinary things happened after that scene.   
  
Poor Haruki though that she did not even fight on the ring and win her block. Though she gets to see Law safe from Doflamingo, for now.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Zoro muttered. They then stopped from running because the town people of Dressrosa are intentionally blocking their chosen path from moving forward. They were all wielding different kinds of weapon, ready to attack the Straw Hats and Law with it. 

_"There they are! One 200-million, two 300-millions and one 800-million! Don't let them get away!"_

All of them started attacking the pirates and some town people when they began running towards them to attack. And yes, they all were pretty busy fighting with them. Zoro and Haruki just keep on slashing at striking here and there. And Luffy was using his remarkable Devil Fruit powers to knock them down on the floor. However, impressive numbers of enemies keep on going to them, who are completely blinded with the money.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! If we fight them all, it'll take forever!" Zoro told Luffy who is looking at Luffy while attacking the man who is about to attack Zoro with his sword. "Let's go!" Zoro sufficiently instructed them as they nodded approvingly their head.   
  
"Okay!" Luffy and Haruki replied to Zoro and was about to run on the path were there are no enemies when someone promptly stopped them. However, numbers of enemies keep on going to them, who are completely blinded with the money. Moreover, they were being stop about by some familiar voices back at the Colosseum and one man is carrying a big sword on his hand and some of them, too. 

_"There you are, Straw Hat!"_

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"Don't stand in my way!"_

_"Get out of my way!"_

"That voice is...." Luffy trailed a she squinted his eyes to look at the path they are running. They still cannot see them because the dust was on the way and blocking their sight from them.   
  
"Wait, Garp's grandson!" Don Chinjao shouted as he ran where Luffy is with his serious eyes. And beside him are his grandsons, carrying their own perspective swords on their hands.   
  
"We've been looking for you, you bastard!" Sai shouted at Luffy, looking at him.  
  
"You can't get away from us!" Boo told Luffy as his attention was on Haruki after. "Hello, Ruki! Fancy seeing you here!" he greeted her with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Well, I don't!" Zoro shouted at him, snapped. Haruki being kind, she raised her right hand on the air to greet back at Boo when Zoro pushed her hand down and glare at her.   
  
"Ugh! I thought so!" Luffy muttered, looking at them with a sour face. Don Chinjao then shouted at Luffy to wait for him and Luffy's reaction went crazy. "Oh no! Run!" Luffy instructed to Haruki and Zoro as he began running like crazy, away from Don Chinjao.  
  
Zoro looked at him, him and Haruki are still not running after him. "Huh? What's the matter?!" Zoro shouted back. As he and Haruki began running when Don Chinjao and his grandsons are almost near them. Don Chinjao shouted at them as to why are they running and should just wait for them because he has something important to tell him. Not only them but they are a lot of enemies chasing after for Haruki, Luffy, Law, and Zoro's head.   
  
"He's the matter!" Haruki told Zoro while pointing eagerly her fingers at Don Chinjao. She then looked at Zoro with those eyes of her. "On top of that, he's really crazy with Luffy and his kin!" she added as Zoro looked at Haruki.  
  
"'Huh?" Zoro gave her a look as Haruki nodded understandingly her head with widening prominent eyes, vainly trying to horribly scare Zoro or something.  
  
"He's crazier than, Luffy. Beware, Zoro!" Haruki bluntly informed him.  
  
Zoor twitched his eyebrow. "You're way more crazier than both of them combined, Haruki!"   
  
"What the hell, Zoro!?" 


	31. 29-Charging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"They are all persistent! They just won't give up!" Luffy grumble din annoyance while looking at the numbers of enemies chasing after them, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Wait! Why can't you wait!" Don Chinjao shouted at Luffy. As he then went on all fours on the floor and dashed towards Luffy and his group. "Head-Arms!"  
  
Luffy and his group stopped from running when Don Chinjao appeared in front of them. Luffy coughed because of the dust as Haruki covered her nose and mouth with her hands and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"I said wait, Garp's grandson....." Don Chinjao muttered as he slowly began to straightened himself and confront Luffy. Not only him but his grandsons caught up with him. Zoro wrapped Haruki's waist when Boo was giving her the look, Zoro doesn't like to see. He glared at Boo, and Boo, on the other, hand, did not even mind Zoro and his glare because he was busy looking at Haruki.  
  
Don Chinjao laughed at Luffy and gave him a soft-kindhearted smile. "Don't get me wrong, Garp's grandson. I don't hold a grudge against your family anymore." Don Chinjao told Luffy while crossing his arms on his chest and looking down at him, because of his and Luffy's height difference.  
  
"What? Really?" Luffy asked him.  
  
Haruki then putted her right hand on top of her head. "Your dome-like head is no more. You know have a spike-looking like head." Haruki told Don Chinjao who just laughed at her words towards him.  
  
"This was my original head shape." Don Chinjao smiled gently at Haruki whose mouth was wide opened. Don Chinjao even lowered his head on Haruki so that Haruki could touch his head. Haruki giggled at it and stared at his head in awe.  
  
"We originally came to this country to take down Doflamingo's business. We don't care about prizes! We don't work for such a small amount of money!" Sai explained to them as he putted his left hand on his fist.  
  
Don Chinjao then putted his large hands on Luffy's shoulders. "I was saved by not just you but one of your crew, God Usopp." Don Chinjao informed.  
  
"Usopp saved you?" Luffy muttered.  
  
Don Chinjao nodded his head. "Indeed. Therefore, I have made up my mind to return you and God Usopp the favor by taking down Doflamingo."  
  
"Don't do it! We're gonna kick Doflamingo's ass, right Haruki!" Luffy said as he pried Don Chinjao's right hand from his left shoulder.  
  
"Of course! I can't wait to kick his butt, like this!" Haruki yelled as she gestured and kicked some invisible ass on the air.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Don Chinjao snapped at them.  
  
"I said "Don't do it"! Because we're gonna do it!"  
  
Don Chinjao draw his face closer to Luffy. "What?! Are you going to disregard my kindness?!"  
  
The ground started shaking because of one giant man was going near them. Haruki and the others perked their head towards where Hajrudin is, the warrior of Elbaf. Haruki was shaking her head because of how tall and massive he is.  
  
"There you are! Straw Hat Luffy!" Hajrudin greeted, looking down at Luffy.  
  
"Oh! You!"  
  
"Let's just forget what happened in the match! For my pride as a warrior of Elbaf, I will kill Doflamingo and return you guys the favor!" Hajrudin explained to them as he placed his right hand where his hear is on his chest when he mentioned the pride and Elbaf part.  
  
"Now it's you..."  
  
Luffy was cut off because something happened near them and dust started to appear. "Cut it out!" a loud voice was then heard as Elizabello II was walking near them with his gloved-hands on the air. "We of the Prodence Kingdom have....long been in debt to King Riku! I will bring down Doflamingo!"  
  
Dagama went beside him as he caressed his wound on top of his head, where Elizabello punched him. "TH-That's what he says! We don't want any prize!" he said to them.  
  
"Huh? What are even talking about?!" Haruki yelled at them.  
  
"No, we are the ones who will kill that jerk! The heavenly light shone down on God! It's hard to forget after all!" Het said as he and Abdullah appeared out of nowhere, near them and also crying some tears from their eyes.  
  
"Let me make a confession!" Abdullah was about to say something when another one appeared, running towards the scene.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Orlumbus shouted, a commodore of a fleet. "if you're talking about Doflamingo, I will take him down!"  
  
And a man beside him that Haruki called "Bat man" added something. "Destruction is my repayment!" Ideo shouted, as he and Orlumbus are running.  
  
"It's my job to execute someone!" Suleiman joined them as he unsheathed his sword, looking at the thin air.  
  
And someone beside him who Haruki called before "Blue man" had his left leg putted on the small rock. "No! I will take out Doflamingo!"  
  
"Where are all these idiots coming from?" Zoro muttered under his breath while sweatdropping at all of them because they just appeared out of nowhere, saying they will be the one to take down Doflamingo. Then a horse growled and Cavendish came into the scene, riding his white horse.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Cavendish added while growling.  
  
"Here comes the annoying one." Zoro muttered while turning his head a bit to look at Cavendish, as Luffy and Haruki did the same thing. Haruki raised her right hand on the air to greet Cavendish when she noticed him. Some of the fighters from the Colosseum gathered in one place, and all they could think is that they will kill Doflamingo, surrounding Luffy, Law, Zoro, and Haruki.  
  
"Hey, do you guys really wanna...." Zoro was about to say something to them when Don Chinjao cut him off.  
  
"You have to leave the task of killing Doflamingo up to us!" Don Chinjao told them with those serious eyes.  
  
"I can't take back out on that!" Hajrudin shouted, missing two of his tooth because of what Luffy had done to him back at the Colosseum.  
  
"I need to repay my debt!" Elizabello II said while thinking of King Riku's help and support to his Kingdom way back.  
  
Haruki glared invisible daggers at them as she crossed her arms near her chest, not liking their words about defeating Doflamingo and leave it to them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Zoro shouted. As he then caressed the back of his head while closing his eye. When he opened them, he looked at Don Chinjao and the others. "Okay, how about this?! We will take down Doflamingo! And you guys will back us up!" Zoro suggested and their face immediately went sour and displeased.

"No way! I will take down Doflamingo! Huh?!" they all shouted at Zoro and then they all looked at one another when they said that at the same time, not liking that all of them are going to take down Doflamingo.

_"I'll do it!"_

"No good...There are to many egos." Zoro muttered under his breath and Haruki could only nod her head while looking at all of them.   
  
"Guys....." Luffy trailed a she then went to put his left hand on his hip, while looking at them. Don Chinjao and the others looked at Luffy when they heard his words, and also calling them. Luffy inhaled air first, before speaking. "All of you! That's enough! I said we will kick Doflamingo's ass!"  
  
"What did you say?! We said we'll return the favor- don't you get it?! Why don't you shut up or I will kill you, you dimwitted savior!" Sai snapped at him as he grabbed Luffy by his shirt, glaring at him.   
  
"That's right! Back off..." Boo was about to shout at Luffy, too, when Blue Gilly kicked both of them with his right foot.  
  
"I will do it!" Blue Gilly informed them.   
  
Ideo used his finger to point eagerly at his self, gritting his teeth. "I will destroy him!"  
  
Suleiman instantly pushed Ideo's face hard. As he stood tall on the ground. "I am the executioner!"  
  
"Duty!" Don Chinjao said, gritting his teeth while showing his mighty fist.  
  
"Popularity!" Cavendish commented favorably while staring at the thin air. Probably imagining those wild imaginations of his when the spotlight is directed to him.   
  
"Pride!" Hajrudin shouted as HE raised both of his fists on the air, gripping them tightly.   
  
"King Riku!" Elizabello II yelled as he punched the air with his mighty fist.   
  
"Our Gord!" Jeet and Abdullah exclaimed, shredding happy tears while clasping their hands together and smiling widely. Afterwards, they were all glaring dagger with one another. Haruki crossed her arms on her chest because she wisely concluded that they wouldn't listen to Luffy.   
  
Then a spear appeared out of nowhere, in front of Luffy, who was also shock by it. Then Don Chinjao and the others looked at the area where the spear came from with those serious eyes of them. 

_"There they are!"_

_"Guys, let us help you!"_

_"One 200-million, two 300-millions, and most importantly, one 800-million!"_

"They are the ex-toys who were locked up underground with us, aren't they?" Blue Gilly justly said when he looked critically at those desperate people in front of them, smirking at Haruki and the others.   
  
Suleiman looked at them with a bored look. "You're right. They certainly are."  
  
"What a shameless assholes!" Abdullah yelled at them, gritting his teeth. 

_"Catch them!"_

The ex-toys went towards them and before they could even get near Haruki, she flicked her fingers into the thin air and those enemies who were running towards them was sent flying across Haruki and the others. The modern building where they were forcibly sent, was broken down and crumbled into pieces because all of the charging enemies were sent there. Chinjao and the others did not even have to fight them because Haruki properly took care of them with just one flick with her fingers.   
  
Don Chinjao and the others stared wonderingly at Haruki because of they find her strong and her one flick that sent considerable numbers of enemies flying across them.  
  
"Persistent jerks who are blinded by money!" Haruki whispered as she flipped her luxurious hair and went towards where Luffy, Law, and Zoro are. However, another set of advancing enemies were charging them at different directions, and Hajrudin, Don Chinjao, and more are the one who are fighting them right now.   
  
"Let's go." Zoro spoke when he saw that Haruki was back beside them.   
  
"Okay." Luffy spoke and both he and Haruki nodded affirmatively their head at Zoro. As they were about to ran, a familiar bull appeared out of nowhere and was looking from left to right. When Luffy spotted him, his smile went wild. "Moocy!" he greeted him.  
  
Moocy's face beamed when he spotted Luffy, too. On top of that, he was blushing a little and happy that he gets to see Luffy again. Haruki's lustrous eyes turned into sparkles when she spotted and recognized the fierce bull from Luffy's block. She clasped her lavish hands together, looking at him dearly.   
  
"A bull?" whispered Zoro.   
  
"I got an idea!" Luffy grinned as he instructed Haruki and the others to ride Moocy on his back, because it's way more faster to go to the palace with Moocy running around, and them just casually riding his back. As one would expect, Haruki did not allow any opportunity to slip just like that. Moocy started running wildly around the town and when he spotted some low-rank subordinates of Doflamingo, he will be going to attack them with his horn. Though his left horn got broken because of Hajrudin way back. 

_"There they are! Pica-sama, I found them! It's the Straw Hats! They came back!"_

_"Don't let them get away!"_

The determined enemies started launching them with bullets, however none of them hit Haruki and the others because of lousy their aim are. Not only Haruki, Luffy, Zoro, Law and of course, Moocy, Don Chinjao and the others were running closely behind them as they are already done fighting some ex-toys back there.   
  
"Wait, Straw Hat!" Don Chinjao called his name.   
  
"I said, stop following me!"  
  
Zoro went to wrap his arms around Haruki when Jeet and Abdullah rod Moocy as Luffy was trying his best to let them get off Moocy, because he doesn't like him to be around them. However, to Haruki, she clearly doesn't mind because she gets to ride Moocy. As she had her arms spread on the air, grinning maniacally.   
  
"I will take down Doflamingo!" Blue Gilly told all of them.   
  
Cavendish stared at him with a look of displeased, still riding his white horse. "Enough! If you guys get in my way, I won't hesitate to slice you all up to kill him myself!"  
  
"Don't be so selfish! We are the ones who'll do it!" Sai who is intentionally running beside them growled fiercely at Cavendish, as Boo did the same thing.

_"No way! it's me!"_

_"No, me!"_

"Luffy, what should we do about these fools?" Zoro asked Luffy when he heard and apprehended them argue heatedly about who is going to treacherously kill Doflamingo. Haruki was just listening to them, even though she really wanted to snap viciously at them. However, she desperately wanted to relax her body first because she'll be going on all out when she's gonna aggressively confront Doflamingo later.  
  
Not minding looking at Zoro, Luffy yelled. "Stop following us! We will kick Doflmaingo's ass!"  
  
"No, I'll do it!"

_"How did they get so many guys on their side suddenly?!"_

_"How do I know?!"_

_"They were the competitors from the Colosseum!"_

The ground then started shaking because Pica moved his left hand from the ground. His eyes were so bloody red because he noticed Luffy and Haruki, who laughing at his voice a while ago. Ideo and the others took notice of it and stared at Pica with a look of surprise.  
  
"He's moving!" Sai credibly informed all of them.   
  
"He's aiming at us!" Boo added in which Haruki squinted her eyes that noticed that Pica draw back his left arm so high up in the air, ready to strike them again with his massive fist. Elizabello II even divulged them that he was gonna bring him down while he was properly preparing his punches.   
  
"No, I'm gonna do it! Don't get in my way!" Blue Gilly beside him, spoke as he gritted his fist and teeth tightly.   
  
Glaring fiercely at Pica's massive body, Don Chinjao spoke. "That's absurd! Leave it up to me!"   
  
"You boneheads! Stop talking shit!" Pica spoke with his high-pitched voice and because of that, Haruki and the others were laughing uproariously at him as some of them were clutching their stomach because of how they find his voice really funny and how unfit.   
  
"What an unfitting voice!" all of them shouted and laughed at the same time while staring at Pica with a teary joyful eyes. Jeet even pointed Pica with his fingers, still laughing at him. Hearing their laughs, Pica's eyes went bloody red again.   
  
"it's impossible! That voice!"  
  
"I'm gonna die form laughing!" Haruki said as she clutched eagerly her stomach and used her right fist to pound on her left thigh. All of them have different kinds of laughs and cannot seem to tone down from laughing so hard in their life.   
  
"Three or three-hundred, it doesn't matter to me!" Pica shouted so hard in his life as he wisely directed his desired aim at Haruki and the others, not backing out.   
  
"Here it comes!" Blue Gilly informed all of them, already done from laughing. However, Haruki is still laughing her ass out.   
  
"Count on me!" Don Chinjao shouted as he waited eagerly from an favourable opportunity to dash towards Pica's left arm and attack it.   
  
"I'm gonna crush you all at once!" Pica added and Haruki continue laughing as tears started to form on her eyes as she used her hands to wipe it all and even her snot on her shapely nose.   
  
"Stop talking, please!" Haruki cried in tears of joy while laughing uproariously.   
  
"I'm right behind you!" smirking at Pica, Elizabello II spoke. Both him and Don Chinjao ran wildly and dashed towards Pica's left arm that was about to attack all of them with it.   
  
"Hasshoken Secret Technique! Drill Dragon....Nail!" Don Chinjao muttered as his hardened his shapely head, while glaring at Pica's left massive arm.  
  
His gloved-hands has pressurized steam instantly surrounding it, as he is ready to used his fist to attack Pica. Elizabello II spoke again. "Although I'm not fully charged....A lite version of...King...Punch!"  
  
Because of their vigorous attack, it produced an extremely blazing light as Haruki even covered her eyes a bit because of how she finds it very bright. Don Chinjao already jumped towards Pica's left hand and used his hardened head to pierced Pica with it. As for Elizabello II, he punched his palm with so force with it.   
  
"Damn you!" Puca cursed when he was stopped by them. Both Elizabello II and Don Chinjao grunted under breath when they still cannot shatter Pica's left arm into pieces. As they then exerted force on their attacks and because of that Pica's left arm was shattered into pieces, almost to his neck. The some rock boulders fell on the ground, directly to the town.   
  
"You did it! Grandpa!" Sai and Boo cheered for him. Haruki even clapped her hands because of how awesome Don Chinjao and Elizabello II was a while ago.  
  
"That's my king!" Dagoma commented, proud of the king of Prodence Kingdom.   
  
"We're gonna take down Doflamingo just like this!" Sai blurted out as he raised his left fist on the air because he used his right hand to grip his weapon tight.   
  
Luffy snapped at him. "Stop following us!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiotic savior!" all of them, except Law, Zoro and Haruki snapped at Luffy, too.   
  
"What did you say!?" Luffy shouted in considerable annoyance and anger.   
  
"What a big piece of shit!" Elizabello said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"There is nothing that my drill head can't grind!" beside him is Don Chinjao, who commented. As both of them are running towards somewhere, not minding the economic mess and those boulders and local buildings falling from the sky. "These are nothing against my drill head! I got it back thanks to him!"  
  
However, they failed to notice that Pica counterattack them with his left arm as Haruki jumped from Moocy's back and leaps into the air. She then used her Devil Fruit Powers to gather on her feet and used it to fly towards Pica's right arm. The others noticed Pica's arm and Haruki, as they could only stare at the both of them, anticipating it.   
  
"Two-Sword Style...." Haruki muttered as she slowly unsheathed her two swords, staring at his arm seriously. She will be using her skills when it typically comes to wielding swords and her Devil Fruit Powers. "Thousand Pillar: Water Vertex!" Haruki shouted as she slashed Pica vertically with her swords in one move and it released thousand oh linear of an intense wave that is traveling right now at a very fast speed on Pica's right arm. In other words, when Haruki slashed vertically at Pica's right arm on the air, driven thousands of lines appeared afterwards.  
  
This attack is great because of its fast speed and numbers of lines appearing as it can even clean slice through a rock or turned the rock into a dust, like Pica. However because of how massive Pica's right arm is, instead of turning in into dust, it turned into rocks. Haruki successfully shattered Pica's arm into long strip one's and because of how thin they are, it instantly turned into like a small pebble of rock and fell on the town. It's like raining of small pebbles of rock. Not only that, but she shattered Pica on his right shoulder, almost at his neck. 

_"How strong!"_ all of them shouted, except for Luffy, Law and Zoro because they already know that. They were all staring at Haruki and then on Pica's right arm no more. Clearly, they did not expect her to be this strong as she easily shatters Pica's right arm with ease and in one move.

 _"She's not even trying hard!"_ they typically added. However, they are a little bit wrong there. Haruki is trying hard to find something that will completely destroy Pica. But she cannot seem to find that because she was having a problem looking for that, so as Zoro. Both still thinking of how can they defeat Pica completely. Though Haruki find it easy to slash his body, but she finds it hard to defeat him and cannot use his powers anymore. 

"That was close!" Luffy said as Moocy was so good at dodging the falling objects from the sky. In his back are Luffy, Law, Haruki, Zoro and of course, Jeet and Abdullah, who cannot seem to let go of Moocy.   
  
"Go Moocy! To the Palace!" Luffy shouted at Moocy while happily riding his back.   
  
"Don't get hit! We're counting on you, Moocy!" Abdullah told Moocy, smiling at him.   
  
Luffy turned his head to look at him, who is on their right. "Hey! I told you not to come with me! Get off of Moocy!" Luffy snapped at him as he then kicked Abdullah on his face and pushed Jeet on his right cheeks.   
  
"Whoa, don't say that! Please!" Abdullah told Luffy, but Luffy did actually did not let go of his foot on his left cheeks and Jeet's, too.  
  
Straw Hat-san! Please let us!" Jeet spoke beside him, on their left side.   
  
"Moocy! We're counting on you!" they said as Moocy only roared as an answer.  
  
Once Haruki was done with Pica's right arm, she safely landed on Moocy back who roared at her for she was so awesome in there. Haruki could only giggle at Moocy while Jeet and Abdullah are staring at her with their eyes turned into passionate hearts when Haruki smiled politely at them warmly. Zoro growled at them as he also did what Luffy did to them on their faces.   
  
Poor Jeet and Abdullah.   
  
"Where did he go?! Straw Hat!" Pica's voice was heard all over the Kingdom of Dressrosa, looking for Luffy. Doflamingo's subordinates fired their guns at Haruki and his group, but failed again because they are not competent at aiming it, or Moocy is just good at dodging things that easily and fast. However, Sai, Boo, and other Colosseum competitors were attacking because they are in their way towards where Doflamingo is now, the Royal Palace. Some even shouted at Hajrudin that if he kills Luffy and the others, he'll just a huge sump of money.   
  
"That's just a pittance! I almost had my pride stolen but was saved by God Usopp! I can truly win my pride back, only by repaying my debt!" he shouted as he then attacked them with some enormous boulder that he picked out of nowhere. All of them then began running towards the palace and was shouting about they'll take down Doflamingo, and more. 

_"It's me!"_

_"No, it's me!"_

"I said, it's us!" Luffy shouted at them as his teeth is beginning to get sharp because of how irritated he is with their passion about killing Doflamingo, wherein fact Luffy undoubtedly wanted him and Haruki to kick Doflamingo's ass instead.   
  
Rose started to instantly appear out of nowhere as Cavendish's joyous laugh was heard. He jumped into the thin air and stands tall at the back of Moocy. In short, he is so good at balancing. Luffy and Haruki even called him in a different name. "I realized my destiny again. I get a chance to bring down a Warlord. I can get the better of these annoying rookies all at once! There'll be stories about me in the newspaper every day! I'm destined to be a top star!......"Ah! When Cavendish-sama is on the front page of the newspaper, it looks as gorgeous as a work of art!".....Oh yeah? How about having me on all pages, not just the front page?....."That's a good idea! Only you could come up with that!".....Well, the problem is whether they can take a good picture of me. Because I'm brighter than a camera flash, so....!" Cavendish explained as he even imagined someone who clearly likes and loves him and get to change his voice. At the ultimate end, he winked wherein Luffy kicked viciously him using his right foot with all of his might.   
  
"Go away!" he yelled at Cavendish.  
  
"Shut up." Zoro muttered fiercely as he clutched Haruki on her waist when she was about to jump towards Cavendish and help him.   
  
"Good-bye!" Jeet and Abdullah bid their goodbye's at Cavendish. And before Doflamingo's subordinate could shoot him, Cavendish attacked them with the use of his sword as rose and luminous stars instantly surrounded him. Instead of helping her self, Haruki just casted a small water bubble so that Cavendish could land there safely and softly when he was done fiercely attacking them. Then Cavendish and the others, including Haruki, Luffy, Law riding at Moocy's back, began running again together. Some of them were even arguing about stuff like this and that.   
  
"So loud!" Haruki grumbled.   
  
"Don't follow me, I said! Go away!" Luffy shouted at them, gritting his teeth. However, Blue Gilly attacked Ideo on his left cheeks, and Sai forced his fingers inside Blue Gilly's nose. Orlumbus, Don Chinjao, and Suleiman were attacking Doflamingo's subordinates. Then Boo putted his hands on Orlumbus's mouth when Orlumbus said that it was his chance or something. When Cavendish said that it's his time to a top star, Luffy pushed his left cheeks with a lot of fierce pressure in it and yell at all of them.   
  
"I said, Go away! I will kick Mingo's ass!"   
  
Haruki laughed because all of them started fighting professionally one another and she could not stop her self. Zoro, on the other hand, was just letting them do whatever they likes as he is pretty comfortable with his compromising position on Moocy's back right now. And instead of snapping at them for being persistent and loud, he just shut his mouth. 

_"What is wrong with these fools!"_

Pica opened his eyes after as he was naturally looking for Luffy, Haruki, Don Chinjao and the others. When he spotted them, his eyes was focused on both Haruki and Luffy only as he glared fiercely at them deadly. Sai was the first one to noticed that Pica was going to throw them another punch, this time on his right arm.   
  
"Straw Hat! Haruki!" Pica shouted furiously their name. Elizabello II and Don Chinjao were about to charge to him, again when Zoro told them to back off because it's useless to attack him because he can just restore it back again.   
  
"If you can't figure out how his power works, it's just a waste of your energy!" Zoro credibly informed them. However, Haruki beside him was pouting because she instantly noticed that Pica had already restored his right arm where she attacked him there, instead of his left arm that Don Chinjao and Elizabello II first attack him there.   
  
"Then, what should we do?" Elizabello II promptly asked him, staring resolutely at Pica's right arm.   
  
"How can he regenerate his right arm that fast?! Why not his left arm?! I'm sad! My awesome attack was so useless!" Haruki cried while staring at Pica's right arm.  
  
Blue Gilly desperately looked at Dagama. "You're a military tactician, aren't you?! Can't you come up with some tactics?"   
  
"I'd say...I'd say....Run!" Dagama told them.  
  
"You're a tactician, aren't you?! Come up with a better strategy!"  
  
"Shut up! Retreat is a viable strategy! Just run!"  
  
They all run away from Pica's right fist and when Pica wisely directed it on the ground, the buildings near them was destroyed as dust started to appear everywhere there. Not only that, but some fierce competitors from before were instantly flying because of how strong the incredible impact and wind are.   
  
"This is it! Prepare to be crushed to death!" Pica shouted as he draws his fist back on the air, and directed it towards where Haruki and the others are right now. "Straw Hat! Haruki!" Pica shouted again. Cavendish was the first one to ask them where Luffy and the others are, as Don Chinjao replied to him that he can't see them anywhere.  
  
"Maybe he got crushed along with the bull!" Boo said. All of them then began looking for Luffy as Pica still continue to punch near them with his massive right arm. Hajrudin was the first one to notice where Luffy and the others are right now.   
  
"There he is!" he correctly pointed at Pica's right arm. Moocy was running pretty wildly on top of Pica's arm at an incredible speed. They were even almost at his mighty shoulder. Luffy and Haruki were laughing hilariously because of how they are heartily enjoying it right now.   
  
"Yeehaw! We're on the fast track! Yeah!" Luffy beamed.   
  
"Run! Run! Run! Whoa, so fast!" Haruki exclaimed as she spread her lovely arms on the air and Zoro was gripping her ample waist so that she won't fall or something. 

_"What?! He's climbing up his arm!"_ Cavendish and the others had their eyes and mouth wide opened because of what they just saw. 

"Keep going! Moocy!" Luffy and Haruki grinned as Luffy spread his arms on the air, too, like Haruki. Moocy could only smile at them as he then began running like a cheetah on Pica's arm. And yes, Jeet and Abdullah are still ridding with them on the back of Moocy. Free ride.   
  
"Can't believe it!" Dagama gasped while staring at them.  
  
"Is he crazy?! That fool!" Sai cursed, gritting his teeth.   
  
Cavendish raised his fist on the air, glaring at Luffy. "He's making a bigger scene than me!"  
  
"Let's get to the Palace like this!" Luffy proposed as Haruki nodded her head.   
  
All of them raised their mighty fist on the breathable air, except for Law and Zoro who are just listening and watching them get hype up.   
  
"That's right! Run, bull, run!" Abdullah and Jeet exclaimed, smiling widely behind them.   
  
Luffy and Haruki's cheerful voice died down as they turned their head to look at Jeet and Abdullah at their back. On the other hand, Jeet and Abdullah smiled warmly at the both of them and even greeted them with a simple "Hey" and "Yes?".   
  
"Cut the "Run, bull, run" crap!" Luffy and Haruki snapped at them.   
  
"Yes?" Jeet and Abdullah asked at the same time, their smile did not even died down from their faces.   
  
"Get off! You're making it harder for Moocy to run!" Luffy shouted at them as his teeth are beginning to get sharper every 0.01 seconds passed.   
  
Haruki pointed somewhere below them. "Yeah! Now jump there!"   
  
"Oh, yes. Excuse us for not introducing ourselves sooner. I'm Jeet and the big guy behind me is..." Jeet trailed as he moved a bit and raised his right hand to point at the "big guy bedind hm".   
  
"I'm Abdullah." he introduced himself, and both smiled at Haruki and Luffy while closing their eyes. Zoro was just using Haruki to take a rest, as Haruki did not mind him at all nor Zoro minding Haruki for moving a lot and being loud with Luffy.   
  
"Did we ask your names?"  
  
"Whoa-whoa!"   
  
"Take it easy, sir and ma'am!" Jeet said to them as both him and Abdullah raised their arms on the air, feeling the best of their lives.   
  
"Hey!" Abdullah's eyes and mouth went wide when he spotted something that is coming at them. He then used his left hand to point at something. Jeet's eyes and mouth widened, too. However, Harki and Luffy still did not notice something that is approaching or looking at them right now because they had their head turned at Jeet and Abdullah because they are riding Moocy on his back.   
  
"We said "Get off"!" Haruki and Luffy snapped at them, not minding whatever they are pointing at right now.   
  
"Straw Hat-san..." Jeet called his name and pointed somewhere. He and Haruki then turned their head to look at where they are pointing and saw that Pica was looking at them, directly on his bloody red eyes.   
  
"Straw Hat! Haruki!" he shouted their name with his usual high-pitched voice. Haruki turned her back to sniffle a laugh because of how she still finds his unfit voice funny. She then slapped both of her cheeks and confronts Pica with a confidence face.   
  
"He's pissed!" Jeet and Abdullah said simultaneously.  
  
Still looking at them with his huge eyes, Pica spoke. "I won't let you go any closer to Doffy!"  
  
Abdullah and Jeet hugged each other because of frightened Pica's look is right now and how scared are they for their safety and lives. And then again, Pica regenerate his left arm and Don Chinjao and the others were nothing but watching them and hoped for their safety because they have nowhere to hide on Pica's arm, according to Dagama. Luffy jumped on the air, as he equipped his Third Gear. Luffy putted his thumb on his mouth and blows air in it, to inflate his arms. Not only that but he additionally used Armament Hardening and combined them to attack Pica's massive left arm with his. Luffy attacked Pica, but instead of attacking his left arm, he went to his face and hit him there.   
  
He successfully did it as Pica's face was shattered into pieces, leaving his arms and body intact. Cavendish and the others were shouting at him, too because he hit Pica with his inflates and hardened arms. Not only that but Pica was breaking apart. Jeet, Abdullah and Haruki exclaimed at Moocy's back, relieved that Luffy did it and is also safe.   
  
"Only you could do it, Straw Hat-san!"  
  
"Thank you for your work!"  
  
"Yay! Strong and Impressive!" Haruki commented when Luffy landed on Pica's left arm while Moocy is still running.  
  
"Alright! Let's go straight to the Palace!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards Moocy so that he could ride his back again. Zoro was kneeled his left knee while looking at Pica carefully, trying to study something about him. Haruki observed that as she looked at Zoro then Pica.   
  
"Yes, sir!" Jeet and Abdullah saluted to Luffy, who's forehead creased because of them.   
  
"No, I didn't say that to you guys! I said it to Moocy!"  
  
Creasing his forehead, likewise, Zoro spoke. "Luffy! The head you just shattered was just a stone!" Zoro explained to them, as Haruki beside him nodded her head. Gasped was heard by them as they looked at Zoro. "What we're running on is just a stone shell!" he added.  
  
"True! Shattering his stone body is just useless. Now I'm wondering where his body is located, so that instead of shattering his stone body, I'll go for his human body." Haruki explained to them while looking at Pica carefully. She then turned her head towards Luffy, who is still running beside Moocy. "Though I am impressed by your moves there, Luffy! Amazing!" Haruki exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"We've lost him again?!" Luffy blurted out.   
  
Haruki noticed again that Zoro closed his right eye in a deep concentration and find where Pica's human body is. He was concentrating deeply that his surroundings slowed down, and when he found Pica's human body, Zoro opened his right eye and smirked at him.   
  
"He looks pretty pissed!" Zoro smirked while looking at Pica. Jeet and Abdullah were looking from their right and left, looking for Pica, too, and were quite panicking. "His real body is right there!" Zoro told them, using his eyes to point where Pica is. Haruki carefully turned her head towards the specified direction Zoro is looking at and squinted her eyes a bit. Pica rose slowly from the his stone right arm, with his real massive body.   
  
"What the.....He looks like his stone body!" Haruki exclaimed while gasping as to how he looks just like his stone body. "His shoulders are to die for! He reminds me of Franky!" Haruki undoubtedly added while instantly remembering Franky's shapely shoulders, too.   
  
"What?! That's the stone man?!" Luffy asked while looking at Pica. Moocy, Jeet and Abdullah were starting to get panic when they saw Pica in front of them.   
  
Zoro smirked wildly, again. "This is the first time we've seen him in a human-like figure!"  
  
Pica was glaring at them with his pissed face, as he crouched down a little and daintily picked a sword on his stone body from before, a very massive one. Seeing that, made Jeet and Abdullah screamed in fear. Jeet shouted at Moocy to turn away when Pica draw his sword on the air, ready to aim it at them. However, because of how scared Moocy is right now, he was only crying in confirmed fear and could not turn his back and ran away from Pica.   
  
"If you can't turn away, stop!" with that Moocy stopped instantly from running and stopped, however, Pica had already start properly directing his massive sword to them. "It's too late!" Jeet and Abdullah screamed together, as Moocy was crying pretty hard because of how scared he is right now. Pica created a small shriek that made Haruki and Luffy giggled a laugh.  
  
Pica failed to fiercely attack them with his sword because Luffy grabbed Moocy's front legs and jumped on the air. Haruki and Luffy are still laughing, while Jeet, Abdullah and Moocy are already dying from being scared.   
  
"I-I can't...his voice is...so unfit!" Haruki laughed as she tried his best to stop from laughing because she knowingly failed.   
  
"After all, his voice is a riot!" Luffy laughed, still grabbing Moocy's front legs.   
  
"Straw Hats!" Pica shouted. Pica then gave them a desperate counterattack, as Zoro slowly unsheathed his swords. Haruki gave Zoro a warm smile, indicating that she'll have to leave Pica to him alone because she's gonna kick Doflamingo's ass with Luffy.   
  
"I'll see you later!" Luffy shouted as he jumped on Moocy's back once they safely land on Pica's right arm, again. As Moocy continued running.   
  
"What?!" Jeet and Abdullah yelled all together.   
  
"Goodbye, Zoro! Kick his ass for us!" Haruki bid her goodbye to Zoro when Zoro jumped off from Moocy's back to block Pica's attack with his swords.   
  
"Yeah, leave it up to me!" Zoro shouted at them, as he had already dodged Pica's massive sword from Haruki and her group. Jeet and Abdullah's eyes widened while looking at Zoro and shouted how cool he is. Zoro's smirk was still plastered on his face.   
  
"Get out of my way!" Pica shouted at him. However, Zoro did not do what Pica wanted him to do. Rather, he put exerted force on his swords and aggressively pushed Pica's sword. With that, Pica took a one step backwards, as Zoro jumped a bit far away from him.   
  
Jeet and Abdullah are looking at Zoro with those happy teary-eyed face. "Only friends of God himself could do this!"  
  
Haruki smiled serenely at them, feeling proud of Zoro. "Of course! That's Zoro for you!" Haruki smiled widely and shouted so loud, so that Zoro could hear her words and how proud her voice is towards him. Hearing that, made Zoro turned his body on Haruki and smiled tenderly at her and giving a one last look of Haruki.   
  
"Zoro, I'm counting on you!" Luffy shouted at him, not daring to look at Zoro because his eyes were so focus at something, not only his mind, but also what's inside his head. The only thing that his mind is set on is one thing. "I'm gonna go kick Doflamingo's ass!" Luffy shouted, prominent forehead creased and eyebrows knitting together.   
  
Haruki nodded understandingly her head, glaring at the grand palace. "Can't wait for that! Kicking some ass is my forte!"  
  
"Got it, Captain! Hon!" Zoro smirks, not looking at them because he was so focus at glaring ferociously and smirking at Pica, ready to fight him with all of his might.   
  
Pica glared at Zoro. "I have business with Straw Hat and Haruki! Go away!" Pica shouted fiercely at Zoro. He was so pissed by Haruki and Luffy's laugh because of how they find his voice funny, and does not even fit for a massive guy like him. To Pica, his high-pitched voice is really a sensitive topic for him.   
  
"Our captain has no business with a worthless rock like you! Haruki should not consume all of her energy and exhaust her self with some good-for-nothing rock like you! If you have problems with her, then I'll have to face all of your problems on her! I'm all you've got! Live with it! You soprano-voiced dumb-ass!" Zoro undoubtedly told him, intentionally trying to piss him more. Although Zoro cannot wait to fight splendidly him because he is going to have one of his best fight with Pica. That thought alone made him smirk in pleasurable anticipation.   
  
Hearing Zoro, chosen words, Pica got more pissed than ever. He pierced his blood red eyes at Zoro for having a foul mouth. However, Zoro was having a fun in his life time, just by pissing Pica with his words. He smirked more at him, while staring fiercely at Pica with his playful eyes.   
  
"Stay safe, Haruki! We still have a lot of things to do together in the future."  
  
With Pica's massive stone body stopped from moving, the Colosseum formidable fighters marched onwards towards where Dolfamingo is right now, so that they will take him down. However, Dellinger and his group were already waiting for them, to attack them so that none of them will go and take down their King. Not only that, but the Navy, lead by Issho Fujitora, a Navy Admiral, are walking towards there, to take down and capture all of the fierce pirates. Haruki and her group were sliding gracefully from Pica's body, typically having the best moment of their lives.   
  
"Yehew! So fast!" Haruki exclaimed as she slowly raised her arms on the air because of how fun their pleasant ride is right now.   
  
"That's it! Keep going, Moocy!" Luffy gleefully told Moocy in his cheerful voice.   
  
"Yeah! Go, bull!"  
  
"Bull!"

Hearing Jeet and Abdullah's cheerful voice, having the best moment of their lives, too, Haruki and Luffy's jolly and bright laugh died down. As they turned their head to look at the two, who are behind them while spreading their arms on the air and closing their eyes.  
  
"Guys, how much longer are you gonna stay on?! Just get off!" Luffy snapped at them.  
  
Glaring at Jeet and Abdullah, Haruki spoke. "Don't stay longer on Moocy's back! He's not gonna carry all of your weights!" she yelled at them while pointing her finger at Moocy. Jeet and Abdullah leaned their face closer to Luffy, however, Jeet slowly leaned his head towards Haruki's shoulder in which Haruki pried his face.   
  
"I know you're kidding, Straw Hat-san! Haruki-san!" both of them said at the same time to Haruki and Luffy. Law was just laying on his back, listening to them and not minding them because he was thinking of something more important than them.   
  
"We are not!" Haruki snapped, growling at them while piercing her eyes through their souls. However, Jeet and Abdullah did not mind Haruki's glare, instead their eyes turned into hearts because of how they find her beautiful. They knew that Haruki is already taken by someone since he called her "Hon" a while ago, but they can't help her beauty.   
  
Not minding them afterwards, Moocy keeps on gliding down and with that, made Haruki and Luffy giggled in enjoyment and entertainment. Law rolled his eyes while looking at them.   
  
"You're doing great, Moocy! You're amazing!" Luffy and Haruki said at the same time while giving a eye-closed smile to Moocy. And Moocy could only roar playfully at them as an answer. He was trying his best to give them a fun ride.   
  
"We'll get to Mingo before anyone else like this!" Luffy shouted as Haruki nodded her head while smiling widely. "Wait for us, Mingo! I'm not gonna let them do it! We're gonna beat the hell out of you!" Luffy said while referring to the Colosseum fighters who are going to take down Doflamingo with different kinds of reason.   
  
Haruki noticed that Jeet and Abdullah are quiet for some reason as she turned her head towards them. They were looking at the area where Zoro and Pica are fighting monstrous. She thought that they were worried about Zoro and more.   
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Luffy asked them when he turned his head towards them, like Haruki, too.   
  
Not looking at Luffy nor Haruki and was still looking at the area where Zoro jumped off from Moocy's back, Abdullah spoke. "Straw Hat-san, Haruki-san, your friend..." Abdullah trailed.   
  
"He stayed all by himself to fight such a monster...." Jeet continued the sentence.   
  
"How manly!" both of them cried as they putted their right arms on their eyes to cover it and cried on their arms. Haruki smiled at them softly as she looked at where Zoro is.   
  
Luffy's face beamed. "Oh, you mean Zoro?" he then turned his head in fornt of them while smiling widely. "He'll be alright! He's not gonna lose, right Haruki?!" Luffy asked Haruki, beisde him.  
  
Haruki nodded her head while giggling. "Of course! That's Zoro for you! He's gonna win over that high-pitched old man!" Haruki gave them a big thumbs up and when she mentioned Zoro's name, her smile widened more.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"He made a vow! He'll never be defeated! At any cost!" Luffy said to them, smiling.   
  
Haruki smiled in to the thin air. "Don't underestimate my Zoro! He can cut everything! Aside from Mihawk, he's gonna be the strongest swordsman in this world!"   
  
Law looked at Luffy and Haruki. He first closed his eyes and when opened his eyes again, and he opened his mouth to say something to them. "Hey, Straw Hat-ya, Haruki-ya. I know the only way for us to survive now is to kill him. I've made up my mind, too. The plan that I suggested to you guys was to take down Doflamingo indirectly. But, to be honest, I...want to hurt him directly, too! I was beaten earlier, but I won't be this time!" Law explained to them, not looking directly into Luffy and Haruki's eyes. However, Haruki and Luffy were looking at him carefully.   
  
Law stared at the bird cage, remembering something from his past that hunt him down. He closed his eyes. "13 years ago, there was a person I adored, and Doflamingo killed him! His name is Corazon. The former top executive of the Doflamingo Family!" Law added, still closing both of his eyes, trying to remember 13 years ago about this man he adored so much, Corazon.   
  
"What?! Was he a member of his clan?" Luffy asked him, curiously. Haruki wanted to ask questions towards Law, but she just closed her mouth and listen Law's explanation and his story more.   
  
"Yes, he was. He also saved my life and was...Doflamingo's...." Law trailed as he then opened his eyes, to continue his sentence. "...biological younger brother!"   
  
Hearing Law's story, Haruki and Luffy's eyes widened. Haruki gripped her fist tightly and lowered her head so that she'll look at Moocy's back. She did not expect that Doflamingo killed his biological younger brother without even care. She remembered all of Haruki's non-biological brothers, and of course Ace. It seems that Law holds a deep grudge against Doflamingo for killing the man Law adored so much in his life. A man who Doflamingo called a brother of his own, he killed him without mercy and care.   
  
After hearing Law's story, Luffy and Haruki were back on their cheerful tracks. Moocy keeps on sliding on Pica's body, towards where the first level, where countless of enemies are already there, waiting for all of them. Though Haruki and Luffy did not mind them, because they are just numbers and more.   
  
"Straw Hat-san, Haruki-san, we're almost at the first level!"  
  
"There are so many enemies there!"  
  
Haruki looked at Jeet and Abdullah and gestured that they are easy to fight, so they don't need to worry about their considerable number. "They're just numbers." Haruki told them.   
  
"Yeah! We're the first to arrive! No one's here yet!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning when he noticed that none of the fierce Colosseum fighters are there, as they are the first one to step their foot on the first level. Moocy roared, agreeing to Luffy's words. Hearing that, Luffy looked at Moocy as he give him a pat on his back. "Well done, Moocy!"  
  
Moocy roared as an answer. They were enemies using their guns to shoot at them, however, Luffy protected them with his Devil Fruit power and inflated his body, and the bullets did not pass through and created a hole on his body because Luffy caught the bullets because his body is a rubber. Luffy then used the bullets to attack the enemies, who first attacked them with their guns. Haruki raised her hands on the air, when she saw Luffy did that.   
  
"All right! Keep up the pace, Moocy! Let's go!"  
  
Aside from Luffy, Haruki and her group, the Colosseum fighters were climbing laboriously some walls in order for them to reach Doflamingo as they will reach their Boss soon. Also, a Navy Vice Admiral and an Admiral are making their way towards the Palace- Plateau. However, Haruki and Luffy had already reached the first level as Luffy was the only one who attacked and knocked out all of those low-rank subordinates of Doflamingo, who stood in their way from Doflamingo. Not only that, but Jeet and Abdullah are still sitting at Moocy's back and even said the enemies to never block Luffy and Haruki's way. And then again, Haruki and Luffy snapped at them because they are still there and following them. Luffy was the one who made all of the work, as Haruki did not bother to help him because Luffy defeated all of them who stood in their way with his Gatling Gun and Stamp Gatling Gun.   
  
"Yeah! Nice! Straw Hat-san!" Jeet and Abdullah stated at the same time as hearts started to surround them. Moocy keeps on running for them, as Luffy is the one who fiercely attacked those who are intentionally blocking their path.   
  
"Here we come, Mingo!" Luffy shouted fiercely as he raised his right fist on the air, grinning widely.   
  
"Here we go!" Haruki did the same thing like Luffy. Additionally, Ideo and some other Colosseum fighters had already reached the first level and were also attacking some enemies. In short, all of them are having fun, a bit. "Though, this structure looks like a cake that has a lot of layers, just like what I said last time! I should eat cake after kicking Doflamingo's ass!" Haruki laughed comfortably as she stared wonderingly in awe in the current structure of the Royal Palace and its levels.  
  
Sabo was confronting the Navy himself, an alone. Not even scared about them and just continue fighting. He was so good at using the Flare-Flare fruit as if he have that for a lot of years. Guess Sabo is just so good at fighting, and his skills are to die for. Even the Vice Admiral is a no match for the No. 2 in Revolutionary Army. Though his skills are good, Sabo is just too powerful for him to defeat. Not only that, but interrupting Sabo and Vice Admiral Bastille fight, Fujitora's massive meteor cannot pass through the Bird cage and instead, it was sliced into half. However, they thought that they could defeat Sabo with that, but no. Sabo then explained to him his relationship with Luffy and how the three of them exchanged a cup of sake, a sign of their brotherhood. At his last sentence, he undoubtedly included Haruki that they'll have to make a memory of each other because he called her as one of his siblings.   
  
No one knew, but Ivankov himself, though Ace did tell Luffy about Haruki. However, because of his position at that time, he forgets everything Ace said to him. Ivankov was there, passively listening to every word Ace told Luffy. Ace whispered to Luffy about Haruki at that time, about letting her join their Pirate Crew because it was her dream to have an adventure on the sea. And most importantly, how he treated her as his adorable younger sister, just like Luffy. Ivankov told Sabo about this, when he instantly regained his fond memories. That was the reason as to why Sabo was looking Haruki back at Colosseum, before she found Luffy. He was thinking of Ace words that Ivankov passed down to him.   
  
However, there was one thing that Ivankov did not tell Sabo about Haruki, instead, he told Dragon about this. Knowing some about Haruki made Dragon interest her, in a good way. She is one of those people that the Navy and the World Government fear so much. Dragon concluded that she wasn't one of those ancient weapons that can wantonly destroy the world, but far more than those. Ace did not mind Ivankov to listen his words about Haruki at that time because he knew that he was trustworthy enough to know something about Haruki and her origin. After knowing it, Dragon wanted something and that is to.....  
  
protect Haruki, too.   
  
He had a lot of comprehensive plans in bringing Haruki to their headquarters as he gave a lot of special missions to his strongest soldiers, but all of them failed. Even Sabo and his group. Because they couldn't find her, not even a single trace of her. Dragon naturally wanted to reasonably protect Haruki in the Revolutionary Army and carefully hide her there, but that plan of his is still on going. Now that Sabo and his group had found Haruki, they are torn in between bringing her to the Revolutionary Army or just let her have an adventure with the Straw Hats. 

_(I'm skipping a bit. The scene where Moocy was fighting with some enemies and that Luffy shouted them to never underestimate Moocy.)_

Cavendish had caught up, as he was way more faster than Haruki and her group. Not only Cavendish, but also the other Colosseum fighters who were climbing up a wall to make things faster, a shortcut one. All of them were already on the first level, and they even forget the Funk Brothers, who Kelly fused with his younger brother, Body. Kelly leads them a way towards where he had found a convenient shortcut, as Luffy and his group followed him. However, the shortcut that went through was a trap after all. The fun part is that Jeet and Abdullah fell from Moocy because they both stood up. Haruki, Luffy, and Law's reaction were pretty hilarious.   
  
Robin called them and reported to them that they are at the plateau as she told them from before. As they had already found Law's key to his Sea Prism Stone cuffs. Law then told Robin to give it to him as soon as possible. Leo explained to them that he will going to be escorting Rebecca and give him the key. As Robin and Bartolomeo are coming after them. As they will meet at the fourth level, where the Sunflower field is located. Hearing Luffy's voice, Bartolomeo's eyes turned into stars.   
  
Haruki was silent after they had met the Funk brothers, who led them where the shortcut towards the Sunflower field is. The path that they took was making her uneasy, and seconds after calling with Robin and Leo, Moocy did not notice that he was running in a wet path, where water was beginning to fill in. Clearly, a trap to capture them. Haruki putted her hands on the handle of her swords, while looking at their surroundings. Luffy failed to notice because he was so engross of Keely's words about this being a shortcut towards the Sunflower field.   
  
"Isn't this weird, Luffy?" Haruki asked but Luffy tilted his head because he doesn't find their surroundings weird and more. For him, it's a just a shortcut.   
  
"Nope! Not at all!" Luffy smiled at her.   
  
Running onwards on the tunnel, Law and Haruki noticed something.   
  
"Hey, Straw Hat-ya." Law called Luffy to get his attention. Luffy turned to look at him. "Isn't this path going downward?" he asked him.  
  
"Come to think of it...." Luffy trailed looking at the darkness in front of them.   
  
"Stop! He's soaking in the water!" Law and Haruki shouted at the same time, noticing the ground.   
  
Luffy tilted his head a bit. "Huh? But he told us this was a shortcut to the Sunflower Field..."  
  
"What did I tell you about this tunnel being weird, Luffy! Let me say this. We are just wasting some time here! Clearly, that man from before is planning to get the money on our heads!" Haruki shouted in annoyance while staring at the thin air. "See?! Dead end!" Haruki shouted while pointing at the dead end.   
  
"What?! It's the dead end!"   
  
"Go back! Hurry!" Law instructed to them.   
  
Moocy then stopped when he can't no longer run. Not because he was tired, but because there is no path to run any farther. They looked at the dead end of the tunnel, and Haruki and Law realized that they were being set up into a trap by the Funk Brothers, who is blinded by the huge sum of money. On the entrance of the tunnel, the Funk Brothers were being defeated by the strongest person, who took them down for less than a minute. In short, the Funk Brothers were no match of him. Honestly, Boby is a good man than his older brother, Kelly. He is just a good for nothing man, who needs his younger brother's strong body. Just saying, sorry for that.   
  
"Moocy! Don't panic!" Luffy told Moocy, who was panicking because of the water. Haruki felt an immense presence that is walking towards where they are right now. Not only her, but also Luffy who was the first one to tell them that somebody's coming. Haruki putted her hands on the handle of her swords, readying her self and protect all of them if ever that someone is going to attack them.   
  
When that specific someone had reached where Haruki, Luffy, Law and Moocy, he smirked at them. "This is just a slanted water well. There is no such shortcut in here." that specific person informed them. Law gasped when he noticed its identity. Luffy glared at the man, while gritting his teeth. Haruki gripped the handle of her swords tightly.   
  
"You! Doflamingo!"  
  
There stood Doflamingo with a smirk on his face, ready to defeat Haruki, Law and Luffy at once in this tunnel. He was walking slowly towards them with heavy steps. Moocy cannot even move one single cell in his body because of how frightened and scared he is right now.   
  
Haruki and Law gritted their teeth, so hard. "Doflamingo!"  
  
"You weaklings are working together...Looks like you're gonna get those handcuffs off soon, aren't you, Law?" Doflamingo voiced out, smirking the hell out of them. Haruki's eyebrow rose because of his chosen words and how he humorously described them.  
  
"Excuse you! We are not some weaklings, you piece of a bird egg! You know what, you Birdy are going to regret your words!" Haruki growled fiercely at him, however Doflamingo was just laughing at her and did not even got mad at Haruki.   
  
He smirked at her. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.   
  
"Why the hell are you here?!" Luffy shouted at him, as he then stretched his left fist towards Doflamingo, you just dodged it like a pro. Luffy unstretched his arm, still giving Doflamingo a glare on his eyes.   
  
"I came to save you. How could you fall into such a stupid trap? That crap about a shortcut!" Doflamingo said as he was about to raised his finger and use his extraordinary Devil Fruit powers when Haruki butted in.   
  
"Okay, can you please give me a minute to voice out?" Haruki looked at Doflamingo while raising her one finger on the air, saying that she needs one minute to say something. Doflamingo just smirked at her and nodded understandingly his head. "Okay, thanks but no thanks!" Haruki said to Doflamingo, who just laughed at her words. Entertained by her.   
  
Haruki looked at Luffy. "See! I said that it was a trap or something to lure us in and head for our head because we have some huge bounty and that is because of that Birdy! You know what, I'll lead next time!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
Haruki rolled her eyes at Luffy as she then confronted Doflamingo, trying to tell him that she is done. Law was just sweatdropping beside her and did not expect her to command Doflamingo a bit to shut his mouth for a bit.   
  
"Again, all of you are so stupid to fall into a trap by some worthless weakling!" Doflamingo told them as he raised his finger on the air and shoots and pierced Moocy with some strings. Though when Law noticed that from Doflamingo, he shouted furiously at them to run, but it was already too late for that. "Bullet Strings!" Doflamingo pierced Moocy again with a lot of strings on his body as Moocy spitted some blood from his mouth.   
  
"Moocy!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time.   
  
"Give him up! Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya!" Law shouted fiercely at them but Haruki and Luffy did not mind Law right now because Moocy's life is what they are worried. Moocy undoubtedly fell on the water as Luffy and Haruki mumbled his name. Not only Moocy, but also Haruki and Luffy. Haruki's power was beginning to fade as she felt so weak.   
  
Doflamingo intentionally walked closer, barely on the water. "You have no sense of crisis...." he mumbled to them.   
  
Luffy was on the water as his power was fading out. "Stay....with me...Moocy..."  
  
"So cheesy! Anyone could kill you guys like this. There are some idiots who are saying they'll kill me, rampaging out there...It's amazing how you found people who side with you under these circumstances. I've been giving you due respect for that special quality of yours since the War of Best. But...you're actually this dumb! Why did you choose him, Law? You used to be more promising man. Even when you were a kid, you were more ruthless and more cunning! Am I right?! Who made you....into such a coward?"  
  
"Shut up!" Law shouted. However, Doflamingo was smirking at him, evilly. "I'm not willing to become like you! I've been....saved!" Law added, gritting his teeth.   
  
Doflamingo laughed. "By my brother Corazon, you mean? if you haven't become a coward, why do you want to die in vain...alongside this dumbshit?" Doflamingo instantly raised his finger into the air as Jeet and Abdullah came into the heroic rescue as they pierced their weapons on his stomach that is made out of string.   
  
"It's his clone as I thought." Law said, gritting his prominent teeth. Jeet and Abdullah tilted their head at Law. "That's a string puppet." he typically added. Doflamingo's clone kneeled on the ground, and his upper body was no loonger attached to his lower body.   
  
"You guys....." Luffy trailed while speaking in his weak voice.   
  
"Thank you...." Haruki mumbled while smiling weakly at them because both Devil Fruit User are on the water as the water is making them weak. Thank goodness that Law is on Moocy's body, not even on the water, like Haruki and Luffy.   
  
"Straw Hat-san! Haruki-san!"  
  
"Glad that both of you are safe! In any case, pull out Straw Hat-san and Haruki-san!" Jeet told Abdullah, who nodded his head and made his way towards where Luffy and Haruki are right now. Not only him, but Jeet was also helping them get out of the water.   
  
"He was right in front of me, yet I could even kick his ass because of my power!" Haruki said as she looked at the ground. Though she was more worried about Moocy's life right now because of how Doflamingo attacked him with countless of strings, piercing through his body. "I'll get him next time!" Haruki whispered fiercely into the thin air, gripping her hands tightly into a fist while gritting her teeth hard. 


	32. 30-Farul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"You saved us....Thank you!" Luffy told them in his weaken state. Haruki nodded her head slowly and weakly. Both were slumped back on Moocy's body. Both are so thankful for Jeet and Abdullah, who did not even abandoned them when they fell from Moocy's back and even get to saved their lives from Doflamingo. Haruki's indebted to them as she will return their good deed and act of kindness in the near future.  
  
"No, no, no, no...." Jeet said as he clutched the back of his head. He was happy that they got to save their lives.  
  
Abdullah looked at Doflamingo's clone that is no longer moving. "Now, is that his lower body?! What's going on with that?! All in all, we brought down the big game, didn't we?!" he asked, bombarding with questions while looking at it. Jeet unexpectedly turned his head to look at Doflamingo's clone and his lower body.  
  
"Idiot! I told you before. That's a fake! He took the trouble to send the string puppet...To tease us?" Law spoke.  
  
Luffy looked at Law. "He said he came to save us."  
  
"Now that you said that, he did." Haruki said as she crossed her arms, remembering Doflamingo's words.  
  
Jeet gasped loudly that made Haruki, Law, and Luffy looked at Jeet. "Oh yeah! Actually, that Kelly Funk guy from earlier...That bastard was fooling us! We learned that and when we tried to stop him...That infamous assassin Kelly got taken out in a split second..." Jeet explained to them.   
  
"He doesn't need to save us! We can kick that Jelly's ass ourselves!" Haruki growled in annoyance, thinking of kicking and punching Kelly's face and body for fooling them. Though it was partially their fault for fooling into his trap, let say....Luffy only.  
  
"If it's true, it's like we were really saved by that jerk! He's mocking at us! What's going on out there?! How are Cabbage and the others?!" Luffy bombarded them with questions.  
  
"We're totally falling behind..." Abdullah trailed.  
  
"I bet everybody else reached the second level by now!" Jeet informed Luffy as Haruki sighed. Though she was thinking of something wild that will also benefit them in some ways.  
  
"Damn! I thought we could take a shorter route to the Sunflower Field!" Luffy said as he stomped his foot on the ground.   
  
"That's what we get more thinking like that!" Haruki's eyebrow twitched as she snapped at Luffy.   
  
"Haruki! Don't say that!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Haruki on her shoulders while shaking her body from side to side.   
  
"I just did! Though It's all of our fault for falling into his trap!" Haruki growled fiercely while staring at Luffy. Jeet and Abdullah are just looking at Haruki, then Luffy. Like whoever says something, they are going to shift their head to that specific person.  
  
"You're right!" Luffy's face beamed as Haruki nodded affirmatively her head.   
  
Law gritted his teeth as he turned his head to look at Haruki and Luffy. "We gotta go back! Hurry up!" he instructed them.   
  
"No..." Luffy and Haruki naturally said at the same time. Luffy pumped his fist on his palm as Haruki unsheathed her swords, looking at the ceilings. "Are you thinking what I am thinking, Ruki?" Luffy turned his head to look at Haruki.  
  
Haruki nodded her head as she instantly gave Luffy a playful smirk. "Of course! Best idea so far, for now!"  
  
"Let's go for it.....A shorter route!" Luffy grinned widely at her. Jeet and Abdullah gasped at both of them as Law was getting uneasy with their idea of going for a shorter route. Both Luffy and Haruki looked at the ceiling, playfully.   
  
"If there's no shortcut here, we'll have to make one!"   
  
"What?!" Jeet and Abdullah shouted out of evident surprise because of Luffy's grand announcement. Haruki laughed hysterically a bit at their priceless reaction as she was about to slash the ceiling into a favorable route, when Jeet and Abdullah stopped them.   
  
"W-Wait a minute! What are you up to, Straw Hat-san?! Haruki-san?!"  
  
"What the.....I'll do it, Luffy!" Haruki snapped at Luffy.  
  
"No way! I wanna do it!" Luffy disagreed with Haruki, not liking her suggestion.   
  
"Gomu-Gomu no.....Elephant Gun!"  
  
"Two Sword Style....Dragon Annular Twister!"  
  
Both Luffy and Haruki started punching and slashing the ceilings so hard in their life. As if the shorter route excites them. Luffy properly inflated his right arm and hardened it, as Haruki did a circular motion with her swords and instantly created a huge hole. Though Luffy was responsible for making a lot of visible cracks because of his massive and hardened arm. Even Don Chinjao and some Colosseum fighters fight got interrupted because of the cracks Luffy created on the ground. The fierce Colosseum fighters were already on the second level, leaving Luffy and her group on the first level, especially on the tunnel. Though with their wild idea of making a shorter route was a successful.   
  
Actually before anything else, Haurki told Luffy that she'll take care half of the ground, and he'll take care of the other half. But then Luffy did not agree with her, so instead of splitting it into half, both immediately take into action. Their fight got interrupted because of Luffy and Haruki's grand entrance. However, after a few seconds, their fight instantly resumed.   
  
"Alright! Let's go, Tra-guy! Ruki!" Luffy said, not looking at the two of them because he was hard-pressed looking at the hole, he and Haruki fought for and made.   
  
"They really made a shortcut!" Jeet and Abdullah shouted at the same time. Overwhelming surprise at Haruki and Luffy for making a shorter route in getting into the second level.   
  
Law looked at the unexpected duo. "You both are too reckless!" he snapped at them, gritting his teeth together.   
  
Luffy did not mind him at all, and also his words. As his attention shifted towards Jeet and Abdullah. "Guys! Take care of Moocy, okay?!"   
  
"He needs your help!" Haruki added while looking sadly at Moocy who is still on the ground, unable to move because of Doflamingo's attack on his body.  
  
"Yes, sir and ma'am!" Jeet and Abdullah straightened theirselves and saluted at Haruki and Luffy. Haruki produced them a gentle smile as she then looked at the hole, same with Luffy. She piggybacks Luffy as she carefully wrapped her legs on Luffy's waist.   
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he extended his right arm at the top of ceilings and finds something to grab on there. They were enemies who are typically surrounding the cavernous hole, Luffy and Haruki created. They even got shocked because an elongated hand appeared out of nowhere. "Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!"   
  
Luffy jumped on the hole as he safely landed on the ground, where enemies were surprised by his entrance from the hole. Haruki carefully unwrapped her legs from Luffy's waist and stood beside him while giving Law a reassuring pat on his back and giggling lightly.   
  
"Oh! Enemies!" Haruki said as she eagerly scanned her surroundings.   
  
"Alright! We caught up with them on the second level!" Luffy said, grinning triumphantly. Haruki then saw Don Chinjao and the other Colosseum fighters, who are running forward and even get to fight some low-rank enemies, easily and not even trying hard.   
  
Law looked at Luffy while creasing his forehead. "Let's get going! Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya!"   
  
"Yeah! Wait for us, Mingo!"   
  
Luffy while carrying Law, and Haruki began running to go towards the third level, kicking, punching, and slashing some enemies who stood on their way. They were running closely behind the Colosseum fighters. As for our beloved shipwright, Franky. He was so busy fighting Senior Pink in front of the SMILE Manufacturing factory. Though he was kind of having a hard time in dealing with Senior Pink, but we all know that Franky can deal an enemy like him.   
  
Sulieman is confronting Dellinger right now, alone. Though Dellinger pierced Sulieman with his horn, who thought that Dellinger's specialty is his kicks. It is, but he let his guard down. Don Chinjao is confronting Gladius, and his grand Boo, is fighting with Machvise, super weight human. Commodore Orlumbus is having a fight with Lao G, despite of his old age and body, Lao G is still someone who puts up into a good fight. To put it concisely, he's powerful. Dagama was attacking Baby 5, who hit him with her gun. But then, he blocked it his swords and was sent flying somewhere on the second floor.   
  
Before Machvise could pound on Boo again, Sai came into the scene and rescued his brother. Dellinger is now confronting Ideo and Blue Gilly, and having an explosive fight, just like Don Chinjao and Gladius. Not only that, but Elizabello II protected his tactician, Dagama from Baby 5, who is about to strike him. All of them noticed Luffy and Haruki because they were grunting while attacking some enemies and because of how loud their voices are.   
  
"Doflamingo's at the top of this place?!" Luffy shouted, looking at where the palace is. At that point in time, a thunderous roar of a horse was heard. There stood a white horse, owned by Cavendish. He stopped in front of Haruki and Luffy and had his back turned for some reason. Luffy looked at him. "Cabbage! Do you wanna get in may way, again?!"   
  
"Sorry, Cabbage dish! But we are running out of time! I'm so itch in kicking Doflamingo's ass right now! So please, get out in our way!" Haruki told Cavendish.  
  
"No...Get on." he instructed them, not even looking straight into their eyes.   
  
"What?!" Luffy and Haruki said at the same time. As they then looked at each other while shrugging their shoulders because of Cavendish's behavior towards them.   
  
Cavendish shifted his head to look at Haruki and Luffy. "I mean I'll give you both a ride because I have no other choice!" he explained to them and Haruki's face beamed while looking at his gorgeous white horse.   
  
"You sure?!" not only Haruki, but Luffy's face beamed when he heard what Cavendish told them. Wherein he expected Cavendish to stand on their way because it will be him to defeat and kill Doflamingo because of his oh-so-called spotlight and for his popularity to rise again.   
  
Closing properly his eyes, Cavendish spoke. "You wanna get to Doflamingo ASAP, don't you?"  
  
"Alright!" Luffy and Haruki spoke as both of them instantly jumped on the magnificent horse, grinning widely because they get to experience riding a horse, this gorgeous and white. Haruki was on the center, as she then wrapped her arms around Cavendish. Law was slumped on the horse's back as Luffy was at the end, still holding Law's sword on his right hand.   
  
"We're ready! Go!"

Cavendish snapped at Luffy, only. "Have you ever once in your life been humble?! I don't mind Haruki here, though!"   
  
"Whatever, just go!" Luffy instructed him, grinning. Not even affected by his words.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Let's go, Farul!" the horse began running, and none of them realized that there was someone riding behind Luffy right now. Yeah, no one. While riding the horse, Cavendish was explaining to them about something very important that they should remember. "Listen, if we get caught by the Executives, we get stuck here. I'm gonna cut the wall and make a path so you kick and slash the other enemies' asses!" he told them with his serious voice while looking what's in front of them.   
  
"Got it!" Haruki and Luffy said, as they nodded their head.   
  
"And we're gonna go straight to the third level...Hey! that's one too many! Who are you?!" Cavendish snapped when he turned his head and spotted someone he doesn't know that is also riding with them. Though Haruki and Luffy knew him. "When did you get on?!" he asked him, fuming mad.   
  
"Just now! I followed the path that Luffyland and Harukiland made!" Kyros answered Cavendish's question politely while looking at him on his eyes.   
  
"I see. That's how you followed Straw Hat and my dearest best friend here and got on Farul.....Hey! You followed too far!" Cavendish stopped himself from talking and snapped at Kyros more.   
  
Luffy smiled at Kyros. "Great! I was looking for you!"  
  
"Even if you're his friend, we're overloaded! Get off!" Cavendish told Kyros, who did not listen to him because he was looking at Luffy while crossing his arms.   
  
"We're gonna meet up with Rebecca!" Luffy properly informed Kyros, showing him his delighted grin. Haruki was nothing but listening to them, not minding their current position and the cramp space, though it is still breathable. However, the horse might not run anymore because of how heavy it is.   
  
Kyros properly looked at him with his shocked eyes. "Rebecca is in this enemy territory?! Why didn't you stop her?"   
  
"Listen to me!" Cavendish butted in.   
  
"We'll rendezvous at the Sunflower Field on the fourth level." Luffy added to his probable explanations.   
  
"She's on the criminal list, too!" Kyros gritted his teeth, scared and worried for his one and only daughter's life.   
  
"Don't worry! She's with my friends! Right, Haruki?" Luffy asked her and Haruki just gave him a thumbs up, without looking at them. Both Haruki and Luffy knew that Rebecca is in good hands because their nakama will protect her.  
  
"Listen! My dear horse Farul only can run beautifully with two people or less! Haruki can ride with us beautifully!" 

_"The bull's back had more space...."_ Law thought inside his head, not minding to voice out his private thought. 

Still looking at Kyros, Luffy properly spoke with his serious voice. "By the way, pops, why did you take off before I knew it?" he sought him. Haruki turned his head towards Kyros, wanting to know his legitimate reason. He should have talk with Rebecca through the phone about something, but before they knew it, he was already gone and went towards the palace. And on his way towards the palace, Kyros was fighting with enemies.   
  
"Whatever the situation is....what I have to do is....bring down Doflamingo and take back the country! But there's one more thing! There's one man in the Family's Top Executives that I wanna kill with my own bare hands at any cost!" Kyros sufficiently explained, using his eager eyes to glare at the thin air. His voice was lace with apparent seriousness in there and everything he said a few seconds ago, he'll do it.   
  
"Old dude, you're not willing to die, are you?" Luffy asked him.  
  
Haruki nodded gaily her head, looking at him with her sad eyes. "Rebecca will be sad if you're going to die."   
  
"No way! I won't be defeated with this human body!" Kyros added, not minding to look at them, staright in his eyes.  
  
"Alright then!" Haruki and Luffy's face beamed as they confronted what was in front of them.   
  
"Nothing's alright! Get off!" Cavendish shouted furiously at them.  
  
Luffy creased his forehead because of Cavendish. "Huh?! You get off!"  
  
"That's nonsense! You're the worst! You really are part of the Worst Generation!" Cavendish spitted at Luffy, irking at his dismissive attitude towards him, who was even willing enough to give them a ride and ride his beautiful white horse.   
  
Haruki laughed because of them, arguing.   
  
Luffy then pointed something that is in front of them. "What out, fool! Look where you're going! Hey!"  
  
"Like I said, don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Because of the heavy dust, Haruki cannot see what's in front of them and how the dust are so good at blocking what's in front. Even though she already squinted her eyes, she still cannot perceive. Sighing heavily, she gave up and slumped more on Cavendish's back.   
  
"What?!" Luffy gasped when he instantly noticed it. Not only him, but also Cavendish and Kyros.   
  
"Is that..." Cavendish trailed, and he could not believe what's in front of them. All of them, whoa re riding Cavendish' horse, Farul, did not expect this to happen. In front of them, a very surprising one, the Colosseum fighters were so busy fighting enemies and most importantly, they were making a path for them to run onwards.   
  
"I'm touched!" Haruki whispered as she clutched eagerly her hearts while looking at them with her passionate tears in eternal happiness and glee. She was so touched with their actions, and made up their mind to help them reached the highest level.   
  
"What?! Why are you doing this, guys?!" Luffy asked them, knitting his eyebrows together while looking at them with his surprised and stunned look. Dagama laughed delightedly at him and satisfactorily answered Luffy that he is a military tactician and that this is fierce war.  
  
"Even if we all run wild blindly, no one can reach the top!" Dagama carefully explained to Luffy. Haruki clapped her hands while looking at him because she genuinely admired his suggestions. 

_Truly a magnificent military tactician_ , Haruki thought. 

Blue Gilly looked at them. "I don't trust Dagama, but I agreed to his plan. Keep the executives here and let Straw Hat go ahead!"  
  
"Leave this mess here to us and go!" Hajrudin spoke with his muscular voice, looking down at them because of his giant height. Haruki stared at him in awe because of how she finds his height filled with astonishment.   
  
Not looking at them at first, Sai spoke with seriousness in his voice. "Make sure to take him there, Cavendish!" he told Cavendish as he then turned his head to look at Cavendish.   
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not public transportation!" Haruki laughed at Cavendish.  
  
"We gotta win this war!" Elizabello II smirked while looking at the enemies. The other Colosseum fighters smirked, too, giving a playful smirk towards the enemies on their surroundings. Haruki clapped her hands again because of their sacrifice in order for them reached the highest level.   
  
"Interesting....Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he raised his fist on the air, grinning into the thin air. Haruki raised her fist on the air, too.   
  
By the helped of the Colosseum fighters' Haruki, Luffy, Law, Cavendish and Kyros reached the next level. Grinning and smiling at them because of their huge help to them. The Colosseum fighters were fighting here and there, not even resting a bit to clear a path for Farul to run onwards.   
  
haruki smiled at them gently. She then concluded that back at the Colosseum from before, they were all enemies as they give all of their best to win the fight, but now.......they all teamed up and helped one another in this war to defeat Doflamingo and his family.   
  
"Guys, I'm really so touched! You all are the best!" Haruki exclaimed while looking at them and giving them a super big thumbs up she could give them. She was moved by their words and actions, so bad. Luffy, Cavendish and Kyros grinned at them, keeping up with them.   
  
"I don't like it but I have no choice but to count on you guys now!" Ideo spoke as he turned his body to confront Haruki and the others while raising both of his fists on the air, ready to fight those enemies who are going to attack them.  
  
"Cavendish!" Dagama called his name. "Take Straw Hat to the Royal Palace at any cost!"  
  
Cavendish sighed deeply. "They're saying whatever they want! Let's go Farul!"  
  
Ideo and Sai are fighting Gladius and Lao G, while Don Chinjao and Orlumbus are fighting with Baby 5. On the near side of Don Chinjao's fight, Elizabello II is confronting Dellinger, gritting his teeth. He was sent flying on the boulder near them because of Dellinger's kick, when Hajrudin came into the rescue and gave Dellinger a punch with his massive right fist. However, Dellinger dodged it before it hit him. Then out of nowhere, Machvise fell from the sky, aiming his super weight body towards Hajrudin, who clearly did not expect him to appear. As for Boo, Dagama, and Blue Gilly, the three of them are fighting some low-rank enemies without even sweating hard. Though they were having some kind of argument about Dagama calling Blue Gilly and Boo as one of his allies and should not push his luck in making them his ally.   
  
Farul continued running when the enemies keeps on surrounding them with the helped of the Colosseum fighters, additionally, Doflamingo's family, too. Deep respect for all of them! The enemies are not letting one of them to succeed and take down their Young Master. They all started fighting them, and yes they were having some kind of a hard time. But for sure, they'll defeat them. They were firing at them with their guns, but the Colosseum fighters were securing them a way for them. Dellinger got annoyed at Dagama and did not expect him to hit his stomach with his cow horn, out of nowhere. But Dagama did not gush blood from the area where Dellinger hit him and seems like his stomach is his forte.  
  
"Get to the top! Straw Hats!" Dagama shouted at them, grinning. Luffy and Haruki gritted their teeth when they looked at Dagama's current state as they then turned their head towards the enemies on the next level, firing their guns at them. However, Farul was so good at dodging all of their bullets, just like Moocy.   
  
"Blade of Beauty! Saint-Exupery!" Cavendish draw his sword and attacked those enemies who are aiming their guns at them in front right now. With his powerful attack, he defeated the enemies at ease. Not only him but Luffy, Haruki and Kyros are also putting up into a fight.   
  
"Gomo-Gomu no Jet Gatling!"  
  
"Two-Sword Style! Black Torrent Slash!"  
  
Luffy equipped his Second Gear and attacked the enemies. Haruki effortlessly defeated the enemies with her attack that she swings her swords with so much force in it and created a circular like torrents of fierce current of air. A lot of enemies were sent flying away from them because of the air pressure of Haruki's attack. Kyros was fighting them with his mighty fist and was not even having a hard time because of how strong of a gladiator he is before and after he became a toy. In short, the four of them are so unstoppable and strong.   
  
Aside from them, Kinemon ahs already found his kidnapped companion, named Kanjuro. They were inside a prison where a lot of people are there, before they became a toy because of Sugar and Trebol. Franky is still fighting with Senior Pink in front of the SMILE Manufacturing factory.   
  
"Blue man!" Haruki shouted when she saw that Dellinger aimed his kick at him as Blue Gilly fell on the floor.   
  
"Oh, the Longleg got beat!" Luffy shouted when he also saw that.   
  
"Don't look away, Straw Hat, Haruki-my best friend!" Cavendish scolded them as he raised his hand on the air, gripping his sword tightly while glaring at the enemies. Luffy was sitting on Kyros's shoulders as Kyros gripped Luffy's legs tightly on his hands, to keep him in a secure place. "We must get to the Palace where Doflamingo is, at any cost! I knew it when I heard Doflmaingo's speech! This game called the Birdcage is all fake! As soon as the weapon trafficking and the secret with the toys are revealed, all the people currently in this country were sentenced to extermination, I think. Doflamingo won't let any information out of the country. That's why he enclosed the island in the Birdcage. Which means Dressrosa is.....is a solitary island, cut off from the rest of the world! Believing in miracles and waiting for the end of the game.....will get us all killed!" Cavendish grunted as he remembered Doflamingo's speech from before and the current state of the town and people right now.   
  
"The only way tog et out of this island alive is to move forward and kill Doflamingo. There are a variety of troubles in this country...So many unexpected things are happening around him but it seems like Doflamingo is enjoying it. I don't know anyone who's more cunning than Doflamingo. Doflamingo is a notch above all the others on all fronts but he made just one mistake: He brought in all those odd, tough warriors from all over the world for the even at the Colosseum. We're not gonna be defeated! Because, after all, I will take down Doflamingo!" Cavendish added while glaring into the thin air. Though his words convince Haruki and Luffy, but his last sentence didn't.   
  
"What are you talking about?! I said we're gonna kick Mingo's ass!" Luffy snapped at him, eyes turning white because of how irritated he is with his last sentence.  
  
Haruki nodded her head, fuming mad at her best friend. "Cabbage dish, I was so deep and lost in though because of your words, but no! Luffy and I will be the one to take down Doflmaingo instead!"   
  
"I said it would be me, Straw Hat-ya, Haruki-ya!" Law voiced out, knitting his eyebrows while looking at the both of them.   
  
"I'm very impressed, but I'm gonna do it!" Kyros added as Haruki's eyebrow ark because of their words, not liking it one bit.   
  
"Just kill one of his Top Executive!" Haruki told Kyros while using her finger to poke his nose.   
  
"Soldier! You told you wanna kill one of the Executives!" Luffy added while nodding his head at Haruki first when he listened to her words.   
  
Kyros looked at Luffy, still on his shoulders. "That's personal thing! Taking back King Riku's country is my inevitable duty! I have to put an end to the tragedy that started 10 years ago!" Kyros said, gritting his teeth and glaring at Haruki and the others. They were all glaring lightning at one another, not giving up.  
  
"If you talk about time, I have a grudge from 13 years ago!" Law informed with his raised voice.   
  
"Then, mine's from 30 years ago!" Luffy blurted out. Haruki looked at him with a shockingly. Not even convinced with his 30 years words.   
  
"And now we are talking about time?! Stop cheating guys!" Haruki blurted out while crossing her arms on her chest. "I just knew Doflamingo for I think a day or so?!" she added.   
  
Cavendish then snapped at Luffy. "Don't lie! There's no way that you're older than me!" he shouted at him. Cavendish then looked at them, except for Haruki. "You guys, get off!" he added, glaring daggers at them.   
  
Luffy used his finger to point at Cavendish, fuming mad. "You get off!"  
  
"It's my horse!"  
  
"You told us to get on!  
  
While Luffy and Cavendish are still shouting at each other, Kyors but in. "The road's ending!" he informed them when he noticed that there is no road for Farul to run farther. Haruki and the others looked at in front of them and saw that there really is no road anymore. Just like Haruki and Luffy from before saying that if there is no short route, then they'll have to make one. Cavendish used his sword to make a road for his horse to run.  
  
"Almost there! The third level!" Cavendish shouted and informed them.   
  
"All right! Go straight to the fourth level like this! Horse!" Luffy shouted as he used his finger to point at the fourth level while looking at it. Haruki beside him nodded her head since it's way more easier with this.   
  
However, Farul stopped running when they have already reached the third floor. There was something that is keeping him from running anymore. Though he is not even scared about it or something. Haruki, Luffy and Cavendish looked at Farul with curiousness as to why he stops from running.   
  
"What's the matter, Farul?" Cavendish asked his horse, worried for him, too. They could not see what's on the third level because the fog was so thick and was so good at hiding something there. Though all of them did head a very heavy footsteps that is slowly developing their way towards where Haruki and the others are. Breathless seconds after, tall and massive, giant toys instantly appeared and confronted them. They were a lot of them and were in front of them, ready to fiercely attack and valiantly defend their floor, so that none of them will reach the fourth floor.   
  
"What are those giant dolls!?" Luffy and Haruki shouted fiercely at the same time when they caught sight of them. They clearly did not expect this to happen at all. However, because of the heavy fog, Farul got to run onwards, and one of the giant toys even tripped.   
  
"Are they that clumsy?!" Kyros asked. Then the giant toy that tripped over lifted his head as he used his toy hands to crawl towards them and Farul took a lot of steps backwards, away from the toy giant. They almost got caught inside his mouth, when Farul dodged it quickly.   
  
Luffy looked at the toy with a surprise looked plastered on his face. "What the.....it tried to chew on my head!"   
  
"Yeah! It's like that toy giant was staring on your soul, Luffy!" Haruki told Luffy with a spooky voice.   
  
"Stay alert! We're gonna go like this! Each of you, defend yourself!" Cavendish shouted to instruct them when four giant toys are in front of them, ready to attack them at any time. Haruki, Luffy, and Kyros nodded understandingly their head at Cavendish while grinning a bit.   
  
Zoro was still fighting with Pica on his giant arm when he noticed that Robin, Bartolomeo and Rebecca appeared there, still flying. Pica had already went back to control his massive stone body and was about to attack the three of them, who are flying with his fist when Zoro came into the rescue and slashed half of his body. It was torn into half and they were all shocked by Zoro's extraordinary power and incredible strength. Though Bartolomeo was blushing pretty hard when he saw that. Not only that, but Zoro hit Pica, and he smirked down on him because of that.   
  
With the help of the Little people who are inside the SMILE Manufacturing factory, they defeated the enemies with so much anger inside them and was also looking for Princess Mansherry, who is not in there. Kyuin, the manager, sucked the dwarves with her vacuum as they were all running away, and was also trying to break Kyuin's vacuum some of their friends were inside her vacuum. Some of them were trying to open the huge door with all of their might, but failed because of how hard it is to open. Given the fact that Tontatta's are gifted when it comes to strength.   
  
Franky was fighting with Senior Pink outside with all of his might. A fact is that Franky's ear has a special mechanism or something, or that Franky has just good hearing and told Senior Pink that there is an old granny having trouble in the back street on the right and that she needed some help. And yes, Senior Pink went there to help her and stopped fighting Franky because he was so willing enough to help the old granny where Franky told and pointed him. With that cue, Franky opened the SMILE Manufacturing factory's door and even get to help the Little People who are sucked on Kyuin''s vacuum and those who are almost sucked by it, even get to pose professionally on the door while Kyuin and some fairies/dwarves are looking at him. He smiled widely at the Little People because of a good well done. Right now, he is confronting Kyuin and yes, he'll win at the end.   
  
Not only that but Franky get to kissed the factory manager, Kyuin. Both Franky and Senior Pink are hard-boiled.   
  
Viola used her clairvoyance to find Princess Mansherry, and when she found the Tontatta's Princess Mansherry at the back of the chapel where there is a door in there. Charming princess mansherry was crying there and could not even eat the bread the man gave to her. She was look up there because of her powerful healing ability. Viola called Leo where to found her and told Leo where to find Princess Mansherry. Leo immediately went into the action and save her at all cost.  
  
Kinemon already had stomped his feet on the grassy ground of the King's Plateau where Usopp and the others are. Tank even wrapped his left arm around Kinemon's neck when he thought that he is a treat to them but stopped when Usopp don't them that he knew him. Not only that but Kanjuro meet them and Usopp called the bird he is flying, a "pathetic creature". Poor creature that Kanjuro draw. Kanjuro even made a net for the people who are having a hard time climbing up their point and hearing that made all of them shouted at Kanjuro. Usopp was getting worried about the people heading for his head, who is still climbing the rope that Kanjuro made for them. The rope they called, "suck rope".   
  
Back at Haruki's group, they all are encountering the giant toys and was already on the ground, fighting them. The giant toys are coming one after another, not letting one of them to pass through the next level. They began fighting all of them, but no matter how they fight them but can't kill all of them because of the fact that the giant toys are immortal. And yes, none of them new that fact.   
  
"I beat up the most!" Luffy said on top of one of the giant toys as he putted both of his hands on the side of his hips while grinning at them.   
  
"Are you kidding me?! I beat up the most of your most, Luffy!" Haruki confronted him. As both of them started bickering who beat up the most giant toys. Kyros was typically walking and looking at something, and none of them noticed that one giant toy closed his mouth.   
  
"Alright! Those creepy dolls are gone! Let's go!" Cavendish exclaimed as a smile started to crawl on his face. As he turned to look at Haruki, Luffy, and Kyros.   
  
"Cabbage dish come here!" Haruki gestured her to his horse while smiling widely at him.   
  
Luffy grinned appreciatively at him, showing his teeth. "Cabbage! Get on already!" he told Cavendish while holding the handle of Farul on both of his hands. Kyros was just crossing his arms on his mighty chest, as he sit at Farul's back.   
  
"Why're you guys getting on before me! Well, I don't mind Haruki!" he snapped at them, teeth naturally starting to get sharper while glaring at them. Then another set of giant toys were walking towards where Farul is, who roared our of surprise and scared. "Dodge, Farul!" Cavendish instructed his white gorgeous horse. The toy bit Farul on his neck as it shrieked in constant pain on.   
  
Luffy, Haruki, Kyros and Law fell on the ground because of Farul as they gritted their teeth on the giant toy who bit Farul on his neck. They are getting angrier because of it and how dare the giant toy do that to Farul.  
  
"Horse!" Luffy and Haruki shouted fiercely while looking at Farul. Kyros even asked why the toy was still alive and stared in disbelief at it.   
  
"You bastard!" Luffy cursed at the giant toy as he then equipped his Second Gear to viciously attack the giant toy out of anger because of what he did to Farul. "Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy aimed merely his attack on the Giant toy's chest as it created a beastly hole on there. The giant toy fell on the ground and already let go of Farul. Haruki and Cavendish went towards Farul, who is bleeding on his face.

"Stay with me! What a powerful jaw! It crushed his head! Don't die on me, Farul!" Cavendish told his horse as he crouched down on the floor, looking at his horse with a worried and distressed look on his eyes. Haruki did the same thing like Cavendish. However, she gathered her concentrated powers on her hands to heal Farul's injuries on his face and to soothe away the pain, Farul got from the giant toy.   
  
"No worries, Cabbage dish! I can heal him!" Haruki told Cavendish, reassuring him that she can heal Farul's head.   
  
"I'm counting on you, my dearest friend!" Cavendish said as he caressed Farul on top of his head.   
  
"Of course!" Haruki commented and smiled at him. She then turned her head towards Farul and all of her focused attention was on him. While Haruki was so busy healing Farul, the giant toys began lifting their body, even the giant toy that Luffy created a hole on its toy stomach.  
  
Luffy looked at it, surprised. "What the....I blew a hole in its stomach!"  
  
"You monster! How could you do this to Farul?! Bride of Beauty! Round Table!" Cavendish snapped at him, but then he got surprised when it's lower body grabbed his head that Cavendish slashed, and putted it back on his body, to properly complete its look.   
  
"What?!" they all shouted, even Haruki who is still healing Farul. She needs more time to heal him because it needs an amount of time to heal him completely. Though he will be unconscious and cannot use his body to carry them and run farther anymore. Poor Farul. Not only that giant toy, but all of the giant toys that they all fiercely attacked from before. All of the giant toys started hoisting their body, as if nothing happened a while ago.  
  
"Are they invincible?!" Luffy gasped while looking at all of them.   
  
Haruki looked at Luffy with her surprised look. "No! Luffy, they all are immortal! We can't defeat them completely! They are just toys! They don't feel pain or something! Its like someone is controlling them!" Haruki informed all of them. As they all gritted their teeth in visible annoyance. 

_(Sorry, guys. I'll skip this part a bit, like a little bit only. And yes, the skipping part again.)_

Luffy, Cavendish, and Kyros were fighting gallantly the toy giants and are still having a hard time in soundly defeating all of them because of their immortality. Bartolomeo and Robin fell from the sky because Gladius exploded them bomb on the air, and yes, he fell on the third level just like Robin and Bartolomeo. That is because Robin used her powers to wrap her arms around Gladius body to ban him from using his powers to them. Haruki is still healing Farul and noticed that Robin and Bartolomeo where near them, as she only glanced and smiled at them and went back to heal Farul, not minding Gladius introduction to all of them. She's almost done healing him, just a few seconds left.  
  
"Luffy! Haruki! Tra-guy-kun! And Soldeir-san, too! Just go now! To the Flower Field on the fourth level!" Robin instructed them as she turned her back away from them to confront the giant toys.   
  
Bartolomeo smirked at the giant toys. "That's right!"  
  
"Robin?!" Luffy and Haruki said her name at the same time.   
  
Robin looked at them. "Rebecca's waiting for you! Just go!"  
  
The Giant Toys are walking towards them slowly with a heavy footsteps, however none of them were starting running away from the giant toys and let Robin and Bartolomeo take good care of them. Haruki was already done healing Farul as she went and stood beside Luffy. Though she gave Farul a last glance and thanked him for brining them here on the third level with his hard work. However, Farul is still unconscious but thanks to Haruki and her healing abilities, she eases Farul's pain on his head.  
  
Luffy and Haruki are just looking at Robin, straight on her eyes. Understanding her point of view, they nodded their head at Robin. "Okay. We got it!"   
  
Gladius aimed his explosive bombs towards where Luffy and Haruki are when Bartolomeo stood in front of them and casted a barrier. Bartolomeo smirked at Galdius. "Those are balls of explosive! They'll explode before you deflect them!" Bartolomeo informed them while crossing his fingers.   
  
"Wow! Cool!" Haruki and Luffy exclaimed as they looked at Bartolomeo, interestingly. Hearing that, Bartolomeo turned into a blushing mess because of their praise to him.   
  
"Oh no! I don't deserve such a praise!" Bartolomeo said to them while shaking his body a little, developing a pink tinge in his face from embarrassment or shame that Haruki and Luffy did. Gladius instructed the Giant Toys to attack Bartolomeo. However, Haruki and Luffy took care of the two Giant Toys who are making their way towards Bartolomeo. They sent the two toys on the wall near them.   
  
"Cool! I just saw his Second Gear and Jet Whip up close! Haruki-megumi's swords skill is to die for! And her Gyration ruin is first-class!" Bartolomeo commented as his eyes turned into stars while looking at Luffy and Haruki, like a wild fan. "So impressive!" he cried in tears of joy, still crossing his fingers.   
  
"He, Straw Hat-ya, Haruki-ya, just get rid of them and let's move along already! You both are taking too much time!" Law shouted at the both of them. It did not consume a lot of seconds for Bartolomeo to snap at Law for shouting and talking like that towards Luffy and Haruki. Although Luffy and Haruki did not mind Law's shout at them because they really are taking too much time in getting towards the last level, where Doflamingo is right now.   
  
"Hey, you! Don't talk to Luffy-senpai and Haruki-megumi like that!" Bartolomeo snapped at La, irking at his attitude towards the duo. Bartolomeo then exclaimed when he thought of something. "I've got an idea! Barrier-bility: Stairs!" he said as his barrier from before to block Gladius's explosive bombs made into long stairs and was directed and towards at the last level, the 4th level. All of them looked at it and Luffy and Haruki's mouth went wide because of it.   
  
"Stairs! A long one! Amazing!" Haruki exclaimed as Luffy and her went towards the stairs, admiring it so much.   
  
"Awesome! You saved us a lot of trouble!" Luffy told Bartolomeo as he raised his fist on the air.   
  
"Please use it, Luffy-senpai! Haruki-megumi!" Bartolomeo said, looking away from them and is still blushing wildly.   
  
Cavendish appeared out of nowhere, near Bartolomeo. "Why're you looking the other way?" Cavendish muttered and commented while looking at Bartolomeo, who had his back turned for some reason.   
  
"Thank you, Crest Head/Cow man!" Haruki and Luffy thanked him while raising one of their arms on the air, swaying it.   
  
"Th...a...n...k...you!?" Bartolomeo went destructive. As he then began into his wild imaginations while looking at the bright sun, thinking of Haruki and Luffy as the brightest thing in the world. He kneeled on the ground, still crying in tears of joy. "Not at all! I'm the one who has to thank you for being born!" he cried on the floor, still had his fingers crossed to keep the stairs intact and strong for Haruki and Luffy to use and run towards the fourth level.   
  
"All right! We can go straight to the fourth level this way! Let's go, Tra-guy, Ruki!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Here we go!"   
  
Luffy grabbed Law and his sword as he and Haruki continued running towards the Fourth level, the Sunflower Field and the area where Rebecca is currently waiting for them. Additionally, she have the key to Law's cuffs. Haruki and Luffy ran towards the stairs, when two toys were about to attack them with their teeth when Kyros came into the scene. He slashed them with his sword at a vast speed that Haruki nor Luffy notice his presence.   
  
"Soldier/Statue old man!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at him at the same time when he jumped and ran on the stairs.   
  
"I'm gonna go first!" Kyros told them but Luffy shouted at him to wait. But Kyros did not listen to Luffy because he was thinking of her daughter on the Sunflower Field, alone. He was worried for her safety there. Cavendish then started attacking the two giants toys that Kyros slashed from before.   
  
"I'll keep them here! Just go, Straw Hat! Haruki, be safe! My beloved horse was harmed on this level! I can't go farther without vengeance against those jerks! Thank you, my best friend for you has healed my horse! I can't thank you enough for what you did, Haruki! But, thank you so much!" Cavendish shouted at them, confronting the two giant toys that are immortal. Haruki looked at Cavendish with a worried look plastered on her face. She then began shaking her head and smiled at him sincerely. Haruki whispered at Cavendish to take care of himself and be safe. Cavendish nodded his head and smiled at Haruki as answer.   
  
"Go!" Cavendish shouted at them again. As Luffy and Haruki ran on the stairs as fast as they could. Gladius aimed the both of them with some bombs as Robin shouted to dodge because it an explosive bombs. However, Bartolomeo jumped into the action as the bombs exploded on him because he protected Luffy and Haruki with his life. "Why not use you barriers?!" Cavendish snapped at him because of Bartolomeo's idiocy.   
  
Haruki and Luffy was worried about Bartolomeo but they did not stop from running towards the fourth level. With his protection, Bartolomeo fell on the floor like a cooked chicken. Cavendish went to him and asked what he is he doing, clearly about his actions and attitudes towards the Straw Hats.   
  
"There is a limit on the size of the barrier....that I can produce at once....And I used it up on that staircase!" Bartolomeo answered Cavendish and was coughing between his words because of the explosive bombs from before. Cavendish looked at the staircase that Bartolomeo made. "But that's all right! It if helps Luffy-senpai and Haruki-megumi...I'm happy to die! I am!" he shouted on top of his lungs as blood started gushing out from his face. But that did not concern him because he was so damn happy to help and protect the Straw Hats.   
  
Closing his eyes, Cavendish spoke. "You son of a....I'll fight with you until you're able to use barriers so hang tough!" Cavendish told Bartolomeo. As one giant toy was making its way towards where Bartolomeo and Cavendish are. "These dolls have no delicacy!" he growled at them. However, before this giant toy could attack the both of them, Robin used her Devil Fruit Power and spank the hell out of that specific toy.   
  
"Nico Robin!" Cavendish said her name and looked at Robin at his back.   
  
"I know how you feel...Rooster-kun. Our captain is.....worth risking....even our lives! Luffy is always the trump card that leads us to victory!" she explained to them with a meaningful look on both of her eyes. Hearing those words from one of the members of Straw Hat, Bartolomeo smirked. "Haruki....is a woman....we all should not underestimate! She is an ultimate secret weapon deep inside her preposterous image! She's so strong that she can overpower Luffy if she wants to use the entirety of her skills and power! I cannot wait for Haruki to bring up that powerful image!" Robin added as she thought of Haruki and Luffy at the same time, smirking at her thoughts of them. The Colosseum fighters, Usopp's group, Franky and the Tontatta's tribe, Robin and her group, and Zoro. They all are risking and sacrificing their lives for this war and all have faith in Luffy and Haruki in brining down Doflamingo, at any cost.   
  
"Mil Fluers! Gigantesco Mano!" Robin smirked at the toy giants and Gladius. Giants hands of Robin appeared out of nowhere near them. "I won't let you lay a finger on Luffy and Haruki!" Robin said to Gladius.   
  
"That's right!" Bartolomeo raised his fist on the air, agreeing with Robin.  
  
As Haruki and Luffy were running, Luffy spoke. He was talking about hurrying because Kyros will kick Doflamingo's ass first than them. Clearly, not noticing the presence of some giant toy that is about to attack them. With Law's help, he informed Haruki and Luffy about it as they both jumped on the stairs, away from the Toy giant that jumped out of nowhere. Law added that it was no use in fighting them as they are almost at the fourth level, the only thing that its important right now is to reach the fourth level. Of course, both Haruki and Luffy agreed with him. They cannot do anything else to defeat the giant toys because they are immortal and on top of all, toy.   
  
"Rebecca!" Haruki and Luffy shouted her name at the same time when they are almost there at the fourth level, where she is in right now. Hearing them shout her name, she ran towards where the stairs are and looked down there. She then saw and heard Luffy and Haruki calling her name the second time. "Rebecca!" they both shouted again.   
  
"Lucy! Ruki!" Rebecca shouted their name, naturally delighted when she saw them.   
  
"Rebecca! The key!" Luffy shouted as Haruki stopped for a while from running because she was already exhausted. She definitely not good at running that much. Though after resting for a few seconds, she began running fast to catch up with Luffy and Law. Then this one toy giant was about to use its mouth to attack Haruki when she slashed it into half. And then again, running again closely behind Luffy and Law.  
  
"Lucy! Ruki! Great! We all made it!" Rebecca exclaimed triumphantly and her smile died down when she saw one giant toy attacked Luffy and Haruki, who immediately dodge it. This toy is persistent in giving an attack to Luffy and Haruki and keeps on failing at the end. Then Haruki and Luffy jumped highly on the air while looking at Rebecca. "The key! Give it to us now!" Luffy shouted at her again, waiting for her to toss and give them the key to Law's cuffs.   
  
"Here it is!" Rebecca shouted as she crawled on the grassy ground a bit and presented a key that is on her hand.  
  
"Hurry up!" Law shouted when he saw that the toy giant jumped on the air, just like them and was about to give an attack to them, again. Luffy stretched his hand to grab the key from Rebecca, and he successfully did. However, the toy giant opened its mouth and dived on the air to eat them. Rebecca was shocked with that scene as she kneeled on the ground looking at the toy giant. However, she failed to notice that a shackle fell on the ground from the sky. The giant toy was shaking his head a bit after he devoured them on its mouth.   
  
"Room!" a blue like dome structure appeared where the toy giant and Haruki and the other two are, as Law used his sword to split the toy giant's body into pieces as it fell on the ground. Luffy, Law, and Haruki landed safely on the ground with a badass landing and pose.   
  
Luffy looked at Kyros, who is fighting with Diamante right now. "Finally, we caught up with him!"   
  
Haruki on the center nodded her head. "Finally! That was some tiresome running!" Haruki said as she sighed heavily while putting her right hand on her chest.   
  
"Finally...I'm free!" Law grunted as he putted his sword on his right shoulder and used his other hand to put on the side of his left hip. Then the three of them looked at the Palace where Doflamingo is waiting for them, sitting on his throne like a king.   
  
"We're here! The fourth level- where Mingo is! Is that where he is?" Luffy said with a seriousness laced on his voice. The last level where they get to fight Doflamingo. Seems like none of them tore their gaze that is right in front of their own very eyes. Aside from the palace, Haruki was looking at the Sunflower field and saw one of Doflamingo's Top Executive. She glared deadly at that man with so much anger.   
  
"Yeah." Law satisfactorily answered his question.   
  
"Law! Straw Hat! And woman!" Diamante called them to catch their attentions. Seeing him, Law said his name. Gritting his teeth hard, Diamante charged at them in an incredible speed, however, he was stopped by Kyros that none of them even expected him to blocked Diamante that fast, too.   
  
Not looking at them, Kyros spoke and is still busy blocking Diamante's sword with his. "I'm sorry, you three....My hands are full with this guy. Could you take care of Doflamingo for me?!" Kyros asked them, gritting his teeth and glaring at Diamante, who did the exact same thing to him.   
  
"Of course!" the three of them answered back, creasing their foreheads all together. Luffy then told Kyros that he'll leave Diamante up to him and they will take care of Doflamingo. With Kyros's approvement, the three of them then began running towards the place where Doflamingo is. But first, Luffy and Haruki went towards Rebecca. Haruki wrapped her arms around Rebecca's waist as Luffy was saying to Rebecca about how happy she is to see his dad right now and of course, Rebecca nodded her head and was about to cry when she stopped herself. Both of them thanked Rebecca for giving them the key to Law's cuffs. After a period of time, they began running, happy for Rebecca.   
  
"Hey Lucy! Ruki!" Rebecca fondly called their names. As the both of them stopped from running again, waiting to listen to whatever she is going to say to them right now. "Are you really going to...Are your really going to take down Doflamingo?!" she asked them.   
  
Luffy grabbed his hat to put it on top of head as he lowered his head a bit to look at the ground. "I'm not Lucy and she's not Ruki." Luffy muttered as Rebecca gasped. "My name is Luffy! The man who'll become the King of the Pirates!" he added, grinning at Rebecca, who is still sitting on the ground.   
  
"I am Haruki! The woman who will travel and sail across the sea!" Haruki said to Rebecca, grinning slyly at her while putting her right hand on one of the handles of her swords and the other one was strapped on her left hips. Gasped was heard around them, and no one might notice it, but Law smirked because of Luffy and Haruki.   
  
"So don't worry!" Luffy said to Rebecca, not tearing his smile off from his face.   
  
Haruki gave Rebecca an eye-closed smile. "We'll kick Birdy's ass and bring Dressrosa back!"   
  
With that, the two of them with Law began running again towards the palace, not minding to look back and glance at them. Diamante irked when he heard Luffy will be the man who is going to be the King of the Pirates. Though no one really cared about him. Diamante used his sword to elongate and ostensibly aimed it towards Luffy, who the three of them stopped from running when they noticed it.   
  
However Law grabbed Luffy and Haruki by their shirt, before Diamante will attack them. "Room! Shambles!" he said as the three of them disappeared from their sight and instantly appeared on the pool area of the palace.   
  
"Is this the palace?" Luffy asked as he lifted his body while looking at the picturesque surrounding.   
  
Haruki's mouth went wide. "They have a pool inside the palace?! Amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, we finally made it." Law informed all of them. He was standing in front of them while Haruki and Luffy are still seated on the ground as they looked at their surroundings. Luffy and Haruki then complimented Law about how useful and powerful his ability is. Haruki even like his ability because he can teleport and such. "It is but it also eats up my energy. Maybe, having those Sea Prism Stone cuffs on and getting carried by you to this point wasn't so bad after all. I was able to save my energy. Scalpel!" Law informed them as he used his Devil Fruit Ability to do an operation on his internal organs or something. He was grunting and was a lot in pain.   
  
Haruki and Luffy stood up from their feet and went towards Law to aid him.   
  
"What's wrong?!" both asked him curiously and worriedly.   
  
"I operated on myself." Law answered their question as he looked at his palm that has three bullets on top of it. The three bullets that Doflamingo shot him back at the front area of Corrida Colosseum, where Zoro, Kinemon, Luffy and Haruki watched. "He purposely used lead bullets...That jerk!"  
  
"Lead the bullets.....what?" Haruki asked him when she heard him say about bullets. However, due to how low Voice is, she could not hear everything he said.  
  
Luffy putted his hands on his thigh, crouching a bit while looking at Law. "You okay?" he asked Law.   
  
"No need to worry."  
  
"I see. Alright! Let's go and kick Mingo's ass!"  
  
"Wait!" Luffy and Haruki were about to run again, when Law stopped by them grabbing their shoulders. Haruki and Luffy confronted Law, creasing their foreheads at him for stopping them. "Doflamingo isn't someone that you can beat just by force of will alone. You both need to cool down." he notified them.   
  
"Huh?! Cool down?!" Haruki reluctantly asked him, irritated a bit.   
  
"What?! How can we cool down after getting this far?!" Luffy snapped at him as he instantly raised his fist on the air, just near his chest. Haruki, who is just beside Luffy, nodded her head, mutually agreeing to Luffy's words.   
  
Law sighed heavily at the both of them. "I'm saying, if you don't, you can defeat him!"  
  
"We promised Rebecca! Stopping her won't change anything!"  
  
"Luffy's right, Low! There is no point in stopping here and cool down! We are just wasting the time!"  
  
Luffy pointed at Haruki. "See! Haruki agreed with me!"  
  
Haruki and Luffy were reasonably arguing with Law about cooling their head down before confronting Doflamingo. Law was just listening to their rants about his specific proposal and more. However, they failed to notice that one low-rank from Doflamingo's subordinate was listening to them and even reported to Sugar that they have already shown up on the yard, the pool area. 

_(And yes here I am again, skipping Sugar with Law, Haruki and Luffy's part and conversations.)_

Usopp, being the God himself, helped Luffy, Law and Haruki from Sugar's grasp, who is about to turn the trio in toys, by the help of Viola and Kanjuro. She even cried like a lost child, acting because none of the trio knew her. Luffy was trying his best to help her from crying and stop, while Law told Luffy not to pay his attention to her. On the other hand, Haruki was crying uncontrollably because Sugar was crying about being lost and how she wants his dad and mom right now. 

Not only that but King Riku, Tank, Kinemon, Kanjuro and Hak forcefully defended them by fighting the people who already reached them. With Viola's clairvoyance, Usopp prepares to fire his super special shot with the help of Kanjuro's drawing. Luffy and Haruki were about to eat the grapes that Sugar wanted to eat when Usopp successfully put Sugar into merciless unconsciousness and meant to retraumatize. He even gets use a Haki at that time.   
  
Huge respect to God Usopp there! Truly the Go D. Usopp! The Captain Usopp. The Sogeking! The God Usopp. What else can he call this man? He is the everything!   
With Sugar being passed out, the giants toys fell down on the ground as Robin and her group were looking at them in disbelief.  
  
"Sugar-sama!"  
  
Haruki looked at the drawing on the wall as she then pointed it. "An.....er image of Usopp is on the wall! The drawing sucks!"  
  
Luffy and Law just looked at it as Haruki went towards Luffy. Haruki did not even mind and gave them a glance on the enemies who are surrounding the unconscious Sugar on the ground.   
  
"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Law with the used of his right hand while Haruki went to ride on his back, carefully wrapping her shapely legs around his waist, again. Luffy stretched his left arm on the walls where Doflamingo is casually sitting on his throne right now. The three of them landed safely on the ground in a eye-catching pose, glaring at Doflamingo's soul. "We're here, Mingo!" Luffy muttered fiercely, staring straight at Doflamingo.   
  
"The "kicking Doflamingo's ass" is going to happen right now!" Haruki added while piercing her eyes at Doflamingo. Law could only curse Doflamingo inside his head. However, he was giving out a strong direct gaze towards him. Doflamingo is not the only one who is inside the specific room, Trebol was there also, standing beside the seated King.   
  
Doflamingo smirked at them. "Let me just make sure. Just in case, I'm wrong. You three, what did you come here for?" he asked them. Veins started to appear on his face.   
  
"To kick your ass!" Luffy unhesitatingly responded to him, not even regretting one single cell of his body.   
  
"The same here!" Law on the left side of Haruki, agreed.   
  
Haruki raised one of her eyebrows. "Huh? Didn't I just say a while ago that the "kicking Doflamingo's ass" is going to happen in this room?!" Haruki shouted as she shook her head because of Doflamingo.   
  
Doflamingo smirked more. "I'm disappointed..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever! I'm not!" Haruki commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I was lazy writing this chapter and I might say that I'll be more lazier on the next chapters.
> 
> I apologize for that. 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you all for reading this!
> 
> ***


	33. 31-Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I'll be having some skips in this chapter about Doflamingo's fight because I find it too long. So instead, I'll just shorten it without having a conversation that much, just some few conversations. 
> 
> I apologize for that.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

_The Top Floor of the Royal Palace_

"Bellamy!" Luffy shouted as he saw Bellamy on the floor, who could not even take a glance at them because of how tired his body is for him to move.   
  
"Do you care about him? I though you two had a fight in Mock Town. When did you guys become friends?" Doflamingo laughed indulgently at them while undoubtedly looking at Luffy, asking him a few questions about Bellamy and him.   
  
"Hey! Hey! When?! When?! Hey! When? When?? When?! Hey, hey!" Trebol bombarded them with questions. Haruki's face turned into grimace because she just saw his face, and on top of that those snot coming from his nose is hanging precariously.   
  
Haruki subtly shifted her direct gaze back towards Doflamingo then Bellamy, who is still on the floor. Bellamy was breathing hard as Luffy remembered the part where he and Bellamy met two years ago, back at Mock Town. Though for Luffy, that's not the case because that was two years ago.   
  
"Forget about the past! Let go of Bellamy!" Luffy shouted fiercely at Doflamingo, fist tightened. Doflamingo typically gave him a smirk, as he lifted his left feet and rested on top of Bellamy's back, genuinely enjoying every ounce of it.   
  
"That's up to the winner to decide! This fool came to get killed by me. Right, Bellamy?" Doflamingo smirked. Haruki, Luffy and Law gritted their teeth because of it. Bellamy did not look at Bellamy, rather he was crying furiously on the floor and not able to let all of them look at his severely weaken state. "But you got defeated pathetically. That's more than enough reason to be killed but I gave you another chance. Which was, if you kill Straw Hat, I'll make you an Executive. But you failed again so you shall be killed. Don't you think so, Bellamy?"  
  
Bellamy cried on the floor, not able to merely lift his head. Droplets of tears started to fall on his right arm and the floor. Luffy and Haruki remembered the time when Bellamy confronted Luffy and told him that he is done picking a fight with him because of how he idolizes Dolfamingo since he was a kid, and instead he will win the even but he failed at the end. Even the time when he said that he can't betray Doflamingo because he couldn't and he looks up to him, a lot. But right now, Doflamingo wanted to kill him because of how he failed all the things Doflamingo wanted him to do.   
  
Haruki looked at Bellamy with a sad look.  
  
Doflamingo gripped Bellamy's head tightly on his left hand, raising it. "This is how you take responsibility, isn't it? Bellamy. You idolized me of your own will and got desperate when things didn't go as you'd wished. People can't change their nature."  
  
Haruki gasped when she saw Bellamy's face. It has a lot of bruising on every part of his face. Blood was gushing out from his forehead, nose and mouth. There were more than two teeth that he undoubtedly lost and his eyes are pretty swollen from crying and all those beatings that Doflamingo gave him.   
  
Haruki tightened both of her fists because of it.   
  
"No matter how far you go, you're just a cheap thug. Bellamy!" after saying those Doflamingo laughed, proud of his words.   
  
"What are you saying?! Bellamy has changed!" Luffy shouted fiercely, gritting his teeth and glaring at Doflamingo.   
  
Hearing that, Bellamy carefully looked at Luffy weakly and spoke with his weak voice. "It's okay now...Just....kill me....already..."  
  
Doflamingo laughed as he draws his back, still gripping Bellamy's head on his left hand. Because of Doflamingo's laugh, Haruki and Luffy shouted on top of their lungs, ready to freaking fight Doflamingo because of his evilness that is stored inside him.   
  
Law looked at the both of them, not liking what they are going to do after. "Hey, Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya!"  
  
"Let go of Bellamy/Hyena man!" Haruki and Luffy shouted angrily at Doflamingo, eyes flaring and properly directed towards him. Both of them were fuming mad, not able to control themselves anymore because passionate anger is slowly building up inside them and the only thing that they can think and think is to defeat Doflamingo right now.   
  
"Mingo!" Luffy shouted as he jumped on the air and stretched his right leg towards Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo used Bellamy's face to intentionally block Luffy's attack. Luffy draw his right feet away from Bellamy's face when he realized that. "Sorry, Bellamy!" he shouted at him, feeling sorry for what he had just done. However, none of them expected that from Doflamingo to use Bellamy as a shield to block an attack.   
  
Though with that cue, Haruki vanished beside Luffy and appeared at Doflamingo's back while unsheathing her swords. "Two Sword Style! Black Torrent Slash!" Haruki leaps in the air just near Doflamingo as she properly levelled her swords and then swings her swords with so much force in it and naturally created a circular like torrents of fierce current of air. However, a clone of Doflamingo appeared out of nowhere, and instead of the real Doflamingo will get hit with Haruki's attack, his clone did it on purpose and hit itself. Remarkable strings from Doflamingo's clone fell on the floor, and the real Doflamingo smirked at Haruki, not minding to turn his head and look at her. Haruki cursed inside her head and before Trebol could caught her with his slimey snot powers, according to Haruki, she appeared beside Luffy again.  
  
"Didn't we agree on this earlier?" Law looked at Haruki and Luffy, creasing his forehead because of their actions. Luffy was stroking his hair wildly as his mouth was wide opened because of what he just did to Bellamy. Haruki bit her lower lip that she could taste her sufficient blood from it because of how hard she's biting it. She was infuriated because she was about to slash Doflamingo when his clone appeared instead, blocking her attack from the real Doflamingo and got hit with it, intentionally. "Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya! If you show your anger or hatred, you're giving the enemy what he wants! Hold back! Stirring our emotions is...his tactic. If you lose both of your cool, you could get killed! Like I almost did it in the first battle. Doflamingo is an iron hearted, ruthless man. He's always looking for a chance to get you!" Law explained to them, remembering their fight back at Green Bit. Haruki and Luffy stopped what they were doing and looked at Law.   
  
Unexpectedly, Trebol laughed at them in a weird way that Haruki wanted to shut his nose with something so that his snot will not hang from there. It's grotesque for her to look at it. He was tall, towering Haruki, Luffy and Law with his height as he was carrying a staff that looks like a key on his right hand.   
  
"In the face of your dying friend...You kicked him! Didn't you? Yes! You just kicked him! You idiot!" Trebol looked at Luffy playfully as he laughed because of how he finds Luffy and idiot. Thereupon, Luffy's indeed mad at him for calling him an idiot, and Law told him to never listen to Trebol. Then Trebol looked at Haruki who is looking at him with her disgusted face. "Hey, hey! You can't even lay a hand on the real Doffy! It's weird for her to look at it. You're weak!" he added as he laughed at Haruki.  
  
Haruki's eyebrow twitched because of his words to her. She gripped her right fist tightly and was glaring daggers at Trebol. "Hey, hey! Your snot is all over your face! Yes! You could even make a ribbon with your snot! You moron! Hey, hey!" Haruki said to Trebol while doing his voice and how he manipulated words. Trebol smashed his staff on the floor that created a loud sound, annoyed and angry at Haruki. Though Haruki was having fun because she gets to see Trebol's annoyed face because of what she told him about his snot. Trebol was about to give Haruki and attack when Doflamingo stopped him.  
  
Doflamingo first looked at Haruki, entertained by her. As he then looked at Law, veins started to pop on his forehead and he still kept that smirk on his face. "How dare you say I'm iron hearted! Law, I'm not as iron hearted as you think. I'm pretty mad. Think what you guys have done. First, you began by destroying the SAD manufacturing machine. Then, you laid your hands on Vergo and Monet and kidnapped Caesar. Later, here in Dressrosa, you freed the toys throughout the country. Your associates are trying to destroy the SMILE factory even now! I've had it enough already! I'm smiling just because I can't get any madder! And what is worse, you think you can kill me. It's been disastrous since you guys came along. Feels like I'm reliving the despair of 13 years ago!"  
  
Law gritted his teeth, glaring fiercely at Doflammingo. "If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have shown up in front of you like this!" Law snapped.   
  
"If that hadn't happened, you would've been here as the third Corazon!" Doflamingo shouted at Law, still smirking. Law grabs the handle of his sword as he slowly unsheathed it. Haruki and Luffy in a fighting stance as they are ready to fiercely attack Trebol and Doflamingo right now because it is now or never.   
  
"Black Knight!" Doflmaingo spread his arms on the air as countless of strings appeared and created a clone of himself. Just like before. Haruki was kind of curious as to how did he make a clone of himself before, when he was nothing but looking at Law and Luffy at that time.   
  
"The clone again?!" Law growled, looking at the clone of Doflamingo. He attacked Law with his strings as Law prevented his attack and with that, their fight started.   
  
"Then, I'll fight....the real one!" Luffy and Haruki shouted at the same time as they ran towards Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo used his Parasite to control Bellamy, like a puppet. Both Haruki and Luffy stopped and looked at Bellamy with their shocked and surprised faces. Bellamy started to forge his two swords at them as Haruki pushed Luffy and blocked Bellamy's swords with her two swords, too.   
  
Laying on the ground, Luffy gritted his teeth because of Bellamy's action. "Hey, why're you doing this, Bellamy?! I said sorry for what I did!" he asked him, angrily.   
  
"He seems not on the right mind or something!" Haruki shouted at Luffy, still blocking Bellamy's swords. Then Bellamy continued giving Haruki an attack and all she could is to dodge, finding a moment to knock Bellamy out on the floor, unconscious.   
  
"Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya! He's being manipulated!" Law informed the both of them when he had a chance to slip from Doflamingo's clone. And then both of them started fighting again. Haruki and Luffy looked at Doflamingo, gritting their teeth when he was laughing at them and seems to like the way he is playing right now with Bellamy.   
  
"I'm sorry, Straw Hat....Haruk.....Please....stop me!" Bellamy cried while looking at them. He was already tired, not only his body, but also his life. Haruki and Luffy creased their foreheads tightly. 

_(The skip part of Bellamy and Luffy, and Law and Doflamingo's clone. I'll shorten their fight, not having a lot of conversation or so)_

With everyone on Dressrosa, they all are fighting to win and defeat Doflamingo and his family. Bellamy was crying so hard while Doflamingo was controlling him. Haruki and Luffy got pissed because of Doflamingo as bot of them went towards Law. Luffy hardened his fist and Haruki doing the same, and yes she putted her swords back on their perspective place. As Luffy and Haruki are dashing towards Law, he was naturally surprised with them and all they believed that the both of them are going to attack Law, in which it was a trap. Law used his Devil Fruit Power to make the "room" and shambled him and Doflamingo. As Haruki and Luffy punched the real Doflamingo on his stomach. Law was on Doflamingo's place before, sitting on his throne while smirking at the surprised Trebol. He wielded his sword to cut Trebol into pieces with his "Radio Knife" in a very fast speed.   
  
Doflamingo clutched the part where Haruki and Luffy punched him as he kneeled on the floor in pain. Luffy used his "Red Hawk" and fire even started to appear on his fist. While Haruki used her "Blue Madoor" and water started to surround her, too, like Luffy. Didn't know that fire and water can be a great combination.   
  
"Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya! You're the worst!" Law cursed them.   
  
"You, too, are....from that generation!" Luffy smirked at Law with his Second Gear, however, Luffy was still glaring at Doflamingo.   
  
"How sad! I'm not from that generation!" Haruki pouted while crossing her arms, looking down at the pained Doflamingo. Bellamy looked at Haruki and Luffy with a surprised look on his injured face. Trebol was telling Law about something, who Law could not even care about his words.  
  
Still on the floor, breathing heavily because of Haruki and Lufft's intense punch, Doflamingo creased his forehead as veins started to appear. He stood tall on the ground with his feet, while clenching both of his hands into a fist, mad at the three of them. And yet, he could still give them that signature smirk of his.   
  
"That was quite a blow!"  
  
Law looked at Luffy and Haruki, snapped. "See?! It didn't kill him! That strategy will never work again!"  
  
Doflamingo spitted some blood out from his mouth. "Strategy? You shitty brats! You're messing with me!" he shouted, fuming mad. As he then used his Devil Fruit powers to create another clone of himself because the clone from before, who was fighting Law disappeared because Doflamingo did not expect that punch from Haruki and Luffy and thought that it was meant for Law.   
  
"A fake one, again?!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time, looking at Doflamingo's clone. Doflamingo directed his right hand at Haruki and Luffy's direction as the clone dashed towards them. However, before it could hit them, both Haruki and Luffy dodged it by jumping backwards. Luffy and Haruki hardened their fists as they fought on the air and on the ground, everywhere on the room at an incredible speed that no one can even keep up with them. Oh well, I think some are. Luffy head towards Doflamingo to strike at him, when his clone block again. His clone was about to attack Luffy, again when Haruki defended Luffy by cutting both of his arms.   
  
"Never knew you were this good at fighting, Haruki." Doflamingo smirked at her. However, Haruki just scowl at him and produced him an attack. Doflamingo easily dodged Haruki's sword on her right hand, however, he did not expect Haruki to use the handle of her left sword and hit it on Doflamingo's stomach. The area where Haurki and Luffy punched him from before. His clone did not disappeare as the real Doflamingo fell on the floor, clutching the area Haruki hit him so hard. Not letting opportunity to waste, Luffy equipped his Armanent Haki and punched Doflamingo on every part of his body. Luffy was having a Haki vs Haki combat with Doflamingo while Haruki was blocking the clone with all of her might, as well as using her Devil Fruit power.   
  
"We'll take you down! Mingo!"   
  
"I'm pissed with you Birdy!"   
  
The clone went towards Luffy, not minding Haruki. "Bullet Strings!" he shot Luffy and Haruki with some strings like a bullet as Haruki and Luffy dodged all of his strings. Though, they were going after Doflamingo while his clone was attacking them. However, not only his clone but Doflamingo himself, too.   
  
"Luffy!" Haruki shouted when both Doflamingo directed his bullets made out of strings. Luffy was sent directed to the wall across them. Trebol even commented that Luffy deserved it as Haruki grew furious because of him. Haruki glared at Doflamingo and his clone. She sighed heavily. "One Sword style! Angle Outburst!" Haruki dashes forward and slashes at the remaining opponent with an incredible speed. She was finding some specific angles on Doflamingo's real body but he was so good at blocking all of her attacks. Not only that, but his clone did not help Haruki in giving Doflamingo an intense attack. The clone kicked Haruki as she was sent flying on the walls as she fell on the floor afterwards.   
  
"Damn!" Luffy cursed as he ran in a fast speed towards Doflamingo and his clone. Doflamingo raised his left hand when he saw Luffy, however Luffy ran from his back and draw his right fist on the air. "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!"  
  
Luffy's right fist got caught with Doflamingo's strings and Doflamingo grabbed his fist and swung him on the air like a thread. After all those swinging he pushed Luffy's fist as he was fallen directly on the floor. Haruki gritted her teeth and put her swords back on it scabbard as she hardened her fist. She appeared on Doflamingo's front and before he could block her, Haruki punched Doflamingo with her right fist on his chin while she used her left fist to give him a counterattack on his right cheeks. After that, she hardened her right legs and did a roundhouse kicked on Doflamingo's neck that sent him flying on the walls, however before he his back could make contact with the walls, Haruki jumped on the air and unsheathed her swords.   
  
"Two-Sword Style! Black Torrent Slash!" Haruki properly levelled her swords towards Doflamingo as she then swings her swords with so much force in it. But before she could attack Doflamingo with circular like torrents of fierce current of air, Doflamingo used his strings to capture Haruki on her waist as he pulled her towards him and punched her on her stomach. Haruki gushed out blood from her mouth as Haruki feel on the floor.   
  
"You can't defeat me that easily, Haruki! You did lay your fists and kicks on me, but you will never defeat me!" Doflamingo laughed as Haruki clutched the area where Doflamingo punched her with all of his might. After he had said those words towards Haruki, he gave her a kick on the stomach multiple times as Haruki could not do anything because of the pain she is feeling right now, throbbing in and our of her. Doflamingo was about to use his "Bullet Strings" when he saw that Law was going to pierce his swords towards the defenseless Trebol. Doflamingo kicked Law as Trebol wrapped his snot on his right foot. With that cue, Haruki then healed herself so that she could fight Doflamingo again and could even save Law.   
  
"Fallbright!" Doflamingo shouted as he slashed the air and strings started to appear on Law and pierced him with it, like a skewers. Haruki's eyes widened when she saw the current state of Law, as she continued healing herself fast. Luffy shouted his name while he was still on the floor in pain, like Haruki. "I won't forgive anyone who messes with my Family! Do you remember what I hate the most, Law? To be looked down upon!" Doflamingo told him while smirking evilly at Law.   
  
Haruki and Luffy run fast to help Law when Doflamingo's clone attacked them. Then the real Doflamingo appeared behind Haruki and Luffy. Haruki gripped her swords tightly on both of her hands while Luffy hardened his right fist. Doflamingo hardened his right foot and attacked Luffy on his face while he did the same thing with Haruki. Both of them were about to fall on the fourth level, when Doflamingo knowingly used his strings to accurately control them, still on the air.   
  
"What the...I can't move my body on my own!" Haruki shouted.   
  
Luffy wiggled his body a bit. "What? Suddenly, my body gets...."  
  
Before Luffy could completed his sentence, Doflamingo cuff their wrists with his strings as he pulled something on the air, his strings that made Haruki and Luffy directed again on the room, where Doflamingo and the others are. Both fell on the floor and groaned in unspeakable pain, but Doflamingo's kick was more painful. He then controlled Bellamy to attack Luffy and Haruki.   
  
"Stop it! Both of you stay away! Get away! Get away, Straw Hat! Haruki! Dodge!" Bellamy shouted at Luffy and Haruki, but both cannot do anything because Doflamingo is controlling them like a puppets. Doflamingo laughed at them, enjoying the show he is controlling. He successfully gashes Haruki and Luffy on their stomach as the both of the groaned in pain, as blood started gushing on the floor. Bellamy gritted his teeth, crying because he slashes them with his swords because of Doflamingo controlling him like a puppet.   
  
"Straw Hat-ya! Haruki-ya!" Law shouted, still on the floor because of Doflamingo's kick.   
  
"They're all beaten!" Trebol laughed, positively enjoying the show, too. He was still torn into pieces because of Law and his body cannot seem to be back to normal because of Law's power and his Radio Knife that is more special than his normal attack on his sword.   
  
Doflamingo went in front of Law, looking down on him. "Do you think you could take me down? The fact that shitty brats like you guys got conceited and thought even for a second, that you could defeat me is....an unbearable humiliation to me! Listen. I'm a descendant of the noblest bloodlines in the world...The Celestial Dragon!"  
  
"What?!" Haruki and Luffy gasped in surprise as their eyes widened because of Doflamingo's revelation. Law and Bellamy were shocked because of it, as they looked at Doflamingo with a surprise look plastered on their faces.   
  
"We're admirable just by the fact of our birth. I used to possess the most unobtainable power in the world." Doflamingo said as he remembered one particular scene that he won't ever forget. He clenched his teeth tightly and gritted it so hard as he made moves with his hands and gripped it so hard. "However, one day, my father abandoned the greatest power in the world that we were born with, and the four of us in the family...descended to this manure-pile world! Screw that "live like human-beings" bull! My father was an idiotic man! What do you think happened?" Doflamingo continued as he turned his back and went near the butterfly that is innocently flying, he split the gorgeous butterfly into three pieces. After that he smashed it on his left foot.   
  
Doflamingo laughed evilly, remembering his past. "By the age of ten, I'd seen heaven and hell on earth. Then, I killed my father who caused all that and returned to Mariejois with his head! But...." Doflamingo trailed. Gasps were heard all over the room. They could not believe that Doflamingo killed his own father, let alone bring his father's head on the Mariejois. Veins started to appear on Doflamingo's head, a lot of veins. ".....the Celestial Dragons in heaven would never accept a renegade family! I knew there was no way to get out of this hell. I swore to myself at that moment. That I will destroy....every single thing in the world that they dominate! The life I've lived was on a very different levels from yours! I have no time to play around....with you brats!"  
  
Haruki gritted her teeth, listening to Doflamingo's words. "I can't take the strings off from my wrists!"   
  
"Damn! So annoying! Can't take it off!" Luffy cursed looking at his wrists.   
  
"It's no use!" Doflamingo laughed hysterically at them as he controlled his clone to attack Haruki and Luffy, again. The clone was about to slash both of them when Haruki and Luffy dodged it immediately. However, the crying Bellamy made an appearance at Haruki and Luffy's back, drawing swords at Luffy, only.   
  
"Dodge, Straw Hat!" Bellamy shouted at him as Luffy dodged his swords attacks by rolling and jumping on the floor at a extremely tremendous speed. Haruki wanted to helped Luffy, however Doflamingo instantly pulled her towards him and Haruki growled at Doflamingo. She then turned to look at Luffy who was gritting his teeth as his eyes widened when he saw Bellamy and Doflamingo's clone attacking at him at once.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Luffy shouted as he used his strength to at least tear the strings apart. "Gomu-Gomu no Octopus Stamp!" Luffy kicked them with his legs fast. Then he jumped away from them when he got an opportunity to slip away from them. Then Law shouted at Luffy that Doflamingo is behind him.   
  
"You guys have no idea...Can you imagine what people would do to a fallen Celestial Dragon?" the real Doflamingo trailed, using his hand to control his clone as it stamped his foot on Luffy's face. Because of the direct impact, visible cracks appeared and created a cavernous hole that Luffy fell down there. Haruki shouted his name as she tried to wriggle in attempt to free herself but the real Doflamingo kicked her on the stomach, again as Haruki split blood from her mouth.   
  
"People are all.....cruel." Doflamingo's clone said to Luffy, smirking.   
  
Doflamingo's clone and Bellamy was fighting with Luffy, leaving Haruki for some reasons. In the present circumstances, Law and Haruki are confronting Doflamingo. Both are panting because of the considerable pain that Doflamingo gave to them on their body.   
  
"All right then, let's begin with the executions. You're the first, Law....." Doflamingo spoke, not even minding to turn his back and looked at them.  
  
Trebol laughed. "Hey! Chop him up into bits and pieces, like he did to me!" Trebol suggested as Haruki gave him a glare. "Hey, hey! She's glaring at me!" Trebol added as he then laughed afterwards.   
  
"I'm really.....disappointed by you...." Doflamingo trailed, referring to Law.   
  
"There's something not quite clear to me. You're a former Celestial Dragon, expelled from Mariejois. Why do you still have power?! CP-O works directly under the command of the World Government but you brought them into action this morning!" Law asked him. Haruki could only listen to them, still throbbing in pain on the area that Doflamingo had kicked her after Luffy fell on the hole.   
  
Doflamingo laughed at him as he turned his body to confront him, this time. "Do you still wish to know that even though you're going to die soon? It's because I know about the important national treasure....that they have inside the Holyland of Mariejois!" Doflamingo explained as Haruki grew curious of this national treasure that Doflamingo knew. 

"The national treasure in Mariejois?"  
  
"Yes. It's something that could shake the world by its very existence. To them, I'm an escapee who has the most dangerous card to play. They tried to kill me, but I didn't die so the Celestial Dragons became very cooperative. Plus, if I could have had your Op-Op Fruit power in my hands that day, I would have taken the helm of the world utilizing the national treasure in Mariejois! Your power has such value. As well as the "Personality Transplant Surgery," there's another usage! Do you know about it? If a wise man utilizes the Op-Op Fruit, even the dream people has since ancient times could come true. That's why quite a lot of people call it the ultimate Devil Fruit."  
  
Law lowered his head to look at the floor a bit. "Yeah, I know....Even though I have no interest in it. The greatest power of this fruit is to grant another person eternal life....via the "Perpetual Youth Surgery"! But once it's performed, the surgeon himself will die." Law explained to Doflamingo as veins started to appear on his forehead because of Law. Haruki looked at the thin air when Law mentioned that when he will perform this eternal life, Law will die. Haruki was beginning to get worried about Law.   
  
"Indeed! That's why I wasn't gonna let you eat it! How dare you repay kindness with ingratitude!" Doflamingo shouted at him, smirking.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
Law and Doflamingo started fighting, leaving Haruki to let her fight their fight. Law clashed sword with Doflamingo's strings. Not only that but they used Armanent Haki, and Doflamingo on the other hand copied his families abilities and skills, like Diamante and Lao G, and many more to mention. Law mentioned Corazon's name, Doflamingo's younger brother, about how Law is grateful to Corazon that he met him and more.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm still here thanks to Cora-san! I'm grateful! Because I can take you all down with his power!" Law growled at Doflamingo, clashing his sword with his strings, fighting on the air right now.   
  
Luffy is still fighting with Bellamy and Doflamingo's clone, while Law is with the real Doflamingo, fighting the hell out. Law was so caught up with his past that each of his attacks has a deep grudge. Haruki was just watching because she cannot do anything because of the strings on her wrists. With that an advantage for Haruki to completely heal her injuries, especially on her stomach area, she heals herself without letting Trebol know about it. Or else he'll tell Doflamingo that Haruki has healing abilities because he cannot shut his mouth, then Doflamingo will want her more. Additionally, Haruki's swords were far away from her because she drop it when Doflamingo had kicked her before he sent Luffy and Haruki flying away.   
  
"Freaking hell! His strings are so strong! Did he embedded Haki here?!" Haruki shouted inside her head so that Trebol could not hear her. She then thought if he embedded Haki on their string, then she could cut it with her Haki, too. Haruki nodded her head as she turned her back away from Trebol to use Haki on her Devil Fruit power.   
  
"Mizu-Mizu no Diminutive Dagger!" Haruki used her Devil Fruit power to cast a small dagger made out of water. This was the hardest part, to slash the strings from her wrists as Haruki did not know how to cut it. Should she used her feet? Her teeth? Or what? She then thought of something wild and at the same time, pretty creative. She smirked because of that thought.   
  
On the fourth level, Kyros is attacking Diamante, the killer who killed his wife back when he was a toy. On the third level, the trio- Robin, Bartolomeo, and Cavendish are fighting some low-rank enemies and Gladius. On the second floor, all the Colosseum fighters are trying their best to defeat Doflamingo's families. Some got defeated, and some avenged their defeats. Just like Don Chinjao, who got defeated by Lao G. Sai came into the action and defeated Lao G with a technique that he inherited from his grandfather, Don Chinjao as he is officially the Head of the Happo Navy. Law G, along with some enemies, fell down. As Baby 5 fell, too, fell in love with Sai.   
  
Leo and Kabu went into the palace to rescue the Tontatta's Princess Mansherry at the place where Viola told them where she is being help as captive. Not only that, but they got to defeat Giolla who was about to use Mansherry's power to retrieve some fallen of their family. Franky was still having a fight with Franky as they have a lot of audiences. Aside from Franky, Zoro is having a fight with Pica, a very serious and massive one. Zoro was with Elizabello II and Orlumbus. While Kyros defeated Diamante and got to avenged his wife death. Though he got a lot of serious injuries all over his body, he nevertheless gets to defeat him. That's the strongest gladiator for you!  
  
Hajrudin defeated Machvise with a heavy injuries on his body. Not only that but a very serious crack on his bones. When he knew that Machvise is defeated, he fell on the floor as Zoro whispered to him that by the time he wakes up, the birdcage will vanish already. Ideo is still fighting with Dellinger with his explosive punches. Their attacks are so destructives and explosives that you needed some glasses to cover your eyes because of it. 

In short, everyone are trying their best to win the fight. They aren't resting because of the fact that they really need to defeat all of them. Those who already defeated enemies deserved some standing ovation.   
  
Doflamingo and Law are having a fighting-conversation fight about the "Will of D". As Doflamingo said that it is just superstition. Law pierced his sword through Doflamingo's stomach with his "Injection Shoot" and Haruki was super proud at that time. Though she is still having a problem with her cuffs. The only thing that she could think right now is the idea from before, a very wild and creative idea. Oh well, it's now or never. Though as much as she wants to help Law, he was screaming at Haruki inside her head to not interfere in their fight because he was fighting him for some personal reasons of his.   
  
Haruki will only interrupt if Law is about to die from their fight. Haruki will sit back and watch Law die from the hands of Doflamingo. She can't and she doesn't want to. Not only that but Trebol had already turned his body back to normal, not into pieces. Right now, he is so noisy and keeps on bugging about Law that Haruki just wants to plug something on her ears because of how she finds is voice weird.   
  
Law used his Devil Fruit power so that the Rampart Tower will be directed towards Doflamingo and Trebol. Though Law was successful enough for the Rampart Tower to fly towards Doflamingo and Trebol. However, Doflamingo used his "Spiderweb" so that the Rampart Tower will not squash them and created a big spider web that stopped the Rampart Tower before it will hit the two of them. Haruki coughed because of the dust as she could not see Doflamingo and Law's fight on the air because of how the dust is super heavy right now and the dust even got inside her eyes. She covered her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel something.   
  
"It's now or never!" Haruki shouted as she used her feet to grab the small dagger made out of water and before Haruki could threw it into the air, she hardened it so that it could the strings on her wrists. She is confident enough for it to cut the strings. It seems like Law needs some help. Law might not need her to help him, but Haruki cannot just let Doflamingo do that to Law. Haruki then threw the hardened small water dagger on the air and closed her eyes. Though she trusts herself, but she can't trust the dagger that much.   
  
"That was close! I thought I wouldn't have any hands anymore!" once Haruki's wrist is not bounded by Doflamingo's strings, she sighed heavily as she immediately clutched her heart. "Hell! That was somewhat scary!" she added as she then scanned Law with Doflamingo on the air. She could tell that he is not that severely injured, but she began shaking her head because of it and went towards where her swords are in a fast speed.   
  
"Hey, hey, Doffy! Haruki's free!" Trebol shouted as Haruki did not paid much attention to his and gripped her swords tightly on her hands. She then saw that Doflamingo and Law fell on the sky, as Doflamingo gripped Law's wrist on the air while he had his left foot on Law's right arm. Haruki screamed matched with Law as she saw that Law right arm got torn. Doflamingo cutts of Law's right arm from his body with his Strings Saw. Law was screaming on the floor in total pain, and Trebol was laughing so proud and loud when he saw the current state of Law.   
  
"Low!" Haruk shouted and was about to go towards Law when Trebol used his mucus to trapped Haruki from it as it bursts into flame. Haruki shouted fiercely but not in fierce pain, but in mild disappointment in her self to forget about Trebol's existence.   
  
Haruki could only see the color red on both of her eyes and Law's pained screams. She should have interfered on their fight that fast then Law could still have his right arm now. She was so disappointed on herself because of that and the fact that she was wasting a lot of time in cutting the strings on her wrists. She must have used those time to fight with Doflamingo.   
  
"I don't know if you were influenced by the other "D" or not, but you come to challenge me yourself is something that's written in stone, too! That's why I forgive you! Like I forgave my biological father and brother...I'll forgive you with your won death!" Doflamingo told him as he draw his gun that was strapped on his hips.   
  
"Damn!" Law cursed.   
  
Doflamingo aimed his gun at Law, not firing it. "Executions should be done by nothing other than lead bullets. What's the matter? I thought you wanted to pull the trigger."  
  
"Don't you ever pull the trigger, Birdy!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs, gritting her teeth at Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo could only laugh evilly at her, not minding to even give her a glance. Not only him but Trebol laughed at her, too.  
  
"Hey, hey! You're trapped already! You idiot!"   
  
"Shut up, you disgusting mucus man!" Haruki shouted at Trebol, who irked at her words towards him. He keeps on igniting flames on Haruki, but Haruki could not feel pain because she was so worried about Law. She can heal herself, but she does not know if she can heal Law's right arm, or if he can heal it, too.   
  
"Doffy's double! Doffy's double has broken apart!" Trebol screamed when they saw that Doflamingo's clone emrged from the ground and was sent flying on the sky, thick smoke trailing behind. Luffy successfully landed a hit on his clone and defeated it.   
  
"Mingo! Show yourself!" Luffy shouted on the floor he is right now. Luffy is getting angrier and angrier right now because of Doflamingo. He already defeated his clone, the only left is Bellamy.   
  
"Straw Hat-ya!"  
  
"Luffy!"  
  
Doflamingo smirked, looking at the sky. "I guess the cage was a bit too small....to keep it shut in." Doflamingo whispered.   
  
"Let me go you piece of a mucus man!" Haruki shouted at Trebol, but he can only laugh at her because she was so pathetic in his eyes.   
  
"Didn't you hear me?!" Luffy shouted, angrily. As he gritted his teeth so hard that it created a noise. Not only that but he was also gripping his hands tightly into a fist.   
  
With that, Doflamingo went towards the hole so that he could see Luffy. "You don't have to yell like that. I can hear you."  
  
"Hey, Mingo! Stop Bellamy! He's gonna die!"  
  
"Is he still alive?" Doflamingo asked him, not tearing that smirk on his face. He even lowered his head a bit to look down on them. Hearing that, Bellamy's eyes widened more. "Bellamy. Straw Hat, I guess you won't change your mind and finish off Bellamy. All right. That's enough, Bellamy. I set you free. Like you have always been." after saying those words. Doflamingo walked out, going towards Law. However, he smirked at Haruki who is still trapped because of Trebol's power. "You know what, Haruki. You are a very powerful weapon. It such a waste that you pisses me off, that much." Doflamingo told her as Haruki could smirk at his remarks towards her.   
  
"Then I am so proud of myself that I pissed you so bad!" she shouted. Veins started to appear on Doflamingo's forehead as he appeared in front of Haruki. Doflamingo punched Haruki on her face with his hardened fists, not only his fist but also his right and left foot. Haruki screamed in pain because she cannot dodge nor attack Doflamingo because of the fact that she is still trapped.   
  
"What a foul mouth you have there! Such a waste for you to get battered on your pretty face!" Doflamingo laughed at her as he stopped from beating Haruki. Near them, Trebol also laughed wildly at Haruki like a wild animal. No words came out from Haruki's mouth because she was panting heavily and her eyes feel so heavy. "You idiots cannot defeat me!" Doflamingo added as he went to slap Haruki on her rosy cheeks, pretty hard.   
  
Haruki bit her lower lips because of throbbing pain all over her face. Though her face does not concern her, just the pain.   
  
"Haruki-ya!" Law shouted fiercely her name when he saw the fierce beating she got from Doflamingo without mercy. Haruki, on the other hand, did not cry because her comprehensive training with her father figures is more painful and tough than these. To her, this is just nothing. 

"I've wanted you so bad to use for my upcoming plans, Haruki. But getting piss because of you made me realized that you are already useless for my plans. I don't need you anymore!" Doflamingo said to Haruki, smirking at her as he slapped her hard again on her left cheeks. Because of the impact, Haruki's head turned on the side. "Though.....I could sell you to _him_. With your origin, _he_ 'll use you for something that desired _him_ to do a very interesting happening in the country _he_ is in right now! _He_ 'll be so happy to know your existence, _he_ doesn't even know!" Doflamingo added as he keeps on slapping Haruki on both of her cheeks.

"Doflamingo! Stop slapping Haruki-ya on her cheeks!"  
  
Haruki spitted some blood on the ground, as she faced Doflamingo. "Well, I don't care about this man you are talking about!" Haruki shouted as he headbutted Doflamingo so soo hard on her forehead and she even hardened her forehead. Doflamingo did not expect Haruki to do that to him as he promptly fell on the floor, blood gushing out from his forehead because of the impact Haruki head butted him.   
  
"Doffy!" Trebol shouted fiercely his name.   
  
Doflamingo carefully lifted his body from the ground and squished Haruki's on her pained cheeks. Though despite the pain on her throbbing cheeks, Haruki carried out a smirk on Doflamingo, proud of the move she did on Doflamingo before. He was glaring daggers at her as he gritted his teeth so hard that it typically created a terrific noise.   
  
"Let's work with that smirk on your face, shall we?" Doflamingo said as his smirk grew more bigger and eviler. He smacked Haruki with the back of his hands and intentionally keeps on slapping Haruki without mercy on her cheeks countless of times. Haruki's head keeps on turning from side to side because of the impact Doflamingo gave to her. 

_"I have not receive a slap so far on my life. Just today."_ Haruki thought inside her head. She shut both of her eyes tightly and does not want to look at the playful smirk on Doflamingo's face right now. _"Not my Pops, my brothers, Mihawk, Shanks, Zoro arfnd more."_ she added. 

"I-I still haven't......k-kick your ass Doflamingo!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs, despite her weaken state.   
  
"Well, you can't!" Doflamingo shouted at her.   
  
Haruki lifted the side of her mouth to produce a smirk, a very weak one. "N-No....not yet."  
  
"You are just desperate, Haruki. A very desperate one!"  
  
Luffy was fighting with Bellamy right now. And Bellamy is no longer being controlled by Doflamingo. He is fighting Luffy with his own free will. Despite his injured and weakened state, Bellamy can still give Luffy and put him up into a fight. Though Luffy does not really want to fight him because he considered Bellamy as his friend, but he can't do anything. He needs to kick Doflamingo's ass right now.   
  
With Haruki still trapped around Trebol's power, both Doflamingo and him went towards Law, who is beginning to walk somewhere and do something, and definitely not abandoning Haruki nor Luffy. Law crouched his body a little bit to grab and retrieve his sword, and before he could straightened up on his body, Doflamingo appeared behind him while smirking evilly and hands on the pocket of his pants. Doflamingo kicked Law as he fell on the ground. As Doflamingo stomped his left foot on Law's left arm so hard, Law screaming in pain.   
  
"How long will you keep up with this pathetic little revenge game, Law?" Doflamingo asked Law, smirking.   
  
"So pathetic! You're so pathetic!" Trebol commented while looking at Law on Doflamingo's left side as he clutched his staff on his right hand.   
  
Haruki lifted her head weakly at Law, worried about him. "L-Low..." she whispered weakly. Doflamingo nor Trebol did not mind her because of her state that they thought she could no longer give them an attack nor move her body.   
  
"You never lean! Do you wanna lose another arm?" Doflamingo asked him again, cotinuing to stomp his foot on Law's left arm. As Law grunted in throbbing pain. He could only close his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth. "All right. I won't kill you right off. I'll take time and torment you..."  
  
Law glared at Doflamingo. When Doflamingo saw his glare, he kicked Law on his stomach and then as he began punching and kicking him anywhere on his body. Doflamingo then gave Law towards Trebol as he used his powers to trap him, like Haruki. Trebol smashed him on the ground, as Law screamed. However, Law used his sword to help me stood up from his feet while panting pretty hard.   
  
"I've been willing to give you onw or both of my arms from the beginning!" Law informed Doflamingo as he ran towards them, gripping his sword on his left hand.   
  
"He's really stupid! This jerk!" Trebol commented, grinning at Law because of how he finds him stupid and more.   
  
"L-Low....wait for me....I-I'll save...you...."Haruki whispered while having the hard time to speak because of how weak she is right now with all those beating and attacks Trebol and Doflamingo gave to her. Haruki used all of her remaining powers to heal herself because she needs to help Law right now. Law directed his attacks towards Doflamingo, who easily dodged all of his attacks like a pro. Additionally, Trebol attacked Law, too. At the end, Doflamingo and Trebol defeated Law. 

_(Skip time :( for Law and Doflamingo's full fight)_

"BIRDYYYY!" Haruki shouted fiercely top of her lungs when she freed herself from Trebol's mucus. She carefully gathered her extraordinary powers on her feet and dashed towards Doflamingo to attack her, who is smirking widely at Haruki. Haruki draw her fist and directed it at Doflamingo who caught her right fist, however she did a fierce counterattack with her left fist and punched Doflamingo on his cheeks as he was sent flying on the air. Haruki did not waste time as she used her elbow to hit Doflamingo so hard on her stomach. Doflamingo fell on the ground with a loud thud and cracks because of the incredible impact.   
  
Haruki attacked Doflamingo again with the use of her Devil Fruit Power "Water Fist" when Doflamingo used his remarkable strings to catch her fist, however Haruki used her left foot to kick him so hard on his chin. Then Trebol used his Mucus to wrap it around Haruki's waist when she unsheathed her swords and cut it into pieces in a vast speed.   
  
"What?! Why can't I put it back to normal? Hey, hey!" Trebol panicked when he saw that he can't put mucus that Haruki slashed into pieces back to his body.   
  
Haruki smirked. "I just realized that Mucus is made up of a fluid component, roughly 95% of water. How dumb of me to forget that!" Haruki explained to Trebol as she keeps on kicking Doflamingo all over his body, avenging the beating and slaps she got from him before. Trebol's eyes widened at Haruki, as she appeared in front of Trebol. "Mizu-Mizo no Nebula!" Haruki pierced her fist inside Trebol's liquify stomach as a lot of water takes shaped inside him. Haruki jumped beside Law, to protect him if ever Doflamingo will attack. With too much water on Trebol's body, it burst like a hypotonic solution because of too much water. Though Trebol is still not dead, he just can't move his body because he can't use his Devil Fruit powers right now because of Haruki.   
  
"D-Doffy....Hey, hey!" Trebol panicked when he looked at Doflamingo who did not move from the ground, but he is still not dead, too. When he heard Trebol's voice, he slowly lifted his body and smirked at Haruki. 

He wiped the blood on his face. "You caught me off guard there, Haruki. Never knew you were this strong when using Devil Fruit powers! However, it's such a waste that I cannot fight you in your full power! What's making you conceal those powers stored inside you?" Doflamingo laughed, while smirking widely at Haruki.  
  
"Simple, I don't want to destroy you completely!" Haruki replied at Doflamingo, as she used her hands to heal Law. She might not use her powers to heal and put his right arm back, but she can't ease his pain from there. Haruki does not want Doflamingo to found that she had Healing Abilities, but Law needs it so much that she'll do anything for him right now.   
  
Doflamingo looked at her hands. He smirked when he saw that aqua-blue colored around her hands. "You also have healing abilities? Now I'm torn in between finishing you off or.....letting you stay alive and work for me."   
  
"Yeah, no way! As if you can kill me!"   
  
"Then let's see!" Doflamingo smirked as used his strings to grabbed Haruki's wrists and pulled him towards her to punch her on the stomach. After he had punched Haruki on her stomach, he kicked her multiple times there. However, Haruki putted her tight-bounded wrists on Doflamingo's neck, as she raised her right knee and smashed it on Doflamingo's face. With that cue, she jumped far away from him and used Armanent Haki to harden her wrists up until her fists to tear away the strings. Haruki soothed her wrists because of how tight Doflamingo's strings are, as she unsheathed her swords when Doflmaingo used "Bullet Strings" to attack her.   
  
Haruki was just dodging his bullets made out of strings, when Doflmaingo appeared on her back used his "Pentachromatic String" when Doflamingo creates colored strings from each of his fingers and wanted to cut Haruki but Haruki used her swords to block his attack, before he can cut her. However, Doflamingo raised his foot to kicked Haruki on her stomach where in he used and fused his Haki and his Devil Fruit ability to kick Haruki so hard on here stomach. Not only that, but this technique of his has very long strips of strings on his foot that is covered in Haki. Then Doflamingo used his other foot to kick Haruki and unleashed a powerful strike in which he succeeded. This technique of his is called "Athlete", one of the strongest kicking technique of Doflamingo.  
  
Haruki spitted blood from her mouth because she felt like someone is squeezing her internal organs so hard inside her. Doflamingo smirked at Haruki as he raised his finger, directly at Haruki. "Bullet Strings!" he shouted as bullets of strings pierced through Haruki's body, as she screamed in pain while shutting her eyes out.   
  
"Now, can you still give me a fight, Haruki? Seeing your state right now, I don't you can anymore!" Doflamingo shouted at her, smirking. As he gripped Haruki's hair so hard and lifted her head.   
  
"Haruki-ya!" Law shouted her name, but Haruki can only hear pain screaming inside of her. He was about to helped her but Haruki shook her head towards Law, trying to tell him that she does not want his help right now, because she can still fight Doflamingo.   
  
"Is that even a question for you to ask me?" Haruki spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, smirking in to the thin air. Irked at her words, Dolfamingo smashed Haruki's face on the hard ground as Haruki yelped in pain. Law shouted her name again when he saw Haruki.   
  
"I'm done playing with a brat like you, Haruki. You're desperate to defeat me when in fact you can't even defeat me!" Satisfied with what Doflamingo had done to Haruki, he smirked at her one last time and then he went towards Law.  
  
Haruki lifted her body to stand up from the ground with her feet. Though despite of how painful her body is and how tired she is right now, Haruki confronted Doflamingo, who stopped from walking towards Law and turned his body to look at Doflamingo. She wiped the blood from her lips while glaring at something that it's not Doflamingo. "Zoro will be so damn mad at me for being careless and this wounds on my lips!" she grumbled under her breath as she giggled when she mentioned Zoro, she misses him so bad right now and wanted his hugs.   
  
Haruki shifted back her gaze towards Doflamingo. "I'm done playing with you, too, Birdy. Time to get serious. If I say serious, damn serious. You won't kill Low!" Haruki smirked at Doflamingo. As she then fly through the air and concentrated to gather something she waited for the right time to come. And now Haruki concluded that it's the right time for her to do this.   
  
"Mizu-Mizu no Outflow Population Concentration!" Haruki shouted as fresh water all over Dressrosa started to stream on the sky, most importantly towards Haruki as it surrounded Haruki like it form a barrier around her. Doflamingo was about to attack her because he felt danger with this, however due to massive water around Haruki, the pressure was too much for Doflamingo to get near her. Not only that but, the water pushed his body back as Doflamingo used his strings to put him into place.   
  
"What is this?!" King Riku shouted as he gasped when he saw an unexpected thing that is happening in front of them. Not only him, but also the people from the King's Plateau, including Usopp.  
  
"What's happening there right now!? Judging from the water flowing right there, it's definitely Haruki's doings!" Usopp shouted as he pointed the flowing water. This was his first time to see Haruki using this kind of power, because he thought Haruki was more on wielding her two swords more.   
  
"That's Haruki-sama?! It's like an upside-down waterfall!" Kinemon asked Usopp as he and Kanjuro were shocked about Haruki's doing right now on the fourth level.   
  
"Haruki is this powerful?! I mean I knew that she's really powerful, but I did not expect her to be this powerful!" Usopp continued, still had his mouth opened because of pure shocked.   
  
"A prodigious one." Fujitora mumbled as he felt an intense presence as he rolled his dice on the cup he is holding right now.   
  
Doflamingo, Law, and Trebol were looking at her with wide eyes. None of them were talking nor words came out from their mouth because of what they are seeing right now. The flowing water was surrounding like an enchanted circle, entrapping her there. This dome-like structure of a water was trapping Haruki as it began to decreases its size because of how Haruki eagerly consumed the water inside her body, slowly. Back to Haruki, she sucks all the water inside her, healing all over her body, both internal and external parts of her. This power is not only about healing herself, but to gather a huge amount of water inside her and used that incredible amount to be something extraordinary. Haruki had her eyes closed, but she can feel her powers flowing naturally throughout her body.   
  
"Equip Armor! Level one: Cascading Siren!" Haruki shouted as she had already consumed all the fresh water throughout Dressrosa, leaving the sea water. Because of consuming a huge amount of water, she can make an impenetrable armor or a gear made out of water on her body. When Haruki opened her eyes, she saw the dress she wore from before back at the Colosseum was no longer there, as it was progressively replaced with some kind of a blue-aquamarine water flowing-cascading dress that hugs her body perfectly. A white and blue fingerless glove that reached her elbows and a sandal that also reached on her knees. This outfit-looking armor for hers has water cascading on it like an upside-down waterfall. (My bad, I'm not good at describing outfits and stuff, nor I don't want to find on the internet, Peace!)

Haruki looked at Doflamingo with her eyes, as she vanished instantly into the thin air. Before Doflamingo could find her, Haruki appeared in front of him. "Mizu-Mizo no Water Fist!" Haruki directed her hardened water fist on Doflamingo's chin. After punching him there, she appeared at the back of Doflamingo and punched his back that his spine could break or something.   
  
Not only that but Haruki attacked Doflamingo with "Waterfall Compression" wherein when Haruki punched Doflamingo again on his body, he was not sent flying through the air, rather he remained on his position with a huge pain all over his body because of the direct pressure of his body. This attack of Haruki can put her into an advantage because of the fact that are body has water, she can carefully control the water inside the body and exert force in there, like all the water is being pressed into something.   
  
And last but no the least, Haruki's "Thousand Trident" that looks like Doflamingo's "Bullet Strings" so Haruki pierced thousands of tridents made out of water towards Doflamingo's body as she succeeded. Doflamingo feel on the floor, not moving as Haruki unequipped her armor and fell down on the floor, too, because of exhaustion and using too much of power. The side of her lips rose slowly, as she closed her eyes when she can no longer move nor open her eyes, as she let Doflamingo attack her body whenever he likes. She was already tired and can no longer lift her fingers nor her eyes and she badly wanted to take a rest. However, she does not know if Doflamingo is still going to let her live because of all of those attacks he got from Haruki.   
  
Haruki smiled warmly. Guess, she'll leave it to Luffy.  
  
Haruki did succeed in attacking Doflamingo with all of her might, however Doflamingo is still not defeated. He can still feel all those flowing powers inside him. And right now, he is more pissed than before. Haruki almost killed and defeated him, but she stops because she can longer capable of fighting with him because of exhaustion. Doflamingo and Haruki are both stronger. Haruki gave Doflamingo a lot of damaged internal organs. But, Doflamingo used his strings to repair his internal organs. And it's not healing or regeneration, like Haruki.   
  
But what made Haruki satisfied right now is that she got to kick Doflamingo on his ass countless of time before. She couldn't ask for more because that is what she wanted from the start. To gradually kick his ass. The fight of Haruki and Doflamingo was intense that both of them received a lot of damaged internal organs. Haruki can just heal it, but she requires a rest to take for now before healing her body fully.   
  
Doflamingo smashed her head back on the floor because of how pissed he is right now. He keeps on smashing her head on the floor. When he got bored of smashing it, he kicked her body using his "Athlete", fusing his Haki and Devil Fruit power, so hard as she was sent flying through the room. Not only that but Doflamingo used his strings to spread Haruki's arms horizontally on the floor while face planting on the floor. He pierced bars made out of strings on her both of her arms, her thighs, and her back. A lot of bars as Haruki yelped in pain and blood started gushing on all the parts where Doflamingo pierced her, and additionally on her mouth.   
  
Doflamingo had two bars on both of his hands as he pierced it on Haruki's back himself. Haruki screamed in pain and she then bit her lips while grunting in pain. "You are pissing me so much, Haruki! You actually did injure my body, but this is nothing! It may be deep, but this won't kill me completely! You still think you can stop and defeat me with your technique back there, huh?! This will be the last time you'll fight me! Time to say good- "   
  
Before Doflamingo could pierce Haruki some bars made out of strings, Law confronted him and pierced his sword on Doflamingo's stomach, Law's "Injection Shoot". Before he did that to Doflamingo, he had created a "Room" first before launching his attack on his body. Afterwards, with his "Shambles", Haruki was on the other side of the room as a rock boulder appeared on the area where Haruki was. As Haruki is still pierced with a lot of bars on body. Bars made out strings as Doflamingo fused it with Haki.   
  
"Don't do that to Haruki-ya! I'll fight you instead, Doflamingo!" Law shouted at Doflamingo as he hardened his right leg to kick Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo hardened his leg, too, to equally attack Law. Haruki wanted to lift her eyes to look at Law, and say something to him about not fighting Doflamingo, but she can't. She was no longer able to do what she wanted to something right now. Doflamingo and Law started fighting again as Law was so worried about Haruki right now. 

_"L-Low....I'm sorry....I can't no longer protect you....I'm still weak...."_ Haruki said inside her head as she wanted to fight more and heal herself. But with all those fighting and healings stuff, she can no longer do it, nor her body. Haruki does not want to take a rest, but her body does. You might lie, but your body cannot lie. 

_"I'm still weak."_ Haruki thought as darkness started to devour her completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> I apologize for the fighting scenes. I'm still learning about those and yes, I sucks a lot. However, please bear with me. I also don't want to over-power Haruki. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***


	34. 32-Defeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

With Senior Pink's defeat, Franky collapsed on the ground with a smile on his face. While the Tontattas's destroyed the factory, almost grasping the victories. Zoro defeated Pica, who returned to his massive stone to attack the Colosseum fighters and King Doldo on the King's Plateau, where Usopp and the others are. Zoro attacked Pica with his Haki, and Pica did the same thing. However, Zoro was more stronger than him, as he completely defeated Pica as he cuts his stone massive body into pieces. On the King's Plateau, they were so shocked at Zoro as they praised him with positive words and how strong Zoro is, and they congratulated him. However, Zoro was so worried for Haruki's group right now and he still hasn't heard news about them. Zoro was worried sick for Haruki's state right now and all he could do is to pray for Haruki, Luffy and Law's safety.   
  
If Haruki saw Zoro finishing off Pica, she'll be the most proud woman alive on the world. And shout across the sea that she is so proud of Zoro that she can die now on his arms. Sadly, she can't because her she shut herself for an hour, to take a rest. And if she can already gather enough strength and courage, she'll have to face Doflamingo again and help Luffy, for the last time already. This time, she and Luffy will defeat him. She told herself that she was weak when she fought with Doflamingo before. Right now, she'll fight Doflamingo more serious than they fought from before.   
  
Luffy, Law, and Haruki are their last retort in claiming back Dressrosa again and bring it into full of pure bliss and joy.   
  
"Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted Doflamingo's name so hard on top of his lungs, in order for Doflamingo to hear his angry voice. Though Doflamingo did heard him and laughed evilly, but he was so busy fighting with Law right now to direct his attention towards Luffy.   
  
When Luffy succeeded in knocking out Bellamy, he out where Law and Haruki are. And when he saw Haruki's state, he first pulled out the bars made out of strings first and shouted for her name. However, Haruki did not open her eyes but she did felt Luffy's presence. Luffy checked her pulse and sighed heavily when she is still alive. He carried her bride style and lay her gently on the floor, near the wall.   
  
With Viola's clairvoyance, she reported everything to all of them about what's happening right now on Haruki' group. Viola's eyes widened when she saw that Haruki was in a bad shape. She was torn in between telling Zoro about Haruki, so she just looked at Zoro with wide eyes and no words came out from her mouth.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?! I ask for Haruki's state right now! Tell me you saw from there!" Zoro shouted at Viola as Usopp clutched his body to prevent him from moving towards Viola, who still had her eyes widened.   
  
Viola putted her hands on her mouth. "S-She's in a critical condition.....and Luffy carried her on a wall to...slump her back on it." Viola reported to Zoro, looking at him straight on the eyes. Hearing that made Zoro, gipped his hands tight in to a fist as he gritted his teeth that made some harsh sound. He was about to go towards there, when Usopp and some people were restraining from going there. "B-But....Haruki smiled at Luffy." Viola continued.   
  
"She's not dead yet, Zoro! Haruki is a strong woman!" Usopp told Zoro as he tried his best to old hi back.   
  
Zoro snapped at Usopp. "I know! But I don't want to rest and wait for to be back into my arms!"  
  
"Haruki wanted to kick Doflamingo's ass and bring smile to all the Dressrosian's! Haruki will be fine! Just have faith in Luffy and Haruki!"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Haruki! Stay with me! Don't die on us! You wanted to sail out across the ocean right?! Hey, Haruki!" Luffy shouted at Haruki and stopped himself when Haruki weakly smiled at him. Seeing that Luffy shed some droplets of tears. "Take a rest, Haruki. By the time you opened your eyes, Mingo's already defeated! I'm gonna assure you that! But....I want to fight Doflamingo with you since we promised together last time, right? So please....open up your eyes before I kick his ass alone, okay Haruki? " Luffy shouted so hard that he tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. His eyes soften when he looked at Haruki while he grasped her hands on his hands. He let go of Haruki's hands and stood up, as he then fixed his hat on his head. He turned his body to look at where Law and Doflmaingo are right now.   
  
"Doflamingo! There you are!" Luffy shouted while he is on the air right now.   
  
Doflamingo laughed evilly as he turned his head towards Luffy. "You're late, Straw Hat. Since I emancipated him, Bellamy became free, didn't he?"   
  
"Don't play dumb! You knew full well!" Luffy growled as he stretched his right arm on the air to Doflamingo a punch. He then sucks his left thumb as Luffy inflated his right arm to make it bigger and better, and used Armanent Haki to finish it off. "That he wasn't gonna run away! Gomu-Gomu no....Elephant Gun!"   
  
"Spiderweb!" before Luffy could smash Doflamingo with his gigantic hardened right fist, Doflamingo used his powers to blocked Luffy's attack as a massive spiderweb appeared. Luffy gritted his teeth as he used force on his arm, Doflamingo doing the same thing. "I see. So Bellam didn't run away." Doflamingo added as he showed his smirk towards Luffy.   
  
"What's so funny?!" Luffy shouted as he used his left hands to gripped Doflamingo's webs and dashed forward on his web to pass through and appeared at Doflamingo's back, still on the air. Doflamingo did not expect Luffy to do that as he turned his body to look at Luffy. Lufy harded both of his fists up until his arms while glaring at Doflamingo. "Gomu-Gomu no....Hawk Gatling!"  
  
Luffy punched where Doflamingo is and he destroyed some parts on the ground and dust started to appear, blocking his sight on Doflamingo. Luffy gasped when he then felt a presence near him. A huge string like a loop was about to smash Luffy when he dodged it immediately. When Luffy landed on the ground, it keeps on hitting him at a very fast speed. When Luffy noticed that there are some blood on his feet, he turned his head at his back and saw that Law was laying on his stomach on the floor. Blood was everywhere near Law and Luffy crouched on the floor, worried sick about Law.   
  
"Hey, Tra-guy! Why are you bleeding so much?! What happened to your arm? Hey! Stay with me! Tra-guy! Hey! Tra-guy!" Luffy shouted as he keeps shaking lightly on Law's body. But Law was not responding to any of Luffy's words. Luffy gritted his teeth while looking at Law.  
  
Doflamingo walk slowly towards where Law and Luffy are. "He's dead...It's obvious. Just like what I did to Haruki!" Doflaminngo casually told Luffy, smirking.   
  
"You're lying!" Luffy snapped at him, gritting his teeth while murderiously looking at Doflamingo with his bloody red eyes.   
  
"I'm not. It seemed like he trusted you so much but what a shame. He said you can work miracles. Can you, Straw Hat? Haruki was so desperate in killing me, letting her anger dominate her. Now look at Haruki, defeated and.....lifeless on the ground. I didn't think you were that strong when I fought you, though....Now bring it on! There are the two of us!" Doflamingo smirked. Trebol with his completed body walked towards Doflamingo, standing near beside him. He was smirking at them, as if Haruki did not shattered his mucus body into pieces. Haruki did, but he got a bright circle that can heal him. This was meant for Doflamingo, but he seriously need it or he'll die. So with Princess Mansherry healing abilities, Trebol got back on his feet. 

"How dare you bastards!" Luffy shouted as he confronted them. Luffy ran towards Doflamingo and Law to attack them. Every steps he took, his anger grow more. "Gomu-Gomu no....  
  
"Pentachromatic Strings!" Doflamingo's strings on each of his hands turned into colorful ones. Trebol laughed as he attacked Luffy with his mucus, but he dodged it skillfully on the air.   
  
"....Battle-Axe!" Luffy stomped his bloody foot because of Law's blood towards them, but Doflamingo and Trebol jumped somewhere to dodge his attack. When landed on the floor, he began running again, directly towards the two. "Gomu-Gomu no.....Giant Whip! Armanent Hardening!"  
  
The three of them began fighting as you could hear the angriness in Luffy's voice of what Doflamingo had done towards Haruki and Law. Every time Luffy punched, kicked and just attack Doflamingo, he let out his anger because of that. What was really shocking right now is that the bird cage is slowly shrinking its size, like a closing umbrella, like what Doflamingo had informed Luffy. The town went more destructive than ever, especially the northern part of Dressrosa. People were all running away, and helping one another. Children were crying because of the happenings in there country right now. And Usopp, he was panicking a lot, more than the Dressrosian's. All they could right now is to pray for their lives to spare.   
  
Doflamingo laughed evilly. "I'm not willing to save anybody. What's the advantage of letting people who learned the secret of the country survives? Towns, people, animals....And your allies....And you! Everything! So your friends died just a little before...Right. Straw Hat-ya? That's what he used to call you? Oh, and Haruki! She was just to weak to defeat me! She's not that strong enough and is so full of herself! "  
  
"He died so miserably. Oh, Law, he shouldn't have messed with us....Haruki almost killed me but thanks to that dwarf princess's Heal-Heal powers, and it brought me back to this!" Trebol laughed a she spread his arms on the air.   
  
"Today, Dressrosa will...." Doflamingo trailed as he then looked at the sky, the bird cage. "....perish." and then Doflamingo took one step forward, smirking and looking at Luffy. "Oh, you don't have to worry. I'll build a country again." Doflamingo added.   
  
"Mingo! If I kick your ass, everything will be okay!" Luffy shouted at him as he ran directed to him.  
  
Doflamingo spread his arms. "I was trying to suggest that you can't do that!"  
  
And then their fight continue. And before Luffy could attack Doflamingo....  
  
"Shambles!" Law appeared infront of Doflamingo, who was shocked by his sudden appearance. Doflamingo shouted his name. "You're the one that'll perish! Doflamingo!" Law shouted at hm.  
  
"Go!"   
  
Law pierced his green light like a thunderous knife on Doflamingo's chest. "This operation will destroy you from inside your body! Gamma Knife!"   
  
Doflmaingo shouted in pain as he spitted blood out from his mouth as he looked at Law, shockingly. Law thrusted his attack more on Doflamingo's chest to destroy his internal organs completely. Trebol was just watching at Doflamingo and Law, not minding to help him. Although he screamed Dof4lamingo's name and was shock as to why Law is still alive, and how did he make an Op-Op attack without creating a Room.  
  
"No, we're in a Room now! It'll shorten my life somewhat but I've put up a Room which is so big you can't see it!" Law explained to him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Law gritted his teeth while looking at Doflmaingo with so much anger bore inside his eyes. "For this moment and for this attack!" Law began explaining as he recalled what he did before. He exchanged his body with some low-rank enemies so that he won't get hit by Doflamingo's bullets. As he returned when he heard Luffy's voice. Then he began talking to Luffy about his plan. "Nobody can defend an attack that comes from inside their body! Even you can't counteract this technique!" Law thought inside his head. Doflamingo fell on his knees because of how throbbing and painful is the inside of his body.   
  
"Doffy! You're a king! Don't fall on your knees anymore!" Trebol shouted at Doflamingo, not minding to help him or what.   
  
Hearing that, Doflamingo raised his right hand to grip Law's head. "You'd better know what you've done! It's no use! Even if you kill me, it's too later for you to....I won't let you get away with this! Law!" Doflamingo spoke as he spit blood from his mouth every time he finish a sentence. Doflamingo was about to attack Law with his left hand with his Devil Fruit powers, when Luffy came into the scene.   
  
"This is for what you have done to Haruki! Gomu-Gomu no.....Jet Stamp!" he kicked Doflamingo on his stomach, equipping his Second Gear. Doflamingo was sent across the room when Luffy had kicked him on his stomach. Doflamingo fell on the floor as his body rested on a big chunks of rocks on the room they all are in.   
  
"Doffy! Are you all right?!" Trebol shouted as his eyes widened when Doflamingo fell on the floor, arms spread out. However, Doflamingo was not answering him. "This can't be happening! Our king has been brought down by such small-fry pirates like them!"  
  
"You jerk!"   
  
"Wait! Straw Hat-ya!" Law stopped Luffy when he saw that Doflamingo cupped his forehead with his right hand. Luffy looked at Law, who was on all fours on the floor because he is all in pain right now. He crawled his way towards where Doflamingo is right now with the use of his left arm and his legs. Luffy murmured his name. Every time Law crawled, he grunted loudly because of his memories from before. "That bastard is..." Law trailed.   
  
"Hey, can you even move?!" Luffy shouted at him, worried sick. 

"That bastard is my responsibility....!" Law grumbled as he lifted his body to stand up from his feet. And when he succeeded, he was limping but he tried his best not to. "Room!" Law created a small room, enough for him and Doflamingo. He was then thinking about Doflamingo's younger brother, Donquixote Rosinante aka Corazon. Law then lifted his head to look at Doflamingo, glaring at him. _"It's over now, Doflmaingo!"_ he thought inside his head.

Not only that but he gave Haruki towards Robin's group to med her countless injuries. When Princess Mansherry was willing enough to heal Haruki with her abilities. When Robin saw how fatal and critical Haruki's injuries and conditions are, she was genuinely shocked and one thing that she could think is Zoro's possible reaction to these. With the help of Princess Mansherry, Haruki was no longer in critical conditions as she now unconscious. Robin had Haruki's head on her lap while soothing Haruki's hair, worried for her. Rebecca and Kyros were also worried for Haruki. Leo and the other two Tontatta's were praying for Haruki to open up her eyes.   
  
All they could know is Haruki to wake up. 

_"Haruki."_ Zoro thought while biting his lower lip so hard. 

Law exhaled air deeply. "You have no chance to survive now. The Gamma Knife destroys your internal organs without an external wound. When a doctor says so, there's no doubt!" Law told Doflamingo, who spitted blood from his mouth while panting heavily because of the pain inside his body.  
  
"Law! You fool! What did you do to Doffy?!" Trebol yelled at Law, creasing his forehead because of anger. He flew directly towards Law as Luffy kicked his mucus body out of the way, not wanting Trebol to interfere Law's business with Doflamingo. That is something Luffy won't want Trebol to do right now. Because of Luffy's kick on his body, Trebol's tumbled his way on the floor as his face planted on the floor.  
  
"Don't get in his way!" Luffy shouted at Trebol.  
  
Law spoke. "You just....gathered up people who were convenient for you and called it a Family. And your biological younger brother, Cora-san, who tried to stop your rampage, got...  
  
"It's such a shame.....He betrayed me and even pointed a gun at me..." Doflaming spoke, having a hard time to speak normal.  
  
"You knew! That Cora-san wasn't gonna pull the trigger! I could pull it." Law said as he looked at his hand that he tightened. Hearing his words, Doflamingo laughed at Law.   
  
"I bet so." Doflaming coughed after he had said those. As the side of his lips rose to carry out a smirk. "You're the same as me."   
  
"Yeah, whatever you say." Law replied while closing his eyes after. "But on that day, you were the one who was supposed to die!" Law spitted out words towards Doflamingo. Wanting to tell Doflamingo that he should have died back there, instead of Corazon.   
  
Doflamingo laughed, remembering that memory. "Law, I have something to say that's as evil as you think I am. Corazon was a drag and an eyesore to me. He started to have a cheesy sense of justice and let out his worthless feelings. He was an incompetent man. When I killed him that day, it was a great load off my mind....."  
  
"Counter Shock!" Law did not let Doflamingo finish his sentence, as he let his anger take over him and did an attack like a shock on Doflamingo's body, shocking his body when someone is hit by a lightning. Doflamingo gritted his teeth and groaned in pain.   
  
"Go to hell, you demon!" Law cursed at Doflamingo. He exerted more pressure on Doflamingo's body, as Doflamingo spitted blood because of it. It did not take too long for Trebol to shout Doflamingo's name. After Law's attack, Doflamingo's arms fell limply on the floor, not moving anymore.   
  
Lawbegan breathing heavily as his vision started to get blurry because of exhaustion and using too much of his power. Not only that, but he had lost a lot of blood from his right arm before. He stumbled on his feet while walking backwards, as he then fell on the floor while breathing so heavily. Law was then looking at the sky and the darkness started to swallow him.   
  
Seeing that, Luffy immediately went beside him while calling his name over and over again. It took him minutes to keep calling and shouting Law's name. "Tra-guy! Hey! Stay with me!" Luffy shouted while looking at Law.   
  
"Tra-guy!"   
  
Law slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Luffy's worried look on his face. He was tired as he really wanted to move his body right now, but when he noticed that when he opened his eyes, it was weak and told himself to take a rest for a minute.   
  
"Oh, Straw Hat-ya...." he mumbled when he said what he used to call Luffy. Law was breathing beavily while grunting in pain. "You don't have to worry about me. More importantly how's Doflamingo?" he asked. Law's eyes then widened when Doflamingo rose from his feet, as if Law did nothing to his internal organs before. Not only him, but Luffy was also shocked by it.   
  
Trebol laughed when he saw Doflamingo. "That's our king! Hey!"  
  
"H-How is it possible?" Law asked, and eyes widened because of shock. There stood Doflamingo, towering the duo with his height and his straightened body while glaring at Law and Luffy.   
  
Doflaming spoke, not even stuttering. "If I have enough time, I can apply first aid to myself. Inside my body now, strings are repairing my inner organs. How smartly you can use your ability is important. It's a bit different from recovery, though. I am disappointed that you didn't notice about this when Haruki almost destroyed every part of my body and killed me with her attack from before, Law. Thank you for suicide attack." Doflamingo slowly advanced his way towards where Luffy and Law right now. Every time he took a step forward, and his smirk grew more bigger and eviler.   
  
"What?!" Luffy shouted as Trebol used his Devil Fruit powers to trap him, like what he did towards Haruki from before.   
  
"Sticky-Sticky Chain!" he then directed Luffy on the air and pulled him back on the ground. "Stick-Stickem!" with mucus wrapped around Luffy's waist, he was hammered on the ground as dust started to appear in his area. Trebol laughed while looking at Law.   
  
Doflamingo stopped from walking when he was near Law already. "I can stop your breath at least." Doflamingo spoke as he raised his right foot, highly on the air. Law could not do anything because he can't move his body right now.   
  
"Damn!" Law cursed so loud that he even closed his eyes because of it. Before Doflamingo could stomp his foot on Law's face, Luffy appeared. When Luffy saw from before that Doflamingo is about to kick Law on his head hard with his right foot, he immediately went into the action, stopping Doflamingo from doing that towards Law. While Law was on the floor, waiting for Doflamingo's foot to came contact with his bloody head, he was just closing his eyes and his left hadn covered her eyes because Law is crying right now. Luffy's foot was was blocking Doflamingo's foot, with that angry look on his face. If Doflamingo is pissed because of them, who are trying to defeat them, then Luffy is so angry for what Doflamingo had done to Law and Haruki, not only his friends but throughout Dressrosa.   
  
"How dare you stop me?!" Doflamingo asked Luffy. As veins started to appear on his forehead because of how piss he is with Law right now for stopping him from kicking Law on his face. Luffy lifted up his head to look at Doflamingo. Doflamingo raised his right foot again, looking down at them. "I was just looking to smash up Law's head! I'll do that to Haruki again!" Doflamingo shouted as he then hardened his right foot and smash Law's head again. However, before he could accomplish that, Luffy hardened his, also while he blocked Doflamingo's foot.   
  
Red and black like lightning appeared because of the clash and the colliding of Supreme King. Law stopped from covering his eyes as he looked at Luffy and Doflamingo right now, Trebol did the same thing and he was shocked because Luffy used it, too. Because of the immense presence, all the people from the Dressrosa were so shock of it as their eyes widened. Trebol and Law were sent flying across the room. 

_"Straw Hat-ya....He can use it after all!"_ Law thought inside his head while looking at Luffy and Doflamingo, still colliding the most rarest type of Haki that you can't train to acquire. 

"Straw Hat! You're not good enough to compete with Doffy!" Trebol informed Luffy as he remembered the time he meets Doflamingo asked him if he wants to take revenge and more. He sees a king inside Doflamingo, an evil one, I presume. Anyways, Trebol told Doflamingo that he is a man who was chosen by the heaven and he was also the one who gave Doflamingo a Devil Fruit back when he was still young. "Doffy's different! He's a totally different caliber! His birth nurtured madness in him! His fate fed him anger! And they changed this man into a perfect demon! No less, the ultimate evil! Doffy is....the true king who was chosen by heaven!" Trebol explained to Luffy as he used his staff to point it at Doflamingo.   
  
"So what?!" Luffy shouted so hard as pushed more force on his foot that he and Doflamingo let go of their foot. Luffy kicked him on he face but was blocked by Doflamingo by hardening his right fist before Luffy could land a hit on Doflamingo's face. Luffy jumped on the air as he extended his hardened right fist towards Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo dodged it by jumping away. Luffy noticed that right away as he dashed towards him by giving more punches, kicks, and more. The both of them keeps on fighting furiously on the room, without a ceiling. Trebol said something that made Doflamingo's shades turned bloody red . As Doflamingo remembered his past, he laughed wildly like an animal and smirked evilly.   
  
With all those fights and conversations, Trebol was so mad at Law for calling him a bastard. Law even reveled to Luffy that he is not a Logia type user. Trebol's massive body on the outside is not what it looks like. On the inside, he was so thin and looks like he is malnourished or something. He used his staff that can produce a fire towards Law, but he failed miserably because Law landed an attack on him that made him fell on the floor. The fire ignites because of Trebol's mucus or his Sticky-Sticky power all over the place.   
  
Fire and smoke surrounded the room, without a ceiling. As on cue, Luffy jumped towards the Sunflower Field and Luffy gave Law towards Robin to properly take care of Trafalgar Law. Though despite of her shock because of Trafalgar Law's arm, Robin too care of him. Luffy saw that Haruki was not covered in visible bruises and blood, so he smiled sadly at Haruki. Law and Haruki are in good hands right now. However, Doflmingo appeared out of nowhere, calling Robin's name.  
  
"Don't do anything unnecessary! He's still breathing, and so is Haruki. Both hasn't been dismissed yet." Doflamingo smirked as he made his way towards them.  
  
"Doflamingo!" Kyros shouted as he unsheathed his swords, kneeling his knee on the ground while covered in bruises and blood.  
  
Luffy glared at Doflamingo. "That jerk! He's still going for Tra-guy and Haruki!"  
  
"He's a finisher!" Doflamingo shouted a she used his finger to point at Law, attacking him with his string. Robin was shocked and couldn't move or anything.  
  
"Gomu-Gomu no....Hawk Whip!"  
  
"Bullet Strings!" Doflamingo aimed his bullet strings towards Law and Robin, leaving Haruki because Doflamingo still had something to do with her. However, before Luffy could attack and stop with his hardened foot on Doflamingo and his attacks,Doflamingo's bullet made their way towards the duo. Luffy cursed loudly at that and creased his forehead.  
  
"Tra-guy! Robin!" Luffy shouted so loud.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Robin could only protect Law with her body. In a vast speed, Cavendish appeared out of nowhere and protected Law and Robin. He had his swords intentionally blocked all of Doflmaingo's bullet strings.  
  
"Precious Metal Axe!"  
  
"Cabbage-kun!" Robin called his name while looking at him with her shock face. Kyros and Rebecca went towards Law and Robin to protect her or something. While Leo and the other two dwarves/fairies are taking care of Haruki, who is still unconscious now.  
  
Cavendish looked at Robin with his dazzling aura. "I'm sorry. I'd been sleeping until a while ago. Hasn't this all been settled yet, Straw Hat?!" Cavendish shouted so that Luffy could hear him ask a question.  
  
Luffy did not mind Cavendish right now because all of his attentions are towards Doflamingo, alone. He was creasing his forehead while glaring at him with his wrathful eyes and was cursing Dolfamingo inside his mind. Their surrounding was so hot and fiery because of what Trebol had done a while ago towards Law, that he failed. Wanting to say something right now, not to Doflamingo but to someone who had asked him a question a while ago, while he was so busy glaring and cursing Doflmaingo right now.   
  
"Cabbage! Take everyone and get off of this plateau!" Luffy shouted as he tightened his fists.   
  
"No way! Since I stand before Doflamingo here, I wanna land at least one blow, too! I want to avenge Haruki!" Cavendish shouted back at Luffy while gritting his teeth. When he saw Haruki unconscious on the ground, he was so angry at Doflamingo for doing those to Haruki.   
  
Luffy creased his forehead, knitting his eyebrows together. He opened his mouth again, "I leave everybody in your hands!"  
  
Cavendish's blue eyes widened. "L....Leave them in my hands?! Trust....Respect....Popularity!" he then closed his eyes as stars disappeared. "Straw Hat is my fan. My fan is asking me a favor! I can't turn it down! I know Bartolomeo is on the lower level! Let's go down there now using his ability!" Cavendish said as he turned his body to look at Robin.  
  
Kyros was crouched down on the floor while looking at Law. Not only him, but the Leo and his two friends were there, too. "Can you treat him somehow, Leo?!" asked Kyros, not tearing his gaze towards Law.  
  
"The cut is ragged! If I can manage to sew them together...." Leo explained and stopped from talking because Princess Mansherry spoke in her soft voice.   
  
"I can heal him with my Watering Can!"  
  
Rebecca smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Princess Mansherry!" Rebecca then looked at Kyros and Leo in a serious look. "In any case, we'd better go down now as Lucy said! However....what about Ruki? She'd wanted to fight Doflamingo with Lucy...."  
  
"She's still unconscious and might wake up for about 2 hours or more than that." Kyros spoke as he turned his head to look at Haruki, still laying and closing her eyes on the ground, same with Law. 

_"I believe in her. I believe in Ruki and Lucy that they will fight together and defeat Doflamingo."_

Cavendish went on the cliff to looked down at Bartoloemo, who is still cannot move on about the fight of Zoro and Pica before and how cool Zoro was there.   
  
He was crying in tears of joy and not even minding that he has a lot of bruises all over his body. The only thing that concerns him right now is Zoro and how awesome of a swordsman he is.   
  
"That was kick-ass! How he took down Pica was awesome!" he shouted while looking at the King's plateau where Zoro, Usopp and the others are right now. They all are waiting for Luffy.......and Haruki to defeat Doflamingo and bring the joy of Dressrosa back.  
  
"Hey, Bartolomeo! Make stairs with your barrier!" Cavendish shouted, instructing Bartolomeo right now with something because they needed to get down on his level.   
  
"Zoro-senpai! Forever!" Bartolomeo cried.   
  
Hearing him shouting and fan boying, Cavendish snapped. "Are you even listening, you fool!"  
  
Bartolomeo stopped from crying because someone ruined his mood. He shifted his body to look at Cavendish with that menacing glare he could muster. "I don't take orders from strange, dual-natured creeps!" Bartolomeo smirked.   
  
"Make stairs for Nico Robin and the others! Hurry up!" Cavendish explained to him while he raised his fists on the air while stomping both of his foot on the ground, one at a time.  
  
"Oh, is it for Robin-senpai?!" Bartolomeo's eyes turned into stairs when Cavendish mentioned Robin's name.   
  
Rocks were beginning to collapse on the floor because of Doflamingo and Luffy's intense fight. With that as a cue, Cavendish carried Law bridal style as Robin carried Haruki on her back. However, Law told Cavendish to leave him there on the Sunflower Field. Cavendish and Robin wouldn't dare to leaven him there alone because Luffy told them to take care of them.   
  
"For past 13 years....I've been living just to kill Doflamingo! I've done......everything I can! I have to leave the rest to Straw Hat-ya! If he's gonna win, I wanna see it through with my own eyes here! If he loses, I need to be here and....die along with him! ....got him involved in this conflict....I gotta see it through with my own eyes here! Leave me! As for Haruki-ya......please do not let her confront Doflamingo again. It is either he will kill her or......use her for something that will shock the world. If Straw Hat-ya wins, I want to at least find out what Doflamingo want with Haruki....Something made me curious about it."  
  
"Trafalgar...." Cavendish muttered as Law still continue to gripped Cavendish's coat with his hand.   
  
"Tra-guy-kun......Captains of allied pirate groups have to do an equal footing. Luffy is here.....of his own free will. He doesn't fight if he has no will to." Robin took a step forward on Law, as she explained to him.   
  
"Leave me here! Take Haruki-ya with you! I'm begging you!" Law begged as he looked straight in Cavendish's eyes. He was serious about them leaving Law right on, alone. With that determined look on Law's eyes, Cavendish sighed heavily.  
  
"I don't think I can talk you out of it...Nico Robin, you and Haruki-my best friend go ahead. I would not want to let anyone hurt Haruki again." Cavendish spoke, as he lowered Law on the ground, with his sword.   
  
"Cabbage-kun!"  
  
"Robin senpai! I will help you now and Haruki-megumi-senpai!" Bartolomeo exclaimed while spreading his arms on the air, topless. "Barrier-bility: Stairs!"  
  
Cavendish sat on the ground, turning his head a bit to look at Robin and his eyes soften when his eyes landed on Haruki at Robin's back. "I can't listen to a suicidal wish. I'll stay here, too. You need to come to terms with it. If you're gonna die, it's got to be after me." Cavendish spoke, referring to Law. As Law's eyes widened because of Cavendish's words to him. He was not worried because Cavendish might attack him in his weaken state, but he was willing enough to stay with him.   
  
"Robin-senpai! Come down!" Bartolomeo called again because the stairs are ready for Robin to run into.  
  
"Robin-san! Bartolomeo made us stairs!" Rebecca informed Robin as she and Kyros went down on the stairs first that Bartolomeo made.   
  
"Go. You can wear this. You have to go, Nico Robin. Let me look after him. And look after my her, my best friend." Cavendish said as he handed Robin his coat because of the wound from her back. Despite the wound from her back, Robin carried Haruki on her back as he did not even mind her wound there because she was more worried for Haruki right now.   
  
"Thank you, Cabbage-kun" Robin thanked him as she lowered Haruki on the ground first to wear the coat. While Robin is wearing the coat, Cavendish caressed Haruki's face and smiled softly at her. Law looked at Haruki, deepening his stare at Haruki. He was so curious about Haruki and wanted to find something to ease his curiousness of her. Robin wore Cavendish coat as Cavendish then smiled at Robin as he helped Robin slump Haruki back on her back.   
  
"Robinland!" Leo spoke as he saw Robin wearing Cavendish coat, and Haruki slumped on her back. Robin stopped from walking to hear what Leo is going to say something to her. "We'll stay here, too! We can't leave the wounded Lawland here like that. We'll leave Harukiland to you!"  
  
Robin smiled at them as she then looked at Haruki on her back.

_"Hang in there, Haruki. We'll get you somewhere safe."_

_(Skipping the fight time, now. Though I felt bad for Haruki to lose during their fight with Doflamingo. However, I guess I'll have to do something that Haruki is too OP. Though Haruki's first real fight with someone strong is hard for her, I hope it will be a lesson for her something. HAHA. Peace!)_

"The birdcage is shrinking!" Rebecca shouted as she is dwelled on about the people. Some people helped those who needed help, but they are more people out there who save theirselves more than they save other people.

 _"Everybody. Listen. I'm....the former king of the Dressrosa- Riku Doldo III. This country is now, by the game that the current king Doflamingo started, in a giant Birdcage with visible escape. On top of that, that vicious Birdcage keeps shrinking, slicing up the town. You fell on this reality too suddenly. I'm sure your emotions can't even catch up and you're just trying to save your won, or somebody's else's, life now! But this is not a dream! Nor a tragedy that has begun today! For a decade, we have always lived in the Birdcage called Dressrosa under the reign of the pirates! For a decade, we have always been puppets that live under their manipulation. That is reality! But that will end soon! The Donquixote Family that we thought nobody could match has...."_ King Riku Doldo III spoke through the Den Den Mushi. 

He then continued. _".....almost wiped out by the hands of the tough warriors who only happened to be here in this country! All of the Family's executives are already taken down! The only enemy there is left to beat.....is the current king of Dressrosa- Doflamingo! And the one who is fighting him is the pirate- Straw Hat Luffy! And additionally, Haruki from Straw Hat, too. She fought with Doflamingo before and landed a lot of blows on him....however, Haruki is in grave condition right now. I believe that he and she are the one will destroy the Birdcage for us!"_

 _"Haruki.....please be safe and alive!"_ Zoro thought inside his head as he gritted his teeth and gripped both of his hands, still ridding on the Sparrow with Kinemon and Kanjuro.

 _"I feel very impotent because although I'm a former king, all I can do is to stake this country's fate on some strange pirates! However, I can't help crying out like this! Whether he wins or loses, it'll only take several dozen minutes! Until then, try to survive, whatever it takes! I don't want any one of you to get crushed by the constriction of the country! Keep running! Even if you run out of breath! Or even if your leg breaks! Just for several dozen minutes, try to survive! There is hope! Please don't give up!"_ King Riku Doldo III, cried. 

Every one on Dressrosa did not lose hope, as those people who can no longer run because of gradual exhaustion and injuries started to stand up on their own, and run for their lives to survive. The doctor and nurses on a local hospital did their best to help those people who are confined on the medical beds, as a lot of people came and helped them with the medical beds. Each and every one of them did not try to save their own lives. As Navy soldier's, pirates and Dressrosian are helping one another to save their lives and save other people's lives. The old and young started running, as if King Riku Doldo's III gave them enough courage and strength to start running again. That's the power of the former King of Dressrosa.  
  
As all of them put their passionate faith in Luffy to take down Doflamingo.   
  
Robin with Haruki still slumped on her back, Bartoloemo, Rebecca and Kyros went towards where the Colosseum fighters are. Just like them, they were watching Luffy fight with Doflamingo and the Birdcage that is slowly shrinking. Robin then carefully and gently laid Haruki down on the ground, as she gently caressed her cheeks after. The other Colossum fighters asked Robina and her group what happened to Haruki as none of them answered the full content as to why Haruki is like this.   
  
The side of Haruki's mouth rose, as smile was plastered on her face when she heard King Riku Doldo's III speech. Though she was disappointed in herself because she couldn't take down Doflamingo on her own as she was so weak. But...that's not what Haruki concerns more now. She has something to do.....and that something is to take down the Birdcage!

_"Straw Hat Luffy won?!"_

Haruki opened her eyes when she heard that. The first thing that she saw was the shrinking Birdcage. Luffy had not still defeated Doflamingo because the Birdcage is still there. She lifted her upper body to sit down on the floor, as Robin and Rebecca went towards her.   
  
"Haruki! Thank goodness you woke up!" Robin shouted as her voice was laced in worriedness.   
  
Rebecca putted her hands on Haruki's shoulders. "Are you okay now, Ruki?! Do you need something?!"   
  
Haruki looked at Rebecca. "Yes. I need something right now."  
  
"What is it?! I'll get it for you!" Rebecca told Haruki, but Haruki could only shake her head, indicating and telling Rebecca that she will not get it herself because it's not water nor food.   
  
"It's fine, Ribs." Haruki spoke, huskily. She looked at her straight in the eyes. "I need something to at least stop the bird cage and save thousands on lives in Dressrosa."  
  
"Huh?! Haruki, do not do anything right now! You just woke up for being unconscious for hours! You still need to take a rest, Haruki! Leave the rest to Luffy, and we all know he can do it." Robin scolded Haruki like a mother. However, like a stubborn daughter Haruki lifted her body to stand up proudly on the ground. She stretched her legs and arms while looking at the now shrinking Birdcage.   
  
Haurki confronted Robin. "I know that Luffy can defeat Birdy, and I can't. I'm so disappointed, frustrated, defeated and mad at my self because I can't defeat Birdy completely! Yes, did land a hit and blow on him, but I did not defeat him!" Haruki shouted as veins appeared on her forehead. She was more than disappointed in her self.   
  
"H-Haruki." Robin and Rebecca stuttered at the same time while looking at Haruki with a sad look.   
  
"Haruki-megumi-senpai!" Bartolomeo cried as he was on all fours on the ground. He was crying because of Haruki's feelings right now. It's like he was the one who is feeling disappointed in himself right now.   
  
"If I can't defeat Birdy, then I'm going after his Birdcage!"  
  
Before Robin and Rebecca could say something. Haruki turned her back and faced Dressrosa with that serious look on her face. Haruki whispered Luffy's name as she then smiled widely because she knows that Luffy can do it. Luffy can defeat Doflamingo at all cost. Haruki looked at the sky and squinted her eyes a bit, trying to look at the center of the Birdcage.   
  
She sighed heavily while closing her eyes. When she opened them, Haruki grinned widely. "Now then.....let's do some work! Mizu-Mizu no........" Haruki shouted as she jumped on the air. She then did a circular motion with her hands that blue light started to follow her actions. "Specialized Gargantuan Dome!" a blue like a dome appeared inside the bird cage, as it entrapped all the buildings, including the people. The people stopped running when they saw that giant thing appeared out of nowhere. Not only that but they were shocked that the Birdcage stopped from moving forward because Haruki embedded Armament Haki so that Doflamingo's strings will have a hard time splitting it.   
  
And no, the dome won't destroy the bird cage but will just stopped its active movement from moving forward. Not only that but a circular bright yellow fell from the dome Haruki made. As it healed thousands of people and those fighters who are on the floor, collapsed. Princess Mansherry did that when she saw what Haruki had did. Though Haruki was about to heal them, but she stopped herself when she saw some circular bright thing that come from the sky and are falling on the unconscious fighters and injured people. The life-support Princess Mansherry wanted to do throughout Dressrosa and heal them. 

_"You can do it, Dressrosa!"_ Princess Mansherry said inside her head, while crying on the sky as he was riding Kabu. 

Zoro used Armament Haki to stop the strings so hard when he noticed and senses a thoroughly familiar aura of Haruki. Not only him, but Kanjuro and Kinemon used Armament Haki to their swords and stopped the Birdcage. On Franky's side, he and the Tontatta's tribe were pushing the factory made out of Sea Stone Prism so hard. Because the Birdcage won't slash the factory. The fighters from the Colosseum were back on their feet, as they finished triumphantly those low-ranks enemies of Doflamingo who are preventing some civilized people from moving forward.

Doflamingo was so pissed with Luffy and also, Haruki for what she just did and created a dome that stopped his Birdcage. However, despite of Doflamingo's Birdcage, it did not destroy Haruki's specialized dome that is....hmm let's say a thousand pounds more stronger that Doflamingo's birdcage won't cut through.   
  
"SHAHUKI!" Usopp shouted triumphantly and cried passionately when he saw the Birdcage did not even leave a scratch nor wantonly destroyed her Dome. Viola and Hack stopped from running because they were so relived of what Haruki and Princess Mansherry had done right now. 

Haruki smiled indulgently when she landed gently on the ground, safely. She then clasped both of her hands near her ample chest. _"Luffy, you can do that!"_

Haruki did not help the other Colosseum fighters and the some Straw Hats in order to stop the Birdcage a little because Haruki is trying her best to control her Dome or less, a lot of people will die and destroy buildings right now. She's not going to go for multitasking now because a lot of lives are at sake. She's going to hold it for more minutes and waited for an official announcement that Doflamingo is down by Luffy's hands. Right now, Robin and the others were stopping the barrier, inside Haruki's dome so hard with Bartolomeo's barrier. They were following Zoro and Franky's idea.  
  
Robin was unfamiliar and curious of the bright yellow fluffs that looks like a dandelion. Leo then explained to her about those and how it works. However, it will not last long, as it is just a temporary healing effect. And God Usopp was informing the people to go to the east and west side and helped their friends who are pushing the Birdcage, too. And after all those shouting, he slumped his body on Hack's back. The both of them, then noticed that Viola was no longer beside them. Law had Luffy with him, now and before Gatz's had Luffy on his back and let Luffy rest for 10 minutes before Luffy can regain his Haki back and continue fighting fiercely Doflamingo. Not only that, but Rebecca told the people to move towards the King Palace because the center of the Birdcage is slowly shrinking there. Viola and Rebecca confronted Doflamingo which is a very dangerous stunt.  
  
Everyone human beings inside the Dressrosa were helping in order to stop the Birdcage. As Zoro did something that made the Birdcage stopped for a second and continue to pass through Haruki's Dome, however it invariably failed. Because Haruki's dome is way more stronger than Doflamingo's Birdcage. Despite of Haruki's dome, all of the people were hook up in stopping the Birdcage completely because they knew for sure that Haruki's protection on all of them, it will not last that long and that is by intentionally slowing down it a little. However, Haruki is trying her very best to precisely control her Dome and save a lot of people's social lives. No one is stopping them from slowing down the Birdcage, until their body will give up on its own.  
  
And Cavendish had just noticed that the Law that he was looking out was already gone beside him. 

_"I remember! He tamed the killer bull that everybody feared and mowed down the towering Giant! He even knocked down the living legend, Don Chin Jao! I mean, the whole of Dressrosa bubble over with excitement! I've never before seen anyone fight so freely and make a competition as thrilling as he did! His name is.......Lucy!"_ Commentator Gatz announced in a higher place with his two women on his side from before. 

_"Yes! He's Lucy! But that was just his temporary alias! His real name is....The pirate- Straw Hat....Luffy! Since we've been fooled by and been under the control of a pirate, maybe it's hard for us to trust another pirate! But....he's different from the Donquixote Family who appeared in disguise as heroes on that night a decade ago! Straw Hat Luffy is someone that the real king, King Riku-sama, called "our hope"! He fought Doflamingo earlier to within an inch of defeat!"_ Commentator Gatz added while raising his fist on the air while looking down at the people, giving them hope and faith on Luffy.

Commentato Gatz continued. _"He's now knocked out after getting hurt in the battle but....it's not over yet! Dance with joy, Dressrosa! Lucy....promised me! That he'll knock out Doflamingo....with a single blow!"_ Gatz raised his fist on the air while shouting. As the Dressrosian did the same thing. Hearing that, the Colosseum fighters and the Straw Hats smiled widely as they still continue to slow down the Birdcage inside Haruki's massive dome. Though Haruki told them that she can hold her dome for an hour, but they told her that she needs to rest and leave the rest to them. It goes without saying, Haruki did not listen to them as she still had her Specialized Gargantuan Dome wherein she fused Haki in it, just to keep all of them safe. 

Haruki typically looked at her fist while smiling graciously. "Luffy." 

_"Are you listening, Doflamingo?! You.....puppeteered our king, deceived the world, and stayed here in Dressrosa as a false king! This is the place where you'll receive....your punishment!"_ Commentator Gatz directed his words towards the current king of Dressrosa. _"With all your efforts, we successfully delayed the construction of the Birdcage! It won't be long before Lucy, the star who was born in the Colosseum, comes back! Hold on until that moment!"_

Bartolomeo pushed the Birdcage with his barrier so that the Birdcage won't cut their hands nor their body. "Luffy-senpai! Here we go!" he growled fiercely as all of them pushed so hard. However, Hajrudin collapsed on the floor suddenly, followed by Ideo and the other Colosseum fighters. When Haruki saw that she immediately went near them to heal them because Princess Mansherry's healing abilities to them is wearing off, because it is not permanent.   
  
"Time's up!" Leo said as he used his little body to push the barrier and slow down the Birdcage. Robin looked at him, crossing her arms on the air to used her Devil Fruit powers. "The effect of the Dandelixers on those who got if first, is wearing off. It's not gonna work twice!" Leo added as he looked at the sky.   
  
Haruki tilted her head. "Didn't she use that on me or something...."  
  
"Yes, Harukiland! But Princess Mansherry used another healing abilities to heal you." Leo properly informed Haruki and she nodded her slowly. If she's going to use healing abilities with the collapsed fighters then her dome will begin to shrink its size, too.   
  
"Oh, please! What weaklings! People in the back take the collapsed one's places! Get more people! We'll hold out at any cost! Until Lucy gets rid of the Birdcage!" Sai instructed all of them as they did what Sai had told them to do. Haruki sighed heavily as she thought that they didn't need to slow down the Birdcage because with her dome, she can protect all of them with a lot of hours to rest or something and wait for Luffy to ultimately defeat Doflamingo. Haruki got the fact that they wanted to help, too, but she wanted to at least repay and help them also. 

" _Finally! Lucy will come back in ten seconds! He could be listening somewhere! Call out the name of the star!"_ Commentator Gatz shouted as he dried all of his tears and closed his eyes. 

_"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!......"_

Seconds after chanting Luffy's name, Doflamingo used his powers to punched Gatz so hard on his stomach out of nowhere. As Gatz fell on the floor afterwards, while two women went to his side and aid him. All the people did not stop from chanting or what they are doing as they looked at Gatz on the highest platform with horror look on their faces. The were doing a time countdown for Luffy to finally begin his single blow towards Doflamingo and defeat him. 

_"One...."_

"Don't stop! Keep calling out!" Commentator Gatz instructed them as blood started gushing out from his mouth. _"Go to hell, Doflamingo! Our star Lucy will.....drop you with a single blow!"_ Gatz thought inside his head as he let go of the Den Den Mushi and fell on the floor. Haruki and her group looked at Gatz as Haruki gritted her teeth because of Doflamingo. 

_"Zero!"_ The people began shouting and cheering when their countdown ended, waiting for Luffy right now. However, Luffy is still nowhere to be found as he still did not reveal his self to Doflamingo and take him down. 

Several minutes after........(At the same time with Luffy's last fight with Doflamingo)

"Luffy will come! Have faith in him!" Haruki shouted so hard. "Mizu-Mizu no Thousand Drizzle Healing!" So what Haruki did is that, her dome started to shrink when she used her Devil Fruit powers to suck in Princess Mansherry's Dandelixers and make it more bigger and brighter. The effect of their fusing healing abilities made all of the collapsed people and fighters as they instantly regained their extraordinary strength more and far more better than before. Sai was shocked when he saw that Hajrudin, Ideo, and the other Colosseum fighters were back on their feet and was pushing the formidable barrier to slow down the Birdcage.

_"The dome is slowly fading away!"_

One person noticed that Haruki's dome is beginning to disappear as no one stop from pushing Barolomeo's barrier. Robin looked at Haruki, who was smiling on the bird cage. She then smiled because she saw that Haruki was fine. Haruki casted off her Dome and was going to do something with the Birdcage too.  
  
"Mizu-Mizu no Aqua Zodiac Colossus! Armament Hardening!" Haruki stomped her foot on the ground as air of water started to surround her and the ground was beginning to shake because of what Haruki just casted off. Though they were curious as to why the ground was shaking, they still continue to push. Twelve Giant statues that looks like the Twelve Horoscope/Zodiac Signs arose from the ground. These Twelve Horoscope/Zodiac Signs made out of water while from their head to toe was fused with Armanent Haki as they all made their way towards Doflamingo's Birdcage and pushed it so hard. Despite of how shock the people are right now, they still continue to push the Birdcage along side the Twelve Horoscope/Zodiac Signs that Haruki casted off.  
  
"Those who are tried and their body can no longer keep up, please take considerate rest! I'll take this Birdcage from here!" Haruki shouted as she jumped on the shoulders of Sagitauras Ready to take down the Birdcage. Though she did not know if she can successfully destroy Doflmaingo's birdcage. "I have fused Princess Mannery? Majesty? Uhm...Magicery? Yeah! The Princess of the Little People's tribe! I'll destroy this Birdcage, instead of defeating Doflamingo!" Haruki added as she slowly unsheathed her swords. Hardening his fist up until her two swords, just like what she did back at Caesar during their sudden adventure at Punk Hazard.  
  
"Harukiland, it's Mansherry! Princess Mansherry!" Leo laughed at Haruki while looking up at her current position right now.  
  
Robin giggled while closing her eyes. When she opened them, she turned her head and looked at Leo. "Leo-kun, Haruki's memorization when it comes to names is as bad as her sense of directions."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Haruki-megumi-senpai! So cool! So amazing! Truly Zoro-senpai's lover!" Bartolomeo cried as he looked at Haruki with his eyes full of adoration. The Colosseum fighters, pirates and the local Dressrosian's took a step back as Haruki and Princess Mansherry's healing powers/abilities fused together, made their body relaxed and healed.  
  
"Zoro's lover?" Robin whispered as she looked at Haruki and then smiled widely. Happy for the both of them and it seems like she cannot wait for Nami to hear about this. They'll bombarded Haruki a lot of question, I presume.  
  
"Two Swords Style!" Haruki mumbled as she was done hardening both of her swords. She closed her eyes in a deep concentration. And when she found the perfect timing to use her swords, her eyes opened. "Wrath Embodiment...." Haruki slashed her swords on the air in a two horizontal lines. As she then sheathed her swords back on their scabbard. "Amaterasu!" Haruki mumbled. As black flames from the depths of the hell appeared on the bird cage. As the line from where Haruki had slashed with her swords started throughout Doflamingo's Birdcage. Black flames started to burn the Birdcage, as this flames cannot even be extinguished with water. With Haruki's Amaterasu, Doflamingo's Birdcage vanished slowly into the thin air. "Wow! I never knew that I can actually cut it! I hope I look badass there!" Haruki said while shaking her head from side to side.

_(Time skip, again! Hehe peace! I won't write Luffy's final fight with Doflamingo)_

**_At the same time before Haruki destroyed the Birdcage_ **

"King Kong....." Luffy said as he inflated his right arm, still on his Fourth Gear.  
  
Doflamingo smirked. "If you don't obey, I'll just kill you! Then I'll kill Haruki later! Sixteen Holy Bullets" Doflamingo's strings turned in a darker shade of violet. As his "Spiderweb" is still casted, properly protecting him with it and blocking Luffy. "God Thread!" he sufficiently advanced his strings towards Luffy who is also flying towards him with his inflated fist directed to him.   
  
"....Gun!" Luffy punched Doflamingo's strings as lightning appeared on the center of their attacked. Not only that but an intense pressure of air was sorely pressing down all the the people on Dressrosa. Haruki hold on to something because the air was making her take a step back a bit. While everyone was chanting his name and he can do it, he can defeat Doflamingo with this monstrous attack of his. Back to Luffy, he exerted more force on his fist and he shouted fiercely.  
  
"I'll....destroy everything!" Doflamingo puts more pressure on his attack while smirking widely at Luffy. "And for Haruki! I'LL KILL HER AFTER THIS! You heard that Luffy?! I'll kill her after this!" Doflamingo shouted so hard on his lungs while forcing his strings on Luffy's fist. When Luffy had heard that, he gritted his teeth.

_"Luffy!"_

_"Luffy-senpai!"_

_"Luffyland!"_

_"Starw Hat!"_

_"Luffy-dono!"_

_"Lucy!"_

They all shouted Luffy as they completely trust Luffy right now. Doflamingo's strings pierced through Luffy's fist, but Luffy did not back off and draw his fist rather, he pushed his fist more on his strings. With that, Luffy had finally destroyed Doflamingo's strings and spiderweb that Doflamingo gritted his teeth out of shock. Luffy had punched Doflamingo on his face with his "King Kong Gun" and sent Doflamingo on the ground, leaving Luffy on the air. Because of that, the area near Doflamingo started to break into pieces and people near them, then evacuated. It almost completely destroyed the area. Doflamingo fell on the hole that Luffy had made when he punched Doflamingo. As Doflamingo was no longer able to counterattack Luffy because of how powerful Luffy's attack on him and his glasses fell on the ground.

Doflamingo has been defeated by Straw Hat Lufy!

Back to Haruki and what she did. Countless thousands of eyes went wide because of what they just saw what Haruki had did towards Doflamingo's Birdcage that is no longer there and had been taken care of Haruki, who thought that she can't cut his Birdcage. All of them stared Haruki with their eyes and mouth wide opened, cannot tear all of their fascinated gaze from Haruki. Not only that but their widened eyes was filled with joyful tears are the Birdcage was no longer there and Doflamingo and his family are all defeated. Haruki had already casted off her Twelve Horoscope/Zodiac signs as she landed on the floor wherein Bartolomeo went in front of her while kneeling one of his knees on the ground while putting his right hand on the left of his chest, where his heart is located. Haruki gave him the what-are-you-doing look.

"Haruki-megumi-senpai....I have nothing to say....You were so c-cool back there! Awesome! Excellent! Divine and fiend! Amaterasu....So cool! I haven't heard nor seen that attack so far in my life! Just now! Haruki-megumi-senpai! I am so honored to be here!" Bartolomeo cried passionately in pure bliss and eternal happiness as he was looking at the sky, thinking of Haruki's face painted on the clouds.

Haruki gave Bartolomeo a smile, but still had his actions weird for her. After properly grasping everything in on what Haruki had done, everyone cheered while raising their fists on the air. All were dancing in passionate tears and sweats because they can no longer push nor slow down the Birdcage but Haruki took care of it. Robin gave Haruki a big thumbs up while smiling widely at her, Haruki doing the same thing. Haruki's smile went bigger when she saw that Luffy was ostensibly aiming his inflated fist on Doflamingo.

"Haruki-sama did that?!" Kinemon shouted as he looked at the sky that they were no longer inside the gilded cage for them to trap on the inside. They were already free.

Zoro smiled because of how proud she is with Haruki right now, damn proud.

Haruki did not rejoice with them because Haruki so worried about Luffy right now. She wanted to know if he's alright or what. There's a lot of questions that Haruki is thinking right now, not only about Luffy but all the crew members of Straw Hat. Nami and her group, Franky, Zoro, Usopp and more. On the other hand, Doflmaingo couldn't contain his anger right now because of Haruki, as he wanted to find her and kill her right away. However, he couldn't kill or fight her anymore, because Doflamingo couldn't move his body anymore and has been defeated by one and only Straw Hat Luffy. 

_"Luffy!"_ Haruki whispered on the thin air while looking at the sky where Luffy and Doflamingo were fighting from before, and saw that Luffy was no longer there. She was praying for Luffy's safety and health right now, and also Law and many more to mention. 

Luffy falls into apparent unconsciousness when he was still on the air and before he could fall on the ground, Law helped him. Gatz sighed in relief because of that. Rebecca then went towards Luffy and shake his body a little bit. Viola asked Rebecca if he is alright and Rebecca nodded her head. People were asking Gatz what happened on the fight and Gatz is still in a state of shock. All of them were waiting for Gatz what happened and who actually won the fight.

Gatz slowly raised the Den Den Mushi on his mouth to announce triumphantly something momentous. He took a step backward when he felt a pain on his pain as he began coughing. The people of Dressrosa are waiting for his words, because he actually saw what happened there. The two women were helping him and him that he can't speak loudly anymore. But no one is stopping Gatz now because what he's going to announce is for all of the people in Dressrosa to hear. Haruki destroyed the Birdcage when Luffy punched the hell out of Doflamingo with his "King Kong Gun" and defeated Doflamingo. Kudos to those Colosseum fighters, Marine soldiers, the people of Dressrosa and some pirates who helped in defeating Doflamingo's family. They are the stars and champion for today's fights. 

_"Look at the sky, Dressrosa! T-The....The Birdcage has vanished completely! One strong person used black flames....to destroy the Birdcage! I repeat, the Birdcage has been destroyed! Dressrosa is beginning to get back on its feet! It's the scenery that was outside of the cage....a town taht's been sliced up? Or.....a free land where no one will manipualte us anymore?! The "Dressrosa Defensive War"! 2,000 members of the Donquixote Family, the pirate group....versus....the fateful warriors who happened to arrive! The duel between their leaders! The Warlord- Donquixote Dofalmingo.....versus.....the gladiator- Lucy!"_ Commentator Gatz annoucned as he still did not reveal who won because he cried. As the people were waiting for him to announce more on Doflamingo and Luffy's fight.

 _"Dah vinner....Dah vinner....Dan vinner....Dah vinner is....Dah...Dah...Dah....The winner is..."_ Commentator Gatz cried more and no more specific words seems to came out from his mouth as he keeps on repeating the exact same words. Countless people were anticipating him to announce more as they shouted at him that he can do it and to also hang in there. _"The winner is....Lucy!"_ he finally announced. 

When they all tried to grasp everything in, everyone on Dressrosa was crying triumphantly in passionate tears as they all shared the memories of suffering for a decade because Doflamingo's evil doings before and after he became a king of Dressrosa. King Riku Doldo III as he then remembered years ago when Doflamingo came into Dressrosa and did something horrible to all of them. And Rebecca cried tears so hard on their eyes while Rebecca had Luffy's head on her lap.   
  
As all of them, Franky's group, Bartolomeo, Haruki and Robin's group cried. Even the Colosseum fighters are fighting one another's back while crying. Leo was crying on Robin's chest as Haruki smiled so widely on the thin air. Usopp was surrounded with lots of people as Hack supported and protected him. On Zoro's group, Kinemon and Kanjuro were running and rejoicing, too. And Zoro did not waste any minutes and dash towards where Haruki is right now. He then began instantly running around the picturesque town to look for Haruki and gave her a damn hug for making him worry too much about her. Franky were hugging the Tontatta's who slumped on his body while smiling brightly and crying. And last but no the least, Kyros shed tears for the first time, after being a toy for a prosperous decade.

 _"Luffy, you finally did it!"_ Haruki exclaimed inside her head while crying because Luffy is safe. Haruki wiped her passionate tears with the use of her hands as Robin wrapped her left arms around Haruki's shoulders. Haruki rested comfortably her head on Robin's shoulders while closing both of her eyes to hear Dressrosa full of eternal happiness, unspeakable joy and cries.


	35. 33-Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

The Marines did not waste any time and went to Doflaming and his family and captured all of them, leaving Baby 5, Viola and Bellamy. Vice Admiral, Maynard broadcast to Dressrosa's neighboring countries that what happened and the truth of Dressrosa before and after Dofalmingo became king. He wanted to see them the current state pf Dressrosa. All those destroyed buildings and more. Sabo defeated Burgess who wanted to kill Luffy back when he was still unconscious and captures Haruki. In which Burgess failed because Sabo, the older brother came into the scene and prevented Burgess from doing what he is going to do now.

The most critical part is that Admiral Issho Fujitora won't set his foot on the Marine base if he won't capture the Straw Hats and Law in which he agreed. The people of Dressrosa went to King Riku Doldo III and asked and begged him to be back on his rightful throne like before and be their King again. Elizabello II came into the picture and asked for back up on Dressrosa, just like what King Riku Doldo III did to the Kingdom of Prudence, years ago. Fujitora and the marines asked for a humbly apology in behalf of the World Government and in regards of Doflamingo about what he and his family did in Dressrosa, as they kneeled on the ground and bow down their head. Tsuru and former Fleet Admiral, Sengoku were sailing towards Dressrosa.

Haruki told Robin to look for Law and Luffy right now because she is worried about them. Robin agreed with Haruki, as Bartolomeo asked them if he can come. And of course, they agreed for him to come. The Straws Hat were looking for Luffy as they walked around the town, and Bartolomeo, too.

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted when he saw Zoro with Kinemon and Kanjuro, and also the Sparrow.

Kinemon looked at Usopp, still on Kanjuro's Sparrow. "Oh! Usopp-dono!"

"So you guys are okay! This is great! Luffy took down Doflmaingo!" Usopp said as he tightened his fist and smiling at them. All of them, except Haruki was nothing but listening to Usopp as Zoro gave him the "Yeah" word while smiling, too. Usopp crossed his arms on his chest. "We, everything went as I planned, though." Usopp added with a confident tone on his voice.

"Huh?" Zoro asked while looking at Usopp. He was then scanning Usopp at his back and saw Bartolomeo and Robin, only. No Haruki on his sight right now. "Where's Haruki?" he asked.

"She was here beside me a while ago. I did not notice Haruki was gone." Robin replied as she carefully looked at the area where they have been

"Zoro!" Haruki said his name in delight. Zoro looked at Haruki and gave her a smile. Zoro turned his head to the direction of Haruki's voice. And once he found her, their smiles widened.

"Haruki!" Zoro shouted gleefully when he saw Haruki somewhere near their group. Zoro immediately run towards Haruki gave her a hug as Haruki wrapped her arms around Zoro's ample waist.

"Zoro!" Haruki shouted his name again as she waitied for Zoro to hug her. Haruki couldn't tear off her smile because of how happy she is that Zoro is unharm. She then buried her face on the crook of Zoro's neck and tightened her arms on Zoro's waist, doesn't want to let go now. "I'm so glad you're okay! I did not saw your fight with Pica." Haruki whispered on his ear and Haruki pouted at the end. Because Zoro get to defeat one top executives of Doflamingo's family, and she can't even defeat one.

"I don't care. As long as you're safe. I thought I lost you back there, Haruki." Zoro replied as he kissed the top of her head while passionately embracing her tightly on his arms. "I don't want to lose you..."

"It's fine, Zoro. I have more than nine lives." Haruki joked as Zoro grumbled in annoyance.

"How romantic! Zoro-senpai and Haruki-megumi-senpai! This is the scene of the day!" Bartolomeo cried as he looked at Zoro and Haruki, hugging and not minding him. Robin chuckled at Bartolomeo as she looked at the hugging duo and smiled softly at them.

Usopp was having the curious look. "Uh...are they..." he trailed as he used his finger to point at Haruki and Zoro. Robin giggled and Bartolomeo nodded his head repeatedly. While Kinemon was crying on his companion's shoulder because of some of his specific reasons. "Wow! I never knew Zoro could be this....never mind!" Usopp added as he began shouting Luffy's name again in hope to find him.

Wiping his countless tears, Kinemon looked at Usopp. "Usopp-dono, can you walk now?" he asked him.

"Yes, I can! As soon as Luffy won, I felt the life come back into me!" Usopp laughed as he shoed them the muscles on his left arm. Haruki stared at Usopp's muscles and could not help herself and praised Usopp's muscles.

Haruki went towards Usopp and poked his mighty muscles. "Wow! They really are real!"

"Of course, they are!" Usopp replied to Haruki while closing his eyes and gave Haruki his biggest grin that could reach the moon. Zoro could only shake his head while looking at Haruki but he was happy that Haurki is not in her gloomy behavior because she couldn't defeat one top executives of Doflamingo's family nor Doflamingo himself. 

"Super!" Franky appeared out of nowhere with his left red eye. Usopp fell on the ground as Haruki looked at Franky's left eye. Franky was grinning and looked down on Usopp. Probably satisfied in scarring him or something. "It's quite a super victory! Haruki was so super in destroying the Birdcage!" Franky added as he messed Haruki's hair. And Haruki smiled at Franky because he's fine right now.

"Don't scare me! You bikini-clad, perverted, cyborg jerk!" Usopp cursed at Franky once he stood up on his feet.

"Whoa-whoa, don't talk me up so much!" Franky said thoughtfully as he took a step closer towards Usopp.

"I didn't!"

Franky looked away a bit. "I'm blushing."

"You are?!" Haruki and Usopp shouted at the same time while looking at Franky's blushing face because Usopp just called him a pervert cyborg.

"I'm a robot inside....."

Zoro and the others were just looking and passively listening to them. They never knew that Law, Rebecca, and Viola were near them on the rooftop while listening to them, also. However, a smile plastered on their faces while listening to them.

Kyros went towards the Tontatta's and declared to them that their group has been disbanded right now because their plan was successfully. All of them were crying heartily in tears of joy because years of working, planning and all of those hard works of defeating Doflamingo and his family is over. Though they were also crying because of the disbandment of their little King Riku Army. He did not forget to tell them that they are the fierce Guardian deities of Dressrosa. Despite of their sizes, they were so strong both on the inside and the outside.

The published news of Doflamingo's defeat has been spread all over the ocean. Some were happy and some we're not because they have a deal with him about the war weapons and SMILE. However, who cares about them! As long as they resoundingly defeated Doflamingo and his evilness then nothing is wrong towards Straw Hat's and Heart Pirates alliance.

It was night time and the Straw Hats, along with Law, Kinemon and Kanjuro went towards Kyros house and took a rest there. While the fierce Colosseum fighters were on the castle and all were so happy and relieve at the same time. Luffy was wrapped up with a lot of bandages all over his body and was sound asleep on the bed that Robin putted blanket on his body. And Bellamy was on the ground, with a plump pillow and blanket to keep him comfortable and warm in place. While the rest were squatting on the floor in a conversation. Franky, Law, Bellamy and Kyros were wrapped up with bandages, too but not like Luffy. Haruki was even kind enough to heal them with her powers, and they rejected her at first because she might get tired, but Haruki continued to heal them.

"So you've been living on top of a hill." Law spoke, referring to Kyros.

"It was convenient for me and Scarlet. Sorry but my place is not as good as the Palace." Kyros replied to Law while he went towards him, carefully holding a pile of blankets on both of his hands.

"It'll do." Law said.

Haruki nodded approvingly her head. "Yeah! Your home is warm and cozy!" Haruki beamed at Kyros while giving him a two big thumbs up.

Kyros chuckled gleefully at Haruki while nodding his head, as he then crouched down on the floor to put the blankets. "There's one for each. Help yourself."

"Law-dono." Kinemon called his name as he then pointed at Bellamy, who is unconscious on the floor with a pillow and blanket. The others, including Law looked at Kinemon and Bellamy. "Who is this man that you brought here earlier?" he politely asked.

"He's somebody Straw Hat-ya knows. I picked him up." Law replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna turn in first." Kyros spoke as he lay his head on two piles of books as a pillow and carefully cover his body with a blanket. "If you're hungry, you can eat anything in the house. I think there's only dried meat, though." Kyros said. Zoro then began opening the cabinets, and yes. He's not looking for foods, but rather sake. Haruki went to the bathroom to change in something comfortable because her dress is dirty and ruined, but enough to cover her feminine parts.

"Meat....Meat..."

"When Luffy wakes up, it'd be gone in a second." Usopp smiled while looking at Luffy and his eyes widened when he heard Kyros's snored in his sleep. "Hey, you fell asleep so quickly!"he then turned his head on the right side when he also heard Law's snored. "You, too?!"

Robin chuckled and after a few minutes, Usopp fell asleep on the bed with Luffy.

"You fell asleep in an instant, too." Franky muttered while looking at Usopp.

"I'm sure everybody was tired." Robin spoke and giggled at the end. She was sitting on a random chair beside Franky while she was the one who take a good care of Bellamy and Luffy, as Haruki helped her.

"I guess they're not gonna wake up for a while." Franky said while looking at the sleeping figures of Luffy and the others and smiled at them.

"We should let them have a good rest now." the others nodded their head at Robin.

Haruki went outside the private bathroom and sat beside Zoro. She is now wearing a simple blue shirt and partner it with a black short. When Haruki sat down beside Zoro, he then began carefully combing Haruki with Scarlet's brush that Kyros gave to Zoro when he asked him if he had a brush in here. Zoro combed Haruki's hair soothingly and valuable minutes after combing, he carefully tied Haruki's lustrous hair into a bun and secured the red ribbon from before. Haruki tried her best not to fall asleep because she still wanted to stay up and have a small chat with them.

"Are you sleepy, Haruki?" Zoro asked when Haruki confronted him.

"Uhm.....a bit?" Haruki yawned prodigiously. Zoro sighed heavily as he wrapped his right arm on Haruki's waist to bring her closer to his body and give her warmth. He then gives Haruki a chaste kiss on her cheeks and Haruki gently leaned her head on Zoro's mighty shoulder.

No one noticed that one man was making its way towards Kyros's house because they were so busy with something that keep them awake. Franky minded his own business in properly fixing his left eye.

"Boy, he had no booze here...." Zoro did not finish his sentence when he noticed someone grab the handle of the door. He was a bout to unsheathe his sword when the man gently opened the door. Zoro and the others looked at the door with caution as they were about to protect all of them. Haruki could not care less because she is beginning to fall asleep. "Who is it?!" Zoro asked while glaring at the slowly opening door. Zoro unwrapped himself from Haruki and stood up from his feet to fight the unrecognized man, but that man tossed him a booze that he easily catched it, as if it is the most valuable thing in this world.

"Here." the man spoke as he smiled.

"Sabo!" Robin beamed as she stood from the chair while smiling at Sabo. When Haruki heard that she was wide awake and could not fall asleep again right now. The side of Haruki's lips rose as a smile was plastered on her face while looking at Sabo.

"Yo!" Sabo cordially greeted while raising his fingers on the air.

Zoro looked at Robin, still holding the booze on his right hand. "You know him?" he asked.

"He's Luffy's....brother!" Robin replied.

"What!?" Zoro and Franky said at the same time. As those who were not asleep looked at Sabo shockingly. And after a second of silent, Usopp fell on the floor and did not woke up.

Sabo laughed. "Oh! And Haruki, too."

"What?!"

"Sabo!" Haruki greeted him as she gently wrapped her arms around Sabo's neck while rubbing her cheek against his. Sabo immediately wrapped her arms around Haruki's waist to keep her in place while smiling contentedly at Haruki. Haruki then looked at Sabo straight on his eyes while she still kept her smile. "I'm glad you're fine!" she said as she hugged him again.

"Me, too, Haruki. I'm glad you and Luffy are fine." Sabo spoke while caressing Haruki's back. The others were just looking at them with wide eyes because they still could not believe that Sabo is also Haruki's brother. Though they knew that Ace are Luffy and Haruki brothers. Then they slowly looked at Zoro who noticed their gazed and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked. Robin and Kinemon used their fingers to point at Sabo and Haruki who are still hugging because both missed each other. And also because, it's their memorable moment to treasure in the future as brothers and sisters. "Huh? What's wrong with it? Haruki is just hugging him." Zoro spoke in his usual voice. Not even jealous because he knew Haruki, too well. 

Haruki guided Sabo to sit on the bed where Luffy and Usopp are. Although Usopp had half of his body on the bed and the other half is on the floor. Haruki sat beside Sabo while still hugging him on his waist and could not contain the feelings she has right now. She reminds Sabo of Ace, but that doesn't mean that she will see Ace in Sabo because Ace is Ace and Sabo is Sabo. Sabo laughed at Haruki because he finds his sister adorable while Sabo was wrapping his right arm on Haruki's shoulders.

"So you know him from the Revolutionary Army?" Franky was the first one to speak and ask a question while looking at Robin. Franky was squatting on the floor as he was fixing his left eye.

"Yes. Luffy...." Robin nodded her head and stood up from the chair she is sitting on for she is going to gently wake up Luffy because Sabo is here.

Sabo stopped her by instantly raising his left hand while smiling at Robin. "Robin, you don't have to wake him up. I just came to see his face and Haruki before I leave." Sabo said while smiling turning his head to smile at Luffy then Haruki, who twisted a smile on Sabo, more wider.

"Are you leaving the country already?" Robin asked Sabo and sat down on the decent chair again while she putted both of her hand son her thighs.

"Yeah. Because some troublesome people are headed back here." Sabo carefully explained to them. Oh before I forgot, Sabo had his hat rested gently on the bed, prominently displaying his golden hair and that scar on his left eye. A very beautiful scar.

"Who are they?" Franky asked him.

Sabo shifted his gazed towards Franky, to answer his question. "CP-0." Robin gasped while Zoro was chugging down his booze. Haruki looked at Sabo with that innocent look on her eyes. "They played a part in Doflamingo's deception. They're targeting us! Dressrosa will get crowded in a day or two." Sabo informed them as he tightened his arm around Haruki. And Haruki was looking at Zoro, who was smirking at her because he was having the best night of his life by drinking his booze and eating a food. Haruki's eyebrows twitched at Zoro because he was teasing her.

"Thank you for telling us." Robin smiled sincerely at Sabo.

Zoro gulped down the food he was munching while he was teasing Haruki a few seconds before. "Either way, we're not gonna stay here for long. And what's more, I didn't know Luffy and Haruki had another brother besides Ace."

"You're right. I've never heard of it." Franky said.

"I bet so. I think it surprised Luffy the most." Sabo replied while looking at the sleeping Luffy who is snoring on his sleep.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was presumed dead for a long time." Sabo said and everyone who are awake in the room gasped and looked at Sabo in surprised and Haruki, too. However, Sabo smiled gently while he fondly remembered their memories before. "I was always with Luffy and Ace when I was a kid. We ran around like wild and had it hard because of that old man, Garp. And we dreamed about becoming pirates....We exchanged cups of sake to become brothers. But I got involved in an accident one day. I mean, an accident." Sabo explained as he then began telling all of them what happened 12 years ago, before and after his "death", and his time in the Revolutionary Army.

"S-Sabo....that was so sad! I'm so happy because of this dragon person!" Haruki cried heartily as she cried on Sabo's brawny chest. And Sabo, on the other hand was chuckling delightedly while comforting Haruki by soothing her back. He used his other hand to wipe Haruki's tears as he smiled widely at Haruki. "I wanna meet this dragon person to personally thank him, Sabo!" Haruki cried loudly.

Sabo shook his head, respectfully disagreeing with Haruki right away. "I believe I cannot do that, Haruki. If you'll meet Dragon-san, he won't let go of you and roam free on the ocean, Haruki. I'm sure you won't like that either."

"Yes! Of course, I don't! Then I'm not gonna see this dragon person you are talking about." Haruki said as she stood on the ground while crossing her arms on her chest and pouted her lips. "A big NO for me!" she added.

The others looked at Haruki while giggling and chuckling and Zoro just sweatdropped at her.

"Is that how you joined the Revolutionary Army?" Franky asked him, again after Sabo told them about his past.

"Sort of. One thing that I knew for sure was that I didn't wanna go back to my parents at any price. Other than that, I didn't remember a thing." Sabo said while looking at the ground. Sabo began explaining to them about his training at the Revolutionary Army's general headquarters in Baltigo, back when he was still a kid. He was both excellent in the academics and training. And even if he was still a kid, Hack couldn't land a hit on him. However, Kuma did and set Sabo flying somewhere near their headquarters. And when he was 12 years old, he challenged Kuma with a pipe while Dragon and some strong people were watching them. And the fun part is when Sabo was about to use the pipe to hit Dragon, when he got hit by Dragon instead. Sabo was fighting bravely on the higher ups of the Revolutionary Army.

"Now that you think about it, I've always heard that Dragon-san wanted to bring someone to the headquarters and protect her there or something. Is he perhaps referring to Haruki, given the fact that you mentioned that once Dragon-san, he won't let go of Haruki." Robin said while putting her fingers on her chin while thinking of something. 

Sabo sighed. "I'm sorry, but I still don't know about it. Only a few people knew about his reason as to why he wanted to protect Haruki. Even if Dragon-san wanted Haruki, I won't give Haruki to him because I know that Haruki wanted to go on an adventure and sail the ocean. As her brother, I don't want to keep something away from her, something that she really loves. And I guess, Ace would do the same thing now." Sabo said as he closed his eyes while smiling at Haruki when he opened his eyes. _"I'm sorry, Robin-san. But I can't tell you that and only me, Dragon-san, Kuma-san and Ivan-san knew about that. Because that information is classified, for now."_ Sabo thought inside his head while he looked at Haruki who was gesturing Zoro to give her food, too. Sabo smiled at Haruki. _"I know that you don't want to be protected, Haruki because you can protect yourself from any harm. However, Like Ace's dying wish....I'll protect you, Haruki. From those people who wanted you, both the World Government and pirates like_ _ **him**_ _."_

"So you'd lost your memory until two years ago?" Zoro asked him while he was still holding the booze Sabo tossed to him from before.

"Yeah..." Sabo muttered, carefully shaking his head from his thoughts about Haruki.

Franky looked at Sabo. "If it was that serious, how did you get you memory back?"

"Ace helped me." Sabo whispered as he closed his eyes. Haruki's eyes widened and tried her best not to cry when Sabo mentioned Ace's name, like how both of them, including Luffy missed Ace so much. "That's what I think now. The timing couldn't be any worse than that but....that was why....he awakened my memory."

 _"Ace, my brother....our brother. I missed him so much."_ Haruki whispered on Sabo's chest. Haruki buried her face on Sabo's chest while biting her rosy lips and Sabo tenderly kissed Haruki's head first before speaking while forming his hands into a fist. 

When Sabo saw the official newspaper about Ace's death, that was the time he remembered all of his memories of Ace and Luffy, his brothers. Especially the scene where he, Ace and Luffy exchanged a cup of sake to become brothers. He cried a bucket of tears at that time and weep for his death. He couldn't contain his emotions at that time and all he could do is cry and shout in vain.

"At that moment, I felt Ace said to me, _"You're Sabo. You're Luffy's and my brother."_ " Sabo said while Haruki and Kinemon, and also Kanjuro were crying. Though Kinemon was eating and chugging down Zoro's booze all by himself. He's gonna get a scold because of that from Zoro. Not only them, but Franky was crying on his right eye, because his left eye couldn't produce a tears right now because he is still fixing it. 

"That's why...." Sabo was about to say something when a specific swordsman stopped him.

"Wait a sec!" Zoro said while glaring his eye son the thin air.

Kinemon looked at Zoro. "What do you want?! Don't interrupt now!" he scolded him.

"You...." Zoro whispered and Kinemon asked him what. Zoro then went towards Kinemon and grabbed his kimono on both of his hands, gripping it so hard. "Why did you finish the bottle?! It's empty! How dare you eat all the meat as well!" Zoro snapped at Kinemon, glaring daggers straight into his eyes.

"What?! There's no meat already!" Haruki carefully unwrapped her arms around Sabo as she engaged in her way towards Kinemon while prying Zoro's right hand on his kimono so that she could gripped it, too. "Why did you finish it all!?! I only eat one piece of meat!" Haruki said while using her right hand to poke at Kinemon on his nose. She and Zoro were fuming mad at Kinemon for eating and drinking everything.

"I can't listen to such a story without drinking! The meat....It was so delicious, Haruki-sama that I can't stop myself!" Kinemon told them while knitting her eyebrows together.

"Whoa-whoa, both of you..." Kanjuro muttered as he typically stopped Haruki and Zoro from beating Kinemon.

"Well, we don't need alcohol, but we'll be in trouble without food when Luffy wakes up." Robin said while putting her right hand on her cheek as she looks at Luffy.

"All of our crew eat so much! Haruki eats a lot as much as Luffy!" Franky said while Haruki and Zoro were back to normal. Zoro is squatting on the floor again, carefully holding his empty bottle of booze. And Haruki spread her arms to hug Sabo again, who laughed at her. Though he still opened his arms for Haruki to hug him.

"I'll go and get groceries later with Kinemon." Kanjuro politely suggested.

Robin smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Get some booze, too." Zoro justly said and raised his empty bottle of booze on the hair.

"Oh, oh! And pancakes! And cute things! I need some memorable cute things as a souvenir here in Dressrosa" Haruki exclaimed enthusiastically while day dreaming about pancakes and her obsession about cute things. Sabo chuckled at Haruki while he clutched his stomach with his other hand.

"Luffy's friends are funny. And you, Haruki is the funniest!" Sabo said while pinching Haruki on her cheek and pulled it apart. After pulling it, Haruki's right cheeks was rosy red because of how Sabo pulled it apart, could not control himself from Haruki's cuteness adorableness.

"You'll never get bored." Robin said towards Law while giggling at Haruki, who is now caressing her cheeks and pouting.

"Hey, I wanna hear the rest already!" Franky beamed while Haruki nodded her head.

"Me, too!"

Sabo typically continue his remarkable story and this time, when he went to Ace and Whitebeard's grave and poured down sake on three cups there. And the devil fruit that he really wanted to get, that's why he went to the Corrida Colosseum to obtain and possess the late Ace's Devil Fruit. And that time when Sabo revealed himself and told Haruki that he is her brother, too. Though Haruki did not care about his words at that time when he explained to her that Ace wanted someone to protect her at all cost. Haruki was about to shout to him that she doesn't need any protection when she stopped herself because Luffy cried while looking at Sabo who happened to took off his hat and revealed himself on the light, not hiding his face anymore on the shadows. Luffy cried so hard at that time and even wrapped his legs around Sabo's neck. Sabo then told Haruki that...

_"Haruki....from now on, you are my sister and I am your brother. The three of us, and Ace are siblings. Though, we don't have a sake right now but...it doesn't matter anyways. If Ace considered you as his one and only sister, and cared for you so hard that his dying wish was to protect you and make you happy.....then you are my sister, too. Luffy and I are your brothers for now on, Haruki!"_

Haruki clutched and wrapped her legs like a sloth on Sabo's legs while crying because Luffy was still crying and wrapping his legs and arms on Sabo's neck at that time. Haruki was crying because Sabo, who is Ace's brother is now her brother, too, just like Luffy. Though Luffy already considered Haruki his sister, he just did not told her. Yeah, like more on cat and mouse, who always fight when it comes to food. However, when it comes to adventures, they are so wild and free together.

Luffy smiled widely on his sleep while Sabo was looking at him. Haruki was crying in passionate tears, too as she remembered what Sabo told her at that time. It's like Ace is whispering to her right now that Sabo will take good care of her, even if he was away and not beside her, just like Ace when he always goes on an adventure, leaving Haruki because their Pops won't even allow it.

"Luffy.....is smiling!" Franky cried as he stopped from fixing his eyes. Robin smiled, too. While Haruki cried so loud that the sleepers were about to awake because Haruki. However, Zoro came into the rescue and shut her mouth up by putting both of his hands on Haruki's mouth, preventing her from screaming in vain.

"I wonder what kind of a dream he's having." Zoro said while grinning at Luffy. Zoro his hands on Haruki's mouth as Haruki tried her best to pry his hands from her mouth, but Zoro glared at her and Haruki did the same thing.

"I'm leaving." Sabo stood up and that was the cue for Zoro to let go of his hands.

"Already?" Robin asked him, crossing her legs.

Haruki looked at Sabo while clutching his coat. "T-That fast? Can you stay a little bit more and more....more than longer?" Haruki pleaded while giving Sabo the teary eyed look. Sabo's gaze softens when he saw what look Haruki is giving to him right now. "I still want to have this much of moment with you, Sabo...." Haruki whispered as she emphasized the words "this much" while spreading her arms on the air.

Sabo chuckled while patting her head. "I can't, Haruki. But I'll promise to you that we will bond, okay?" Sabo asked Haruki while smiling at her. Haruki was about to protest, but she slowly nodded her head while crying again.

"That's a promise, okay?" Haruki said while having a hard time to speak because she's still crying right now.

"A promise, Haruki. I'll keep that promise of ours." Sabo smiled as he kissed Haruki on top o her head, her forehead, and lastly on both of her cheeks. Haruki cried passionate tears on Sabo and hugged him for the last time. Zoro and the others smiled at the scene.

Sabo sighed and began speaking again as he made his way towards Zoro. "I got to see their faces......Here, I made a Vivre Card of Luffy's just in case." he said as he went handed Zoro the Vivre Card.

"Oh, when did you have time for that?" Zoro asked while he held the Vivre Card on his left hand. Zoro looked at Haruki who was beginning to go towards him because Sabo is about to leave.

"I'll take a piece of it." Sabo said as he tore a piece of the Vivre Card. He went to the bed again to grab his hat. "All right. Luffy might be a bit much for you to handle, but take good care of him. As for Haruki, she's just the sweetest sweetheart I have ever known, and I think that's one of the reasons why Ace and the others are fond of. Oh! Take good care of Haruki, too!" Sabo said for the last time as putted his hat on his head, adjusting it.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Franky cried as his left eye that he was working on to fix was beginning to start smoking. Robin raised her right arm on the air while smiling gently at Sabo.

Zoro smiled gently at Sabo while wrapping his arms around the crying Haruki as he remembered two years ago about Ace's words. And he just remembered that he included someone that is important to him, also. 

_"It's natural for a big brother to worry about his bungling kid brother. However, on the ship someone is way more crazier than him and just like all of you guys, she wanted to have an adventure and sail the ocean. Anyway, he might be a bit for you to handle, but take good care of him."_

Sabo bid them a heartfelt goodbye while glancing longingly at the crying Haruki on Zoro's arms for the last time. He then took his leave and carefully closed the door, without looking back. Then after his leave, Zoro laughed heartily while closing his eyes.

"He said the same thing Ace said." Zoro said as he then looked at Haruki and wiped those tears, forming on her eyes. "And he said something about someone who is more crazier than Luffy. And I'm guessing that it's you." he whispered while smiling at Haruki. However, Haruki was just looking at him and couldn't hear what he had just said. That was also the time Zoro wanted to know who Ace was talking about and just like that, he just found out tonight that Ace was talking about Haruki.

"Z-Zoro.....I missed him right now." Haruki cried nd Zoro grabbed Haruki's head to lay it on his chest.

"He just left a few seconds ago, Haruki." Zoor whispered.

"I know!"

All of them laughed at Haruki, as she just carried out a pout while glaring at Zoro. And Zoro, on the other hand, kissed her on her nose. The are where Sabo did not kiss her before. But it's not like he does not want to kiss her on the area where Sabo had just kissed Haruki. It's just that, he just want Haruki to remember that Sabo kissed her there and that it's a goodbye kiss for her. And yes, Zoro does not want to ruin it.

Luffy was snoring on the bed as Robin took Luffy's straw hat from the floor. Zoro and Haruki walked towards beside Robin, while the three of them are looking at the sleeping Luffy. "His brother was just here but he's sleeping peacefully, totally unaware." Zoro spoke.

"He'll be disappointed when he wakes up." Robin smiled as he putted Luffy's hat beside his pillow so that the moment he wakes up, the first thing he'll do is to wear his hat. Even if the hat is nowhere to be found beside him, the first thing he'll do is to find his hat.

Franky cried so hard as smoke started to form from his left eye, where the area he is fixing right now. "What a nice brother......Damn! I can barely fix myself......"

"Do you want me to help you?" Robin asked him, willing to help Franky.

"He really is a nice brother." Kyros said in husky voice as he lifted his upper body to sit down. Haruki and the others looked at him. Zoro then asked him if he was listening to Sabo's story and Kyros nodded his head a bit. "Yes, from about halfway through." he replied.

"We must've been speaking.....quieter than our captain's snoring." Franky whispered, referring to Luffy and his snoring.

Zoro grinned at Luffy. "Should we wake him up?" he asked.

"No, let him sleep as much as he likes. I brought him here for just that reason. Zoroland, maybe there is alcohol in the cellar under the kitchen floor." Kyros said to Zoro.

Hearing the word alcohol, Zoro's face beamed that is way more brighter than the sun. "What?! You think so?!"

Haruki let go of Zoro's arms around her and sat on the bed, the area where Sabo sat a while ago. She stared down at Luffy with her happy and sad look. She is happy that Luffy is safe and sound, however, Haruki was sad because Luffy could not hear and talk about Sabo's memories and story. Haruki smiled at Luffy, a genuine one. On the other hand, Zoro was looking for the booze where Kyros had told him about.

"No matter how much I thank Luffyland, it could never be enough. There's no way of knowing how much he encouraged the people of Dressrosa. This country will change. Thanks to all of you, of course. The pain from the wound that you're all suffering from....is the result of injuries you sustained on behalf of us, the citizens of Dressrosa. We have to repay you somehow." Kyros voice out while giving all of the a smile. He was so indebt to them when all of them saved Dressrosa, including those fighters who fought until the end.

"Do you wanna have a drink?" Zoro grinned at Kyros, as he showed him the booze in the cellar under the kitchen floor. Kyros nodded his head and Luffy as the both of them sat on the chair on the dinning table and had a drink. Robin lay down on the floor and wrapped herself with a blanket, as she is going to sleep right now. While Haruki slept beside Luffy because Usopp still had his upper body on the floor, and the other half is on the bed. So there's more room for Haruki to sleep on the bed. Once Haruki lay down on the bed beside Luffy, Luffy immediately wrapped his one arm on Haruki's waist as the both of them fell into a deep slumber. Though before that, Haruki gave Zoro a soft smile and whispered tenderly a goodnight to him before she fell asleep. As an answer, Zoro smiled tenderly at Haruki and whispered his goodnight to her, too.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" Kyros asked Zoro, as he handed him the booze after drinking from it.

"Am I disturbing you?" Zoro asked, grabbing the booze with his right hand.

"No. It's just that Harukiland is already sleeping." Kyros replied while smiling a little. Zoro grinned at the booze and took a plentiful amount of it. He looked at Haruki first and smiled that both Haruki and Luffy had their arms wrapped around each other, keeping them warm and comfortable.

"I have already drank an amount of booze today. Haruki doesn't like the smell of it, so she always wanted me to brush my teeth and gargle twice or more than that! I don't have those right now." Zoro laughed as he keeps on looking at Haruki. Zoro then smirked at Kyros, a playful one. "I wanna spar with you someday." he added.

"Harukiland is a fine young woman! Although I can't believe a famous swordsman such as you said that.....Maybe someday when our wounds heal....." Kyros spoke to Zoro, as he keeps on drinking the booze.

"Yeah. You can have the rest." he replied as he then put down the booze on the table.

"Thanks. Well, it was mine to begin with...." Kyros chuckled while looking at Zoro.

Zoro putted his hands at the back of his neck and leaned down on the chair a bit. "I'll take a rest, too."

"Give me some meat...." Luffy was sleep talking, as Haruki beside him is sound asleep but she putted her hand on Luffy's mouth to shut him up. While Franky was sleeping on the floor, not even moving on his sleep. Kyros smiled at Luffy because of that as he then looked at outside, the Palace and whispered Rebecca's name. He then began remembering the scene from the outside of Corrida Colosseum where Rebecca shouted at him that they could live together after she is going to win the fight. Kyros immediately began writing on a piece of a paper, minding his own business. He was writing something that will benefit Rebecca in the future. After writing, he walked out of his house and headed somewhere and gives the letter to someone.   
  
  
  


**_Three days after the defeat of Doflamingo and his family_ **

Tsuru and former Fleet Admiral, Sengoku arrived at Dresrosa as they will meet up with the Admiral, Issho Fujitora as they will gonna be assisting Fujitora in transferring Doflamingo. Marines surrounded every port in Dressrosa so that Luffy and the other pirates could not leave Dressrosa. As for Princess Manherry, she was so kind and willing to help and heal those injured people during the battle destruction of Dressrosa three days ago. And some marined donated blood for her to create her healing powers. And with that, they healed thousands of life.

King Riku Doldo III will announced throughout Dressrosa that he will back on the throne after a decade and crown Rebecca as the crown princess today. He even gave the letter Kyros made to Rebecca as Rebecca couldn't understand why her father wanted to make such a lie. Rumor spread throughout Dressrosa that Scarlet, Rebecca's mother ran away with some Prince from another country and that was the time, King Riku announced that Scarlet died through an accident to keep it as a grand secret. Though Kyros only wanted what's best for her daughter and Rebecca only wanted to spend most of her life with her father, Kyros.

Kinemon and Kanjuro were shopping some foods on the street of Dressrosa and was confused and find it strange too with what the local people on the street are saying because about Scarlet's story as both of them thought that Kyros is Rebecca's father. However, they just kept silent and bought more food for Haruki and the others. Right now, both were fanning the Spring Sparrow for flying for many hours already as they were hidden in a destroyed building. As they found out that Princess Mansherry were healing the injured people with her healing flowers as it needed some blood of the Marine soldiers. Not only that but they found out that the number of Navy soldiers has increased as they thought as they flee with the help of the Spring Sparrow again.

Haruki was still sleeping but right now, she had almost her upper body on the floor because Luffy's legs were spread widely on the bed. As Haruki keeps on kicking Luffy on his facce because of mild annoyance. And yes, both are still sound asleep. Zoro sweatdropped at the scene, and when he couldn't take it and see Haruki in that position. Zoro carried Haruki on his arms and away from Luffy. He sat down on the chair, while Haruki is still sleeping on his arms, but this time on Zoro's lap. As Robin handed Zoro a blanket for him to wrap it around Haruki's body. Haruki was sleeping comfortably on Zoro's ample lap for about an hour and Zoro did not even get uncomfortable with it as he fibds it much more comfortable. When Kinemon and Kanjuro were back from Kyros house, they both began to put the food they bought and gather for them to eat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kinemon properly spoke while smiling at all of them. He and Kanjuro stared at the food that they placed on the table. The table was so full of food and all of them could get full because of the considerable amount of food displayed on the table.

Smelling something delicious, Luffy instantly lifted his body to smell the food on the table with his eyes closed. A hidden talent of his. "Food?!" he asked, blushing. As he opened his mouth wide and began eating the food in front of Luffy. Kinemon and Kanjuro looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Usopp shouted as he looked at Luffy, unbelievably. Because of that, Zoro putted Harui back on the bed where Haruki was an hour ago and gently wrapped her body with a warm blanket. Before leaving Haruki alone on the room and sleeping on the bed, Zoro kissed Haruki on top of her head while caressing her right cheeks tenderly as he let out a soft and caring smile on his lips. He turned his back away from the sleeping Haruki and made his way towards the table again.

After doing those, Zoro sighed heavily and then sat down on the chair while looking at Luffy. "The Navy might come at any time. Let's hurry and eat." Zoro spoke as he used his other hand to stuff his mouth with a bread while Zoor began putting foods on a bag, that Kyros gave to him, for Haruki to eat later and would not want to starve her to deatg because the cook is not with them and don't want to listen to Haruki's nags about beung hungry and more. Zoro began picking those foods that Haruki positively enjoyed the most, though there are no pancakes right now. When he noticed that the bag is already full of foods, Zoro stopped from putting more again as he gently putted the bag on the floor.

"Y-Yeah." Usopp stuttered and grabbed a food and began eating.

"Alright!" Luffy grinned at them as he opened his eyes. The Spring Sparrow was outside, sleeping on the flower fields so loudly like Luffy from before. He was taking a good sleep and rest because of all those flying for hours with Kinemon and Kanjuro on his back. The Spring Sparrow clearly deserved to take a good damn and long rest right now and no one can stop him from sleeping and even wake him up.

"Boy oh boy...And all they kept talking was how Rebecca-dono's father was a prince of some country." Kanjuro credibly informed all of them, as he ate a big piece of meat on both of his hands. Not sure if they could understand whatever he is saying because his mouth is so full of meat. And if all of them could understand him, then that's really a talent or what!

Anyway, Kinemon looked at Kanjuro with an eggplant on his fork, agreeing to Kanjuro's words. "Right?" he said while nodding his head a bit. That was they heard from the local people back when they were still shopping for food.

"That's right." Kanjuro mutually agreed. Kyros was not eating as he was looking at the window, probably where the Palace is right now. It was him who spread that rumor that Rebecca is the lovely daughter of some Prince of some kingdom as he then died in a war. Haruki woke up because of some weird noise that Luffy created because he was so busy stuffing foods in his mouth, and grabbing foods that he wanted to eat right now and that is the reason again why Haruki woke up because of the noise Luffy is making right now whenever he would grab something and lift his body that the table would move and create a sound and at the same time, stretch both of his arms when he grabs some foods.

"Vhwat's dhat?! Dhat's a franghe stowy! Ond Uh'm wad vicausghe Abo'z ghon! _(What's that?! That's a strange story! And I'm sad because Sabo's gone!)_ " Luffy said and every time he finished his sentence, he feels asleep and then continue eating again while talking, and so on and so forth. He even cried when he mentioned Sabo's name, but continues to stretch his arms to grab some foods. Usopp was just looking at him wide eyes and mouth, and stopped instantly from eating. And Zoro was irritated because of his sudden behavior and weird action, though he still continues to munch on his food. "Be vonna ketchupom wiz Zanji'z glop, woo, ima guwwy! _(We gotta catch up with Sanji's group, too, in a hurry!_ ) " Luffy added as he patted his neck when all the food got stuck up there, and then he sleeps again and more.

"Get mad or cry or rush or sleep or eat! Do one at a time! You're so restless!" Zoro shouted fiercely because he couldn't contain his considerable irritation towards Luffy's behavior right now.

Luffy then smashed his fists on the floor as he then used his left hands to point a finger at Kyros. "Rebecca's father is that soldier man....." Luffy trailed as he then fell asleep.

"You're not fully recovered! Don't be greedy and get more sleep!" Usopp merely suggested him while Zoro beside him gritted his teeth because of annoyance.

His eyes turned into meat as Luffy began eating and speaking with his mouth full of food, again. "Ay dunter! Goh mladeup duchcha aye?! _(By thunder! Who made up such a lie?!)_ " 

Then an arm wrapped around Luffy's neck as Haruki tenderly kissed his cheeks. Luffy doing the same thing to Haruki.

"But I understand how you can't buy that." Zoro whispered as he then licked his thumb while looking at Luffy and then to Haruki. Not going to lie, bit Zoro was so hot when he did that. My own definition of hot is definitely Zoro.

"Morning, Ruki!" Luffy greeted her.

"Morning, Luffy! Good morning everyone! I'm in good mood today! What a happy day, isn't?" Haruki exclaimed while showing her gorgeous smile. Haruki smiled at Kinemon and Kanjuro, who just nodded their heads and smile at Haruki as an answer. She then went towards Robin and hugged her on the neck. Robin gently putted her hand son Haruki's arms while smiling. Then Haruki went towards Franky and Usopp to hug them, also. When she arrived at Law's place, Haruki's cheeks meet with his. As she rubs her cheeks against his while Law was giving the irritated and annoyed look. Law was trying his very best to pry Haruki away from him, but no one is stopping Haruki from doing that to Law. The others laughed and smiled at the scene.

"Haruki is such a sweetheart!" Robin giggled while putting her right hand on her mouth while looking at Law and Haruki and then Robin took a sip on her coffee. The irritated Law, and the happy-go-lucky Haruki today.

Kinemon nodded his head while looking at Haruki. "Of course! That's Haruki-sama for you!"

Afterwards, she went to Kyros and gave him a back hug because she noticed that Kyros's presence might be with them, but his consciousness and thought weren't. Kyros is thinking something right now and does not want to regret his decisions. Bellamy, who had his back rested on a wall while taking a good damn rest, when Haruki stretched his cheeks and pulled them apart while giving him a satisfied smile palstered on her face. Bellamy wanted to pry her hands off but can't because he is still injured and do not want to open stitches to open up again. So Usopp went into the action and then grabbed Haruki away from Bellamy to leave the poor injured boy alone and away from Haruki's grasp.

However, Haruku is so happy that he is fine and of course, alive. Lastly, Haruki instantly jumped on Zoro's lap and gently wrapped her arms around Zoro while she buried her face on the crook of his shapely neck and smelled his manly scent. Haruki's favorite scent, Zoro's natural scent. Instead of scolding Haruki because she instantly jump on him, Zoro chuckled at Haruki as he then wrapped his arms around her while looking at Haruki's face. Zoro lifted the side of lips to carry out a smile when he saw how genuine and charming Haruki's smile right now.

"Yeah. I'm still can't get over the fact that Haruki is Zoro's lover." Usopp whispered on Robin while looking at Haruki and Zoro, minding their own business and did not even mind the stares they are receiving right now.

"But you could not help that both of them look so super together!" Franky said while eating a huge meat.

Robin chuckled beside him and smiled at the duo, sipping her coffee. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Are you in a good mood because of your brother yesterday, hmm Haruki?" Zoro whispered on Haruki's ears as Haruki nodded her head while continue to sniff on Zoro. She's probably going to suck in all of Zoro's manly scent as Haruki is ry addicted to his scent, too addicted. Zoro laughed gleefully at her because she is too obsess with his pleasant scent, though Zoro would not even mind because he likes it when Haruki is like this. And yes, Haruki always do this to him and vice versa.

"Uh-huh! And I missed him now. I really wanted Sabo to stay more longer." Haruki muttered as she rubbed her eyes while yawning prodigiously and then pouted her lips when she remembered that Sabo did left them. She then looked at Zoro, straight in his eyes, "But....He promised me that we would meet again and have some fun and I couldn't wait for that!" Haruki added while carefully spreading her arms on the air, gigging because of excitement. Zoro chuckled at her as he then handed her a piece of meat because she was furious at Kinemon yesterday night that ate all of the meat. Haruki gladly ate the meat that Zoro gave to her and shared it with him.

"You need to eat, or else Luffy will eat everything on the table. And besides, we need to hurry because the Navy's are everywhere." Zoro informed Haruki, who stood up from his lap and sat down on a chair near him. Haruki gathered foods near her place and even smacked Luffy's hands when he was about to grab the foods that Haruki gathered for herself. Haruki glared at him deadly that Luffy grabbed a piece of meat from somewhere while looking away from Haruki. No one's gonna steal a food from a hungry woman, I repeat no one.

Haruki then ate a piece of meat while moaning because of the juiciness and tenderness of the meat. When she bit a big portion of her meat, it melted on her tongue and made her wanted to eat more on her meat. Haruki eagerly ate a pork on her right hand, and then ate big juicy chicken drumstick on her left hand. She's definitely in dreamland because of the foods she is eating right now.

"I have packed some food for you to eat. You might get hungry later." Zoro added while devouring a piece of meat on his left hand, while his right arm was slumped back on the head of his chair. Looking at her eat eagerly the foods, she is definitely going to eat more and Zoro had prepared something for Haruki just incase Haruki is going to get hungry more later.

Haruki looked at Zoro with her inflated cheeks because of how full her mouth is right now. "Gwank houw, Gojo! Houw ale da vlest! _(Thank you, Zoro! You are the best!)_ " Haruki said towards Zoro while munching the food inside her mouth right now. Usopp could only turn his head from Haruki and then Luffy with his eyes and mouth wide opened that it could reach the floor. 

Zoro's eyebrows twitched when he looked at Haruki and the way she is speaking right now. "Do not speak when your mouth is full! And can you eat one at a time! Just looking at you eats like that is painful to bear, Haruki! Eat carefully!" Zoro scolded at Haruki while he pointed at Haruki, veins started to appear on his neck. Haruki just did a peace sign on Zoro as she swallowed the food. With the help of Zoro's glare, Haruki ate the food slowly and surely.

"Are you sure about it, Kinemon?" Usopp asked him as he looked at Kinemon, who is still eating.

"yes, I really heard it with my own ears!" he informed while his left ear grew bigger and I don't know how.

"Me, too, for certain!" Kanjuro did the same thing, too. Franky was eating a large mushroom while Robin beside him choose to drink a coffee, rather than eating like them. However, Bellamy and Law did not even grab a piece of food. Either they aren't hungry or are just shy to get some foods. Haruki noticed that as she grabbed a handful of meat and gave it to the two of them with a huge smile on her face. However, they did not accept the meat Haruki gave to them, as she shoved and forced the meat inside their mouth while Haruki's smile is still plastered on her face. Haruki then went back to her chair and continue contentedly eating while chatting with Luffy, with their mouth full of foods. No one knew what they were talking, and Haruki and Luffy are the only one who knew what they are talking right now.

"Eat one at a time, the both of you!" Usopp and Zoro scolded at them.

Then, Kyros spoke that made all of them stopped what they are doing and looked at him. "I started the rumor." everyone gasped at the same time. As Kyros confronted all of them and went towards the table were there are two frames, pictures of his family. "The only people who know about Rebecca's birth are.....some people in the royal family and some people in the Donquixote Family who did the research. The only thing that the whole nation knows is about her mother. I started the rumor before they found out I'm her father." Kyros voiced out while looking at the picture of Scarlet and little Rebecca on the frame.

"Why?" Robin asked him curiously.

"I have a criminal record. I'm ill-bred as well. I wasn't supposed to marry a member of the royal family in the first place. So....this is how it should be." Kyros added as he crossed his arms on his chest. Haruki's eyebrows are knitted together as she listened to Kyros's point of view.

Luffy bit a large portion of his chicken, as an irk instantly appeared on his face. "No, it's not! Does Rebecca know that?!" he asked

"She must've gotten the letter. I wrote everything about my life truthfully. I made her suffer for a long time. I want her to cut her connection to a person like me and live happily in the light hereafter. So that's the only way I can make it up to her as a father. I'm thinking about leaving this country when you guys do. She's still a child. I don't want her to ruin her chance to be happy by being caught up in the moment! I convinced King Riku-sama, too!" Kyros muttered while looking away.

Zoro and Usopp looked at Luffy, who is still mad and was looking away, eating a piece of bread. _"He's not buying it at all."_ both thought at the same time, sweatdropping.

"What are you even talking about? Not gonna lie, but it's like you are putting away all of your responsibility as a father of Ribs by leaving the country! If your wife is here, she will beat you up into a pulp, like this!" Haruki snapped as she punched Zoro on his face so hard, as Haruki imagined that Zoro is Kyros right now and she is his wife, Scarlet. "Can you consider Ribs's feelings about this?! She would cry so hard that Dressrosa will wipe away!" Haruki added, still continue to punch Zoro on his face.

"Haruki! Zoro is going to be so mad at you for punching his face!" Usopp panicked as he tried to stop Haruki from punching Zoro. Once he succeeded, Haruki slumped back on her chair as she was about to eat her meat when Zoro grabbed the collar of her classic shirt and brought her outside the house, irked at her for what she had done to him. Though Haruki was grinning triumphantly because she gets to grab a handful of delicious meat while Zoro is busy scolding her. The Usopp and the others could only pray for Haruki's life right now, however they shrugged their shoulders off because it's Zoro.

However, Kinemon kneeled on the ground while he clasped his hands together. "I prayed for Zoro-dono to spare Haruki-sama's life! Their ghosts might hunt me down when I'm still sleeping!" Kinemon cried, and the others could only look at him.

"Ah, Kinemon." Usopp called him as Kinemon looked at Usopp, waiting for him to speak. "It's fine because it's Zoro. Zoro won't even slap, punch or...." Usopp trailed when they head a loud smack on something. The color of Usopp's face turned pale when he naturally imagined Zoro breaking Haruki's wrists because of what she had done to him. "....or not?" he asked.

"T-That was some loud sound."

"Oh, Haruki-sama!"  
  
  
  


_**Outside of Kyros's house.** _

"Ouch!" Haruki shouted when Zoro smacked her head with the meat Haruki brought. Haruki then clutched the back of her head as she kneeled on the ground. She pouted her pout lips while small tears started to form on Haruki's eyes.

"Hand above your head!" Zoro shouted at Haruki as she slowly raised her hands on the air while looking at Zoro. "Stay in that position for five minutes and mean what you did!" Zoro added sitting prettily on rock as he crossed his legs and arms while looking at Haruki with a glare on his eyes, eating Haruki's meat that he smacked on her head and the meat Haruku brought. Haruki even counted inside her head to do something to make use of the time.

"Z-Zoro...." Haruki trailed after 5 minutes of being silence and the only thing Haruki heard is Zoro eating her meat.

"What?!" Zoro snapped and cut her off.

Haruki pouted while looking at Zoro with her sad eyes. "I-It's been...uhm 5 minutes....and...."

"And what?!"

"You are my meat! That's mine!" Haruki pouted more as she stood up from her feet and uncrossed his legs so that she could sit on his lap, facing him. Haruki carefully spread her shapely legs, trapping Zoro's legs and sat down on his lap as she then wrapped her legs around Zoro, keeping and trapping him in place. "I-I'm sorry for punching on your face. I did it out of notice, Zoro!" Haruki whispered impressively in his ear, crying a bit as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and draws her chest closer to his.

Zoro sighed heavily as he then wrapped her arms around Haruki and used his one hand to caress Haruki's neck. "Hmm, and are you sincere, Haruki?" Zoro asked her.

"Of course, I am!" Haruki said as she looked at Zoro, straight on his eyes and then pouted. "You don't find me sincere enough?"

"It's not like that! I'm still mad at you....fine, a little because you just punched my face out of nowhere! You wouldn't get mad because of that?!"

Haruki pouted. "I said I was sorry! Like sorry for punching you on your face, Zoro. And sorry for punching you out of nowhere! Then sorry for giving one hell of a punch! I was so badass a while ago!" Haruki said as she chuckled when she instantly remembered that specific scene. Zoro shook his head while looking at Haruki. Haruki caressed Zoro's face as she leaned down to kiss him on the side of his lips. "I read a book once that if you kiss the area where it hurts, the pain will go away!" Haruki exclaimed as she keeps on kissing Zoro on his face, because it was covered on bruises.

"And here I am, forgetting that I can heal you!" Haruki laughed and was about to use her powers to heal him, when Zoro pointed again the bruise on the side of his lips. Haruki raised one of her eyebrows while looking at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna heal you there that's why here I am using my powers." Haruki correctly said.

"Not that.....Your kiss." Zoro whispered in his thin voice as he looked away, not daring to look at Haruki right now.

"Huh? My what?" Haruki smirked as she grabbed Zoro's face to look at her.

"I said your kiss! There! I said it!" Zoro grumbled in annoyance. Haruki laughed at Zoro because he was embarrassed when he said those and she finds this side of Zoro super cute and adorable that she pinched Zoro's cheeks so hard that it turned red. However, before Zoro could snap at her, Haruki leaned down her face and kiss Zoro....on the side of his lips again and again while giggling.

"You are too cute, Zoro!" Haruki laughed at him as she still continue to kiss him. And Zoro, on the other hand, loves all of what she is doing to him right now. Zoro was looking at Haruki's face as he already memorized all of the unique features of Haruki's face. That cute mole on the left side of her nose is the cutest and how long her eyelashes are. Zoro couldn't help himself and kiss Haruki's mole, a dead one or something. Something that did not grow bigger. Haruki giggled at Zoro because of what he had done as she wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed his nose, too, for the last time.

Zoro looked at Haruki with passionate adoration on his eyes as he even smiled softly at her. "What? You want me to kiss yo on your lips, too?" Haruki smirked and was about to leaned down, teasingly to peck a kiss on his lips when Zoor grumbled and glared at something.

"Stop! Usopp and the others are watching!" Zoro whispered fiercely to Haruki as she then laughed at him and waved her hands on the air to greet at Usopp and the others. They even greeted back on Haruki and turned their back away from the window, and away from the extraordinary scene of Haruki and Zoro.

"Oh! So you just want to get a kiss on the lips if we are alone! Zoro's bold!" Haruki laughed loudly as she slumped her body on Zoro while her head was on his head.

"Stop it! I do not!"  
  
  


**_Back to Usopp and the others_ **

"And that my friends...is not what I expected! Especially from Zoro!" Usopp said as he typically spread his arms on the grand air while seating down on his chair again. "Though they both look so good on each other."

"I agree with you, Usopp." Robin chuckled as she drinks her coffee first before speaking gently. "It was somewhat sweet, for me." Robin added.

"And pervert!" Franky said while eating and laughing.

"I never saw Zoro-ya like that but I already expected Haruki-ya to be that playful or something." Law said as he slumped his traceable back on the wall and carefully closed his eyes after to take a rest for a meaningful minute.

"Haruki-sama!" Kinemon cried furiously.   
  
  
  
  
  



	36. 34-Straw Hat Grand Fleet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Bartolomeo was just running towards Kyros's lovely house because he had something very important to say to them right now when he stopped himself because he saw Zoro and Haruki hugging each other outside the house. Zoro and Haruki did not barely notice his visible presence because they have their own world right now.   
  
Bartolomeo went towards them while his glittering eyes turned into luminous stars. "Zoro-senpai! Haruki-megumi-senpai! You both look so good with each other!" he greeted them.  
  
"What the....! Don't surprise us like that!" Zoro snapped at Bartolomeo as Haruki stood up from her feet. Zoro does the identical thing as both him and Haruki were looking at Bartolomeo and was curious as to why he was here. 

_"Zoro-senpai just scolded me!"_ Bartolomeo squealed like a fanboy inside his head as stars started to instantly surround him like crazy. Haruki, on the other hand, was chuckling delightedly at Bartolomeo because this remarkable man is extremely quick-witted and humorous to Haruki. _"Ah! Haruki-megumi-senpai just laughed at me! I'm contended with this kind of life!"_

"Hey, Cow-man. What are you doing here?" Haruki politely asked him while offering a soft and kind smile to Bartolomeo. Robin actually told Haruki that Bartolomeo helped them a lot during the fight and was so thankful for him. "By the way, thank you for helping us!" Haruki beamed and smiled gently at Bartolomeo and was about to clasp his hands when Bartolomeo dramatically collapsed on the floor while clutching where his kind heart is. Zoro and Haruki looked at each other and then both shrugged their shoulders off.

 _"I can now die in peace!"_ Bartolomeo exclaimed as he began seeing things that an elevator appeared in front of him and angels on the sky was waiting for him to get on the express elevator and entered heaven. But was brought back in the reality when Haruki used her finger to gently poke on his nose. 

Haruki gently waved her hands in front of Bartolomeo's face. "Hello! Are you still with us! You just collapsed on the floor!" Haruki told him as she straightened her self and crossed her arms near her chest.   
  
"Ah! Haruki-megumi-senpai, I almost died because of you!" Bartolomeo cried in passionate tears of joy while kneeling his knees on the ground. Haruki tilted her head and then she looked at Zoro again who just shrugged his shoulders to her while creasing his forehead. "Anyway, I have something very important to tell all of you right now! Are the other Straw Hats-senpai inside?!" Bartolomeo squealed again while instantly forming his hands into a fist, day dreaming in meeting some of them again in one room.  
  
"Yeah." Zoro said in his bored tone. Then Bartolomeo ran again towards the lovely house and cautiously opened the door, revealing himself to Robin and the others, who are still eating. Kyros was having a phone call with Leo on the Den Den Mushi. Haruki walked towards the house and Zoro walking closely behind Haruki with his crossed arms. All of them looked at Bartolomeo.  
  
"Oh, Luffy-senpai! You're up! Good morning!" Bartolomeo cried. Haruki and Zoro sat down on the chair again and continue eating. While Bartolomeo was scanning them as he looked away because of the bright light hurting his eyes. "When there are six members of the Straw Hats gathered together, they're too bright to even look at! It's like a laser beam of greatness!" Bartolomeo said while looking away, dramatically. He then bowed down on the floor in front of the opened door. "If I see all the stars of the Straw Hats someday, I'll get dissolved!" he muttered while shaking his body a little on the floor.   
  
Zoro snapped at Bartolomeo. "Just say what you're here for already!"  
  
"Oh yeah! There's a lot of commotion at the Navy camp! They're gonna be here at any minute! "Great Advisor" Vice Admiral Tsuru and the former fleet admiral- Sengoku arrived!" Bartolomeo informed them as he naturally imagined Tsuru and Sengoku into something that don't even look a like at all.  
  
"Tsuru and Sengoku?!" Franky grunted, gritting his teeth.   
  
"What are such heavyweights doing here?! Go away!" Usopp yelled as he stood up from the chair, getting scared and panic with Bartolomeo's comprehensive report to them.   
  
Haruki tilted her head. "What's with them, though?" she whispered softly and undoubtedly continued eating the delicious foods on the table.  
  
"Sengoku...." Law thought inside his head.   
  
"Leo, what did you call me for?" Kyros politely asked while holding and looking at the Den Den Mushi on his left hand.   
_  
"Oh, the Navy is going into action now!"_ Leo shouted on the other side of the line. As Zoro grabbed his mighty swords from the place where he had putted them carefully and put it back again on his hips. Usopp was all over the room, crying and shouting because he is too scared right now. All the marines were running all over Dressrosa to capture Straw Hats, Law, and all the responsible criminals inside the palace. However, Luffy and Haruki were both still eating and does not mind what's happening right now.   
  
"The Navy's coming! Hurry up and get ready!" Kyros commanded them with his serious voice.  
  
Usopp was crying as snot started to appear on his nose and tears fell down from his eyes. "They're coming finally!"  
  
Kinemon and Kanjuro walked near the scared and crying Usopp. "You don't have to tell us that. We've been prepared to escape at the drop of a hat. We were just waiting for Luffy-dono to wake up." Kinemon spoke with his lips properly formed into a thin line.   
  
Kanjuro beside Kinemon, nodded affirmatively his head. "Yes, it's rather strange that they haven't come after us until now."  
  
"But we have a problem. We don't have a ship." Kinemon voiced out as he crossed his arms and carefully closed his eyes.   
  
"You're right! Where can we get a ship to escape?!" Usopp yelled and cried while looking at Kinemon when he informed them that the Thousand Sunny departed to Zou.  
  
"We steal!" Haruki suggested while instantly raising her drumstick on the air.  
  
Kyros was just looking at them as he then adverted with his eyes and his attention was towards Leo on the other line again. "Leo! Did you do what I asked you?!" Kyros asked. 

_"Sure! I did everything as you said!"_ Leo said, as he and his friends were looking at the marines who were running on the streets to capture all of the criminals in Dressrosa. _"Crest Head-san! Seems like they're heading to the Palace as well! The warriors are in danger!"_ Leo added, referring to Bartolomeo. 

Hearing that Bartolomeo smiled. "Okay! Thank you for your concern, little guy! We've been keeping an eye on the Navy the whole time, too! Everything'll be alright!"

_"I see!"_

"Luffy-senpai and everybody! I'll lead the way! Run straight to the port in the east!" Bartolomeo told all of them. He had already made a plan about how they will get away from the Navy, however the chance of getting caught up and have a fight with the Navy is still high.   
  
Usopp looked at Bartolomeo, creasing his forehead. "But there are lots of Navy soldiers in town, right?! What should we do about them?!"  
  
"Don't worry! Our allies have already been standing by at strategic points for quite a while...to help you all to escape from this country whenever you wake up! We'll clear the way for you! We have a ship for you at the east port!" Bartolomeo grinned, explaining to them a small portion of his plan. As the big part is yet about to come.   
  
"Allies?!" Haruki muttered eating a meat this time while she was listening to what Bartolomeo are saying right now.  
  
"We appreciate that! We let Nami, and the others take the Sunny so we didn't know what to do!" Franky spoke with a gratitude smile plastered on his face. However, Luffy keeps on eating and looking at Kyros, probably thinking about something in his mind that he'll do later. And Haruki was looking at Luffy, too, as she sighed because she naturally thought that Luffy is definitely going to do something before they will depart from Dressrosa.   
  
"Don't mention it! We all fought together as a team! We can't let them capture our "king" now!" Bartolomeo beamed as the other began to stand up from the chair and prepare theirselves. Haruki was about to grab another drumstick when Zoro grabbed her waist and wipe those crumbs of delicious meat on the side of her lips. Not only that but Zoro also gave Haruki her swords as Haruki grabbed another meat and smiled widely at Zoro.   
  
"Not my fault if you are going to get a stomachache later, okay Haruki?!" Zoro glared at Haruki, but she just gave him a smile and nodded understandingly her head while munching the meat.   
  
Grabbing a big pieces of drumstick from the table and a meat on his mouth, Luffy stood up with his inflated stomach from eating nonstop. "Bellamy! Can you get up?" he asked him. Haruki even giggled at Luffy because she finds his stomach cute and jiggly. Even if Haruki ate a lot today, her stomach did not went big like Luffy and even if Haruki's weight is more ponderous, she'll just train her ass out with Zoro.  
  
"Yeah. I can even run now." Bellamy said as he stood up from his feet and looked at Luffy.  
  
"Okay, that's good!"   
  
Bellamy then looked at Law, who was also looking at him with his sword on his left hand. "Trafalgar, why didn't you leave me to my fate? That was supposed to be the place I died!"  
  
"Straw Hat-ya insisted you were his friend so I carried you just in case. You can die here if you want!" Law replied to him with his normal tone.   
  
Bellamy gritted his teeth. "I'm fully recovered thanks to that dwarf! How could fighting the Navy possibly lead to me dying?!" Bellamy shouted, but not because of Law. Bellamy was more referring to himself.   
  
"Me and Robin, too! We helped you with your wounds!" Haruki said with her mouth full of meat that none of them, except Luffy could fully understand what Haruki is trying to say right now.  
  
"Just find some way to drop dead, idiot." Law said towards him, as Haruki and Luffy were just listening and watching them while eating a big piece of chicken, not even minding the both of them.  
  
"What did you say?!" Bellamy snapped.  
  
Law looked away from him. "You can't even say "Thank you!"!" Law blurted out. Then, the room fell into a few seconds of silence as all of them heard the screams of the Navy soldiers, who are coming inside the house and capture all of them.  
  
"Hey, hey! We don't have time to think! Let's just run, war buddies! Alright, let's go!" Bartolomeo shouted as he opened the door and all of them, who are inside went outside and ran away from the Navy soldiers who stopped and fired their guns at them. Usopp had his arms on the air while panicking. "Oops! Let me handle this! Barrier! Okay, this way, everybody!" Bartolomeo said as he crossed his arms to create a barrier for the Navy soldiers to stop form their tracks. The Straw Hats keeps on running towards where Bartolomeo is leading them right now.   
  
"You'll be in deep trouble if you run into Fujitora! Whatever you do, don't get separated!" Bartolomeo added while shouting. And Luffy on the back keeps on taking a huge bit on his meat as he then stopped from running as he then looked at the Palace. After that, he ate the bone of his meat and I don't know how in the world can he eats the bone. "What?! Luffy-senpai?!" Bartolomeo gasped a bit when he noticed that Luffy was left behind.   
  
Luffy licked his fingers after he was done eating his meat. Luffy then carried out a grin on his face. "I've got something to do so just go ahead!" Luffy explained and began running towards the direction of the palace.   
  
"What!?"  
  
Zoro looked at him. "Luffy! We don't have much time! Go finish your business in a hurry! We'' wait for you at the east port! Do not include Haru- " Zoro did not finish his sentence because Luffy instantly grabbed Haruki from her waist and dragged her along with him. "LUFFY!" Zoro shouted when he noticed that.   
  
"Got it!" Luffy shouted back while grinning.   
  
"Zoro-senpai, you're heading south! But even that aspect of you is cool!" Bartolomeo shouted at Zoro when he noticed that. Luffy, who is still wrapping his arms around Haruki jumped on the cliff, not even scared. And Haruki on the other hand was enjoying herself when Luffy jumped. They were Navy soldiers who are aiming their guns at them, but Luffy took care of all of their bullets and sent it back to them. When both landed on the ground safety, both began fighting the soldier who stood on their way.  
  
Viola used her clairvoyance to look at what Luffy and the others are doing right now as she then reported to Rebecca as to what they are doing. Bartolomeo is still leading them which way they should be going, when Usopp fell down on the floor as Bartolomeo told him that even if Usopp fell down on the floor, he still looks cool. All the Colosseum fighters were helping the Straw Hats and Law to get into the east port safely because they are so indebt to them.   
  
Definitely satisfying to watch. A moment of silence.   
  
Luffy was about to jump towards the palace, when his arms that he wrapped around the Charlestone that Pica made got stuck. As he and Haruki were swinging on the air, while they still get to defeat the soldiers. Then both were spinning on the air because Luffy's arms did not get stuck anymore, but landed safely on the Sunflower field where Navy soldiers are there, too. Haruki and Luffy were both surrounded by them in there. But no one is stopping them from doing something right now. So Haruki and Luffy were fighting all of them and once everything was so much clearer than before. Not only that but both keeps on shouting Rebecca's name on the Sunflower field. Rebecca heard the both of them shouting as she went towards the window and shouted their name.  
  
"Lucy! Ruki!" Rebecca shouted happily and some royal servant scolded her for talking to some pirates.   
  
A smile appeared on Luffy's face. "There she is!"  
  
"I see her!" Haruki exclaimed. As Haruki wrapped her arms around Luffy, while he stretched his right arm grabbed on the bar of the window. Then Haruki and Luffy gripped the bars with their hands while gritting both of their teeth.   
  
"Lucy! Haruki!" Rebecca greeted, smiling at them widely.   
  
However, one royal guard appeared in front of Rebecca to guard and protect her from them. "Straw Hat! What did you come here for?!" he asked, spreading his arms. Luffy was breathing heavily, and sweating hard. While Haruki was feeling uneasy with her stomach right now. Though she did not pay much attention to it because she and Luffy had something to do with Rebecca right now. Rebecca whispered their name again while looking delighted that they are here right in front of her. "Please get back, Rebecca-sama!" the guard politely said to her.   
  
"Straw Hat? Haruki?" Viola whispered. She was standing in the room while looking at the both of them.  
  
"Lucy! Ruki! Great! I really wanted to say "Thank you" so...." Rebecca did not finish what she was going to say because Haruki did a stop sign with her right hand. Rebecca was so confused with the both of them, as she was about to say something when Luffy cut her off by shouting.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not here for that! Are you really okay with things this way?!" Luffy shouted with his creased forehead. Haruki was just nodding her head beside Luffy, agreeing to all the things Luffy had told her about.   
  
"What?" Rebecca muttered, looking at Luffy with a confused look.  
  
"About Soldier?! You'll never see him again!" Luffy shouted.   
  
"Yeah! Are you really okay with that?!" Haruki yelled while looking at Rebecca straight into her eyes and growled when she is feeling unwell on her stomach.   
  
Rebecca looked at the floor with a sad look. "Lucy, Ruki.....I got a letter from him. Soldier-san is trying his best to distance himself from me. He's trying to make me a stranger. Why? Because I said terrible things to him? Do you think he doesn't wanna live with me?! Am I annoying to him?!" Rebecca said as tears started to form on her eyes. She slowly walked to the window and gripped the bar with her left hand while she gripped the letter that Kyros made for her on her right hand.   
  
Luffy snapped. "How do I know?! Think for yourself! We gotta leave this country already! We only came here to ask "Are you really okay with things this way?!"!"  
  
"Are you just gonna stand here while he is going to leave this country, too?! If you really want him to be part of your life then stop him!" Haruki said as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Of course not! I'm not okay with it! I want him to be always there beside me and my life!" Rebecca cried and shouted at them.   
  
"Then, do you wanna come with us?!" Haruki and Luffy asked her at the same time, shouting.   
  
"Uh-huh! I do!" Rebecca said while nodding her head with that determined look on both of her eyes. The royal soldiers inside the room gasped at her.   
  
Viola walked towards them with heavy steps. "Rebecca! Straw Hats! Wait a minute!"  
  
"Viola-san! Can I ask you a favor?!" Rebecca asked as she looked at her with a teary eyed expression. Haruki broke the window by slashing it with her swords as Rebecca slumped herself on the back of Luffy while Haruki was just standing beside them. Luffy and Haruki jumped on the window and landed on the Sunflower field were Navy' soldiers are waiting to attack and capture the both of them. The Royal servants started running around the palace because of the news that Rebecca was "kidnapped" by Luffy and Haruki as they went towards where King Riku is, the pool area. However, Viola was just smiling and looking dumbfound at the scene as she begins walking away from the room.  
  
Back to the trio, Haruki and Luffy jumped on the field while the sniper unit of the Navy was about to shoot at them when haruki noticed them. She used her swords and swings it on the air and then sheathed it back on their perspective place while smirking at the Sniper unit. Then, the soldiers who had snipers gasped in shock when they notice that their sniper was torn into pieces and did not know how in the world did that happen. Not only that but they suddenly collapsed on the floor without knowing the reason of it. Back to Bartolomeo and her running squads, they were already in front of the east port as Sengoku was their waiting for them with a Ape beside him. Luffy and Haruki were running and jumping on the roof of the buildings towards Kyros house as local people of Dressrosa were chasing after them because of the news that Rebecca was kidnapped by them. 

"Whatever!" Haruki laughed heartily while sticking her tongue out. Though she was more referring to the faithful Navy soldiers who were running beside the local people.   
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Luffy shouted, until now secured Rebecca on his back. Not gonna like, but both look like ninjas as they run and jump on the retractable roof.

_"A pirate is a pirate after all!"_

_"I'll never trust a pirate again!"_

_"I thought that both of you were heroes!"_

_"Catch Lucy and Ruki!"_

_"Let go of Rebecca-sama!"_

_"Free her!"_

The local people were having household weapons on their hands as they gritted their teeth while looking at Luffy and Haruki, abducting Rebecca. However, Haruki was having a lot of fun because she finds the local people funny, especially the look on their faces. Then they were people on the roof, Luffy and Haruki were running as they intentionally blocked their path and save Rebecca from the both of them. Then again, Haruki and Luffy jumped on the building next to it as the local people could only grunted out of expressed frustration. However, none of them stop from doing what they wanted right now as they keep on chasing after them, and their numbers grew more bigger and better. Then Luffy lead the way as he jumped on the ground, continuing running away from the local people and deliver Rebecca to Kyros. Haruki is following closely beside him.   
  
"They're so persistent!" Luffy growled lowly while looking at the local people and Haruki running beside him just laughed.   
  
"This is fun! I'm definitely having some fun here!" Haruki exclaimed as she spread her arms on the air. Haruki then felt a dull pain in her stomach as she tried her best not to pay much attention to it because Rebecca meeting with Kyros now is more important than that. She'll probably do that after.   
  
Both Luffy and Haruki stopped from running when there are countless of Navy soldiers in front of them with weapons on their hands. And the only target they are going to aim are Haruki and Luffy. Not only in front of them, the Navy soldiers are already surrounding them. Definitely a bad choice to run on the street. Well, Luffy's idea. We gotta follow captain's orders.   
  
"What now, Lucy, Ruki?!" Rebecca whispered to the both of them. As Haruki and Luffy were just watching the Navy's soldiers who are in front of them, not minding to look at their sides and the back. Then one Navy captain instructed all of them to charge at the two Straw Hats. Luffy looked at Rebecca while smiling as he then looked at Haruki with a grin plastered on both of their faces. Both of them began fighting the Navy soldiers without even sweating that much. Then the Navy came prepared as they were about to capture Luffy and Haruki with a Sea Prism Stone Net, when both immediately dodged all of the net directed towards them.   
  
However, Luffy's hand got caught with the Sea Prism stone and was about to jump when both he and Rebecca fell on the ground. Haruki noticed that as she protected Luffy and Rebecca and keeps on fighting the Navy soldiers, waiting for Rebecca to freaking remove the Sea Prism Stone Net on Luffy's hand. After a few seconds of fighting the Navy soldiers, Haruki looked at Luffy and Rebecca and saw that Rebecca successfully removed the Sea Prism Stone. But, they were already surrounded again. Then Luffy instructed Rebecca to slump her body back on Luffy's back as Rebecca nodded her head and followed him.   
  
Haruki took a step forward, looking straight at the Navy soldiers with her eyes closed as she slowly unsheathed her swords. "Two Sword Style! Dragon Claw Mark!" she swings her swords on the air with force and after that, she putted her swords back on their scabbards. Once Haruki opened her eyes, the soldiers fell on the ground with some claw marks on their clothes and body. Luffy was about to help Haruki when Luffy stretched his arms on the air and grabbed a pole in there and flew there because they were about to use the Sea Prism Stone again to capture him, but he dodged it at a crook of time. Still on the ground, Haruki was fighting and dodging the marines who has Sea Prism Stone Net at ease.   
  
"Two Sword Style! Sabertooth Roar!" Haruki clashed the handle of her swords as she twirled her swords vertically on the air, as it created a huge amount of air and sent some those soldiers who had the Sea Prism Stone. As if on cue, Haruki gathered her water powers on her feet as she flies and went towards where Luffy and Rebecca are right now. They were still running as Luffy beamed when Haruki was back running beside them. Then Luffy and Haruki jumped on the air again, as both of them were having fun while Rebecca was clearly not. She was screaming both of their name, as she tightened her arms around Luffy's neck and closed her eyes. Then Haruki is following Luffy's path, he destroyed the window by going inside the house as the people inside there were shock at Luffy and Haruki as they were screaming. Not only that but Haruki and Luffy snatched some meat on their table and apologize to them for stealing it with a smile on their faces.   
  
The whole people of Dressrosa was trying their best to protect Rebecca away from Haruki and Luffy. As both Haruki and Luffy told her that they will eventually leave her on the hill, on Kyros house as they will lure the Navy soldiers so that all of their proper attentions will draw to the both of them, only. Leaving Rebecca and Kyros alone. They were running fast because Kyros will be leaving the country soon. Rebecca thanked the both of them sincerely as Haruki and Luffy smiled and laughed at her. Haruki and Luffy had already bid their goodbye on Haruki as they began running towards the east part of the town, where their nakama are waiting for them. With that, Rebecca was running towards their house from before, and every time she took a step, her mind was flooded with precious memories from her past. At the end, both get to say words to each other that felt so emotional and Kyros get to stay beside Rebecca forever. Rebecca is like her dear mother, Scarlet that King Riku laughed heartedly and Viola smiled on the sky.   
  
Zoro and the others, and some Colosseum fighters were already on the east port as they are currently waiting for Luffy and Haruki. When, Fujitora came into the scene that made Usopp shrieked in fear. However, Zoro was just smirking at him and drew his sword at Fujitora. Not only that but all of them did not run away from Fujitora as they stood on their position, ready to attack him.   
  
Additionally, the Tontatta tribe stole all of Navy soldier's guns and weapons and Leo even get to stuck the warships together like he was just sewing some clothes, and yes they can't cut the thread. Hearing that report, Vice Admiral Maynard was frustrated as he smashed both of his fist on the ground. And the soldiers who were collapsed on the floor are still paralyzed. The reason why some soldiers were collapsed on the floor, because they generously donated a lot of blood to Princess Mansherry to produce the healing flower.   
  
Law, on the other hand, was talking with Sengoku about Donquixote Rosinante aka Corazon, as Law revealed to him that he was one of the reasons as to why Corazon died. Sengoku even cried at that time when he found out that the boy he took care of back when Corazon was young, was died on the island that Sengoku wanted Corazon to stay away from. Sengoku wanted to know the reason why Corazon died on that day, as Law answered him with so much anger that it was Doflamingo as Law still do not know why Corazon undoubtedly wanted him to bear the name of "D" to live.   
  
Hearing that from Law, Sengoku's eyes widened and Law asked him if he knew more about the name "D" since he was a former fleet admiral. But, Sengoku answered him that he had no idea, but Law did not want that as an answer to his question. And Sengoku could only tell him to never find a reason for somebody's love. Sengoku wanted to capture Law, but Law is the only one that he can share a pleasant memory with Corazon, even if he is a pirate. At the end, Sengoku refused to talk with Law about the "Will of D" with some apparent reasons as to why he would not.   
  
Moved back to Zoro and the others, and the Colosseum fighters. Fujitora used his Devil Fruit to lift up the rubbles of Dressrosa and were flying towards the eastern port, where Zoro and the other are. It was the rubbles of the buildings that are wantonly destroyed during the fight on that day as Fujitora wanted to make a use of it for something because he thinks that no one is gonna use it. Admiral Fujitora occupied all of his attention in capturing all of the criminals and do not think of letting them run away from his grasp. All of the people of Dressrosa are looking at the dull sky with that priceless and shock expressions all over their faces. Zoro and the others were looking at the sky as it covered the sun and brought abysmal darkness on their area. The Navy do not need any considerable reinforcements anymore on the east part of Dressrosa as they leave everything to Fujitora. All things being equal, Vice Admiral Maynard Bastille properly instructed his active men to help the local people of Dressrosa to voluntarily evacuate.   
  
"There! There he is! Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he spotted Luffy running fast towards them, as dust was trailing behind him.   
  
"Luffy-senpai! Hurry up!" Bartolomeo shouted a he spread his arms on the air while stomping his foot on the ground, happy that Luffy had arrived.   
  
"Straw Hat!" Cavendish shouted his nickname.   
  
Sai looked at them. "Everybody's here! Run to the ship!" Sai instructed as some of them run towards the ship.   
  
"What the do you mean that everybody's here! Haruki is still not here! Where's Haruki?!" Zoro shouted furiously when he shouted the black haired swordswoman was not running beside him. Zoro keeps on looking at Luffy's back, but no Haruki was there. "Luffy! Where the hell is Haruki?! Where is she?!" Zoro shouted furiously at Luffy while gritting his teeth that created a harsh sound.   
  
"My best friend?!" Cavendish shouted when he also spotted that Haruki was not with Luffy, too. "What did you do Straw Hat?! I'm gonna kill you if Haruki is not here!" Cavendish shouted fiercely, fuming mad like Zoro right now.   
  
"What do you mean "Where's Haruki"?! She is just right besid....." Luffy stopped from shouting as he looked at beside him and trailed when he spotted that Haruki was no longer running with him. "Haruki had vanished! Where is she?!" Luffy shouted as he keeps on properly looking from his sides and at his back.   
  
"Luffy-senpai! Watch for Fujitora right there!" Bartolomeo informed him while putting his hands on the side of his mouth.   
  
"That guy is......!" Luffy trailed as he looked at Fujitora, fondly remembering the scene from before. The scene before Pica showed his massive stone body to all of them.   
  
"Luffy-senpai! Hurry up! Dodge him somehow!" Bartolomeo suggested him, scared to what will going to happen to Luffy right now. As Ideo and the familiar others began running towards the ship, watching Luffy.   
  
"Dodge?!" Luffy yelled, gritting his teeth. "Hey, you old gambler man! Do you remember me?!" Luffy shouted fiercely at Fujitora.  
  
Hearing Luffy call him, Fujitora confronted him. "I was expecting you, Straw Hat!" he spoke.  
  
"I'm gonna punch you! Gomu-Gomu no....Elephant Gun!" Luffy directed his inflated and hardened right fist towards Fujitora as Fujitora dodged his attack with his sword. Bartolomeo and the others, except Law and the prominent members of Straw Hat, well except Usopp, too, screamed because of what he is doing to Fujitora right now.   
  
"L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Luffy-senpai! He's one of the Navy HQ's greatest military powers- a Navy Admiral!" Bartolomeo shouted, gripping the back of his hair while looking at Luffy and Fujitora. Bartolomeo felt a murderous aura beside them, as he slowly jerked his head towards that specific direction. He then sees that Zoro was glaring daggers at Luffy, who clearly did not mind Zoro because all of his attention was towards Fujitora. "Where did Haruki-megumi-senpai go?! It's like Zoro-senpai is going to kill me!" he muttered as he began biting his nails while properly looking at Zoro who's expressive face is cannot be explained right now.   
  
"Why did you not notice that Haruki is no longer with you, Luffy!" Zoro growled like a fierce animal as veins started to take form on his neck.   
  
"Zoro-senpai!" 

Luffy landed gently on the ground as he carefully looked at Fujitora with a serious look on his eyes. " _Take him down someday,_ isn't good enough anymore! Even if he's a Navy Admiral, why should I run?! I would've done that until two years ago but not anymore! Even a Navy admiral or an Emperor, I gotta beat them all! Otherwise....I can't become the King of the Pirates! As for Haruki, she was beside me a minute ago! We even shared a meat together!"

"Well, that's kind of true. I hope Haruki will catch up with us." Franky said.   
  
Usopp gripped his hair. "Okay, Luffy! Since it has come to this, just fight it out! Just where in the world did Haruki run off somewhere?!"  
  
"Is Usopp the crybaby looking for me?!" Haruki shouted so loud that the others were looking for her, but could not see her. "Yahoo! I'm up here in the sky!" Haruki waved her arms on the air while smiling at all of them.   
  
"What?!" all of them gasped in surprised as they saw that Haruki was sitting on one of the roofs, not even minding that Fujitora made that.   
  
"Haruki! Come down here in an instant! You are making things hard for us!" Zoro shouted on top of his lungs so that Haruki could hear whatever he was trying to say to her. But then Haruki being Haruki, she smirked at Zoro. "Where in the world did you even go, you damn woman!"   
  
"Ahh, what were you trying to say to me?! I could not hear you!" Haruki shouted back, grinning playfully when Zoro sent her a glare. "Okay, I get it now! Geez, you are such buzz killer!" Haruki pouted as she jumped on the air, towards where Luffy and Fujitora are fighting right now. Both of them noticed Haruki, but they continued fighting fiercely. Haruki used her Devil Fruit powers to made wings made out of water as she used it to instantly fly towards them gracefully.   
  
"Ayoo, Luffy!" Haruki greeted enthusiastically him innocently when she flies towards Luffy, who was running away from Fujitora. Luffy greeted her also as then Luffy went back towards him to kick and punch him, but Fujitora could only dodge all of his attacks with his sword. Haruki casted off her powers as she squatted on the floor, while looking at Fujitora and Luffy fighting, not minding to go towards where Zoro and the others are. Though Haruki find Luffy's attack towards Fujitora weird, as if he's like controlling himself and does not want to hurt Fujitora critically. Then Luffy said something that he can't just attack a blind man like him without saying a word. With that, Fujitora laughed at him. All of them stared at Fujitora who was laughing uproariously, but Luffy was so mad because he just laughed at him. Both began fighting again and exchanging words to each other.   
  
"He's so powerful!" Haruki exclaimed delightedly while spreading her arms on the air. Then Fujitra used his "Raging Tiger" to aim at Luffy as this attack of his is really powerful that Fujitora was surrounded with a purple radiating powerful aura and sent Luffy flying and crashing on Dressrosa's extensive coastline. A huge hole instantly appeared when Fujitor used his attack and good thing that Zoro and the others stayed away from the direction where Fujitora aimed his attack and sent Luffy crashed on the coastline. Haruki shouted his name, as she confronted Fujitora this time. She noticed that Fujitora was breathing hard as he used that powerful attack of his.   
  
"Hey old man, what is your meaning of Justice?" Haruki spoke, looking at Fujitora with seriousness evident on her eyes. Fujitora could only listen to Haruki ask she speak, not attacking her.   
  
"Righteousness." Fujitora wisely answered, straightening his body.   
  
"Righteousness? True. But did you all forget that in Justice there are also fundamental fairness and impartiality. Now let's let the word "Justice" aside. The Navy and World Government does not own the land, the ocean.... or the world. None of us rightfully owned it. The only thing that the world offers is to be free. We all know that in light there is darkness. You all just lack of partiality towards one side or another. You don't hear our side, because all of you thought of the wickedness a pirate do. But I am not saying that we, pirates should live a life and wreck some country. What I mean is that, not all of us are evil and wicked. Some almost died during the battle because they wanted to save the country and be free. Why do the Navy and World Government feared so much that they keep on chasing those pirates like Luffy?" Haruki asked not tearing her gaze away from Fujitora. On the other hand, Fujitora squatted on the floor as he closed his eyes, and his breathing is back to normal.  
  
Fujitora sighed. "You have some excellent sagacity in you, young lady. I have blinded myself as I have seen so many things that I wish I hadn't because of this cruel world. Now tell me, of all things why do you consider to become a pirate and not something else?" Fujitora asked her.   
  
"Something else like what? Working under the World Government? Heck, no. I would rather become a rat than to be part of the Word Government. They are trying to make all of the people feared and despises pirates so much without even knowing them. For me, they are more wicked than us. They are probably hiding something on their back just because have their own power and title." Haruki replied.   
  
"I get what you wanted to say to me, young lady but, aren't you also having a deep repugnance on the World Government? In this world, we wanted to protect the innocent and seize the conscience-smitten and punishable." Fujitora said straightly to Haruki.   
  
Haruki pouted. "Old man, I know that you are really kind than those leaders you have. I remembered your kind smile from before and I could tell that you are sincere with it. Did you produce that smile because you did not notice that we were pirates? Or because you were sincere at that time?" Haruki said to him, looking at him. Haruki then used her powers to heal Fujitora without him noticing. Haruki might not like the World Government and those who are working under them, but Fujitora is the old and very kind man to her before. Haruki then sighed loudly while she is preparing herself to run towards the port and catch up with Zoro and the other.   
  
"All I wanted to say for the last time is, what do the World Government feared so much? Does the World Government doesn't like the idea of pirates conquering the world....or are they perhaps feared of letting all the people know something they kept hidden for a very long time that will change the world?"  
  
No specific words seem to came out from Fujitora's mouth as he could only open his mouth, sensing Haruki in front of him. Her questions made him stop from thinking straight nor even say something to Haruki to sufficiently answer her question. Before Fujitora could say something to Haruki. Haruki then heard Luffy's shout and as if on cue, Haruki began running towards them, not because she was running away from Fujitora but because they might leave her behind.   
  
Kidding!  
  
"And to answer your question......I just wanted to be free, old man! Take care!" Haruki shouted as she looked at Fujitora who's eyebrows arose because of what Haruki had said. And deep inside him, he was smiling because of her.   
  
Fujitora sensed Haruki's running form as he only let her do what she wanted right now, not going to attack nor capture her anymore. Fujitora is keenly interested with Haruki and her words about her line of thinking about the World Government. He wanted to her more of her thoughts about it. However, he would not let them escape Dressrosa as he used the rubbles on the sky and directed it towards all of them.   
  
It was so massive that it looked like a blackhole. Back to Haruki, she used her powers to make wings again and used it to fly towards where Zoro and the others are right now. She was amazed by Fujitora's powers as she flew while watching the sky in pleasant amusement. The rubbles were no longer in a round plane figure that consists of points equidistant from a fixed point or the center, in short a circle. It was scattered on the sky. She heard Usopp shouted about does not want to get defeated by some garbage. Fujitora directed some rubbles towards them, as he then noticed that citizens of Dressrosa were running towards the port as Fujitora tried to stop them. However, Fujitora stopped his attack because of protecting the citizens' life from his attacks on the sky.   
  
All of Haruki and the others reasonably anticipated his attack but nothing was directed towards them. As if on cue, they run fast towards the ship. They also noticed that the people of Dressrosa were running towards them in countless of numbers and they were so confused by their direct actions.   
  
"What's with them?" Haruki muttered as she sat on Hajrudin's back, beside Luffy as both were looking at the people of Dressrosa. On the other side, the people of Dressrosa were helping them get away from Fujitora with a smile inside on their heart. It was their turn to help the "heroes". They were so happy and indebt by them because of what they have done to Dressrosa and saved it.   
  
"Wow! Can't believe it! There are a whole bunch of people!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling at the scene. Not only him, but also Zoro and the others. A pleasant smile was plastered on their faces as they keeps on running towards the ship, lead by Orlumbus. Luffy and Haruki were waving their hands to bid all of them heartfelt goodbye, grinning. 

_"You're foolishly honest Straw Hat Luffy. I guess everyone wants to help you. What kind of a persona re you, really? What color is your hair? What is the shape of your eyes? What d you look like? I wish I hadn't blinded myself. I want to see your face. I bet you look kind. I want to chat with you more, young lady. You interest me with your thoughts about the World Government. I, too, does not like one thing about how they work on the Shichibukai. Let's chat some more."_

Fujitora keeps all the rubble on the sky, and does not seem to attack Luffy and the others with it.   
  
"Now, look at that!" Bartolomeo excalimed as he pointed at something very extravagant and massive.   
  
"Oh, it's huge!" Haruki, Luffy and Usopp gasped at the same time. As all of them looked at the wooden massive ship decorated with a gold warrior angel at the front, the Yonta Maria, the flagship of the Yonta Maria Fleet.   
  
"Isn't the ship great?!" Bartolomeo beamed while admiring the ship with amusement in his eyes, he was so confident in introducing it to them.   
  
Cavendish snapped at him. "It's not yours!"  
  
"Okay! hurry up and get on board! This is a state of emergency! I'll show you my ship later! You'll be surprised!" Bartolomeo added, squealing like a fan boy. He was so excited in letting Luffy, and the others see his Pirate ship, and he had already pictured out inside his mind what will Luffy and the others' reactions will be.   
  
"It's massive!"   
  
On that occasion, Hajrudin walked towards Luffy, crouching a bit while smiling. "Straw Hat! I have four Giant mercenary friends! I wanna pull together all the Giant tribes with them eventually and we'll revive the Giant Pirates that once terrorized the world!" he informed them.  
  
Haruki and Luffy could only look at him, amazed by his words while Usopp's eyes turned into stars already while patting Luffy and Haruki's back because Usopp is filled with astonishment right now.  
  
"The Giant Pirates! Those were the glory days of Master Dorry and Brogy!" Usopp said, still pating their backs with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
Luffy turned his head while he putted his hands on his hips and smiled. "Oh yeah? You'll be a tough enemy to fight! Then, I guess we'll see you again someday somewhere!" Luffy smile contentedly as he shifted his gaze back towards Hajrudin.  
  
"I wanna go to Elbaph!" Usopp said with so much passion on his voice as luminous stars started to appear and instantly surrounded him.  
  
"Oh, Giant Pirates are tough and massive!" Haruki beamed while clasping both of her hands together. However, Zoro smacked her head as Haruki tenderly caressed the specific area where Zoro had smacked her and pouted her lips while looking at Zoro.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Haruki cried in agony giving Zoro a sad eyes. However, Zoro did not mind the sad stare Haruki was giving to him right now because he almost died when he saw that Haruki was not beside Luffy. She was off somewhere that none of them expected her to be go. "I thought you had forgotten it already!" Haruki cried.   
  
"Why would I forgot what you did back there?!"  
  
"Our Yonta Maria Fleet numbers 56 ships! I know we can really help you out!" Orlumbus said as he crossed his arms. Law and Robin were in front of him, listening to what he is going to say.   
  
"Help us?" Robin muttered.  
  
On the other side of the ship and a few breathless minutes after, Haruki was sulking on the ship while gloomy aura surrounded her because Zoro scolded her for doing whatever that pleases her, however Haruki does have the reason in which she did not tell Zoro because Zoro hag given Luffy the bag that contains a lot of food for Haruki. But because of Haruki being reckless, Zoro willingly gave it to Luffy in which he contentedly munched everything in one  
  
"I hate Zoro....I don't want him anymore....." Haruki whispered fiercely as her eyes turned into gloomy one, without any pinch of appropriate emotions displayed on her face. She used her finger to graze on the wooden wall as she did not care about the rubbles of Dressrosa on the sky. It was covering the glowing clouds and sky as the surrounding started to get darker.   
  
"Uhm...is Haruki okay? She's like depressed or something....?" Usopp muttered beside Robin as they could only look and feel sad at what Haruki is feeling right now. Usopp, Robin and Franky were all looking at Zoro, who seems to cannot take his intent gaze away from Haruki.   
  
"Leave her to be like that. It's her punishment." Zoro muttered as he crossed his arms while still piercing his eyes through Haruki's back, as he will leave her in that specific state for minutes. Luffy was already done eating the food that Zoro had packed for Haruki. Eating the food was beyond a divine punishment for Haruki. It was supposed to be her and her alone. "She'll be back to her jolly self again." Zoro added.  
  
"Agree." Usopp muttered savagely while closing his eyes and nodding his head.   
  
"Luffyland! We got permission from Chief Tonta! Let us join, too!" Leo said as he raised his tiny fist on the air while looking at Luffy. Undoubtedly hearing his voice, Haruki turned her body and went down on the floor to look at Leo and his friends as her eyes turned into radiant stars. She was rubbing her face on Leo and Kabu's little body on her face.   
  
"Join?" Luffy uttered.   
  
"So cute! I want one!" Haruki exclaimed enthusiastically. As Zoro and Usopp sweatdropped because she is really back on her jolly and normal self.   
  
"See?" Zoro said as he looked at Usopp, who nodded his head repeatedly. Then Zoro shifted his gaze back to Haruki and went towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around Haruki and passionately kissed the area where he had smacked her. Though for him, it was a bit much of him to smack Haruki with a chicken on her head but Haruki almost kill him because he was worried for her back there. Haruki showed Leo and Kabu to Zoro with a blush on her face and it seems like Haruki totally forgot what Zoro had done to her. Robin giggled at the scene while Franky and Usopp smiled widely at them.   
  
Ideo punched his palm with his gloved hands as he then spoke to them. "We won't lose in a fair fight but we can't say we're champions without fighting pirates!"   
  
Beside him, Blue Gilly crossed his arms. "So Ideo and I joined hands and decided to get out to sea!" Blue Gilly spoke.   
  
"Hey, we're with you, too! Don't forget about us, bro!" Jeet and Abdullah walked closer to them while speaking at the same time.   
  
Suleiman used his finger to point at Cavendish, beside him who had a smug look on his face. "This fool's gonna let me be on board his ship."  
  
"I'm doing you a favor so you'd better call me "Captain"! And you, too! Don't forget that I'm more experienced than you! Even if I go along with you, I'll be the most popular one!" Cavendish snapped at Suleiman first, as he then confronted Luffy. Haruki went towards Cavendish while shouting his name as she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and Cavendish tightened his arms around Haruki while twirling with a smile on their faces. Like before, Usopp, Robin and Franky look at Zoro with the are-you-okay-with-this-look-and-you-are-not-even-jealous look. However, Zoro could only rolled his eyes at them and smiled knowingly at Haruki. Haruki had already explained to him that Cavendish and her are best friends during the event in the Corrida Colosseum.  
  
Okay, Back to Luffy. He tilted his head because he was confused with their words. "What are you guys talking about? Do whatever you want!" he said, creasing his prominent forehead. Haruki went back towards Zoro because Cavendish and the others are beginning to confront Luffy and had something to say right now, a very important one. When she got beside Zoro, she carefully wrapped her arms around him while a smile was plastered on her face and Zoro immediately smiled at Haruki and kissed Haruki on top of her head.   
  
"Well, the fact is we totally hit it off while we were staying at the Palace for two days!" Ideo tried to explain, but Luffy still could not understand what they are trying to say to him.   
  
Orlumbus properly spoke. "I'll explain! For your information, we decided the order by lot. First, the Beautiful Pirates, 75 members! The representative is its Captain, White Horse Cavendish! Next, the Barto Club, 56 members! The captain is Man-Eating Bartolomeo! The Happosui-Army, about 1000 members! The 13th leader is....Don Sai!" Orlumbus introduced. Cavendish strike a beatiful pose like he is a very professional model with his pearly white teeth. Bartolomeo had a smug look on his face as he crossed his fingers. And when Sai was introduced, Baby 5 was cheering for him like a wife as Don Chinjao and Boo was so happy.   
  
"The XXX Gym Fighting Alliance, four members! The representative is "Destruction Cannon" Ideo! The Tontatta's Tonta Corps, 200 members! The leader is Leo the Warrior! Just five members now! The future Giant Pirates! The captain is Hajrudin! And I'm.....the commodore of the Yonta Maria Fleet, 4,300 members! The "Adventuring Pioneer"- Orlumbus!" Orlumbus continued to introduce. And whenever he introduce them, Ideo with Jeet and Abdullah, and Blue Gilly were smirking at them while crossing their arms. And when it was Leo's part, Haruki cheered for them while squealing like a cheerleader as Zoro just let Haruki do whatever she wants to so right now, unless it's harmless. Hajrudin's part was so prodigious as Usopp was squealing on the ship, too. For the last part, Haruki clapped her hands because of how many members the Yonta Maria has.  
  
"H-Hey...." Luffy stuttered as he was cut of by Bartolomeo  
  
Bartolomeo then kneeled on the ground with his arms on the floor as he then looked at Luffy, grinning from ear to ear. "A big troop of 5,600 people in total! Luffy-senpai! Will you exchange cups of sake as father and sons....with us seven representatives?!" Bartolomeo said, sweating on his face.   
  
"Father and sons?!"   
  
Haruki clapped her hands while shaking her head. "Wow! 5,600 in total! So....what does that mean? Why are they adding numbers right now?" Haruki muttered something under her breath, and does not want them to hear what she asked them because the atmosphere might be turned gloomy or sour because she butts in.   
  
"That's right! You'll be the boss and we'll be your followers! Will you take us under the umbrella of the Straw Hat Pirates?!" Bartolomeo said without even breathing nor stopping because of total excitement he is feeling right now. Kinemon and Kanjuro's mouth went wide opened as they looked at the scene. However, the members of Straw Hat, well except for Luffy and Usopp, were smirking and chuckling delightedly at the revelation. As Usopp leave his open-mouthed and took his breath away. Law was just in his usual self.   
  
"Now, we'll exchange cups of sake as a parent and sons!" Orlumbus yelled as Bartolomeo stood up on his feet and went to grab sake on his ship. Haruki's gaze went towards the sake as she looked at Zoro because she thinks that Zoro will do something with that sake.  
  
Then, Bartolomeo gripped the sake on both of his hand with that grin on his face. "That's right!" he exclaimed as he poured down the sake on all cups that Ideo and the others are holding on their hands. Everyone were just looking at them, grinning and smirking and Luffy had his head tilted. "Okay, it's all set on this side. Now....." he muttered while looking at the big gold cup and poured down the remaining sake in there, a cup for Luffy. As Bartolomeo poured down the sake, Luffy's face was reflected in there and Luffy stared down on the sake.   
  
"Alright, we'll exchange father-and-son vows to inaugurate Luffy-senpai as our boss and us seven as his followers...." Bartolomeo trailed and he looked at Luffy who still had his gaze on the sake, not tearing it. "Please, take the cup, Luffy-senpai." Bartolomeo said to him, politely. Haruki was looking at Luffy as she already knew what he was about to do and say, but she smiled at him.  
  
Luffy used his hands to hold the cup on both of his hands as he then confronted them with a huge smile plastered on his face in an eye-closed smile. "I'm not gonna drink this!" he said and Bartolomeo and the others gasped in surprise because of it. While the member of Straw Hats laughed at Luffy..  
  
"I thought so." Zoro muttered beside Haruki while nodding knowingly his head and smirking. 

Then, Luffy gently placed the cup on the barrel as he looked down on it, smiling. "I don't like this sake much." Luffy accurately informed all of them, and Haruki behind him giggled hysterically.   
  
"No, it's not about the taste! It's about the vow! From now on, you'll be targeted by big names because of the incident on this island! When that happens, it doesn't matter how strong you all are, it's gonna be a tough battle!" Bartolomeo carefully explained as he began sweating lightly on his face. Bartolomeo really wanted to become Luffy's follower as he had dreams this before he met Luffy. "But since you saved us, we can help you at those times!" Bartolomeo added to his explanations as Cavendish and the others nodded affirmatively their head with that determined look on their faces.   
  
"Yes! Yes!" Leo stated while nodding approvingly his head, knitting his eyebrows together and Haruki squealed lightly while gripping Zoro's shirt because of how Leo looks so cute while bobbing his head.  
  
"But if I drink this, I'll become the grand captain of this grand fleet, right?" Luffy asked wisely, creasing his forehead while looking at them.   
  
Bartolomeo nodded his head. "If you have 5,600 subordinates in total, you'll finally be the one of the greatest pirates! You'll become the King of the Pirates eventually! If you wanna conquer the world, this won't be enough, though. You'd better stop!" Bartolomeo exclaimed heartily as he raised his fist on the air, grinning delightedly. He was also trying his best to persuade Luffy with this Grand Fleet of theirs.   
  
"It reminds me of Pops' Pirate Crew with 1,600 tough members and was divided into 16 divisions and of course led by Pops' strongest commanders!" Haruki said as a smile was plastered on her face as she fondly remembered the old times. She undoubtedly and dearly missed each and everyone of them, dead or alive. Zoro first kissed Haruki on top of her head as he slowly smiled at Haruki.  
  
Zoro then confronted them with that smirk on his face. "That line of reasoning won't work on him." he said, properly referring to Luffy. As Zoro then went beside Luffy without tearing his gaze from the sake and Bartolomeo and the others shifted their gaze to look at Zoro. Properly hearing his voice and the way he made his way towards where the sake is, Haruki shook her head because she already know what Zoro will gonna do now. "Anyway, pour this into a beer mug. I'll drink it." he said as he pointed the sake with his finger while looking at Bartolomeo and the others, grinning amiably.   
  
"Like I said we're not doing this to enjoy the taste!" Bartolomeo tried to explain again.   
  
"Why, Straw Hat?! Why aren't you happy to amass such a great military force?! Don't matter how strong your enemy is- he can't compete against the force of numbers! I'm sure you'll need our help someday like we needed you!" Orlumbus said to Luffy with confidence lace on his voice.   
  
"I need my space!" was all Luffy said.   
  
"What?! He looks so annoyed!" Bartolomeo and the others gasped and look scarcely surprised at Luffy. 

"D-Delicious....scent.....food....."Haruki drooled as she smelled something delicious and mouth-watering as she followed the smell by closing her eyes and just let her feet follow the aromatic scent of something very delicious. But Haruki was stopped by Zoro as he gripped the collar of her shirt tightly, not even glancing at Haruki.   
  
Not only Haruki, but Luffy had scent something good, too with his nose. As he putted his right hand on his forehead to find it. "That aside aren't they preparing for a banquet in the back?" he asked, grinning.   
  
"He's interested in eating at a time like this?!" Ideo spoke with his creased forehead while looking at Luffy unbelievably.   
  
Cavendish instantly raised his mighty fist on his chest, glaring fiercely at Luffy. "Screw you, Straw Hat! I'm a star and more experienced than you but I'm saying I'll fly under your flag and because my best friend is in your crew!"  
  
"Let's force him to drink!" Ideo suggested as he took a step forward towards Luffy, having the best and forceful suggestions.   
  
Sai followed closely behind, gripping his weapon on both of his hands, with Baby 5's squeal as a background music. "You don't know how strong we are, you damn liberator!"  
  
"You can't talk to him like that if you're his follower!" Usopp snapped at them.   
  
"So what?!" Ideo fired back at Usopp.   
  
"Cut the crap!" Sai hissed at him, too.   
  
"Sorry...." Usopp apologize with a low voice as Haruki giggled at them.   
  
Looking at them with an annoyed expression, Luffy snapped and lose self-control. "Listen! I just wanna become of the King of the Pirates! I don't wanna become someone important!"  
  
A breathless moment of silence in respect of Luffy's outburst. Hajrudin and the others tilted their head in one side as they looked at Luffy confusingly. Not only them, but Haruki followed their actions to because she did not get what Luffy had just said, it was making all of them confused.   
  
Properly looked at the Straw Hats. "Hey, what is he talking about?" he asked, referring to Luffy with a sweatdrop embedding his face. Robin and Franky just gave Law a laugh, as Usopp crossed his arms while face palming. And Haruki had her head still tilted and was trying her best to understand what Luffy told them.   
  
As if on cue, Zoro went towards the sake again as he then dipped his hand on the sake and drunk from it. "This is pretty good stuff." he grinned appreciatively, not tearing his eyes from it. He's probably gonna finish the sake all by himself, without letting Luffy drink from it. Haruki looked at Zoro with an irritated look.   
  
"Don't use your hands, you half-dead idiot!" Haruki shouted as he smacked Zoro twice on his head, amply avenging her head from before. First, Zoro smacked her head with a meat back at Kyros house because she punched his face. Second, it happened a while ago when Zoro smacked her head again with a meat because she was being reckless and went into a different direction, away from Luffy.   
  
Not only Haruki but Usopp snapped at him because of his bad manners. "Use a cup! You have bad manners!"   
  
"Oh! Let me try! Give me some!" Franky shouted beside Robin as he smiled at their directions while Robin was giving them an eye-closed smile.   
  
Usopp turned his head to look at Franky. "Hey!"   
  
"I'd like to have a little bit, too!" Robin chuckled while she putted her right hand near her mouth.   
  
"Okay, I'll have some, too!" and at the end, Usopp beamed. Franky then went to dip his hand on the sake, trying to taste to flavor of the sake. Haruki grabbed the handkerchief from Zoro's pocket and wipe the sake on the side of his lips while pinching the tip of his nose because Zoro's mouth smells like sake, and Zoro looks like he was drooling but no, it was because of the sake.   
  
"You're right! It's good!" Franky exclaimed as he gets to taste the sake.   
  
Zoro looked at him with a grin on his face. "Isn't it?!"  
  
Haruki and Law could only snicker at them. Haruki and Zoro are the opposite. Zoro likes sake, booze and many more alcoholic beverages. It's like he is just drinking a galloon of water. However, Haruki refers sweet, honeyed, candied and sugary because she has a sweet tooth and also because she refers the taste than Zoro's taste. But she still likes meat and more, just except sake and bitter foods. However, opposite do attract.   
  
"Luffy-senpai, what did you mean by that?" Bartolomeo asked as he took a step closer to him.  
  
Luffy then stretched his arms on the railings of the ship on the forecastle deck. Luffy then confronted all of them as he stood tall on top of the railings with a confidence aura surrounding him. "Guys! When we think we're in danger, we'll shout for you so come save us! I don't have to be the boss or a great pirate, do I? When you guys are in trouble, call us! We'll come to help you no matter what! I'll never forget that we fought together against Mingo!" Luffy set forth while spreading his arms on the air and giving them a sincere smile. All of them were looking and listening to Luffy with those smiles on their face. Haruki wanted to clap because of what Luffy had said but she stopped herself because she might ruin the moment of triumphant silence.   
  
"I'm starting to understand what he's saying and what it means to be the King of Pirates to him! He'd rather be free than just important!" Bartolomeo said inside his head, as tears started to form on his eyes while looking at Luffy with an express admiration of Luffy. Then, out of nowhere, a cannon was aimed directed to them as all of them noticed that and looked at their surroundings.  
  
"What's going on?!" Orlumbus was the first one to say something about it. As crew members of the Yonta Maria informed with that somebody's firing at them. Someone told that it could be the Navy, but Leo informed them about the Navy.   
  
"It can't be! We've sewn their warships together tightly!" he informed them with his fists tightened together. Haruki rolled her eyes because some pirates were firing loaded cannons at them. Like the nerve of them to attack them and totally forgot that the one they are attacking are full of formidable and strong fighters. Definitely a bad choice.   
  
"Let Columbus take command! We're still busy here! Whoever it is, get rid of them!" Orlumbus commanded to his men as they respectfully saluted and followed him.   
  
"The nerve of some pirates." Haruki muttered as she looked at the ships of some random pirate. She then thought that the reason why are they fiercely attacking is that they have a deal and private negotiation with Doflamingo. Not only that, but they were looking for Luffy, a rookie who is worth 100 million on the Grand Fleet Yonta Maria. They wanted to hand over Luffy to them in which Haruki and the others won't do whatever that pleases them. But they keep on attacking them with cannons as some people of Dressrosa who are near the port did not even start to evacuate away from them because they fear that Fujitora might attack the "heroes" again with those rubbles in the sky. "What an idiot." Haruki muttered fiercely while crossing her arms on her chest and shaking her head from side to side.   
  
However small pieces of the rubbles started to fell from the sky as the Pirates so are attacking Haruki and the others stopped firing cannons. Not only that but Haruki's mouth went agape because of Pica's torn head was beginning to make its way on the sea, slowly. However, the rubbles are only falling where the enemy ships are, not on the Grand Fleet of Yonta Maria. All of them were shocked by it as they thought that the rubbles would also fall from their directions, but no, it did not.   
  
"Old man...." Haruki whispered while looking at the place where Fujitora was before and now.   
  
Fujitora sheathed his sword back as he smiled. "This is my farewell gift to you, Straw Hat."  
  
Bartolomeo was still crying as he was on all fours on the floor. Tears started to form on his eyes as it graze down on his face and fell on the floor. "Freedom.....Freedom.....That's what Luffy-senpai wants.....In that case, I admire you even more, Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo cried so hard in his life, tears full of unbounded admiration and respect.   
  
"So do I!" Hajrudin laughed sincerely and loudly. He then looked down on Bartolomeo, smiling indulgently. "Hey, Bartolomeo! Make the oath! He doesn't have to drink out of the parent's cup." he said as the Cavendish and the others looked at him.   
  
"He's right." Cavendish spoke with a pleasant smile on his face, looking at Luffy with his azure eyes that shined night and day and Haruki smiled at Cavendish. Luffy jumped on the deck as he fixed his hat on his head while looking at them and creasing his prominent forehead.   
  
"You can do whatever you want- so can we." Ideo put into words, displaying his black piercings on his ears.   
  
Sai grinned at Luffy and as a background music, Baby 5 squealed like a fan girl. What a proud woman she is of Sai. "You can't take away our freedom, either!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Leo spoke with his adorable face and voice and just like Baby 5, Haruki she produced a high-pitched noise while looking at Leo with adoreness on her eyes. Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki as he keeps her in place.   
  
Bartolomeo surreptitiously wiped his tears as he squatted with his head help high. Sai, Hajrudin, Orlumbus, Cavendish, Ideo and lastly Leo, squatted on the floor with their own cup of sake, holding it on both of their hands.   
  
Bartolomeo instantly raised his cup on the mild air, grinning at Luffy. "Luffy-senpai! Allow me to make a brief oath! Here it goes, Luffy-senpai." he said and Luffy's head tilted to the side a bit while muttering the word oath. While the other members of the Straw Hat were just looking at the scene with a smile plastered on their faces. Then, the other 6 representatives of the Straw Grand Fleet, followed what Bartolomeo did, raising their cups on the air. "We now become Straw Hat Luffy-senpai's followers, and we'll be his shield and pike in all weather! To repay him for what he did this time, we seven will.....drink out of these Sons' Cups of our own volition, devoting our lives and souls!" Bartolomeo voiced out and made the mighty oath.   
  
"Sons' Cups?!" Luffy shouted and at his back, Zoro was already holding the massive sake on his hands and drunk an amount of there as Kinemon, Kanjuro and Franky were grinning appreciatively at him as they also wanted to drink the sake. Haruki and Usopp clenched their teeth while glaring at Zoro because of his manners. The seven representatives of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet slowly draw the cups closer to their mouth and drink from it. After drinking plentifully the sake, Bartolomeo was trying his best to carefully control his tears but failed at the end. All of them placed the cup gently on the floor and naturally produced a smile on their faces towards Luffy. However, Luffy gasped at the scene with his mouth wide opened and could not believe that they really drink it, sweating hard. "What are you guys doing?!" Luffy shouted at them. 

_"Now, we're formally...."_

_"Hurry up and prepare for the banquet!"_

_"It's all ready!"_

As if on cue, the historic moment that Haruki and Luffy had been waiting for, Haruki's ears grew bigger. "Banquet?!" she gasped while luminous stars started to instantly surround her as her eyes turned into stars, too. The crew members on the ship readied the foods on the floor, as the cooks carried an appetizing and delicious looking flying fish that was fried professionally.   
  
"Celebrate the formation of the Straw Hat Fleet with over 5,600 crews in total!"  
  
Robin chuckled. "They just do whatever they like!"  
  
"Sons' Cups?! What the hell is that?!" Franky laughed wholeheartedly. 

_"Big Boss Straw Hat! Thank you in advance!"_

The crew members were shaking their body while grinning at Luffy as Luffy looked at them with that surprised look his faces. "What?!" he shouted as he then grabbed the cup on both of his hands while raising it above his face with an angry expression. "Hey! I didn't drink that, okay?! Although it's empty for some reason!"  
  
Haruki sighed heavily as she muttered under her breath while looking at Zoro, Kinemon, Kanjuro and Usopp, sticking their tongues out on the side of their lips with a satisfied look on their faces for drinking the sake without Luffy's proper consideration.   
  
"Man, that was good!" Zoro grinned while licking his lips and wiping the side of his mouth. Haruki pinched her nose again while she made her way towards Zoro and handed him the handkerchief. However, Zoro had a mischievous idea as before Haruki could get away from him, he grabbed her waist and put his close to her nose to tease her of the smell she dislikes. Haruki, on the other hand, tried to pry Zoro's head with her hand but eventually failed.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay!" Sai told him and Luffy clenched his teeth while producing a low growl at him. Sai then crossed his arms while smirking and carefully closing his eyes at Luffy. "Nothing has changed for you. We just decided to go ahead and swear our loyalty to you. And when something happens to you, we'll be there risking our lives of our own will. You'll lose nothing by having us, right? Now, why don't you remember our names and faces....."  
  
"Honey! Look." Baby 5 made her way towards Sai as she tapped her hands on his shoulders. Sai opened her eyes and looked at where Baby 5 was looking.   
  
"Luffy! Haruki! The main dish is Fighting Fish Steak!" Usopp shouted while eyeing at the fish with hungriness. The three of them dashed towards it when they saw it as Haruki and Luffy were jumping on the floor with their arms spread on the air.   
  
"Looks good!" both Luffy and Haruki said at the same time. As Luffy climbed the fish and Haruki jumped on top of the fish.   
  
"Hey, that's dirty! Don't climb and jump on the food!" Usopp scolded at them, irk started to appear on his forehead. While Sai was looking at Baby 5 with a surprised look on his face because Luffy just leave him there talking about something and not even listening. Clearly, the food has a power to draw Luffy's attention that much.   
  
"Hey, stop crying already." Ideo said towards Bartolomeo who is still crying on the floor on all fours, grinning at Bartolomeo.   
  
Bartolomeo cried as snot appeared on his nose. "No, I can't bear to get up......I'm so moved....." Bartolomeo said in between his cries, still could not contain his pure happiness right now as his dreams came true.   
  
Cavendish kneeled one of his knee on the floor and looked at Leo, as Jeet and Abdullah were beside him. "Leo, we're gonna leave the port and start the banquet. What are you guys gonna do?" he asked him, smiling.   
  
"We're gonna attend the banquet! And we'll get home by Yellow Cubs afterwards. Don't worry about us!" Leo replied while typically spreading his arms on the air with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Are we sailing out?" Luffy asked, still climbing on the fish with a drool on the side of lips. While Haruki was squatting on the fish and smirking at all of them because it feels like the fish is her throne and the people on the ships are her followers. In short, she felt like a queen or something. Usopp was still glaring and fuming mad at the both of them for dirtying the fish.   
  
"Okay! An order from the boss! Hoist the sails!" Orlumbus shouted on top of his lungs as the crew members shouted all together, following his command. They unfolded all the sails as they began sailing through the sea.   
  
"I'm not your boss and I didn't give you an order!" Luffy snapped, fist gripped tightly and Haruki laughed while covering her mouth at Luffy's outburst. The rubbles from the sky fell on the sea, missing all the target. Vice Admiral Maynard Basille even snapped when he heard that news and all he could say before was that Luffy and the others will be wipe out by the rubbles on the sky. Sailing and moving forward, the sky was already clear and bright. As the Fleet of Yonta Maria left Dressrosa with a smile on the faces of the people.   
  
"Alright, guys! In the battle against the Mingo Family, we.....won!" Luffy grinned as he jumped on the air, raising his cup.   
  
"Yeah!" all of them shouted and exclaimed as they raised the cup on the air, too. As the banquet started with some cheers and hooray's all over the ships.   
  
"We did it!" Usopp beamed, and Blue Gilly beside him kicked his legs on the air. While some Little People were clinging onto Usopp.   
  
Franky grinned while looking at the Little People on his cup, as they also have a cup on their tiny hands. "Good job, guys!"  
  
"Fraland!"   
  
"Zoroland, Harukiland, thank you!" Wica sincerely thanked Zoro as she slumped on his shoulders and Haruki leaned on Zoro's other shoulder while eyeing Pica with her eyes turned into hearts and clasping both of her hands near where her heart is located.   
  
"Harukiland is so pretty!"   
  
"No problem!" was all Zoro told Wica, smiling at her. Kinemon and Kanjuro were just near them as they played and danced merrily with their fans. Wica then jumped on Haruki's chest as she jumped there repeatedly and had some fun. As Haruki was happy that Wica is happy, however Zoro wasn't. He was glaring at Wica, clearly forgetting that she thanked him a while ago. "Do not play with Haruki on her chest! It's forbidden, even if you are a girl! Get off! I have not even touch there!" Zoro shouted on top of his lungs, veins started to appear on his neck and face. But neither Haruki or Wica did not pay their attention towards Zoro because they are having some fun. Robin was giggling at the Little People with a glass of wine on her hand, and Bellamy had his arms crossed on his chest while looking at the banquet scene.   
  
Luffy and Bartolomeo clashed their cups together as Bartolomeo cried because of cloud nine. Law was squatting on the floor with some fish and drinks beside him, and yes....he was smiling. All of them cheered their cups with one another, smile did not even leave their faces because they are having the best time of their lives right now.   
  
"I said, get off from Haruki!" Zoro snapped again.  
  
Haruki glared at him, still letting Wica do whatever she likes. "You! Stay away from Wica and me! Your breath smells! I hate it!"  
  
After all those bickering with each other, Zoro had finally splitted Wica away from Haruki. And seconds after that, another scene had occurred. Haruki, Luffy, Sai and Abdullah are fighting over one piece of meat as the four of them could not even let go of it. However, Luffy was successful at the end, making the three failures stumbled on the wooden floor. Zoro came into the rescue and helped Haruki stand up, but Haruki pushed him so hard because his breath smells like sake and she hated the smell. Zoro glared at her way as Haruki giggled at him while giving a flying kiss at the end as she then went towards the meat section.   
  
Bartolomeo was crying so hard with passionate tears while Leo and his friends were trying their best to calm his down. Cavendish was much more different than them. He jumped on Haruki's back when all of her attention was on the meat. Haruki's was face planted on the wooden floor as she was about to snap whoever did that to her when she saw it her best friend. So instead of cursing and sitting some words at him, she grinned from ear to ear while both of them stood up and jumped. Zoro drank plentifully his sake while looking at Haruki carefully. And afterwards, Cavendish jumped towards where his white horse is, Farul. However, instead of slumping his back on Farul, he fell on the wooden floor, laughing because the sake got into his system. It's likes no one is stopping the drunk Cavendish on the floor as Haruki even gave him a new bottle of sake while grinning. Farul gave Haruki a disapprove look while shaking his head, but Haruki could only smirked evilly while turning her head from Cavendish and Farul.  
  
"It's a banquet!" was all Haruki could say while smirking.   
  
Zoro sighed heavily at Haruki's actions as he let her do what pleases her right now because Haruki will just run away from him because of how she universally hated the smell of his mouth right now. So instead, Zoro went towards Law who is alone but was also having a peace of his mind. "Hey, come here!" Zoro called out Law as he wrapped his right arm on Law's shoulders while dragging him. Not only him, but Zoro had also dragged Haruki out of nowhere when Haruki successfully grab a plate full of meat and wanted to contentedly eat it all by herself somewhere on the ship, where there are a few people only.   
  
"What the........let go of me, you piece of scoundrel!" Haruki hissed at Zoro as she used her elbows to pry Zoro away from her. However, Zoro tightened his arms around her and not even letting her get away from him.   
  
"Stop it!" Law shouted, trying his best to pry Zoro's arms away when Ideo and Blue Gilly went towards them with a bottle of booze on his right hand.   
  
"Having enough?" he asked Zoro as he poured down the alcohol on Zoro's mug.   
  
"Oh, thanks!" Zoro smiled at Ideo for pouring a permitted alcohol on his mug and Haruki and Law on both of his arms hissed and cursed at Zoro. On the other hand, Franky was having fun with some Tontatta's tribe clinging to his body. As they told them to press his nose for more than three seconds and when someone pressed his nose, his hairstyle changed. Bellamy was drinking his cup while squatting on the floor, smiling the scene in front of him. Don Chinjao was dancing in front of his grandsons and Baby 5 with his unshaped and tilted drill head. Sai was laughing at his grandfather while Baby 5 was clinging onto Sai's right arm with a rosy blush on her face, while Sai looked away from Baby 5 and sweatdropped at her actions.   
  
Usopp had his arms around Jeet and Sulieman while the three of them are grinning from ear to ear while shouting cheers with the Robin and Wica and her dear friends. Wica was standing on Robin's arms as she asked her if she can still see them again as Robin replied to her that they can still see them in the near future. Then the Chief of Tontatta's tribe pierced his head and his upper body from Robin's chest which only smiled at him and asked when did he got there. In short, he undoubtedly wanted to stay there for longer.   
  
"I said, let go of me, Zoro! Your perfumed breath from before now smells unpleasantly and bitter!" Haruki shouted fiercely on top of her lungs, smacking Zoro's face with a savory meat. 


	37. 35-Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

The lavish banquet ended with a huge smile on their pleasant faces. All of them were so full of delicious foods and drinks, and living and partying the best of their lives. The CP-0 agents were looking for the loaded weapons, however they find none. The thing about the CP-0 agents is that they were bandages wrapped around all over their body, and could not even forgot who did it to them. That specific person caught them off guard and did not know that person was strong.   
  
Everyone on Dressrosa were celebrating because of new-era. Viola was dancing passionately with a rose in between her lips and King Riku has finally returned to his rightful throne and even get to revealed the charmed existence of dwarves, the Tontatta's tribe. Local people smiled and cheered enthusiastically for them as some cried in passionate tears.   
  
"Rebecca-san, do you know someone who had a black hair? I think it was one of the heroes who fought." one old man asked Rebecca when she spotted her around the town with charming Princess Mansherry on her right shoulders.  
  
"I knew some....why?" Rebecca urged him, politely as she was curious and baffled as to why he suddenly asked her a profound question.  
  
The old man crossed his arms while looking at her. "I saw that person took down the members of the organization under the World Government."  
  
"Took down the World Government's organization?! He must be someone who is really powerful!" Rebecca gasped as she naturally looked at the old man with her eyes wide open.  
  
The old man shook his head. "It's not a he, Rebecca-san. It was a woman who took down them with one kick."  
  
The local people of Dressrosa began proactively working and properly building the houses and buildings to recover economically what was wantonly destroyed during the fight. Dwarves were blending in and living alongside humans, as they are already one of the people of Dressrosa. Additionally, they build a statue of Commander Kyros on the left side, God Usopp's face when he defeated Sugar on the right side, and on the middle is Lucy, the gladiator.   
  
Let's say, the statues were the center of attraction here in Dressrosa. People will be amazed and interested in their statues, the heroes and other heroes who fight Doflamingo and his family and brought Dressrosa back before Doflamingo came into Dressrosa. They were restoring and living another life full of radiant happiness and irresistible passion, a very sincere one.   
  
"He's an idiot, Tsuru-san. It was his last chance. If he had sided with me and helped me get rid of all those brats, it wouldn't have ended up like this. I was holding the reins. The reins to the monsters of the world. You shouldn't have taken me down. I'm sure you people will regret this." Doflamingo said bluntly, grinning from ear to ear while looking at the ceilings. His wrists and ankles were lock by the Sea prism Stone cuffs, and his waist was also wrapped with it, keeping Doflamingo in place and will never get out from it.   
  
"Don't say such pathetic crap. There is no "If". It's crazy to even think about it. This outcome is the only reality. You lost." Tsuru said to him while crossing her arms.   
  
Doflamingo laughed ironically because of her words. "Oh, how can I best you!?"  
  
"The wolf knows what the ill beast thinks. What do you think will happens to the world of pirates?" Tsuru wisely said. She was seated on some random chair in front of Doflamingo, as she was having some talks and at the same time fiercely guarding him.   
  
"To answer your question with another question, what do you think the unleashed monsters who lost the "food" I supplied them will do? Is there anyone who is at the top of the ladder in all the seas now? Who's ruling all the seas? Is it one of the Four Emperors of the sea? Or the Seven Warlords who cleverly live out in the seas? Or the brats from the Worst Generation? No....The Navy, the military forces of justice, is conquering the seas! There are some strong members who we must keep an eye on, the Revolutionary Army, the ally of the people." Doflamingo spoke as he wriggled his arms and legs that created a distinct noise from the shackles made out of Sea Prism Stone, grinning from ear to ear. Navy soldiers prepared their modern weapons as they run towards Doflamingo's cells, as Tsuru held out her hand to stop them from their tracks because she was engross in listening to Doflamingo's words.  
  
"The family of D have been hiding in the shadow of history. When and where are they gonna show themselves?! Who's gonna side with who?! Who's gonna betray who?! Tell the Celestial Dragons in the Holyland of Mariejois.....that they'll be dragged down! It's been 25 years since Gold Roger fully explored the whole Grand Line. His arch enemy, Whitebeard, didn't sit on the throne but just stood in front of it and took the reins. Do you even know that Whitebeard was taking care of someone who is precious for him?! Needless to say you don't! That's because she was kept hidden and unknown under all of you! You might be thinking right now, Tsuru that Whitebeard had a daughter......but no!" Doflamingo revealed with a smirk on his face while he thought of Haruki. 

"It was not his biological daughter! She was a daughter of someone that even the King of the Beast wanted to instantly grasp her in his hands and manipulated her as a key weapon to conquer the world or probably the country he is right now! She may not be as powerful as those three Ancient Weapon......but with her origin, she could control and create an army that is way stronger than the Navy! Oh, how badly I wanted to have that kind of army! Sadly, he still has not yet found that! But do you even know who am I talking about?! As a matter of course, you don't!" Doflamingo laughed as he threw his head back because of what he is feeling right now. Tsuru was passively listening to every word he said as she was confused and curious of who Doflamingo is talking about. 

_"A non-biological of the late and former Yonko, Whitebeard? A weapon that Kaido of the beast wanted, too? This is something new."_ Tsuru said inside hear head, creasing her forehead. 

"What about now?! The number of pirates is ballooning and there's one seat that's totally empty! You know what I mean, don't you? It will start! The biggest struggle for supremacy ever....in the history of pirates!" Doflamingo shouted and laughed at the end. "Are we going to Impel Down? I'm sorry, but I need you to give me a newspaper everyday. That way, I won't be bored. I'm waiting for the revelation of one specific person and that day to come!"   
  
On a peaceful bright and sunny day, sailing through the ocean with a pleasant sound of the waves. The ray of sunlight blazing through their skins with how bright the smile of the sun is today.   
  
"All right! Look around as you like! This is the Barto Club's pirate ship that's filled with love for the Straw Hats! It's called.....the Going Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo properly introduced to the Straw Hats their ships, sweating a bit. Haruki and Luffy gasped as they carefully looked around their ship. Luffy with his signature straw Hat as the Barto's club bowsprit, a very big Chopper head and mighty horns at the back of the ship, Going Merry's head on the Poop Deck with and orange trees of Nami's mom, that Bartolomeo and his crew personally picked all of those from Cocoyashi Village. The Barto Club's Jolly Roger looks like a watermelon on the outside and that Boom Logo with Barto Club's name printed on it.   
  
"Is this right, guys!? It looks like Luffy's on this ship more than ours!" Usopp shouted frantically while looking at the ship.   
  
"I'm so happy to hear that!" Bartolomeo exclaimed rapturously with a sparkling aura.   
  
"It's not a compliment!" Usopp snapped.   
  
Luffy then pointed at something that captured his eyes and attention. "Oh, look!"   
  
"I'm glad that you noticed it! It was the Straw Hats' first pirate ship and a dear friend- the Going Merry! I duplicated its bow as a homage!" Bartolomeo satisfactorily explained as he introduced it to them with a huge smile on his face.   
  
Haruki's head was tilted on the side. "It looks angry to me....." she whispered while looking at an enormous head of Going Merry on the Poop deck with its wicked eyes.   
  
"It has evil eyes." Zoro blurted out beside Haruki.   
  
Bartolomeo then swung on Luffy's extended arm as a base of the railings while rubbing his cheeks on it and hugging it. "I want you to take a good look at this curve! I asked a wood crafter to duplicate Luffy-senpai's Gomu-Gomu hands just like the real ones!" Bartolomeo explained, not even stopping from caressing Luffy's wooden arms.   
  
Robin chuckled when she spotted something, as she then pointed at that direction. "Could it be....."  
  
"Yes, Robin-senpai, you have a good eye! You're right! It's a homage to Chopper-senpai's horns!"  
  
"That's the star of your ship, Cow man! I'm loving it!" Haruki beamed while giving a huge thumbs up towards Bartolomeo's place.   
  
"Ah! Haruki-megumi-senpai! The honor is mine!" Bartolomeo squealed on his position while hysterically jumping in place and fists gripped tightly because of pleasurable excitement.   
  
"Then, those orange trees are....." Usopp paused as he eyed the trees, similar to the ones that they have back at Thousand Sunny.   
  
Bartolomeo jumped towards one of the horns of Going Merry and squatted there with a huge smile on his face. A moment of dreams for Bartolomeo is to introduce to the Straw Hats personally about his ship. "Yes! They're a homage to the orange trees that Nami-senpai took from Bellemere-san's grove in Coco Village!" Bartolomeo stood from his feet and spread his arms on the air.   
  
"Sometimes oranges are just oranges!" Zoor muttered fiercely under his breath as he closed his eyes. Haruki giggled hysterically at Zoor because he heard what he just said.   
  
"It's sweet, Zoro! Well, sometimes!" Haruki said to him, as she stretched Zoro on the side of his gentle lips to make him smile. However, it was somewhat odd because it looks like Zoro could kill someone with that faked and forced smile of his.   
  
"I'm so moved! Look how nerdy those details are! Everywhere you look, you feel a sense of fun! It's filled with super love!" Franky cried passionately while looing at the ship.   
  
"Thank you very much, Franky-senpai!" Bartolomeo and his crew shouted out on top of their lungs, fists raised on the air because of flattering remark and a polite expression of praise . They just receive a compliment of one of the best shipwrights out there, and who wouldn't be happy with that?   
  
Usopp's left eyebrow twitched as he raised his right eyebrow while sweating a bit. "A nerd has stirred a pervert's mind....." he muttered under his breath.   
  
"And more than anything, what were thrilled about now is, in the direction this Vivre Card is pointing towards, we have the real Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo and one member of his crew, probably his right hand man, beamed at the same time while looking and pointing at Luffy. They even covered the Vivre Card that looks like a massive Log pose. Bartolomeo then blinked twice while looking at the Straw Hats.   
  
"Welcome! Thank you again for coming on board this ship!" Bartolomeo and his men cried ecstatically in passionate tears and could not even controlled the emotions they all are feeling right now. No one could stop them from being this happy and grateful. Bartolomeo and his right-hand man were even covering their eyes as tears ran down from their cheeks. And when both looked at the captain of the Straw Hat, Luffy glowed like a gold statue or brighter than the radiant sun. 

"Boss! He's so dazzling! I can barely see him!" Gambia said towards Bartolomeo, still crying in tears of joy. Gambia represent the staff officer of the Barto Club. He was furthermore a gladiator back at the even in the Corrida Colosseum but was defeated by Vice Admiral Maynard Basille, before he could even join his feet. As to amply avenge the defeat of his faithful friend, Bartolomeo defeated Maynard, too.

"Me, too!" Bartolomeo cried as Luffy laughed all of them because of them, not because he finds them funny but because of how happy he is because of them. They made his day, not being funny, but being passionate about what's right in front of them. Haruki smiled widely at all of them.

"So they're all like that....." Usopp muttered beside Luffy while sweatdropping at the crew of Barto Club's

"Anyway, it was nice of Sabo to make a Vivre Card of me." Luffy exclaimed joyfully while giving an eye-closed smile.

"Oh, that's my great Sabo-senpai! He's so thoughtful and strong! What a guy!" Bartolomeo said, blushing as he instantly remembered the final round of the even back at the Corrida Colosseum. Sabo was really powerful and strong back there, that is why he possesses the Mera-Mera Fruit.

"Uh-huh!" Both Luffy and Haruki nodded affirmatively their head. Though both had no seen Sabo fight in Dressrosa, but both could feel that he was uncompromising, just like Ace. Luffy then remembered the time when they were having a banquet and was also the time to bid their proper and heartfelt goodbyes. He shared the Vivre Card to the seven legitimate representatives of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and also, Bellamy. Though Bellamy did not took a piece from his Vivre Card because not because he was going to be Luffy's follower, but he took it just in case something bad happened. Bellamy owed his life to Luffy and Law. Haruki even remembered how big Luffy's smile back there when he shared the Vivre Card that Sabo made to them, but his stomach and cheeks were much more bigger than his smile. Haruki giggled at that thought of hers.

"Oh! I had so much fun at the banquet! I like them now!" Luffy said as he then smirked at Haruki, who cautiously raised her eyebrows while looking at Luffy. "He made a Vivre Card, and Sabo did not make you one!" he teased her.

Haruki slouched her plump shoulders when she instantly remembered that Sabo does not have any Vivre Card of her. But it was then replaced with a smirk on her face while looking bad at Luffy with that kind of look, probably going to tease Luffy with something. "Yeah, and I get to bid him a goodbye as Sabo kissed everywhere on my face while you were sleeping comfortably! I even get to hear his story while you were snoring soundly! Sabo even said something to me that I won't and never going to tell you while you were snatching forty winks!" Haruki undoubtedly said to Luffy who had his mouth widened.

Luffy and Haruki glared as they gripped each other's hair tightly. Luffy pulled her hair that almost graze down on the floor, while Haruki, being a girl, gripped Luffy's hair tightly on both of her hands as she used unstoppable force to make him bald. Robin and the others gasped at the scene as Bartolomeo and his crew were beginning to panic because of Haruki and Luffy's fight that it looks like cat fight. Usopp pulled Luffy's arms on Luffy's side, away from Haruki's hair as Franky dragged Luffy away from Haruki. Robin had her arms tightened around Haruki's waist that now clutched her legs tightly and was now carrying Haruki on the air as Robin was trying her best to stopped Haruki from grasping Luffy's hair.

Zoro appeared in the middle of Luffy's stretched arms and Haruki's, too, that both cannot seem to let go of each other's hair. He unsheathed his Shusui and was about to typically cut Haruki and Luffy's arms when both spotted Zoro with that serious look on his face, and was so serious about cutting their arms off. Haruki and Luffy then let go from each other's hair, as Luffy was stumbled on the floor with Usopp and Franky with him and got to smack the back of their head with the wall on the ship. While Haruki's face was face planted on the floor and blood started gushing from her nose. Robin's eyes widened because of that as she immediately helped Haruki and Zoro glared at Haruki but still wiped the blood from her lovely and pointed nose. While Usopp was angry at Luffy for starting, initiating and provoking the fight, and Franky helped Luffy in standing up on his feet.

"Can you please behave, Haruki!?" Zoro scolded at Haruki like a child as she just looked away and pursed her lips. It seems like she is not going to ay something right now or they will all witness how frightening Roronoa Zoro is. Seeing the look Haruki is producing right now made Zoro irked as he flicked his finger on Haruki's forehead hard. On the other hand, Haruki winced in pain while soothing her forehead while putting air on her mouth, making her cheeks inflated. While Usopp was scolding Luffy. Oh well, it was somewhat Luffy's fault for teasing Haruki and it was also Haruki's fault for angering Luffy. 

Both just love Sabo. 

Bartolomeo and his crew could only watch at the scene, and you could even see that they were holding an invincible popcorn on their hands and those shades, universally loving the real life cat fight scene so bad. Law was just having a peaceful mind but was stopped when Haruki and Luffy began their gallant fights. He even had his mouth and eyes opened wide because of the two of them and could not believe that their teasing remarks could make them have a fight like this. At the end, he sweatdropped at the two of them.

"Bartolomeo, just hurry up and go to Zou!" Law said in his usual voice, not minding anymore about the cat fight as he was so eager to go to Zou fast and wanted to drive and urge all of their attention form Haruki and Luffy's fight a while ago.

"Who do you think you're talking to...." Bartolomeo knitted his eyebrows while looking at Law with a tightened fist. Law, Zoro and Haruki were seated on the couch together, while Luffy was siting on the same couch but on the far left side of Haruki as he had his back strained away against them and crossed his arms.   
  
"I'm counting on you." Zoro said to Bartolomeo while reading a newspaper. Haruki was beside him, hugging his waists and leaning her head on Zoro's chest while glaring at Luffy who did the same thing to her.   
  
"Okay! Leave it in my hands!" Bartolomeo blushed while looking at Zoro as he then confronted his men while jumping excitedly on the air because Zoro was counting on him. "Guys! Let's head for Zou at full speed!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Anyway, I wonder if Sanji and the others got to the island safely." Usopp said as he putted his fingers on his chin while thinking deeply. Additionally, he was genuinely worried about them and hoped for their safety at Zou.   
  
"Nami was with them so I'm sure navigation was fine but they were chased by Big Mom's ship....." Franky said while looking down on the wooden floor.   
  
"I'm worried." Robin spoke, worried was lace on her voice. Not only that but here eyes says that she is also concern about their safety.   
  
Haruki nodded her head at what Robin had said. Haruki even prayed inside her head that Big Mom's subordinates did not capture them and require them as a hostage to lure the Straw Hats on her island or something.  
  
Zoro brought the published newspaper near his face when he saw something. "Hey, Luffy." Zoro called as all of their attentions was on Zoro. "Seems like our bounties have gone up." Zoro then shifted his head towards Haruki when a face of a woman captured his attention. "And you also have your first ever bounty already, Haruki. Mihawk and Shanks will kill us both, prepare." Zoro said with his unusual voice, but his prominent eyes tell the otherwise.   
  
"What?! Really?!" Haruki and Luffy said at the same time as both glared at each other when they detected that. The others chuckled at them, but Zoro and Usopp scolded both of them again.   
  
"Oh, you didn't know?!" Bartolomeo said while giving an eye-closed smile, blushing madly. At that moment the Barto Club rolled down a red carpet, as they used their arms to arch it, like a vault. "Well, I have the wanted posters of you all in my room so come one!" Bartolomeo said as he draws his arms, gesturing them to walk into the plush red carpet enter a room that is too bright and dazzling. The Barto Club enthusiastically encourage them, too, to get inside.   
  
"Alright, I'll go!" Luffy is laughing while looking smilingly at them.   
  
Bartolomeo then went beside Law, and his blushing face was no longer plastered on his face and his voice was back to the usual "Bartolomeo without the Straw Hats. "Hey, Trafalgar. I threw up yours, but your bounty has gone up to 500 million." he whispered to him.   
  
"Oh, thanks. But I don't care about the price." Law said while looking away, bored as he then began walking away from Bartolomeo. However, Bartolomeo was pulled the bellow of his eyes while putting his clever fingers on the inside of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making a face towards Law.   
  
"Okay, please take a look at them!" Luffy and the others had gone towards the room where their bounty is located. Haruki carefully scanned the platform they are using, and it looks like a gallery art to her. On the right side was six autographs that they sign for Bartolomeo because he heartily wished for it while the left side are their divine bounty, including Haruki. Luffy's bounty was on top most part, being him as their captain. And on the second layer, are Nami, Zoro, Sanji and God Usopp. Below are, Brook, Robin, Chopper and Franky. However, on the middle part was parted away for Haruki's bounty to be put. So let's say, Haruki's bounty was in between Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Chopper, both diagonally and vertically. Not only that but Bartolomeo cost a lot of money for their bounty and bought frames, a gold one.  
  
"T-they are in frames?!" Usopp gasped while looking at the bounty platforms with mouth wide opened.   
  
"The autographs you gave me earlier are there, too!" Bartolomeo said. Luffy's autographs were a word of "Me" while Zoro was also in word "Sword". Haruki typically drew the head of a cow while she tried her best to copy Bartolomeo's face with it, and putted her name below. Just like what Haruki had done on the below part, Usopp did , too as he wrote "To Bartolomeo" and the middle part was a drawing that I don't know what that is. Franky's autograph had a huge star on the middle and below it is his name and even capitalized it while on the upper right side embedded words "To my brother" in a small font. Lastly, Robin was a drawing of a roaster as she wrote her full name on the left side.   
  
"Zoro, my autograph is cool looking!" Haruki exclaimed and smiled widely while tugging Zoro's shapely arms to look at her autograph. However, Zoro tried his best no to laugh because her drawing does not even look like Bartolomeo a little. Instead, Zoro nodded his head, looking away.   
  
"Okay, let's start with "Straw Hat" Luffy-senpai! Your bounty is 500 million berries!" Bartolomeo said.  
  
"It's 500 million! Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed triumphantly while looking at his bounty that gone high.   
  
"Next, "Pirate Hunter" Zoro-senpai! 320 million berries!" Bartolomeo introduced with his arms wide spread horizontally on the air while his eyes was sparkling.   
  
Zoro chuckled delightedly. "Hey, do you have booze?" he asked, and Haruki beside him snickered and let go of his arms, as she instead crossed her arms on her chest. "Don't be grumpy when I want booze, Haruki." Zoro chuckled at Haruki while he carefully wrapped his arms around her while kissing the side of her right ear. However, Haruki placed her hands on Zoro's face to get out of his hold right now.   
  
"Demon Child, Nico Robin-senpai! 130 million berries!"   
  
"Oh no. It's gone up." was all Robin could say, but she is not scared or even got scared with her bounty.   
  
"Cyborg Franky-senpai! 94 million berries!"   
  
"Just a little short! On top of that, the picture is General Franky...." Franky shouted furiously and unhappily as Haruki gently patted his shoulders to comfort him.   
  
"God Usopp-senpai! 200 million berries!"   
  
Usopp shouted hysterically. "It's unmasked and the price is unbelievable! I'll be targeted! But I'm happy! But the price is awful!" Usopp shouted in his happy and unhappy voice while looking at the price of his bounty and his face printed on it.   
Franky locked him on his hands as Usopp gritted his teeth because of the pain. "Hey, screw you! How did your bounty get so high?!" Franky glared and shouted at him, does now know as to why Usopp's bounty got high.   
  
"Even my own friend's trying to kill me!" Usopp shouted fiercely while he eagerly tried to get away from Franky's unbreakable hold. Haruki and the others could only look at the both of them, not minding to help or something. 

"I'm the only one who is less than 100 million! It's so frustrating!" Franky cried hopelessly and was also frustrated with his bounty price.   
  
Usopp repeatedly patted his hands, trying to inform him with something that will lessen his frustrations. "Wait, wait! Take a good look! There are still Nami and the others!" he said in his unusual voice because Franky's choking him, but enough not to choke Usopp to death.   
  
"Black Foot, Sanji-senpai! 177 million berries!"   
  
Luffy grinned while looking at Sanji's bounty poster. "Oh, his poster isn't a drawing anymore!" Luffy said, feeling somewhat happy with Sanji right now.   
  
"Tsk! That's boring. The last one was funnier." Zoor snorted, feeling bored. Haruki's prominent eyebrows twitched because of Zoro's choice of words as she pinched his shapely neck that made him turned his head towards Haruki, glaring fiercely. However, Haruki was also glaring at him. She felt out of sorts when Zoro had said those to Sanji, who is clearly not with them.   
  
"Cat Burglar Nami-senpai! 66 million berries!"  
  
"When did she get her picture taken again?!" Zoro snickered, and Harki beside him again pinched the spot on his neck where he pinched him from before. Zoro winced in pain while looking at Haruki.   
  
"Nami looks hot with her bounty picture, and I think someone took that back when we were at Fish-Man Island? I mean look at those huge coral reefs at Nami's back." Haruki said at Zoro while carefully looking at Nami's picture.  
  
"Whatever. I don't care." was all Zoro had said while crossing his arms. Haruki shook her head as he uncrossed Zoro's arms so that she could wrap her arms around his waist properly as he leaned her head down on his chest, admiring the next bounty poster, Chopper's.   
  
"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper-senpai! 100 berries!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. Even if Chopper's bounty price was not like any other Straw Hats' bounties, he is still fan boying him. Who would not be? He is Tony Tony Chopper, a supercute reindeer with a blue nose.   
  
"Chopper's a cutie! I wanna hug him like this!" Haruki squealed while hugging Zoro hard and rocking gently their bodies on the side. Zoro let Haruki do whatever she wants with him right now because he still gets to feel Haruki's pleasant, gentle and extraordinary warmth that she is the only one who could warm Zoro's heart.   
  
"I can't think of any words to cheer him up....." Franky muttered, feeling sad for his friend. Chopper was so sad and depressed, together with Sanji when they found out their bounties after they escaped from Enies Lobby and defeated formidable enemies there, and even get to typically save Robin.   
  
"Same here....." Usopp muttered, beside Franky.   
  
"Oh, oh! We'll just give him cotton caddies, a lot of cotton candies!" Haruki suggested eagerly while looking at Usopp and Franky.   
  
Usopp carried out a blank look. "Before Chopper could eat or see the cotton candies, I doubt you're going to eat all of them, Haruki!" he said as Haruki pouted while looking at Zoro with a puppy eyes, gesturing him to help her convince Usopp to buy a lot of Cotton Candies, since Franky agreed with Haruki while crying with passionate tears. However, Zoro could only pinch Haruki's cheeks because he finds her adorable with her look. At the end, Zoro couldn't say no to Haruki as he promised her that he would buy Cotton Candies for her and Chopper. Haruki looked at Usopp with a sinister smirk plastered on her face. "Don't get me that look! You are creeping me around!" Usopp shouted as he hides behind Franky's body.   
  
"Soul King Brook-senpai! 83 million berries!"  
  
Franky's eyes widened. "That's like a poster his concert!  
  
"Except for the people who stood out and showed them how dangerous they could be in the recent incident, everybody went up by 50 million! Ours have gone up by 50 million, too." Bartolomeo voiced out as he then looked at Luffy, and behind Luffy is Franky choking Usopp with his hands and not even letting go of him. Poor Usopp, indeed. "But......" Bartolomeo paused to look at something that has caught his attention since this morning. ".....take a look at that. For "Black Foot" Sanji-senpai, the price has gone up strangely high, and the text is odd." Bartolomeo added.   
  
"Only alive?" Franky muttered as he looked at Sanji's poster, letting go of Usopp finally. No one actually noticed that, and it looks like Bartolomeo only noticed it.   
  
Usopp cupped his chin with his right hand, furrowing his eyebrows at Sanji's poster, too. "Since it's Sanji, I bet someone holds a grudge against him over a woman and wants to do the honors themselves." Usopp said.   
  
Franky chuckled lightly, agreeing to Usopp. "You're right."  
  
"Oh, oh!" Haruki instantly raised her right hand on the air as all of them shifted their gaze towards her. "What if Sanji is runaway prince from a kingdom far far away from here and then when his parents finally found him with his wanted poster right now because it is not anymore a drawing, then they had finally recognized him and made his poster "Only Alive", right?" Haruki theorized while giggling.   
  
"I didn't know you are into stories like that, Haruki." Robin chuckled at Haruki while covering her mouth, and Haruki pouted at Robin.  
  
Zoro shook his head. "I'm quite surprised, too."  
  
Haruki pouted her lips more because of Zoro is not aware of it but Haruki from before keeps on delicately putting princesses tiara and hair clips on his hair.   
  
"Last but not the least! Her first ever bounty that I could not believe with my very own two eyes! Pirate Goddess Haruki-senpai! 250 million berries!" Bartolomeo said as he and his crew brought party poppers and clapped their hands while kneeling on the ground and looking at Haruki. Haruki's head was tilted on the side a bit while she her eyes were expressive and eloquent and as she was one with the wind.  
  
"Pirate Goddess? Just like her friend, the Pirate Empress. Both beautiful and strong." Robin muttered while looking at Haruki's bounty.   
  
While Usopp was properly looking at the real Haruki and her bounty and could not believe with it. "Her first bounty is way over 200 million berries?! If you were with us from the beginning, you'll probably part of the Worst Generation, Haruki!" Usopp said to Haruki, shockingly.  
  
"Just like Sanji-senpai, Haruki-senpai had "Only Alive" on her bounty! Not only that but it was stated here on the newspaper that Haruki-senpai was the one who destroyed the Birdcage! And on top of that, Haruki-senpai took down two CP-0 agents with one kick!" Bartolomeo exclaimed admiringly while spreading the newspaper widely so that all of them could look at.   
  
"Two CP-0 agents with one kick?!" all of them shouted, except for Haruki whose head tilted because she typically finds her picture weird and does barely remember when and who in the world took that picture of hers. They instantly began bombarding Haruki with questions as Haruki sighed deeply and told them what exactly happened back there, however she was not aware that they was under the World Government and she just let her instinct run wild. 

**_Flashback start_ **

_This was before Luffy had typically reached the east port and confronted Fujitora.  
_   
_Still running, Haruki keeps on clutching her ample stomach while clenching her teeth pretty hard because of the unspeakable and inimaginable pain she felt over there. It's like someone was planting countlessly of bombs on her stomach and piercing swords. However, both Haruki and Luffy smelled something funny on the air as Luffy immediately pinched his nose and ran away fast, leaving Haruki along who is still clutching her stomach from pain.  
_   
_"I-It's so freaking hurting me!" Haruki gritted her teeth.  
_   
_Haruki stopped from her tracks as she crouched down on the floor while clutching her stomach and the color of her face turned pale and blue. Haruki emits gas from her anus, a very strong unpleasant smell. She was rolling down on the floor as she bit her lower lip and was sweating pretty hard. Feeling pain all over her body, Haruki slowly stood up from her feet while slouching a bit, still clutching her stomach hard and gripped it. She began running towards a direction that she feels like there's bathroom for her to carry out some normal thing when someone had a bad stomachache.  
_   
_"A bathroom! I need a bathroom!" Haruki cursed and despite the pain she is feeling right now, she keeps on running and looking for a bathroom to do her stuff. And when the moment at last, when Haruki found a bathroom and this bathroom had an intense beam of light directly that she almost kneeled on the ground. It was the only thing Haruki could only look at right now, as she even covered her eyes because of the blinding light. "Its appearance is the shaft of a beam and my ray of hope and light!" Haruki said dramatically as tears ran down from her eyes.  
_   
_Haruki was about to continue running with an unstoppable smile on her face, when two men blocked her view as the light slowly began fading away.  
_   
_"Stop right there!" a learned man who is wearing precisely an all white outfit spoke as his other companion were right beside him, blocking Haruki's chosen path towards the private bathroom she spotted.  
  
The man who had a parrot on his shoulder, wearing an all white outfit, too with a fedora spoke to Haruki. "You are a member of Straw Hat crew, come with us accordingly without fighting or else we'll force you to come with us." he said and spoke in seriously.   
  
Haruki's right eye brows twitched as she looked down on the ground with a blank look. She was so happy that she got to found a public bathroom on the street and was about to go there, when these two men who had a wavelength of visible light blocked her way towards the bathroom she had wished, hoped, prayed, and cried. _   
  
_Her eyes glowed red and the only thing that she can think right now is to have her own personal room to do some normal thing when someone is having a stomachache.  
  
The fedora guy took a step forward carefully closing his eyes. "I repeat, come with us......."  
  
He did not finish what he was about to say when Haruki kicked furiously and savagely this guy and his companion on their neck as both were sent flying towards the purpose-built buildings near them. Both armed men did not expect Haruki to be more strong than them as she instantly caught them off guard with her expressionless and impassive face for a possible minute. Haruki glared at the specific place where she had sent and dispatched them flying and crashing, as she immediately went back running towards the bathroom of her dreams today. Everything she absolutely needed, required, demanded and desired was............finally there. Her very own personal toilet, a roll of local tissue and everywhere Haruki look, it was all clean and hygienic. _

_**Mission accomplished** for Haruki._

**_Flashback ends_ **

"So that's what happened! End of story!" Haruki said, spreading her arms on the air as all the people inside the room listened to her story. The familiar others carefully looked at her unbelievably and disbelief. 

  
"That's because you keep on eating and eating non-stop before, Haruki!" Zoro yelled at her, superior veins started to become more evident on his shapely neck and forehead. However, Haruki could only snicker beside him while pursing her luscious lips. Robin chuckled at Haruki's quite of an remarkable adventure with some apparent reason.   
  
"Oh...that's Haruki for you...." Usopp uttered, looking away while crossing his arms and Franky beside him nodded thoughtfully his head in total agreement. "But she defeated those CP-0 agents with one kick is sick!" Usopp exclaimed anxiously.   
  
"Wow! Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed as he went towards Haruki with his eyes turned into stars and Haruki just gave him a confident smile while putting her hands on her hips. Seems like both already forgot the memorable fight that they both did a while ago and I think that's a good thing. While Zoro could only shake his head while face palming because of Haruki's direct actions and the things she had done, not only there in Dressrosa but everywhere.   
  
"Haruki-senpai is so strong! That's why she completely destroyed the Birdcage alone! As expected from our Haruki-senpai!" Bartolomeo blurted, out of nowhere as Zoro looked at him with one of his eyebrows gently raised.   
  
"What do you mean with "our"! There's no our!" Zoro snapped at him.   
  
"Looks delicious!" Usopp and Franky shouted joyously at the same time while Luffy and Haruki were blushing and drooling as they are looking at the prepared foods displayed right in front of them. Zoro was happy at all those booze he saw.  
  
"I can't think straight! Everything looks so delicious, except for the booze!" Haruki exclaimed joyfully while drooling at the picturesque foods.   
  
"Do not eat a lot today, Haruki! For sure you'll get another set of stomachache, and you'll probably stay longer on the toilet than here eating!" Zoro fired back at Haruki, piercing his fierce eyes through Haruki's soul. However, Haruki wrapped her arms around his neck and kick his neck with a sincere smile as she unwrapped her arms around Zoro and went towards Luffy who is waiting attentively for her as both began jumping in delight because of their total excitements over the foods.   
  
Zoro clicked his tongue while properly looking at Haruki, furrowing his eyebrows.   
  
"Okay, Everybody! You can have as many second helpings as you like! Show us that you can eat as much as they say!" Bartolomeo grinned delightedly while putting his hands on the sides of his hips. The Straw Hats, including Law, Kinemon and Kanjuro were crouching their knees on the floor. While his men keep on going back and forth to them carrying handful amount of foods and plates.   
  
"Okay, thanks! It's really really good!" Luffy said, mouth full of food as the considerable number and magnificent pile of plates near them keeps on getting taller.   
  
"The foods you all made are so delicious!" Haruki said with her mouth full of food, as she slowly turned her towards Zoro who was drinking heartily booze and looking intently at her. Noticing that, he was beside her, Haruki immediately stood up and went somewhere far away from Zoro and his booze. In there, beside Robin, Haruki continued eating and contentedly munching the foods heartily.   
  
"The members of the Straw Hats are enjoying our homemade dishes so much....." Gambia squealed beside Bartolomeo, who was instantly surrounded with luminous stars.   
  
"I'm so happy to be alive!" Bartolomeo and his men shouted in eternal happiness at the same time, crying passionately in tears of joy.   
  
Robin looked at the sky when she felt something terrible is going to happen right now. "Oh? I don't like the look of those clouds." Robin said, carrying her cup while looking at the sky that the dark clouds is beginning to cover the bright and sunny day. Haruki and the others looked at the sky when they had heard what Robin had said as large cubes of ice was naturally beginning to fell from the sky. All of the cubes of ice were big that if ever it will hit the ship, it will destroy and destroy the ship in pieces.   
  
"It's hail!" Usopp shouted and panicking on his place.   
  
"They're so big! Watch out!" Robin shouted. One hail stone fell on the wooden floor of Batolomeo's ship as they began panicking, not for their ship but the Straw Hat's guaranteed safety.   
  
Bartolomeo looked at them, who are still eating and drinking some booze. "Luffy-senpai and everybody! Get inside now!" Bartolomeo shouted at them.   
  
"What're you talking about?! We'll help you!"Luffy told Bartolomeo as Luffy's right hand was at the back of his straw hat while his he faithfully carried a savory meat on his other hand.  
  
Franky clashed his right fist with his left fist while he furrowed his eyebrows. "Which way should we turn?! Who's your navigation?! Give us directions!" he asked towards Bartolomeo and his men.  
  
However, the Barto Club scratched their head while grinning sheepishly. "Oh, we don't have a navigator since we were a land-based gang originally." Bartolomeo said without flaws.   
  
Usopp's eyes widened and snot appeared from his nose. "What?! You're in the New World, you know?!" he shouted and started to panic. However, Haruki was still squatting on the floor while she still continues contentedly eating the homemade food and looking at them.   
  
"Hello, Grandma? It's me, Gambia! The thing is, huge hail just started falling on us." Gambia said as he called their Grandma who would always guide them on the right path as they will never take the well-worn path.   
  
Bartolomeo looked at Gambia for a bit as he then shifted his gaze to look at Usopp, who had his mouth opened wide. "Whenever we're in trouble, we call Grandma in our hometown." Bartolomeo said, assuring Usopp that this Grandma of theirs will help them.   
  
"I see! So she knows about the sea!" Usopp muttered fiercely while he instantly raised his fist near his chest. Haruki bit a huge chunk from her delicious meat as she drunk a sweetened juice, nothing but watching them without even carrying the situation they are in and for also not having a navigator.   
  
So, to at least help them, Haruki casted a small dome for their ship so that the hailstorm wont wreck Bartolomeo's ship. She casted it without them knowing about it because all of their focused attention was to escape from this situation at all cost, as Haruki continue eating and crossing her legs on the floor. Zoro cautiously raised his eyebrow at Haruki as he noticed what she performed, as he then shook his head while smiling gently. Though he desperately wanted to go closer to Haruki, but his mouth recks of permitted alcohol in which a big NO for Haruki.  
  
"Hey, I got it!" Gambia shouted gleefully that made all of their attentions draw towards him. Gambia had already putted down the call from their Grandma in their beloved hometown. "We have some chewing gum stuck to the deck, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we didn't know what to do!" four crew members from the Barto Club correctly said at the same time. 

"Wrap the hailstone in cloth and cool the gum to peel it off!" Gambia properly instructed, happily. As one man did what Gambia had told them and he was indeed surprised that the gum came off easily because of the apparent coldness of the hailstone that once you'll put ice on a gum, it will harden the gum and even reduce its stickiness from any part. Usopp snapped at him that they don't need that kind of information or sort of superior wisdom in this dire situation they all are in. This man got hit by a hailstone when Haruki sleep peacefully because she her stomach was already full with foods, and casted off her dome and could not defend all of them anoymore. Zoro snorted and growled at Haruki as he immediately putted her on his lap while he cut those hailstones that was about to hit him or her with one hand because he used his other hand to held Haruki in place.   
  
However, even if Haruki was sleeping comfortably, her face was grumpy because of the distinct smell she is smelling right now, and that is all because of Zoro and his alcoholic breath.   
  
"Apply sugar to his lump, she says!" Gambia said when he called their Grandma again. Usopp even snapped because he had enough with her words of wisdom.   
  
"Oh no! This ship's gonna sink! Nami, help us!" Luffy shouted as he putted both of his hands on his cheeks, and mouth wide opened.   
  
Usopp gripped his hair tightly. "We had so many ships to choose from but we got on board the wrong one!" Usopp shouted as he then looked at Haruki, eyebrows twitching in evident frustration. "Haruki is even sleeping and minding the grave, catastrophic and calamitous we are experiencing right now! Wake the hell up, Haruki and do not sleep!" Usopp went towards Haruki as he hammered his fist on top of her head. Haruki was about to get mad at someone disturbing her sleep and for punching her head, she gave Usopp peace signs and both Zoro and her stood up beside Kinemon, unsheathing their swords to cut the hailstones.  
  
"I'm up!" Haruki shouted pouting.  
  
"I guess we gotta deal with this ourselves!" Zoro gritted, glaring fiercely at the hailstones.   
  
Franky looked at the sky. "If only we had the Sunny's equipment!" he said, protecting Robin with his right arm.   
  
Robin beside him chuckled a bit, closing her eyes. "It's so lively."  
  
The hailstones promptly hit a lot of Bartolomeo's crew members as they fell on the floor, completely knocked out by it. Zoro and Haruki looked at them as Haruki snickered in pain, and it looks she is the one who hit with the hailstones.   
  
Zoro turned his head to examine at Bartolomeo. "Why aren't you using a barrier?!" he asked furiously as he then turned his head towards Haruki, who was crouching on the floor, healing the fallen crew members of Bartolomeo. "Why don't you do the same thing after, Haruki?" Zoro asked in his calm and steady voice, does not want to raise his voice to Haruki right now. Haruki nodded thoughtfully her head and was about to create precisely a dome again to properly protect all of them when Bartolomeo stopped her.   
  
"What?! Wait, Haruki-senpai! Well, Grandma says, "You'll regret it if you defy nature!"!" Bartolomeo said, sweating pretty hard on his face while biting his driven nails and was torn in between creating a barrier or do what their Grandma told them about.   
  
"If you're so scared, get back on land!" Zoro snapped at him, irked.   
  
Haruki chuckled delightedly. "One with nature, eh?"   
  
"Are they for real?!" Law gritted his teeth while aggressively looking at the Barto Club as he then slowly unsheathe his sword. Haruki was about to finally for the last time to cast a dome, when Luffy stopped her as Luffy extended his arms towards the bowsprit of the Barto Club and also a odd resemblance of him.   
  
"I'm not going to create a dome anymore, and I'm done! Luffy you can do it!" Haruki said as she raised her right fist on the air, bored. Zoro beside her chuckled as he sheathed his swords back on their scabbard and crossed his arms on his chest afterwards.   
  
"I have no choice! I'll smash all the hailstones up!" he said on top of the Luffy bowsprit, glaring at the hailstones from the sky.  
  
Bartolomeo and his kind men clasped their hands together. "Guys! We have the Straw Hats who don't even fear god, and that's like getting help from a thousand people!" Bartolomeo said, smiling widely.   
  
"Our appreciation rains down like hail and snow pellets!" his men chanted at the same time.  
  
"What are they, summoning a demon or something?" Haruki joked as she chuckled at Bartolomeo and his loyal crew. She really finds them funny and entertaining as Haruki was happy that she gets to know them and hear their hilarious jokes and the way their unique personality changed into livelier.   
  
"How have you guys survived until now?!" Usopp muttered fiercely, sweatdropping at them. Haruki beside him, laughed merrily at Usopp as she hit Usopp at his back repeatedly. Luffy used his Gomu-Gomu no Gatling Gun to smash the hailstones and protect all of them. So instead of the hailstones directing towards them and the Barto Club's ship, Luffy sent them far away from them as the hailstones fell on the water, not even making a contact with all of them.   
  
Bartolomeo looked at Luffy with his eyes full of admiration and praise. "It's just a short time until we arrive at Zou, but I get to travel with that awesome Luffy-senpai.....I'm too happy and could be punished for it!" Bartolomeo said inside his head while he was crying in tears of joy and blushing madly as glamorous stars started to surround him.  
  
"I'm so happy!" the Barto Club said at the same time, still clasping their hands together.   
  
"You do something too, you fools!" Zoro snapped at him, veins started to instantly appear on his forehead and Haruki laughed beside him as she wrapped her arms around Zoro's waist to stop him from going towards Bartolomeo and his men and to also cool his head and anger off.   
  
Darkness started to surround the setting and background, as the dazzling and bright Sun was replaced with the world's natural satellite, the Moon. All of them were fast asleep, as some peaceful sleep on the wooden floor without needing any blankets and plump pillows. Robin was sleeping on the hammock as few men were holding the rope of the hammock so that Robin could sleep in there while they were sleeping in a standing way. Zoro's back was rested on the stable wall as Haruki used Zoro's right thigh as a pillow. Zoro's right hand was on Haruki's lustrous hair while his left hand was holding both Haruki's hands together. Even if they were all just sleeping on the floor and standing up, it was making them comfortable as all of them drifted to sleep when they closed their eyes. The favorable wind was not that cold as they can even stand the temperature right now.   
  
Luffy carefully opened his eyes as he stood up and began walking, wobbling his legs a little bit as he is still sleepy and Bartolomeo accompanied him with something. When something bad happened during their sleeps and night time. It was supposed to be Luffy, alone as they did not expect to catch Bartolomeo, too. They had been planning to capture Straw Hat Luffy. There are two groups with the same motive, one is a group of female riders, and the other one are male. 

Kinemon and Kanjuro were the first one to notice as they spotted Luffy and Bartolomeo gripping one heck of a giant meat and afterwards, they were face planted on a flat surface that is a Sea Prism Stone, making both of them weak. When he instantly noticed that Haruki was still fast asleep, he gently putted Haruki's head on the wooden floor as he felt bad for Haruki to sleep there since Zoro wants what's best for Haruki. And because of the samurai from the Wano Kingdom, Zoro woke up as the first thing that intimately concerns him is Haruki.

However, he knew that Haruki does not mind things like this at all. Haruki had sleep everywhere like on the bed, a wooden and concreted floor, the lush grass and even the glittering sands. She can sleep peacefully wherever, she can dress whatever kinds of dresses, just not revealing ones, and the only thing that Haruki despise is Zoro's booze and his alcoholic breath.  
  
"What's that?" Zoro whispered as he went to look at something, where the suspicious noise came from.  
  
"Luffy!" Usopp shouted furiously.   
  
And Gambia woke up, too, and he was overly worried about his Captain and of course, Luffy, too. As the three of them, including Gambia looked at the silhouette form of the active enemies who merely captured Luffy and Bartolomeo. And boy this does not seems and sounds good because both are Devil Fruit Users. Not only the three of them, but Franky and the others looked at them, too. The only one who is not present and awake right now is Haruki, and if she knew about it....she'll be furious because someone took Luffy away from them as she is the only one to do that to Luffy, like prank him, fight and more. 

The group of female fish riders started to drive towards the Barto Club's ship, and they really looks like a gang. Desire was the one who were leading them with this plan as she was the former leader of the Sweet Pirates from the East Blue. A woman with Red hair that ha some yellow-orange highlights, her hair resembled Bartolomeo. And her clothes? She looks like a member of a gangster or thugs.   
  
"Cut it out! Give us back Luffy! Special Attack: Green Star! Sea Devil!" Usopp shouted as he aimed his slingshot to the female kidnappers. However, it looks like they are anticipating this already because they scattered on the sea with their "Formation: Madeleine". Usopp's plant did not successfully attack them as the female riders rained the gigantic plant with bullets. "What?!" Usopp gasped.   
  
"Let me do it! Weapon's Left!" Franky grinned as he straightened his left arm while putting his right hand on top of his left hand. With that hands position, Franky bursts of a machine gun as he aimed it at the female riders. Just like, Usopp they were scattered on the sea. However, one female rider got set off with Franky's machine gun as her watercraft got progressively destroyed. The leader, Desire, saved her fellow friend on the water as she let her ride her boat. "Tsk! I couldn't get them." Franky hissed.   
  
However on the other side, the male riders, blasted off some cannons towards their direction as Zoro cut the cannons in half. However, they did not expect an adhesive substance used for sticking objects together as Zoro's hair from his shoulder were covered with adhesive glue.   
  
"What the....?!" Zoro growled fiercely. The male riders, who were responsible of the adhesive glue cannons keeps on firing them at that and everyone one of them, except for Haruki got stuck with glue and none of them can't even move because of the stickiness of it. Haruki woke up because of the continuous noise she is hearing, as she gently rubbed her eyes first and scanned the area with her tired and drowsy eyes. In that location, Haruki saw that everyone one on the boat, except her was not stuck with glue, not only that but she did not even saw or her Luffy's voice which made her confused. She stood up and furrowed her eyebrows because everything feels so wrong. Haruki walked near towards the Luffy bowsprit of the Barto Club and every time she took a step, her eyes become more redder than a blood.   
  
"Haruki!" Usopp shouted.  
  
"Mizu-Mizu no Rainfall!" Haruki pushed her hands on the air as it glowed and a blue light manifested itself from Haruki's palm as it was directed on the sky. In short, it looks like a beacon. Rain started to drop on them, making the adhesive glue more thinner and better and was making Zoro and the others move a bit. Not only on their direction, but also on the enemies directions. It was making the wind bitterly-cold and extreme harsh as it made the waves into a monster or rogue waves. Rogue waves are unexpectedly large and extremely dangerous as it is very rare to happen and unpredictable, making it dangerous, but let's say not for the pirates. The harsh wind played with Haruki's hair as if it was a play thing as Haruki did not mind it at all, and the extreme waves are making Usopp and the others stumbled on the floor a bit, waiting for the rain to weaken the adhesive glue and completely took it off.   
  
Haruki unsheathed her swords and was about to attack the attackers when she remembered that they are surrounded with sea and there might be a disadvantage fighting them here with her swords. So in return, "I believe you have our Captain and Cow man. You dare to interrupt harshly our peaceful sleep! Mizu-Mizu no Raining Bullets!" she forcefully pushed her arms on the direction of the enemies as the raindrops from there grew thinner and sharper making them wince in pain when it came in contact with their body but not enough to defeat them and knocke them out because a low-pitched roof came out from their watercraft, shielding them of Haruki's direct attacks from the sky. Haruki was about to carry out and give them an attack again when they retreated, losing Bartolomeo and Luffy.   
  
"Freak! I'm so slow!" Haruki growled fiercely, tightening her fists while glaring at the retreating forms of the determined enemies. 

With Luffy and Bartolomeo as valuable hostages, they tried to escape from Bill and his evil plans as Bartolomeo met his childhood friend, Desire as he was confused as to why she was a member of Bill's pirate crew. Desire told them what happened and Bill was the one who helped her and three more members of the Sweet Pirates, and as a debt, they joined the Silver Pirate. The three of them were inside the underground mines, as they were attacked by Avelon, a rail car man. Desire was shocked as to why Avelon, her companion attacked her. The three of them met people who are working underground as they are slaves because Bill had enough with them and could not even pleased their Captain before. Luffy was stuck inside a very huge silver ball, that kept him from moving and using his powers. However, Avelon attacked Luffy with his silver weapon that made Luffy free from the silver ball. 

Luffy, Bartolomeo, Desire and the slaves strive to escape from the underground mine, and Bartolomeo used his barrier to make them an escape route and follow was leading them, but Peseta and his men appeared in there and fiercely attacked them. Peseta and his men used fire towards their directions to burn them alive, and Bartolomeo was about to used his barrier to protect them when he remembered that he used his barrier to make a staircase. Before the cannons could directly hit and injured Luffy and the others, a miracle happened and saved all of them.   
  
"Shambles." Law muttered as he traded place with a slave at Luffy's back and Kinemon appeared out of nowhere with his sword ready to cut the fire into half.   
  
"Excuse me! Foxfire Style! Fire-Willow Flash!" Kinemon shouted, typically cutting the fire into half without even trying hard. The enemies were surprised with his grand appearance and the way he cut the fierce flames. Luffy even shouted his name, as he was also surprised. Kinemon sheathed his sword on its scabbard and straightened himself. "There's no fire that I can't cut!" Kinemon said with confidence.   
  
"Take care of the rest." Law muttered, breathing heavily as he gripped his right arm and winced in considerable pain. The ship of the Barto Club was making its way towards to the island of Silver Mine. The man who switched places with Kinemon was shocked as to why he was there and not with Luffy and the others. Luffy took care of the rest as he inflated his right fist and hardened it as he used it to knock out the enemies who dare to burn them alive. They did not even move a single cell of their body as they were glued in place when. Luffy and the others made it above the ground with a smile on their faces.   
  
"I finally made it above the ground!" Luffy exclaimed with his arms raised on the air and that huge grin plastered on his face. The people who were slaves for how many years were so happy, too as they get to feel the feeling of the sun blazing on their skin.   
  
"Luffy-senpai's Elephant Gun! I got to see such a great thing!" Bartolomeo squealed as she tightened his fist while grinning slyly.   
  
Desire looked at him with an unbelievable look. "Why are you just standing? Let's go already!"   
  
Peseta appeared again on a rock boulder as Luffy growled at his unwelcomed appearance. Luffy even called him Penta while gritting his teeth. Peseta revealed Desire's three friends as they were tied up and if they will resist, her friends will die. Out of nowhere, the chains from Desire's friends were properly broken as they were about to fall on the ground......I mean on Bartolomeo when a small size of a dome made out of water takes shaped and come into the sight, catching them in a gentle and soft way. Peseta was shocked by it, as Desire immediately went towards her friends and the small size dome become liquid on the ground.   
  
"Zoro! Haruki!" Luffy smiled widely when they saw Zoro and Haruki in front of them. Haruki waved her hands towards Luffy as he did the same thing, it's like they have not seen each other for many years.   
  
"There they are! When their friends have their back against the wall, they appears at the right moment! Zoro-senpai! Haruki-senpai!" Bartolomeo shouted in glee and his eyes turned into bright stars.   
  
Zoro spoke without looking at Luffy and the others as his gaze remained on Peseta. "Luffy, I have to pay him back. Let me do it."   
  
"Oh? Okay." Luffy naturally said.   
  
"What do you mean, you?! I'll be the one to finish him off for disturbing my peaceful sleep and kidnapping Luffy....and Cow man!" Haruki gritted her teeth while poking her finger on Zoro's plump cheeks, glaring the hell out of him.   
  
"What do you mean, you?!" Zoro growled while confronting Haruki, leveling his piercing eyes with Haruki's. Both swords wielders fought each other with their glare, forgetting something that they are still in a middle of a dire situation.  
  
"How could you be so composed, Pirate Hunter Zoro? You have a bounty of 320 million but you were pretty pathetic when we last met! Laugh at him! Just laugh at him, guys!" Peseta spoke, over-confident of himself. Peseta spread his arms on the air, vertically as he and his men laughed indulgently in a very weird and odd laugh at Zoro.   
  
"What the?! Was that their laugh?" Haruki said, lowering her voice but Peseta and his men clearly heard her as they gritted their teeth when Haruki sniffled a laugh while hiding behind Zoro's back to laugh hysterically.   
  
"Oh Pirate Goddess Haruki! A pleasure to meet a beautiful woman that resembled a goddess! After I'll defeat this Pirate Hunter who was pathetic before, I'll make you a slave!" Peseta smirked, typically looking at Haruki from head to toe with his perverted mind.   
  
"That bastard! How dare he make fun of Zoro-senpai and Haruki-senpai?! I'm gonna beat the hell out of him!" Bartolomeo growled fiercely, glaring at Peseta and his three musketeers. Bartolomeo was about to go towards them when Luffy spread his right arm to stop Bartolomeo. "Luffy-senpai?" Bartolomeo spoke.   
  
"They said they'll do it." Luffy muttered. Hearing that made both Haruki and Zoro pierced their mad eyes towards them, making them tremble in confirmed fear.  
  
"Bring it on!" Zoro and Haruki growled.   
  
There was a green glint on Zoro's right eyes and a turquoise on Haruki's eyes. Haruki wanted to fight Peseta alone to warm her body up because she was going to get one hell of a training after this, however Zoro did not like the idea because he wanted to fight Peseta alone but this Peseta provoked them right now and even have malicious thoughts towards Haruki in which Zoro did not even like one bit about it, same goes to Haruki. Another necessary thing to anger Zoro is someone who disrespect Haruki as a woman and as his lover, too. That's why right now, both swords wielder   
  
"You don't know your place! I'll immobilize you again!" Peseta smirked as he then placed his hands on top of his loaded cannons on his shoulders, aiming his cannons to Haruki and Zoro. Zoro wore his bandana as Haruki and him waited for about valuable seconds before attacking Peseta and his over confident self.   
  
Zoro grabbed the handle of his Wado Ichimonji. "One-Sword Style iai....." Zoro muttered and when Peseta fired his adhesive glue cannons towards Zoro, he cut them off without making contact with the glue.   
  
"No way! My Adhesive Shell should stick to anything that it touches!" Peseta explained, gritting his teeth.   
  
Zoro stood up straight, smirking at Peseta. "It'd be shameful for a swordsman to even let that disgusting thing touch his blade! And there is no way that I will let you make my woman a slave!" 

Haruki was tying her hair in a ponytail style as she gripped the handle of her Aisuru as she instantly made dashed towards Peseta's three musketeers. When Haruki was nonetheless establishing her way towards them, Haruki slowly unsheathed her Aisuru, "One-Sword Style Solitary Tear!" Haruki slashed her Aisuru on the three musketeers body as the three of them winced in unspeakable pain and fell on the ground, knocked out in one attack. "I don't feel that _feeling_...." Haruki muttered looking down at the knocked out men on the ground. 

However, even if Haruki successfully knock them out on the ground, she still feels weak and not yet strong. They were weak and everybody knows that. Haruki knows that if she wanted to beat someone strong, she needs to become stronger. But during her fight with Doflamingo, she could say that she is far yet strong and could only defeat the weak ones. Whitebeard, her Pops would always told her that it starts from the scratch and at the very bottom, and the word "defeated" does not mean that you have already lose. It means that your defeat can be your strong point as you keep on moving forward and do not lose hope in your self.   
  
"Only Zoro-dono could've done it! Haruki-sama, that was fast and excellent!" Kinemon complimented as he was even clapping his hands while looking at Haruki, not minding Zoro.   
  
Desire gasped a bit. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Zoro-senpai sliced up all the Adhesive Shells with just one single slash and Haruki-megumi-senpai defeated the enemies with one single slash, too!" Bartolomeo cried in passionate tears.   
  
"It's far from over yet! Right? Hey!" Peseta said, sweating from his face as he then turned his head towards his three musketeers when he remembered that Haruki knocked them out with one single slash.   
  
"All right!" Zoro said while he putted his Wado Ichimonji in between his teeth, and grabbed his other two swords with that green glint on his right eye. Haruki unsheathed her other sword as she confronted Peseta who had his back turned away from her. Zoro was in front of Peseta while Haruki was positioned at his back. Peseta began firing Zoro with his Adhesive Glue Cannon Shells when Haruki slit his cannons in a vertical way and Peseta coward in expressed fear.  
  
"Two-Sword Style......Thousands of Slit!" Haruki slashed Peseta in a fast manner in every part of his body. Bleeding wounds like a slit started to appear on his body, bleeding and before Zoro could attack him, Haruki lifted up her legs and kicked Peseta on his "the sun will not shine anymore" as he clutched his manly part while crying in pain. "That's for saying those words to Zoro and me!" Haruki shouted furiously.   
  
"Three-Sword Style.....Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro said as he draws his swords towards Peseta. A black tornado appeared out of nowhere and Peseta was twirling in there with his Adhesive Glue Shells, making him and his knocked out men stuck with it. They were sent away somewhere, and the four of them were shouting because of the twirling motions that made them lose their mind.   
  
"Well done!"   
  
Zoro and Haruki went way there towards Luffy and the others, as Haruki had her arms crossed on her chest. Luffy and Desire were talking about something, as Zoro spoke. "Let's go! Usopp and the others are waiting at the ship."  
  
"Now, it's only a matter of time before enemy boats attack us! We must hurry up too!" Kinemon said, mutually agreeing to Zoro. The five of them left and went towards Bartolomeo's ship that are patiently waiting for them. Desire intentionally did not come with them as she stayed because she still had to settle something towards Bill. However, before Luffy and Bartolomeo could cross the silver bridge, a hot molten appeared from the sky, destroying the bridge.   
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ow, ow!" Luffy grunted in pain because of the extreme heat. Haruki, Zoro and Kinemon were on the other side of the bridge as they looked at Bartolomeo and Luffy. "That was close!" Luffy inhaled heavily, placing his hand on top of his straw hat.   
  
"What a shame. The sum total of Straw Hat, Pirate Goddess and Pirate Hunter's bounties is 1 billion and seventy million and it was my chance to capture the three of them at once." Bill spoke, making an appearance.   
  
Zoro, Kinemon and Haruki told Luffy that the will back them up, but Luffy instructed them to go back to the ship and take care of Usopp and the others because he will defeat Bill. And of course Captain's orders, the three swords wielders went back to the ship. The fight between Luffy, Desire and Bartolomeo against Bill started as Bill revealed that he was the one who annihilate the Desire's crew from the start that made Desire shouted in apparent madness and cried in tears. Bill did play and took advantage of Desire and her friends a lot. On the other side, Usopp and the others were busy fighting the flying fish who were attacking them with cannons as they keep on coming one after another. They were properly protecting the ship until Luffy and the others will be back.   
  
Luffy punched Bill and send him on the underground mine. At the end, Luffy and Bartolomeo handily defeated Bill who consumed massive amounts of ore and turned himself into a enhanced human molten. Bill even made damages on the island of Silver mine because he released a huge amount of hot molten ore that looks like a lava and will melt anything on the island. One of the reasons as to why he turned himself into hot molten man is because he instantly remembered Gild Tesoro, who once annihilated his crew before. Luffy and Bartolomeo were back from the ship as they finally escaped their way from the sinking Silver Mine because of Bill's Devil Fruit Powers, and the members of the Silver Pirate escaped from the island, too.   
  
Luffy and Bartolomeo were back from the ship with a huge smile plastered on their faces. As they were finally back on the tracks as they set off towards Zou where Nami and the others are waiting for their imminent arrival. 

"Guys! Let's set sail for Zou!" 


	38. 36-Zou Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Wow! Shanks appear in the story already?" one pirate from the Barto Club asked while crying, the one who got hit by hailstones while he was busy picking up the gum.

"That's our Luffy-senpai!" one man yelled while instantly raising his mighty fists on the air, smiling widely.

Bartolomeo was standing tall on a barrel as he was telling them the story of Luffy and Shanks, back when Luffy was still young and how Shanks lost his left arm. His pirate crew members were surrounding him, amazed with the fascinating life story of Luffy before as they were really listening to his story and it seems like they really wanted to hear that story of Luffy over and over again. "Isn't that amazing?! It's so amazing!" Bartolomeo exclaimed rapturously, looking at them with passionate adoration on both of his eyes.

Gambia and two men went towards Bartolomeo as they were inside a room to do something important. They were somewhat confused as to why Bartolomeo is standing tall on a loaded barrel and his men are typically surrounding him, crying delightedly in tears of unbounded joy and smiling widely. "What are you doing, Boss?! You look very excited......." he asked him.

Bartolomeo looked at him, excitedly. "I was just telling everyone a series of legends that I learned by interviewing Luffy-senpai and the others!" he replied to him, still crying.

"What?!"

"You guys can hear it too so just sit down!" Bartolomeo said to them as his men told him to continue the story and what he had found out about his interview with the Straw Hats. "All right! A decade later, Luffy-senpai left Windmill Village and met Roronoa Zoro-senpai, also know as Pirate Hunter, at a Navy base. "Pirate Hunter"......What a cool name! A girl tried to feed him rice balls. But a Navy soldier stomped on them. "Three-Sword Style" Zoro-senpai who was looking to become the world's greatest swordsman went on a journey with Luffy-senpai. How awesome is that?!" Bartolomeo continued reading his book about Zoro, and the next will be Nami's story.

"Cat Burglar Nami-senpai! She was a thief who was stealing treasure from pirates. But she had a good reason for it....For many years, her home village was under the control of a Fish-Man named Arlong and she was trying to buy it back with the money she had risked her own life to collect. That was the moment the navigator Nami-senpai joined the crew. F-Friend....I-I wish I could hear him saying that to me!" Bartolomeo cried as he dreamed of Luffy saying to him that he is one of his nakama.

Bartolomeo wiped his tears as he looked down on his notes. "In Syrup Village, they met Usopp-senpai. He was known as the biggest talker in the village. But he's actually a manly man who'll stand up to his enemy at the risk of his life when the need arises! H-Here it comes! That was where they met the Going Merry-senpai too! As a sniper looking to become a brave warrior of the sea, Usopp-senpai joined the crew! Luffy-senpai needed a cook and that's when he met Sanji-senpai who was working at a floating restaurant as a sous-chef. Sanji-senpai is a first class chef of the sea! I hope I can meet him soon and see his kicking techniques! To cure Nami-senpai's disease, they stopped by at a Winter Island. And there, they met "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper-senpai! He's a human-reindeer hybrid because of eating the Human-Human Fruit. He used to have no friends because of his outlandish look. But he's a good doctor who studied advanced medical care under his mentors. Luffy-senpai welcomed Chopper-senpai as the ship's doctor. He's so great! I keep getting moved to tears!" Bartolomeo cried.

"B-B-B-Believe it or not, Robin-senpai and Franky-senpai were their enemies at first! But Robin-senpai who was also known as Demon Child, has been traveling along with the crew since Alabasta. And Franky-senpai first appeared as the leader of the Franky Family....in the City of Water- Water Seven! Robin-senpai is an archeologist who is searching for the truth of the 100-Year Void, and Franky-senpai as the shipwright for the group- they both came to travel with the crew. And in a mysterious area of sea known as the Florian Triangle, they met Brook-senpai who is dead and whose body is nothing but bones. Since he came back by the power of the Revive-Revive Fruit, he had been drifting about the sea all alone."

"Lastly, Haruki-senpai! They met Haruki-senpai during their Reunion at Sabaody Archaepelago! Luffy-senpai wanted Haruki-senpai to join his crew because they do not have two swords wielder on his crew. Did you know?! Did you all know?! Haruki-senpai is Ace-senpai's sister! Yes! Not only that but she is Whitebeard's non-biological daughter and also the other Yonko! Shanks trained Haruki-senpai with her Haki and the strongest swordsman in the world, who trained Haruki-senpai and Zoro-senpai! However, we should not spread this story all over the world, because this is classified! It's an honor for all of us that Haruki-senpai shared it with us! Rejoice! And that was the moment he finally got friends! This is how Luffy-senpai built up a circle of friends and they became the Straw hats as we know it today! That's it for my interview report. This is no time to be sentimental! Let's get Luffy-senpai and the others safety to Zou!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he putted his notebook back on the pocket of his coat, keeping it safe because it's a a treasure for him.

"Yeah!"

After all of them shouted joyously, they were all struck by a lightning, except for Luffy and the others. Haruki then healed all of them because she felt bad for them. Actually, with some spare time before they finally get to arrive at Zou, Haruki was training her ass out, not lifting some weights because Bartolomeo's ships do not have any equipment about that. Haruki was just swaying her swords on the air a while ago, and when she was done training the first thing that she saw when Haruki gently opened the door are Bartolomeo and his crew getting naturally struck by the lightning.

"Keep going for Zou!" Luffy exclaimed triumphantly while raising his left fist on the air.

"Oh, it's too foggy. I can't see ahead." Bartolomeo said, wobbling his way towards where he was typically going. However, he fell hopelessly on the floor and his radiant face from before is now turned pale blue and got really dizzy because of the swaying motion of his ship. Not only him but also his crew because of the intense waves that they body could not control and some even were vomiting.

"I felt bad for them." Haruki whispered gently, naturally looking at Bartolomeo and his men.

Zoro crossed his arms. "You guys are getting seasick too often! How could you call yourselves pirates?!"

"Chewing Gum.....Chewing Gum......" Bartolomeo muttered as he ate his chewing gum. Franky unexpectedly asked what was with the chewing gum. "It'll make it a little better, Grandma said." Bartolomeo replied to Franky in his seasick voice. Everywhere on the ship has a lot of chewing gums.

"Oh, that' why there is gum stuck everywhere on this ship!" Usopp snapped, glaring fiercely at Bartolomeo and his crew. Haruki winced in unutterable disgust because she remembered that they slept on their ship's wooden floor and wall.

Luffy laughed joyously with his eyes closed. "What a riot!"

"Boss! I see something at two o'clock!" one man from Bartolomeo's crew properly informed as he was using a binocular at the Crows' nest. Just like Bartolomeo and the others, he was having nausea because of the swaying motion of the both and even controlled his best to not vomit.

"What is it?!" Bartolomoe yelled, still crouching on the wooden floor. Haruki and the others were looking at the Crows' nest.

"In the dense fog, there's a mountain or a monster....." the man said, not sure of what he was in front of them.

Bartolomeo turned uneasily his head slowly to look at him above. "I hope there's no monster that can be mistaken for a mountain!"

"But it looks like it's moving slowly....." he reported, looking at his binoculars.

"You're just drunk, you....." Bartolomeo muttered as he then covered his mouth when he was about to vomit. He does not want to vomit right now because it will be unpleasant to look at and beside Luffy and the others are here.

"A mountain that moves?!" Haruki gasped as she instantly covered her mouth with her hands.

Usopp and Zoro looked at her with deadpan looked. "Here we go again." both men undoubtedly said at the same time.

"If it's a mountain that moves, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as both he and Haruki was about to raise their hands on the mild air when Usopp and Zoro stopped instantly them from performing that.

"No, idiots! Anyways, what we gotta do now is to get out of this foggy maze as soon as possible! Otherwise, we'll hit a reef and capsize!" Usopp snapped at them, as he had both of his hands on Luffy's cheeks, squishing it while Zoro cupped Haruki's neck and let her face burried down on his mighty chest, to stop her from convincing Luffy again because they need to meet Nami and the others right now.

"Wait, God." Law said while he was looking at Usopp with his Law's normal expression.  
  
"Did you call me "God"? I'm flattered! I'm a man of 200 million, and I'm flattered!" Uopp turned his body to look at him, blushing like a mess. Usopp had his tongue stick out and after he said those words, he clutched the back of his head as Franky appeared at Usopp's back with his unpleasing look that was displayed on his face, glaring red at Usopp. Franky was sad that his bounty is still not 100 million and up.   
  
"I'm sure even the Navy admirals are aware of you now." Law said as Usopp's eyes widened as he began sweating pretty wild because of how scary it is for a Navy admiral to chase after him for being God Usopp. Law held out his hand and looked at the Vivre Card on his palm that was moving. "Look. The Vivre Card is pointing towards that." Law properly informed them and Robin was beside him, looking at the Vivre Card.  
  
Haruki crossed her arms. "I hate to say, but I'm not into Vivre Card's anymore." Haruki muttered under her breath while pouting. Zoro sighed heavily as he then caressed Haruki's hair, messing it. Haruki the instantly remembered her fight with Luffy as he was really teasing her about Sabo made Luffy a Vivre card, while he did not make one for Haruki. However, Sabo has a lot of specific reasons as to why he did not make her one.   
  
"Oh, you're right! That means your friends are there!" Luffy beamed while looking at the Vivre Card then at Law.  
  
Robin then turned her body when she noticed that Usopp was feeling unwell, uneasy and.....scared with something. "Usopp, you look sick. Do you want chewing gum too?" Robin asked him, genuinely concerned with his situation right now.  
  
"He's just scared with what Law had told him." Haruki said while nodding her head and looking at Usopp's face that turned white like a ghost. "His soul probably left his body. What a poor Usopp." Haruki added while turning her back away from Usopp as she squinted her eyes to look at what's in front of them. The impenetrable fog was really thick that blocked their sights on what's in front of them and the mighty current was even tense and extreme.  
  
"I've been refusing to face the reality....." Usopp whispered while looking into the thin air, not thinking straight and does not care about the complex situations there are in right now because of how scared he is with the thoughts of a Navy Admiral tracking him down.  
  
"I heard......" Law muttered as he then looked at in front of them. ".....Zou blocks out invaders with dense fog and an adverse current." Law explained.  
  
"There are headwinds too!" Franky added as he then confronted Bartolomeo's men because had something to instruct to them. "Take in the sails! We'll row it forward!" he sufficiently instructed with his right hand on the air, smiling at them.  
  
"Roger that....." Bartolomeo's men muttered with their lifeless face, still having motion sickness.  
  
Franky putted down his right hand as they looked at the poor men one by one. "Hey! That's not how you respond!" he said to them and the poor men they looked at Franky while raising their right fist on the air and shouted lifelessly as all of them then rowed forward to go towards Zou.  
  
"Is this the island, Zou?!" Luffy exclaimed triumphantly, putting his left hand at the back of his head while looking at Zou.  
  
Bartolomeo took a step backward with his wide eyes. "No, that's strange!" he shouted.  
  
"This is no good! Let's run! Turn it around!" Usopp appeared in front of Bartolomeo as he then shouted at all of them to retreat away from Zou.  
  
However, Law remained his eyes towards the island of Zou. "No, this is it." he said and Bartolomeo and his men with Usopp gasped out of shocking because they could not believe that the island of Zou that Nami and the others are in is this huge, strikingly resembling an elephant. It is definitely Zou (elephant), an alive one. Haruki and Luffy had their mouth widened while looking at it.  
  
"Is this for real?! Like really, is this real?!" Haruki gasped as she squinted her eyes to look at Zou more. She was even jumping on the wooden floor while eagerly grasping her hands.   
  
Luffy gasped, too. "Tra-guy! But this is a zou(elephant)!"  
  
"Yeah, Zou is the name of a place that flourishes on the back of a massive elephant." Law explained, not tearing his eyes from Zou.  
  
"What?! Is it alive?!" Haruki and Usopp shouted at the same time. Zoro tugged gently Haruki's arm and hold her right hand to keep her in place.  
  
"It keeps moving, so it'll never be at the same location. It's a Phantom Island. It's not actually an island, so Log Pose won't get you here. I've never been here before either. It's showing it's back to us. That means Black Foot and the others could've gotten here much earlier." Law continued properly explaining.  
  
"So that's why it took us one freaking week to get here!" Haruki exclaimed savagely, spreading her arms on the air and glared for a second at the innocent elephant while Zoro forcibly stopped her from doing that.  
  
Robin her head and agreed to what Haruki had said. Robin was standing beside Zoro and Haruki, too. "So we were chasing an elephant that was walking away." she whispered as she placed her gentle fingers on her chin thinking about something. Probably about Poneglyphs in that specific country.   
  
"Yeah. Get ready to make landfall." Law said, adding to his reasonable explanation. Zoro, Haruki and Robin turned their head a bit to look at Law who was standing at their back. Law then took a step backwards towards where Bartolomeo is. "Can you give us some food?" he asked him.  
  
"For you?!" Bartolomeo snapped viciously, pointing his fingers at Law.  
  
"Can you give Straw Hat-ya some food?" Law said again, revising some important and vital details that will persuade Bartolomeo in givng them food for their journey at Zou.  
  
Hearing the word "Straw Hat", Bartolomeo's cheeks turned into a blushing mess as he was surrounded with dazzling sparkles. "Take everything in the food storage!" he exclaimed passionately, and Haruki chuckled gleefully at the sight of Bartolomeo.  
  
"So this is Zou! There are such unusual things outside our country! I wonder if Momonosuke is okay." Kinemon said as he was so concerned with his son's safety right now than he should be surprised with how Zou looks.  
  
Kanjuro looked at Law, trying to say something. "Hey! I heard there was a tribe that hates humans."  
  
"Yes, it's the Mink Tribe. They hold off humans and people say the history of their country goes back nearly a thousand years." Law adequately explained, and Luffy and Haruki widened their eyes.  
  
"A thousand years?! On the elephant's back?!" Luffy shouted with his eyes and mouth wide opened as he and Haruki could not believe what Law had said. Haruki stared thoughtfully at the Elephant with questions running through her head. "Does that mean that elephant has been alive for a thousand years?!" he earnestly asked, curiously.  
  
"A massive old elephant, Zou!" Haruki named the elephant as Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki and what in the world is she saying. "Zoro! It's Zou! I wanna live there!" Haruki exclaimed as she turned her head towards Zoro while gesturing her arms towards Zou. On the other hand, Zoro just shake his head towards Haruki while crossing his arms, not appreciating and embraing the prevailing idea of Haruki living here.  
  
"Yeah, not happening." Zoro wisely said to Haruki, as she pouted at him.  
  
As the Barto Club's ship going onwards to Zou, Luffy had spotted something that made him smile wide. "Oh? That's....." he paused thoughtfully because Bartolomeo came beside him, excited with something that he saw.  
  
"What?! D-D-Don't tell me it's....." Bartolomeo trailed, and Haruki tugged gently Zoro's arms towards Luffy's position.  
  
"The Sunny!" Luffy and Haruki exclaimed at the same time and Bartolomeo cried beside them because he finally had seen the Thousand Sunny while Zoro sweatdropped at him. Not only that but Bartolomeo was instantly jumping from one place to another with his blushing face. They went towards where Sunny was docked and all they could say that the Sunny was safe and unscratched.  
  
Zoro furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Bartolomeo, slightly irritated by his specific actions. "Shut up!" Zoro snapped at Bartolomeo because he was all over the place and was also very noisy in his ship.  
  
Haruki laughed heartily at Bartolomeo with her eyes closed. "Well, he is happy!"  
  
"So that's......That's.....the grand ship that carries the sacred bodies of the Straw Hats! The Thousand Sunny-senpai! I feel blessed! I feel blessed!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as tears started to naturally form on his eyes, grazing down on his face.  
  
"I feel blessed!" all of the pirate crew of Barto Club's starts bowing 90 degrees while straightening their arms towards the Thousand Sunny. Haruki chuckled at them because of how happy they are that they finally get to properly meet Sunny. 

Usopp appeared beside them, snapped. "Don't worship it!"  
  
"Good! So they made it to Zou for sure." Robin said while smiling widely at the Thousand Sunny.  
  
"I guess they got away from Big Mom nicely. There's no major damage." Franky spoke as he scanned the Thousand Sunny that does not even have any scratches and damages, as it was just dock safely on the water.  
  
"Hey! Sanji! Nami! Chopper! Brook! Momo! And......what was the gas guy's name?" Luffy shouted and at his preceding sentence he whispered because he forgot Caesar's name already.  
  
Haruki looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Luffy? You already forgot his name? It's Vegetables. His name is Vegetables." Haruki said to Luffy with her arms crossed. However, Usopp and Zoro gave her a are-you-kidding-us-too? look. As Zoro leaned his head down a bit to kiss Haruki on her forehead and corrected his name.  
  
"You are unbelievable, Haruki." Usopp muttered while looking at Haruki with a blank look on his face. He then shakes his head and swiveled his head towards Sunny, adverting his attention from Haruki. "Anyway, there's no response." Usopp muttered.  
  
Luffy then extended his right arm towards the railings of the Thousand Sunny and looked at Haruki. "Are you coming, Ruki?" he asked, and Haruki nodded knowingly her head while smiling widely. However, she was stopped instantly by Zoro when he gripped her waist tightly not letting her leave beside him and motioned Luffy to go alone. Luffy then jumped towards their ship and Haruki was pouting her lips.  
  
"I wanted to go there!" Haruki pouted while pointing at Luffy and looking at Zoro with a puppy look.  
  
Zoro snorted. "Not happening, so stay!"  
  
"What the.....?!" Usopp gasped loudly as he gripped his hands on the railings, not averting his direct gaze from the elephant.  
  
"The elephant's leg is moving!" Franky informed all of them, taking a step forward that made Haruki and the others looked at the area where he was looking at and saw that the leg of the elephant was moving in a extremely slow manner.  
  
The elephant growled loudly when he moved as he even dragged Sunny along with him because Sanji and the others connected the chains on the elephant to keep Sunny in placee. The mighty waves became more intense than before as both ships were swaying from side to side. Luffy and Haruki were having some fun with a huge grin plastered on their faces. Currently and miraculously, Bartolomeo and his men were not getting any seasickness as they were sufficiently motivated to catch up with Sunny and Luffy, who is up until now there.  
  
"Wait! Hey! Keep up with it!" Bartolomeo carefully instructed, sweating on his face. His men immediately did what Bartolomeo wanted them to do. When their ship was already beside with Sunny, Bartolomeo was also going to do something. "Barrier-bility: Stairs!" he crossed his arms as staircase appeared on the ship they were in and the Sunny so that Luffy could run there. "D-Dit it stop?" Bartolomeo asked while inhaling deeply and heavily as he was squatting on the floor and head lowered down a bit.  
  
"No, the leg on the other side is about to move forward now!" one man informed their Captain as he was squinting his eyes to look at it carefully and properly.  
  
The other one beside the man spoke, too. "This one will move again soon!"  
  
Bartolomeo exhaled some air as he lifted his head and closed his eyes. "All of you senpai, hurry up and cross over.......Oh? Where did they go?" he asked when he opened his eyes and noticed that Haruki and the others are no longer on their spot from before as Bartolomeo's eyes widened when he spotted them running towards the staircase and was going to aboard Sunny. "Oh! They're already crossing!"  
  
"Luffy! Are Chopper and the others here?" Haruki sincerely asked when she was the first one near Luffy.  
  
Usopp asked him, too. "Luffy! Have you seen the others?"  
  
Luffy looked at them, not even scared a little that they are here because he knew that Sanji and the others are strong enough to deal something bad. "Seems like they aren't here." he said.  
  
"What?!" Usopp gasped lightly as Haruki putted her right hand on her forehead and looked at the back of Zou, and she could tell that they will have a long way to go up there, a very long one.  
  
"I guess they all made landfall." Law said as Haruki nodded understandingly her head, approving Law's words while Usopp was looking at Law and then towards Zou.  
  
Luffy carried out a huge smile with his eyes closed. "Yeah! Let's catch up to them quickly!"  
  
"All right, take care, guys!" Usopp told them, typically forcing his smile while his legs where wobbling because of how scared he is right now.  
  
"You're coming with us!" Haruki and Zoro said at the time. Well, Zoro was more on snapped at Usopp and he even punched his head, while Haruki was grinning evilly at Usopp with a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"It's fun like this Usopp~" Haruki added while making her smirk wide, piercing her eyes through Usopp's soul. Carefully looking at Zoro and then Haruki, Usopp ran away from them with his arms spread widely on the air as he let out a loud scream that Nami and the others might hear him because of how scary Haruki and Zoro's faces right now, especially Haruki.  
  
Haruki laughed loudly while clutching her ample stomach and tears started to naturally form from her eyes, that graze down from her cheeks and onto the floor. Not only that, but Haruki was rolling down on the floor because of how she got Usopp and played with him. Usopp's eyebrows twitched at Haruki's laughs and actions as he was about to hit Haruki on top of her head, when Franky and Kinemon stopped him from doing so. Zoro grabbed Haruki from her arms so that she could straighten her body as he then wrapped his right arm around her waist and comforted her by soothing her small back. It did made Haruki calm, but not anymore crazy than a few seconds ago.  
  
"All you senpai! We moved all our food to your ship, so I think you're gonna be okay for a while. Is there anything else that you need?" Bartolomeo shouted from their ships while looking at all of them from the Sunny.  
  
Franky shook his head while smiling sincerely at Bartolomeo and his crew. "No, we're fine!" he shouted back at them. All of them offers and graciously extend thanks to all of them because of the food they have given to them. All of them, except Kinemon and Kanjuro are wearing backpacks at their back as they stored a lot of important necessities like foods, water and more. Franky confronted Luffy. "Luffy! We're ready." he said.   
  
"All right, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling widely at them as he then turned his back away from them and began instantly running towards the Forecastle deck as Haruki and the others followed closely behind him.  
  
"They're on their way. I wish I could follow them and see all the stars of the Straw Hats from my dreams for even a little while but.....I don't wanna get in the way of the adventure of those gods! Our happiness barometer is already at full throttle! Next time we see you, we'll all have abilities that are worthy of being called subordinates of the Straw Hats. So if we could help you at that time, we want the four other-senpai's Divine Drops! It'll be a sheer pleasure if we can have them!" Bartolomeo cried both happy and sad tears as he could not stop his tears from coming down on his face. He was happy that he got to meet and have fun with them and at the same time, he was also sad because it's time for the Straw Hats with Kinemon, Kanjuro and Law to part ways from them. And additionally, what Bartolomeo meant about the Divine Drops are their autographs.  
  
"Is that an earthworm?" Robin asked when Kanjuro was done drawing on their Forecastle Deck. However, they are few of them who are confused about his drawings and what animal is he even drawing.  
  
"It's a snake, isn't it?" Usopp said, putting his hands on the side of his hips.  
  
Franky looked at Kanjuro's drawing properly. "It has legs so it's a lizard."  
  
"I believe that's an eel, guys." Haruki said with her arms crossed on her chest, confident with her words that Kanjuro's drawing is an eel.  
  
"They're totally ignoring me! Complete disregard!" Bartolomeo shouted fiercely and was already stopped from crying when he noticed that all of their remarkable attentions was not on him anymore. However, he then cried again, this time smiling widely. "But I'm happy even with that!"  
  
"So happy!"  
  
Kanjuro looked at his drawing with a satisfied grin. "Okay, it's finished!" he said. He was adding scaled on his drawing as none of them could not picture out what animal in this world is he even drawing.  
  
"What is this?" Luffy asked carefully.  
  
"I still think it's a snake." Usopp said.  
  
"Well mine's an eel." Haruki whispered, gently leaning her head down on Zoro's right shoulder while looking at Kanjuro's drawing, bored.  
  
Kinemon putted his left fingers on his chin while creasing his forehead, thinking deeply. "I-Is that a snake?" he asked. Kanjuro did not mind all of their comments as he began his thing to revive his drawing.  
  
"Appear, Rising Dragon!" he said, and all of them were shock with the dragon thingy. His drawing turned into a real one, as its skin was in bright pink and its nose resembled a pig's nose. It even has cute horns on his head, like Chopper. However, its scales are in color orange. Luffy was so excited with the real drawing dragon but Haruki just snorted, not really excited with it as she still leaned down her hear on Zoro's right shoulder and it did not even excite her at all. Maybe Haruki felt something bad about something. However, Zoro was smirking at his drawing with his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"Oh, it's gonna say something!" Franky informed with one of his eyebrows raised when he noticed that the dragon was beginning to talk.  
  
"Dra....Dragon....D-Dragon...." the pink dragon said while it was having a hard time speaking. Luffy's smile widened with his eyes closed, and Usopp beside him had his eyes and mouth opened wide.  
  
"Some kind of pathetic creature appeared!" Usopp shouted and Luffy laughed at him.  
  
"He looks like Momo's dragon form to me. Don't you think so?" Haruki whispered as she looked at Zoro with her eyes and as an answer, Zoro nodded his head and afterwards, he kissed Haruki's nose and gives a peck on her cheek. Haruki noticed that Zoro kept on kissing her on her face nowadays and she does not know why. Maybe Zoro finds Haruki cute and adorable. Haruki smiled and nodded her head at that thought. "Of course, I'm cute, adorable and irresistable!" Haruki thought inside her head. Not like haruki nor Zoro like it, both loves giving affectionate kisses, hugs and more.  
  
Kinemon looked at Kanjuro, confused. "Why did you......?"  
  
"Like they say, an eye for an eye." Kanjuro replied to him when he went near beside Kinemon.  
  
However, when Haruki looked at Robin she smiled gently at her when Haruki saw and noticed that Robin was blushing and could not even tear her gaze away from the pink dragon. She's probably thinking inside her head how cute the dragon is, in which Haruki respectfully disagree. Not because of the dragon but something else that she still could not pin-point out why and how she doesn't like someone's smells, but not like Zoro's alcoholic smell.  
  
"Let's go now, Dragon!" Kanjuro said to his drawing, raising his gigantic paintbrush on the air. However, he sweatdropped when the drawing did not even respond to him nor confronted him, as it still had its back turned away from Kanjuro. "Dragon!" Kanjuro shouted at him and turned his head to finally looked at him, startled by his raising voice. Kanjuro started talking to his dragon and was saying about something important and was also scolding him a bit.  
  
"Ryu.....Ryu.....Ryu....."

 _"It's so cute......"_ Robin said inside her head, still blushing.

Usopp crossed his arms, smiling with his eyes closed. "Well, is we can fly on the dragon, we can get there quickly." he said. It was actually a good idea but they can't do that right now.  
  
Haruki shook her head. "That dragon does not even have any wings at all. I'm quite surprised you did not notice it." she muttered while looking at the ground, playing it. Then this pink dragon was making its way towards the leg of the elephant, slumping his front part on it, and Haruki could tell that it was tired or something because of his wobbling steps and was also breathing pretty heavily. Haruki hide her face on the crook of Zoro's neck as she blushed because the dragon was so cute when he did those. Well Haruki does find the dragon cute, but not its drawing and the one who draw it.   
  
Kidding!  
  
"All right, everyone, cling to its back! It's gonna climb up!" Kanjuro instructed and briefly explained to them. Usopp appeared beside him and was shocked that it's not gonna fly.  
  
Luffy laughed loudly as he then raised his tightly formed fist on the air, grinning amiably. "Okay! Let's go!"  
  
All of them slumped on the dragon's back. As Luffy was at the front as he keeps on cheering for the dragon that he can do it and more. And after their Captain, it is followed by Haruki and Zoro. Usopp was wrapping his arms around Zoro's big backpack and could not even let go of it when he slumped on the dragon's back. Not only that but Usopp was more concerned about how kilometers to go as they still have not made it at the center and if there's a country in there. Robin was next after Usopp as her legs were on the same direction, on the right side. Law was at Robin's back and he was tightly gripping his swords and seated correctly to avoid an unnecessary things that will make him fall or something. Law was also the one who answered Usopp that there is nothing to worry about because the Vivre Card is pointing upwards, meaning that his friends are really there. Franky with his green backpack and massive body was right after Law, enjoying the ride. Kinemon and Kanjuro are the last part of the dragon's elongated body.  
  
"Oh, okay. Dragon! You can do it!" Usopp cheered enthusiastically at the dragon, trying to motivate the dragon to keep on moving forward.  
  
Bartolomeo with his crew are just looking at them with their teary eyed face. "Luffy-senpai! I'll look forward to seeing you again!" Bartolomeo shouted in hope for Luffy to hear him. Bartolomeo then closed his eyes, still crying because his tears are unstoppable right now and he will definitely miss the Straw Hats and could not wait to see the other members of their crew. "I, Bartolomeo, will devote myself every day to becoming a fine pirate!" he said.  
  
"To becoming a fine pirate!" all of them shouted and cried so hard.  
  
Because of their loud crying, Franky was the first one to notice them. "Hey, Luffy!" he called his captain as Luffy turned his head towards him. "Bartolomeo and the others are saying something!" Franky informed while pointing at Bartolomeo and his crew.  
  
"Oh, Lome-o, huh? I forgot to even thank him!" he said, smiling radiantly.  
  
"Not Lome-o, it's Lomeo!" Usopp corrected him at Zoro's back and was still clutching Zoro's backpack for his life. Haruki had her back leaning against Zoro as she was beginning to get sleepy and tired right now. Maybe because she was training her ass out nonstop one hour ago. However, Haruki was very thankful for all of their efforts in bringing them here, and she had already thanked Bartolomeo and his crew before they arrived here in Zou.  
  
Luffy carried out a huge smile on his face with his eyes closed. "Hey, Lome-o! Bye, Lome-o and everybody! Thank you for bringing us here!" Luffy shouted at them, waving his arms.  
  
"What?!" Bartolomeo gasped loudly. "D-Did he just calls my name?! H-He called my name for the first time!" Bartolomeo cried on his right arm and Gambia smiled at his Captain because he is happy for him.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Boss!"  
  
"Y-You too! Thank you very much! Please take care on your journey." Bartolomeo shouted back with his trembling voice. Haruki smiled without looking at them and sincerely prayed for their guaranteed safety.  
  
"You too! See ya!" Luffy shouted gleefully and was still waving his right arm at Bartolomeo and his crew. Haruki's comfortable with their Pirate Crew and the other six representatives as she could not wait to see them again. Additionally, Cavendish was about to kidnap Haruki and let her board his ship when Zoro and Luffy stopped him instantly from doing so. That thought made Haruki laughed as Zoro noticed that and wrapped his arms around her small figure and supported and rested his chin on top of Haruki's shapely head.

 _"Luffy-senpai! Take care!"_ Bartolomeo said inside his head.

Bartolomeo and his pirate crew already left them as they where going somewhere to start another set of an adventure with their satisfied time with the Straw Hats. Currently with Haruki and the others, the pink drawing dragon keeps on climbing up to make it on top of Zou as it was trying his best and will never endanger their lives while they were slumping on its back, not on its watch. However, they are still far away from their destination and with some good motivation, I think they will all make it by the dragon's will to bring them up there.  
  
"It's so high- I'm scared! My arms are exhausted! It's too much!" Usopp shouted as sweats and a snot appeared on his face, gripping Zoro's bag tightly on his arms.  
  
"What are you shouting there? This is fun, Usopp! Enjoy while it last!" Haruki laughed as she was not tired, sleepy and drowsy anymore because of the fact that she is enjoying their current position right now. High up in the air, Haruki enjoys.  
  
Luffy nodded his head at Haruki as he then looked at Usopp. "Don't say that, Usopp. He's giving it all he's got." Luffy said to him. The dragon was already tired and when he lifted its legs, he slides down on the hind leg of the elephant that made Usopp shrieked in fear.  
  
"What?! Whoa-whoa! Scary!" he shouted, gripping more on Zoro's backpack and could not even dare to let go of it right now.  
  
"Usopp, you fool! Don't pull me!" Zoro snapped at him.  
  
"Don't pull me too, idiot Zoro!" Haruki growled at Zoro as she unbinds Zoro's arms around her waist because of Usopp pulling Zoro's bag and also his body and Zoro pulling Haruki with him, too. They were falling down, closely on the water as all of them are gripping onto the dragon's back.  
  
Kinemon looked down when he noticed something. "If we fall into the sea, that'll be it!" he shouted, informing them.  
  
"Dragon, you can do it!" Luffy shouted while closing his eyes. Hearing his words, the dragon tried his best to stop from going on the water as he really stopped before they will come in contact with the water. However, they were back from the start again. The pink dragon was crying a bit and inhaling air with heavy breaths and was also sweating a lot. "Okay! Good job!" Luffy brightened him up.  
  
"You showed some guts!" Franky shouted in joy and to also give him some comforts because the dragon was really trying his best to bring them up on their ultimate destination.  
  
"A-Attaboy, Dragon......" Usopp muttered as he exhaled some air heavily, his soul almost left his body again. "No, your name is Ryunosuke from now on! Our friend, Ryunosuke!" Usopp beamed, giving the dragon a name for them to properly call him. Well, it was somewhat a nice and warm-hearted idea for Usopp to say things like that.  
  
"All right! So just let go of me!" Zoro growled fiercely at him and allegedly punched Usopp on top of his head. Ryunosuke shouted softly as his legs are all shaking.   
  
"He scared the crap out of me." Law muttered.   
  
Franky nodded his head. "I wish he could fly."   
  
"Is this dragon okay?" Kinemon humbly asked, tilting his head.  
  
Kanjuro smiled at him with his eyes closed at Kinemon's back. "What are you talking about? You just saw how he held on, didn't you?" Kanjuro told him, trying to let them fondly remember how Ryunosuke tried his best.   
  
"Alright, you can do it, Ryunosuke! Go!" Luffy undoubtedly encouraged him as Haruki raised her fist to encouraged Ryunosuke to climb up the elephant's leg, again because he had a lot of meters to go.   
  
"We're back where we started, though." Law muttered as Ryunosuke's eyes turned sour. However, he still keeps on climbing up eventhough he was already tired and all. With Luffy and Usopp's support, they somewhat raised Ryunosuke's spirit, but they are still far from the top.   
  
Luffy putted his right hand on his forehead as he tried to look at the top. "I can't see the top yet. I wonder how Sanji and the others climbed this." he said and Haruki nodded thoughtfully her head.   
  
"They probably used Nami's clouds like we did back when we entered the island of Punk Hazard?" Haruki said, carefully placing her fingers on her chin as she thinks deeply as to how Nami and the others reached the top.   
  
"Are they really up there?" Zoro asked as he carefully wrapped his arms back again on Haruki's small waist.  
  
Luffy then looked at the samurai from the Wano Kingom. "Kinemon, Kanjuro. Come to think of it, why do you wanna go to Zou?" he asked him because he just remembered that they really wanted to go here and Luffy was also curious as to why, not only him but all of them.   
  
"Oh yeah. We owe you people a lot so we must tell you everything eventually. But first, we need to feel safe." Kinemon said, sincerity was lace on his distinctive voice. Kinemon did not tell them about something important, and it does not mean that they don't trust them, it's just that Kinemon was looking for the right time and place to tell them everything that Haruki and the others should need to know.   
  
Kanjuro nodded his head while closing his eyes and when he opened his eyes, he looked at Haruki and the others. "Mm-hm. Zou was always our destination since leaving the Land of Wano. We want to see if Momonosuke is okay and if another friend we were separated from at sea- Raizo, a ninja, has arrived here safely." Kanjuro added that made all of them perk some interest.   
  
"A ninja?!" Haruki and the others, except for Robin gasped in total shock as they even turned their head to look at Kanjuro and if he isn't telling some jokes right now.   
  
"Is he a ninja?" Luffy gasped.  
  
"Ninja is real?!" Haruki shouted as her eyes widened.   
  
"What the......" Robin muttered, not really interested with this Ninja.   
  
Luffy furrowed his expressive eyebrows while looking at Kanjuro with a serious look on his face. "A ninja......I wanna meet him!" he shouted gleefully, voice full of determination, not only that but his eyes turned into brilliant and glowing stars, twinkling like all those satrs at night.   
  
"Kunai.....Shuriken....Kakute....." Haruki muttered as she fondly dreamed of seeing those in real life. As soon as possible, she in fact wanted to meet this ninja that Kinemon, Kanjuro and Momo are friends. Haruki squealed because of considerable excitement.   
  
"I wanna sea a shuriken." Zoro said when he heard correctly what Haruki had said about the weapons of the ninja.  
  
"Will he sit under a waterfall?" Usopp asked, sweating profusely. He was curious of how ninja's trained themselves, and the waterfall training was the first thing that he expected and though inside his imaginative head.   
  
Law looked at him seriously. "Can he really use supernatural ninja power?" he asked, serious with his question. Though Haruki was genuinely surprised with Law that he is keenly interested with a ninja or maybe he only just caught Luffy's way of thinking or something. Oh well, that's a new for Haruki.   
  
"Can he disappear in an instant like they say?" Franky asked with his clenched teeth. Franky would immensely like to see a ninja who instantly disappeared on the air and appeared somewhere. Let's say, all the boys and Haruki are excited to meet this ninja and could not wait to see how he used his powers and weapons. That thought made Haruki giggled in excitement. 

Robin looked at them in disbelief. "What are you guys....."  
  
"Yes, indeed!" Robin did not finish her sentence because Kinemon cut her off. Oh well, Kinemon was happy that they all are interested with his ninja companion.  
  
"Tell us! What kind of powers does he use?!" Luffy shouted and asked them, smiling widely.  
  
Haruki spread her arms. "And weapons!"  
  
Kanjuro nodded his head while smiling at them. "Um, for example, being able to see far away. Ninpo- Telescopic Technique!" Kanjuro said, mimicking his friend who is a ninja and even made a small circle with his thumb and index fingers, as he levelled it on Kinemon's eyes.  
  
"Cool!" all of them shouted joyfully, except for Robin again. Robin's not interested with this ninja and stuff, as she was more tremendously interested and into on Ryunosuke because to her, the dragon is way more cuter and captivated.  
  
"Hey! Stop talking gibberish!" Kinemon snapped at Kanjuro.  
  
Haruki and Luffy's face turned uninterested and nonchalant, couldn't care less anymore. "Oh, so it wasn't true." both said at the same time with their unmoved feelings. Haruki crossed her arms while pouting, playing with Zoro's arm as she draws circles in there.  
  
"What?" Robin gasped lightly as she noticed something coming from above. "Luffy! Look up! Something's falling onto us!" she properly reported to all of them as they turned their head towards it and looked what's falling into them.  
  
This thing was making noises in a weird tone while falling down. Haruki and Luffy's mouth and eyes widened, so as the people at their back. "What is that?!" both shouted.  
  
"Etetetetete....."  
  
"Ete?" Luffy murmured but was enough for Kanjuro to hear what he said.  
  
Kajuro closed his eyes. "That's right! Raizo runs with that kind of rhythm. I think he has this kind of power. Ninpo- Blindfold Technique! Guess who!" Kanjuro said as he instantly covered Kinemon's eyes with his hands, smiling in a strange way that Haruki looked away.  
  
"I-Is it Kanjuro? I mean I know you're the only person there." Kinemon said, grinning widely. Then this falling object that create a weird sound was almost at their position as Luffy shouted at all of them to look out with the falling object and duck right away. The others instantly ducked from it, but Kinemon and Kanjuro got hit and knock of with that monkey, making Kanjuro's face priceless. The two samurai from Wano fell off from Ryunosuke's back as they shouted loudly.  
  
"Oh no! Those two fell!" Luffy shouted furiously with his wide eyes. Haruki and the others looked at them and got surprised, too. Oh well, none of them realistically expected this to happen to them right now.  
  
Usopp cursed, gritting his teeth. "Damn! What was that thing that fell on us out of the blue?!"  
  
"I don't know. I think it was a bloody person with knives stuck all over his body......." Robin said that made Luffy, Haruki, Zoro and Usopp looked at her with their surprised face and Usopp was already shivering in fear. "....Or just a small monkey." Robin added that made Usopp exhaled a lot of air.  
  
"You're scaring me! What made you think that?!" he asked her, cursing Robin inside his head a bit. Luffy then shouted at them if they were alright and Usopp shouted at their name, that their words got repeated because of the echo, caused by the reflection of sound waves. However, none of them answered them as they were about to go and save them when Kinemon heard their voices and genuine concerns and told them that they are both fine. Hearing his voice, Haruki and the other sighed in comic relief because they are alive. Kinemon told them that will catch up with them soon at the top.  
  
"What is he talking about? No way! Let's go back down!" Luffy shouted as he does not like the idea of leaving Kinemon and Kanjuro behind.  
  
Zoro looked at the Ryunosuke. "Hey, Dragon! Head back down!" he instructed him with his commanding voice. However, Ryunosuke could only breath hard because of how tired he is after all of those climbing, and instead of Ryunosuke to head back down, he continues to move forward. Usopp even communicated him to go back down and save Kinemon and Kanjuro, but Ryunosuke was determined enough to climb up more and bring them up to the top.  
  
"Hey, Ryunosuke....." Luffy shouted at him, creasing his eyebrows. Ryunosuke keeps on climbing up with his shaking legs in a slow manner. All of them carefully looked at the poor Ryunosuke and could not even convince him to go back down. 

_"How can we tell this poor guy to go back...."_ all of them said at the same time inside their head. 

  
Zoro creased his forehead while looking at Ryunosuke. "Seems like he wants to finish his job as soon as possible. He's suffering. Let's let him keep going." Zoro said and Haurki nodded her head.  
  
"Poor guy......" Haruki muttered as she patted Ryunosuke's back. 

_"So cute......"_ Robin thought, blushing at Ryunosuke. 

"I'm sorry but we're gonna go ahead! See you guys later!" Luffy shouted loudly so that Kinemon and Kanjuro could hear them.   
  
"Understood!" Kinemon shouted back at him. The monkey even told them that they won't allow them to country the country because they are prohibited to go there.   
  
Franky furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down. "Huh? I think I just heard an unknown voice." he said and Haruki nodded her head, too because she heard that unfamiliar voice. Ryunosuke was breathing hard as he keeps on climbing in a small manner and was sweating all over his body and even crying silently.   
  
The sun was slowly setting down, making their surroundings in a pale tint of orange, purple and more. The beautiful sunset reflected them and the scenery is just breathtaking, making Haruki smiled at the sunset as she was enjoying bits of the feelings while Ryunosuke is still climbing, as he is almost at the top.   
  
"Come on Ryunosuke!" Usopp cried to him and snot appeared on his nose.   
  
"You can do it!" Robin whispered into the thin air while she covered her mouth with her right hand as tears was already forming on her eyes, showing positive and giving hope for Ryunosuke's success.   
  
Luffy slumped his back on Haruki, as Haruki''s head on Zoro's nose because Luffy fell asleep soundly that made Haruki and Zoro very furious at them. "Luffy!" both snapped at the same time as they tried to get Luffy off from them.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! How can you sleep when Ryunosuke is trying so hard?!" Usopp snapped at him, irked at his sleeping mode.   
  
"Hey, look!" Franky shouted that made all of them perk all of their attentions. "Isn't that the top?!" he shouted and wide smile creep on their faces when they really saw it, too.   
  
"Oh! It is!" Usopp exclaimed as he then spread his arms on the air, crying more. "A little more to go, Ryunosuke!" he raised his voice to boast Ryunosuke's spirits to fill with courage and strength of fulfilling his purpose of bringing them at the top.   
  
Hearing Usopp and Franky's voices, Luffy opened his eyes with a huge smile plastered on his face. "The top?! Alright! Ryunosuke! Way to go!" he beamed and he almost fell from Ryunosuke's back when Usopp caught his massive blue bag.   
  
"Watch out! That was close!" Usopp said and sighed heavily when he caught him. However, they heard Luffy's scream as he literally fell from Ryunosuke's back dragging Haruki a long with him when he just wanted to grip something. But that something he gripped is Haruki's left arm. "What?! No! He fell off!" Usopp screamed and began panicking.   
  
"What are you guys doing?! Haruki!" Zoro shouted, gritting his teeth while looking down at Haruki and Luff's falling form.   
  
"Oh my....." Robin whispered as she prayed for both of their safety.   
  
"Luffy! Haruki! Do something!" Usopp shouted at them. However, while they were falling down from the sky, Haruki punched and kicked Luffy on his face because he accidentally dragged Haruki with him.   
  
"G-Got it!" Luffy answered in his unusual voice with his face full of bruises because of how Haruki is angry at him. Luffy extended his arms towards Ryunosuke's two horns with Haruki clinging on his back while giving and punching Luffy on the back of his head for the last time for disturbing her peaceful pace and scenery surroundings. "All right!" Luffy beamed, and Ryunosuke's head was lifted up as he tried his best to secure his body in place.   
  
"Hey, Luffy, you idiot! Don't!" Usopp shouted at them when he spotted it. Ryunosuke's elongated body was then arched and all of them were calming theirselves, except for Usopp because he is literally panicking. "D-Don't fall! Hang on, Ryunosuke! I mean I'm gonna fall! Hep, Robin!" Usopp told him, gripping Luffy's bag as he then looked at Robin who is casually using her powers to keep her in place while Usopp and Zoro are upside down.   
  
"Good luck." was all Robin had said towards Usopp.  
  
"What?! I'm scared! Help me!" Usopp screamed, and his body is starting to shake from fear. Not only him but Ryunosuke was also panicking because he might no longer hold his boody in place. But before that happens, Haruki and Luffy got back on his body, as Luffy gripped Ryunosuke on his nose and Haruki on Luffy's back.   
  
"Okay! We are back!" he said, smiling widely.   
  
"Shut up! What are you gonna do about this?!" Usopp snapped at him and Haruki sighed heavily.   
  
Haruki gripped her arms tightly on Luffy's neck, choking and suffocating him a bit. Luffy was struggling and went to snap at Haruki when he saw the glare she is giving to him as he pursed his lips and turned back his head on what's in front of them. "R-Ryunosuke! Hang tough!" he encouraged him.   
  
"Don't tell him to hang tough! It's your fault!" Usopp raised his voice at Luffy, feeling mad at him for putting all of their lives in a very critical situation.   
  
"Dragon, you can do it!" Zoro told the Ryunosuke in his usual tone, not even panicking nor scared right now.   
  
"Ryunosuke! Please! Give it all you've got! As soon as you can!" Usopp pleaded so hard for his life as he gripped his legs tightly on Ryunosuke's back, and does not want to fall like Kinemon and Kanjuro from before.   
  
Franky perked his head towards Ryunosuke's head and look straight into his eyes. "Ryunosuke! Show your manliness!"  
  
"Ryuuuuuu.......ryu.....ryu....." Ryunosuke then shouted as he lifted his head back to slump half of his elongated body back on the elephant's body but was also having a hard time to do that, as he shake his front legs and was also sweating hard on his face. Haruki then slide from his body and she grinned at Zoro and wrapped her legs around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck while giggling. Haruki then turned her back away from Zoro as Zoro immediately wrapped his arms around her, too to keep Haruki in a secure place, still upside down.   
  
"Get fired up, Ryunosuke!" Franky lighted a fire under Ryunosuke's spirit.   
  
"Show some guts, Dragon!" Zoro stirred him up, too.   
  
Haruki nodded her head a bit while smiling. "Yeah, you can do it!" she cheered.   
  
"Hey! Hurry up, Ryunosuke! My legs can't take it any longer!" Usopp shouted in an out of ordinary voice, still gripping his legs on Ryunosuke's body and both of his hands on Luffy's big bag, the three of them are still upside down. Law was just looking at them, not minding their situations.   
  
"Ryunosuke, come one!" Luffy raised the morale of Ryunosuke while smiling widely at him, still slumping his body on Ryunosuke's nose. While Ryunosuke was possessing a hard time in slumping his body on the elephant again, he was still trying and proving his best that a drawing dragon like him can do those.   
  
"So cute......" Robin thought inside her head while blushing a little and looking at Ryunosuke with adoration in the both of her eyes. Then a miracle happened, Ryunosuke shouted on top of his lungs as he plopped his front body on the elephant's again.   
  
"Alright, Ryunosuke! Attaboy!" Usopp grinned at him while Zoro and Haruki are smirkign with their arms crossed on their chest and Robin was smiling because of admiration and fondness of Ryunosuke.   
  
"A little more to go!" Franky cheered on him, grinning at Ryunosuke when they got back on the most comfortable in riding at Ryunosuke's back. Law was nothing but sitting with his usual facec and expression on his face.   
  
Luffy spread his arms on the air, grinning widely on the this air. "We're almost there! Go! The top is close at hand!" Luffy shouted and despite of crying a bit, a small slowly crept on Ryunosuke's face because of all of their cheer son him. Ryunosuke then began climbing in a fast speed that made all of them stared down at him in awe. "Oh! So fast!" Luffy beamed as this was a first of them because before, Ryunosuke usually lifted his legs and climb on the top in a slow speed and manner but this time, he surprised all of them.   
  
"Ryunosuke! Make a final sprint!" Usopp cheered at him as he then raised his arms on the air in a vertical positions, just like Luffy.   
  
"Keep going! Ryunosuke!"   
  
"Just a little more to go! Run!"  
  
"You're almost there! You're almost there!"  
  
Franky, Usopp and Luffy keeps on encouraging and cheering on Ryunosuke nonstop, while Ryunosuke keeps on climbing with heavy steps and was also breathing hard, but that did not stop him from climbing up because their cheering lifted his spirit that much.   
  
"Yes! I'm starting to see something!" Luffy shouted and informed all of them when he saw something on top. He was the first one to notice it because he was sitting on Ryunosuke's nose. Luffy then lifted his arm son the air while grinning widely with his eyes closed. "Ryunosuke! Come on! It's right there!" he told him.   
  
"Ryu.....Ryu.....Ryu....."  
  
"Ryunosuke! Ryunosuke! Ryunosuke! Ryunosuke! Ryunosuke!"   
  
The same trio from before cheered and shouted his name loudly, while Robin was just cheering inside her head with a blush on her face. While climbing up, Ryunosuke closed his eyes because of how tire he is but he still wishes to bring them on the in close proximity of the top of Zou. Haruki can eve some rock formation of a building and some fog surrounding in there as she thought that there was something off with Zou.   
  
You can do it, Ryunosuke!" Robin cheered him inside her head while covering her mouth with her right hand as she cried in passionate tears because of his unstoppable objective to bring them at the top and goal to achieve his objection.   
  
That was when Ryunosuke successfully brought them on top with a huge smile on his face and Franky, Usopp and Luffy jumped from his Ryunosuke's body in joy as Haruki carefully jumped and smiled at Ryunosuke and patted his head for a good well done.   
  
"We made it! To the top!" Luffy shouted in glee, mouth wide opened on the air.   
  
Usopp stomped his foot because of great pleasure with his fists on the air while grinning widely. "We finally made it!"   
  
"Ryunosuke! Good job!" Franky lifted his arms on the air as he cried in passionate tears, and snot appeared on his nose. The three of them could not contain their emotions right now as they really showed the world how happy they are because of Ryunosuke's unbelievable spirit.   
  
"We're here at Zou!" 

Ryunosuke gave them a huge and satisfied smile as he looked at their back while breathing pretty hard for climbing up until they got here for hours. Robin then went towards him and caressed his cute nose.   
  
"Ryunosuke......I'm....proud of you." Robin said to him while crying in bliss and she felt great of pleasure and happiness right now because of Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke showed to her how happy he is by smiling as Robin gasped in surprise when she noticed something but she then smiled thankfully with her heart and soul. "You're turning back to a drawing." she said to him.   
  
"Ryu....." was all Ryunosuke said.   
  
Usopp slowly turned his head towards Ryunosuke's position with a huge smile. "Hey, Ryunosuke! You did it! Well done!" he beamed at him. His smile then disappeared when he noticed it, too. "Hey, wait!" Usopp shouted and ran towards Ryunosuke. Luffy and Franky heard him as their mouth went wide opened and ran towards Ryunosuke without any seconds thought.   
  
"Ryunosuke!" the three of them shouted at the same time, crouching their body a little bit while looking at Ryunosuke's body that is slowly turning back to Kanjuro's drawing from before.  
  
"Wait a minute! We haven't really thanked you yet!" Usopp shouted at him. Ryunosuke just smiled happily at them, without tearing his smile because of how happy, contended and satisfied he is right now just by seeing the sincere smile on their faces.   
  
"Ryunosuke!" the three of them shouted while crying loudly, and could not even tear their gaze away from Ryunosuke. And then an unfortunate scene happened, Ryunosuke turned back on being a drawing as the four of them cried in sorrow while shouting his name. It was really sad for the four of them as they won't forget the good deed that Ryunosuke did for them and Ryunosuke's smiling face appeared inside their head and you can even hear some emotional music as a background.  
  
"Ryunosuke! Thank you!" Luffy, Franky and Usopp shouted on top of their lungs while crying down in the dumps and light-heartedly. Robin closed her eyes and tears are still forming on her eyes while she smiled. They are happy because they are finally here in Zou because of Ryunosuke and they are also sad because they are finally bidding their sad goodbyes to Ryunosuke this sunset.   
  
"Ryunosuke.....Ryunosu....." Usopp shouted but was cut off because of some kill-joys.   
  
"This is absurd." Law spoke as the background music stopped.   
  
"it's just a bad drawing." Zoro said, closing his eyes while tilting his head a bit on the right.   
  
Haruki nodded her head on the both of them. "I could not agree anymore." she whispered while crossing her arms on her chest. The three of them had their back turned away from the scene, but they really are thankful for Ryunosuke and also because they have some specific reason as to why they aren't like them, crying over Ryunosuke.   
  
"Hey, hold it right there, you bastards! Is that how you thank you him for bringing you up here?!" Usopp snapped at them as he was fuming mad because of their actions and words towards someone who just brought them here on top as he really tried his very best.   
  
"Usopp we have reasons but we really are thankful but in different ways." Haruki told him, not minding to turn her back and look at Usopp straight in his eyes. Haruki was looking at something, and she would not want to let her guard down right now, not like from before.  
  
"I'm surprised that you are crying over Ryunosuke, too, Haruki! I thought you like cute things!" Usopp told him and this time, Haruki shifted his gaze towards Usopp with a blank look.   
  
Haruki crossed her arms. "That's not even cute. The drawing was horrid, if you'd ask me." she said to Usopp as she then went back to look at what's in front of them.  
  
"You're horrible!"   
  
"We're in unknown territory. We shouldn't look back." Zoro said and informed them as he opened his right eye and narrowed it towards what's in front of them right now. Zoro, Law, and Haruki slowly made their way towards it while not letting their guard down because enemies might attack them at any time.   
  
"You're right but....." Usopp paused because Luffy ran towards him and wrapped his right arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Usopp! Ryunosuke was a good guy, wasn't he?!" Luffy asked him while giving out his eye closed smile.   
  
But before Usopp could say something, Zoro spoke first. "Always pay attention to what lies ahead. Look. That must be a gate into the country." and because of what Zoro had said, all of them looked at the huge building in front of them. The fog was surrounding the area, but it was enough for them to look and distinguish the place. Right in front of them is a huge gate old-style and nonmodern look of a gate and Haruki's eyes was left impressed with it. "There is certainly civilization on the elephant's back." Zoro added as he, Haruki and Law walked towards it.  
  
"Oh! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed when he saw it as he even ran towards it.   
  
Law found something that made him curious. "There's a watchtower but no guards, it's not security befitting a country....." Law said, and Haruki looked at the area where Law was looking and spotted that he was right.  
  
"I could not even hear any voices and the air feels heavy like someone attacked them for so long. Are you sure that someone is living here?" Haruki asked as she then looked at Law and waited him to answer her question.   
  
"No idea but it does feel weird." Law replied as hundreds of questions was beginning to appear inside his head.  
  
Franky snorted at them. "Tsk! They're so cold! I'm surprised with Haruki, though." Franky said as he made his way towards their direction.   
  
"Honestly! You guys snapped out of it too quickly and you too Haruki!" Usopp shouted at them as Haruki's eyebrows twitched at him for raising his voice at her.   
  
"Excuse you! I thanked Ryumoshuke already when all of you did not even notice it! Don't jump into conclusions, you half-dead idiot!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs as veins appeared on her neck and Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist when Haruki was about to punch the hell out of Usopp.   
  
"You don't even know Ryunosuke's name!" Usopp fired back at her as he hides behind Law's body, away from Haruki.   
  
"Whatever! All I could say is that Clown-faced drawing is awful!"   
  
Robin was still on her spot as she was kneeling on the ground, where Ryunosuke's drawing was as she placed a beautiful flower on his drawing as a heartily thank you gift for bringing them up here.   
  
"I found a good spot!"Luffy shouted, beaming as he then began running happily as he extended his arms upward towards where Haruki and Law are looking from before. Usopp tried to stop him but it looks like Usopp need to stop because Luffy's mind is already set with something extra-ordinary. Haruki even shouted at Luffy that she wanted to go with him and before Zoro could snap at her, Luffy grabbed her waist as Haruki stuck her tongue out Usopp and Zoro. "It's awesome! So this is the back of the elephant!" Luffy exclaimed when he and Haruki were standing tall on the nonmodern building of this country as he then spread his arms on the air while he carried out an eye-closed smile.   
  
"It is! It's beautiful in here!" Haruki shouted as she spread her arms, too and not minding Zoro's scolding and shout that is directed towards her. "I can really live here alone!" Haruki added as she shouted loudly so that Zoro could hear what she is saying and she even laughed inside her head as she really wanted to anger Zoro.  
  
"Get the hell down here this instant, Haruki!" Zoro snapped at her, glaring fiercely the hell out of Haruki. 


	39. 37-Minks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Now that there are already here at the country, they should be after Dressrosa, the first thing that they need to do before they will find Nami and the others is to find out their country. The country at the back of the elephant is like any country on any islands in the world. It has a green forest, river, houses and buildings and more. But the thing that will really caught your eyes and attention is a beautiful massive tree, shaped in a whale. it was so beautiful that Haruki could not take her eyes off. It is as if Haruki was intoxicated by its beauty. 

Luffy and Haruki were so amazed with this country as they could not tear their eyes off from the scene. Usopp even ran towards them and climbed up the ladder and ran towards stairs so that he could see the scenery, too.   
  
Just like Luffy and Haruki, Usopp was amazed with the country and using a binocular, Usopp even felt something that the town is somewhat weird. When Luffy with Haruki jumped down inside the tall gate, Usopp immediately reported towards Zoro and the others.  
  
"I knew he'd do that with Haruki! Do you see old "Eyebrows"?" Zoro asked him, looking above to where Usopp is now, the watchtower.   
  
"No. This place is too high to see anybody." Usopp reported back as Zoro then walked towards the gate and catch up with Luffy and Haruki.   
  
Robin shifted her head towards Zoro when she noticed that. "Zoro, shouldn't we wait for Kinemon and Kanjuro?" she asked him.   
  
"It's not as vast as a continent. Let's just go." Zoro replied to her, not minding to look at his back. With that answer, Franky and Robin nodded their heads and followed Zoro's tracks, Law following closely behind Zoro as well.   
  
"Wait, wait! I'm coming with you guys!" Usopp shouted at them as he immediately ran towards their direction in a vast speed, not wanting them to leave, flee and abandon him alone in this strange country.  
  
Zoro looked down. "They didn't have to jump. The gate's open. That Haruki!" Zoro grumbled in annoyance when he prominently mentioned Haruki's name. She's really after troubles with the potential troublemaker. Oh well, Haruki is a troublemaker too.   
  
"No, I think this is......" Franky trailed when he looked at the gates on the floor, destroyed.   
  
"Yeah, it's not actually open.....Someone destroyed it." Law spoke as he scanned and surveyed the area and concluded something.   
  
Zoro walked while scanning the area as he then smirked when he spotted something strange that will also amply supported Law's explanation. "You're right. This trail looks strange too. It's too wide to call it an animal trail in a forest."  
  
The trail was half-ruined, but the trees on the side of the trail are torn into half and destroyed. It's like something very dangerous happened in this country that an unknown person....or could a creature make all this mess. And the thing about these things are that it's still fresh and it's like it's been days when that enemy destroyed this area.   
  
"Hey, this is some pretty serious destruction! And it's still fresh. Are Sanji and the others gonna be okay?!" Franky shouted out of concern. Sanji and the others are the first thing that came out from his mind.   
  
When Usopp arrived and rushed towards at the scene, he shouted and gasped in terrible surprise. "What a mess! I couldn't see it from up there but what's going on here?!"  
  
Zoro smirked widely as he unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji. "Let's proceed with caution!"  
  
"What?! We don't really know the residents here and we have other enemies?!" Usopp panicked, shaking his body. Zoro and Law then jumped and walked straight towards the half-ruined trail with caution, just like what Zoro had told them. "Whoa-whoa, hey! W-W-Wait a minute, guys! Please! You don't need to rush like that!" Usopp shouted at them when he instantly noticed that as he then ran beside them, not wanting to leave both of their side so that they could protect them when someone will attack them. Robin and Franky started walking behind them.   
  
However, no one noticed that big animal footprint that might befall the one who devastated this area. Zoro and the others keeps on walking, looking for Haruki and Luffy who are nowhere to be found right now as Zoro's mild annoyance grew more when he took steps forward. Haruki is reall a pain in the ass for him but this time he hoped that where Haruki is right now, she should be unharmed.   
  
"It's hard to walk." Usopp justly complained, while he was turning his body from different kinds of precise directions and wanted to warn everyone if someone will ambush and attack them. He's the look-out for the team. 

"Yeah, it's elephant's skin." Law properly explained as he was the one leading the Straw Hats.   
  
Usopp meticulously prepared his slingshot and in a firing position while walking. "Dammit! Bring it on if you want! But actually, don't!" he shouted.   
  
"There are flowers in such strange spots." Robin said as she stopped from walking for a possible moment and look at the orange flowers. These orange flowers are called Gumamela and also known as Hibiscus. In the Middle East and Okinawa it is cultivated as a herbal tea, while in the Philippines is an ornamental plant/flower. And can also be found in specific countries all over the world.  
  
On the other side. Haruki and Luffy were running straight into the path with a huge grin plastered on their faces and could not even stop from running and wait for Zoro and the others to arrive to their place.   
  
"How interesting! It's kind of soft, so it's hard to run, right Haruki?" Luffy shouted as he then turned his head beside him to look at Haruki and asked her a question. Haruki nodded graciously her head and was about to answer when Luffy spoke first. "It's a town!" Luffy shouted again and laughed afterwards.  
  
"It is! It's the elephant's skin! This is so unique!" Haruki exclaimed while running happily with Luffy. However, Haruki felt something weird and strange when they entered the town with no people nor minks at all. "What's with this town? Is this abandoned or something?" Haruki asked while scanning the area while continuing running with Luffy.   
  
"No one's here! What's wrong with this country?! They're all run-down!" Luffy said, and he even laughed a little. "Hey! Sanji! Nami! Chopper! Brook! Momo! Where are you!? Oh, and the gas guy. Well, forget about him. Hey! Somebody, respond!" he shouted with a huge smile on his face.   
  
Haruki looked at Luffy in disbelief. "How many times do I have to call you that his name is Vegetables!" Haruki shouted furiously while looking at Luffy. However, Luffy did not answer Haruki and just laughed at her. Both of them were just running around the town while grinning as they shouted loudly so that Nami and the others could hear them.   
  
Zoro and the others were attacked, one of the members of Mink's tribe as another one shouted at her to stop from attacking them and revealed her self with her pet, crocodile. Zoro was naturally surprised because the Mink who attacked hi, jumped on the mid-air when he was about to slash her with his swords. On the other hand, Usopp's eyes widened in surprised and shocked because the other Mink who revealed herself was wearing Nami's blue bra back at their reunion and Fish-Man Island.   
  
"Oh? What's this place?" Luffy asked while carefully scanning the area while gripping the straps of his blue bag.   
  
"Where in the world did you lead me this time, Luffy?" Haruki asked him while poking his cheeks.   
  
"I don't know!" Luffy answered instantly and shouted at Haruki as he then raised his head above and identified the massive tree that looks like a whale. "It's huge!" he shouted again while grinning broadly.   
  
Haruki did the same thing as she then smiled. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.   
  
Luffy looked at Haruki with a huge grin plastered on his face when he thought of something fun and life-threatening. "If we climb on it, Haruki, we can get a good view of this island!" Luffy told her.   
  
"I like to do that as well!" Haruki smirked and both of them laughed wickedly. Haruki wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped it tightly while she also wrapped her legs around his waist. As Luffy then extended his left arm and gripped the tree branch near them, and used the other one afterwards, like a monkey swinging on the branch.   
  
"Hey! Sanji! Nami! Chopper! Brook! Momo! Where are you?!" Luffy and Haruki shouted at the same time, not minding to shout Caesar's name for some reason. Not only that, but because of their excitement to climb up the massive tree, they did not notice that someone was watching their moves in the deepening shadow. Luffy then jumped on the ground and Haruki stood beside him, when they felt something strange. Both were scanning the area with their caution eyes as Haruki gripped the handle of her swords, ready to attack someone right now if they will attack the both of them.   
  
Haruki and Luffy were standing with their backs confronted. Luffy was the first one to notice two massive animals in his front, and was not even scared nor he ran for his life. "What are you? A monster?!" he shouted at them. Haruki noticed it as she turned her back and faced the fierce animals.   
  
These two massive animals like monsters are the Guardians of the Whale Forest that Luffy and Haruki invaded without any knowledge about there laws here. They will attack those people or Minks that will invade their property. Currently, Luffy and Haruki are fighting these two animals without fear because they both are strong. Luffy took care of the bull and Haruki properly took care of the Gorilla.   
  
The thing about them is that both have bandages on their body and are wearing shirts like humans. Haruki was just using her swords to attack the Gorilla but this Gorilla can used lightning, Minks signature powers, but that did not affect Haruki, even if her powers are water because Hardened her body with Armament Haki. The Gorilla that can even talk was the one who always attacked her while Haruki just dodged all of his attacks professionally. Both Minks were shocked because both were not affected with their lightning as Haruki and Luffy jumped far away from them.   
  
"What's wrong with you-gara?! How can the two of you be unhurt after getting the attack?!" the Gorilla that Haruki had fought asked them. He was actually confused and surprised at the same time as to why they were not affected by their direct attacks.   
  
Luffy smirked. "That didn't work because I'm made of rubber."  
  
"I'm just awesome that's all." Haruki replied, tossing her hair back.   
  
"Rubber? Awesome?" the Gorilla whispered, sweatdropping at Haruki. Luffy then shouted and ran towards his aggressive opponent, while the Gorilla just looked at the both of them, not minding to attack Haruki again. Oh well, Haruki was very lazy to attack the Gorilla, too as she just watched Luffy clashing with his opponent. Then numerous steps and shallow and ragged breathings were beginning to notice Haruki as she squinted her eyes towards that specific direction. Using her powers and read the water inside their body, Haruki estimated that there are at least four people going towards their fighting scene. Not only her, but the Gorilla noticed that, too as he looked at his back and there revealed Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart who are breathing hard because of running fast.   
  
"That's...." Bepo trailed looking at Luffy who is fighting with his opponent and then to Haruki who just looked at them curiously.   
  
"Yeah, that's Straw Hats!"  
  
Bepo then gestured his hands in a stop sign as he furrowed his eyebrows. "That's it! Stop right there! I know him!" he shouted at them.   
  
Luffy's opponent looked at Bepo, still continuing to clash his horns towards Luffy's hardened forehead. "Even if you know him, he's an invader!" he shouted back.   
  
"I guess we gotta stop you by force!" Jean Bart told him with his serious eyes. He was about to stop him by force when the Gorilla that Haruki fought from before stopped him instead by lifting Jean Bart's body and instantly knocked him out on the ground as Jean Bart's winced in pain.  
  
"No! Jean Bart!" Bepo shouted at his friend and Haruki immediately appeared at the Gorilla's back and did a roundhouse kick that sent him flying on the massive tress near them. Shaking his head, the Gorilla sharpened his eyes and Haruki as she just smirked at him and slowly unsheathing her swords. The Gorilla then dashed straight towards her, drawing his punch backwards and aimed at Haruki's face. However, Haruki blocked his fierce attack by barring it with her swords as she exercised effective force to plunge him away from her. 

"Damn! This is too much to handle!" Penguin said.   
  
Shachi nodded his head, gritting his teeth and spoke. "He's so strong and she's too strong, too! Oh no!"  
  
"When Rody gets mad like that, no one can stop him!" Bepo shouted, and Haruki ran towards Luffy's spot and wanted to help him in blocking Roddy's, the bull, attack when someone jumped in the fighting scene and stopped Rody.   
  
"That's enough, Guardians!" a feminine voice was heard as she shouted.   
  
Another one appeared and brought a reed cloth out of nowhere. "A fluttering object!" she shouted and held the red cloth in her hands, letting Roddy see it while the other woman threw a large banana at the Gorilla. Seeing that, the both of them stopped and went towards the item with stars surrounding them.   
  
"Yeah! I got a banana!" the Gorilla shouted, sticking his tongue out while closing his eyes and brought the large banana near his cheeks, rubbing it. While the other one had his horn pierced through the red cloth and the tree. The name of the Gorilla Mink is BB or BlackBlack. Both are the Guardians of the Whale Forest. BB was happily eating his banana and does not care his surroundings anymore because he got to eat a banana right now, and that's all what matters to him.   
  
"So this is how you handle them." Bepo whispered while looking at the two lawful guardians and Jean Bart is still on the floor, knocked out because of the Gorilla's strength. A female mink appeared on the scene as she was riding a very big crocodile that made Haruki went in front of its face and screamed in delight and the crocodile was even blushing at Haruki with his cute eyes. The female mink that strikingly resembled a dog, jumped from the crocodile's back and confronted Luffy.   
  
"A dog?" Luffy whispered while looking at her.   
  
Wanda, a Dog Mink from the Battlebeast tribe straightened her body and looked at Luffy. "You-teia are Straw Hat Luffy and Pirate Goddess Haruki, aren't you?" she asked them. Putting her left hand on her hips while she used her other hand to grip his sword and another one appeared and stood beside the Dog Mink, who was the one who brought a red cloth out of nowhere. Carrot, a Rabbit Mink and is also from the Battlebeast tribe, just like Wanda. "I'm Wanda. She's Carrot." she properly introduced to the both of them.  
  
"And a rabbit." Luffy added, this time looking at Carrot.   
  
"We won't do anything to you so stop resisting." Wanda told him as Haruki engaged in her way towards Luffy and carefully wrapped her arms around his left arm while looking with mild curiosity at the new Minks.   
  
"There are a bunch of strange creatures in this country. It's like having a ton of Choppers, right Haruki?" Luffy asked Haruki as he looked at her.  
  
Haruki nodded her head and closed her eyes while an image of Chopper appeared inside her head that made her blush a bit. "Chopper's too cute! So irresistible!" Haruki squealed while shaking her body a little.  
  
"Do you know us?" Luffy asked them, curious as to why they knew him and Haruki.  
  
"Of course." was all Wanda's answer. Oh well, she's very honest, too.  
  
Haruki let go of Luffy's arm and just crossed them instead. Luffy then crouched down on the floor while pointing his finger at the Guardians of the Whale Forest. "What's with them?!" he shouted and asked as he does not know as to why they attacked him and Haruki out of nowhere when both were just enjoying and wanted to go to the Whale Tree. "We didn't even do anything, but they attacked us!" he added, gritting his teeth in annoyance.   
  
"We were just wanted to go to that Tree that looks like a whale in the ocean!" Haruki said while grumbling and glaring at the two guardians.   
  
"That's because you-teia invaded the forest where you must not enter." Wanda sufficiently explained to them as she pierced her sword on the ground and licked Luffy and Haruki on their noses.   
  
"Oh! Wh-What are you doing?!" Luffy asked her. Luffy was genuinely shocked as to why Wanda just licked them out of nowhere while he was squatting on the ground.   
  
"Why did you lick us on our noses?!" Haruki shouted at Wanda took as she even took a step backward while using her finger to point at Wanda.   
  
Wanda smiled at them, leveling her face to Luffy and Haruki's face. "The Guardians eject invaders from this forest. That's their job." Wanda explained more.   
  
"So we weren't allowed to enter?" Luffy and Haruki asked at the same time. Haruki then squatted beside Luffy as both looked at each other because of how confused they are right now as both then shrugged their shoulders in defeat and looked at Wanda.   
  
Wanda turned her back away from them, looking into the thin air with a very serious expression plastered on her face. "No, you weren't." she replied to them. She then took a step forward and lifted her head towards the sky, looking at someone who is on the tree branch right now. "Guardians! We'll take the both of them out of here! Please forgive them!" Wanda shouted at him.   
  
A male feline mink turned his back away from Wanda and spoke with his commanding voice. "For Wanda's sake....Let's retreat, Roddy! BB! Everyone, retreat!" he shouted at his companions. Then BB and Roddy properly followed him and retreated. However, it was not only BB and Roddy because Haruki and Luffy gasped out of surprise when an unknown figures who are running with a very fast speed away from them, retreated just like what Pedro had instructed them to do, are spotted by Haruki and Luffy who are very surrpised with it. Haruki nor Luffy could not even sense them at all.  
  
"What?! Were we surrounded? I didn't sense them at all." Luffy said, looking at the thin air.   
  
"They were so fast! I could not even see them at all not sense their presence!" Haruki shouted in evident frustration as she gripped her hair and clenched her teeth.   
  
Wanda looked down on them. "Just be thankful this wasn't moonlit night." she said to the both of them.   
  
"Straw Hat! It's been a while! And H-Haruki!" Pedo greeted them as he still have not meet Haruki but wanted to meet her right now. Pedo and his three friends ran towards the both of them and then stopped in front. Luffy tilted his head while Haruki eagerly scanned at them. "Hey, Straw Hat, don't you remember us? We took care of you after the Paramount War! I'm shocked!" he asked him and then shouted in disbelief, knitting his expressive eyebrows together that Luffy could not even remembered them at all.  
  
Haruki properly looked at Luffy. "You know them, Luffy?" she asked him. Luffy's eyes then went wide, and a smile slowly crept on his face when he finally noticed and remembered correctly about them. They were the one who miraculously saved his life when he was about to undoubtedly die and helped him get towards the Amazon Lily.   
  
"Oh! You're the talking bear from Tra-guy's crew!" Luffy beamed at him as he correctly pointed at Pedo.   
  
"Tra-guy?!" Pedo whispered and glared fiercely at Luffy for saying that he is a talking bear from "Tra-guy's" crew, not knowing that Tra-guy and Trafalgar Law is only one person. "No, we work under Trafalgar Law! The Heart Pirates!" Bepo shouted fiercely at Luffy. Bepo is the navigator of the Heart Pirates and also one of the Guardians helpers.   
  
"That's what I said." Luffy said to them, smiling.   
  
Bepo brought his body closer to Luffy. "No, you didn't!"

"Well, we've been reading newspapers! There was a whole bunch of surprising news! We're allied, aren't we? Oh, and you even got a goddess in your crew!" Penguin said as he screamed in delight when he saw Haruki who was looking at him. While looking at Haruki, he could even see passionate hearts and stars surrounding her and especially a bright light that came out of nowhere, just like Bartolomeo when he always sees Luffy and the gang.   
  
"Is our captain here too?" Shachi politely asked, dying to meet his captain again.   
  
Haruki gave them a thumbs up while Luffy gave them an eye-closed smile as he was nodding his head, too. "Yeah, Tra-guy's here!" he answered Shachi.   
  
"And we are allied, too!" Haruki added while carefully wrapping her right arm around Luffy's shoulders, grinning slyly at them. Haruki then remembered that she and Luffy flee away from Zoro and the others as she does not know what will be Zoro's possible reaction once he will find Haruki. Thinking of that, a cold chill electrified Haruki's body.   
  
The four of them instantly raised their arms on the air, does not know who in the world is Tra-guy that Luffy and Haruki said to them. "You got it wrong again! Who is that?!" Bepo shouted at the both of them.   
  
"Tra-guy is Law." Haruki and Luffy properly explained to them, smiling widely at Bepo and his friends. Without Law, Bepo and the other members of the Heart Pirates are always reading the newspaper in hope of any news about their Captain, Law and let's say also the Straw Hat Crew. Newspaper is the only thing that will let them know and informed about what happened while their Captain is away.   
  
"Oh yeah? I didn't know that." Bepo muttered under his breath as his eyes turned brilliant stars when he noticed something. "So our captain, he's here! Yeah!" Bepo shouted as he raised his arms on the air more.   
  
"Captain, I can't wait to see you!"  
  
On the other side. Zoro and the others were already on the town, scanning the area with caution. Some parts of the town are not destroyed, but most of them are already destroyed as if someone did a number on this country without mercy. No presence of any Minks were even there as if the country is already abandoned. However, Zoro and Franky even noticed something that caught their interests. Zoro found a device that is used to torture someone while Franky saw a very massive claw marks that no ordinary animal could do. When Usopp noticed he even shouted on top of his lungs and his legs wobbled in fear. Not only Zoro and Franky, but Law caught something that might answer all of their questions in this country that is ruthlessly destroyed and reluctantly abandoned. It was a massive footprint of an animal, an elephant to be exact. Robin came towards them and reported that this country was ruined only one or two weeks ago.   
  
"T-Then Sanji and everyone else....." Usopp paused as he took a deep breathe with difficulty, remembering his friends. "...were involved in it?!" Usopp continued, sweating really hard as he then remembered what Wanda had told them about their friend's "corpse".   
  
"That's why no one's there." Luffy said as he was already standing beside Haruki and looking at Wanda, who still had her back turned away from there while crossing her arms. Wanda told Haruki and Luffy about what happened in this country and more.   
  
"This centuries-old country's name is Mokomo Dukedom. When I trace my memories back just half-month ago, I can see everyone's happy face. This country was ruined by....Jack!" Wanda explained as she, Carrot and Bepo gripped their hands tightly into fists, remembering bitterly and with regret as to what really happened into this country a month ago, a very bloody and destructive one.   
  
"Jack....." Haruki and Luffy whispered his name at the same time, curious of this man who ruined their country and all of their smiles. However, the ground started shaking uncontrollably that made all of them gasped in surprise because something is about to happen right now in this country.   
  
"What's going on?!" Luffy shouted, gritting his teeth.   
  
"There'll be a Rin-Ruption! Climb a tree!" someone shouted from the back, who is Bepo. Bepo and his friends were running away as they then slumped their body on a tree and gripped it tigthly because they still want to see an another day tomorrow.   
  
Wanda jumped towards the massive Crocodile as she looked at Luffy and Haruki who both are still confused with what's going to happen right now. "Get on Warney! I'll take you to the Rightflank! Your friends are there!" Wanda shouted at them.   
  
"Great! Sanji and the others are there!" Luffy exclaimed while grinning delightedly. Haruki smiled and now what Wanda had told them about their friends, there is nothing to worry about right now. However, Wanda looked away from them as Haruki and Luffy's smile faded away. "What's wrong?! They're all there, aren't they?!" Luffy asked Wanda, curiously and confused.   
  
"Did something happen to them?! Please tell us!" Haruki asked her, too as she wanted her to correctly answer their questions right now. Haruki could even kneel down on the ground and beg Wanda to tell them what happened to Nami and the others.

Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart were cautiously climbing the mighty tree as they absolutely knew how dangerous what's going to happen next. Luffy and Haruki jumped towards Warney, the crocodile as Wanda instructed the crocodile to go where. For a crocodile, Warney sure is fast in running. The ground was still shaking right now, and it still does not seem to stop.   
  
"Haruki, look!" Luffy called her while pointing something at their back as Haruki shifted her head because of curiosity and her mouth widened. "Wow! Cool! What is that?!" Luffy exclaimed admiringly, looking at it.   
  
"That is so awesome!" Haruki shouted in glee, looking at the massive rock boulder that looks like a beaker, a laboratory tool, on their point of view. However, that thing is the Elephant's trunk. It was beginning to slowly arise from the ground and Bepo shouted that it's the Rain-Ruption as it will happen right at this very moment. Intense water started to come from the elephant's trunk and it flying towards the country of Zou, like a tsunami.   
  
"Oh! It's flying towards us!" Luffy exclaimed, not tearing his eyes off from it.   
  
"This is just so cool! If I have a camera, I will take a picture of this what you called remarkable beauty of the nature!" Haruki exclaimed, as well, spreading her arms diagonally on the air. She then looked at Wanda. "Is that water from the ocean?" Haruki asked her as she was curious where the water came from. Before Wanda could answer Haruki's answer nor even nod, the water caught their tracks as Haruki and Luffy panicked with its scary power.   
  
"Here it comes!" both Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time, eyes were wide opened and snot appeared on their noses. Wanda told them hang on tight as the water passed from their heights, drowning them for a few seconds. It did not have any affect on Wanda and Carrot, but for Devil Fruit users, it is. Carrot was the first one to notice that Haruki and Luffy were already gone when Warney swam the water, after being in the water for a few seconds. Haruki and Luffy were on the water as it was pushing them to go forward in a pressurized and fast speed and was making both of their powers faded. However, Carrot and Wanda noticed where they were going because of their loud screams. Wanda leaves it to Carrot as Carrot immediately went into the rescue.   
  
She was climbing up the tree as she gripped tightly on a tree branch while she used her other hand to hold Luffy's hand but was failed because of the water pushing both devil fruit users. Then out of nowhere, a hungry shark appeared and was about to devour Haruki and Luffy as they started panicking because of it when Carrot saved the poor Haruki and Luffy by with a tremendous strength by carrying them. Carrot then slumped Luffy and Haruki's back on a tree.  
  
"Are you both okay, Straw Hat? Haruki?" she asked them, concerned.   
  
Haruki and Luffy lifted their head while Luffy's tongue was stuck out from his mouth, closing his right eye. "You saved us.....Thanks!" Luffy said while breathing heavily.   
  
"T-That was close.....I thought Luffy, and I will die at that moment!" Haruki added while gripping the area where her heart is located. Her heart was really beating super fast because of what happened a while ago. Carrot looked at them with a smile on her face while blushing a bit. That's a big applause for her to save both of them when they were in their chief weakness.   
  
Meanwhile, Kinemon and Kanjuro are still climbing up the elephant with Kanjuro's drawing again, this time a cat. Just like Ryunosuke, the cat or what Kanjuro called him, Nekozaemon are super tired in climbing up. However, cats are really good at climbing up the tree but they did not expect for a water to appear out of nowhere like a waterfall as it was overflowing from the top. If the water will reach Nekozaemon, he'll melt right away because he was made of a drawing. All of them with the talking monkey, fell again from the water as they will start again from the very top of their journey in climbing up until the top.   
  
"Oh, that was a hell of a rain!" Luffy said while looking at his side. Carrot was shaking her head, to dry her hair out.   
  
Haruki gathered her hair in her hands as she squeezes the excess amount of water as she then pouted. "It was breathtaking but it almost took our breathe away when we were on the water and this shark appeared, trying to eat us!" Haruki shouted while crossing her arms on her chest, still pouting her lips.   
  
"Rain-Ruptions aren't actually a type of rain." Wanda said, correcting Luffy. "Twice a day, Zunesha sprays water on itself. So that was a blast of seawater. The water passes through a filtration system at the center of the city to adducts and becomes the drinking water for the whole nation." Wanda explained it to them. They were on Warney's back as he was swimming on the water and was going somewhere.   
  
"Fish fall along with the seawater so we'd never run out of food." Carrot added, smiling widely at their backs.   
  
"Oh that explains why they were a shark, right? Man, I thought we were a goner!" Haruki said, hugging herself when she started thinking that she and Luffy are the shark foods as the shark will delightedly eat them because human flesh tastes good for them.   
  
Wanda nodded her head. "Rain-Ruptions provide us with a lot." Wanda added to her explanation and Luffy and Haruki nodded their head understandingly.   
  
"That was really close! Look, look! I still have goosebumps all over my body!" Haruki said, letting them see her arms. Haruki then squished both of her cheeks with the palm of her hands. "Zoro will mourn for my death, and he will be so sorrowful and miserable that I could not take it at all! I do not want to die in that state and in that reason of my death, and yours's too, Luffy!" Haruki added as she was biting her nails while looking at the thin air and could not think straight anymore. Wanda and Carrot can only listen to Haruki as they chuckled because of how interesting she is when it comes to thinking about stuffs. While Luffy laughed at Haruki as he tried to lighten up her mood by slapping her back, not patting nor soothing.   
  
"That's fine, Haruki!" Luffy told her, still slapping her back that Haruki could not even notice because of fear.   
  
At that time, Bepo was swinging from tree to another with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Straw Hat! Haruki!" Bepo shouted at them so that they could hear his voice.   
  
"Oh, the bear!" both Haruki and Luffy noticed him and even shouted at the same time, too.   
  
Bepo then stopped from swinging from different trees as he gripped the tree near them, hanging himself there. Haruki noticed that his friends were not with him, but all that matters is that if Bepo is unharmed and safe, then his friends are, too. In a satisfactory way, Bepo is smiling, so nothing bad happened during the Rain-Ruptions. "I can't leave this forest so can you tell our captain about us and bring him here?!" Bepo told them, wanting to meet Law again for many weeks or probably months because Law stayed in Punk Hazard for how many months.   
  
"Oh, you can't? Okay!" Luffy said, confused as to why Bepo can't leave the forest as he then smiled and nodded his head towards him.  
  
"You can leave it to us!" Haruki shouted at Bepo, showing her smirk and her thumbs up as one star appeared beside her wink.   
  
"I'm counting on the both of you!" Bepo shouted back at them, smiling.  
  
"Bepo was born from here but since he's a pirate, he's now under the care of Master Cat Viper, the boss of the forest." Carrot explained to them as she looked at Bepo first and then to Haruki and Luffy. Both Straw Hats looked at Carrot with a surprise face and are still smiling.   
  
Zoro and the others evacuated immediately as Usopp screamed loudly when he spotted a shark. They even had a conversation about where the water came from and how high the houses and buildings are. Not only that but reported to all of them that he spotted Haruki and Luffy, riding Warney's back at the edge of the town.   
  
"They are getting fooled and being taken to their lair...." Usopp reported as he used his binocular an then screamed when he saw that Carrot bit Luffy and Haruki. Seeing that scene, eh screamed loudly.   
  
"What is it, Usopp?!" Zoro shouted at him, wanting to know as to why he just screamed out of nowhere.  
  
Usopp looked down on him as he then went back towards Haruki and Luffy. "Luffy and Haruki's been eaten a little!" he shouted back at him.   
  
"Haruki?!" Zoro shouted.  
  
"What?! So they're really......" Franky trailed.  
  
As Robin continued Franky's sentence. "A cannibal tribe!" Robin said in a creepy expression. Hearing that, Usopp cried for more as he kneeled down on the ground and prayed for their lives. 

Back at Haruki and Luffy. Carrot keeps on biting Luffy as she could not resist herself. Haruki and Luffy keep on telling her not to bite them because it hurts. They were on the town, soaked in water but was slowly draining and absorbing the water. Haruki and Luffy noticed the device that is use for torturing people and Haruki covered her ears when she heard some screams of people. Luffy noticed that Wanda was crying silently, and Carrot was looking away as they remembered the day that she could not ever forget. The day someone tortured some high profiles in their country to get some information about something important to them, but they kept on telling them that they do not know what they are talking about.

Currently, they were still riding at Warney's back as he was walking on the forest, a different and unknown path for Haruki and Luffy. The sun was already setting out as their surroundings turned dark blue.

"Who were you talking about? You told us the name of the guy who attacked this country before." Luffy spoke.

Haruki placed her fingers on her chin, thinking deeply. "I think his name was Pack?....Luck? Uhh- I forgot." Haruki sighed in defeated.

Wanda chuckled at Haruki. "His name is Jack." Wanda said, correcting Haruki. "I saw his obituary in the newspaper a few days ago. It said, after he overran this country, he attacked four Navy ships that were transporting Doflamingo and sank two of them but they struck back." Wanda informed them as Haruki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! Was he there at Dressrosa?!" Luffy asked and Haruki waited for Wanda to answer Luffy's question.

Wanda then closed her eyes. "He attacked the ships with the Navy admiral and the former fleet admiral on board. He must have a screw loose. It said his death wasn't confirmed. I think he's still alive." Wanda told them on what was printed on the newspaper. Wanda exposed her eyes, creasing her forehead in anger. "We'll never forgive Jack!" she shouted, showing evident anger on her expression and voice.

The baby birds were chirping, waiting for their mother who is finding food for them to eat. Not only that but both Haruki and Luffy noticed that the water is gone, where in fact the moment they went inside this forest, the water was already drained.

"The ground is soft because it's the elephant's back, right?" Luffy asked, once again while looking at the soft ground that they called the elephant's skin.

"That's right." Carrot replied.

"It really is so soft, but why does tress grew from here? I'm confused!" Haruki said while looking at her back, at Carrot. Haruki was confused and curious at the same time as to why trees and grass grew from the elephant's back and once again, before some of them could answer her question, Wanda spoke in a hurry voice.

"We have to hurry! Let's take a shortcut! Don't get shaken off!" Wanda told Haruki and Luffy while looking at the sky. Then Warney immediately run in a very fast speed, forgetting that he is not a cheetah at all! Kidding aside, Haruki and Luffy raised one of their fist on the air as the other one gripped tightly on the shirt of whoever is in front on them, they were having fun with this.

"Wow! It's awesome! This wani(crocodile)!" Luffy beamed while looking at the crocodile. Warney is a hybrid of a crocodile and a boar, reason as to why he had teeth like a boar. He is a very loyal pet or friend of Wanda. Warney's body is unimaginably huge and his tail are being curled up at the end of his body and that short snot like a boar and those big fangs sticking out from Warney's mouth from both of his upper and lower jaw part. Warney's most dominant and gigantic fangs can be located at the corner sides of his mouth. Warney maybe a huge crocodile and very monstrous, but he is extremely friedna dn companionable and Warney will only attack those people who are wicked.

"Oh! Wani sounds good, Luffy! Good job!" Haruki beamed while laughing out loud.

"He's Warney!" Carrot instantly corrected Luffy, smiling at Luffy.

Haruki and Luffy were having the best time of their life while riding at Warney and even shouted that Zou is indeed full of fun and exciting and once they will meet up with everyone, they wanna explore Zou more. Haruki and Luffy, completely forgot about Zoro and the others as their attentions was on Zou. After all those running, Wanda instructed Warney to walk slowly in a foggy place that Haruki and Luffy were scanning the area.

"It's really foggy. Have we reached the abara(rib)?" Luffy asked while looking above.

"It's ubara(right flank)!" Carrot shouted at him and corrected. Haruki then slumped her back on Luffy as she was beginning to sleep because of how the fog wanted her to sleep. It was making Haruki relax as she was about to fall asleep when Luffy moved in his place because of excitement and Haruki just sit straight and crossed her arms, looking bored right now.

Luffy then stopped himself from moving when he remembered the people they should be with right now. "Will Zoro and the others be there too?" Luffy asked Wanda.

Haruki's eyes widened. "Oh my gee! I forgot Zoro and the others! I will really receive a lot of scolding from Zoro!" Haruki shouted, panicking when she remembered how Zoro hated that he is away from her. Haruki then hugged her body when shivers went down her spine, making her scared at Zoro's expressions and reactions to her. He'll beat her into a pulp.

"I think so. I gave them directions to our hidden fortress." Wanda informed them, not minding to turn her back and looked at them while answering the question.

"Shambles!" a very familiar voice spoke as Law and the others instantly appeared in front of Haruki and Luffy as Zoro, Law, and Robin were standing tall and safely landed. Zoro was glaring at Haruki with a deadly aura as Haruki's eyes and mouth immediately widened and she looked away from him, not wanting to look at Zoro, straight in his eyes. Usopp and Franky's face were face planted on the floor, did not require a safe land.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Luffy exclaimed while shaking Haruki's shoulders, happy that Zoro and the others are here with them. Zoro sent Haruki another direct and fierce glare, telling her to look at them and not looked away.

Haruki slowly turned her head to look at them, eyes in a blank look while she sweats started to form on her face. "Y-Yeah, yey!" Haruki cautiously raised her fist on the air in a slow manner and Zoro sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"I do not know what to with you anymore, Haruki!" Zoro scolded her and Haruki pouted, looking away.

"Hey, Luffy! Haruki! Where were you bitten?! Do you still have your limbs?!" Usopp bombarded them with questions as he squished his right cheeks on Zoro's left arm, hiding and concealing his self from Wanda and Carrot.

"It's you-teia guys." Wanda said, looking at them and then Luffy laughed behind Haruki's back.

Usopp in addition used his hands to typically control Zoro's left arm. "Hey, you Nami-dog girl right there! He's our captain! You wanna et them, don't you?! I won't let you do that, you predatory tramp!" Usopp shouted and was still hiding from Zoro and started panicking. He's really jumping into conclusions. Zoro placed his fingers on the handle of his swords, drawing them in case Wanda and Carrot will attack them. "If you don't give them back to us and our friends who came here first, you'll see these three swords fire up! Oni Girya!" Usopp said in his unusual voice, imitating Zoro's husky voice.

 _"Rya?!"_ Zoro shouted inside his head, sweatdropping at Usopp.

Wanda closed her eyes as Haruki wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist while she is hiding her body from Zoro. "I can't believe it. I think you have the wrong idea." Wanda said trying to tell them that they do not eat human flesh or something as she then opened her eyes while shaking her head.

"What!"

"But that's okay. We're here now. Look over here in the fog carefully...." Wanda told them, as Usopp turned his head towards the direction that Wanda was telling about. "There are guards and a gate to the fortress." Wanda added as the fog cleared that made the gate and some guards be in the obvious view. It was a white horse and lion, smirking and looking at them while the Gate was wrapped in banana leaves, hiding it.

"Wanda! Whoa re they-gara?" the white horse was the first one to speak, readying his sword.

The lion mink smirked at them, merely showing his fangs. "Are they the ones who invaded the Whale Forest?!" he asked. As Haruki was surprised as to how fast the news is.

Carrot and Wanda jumped from Warney as they made their way towards the mink guards. "They didn't mean any harm! The Welcoming Bell didn't ring by mistake and two of them got lost in the Whale Forest!" Wanda said and was tying to explain their situations and reasons to them as she held out her right hand. Haruki and Luffy is walking closely behind them, curious of them. Both guards squinted their eyes as they listened to her reasonable explanations. "Open the gate and let everybody know! That the Straw Hats are here!" Wanda added.

"What?! Is that who they-gara are?!" the lion shouted, looking shocked at the Straw Hats while sweating a bit.

Wanda raised her left hand on the air while lifting her head a bit on the air. "They're important guests! Prepare to welcome our great saviors' friends!" Wanda shouted again as Robin and the others were shocked at her words. The guards then opened up the gate as Haruki clung her arms around Zoro while giving him an innocent smile as Zoro cracked his finger at Haruki's forehead. Haruki and the others entered the fortress gate while scanning the surrounding with amazed eyes. They were minks greeting them with a smile on their faces as and the Straw Hats with Law were naturally surprised with them.

"Garchu!"

"Welcome, Straw Hats!"

Every Minks are greeting all of them with huge smiles on their faces while looking at Haruki and the others as they cheered loudly. They were somewhat happy that they are here right now and Usopp was the most surprised human being throughout history. While Law and Zoro were just furrowing their eyebrows and looked at the Mink tribe. As for Franky and Robin, they were surprised at first, but a pleasant smile was creeping on their faces.   
  
"Oh?! What the.....?! The atmosphere's quite upbeat!" Luffy exclaimed as his smile was so wide that it could reach the heaven.   
  
"They are welcoming us!" Haruki said while giving an eye-closed smile.   
  
Usopp opened his mouth wide, looking at the scene in disbelief. "This isn't what we heard about!" he shouted.   
  
Haruki looked at him. "You wanted an opposite of this, then? Like eating us?!" Haruki grumbled as she darted a glare at Usopp.  
  
"Not that one! I don't want that to happen!" Usopp shouted, panicking and Haruki rolled her eyes playfully while smirking at Usopp. Haruki really wanted to tease Usopp so bad, as it has been her body when she joined the crew. On the other hand, Zoro shook his head while flicking his finger once again at Haruki's forehead in which Haruki winced in pain while she stood away from Zoro, soothing the pain away.   
  
"Garchu!"  
  
"Garchu!" Luffy and Haruki exclaimed, raising their arms on the air while grinning widely at the Minks Tribe. Haruki totally forgot what Zoro had told them because the word "Garchu" was making both she and Luffy perk their interest. Luffy even asked what was the meaning of it towards Wanda and before Wanda could answer, Zoro spoke while crossing his arms.   
  
"I thought the people of your race hate humans." he said, looking at Wanda as he remembered what Kanjuro and Law had said from before.  
  
Wanda looked at him, knitting her eyebrows together. "Race, huh? That's probably what those who don't know other Minks think and get scared of."  
  
"Other Minks?" Zoro muttered.  
  
"To us, you-teia guys are just Monkey Minks who have less hair. You're the same Mink Tribe, just a different type." Wanda said, smirking at Zoro.   
  
"Oh, so we humans are Monkey Minks." Zoro said as he looked at Haruki's form, who is still with Luffy as they greeted the Minks.   
  
"That's right. We judge someone by their character, not by their race." Wanda carefully explained to him as Zoro nodded his head, understandingly. Law was just listening to their conversation as he did not speak.   
  
"Garchu!" Luffy shouted hysterically, waving his arms on the air as he and Haruki could not stop from greeting the Minks Tribe.   
  
Wanda made her way towards Haruki and Luffy as she wrapped her right arm on Haruki's shoulders as she draws his face closer to the both of them. "We take pride in the mink(hair) covering our bodies but you-teia guys have those beautiful...." she said while looking at Luffy and gently licked his left cheeks in which Luffy winced at Wanda's action, but he did not push her away because he respected her. ".....lesser mink coats and quite a lot of us admire it." Wanda added, this time licking Haruki on her lovely neck as Haruki's eyes widened in surprise because Wanda licks her on the neck, instead of her cheeks, like Luffy.  
  
Undoubtedly seeing that, Zoro added fuel to his fire and glared deadly at Wanda as he went towards them with heavy steps, eyes glowing red. "Do not lick Haruki on her neck! Or any parts of her body! I don't care if you are a woman!" he shouted at Wanda and then pulled Haruki on his body, protecting her from Wanda licking Haruki more. He even grabbed a handkerchief on his pocket and wiped the area where Wanda was licking with his furrowed eyebrows and clenched teeth in total anger. Wanda laughed at Zoro as she then smirked at him in which Zoro pierced his eyes through her soul and clenched his teeth more that created a sound.   
  
"Stop that, Zoro. It's fine." Haruki sighed heavily as she tenderly caressed Zoro's cheeks in both of her hands as Haruki then pinched him and gave him a soft smile. Zoro's fierce anger died down and as if nothing happened when he saw Haruki's radiant smile that will always beat his heart abnormally.   
  
"Lesser mink?" Franky muttered, does not know why the Minks Tribe called humans like that.  
  
Wanda looked at Franky. "That's what we call Minks with fewer hairs."  
  
"There they are!" Chopper shouted gleefully as he ran towards them with his cute pink cape.   
  
Nami was beside him, wearing a purple slit dress. "Oh, you're right!" Nami shouted, grinning when both of them spotted Haruki and the others.   
  
"Oh, look! That's Nami and Chopper! I'm glad that they're okay!" Usopp was the first one to notice as he pointed his finger on the direction where Nami and Chopper are running, as tears formed on his eyes and snot appeared on his nose. He was so happy that Nami and Chopper was here, and on top of that, safe and sound. They were even Minks stopping by at Nami as they rubbed their fur body to Nami, liking her lesser mink coat, like what Wanda explained to them.   
  
"I got caught! Let me through!" Nami said to them in a cheerful voice as she tried her best tog et away from them and go towards Luffy and the others beside its been a lot of days since the last time they all meet. "Alright! Garchu! Garchu!" Nami sighed hopelessly in defeat as Chopper successfully made his way towards them, leaving Nami with the Minks.   
  
"They're very friendly! That's so different from what I expected!" Usopp shouted, looking quite surprise with the active scene.   
  
Nami pushed the wold mink on her way as she runs towards them. "Luffy!"  
  
"Everybody!" Chopper shouted, crying in tears of boundless joy.   
  
"Oh, you guys! I'm so happy to see you again!" Luffy beamed, raising his fists on the air while grinning delightedly at them.   
  
"Nami! Chopper!" Usopp shouted as he is so glad that they are still alive. Robin chuckled at them while pushing her hair on her ears while Franky grinned at them. Zoro was just smirking, as Haruki made her way towards Nami and Chopper.   
  
"Everybody!" Nami shouted again as she hugged Luffy to death while Chopper went towards Usopp and hugged him, dearly missing his friend.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Chopper!" Usopp told him as he putted Chopper on the ground.   
  
As if on cue, Haruki instantly pushed Usopp out of the way that made him stumbled his back and winced in pain. Haruki then crouched down on the ground, spreading her arms on the air. "Chopper, honey! Come here in Haruki's arms and give me a hug!" Haruki exclaimed eagerly while smiling widely at Chopper and blushing a little. Chopper jumped on Haruki's eyes as he gently rubbed her face on her plump breast while crying passionately because he terribly missed and long to see them. Haruki hugged Chopper to death as she giggled wildly.   
  
"So Sanji, Brook and Momo are all fine, too!" Luffy shouted, happy that they are once again going to be complete after being away from days. Nami's smile faded away as Haruki and Zoro took notice of it as Nami hugged Luffy. Haruki looked at Zoro, still hugging Chopper as felt that something bad happened when they were away. Wanda even closed her eyes while lowering her head down.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Nami whispered as her body started shaking and Luffy perceived that as he looked Nami. Robin's smile even grow dimmed as she stared at Nami's shaking form. Franky creased his forehead as he was confused with Nami's actions right now and Law could only listen to them. "Sanji-kun is......." Nami cried on Luffy's arms and all the Straw Hat's eyes widened in the revelation and did not expect this to happen at all, no one absolutely expected.   
  
Kinemon and Kanjuro with the talking monkey are already at the precise bottom of the elephant's leg as they are back from the start after the Rain-Ruption pushes them down. Kinemon suggested to start again tomorrow as the sun is setting and it is most likely very dangerous to climb at night. So as an alternative, they went towards the ship and rested there because tomorrow morning is another day for them to start climbing up again.   
  
"Welcome!" the Mink Tribe shouted in delight as they even popped some party poopers to officially welcomed and began their banquet. They were inside a big hall and foods and booze where everywhere on the floor. Not only that but the Minks were surrounding the Straw Hats, excitingly. Haruki was beside Luffy, eating some huge grapes and meats that both decided to share it with each other. She clearly does not want to get near Zoro because his breath will smell like booze later.   
  
Currently, Zoro pried off the lion and rat minks faces away from him. He was literally irritated by their affections and closeness because they are distracting from drinking his booze. Zoro clearly does not like things like this, unless it's Haruki. Talk about being bias and showing favoritism towards Haruki.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, don't be mad, Zoro!" Luffy said to him, mouth full of foods. Luffy then wiped the side of his mouth and looked at Zoro. "Look how nice they are treating us! Your being rude!" Luffy added, creasing his forehead at him.   
  
Haruki rolled her eyes at Zoro. "Let them "garchu", you Zoro!" Haruki smirked at him while patting her tummy because she and Luffy just finished a massive plate of meats. And the minks near them placed them a huge plate of meats again while rubbing their faces on Haruki and Luffy, as both of them they did not mind them.  
  
The minks shouted at Zoro to let them play him as that was the last straw for Zoro to snap in anger. "I'm trying to drink!" he growled, fuming mad.   
  
Wanda walked towards them. "Please overlook these cultural differences. Minkship is a gesture of friendship." she explained.  
  
"So it's called "minkship", isn't it?" Robin asked as she caressed her right hand at the body of a cute mink while Chopper was sitting beside her.   
  
"Feels nice when they rub against you, right?" Chopper asked Robin, looking at the cure mink. Haruki shoved a huge a big strawberry on Luffy's mouth as Luffy munched the food in delight. Luffy was sitting on the panda's lap as the panda mink was biting Luffy's head. Haruki with Usopp and Carrot was sitting in a massive sheep as Haruki was so comfortable with her place and beside her are fruits, meat and drinks. She, Usopp and Carrot have the most fluffy and cozy mink, and Haruki could not ask for more.

Unlike Zoro, Franky was enjoyable and pleasant when minks wanted to play with him. The banquet foods are hippo, lizard, and more. Animals that do not have any fur because the Mink Tribes do not eat that. A very small and cute chipmunk climbed on Haruki's shoulders as she rubbed her cheeks onto Haruki's with a blush on her face. Bulkier minks were about to go towards Haruki and play with her when Zoro presented them a deadly glare that stopped them from their tracks and ran away from Haruki, and just went towards Usopp, instead.  
  
"Nooooooo!" a familiar voice shouted on top of his lungs as he ran towards the banquet hall, dust trailing closely behind him. The banquet music and sounds died down as they looked at the new-comer. There stood Brook who was breathing hard and the length of his pants on his right leg was torn, as if someone bites him down there. Brook then cried when he spotted Luffy and Haruki, as he immediately raised his hands on the air. "E-Everybody!" he shouted, happy to finally meet them back again.   
  
"Brook!" Haruki and the others shouted back at Brook when they spotted and sigted him.  
  
"What a relief! I read the news! I'm so glad that you're all well! Oh my, goddess! Haruki-san!" Brook shouted and was about to hugged Haruki when Zoro unsheathed his swords and draw it closer to brook's eyes. Brook's eyes widened as he started shaking. "Luffy-san!" Brook said, turning his body away from Haruki and instead he ran towards Luffy and wrapped his bony and fleshless arms on Luffy's waist.   
  
"What happened to you? You're all beat up!" Luffy said with his mouth full of foods, noticing that something happened to Brook.  
  
"I have no excuse for what happened with Sanji-san! I'm too ashamed to face you! Though I haven't a face." Brook said, lowering his head a bit to look at the floor. Brook does not want to look at Luffy straight in his eyes right now because of what happened in that specific day.   
  
"Oh?! Hey, aren't you with Momo?!" Usopp shouted and asked Brook about Momo. Not gonna lie, but Haruki clearly forgot about Momo as her eyes widened in surprise and looked at Brook, waiting for him to answer Usopp's question.   
  
"I-Is Momo alright, Brook?!" Haruki asked him, too. She was beginning to get worried about Momo because Haruki and the others still have not spotted Momo right now.   
  
Brook looked at them with wide mouth as he placed his finger on his lips.....err mouth, gesturing and telling them to shut their mouth and stop asking about Momo. "yes, he's alright, naturally. But it appears.....he doesn't really like the Minks." Brook explained while whispering so that none of the Minks could listen to him, as the Straw Hats looked at him, listening to whatever he is telling to them right now that concerned about Momo.  
  
"He doesn't like them? But they're so nice." Luffy said, still with his mouth full of food as he could not seem to control his self in eating a lot of food right now. Well, it's blessing. They should not turn their back against it and not accept it.   
  
"No. He's shut himself in a room and never leaves it. But, it's better this way." Brook explained while whispering towards Luffy. Luffy was confused and do not know what Brook is talking about. Not only him, but also the other Straw Hats who were in Dressrosa.   
  
"Why does Momo do not like them? They are so nice." Haruki said, eating her meat as she made her way towards Zoro because he gestured her to come near him because the food near them is already gone as Zoro nonetheless had a lot of food and he wanted to share it with Haruki. First thing first, Haruki placed her fingers on Zoro's chin as she slightly opened his mouth for her to smell whether his breath smells good or bad. "You smell good, Zoro!" Haruki giggled as she slumped her body on his lap and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and smelled his scent on his neck, burying her face more on his neck.   
  
"Don't smell my scent too much, Haruki. You'll get addicted." Zoro chuckled as he whispered to Haruki on her ear so that Haruki is the only who could hear him and wrapped one arm around Haruki's small waist as he used his other arm to drink the sweetened booze.   
  
"I'm already addicted by it, Zoro!" Haruki said, smirking at him as showed Zoro her perfect white smile and even bit Zoro's neck and Zoro winced in surprise and looked down Haruki who was giving him an innocent smile, telling him that she did not do anything because she is such a sweet and innocent girl. Zoro sighed heavily and kissed Haruki on her forehead. Haruki looked at the bite mark on Zoro's neck as she giggled hysterically while looking at it. Zoro raised his eyebrow at Haruki as he then shook his head while chugging down his sweetened booze.   
  
That's the reason as to why Haruki acted like this. Additionally, Zoro does not mind when the Minks were playing with him because he already has Haruki on his lap right now and Haruki was super sweet to him.   
  
Sweet? I beg to differ.  
  
Haruki just shoved a big piece of meat inside Zoro's mouth as Zoro almost choke with it. He sent Haruki a glare when she laughed at his reaction. Zoro smacked Haruki on the back of her head and Haruki caress the area where Zoro had smacked her. It was painful, and Haruki could nod her head at that. 5  
  
"I thought so.....Luffy-san, might I have a word with you?" Brook said, looking at Luffy with his inflated cute cheeks. Luffy and Brook then went away as they were going to talk about something. Brook then turned his head to look at them. "All newcomers to Zou, come along! You too, Zoro-san!" he said in his cheerful voice as Brook gritted his teeth when he looked at Zoro with that smug look on his face, as if he just won a lottery and Haruki is the grand and valuable prize.   
  
Then Brook, Luffy, Robin, Usopp and Franky gathered in a circle at the corner. They left a spot for Zoro and Haruki because Zoro was so chug down the sweetened drink down as Haruki wiped the excess on Zoro's lips with a handkerchief. The both stood of from their feeth as they slowly made their way towards the group. There is something that Brook must tell them so that other members of the Straw Hat could be aware of their surroundings.   
  
"Where is Kinemon-san right this moment?" Brook asked them, curious and confuse as to why Kinemon is not with that. However, it is somewhat good and bad that he is not here right now.  
  
Luffy crossed his arms as his cheeks were still inflated as he really stored some of the munched foods on his cheeks, not consuming it on his stomach as he is taking things slow with his foods. "He oughta be here soon." Luffy replied thoughtfully, creasing his forehead.   
  
"I see. That's perfect." Brook whispered earnestly. Zoro and Haruki had already reached the place as Zoro looked at Brook and Haruki at Usopp's grape juice. Haruki then shake her head and forced her attention on Brook. "You see, I actually want to ask a favor...." Brook said, pausing for a bit to look at his side with cautions because he does not want any of the Mink tribe to hear what he favors is he going to tell to them.   
  
"Out with it." Zoro told him as Haruki pinched his cheeks because he was so impatient.   
  
"Come a little closer." Brook whispered as he then crouched his back a little, the others following him and took a step forward, making the circle small than before. "Please refrain from using words like "samurai" or "Wano Country" around here." Brook informed all of them in his serious voice.   
  
"Why aren't we allowed to use "samurai" and "Wano Country" in here?" Haruki asked out of curiosity and did not even tone down her voice as all of them looked at her.   
  
"Haruki-san!" Brook whispered shout her name as Brook then looked at her. "You may offend or anger people, causing them to hate you." Brook nodded as Haruki nodded her head.  
  
"Offend?" Usopp muttered while looking at Brook.   
  
"Anger? Hate?" Franky draw his face closer to Brook.  
  
Luffy gritted his teeth while knitting his eyebrows. "Why's "samurai"....." Luffy said as Brook cut him off.   
  
"Well, this country was....." Brook did not finish his sentence because the door of the banquet hall was opened, revealing minks who are drooling of the sight of Brook as they had finally found him as Brook's mouth widened.   
  
"We found you! Baron Corpse!" the drooling mink said, as he and his friends were beginning to make their way towards Brook, who is now crying in hopeless tears. That was the reason as to why Brook was running away and breathing heavily because these drooling minks keeps on chewing on his bones, liking every bit of his body.   
  
"Corpse?!" Zoro shouted while looking at the new-comers. Though they do not sense any dangers about the minks. Usopp was just sipping his delicious juice while Haruki was looking at his fresh grape juice, when Usopp gasped when he and Zoro remembered the time when Wanda told them that they will fin the corpse of their friends in the right flank. "So when she said "corpse"....." Zoro trailed.   
  
"....she meant Brook?!" Usopp finished the sentence, as both were looking at the poor Brook who is still crying because they won't leave his bones alone.   
  
Wanda walked beside them, grinning at Brook. "It's a term of endearment." she explained as Haruki could only look brook in pity.   
  
"Man, what a confusing nickname." Zoro muttered under his breath.  
  
"I felt bad for Brook, though...." Haruki whispered as she looked at the minks which are walking closer to Brook to chew on his bones again after he ran away from them.   
  
"To be honest, I was surprised...." Wanda said, blushing red on her cheeks while looking and admiring Brook as she then licked the side of her lips. "I had no idea there was such a tempting race in this world!"  
  
"Stop it! Help! Stop chewing on me! Stop licking....!" Brook shouted in pain and hopelessness as the drooling minks are biting his bones already on any part of Brook's body. He was unexpectedly on the floor, crawling as he wanted someone to help him away from the minks.   
  
"We Dog Minks.....find bones irresistible!" Wanda added, sticking her tongue out and placed it on top of the side of her lips, blushing at Brook.   
  
"He's quite popular." Zoro whispered as Robin smiled as she putted her right hand on her right hip.   
  
Haruki closed her eyes. "Brook took their breathe away." Haruki whispered as Zoro linked his hand on Haruki as they went back to the area where they were just having some romantic and teasing moment but was stopped by Usopp as they were going to have a conversation right now, this time another topic.   
  
"Whatever." Usopp said, walking away from the scene as slumped his butt on the fluffy sheep and enjoyed his fresh grape juice. The others followed them as they went back to what they were doing before Brook told them to gather because he has something to say.   
  
Chopper asked Luffy as to what happened to Law because he was missing right now in this very own banquet. As Luffy answered his question that Law went to the forest, the "Bear" Forest and Robin corrected that Law went to see Bepo and his other companions from his Pirate crew, the Heart Pirates and he is right in the Whale Forest, following the Vivre Card of his friend.   
  
"Hey! Never mind that, what do we do about Sanji-kun?!" Nami asked when she went towards them. The others gasped at her sudden question as Haruki placed her fingers on her chin, thinking deeply as to what are they going to do with Sanji right now. Nami told them about what happened to Sanji when they were still at the gate.   
  
"You've got a letter from him, right? I'm sure he'll be fine." Zoro said, crossing his arms while closing his right eye as he then lifted his eyes to look at the frowning Nami when he was done speaking.   
  
"It's not like he was kidnapped....." Luffy trailed and just like Haruki, he placed his fingers on his chin.   
  
"Or forced......?" Haruki said, as it was more on like a question.   
  
Nami snapped at the three of them, smoke appeared from her ears. "I'm worried because it didn't look right!"  
  
"Sorry! There was nothing we could do." Chpper said in a said voice as he bowed down on the floor, to sincerely apologize to all of them because they failed to keep Sanji with them. Haruki's eyes softened as she grabbed Chopper from the floor as she sat on the fluffy sheep mink in between Zoro and Luffy. Haruki carefully placed Chopper on her lap as she soothed Chopper.   
  
"T-There's no need to cry!" Usopp told Chopper as he gestured him with his hand to stop Chopper from bowing and crying.   
  
"Well guys, it's just......we're still confused. We barely even understand what went on." Franky spoke while eating a banana.  
  
"He's right! The last time we talked, you guys were up against Big Mom's ship! And when we finally made it to Zou......we found talking animals on the back of an elephant and a city in ruins! We thought the Mink Tribe was our enemy, then for some reason they welcome us like royalty! They even told us we're savior's friends!" Usopp shouted and Haruki tilted her head because she does not know about Big Mom's ship attacking Sanji's group back when they were still at Dresrossa. Zoro even forgot to tell her nor Haruki forgot to ask them about it.   
  
Haruki nodded her head as she patted Chopper's front body. "And fought with two Guardians because we trespassed the Wail Forest." Haruki said and Zoro shook his head and grumbled in mild annoyance when she mentioned the word "fight".   
  
Robin chuckled at Haruki. "It's Whale Forest, Haruki." she corrected her as Robin then looked at Nami with a very serious look on her face. "Start from the beginning, Nami. What has happened to you in the eleven days since you left Dressrosa?"   
  
Nami looked down on the floor. "Yeah, I guess I've been a little distraught. Alright, then. I'll tell you everything." Nami told them.   
  
"Oh, I give up! Do whatever you want with me!" Brook shouted with no chance of success right now as the Dog Minks are still chewing and licking his body.   
  
"What we encountered that day off the coast of Dressrosa was.....the Big Mom Pirates' enormous singing ship!" Nami said, starting her story as to what happened at the very beginning before they went here in Zou. 


	40. 38-Rulers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

At Thousand Sunny, Sanji and the others were aggressively attacked by Big Mom's ship as they wanted and demanded them to hand over Caesar and Caesar clearly does not want to go with them because he smuggled Big Mom's money with something, reason as to why they are chasing after Caesar right now. Pekoms and Tamago were the one leading the ship as they were personally assigned by Big Mom to capture Caesar and direclt send send him to Big Mom. Not only him but also Capone "Gang" Bege, one of the Worst Generation.

"It seems like they joined Big Mom's crew. They were after Caesar, but he was terrified of being caught by them. Frankly speaking, we had no chance of making a getaway. But if we didn't do anything, we would be sunk before long." Nami said as other minks were near them, listening to Nami's story.

"Okay, so that's what happened when I was away from Luffy because I was looking for a way out of the Colosseum, but who is Cesar?" Haruki said, tilting her head. Zoro and the others looked at Haruki as they had already expected this coming from her, not anymore surprise.

"It's pointless if we're going to tell you who that is." Nami said as she continued her story. This time Nami told them that Brook took care in once attack of the countless cannons that was aimed directly at them and froze them. Chopper transferred into his monster point as Sanji kicked savagely Caesar towards Chopper, who caught him on his right hand. Chopper then stretched Caesar with his hands as the frozen cannons landed on Caesar's gas body and Caesar was shouting at Chopper to stop using him and let him go. 

Chopper then formed Caesar's body into ball as he projected it towards Sanji, leaving it to him. Sanji then jumped on the air, directly at Caesar's ball shaped gas body. Sanji forced his legs on Caesar's body as fire appeared on his legs as the ball was no longer frozen and was replaced with fire. The cannons were like comets from the galaxy, developing their way towards Big Mom's ship and hit and affected the side of their starboard.

Caesar screamed for help when he was about to fall from the ocean as Sanji helped him and brought him back on Sunny. It was Nami's turn as she twirled her staff and black smoke appeared on the sky, like what Nami had done to Caesar back at Punk Hazard when he was about to escape with Baby 5 and Buffalo. Rain started to appear from the sky as she took the help and sailed away from Big Mom. Chopper and Caesar laid down on the floor, breathing heavily.

Haruki, Luffy and Usopp clapped their hands as they were so impressed with them. Not only them, but some Mink near them who were also listening to her story, clapped their hands. Robin smiled at Nami, as the adorable lesser mink from before were back on Robin's lap. Franky formed an oval shaped with his lips as Nami and the others caught his breathe away as to how awesome they were in fleeing from Big Mom's ship.

"You all did pretty good!" Luffy exclaimed, clapping his hands on top of his head.

"So awesome and strong!" Haruki shouted, whistling but she failed afterwards as she just clapped her hands. Zoro crossed his arms while smirking and was filled with unbounded astonishment as to what they did back there.

Chopper jumped from Haruki's lap as he spread his arms diagonally while blushing widely. "I'm not embarrassed, you jerks!" Chopper said, happy with their compliments while shaking his body from side to side, not in his usual dance when he is embarrassed. Not only Chopper, but Nami was blushing and smiling at them, too.

"Oh, that was a white-knuckler!" Usopp smiled with his eyes closed while clapping his hands.

"That was super!" Franky shouted as he created a star with his fist, doing the "super" pose of him.

"Great job." Robin said to her, smiling widely at Nami. Like a mother, Robin was so proud of them.

Nami rubbed the back of her neck with her red-faced. "Oh, stop! Well, I guess it was kind of a big deal...." Nami said to them, embarrassed by their genuine compliments. Chopper went towards Haruki to sit on her lap again because he was so comfortable at their as Haruki even helped him in bringing him on her lap. Haruki wrapped her right arm on Chopper's waist as her other arm, was clinging onto Zoro's right arm and leaned down her head onto Zoro's shoulders. Zoro immediately wrapped his right arm on Haruki's waist, tightening it around there as he passionately kissed Haruki on top her head. The thing about Zoro is that; Chopper is the only one who he allowed and will not get angry to touch with Haruki as he does not know as to why.

Robin's smile faded away as it was instantly replaced with a serious one. "And how many days did it take to reach Zou from there?" Robin asked, once again.

"We arrived here the next day. Seems like Zou was close by at the time." Nami said as the blush disappeared from her face.

Chopper straightened his arms. "That was ten days ago." Chopper added and Haruki smiled tenderly down at him.

"What?! It took us one week to get here!" Haruki said, pouting her lips. Her eyes then turned into a cheering one when she remembered Bartolomeo and his crew. "I'm just voicing out, and I'm not mad or complaining because we get to sail with Cow man and his crew! They were so funny and entertaining!" Haruki laughed when she again remembered but this time about Bartolomeo and his crew's jokes.

"Judging from what I saw, the oldest sign of destruction in the city at the center of Zou was.....just over two weeks ago." Robin said, telling them what her thoughts are from the ruined country of Zou as Wanda's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh! Barga told Luffy and me about it!" Haruki said while looking at Wanda who sweatdropped at what Haruki had just called her, but she just shakes it off because judging also from what Nami had told Haruki that it is pointless to tell her who Caesar is, because she called him Vegetables, Wanda thought that Haruki is bad at remembering names.

"That's right. Ten days ago, most of our country was already destroyed. But on that day, Nami and the others arrived here. We could only describe it as a miracle! If not for their courage and Chopper's medical expertise, everyone in the Mokomo Dukedom would've died...." Wanda informed all of them, looking at the floor as she tried her best not to cry again. Aside from Wanda, the other minks were also sad as to what happened to their country. As Usopp and Franky gasped in considerable surprise while Haruki, Zoro and Luffy furrowed their eyebrows, mad at whoever did to their loving country.

"I know it's just happened, and the pain's still fresh, so it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it, but...." Franky looked at Wanda with a sad expression. 

Wanda looked at Franky first as she then looked at the other Straw Hats. "No, I'll tell you everything. You-teia have the right to know all about what happened."

"Hey! Everybody!" Wanda was about to tell to the Straw Hats everything when someone came in to the picture and shouted, calling their attentions because he has something to say that is very important for all of them to know. All of them looked at the sloth, who was properly hanging upside down on the door while breathing hard. He inhaled a lot of air first, before speaking. "T-The Duke is....." he trailed as Wanda's eyes widened as she ran in front of the sloth and looked at him.

"What happened?!" she asked, worried about their Duke's key health.

"The Duke is awake!" the sloth mink informed all of them while smiling widely at all of them. Wanda and the others gasped in pleasant surprise as they all cried in tears when they heard that news they wanted to hear from the very beginning.

"That's great!" Chopper smiled.

Wanda covered her mouth as tears started to form from her eyes. "Duke.....You're alright......" she said, muttering under her breathe as she was having a hard time speaking because of how shaky her voice is.

"Wanda!" Nami called her name as Wanda turned her head to look at Nami. Nami ran towards Wanda and putted her hands on Wanda's shoulders while giving an eye-closed smile at her. "That's great, Wanda!" Nami told her as Wanda nodded her head and smiled at Haruki.

Chopper hugged Haruki first as he then grabbed his bag and ran towards the direction or the room where the Duke is resting right now. "Okay! I'll go to have a look at him! Miyagi! Tristan!" Chopper said as he called his assistant for treating the Duke's visible wounds. They were assisting him back when he was treating all the Mink who needed some medical help as Tristan and Miyagi stayed with him until now.

"Oh, wait for me!" Miyagi, a small goat mink but still taller than Chopper, shouted as he went towards Chopper, carrying his bag. "Okay, okay! Let me goat it and learn from you!" Miyagi said when he finally caught Chopper.

"Dr. Miyagi! You're hopping too much!" Tristan, a chipmunk Mink but was also taller than Chopper ran towards them, and just like Chopper and Miyagi, she was carrying a bag, too. Haruki squealed in delight as she really find Chopper so cute.

"Wanda! Duke Inuarashi said he'd like to see the saviors!" the sloth mink added, looking at Wanda and smiling at the Straw Hats, they called and addressed as "saviors" of Minks Tribe.

Wanda smiled gently at him. "Okay, I'll be right there!" she told him as Wanda confronted Luffy and the others, not tearing her smile off from her face because of the news that their Duke is already awake, after being a coma for days. "Will you-teia all come with me?" Wanda asked them.

"Sure!" Haruki exclaimed delightedly and gave Wanda a huge thumbs up.

"Yeah but who's Inuarashi?" Luffy asked, curious as to who Inuarashi is.

"He's a duke of the Mokomo Dukedom. Basically, he's a ruler of this country! He's been in a coma ever since the city was decimated. Both him and the other ruler." Wanda explained to them, seriousness lacing her voice.

"Other?" Franky muttered.

Wanda nodded her head. "Yes, this country has two rulers! King of the Day, Duke Inuarashi! King of the Night, Master Nekomamushi! The country of Zou is protected by those rulers!" Wanda explained, trying to inform all of them and the Straw Hats are nothing but listening to her. 

Wanda leads the Straw Hats towards the room where Duke Inuarashi is. Usopp's mouth was wide opened as he looked at their surroundings, amazed with their historic and unique architectures. They were walking down on the shortest passage way for them to reach the Duke's place in no time. Haruki indeed brought a fresh grape juice with her as she wanted to partake of it while meeting the Duke.

"Going through this passage is the shortest way to get to Duke-sama's sanatorium." Wanda said, escorting them the path.

Robin looked up on the ceiling. "That's curious. Do those fruits emit light?" she asked Wanda, curious as the answer.

"That's right. They light up the darkness of the night." Wanda replied and smiled. They were a lot of fruit that can emit light on the ceilings as it brought dazzling light to the path they are walking in.

"Oh, that's interesting!" Usopp beamed, interested with it as Haruki nodded her head while sipping her juice casually.

"There are other things in the fortress that......" Wanda paused as she looked at them when she noticed something...or someone.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked her as the Straw Hats stopped from walking, but it did not stop Haruki from drinking her juice that Zoro sweatdropped.

"One of you is missing." Wanda pointed out as they examined one another and confirmed that their Captain is missing, this time without Haruki. Zoro could finally rest in peace.

"What!?"

"Boy! Where did Luffy go?!" Nami said, furrowing her eyebrows at Luffy's behavior when he is missing at a crucial time. Wherever Luffy is, he must have something in his mind that captured his interest. Nami then looked at Haruki, who was looking at her while sipping her juice. "I'm quite surprise that you did not go along with Luffy's life threatening ways of acting without even considering our feelings." Nami said, crying a bit.

"Hmm?" Haruki hummed while tilting her head a bit, not letting go of the straw because of how sweet and refreshing the grape juice is. Nami did not reply to Haruki anymore as she just smiled at her.

At that point in time, Usopp growled fiercely in annoyance as he went near the window. "What are you doing, Luffy?!" Usopp shouted when he spotted Luffy, outside the window.

"Look at these grapes! They're growing everywhere! I can drink as much as I like!" Luffy exclaimed as he draws his straw closer to the grapes in his hand. Luffy was clinging on a huge grape as he is preparing himself to drink last straw of the juice of the grapes tonight. "Come join me! It's very sweet! Ruki, come here! Let's drink together!" Luffy said to the as he had pierced his straw on the grapes and drank from it.

Haruki's mouth widened because of the fact that she finished her juice already when she was about to look at the place where Usopp was looking at as Haruki then stared at the huge grapes with awe. Haruki wanted another set of massive fresh grape juice right now, but she can't because out of nowhere, Zoro gave Haruki another grape for her to drink without going towards Luffy and climb on it. Zoro prepared the grapes for Haruki in case scenarios like this might occur. 

"It's really delicious and sweet! I can drink this all day!" Haruki exclaimed while blushing at the sweet taste of the grape juice as Zoro caressed her head, satisfied with his self because Haruki did not engage her way on Luffy and play along with his tactics.

"Are you gonna drink more?! I'm already full! Come back here now! Behave right now like Haruki here! Although I'm quite surprised too!" Usopp shouted while scolding at Luffy.

Luffy hung himself upside down while fastening his eyes with his grinning and satisfied smile. "Okay!" he shouted back as he was having fun hanging upside down on the luscious grapes, not even afraid if he is going to fall from there.

"See! I knew that'd happen!" Usopp pointed at while glaring at Luffy.

Luffy then went back inside through the window. "Oh man, that was good! I like this place!" Luffy beamed as he putted his hands on the side of his hips while grinning broadly, happy that he got to drink free from the grape like he is the cat that got the cream.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Wanda spoke, smiling at Luffy. "Although we don't usually use this place. The capital of the Mokomo Dukedom was......Kurau City which you-teia people saw. Vibrant and bustling. That's what it was like in Kurau City." Wanda said, telling them what exactly happened before Jack destroyed and ravaged their country.

It was as usual, the happy, blissful and radiant day in Mokomo Dukedom. Local people on the streets were so busy and they were walking with a huge smile on their faces and even the vendors gave the Minks who passed by their stall and those who bought from their stall. They were all friendly with one another as they all are one big happy family. Some were fighting and teasing one another, but at the end they will be fine and got along pretty well.

"Kurau City was peaceful and relaxed. People were leading normal lives. They were talking with their friends, loving their families, and enjoying the blessings of nature. But it happened half a month ago." Wanda said, furrowing her eyebrows when the unexpected and destructive day happened.

"What in the world happened?" Usopp asked her, sweating a bit from his face.

"By the time we got here, the city was completely destroyed. As if a storm had swept through." Robin spoke when she was carefully observing the ruined houses and buildings of Dukedom.

Wanda took a step closer as she then stopped, not minding to turn her back and confronted them. "It was 17 days ago to be exact. Yes, the first time in a month and a half since Bepo and the others arrived, the visitor's bell rang all over the Mokomo Dukedom. But that was....the seldom-heard Raiding Bell!" Wanda said as she looked at the ground.

The Monkey, who was the looked at the Gate was the one who rung the bell, as someone invaded their country with wicked and evil plans. He was so scared about what's going to happen at that day as he keeps on ringing the bell, wanting the Minks to know that some pirates are forcing their way towards their Kingdom. It was also one of the reasons why the gate was destroyed on the ground because they forced their way in. Mink guards were being attentive as they attacked the potential intruders but failed at the end. 

The Minks of the Mokomo Kingdom heard the Raiding Bell that it rarely bells. Some Minks went inside their house as they profited from it to hide theirselves while some where on the streets, worried about what's going to happen at their country. A massive mammoth was establishing its way towards the city with heavy steps, as his subordinates lead him the way as they cut and wantonly destroyed the tress that were blocking their way. 

"Cutting up the forest along the way, the enemy invaded our peaceful city. Feeling such unusual movement, Zunesha roared!" Wanda added and furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
"Who were they?! What did they want?!" Usopp asked here.   
  
"If our vicious enemies want something that we don't have, how can we give it to them?" Wanda said, bitterness lacing through her voice. Minks were running away from the invaders who were drawing their weapons at them and was also having some fun. They spotted a unusually monstrous mammoth with armors on his body, a prehistoric animal that already extinct in today's time. This mammoth was looking at them, screaming dominant that he will crush those people who blocks his path with his massive foot. Minks were shocked as to why a mammoth is here in their country, wrecking it. 

The Mammoth, named Jack demanded them to give the warrior from the Land of Wana, named Raizo in which the Minks did not anything about him. Jack the Drought is the infamous Yonko, Kaido's right-hand man and one of the three henchmen who are called "Disasters", and the Captain of the Mammoth.   
  
"Raizo?" Usopp said as he took a step forward.   
  
Haruki tilted her head on the right side while sipping her grape juice. "Farvo?" she muttered under her breath. Haruki tried to remember where, and who did she heard that from. However, at the end, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Wanda, wanting to listen more of her tragic story.   
  
"Is that what your enemies wanted and you people didn't have?" Zoro said, furrowing his eyebrows while watching Wanda's back. The Straw Hats attentions were all on Wanda, as they waited for her to answer the questions and narrate them again. Wanda nodded her head faintly.   
  
When Jack heard that they do not know someone named is Raizo and that made Jack and his companions mad. Jack destroyed the building near him with his massive and heavy trunks, making the Minks screamed while his companions were laughing at the scene, enjoying every bit of it.   
  
"M-Mammoth?!" Haruki and Luffy gasped as it perked their interest. Haruki have not seen any mammoth in her life because she read a book of animals back at her days with the Whitebeard Pirates when she was in her youthful days and learned that Mammoth are extinct animals already. Though she was shocked right now with Jack being a mammoth. Haruki then thought that he ate a veryr are type of devil fruit.   
  
Luffy looked at Usopp, grinning broadly from ear to ear. "Hey, Usopp! She said it was a mammoth!"   
  
"I wanna see this mammoth!" Haruki exclaimed as she handed her juice towards Zoro for him to hold it for Haruki as Haruki wrapped her arms around Luffy and Usopp's shoulders while smirking while thinking of something fun and amazing yet life-threatening.   
  
"What?! Is that was you find most interesting?! She mentioned the Four Emperors!" Usopp said looking at Luffy as his head shifted towards Haruki and the ultimate expressions of his eyes turned blank. "I don't like the way you are smirking right now, Haruki. I felt something very dangerous just by looking at your face." Usopp said while looking blankly at Haruki.  
  
"What?! She mentioned one of them?!" Haruki said, smiling as she thinks that it was Shanks.   
  
"Yes! How could you not hear it!" Usopp snapped as Haruki and Luffy laughed at him as Usopp could not calm his self down just by looking at Haruki and Luffy, who are already thinking of something extraordinary.   
  
"So it was Kaido's subordinates who attacked this country." Robin spoke as she was listening attentively to Wanda's story, not like Haruki there.   
  
"That's right." The Minks keeps on telling them they do not know anything about Raizo as Jack keeps on intentionally destroying the buildings and the "Fearless" are attacking the Minks, who they thought are weak. A small Mink was fighting them as her Mother came in to the scene and attacked them again with their power and strength. They were fighting for their country and would not just let them do what pleases them. And because of those Mother and Son's actions towards the enemies, the Minks started attacking them with this lightning and incredible strength because young or old, they are no weaklings in their country because all of them are born to be gifted fighters and would always protected one another, and as well as their country. Jack steadfastly refused to talk towards them because the only thing that we demanded right now is for the Minks to hand over Raizo or else they'll fight the Minks and destroyed their country. "They didn't listen to us at all, and the fight began. The peaceful Kurau City was...... instantly turned into a battle field." Wanda added.   
  
"So that's why everybody moved to the Rightflank Fortress here." Robin said when she caught up with Wanda's story.   
  
"That's right. Those who could walk helped those who couldn't and carried them here." Wanda continued as she began walking towards the Duke's private sanatorium where he has been resting there for days as the Straw Hats following Wanda again.   
  
"Hey. So in the end, you don't know why that Jack guy was looking for the samurai, do you?" Usopp said as he tilted his head while thinking of something as to why Jack demanded to hand them the warrior or ninja from the Land of Wano, named Raizo.   
  
Haruki crossed her arms. "Who's Yuck?" she said as she was puzzled and confused with lot of names right now and could not even cope up with them. The Straw Hats did not even dare to look at Haruki as they keeps on walking, not minding to tell Haruki who she called "Yuck" is. Even Luffy and Zoro. Haruki's definitely hopeless when it comes to names and how many times they will tell Haruki, in the end, she'll just forget about it.  
  
"No. We also don't know how they-teia got to this island or what made them think that the samurai was here." Wanda said, not minding to look at them as she then lead them towards the bridge that is connecting to another room.   
  
Luffy looked at Usopp while grinning. "I bet the mammoth was so big!" Luffy exclaimed, excited in meeting the mammoth.  
  
"Oh, oh! Me too! I cannot wait for that!" Haruki exclaimed as well as she spread her arms on the air while grinning widely, looking up.   
  
"Don't get excited! Now isn't the time for that!" Usopp whispered scolded them as he gestured Haruki and Luffy with the use of his index finger to shush their mouth and never talk more about the mammoth and his companions as they really brought incredible disaster to their country.   
  
Haruki stopped from walking as she looked down on her foot and then on her sides. She the smirked while looking at Usopp as Haruki then sway her body to rock the suspension bridge.   
  
"Oh, it's a suspension bridge!" Luffy beamed as he gripped the guardrail of the bridge as Luffy helped Haruki and jumped from the bridge, making Usopp scared and panicked.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! Haruki! What are you two doing?! Hey! Stop!" Usopp shouted and scolded the two troublemakers as he tried his best to balance himself on the suspension bridge. Wanda, Nami and Robin immediately gripped the guardrail as they do not wish to fall from the ground. Zoro and Franky were balancing and steadying their body as Zoro gave Haruki a direct and fierce glare, who had her back turned away from him. Both Luffy and Haruki were having so much fun it as they wanted to play here with their crew members.   
  
"We're gonna fall! We're gonna fall!" Brook shouted as he tried his best to tighten his grip on the guardrail. However, seeing their screams and shouts, Haruki and Luffy tried shaking and swaying the suspension bridge more as it boosts their complex schemes in playing with them.   
  
Usopp tried stopping Haruki and Luffy as he gripped his hands towards their air, trying his best to stop them from shaking the bridge and unhooked their hands from the guardrail. "Hey, stop, you two idiots! Get yours hands off of it!" he scolded them, gritting his teeth that created a sound because of how annoyed he is because of their doings. Haruki and Luffy the stopped when they already had fun with it as Usopp slumped his front body on the guardrail, hands hanging on the air.   
  
"Oh, that was fun!" Luffy beamed, smiling because of how satisfied he is with their doings when the Straw Hats appeared near them as they pierced their eyes towards the both of them.  
  
"No, it wasn't!" they all shouted at the both of them. Robin was even mad, not liking what they did to them a few seconds ago.   
  
"I know right?! I want more!" Haruki shouted gleefully while raising her fist on the air as Zoro smacked the back of her head and Haruki immediately caressed the specific spot while pouting.   
  
"No more!" all of them shouted again, this time glaring fiercely the hell out of Haruki.  
  
Wanda sighed heavily but was not even angry at Haruki and Luffy as she even smiled at the them a bit. "Let's keep going. We'll get to Duke-sama's sanatorium soon." was all she said as her smile faded when the Straw Hats looked at her. Wanda then leads them back on the correct path as Haruki and Luffy no longer played with them and just continue walking. Zoro was even dragging Haruki on the back of her collar as Haruki crossed her arms on her chest, bored.   
  
"By listening to Wanda's story, you know why I said "samurai" and "Land of Wano" are taboo now, don't you?" Brook whispered as he referred his words towards Franky who was looking at him while both were walking thoughtfully side by side with each other. 

"That's right." Franky whispered back, nodding his head a bit.   
  
"What a bad people!" Robin spoke, referring to Jack and his companions.   
  
Haruki grumbled in annoyance. "Zoro's bad, too! And I can walk you know!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs as she tried her best to get off from Zoro's grasp and does not want him to drag her like luggage.   
  
"Then, behave! You're so chaotic, Haruki! I've already had enough with your plays!" Zoro shouted back at Haruki, scolding her as he had already ungripped his hands from Haruki's collar. He was really glaring at Haruki while she just playfully rolled her eyes and flipped her hair dramatically as she passed by Zoro as she then flipped her hair that Zoro's face got hit with her hair, not even looking straight into his eyes. "Haruki! I'll get back to you later!" Zoro shouted again, glaring at Haruki's back as she smirked, feeling grateful with her plan in getting away from Zoro and his scolding.  
  
"So if you use those words, you'll anger them and make them hate you." Brook whispered, looking into the thin air. Brook does not want Wanda or any other Minks to hear what he is going to say because it might trigger them.   
  
"So, anyway....." Luffy trailed while placing his hands at the back of his heck and Haruki wrapped her right arm on his shoulders as she placed her left hand on her left hips. "The ninja Kinemon was talking about isn't here! What a letdown!" Luffy voiced out as Haruki nodded her head.  
  
"I wanted to see the ninja, especially his weapons! I could not believe that those two samurai are telling us lies!" Haruki said and her excitement in meeting a ninja here died down and an experience to finally meet and encounter a ninja disappeared like a bubble.   
  
All of the Straw Hat's who are with the duo had their mouth and eyes widened in shocked as they stared at Luffy and Haruki in disbelief. They were cursing Haruki and Luffy inside their head as they spoke about the topic that they are prohibited and forbidden in talking about it or else they'll trigger the Minks and attack them instead.   
  
Wanda's ear twitched as she looked at the both of them. "What? Ninja?" she asked and wanted to know if she heard them right about what Haruki and Luffy said. Usopp, Nami and Brook stopped from breathing and their stomach churned as they looked at Haruki and Luffy, who does not know how to keep their mouth shut.   
  
"Bone Bone Chop!" Brook shouted out of nowhere and Wanda was about to say something again when Brook chopped Luffy's head while Nami punched the back of Haruki's head and afterwards, all over her faces. As the three of them- Nami, Usopp and Brook continue to punch the hell out of the two. Zoro tried to pry Nami away from Haruki, not minding Luffy when Nami punched him on his face as well. Luffy and Haruki could only scream as they keep on punching the both of them without mercy. "Chop! Chop! Chop!" Brook chanted, glaring at Luffy.   
  
"By "ninja" you both mean a warrior from the Land of Wano? You-teia, do you know something?" Wanda asked, looking down at Haruki and Luffy, no sign of getting triggered and madness.   
  
Nami looked at her while forcing her smile, sweating. "We're just teaching them a lesson about minkship! So never mind!" Nami told assuring Wanda that both did not mention about Ninja and stuff while punching Haruki and Luffy with a heavy fist.  
  
"Nami stop that!" Zoro growled at her as he tried to grab Haruki from Nami, not minding the punches he got from Nami.   
  
"Shut up!" Nami snapped at him.   
  
"Garchu! Garchu! Garchu!" Usopp repeatedly said as he punched Luffy with a snot on his nose.  
  
"But I'm sure I heard him say "ninja" just now." Wanda said.   
  
Brook looked at her with a ecstatic face, but deep inside he was extremely nervous. "No, no, he definitely didn't say such a thing!" Brook beamed at Wanda, raising his hands and levelled it on his shoulders. Brook then looked at the side as he wanted to alter Haruki and Luffy's "ninja" and he with Nami and Usopp wanted to get out from this situation. "Oh, Kanja (patient)! He was aking how the patient is doing!" Brook shouted, as Nami and Usopp clapped their hands inside their brain.   
  
"The patient?" Wanda whispered into the thin air and when she grasps everything mentally, her face lit up with delight. "Oh, I heard him wrong! You-teia people are kind! You care about our Duke-sama so much!" she said, smiling.   
  
"Of course, we do!" Brook said as all of them were smiling widely and forcing it. Poor Haruki and Luffy. And because of Zoro wanting Nami to stop from punching Haruki, he received punches as well.   
  
"Ni.....Ni....." Haruki and Luffy were about to correct Wanda that it is not Kanja (patient) but a ninja when they were having a hard time speaking because of how they thoroughly beat them into a pulp.   
  
"Garchu!" Nami, Usopp and Brook chopped and punched the both of them again for the last time with their eyes glowing red.   
  
Currently, Wanda continued in leading them as the people who got beaten up were walking side by side. Luffy, Haruki and Zoro received a lot of bruises on their faces as it damaged their faces and beauty. Though Haruki and Luffy were roughed up while Zoro just had few.   
  
"It hurts everywhere......" Haruki cried as she touched her face and then winced in hurt. Everything was throbbing all over her face and Haruki wanted to use her powers, but she can't even lifted up her fingers because Nami pinned her hands down with her knees while punching her and Zoro.   
  
"It doesn't hurt at all......" Luffy cried beside Haruki and just like her, he got a lot of bruises and wounds. Zoro could only curse at Haruki inside his head as he glared at the two.   
  
"And are we almost there at the patient's house?" Usopp asked Wanda, voice full of jolliness.   
  
Wanda nodded her head while smiling at Usopp. "Yes, I see Duke-sama's sanatorium already. Thank you for coming with me. I'll tell you the rest of the story later." Wanda said as she smiled at the Straw Hats and when she looked at the three well-beaten up trios, she sweatdropped. All of them stopped from walking when they were a fight outside the Duke's sanatorium as they could only stare at it. "What's going on?" Wanda muttered under her breathes.   
  
There were minks which are falling down as they screamed in defeat. Wanda immediately run towards a mink she recognized. "Shishilian-dono! What's the matter?!" she shouted at him, worried about the happenings.   
  
This Shishilian that Wanda shouted, looked at her with menacing aura. "Oh, Wanda! They-gara kept saying sweet things so.....I just pushed them off the cliff! Generosity! Love! Romance! Babies! Sugar! Honey!" Shishilian shouted on top of his lungs as he then looked down from the Minks who he pushed them off the cliff. "Don't ever talk about sweet stuff in my presence! Or I'll bit out your windpipe! Now, climb up here without help!" he shouted while glaring at them. The Minks who were on the ground stood from their feet as they talk about how Shishilian love them as it was his way of training cowards like them. 

"What did you just say?! How could you talk about such sappy stuff like love or generosity......so soon after I told you not to?!" Shihsilian shouted, again when he heard about the word "love". He was carrying a house made out of massive fruit as he will throw it to them. Looking at it, the Minks screamed in fear and panicked wildly. Shishilian threw the house at them, knocking all of them out and could not move anymore.   
  
"What's wrong with him? Sweets are the sweetest!" Haruki grumbled in annoyance while glaring at Shishilian as she crossed her arms. She healed herself first and then to Zoro and Luffy, making their bruises and swollen wounds disappeared and reducing all of the pain that was throbbing on their faces.   
  
Wanda then called Shishilian's attention again as he looked at her, still angry at the mink soldiers. "They-teia are the Straw Hats." Wanda politely introduced while smiling as she spread her right hand.   
  
Shishilian then jumped on the air so high that the Straw Hats looked at him, weirdly. When Shishilian was back on the ground, he bowed down his head and kneeled on the ground with his knees in gratitude and his feeling is full of gratefulness right now. "Thank you for saving my country! I'll be indebted to you forever!" he shouted at them, words full of sincerity.   
  
"Shishilian-dono puts all his power into everything." Wanda filled in some small information about him.   
  
Luffy looked at him. "What an annoying lion." Luffy whispered, not sure if Shishilian heard him.   
  
"Definitely an annoying one." Haruki whispered while nodding her head. Nami then punch Luffy and Haruki on their heads, but this time a light one and not enough to leave a wound.   
  
Shishilian then stood tall from his feet and head held high on the air. "Who is you-gara's captain?" he asked while looking at them.   
  
"I am." Luffy answered truthfully.   
  
"Oh! So you-gara are Nami and the others' captain! Great I couldn't wait to see you! Garchu! I thank you, really, from the bottom of my heart!" Shishilian exclaimed heartily as he made his way towards Luffy and draws his face closer to Luffy's face. Shishilian then rubbed his cheeks at his cheeks while Haruki laughed because of Luffy's reaction.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! It's hot!" Luffy shouted as black smoke appeared in between their rubbing cheeks and because of Shishilian keeps on rubbing his cheeks at Luffy's, producing a force that we all called friction.   
  
Shishilian then went towards the front door of the Duke's sanatorium, as if nothing happened. "The duke is expecting you! You can go in! Hurry up!" he said to him, spreading his left hand for them to enter the room immediately. 

Luffy and Haruki looked at him weirdly as Nami just smiled at Shishilian as she had already expected this from Shishilian. While Robin and the others were just looking at Shishilian and his weird actions.   
  
"What's wrong with him?!" Luffy muttered, rubbing his cheeks and soothing the heat away.   
  
"He's bipolar." Haruki whispered at Luffy while nudging his side and Luffy immediately nodded his head at Haruki, agreeing with her. W  
  
When the Straw Hats entered the room, they found Chopper with Miyagi and Tristan who are preparing some medical stuffs for the Duke. Haruki then scanned the place with awe and when she found Chopper her smile widened.   
  
"Luffy and everybody!" Chopper exclaimed while looking at them.   
  
"He's huge." was all Franky could say when he looked at the Duke who was casually sipping his drink while placing his newspaper on his bed. He was twice the size of Haruki as he was looking at them with his dominating aura. He is Duke Dogstorm, the King of the Day of the Mokomo Dukedom. Duke Dogstorm was more on looking at Haruki, studying her face when he notices something about her that caught his attention as he immediately shifted his gaze from her and stopped from thinking.   
  
Wanda then hugged him while crying in tears of joy, happy that he is fine once again. "Duke-sama! I'm glad that you're okay!"   
  
"Wow! So romantic!" Haruki whistled while looking at Wanda hugging the Duke. Nami then covered Haruki's mouth with her left hand and smacked the back of her head with her right hand when Wanda and the Duke looked at her, as they could not comprehend what Haruki had said a few seconds ago.   
  
"Wanda. I'm sorry to make you worry." he said looking at Wanda. Duke Dogstorm is happy that Wanda is okay, not only her but also his people. "So you-gara people are the Straw Hats? You saved us in every way. Thank you very much." he asked while placing his cup on the table and then looked at them and stared at Haruki for a few seconds.   
  
"I heard my crew saved your people, but I haven't gotten to hear the whole story yet." Luffy smiled at him.   
  
"Well, you-gara and the rest saved us too, Straw Hat Luffy-kun." Duke Dogstorm said while looking at the newspaper, reading a specific line. Luffy gasped for a second as Usopp furrowed his eyebrow, probably surprised as to how bulky and tall Duke Dogstorm's form is.   
  
Luffy placed his hands on the side of his. "Anyways, I bet you're strong! I mean, really strong!"   
  
"What?! That's rude! Duke-sama is the mightiest warrior in the country!" Wanda snapped at Luffy, creasing her forehead as Haruki stared at her. Then Haruki pinched her upper arm in which she pouted because it's not that muscular.   
  
"Hey, stop. That's not what you call a loser." Dogstorm said, closing his eyes while looking away from them.   
  
Wanda looked at him. "You're not a loser! The enemies were surely troublesome, but we had the upper hand!"  
  
"See? What did I tell you guys! They are lovers or probable secretly in love with each other!" Haruki exclaimed while pointing at Wanda and Dogstorm with that huge grin on her face. Nami and Usopp immediately smacked Haruki's head to shut her mouth up in a painful way.   
  
"Haruki said nothing! Did you hear her, Usopp?!" Nami forced a smile as she nudged Usopp on his side, sweating.  
  
Usopp nodded his head and his legs were wobbling like a jellyfish. "Oh no! Did she even speak cause I can't hear anything a few seconds ago!" Usopp explained with a shaky voice.  
  
"Haruki?" Dogstorm whispered into the thin air as he looked at Haruki's face, studying her and he then thought of someone that he reminds of her. One image flashed through his mind as his eyes widened out of surprise. "Could it be...." he whispered.   
  
"Haruki-san is so dangerous to be around but she is so beautiful that I could not take my eyes off! Though I do not have any eyes! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as Wanda then gasped when she noticed that Duke Dogstorm was looking at Brook. Duke Dogstorm stuck his tongue out from his side, drooling like a wild animal when he took notice of Brook's appearance. "He's drooling." Brook gasped in horror and muttered under his breathe, not liking the look and droll that Duke Dogstorm is carrying out right now.   
  
"I know how you feel! He-teia saved us too!" Wanda said while giving an eye-closed mouth as she placed her left hand on the back of her neck, feeling shy with her words.   
  
"What a delicious-looking savior." Duke Dogstorm spoke, staring at Brook as if he is a one fine delicious looking-bone.   
  
"You're not fully recovered yet so.....not now." Wanda said, looking at Duke Dogstorm, as he was still looking at Brook.   
  
"Not now or ever!" Brook snapped because he clearly does not like the idea of Dog Minks chewing on his bones.  
  
Franky looked at Brook, grinning inside his head because of what he is thinking right now. "Oh, come on! A little won't hurt!" he said to Brook, and Haruki nodded her head while giving a thumbs up to Brook.   
  
"A little could kill me! You don't know how much I got sucked on and chewed on the past few days!" he snapped at Franky while crying, making his stomach churned up as he then wiped his tears and confronted Haruki, who is still giving thumbs a thumbs up while grinning. "Haruki-san, please stop that. I'll really die. Though I'm already dead! Yohohoho!" he laughed, but could still feel pain.   
  
"Well, let's not talk about the loss. You-gara, that straw hat looks quite good on you." Duke Dogstorm said, ignoring away the bones from his thoughts as he grinned at Luffy when he saw the straw hat from his head. "As well as your black hair and features, uhm you-gara Haruki?" Duke Dogstorm added while smiling gently at Haruki. Luffy gripped his straw hat while Haruki grinned at Usopp because of the praise wherein Usopp grunted at Haruki and that smirk on her face as it ticks him off. "I was once....Oh, I can't remember who it was! That cat......" Dog storm grumbled as he looked at on the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried his best to remember someone's name.   
  
"Master Cat Viper." Wanda cleared his thoughts.   
  
"I was once traveling across the seas that one. Shanks who is one of the Four Emperors now were wearing that kind of hat then." Dogstorm said, looking at Luffy. As Haruki and Luffy's face lit up when they heard Shank's name, missing the hell out of him.   
  
"What?! Old man, do you know Shanks?! How?! I got this hat from him and......" Luffy exclaimed when he heard Shanks name coming out from the Duke's mouth. Luffy really wanted to meet Shanks but he still have a promise to fulfill before meeting him. Oh, and Haruki? She wanted to meets Shanks and at the same time, does not because she ran away from Mihawk without letting them know. Oh well, one of Luffy's fault because he grabbed her out of nowhere and let her join his crew without Haruki's approval.   
  
"Shanks?! How did you know him?! I wanna know, I wanna know!" Haruki asked while running and raising her hands on the air towards Duke Dogstorm's bed and sat on it as Zoro just shake his head while rubbing his forehead and just let Haruki do whatever that pleases her right now because no matter how he tried to restrain Haruki and told her to behave. At the end, Zoro will fail miserably. Wanda, Nami and Usopp scolded at Haruki but then Duke Dogstorm held out his left hand, gesturing and wanting them to tell that it's fine for Haruki to sit on his bed and smiled gently at Haruki. "I wanna know, old man big dog!" Haruki said while jumping on his bed.   
  
"Old big dog?!" all of them shouted at Haruki as they could not believe that Haruki just called the Duke like that. Duke Dogstorm smiled and a few seconds after, he fell asleep and lay down his body on his bed. 

"He fell asleep!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time as they really wanted to hear his words and story about how did he knew about Shanks. But just like that, Duke Dogstorm left both of them hanging, he's a cliffhanger.   
  
Wanda looked at Luffy and Haruki as she smiled at their reaction. "It's already six o'clock."  
  
"It's only six! He's not a kid!" Usopp said to her.   
  
"I'm not even a kid anymore, but I sleep late at night and not six o'clock!" Haruki voiced out while glaring at Duke Dogstorm.   
  
Usopp looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah. We don't need that kind of information right now." he whispered to her with a blank look.   
  
Haruki then climbed on his stomach, jumping form there. "Wake up! Wake the hell up! I wanna know about Shanks! Don't fall as sleep just like that, you old big dog!" Haruki grunted.  
  
Luffy is following Haruki as he was near the Duke's neck and face. "Hey, wake up! Tell us how you know Shanks! Hey! Hey!" he shouted and grabbed his mouth while moving it from side to side as both he and Haruki tried to wake him up.   
  
"Stop it, Luffy! Haruki! He's still injured!" Chopper said at them in a calm voice, as Haruki and Luffy stopped from waking him up and just looked at Chopper. Zoro immediately went towards Haruki and wrapped his arm around his waist and carry her bridal style and went away from the Luffy and the Duke's direction.   
  
"Like I mentioned earlier, the Mokomo Dukedom is governed by two rulers all the time. Duke Dogstorm is the official ruler but.....Master Cat Viper who guards the old sacred Whale Forest possesses the same right." Wanda explained to them thoroughly.   
  
Usopp spread his arms horizontally and looked at Wanda confusingly. "What does it have to do with him falling asleep?!" he asked as he wanted to know the reason behind it. Wanda closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe first while Chopper keeps on stopping Luffy from waking up the Duke and even asked Haruki for help in which she refused because she is pretty comfortable with Zoro's arms right now.   
  
"They really don't like each other. When they come face to face, they might try to kill one another." Wanda informed them.   
  
"Oh, a dog and cat fighting each other is the best!" Haruki beamed while thinking of a cat and dog fighting inside her head as she even giggled because not a strong and powerful fight, but in a cute way. "Can't wait!" she added and Zoro growled at her lowly as Haruki kissed his cheeks and went back on Duke Dogstorm stomach and lay her body on her side, right hand on her head to support her weight. Zoro looked at Haruki and smiled tenderly as he then looked outside, admiring the beautiful night with a smile on his face, satisfied with one thing.  
  
"Kill one another?!" Luffy gasped as Usopp asked Wanda why, however Wanda does not know why they fight when they meet and saw each other. It must be because they are cats and dogs, and cats and dogs do not get along with.   
  
"I heard they used to be best friends. But they're both well-respected kings so even if they fight, it'll be an equal match. So one of them, from six in the morning to sic in the evening with the sun and another from six in the evening to six in the morning with the moon. That's how they split their living hours." Wanda explained, and Haruki pursed her lips, confused with something.  
  
"So.....did they fight when they split their time because their presence are needed during that time?" Haruki asked, grinning from ear to ear. Though, she just made up with that presence and stuff. Wanda was about to answer when Usopp stopped her and told her to not just mind Haruki and her words.  
  
"They hate each other that much?" Franky spoke, looking at the Duke carefully.   
  
"I didn't realize the doctors were sleeping too!" Usopp shouted as he looked at Tristan and Miyagi who are sleeping peacefully on the Duke's bed with a smile on their faces because they got to tend the Duke's wounds and were happy that he is finally awake for being a coma for days.   
  
"All of the people in this fortress should be sleeping now." Wanda filled in some information. Wherever you go, all the minks were already asleep for being awake from six in the morning up until this hour. It was time for them to sleep in a slumber and rest their body because they really need it for tomorrow again.   
  
"I'm getting tired. Grr...." Shishilian muttered as he fell asleep while standing up and guarding the door on this sanatorium.   
  
Franky had heard him because he was near Shishilian as he looked at him while knitting his eyebrows. "You are....." Franky did not even finish his sentence because Shishilian opened his eyes and looked at Franky.  
  
"Shishilian! Always at full power!" he shouted as Shishilian's legs wobbled when his body could not take it.   
  
"You don't have to yell! I heard you!" Franky shouted back at him, scolding.   
  
"The day-and-night shifts are affecting us too. The people of the city are active during the day. And the people of the forest.....are nocturnal....." he could not even finish his sentence because he fell on the floor with his back and fell asleep that fast. He was even snoring on his sleep and Haruki laughed without any sound so that she could not wake them up because looking at their face, she realized that they were so tired. When Zoro looked at Haruki, he sweatdropped because of how weird she is right now at laughing with any voice.   
  
"At full power....." Usopp trailed, looking at Shishilian. Not only him, but all of the Straw Hats, except for Zoro is looking at the sleeping lion mink on the floor.   
  
"He fell asleep." Robin said.  
  
Luffy laughed loudly. "They're funny!"   
  
Unlike Wanda, she was awake, but she was also trying her best to stay awake tonight and do not fall into a sweet sleep because she had something important to say to the Straw Hats right now. "We've always lived with the custom of having two rulers. Even during the recent battle. The fight between Jack's group and us in Kurau City was intensifying." Wanda continued her story about how Jack and his companions were fighting the minks and destroyed the city without mercy. She told them about how they helped the minks as they were titled as the Musketeers.   
  
Jack's companions were nothing to them because they find them weak or they are just too strong for them to even defeat the minks, but Jack himself? They find him too strong for them to defeat. Wanda, Carrot are one of the members of that group with that light blue as their capes while Shishilian is one of the three Dogstorm Musketeers as their capes are dark blue on the outer and red on the inner part.   
  
Duke Inuarashi or Dogstorm came into the scene as he also wanted to protect the Mokomo Dukedom and its citizens in fighting Jack, wearing an armor with a helmet to protect his head while riding Warney on his back. The Minks were glad and happy that their Duke are fighting along side with them, but at same time, they were scared as to what will going to happen to Duke Dogstorm. The Duke wanted to stop Jack in creating terrific violence and violent destruction in their country just because they thought that the samurai from the Land of Wano was here.   
  
If the Minks wanted Jack and his companions to stop from destroying their country, they should give them Raizo. Duke Dogstorm tried to explain again to Jack, just like the other Minks that there is no anyone named Raizo and that there are no samurai in their country. However, Jack then again ignored him and his explanations about the samurai as Jack attacked Duke Dogstorm and their fight begun. Duke Dogstorm was really strong, but right now Jack is way more stronger than him as they keeps on fighting until the sun set. Duke Dogstorm was successful in giving powerful attacks the Jack, and Jack did the same thing. But no matter how successful and powerful Jacks, attacks are it won't work on Jack's mammoth.   
  
Duke Dogstorm is a man of perseverance.   
  
"Duke Dogstorm, he's awesome!" Usopp commented positively when Wanda finished her story about how Duke Dogstorm protected the country.   
  
"He's strong as I thought!" Luffy grinned.   
  
"Agree! I want to fight him!" Haruki suggested as she thought of fighting with Duke Dogstorm after he is back to being wholesome in terms of the promotion of health. Zoro was just listening to them, near the huge terrace, and something was bothering him right now.   
  
Wanda looked at the trio as she smiled at them weakly and then looked at the sleeping for of the Duke. The Duke's snore with Shishilian snore and steady breathing was all over the room, serve as their background sound.   
  
"But the enemy gave even the mightiest warrior in this country and the Three Musketeers a hard time....." Usopp trailed.   
  
"Jack the Drought! Sounds super bad!" Franky exclaimed, worried as to what will going to happen to them in the near future as he then shake his head uncontrollably because he knew that they was strong and they can defeat anyone who tries to attack their friends.   
  
Haruki tilted her head. "Jack the Doughnut? What a weird nickname for someone strong." Haruki whispered. Haruki is the only one who can hear what she is whispering about and not enough for Nami and the others to hear it which is a good thing.   
  
"He didn't listen to what others had to say at all. What a pain." Brook spoke, hands behind his back.   
  
"He's got a billion berry bounties. That's twice Luffy's, you know! How strong this Jack guy is!" Usopp shouted as he gripped his head tightly, scared at this Jack because of how strong he is and how high his bounty is. As expected for someone who is the right-hand of the Yonko, Kaido.   
  
Luffy punched his palm with his knuckles, eyebrows furrowed tightly and was super serious as hell. "Doesn't matter! I'll kick his ass someday!" he spoke, serious on kicking and defeating this Jack guy for what he had done to the friendly Minks.  
  
"I wanna fight him, too!" Haruki whispered again while yawning. In terms of incredible strength and power right now, Jack is way more stronger than Haruki but it won't stop Haruki from growing stronger every day while training her ass of to kick someone's ass in the near future as she was disappointed in herself during her fight with Doflamingo and cannot even defeat him.   
  
"And how did the battle go?" At last, Zoro asked while looking at Wanda for after minutes of being silent. He wanted to hear more of her story, and how things worked after Wanda paused her story.   
  
Wanda looked at Zoro with a serious gaze on her eyes. "It got more intense from there."   
  
Jack in his mammoth form was still fighting with Duke Dogstorm and nor matter how many and powerful Duke Dogstorm's attack, it won't work on Jack but he never give up for what they did to their country and its people. Many Minks and Musketeers were fallen on the ground comprehensively defeated, body full of visible bruises and extensive wounds as blood scattered all over their body and the ground.   
  
It was indeed a bloody fight.

Out of nowhere, Zunesha- the name of the massive old elephant lifted his trunk as it was finally the last time for him to spray intense water on his back. Lots of water appeared from his trunks, and the Minks had expected this to happen as they evacuated from the ground and went to a much more higher ground, helping one another and not leaving one of them. The undefeated musketeers were riding on Warney and his friends, waiting for the water to drain so that they could attack them again on the ground without any water. However, Jack and his companions were planning on taking the crocodiles, riding on their back instead.

They were fighting endlessly, water finally draining from the ground.

At exactly 6:00 pm, the King of the Night, Master Cat Viper opened his cat eyes from his deep slumber and roared when he senses a huge amount of danger in their country. Master Cat Viper appeared into the fight and attacked Jack in his mammoth form by flipping him over his massive body as it was his time to take over the Night and protect the country. Just like Duke Dogstorm, Master Cat Viper was also huge and strong-looking. The enemies eyes widened when they saw that as they were so surprised that Master Cat Viper did that to Jack. Duke Dogstorm and his musketeers retreated to take a rest and initiate another set of fierce battle for tomorrow. Jack was terribly surprised by his strength as it angered him so bad that he shifted back to his human form, wanting to fight Master Cat Viper with it. Despite Jack's human form, he was still indeed tall, having a bulkier form.

Bepo and the Heart Pirates came towards them, wanting to fight as well because it's their friend home- Bepo. They can't just sit and wait for them as Cat Viper and his soldiers as another set of fight happened at night, it was time for the night shifters to take over and protect their country from enemies like them.

"Day and night, without breaking, and the battle went on for five days." Wanda said, sitting down on the bed.

Master Cat Viper keeps on smirking at Jack while puffing the smoke, as he was even smoking right now while fighting Jack. Master Cat Viper is really fast, and Jack could not keep up with his speed, not only his speed but he is indeed strong, just like Duke Dogstorm. Master Cat Viper and Jack were fighting all night and eventually the sun rises back again, and was already time for Duke Dogstorm to reappear and takes over in battling Jack, once again. He even dragged Bepo along with him when he refused to leave the city and just keeps on fighting. From fighting all day and night, Jack was still at his full power and not even tried. But when he fought with Duke Dogstorm, Jack was shocked with his strength, as he was more vigorous and powerful than yesterday, surprising Jack with his moves but two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom was unable to bring down Jack.

"We rotated our combatant by day and night and continued fighting for two days, three days, four days, and so on. But Jack's reinforcements kept coming from the sea and we could hardly fend them off. It was like fighting a wave of countless zombies! However, we were steadily overwhelming the enemy! I can say there was only one that we couldn't bring down and that was.....Jack! He is, indeed, a monster!" Wanda said with a sad look on her face as she was grieving for those days when they were all fighting nonstop, all day and night to fend of Jack and his companions, but failed.

On the other side, Jack failed too in defeating and taking down the two rulers.

"I-Is he that strong?" Usopp asked her, curiously and scared.

Wanda nodded her head faintly. "He is."

"Hmm. The guy was even this old man couldn't bear, was Kaido's subordinate. Unbelievable!" Luffy spoke, arms crossed on his chest while looking at the sleeping form of Duke Dogstorm.

"Oh, Kandle?" Haruki muttered while tilting her head. "I've heard from my Pops that he, Kandle, and Chubby Mom are from the same pirate crew years and years ago. But, I already forgot their weaknesses!" Haruki informed all of them, trying her best to remember every details that Whitebeard had told her about their weaknesses and strengths.

"What?! Same pirate crew?! Heck, they really are that strong!" Usopp exclaimed in fear, biting his nails while sweating pretty wildly form his face.

Nami looked at Haruki. "Whitebeard told you those but you already forgot?" Nami asked Haruki.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I have memory loss or something." Haruki laughed and joked at the same time while covering her mouth, chuckling. Nami and the others exchanged look as Zoro does not want to confront all of them right now, in terms of Haruki.

"But the enemy was having a hard time too. I think Jack got tired of the two rulers who he couldn't take down, so he finally brought out a weapon on the fifth day! It was......" Wanda trailed, eyes beginning to cry from what she remembered during the fifth day. A very bloody day for the Minks. ".....a poison-gas weapon." Wanda finally said it. Straw Hats was shocked with it.

"Gas?" Haruki and Luffy muttered.

Chopper went towards the both of them. "That's right, Luffy, Haruki. This country was ruined by Caesar's poison-gas weapon!" Chopper explained to them in which both gasped in surprise.

"Caesar created the weapon and Doflamingo trafficked it and it made it all the way to Kaido." Robin said as she placed her fingers on her chin, eyebrows knitted together as she was worried with this deadly weapon that can produce a poison gas and could kill thousands of lives if too they inhale too much of it.

Luffy gritted his teeth. "Caesar!" he shouted on top of his lungs, angry at the gas man and his evil doings and experiments. 

On the fifth day, Jack let out all of his anger and used the poison gas throughout the Mokomo Dukedom. It was during Duke Dogstorm and his Musketeers to protect the country when it happened without mercy. The Minks were positively affected by the poison gas, weakening their states as they all fell on the ground.   
  
"It all happened quickly. The deadly gas was filling the whole country at the speed of a blast wave! How could anyone escape that?!" Wanda said, gritting her teeth and closed her eyes.   
  
"That's horrible!" Usopp commented as he pictured out what happened in the country at that time.   
  
Haruki gripped her hands tightly into a fist, and thank goodness that her nails are not that long or else it'll draw blood from her palms. She was so furious at Jack and his companions because of how they do that to the innocent Minks but they were so merciless and evil. As if they will kill and obliterate everything who couldn't do what exactly they wanted to have. Whitebeard told Haruki to never ever fight Kaido, but right now Haruki wanted to amply avenge the Minks Tribe and helped them. Haruki was sure enough that the Straw Hats are going to do that too.   
  
Luffy looked at Duke Dogstorm again. "Strong old man....He must've felt frustrated."

Wanda opened her eyes after closing it for minutes as she was scared that when she opened it, she was back again on _that_ day, seeing it in her own very two eyes. "The gas filled up the whole city and half the forest and totally paralyzed us. Except for the people who evacuated to the back of the fortress, nearly everyone was killed! I don't even want to remember.....what happened after that! They kept asking questions they knew the answer to! They they brutalized our soldiers and ruined our country! We heard people screaming and crying throughout the country....." Wanda's eye started to water from remembering the fifth day. 

"Wanda....." Nami whispered her name as she tried to calm Wanda down from crying. Chopper and Nami asked if she was alright, and she answered that she was alright. It's just that when Wanda remembered that, it was giving her some trauma.   
  
"Then, they found Master Cat Viper and the guardians who were paralyzed by the gas.....and did the same to them. But when they saw they weren't getting anywhere.....our tough ones were crucified and tortured." Wanda told them with bitterness lacing on her voice. Haruki gasped loudly as she tried her best not to cry when it was too much information for her to hear.   
  
Enemies were slashing and piercing their weapons on the Minks who are paralyzed and could not even talk nor move their fingers because of the gas, they were all hopeless and the only thing that they wanted right now is someone who has a kind heart to save all of their lives. Duke Dogstorm even begged to stop from fighting because they really no such person named Raizo in their country but Jack was so angry at him that he pierced his weapon at him and Master Cat Viper. Jack and his companion tortured the tough warrior of the Mokomo Dukedom without mercy as he even cut off Duke Dogstorm's leg because of how irritated he is with his answer and Master Cat Viper's arm when he cursed at him to death with a grudge.   
  
"Those tragic events lasted one whole day and on the sixth day, maybe because Jack was satisfied with the destruction or tired of hearing the same answer, he left a few dozen of his men behind and departed from the island." Wanda continued as she cried. Seeing Wanda's cries, Haruki cried as well as sad tears fell from her eyes, grazing down on her cheeks and fell on the blanket of Duke Dogstorm while Haruki was looking at him a sad look on her face. She finds it awful to hear the story as they do not deserve cruelty in this world.   
  
"That's awful!" Usopp shouted.  
  
"There was so salvation." Franky said while crossing his arms on his chest.   
  
"No, that actually saved us too." a voice of Duke Dogstorm was heard throughout the room as all of them looked at him. Luffy and Haruki were even shocked that he was up as Haruki wiped her tears with a handkerchief that Zoro gave to her when he saw her crying from afar. "I noticed that when I read Jack's obituary in the newspaper." Duke Dogstorm spoke as he grabbed the newspaper that he was reading when he first woke up, as he then handed the newspaper to Luffy since he was near him, squatting on top of him.   
  
Luffy spread the newspaper and looked at the part where the news about Jack was. "Oh, so this is Jack." he said, looking at his newspaper. Haruki, Usopp, and Chopper were looking at the newspaper beside Jack.   
  
"He sure looks strong!" Usopp yelled, sweating at the picture of Jack.  
  
Haruki grumbled in annoyance. "And evil!"   
  
"But I'm relieved if he's really dead." Chopper said while closing his eyes, voice full of joyfulness and Usopp nodded his head at Chopper, agreeing with him.   
  
Haruki patted his head. "Chopper, honey, that bastard is still not dead and I am sure of it." she said, confident that this Jack is still alive.   
  
"Don't say that Haruki! You should be happy that this kind of man is already dead!" Usopp scolded at Haruki while glaring her. Haruki playfully rolled her eyes at him and did not mind Usopp anymore. Haruki was really sure that a right-hand man of Kaido is still alive and kicking out there.   
  
"The day you-gara people took down Doflamingo, Jack left this country. He left here to go save Doflamingo. I guess they had some sort of a deep connection. So the ones who drove that monster out of here were......you-gara people." Duke Dogstorm explained and after minutes of explaining and tongue stuck out from his mouth, he fell asleep instantly that all of them looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"He fell asleep again!"  
  
Wanda closed her eyes again. "I see! Given all that, I'm even more graceful to you all and feel it was truly a miracle! We're alive now, really thanks to you-teia guys!" Wanda said to them while smiling sincerely.   
  
"Oh no!" Nami smiled at Wanda. 


	41. 39-Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Sanji and his group arrived at Zou with their mouth wide opened when they saw how massive the elephant was. Unlike Luffy and the others plan in going on top of it, Sanji's group decided to use someone who is really needed right now. Yes, they used Caesar to fly on the air towards the Mokomo Dukedom as they arrived in no time without even sweating hard. Caesar was mad at them at that time but at the end, he just shrugged it off. They were inexpressibly shocked as to how the Mokomo Dukedom was ruined and destroyed then Sanji, Chopper and Caesar decided to scanned the are, leaving Brook, Nami and Momo on the gate. However, there were still companions of Jack's roaming at that time and attacked Nami's group.

"We arrived here the very next day after Jack had left! It was a terrible sight. We wanted to do something right away, but the gas was still there and it could've put our lives in jeopardy too. That's why we left the city temporarily." Chopper spoke, lowering his head to look at the ground. 

"I see." Luffy said while looking at Duke Dogstorm for a second.

Sanji and his group reached the city with a surprised look on their faces when they saw countlessly of Minks who are fallen onto the ground as he and Chopper covered their noses with something so that they won't inhale the poison gas. While Caesar was smirking because he recognized this hazardous gas of him and was happy because it was really a successful one. They were confused as to what happened to them and their country. Pedro humbly begged Sanji to save all if their lives, especially two rulers of Mokomo Dukedom because they can't never and ever let them die. Some were even still tied on the torture device, knocked out because of the poison gas. Chopper was so mad at Caesar for making poison gas to use it to other people as his advantages.

"That gas guy's annoying!" Luffy growled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"That Vegetable guy is such a troublesome gas!" Haruki cursed while creasing her forehead, imagining Caesar's face with his lips in red color.

"And he's fascinated by its success." Franky spoke and irritated at Caesar for being proud of himself in creating the poison gas as a deadly weapon.

Usopp nodded his head at Franky. "The way the gas works really reflect his character. Taking two days to kill people little by little sounds really awful!" Usopp hissed at Caesar who is not here.

Robin looked at Wanda and Chopper, wanting to know more about what happened ten days ago. "What happened then?" she asked.

"Well....." Chopper trailed as he started to tell them what happened after, as it was time for him to say and let Wanda rest.

Rain-Ruption happed again as Sanji and his group were slow to climb into a tree as two devil fruit user- Chopper and Caesar got caught in the water, losing their powers. Sanji save Chopper by gripping his bag tightly as Sanji just kicked Caesar without mercy and so hard that he was sent flying into the tree. Sanji immediately came into the rescue when he had heard Nami's fierce scream from afar. Sanji left Chopper with Caesar in his care and defeated one of Kaido's subordinate and took him down, Sheepshead. The enemies then flee from Zou as they stopped from looking for Raizo, for they had been looking form him for days.

Caesar was so much of a help as he was the one who neutralized out the poison gas against his will throughout the Mokomo Dukedom because it was fault why this is happening right now for making the poison gas. Caesar could not do anything because Sanji got his heart and he might die if he will not do what they wanted him to do. When Caesar successfully removed all of the gas throughout Mokomo Dukedom. Some of the Minks slowly lifted their body as they inhaled air for inhaling too much poison gas for too long as wounds, bruises and blood were all over their body from head to toe.

A furious Wanda made her way toward them as she attacked them what they did to their Tribe and country when she thought that they are part of Jack's subordinates. When one mink, named Tristan that Nami had rescued from Sheepshead shouted at Wanda that they helped her in escaping from the enemies. However, Pedro positively confirmed that they weren't one of Jack or Kaido's subordinates as they really wanted to help the injured Minks. Wanda immediately apologized for attacking them without thinking but they all understand her for being in those states.

The Straw Hats immediately helped all the wounded Minks.

Chopper and Caesar(who was reluctantly forced) were carrying a lot of laboratory tools like a beaker, test tubes and more in order for them to counteract the poison gas because they only have 48 hours or it will be too late for them and die. Chopper instructed at them that he needed some medical instruments and medicine and told all of them that he is a learned Doctor can mend their wounds. Tristan helped Chopper as she was a nurse and Chopper nodded his head. Wanda even cried at that time because she thought that it was hopeless for them to have another chance to live and just die.

"It was a race against time from there." Chopper added as Nami and Brook nodded thoughtfully their head.

Chopper created an effective antidote with the help of Caesar as he had knowledge about the poison gas he made, but with or without Caesar's help, we all know that Chopper can create an effective antidote. Chopper instructed the Minks who were with them as they should bring the none injured citizens and some medical staffs near him so that they could help in treating courteously the fallen soldiers. The Minks were taking shelter in the Right Flank Fortress so that they could protect themselves from the enemies. Nami and the Straw Hats with Momo in his dragon form and Caesar were doing their best in treating everyone.

Caesar was even proud of himself and was so full of himself when he finally and successfully made the antidote with Chopper's help. Chopper and the others began injecting the fallen soldiers on the ground and treated their extensive wounds. Even Bepo who was on the ground and some Heart Pirates who were surrounding him because they were so worried. It was finally time for Duke Dogstorm and Master Cat Viper's time to get treated as they slowly and carefully unhook the chains from their wrist on the torture device and placed them on the ground, as Chopper injected them the antidote.

After treating everyone's wounds and injuries, and patched all of their body with bandages for hours, Sanji decided to cook some delicious and mouth-watering foods for all of them to fill up their stomach with food and to give them some strength as they had been fighting fiercely for five days, probably have not eaten properly. The Heart Pirates even helped him in making the hot and delicious soup and helped also in distributing to all the hungry Minks, not only warming. The Minks had a delicious dinner at that time as they could not only thank them for saving their lives but indebted them with something that will helped them in the future and they will never and ever forget what they did to them. Brook played some music- Bink's Sake to enlighten up the Minks and let them enjoy both food and music at the same time. It was indeed a beautiful evening for all of them. Everywhere you looked at, you all could see those smiling faces of the Minks as they have another chance to live a pleasant life.

"You didn't even know who we were! But you saved us without giving up. We'll never forget what you did for us!" Wanda cried as she tried wiping her tears but failed because of how sincere she is right now with her words and feelings. "We'll pay your debt to you someday!" Wanda then looked at Nami beside her, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and licked her face.

"No, no! You don't have to do that!" Nami told her, allowing Wanda to lick on her face.

Franky was kneeling on the ground with his knees on the floor as he was crying a bucket of tears and could not even stopped his tears. "You guys did such a nice thing! I'm so proud of you!" Franky said, crying loudly.

"I can't believe it was that serious.....Now I understand why we were so welcomed." Usopp muttered while crossing his arms. Wanda keeps on licking Nami on her face as Nami fell on her back because of Wanda.

"Yeah and unwelcomed us, too!" Haruki shouted inside her head when she remembered that the Guardians of the Whale Forest attacked them, but it was not their fault because they did not know they were part of the "saviors" and just protected the forest. "You guys were so welcoming!" Haruki exclaimed while smiling widely.

Luffy raised his fist and gritted his teeth because of how angry he is right now. "Anyway, that Jack guy makes me mad! I'll kick his butt as well as Kaido's someday!"

"Me, too! I'll kick their butts......but for now I'll train to become stronger first!" Haruki exclaimed as she looked at Zoro was no longer inside the room and was already outside the terrace, crossing his arms and just listening to their conversations. Something was bothering him and Haruki underwent that but she does not in fact know what was bothering him.

"But he said there was an obituary....." Brook spoke, reminding them about Jack's death when he remembered what Duke Dogstorm had told about Jack and gave the newspaper for them to read.

"Oh yeah! Damn! I can't kick his butt!" Luffy said in disappointment while looking at the ground.

Haruki pursed her lips. "He's still alive somewhere on the sea!" she muttered while looking away from them.

"Well, it's hard to believe if you had seen him with your own eyes." Wanda said as she lifted her body and sat properly on the air, and decided to leave Nami and stop from licking her face.

Hearing her voice, Franky looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you think he's alive?" he asked because of curiousness.

"I don't know. Guys, will you stay here and talk?" Chopper said as he grabbed his bag and jumped from the bed and asked them a question.

Usopp blinked at Chopper. "Are you gonna go somewhere, Chopper?"

"Where are you going, honey? Want me and Zoro to accompany you so that you won't get lost?" Haruki asked at Chopper while she crouched down on the floor and levelled her height with Chopper.

"Let's make a bet that Haruki will get lost." Nami said, while looking at Usopp, Franky and Robin. As Nami's eyes turned into berries. Nami suggested that whoever wins would receive a huge amount of money in which all of them declined immediately when Nami bet on Haruki fast. At the end, Nami pouted as Haruki glared at her for making a bet on Haruki. 

"It's night now so I'll go examine Cat Viper, the King of the Night, and the Guardians of the Whale Forest!" Chopper explained to them as it was time for him to treat the other ruler and his companions. Chopper then looked at Haruki. "It'll be great to have both of you, Haruki!" Chopper smiled at her as Haruki did the same as Zoro walked towards Haruki and stood beside her.   
  
"Oh, I'll take you there with my Warney." Wanda suggested, and Nami used her dainty handkerchief to wipe off Wanda's saliva from her face with a smile on her face.  
  
"Come to think of it, Wanda, isn't it time for you to sleep too?" Robin asked as she was confused a bit as to why Wanda was not sleeping just like Duke Dogstorm and the others.   
  
Wanda looked at Robin. "I work as a Kingsbird." she replied to Robin as she asked her what's the meaning of that word and how it works. "Yes- an aide to the kings and the only office that is allowed to go back and forth between them regardless of whether it's day or night."  
  
"Wow, that's an important job!" Usopp exclaimed joyfully while smiling at her.   
  
"And a very tiring one. Does it not tire you, Barma?" Haruki asked Wanda in a another different version of Wanda's name as Wanda chuckled at her.   
  
"It is, but it's what I like to do." Wanda replied with a smile and Wanda then stood up on her feet. "I have to tell him that Duke Dogstorm is okay. He'd probably say it's unnecessary."  
  
"Okay! See you guys!" Chopper said to them as Haruki grabbed Zoro's left hand, dragging him along with her and followed Chopper and Wanda. Furthermore, Luffy proclaimed them that he also wanted to come with them and wanted to see the King of the Night, Master Cat Viper or Nekomamushi. Not only him, but all of the Straw Hats decided to tag along with them as they wanted to catch up with Luffy and the others for being away for days. They all really missed one another.   
  
"Okay! Let's go see Master Cat Viper!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up and jumped from the bed.   
  
Riding on two hybrids of a crocodile and boar- Warney, the Straw Hats with Wanda's lead developed their way towards the area where the Guardians of the Whale Forest and Cat Viper are right now. Just like what Chopper had stated, Master Cat Viper was also heavily injured and huge like Duke Dogstorm.   
  
Wanda looked at the moon. "It's a full moon tonight, but I'm glad that it's covered by the clouds." Wanda said as she admired the moon. Some Minks were telling them to be careful on their way as all of them replied with an "okay". Carrot was the one leading Usopp, Franky and the others because she is also one of the Kingsbird.   
  
Luffy was sitting pretty on Warney's snot, lead by Wanda as Haruki wanted to do what Luffy is doing right now but she was too drowsy and just lazily lay on her back and head on Zoro's thigh, as she admired the night sky with countless thousands of stars shining through the night. Zoro was gently massaging and caressing both her hair and head as Haruki instantly relaxes into his expansive magic. Haruki tried her best not to fall asleep as she told Zoro that if she closed her eyes, he needs to pinch her cheeks, but not that hard. So like whenever Haruki closed her eyes, Zoro immediately pinch her cheeks, hard in which Haruki dislikes and Zoro will just laugh.  
  
"Thank you, Carrot, for giving us a ride." Usopp smiled at her.   
  
"That's okay. I'm a Kingsbird too." she smilingly replied to him, not minding to look at Usopp because Carrot needs to be attentive on the road and lead her Warney correctly.   
  
"Anyway, Wanda, so far in your story......" Luffy trailed. He was laying on his side as he putted his left hand on his cheeks to support his weight.   
  
"Yeah, both Twirly Eyebrows and Gassy hadn't left yet." Zoro spoke in his usual voice, still massaging Haruki's head.  
  
Wanda gently lowered her head a bit to look at the ground. "Well....." Wanda trailed.  
  
"Let me tell you what happened to them." Brook spoke while strumming his guitar. All of them looked at Brook, waiting for him to tell them what exactly happened to Sanji. "The thing is we didn't tell that many people in this country about this. We didn't want to make the people who had their country ruined worry more. This was a big event that happened secretly just two days ago. Please be prepared for what you're going to hear. Sanji-san might not....come back to us."  
  
"What?! Why, Brook?! It says "I'll be back" in his note!" Luffy shouted loudly when Brook spoke the last sentence as is he was just whispering it. Haruki even hoisted her upper body and looked at Brook and could not even believe what he told them. Robin, Franky and Usopp gasped loudly as they were surprised, too while Zoro was creasing his forehead as he was bothered by it.   
  
"I told you it's actually more complicated!" Nami snapped at Luffy.   
  
Luffy lifted his head while closing his eyes, fists clenched tightly as he could not grasp what Brook had said. "He will be back! I believe in Sanji!"   
  
"Me, too! I believe in Sanji! He will find ways to be back to us!" Haruki shouted, confident with her words.   
  
Nami sighed heavily as she grabbed the letter that Sanji made to them as she read the letter again with a sad look. "It was a mistake to show them this first." she whispered as Nami then folded the paper and placed it back on her pocket to keep it.  
  
"Without that annoying crappy cook, I feel better so I don't mind at all." Zoro spoke that made Haruki and Luffy annoyed and angry at him for saying those as if he did not spend days with Sanji, even if they were fighting nonstop.   
  
Haruki punched Zoro on his face that made Zoro laid his back on Warney and straggled his stomach and choke him to death. "Give those words back! How could you say those, Zoro! Sanji is the cook! The Cook!" Haruki shouted at him, eyes piercing through his soul as she was so angry at Zoro for not minding Sanji's valediction.   
  
"No! Sanji is our friend!" Luffy yelled, serious about his words on Sanji. As a Captain, he could not just abandon someone from his crew without his consent. Sanji is not only a member of his crew and a cook, but also a friend of Luffy as he sincerely trusted him so much. Not only Sanji, but all the members of the Straw Hats.  
  
"Okay, okay, please relax, Luffy-san and Haruki-san. I'll tell you what happened from the beginning." Brook said as he calmed down the furious Luffy and Haruki and both of them nodded their head, wanting to hear more of Brook's story. "This island of Zou that we're on is the Phantom Island. Because the island itself is a living thing, you can't get here even with a Log Pose or fin it in a normal way but.....we made a blunder and had a blind spot. First, at that time......we allowed the enemy ship that we'd shaken off to know our destination. Second, someone from the Phantom Island was on their ship. So the ones who showed up in front of us two days ago were......Emperor Big Mom's pirate group!"  
  
Big Mom's pirate group, lead by Pekoms because he was a Mink and we knew everything about Zou. They followed Sanji and the others, wanting to have something very important that will please Big Mom so much. The Capone "Gang" Bege and Pekoms were walking on the Mokomo Dukedom as they will not abandon the reason as to why they sailed out on the sea. Not only as a Mink, but someone who grew up on Zou and his friends, Pekoms could not believe in his very own two eyes to what happened at Mokomo Dukedom and everywhere he sees, buildings were destroyed. He was running on the street looking everywhere in hope of finding some Minks, as he stepped on a blood on the ground that his eyes widened. Pekoms was so furious and was angered to whoever did to his birthplace as he was finding someone on the City of Kurau. At the start, he thought that the Straw Hats did that becuase they were the first one to land on Zou, and then followed by Pekoms and Bege.   
  
Sanji was cooking a lot of foods at the Right Flank Fortress for the Minks to fill up their stomach with delicious foods, and the Minks find Sanji's cooking world-class and could not stop themselves from eating another set of food. Chopper and Brook were in the medical room, treating the Minks on their wounds and injuries. Sanji was the one who was really happy at that time as he used the word or greeting "Garchu" to greet the female minks that he spotted, not minding the male minks who were greeting at him.   
  
The male minks even thought that the "lesser minks" only likes girls. Aside from Fish-Man Island, it was also what he called "Paradise". And when he saw Nami all dressed up with a blue beautiful-revealing dress that it looks good on Nami, Sanji ran towards Nami with his tongue stuck out from his mouth, drooling too much and eyes turned into stones. When Sanji was near Nami, she immediately raised her fist and punched Sanji on his face that he was sent flying somewhere with a satisfied experience. Nami had an out-standing beauty that will make Sanji fly through the sky, compassionate hearts trailing behind him.   
  
Momo decided to locked up on his room as he was more comfortable that way and does not want to interact more with the Minks as he had some specific reasons that he won't tell them. However, Brook knew that samurai aren't welcome in here, so Momo tried to hide his self by shifting to his dragon form and he should not let his human form to the Minks or else something might happened. Astonishingly, Caesar's wrist was not in a cuff with Sea Prism Stone for he helped in making the antidote for his poison gas on the Minks. He was even sitting prettily on a chair with a beaming grin on his face that made Chopper and Brook snapped at him because he was working and should not stop from making more because there are still so many injured minks that they need to help.   
  
Some Minks were looking for Brook as he was extraordinarily popular and favoured when it came to the Dog Minks. The Dog Minks were looking everywhere in hope of finding Brook and chew on his bones because when they found him with his bone pride, their eyes immediately turned into hearts and droll started to fell from the side of their mouth, hungry at the sight.  
  
Pekoms arrived at the Right Flank with Bege as he instantly asked the guards who were responsible for the cause of their country and jumped into conclusions that the Straw Hats were the one who caused all of the destruction on their country. Pekoms was creating a commotion and ruckus on the gate as the guards told them what typically happened and that the Straw Hats were innocent. When Pekoms entered the Right Flank Fortress, he kneeled on the ground and cried a bucket of passionate tears as he was so thrilled that all of them were fine as Bege could only puff out his smoke while looking at Pekoms with a blank look on his face, not entertained by his actions.   
  
The Minks then welcomed Pekoms as they all gathered at him because they clearly missed the hell out of him. Despite all of those bandages covering the Mink's body, they were all lively and welcomed Pekoms with a huge smile on their faces. The Minks then told Pekoms that the Straw Hats were the reason as to why some are still alive and kicking as they were so desperate in rescuing them. Pekoms and Bege, that it was Jack and his companions who attacked Mokomo Dukedom and not the innocent Straw Hats who could only rescue and treat the injured Minks.   
  
Hearing Pekoms loud cries, Nami went into the terrace and wanted to know if she was thinking on the aforesaid person who attacked them back at the shore near Dressrosa. Nami immediately reported to Brook and the others about them. Sanji was all beaten up with that two huge bumps on top of his head and very plump lips, beating some women right now. Wanda explained to Nami and the others that Pekoms is from this country as he used to be an infamous delinquent way back.   
  
Caesar was the one who was more scared because he was so scared to death right now due to how he smuggled Big Mom's money for his experiments and he even pleaded Sanji and the others to never and ever hand him over to them. Sanji replied that Caesar was their trump card against Doflamingo but then grunted at him that they won't need him anymore because Luffy and the others took Doflamingo and his family down. They don't really care to what is going to happen to Caesar after reading today's published newspaper about Doflamingo's defeat. Caesar even looked at them and said that they were friends in which Sanji immediately disagree.   
  
Sanji then asked him about something back when they were still at Dressrosa about what did he do to Big Mom that Pekoms and Tamago were chasing after him. Caesar properly told them with a croak voice and trembling legs that he got an offer to research something that it's still unsuccessful right now, and he lied to Big Mom. By all means, Caesar lied to Big mom and squandered her money pretty bad. And since he had Doflamingo's back at that time, Caesar pushed his self to shrugged Big Mom's off first and he'll just eventually tried his best after succeeding at something. Sanji thought that they might want Luffy....and probably Haruki too for provoking Big Mom back when they were still at Fish-Man Island. Luffy picked a fight with Big Mom as Haruki played her so well in terms of conquering all the sweets all over the world. In addition, Chopper informed them again that they were the reason as to why their ship got destroyed.   
  
Caesar embraced a plan in using his poison gas again towards Pekoms and Bege in which Sanji did not even listen to each of his words because he was in his deep thoughts, thinking of something that will help Luffy and the others. Sanji then told Nami to stay with Chopper as Brook will come along with him to talk to Pekoms and Bege about something, leaving Caesar and his cool idea to assassinate Pekoms and Bege. Bege instantly noticed Sanji as they both exchange looks.   
  
"So the members of the Big Mom Pirates were here in Zou too!" Usopp shouted fiercely on top of his lungs. 

"Before that, it was Kaido's Beast Pirates. They're both Emperors." Franky said as Chopper was placed on his head, as he got a very nice view from up there. Franky allowed Chopper because he also finds it comfortable.   
  
Haruki crossed their arms. "Kandle and Chubby Mom, huh." Haruki whispered as she remembered that Big Mom was also part of the Rock Pirates, one of the most strong pirate crews years ago.   
  
"Did Sanji get into a fight with that Peko-something?! I'm sure he won, ain't he?!" Luffy asked while looking at Brook.   
  
"My gosh, Luffy! It's Melons! His name is Melons! You forgot his name?!" Haruki shook her head in profound disappointment towards Luffy as he forgot his name.   
  
Usopp looked at Haruki with a blank look. "I have nothing to say to her anymore. She's more hopeless than Luffy." Ussop said as he shifted his head towards Luffy for he is going to snap at him. "Don't set him up for a fight with an Emperor!" Usopp shouted, reminding them Luffy about something that they could still live their lives untilt hey get wrinkles on their face and hair turning into gray.   
  
"No problem! I already picked a fight with her!" Luffy said, not even looking at Usopp as he waited for Brook to pursue his story to what happened after. Haruki even nodded here head and Usopp looked at them with a blank look as he already see the end of his life, being a drama queen. While Robin was merely smiling, not minding fighting an Emperor as long as it's not an organization from the World Government.   
  
"Sanji-san is truly kind. He took the two out of the Righflank Fortress to a distant forest." Brook continued. Mutually understanding the look that Sanji was giving to Bege, both him and Pekoms went towards a place wherein they could discuss with something. Sanji asked them a question as to what Big Mom Pirates want right now and they should never attack the Minks because they had enough with Kaido already. Sanji wanted to have a talk with them since he does not want to have a fierce conflict with both parties and just wanted to settle a matter without them fighting one another, Sanji and Brook decided two meet Pekoms and Bege on the forest alone.   
  
Pekoms wile crying went towards Sanji and rubbed his cheeks with his as he was so grateful that they rescued his friends when they were in a grave danger. Sanji, Brook and Bege's mouth widened in surprise when they saw what Pekoms had just did. Pekoms then went on all fours as his burning tears fell on the ground and snot appeared on his nose and told Sanji and brook that he owed them for saving his friends lives, sincerely. Pekoms really loved all the Minks, and he will do anything for them.   
  
Pekoms then mentioned that capturing Caesar is not the only one mission that they need to fulfill as they still have one more important mission, way more important than Caesar after he was done crying on all fours. Truthfully, Pekoms was actually thankful to the Straw Hats that they saved Zou and his friends, so he could not even harm the Straw Hats after he knew those specific information and that they should just gave Caesar to them without harming any Straw Hats right now and aborting their other mission. Pekoms will just tell to Big Mom that the Straw Hats succeeded in running away from them as they could not do track them anymore.   
  
Bege was shouting at him for he had lost his mind and should just put his feelings aside for their other mission. Pekoms then shouted at him that he will take any and all of those punishments from Big Mom as he does not want to proceed to their other mission, other than capturing Caesar. Sanji and the others had saved his family and friends lives and that it the only thing that he could think straight. He loves his family and friends so much that he could do anything for them because hew was not there when Jack and his companions were destroying the Mokomo Dukedom. Bege looked at him in disbelief and could not believe that Pekoms actually said those and he even called Pekoms a dreadful coward as he fired countlessly on bullets with his Devil Fruit powers at Pekoms back, irked at his words.   
  
Pekoms fell on the ground, face on the ground and blood started to stain his back shirt while Bege smirked at the scene he caused. Bege and his pirate crew attacked Sanji and Brook who were surprised that there were many humans inside his body. They were pointing their loaded guns at them, outnumbering Sanji and Brook.   
  
Bege explained to them that he ate a Castle-Castle Fruit and became a human castle and also from the Worst Generation with Law, Luffy and Zoro. He is Capone "Gang" Bege who have a 300 million berries of bounty and the captain of the FireTank Pirates. Pekoms tried to settle things peacefully without any harm but Bege thinks the other way. Both Sanji and Brook thought that they will fight with the FireTank Pirates and their Captain to protect the Minks Tribe. However, Bege was so cunning that he caught Nami and Chopper when they were just helping the Minks. Sanji and Brook were terribly surprised because the table was then turned and seeing that Chopper was in his "Kung Fu-Point", it looks like he was protecting Nami from the enemy but failed at the end because he was strong.   
  
Not only that but they noticed familiar Caesar presence near the scene who was hiding his self on a tree and if he will not come out from his hiding spot, they will fire shotguns that contains of Sea Prism Stone in two seconds. Caesar was caught in between revealing himself and not revealing himself but at the end, he came out from his hiding spot and fell on the ground. Caesar was shocked when Bege told him that they don't have any bullets that contains Sea Prism Stone as they only have spears and sucked Caesar's power. In short, he was being tricked. Bege decided that they should talk inside his castle.   
  
"Castle?! He has a castle?! I want one, too!" Haruki exclaimed while shaking Zoro's arm as she dreamed of having a castle someday and live in there. "Zoro! I want to have one! Let's go and- " Haruki could not finish her sentence Zoro flicked her forehead in which Haruki pouted at him.   
  
Zoro grumbled in evident annoyance. "I'll give you one in the future! Just stop shaking me!" Zoro shouted at Haruki.   
  
Haruki's pout turned into a smile as she then wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning her body on to his and Zoro could only closed his eyes because he could not say no to her. Haruki could not help her self in smiling gently because of what Zoro had said. Haruki knew that Zoro was also a man in words as he had showed that to Haruki way back.   
  
"Hey, what did he mean by his "castle"?" Luffy asked, confused with what Bege is talking about his castle.   
  
Nami looked at Luffy with her furrowed eyebrows. "Weren't you listening?! Bege is a castle human who ate the Castle-Castle Fruit. Okay?"  
  
Zoro leaned his back on Warney's spiral tail as he putted his hands at the back of his head while Haruki just sat in front of him. "So you guys got into his body." Zoro typically spoke.  
  
"Yes." Nami looked at Zoro while nodding her head.  
  
"Really?! How?!" Luffy shouted, confused as to how in the world di they entered his stomach.   
  
"How did that work?!" Haruki asked when she was as confused as Luffy. Nami could only facepalm herself that both Luffy and Haruki are so pointless when it comes to a lot of things. However, she was still determined enough to properly explain it to them in more simpler words right after.   
  
Robin's eyes went wicked as Franky and Chopper were staring at her. "By slicing through his stomach, maybe?" she spoke while Chopper and Franky's expressions on their faces went absurd after hearing her say that.   
  
"Stop it, Robin!" Usopp shouted at her.  
  
"Super disgusting......." Franky said, considering his best not to puke right now.   
  
Chopper creased his forehead and stared down at Robin. "That's not it!"  
  
Brook strummed his guitar, trying to change the subject because it was uncomfortable. "An entrance appeared around his chest. We were in chains so we had no choice but to obey." Brook spoke.   
  
Like what he stated, they were inside Bege's castle on his body as they were all tied up with chains, kneeling on the floor while Sanji was on a chair, not even tied up. Bege was asked by Big Mom an invitation to her tea party and should be given to Sanji as the highlight of Big Mom's tea party will be a wedding ceremony of someone. 

_"The groom is the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, Sanji. The bride is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Pudding."_

Sanji was shocked with that and so as Chopper, Nami and Brook. The trio were so shocked that Sanji is lawfully marrying someone right now while Sanji was thinking of something that he regrets that he ever remembers. Sanji could not believe it as he could only stare at the invitation of the tea party while looking at the name he despises. This guy's cigarette stick almost set Bege's castle into fire when Bege immediately stomp his foot on the ground for the glowing fire to disappear. Nami, Brook and Chopper asked if why was he getting married as Sanji was furious as to who made the questionable decision without even asking him.   
  
Bege answered him truthfully that it was his family who made the decision with Big Mom for being a son of the Vinsmoke Family. Brook was shocked that Sanji's family name was Vinsmoke when Nami remebered the book called "Noland the Liar" at Montblanc's place. It was when Sanji told them he was born in North Blue, and they thought that he was born from East Blue, like them. Sanji just answered that he grew up in East Blue with a smile on his face and forewarned them to forget it. Caesar informed that Sanji is marrying someone from the Charlotte Family in which it shocked the trio more and if Sanji is going to marry Big Mom's daughter then the Straw Hats will practically become Big Mom's subordinates.   
  
However, Sanji growled that they should not jump into conclusion and that he is not going to marry a woman he never meets as he threw the earnest invitation back to Bege while telling him that he does not want the Straw Hats to become Big Mom's subordinates either. Sanji mentioned that Luffy was not a man who will work under someone and Luffy will become the King of the Pirates. Bege just laughed at them while consuming his wine. Moreover, Sanji completely forgot that they were inside his body so they could not get out without Bege's consent. To come to the point, they all fell into a trap again as they have already been captured.   
  
Then a cannon appeared from the ground, and knives were everywhere when as everything was under Bege's control. Not only that but he used Nami as a bait and swallow her up slowly. Sanji's eyes glow red at Bege as he gritted his teeth and told him to stop as everything went back to normal. Vito told something to Sanji that he is the only one can hear it when Sanji's visible expressions become ferocious and intense, angry at his words for some reason. If Sanji is going to refuse the invitation, something will bad happen to him, not only him but also the loyal Straw Hats crew.   
  
At the end, Sanji accepted the path of his fate and then he asked Bege for a paper with a pen as he will be leaving a note for the Straw Hats to read for later as he is already departed. Sanji was scrawling and composing a very short and simple yet meaningful message for them as he gave it Nami and deliver it Luffy's group once they will reach Zou. Sanji looked so sad and troubled when he told them that he does not want something to hide from his friends, but it was nothing to him. 

_"Vinsmoke. That's something from the past that I thought I'd never have to deal with again. I really need to go and sort things out!"_

Sanji hugged the three of them and whispered to them that he felt a powerful presence of a Mink outside Bege's body as he spun them around and threw them outside his body, leaving Caesar with him. Nami and the others returned to their normal side as they do not want Sanji to go by himself. Sanji attacked Bege's crew when they were about to fire their guns at Nami and the others. Sanji grabbed a gun from the enemy and placed it on Caesar, taking him as a hostage and threats to kill him if they are still going to pursue Nami, Chopper and Brook and shouted at them that Caesar is someone who is very important to Big Mom and if he will fire his gun, then Big Mom will become furious and in grave her angriness to Bege and his gang.

_"I thought so. You fools can't kill me either, can you?! Hearing about this marriage solves a mystery for me. My wanted poster says "Only alive"! You gotta catch me alive! If you kill me, you'd piss somebody off, wouldn't you?! Have you been told to treat me civilly without even cuffs?! The person who made them write that phrase on the poster and the one who arranged my marriage must be the same person! You know someone's got my back now, don't you?! Don't worry! I'll come with you. To sort things out with that person! So don't do anything to my friends!"_

Bege instructed them to stay inside his castle and not recapture Nami, Chopper and Brook when Sanji had told them or else, he'll pull the trigger off from his gun at Caesar in which he will not dirty his hands with blood. Sanji was just threatening them so that they won't go after his friends. Not only that but Bege had sensed someone at his body from the outside. Someone who is immensely strong and powerful and that he might be undergoing some hard time in defeating him. It was Master Cat Viper as he asked Bege as to why Pekoms was lying down on the ground bleeding from his back. Distinguishing his friend, made him angry and asked him once again that if Bege really did that to Pekoms. Bege was sweating pretty copiously at that time as he does not want to embrace Master Cat Viper in fighting with him. Bege tried to tell him that he got it wrong as he is not the one who did those to Bege and that he is his crewmate, belonging in the same pirate group. However, Nami shouted back that he is lying through his teeth and that Master Cat Viper should not be fooled by him because he shot Pekoms on his back. Nami, Chopper and Brook tried to tell Sanji that he can already come out from his body but Sanji refused to do so and just gave them one grateful sincere smile that the three of them will never forget.

_"Tell them "Hi" for me."_

Bege directly went away at a extremely breakneck speed, so that Master Cat Viper won't fight with him. Nami, Chopper and Brook were crying uncontrollably in all hearts out when they were forced to watch Sanji departing from them behind, his friends as he had something to do right now. It pained them so much that Sanji, their affectionate friends, left them with a note. A handwritten note for Luffy and the others to read. 

_"_ _To my buds, I've gotta go see a woman. I'll be back."_

The Guardians of the Whale Forest unchained Nami, Chopper and Brook because they were still chained when Sanji threw them out from Bege's body. Wanda embraced the thought that Sanji and Caesar were taken off as hostages but Nami replied to her that Sanji went willingly on his own, settling something that he will soon regret in the future. Master Cat Viper told all of them to forget about what happened and they must understand the pain they all are feeling right now when all they could just stare at Sanji leaving them. It was like someone is gripping their hearts out from the inside and pierced countlessly of needles as they do not know what will going to happen after Luffy and the others will notice that Sanji is no longer with them......gone.

Pekoms was on Master Cat Viper care as they treated him.

Brook strummed his guitar as Luffy was gripping the paper on his hands while reading his letter over again and again. "The, "gotta go see a woman" means.......he's gonna get married?" Luffy said as he extended his arms and hand the paper to Haruki in which he accepted.

"At an early age?" Haruki said, felt sad for it.

"That's not necessarily the case but.....it seemed like he was determined." Nami spoke as he brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Haruki placed Sanji's letter on the pocket of her short, keeping it in place.

Luffy gasped. "Oh, maybe he'll return with his wife."

"What?!"

"In that case, we'll get a new member!" Luffy beamed in which Haruki shook her head, strenuously disagreeing with him.

You're so optimistic." Nami sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

Haruki looked at Luffy in disbelief. "Are you kidding, Luffy? No one can replace Sanji when it comes to cooking! I'll go to get him myself then!" Haruki overwhelmingly said and crossed her arms.

"Not happening!" Zoro shouted beside her in which Haruki covered his mouth so that he won't going to say anymore. Haruki snickered at him when she saw the disagreeable expression on Zoro's eyes.

"Luffy-san. The bride is the Emperor's daughter. That means we'll become Big Mom's subordinates." Brook informed Luffy once again when Luffy cannot seem to comprehend who Sanji is going to marry.

"What?! No!" Luffy gasped and slammed his right fist on Warney's head, not doing it on purpose. 

"Subordinates of Chubby Mom?! That's worst!" Haruki growled as she slammed both of her fists repeatedly on Warney's back as Warney could only sweatdropped at them. Haruki and Luffy hated the idea of becoming Big Mom's subordinates as they could not accept that if Sanji is really going to marry her 35th daughter.

"Of course, Sanji-san doesn't want that either. He refused it firmly right there. But that troubles me. Considering who he is dealing with this time, if he couldn't avoid the marriage, what do you think he would do?" Brook asked all of them in a calm voice.

Usopp looked at the ground, sweating a bit from his forehead. "Well, he would....." he trailed, thinking deeply when he then gasped loudly when he grasps everything in.

"Yeah, he's the kind of guy who'll try not to cause us any trouble, so he'd try to separate himself from us!" Chopper spoke.

"You mean Sanji will quit this group?!" Luffy shouted as he then slammed his fist on Warney's head once again in which Warney closed his eyes because of the strong impact. "That's even more unacceptable!" he added.

"I don't want that either!" Haruki shouted while continuing to slam her fists on the poor Warney's back. Not only her fists, but Haruki was already laying on her front back while slamming her legs too, not minding that both Haruki and Luffy are already beating on Warney. Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki's wails like a baby when her mother snatched her candies away.

"When he tossed us out, he could've gotten away too. When he wrote the note, I think he'd already made up his mind to go by himself." Nami said while putting her left hand on her left cheeks as she thinks deeply.

None of them knew what was Sanji going after or who is he going after alone. The only two things that concerns them are" First, Sanji marrying Big Mom's 35th daughter and becoming their subordinates. Second, Sanji leaving the Straw Hat Crew and his friends.

"Now we know everything. You've been through a lot." Robin said towards Nami, Chopper and Brook as she gave them a warm smile to at least cheer them up from all of those scenes when they got captured by Bege and Sanji leaving them.

Franky looked into the thin air with his forehead creased. He was thinking of something that he still could not believe what they have told them up until now. "Big Mom's daughter, huh? He got a pretty troublesome offer of marriage." Franky whispered.

Usopp crossed his arms on his chest. "And did you say Vinsmoke? I guess that family is the key. It could be Sanji's father or mother or brother......They once lived in the North Blue and then moved to the East Blue and now, they're in the New World. Unbelievable!" Usopp yelled at his last word.

"Vinsmoke, huh?" Haruki whispered when she was already done throwing small tantrums on the poor Warney's back. The Straw Hats looked at them when she said those.

"You know that family name, Haruki? Did your pops tell you about it?" Zoro asked her while looking at her face when Haruki was knitting her eyebrows while she placed her hand on her forehead, thinking deeply.

"Nope!" Haruki answered with a "p" sound that made all of them sweatdropped at her. They all thought that Haruki might had heard something about them from his Pops. However, Whitebeard did not say anything about the Vinsmoke family as he just did not mind them at all. "It's just that......The Vinsmoke suited Sanji a lot! I mean Sanji smoke, and his family name has a smoke! Talk about coincidence!" Haruki shouted while laughing a bit when she noticed that small detail on Sanji's Family name.

"Yeah. Just don't mind her." Usopp said, enough for Haruki to not hear anything coming from his mouth when she was still proud of herself. The others nodded their head while Zoro gave Haruki a sour face.

Robin placed her hand on her chin, thinking deeply. "Vinsmoke....." she muttered under her breath.

Franky looked at her when he heard that. "Do you know of them?" he asked her.

"I think I've heard of them before.....I'm sorry. I can't remember." Robin replied to him while looking at Franky. Brook then began strumming his guitar longer as he was siting very pretty on Warney's back. The ride towards the headquarters of the Whale Forest Guardians is really far away from the Right Flank Fortress. However, because of the story that Nami, Chopper and Brook are telling them, it was somewhat short.

"We're sorry." Nami broke the silence as she wrapped her arms again on her legs, and brought it closer to her chest. "I wish we could've stopped him at least until you guys arrived....." Nami said as she was feeling sorry for not stopping Sanji back then. Haruki's eyes soften at Nami.

"Sanji wouldn't let you stop him. It's not your fault, guys." Robin said to her while smiling, cheering them up with a fact that it wasn't their fault at the very beginning because Sanji choose the path.

Tears started to fell from Chopper's eyes and snots appeared and hang from his cute little blue nose when he thought of something that he does not want to happen. "But, Robin, what if we never get to see him again?!" he cried sincerely.

Zoro relaxed on his back as he closed his eyes. "Nothing wrong with that." he told him, happy with that thought of not seeing Sanji again.

"Huh?! What are you saying, Zoro?!" Chopper snapped at him as Haruki immediately draw her fist and punched Zoro on his stomach. Zoro's eyes widened while gritting his teeth from the pain that Haruki had used her force to punch the hell out of Zoro.

"Why did you say those, Zoro?!" Haruki snapped at him, too. Eyes glowing in red and her teeth became more sharper because Haruki hated the fact that Zoro had said those words as if he and Sanji did not sail the sea for days and months. Yes, Zoro and Sanji likes to tease, pissed and angry each other but both were a good friend and enemy at the same time.

Zoro looked at Haruki with a pained look. "Don't just punch me out of nowhere and jump into conclusion, Haruki! I mean, if he was leaving for good, he should've said "Thank you for everything." And "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."" Zoro said in which Haruki creased her forehead while tilting a bit as she used her powers to heal and soothe the pain from Zoro's stomach, not minding the glare that was sent directly to her.

"Hmmm." Haruki hummed as she tried to gather everything in while staring at Zoro. "I still don't get what you are trying to say, Zoro." Haruki said to him, bothered and confused at his words. Zoro opened his eye and looked at Haruki who was not tearing her graze away from him as she waited for him to explain his words further in a simpler way.

"No, that's not the point!" Chopper shouted at him.

Zoro once again closed his right eye as he leaned his body on Warney's spiral tail and hands behind his head. "That is the point. Think about it. We're on an unstoppable train now. Remember what Caesar said? The biggest customer of SMILEs, the artificial Devil Fruits, is Kaido. We pissed Doflamingo off by destroying the lab on Punk Hazard, we destroyed the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, and the man who's gonna go nuts next is.....Emperor Kaido! He's not some distant threat anymore. We've already had a fight with his subordinates, the Beast Pirates. Jack, who ruined this country and the others, will come after us in a matter of time! We're allying with Tra-guy for upcoming battles. I don't know why but it seems like Kinemon and the others are targeted by Kaido too. We'll face Emperor Kaido very soon!" Zoro said to all of them, putting everything in.

"How stupid can he be to get involved with another Emperor, Big Mom, now!? That twirly-eyebrowed fool!" Zoro cursed at him in which Haruki punched his stomach once again when he said those words to Sanji who is clearly defenseless right now. Zoro growled in considerable pain as Haruki sent thousand of invisible daggers at him.

Nami pushed Brook's face away to look at Zoro and gripped it tigtly on her left hand. "Don't say it like that! You boorish son of a gun! Those things are unrelated!" she shouted fiercely at Zoro, angry at his words and Zoro looked at Nami with a very pained expression after Haruki punched his stomach again three times.

"N-Nami-san....." Brook uttered when Nami gripped his face as his back was practically touching Warney's back. Carrot and Wanda could only listen to their story and complains and does not want to interrupt them with their small meeting about Sanji and the two Yonko of the Sea.

"F-First of all, how could he get wrapped up in such a thing as marriage?! It's such a small deal!" Zoro responded them, not understanding the feelings that Sanji is feeling right now.

"What did you say?!" Nami and Haruki snapped at him. Haruki strangle him on his stomach as she gripped her hands on his neck, choking him to death in which Zoro's eyes widened in surprise as he could feel a huge slump on his throat, blocking some air.

"The three of you! Don't get so heated up!" Brook said. 

Nami pushed and gripped Brook's face more as he was already laying on his back at Warney's back. "It is a big deal! You can't say someone else's problem is big or small!" Nami snapped at Zoro, teeth becoming more sharper than ever.  
  
Zoro gritted his teeth while looking at the angry Nami. "What?!"   
  
"Your words right now is irritating the hell out of me, Zoro! How could you say those?! Small marriage?! You big half-dead of an idiot scoundrel should know that marriage is sacred and that Sanji should marry a woman he loves!" Haruki shouted at his face as she gripped her hands tightly on his neck.   
  
"W-W-W-What the hell! H-Haruki! Get off me and stop choking me!" Zoro shouted back at her as he was having a hard time speaking because of Haruki suffocating him until he dies. Zoro tried his best to pry Haruki off from him and to stop her from choking, but Haruki gripped her hands more as everyone just let Haruki achieve that because Zoro somewhat deserve it after saying those words of his.   
  
Usopp looked at Zoro and Haruki. "Well, he deserves it. Nice one, Haruki! Keep it up!" Usopp shouted at her as he and Chopper are cheering her up, too.   
  
"Haruki! Stop it already! You're going to kill me!" Zoro said to her in which Haruki rolled her eyes and switched her hands to grip his right ear, more hard than before. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! You're gonna rip my ears off!" Zoro growled in pain.   
  
"I do not give a care to you! Or you want me to choke you death instead?!" Haruki glared her eyes at Zoro and asked him. Zoro immediately shook his head indicating that he does not want Haruki to choke him again because he almost died back there. Right now, Zoro just let Haruki gripped his ears in a hard way while she nonetheless continues to strangle his stomach.   
  
"Alright! We don't know what's on his mind so let's go ask him! Are you with me, Ruki?!" Luffy said as he raised his hands on the air. Chopper gasped loudly as he fell off from Franky's head.  
  
Haruki raised her hands, as well. "Yes, Captain! I'm with you!" she replied back as she decided to stop gripping Zoro's ears when she had enough. Zoro grumbled something under his breath that made Haruki faced him with a raised eyebrow. Zoro just looked away from her, cursing Haruki inside his head and then looked at Luffy for tagging along Haruki with his plans.   
  
"Hey! Forget it, Luffy!" Zoro growled at him in which Haruki gripped his left ears again.   
  
"Don't tell me we're gonna head for Big Mom!" Usopp gasped, not liking the idea that Luffy is thinking right now and the fact that Haruki wanted to come with him.   
  
Luffy looked at him normally. "We have no choice." he replied.   
  
Usopp gritted his teeth as sweat start to form from his forehead, grazing down on his cheeks. "Did you forget that you and Haruki picked a fight with her?!" he shouted at Luffy as he looked at both of them one at a time as shivers went down from his spin when he saw how determined the look on their eyes are expressing right now.   
  
"Without a strategy or reinforcements, we'll just get beaten, and that'll be it!" Franky informed them through a gritted teeth as Chopper went back on top of his head again with a nodded head.   
  
"She's an Emperor. Luffy! Haruki! Don't forget. She's on totally different level than any of our past enemies." Robin informed them again with a troubled look on her face.   
  
Luffy raised his fists on the air once again. "The, we'll go quietly."   
  
"And do not create any sound that will attract the enemies!" Haruki added.  
  
"How do we find them?! And that is easy for you to say, Haruki!" Usopp snapped at them.   
  
Zoro shook his head as he still feel a lot of pain from his stomach up until his ears because of how hard Haruki had tortured him. Haruki looked at him with a extremely warm smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid down her head on Zoro's chest, feeling sorry for what she did to him. Though Zoro was really mad and cursed Haruki inside his head, but he still couldn't let the fact that Haruki's smile will always shrugged everything off in a second. Zoro's really smitten at her as he cursed at that thought.   
  
"Zoro, Haruki is sorry!" Haruki said in a very sweet and soft tone that made Zoro looked at her face and heart started to beat at an abnormal speed. Haruki pouted while drawing circles on his chest, feeling sorry for al the beating she did to him. "But I am still angry for saying those to Sanji!" she added while glaring at Zoro for a second.   
  
Zoro sighed heavily. "Okay fine. I'm sorry for saying and acting like an idiot." Zoro whispered on Haruki's ears as he placed his hands on Haruki's hips and tightened it. Haruki could feel how Zoro's heart was racing abnormally but she ain't gonna lie that it really relaxed her. Haruki could not help and kissed his cheeks and buried her face more on Zoro.   
  
"Apology accepted, Zoro. But you should say sorry to Sanji, okay?" Haruki said, not looking at him. Zoro did not answer her question and just closed his eyes, adverting all of his thoughts from before and replaced it with a smiling face of Haruki.   
  
Chopper lowered his head to look at the ground, knitting his eyebrow together. "Well, there is a way to go after them but...." he spoke in a low voice and he already missed Sanji and his presence.   
  
"He's right." Brook nodded his head. "Sanji-san has gone because of the Big Mom Pirates but they left something big behind instead. If that person is awake now, there will be something he can tell us." Brook said, gathering all of their attentions to him when he mentioned those.   
  
"That person?" Robin uttered, curious of this specific person that Brook was talking about.   
  
"Let's just keep going." Brook said while looking what's in front of them while strumming his guitar as he will answer the questions that were running inside all of them while riding Warney's back.   
  
As they continue to go towards where the guardians of the Whale Forest are right now, Brook strummed his guitar and looked at Robin's group on Carrot's Warney. "That person, Pekoms-san feels indebted to us because we saved his people, the Minks. That's why he tried to go against Big Mom's order and let us get away. But that only brought tragedy upon him. But now, to find out where Sanji-san has gone, the only thing we can do is ask him since he is a member of the Big Mom Pirates." Brook explained to all of them, filling them with information.   
  
"Okay! Haruki and I will get Sanji's whereabouts of Lion Viper! We won't get any answers unless we talk to Sanji himself!" Luffy shouted and Zoro grumbled in annoyance when Haruki raised her fist, agreeing to Luffy. Luffy then looked at Usopp, Robin, Franky and Chopper on Carrot's Warney.   
  
"Chopper. This guy, Pekoms, will he be well enough to talk?" Usopp asked as he shifted his head a little to look at Chopper who is still on Franky's head as he finds it pretty comfortable there, and Haruki feeling jealous at the sight.   
  
Chopper closed his eyes and sighed. "I hope he's come around." he replied to Usopp's questions when Chopper's ears twitched when he had sense something danger with his animal instinct. Not only him but all the Straw Hats including Wanda and Carrot had sensed it. Zoro and Haruki gripped the handle of their swords as they're prepared and equipped to attack who ever dares to interrupt their session.   
  
Zoro smirked when he took notice of the appearance of them. "That's quite a lot."  
  
"What the hell is that?! Is it bees?! Mosquitos?! Ahh...I could not think anymore!" Haruki exclaimed and just gripped the handle of her swords tightly on her hands.   
  
"Carrot!" Wanda called her name.   
  
"Okay!" Carrot replied to Wanda fast as they instructed their Warney to run the hell out from there because of how many blood sucking large insects are trailing behind their backs, ready to dry out their bloods.   
  
Brook started to panic. "What is that!?" he shouted.   
  
"A swarm of bugs?!" Nami shouted in fear as she gripped Wanda's shoulders. The blood sucking insects had caught their pace and Carrot explained to them that those insects are called "Sutchies", a large insect that dried out blood and are very dangerous to the Mink Tribe. Their appearances look like normal bees but more terrifying than them as they used their stinger at the very end of their body to attack them and used the stinger from their mouth to suck all of their blood from the inside of their body.   
  
"You-teia Lesser Minks have less hair, so they can suck all your blood and can kill you in an instant!" Carrot grinned at them that it did not help Usopp, Chopper and Brook in calming the fear that is instantly crawling all over their body. However, they were so determined that they would not like to let them suck their blood and kill them. Straw Hats began attacking the swarm of Sutchies in everything they could do as they protected Wanda and Carrot who are taking the rope of their Warney, guiding them on the right path.   
  
"Sutchies are vicious. They even suck Zunesha's blood and weaken it." Wanda added and shouted loud so that the others could hear her say those while they are still fighting the insects. Haruki and Zoro are using their swords in slashing the insects as Haruki started to panic because of the fact that she still have not experience an insect bite because of the fact that her Pops and the Whitebeard Pirates are so overprotected of her.  
  
"What?! Can they even weaken the elephant?!" Nami shouted back at her.   
  
Wanda looked at her for a few seconds. "That's why, in this country, we exterminate all we find." she told her. One of the Sutchies sucked on Warney at his back as Warney growled in pain fell, making Nami, Brook and Wanda screamed and fell with Warney as well because they were time-consuming to notice it and did not expect that to happen. As Zoro and Haruki with Luffy immediately jumped away and continue attacking the Sutchies while protecting Nami and Wanda.   
  
Usopp looked at Carrot. "Stop, Carrot! Luffy and the others' Warney have been brought down!" he reported to her when Usopp saw that scene. All the Straw Hats then began fighting the swarm of Sutchies with all of their might, and Zoro was even having fun while Haruki was scared of the rare insects sucking her blood and dried it out.   
  
"No! This is really scary!" Haruki shouted fiercely on top of her lungs.   
  
  



	42. 40-Samurai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belongs to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Defeating all the Sutchies was tiring yet easy. No matter how many they are trying to suck their blood dry, the Sutchies never succeeded. The fun part during their battle was Franky using his nipple light to attract some bugs towards him as Zoro was the one who fought the Sutchies near Franky. It was somewhat clever and smart for Franky to think fast. The Straw Hats along Wanda and Carrot quickly exterminate the Sutchies in no time.   
  
Haruki was freaking out during at that time as she does not want the Sutchies to suck her blood nor allow their tiny little legs to land on her skin. None of her brothers or her Pops, Whitebeard allowed any insects to bite and go near Haruki on her body. There was this one time were the Whitebeard Pirates were serious about killing one mosquito who was about to suck Haruki's blood. It was chaos at that time and all of them participated in killing one mosquito that at the end they failed to do so.  
  
Currently, their group continued to travel towards the Whale Forest to meet Nekomamushi and the Guardians. While walking towards the Whale Forest Guardian's headquarters, Brook lightened up their night with a song about meeting Nekomamushi as the others listened to his song and as he completed his song, they finally reached the Whale Forest Guardian's headquarters or what minks called them the "Guardians Dwelling". Haruki and the others examined and scanned their home carefully with their mouth opened a bit.   
  
In terms of differentiating the Right Flank Fortress and the Guardians Dwellings, the Right Flank Fortress was more bright and vivid, while the Guardians Dwellings was gloomy. For all one knows, the outside of their home is really wrecked as if an intense storm happened. There were shattered and torn wooden planks on the ground, not only that but the fog was making their home hair-raising. Some houses or buildings were broken, mostly on the roofs. However, we should not judge its appearance on the outside or inside.   
  
"This place has been totally wrecked." Franky voiced out as he was looking carefully on the surrounding.   
  
"What happened in here?" Haruki whispered into the thin air out of curiosity and felt sad for the minks who were having disaster days on what had happened here days and days ago. If only they could help them during those days then they won't be experiencing situations like this.   
  
Luffy stood up and gasped while looking at the huge tree that resembled a whale. "The Whale Tree......looks even bigger up close!" Luffy said and smiled widely.   
  
"I wanna go there someday!" Haruki beamed, linking her arms onto Luffy's while giggling hysterically. She undoubtedly wanted to go there and explore more. Haruki believes that there is something important there that's why the two Guardians: Roddy and Blackblack, attacked them when she and Luffy were about to go there.   
  
There were minks outside, squatting on the ground. Despite the happenings of their country, they nonetheless continue to strive what's best for their country and carry out a very sincere and charming smile to one another. When the minks glimpse them, they immediately surrounded and greeted them with their signature "Garchu."   
  
"Garchu!" Haruki and Luffy greeted them back, raising their hands on the air to wave at them while smiling brightly then switching the fist pump the air afterwards. As long as they are fine, then that's all Haruki could ask for now in regards to them.   
  
"The Minks are recovering fast, aren't they?" Zoro asked as he was still in his position, hands at the back of his head while leaning his back on Warney's spiral tail.   
  
Nami looked at him while nodding faintly. "You're right.'"  
  
"Straw Hat Luffy! Haruki! It's us!" Blackblack said as he and Roddy went in front of the life threatening duo.   
  
"Sorry for what we did in the forest." Robby smiled at the two of them, raising his fists on the air as well.   
  
Blackblack did the same thing. "Doesn't matter who it is, we can't let any invader get by!" he said while carrying out an eye-closed smile. Haruki and Luffy looked at them as both were trying to recognize their faces. Haruki placed her left arm on her stomach as she used it to support her right elbow while placing her fingers on her chin, thinking deeply to where do she meet them. To come to the point, she clearly forgets their existence wherein fact she was cursing at them before and even complained to Wanda. However, Luffy recognized them faster than Haruki.   
  
"Oh, it's you guys! We'll never mind!" Luffy smiled at them, not minding what they did in the past since it was never their fault to begin with and why they attacked them at that time. Blackblack and Roddy were just guarding the Whale Forest against some invaders and to protect something significant to them.   
  
Blackblack and Roddy sheepishly rub the back of their neck.   
  
A realization slap Haruki hard on her face when she remembered them. "Oh! You were the one who attacked us! You the gorilla, partook an extremely outstanding banana! Where can I find those?!" Haruki said while grasping her hands together, drooling on the side of her mouth.   
  
"We, the minks, will give it to you-gara, the Straw Hats for helping us when we almost meet the end of our existence." Blackblack answered her while blushing on his cheeks when he realized how he found Haruki beautiful. "Y-You're so beautiful! I regret fighting you but you were strong!" he exclaimed in whom you could notice how Zoro rolled his eyes.   
  
"I know!" Haruki beamed while grinning broadly.   
  
"So confident....." Usopp trailed while looking at Haruki and her smile with a poker face plastered on his face. He then shake his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "Though Haruki is sure is pretty." he admitted, being honest of himself.   
  
"Um, where's Nekomamushi?" Luffy asked them and was eager to meet Master Cat Viper.   
  
"We wanna meet him!" Haruki grinned.   
  
"I'm glad to see you! Our saviors and their friends! Let me say it once again. Thank you!" a husky voice was then heard as Luffy and Haruki was looking where the voice came from.   
  
Haruki looked at the enthusiastic crowd while squinting her eyes. "You're Welcome, whoever and wherever you are!" Haruki grinned widely as she raised her arms to carry out a huge thumbs up and Zoro sweatdropped at her.   
  
"Who is this?!" Luffy shouted as he wanted to know who was talking right now, not like Haruki. There stood Pedro on a trunk of the tree with his arms crossed on his chest. Pedro is a Jaguar mink and the Captain of the Guardians.   
  
"Sorry for my subordinates' action in the forest. They were too wary of invaders." he voiced out, sincere with his words. It was him who instructed his subordinates to retreat because he was convinced by Wanda that Luffy and Haruki are part of the Straw Hats Crew. Additionally, he was furthermore the one who was watching both of them when they were swinging from branch to branch with a huge smile on their faces, not minding their surroundings because of how excited they are to reach at the Whale tree.   
  
"Were you there?" Luffy asked him as Pedro jumped from the tree and his feet kissed the ground.   
  
"Yes, I was up in a tree." he properly answered him. Pedro then placed his left hand on his hips while looking at Luffy. "Bepo and the others are waiting for you-gara guys back there." he informed them. Hearing that made Haruki and Luffy smiled widely. Haruki was the first one to jump on the ground, in front of Robin and Franky right now, looking at Pedro.   
  
Luffy saw what Haruki did and done the same thing, putting his hands on his hips. "We can see them later. We wanna see Nekomamushi and Lion Viper the lion first!"  
  
Haruki nodded her head. "Yeah! We wanna meet Nekomoshimoshi now and the.....Melons? I think his name is positively Melons! Whatever! We wanna meet them!" Haruki exclaimed while jumping on the ground lightly, making some of them sweatdropped at the names that Haruki addresses.   
  
"Just.....just don't mind her." Zoro whispered to them, closing his right eye.  
  
"I can feel how hopeless they are right now." Usopp spoke while crossing his arms and looked at Luffy and Haruki with a poker face again. "I don't know who is the one influencing each other to do things that could put us into a grave danger and think a like. It could be Luffy or Haruki.....or both. Never mind!" he added and sighed heavily while Nami nodded her head at Usopp's choice of words as Robin giggled.   
  
Pedro eyes widened. "Garchu!" he shouted and greeted to him as he placed his cheeks on Luffy's, squishing it. Pedro used his hand to gesture at Haruki to move closer to him. "If you're talking about Pekoms, he's up now. He's in the building at the back. We kept the whole incident secret from everybody. Sanji is a nice guy. I hope we can help you in some way." Pedro whispered to the both of them.   
  
"How about giving me the specific location where I could have some big banana?" Haruki smiled sweetly at Pedro who could narrowly look at her with curiousness in his eyes. Before Pedro could answer Haruki, Chopper butted in.   
  
"Luffy! I'm worried about Nekomamushi- not just about his condition though, so I'll go see him first!" he exclaimed at them, raising his hands on the air. He was so excited in meeting Nekomamushi right now as he will have to perform and tend his wounds in case it opened once again.   
  
"Okay!" Luffy answered him with a smile. Pedro was already unattached himself to Luffy and looked at Chopper.   
  
Then, a deer/reindeer mink crouched down on the floor to level Chopper's height while giving him a warm smile that could instantly warms up Chopper's heart. "Then, let me lead the way, Dr. Chopper." she said to him while rubbing her cheeks on to Chopper's cheeks. 

Chopper's eyes grew wide as he took a lot of steps backward and fell on his butt. Haruki was about to help him when she spotted that Chopper's eyes turned into hearts, just like when Sanji saw women on his sight. Chopper was looking at her with full of admiration and could not even look away from her.   
  
Usopp knitted his eyebrows, not knowing that Chopper was experiencing love at first sight. "Hey, Chopper! Why are you frozen?" Usopp asked him as he placed his hands on his hips while a huge tint of worry laced on his face.   
  
"I-I'm not frozen." Chopper replied to him, not even minding to look at Usopp because of how frozen in love he is right now.   
  
Usopp leaned his face closer to Chopper. "You're acting strange." he whispered while looking at Chopper's face.   
  
Haruki covered her mouth and eyes went wide. "C-Chopper......is in love?!" she gasped loudly as she took a small step from the back. Zoro opened his right eye to look at Haruki with the expression on his face saying "now what is it this time?". "My sweetie honey pie is in love!" she added. Tears started to drop from the ground as Haruki was so happy for Chopper for he had to experience what is the feeling of being in love with someone. Let's just say for now, a puppy love for Chopper.   
  
The mink that Chopper was admiring shifted her body a little while still smiling at Chopper who was not only got struck by Cupid's arrow, but also got stuck on the ground. "It's this way."  
  
"O-Okay!" Chopper replied.   
  
"Master Cat Viper is taking a bath now." she informed him and seconds after; Chopper's affair with his heart was gone just like that when he heard what she just said.   
  
"A bath!?" he shouted loudly.   
  
The Straw Hats along with some minks went towards Master Cat Viper's location. As they arrived in there, Chopper's eyes went wide while looking at Cat Viper or Nekomamushi who was bathing as if his body was not full of wounds and bandages while eating a large plate of lasagna, singing his heart out. While looking at the lasagna, drool formed from the side of Haruki's mouth. She was about to go her way towards Master Cat Viper, when Zoro restrained her by grabbing the back of her collar.   
  
"F-Food!"' Haruki whispered and then she wiped the drool from her lips with the used of the back of her right hand. Honestly, the first thing that she saw was not even Master Cat Viper because all of her thoughts was on his food, not on him. The smell of that delicious lasagna did not even help Haruki.   
  
"Lasagna-meow! It's good-meow! Yeah!" Master Cat Viper sung while eating a spoonful of lasagna.   
  
Hearing and watching him singing and taking a bath in his huge bathtub, Chopper's eyes went bloody. "Hey, Cat Viper! You shouldn't take a bath! Your wound's gonna reopen! And you should eat light meals! Why are you using your left hand?!" he scolded at him and bombarded him with scolding as he pierced his glaring eyes on him.   
  
"Yeah! Do not eat that food! It's bad for you or else your wounds will open again and Chopper will have to stitch it up again! Give it to me instead!" Haruki shouted as well and Zoro smacked her head lightly. Master Cat Viper did not mind them at all as he continues to sing a song right now while smiling widely.   
  
"Are you listening to me?!" Chopper shouted again, feeling frustrated right now because of Master Cat Viper.   
  
Master Cat Viper or Nekomamushi opened his eyes and looked at Chopper, beaming. "Oh, Chopper! No problem. No problem. I'm a freedom-loving man!" he said to him.   
  
"And I'm a food-loving woman!" Haruki added while she is still looking at Nekomamushi's lasagna. Zoro shook his head as he went out from the room to find a place to relax for a bit because Haruki is too much to handle nowadays. But before he did that, he placed a kiss on Haruki's head first and then left them here.  
  
"You have to listen to your doctor!" Chopper growled at him.   
  
Nekomamushi stood up, carrying his lasagna that made Usopp's eyes widened a bit. "He's larger than I expected."  
  
Nekomamushi looked at Chopper. "I'm sorry but even if it's a doctor's instruction......Oops. I don't care." he said as he was about to slip from his huge bathtub when he composed and balanced himself out. Nekomamushi then went his way towards the end of his tub to have a closer look at them. "I still can't get used to not having a left hand! I can't even clap my hands like this!" he said, slightly complaining but still grateful that he is still alive. Nekomamushi then gasped and looked at them when he noticed their faces. "Oh! So you-gara people are the Straw Hats! You saved me! Thank you!" he shouted at them and hugged both Usopp and Robin. He does not even notice that Haruki was there.   
  
Speaking of Haruki, she was already eating his lasagna with a blush on his face because of how savory the flavor of it and that tender-firm and grainy texture of the flat noodle was making Haruki moaned in total delight. It was her first time eating it and she could say that she wanted to eat more of this. She was just looking at Usopp and Robin being crushed into a hug while she was eating Nekomamushi's lasagna without him knowing.   
  
Nekomamushi smiled at Usopp and Robin as it was only the time that Usopp could breathe properly. Brook was just looking at the scene with his mouth wide opened. Nekomamushi knew him already, and that was the reason why he did not crush him into a hug. "I'll repay my debt to you someday! I may not look it, but I have a strong sense of obligation and compassion!" he said to them, grinning.  
  
"Oh, a ball." Usopp whispered when he took notice of a ball rolling on the floor out of nowhere.   
  
"Yeah! A ball!" Nekomamumshi beamed and squealed while his tail was wiggling from side to side. He then dived towards the ball with a huge grin plastered on his face and played the ball like a toddler.   
  
Chopper gasped loudly when he saw what he did. "I told you to rest!" he scolded at him. Nekomamushi's eyes widened as his head fell on the floor. Blood started to appear on his bandages, wounds reopening once again because of his actions as he was writhing in pain. "See! The wound reopened!" Chopper shouted.   
  
Haruki was already done with his lasagna and went beside Robin while flashing a grin on her face when Robin looked at her. Robin could only laugh and look at Haruki because what's done is done. Haruki did not even mind the idea of Nekomamushi going all out with her for eating his favorite food without his permission.   
  
"Delicious!" Haruki exclaimed with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.   
  
After all of those scolding from Chopper, the others helped Nekomamushi in putting and laying him down on the bed to rest. Chopper immediately grab the medical tools from his bad that he will be needing for Nekomamushi's reopened wounds.   
  
"Listen, I.....I got into bed because I wanted to." Nekomamushi said, smoking despite his current situation. One thing for sure is that he had already forgot about his lasagna.   
  
Chopper nodded his head, preparing the injection. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay. Whatever the case, just stay still! I'm gonna give you a shot."  
  
Nekomamushi looked at the needle as he then shifted his gaze on Robin. "Hey, you-gara! Show me that foxtail right there." he instructed Robin and pointed at the huge foxtail fern plant just beside here.   
  
"Like this?" Robin asked as he put the foxtail near Nekomamushi's face.   
  
Nekomamushi's eyes immediately turned into stars as he used his right arm to touch at the foxtail. "Chopper! Hurry up while I'm distracted and enjoying myself!" he said to Chopper. His delighted face turned into a scary one and after saying those, he turned into a happy cat because of the huge foxtail that he asked Robin to distract him from the shot.   
  
"I said "Stay still"!" Chopper shouted at him.   
  
"Are you afraid of shots?! Even looking like that?!" Usopp gasped while looking at Nekomamushi.   
  
Haruki turned her head to look at Usopp. "Shots are not that scary. Zoro's scary face is more frightening and spooky when he is terribly angry!" Haruki voiced out while recalling the time when Haruki painted all of Zoro's nails in pink when he was sleeping and could not lift his eyes open due to his excessive training with Mihawk.  
  
Chopper then jumped on the air and pierced the injection to Nekomamushi's arm while he was busying himself by distracting. Nekomamushi's eyes and mouth went wide opened while trying his best not to shout aloud because of the pain he is feeling on the area where Chopper had injected him. Following that, Chopper tucked the blanket on his chest when he was done and smiling widely at Nekomamushi. 

"It's completely cured now." Nekomamushi smiled with his eyes closed.   
  
Chopper slapped his body with the huge foxtail that Robin gave to him. "There's no wonder drug like that so keep quiet!" he shouted at him.   
  
"Don't hit an injured person." Usopp informed Chopper again.  
  
Brook clutched his ample stomach while joyful tears started to form on his eyes while laughing loudly because to how funny the scene to him. The others looked at him in confusion as to why he is laughing. "Boy, he's so funny! I love him!" he shouted gleefully.   
  
"Do you still have that kind of food here?" Haruki asked when she was already in front of Nekomamushi while using her hands to point at the already gone lasagna. Nekomamushi's eyes went wide as he stared at Haruki and could not believe it.   
  
"W-W-What......are you for real?!" Nekomamushi's eyes widened as he shouted when he looked at Haruki, who was drooling when she remembered the poetic taste of the lasagna that she was enjoying a while ago.   
  
"Haruki! Why did you eat it all?! It's not yours!" Usopp scolded at her while glaring the hell out of Haruki. However, Haruki did not mind him because she could not tear her fantastic imagination about eating lots of plates of homemade lasagna.   
  
"Haruki?! T-This can't be happening!" Nekomamushi shouted on top of his lungs that Chopper was properly restraining him from moving his body. Nekomamushi was about to go near towards Haruki because he was about to do something to her when Chopper, Usopp and the dear mink that Chopper had a crush on restrained Nekomamushi. "Why?! I'm at loss of words!" he added.  
  
At the ultimate end, she was asked to leave the room in which Haruki obliged with a pout on her face. She wanted to know where he get those because she wanted to eat more lasagna right now. With her head hang low, Haruki walked the corridors and not minding where her feet will take her. That was when she heard Luffy's voice in a room just near them as Haruki cautiously opened the door and peek her head. There she saw Luffy, Nami and Zoro inside the room with Wanda, Carrot and Pedro. They were all looking at the lion mink- Pekoms who was on the bed with bandages all over his body. Zoro was the only one who was sitting on a chair with his hands at the back of his head.   
  
Haruki sat down beside Zoro as he immediately wrapped one of his arms around her and leaned his head on her right shoulder. He noticed the look and that pout of her and detected that something must have happened that made Haruki this upset. "Now what's with that look on your face?" he whispered, still closing his right eye.   
  
Haruki pouted more. "I asked Nekowawamoshi where I could have the food he was eating, but he did not answer me and went crazy instead! Chopper and Usopp asked me to leave the room, and I could not even get the answer that I want! You see, Chopper scolded me, Zoro! He scolded me!" Haruki complained with a sad look on her face and Zoro hummed as a response and relax himself onto Haruki's shoulder. "I wanna eat it again, Zoro!" she added.   
  
"Hmm?" Zoro hummed again as he finally opened his right eye and looked at Haruki again who was pouting her lips more while knitting her eyebrows together. "I'll help you look for that kind of food you are referring to, just let me take a rest first." Zoro told her, closing his eyes once he saw that beatific smile on Haruki's radiant face.   
  
Haruki nodded approvingly her head. "Okay!" she said while smiling widely into the thin air. Haruki shifted her attention towards Luffy and the others who all are having a serious look on their faces that made Haruki curious of the topic they are talking about right now.   
  
"Sanji-kun is from a family of assassins?!" Nami gasped while looking into the thin air and could not believe in the key fact of Sanji's family.   
  
"Woah! Really?!" Haruki gasped with her eyes wide opened.   
  
Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Pekoms. "I don't know what you're talking about and don't care!" he said to him, clear with his words.   
  
"Grr! I'm sure you don't!" Pekoms looked at him and shouted.  
  
"What we wanna know is whether he'll come back or not! He can get married if he wants! But we don't wanna become Big Mom's subordinates because of it! So if they get married, you guys become my subordinates!" Luffy shouted back at him, slamming his hands on his bed with an angry look on his face. Luffy does not like the idea of becoming Big Mom's subordinates.  
  
Haruki stood up from her sitting position that made Zoro's head fell wearily on the chair he was sitting on and a loud thud could be heard throughout the room. Making Luffy and the others, looked at Haruki and Zoro. "What the?! This topic again?! Becoming Chubby Mom's subordinates?! Not happening! I object! Haruki object! Who's with me?!" Haruki shouted that it could be heard from the outside. Zoro groaned at Haruki while caressing his head because of the impact his head hit on the chair and gave a direct glare at Haruki.   
  
"Me!"  
  
Pekoms let out a loud shriek that made his head hit on the wall with his hands high up in the air. "Ouch!" he shouted and putted his hands near his huge bump. Then his body was jumping from the bed as if his bed is an imaginary trampoline. Pekoms fell from his bed as he shouted furiously from the unbearable and burning pain he is feeling all over his body right now.   
  
"Pekoms, are you okay?" Wanda asked him in worry.   
  
"He's not okay!" Haruki answered bluntly while looking at his current position.   
  
Carrot laughed loudly while wiping her eyes because of how tears formed there. "Luffy, Haruki, you're funny!"   
  
"Understood, Pekomamushi?! Tell Big Mom so!" Luffy said while crossing his arms on his chest.   
  
"Watch wat you both say, you brats! Or I'll destroy you both!" Pekoms shouted at them, standing from his feet and went towards Luffy wherein he draw his face closer to Luffy while lifting his glasses to look at Luffy with his own eyes. Pekoms was glaring at Haruki after he was done glaring at Luffy.   
  
Haruki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever! Zoro will fight with you instead of me!"   
  
"What do you mean me?!" Zoro shouted furiously at Haruki after composing himself.   
  
Pekoms's eyes turned into stars for a split of seconds and then turned back into his deadly glare that he could kill Haruki and Luffy with just that. "Grr! I owe you guys but don't push your luck! Mama is one of the Four Emperors of the sea!" he said to them.  
  
Haruki was about to say that her Pops was also one of the Four Emperors; even if he was a former one, when Zoro covered Haruki's mouth with both of his hands when he noticed what Haruki was going to say something to Pekoms about her Pops and Shanks. Zoro sighed heavily as he keeps on covering Haruki's mouth in which Haruki tried her best to get out from Zoro's grasp.   
  
Key word: tried  
  
Luffy nodded his head that made Pekoms straightened his body and looked at Luffy in disbelief. Pekoms was on all fours as he used his right arm to clutched his stomach when he felt some pain in there. "This is bad for my wound." Pekoms whispered.   
  
"You have pretty eyes." Luffy told him with a huge smile on his face, sincere with his words and then he laughed with Carrot.   
  
"Shut up!" Pekoms shouted at them and he let out a growl when a sudden pain attacked him from the inside once again that made Luffy laughed at him while Haruki was just crossing her arms on her chest and glared at Pekoms, not even finding his eyes cute. Carrot laughed with Luffy loudly. "Well, either way, he can't escape the marriage." Pekoms added, crawling back to his bed.   
  
"Why?!" Haruki and Luffy asked at the same time, back to being serious again.   
  
"Just like Black-Foot has gone to attend it, no one can turn down an invitation to Mama's tea party on any account. If anybody turns it down, he'll get himself.....quite a shocking present. Because he put Mama to shame." Pekoms explained to them as he tucked himself with the blanket and rested his back to the pillow. Luffy went near to him again as Haruki went towards on the bed near Pekoms's bed and lay her body in a side position as she used her right arm to have a fix and steady position.   
  
"A present?" Luffy whispered with a furrowed eyebrows.   
  
Haruki raised on of her eyebrows and looked at Pekoms due to how curious she is with what kind of present he is talking about. "What present do you mean?" she asked him.   
  
Pekoms touched the top of his glasses and looked at his blanket. "It's not the kind of present you want."  
  
"I kind of present that I want is huge haul of sweets! A room full of cute things!" Haruki exclaimed while blushing as she lay her head down and kissed the pillow because of how excited she is just by thinking those.   
  
Pekoms looked at her with a poker face as he then put his glasses back to cover his eyes, this time creasing his forehead because things are about to get excited. "He'll receive the decapitated head of a person who was close to him!"  
  
"A head?!" Nami whispered as Wanda and Carrot covered their mouth when they thought of something unpleasant. As Haruki straightened her upper body and sat down at the end of the body with a serious look on her face while the blush from her face was already gone.   
  
"It could be a head of someone from the Straw Hats......or someone from the restaurant in the East Blue. Oh, it could be someone from the Kamabakka Kingdom." Pekoms explained.   
  
"No way....." Nami whispered again.   
  
"Hey! how do you guys know about all those things?!" Luffy shouted at Pekoms when he heard about those people from the Baratie Restaurant, where he and the others met Sanji. Though Haruki did not know any about those guys. Sanji just told her that he found a group of people he loves. Not only the Straw Hats, but also those people from the Baratie Restaurant.   
  
Pekoms looked at him straight in his eyes. "That's what power can do, Straw Hat! When someone as powerful as that makes a threat, it's definitely not idle. Who can fight it? That's how powerful the Four Emperors are! There's really nothing you can do about it!"   
  
"Blah blah! Pops and Shanks are way more powerful." Haruki whispered while crossing her arms on her chest like a child.   
  
"That's why Sanji-kun had no choice but to go!" Nami pondered as she took one small step back with her eyes open wide.   
  
Pekoms forced his back more on the pillow to have a more comfortable position and looked at all of them. "There's one other thing. Let me ease your worry, my saviors. You guys will not become her subordinates. Grr! It's political marriage. Mama always forms a connection with those who'll become her subordinates. So this marriage is a ritual to form a connection between the Vinsmoke Family and the Charlotte Family. It's got nothing to do with you guys. Do you want me to break it down for you more? From the moment they get married, Black-Foot Sanji will no longer be part of your crew!" he explained to them.  
  
Hearing his words and explanations, Luffy gripped the front of his shirt and put his face closer to Pekoms. "That's totally unacceptable! Saji's my friend!" he shouted at him as an irk appeared on his forehead.   
  
"But he's Vinsmoke's son first! Don't get mad at me! Grr!" Pekoms shouted back.   
  
"I know Sanji will refuse such a marriage!" Luffy glared at him as he pushed Pekoms body, causing him fell on his bed once again.   
  
Haruki nodded her head, agreeing with Luffy's words while narrowing her eyes. "Why are they interfering with Sanji's life?!" Haruki grunted.   
  
"In the face of Mama and the vicious Vinsmoke Family? Well, I wonder if he can manage to stay alive after he refuses." Pekoms explained more.   
  
"What do you mean?! Hey, Pekomamushi! What are you gonna do now?!" Luffy shouted as he extended his arms and gripped Pekoms's both shoulders as he draw his face closer to Pekoms again with a furrowed eyebrow.   
  
"I'll go back to Mama after I get well. He thinks he killed me, that son of a gun- Bege! But he can't get away with it!" he answered him.   
  
"Then, take Haruki with you and me!" Luffy announced out of nowhere, making Pekoms gasped at his words. Not only Pekoms, but also Zoro who immediately disagreed with Luffy. 

"What the?! Don't include Haruki!" Zoro stood from the chair and glared at Luffy's way and then shifted his eyes to look at Haruki who was agreeing with Luffy.   
  
"Luffy!" Nami shouted his name.   
  
Luffy stood up with Pekoms because he was gripping his shirt. He looked at Nami seriously. "Nami, I'm gonna go with Ruki. Like Robin and the others said, if we go together, it'd seem like we want a war. We don't have time for that. I'll go with Ruki!" Luffy said, nodding his head at his last sentence as Haruki done the same thing. Luffy then turned his head to look at Pekoms once again. "If we go with him, maybe we can sneak into the tea party and ruin the wedding. Ruki's good with that." he added.   
  
"I said, do not include Haruki!" Zoro growled loudly. However, none of their attention was on him, even if they heard how frustrated his voice is. "Hey! Can you all hear how annoyed I am right now through speaking and yelling at the same time?!" Zoro shouted.   
  
"Screw you! Are you asking me to harbor an enemy?!" Pekoms yelled loudly at him.  
  
Carrot placed her fingers on the side of her lips with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Oh, sounds like fun!" she chuckled.   
  
Wanda instantly looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow, placing her arms below her chest. "Carrot, this is serious!" she scolded him as Carrot instantly covered her mouth with the both of her hands when she instantly notice what she said.   
  
"Okay, it's a deal! I'll get Chopper! Get well already!" Luffy said, letting go of Pekoms who fell on the floor with a loud thud as he winced in fierce pain, burning thoughout the inside of his body. Luffy then turned his back away from him and run towards the direction where Chopper is right now.  
  
"Luffy! Haruki's not going with you in getting that kinky cook! Just go by yourself!" Zoro continued shouting fiercely, superior veins started to become visible from his forehead down to his neck. Not only that he does not want Haruki to be far away from him for God know how many days will it took him to see her again, but also in confronting Chubby Mom. That was the last thing Mihawk and Shanks with Zoro wanted.   
  
Pekoms placed his hands on top of his bed, crawling back there once again due to the fact that Luffy pushed him off from his bed. "You're not at liberty to decide that! Ow, ow.....Hey! Wait, Straw Hat!" Pekoms yelled loudly in hope of Luffy instantly changing his terrible decisions.   
  
However, Luffy stopped in front of Zoro who was already back to his relaxing position. Luffy asked him if he was worried and concerned about Sanji, making Zoro irked and annoyed at his question. Additionally, after Zoro had shouted on top of his lungs about disagreeing with Luffy, tagging Haruki along with him, he decided to take a deep breathe outside with that irritated and annoyed look on his face.   
  
Haruki noticed that Zoro was gone from the chair he was sitting from before as she stood up from the bed and looked at outside. There she spotted Luffy and Zoro having a small talk about Sanji. Haruki sat down beside Zoro, crossing her legs and arms as she leaned her head down on his chest. Then, Chopper with Robin, Brook, Usopp and the deer mink walk towards them. Chopper immediately asked Luffy and Zoro how was Pekoms condition.  
  
"Oh, Chopper! He's crying from pain and banging his head against a wall and yelling! Cure him now!" Luffy said loudly with a playful smile and look.   
  
"Those are crazy symptoms! I'll check him right away!" Chopper placed his hands on his cheeks as he ran towards where Pekoms is tight now.   
  
"He also fell from his bed a couple of times because of the pain all over his body, inside and out! I think it's time for him to cure completely!" Haruki said as well, making Chopper's eyes widened. Realizations went inside her head when she realized something. "Dang! I can heal him!" Haruki exclaimed, and Luffy looked at her with a huge grin. Zoro growled lowly and Haruki heard it as she snuggled her face on the crook of his neck, and blow air on it.   
  
"Stop it!" Zoro looked at Haruki, who just grinned at him playfully.   
  
Brook laughed. "Yohohoho! Well, he can move around which means he's fine, I guess." he said, smiling gently.   
  
"You're right." Robin agreed while looking at Brook.   
  
"Garchu! Baron Corpse!" one small Dog mink wrapped his arms around Brook's left leg as he bit down on his bonny leg, making Brook yelped out in pain.   
  
"What? Hey!" Brook shouted furiously when he bit savagely on his leg. 

_"Garchu! Garchu!"_

"Hey!" Brook shouted once again. Trailing behind are countless of Dog Minks whose drool was all over the side of their lips as they ran towards Brook and slumped their body to him, biting and licking his bones. These minks were so happy to finally see Brook, or probably his bones. "Hey, stop! No! Hey!" Brook said, realistically hoping that these minks were get off from him because he needs privacy right now and more importantly, he needs to rest his bones due to how the minks from the Right Flank Fortress are chewing, biting, and licking his bones.

_"Garchu!"_

_"You look so delicious, Baron Corpse!"_

Brook looked at the Straw Hats with hopeful eyes. "Help me! I'm in a bigger state of emergency than anyone else!" he shouted for help in which Robin chuckled at the scene, not minding to help the helpless and hopeless Brook. Not only Robin, but also Haruki and the others were just watching him. "No, don't just watch and laugh!" Brook shouted, holding out his hand.  
  
Then, huge steps from the back was heard as small dust of smoke trailed behind. There stood Nekomamushi who had a bright smile on his face. Chopper stopped from running when he heard it also. "Oh! You-gara are Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?! I couldn't wait to meet you!" he greeted while raising his right arm on the air.   
  
"What?! Why did you follow us?! Get rest!" Chopper gasped and scolded him. He had already instructed Nekomamushi to rest on his bed and not move a lot. However, and knowing the fact that Nekomamushi's hard headed, he did not follow any of his instructions because he had something to do right now.   
  
"I just got better! Someone cured me!" Nekomamushi gave Chopper an eye-closed smile, stars appearing on his face.   
  
"No, you didn't!" Chopepr grunted as a response while moving his arms sidewards.   
  
"He's huge! Is that Nekomamushi?! He's a cat monster!" Luffy beamed when he saw Nekomamushi's appearance.   
  
Haruki used her finger to draw an invincible circle on Zoro's chest while looking at it. "Yeah and I ate his food." she whispered.   
  
And just like that, Nekomamushi started running towards Luffy's place while humming to brighten up his night. "A Garchu of thanks!" he shouted as Nekomamushi jumped on the air, and then towards Luffy. Instead of presenting them a warm hearty and gentle embrace, he had hit them with his cheeks, making Luffy with Haruki and Zoro crushed to one another. Nekomamushi fell and face kissing on the floor as blood started to gush out from his head that Chopper stitch it from before.   
  
"Nekomamushi's spouting blood!" Chopper shouted, eyes widened.   
  
Zoro stood up from the crumbled ground, irking at what Nekomamushi had just done to the three of them. "Hey, what are you doing, cat monster?!" Zoro shouted loudly at him as Luffy just laughed, enjoying it. Haruki and Zoro had a huge bumps on their forehead. "Look what you did to Haruki!" Zoro growled when he saw two huge bumps on Haruki and used his finger to point at it. Zoro had one on the left side of his forehead while Haruki had two. This is because Haruki was in between Luffy and Zoro when Nekomamushi crushed into them.   
  
"Stay with me! Nekomamushi!" Chopper shouted and ran towards to help Nekomamushi.   
  
Luffy immediately went on top of Nekomamushi's fallen body and squatted there. "He's really big! And so fluffly, too! The cat monster!" he laughed as Law heard his boisterous laugh when he got near the Guardian's Dwelling. Luffy was even jumping there as if Nekomamushi's body is a trampoline.   
  
"Get off of him, Luffy! He may not look it but he's heavily injured!" Chopper scolded at him while glaring the hell out of Luffy. However, it was nothing to Luffy as he even lifted his left leg while placing his right hand on his hat, enjoying it.   
  
"What's going on?" Law said as he saw Luffy.   
  
"I'm out of blood! Bring me some blood quick!" Chopper instructed the deer mink as she did what Chopper wanted her to do. Even a heart came out from his eyes when he looks at her.  
  
"Okay, Dr. Chopper!" the deer mink answered, making Chopper's eyes turned into heart and in a blushing mess.   
  
"Th-Th-Th-Thank......" Chpper trailed as he grasped his grooves/hands together.  
  
Haruki placed her hands on her huge bumps and heal it. "Gosh! That came out of nowhere!" she shouted as she then proceed to heal Zoro's bump. Zoro was still glaring Nekomamushi and if glare can kill, then Nekomamushi is already dead right now. Haruki pinched Zoro's cheeks when she instantly noticed that and before Zoro could scold at Haruki for pinching his cheeks hard, Haruki passionately kissed his cheeks. Zoro instantly looked at Haruki; who was busy carefully dusting some dust from her clothes as Zoro sighed heavily and brushed his head while still looking at Haruki and then shifted to look at Nekomamushi.   
  
"What's wrong, Chopper?!" Usopp shouted as he keeps on jumping from the stone ground.   
  
"Cat monster, stand up! I'll cut you up! You gave Haruki two bumps on her head! If she could not heal herself, I have already cut you up before!" Zoro shouted furiously as he unsheathed two of his swords, aiming it at the poor Nekomamushi.   
  
"Whoa-whoa, he's injured." Usopp told him as he had already reached the platform they are in.   
  
Zoro looked at Usopp, still with his angry expression. "Who cares! I'll run him though all nine of his lives!" he shouted at him.   
  
"No, don't!" Usopp shouted back.   
  
Haruki placed her hands on Zoro's hands to calm him down. As she was the one who placed his swords back on their perspective places. Haruki could even hear that loud sigh that came out from Usopp's mouth.   
  
"You're a life saver, Haruki!" Usopp told her.   
  
"He only has seven lives left, Zoro." Haruki said as she tilted her head.   
  
"Stop being disrespectful!" Usopp shouted at her when he had heard what she just said about Nekomamushi. Haruki just laughed loudly as she clutched her stomach.   
  
Luffy then jumped on the ground from Nekomamushi's body when he noticed someone. "Oh, Tra-guy!" he greeted at him, raising his right arm on the air and waved. Luffy putted down his arm and looked at the people behind Law's back. "Oh! Are they your friends?!" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I came to introduce them to you. They're my crew- 20 in total!" Law explained to him, gripping his sword and placed it on his shoulder for support while using his thumb to point at his crew. The Heart Pirates were posing in their own unique way as they caught the Straw Hats attention.   
  
"It's nice to make your acquaintance! Straw Hat!" they shouted all together.  
  
"Yeah!" Luffy shouted back, grinning at them.   
  
Law walked towards Luffy and stopped right in front of him. "We need to talk." he said as Luffy looked at him curiously while crossing his arms.   
  
"What?! Is that it?!" Bepo complained while looking at Law. He and the other crew members of the Heart Pirates wanted to hear more from their Captain.   
  
"Slighted! Slighted! Slighted! Slighted! Slighted!" they chanted together while doing a thumbs down.   
  
"We feel slighted, Captain!" Bepo shouted at Law, expressing a dissatisfaction. Haruki looked at them while laughing as they just did those towards their Captain.   
  
"We're pirate allies, aren't we?! Introduce us to the Straw Hats properly!"   
  
"He's right, Captain!"  
  
They all complained, trying to make Law introduce them to their allies. However, Law had something inside his mind. Law turned his body to look at them with his usual expression on his face. "We're just allies. We don't necessarily have to get friendly." he told them.   
  
"Stay with me, Nekomamushi!" Chopper shouted as he climbed on Nekomamushi's body with that concerned look on his face.   
  
Brook's body fell and kissed the floor and his clothes were all torn and raged. "Help me...." he whispered.   
  
The Straw Hats with Law and the others went inside the room where Pekoms is resting right now. Law had something to talk with Law, as Luffy had something to say to him also, regarding the situation they all are in right now, especially about Sanji's case.   
  
"What?! Black-Foot-ya went to see Big Mom?!" Law shouted, mouth hang opened. Usopp nodded his head faintly while sweating on his forehead. "How in the world could that happened?!" he added, curious for more.   
  
"Don't worry! Haruki and I are gonna got take him back! So could you wait to fight Kaido a little bit?!" Luffy said to him as he was seated on Nekomamushi's stomach. Haruki was also beside Luffy, who nodded her head while looking at Law.   
  
"That's not my call! It's only a matter of time before Kaido comes after us! I thought we could hide ourselves here in Zou for a while, but they know where it is." Law explained to him while Luffy placed his fingers on his cheeks, thumb grazing on is left cheeks as he was thinking something very deeply. As for Haruki, she clutched her stomach with her left arm and placed her right elbow to support it in place while the back of Haruki's hand was on her right cheeks, head tilted. Law then gripped his sword tightly, forehead creased. "Even if their target is us next, what do you think will happen to this country if it's attacked again?!" he asked him.   
  
"How kind of you!" Blackblack cried as snot appeared on his nose. He and the other minks were listening to their conversation on the outside while looking at them through the window. All of them were crying hard as they find Law kind enough to feel their feelings and emotions to what happened to their country days ago.   
  
Nami looked at them. "Since when were they there?!"  
  
"Garchu!"

"You-gara guys, are you really pirates?!" Blackblack asked them while he had already placed his right arm on his eyes to cover it as he is still crying buckets of tears.   
  
"Thank you for caring about us on top of saving us!" one Dog mink said, and just like the others, he was also crying. Then, he and the pack went towards Brook to chew, bit and lick on his bones once again.  
  
Brook's body fell on the floor as the Dog Minks were pinning him down. "I can't take it anymore...." he whispered and gave up, feeling so helpless and hopeless at the same time. Haruki felt bad for him, but she knows that Brook can handle it at the end. One mink had recognized Pekoms on the bed as he asked if what happened, Pekoms was about to answer when he said he does not care anymore for as long as he is fine.   
  
Nekomamushi's eyes opened and blink twice to adjust his eyes from the light. Chopper looked down on him with a concerned look. "Oh, you came around! Stay quiet this time!" he said to him.   
  
"Okay, let's have a banquet! Bring drinks and food!" Nekomamushi lifted his upper body and grinned widely. Chopper, Luffy, and Haruki fell of from his body as Zoro immediately went towards Haruki who had her face planted on the floor, kissing it.   
  
"Why, Nekomamushi?!" Chopper shouted at him.  
  
Zoro glared fiercely at his way. "That's the second time you gave Haruki bumps!" he shouted as well, helping Haruki to stand up and then wrapped his arms around her to support Haruki in place. "I'll cut you up for the last time!" Zoro undoubtedly added, eyes glowing red and prominent teeth went sharp.   
  
"I'm in!" Haruki and Luffy said at the same time, while Haruki just whispered those words and felt the unspeakable pain throbbing on her forehead.   
  
"No!" Chopper shouted fiercely and crushed his right cheeks with Luffy's left cheeks, annoyed.   
  
However, the Minks had already shouted in delight and went somewhere to get some foods and drinks to start their splendid banquet. After properly preparing everything, the minks started cooking some meat in a unique way of cooking it. As some placed huge fruits and drinks on the floor. All of them decided to have a banquet outside the Guardians Dwellings, to have fun in there banquet and to enjoy the extraordinary beauty of the moonlit night. Minutes after waiting for the meat to get cook, Minks placed all of the cooked meat and grabbed their own cup of sake.   
  
"Banquet!" Luffy shouted, raising his cup on the air while grinning widely as all of them shouted together.  
  
"We're gonna have the greatest night of our lives!" Nekomamushi shouted. Each of them started to clash their cup and drink it with delight. Haruki was near Luffy as both were eating some reptile cooked meat and they really like the taste of it.   
  
Nekomamushi laughed at the both of them as he then looked at Haruki's side face for a split of second. "Oh yeah?! Grill more! Our saviors are hungry!" he shouted and properly instructed the minks who are responsible for cooking the meat. They immediately responded back with a whimsical smile on their faces, cooking more meat for Haruki and the others. Zoro was beside a Wolf mink who clashed their cup and drunk it while Usopp was with Penguin, chugging down their cup of sake. Chopper placed two stick on his nose and the lower side of his mouth with that funny look on his face while playing with a basket, entertaining lavishly the minks.   
  
"Mater! Here is the main dish!" three minks shouted at the same time as they were carrying a huge plate of food that Haruki wanted before. They placed the huge lasagna in front of Nekomamushi as Haruki drool at the sight with luminous stars on her face and eyes.   
  
"Lasagna-meow!" Nekomamushi exclaimed and just like Haruki, his eyes turned into stars.   
  
"Wow! Yum-yum!" Luffy shouted as he licked the side of his lips while looking at the lasagna, excited to try it.   
  
"Don't be shy! You-gara guys, enjoy the Whale Forest's Special Lasagna as much as you like!" Nekomamushi told all of them, having his own size plate of lasagna. "Haruki-sama, here! You can have another plate for you only!" Nekomamushi beamed at her as another set of huge plate of lasagna was placed in front of her, making Haruki cried passionately at it.   
  
"Yeah! I'll have some!" Luffy shouted and jumped towards the huge plate of lasagna, eating it. "Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically as he tasted the delicious taste of the lasagna. Chopper and Usopp was sitting side by side while eating the lasagna, finding the taste of it very delicious.  
  
Haruki used her spoon to keep eating the lasagna at a very fast pace, not minding how hot is it. She was kind enough to share her lasagna with Zoro and the others, even know she wanted to eat it alone. But, it's a banquet. Sharing is the art of a banquet. "This is so delicious! I could eat this all dat and night!" Haruki said and moaned in delight while blushing.   
  
Zoro was finally beside her, eating the lasagna slowly and then looked down on his plate when he gulped it down. "You're right! This is quite good!"  
  
The minks then started to play some lively music and dance to the beat of it with a huge smile plastered on their faces. After eating his lasagna, Zoro started to drink sake with some minks again, leaving Haruki alone to eat more of another set of lasagna and does not grasp the extensive knowledge of stopping in eating it. Zoro just let her do whatever she wants right now because he is going to drink until he passes out.   
  
When realization hit Luffy, he placed his finger on his chin while creasing his forehead and looking at the sky. "It feels like I'm forgetting something important......Well, never mind!" he shouted and grinned when he give up in thinking something or...someone.   
  
Zoro was sleeping on the floor with his left arm wide opened for Haruki to use it as a pillow and used his other hand to gripped Haruki's waist, not wanting to let go of her. Haruki had her left hand inside Zoro's shirt, placing it on top of his chest, where Mihawk had gave him a scar to remember and Haruki had her face nuzzled close on Zoro's neck as she snores lightly. Luffy was sleeping soundly beside Nekomamushi, snoring loudly that could be an alternative background music of them sleeping while Chopper and Usopp were snuggled close to each other.   
  
Brook, Robin and Franky was not on the banquet as they were waiting for two particular person who should be already in this country. While Haruki and the others are sleeping, the three of them were just enjoying the deepening night and the cold breeze that touches their skin. Franky switched his distinctive hairstyle to resemble the Whale Tree. The three of them were acting together as a mature adults and felt bad for Kinemon and Kanjuro that the minks doe snot want them for they are one of the reasons why they were in those dire situations. Though the trio were not mad at Haruki and the others just because they had already forgotten about them, they were just concerned about Kinemon and Kanjuro, whose mission was to find their other companion in this country- Raizo.   
  
After all of Kanjuro's drawings effort in sending him on the country where they should be in the first place, they had finally arrived with the monkey who fell from before and the reason why both of them got separated from Haruki and the others in the first place. However, they were not outraged at him because the monkey could put the both of them in an advantage for he had knowledge about Mokomo Dukedom. Both were so funny that they had finally arrived after climbing up for a lot of hours. When they got here, they noticed that the "mature adults" were already sleeping soundly on the floor due to how tired they are.   
  
"But monkey fellow, you didn't tell us anything after all. I just wanna know if a warrior named Raizo is....." Kinemon said as he crouched down a bit to look at the small monkey whose face was pale blue.   
  
"I-I don't know anything-saru!" the monkey replied, shaking a lot.   
  
"What's the matter? You look pale......." Kinemon told him when he noticed how pale he is right now.   
  
Hearing that, the monkey immediately ran away from both samurai with a distressed and scared look on his face. Kanjuro shouted at him to wait and asked where he was going since they both still need to ask him about something really important for both samurai. Kinemon and Kanjuro ran behind the monkey with a lot of specific questions about their fellow companion- Raizo as the monkey should take them around because he knows his way around this country.   
  
"Oh no-saru! Samurai are here-saru! I gotta let them know as soon as possible! Samurai are here-saru!" the monkey shouted and cried.   
  
The sun slowly rises as it touched Franky's face first, making his eyes widened when he noticed that he fell asleep, instead of waiting for Kinemon and Kanjuro's arrival who had already arrived at dawn, when the three of them were sleeping. Franky then when to Robin and Brook had to wake them up.  
  
"We have a problem! Kinemon and Kanjuro must've arrived already!" Franky shouted at them, making Brook and Robin opened their eyes and stood up from the ground. Right now, the trio were carefully looking at the drawing on the ground, next to Ryunosuke's drawing.   
  
"What kind of a pathetic animals is this?" Brook whispered as he looked at Kanjuro's drawing.   
  
"I don't know for sure but I think it's a tiger." Franky told them as he then shake his head because it is not time for them to talk about what Kanjuro draw. "Who cares!? If they meet the Minks and say they're looing for Raizo, it's gonna be messy!"  
  
Brook nodded his head, agreeing with Franky's words. "Right! Because of some samurai named Raizo who isn't even here, the Mokomo Dukedom was destroyed!" Brook said.   
  
"Anyway, we have to sop those two!" Robin suggested as Franky and Brook immediately nodded their head. The three of them then began running back on the Mokomo Dukedom in hop of finding Kinemon and Kanjuto to stop them. While the monkey was now ringing the bell for all of the Minks to know that is something is very urgent and came out that they all need to know it. Minks from both two rulers, are now preparing themselves and went towards the town of Mokomo Dukedom. Duke Inuarashi or Dogstorm, rode his Warney as it made its way towards the city, leading his army of determined Minks with Wanda and Carrot. Although it was time for Nekomamushi to sleep because it is already dewy morning, but he wanted to know what's going on the city right now. And trailing behind him like a deepening shadow, was Pedro and the Guardians.   
  
It was a serious problem for all of them that both rulers should be there.   
  
"Samurai! Two samurai appeared!" one mink from the Guardians yelled. While they were all busy running towards the city, Haruki and the others were still asleep on the floor, not knowing what is going on right now on their surrounding. However, Nami opened her eyes and looked at their surrounding as she immediately went towards Luffy to wake him up.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! You're still half asleep! Just wake up!" Nami shouted fiercely at him, gripping Luffy's shirt in hope of waking him up fully. Zoro was already wide awake because of busy noise as the first thing that he looked at was Haruki who was still snuggling close to him enjoying the comforting warmth of his body that is giving her. A small smile graze on Zoro's face as he keeps on looking at Haruki, who stirred in her sleep that made Haruki snuggled on his body more, not wanting to wake up and just sleep for more. Zoro chuckled lightly at Haruki and passionately kissed her hair while playing gently the ends of it.   
  
"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why should I be running this early in the morning?!" Luffy shouted and complained while still half asleep. Chopper was on his "Walk Point", having Usopp ride on his back while Haruki had her arms and legs wrapped around Zoro to keep her in place and monst importantly, to sleep more while Zoro was doing all of the running and heavy works.   
  
Nami looked at him with an irritated look. "I told you! Kinemon and......What was his name?!" Nami shouted.  
  
"Kanjuro!" Usopp said at the back.   
  
"Yes! Those two arrived! They say two samurai appeared and the whole country is in a great uproar! Nekomamushi headed for the city leading the Guardians." Nami explained to all of them, reporting to them what she had heard from the Guardians.   
  
"Another welcome banquet?! I wouldn't mind having one for two consecutive days!" Luffy beamed as he was already awake when he thought of something that could put him in an distinct advantage.   
  
Nami gripped and stretched his eyes and the side of his mouth while glaring daggers at Luffy. "No, they've got a score to settle!" she shouted as she then let go of her grip from Luffy and looked at what's in front of them with a serious look. "Of course, they do! They were wrongly accused of hiding a samurai and almost died!"

After all of those running, Nekomamushi and his Guardians were the first one to arrive punctually at the city of Mokomo Dukedom as Pedro immediately went on top of one of the buildings, looking for Kinemon and Kanjuro. However, instead of fortunately finding both samurai, he found Duke Inuarashi with his Musketeers and just like Nekomamushi, they were looking for the two samurai. Nekomamushi had his back turned away from Inuarashi while Inuarashi did not notice that Nekomamushi was near him when he is walking from the alley at a slow pace where Nekomamushi and some of his Guardians are. While one Guardian tried his best not to look at Inuarashi and his Musketeers to avoid conflicts right now, and even had his back turned away and head hand low.

 _"Please. Just keep going."_ Pedro said inside his head while looking at Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, who both still did not notice their presence. Inuarashi successfully passes by Nekomaushi without knowing he was there, as Pedro was about to sigh heavily when Shishilian saw and notice Nekomamushi when he was walking behind Inuarashi. Shishilian shouted and gasped loudly, making the Guardian beside Nekomamushi fliched and Nekomamushi himself looked at him while Inuarashi stopped his Warney from walking more. 

"Oh....." Shishilian whispered as he looked at Inuarashi first and then at Nekomamushi with a troubled look on his face while sweating pretty heavily. "Oh no! The two ran into each other!" he shouted.  
  
"You-gara." Pedro whispered and face palmed because Shishilian could not keep his mouth shut in this kind of dire situation. Both Inuarashi and Nekomamushi confronted each other with a serious look on their faces, clenching their teeth hard. They were having a serious glaring contest for a minute while throwing daggers at each other. "Oh shoot!" Pedro shouted as he then jumped form the roof and went near Nekomamushi.   
  
Inuarashi jumped on the ground and made his way towards Nekomamushi, who also did the same thing, not minding to remove that glare from both their faces. Both Pedro and Shishilian shouted Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's names in hope of restraining them from confronting each other. Pedro ran towards Nekomamushi's front body and placed his hands on his stomach to stop him, but failed because of how strong Nekomamushi is, even if the other Guardians are helping him as well. Similar case with Shishilian and the Musketeers, no matter how hard they tried their best to stop Inuarashi, they failed to do so.   
  
"Is it a fight?" Kinemon asked while creasing his forehead out of curiousity when he noticed the crowd in front of him. Kanjuro was hiding most of his body from a irregular wall while Momo was in between them. Kinemon's eyes then wide when he noticed something or probably someone. "That's...." he whispered into the thin air. Kinemon then turned his back and saw the Straw Hats who are making their way towards them with a determined look on their faces.   
  
Straw Hats was running pretty fast from the three samurai from the Land of Wano as they immediately tackled them on the ground and hide from the broken wall so that the minks will not notice them. Haruki was already awake at that time because of how bumpy when Zoro was running. Chopper and Usopp was responsible in tackling Kinemon while Franky was on Kanjuro.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kanjuro asked them, having trouble in speaking normal.   
  
"Man! That was....." Usopp whispered harshly, sweating on his forehead while looking at Kanjuro and Kinemon's pained faces.   
  
".......Really close!" Chopper completed for Usopp.   
  
Nami placed her finger on Momo's lips that made him blush at Nami's action. "You three, take my advice and go back to the Sunny now!" Nami whispered to them while looking at Momo.   
  
Luffy stood tall and looked at the scene with Zoro. "Oh, they're fighting!" he said. Luffy then squinted his eyes when he noticed a very familiar black hair from the crowd who was already beside Nekomamushi and Inuarashi. "Is that....." Luffy trailed, still squinting his eyes.   
  
"Boy! If you go out there now, it'd be like pouring gasoline on a fire!" Usopp whispered told them with a furrowed eyebrows.   
  
"Is that....." Luffy once again whispered as he placed his fingers on his chin, thinking desperately while looking at the familiar black hair of someone who knew.   
  
"How many years has it been, cat monster? You've become even more monstrous." Inuarashi told him, straightforwardly and not even regretting he said those to Nekomamushi. Both are now back at glaring at each other.  
  
Nekomamushi moved his head a bit while knitting his eyebrows together, annoyed with his words and face right now. "What about you-gara? You've lost one of you legs." he spitted fire to Inuarashi while looking at Inuarashi's lost left leg that made him annoyed at his words towards him. 

Inuarashi remembered the scene when Jack cut off his left leg when Inuarashi told him that Raizo was not on their country as they were just wasting their time in keeping asking them about Raizo. Inuarashi then creased his forehead while looking angry at Nekomamushi while looking straight into his soul. "You-gara got your hand chopped off. You can't fight anymore. The most you can do is eat lasagna." Inuarashi added fuel to his fire.   
  
"The lasagna was delicious!" Haruki beamed and blushed while rubbing her tummy when she remembered last night's banquet.   
  
Nekomaushi then also remembered the time that Jack cut off his left arm when he also told him that they didn't know someone named Raizo and that they all didn't know if he was in their country. It was the time where Jack and his companions used a harmful poison gas to weaken the minks states and then tortured and wanted to get answers from them. At the end, Jack was angry at Nekomamushi's words so that's why he cut off his left arm without any second thoughts, just like Inuarashi.   
  
"It's a shame that you-gara have only lost one of your legs! I wouldn't mind if you were dead. One king is enough for the country!" Nekomamushi fiery told him, cursing at Inuarashi inside his head for he is extremely irritated by his presence right now. Even if he was not here, just by hearing Inuarashi's name, his mood will turn into a sour one, and that is the same case with Inuarashi. In short, both despise each other.   
  
"Please stop, both of you!" Wanda butted in while looking at the both of them, realistically hoping for them to stop cursing at each other because it is not the time for them to do that right now.   
  
Inuarashi unsheathed his sword and positioned it to fight at Nekomamushi right now. "Then let's send one of us to kingdom come!" Inuarashi suggested.   
  
"Wow! What a nice huge sword!" Haruki commented while looking at Inuarashi sword with vivid admiration.   
  
"You-gara must die!" Nekomamushi shouted as he twirled his weapon on his right arm while glaring at Inuarashi.  
  
"Interesting! Nekomoshimoshi is so good at doing that!" Haruki beamed while raising her arms on the air.   
  
Kinemon stood tall and looked at the scene of Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. "A dog and a cat?!" he shouted as Usopp immediately wrapped his legs on Kinemon's body and covered his mouth so that Kinemon will not say anything out loud again. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi clashed their weapons together, creating a huge wind and impact. Haruki gripped Nekomamushi's back clothes so she could protect herself from the harsh wind.   
  
Usopp gasped loudly as he was looking at them with a scared look on his face. "I heard about it before, but they're really strong!" he said and Kinemon started walking, making Usopp's attention went back to his. "Hey, wait!" he shouted at Kinemon and tried his best to stop him from engaging his way towards Inuarashi and Nekomamushi.   
  
"Stop fighting!" Kinemon shouted so loud as Usopp fell on the ground. Due to how loud his voice is, the minks turned their head at their back and looked at the place where they heard Kinemon's voice.   
  
"Hey, you idiot! What are you doing?!" Usopp shouted at him as he went back and clutched on his side while clenching his teeth pretty hard for Kinemon had cause a scene that he shouldn't do in the first place.   
  
"What in the world are you doing there, Haruki?!" Zoro growled and glared at Haruki's way when he saw that Haruki was gripping Nekomamushi's back shirt while grinning happily.   
  
The minks stared at Kinemon with a stunned look on their faces. Shishilian took a step forward and could not even diverted his gaze away from Kinemon. Pedro's right eye was so wide as his hair covered his left eye. "That's......a samurai!" Pedro whispered.  
  
Inuarashi and Nekomamushi stop from fighting as they were currently looking at Kinemon with their eyes open wide and could not believe that a samurai is here in this prosperous country. None of both rulers were saying something to him as both were frozen in place and does not know what to say or act right now due to how surprise they are.   
  
"Haruki! Get your hands off of that cat monster and get back here!" Zoro shouted at Haruki, who did what he demanded her to do and while making her way towards him, she pouted her lips and looked away from Zoro when she had already reached his place. "Why are you being so careless right now?! There might be cases that you'll get cut by that dog monster's sword!" Zoro scolded Haruki while piercing his eyes through her soul, wanting to let Haruki know how mad he is right now because of her carelessness. Haruki just let her mouth shut while Zoro keeps on scolding her.   
  
Usopp fell from his butt and looked at Kinemon. "See?! They found you! Run, Kinemon! They're gonna kill you!" he shouted at him as he then stodd up from his feet and Usopp tried his best to push Kinemon for him to run away from both rulers of this Mokomo Dukedom. 

"Momo-chan!" Nami shouted when Momo ran away from her and went in front of his father.   
  
"Hey, let go of me! Please!" Kanjuro pleaded at Franky, who was still pinning him down on the floor so he could not do what Kinemono and Momo are doing right now, exposing themselves to the Minks. However, Kanjuro was successful as he immediately went his way towards Momo and Kinemon and stood side by side, not afraid of them.   
  
"What are you gonna do?!" Franky shouted at him.  
  
"Time for you to behave and do not do any reckless things that could harm you, Haruki!" Zoro shouted at Haruki, whose pout was more deep than before. "Look at me! I said, look at me!" Zoro shouted once again when Haruki refused to meet his intense gaze and glare.   
  
"No...." Haruki whispered into the thin air, enough for Zoro not to hear anything that came out from her mouth right now.   
  
"Momo, stay away!" Usopp looked at Momo when he saw that he was already beside his father while Chopper was gripping the back of Momo's clothes to stop him in which Chopper failed. Usopp's attention was on Kanjuro when he also noticed him. "Kanjuro! Why did you guys come out?!" he shouted.  
  
Chopper nodded his head and looked at them with that concerned look on his faces, as well as Usopp. "Run! Now!" he shouted at them, in hope for them to run away from all of the minks whose attention was on the three samurai of the Land of Wano.   
  
Inuarashi with his Musketeers and Nekomamushi with his Guardians, as well as the citizens of the Mokomo Dukedom was making their way towards the three samurai, gripping their fist while looking at them.   
  
Usopp held out his hand and his eyes was wide opened. "Nekomamushi! Inuarashi! Wait a minute! They really mean no harm" he shouted at them, stopping them because of how minks despise samurai for they are one of the reasons why they all are in this kind of tragedy situation, according to Brook.   
  
Kinemon walked towards them as well with a serious look on his face that the Straw Hats noticed that it was their first time seeing Kinemon so serious. "People from the country of Zou! I'm a retainer of the Kozuki Clan from the Land of Wano, named Kinemon!" he introduced himself, making Chopper and Usopp yelled because of how scared they are right now with Kinemono, Momo and Kanjuro's situation after. "I'm here to look for my comrade named Raizo who is a warrior from the same country! Has he been here?!" he shouted and added.   
  
"Well, this country was destroyed because he wasn't here!" Chopper and Brook shouted and cried at the same time. Haruki was troubled with something when she heard of something very familiar that her Pops and his commanders were talking about from before without her.   
  
"Luffy!" Nami said his name as Luffy nodded his head and made his way towards them, ready to protect Kinemon, Momo and Kanjuro. Even if the minks were so nice to them.   
  
"It's not looking good." Brook whispered, trailing behind their captain.   
  
"Shoot! Should we fight?!" Franky asked them as he was also serious about protecting the three samurai while Zoro and Haruki were just walking side by side. Robin and Nami stayed on their spot as they were also concerned about what is going to happen right now.   
  
Inuarashi and Nekomamushi stopped from walking and stood right in front of the three samurai from the Land of Wano. When both rulers squatted on the floor, not leaving their eyes from them. Usopp blinked twice when he noticed something that he did not expect at all. A scene wherein Inuarashi and Nekomamushi was crying on all out hearts and could not even stop their tears from grazing down their cheeks.   
  
"We've been expecting you." Inuarashi spoke, crying hard. Nekomamushi had his eyes closed while crying and snot appeared on his nose, just like Inuarashi. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi with all of the minks bowed down their heads in respect. "Raizo-dono is......safe!" Inuarashi added.   
  
Usopp, Brook and Chopper's eyes and mouth were opened wide as Nami covered her face. Zoro, Luffy, Robin and Haruki were surprised with the revelation. The Straw Hats could not believe what Inuarashi just said to them out loud, not only his words but all of their action by bowing their heads down. Luffy from his butt as Brook fell from his knee with their mouth so wide opened. Zoro crossed his arms while Haruki was looking at them, wanting to know their further explanation about this man named- Raizo.   
  
"Oh, he's safe! I'm relieved!" Kinemon beamed while smiling happily with Inuarashi news while Inuarashi gave him a smile as well.   
  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" Usopp shouted angrily as he walked towards Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's way. "Hey, was Razio here all this time?! Did you all know?!" Usopp bombarded them with two questions. Nami covered her mouth with both of her hands as she saw the smiles on their faces, not even regretting one bit. "Y-Y-Y.....You all almost died! The millennium old city was ruined!" Usopp shouted and cried fiercely endless tears as Nami was crying as well.   
  
"Oh my! This....This is so emotional! I don't know why I am crying while smiling!" Haruki shouted and cried heartily as she placed her fingers on the bottom of her eyes. Zoro immediately wrapped one of his arms around her waist and used his right hand to gripped Haruki's neck as gentle as he could.   
  
Nekomamushi went towards Usopp and panted his head gently as Usopp's head was hung low while he had the back of his left hand covering his eyes and tears. "I'm sorry that we kept it a secret from you-gara guys too. The Land of Wano's Kozuki Clan and we have been like a family since way back. No matter what will be ruined, we'd never sell out our friends!" Nekomamushi explained and told all of them while a soft sincere smile crept on his face, telling them that he is happy right now and Luffy's surprised face turned into a grinning one.   
  
"Zoro, I'm crying! I could not stop it, and I don't know why! It's not a happy tears, and it is something that I could not even explain at all!" Haruki told him, not looking at Zoro rather she was looking at the minks that all are smiling.  
  
"Just let all out, Haruki." Zoro whispered tenderly in her ear as he tried his best to comfort Haruki on all out. He was even banning the scene that Haruki made from before because Haruki needed his comfort right now. "I'm here. Zoro is just here beside you at all times." Zoro whispered again while kissing Haruki's head and tightened his unbreakable hold, not wanting to let go. 


	43. 41-Unveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Kinemon showed his gratitude not only to Nekomamushi and Inuarashi but to all the minks that keep Raizo safe and did not sell him out to Jack. "I'm deeply grateful to you all!" Kinemon shouted as he looked at all of them.

Nekomamushi closed his eyes whiling flashing a smile on his face. "It's not a big deal! Don't mention it!" he told him and Inuarashi nodded his head while giving off a smile.

"Thank you! And now, as proof, I offer you this!" Kinemon shouted and bowed down his head sincerely as he then straightened his body and confronted them. Kinemon took of the upper part of his kimono, revealing a tattoo on his back, the Kozuki Clan crest. Comprehending it, the minks gasped loudly and eyes went wide once again as they could not take off their eyes from his tattoo.

"Yes, that's certainly the same Kozuke clan crest that Duke-sama, Master and Raizo-san have!" Wanda spoke as Carrot beside her smiled at it.

Haruki raised her right arm on the air while using her left hand to wipe all of the tears from her eyes, as Zoro helped her. "I-I cannot see what's on his back." Haruki sobbed and voiced out as Kinemon looked at her with a sad look, remembering something as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Kozuki......" Luffy whispered. He was sitting on a broken wall while Nami and Usopp were also sitting on a small rock boulder. As Brook was just standing on their back.

"I can't believe they know each other! I was really prepared for a clash against the Minks! Jeez!" Usopp said while looking at them as he then sighed deeply.

Brook nodded his head. "We were trying to keep the samurai a secret. We were just beating our bones against the wall. I mean, heads. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed at his small joke.

Robin turned her body to look at them while giving off a smile. "It couldn't be helped. They couldn't have told the whole story even to us."

"You're right." Chopper smiled.

"She just said the doggy and the kitty have he same crest. Maybe their bond is far stronger than we realize." Nami said while putting her right hand on her right cheeks as she used her thighs to support her elbow.

"I-I wanted to have a crest tattoo too!" Haruki voiced out while fidgeting her fingers and looked at it. A deep sigh could be heard beside Haruki as Zoro crossed his arms and closed his right eye. "I guess Zoro won't allow me at all! I'll just use a pen to draw!" Haruki pouted.

"But Inuarashi, Nekomamushi.....It is surprising to see you two alive and well here!" Kinemon grinned and looked at them as he had already putted his kimono perfectly once again. Kinemon was so happy that they were alive and kicking for many years they were apart from one another.

Inuarashi grinned at him. "Death would've been a relief to us. But we thought if we trust the words from the day and wait here......."

"Yeah, then we get to see you0gara guys one day!" Nekomamushi spoke, smoking.

"Hey, cat monster!" Inuarashi called him, calling his attention.

Nekomamushi squinted his eyes and looked at him as the smile on his face was already gone. "What do you want, dog?!" he shouted at him.

"I was talking to Kinemon! Don't interrupt as you please!" Inuarashi said to him, creasing his forehead for he is irritated with Nekomamushi butting in their conversation.

"I was just thinking Kinemon must be sick of talking to you-gara so tactfully took over!" he said to him, adding fuel to Inuarashi's fire.

"What did you say?!" Inuarashi growled loudly at him.

"Oh, here we go again!" Usopp said while looking at them while sweatdropping. The minks even thought that Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had already cooled down, but it was a prank! I mean, no matter how many times they tried to cool their heads down, it will always result to them fighting and cursing for they despise each other to the fullest. They wanted to know why both hate each other so much.

Haruki creased her forehead when they started quarreling with each other again as she does not want them to fight. "What's with them fighting and fighting?!" Haruki said and crossed her arms, walking beside Momo who immediately clutched on her legs while looking at the two rulers of this country.

"You-gara served your purpose! Get lost!" Inuarashi barked at him.

"You get lost!" Nekomamushi spitted fire.

Wanda ran towards the both of them, in hope of stopping both of them from fighting like there's no tomorrow. "Please stop, both of you! Our long-awaited guests have arrived!"

Momo had a deep frown on his face while he was just looking at them with a bitterly angry expression, clenching his fist so hard as Inuarashi slowly unsheathed his sword and Nekomamushi prepared his staff. Momo went in front of Haruki as tears started to come out from his eyes. "Stop fighting! Inuarashi! Nekomamushi!" he loudly yelled that made the both of them looked at him out of surprise. The minks and the Straw Hat's gasped as Momo got all of their attention. Momo took a step forward while he was still gazing at the two rulers. "You two used to be such good friends! Why have you been fighting like you wanna kill each other?! I forbid you to ever fight again! It's even more inexcusable if it's because of my father! It would make my father sad to see you two like this....." Momo shouted, crying endless of tears.

Haruki clapped her hands while looking at Momo because of how proud she is with Momo's outburst. "Momo learned well from me!" Haruki exclaimed as she keeps on clapping her hands and grinned widely. Haruki then looked at Kinemon and was about to say something that made her curious with something when Nekomamushi spoke something that made Haruki frozen in place.

"Oden-sama....." Nekomamushi whispered into the thin air. Both he and Inuarashi looked at each other as they closed their eyes and hand their head a little.

"Momo?"

"Did you say it was making your father sad? But Kinemon's right here." Usopp said, eyebrows knitted together due to fact that everything to him does not make sense.

"Oden?! Oden?! I want some Oden, too!" Haruki voiced out while raising her right hand on the air, drooling at the side of her lips. Haruki then shake her head while looking at Kinemon and used her fingers to point at him. "Yeah! Doremon is not even sad!" Haruki added that made some of the Straw Hats face palmed their forehead, feeling so hopeless for Haruki.

"Haruki does not know when to get serious." Nami whispered while sweatdropping at Haruki and Usopp nodded his head. Zoro just leaned his back more on the wall while crossing his arms, not wanting to restrain Haruki right now because it will be useless at the end for Haruki does not know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Haruki-sama...."

Robin took a step forward with her eyes opened wide when she realized and grasped everything in. "Don't tell me....." she whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Inuarashi shouted as he and Nekomamushi bowed down their heads on the floor, respecting Momo right now.

"Momonosuke-sama! I'm ashamed of myself! You're absolutely right!" Nekomamushi said to him, apologizing with his actions that made Momo upset. The minks from both rulers were so surprised by their actions as they could not believe that the Duke and the Master of this country are bowing their heads down, even Haruki who had her mouth and eyes wide opened by the scene. Kinemon and Kanjuro walked and stopped at Momo and Haruki's back as they looked at all of the minks with seriousness in their eyes.

"Momonosuke-sama is right!" Kinemon said, making Nami and the others surprised with his honorifics. Kinemon looked at Haruki's back for a split of second, stopping himself of stating something right now, because there might be circumstances that his thoughts were just playing with him.

"Hey, did you just use "sama" when you mentioned Momonosuke?" Nami told him, curious about it. Nami's eyes then went wide when she remembered something, also as she then looked at Haruki who was still near them. "Didn't.....Didn't you also use "sama" on Haruki?" she asked.

Robin looked at them. "Seems like it wasn't just the Minks who had as secret." she said out loud.

Haruki turned her back while her hands are covering her mouth when she heard Robin say those words. "Everyone! I'm sorry for keeping it as a secret!" Haruki voiced out, making Nami and the others surprised with her outburst. Haruki hand her head low on the ground while closing her eyes. "I-I did not told you guys about it because you might be surprise with it, but I......." Haruki trailed as something was making her stop from talking further for she had already perceived that Nami and the others will get mad at her for keeping it a secret. "But I......I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE THE FOOD WHEN WE WERE HAVING A PICNIC DAY! IT WASN'T LUFFY! IT WAS ME INSTEAD! I'M SORRY!" Haruki shouted so loud, still narrowing her eyes. Nami and the others' eyes went wide as they looked at Haruki in disbelief.

"We don't need that information from you! Be serious!" Usopp, Chopper and Nami shouted at the same time, glaring the hell out of Haruki for not being serious at this time. However, not all of them were serious, and Haruki to tell the truth got him.

"What?! you were the one who eat all of them without me?! Why did you do that Ruki!" Luffy shouted as he was about to fight Haruki when Nami and the others restrained him from doing so, not wanting to create a scene that Haruki seems to be the reason.

"I give up with her. Even Mihawk was having a hard time." Zoro whispered and creased his forehead while looking at the grinning face of Haruki, who was smirking evilly at Luffy for she did not regret what she did during their picnic day. Haruki was even the one who told them that they should have a picnic in which all of them agreed with her, but unexpected thing happened where all of the foods were already gone like bubble, and Luffy was their primary suspect in eating all of the foods without waiting. However, one person was hiding in the shadow with a wicked smile plastered on her face, and that was Haruki. 

"Let's not mind Haruki, please." Nami, Chopper and Usopp said and cried at the same time, feeling embarrassed of Haruki, instead of Haruki feeling the need to be embarrassed. However, Kinemon and the others just shake their head and smiled at Haruki who was sincere with her words and apologies. Nekomamushi and Inarashi looked at Kinemon and nodded their heads.   
  
Currently, Kinemon turned his back and confronted the Straw Hats. "Please forgive me for lying to you all, too! And also Haruki-sama for saying those. To tell you the truth, Momonosuke-sama and I are.....not father and son!" he shouted and informed the Straw Hats.  
  
"What!?" Haruki, Nami, Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp shouted at the same time with a shock expression on their faces. While Robin, Franky and Zoro were indeed not responding something, but they were sure shock with it.   
  
Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Kinemon and Kanjuro stood beside Momo, possessing grave faces. As if on cue, Haruki went beside Zoro and sat down on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck while showering him with kisses despite in this situation. Though Zoro did not even complain for he gets to have Haruki's warmth and kisses.   
  
"This man right here is the heir to.....Kozuki Oden-sama, great daimyo of Kuri in the Land of Wano! His name is Kozuki Momonosuke-sama! That means for all of us including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, he's our lord!" Kinemon explained to all of them as Momo controlled his best and wouldn't cry anymore.   
  
Chopper and Usopp snuggled close to each other, closing their eyes and clenched their teeth together. "What?! Usopp! What in the world is going on?! What lord?! I don't understand!" Chopper shouted.   
  
Usopp opened his eyes, and knitted his eyebrows together because of how things got really momentous. "The dog, the cat, Kinemon and Kanjuro are retainers and Momo must be their master but.....I don't understand either!" Usopp laughed awkwardly. Pedro was shocked that Momo was the heir of the Kozuki Family and the Former Daimyo of Kuri in the Land of Wano, Oden's son.   
  
"Is Momo someone important?" Franky whispered beside Robin, slightly not understanding something.   
  
Robin nodded her head as she still could not take off her eyes from Momo and the others. "If they're heading the list of retainers, he could be quite a powerful lord." she said.   
  
"The reason why I was using "sama" to Haruki-sama is that.......I just felt like it." Kinemon blurted out as it made the Straw Hats looked at him in disbelief while Haruki and Zoro are still having their own world, not minding a bit on the real world. "Along the way, if his true identity was revealed, we could've attracted more enemies so we pretend as if we were father and son. Although we trusted you all, we never had a good chance to tell you. Sorry." Kinemon explained and apologized to all of them with sincerity laced on his voice.  
  
"What?! You two look a like to me!" Haruki blurted out while looking at Momo and then to Kinemon, remembering their scenes back at the Sunny.   
  
"So you're not father and son." Luffy said and stood up from his feet.   
  
Brook took a step forward and looked at them. "But they're alike. They're both perverts." Brook said as he thought of Momo and Kinemon's pervert faces.   
  
Momo walked towards them and then began running, stopping in front of the Straw Hats with a clenched fists. Luffy blinked at him as Momo looked away for a split of second. "I'm sorry that I was lying! I'm actually an important figure!" Momo revealed them.   
  
"Yes, and a pervert." Brook butted in.   
  
"No, I'm not!" Momo immediately disagreed with him.   
  
Luffy poked his pinky finger on his right nose, knitting his eyebrows together. "Whatever!" he said, not minding his title and blood.   
  
"Agree! So what!" Haruki added.   
  
"What do you mean by that?! Bow, down, Luffy without Haruki!" Momo shouted and glared at Luffy only, not minding Haruki and her words towards him.  
  
"No way! Why do we have to change our behavior just because you're an important person?! Idiot!" Luffy growled and squished both Momo's cheeks together, having a pained look on his face due to how Luffy out pressure in squishing his cheeks.   
  
"M-Momonosuke-sama!" Kinemon shouted as Inuarashi and Nekomamushi was just frozen in place while looking at Luffy gripping Momo's cheeks as if there is no tomorrow.   
  
"And why would you not include Ruki?! She's not also an important person! Don't be a pervert person!" Luffy added, making Haruki irk at him.   
  
Haruki went towards Luffy and gripped his neck tightly on her hands, so hard that made Luffy choked. "Why do you have to include me, you stupid bastard of a monkey rubber man! If Momo won't include me then don't be a jealous idiot rubber man!" Haruki cursed at Luffy, choking the hell out of him as she was angry at him.  
  
"You're afraid of heights, and you have no guts!" Luffy spitted at Momo, punching Momo's head right now.   
  
"We samurai aren't afraid of anything! How rude! Don't say those to Haruki! You are disrespecting her! I can't just let you say those!" Momo shouted at him, irk for what Luffy had said to Haruki.   
  
Haruki punched Luffy on his face with both of her fists. "Yeah! You're just being jealous, Luffy!"   
  
"You coward! You witch!" Luffy cursed and gripped Momo's top-knot and Haruki's long hair.   
  
"What an insolent fellow!" Momo shouted at him as he keeps on punching Luffy on top of his head with Haruki siding his side.   
  
"You piece of a scoundrel animal!" Haruki spitted at wrestled Luffy on the ground, making Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki for joining their small, little fight.   
  
Kinemon creased his forehead with a blank look on his face while looking at the trio. "Here we go again. He saved our lives but....." Kinemon uttered.   
  
"You can't ask a pirate to be humble. Momonosuke-sama's getting distracted so that's good." Kanjuro said to him at Kinemon's back with a smile on his face. At that point in time, Luffy pushed Haruki and Momo so hard that both fell on their butts with a loud thud. Both stood up from their feet and went towards the person that they want to be comforted and complained at Luffy's actions and words to the both of them.   
  
"I'm devastated, Zoro! Why is Luffy like that!? He is sick as a parrot!" Haruki complained as she gently wrapped her arms around Zoro's waist and cried on Zoro's chest, burying her face on his chest more and making his shirt wet due to her tears, fake tears. Zoro immediately wrapped his arms around Haruki and comforted her.   
  
Kinemon went towards Zoro with a mad expression. "Don't hug Haruki-sama with your arms! Stay away from Haruki-sama, five meters away!" Kinemon shouted fiercely at Zoro who just did not mind him and continue caressing Haruki. "Hey! I'm very angry here!" Kinemon added as Inuarashi and Nekomamushi agreed with Kinemon, and even rallied together while glaring at Zoro.   
  
"I don't care." was all Zoro could satisfactorily answer as a response, not caring their unreasonable anger as he was busy with Haruki.   
  
"So frustrating, Onami! Luffy is a terrible guy!" Momo complained and flushed himself on Nami's perky breast as he cried because of how frustrated he is with Luffy for doing those to him and Haruki.   
  
"Oh, there, there." Nami comforted him while patting the top of his head.   
  
"Stay away from her, Momonosuke-sama! You damn brat!" Kinemon cursed at Momo as he clenched his fists and teeth so hard while piercing his glaring eyes at Momo. However, Momo just gave them a wicked grin and pervert face while gripping Nami's left breast with a satisfied look on his face, and making Kinemon jealous. Kanjuro stopped Kinemon, but Kinemon was so mad at Momo when Nami nuzzled his face more on her chest.  
  
Nami opened her eyes and looked at Momo with something on her mind. "Say, Momo-chan, if your father is a lord, there must be treasure in his castle, isn't that right?!" Nami asked him.  
  
"Stop it!" Usopp and Zoro shouted fiercely at the same time.   
  
"You're really a bad person!" Usopp shouted and glare at Nami as Luffy laughed.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at them. "It's only been a few months since.....Their-gara cheeriness must be helping him." he said, referring to Momo. As Kinemon was trying his best to restrain Momo from using his age and small height to clutch and snuggled his face on Robin and Nami's chest but at the end, instead of Momo angry at them, he just laughed instead.   
  
"Zoro, I hate Luffy! He always bullies me when you are not around! He even gives me a lot of huge bumps on my head, and I'll just heal it afterwards so that you won't get mad at Luffy. But right now, Luffy is already too much! I could not keep it already!" Haruki complained more, making Luffy disagreed with her but he immediately looked away when Zoro with Inuarashi, Nekomamushi and Kinemon are glaring fiercely at him when in fact it wasn't even true that Luffy bully Haruki when both are alone.  
  
"It's not true! Ruki is just making things up right now!" Luffy defended himself while sweating a lot. Luffy then looked at Haruki who had a wicked grin on her face as her tears were already gone. "Look at Haruki and her face! She is just lying through her teeth!" Luffy added, taking a step backward when two rulers of this country and Kinemon slowly made their way towards him and every time they took a step, Luffy will done the same thing. Not wanting to be battered up by the trio like a puppy. "Help me! Someone, please help me!" Luffy cried out for help.   
  
"Serve you right, idiot!" Haruki whispered fiercely while smirking at Luffy.   
  
After those things they did, everything had calmed down, and that is all heartfelt thanks to Haruki, who voluntarily stopped the trio from beating up Luffy. Instead, Haruki punched Luffy on his face that created a visible bruise on his eyes, but Haruki just healed it at the end. Currently, Luffy and Momo are stretching their cheeks and laughed afterwards as the others laughed at the scene.   
  
"Momonosuke won!"  
  
Luffy looked at Momo while smiling at him. "You got me, Momo!"  
  
"Yeah, because I'm a samurai!" Momo told him, smiling as well and then both smiled once again. Inuarashi looked at Nekomamushi who was flashing a smile at them and when he noticed that Inuarashi was looking at him, both looked away and those gentle smiles on their faces was gone in a flash.   
  
"Let's make a truce, cat. If we keeps dwelling in the past, we'll make Momonosuke-sama suffer." Inuarashi broke the silence between them, crossing his arms on his chest.   
  
Nekomamushi puffed out the smoke from his cigarette. "Okay, for the sake for our lord! I'll communicate with you-gara but won't connect with you-gara!" he said., still not making eye contact with Inuarashi.   
  
Both then gripped each other's eyes as they had finally confronted each other, sealing their deal. "That's deal!" both said in an authoritative voice. With their deal, the minks looked at them shocingly as they could not believe that they had finally cooled down and made up for the sake up Momonosuke. The minks shouted and cried passionate tears because of a genuine miracle happened in this country and at this hour.   
  
"What happened to them suddenly?" Luffy asked when he heard those loud cheers coming from all the minks.   
  
"They're getting excited over something." Kinemon said, making Franky nodded his head as all of them were so curious as to why they were all getting excited over something.   
  
"Yeah." Franky said.   
  
Haruki clasped her hands together while drooling and blushing on her cheeks. "I hope they are getting excited about having a banquet!" she grinned.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a rainbow appeared on the sky because of Zunesha, making all of them looked at the sky in profound awe. The magnificent rainbow was so beautiful that all of them could not take their eyes off it. Momo was fascinated by it as his eyes turned bright and Luffy grinned widely at the beautiful scenery. 

Chopper was on top of Nekomamushi's head as Luffy and Haruki was sitting peacefully on his tail, not even walking on their own. Trailing behind Nekomamushi are the Straw Hats, the three samurai from the Land of Wano and Inuarashi. Luffy and Haruki tagged Law along with them and even dragged him when he persistently refused. So right now, Law was walking behind them, carrying his sword as usual.   
  
"Let's climb the whale. If you learn which vines to take, you can reach the top." Nekomamushi knowingly broke the silence as he was the one leading them towards the entrance of the whale tree.   
  
"Oh my! Finally the Whale Tree! I've been waiting!" Haruki exclaimed as she spread her arms on the air widely.   
  
"So Raizo's here?!" Luffy asked in which Nekomamushi replied to him that he is here, making both Haruki and Luffy excited for they have been waiting to befriend a ninja and how awesome he is with his ninja techniques and weapons.   
  
Not only them, but also Chopper and Usopp who is now chanting happily with Haruki and Luffy. "Nin-nin!"   
  
"Can't wait to see the ninja! Nin-nin!" Luffy beamed while placing his hands in a praying position on top of his head.   
  
"I get to see a ninja! Nin-nin!" Chopper said while spreading his arms on the air with an excited expression on his face.   
  
Usopp was walking in a unique way, presenting how ninja's walk with his fingers in a ninja position. "The Watery Escape Technique! Nin-nin!" he said, grinning widely that he could not contain his excitement at all.   
  
"Nin-nin! Nin-nin! Nin-nin! Shuriken and Kunai Throw Technique!" Haruki chanted as she imagined that she had both shuriken and kunai on both of her hands and throws them into the air, imagining that there is an enemy in front of her. Brook laughed at their infectious enthusiasm as he strummed his guitar.   
  
"I still don't feel well, Kinemon." Momo whispered to him while he was riding on his back for he is not feeling well right now. Momo was shutting his eyes and buried his face on Kinemon's back.  
  
Kinemon looked at him due to how concern he is with Momo. "You can wait at the bottom if you want, Momonosuke-sama." he said to him.  
  
"As we get closer to the whale, the voice I hear is getting louder." Momo said in which it made Kinemon smiled at him.   
  
"You have similar ability to Oden-sama." Kinemon said to him.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Did you guys hear that?! Did you guys saw that?!" Haruki exclaimed and then laughed afterwards as the Straw Hats concluded that Haruki is getting crazier as they keeps on walking towards the entrance of the whale. "Wow! The view is breathtaking! Nin-nin!" Haruki said while she was in awe with the scenery and how beautiful is Mokomo Dukedom is. From the forest, their city and this Whale Tree. "But seriously, did you guys heard something weird? It's faint, but it's still something weird. Whatever!" Haruki whispered as none of them heard her because they were so busy in following Nekomamushi's steps so that they will not fall from this top.   
  
"There was another man who used to say something like that." Inuarashi said, fondly remembering someone from his past.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at him seriously. "I was just thinking about the same thing." he agreed.   
  
They have finally reached the top as Nekomamushi opened something, revealing a well-worn path for them to walk inside and down the stairs. The private room was pitch black and the only light that guided them is the light from the outside. Chopper could not even believe that there's a private entrance there as it was impossible for him to think of that.   
  
"On the tail of the Whale Tree?! No one would notice!" Usopp shouted as Haruki nodded approvingly her head.   
  
"And it's a hidden door so it's impossible to find. Let's go." Nekomamushi said to them as he was the one who went inside the entrance door, others followed closely behind him. Luffy had already jumped away from Nekomamushi's tail and is now walking on his own.   
  
Haruki's eyes went wide as she was attentively examining the inside of the path they all are walking down. "I've waited for so long! This is so amazing!" Haruki beamed while grinning widely as she then lay down her back and hands at the back of her head, relaxed with her position.  
  
"This place is so cool!" Luffy gasped as he looked at the ceiling in awe.  
  
"Me first!" Usopp shouted as he ran down the stairs as breathless excitement was all over him. When Luffy heard that, Luffy immediately began running fast.  
  
Nami stopped from walking as she looked at them. "Hey! Don't get too fast!" she scolded them.  
  
"Bye!" Robin said to Nami while jumping from the stairs. Nami told Robin to wait for her but Robin keeps on jumping.   
  
"It's a long flight of stairs so be careful." Nekomamushi properly instructed all of them, flashing a smile on his faces. Usopp and Luffy keeps on running fast as they were imagining what a Ninja looks like, as well as Haruki.   
  
Haruki then stopped from daydreaming when she heard a noise from the deepening shadow, making her lift her upper body and squinted her eyes. "What's that noise?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That's....." Chopper uttered when he had also overheard a voice.   
  
"That's Raizo's voice." Nekomamushi explained.   
  
Chopper and Haruki's eyes turned into stars as their mouth was hanged opened. "What?! The ninja?!" both exclaimed at the same time.   
  
"Ninja?!" not only Chopper and Haruki, but also Usopp and Luffy while the four of them were imagining how cool a ninja is with his technique and weapons. No one is absolutely stopping them right now for they are sure excited with meeting one because his friends.   
  
"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" the four of them with Franky rand own the stairs at a extremely accelerated pace as they were so galvanized in meeting a ninja at last. While running down the stairs, they all keeps on shouting "ninja" so loud, and I'm pretty sure that Raizo will heard it.  
  
"Goddammit, Haruki! Do not run so fast!" Zoro growled at Haruki as he began running towards her, but Haruki and the group of ninja fans are so fast that Zoro could not even keep up with their pace.   
  
"Yahoo! Where's the ninja?!" Luffy shouted out of excitement.   
  
"Ninja! We are coming for you!" Haruki exclaimed, not minding Zoro's words and those glares that he sent on her back. The five of them then stopped from running when they had finally reached their destination.   
  
"Here we are. He-gara is the ninja, Raizo." Nekomamushi introduced to them while smiling. And finally there he is, sitting on the ground, Raizo of the Mist, a ninja from the Land of Wano.  
  
Haruki and the other four were frozen in place as they looked at the ninja right in front of them with his wrists and ankles fastened by cuffs. There were plates and drinks right in front of him for Raizo to eat three times in a day and will not even skip one meal because foods and drinks are one of the most essential things in this world.   
  
"There you are, Nekomamushi! You! Why didn't you just hand me over to them?! Everyone that brought me food here......was injured! They told me the country was okay, but is it true?! If it's a lie, I, Raizo, will hate you!" Raizo shouted angrily as tears grazed down on his cheeks for he thought that he was the reason why the minks that sent him food here had a lot of wounds that are covered with bandages all over their body.   
  
Haruki and the other four's expectations about their imaginations of a ninja were shattered into millions of pieces. As they could not believe that the Raizo right in front of them is unquestionably Raizo the ninja, that the three samurai are looking forward to him.   
  
"What!? He's nothing like we expected!" Haruki and them shouted at the same time with a very surprise look on their faces while looking at Raizo and imagining a ninja inside their heads.   
  
Raizo sought his best to get the cuffs off from him but it was no avail for it was so hard to break. "Hey! What in the world has happened, Nekomamushi!" Raizo shouted at him, angry for keeping him here as they were all having a hard time outside.   
  
"Forgive me, Raizo. We had no choice." Nekomamushi told him, not even regretting what they did and say to Jack for they value friendship and family. Haruki, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Franky were on the floor, feeling all the disappointment for their expectations of a ninja turned into a reality.   
  
Zoro walked towards Haruki while placing his right arm on the handle of his swords, resting it. "That's a disappointment." he said, looking at Raizo for he was expecting something from him as well. Law looked away while grunting as he lowered his hat to conceal his face because just like them, he was thrilled in contacting a ninja in his own expectations.   
  
Haruki looked at him for a split second as she then looked away in disappointment. "I can't believe it. My dream in seeing a ninja has been shattered into millions of tiny pieces." Haruki pouted while playing the ground with her fingers. Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, dusting off her clothes, not even having perverted minds when he touched Haruki's legs because they were noxious dust kissing her legs.   
  
"His face is huge!" Luffy cried bitterly, looking at the floor.   
  
"Doesn't seem like a fast runner!" Chopper said while nodding thoughtfully his head at Luffy.   
  
Franky looked at Raizo in disbelief. "Is that Raizo?" he asked while kneeling his knees on the ground and hands on the ground as well as he was crying hysterically for being keenly disappointed with it.   
  
"I can't accept a ninja like that!" Usopp blurted out as he growled afterwards.   
  
Raizo's distinctive appearance is very unique, having a very huge head than his body. His hair has six antennas, three on each side of his head, a small spike in the center. Raizo's eyebrows were indeed bolt-shaped and he also has a mark on his forehead that seems to be crescent moon-shaped. The Straw Hats: Haruki, Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Zoro with Law positively refused to look at him more.   
  
Raizo looked at them, still having waterfall tears from his eyes. "I don't think you guys are from this country! Who are you?!" he asked them, knitting his eyebrows together as he still failed to notice the presence of the three samurai from the Land of Wano are with the Straw Hats and Law, who are still walking down the stairs at a slow pace for they properly value their lives. However, when they saw Raizo, they face immediately went bright.   
  
"Raizo!" Kinemon shouted gleefully his name.   
  
"Kinemon! Kanjuro! Momonosuke-sama! I'm glad that you're okay!" Raizo beamed when he saw them as a smile slowly crept on his face, happy that they are here, alive and kicking.   
  
"He's glad, but I am not!" Haruki complained, stomping her right foot on the ground while crossing her arms on her chest, like an innocent child. Zoro beside her sighed profoundly and tightened his grip on Haruki.   
  
Kinemon with Kanjuro and Momo on his back ran towards him as the three of them could not contain such happiness. "We're glad you're okay too!" Kinemon said. 

"Raizo!" Momo shouted as he jumped from Momo's back and went near Raizo, smiling widely while laughing. Raizo looked at Momo, who was more on looking at his smile and compared Momo's face and behavior from before and now, and then both Kinemon and Kanjuro.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Raizo! I'll unchain you know!" Kinemon told him as he crouched down on the floor and used the keys that Nekomamushi gave to him to unchain Raizo's chains from both his wrists and ankles.   
  
"Thanks!" Raizo smiled at him, showing gratitude. Once Kinemon had freed Raizo, the first thing that Raizo did was to caress his wrist for he had been in that state for more than ten days. Raizo stopped from soothing the pain from his wrist when he saw Luffy, Haruki, Zoro Chopper, Franky and Usopp's sour faces while Law just sighed deeply. Haruki could not even dare look at him in his eyes as she was only looking at beside Raizo. Raizo then went in front of them with an annoyed expression. "What's you problem, you bastards?" he cursed at them. As Luffy with Chopper and Usopp keeps on examining him from head to toe in different directions.   
  
Nami, Brook and Robin had just reached the destination where Haruki and the others are as Nami was so amazed with this place. Robin was just smiling when her smile died down and turned into something very serious when she saw something very familiar. "That's....The crest of the Kozuki Family! The same as Kinemon's!" Robin whispered.  
  
Inuarashi looked at the huge crest on top as small smile crept on his face, remembering something beautiful and amazing from the past. "That crest has existed for centuries." he explained.  
  
Robin's attention shifted towards the thing behind Raizo's back that she had not seen back when she was still young because of it's unusual color. "And that stone is....I've never seen it in such a color. Deep red....." Robin said.   
  
"Yeah, it's a Poneglyph." Nekomamushi said to her.   
  
"We know you-gara, Nico Robin. I heard the Ohara people can read those letters." Inuarashi said while looking at Robin.   
  
Robin looked at the two of them curiously when both knew about her. "So you two know about Ohara." she said as Robin remembered the time when Ohara was still peaceful and bright. Robin keeps on reading books, sneaking in with her Devil Fruit Powers as she was so interested with the Void Century and how to read the Poneglyphs. Ohara was fiercely attacked by the Marines because someone relentlessly pushed the Buster Call, killing countless of educated and intelligent people from that country. "Why is that Poneglyphs red? None of the Poneglyphs I've ever seen were that color." she asked them.  
  
"It has a different purpose." Inuarashi said, turning his back away from Robin to look at the red Poneglyphs. Inuarashi then shifted his back once again and looked at Robin, wanting to know what the Red Poneglyphs is trying to say to them. "Can you read it?" he asked politely.   
  
"Yes, may I?" Robin beamed and asked him a question as well.  
  
"Of course, you may." Inuarashi said as Robin ran towards where the Red Poneglyphs with a smile on her face.   
  
Haruki carefully unwrapped Zoro's arms from his waist as she looked at the Red Poneglyphs, too. "Oh! It's the Ponny! The Road Ponny! It's been two years since the last time I've read one!" Haruki exclaimed, tugging Zoro's left arm to include him from going towards it with Robin. Inuarashi, Nekomamushi and Kinemon's eyes widened as they looked at Haruki who clearly did not notice their shock expressions. However, Nami saw it as she was curious as to why they are treating Haruki differently, even if they tried their best not to.   
  
Haruki and Zoro was the first on to arrive at the Red Poneglyphs because they were nearer than Robin and also because Robin stopped from walking and naturally looked at Haruki with wide eyes. Robin shake her head and touches the texts from the Red Poneglyphs while smiling widely.   
  
"Y-Y-Y-You....You can read Poneglyphs, H-Haruki-sama?!" Kinemon asked him as he had something in his mind that made him certain.   
  
"Of course, I can! It is very easy to read! There are three types of Poneglyphs: Historical, Instructional and Road Poneglyphs. You see, this red color is a Road Poneglyphs that is responsible for containing information and when combined with the information on the other three Road Poneglyphs, it will reveal the specific location of the island where Pops' dear friend and his crew were the only one who had found it! If I am not mistaken and based on what Shanks and Pops had told me, the other Road Poneglyphs are owned by two Yonko right now, namely Kandle and Chubby Mom!" Haruki exclaimed while not tearing her direct gaze from the Poneglyphs.   
  
Robin was also surprised with Haruki and her skills about reading Poneglyphs. "Y-You're awesome, Haruki! But how did you learn studying and learning Poneglyphs or who taught you that, Haruki?" Robin asked her curiously.   
  
Haruki tilted her head to the side while looking at Robin. "I did not learn it, Robin." she said.   
  
"Then, how did you.....Don't tell me....." Robin trailed as she does not know what to say right now for Haruki is responsible for putting a huge lump on her brawny throat.   
  
"Correct! You have on 100 million berries, Robin!" Haruki clapped as she nudged Zoro's side, letting him know that she wanted him to clap his hands too. Zoro groaned and complained inside his head, but he still performed what Haruki wanted him to do. "I was born in this world knowing how to read Poneglyphs, graciously according to my Pops. Shanks even gave me a copy of Poneglyphs that he had written down on his private notebook back when he was young and I read it for him. That's one minute, bye!" Haruki added while smiling as she went back to the samurai.   
  
Kinemon with two independent rulers looked at each other and nodded their heads as they then looked at Haruki, trying their best not to cry. Something had correctly answered their countless of questions that they wanted to know in the first place. Nami could not even look away from the three of them, as she had a lot of specific questions that they needed to answer.   
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Why are staring hard at me like that?" Raizo asked them.   
  
"Are you really a ninja?" Luffy asked him straightforwardly, not even regretting his question.   
  
Raizo took steps forward and looked at Luffy with an annoyed expression. "How insolent! Who are you?!" Raizo shouted at him.  
  
"We haven't introduced them to you yet." Kinemon said, making Raizo looked at Kinemon and Kanjuro who were standing behind his back.   
  
"Raizo, they're the Straw Hats. They're pirates." Kanjuro explained to him with a smile.  
  
"Pirates?" Raizo asked.   
  
Then Luffy ran towards him while grinning widely as he raised his arms on the air. "If you're a real ninja, throw a shuriken!" Luffy told him while doing some actions was ninja throw shurikens.   
  
Chopper jumped towards Luffy's back and smiled. "Meditate under a waterfall!"  
  
Usopp separated Chopper and Luffy, revealing himself in front of Raizo with that grin. "Say "Nin" and use ninja powers!" Usopp said to him while positioning his fingers well.   
  
"Disappear in a puff of smoke and make some clones, hundreds of clones!" Haruki blurted out while smirking as she was busy fighting some invincible clones as if they were real, making Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki.   
  
"I wanna see the Earth Escape Technique!" Luffy grinned.   
  
"I want the fire version!" Chopper added, spreading his tiny little cute hands on the air while giving out an eye-closed smile.   
  
"No, the water version!" Usopp beamed that made Haruki pushed him on his side, making Usopp tumbled on his back.   
  
Haruki placed her hands on her hips. "I want the air version! Do the air version instead!" Haruki instantly suggested while looking at Raizo as she then looked away for she could not look at him more.   
  
"Such rapid-fire requests!" Raizo shouted while looking at them with a shock expression, as he took a step back due to how many requests they are giving to him.   
  
"Show us you ninja powers already!" the four of them without Franky said at the same time, excited with it.   
  
"Why do you pirate want to see it so badly?!" Raizo shouted at them, as superior veins started to appear on his forehead and a snot on the left side of his nose.   
  
Franky looked at him while smirking. "It's not because we're pirates. Super! All boys with Haruki like ninjas!" he satisfactorily explained to him as Haruki and the boys smirked and smile at him, waiting for Raizo to execute how awesome of a ninja he is. Haruki is not relly fond of what boys likes, but ninja is an exception.  
  
Raizo's eyes went wide as one snot from his left nose, had another identical one on the right side. Raizo could not believe that they were so interested with all the ninja stuff as Franky give him a very huge thumbs up. "That makes me blush." Raizo uttered while he embarrassingly caresses the back of his head.   
  
"Of course, you should!" Haruki added while grinning delightedly.   
  
"Hey, have you ever gone out with a female ninja?!" Usopp asked him a very sensitive question that made Raizo gasped loudly while holding out his hands in front of them.   
  
"Train your jumping ability by jumping over a bamboo shoot every day!" Luffy exclaimed rapturously and still had his arms on the air.   
  
Law reasonably looked at him in his usual expression on his face but was interested in seeing one of his techniques too. "Show me the Shadow Clone Technique."   
  
"Hide in the ceiling and get stabbed by a spear." Zoro said, making Raizo shake his body because of many requests they all are giving to him.   
  
"Summon Animals! Do you even have a ninja ranking system?!" Haruki said while clasping her hands together with eyes turned into stars.   
  
"Fly in the sky with a cloth parachute!" Luffy said while giving off an eye-closed smile to Raizo.   
  
"Summon a giant frog!" Usopp said loudly that made Haruki looked at him with a deep from and arms crossed on her chest.   
  
"I've already said those, Usopp! Think of another one!" Haruki demanded while glaring the hell out of Usopp as Usopp just look at her in his poker face and did not say anything more because of how Haruki interrupted his eternal happiness.   
  
Chopper closed his eyes while blushing lightly, breaking the silence and to keep up the pace in requesting and suggesting Raizo in doing something right now so they could evaluate him if he is truly a ninja. "Hold a scroll in your mouth and say "Nin-nin"!" Chopper shouted.  
  
"Raizo/Rezou!" Luffy, Haruki, Usopp and Chopper shouted triumphantly his name together.   
  
"Hurry up." Law typically commanded him, does not want to wait more and keeps on boasting him up in finally executing his known ninja techniques.  
  
"Just do it." Zoro said in an extremely scary tone as he was already bored and wanted the ninja to entertain lavishly them.   
  
"Show us ninja powers!"  
  
Raizo lowered his head low, typically making his snots hang also. Raizo was closing his eyes as veins slowly becoming evident all over his forehead and the side of his eyes while he had his teeth clenched so hard that he could demolish them in any minutes if he keeps on clenching it. Raizo then shouted aloud that made all of them stopped from speaking and looked at Raizo, genuinely shock a bit with his sudden outburst. 

"Stop imposing your damn dreams on me!" Raizo shouted at them, angrily as it made Usopp, Luffy and Chopper sweat so hard on their faces and Usopp's legs was shaking uncontrollably. Haruki, Law and Zoro just stared at him, waiting for him to speak and explain his side as to why did he shout and shut their mouths up. "We ninja don't say things like "Nin-nin"! The ninja in your heads are all fantasies!" Raizo explained to them, serious with his words.   
  
"What?!" the trio with Haruki shouted at the same time and cried some sad tears as Haruki even took a step backward with her widened eyes and could not believe what Raizo had just said about the ninja from the Land of Wano.   
  
"Th-They don't say that?!" Law said, embarrassed with his words and actions as he even covered his eyes with the bill of his hat.   
  
"Ninjas......are boring now." Haruki whispered while pouting as she out a big red cross inside her head as Zoro nodded his head.   
  
Usopp went in front of Raizo and draw his face near Raizo's face while he is still crying. "Then, what makes you a ninja?! It can't be your physique!" Usopp said at him.  
  
Hearing his words, Raizo frowned deeply. "That's right. With this physique, I can't even attract female ninjas.....Hey, shut up!" Raizo shouted loudly at Usopp with his mouth and eyes widened together when he realized what he just did and says. Raizo turned his back away from them while looking into the thin air. "Listen! It takes a quiet and tough mind to be a master ninja! We're supposed to be living in the shadows. We can't show off out techniques. Ninjutsu is not entertainment......" Raizo explained and when he turned his back again to confront them, the trio with Luffy were already hugging their knees on the ground while Law, Zoro and Franky were just standing with their gloomy auras as they could not even lift their head and look at Raizo that made him sweat a lot and his body started shaking by the gloomy scene.   
  
Raizo then began shouting so loud that made all of them looked at him. "Ninpo- Smoke Escape Technique!" he said as Raizo putted a green scroll on his mouth, and he pullet out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Smoke appeared on the ground and in a split of second, Raizo was already gone like a bubble when the smoke disappeared.   
  
"H......He disappeared!" all of them, except for Zoro and Law shouted at the same time as they were so surprised with it. Right now, they were looking everywhere the chamber in hope of finding Raizo who disappeared.   
  
"I didn't disappear!" Raizo said somewhere inside the chamber. "I'm here." Raizo said as he appeared with his hand-sign behind Usopp's back that made Usopp shouted out of surprise.   
  
"Wh-What!?" Franky gasped while looking at Raizo as Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Haruki were so surprise with his techniques and could not think straight right now.   
  
"And here too!" another clone of Raizo said, appearing on the air that's right in front of Haruki and the trio. "Here too! Here too!" multiple clones of Raizo appeared and surrounded them, and none of them could not even tell which is the real Raizo because his clones look exactly like the real Raizo.   
  
"What?! He's got doubles?!" Chopper shouted, looking at his countless of clones.   
  
Usopp's eyes widened when he realized something. "Could it be.....?!" he gasped.   
  
"Ninpo- Shadow Clone Technique!" Raizo shouted while smiling widely as he was on the air, multiplying his clones for Haruki and the others to be entertained.   
  
"Cool!" Haruki, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy exclaimed as they looked at Raizo. They were so entertained with his Shadow Clone Technique and could not even tear their eyes away from all of it.   
  
"How's this? Can you catch me?" Raizo asked them as his clones then started disappearing and appeared from another place and position. Luffy even extended his arms to catch his clones and when he saw that he caught him, the "Raizo" that Luffy caught turned into a tree that made all of them gasped.   
  
"Ninpo- Body Replacement Technique!" Raizo shouted and did a hand-sign while he was on the ceiling, hang upside down. Raizo then began running towards the wall at a very fast pace with his arms spread on his lower side.   
  
Raizo and his clones then began flipping and doing a back tumbling, making Luffy and the others stared at it with wide eyes. "He's unexpectedly agile!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs.   
  
"Did you doubt I was really a ninja?! Flower Shuriken!" the real Raizo asked them as he grabbed countlessly of Shurikens from the inside of his clothes and throws it at a random place and for the last time, he used his shuriken to write "Shinobi" on a wall accurately as their eyes and mouth went really wide, as the mosquitos could enter their mouth due to how wide it is. Raizo then stood once again on the ground as his clones went back to him while smoke started to conceal him and his shadow is the only thing that they could see. "Never popular with girls but still an invincible ninja! Raizo of the Mist is now.......here before your eyes!" Raizo said as crossed his arms on his chest while confronting them once again with his green scroll in between his teeth. Raizo had his arms spread horizontally while looking at them like how of a ninja he is.   
  
Law and Zoro were smirking at him, satisfied with his amazing show as they wished to see more of it in the future. Haruki clapped her hands while shaking her head for she finds Raizo so amazing with his Ninja Technique. It was something that Haruki wanted to see in the first place when Kinemon and Kanjuro told them that they had a companion in this country, who is also a ninja.   
  
A huge grin crept on Franky's face while looking at Raizo. "The ninja's so cool!" he said.   
  
"Raizo!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said and cried at the same time as they could not even control their tears and emotions together.   
  
"Nin! Nin!" Raizo additionally said while he did a hand-sign, still had the green scroll on his mouth.   
  
Currently, the group decided to get out from the chamber of the Whale Tree as they are going somewhere. Haruki was back on sitting on Nekomamushi's tail as he did not even mind Haruki there at all. Haruki even closed her eyes to relax both her mind and body for the mean time. Zoro was beside Nekomamushi's tail and Haruki as his goal was to protect Haruki in case she will fell off from his tail.   
  
While they were all walking down, a deep frown and irritated look was plastered on Raizo's face due to the fact that Luffy was on top of his head while he keeps on slapping his forehead. "Nin-nin! You're unbelievable!" Luffy said and complimented Raizo, slapping his forehead.   
  
"Nin-nin! Being a ninja isn't about how you look but about your mind! Nin-nin!" Usopp said. It was not only Luffy who was slumping his body on Raizo, but also Usopp and Chopper. Usopp was inside his robe while closing his eyes and doing a hand-sign.   
  
Chopper hang his legs on the inside of Raizo's lower lip, concentrating. Chopper then opened his eyes and smiled. "Can I become a ninja if I train myself a lot?! Nin-nin!" he asked, curiously. Raizo did not even bother to answer him because of how irritated he is with them.   
  
"Nin-nin! I wanna see more ninjutsu! Nin-nin!" Luffy said to him, gripping his left cheeks with his left hand and he used his right hand to keep on slapping Raizo's forehead, swaying his legs on the air at the back.   
  
"Cut the Nin-nin crap!" Raizo grunted and stopped from walking as he threw the three of them away from him and Raizo then closed his eyes once he was already finding a small amount of peace when he threw them out from his body. "You already saw you my ninjutsu accidentally." Raizo added.   
  
The three of them looked at each other. "Accidentally?"  
  
"I know you did them for us!" Usopp said to him while flashing a smile.   
  
"These fools....." Raizo uttered as he blushed at Usopp's statement and closed his eyes due to how embarrassing Usopp said to him. Raizo then walked beside Kinemon and Kanjuro, as the Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were walking behind them. A loud gasp came out from Raizo's mouth when he took notice of the Mokomo Dukedom, clenching his fists so hard, not enough to draw blood from his palms. Kinemon and Kanjuro even crossed their arms on their chest, as you could took notice of how shaky their arms are and how they bit their lower lips to control something that they are feeling, Raizo doing the same thing but the trio failed to keep their feelings at bay.   
  
"Are you guys crying?" Chopper asked them, concern lacing through his voice as he noticed them.   
  
"Don't be silly!" Raizo said to Chopper as tears fell down from his eyes.   
  
"Men from the Land of Wano don't cry!" Kinemon said to Chopper as he was crying really hard with his composed position, snot even appeared on his nose.   
  
Raizo looked at the city of Mokomo Dukedom while crying endless tears and he could not stop himself because he thinks that he is one of the reasons why Minks are having a hard time right now. However, the minks think that it was not his fault for they will never sell off their friends, even if it will cost their lives. "It's just....it wasn't like this when I arrived here! The city and the river were both beautiful! The streets were bustling and people were living their lives! And the whole country.....was full of energy!" Raizo said as he compared the city from before and now. The cheerful smile of the innocent minks and the blazing aura of the city was gone like a snap of a finger.   
  
"Damn those Minks! What they did was so rash! I will work as hard as I can to avenge you! So forgive me!" Raizo cursed while feeling a huge lump on his throat. Raizo, Kanjuro and Kinemon do not know if they will be thanking the minks for keeping Raizo as a secret and chained him up on the chamber of the Whale Tree or be mad at them for almost losing their lives. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp smiled at them.   
  
"Hey, you-gara guys! Seems like the deciphering of the stone is done! Come back into the whale!" Nekomamushi shouted at them when he saw them really far away from their group. Nekomamushi with Haruki and Zoro was with them, but they went from another direction because Kinemon and Luffy's group went into another direction.   
  
They went back inside the chamber as Robin was already done deciphering the stone and gave Nami a piece of paper where she took down her notes. "What do you think, Nami?" Robin looked and asked her.   
  
Nami's eyes were looking at the piece of paper and read what Robin took down. "Is this what's written on the Poneglyphs? Yeah, I can draw a nautical chart based on this! We can pinpoint the location of something, Robin!" Nami said.   
  
"That red stone is called a Road Poneglyphs like what Haruki-sama said!" Inuarashi carefully explained to all of them. The Straw Hats with Law looked at Haruki, sweatdropping while Kinemon and the others did not even mind Haruki with her doing right now.  
  
Haruki was still sleeping on Nekomamushi's tail and not even wanting to open her eyes and hear their conversation when Usopp punched on top of her head so Haruki could get serious. Haruki pouted her lips and clutched eagerly the throbbing pain she is feeling right now and sat beside Zoro who was squatting on the floor. Haruki healed properly her bump and then listened to their conversation again while leaning her down onto Zoro's shoulder as Zoro wrapped his arms around her and kissed the area where the huge bump was before.   
  
"All the tough guys of the sea are searching for the end of the Grand Line, and that stone is a guide to get there!" Inuarashi added while looking at Haruki for a few seconds and then shifted his gaze back towards the other Straw Hats.   
  
Nekomamushi nodded approvingly his head. "The Whale Forest is considered sacred because of it, so it needs to be protected by is Guardians!" he added.   
  
"The end of the Grand Line....." Brook whispered into the thin air.   
  
Robin's eyes widened as a loud gasp came out from her mouth. "You mean, a guide to the last island- Laughtale?!" Robin asked.   
  
"That's right! But....." Inuarashi answered her as it made half of the Straw Hats shouted out of surprise, stoping Inuarashi from saying furthermore.   
  
"That's the goal! To become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted and mouth opened so wide as that was Luffy's ultimate goal from the very beginning.   
  
Usopp cried so hard while spreading his arms on the air. "Finally, we can get there! The last island- Laughtale!" he shouted so loud. 

"That's the island the flower pops mentioned! Does it say where Laughtale is?!" Luffy shouted and asked Inuarashi while using his finger to point at the Road Poneglyphs.   
  
"Wait, wait, don't jump to conclusions! Hear me out. You see...." Inuarashi said, calming them down and to hear him out first before jumping into conclusions. "There are four of those red stones- the Road Poneglyphs in the world!" Inuarashi explained.   
  
"What?! Does it mean there are four Laughtale?!" Luffy gasped loudly as he was so shocked with his words.   
  
Usopp appeared beside him and smacked Luffy's head. "No, there aren't! Let him finish first!"  
  
"Haruki! Your Pops must have gone to Laughtale! Have you been there?!" Chopper asked her in which Haruki tilted her head, not even remembering a bit but she did hear something about her Pops talking about Laughtale and the Poneglyphs with his sixteen commanders.   
  
"I forgot! But I have only been into a few islands so maybe yes or maybe not? I even forgot their names and locations in this New World. But there is this one island that it took my breathe away." Haruki whispered while looking into the thin air, trying her best to remember the location of it. "Oh right!" Haruki beamed.   
  
"Is it Laughtale?!" Luffy gripped Haruki's shoulders while shaking her. "No! Don't tell me!" Luffy shouted as Zoro tried his best to get Luffy's grasp from Haruki, who had a pained expression on his face.   
  
Once Zoro succeeded, Haruki slapped Luffy's face so hard to wake him up. "No, you idiot! It was my Pops birthplace! After finding Laughtale, I'll go back to my Pops birthplace and stayed there for a year or years." Haruki explained to him while crossing her arms.   
  
Inuarashi closed his eyes and opened them again. "That stone must indicate the location of some unknown spot, but it's not Laughtale. The other three Road Poneglyphs all indicate different locations in the same manner. When you learn where those locations are and connect those four points on a map, those lines will cross at the center! That's where the last island is. Only the King of the Pirates and his crew have reached it in all these centuries! And that's Laughtale!" Inuarashi correctly explained to all of them, tremendously excited with it.   
  
"True! Like what I told Robin a while ago, Road Poneglyphs is responsible for having information on the other three Road Poneglyphs and once you'll find the three Poneglyphs, then it will reveal the location of Laughtale. But let me remind all of you, it is still not easy finding the last island of the Grand Line, Laughtale." Haruki said while placing her fingers on her chin and had her left arm on his stomach so Haruki could use her elbow for support.   
  
"The last island- Laughtale! Finally! I wonder if it's really there. Or not! The One Piece!" Luffy grinned widely.  
  
"You know what, Luffy! My Pops have seen the treasure- One Piece already and that it is true! I believe in my Pops! I wonder what it is, too!" Haruki exclaimed while a smile crept on her face when he remembered Whitebeard and his crew.  
  
Chopper looked at Haruki and Luffy with a blush on his cheeks. "So we can get ahold of the One Piece!"  
  
"Yohohoho! It's finally in sight! Conquering the Grand Line!" Brook said while pushing the poor Chopper away and draw his face closer to Haruki that made Zoro, Kinemon, and the two successful rulers pushed him hard away from Haruki.   
  
Franky did his "super" pose and grinned widely. "I'm getting fired up! Super!" he shouted joyfully and Zoro just looked at them while wrapping his arms around Haruki, not minding some glares he receives from three particular persons. Robin and Nami were just smiling them, as they were also excited with it as they could not wait for it to happened. Robin went back in locking at the Road Poneglyphs.   
  
Usopp was busy properly restraining Luffy from doing things right now as they had something to do before. Luffy's goal right now is to get Sanji back and once Sanji is already back on their crew, they'll find Laughtale.   
  
"I think there is a Road Poneglyphs in Wano right now while I do not know the other one, but I am certain that Chubby Mom had one." Haruki said as Kinemon and the others looked at her with wide eyes.   
  
"H-How did you know that Haruki-sama?!" Kinemon asked her with eyes wide opened.   
  
"I can feel the presence of Poneglyphs making me the most important person in this world." Haruki said in a incredibly reasonable voice, causing all of the gasped loudly and stared steadfastly at Haruki in disbelief. "Just kidding! Well, someone told me about it!" Haruki laughed as Usopp and Nami punched her head so hard that made Haruki cry from the throbbing pain.   
  
"Be serious!" all of them shouted at Haruki.   
  
Haruki did a peace sign while grinning at them like an idiot. "Sorry, guys!" 


	44. 42-League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"I can't wait for you to become the King of the Pirates, Luffy!" Haruki exclaimed while attacking her right arm on Luffy's shoulders, grinning widely.   
  
A huge smile crept on Luffy's face out of excitement. "I can't wait for that to happen, Haruki! Okay! Let's go search!" Luffy shouted, dragging Haruki along with him who was surprised with his actions.   
  
"Where are you going?! It's a big world!" Usopp shouted and grabbed the back of his shirt, preventing him from running wild and let his emotions control his body, but Luffy had someone on his mind.   
  
"I'll get back Sanji quickly with Haruki!" Luffy told him while smiling widely as he did not even mind looking at Usopp and the others nor letting go of Haruki. 

"What do you mean Haruki?! She is not going with you! I won't allow you at all!" Zoro shouted at Luffy as veins appeared on his neck, angry at their captain for dragging Haruki along with him. Zoro won't allow Luffy to take Haruki with him, unless Zoro will come. However, it looks like Zoro won't come with Luffy and bring their cook back.   
  
"Listen to me!" Usopp frustratingly shouted at Luffy, still gripping his shirt tightly on his hand.

"Haruki is coming with me! No one is stopping me! Right, Haruki?!" Luffy shouted back at Luffy as he then stared at Haruki, waiting for her to reply on his words. 

Haruki nodded her head while grinning widely. "Of course I am coming with you!"   
  
Hearing his words, Zoro stood up and went towards Haruki to help her. "Stop dragging Haruki along with you! Bring that ero-cook alone!" Zoro shouted and glared daggers at Luffy. Zoro clearly does not like the idea of being away with Haruki for how many days and weeks. He would always look for her every second, however, during their time at Punk Hazard, he clearly did not notice Haruki being away from him and the others. "And you!" Zoro confronted Haruki and placed his hands on the side of his hips, glaring at Haruki who's smile faded away when she saw how scary Zoro is right now. "You are not coming with that idiot captain of ours! Got that?!" Zoro shouted furiously, causing Haruki to pout and looked at the ground.   
  
"You-gara, if you're gonna go to Whole Cake Island along with Pekoms, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Of the four Road Poneglyphs, we are missing the whereabouts of only one. We have one here. And the other two are under the control of some pirates." Nekomamushi said to them, emitting some smoke from his cigarette. Luffy asked Nekomamushi who are those pirates that he was talking about when Haruki composed herself as she then raised her hands with a big smile grazing on her lovely face and butted in.   
  
"Oh! I know where it is! Someone told me that it is in Cup Cake Island and Wano! There's a pony in Wano and I am sure of it!" Haruki beamed, proud of herself from remembering it. "I wonder what their foods tasted there." Haruki whispered while drooling on the side of her lips.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at Haruki for a second and then shifted his gaze on Luffy. "Like what Haruki-sama said a while ago and right now, these pirates are......Emperor Big Mom! And another Emperor- Kaido, King of the Beasts!"  
  
"What?!" Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp raised their hands in the air while shouting loudly, tears falling from their eyes. They were even scared of Doflamingo, how much more two Yonko's- namely, Kaido and Big Mom. For the four of them, Kaido and Big Mom is a very bid problem to them as they do not even know if they can survive their wrath. However, they are Straw Hats, of course they can.   
  
"Haruki, you are so good with this! Where did you get this kind of information from?! I did not regret letting you join my crew!" Luffy asked while gripping her shoulders as he was grinning at her and Zoro beside Haruki scoffed at his captain and crossed his arms.   
  
"You don't have to ask, Luffy. I know a lot of things that you don't know." Haruki replied with a smug look on her face as Zoro sweatdropped at the tone of her voice and that smug on her face. However, opposite to Zoro, Luffy grinned back at Haruki for he finds Haruki's words convincing. "Beside, you dragged me into your crew when I refused to join. You know how much I was scared at that time! And all I could think about are Mi......" Haruki trailed as she then have no courage to continue her words for Mihawk and Shanks's angry face discern inside her thoughts. "So scary!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs while she placed both of her hands on her cheeks, shivers went down onto her spine as Haruki then wrapped her arms around her body, shaking due to evident fear.   
  
"I see!"   
  
Franky tilted his head on his right side and showed them his smirk. "So we should just rob them!"  
  
"Whoever it is, I'll just cut them." Zoro smirked as well in which Haruki rolled her eyes and went towards Luffy, clinging her right arm on his shoulder while she placed her other hand on her left hips, excited about going to the Whole Cake Island for she had already known the appearance of it, thanks to someone who had provided her a lot of information about New World. Though it is quite surprising that Haruki had remembered kinds of stuff and information. Back to Zoro, Haruki is very confused with Zoro's thoughts. At first, Zoro won't come with them in bringing Sanji back nor let Luffy take Haruki with him. And now, Zoro wanted to go and cut them up. He is making Haruki confuse with the way he is thinking.   
  
Nami placed her left hand on her forehead while the other one was near her collar bone, crying hard because of what she just heard from her crewmates. That's the last thing that Nami wanted to happen, especially in dealing with a Yonko. "Oh, I suddenly see nothing but darkness before my eyes....." Nami whispered.   
  
"Me, too! But I don't have eyes. Yohohoho!" Brook said while crying. Just like Nami, Brook does not like the idea of confronting a Yonko, more specifically two Yonko's. However, Brook knew that they can do and defeat them because they are Straw Hats. Nothing is impossible to them.   
  
"Oh, you're about to get blind, Nami. Let Chopper checks your eyes for your good." Haruki said to her in which Nami gave her a deadly glare that Haruki did not even mind and instead Haruki grinned at her as Usopp restrained her from beating the hell out of Haruki. Nami instructed Zoro to shut her up, but he just looked away for it is still useless for him to restrain Haruki's words and actions.   
  
"Why?! We gotta kick their butts anyway so let's just do it!" Luffy shouted out of nowhere while stamping his feet on the ground while closing his eyes and raising his clenched fists in the air. Haruki was about to say something as well when Usopp came into the scene with Chopper on top of his head.   
  
Usopp and Chopper glared thousand of daggers at him for they could not contain their anger at Luffy. "Don't say it like it's nothing! I didn't care much because I thought we wouldn't fight them anytime soon but the thought of it makes me wet myself!" Usopp shouted at him, crying so hard. Usopp was really scared in confronting a Yonko and could not contain how scared he is right now.   
  
"Yeah! We'll wet our pants! Don't mess with us!" Chopper voiced out while crying just like Usopp. Haruki felt bad for Chopper, but her will in getting Sanji back is much more stronger than her being scared by the thought of making Big Mom directed all of her anger towards them. Sanji is a very important person to the. He is not just a crew member and a cook. As he is their nakama and part of their family.   
  
"But you don't need to rob the Poneglyphs." Nekomamushi stood up from his sitting position as he looked at Luffy and the others. They then asked him why would they not rob the Poneglyphs. "Usually, people can copy their text like making a rubbing. No one goes around carrying around such massive stones." Nekomamushi said.  
  
"I've got an idea! Haruki knows how to read the Poneglyphs." Usopp said while placing his fist on top of his palm and Haruki smiled at him. "But siince we all know that Haruki can't remember long messages, even names." Usopp smiled back at Haruki whose smile was no longer seen on her face and instead, she glared fiercely at Usopp. Haruki was about to unsheathe her swords when Zoro stopped her. Nami even nodded her head, mutually agreeing with Usopp. "I think it is better......Just in that case, we'll sneak into Big Mom and Kaido's headquarters and get the copies! Then, we'll reach Laughtale before anyone knows! And you'll become the King of the Pirates!" Usopp suggested with a smile on his face while pointing his finger at Luffy. 

"Lame. He's lame and boring. What does he think of me?! And it's not like I have a memory loss or something! I just feel like I don't want to remember something." Haruki muttered while looking at Usopp with a blank look on her face while Luffy's face turned sour for he does not like his idea without kicking the Yonko's butts. Haruki crossed her arms on her chest and did a thumbs down for Usopp to notice how she disagrees with his idea. 

"What's your problem, you dummies?!" Usopp yelled loudly at them and before Usopp could grab and tackle Haruki on the ground, Kinemon and the others with Zoro protected Haruki from him. Zoro wrapped his arms around Haruki, fiercely protecting her from Usopp as he turned their backs away from them, and Zoro not minding the glare that Kinemon and the two rulers are giving to him. The only thing that Zoro wanted right now is to not let Usopp's hands touch Haruki and do what he is doing right now to Luffy.   
  
"That's not manly at all! Whoever it is, we can just kick their butts!" Luffy glared at Usopp, who was tackling him on the ground as Chopper and Brook made their way towards the both of them to stop them from yelling at each other. However, due to how both are angry at each other, they were rolling on the ground with their backs as Brook and Usopp immediately run away from them so they could not hit them. Usopp and Luffy keep on yelling at each other and do not know when to stop their small fight.   
  
"What's with them? They look like wild animals that are fighting over a portion of food. They should behave like me." Haruki said while crossing her shapely arms when she saw Usopp and Luffy's situation on the ground. Zoro scoffed at her and decided to tie her hair in a ponytail because of how he finds her messy right now. Once Zoro was done, he kissed Haruki on the side of her head as Haruki was still looking at Usopp and Luffy who could not keep their hands off from each other. The Straw Hats, Law, the two rulers of Mokomo Dukedom with the samurai just looked at them, not minding to tear both apart from each other and stop their fighting. 

"Can't we figure it out with just three of them?" Chopper asked, trying his best to smile sincerely with how scared he is. Nami looked at him, curiously as Chopper looked back. "The location of Laughtale." he said, causing Nami to shakes her head.   
  
Nami closed her eyes and gently lowered her head a bit. "No, we can't. We can't identify the location with just three." she filled Chopper with information.   
  
"I thought so." Chopper muttered while looking at the ground.   
  
"I think we'll have to look for the fourth Poneglyphs eventually." Nami said while creasing her forehead. 

"Of course! There's no short route to becoming the King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted, agreeing with what Nami had said as he still continues to glare at Usopp, who did the same thing to Luffy, not even daring to let go of him.   
  
"Shut up! What's wrong with taking a short route?!" Usopp shouted back, knitting his eyebrows. Both continue to fight and rolled their backs on the ground as the others could only look at them. Not even minding to stop their small quarrel. Surprisingly, Haruki did not engage her way towards them due to the fact that Zoro had given her a piece of candy that he got from the Minks. Zoro totally forgot that he had a candy on his pocket for him to give it to Haruki.   
  
"They're full of life." Inuarashi commented while looking at the fighting duo, smiling a bit.  
  
Nekomamushi laughed while closing his eyes. "They-gara are a lot of fun." Nekomamushi's face was back into serious, as he puffed out some smoke and then looked at Robin. "But I'm more worried about you-gara, Nico Robin. Those-gara who are interested in the 100-Year Void are now collecting copies across the world but no one can read them. Big names all around the world will....surely target you-gara for kidnap when they're ready to read them." he added.   
  
"Kidnap Robin?!" half of the Straw Hats gasped and looked at Nekomamushi with wide eyes.   
  
"What?!" Frank yelled. Robin was frozen on the ground, remembering the time when she was held as a hostage at Enies Lobby where Luffy and the Straw Hats gathered together there and rescue Robin for she is their nakama. However, instead of getting scared with the thought of someone or a group of people kidnapping her, Robin smiled instead because she's not alone now as she met friends who will do anything and rescue her.   
  
Robin closed her eyes while smiling gently. "It's no problem. I have strong friends who will protect me." she said, making all of the Straw Hats attention towards her.   
  
Luffy tilted his body on his left while blushing widely. "Whoa-whoa, did you say "Strong"? That makes me blush! I'll kick anyone's butt for you!" Luffy said, getting embarrassed as he was moving his left hand on the air.   
  
"You shouldn't count on me like that....." Chopper yelled as he had already transformed in his "Kung-Fu Point" and jumped in the air with a lovely blush on his cheeks and punched the air.   
  
"I'll protect Robin-san no matter what!" Brook shouted while using his finger to point at Robin and cheeks in crimson red.   
  
"I'll do anything for Robin too! Super!" Franky shouted loudly while doing his infamous "Super" pose. Unlike them, Franky was the only one who commented without blushing.   
  
Usopp raised his slingshot on the air with a mad blush on his cheeks. "I won't let anyone touch Robin!" he shouted. Usopp was typically determined to use his weapon again who dares to harm Robin again.   
  
"Don't say that! It's warming my heart! You're too honest, Robin! I can't take it!" Haruki said with her back turned away against her due to how embarrassed Haruki as well while she was fidgeting her fingers. Haruki even put her hands on her rosy cheeks where her blush was so evident there. She looked at Robin for a few seconds and then turned her head away for her as she was so shy with her words. "I'll protect you as well Robin! Mark my words! For I am Haruki who would do anything just to protect you from all the bad guys out there!" Haruki added, glowing fire starting to surround her, getting really fired up.   
  
"If they do, I'll take their lives and money!" Nami smirked while blushing. Just like Haruki, Nami was surrounded by a fierce fire while she clenched her right hand in a tight fist. As for Zoro, he was just sitting beside Haruki while crossing his arms on his chest with that smirk on his face. Robin smiled sincerely and gently at them as she could not contain her delighted giggle because of their crew.   
  
Nekomamushi laughed at them. "They-gara are very dependable!" he commented.   
  
"You have good friends." Inuarashi told Robin while smiling.   
  
"Though I am worried for you as well, Haruki-sama, but I assume none of them knew about your ability to read the Poneglyphs which is a good thing." Nekomamushi said while looking at Haruki, studying her unique features as Inuarashi nodded his head beside him with his arms crossed on his chest.   
  
Haruki looked at Nekomamushi while smiling widely. "Of course! My pops and my brothers are the best! Even if they had made me stay hidden for almost my life." Haruki said, however, she was not mad at them because she now realized as to why they concealed her. Haruki was just so preoccupied with the thought of having an adventure. Before the two rulers with Kinemon could question Haruki, Robin butted in and asked them a very important question that she realized something about them.   
  
"By the way, how do you guys know so much about the Poneglyphs?" Robin asked, the Straw Hats and Law looked at them, curious for their answer.   
  
"Could it be that you guys stayed at Wano for years?!" Haruki beamed as stars started to take form on both of her eyes. Haruki then squealed in delight when she thought of going to Wano after they have already rescued their cook, Sanji.   
  
"It all started with our master- Kozuki Oden-sama who used to have an interest in the stones." Nekomamushi explained, looking at one particular person for a while and then looked away after as Nami saw the way he looked at her. Nekomamuhsi closed his eyes, remembering his past a bit and when he opened his eyes, he looked at Inuarashi. "Because.....Is it okay to tell them, dog?" he asked Inuarashi as both then looked at Momo, asking for his approval about continuing Nekomamushi's explanation.   
  
Haruki used the elbow from her right arm and placed her left arm on her stomach to support her right arm in place. "Where in the world did I heard that name......Oden....Oden....Oden...." Haruki muttered as drool escaped from her mouth when at the end, she thought of a very delicious hot Oden.   
  
Momo walked in front of them with a very serious look on his face. "Go ahead. You don't have to hide anything from them. You can tell them anything."  
  
"Did you say "Go ahead"? What's that bossy attitude?!" Luffy engaged his way towards Momo and poked his right cheeks so hard repeatedly.   
  
"I am their boss! You insolent dork!" Momo shouted fiercely at Luffy.   
  
"How can you be ceremonious all of a sudden?!" Luffy shouted back as both continue to glare at each other while running a circle on the chamber of the Whale Tree.   
  
"Cut it out, Luffy!" Momo glared at him, wanting Luffy to stop instantly from poking his right cheeks. Haruki did not even mind them as she just continues to daydream bout eating.   
  
Robin shakes her head while smiling gently at the scene as she then looked at Nekomamushi. "Now, what's with that person- Kozuki Oden?" she asked him, curious of their master. When Robin said that name again, a realization hit Haruki on the face so hard but then she slumped her shoulders when she had already forgotten what she was going to say.   
  
"The Kozuki Family of the Land of Wano was, in fact, a clan of stonemasons that had quarried stones and processed them for generations. They are still highly skilled." Nekomamushi explained to them.   
  
"Just where in the world did I hear of that name......" Haruki whispered again and all she could say about herself is that she's really hopeless.   
  
"Stonemasons?" Usopp said.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at him and nodded his head a bit. "Yes. It goes way back, 800 years ago.....The Kozuki Clan invented an indestructible book with their sophisticated skills. That's what the Poneglyphs are!" Nekomamushi added.   
  
"What?!" the Straw Hats shouted loudly as their eyes were so wide and their mouth hang open.   
  
Another big slap than before hit Haruki on the back of her head when she now remembered something. "Oh! Right! Pops told me that......wait......the Ponies are made from the Land of Wano." Haruki said.   
  
"You're just revising what Nekomamushi said." Usopp said and stared at Haruki with a blank look on his face in which Haruki stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, annoyed a bit at Usopp. 

"The Kozuki Family?! Were they the ones who made all those Poneglyphs in the world?!" Robin said while furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"You made the stones that Robin is looking for?!" Luffy asked Momo while creasing his forehead and used his finger to point at Momo and both of them finally decided to end their little quarrel.   
  
Momo glared at Luffy while clenching his fists. "Not me! It was my ancestors from way back!"   
  
Luffy then straightened his body and looked at Kinemon, Kanjuro, and Raizo who were sitting properly on the ground. "Then, do you guys know what's written on them?!" he asked them.   
  
Kanjuro looked at him. "That hasn't been passed down fully through the generations."  
  
"You can find it out by reading the stones." Kinemon spoke, nodding approvingly his head.   
  
"The only thing that has been passed down was how to read and write the ancient text." Raizo properly informed to them. As the three of them looked at the ground and clenched their teeth hard at the same time.   
  
"However......Unfortunately, that's......." Kanjuro trailed.   
  
"Before it was passed down to Momonosuke-sama, it was cut off at his father- Kozuki Oden-sama's generation!" Kinemon explained further. Haruki then saw that Momo was so sad that he had to lower his head a bit to look at the ground. Haruki went towards him and wrapped her arms around his small body and lifted him up, so she could see Momo's face well. Momo was surprised by Haruki's direct action but a smile crept on his face when she saw the gentle smile on Haruki's face that he reminds of someone important to him. Momo wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and gently leaned his head on Haruki's shoulder, not minding the direct glares that Zoro was giving him. However, Haruki did notice that as she turned her body to look and glare at Zoro's way who immediately looked away while scoffing.   
  
"By "cut off" you mean Momonosuke-san's father is......" Brook said and paused his sentence.   
  
Kinemon clenched his teeth hard as he was still looking at the ground, not minding lifting his head up and looked at them. "Yes, Oden-sama is.......Wano.......Wa.......Wa......" Kinemon trailed as he was having a hard time saying them about something very important while crying. Kanjuro, Raizo, and the two rulers of Mokomo Dukedom were already crying their hearts out. Kinemon continues punching his thigh with his fist repeatedly and when he had already enough, he clenched his fist hard and grunted, tears falling on the ground from Kinemon's eyes.   
  
Haruki felt her shirt got wet because of Momo's tears that he could not contain his emotions as he remembered what exactly happened that he will never forget. Haruki soothed his back and was cooing gentle words on his ear in eternal hope of comforting him. The Straw Hats and Law were looking at them with a puzzled look on their faces as Haruki was beginning to get serious just by looking at the tears that trailed down on their cheeks from their eyes.   
  
"Hey! It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it!" Luffy shouted at them, not wanting to push them in saying something. Then the five of them without Momo bowed down their heads on the ground, still crying hard.   
  
"Oden-sama was........executed!" Kinemon continued. Hearing his words, Haruki was stuck and frozen in her place as she could not even move one single cell on her body, instead, she was looking at the thin air with a very surprised look on her face. Not only her but also the Straw Hats. "By the shogun of the Land of Wano and the pirate Kaido! To save all of us retainers, he met his fate!" Kinemon added.  
  
"By Kaido?!" Luffy shouted and Law whispered Kaido's name while looking at the scene with a surprised look on his face, but still kept his demeanor in place.   
  
Kinemon then slowly lifted his head and the Straw Hats and Law saw that pained look on their faces as Kinemon and the others could not even contain their emotions for what happened to them. "And......Emperor Kaido's Beast Pirates are.......still in the Land of Wano!"  
  
"In the Land of Wano?" Usopp uttered.  
  
Zoro looked at them. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay but......why was your master executed? You guys have been captured and targeted because of that, haven't you?" he asked them. Momo eagerly tried wiping his burning tears but could not stop his tears that keep on falling desperately from his eyes.   
  
Nami looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Momo-chan...." she whispered his name, feeling bad for what exactly happened to the Land of Wano and Kozuki Clan.   
  
Kinemon took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right. You could say it's a cardinal sin. Kaido is trying to pull information from us! The previous daimyo- Kozuki Oden-sama.......traveled to the last island Laughtale with the Kind of the Pirates- Gol D. Roger and witnessed the secret of the world- de gozaro!" Kinemon shouted as he gathered a huge amount of courage first and then lifted his head to look at them.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Roger?" Nami whispered tensely. Momo's crying situation was so clear that made Luffy looked at him, crying like a mess in Haruki's arms. Then Luffy looked at Haruki whose eyes were so wide and did not even move any parts of her body.   
  
"Momonosuke's father......went to Laughtale with Gold Roger!?" Luffy said while shaking his eyebrows.   
  
Luffy looked at Momo with his super wide eyes. "Was your father one of the Pirate King's crew?!" he asked him, wanting to know about Momo's answer to his question.   
  
"Momo's father was?!" Usopp gasped loudly.  
  
"Momonosuke-sama....." Raizo whispered as he looked at Momo who was still crying hard in Haruki's arms. Kinemon's eyes softened when he saw the scene in front of him as it made him cry hard once again.   
  
"I'm asking you, Momo!" Luffy shouted fiercely at him, creasing his forehead for Momo did not answer his question.   
  
"Luffy!" Nami scolded him.   
  
Momo wiped the tears from his eyes that keeps on falling down on his cheeks. "That is right!" he spoke.   
  
"He witnessed the secret of the world? Probably, with Rayleigh-san too." Robin said as he remembered the time when Rayleigh revealed and told them that One Piece exists on the last island of the Grand Line, the Laughtale.   
  
"Oden.....Oden......Oden......" Haruki muttered his name with a very shaky voice that made Momo gently wrapped his tiny arms around her neck tightly, enough for Haruki to breathe. "Just where did I hear that name from!" she shouted, frustrated about herself. If she is not holding Momo in her arms right now, she had already gripped her hair tightly. Zoro stood up and wrapped his right arm around her small waist, and his left hand was on the back of her head, so he could lean Haruk's head down on his shoulders. Haruki gripped Momo tightly in her arms and Zoro doing the same thing.  
  
"Haruki-sama......" Kinemon uttered her name as he looked at Haruki crying as well on Zoro's shapely shoulders.   
  
"I-I don't know why I am......crying.....I-I don't know why.....Zoro, I don't know why....." Haruki trailed as she was about to lift her head to look at Zoro but something was restraining her from doing so.   
  
Zoro tenderly kissed Haruki on top of her head. "It's fine, Haruki. Just let all your tears out, okay? I'm just here. I won't leave your side until you have already calmed down." Zoro whispered in her ears, trying his very best to comfort her. Sad to say, but Zoro was also comforting Momo who is still in Haruki's arms, for Haruki does not want to let go of Momo right now for some particular reason that she does not as to why she can't even do that.   
  
"Oden.....I've heard it, Zoro but I don't know where! I-I can't remember where, how, and why! I want to remember, Zoro!" Haruki shouted and cried on his shoulder as Momo snuggled his face more on Haruki's neck when he heard his father's name. Due to Haruki's tears, it wet Zoro's shirt that he did not even mind at all and all of his attention was to comfort Haruki and calm her down.  
  
"Don't force yourself, Haruki, okay?" Zoro asked her as he placed his hands on both of her rosy cheeks and tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes. Haruki looked at him with her teary-eyes and nodded her head at him. Zoro leaned down and kissed Haruki on her forehead this time and went to hug her tightly in his arms. Haruki kissed Momo on his head, as well, instantly making him cry hard.   
  
"This is the first time I have seen Haruki cry." Nami whispered while looking at the three of them as Chopper with Brook and Usopp nodded their head. Franky was crying near them as he finds the pleasant scene so tearful and joyful at the same time. 

"I wonder why Haruki is crying right now." Chopper whispered while looking at Haruki with a sad look in his eyes. Chopper made his way towards Haruki and wrapped his tiny arms around her left leg, comforting her in a very unique way. 

"Haruki's crying is making me cry! Super!" Franky shouted and cried while doing his "Super" pose. Nami and the others wanted to know why Haruki was crying, instead they just keep their mouth shut and ask her later. Though even if they will ask her regarding this, they still won't get any answers from Haruki due to the fact that she does not even know why she was crying and just let her tears ran free. 

Zoro then looked at them seriously. "In order to get the secret of the world out of you retainers, Doflamingo and Caesar who were tied to Kaido were trying to catch you guys." he said, soothing Haruki's back.  
  
Kinemon nodded his head with clenched teeth. "That's right!" he said to him as he then placed his hands on his face to cover his eyes when he could not hold back his tears when he saw Momo and Haruki's crying state as well as Inuarashi and Nekomamushi who just keeps on looking at them, not tearing their gaze at the scene.   
  
"So do you guys know the secret of the world?!" Usopp asked them a question.  
  
"Well......Actually, we don't know it! Oden-sama didn't want to burden us with the secret. We don't know anything!" Kinemon explained to them while closing his eyes as veins started to appear on his forehead for he was shutting his eyes so hard.   
  
"Yes, but even if we knew it, we wouldn't tell anybody. Whether we know or not, we'll keep being hunted! If so, the only option we have is the right to fight!" Kanjuro yelled and clenched his teeth while glaring into the thin air. Luffy then looked at Momo who is still crying.   
  
Haruki scoffed lowly. "We wouldn't tell anybody? I bet." Haruki whispered, calming herself right now. Haruki wiped her tears with the back of her hands and bit her lower lips next.   
  
"That's right! Although we are defeated soldiers, we accept our disgrace and survive to this day for one reason! Just because of Oden-sama's words that are etched in our minds!" Kinemon spoke as he raised his right fist near his chest while he is still closing his eyes and he places if right fist on his left chest where his heart is located.   
  
"Those words are the reason we live!" Raizo said to them.   
  
Inuarashi lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "The same here."  
  
"Uh-huh." Nekomamushi nodded his head.   
  
Usopp turned his body and looked at Inuarashi. "Wh-What are those words?" Usopp asked him as curiosity filled his mind.   
  
"The words he left behind were just one phrase!" Kinemon shouted as he had already opened his eyes. The Kinemon and his companions then looked at the Kozuki Clan's crest on the wall. They were about to say the words that their master- Kozuki Oden, someone spoke first. 

"Open up the Land of Wano." Haruki whispered lowly but was enough for them to hear what she said, making Kinemon and the others look at her with wide eyes. Momo looked at Haruki, still crying even though he was shocked by her words about her Father's last words. Haruki notices that all of their attention was on her as she blinked her eyes twice and blushed. "I apologize for intervening!" Haruki placed Momo on the ground as she covered her face while blushing for she was embarrassed about what she just did and said. 

"H-How did you know about that H-Haruki-sama?" Kinemon asked her while he was still in a state of shock.   
  
Haruki looked at him, uncovering her face. "I-I don't know actually. It just slipped off from my mouth." Haruki said, looking at the ground as she wanted to know the exact reason as to why she said those out of nowhere. "Did I say the correct words?" Haruki asked them. Kinemon and the others nodded their head slowly.   
  
"Y-Yes, but I'm still shocked by it." Kinemon said. Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were exchanging looks with Kinemon as the trio nodded their head with a determined look on their faces. There was even a spark of determination and happiness in their eyes that none of them might notice it. Well, except for one particular person who was eccentric by their words and actions a while ago.   
  
"You are full of surprises, Haruki." Nami said while smiling at her as Haruki smiled and nodded her head at Nami.   
  
"It just came out of nowhere and I don't know how and why." Haruki whispered gently while she tried her best to know the answer to her questions. Though like what Zoro had stated to her a while ago, she won't force herself and just take things slow, but not that slow. Haruki placed Momo on the ground as he immediately covered his eyes with his right arm and his left hand was gripping Haruki's right leg. Haruki placed her right hand on Momo's head, tenderly caressing him.   
  
"What do they mean by "open up"?" Chopper asked curiously.   
  
Brook looked down on Chopper, answering his question. "The Land of Wano is closed off to the world. This means no one's allowed to leave the country or enter from the outside, but if they open up, that means they'll interact with other countries." Brook explained as he had some extensive knowledge about the Land of Wano.   
  
"It's a pity that, although we should have been shields for our master Oden-sama, we were saved by him instead and we brought shame to ourselves! What we have to do now is to put our lives on the line and avenge our master!" Kanjuro voiced out, knitting his eyebrows together as he gripped the lower part of his kimono tightly on his fists. Haruki looked away when she saw the small glint on his eyes and shake her head.   
  
"We need to kill the shogun who stole the Land of Wano and open the closed country to the world!" Raizo said with a determined look on his face and after he said those, he clenched his teeth hard.  
  
"That's our wish! The Land of Wano is almost entirely under the control of the shogun and Kaido who've joined forces. Our friends are trying to muster dissidents there now, but they're still vastly outnumbered by the enemy's great army! There's no chance to win!" Kinemon carefully explained, closing his eyes afterward.   
  
"So that's what's happening there." Brook said.   
  
Nami looked at Momo who still could not control his emotions and tears. "Momo-chan....." she whispered. Nami was about to go towards Momo near Haruki when Luffy typically spread his right arm to prevent Nami from going there. She was genuinely shocked by Luffy's action as Luffy just looked at Kinemon and the others.   
  
Kinemon held his head high and clenched his teeth hard. "But we have to win! Thus, to look for someone who will fight with us, we set out to the sea! First, we were heading for Zou!" he said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Because to fight against the Beast Pirates, we surely needed the help of Minks, our closest allies." Kanjuro said.   
  
Inuarashi nodded his head and looked into the thin air. "Yes, the Kozuki Clan and the Minks have a special bond from way back, which means, whatever happens, we'll share the same fate!"  
  
"More than anything, the dog and I are Oden-sama's direct retainers. Ever since the day Raizo arrived here, all of our warriors were prepared!" Nekomamushi said, puffing out some smoke from his expensive cigarette.   
  
"But when we actually fought, it turned out like this against Jack's unit which was just a part of Kaido's army!" Inuarashi said as he remembered those days that Jack and his companions attacked Mokomo Dukedom and its people.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at his left arm that Jack tore. "How disappointing."  
  
"What a shame." Inuarashi uttered as he comfortably sat on the ground, still had a foreign feeling without his left leg.   
  
"Hey! But that's because they used that dirty weapon!" Franky shouted and gallantly defended their strengths and powers. Franky knew how strong the minks are, it's just that Jack and his companions did something very dirty to all of them.   
  
"No one could've expected they'd use the poison gas!" Usopp defended them as well as Haruki nodded her head in mutual agreement with their specific statements.   
  
"If there were a judge to call foul and we'd win, maybe that would work, but....." Inuarashi trailed, waiting for Nekomamushi to finish his sentence.   
  
Franky and the others then looked at Nekomamushi. "No matter how dirty they play, this is our country! We should've won!"   
  
"But we won't let it happen again! We won't repeat the same failure! We have an ace up our sleeve too. If we fight again, we'll show them the true power of the Mink Tribe!" Inuarashi said with a very determined look on both of his eyes as they will strive harder in the near future. Franky, Usopp, and Brook gasped at him.   
  
"The true power?" Franky muttered.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at Inuarashi while smirking wildly. "Yes! We're not gonna just back down!"   
  
"Then, take your injury more seriously! Otherwise, you won't be able to exercise that true power!" Chopper scolded him as he climbed on top of Nekomamushi's head, glaring fiercely at him.   
  
"I know." Nekomamushi replied thoughtfully.   
  
"No drinking until you're fully recovered!" Chopper added to his instructions that made Zoro smirked at him.   
  
"That's boring...." Nekomamushi uttered.  
  
Chopper narrowed his eyes at him, glaring. "No baths either!" he lastly added, making Nekomamushi frowned deeply. Kinemon, Kanjuro, and Raizo nodded their heads while looking at one another as they had finally agreed with something.   
  
Kinemon slammed his palms on the ground and looked at Luffy. "Now, we have a favor to ask, Luffy-dono! And you too, Law-dono!" Kinemon shouted, instantly catching their attention, and once he has achieved it, he completely shut his eyes closed. "I know it's presumptuous of me to ask you a favor after you saved my life but I've been impressed by how strong you guys are! Since we are fated to share the same purpose, will you help us fight to kill the shogun of the Land of Wano and Emperor Kaido?!"   
  
"Please! I'm begging you, Luffy-dono!" Kanjuro begged while closing his eyes as well.   
  
Raizo lowered his head and closed his eyes, politely. "I'm begging you too!"  
  
Luffy looked at Momo who was still crying to God knows when he is going to stop. However, they just let Momo cried hard because they all knew what the distinct feeling of tragically losing someone that they still wanted to have and share fond memories with them.   
  
"Oh! Yes! Who can ask for more?! Those samurai and the Minks! They'll be a big help for us too!" Usopp shouted, grinning widely at the three samurai from the Land of Wano, and Franky at his back smirked at them.   
  
Haruki nodded her head. "Yeah! You guys are so strong! We'll defeat Kandle and his allies together!" Haruki beamed, no longer sad not like a while ago. Though she is still comforting Momo until there are no longer tears left for him to shred.   
  
"We were gonna fight Kaido sooner or later! We gotta jump at this chance!" Franky told them, not tearing off that smirk on his face.   
  
Chopper appeared on Franky's left shoulder while smiling widely at them. "They even have a ninja, Luffy!"   
  
The thing about them is that they were not shocked. surprise nor scared of what is going to happen to them when they are going to deal with Kaido and his allies unlike Doflamingo and the others. They were genuinely terrified as they keep on punching Luffy at that time for what he had done. That's a really new record for not getting scared especially for Usopp and Chopper.   
  
Currently, the Straw Hats and Law are waiting for Luffy to reply to Kinemon and the two other two's request on forming an alliance on four parties to defeat Kaido and his allies and to open up a path for Wano.   
  
Kinemon then bowed his head down respectfully. "Please help us!" he shouted, begging.   
  
Luffy looked at Kinemon for a couple of seconds as he then had the courage to reply something to his request. "I refuse!" he said, not regretting what he just had said. Haruki was about to make her way towards Luffy and punch the hell out of him when Zoro restrained her from doing so. All things being equal, Haruki was nothing but giving fierce and direct glares at Luffy as she reminded herself to batter him into a pulp later.   
  
"Wh-What?!" Kinemom's mouth was left hang open as he could not believe that Luffy refused their request. Not only him but the Straw Hats as well. They thought that Luffy would agree with it but it was the opposite.   
  
"Wh-What did you just say?!" Usopp shouted at Luffy.  
  
"I refuse!" Luffy shouted again. 

Usopp pointed at Luffy, eyes flaring red. "Why?! We've been traveling together!"

Haruki's eyes studied Luffy. There was something in Luffy that made him refused Kinemon's request to ally with them. Then a realization hit her, Luffy wanted to hear it from someone, instead of Kinemon. Haruki shakes her head while smiling gently as she then looked down on Momo and patted his head.

"Luffy-dono!" Kinemon shouted his name. Kinemon was surprised by Luffy's refusal of his request as he does not know as to why he refused.

"I refuse!" Luffy said in his stern voice.

"Don't!" Franky and Usopp cried hard as they with Chopper appeared behind Luffy with their arms in the air.

"Tell me you're kidding!" Chopper yelled at Luffy, tears falling from his cheeks.

Usopp then gripped Luffy's shoulders while his eyes were glowing red. Usopp did not like the way Luffy refused Kinemon's proposal, in which he expected the opposite one. "Why can't you get it?! Think about it! We have to join hands! Are you out of your mind?!" Usopp scolded him while terribly shaking his shoulder pretty wildly, angry at his words. Usopp then went in front of Kinemon and the others as he held his right hand in the air, sweating a bit. "Just a moment! Forget about what he said! We'll teach him a lesson!"

"Stop!" Luffy screamed in agony when Usopp gripped the back of Luffy's head and let him kissed on the ground. Haruki chuckled lightly at the scene while covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Luffy, think again!" Usopp said to him, gripping his left hand tightly on his head and not even letting go of Luffy.

"This will make you less of a man!" Chopper and Franky said at the same time, looking at Luffy and not even minding helping him out because he kinda deserves it a little.

"Wait!" Nami's loud voice was then heard, making the trio in Luffy's place shifted their head to look at her. "I think Luffy has a point there."

Haruki nodded her head while smiling gently. "I thought so. Though I almost beat him a while ago." Haruki giggled hysterically, still continue to comfort Momo.

"Nami?! Haruki?!" Usopp said, confused at their words for a while and lost in thoughts.

Nami then began walking towards Haruki and Momo with a very serious look on her face. "I'm gonna go......negotiate!" she said. The profound seriousness on her face was already gone and was replaced by her eyes instantly turned into bellies. Not only that but a gold-like light surrounded Nami.

"That's not it! No!" Franky and Chopper glared at her and gripped her shoulders to restrain her from doing whatever that pleases her right now.

Haruki sweatdropped. "I did not expect that at all." she uttered.

Luffy then gripped his hands on the ground and slowly lifted his head, despite the hard grip of Usopp there. Through gritted teeth, he looks at Momo beside Haruki, who was clutching Haruki like he does not want to let go of her. "Are you just a figurehead, Momo?!" Luffy shouted fiercely at him.

"Cut it out! He's only a child!" Usopp scolded him.

"You say it! I thought you were an important person! You're a leader of these great men, aren't you?!" Luffy shouted again, not minding Usopp's scolding and glares, and that made Kinemon and the others gasped at Luffy. Luffy then jumped, making Usopp fell on his back with a surprised look. Though he was not surprised because he fell, but instead on Luffy's words towards Momo. "Are you gonna just cry and cling on Haru?!"

Momo then lifted his head and uncovered his eyes, still crying tears like a waterfall. He had also unattached himself to Haruki and stared at Luffy while biting his lower lip, to contain the sounds from his mouth. Haruki's eyes softened at the sight of Momo as she keeps on caressing his head.

"How could you make him cry like that?! Don't be harsh to an eight-year-old!" Nami shouted furiously at Luffy as she keeps on slapping Luffy on his cheeks while Usopp was forcibly restraining Luffy's arms to keep him in place. Haruki felt bad for Luffy because she knew what Luffy wanted Momo to do. Though he kind of deserves some beating.

"Luffy-san. Generally, heirs don't necessarily stand on their feet until they're fully grown. If adults assist them properly......" Brook explained to Luffy, trying to fill him up with some information. Momo gripped his hands tightened into fists as he made his way towards Luffy's place with a low head. Momo was shutting his eyes hard and he bit the lower part of his lips. "Momonosuke-san?" Brook uttered as he saw what Momo was doing, making Nami and Usopp looked at him.

"Momonosuke-sama....." Raizo whispered his name, looking at Momo's back form. Kinemon and Kanjuro did the same thing as they felt bad for all the things that Momo had experienced right now.

Nami then let go of Luffy, making Luffy and Usopp fell on the ground with their butts. Nami extended her arms while smiling gently at Momo. "Yes, come here, Momo-chan. I'm sorry for what our stupid captain said to you......" she said in a gentle voice as Nami then kneeled on the ground, waiting for Momo to slump his body on her arms. Nami stopped talking when Momo passed her while wiping the tears on his eyes. Haruki with Zoro made their way towards the Straw Hat and looked at Momo, waiting for whatever he is going to say and do right now.

"Father......I.......Father!" Momo shouted inside his head while looking at Luffy with a sad look. Momo then stopped in front of Luffy as he looked at the ground when he remembered the words from his father back when he was still alive. Momo then lifted his head up and stared at Luffy as snot appeared on his nose. Momo creased his forehead and bit his lower lip hard. Momo gripped the side of his kimono when he remembered with regret the tragic day that happened to the Land of Wano and especially his family. And also the time that Kaido confronted him when he was sorely grieving for his family and the Kinemon's group and the words that left from Kaido's mouth about his Father. "Luffy! I.....I want to bring down Kaido! He was an enemy to my parents! He killed my mother too! I wish to grow up and become strong quickly! And avenge my father and mother! I want to protect all my retainers too!" Momo shouted so hard on top of his lungs while crying, angry at Kaido and his allies for what they had done to their country and family.

  
"Momonosuke-sama!" Kinemon shouted.

Haruki covered her mouth while she sniffled a cry that she does not know why. She just felt like something gripped her heart tightly and pierced millions of daggers there. A tear escape from her eyes that she immediately wiped it with the back of her right hand. "What is this feeling?" Haruki whispered into the thin air.

Nekomamushi placed his hands on his face and covered his eyes with it. "It's enough to know that you feel that way!" Nekomamushi cried, properly referring to Momo.

"You-gara got older and weepy." Inuarashi commented on Nekomamushi.

"Shut up!" Nekomamushi shouted at him and glared wildly.

"But because of my body is still small, I can't do that! That's why I want you to fight with me! Haruki, please train me as well! I'm begging you! Please......" Momo shouted as he then kneeled on the ground while crying hard. However, before Momo could bow his head down on the ground, Luffy placed his hands on his face to stop him from doing so.

"I got it!" Luffy said to him, causing Momo to look at him with a glimpse of hope on both of his eyes. "Let's join hands! We're allies! Let me have Kaido's head though!" Luffy grinned at Momo as he held out his hands for a shake.

Momo stared at Luffy's hand as she slowly raised his hands to grip it, making Luffy's head tilted on the side. "Thank you! Thank you!" Momo shouted and cried so hard.

"You're doing it wrong! You gotta grab tight! Like this!" Luffy creased his forehead while looking at Momo, not liking what he did. Luffy then gripped his hands with Momo's hand and tightened it.

"Thank you!" Momo whispered to him with his eyes shut.

"With more energy!" Luffy instructed him. The rare scene made the Straw Hats smiled, making their heart warmed. The scene was something that made them instantly forget what happened to Momo's family and the Land of Wano. They were relieved that Luffy finally accepted their request in joining hands together. He just wanted Momo to say it personally, rather than Kinemon and the others.

"But I am grabbing your hand......" Momo trailed and did not finish his sentence because Luffy butted in.

"No, do this!" Luffy glared.

Haruki wiped her tears and turned her back away from them, crying as if there is no tomorrow. Though she wanted to know the reason as to why she was crying for something, longing for someone, looking for that kind of comforting warmth that she did not know where and when did she receive it.

Inuarashi closed his eyes and hung his head low. "He's right. This is how it should be." he uttered.

"Our leaders are bonded! This is great!" Nekomamushi beamed, playing with his fan that he got from the inside of his clothes while smiling so wide. Nekomaushi was even dancing in his place and twirled like crazy, completely opposite to Inuarashi right now.

Law then made his way towards Luffy with heavy steps. "Straw Hat-ya." he called Luffy's needed attention as Luffy shifted his head to look at Law. "Didn't you have to ask me first?" Law gritted his teeth, though he was not angry at Luffy. Law just wants Luffy to ask him first.

"It's cool, right?" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah, but....." Law trailed.

"I'm so relieved!" Kanjuro smiled at them as Kanjuro nodded his head at him, smiling gently.

"We have to reflect on what we were doing. We were treating him as a child but he is the head of the Kozuki Clan. We were forgetting about that and think we have to protect him. Even though that was too harsh on an eight-year-old, no one treats Momonosuke-sama as a while man.....like Luffy-dono!" Kinemon said to them with that smile on his face while looking at Momo with Luffy. 

With heavy breaths, Haruki keeps on fighting with her tears and continue gently wiping them with a huge lump on her throat. However, Zoro noticed her as he then stood up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Haruki for he does not know the reason as to why she was crying as well. The only thing that matters right now is for Haruki to calm down. Zoro is doing his best to calm down and comfort Haruki with his best as Haruki keeps on crying without saying something. It's like something is stopping her from speaking. Kinemon looked at Haruki with a sad look as he gripped his hands tight and shut properly his eyes out.

"Zoro....." Haruki whispered his name, snuggling her face on his neck.

Zoro kissed Haruki on her head while he tightened his grip on her. "I'm here, Haruki. I'm not gonna leave you." he whispered in her ear. Wiping her tears while smiling radiantly at Haruki, caressing her face as gently as he could. Zoro saw how puffy her eyes for crying as well as that red hint of blush on her cheeks. Zoro leaned down and fervently kissed Haruki's nose. Haruki nodded her head while biting her lower lip and kissed Zoro on his cheeks while both then looked at Momo and Luffy.

"Uh-huh! You're right!" Kanjuro smiled and nodded his head.

"Now I know why you guys admire him so much." Raizo said to them. Kinemon nodded his head at him as he slowly made his way towards Momo and Luffy's place. Kanjuro and Raizo is doing the same thing.

Luffy adjusted his straw hat on his head and grinned at all of them. "All right! Guys! Gather up!" he shouted while punching his palm. Kinemon placed his hands on Momo's waist as Kinemon lifted Momo up and smiled, proud of Momo. Luffy then raised his fists in the air while grinning hard. "Our objective is....." Luffy paused impressively.

".....to kick Emperor Kaido's butt!" Luffy continued. Usopp was doing what a ninja do when they used their shuriken as Brook and Chopper were doing the Ninja Concentration like the three of them were an original ninja. Zoro and Haruki just stood side by side while Haruki leaned her head down on Zoro's shoulder, closing her eyes with that sincere smile that formed on her lips. Franky and Kanjuro did Franky's infamous "Super" pose. Law smiled at them while Inuarashi and Nekomamushi stood up and made their way towards them. Smoke appeared in the air as Raizo emerged from their like how of a true ninja he is.

"We're the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!" Luffy lastly said. Luffy with Law, Inuarashi, and Momo raised their fists in the air. Momo was blushing while he could not control that smile that plastered on his face while Law and Inuarashi just smiled sincerely. Luffy was grinning so wide.

"That's too long!" Usopp commented near him.

"Is "Ninja" necessary?" Nami asked while staring grimly at Raizo who was still in the air, doing a hand-sign.

"Of course, it is!" Haruki and the others shouted at her. Haruki completely forgot her crying state from a while ago because of Nami's words.

Nami closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay, okay."

It was a very bright day for their established alliance to be formed. Minks from the outside were even happy because their independent rulers finally decided to bring back their genuine friendship just like years ago. That was something that the minks wanted ever since for they all knew how close they were before. All of them were now reunited, no more day and night.

"Our enemy is Kaido! Inuarashi, Nekomamushi! Momo, Kinemon, Kanjuro, and the ninja! And Tra-guy too! We all join our hands to take down Kaido! That's what we allied for! Guys! Don't even bow your heads! Nor get down on your knees! An alliance means.....friendship!" Luffy said to them, a hint of sparkles on both of his eyes as he could not contain his radiant happiness.

"Not necessarily!" Law commented and gritted his teeth while glaring at Luffy.

"We're already allies but there's one condition." Luffy said to them.

Raizo's eyes widened and clenched his teeth when he heard those words that left from Luffy's mouth. "Well, isn't that something you should've told us before we agreed to join forces?!"

"What is the condition?" Kinemon asked him.

"One of our crew isn't with us now." Luffy said, bringing the complex topic of Sanji right now. 

"Oh, it's about Sanji, isn't it?" Nekomamushi asked, causing Inuarashi to look at him for a few seconds.

"Sanji?" Inuarashi muttered, confused.

"Well, a lot has happened....." Nami closed her eyes as Zoro and Haruki looked at her. Not only Haruki but all of their attention was towards Nami as she then told the two rulers and Kinemon and the others as to what happened to Sanji.

"What?! Big Mom?! I haven't heard about this!" Inuarashi gasped and looked at Nekomamushi with a very confused look.

Nekomamushi looked at him while smirking. "It happened while you were sleeping."

"I see. That's why we didn't see Sanji-dono." Kinemon said while looking at the Straw Hats, finding Sanji.

Luffy then straightened himself and looked at Inuarashi and the others while raising his left fist in the air, full of determination in bringing back Sanji to them. "I'll go and get him back with Haruki so don't go off to fight until then!"

"I said "Do no include Haruki with you"! Bring that ero-cook on yourself!" Zoro shouted at Luffy, veins appearing on his forehead and neck. However, Luffy did not mind him at all, angering Zoro more. To calm him down, Haruki wrapped her left arm on the back of Zoro and placed her right palm on Zoro's chest. "Are you agreeing with him, Haruki?! Do not stop me!" Zoro glared at Haruki who just gave him her sweetest smile as Haruki wanted to go to Whole Cake Island as well for what she had heard rumors about the appearance of that island.

"Is that the condition? If so, sure, we'll wait." Raizo said to Luffy.

"Thank! In return, Sanji will be a big help! It's like getting help from a thousand people!" Luffy grinned at Raizo that made Haruki nodded her head.

"True! Sanji will be happy to help you guys!" Haruki smiled at them.

Zoro unwrapped Haruki's arms from his body and crossed his arms instead while glaring into the thin air. "I'm worth two thousand people!" he voiced out in his stern voice.

"Okay, okay." Nami said, patting on top of Zoro's head as Haruki crossed her arms like Zoro and scoffed because of the fact that Zoro does not like the idea of losing to Sanji.

"He's too engross of not losing to Sanji. Poor Sanji." Haruki whispered while grunting. Haruki does not know why Zoro always fights with Sanji as both really like to piss off each other which will always result in them fighting and cursing.

"I see. Sounds like he's pretty dependable but will you be alright? You're talking about Emperor Big Mom!" Inuarashi asked Luffy, bending his body to look closely at Luffy.

"I'm not gonna fight her so I'll be fine. Haruki will probably! I'll go with Pekomsmamushi!" Luffy said as he still had that grin on his face while he remembered Pekoms face out of nowhere.

"Pekoms.....mamushi?" Inuarashi uttered while sweating as Nekomamushi beside him laughed at what Luffy had called Pekoms.

"Luffy! It's Melons! Not Pekomsmamushi! Where in the world did you get that name?! You're so hopeless!" Haruki shouted at Luffy, poking Luffy on his cheeks. Luffy stared at Haruki and told her that his name is Pekomsmamushi instead of Melon. Haruki glared at Luffy and keeps on chanting the name "Melons", causing Luffy to grit his teeth tight.

That argument turned into a very brutal fight. Haruki and Luffy were punching each other so hard as bruises started to appear on their faces, but none of them stopped from punching and just keeps beating the hell out of each other. Kinemon and the two rulers gasped when Luffy punched Haruki on her nose, causing her to bleed from there. In return, Haruki punched Luffy on both of his eyes as it turned into a deep color of purple.

Kinemon and his friends were about to stop Luffy and protect Haruki but they were stuck and frozen in place. Seems like Haruki and Luffy can't stop themselves from doing whatever they want right now. Luffy was about to grip Haruki on her hair tightly while Haruki was about to choke him to death when Zoro and the others came into the scene and stopped them from killing each other before bringing Sanji back. 


	45. 43-Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"I'm surprised!" Haruki exclaimed with her eyes wide opened as she then pointed her face, trying to see how pretty shocked she is. "See! I am this surprised! I never knew you knew him, Nekomochimochi!" Haruki told them, causing Nekomamushi to laugh at her, and Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki's actions.   
  
"It's Shanks! Don't tell me you know him, Nekomamushi." Luggy grinned as he and Haruki were both looking at Nekomamushi.   
  
Nekomamushi smirked. "Yes, I know him! "Red-Haired" Shanks, right? I see! No wonder that straw hat looks familiar!" Nekomamushi gave an eye-closed smile and laughed uproariously. He was talking about Shanks and was also shocked that both knew Shanks pretty well.   
  
"Oh, does it?!" Luffy grinned from ear to ear, stopped from walking, and just stared at Nekomamushi's back. Luffy then ran, grabbing Haruki's arm much to Zoro's dismay so both could walk beside Inuarashi, wanting to ask him about Shanks too. When both were already beside Inuarashi, they instantly started bugging him with questions. "Inuarashi said that too! Do you all know Shanks?!" Luffy asked, grinning.   
  
"What a small world! Seems like this is indeed what they all called "fate"! We all were bound together in the first place!" Haruki beamed, showing her pearly white teeth as she stared at the beautiful scenery sky, naturally causing her smile to went wide.   
  
"Yes because both the cat and I were once traveling on Roger's ship." Inuarashi explained eagerly to the both of them, looking down.   
  
Hearing his words, Haruki and Luffy stopped from walking beside him for a few seconds. And when they grasp what he just told, both walked beside Inaurashi once again. But this time, a very surprised look was plastered on both of their faces, shocked by Inuarashi's words about traveling in the Pirate King's ship a long time ago.   
  
"What?!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time while staring at Inuarashi unbelievably.   
  
Luffy then stopped in front of Inuarashi, causing Raizo with Chopper and Momo to stop from walking and stare at Luffy. "Were you guys the Pirate King's crewmembers?!" Luffy asked that made Kinemon, Raizo, and Nekomamushi to look at Luffy because of his question. Not only them but also Usopp and the others who suddenly asked what's going on with Luffy this time and why did he suddenly shout.   
  
"Crewmembers.....Well, you can put it that way too but....." Inuarashi said, looking at the sky while reminiscing his and the other's experience with the Pirate King's crew. All of them then surrounded Luffy and Inuarashi, wanting to know what in the world is happening right now. "......we boarded many ships as Oden-sama's attendants." Inaurashi continued.   
  
"Wait-wait! Many ships?! What do you mean many ships?! You meant to say that not only the Pirate King's ship?! You guys are full of surprises! Go on! Go on! I wanna hear more!" Haruki exclaimed as she stared at Inurashi, surprised by his words. Haruki then gestured to Inuarashi to continue talking while grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Inuarashi gave Kinemon and Nekomamushi a look first who nodded their head together as he then stared at Haruki and the others. "Yes, Haruki-sama. Even when we were traveling on Whitebeard's Moby Dick." Inuarashi continued, causing the Straw Hat's mouth to left hand opened as they then looked at Haruki all together. Haruki had her mouth covered with both of her hands as she stared into the thin air. Hearing her Pops's Moby Dick, triggered all her cherished memories together in a good way with her Pops and brothers, missing them so much. However, no tears escape from Haruki's eyes for she was trying her best to put all courage and invest inside her. "And when Oden-sama was recruited by Roger, we were always by his side......"   
  
"Whoa, wait, wait! Whitebeard?!" Usopp shouted and went beside Inuarashi, gesturing him to stop from talking for he still didn't still grasp everything due to how shocked he is as Usopp then scavenges something from inside his bag, looking for something that he will be using.  
  
"Whitebeard?! Pops?! Why?! Pops did not tell me about you guys! He did not say anything, nor my brothers! Why did they keep it as a secret?!" Haruki hysterically shouted, looking at Inuarashi with a very sad look in both of her eyes. Haruki wanted to know the reason why her Pops not her brothers did not even tell her about them boarding the ship years ago when Haruki was still not born.   
  
The Straw Hats looked at her while Zoro went to stand at Haruki's back while crossing his arms, staring at Haruki's back seriously.   
  
"Haruki....." the Straw Hats whispered into the thin air.   
  
"Did my pops and brothers does not want me to find out about this?! Why would they do that?! Do you guys have something like a secret as well that's why they did not open that kind of topic?! I have a lot of questions running inside my head!" Haruki shouted again while she was already sitting on the ground out of sorts. Kinemon and the others stared at Haruki, feeling bad for her. Nekomamushi and Kinemon then glared at Inuarashi, who glared back as the three of them were the only ones who knew what they were thinking. "Why did they do that?!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs, no tears fell from her eyes as she just stared into the thin air, not knowing where to look. Haruki was not mad at her Pops and brothers, and she just wanted to know the reason why did they kept this kind of topic or information from her.   
  
"H-Haruki-sama....." Kinemon called her attention in which Haruki shifted her head to look at Kinemon, waiting for him to speak. "M-Maybe they had a reason why they did not tell you anything about it......." Kinemon said to her, comforting her in a different way. However, Haruki just stared at the ground afterward as if she did not hear what he was trying to say to her.   
  
"A-Agree......Whitebeard might want to tell you a lot of things, but he was just looking for the right time to say everything to y-you-gara, H-Haruki-sama......." Nekomamushi said, causing Haruki to glare her glowing red eyes at him.   
  
Haruki squinted her eyes. "What do you mean, "right time"?! I've been with them for so long but none of them told me about this! It's just a simple, "Haruki- my gorgeous princess forever, I have something to tell you.....blah blah.....and.....and just that!" Haruki furiously said, gripping her fists tight.   
  
"You should not have said those, you monster cat! Look what you did!" Kinemon slapped Nekomamushi on the back of his head and gave him a deadly glare. On the other hand, Inuarashi terribly shakes her head and caressed his temple because of Nekomamushi. Though Nekomamushi's point of view was just to comfort Haruki as he did not expect her to outburst. Kinemon then whispered harshly on him that the both of them was the only one who could hear and know what they were talking about.   
  
"M-Maybe, Whitebeard, and the crew hide some things from you or hide you because they wanted to protect you with everything they could do until the right time will come. T-They love you so much that they.......they feared they would lose you." Nekomamushi added, not looking straight into Haruki's eyes.  
  
"Yet, I already have lost most of them." Haruki whispered as a huge lump formed on her throat, missing everything on the Moby Dick, especially her pops and brothers.   
  
Inuarashi shot a deadly glare at Nekomamushi, who returned his glare also. "I think it's better if you keep your mouth shut, dog!"  
  
"T-They had too many secrets to keep from me........" Haruki whispered into the thin air as she was having a hard time speaking, trying her best not to let one tear fall from her eyes. Zoro sighed heavily and crouched down on the ground so he could level his eyes to Haruki as Zoro then grabbed Haruki's nape and leaned down on her ear to whisper words that Haruki is the only one to hear. Haruki shakes her head and stared directly at Zoro's eyes, creasing her forehead. "It's too much for me to bear right now, Zoro. But it does not mean that I am angry at them for keeping this a secret. I don't even know how many personal secrets did they hide from me. I am not angry.......I just want to know the reason........I just want to know.......They all know for the fact that I am a very curious person, right before I met you and Perona and traveled with the Straw Hats......I just....." Haruki trailed in her sentence but Zoro knew what she was about to say as he nodded his head, stopping Haruki from saying further. Zoro had already seen Haruki cry so much for today, as he does not want her to be down in the dumps.   
  
"I know, Haruki. Let's just wait for the right time to come, okay? I'm sure they have a lot of reasons why they did not tell you. For now, let's just bury our questions very deep into the ground now, but not inside our mind and heart, okay?" Zoro placed his fingers on Haruki's left chest and the side of her forehead, looking deep into Haruki's eyes. "Waiting is not a bad thing, remember that Haruki. Let's wait together. When that time comes, we will always be by your side. I'll be beside you, right time or not." Zoro whispered to Haruki and looked straight into her eyes. Zoro was so proud of Haruki due to the fact that she did not shed one single tear on her eyes.   
  
Haruki nodded faintly as she then wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and bury her head, wanting to feel Zoro's warmth. Zoro stood up with Haruki as he had her arms around her and keeps on soothing her back wherein he leaned down his head and passionately kissed Haruki's head. For some reason, Kinemon and his companions were looking so sad while looking at Haruki, as well as Momo.   
  
Chopper furrowed his eyebrows, eyes full of sadness. "I don't want to see Haruki cry because she has a cheerful and bubbly personality like Luffy."  
  
"This is weird to look at." Usopp whispered to Nami, Chopper, and Brook while instantly covering his mouth but had his eyes on the scene of Haruki and Zoro. "This is the first time I've heard Zoro say like that." Usopp added, surprised at Zoro's words. The trio nodded approvingly their heads, yet they are still sad for Haruki for she was having a hard time right now.   
  
"This is definitely new." Nami whispered back.   
  
"Well, Zoro-san just wanted to comfort Haruki because she is a very important person to him, other than his love for sake." Brook said that made the four of them nodded their heads and crossed their arms together.   
  
"He's smitten." the four of them said. Robin and Franky chuckled at the sight of them, though they were still genuinely concerned about Haruki, causing their happy mode to turn into a gloomy one. 

_"Haruki.......I......"_ Momo said inside his head, crying where he instantly wiped his tears with his kimono. Momo wanted to go near Haruki and comfort her, but something was stopping him from doing so as his feet were so stuck on the ground. Kinemon and Nekomamushi exchanged look once again and stared at the ground afterward. Zoro then looked at Inuarashi with a stern look on his face while nodding his head when he knew that Haruki had calmed down a bit, gesturing Inuarashi to continue whatever he was about to say. 

"Yes. We were still young......." Inuarashi gave Haruki a look as he then closed his eyes for a second and opened them, looking serious than ever. ".......just like the apprentices such as Shanks and Buggy."   
  
"Hey, wait! Stop! Stop!" Usopp shouted, scanning something from the inside of his bag. "I'm completely lost! Um...." He said as he put his goggles on his eyes and flip his notebook, readying his pen to write down.   
  
Nekomamushi smiled, setting what he had developed a while ago to the side. "But the two of us didn't go to Laughtale with them." he said, informing them.   
  
"I said, "Wait a minute"!" Usopp shouted as he keeps on flipping some pages of his notebook, instantly looking for a blank page for him to take down some notes so they could use it as a reference in the near future. "Um, first, on Whitebeard's ship, there was Oden, the dog, and the cat. And the Oden was recruited by Roger and you three switched to Roger's ship." Usopp muttered, laboriously writing what he said on his notebook, concentrating his mind.   
  
"Yeah, I remember! We were having so much fun at that time!" Nekomamushi grinned delightedly, closing his eyes as he slowly remembered their time with Roger and his crew. "Oh, the species, geographical features, and climates that I'd never seen! The sea of clouds in the sky! The island that floats undersea! The sunlight! Every day, I was very excited! Those good old adventurous days!" Nekomamushi told them some part of his past, causing him to smile widely. Both he and Inuarashi wrapped one of their arms around their shoulders and laughed like they were having a good time just remembering their happy past.   
  
Usopp stared at them with a blank look on his face. "You two were trying to kill each other earlier, weren't you?" he uttered, looking at their happy-go-lucky episode. Haruki near them pouted her lips and snuggled her face more on Zoro's neck.  
  
Luffy turned his body to look at Kinemon and grinned at him, showing his perfect white teeth. "Then, Kinemon, were you guys traveling on Whitebeard's ship too?"   
  
"No, we stayed in the Land of Wano the whole time." Kinemon replied.   
  
Kanjuro smiled at Luffy. "Instead, we were trying desperately to stop Oden-sama from getting on board a pirate ship." he said, remembering what they also told and did to Oden.   
  
A groan escaped from Haruki's mouth. "What's wrong in boarding a pirate ship?" she whispered as Zoro tightened his grip on Haruki, listening and looking in front.   
  
"What? You were?" Luffy gasped, staring at the three samurai from the Land of Wano, wanting to hear more stories from them about this Oden person.   
  
Kinemon nodded his head. "Uh-huh, as we mentioned earlier, the Land of Wano is closed off from the world, and interacting with other countries is prohibited." Kinemon credibly informed all of them once again, more on Luffy since he could not seem to remember what they told him about the Land of Wano.   
  
"In the closed-off nation, even leaving the country is a crime. On the other hand, Oden-sama was a heretic who had doubts about the law of the country." Kanjuro explained.   
  
"What kind of a law is that?" Haruki whispered and scoffed, unwrapping her arms from Zoro and stood beside him as Zoro flicked her forehead, causing Haruki to groan and caressed her forehead while looking at Zoro, almost teary-eyed due to how strong his flick was. On the other hand, Zoro gave Haruki a fierce glare, lips in a bland thin line. "Okay, fine! I'll shut my mouth." Haruki uttered, looking away.   
  
"We became acquainted with......." Kinemon paused so he could look at Haruki first and leaned his head closer to Luffy to whisper. "Whitebeard," he whispered as Luffy nodded his head, understanding why he did that "Roger, and the others when they landed on the Land of Wano. They were loyal to others and we didn't think they were particularly bad people. But I'd never heard of daimyo getting aboard a pirate ship so as his retainer......" Kinemon loudly said as he coughed afterward, placing his fist near his mouth.   
  
Luffy gripped his fists tightly and raised them on his shoulder level, grinning wide as he could. "So anyway, you all know Shanks! And Rayleigh as well?!" Luffy asked them another question.   
  
Raizo nodded his head while smiling. "Yes, of course!"   
  
"I see!" Luffy laughed.   
  
Franky wanted to raise something right now, causing him to move his feet and confront Nekomamushi and Inuarashi who still had their arms wrapped around their shoulders, grinning from ear to ear as they remembered the memorable things from their past. "Can I ask something?" Franky asked when he was already in front of them as he then smirked widely. "If you got on board Roger's ship, it must've been the Oro Jackson which was built by shipwright teacher Tom-san!"  
  
"And I'm Whitebeard's non-biological daughter and the crew's one and only gorgeous sister." Haruki whispered lowly so Zoro will not hear anything that came out from her rosy mouth.   
  
Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's happy state was now gone, eyes opened wide. Both rulers of Mokomo Dukedom stared at Franky, could not believe what he just said as they immediately remembered Tom, a fishman. Haruki's considerable attention got perked and looked at Franky then the two rulers, wanting to hear more.   
  
"What?! Are you the shipwright Tom's pupil?!" Inuarashi gasped loudly.   
  
Franky smirked, remembering Tom. "Yeah, I'm Tom-san's pupil! Super!" he beamed and did his infamous "Super" pose like a professional model.   
  
Brook then butted in. "Um, can I go next? Then, I bet you know Crocus the ship doctor......." Brook's sentence was paused due to Nami as she even held out her right hand and gestured Brook to stop talking.   
  
"Wait, Brook." Nami said, as Brook stared at Nami curiously and he wanted to know the reason why Nami cut him off. Though he was not angry or slightly mad at Nami for interrupting him. "Sorry to interrupt you. I gotta check something with them." Nami said as she walked towards the two rulers, fists clenched tight.   
  
All of them had their attention on Nami, curious about what she id going to ask the two rulers right now. No one talks while Nami was making her way towards them, as the only sound they could hear is the sound from Nami's heavy footsteps.   
  
"You said the four Road Poneglyphs would show us the way to Laughtale, right? I'm starting to worry about the route. Look." she asked as Nami then showed them the Log Pose that she got back at Fish-Man Island. Nekomamushi and Inuarashi looked at the Log Pose on Nami's left wrists, head tilted a little. "The needles on the Log Pose! Normally, we choose our next destination looking at where these three needles point but we're not tracking them now. Is it okay?!" Nami asked.   
  
The Straw Hats gasped at Nami's words while Haruki squinted her eyes and looked at the Log Pose. In Nami's log pose, the needles were all just facing in the same direction, not even moving. It was weird because the needles should be pointing somewhere right now by recording the magnetic waves, but unusually, they weren't right now. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi exchanged looks.   
  
"H-Hey, Nami?" Usopp called her attention, confused a little at something.   
  
Nami closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them once again, properly settling on Nekomamushi first then to Inuarashi. "We met Tra-guy-kun and came to Zou following the Vivre Card by chance and found the Road Poneglyphs which points the location of Laughtale by accident. But according to Crocus-san at Twin Capes, if you track logs, every route will come to one in the end. I'd always imagined that's Laughatle." Nami further explained.   
  
Haruki tilted her head. "Who is this Crocus person? His name smells like a flower to me." Haruki said while looking at Zoro.   
  
Zoro gave her a look, remembering Crocus at the Twin Capes and their small adventure in there. "Not only his name, but he had a flower on his head or a flower headband? Petals headband? Whatever." Zoro said to Haruki, who just nodded her head, understanding what Zoro wanted to say to her. Not even telling Haruki about Laboon, a very huge whale from them because he knows what Haruki will react, and will probably be going to annoy him in going there.   
  
"Oh, Crocus! I haven't seen him for a long time!" Nekomamushi beamed, typically displaying a sincere smile on his face. He then placed his cigar pipe back on his mouth and did an eye-closed smile. "How is he doing?!" he exclaimed.   
  
Luffy instantly raised his fists in the air while grinning very wide as Nami and Nekomamushi looked at him. "He was fine! But that was two years ago! You mean the old man who was with Laboon, right?"  
  
"Crocus the ship doctor! He-gara was looking for some pirate group back in those days." Nekomamushi said and was the time for Brook to but in.  
  
"Oh, that was my group- the whole crew is dead!" Brook informed, causing Nekomamushi's cigar pipe to fell on the ground and his mouth was widely hung opened. Not only that but his tongue was stuck onto the outside. Haruki stared unbelievably at Nekomamushi and sweatdropped.   
  
"Hey! Listen! I'm talking about something important!" Nami yelled loudly at Brook, glaring through his soul.   
  
Inuarashi stared at the ground. "Yes, I understand. If you're interested in where logs will lead you, go see it yourself. There is definitely a route on which all of those three needles point in the same direction- towards one specific place." Inuarashi said, causing the Straw Hat's attention drawn towards him. "However, you-gara people have already left on a journey which lies beyond that point." he added.   
  
"What? What do you mean?" Nami muttered.  
  
Inuarashi chuckled at Haruki as he then went into his serious mode. "You're supposed to find out about something for the first time at the end of the route. Find out the truth about the Poneglyphs and the ancient script. Found out about the civilization that created those and the existence of the hidden last island Laughtale! When Roger got there, he had to do everything all over again. Crocus was also part of the Pirate King's crew. He is one of those who know everything. He wouldn't tell a lie unless he doesn't like you-gara guys."  
  
Nami remembered what Crocus had told them, before sailing the Grand Line and leaving him there with Laboon with a promise that they will fulfill at the end. Nami's eyes then went wide. "Beyond the end of the route......" Nami whispered into the thin air. "We're already on a journey beyond the end?" Nami said inside her head. Nekomamushi and Inuarashi looked at Nami as Nami did the same thing. "I got it!" she smiled and nodded her head, understanding.   
  
Haruki walked her way towards Nami and Inaurashi, looking at the unusual needles on the Log Pose. "Agree! But we still have a long way to go before we get there in Laughtale. However, given the fact that the three of them are pointing in the same direction, I think it's in Cupcake Island?" Haruki said, more on a question at the end. She thenlooked at Nami, confused at her words. "In other words, Cupcake Island is full of different kinds of islands, and I guess? Okay, you know what? Whatever!" Haruki beamed, showing off her grin.   
  
"How sure are you?!" Nami shouted at Haruki, who just gave her a very big smile on her face and placed her hands on the side of her hips, laughing.   
  
"What a rapidly changing mood." Usopp said while staring at Haruki with a blank look on his face.   
  
"Haruki-san brightens up my day! Yohohoho!" Brook said while looking at Haruki.   
  
"I love Haruki! Even if she always puts us into something very dangerous with Luffy!" Chopper voiced out while spreading his arms in the air.   
  
"That is something we can't control Haruki, same goes for our captain! Zoro cannot even stop her, how much more us?!" Nami said, slumping her shoulders because of how she finds her words facts and credible.   
  
"Haruki is super! She's my mood!" Franky shouted hysterically and at the same time, he did his "super" pose.   
  
Robin giggled and carefully covered her mouth. "Ever since Haruki came, she is always the reason why I'm always laughing and happy." 

Zoro smiled at what he just heard from his co-crew members while looking at Haruki, eyes full of admiration. Haruki noticed the gaze from Zoro as she waved her right hand and beamed at him, showing her pearly white teeth. Haruki was something that made Zoro wanted to protect her at all cost, even though he knew that Haruki does not like the idea of someone protecting her because she knew that she can do it. But there is something in Haruki that draws Zoro so bad that he could not seem to control himself.   
  
Nami looked down at her Log Pose. "I didn't need to worry. We weren't wandering off of the route. I was confused by the glimpses of the truth we hadn't yet discovered. As Crocus-san said, the logs are leading us to Laughtale for sure! Leading us to the way to Laughtale which lies beyond the end of the route!" Nami said, as her words caused the Straw Hats with Law, the Samurais from the Land of Wano, and the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom to produce a wide smile on their faces. "The logs weren't lying!" Nami added.  
  
Inuarashi smiled at Nami. "Are you a navigator? You're very dependable." Don't worry! You're on the right track! Just keep going!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Nami nodded her head as her cheeks went rosy red from the compliment coming from Inuarashi. The trio- Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp went beside Nami and grinned very widely, happy with Inuarashi's words. On the other hand, Haruki could just smirk at them because of how proud she is of their navigator.   
  
"Hey, hey! I don't know what you guys are talking about but don't you think our navigator's amazing?!" Luffy said, slapping Nami's back repeatedly while carrying out an eye-closed smile and laughed. Haruki stared at Luffy's hands, afraid of what Nami is going to do after their captain.   
  
Nami placed her hands on both of her cheeks and closed her eyes. "Am I dependable? yes, I'm sure I am!" Nami said, embarrassed with their compliments on her.   
  
"Yeah! The navigator of the next Pirate King!" Usopp said while raising his left fist in the air.   
  
Chopper swayed gracefully his arms horizontally in the air while looking at Nami. "How cool is that!" he beamed. Luffy then went back on laughing hard and slapping Nami on her back so hard. As they were already done complimenting how cool and awesome Nami is when it comes to navigating, Nami beat the hell out of Luffy and could not control her bloodlust on him.   
  
"Don't hit me! That hurts!" Nami yelled loudly at Luffy, containing to give him a punch on his face. Haruki and the others could only look at Luffy, not even minding to help him because they all knew how scary Nami is when she is mad. They don't want a beating from her.  
  
"Luffy....." Chopper whispered, feeling sad for their captain.   
  
Nekomamushi sweatdropped at the scene and could not believe that the captain of the Straw Hats Crew is betting battered right now. "It seems you-gara guys have been having fun all this time." Nekomamushi said and naturally produced a smile, and Inurashi beside him laughed uproariously.  
  
After everything had already settled down, especially Nami in beating the hell out of Luffy like a pulp, they began walking down on the tree and gathered with the minks once again. Haruki was back on laying her body on Nekomamushi's large tail that looks like a moving bed to her as Zoro was walking beside Nekomamushi, on the area where Haruki is right now. The sky was still the same when Haruki and the others entered the cavernous chambers the sun was grazing through Haruki's skin and the chirping sounds of the bird, helped Haruki relax.   
  
"Anyway, you guys are tied to so many legends, and I feel dizzy like when I met Rayleigh." Usopp voiced out, breaking the silence. "What's with Haruki and Nekomamushi's tail?" he whispered, staring at Haruki's laying body.   
  
Momo smiled while walking in front of Nekomamushi. "I met Roger and the others too but I don't remember clearly because I was so young." Momo said.   
  
"Oh, so you don't remember clearly......" Usopp paused when everything that Momo said was processed. "I mean, no way! Roger died more than two decades ago! Who are you talking about?!" he asked, confused now.   
  
Nekomamumshi laughed in a unique way, still had his cigar pipe in his mouth. "So much had happened on Oden-sama's journey. I'll tell you all about it sometime."  
  
"But for now, we have so many things to do before fighting Kaido!" Inurashi said and stopped from walking as he is now waiting for the others to walk past the wooden small bridge. Usopp and Chopper were doing something about ninjas and their stuff with Raizo as their reliable guide.   
  
"Yeah and that is getting Sanji back first." Haruki said, yawning loudly as she covered her mouth with her right hand.   
  
Kinemon nodded his head, agreeing with Inuarashi. "We need to prepare. Like I told you before, we're trying to recruit samurai who will fight with us in the Land of Wano now!"  
  
"In the meantime, we've got someone we need to see! It's always good to have more reinforcements!" Nekomamushi beamed, excited in meeting their companions once again, after so many years.  
  
"Who is it?" Luffy said that made Haruki yawned once again.   
  
Nekomamushi looked at Haruki first and then back to Luffy, sighing deeply first before speaking. "He is the former 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates......Marco the Phoenix!" Nekomamushi told them as Haruki was about to sleep when she heard what Nekomamushi said that made her stop. The Straw Hats and the others looked at Haruki, wanting to know her reactions to the new revelation.   
  
"Haruki's brother?!" the Straw Hats shouted and said at the same time, pointing their fingers at Haruki, who was still shocked and could not move her body as Haruki was just thinking about meeting her brother again, and feel the warmth of his hugs and kisses. In short, she is dying to meet her brother. Not only Marco but everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates. Zoro stayed at Haruki's side, crossing his arms on his chest while giving Haruki a look.   
  
"Really?!" Usopp gasped.   
  
Robin's eyes were slightly widened. "I didn't expect to hear that name here." Robin said, looking at Haruki, who was still in a daze.   
  
"Marco......Marco......Marco......" Luffy uttered, placing his fingers on his temple. The name rings a bell but was still having some little problems remembering as Luffy really tried his best to remember who in the world is this Marco guy that Nekomamushi is talking about.   
  
"Oh! So you guys are friendly with him! That's good to know!" Franky beamed as he looked at Nekomamushi who was placing his fingers on his cigar pipe while grinning. Inuarashi was just beside Nekomamushi, passively listening to them.  
  
Brook laughed while smiling. "If he can back us up, that's going to be a tremendous help!"   
  
"M-Marco?!" Haruki whispered, looking at Nekomamumshi, could not believe he just said those. "Can you tell me.....us more about it, please?!" Haruki pleaded, staring through Nekomamushi's eyes, wanting to hear more about her brother and why did Nekomamushi bring that topic about him right now and why does he need Marco to fight and handily defeat Kaido.   
  
Nekomamushi gathered a huge amount of air, opening his mouth to continue speaking. However, before Nekomamushi could start speaking again, Franky shouted out of nowhere, startling some of them.   
  
"No, but wait a minute. In the event a year ago, they......." Franky paused his words when Inuarashu cut him off.  
  
"Well, don't expect too much. Even if we can find him, there's only a little hope." Inuarashi said to Franky as he then shifted his head and looked at Haruki who was staring into the thin space, not minding what's happening right now.   
  
"Marco......Marco.......I'm sure I know him......." Luffy uttered once again, still in his position.   
  
Usopp saw that Luffy was having some specific problems in remembering Marco as he stared at him for a while, shaking his head in disbelief. "You must've met him in the Paramount War at Marineford!" he said to Luffy, helping him.   
  
"Marco......Who was it?" Luffy harshly said, forcing his fingers on his temple while clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes hard.   
  
"Don't you remember?" Franky said, sweatdropping as Nami could only stare at Luffy.   
  
"He was Haruki's father right hand!" Brook informed him, causing Haruki to look at him when his words caught her attention.   
  
Chopper nodded his head and smiled. "They say he ate a very rare type of Devil Fruit!"  
  
"What? Rare?" Luffy asked, opening one of his eyes to look at Chopper, still thinking deep. "Haruki help me!" Luffy asked for help as Haruki was startled by his loud voice.   
  
"U-Uhm...." Haruki fidgeted her fingers and looked at them, wasn't staring at Luffy straight into his eyes. "N-Not only his Devil Fruit is rare, but also......his hair and unique looks." Haruki whispered, closing her eyes when she pictured out the annoyed look of Marco whenever they would tease him because of his unique looks.   
  
Robin appeared at Luffy's back and nodded her head, agreeing with Haruki. "He looks like a pineapple." Robin said, helping Luffy. Because of what Robin and Haruki said, Luffy finally and at last he had already remembered who really si Marco.   
  
"Oh, that guy!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs, looking at the sky as he then remembered the scene where Marco helped and saved him back at the Paramount War. "Yeah, he was really strong!" Luffy complimented, gritting his teeth because of how surprised he is.   
  
"Luffy, not only my big bro pineapple pie but everyone in Pops's crew." Haruki said to Luffy in a serious tone. However, some of them were trying their best not to laugh at the way Haruki called his brother. Nekomamushi is definitely going to tease Marco once he finds him on that island. "Gosh! I miss all of them!: Haruki shouted and broke down into tears, wanting to hug, kiss, and see all of her brothers after being away from them for two years. While Haruki is crying both happy and sad, she always wiped away her tears that keep on falling down her eyes, not giving up.  
  
Zoro and the others decided to gave Haruki some space to cry because 19 years of being with them is not a joke, and it all broken down into pieces when Teach had some evil plans. Zoro promised faithfully Haruki that after Luffy becomes the King of the Pirates and Zoro becoming the Strongest Swordsman, both of them will sail the entire ocean just to find some of her brothers. He promised that when he was about to reunite and go on some incredible journey with the Straw Hats crew.   
  
"Oh? Then why is there only a little hope?" Luffy asked, shockingness was already gone from his eyes and was replaced with a confused look.   
  
Inuarashi looked at Luffy. "That's because there was this war."  
  
"A war?" Luffy questioned, wanting to hear more where their explanations go.   
  
Nekomamushi nodded his head. "Yeah, it was a major clash between the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates lead by Marco and the......" Nekomamushi paused as he gave Haruki a look at first and when he noticed that Haruki was not even paying her attention to them and just continue crying, Nekomamushi leaned down his head to whisper what he is going to say next to them, without letting Haruki know. "......Blackbeard Pirates!" he continued his words. "It's been a year since the so-called Grudge War, but we haven't heard about what happened to the commanders yet. If he's alive, I think I know where he would be." Nekomamushi said, puffing out some smoke.   
  
"He's in that place." Haruki hiccupped while staring at them with her teary-eyed look.   
  
"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Did they fight against Blackbeard?!" Luffy asked loudly and when Zoro and the others heard what he just said, they immediately and together shut his mouth up by beating the hell out of him until he can no longer say something. Chopper, Franky, and Brook gestured Luffy to shut his mouth and to never mention Blackbeard's crew o his name.   
  
Robin nodded her head. "They did. Both sides had reinforcements. It was quite a large-scale battle. And Ma- "  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zoro shouted and stopped Robin from talking any further. Zoro went towards Haruki and carefully wrapped his left arm around her waist to hoist her up. Once he was done properly securing his left arm in place, Zoro leads Haruki somewhere far away from them, as Nami and Usopp saluted at Zoro's critical thinking in this dire situation.   
  
When Zoro and Haruki were already far away from the group, they all gestured to Robin to continue speaking, wanting to hear about this Grudge-War. And that was the last thing that Zoro does not want Haruki to hear about, especially today because of her stirred-up emotions and how she misses all of them.   
  
"Marco and the others suffered a crushing defeat. Black beard came to be recognized as one of the Four Emperors after the war." Robin informed all of them as she really knew what in the world happened at that time.   
  
Luffy stared into Robin's eyes when she turned her body to look at him when she mentioned the words "Four Emperors" or "Yonko". "I didn't know that. Damn, Blackbeard! Haruki must be feeling so mad and bloodlust at Blackbeard!" Luffy growled and clenched his fists tightly, teeth sharp.   
  
"That was a major incident! You really have no idea about what had happened while you were under training. Though it is such a relief that Haruki does not know as well. I guess Mihawk hide it from her." Usopp muttered.   
  
Luffy looked at Usopp seriously. "Jimbei told me. In the Paramount War, after I had passed out, the Whitebeard Pirates saved my life." Luffy said, furrowing his eyebrows when he remembered one particular scene where the Whitebeard Pirates saved his life from Akainu. Luffy smiled and looked at the sky. "I wanna see him again and thank him. Haruki will be so happy if she will see him again and the rest of her brothers."   
  
"So just like Kinemon, we need time to prepare too." Nekomamushi said as he turned his head to look at Inuarashi, who was at his back. Inuarashi gave him a nod as an answer, agreeing with him.   
  
"Okay, got it! then, let's split up for now!" Luffy said as it was also the time that Haruki and Zoro got back.   
  
If you guys were wondering what both swords wielders did, Zoro was just comforting the crying and hopeless Haruki and will not go back to their group once Haruki had already toned down. Haruki pouted at that time when Zoro blackmailed her, however, Zoro was serious with his words right now. Since Haruki does not have any choice, she just pouted her lips and stopped instantly from crying.  
  
The others looked at Haruki who noticed her and Zoro's commanding presence as they immediately gave Haruki their looks. Haruki was having a bad day today as they all wished that her mood will be back to being cheerful and jolly.   
  
"We will round up allies and plot a strategy in the Land of Wano." Kinemon said, breaking the silence when he noticed how uncomfortable Haruki is when they were giving her looks. Haruki even thanked him inside her head and smiled awkwardly.   
  
"Are you gonna be okay there?" he asked while looking at Kinemon. "I thought you guys are being targeted by the shogun." he added as Haruki nodded her head while crossing her arms.   
  
"We're fully aware of the risk." Kanjuro said, seriousness lacing through his voice.  
  
Kinemon walked beside Momo, looking at the Straw Hats. "But we're worried about our comrades there."   
  
"The Land of Wano is occupied by Kaido now, right? Your chances of encountering the Beast Pirates are high but isn't it hard to even enter the country?" Brook asked Kinemon and the others, affirming what he had heard a while ago. Haruki and the others waited for Kinemon to answer Brook's questions as they really wanted to know more about what happened in that country.   
  
Usopp then looked at Raizo with admiration in his eyes. "Can't you do something with your ninjutsu?"  
  
"It'd be hard to use it against everyone." Raizo replied.   
  
"I see." Usopp whispered while looking at the ground as he really wanted Raizo to use his ninjutsu so bad and wanted to experience it also.   
  
Haruki noticed that Law was making his way towards Kinemon and the others, and head hang low, covering his eyes with his hat. "If you come on our submarine, you'll be safe while traveling." he said, causing all of them to turn their head and focus their attention towards Law.  
  
"Su-Su-Submarine?! I'll come with you guys! I've always wanted to try and ride a submarine! I would not let this opportunity come to a waste!" Haruki exclaimed as she straightened her body and looked at Law. Zoro rolled his eyes while crossing his arms and sighed deeply as he looked at Haruki and her moods.   
  
Luffy looked at Haruki in disbelief and eyes full of disappointments. Then both of them started arguing about Haruki coming with Luffy and rescue Sanji. However, Haruki had already changed her mind as she knew that Luffy will defeat Big Mom and rescue their cook. But Luffy did not like the idea of Haruki changing her mind just because she wanted to ride a submarine, and rescuing is Sanji is the most important thing for them to do before arriving at the Land of Wano.   
  
In the end, Haruki could only just pout her rosy lips deeply, frowning so bad. Luffy had a very big grin plastered on his face, showing to all of them that he just won his reasonable argument with Haruki. Nami and the others could only shake their heads and looked at both Haruki and Luffy.   
  
"Oh, are you sure, Law-dono?!" Kinemon asked Law, breaking the silence and putting on the side Luffy and Haruki's topic. Momo beside him was smiling at Law, thanking for his extraordinary generosity.   
  
"We'd like that!" Raizo beamed.   
  
Kanjuro nodded his head and smiled. "Please take us!"   
  
"And......if you know a place to hide on the island, you'll be alright." Law added, this time looking at all of them in his usual look on his face. 

"I'll go look for Marco with my subordinates." Nekomamushi said as it perked Haruki's attention. She wanted to go with Nekomamushi as well, but remembering her argument with Luffy a while ago, she believed that it is pointless for Luffy to let Haruki come along with Nekomamushi. On the other hand, Nekomamushi wanted Haruki to meet Marco again, but a captain's explicit order is a must. Luffy really wanted Haruki to go and rescue Sanji at Whole Cake Island. Instead, Haruki just frowned deeply and sulked in the corner, does not care about her surroundings anymore. Zoro cannot even say no anymore because Luffy's mind will not alter and has set his mind already so Zoro just cursed inside his head while glaring fiercely at Luffy's back.   
  
"Our final targets are the shogun and Kaido. If Kinemon and the others are headed there first, we'd better meet up in the Land of Wano." Inuarashi said seriously.   
  
Nekomamushi nodded his head. "Let's make Kinemon's Vivre Card." he suggested as Haruki's frown was deeper than before, remembering that her dearest brother- Sabo did not make her a Vivre Card, fierce jealousy filled Haruki and shot a glare at Luffy.   
  
"Okay! It's a deal!" Luffy exclaimed, liking the idea.   
  
"Uh-huh, understood." Kinemon said as he had his arms on the inside of his kimono while creasing his forehead.   
  
Zoro appeared on his back and walked somewhere while smirking widely. "Don't get lost, guys."   
  
"Look who's talking." Nami furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes and Haruki laughed loudly causing some of them to look her way and smiles started to form on their faces, happy that Haruki is now laughing and happy.   
  
"There he is! Raizo-dono!" a bull mink shouted while instantly raising his arms in the air and grinned widely when he saw Raizo with Haruki's group. And it seems like he is not alone as there were a lot of minks behind him, wanting to see Raizo once again after they tied him up inside the chamber.  
  
"Good to see you again!" Carrot shouted as she, Wano, and the other minks were also raising their hands in the air due to how happy they are right now because of the things that had happened that none of them expected it.   
  
"What?" Raizo gasped and turned his head towards their attention with a very surprised look on his face as snot appeared on his nose. Haruki looked at the minks at the back and give up counting them due to how many there are right now that really wanted to see Raizo once again. They were all greeting him and how gad they are that Raizo's okay. Pedro was the fastest as he keeps on jumping from one tree to another, smiling. Because of how worried they are and how happy they are on Raizo, Haruki and the others smiled at the very heart-warming scene.   
  
"Raizo-san!" they all shouted and flashed Raizo with some smiles.   
  
"Y-You guys......?" Raizo muttered as a huge lump started to form on his throat and could not even think straight now what he wanted to say to them. Wanda and the others stopped from running and stood right in front of Haruki and the group and their smiles did not even disappear on their faces, portraying how happy they really are today.   
  
"Let's have a celebratory banquet." Wanda informed all of them.  
  
"It's ready!" Carrot instantly added, causing Haruki to drool wildly on the side of her lips and her tongue stuck out from her mouth, hungry for another set of banquets and Luffy took a step forward while grinning, liking the idea so bad.  
  
Raizo looked at them while sweating, worried about their conditions. "A celebratory banquet? What are we celebrating?!" he asked.   
  
"Raizo-san's safety and....." Blackblack and the other beamed as it made Raizo started crying hysterically because of how happy and sad he is at the same time.   
  
"The reconciliation of the two kings and......" Wanda, Carrot, and the others added, raising their fists in the air again as Nekomamushi and Inuarashi smiled at them sincerely.   
  
"The Kozuki Clan for reuniting safely!" all of them shouted at the same time.   
  
"Oh my!" Kinemon gasped and looked at all of them in his surprised face while Momo and Kanjuro just smiled and laughed delightedly their hearts out.   
  
Raizo on the other hand was gripping his fists tightly on his hands as he could not take them anymore. "Wh-what are you talking about?! You damn Minks!" he yelled on top of his lungs and asked them, and his body was shaking uncontrollably as he tried his best to control his emotions and tears, but they were a traitor to him.   
  
One panda mink went towards Raizo, smiling. "Sorry for locking you up!"  
  
"We wanted to save you-gara from Jack and the others!" one mink and gave Raizo a huge smile, not regretting everything they did to Raizo.   
  
"Raizo-san!" three little kids' minks gripped Raizo's left fists as Haruki squealed while caressing her soft cheeks when she felt hot in there because of how she finds them so cute and adorable. They were asking if they hurt his hands when they tied them tight to restrain him from revealing himself to Jack.   
  
Raizo gritted his teeth harshly while looking at the three little minks, controlling himself. "Don't ask me about my hands! You guys are way more wounded than I am! How annoying! " he said as countless emotional tears fell from his eyes when he could not stop his feelings and Raizo then did a hand sign. "Ninpo! I-love-you Technique!" he shouted as Raizo rained hearts from the glowing sky in his ninja technique while crying, showing how he really loves the minks but not because they save him from Jack. It has a very big blue heart-shaped smoke on the air where Raizo was running through the air uncountably.   
  
"Raizo-dono!" the minks shouted while looking at the sky and the hearts that are falling from the ground.   
  
"Nin! Nin! Nin! Nin!" the little minks chanted and did some hand signs, smiling. Not only them but also Haruki and the Straw Hats, except for Zoro, Nami, and Robin. Haruki was genuinely admiring the big heart-shaped and was having a very happy time just by looking at it. While Nami, Robin, and Zoro could only look and sweatdrop at Haruki and the others but there were also admiring the hearts that look like a flower when you touch it, feeling how soft and delicate its texture. Raizo's shout and cries were all over the place and could not seem to stop his self.   
  
"Banquet time! Banquet now!" Haruki exclaimed joyously and raised her fists in the air, grinning very widely that made some of them sweatdrop because of how fast-changing her moods are.   
  
"Bipolar. Moody. Capricious. Volatile." Usop said as he stared at Haruki with a blank look on his face. Robin and Nami chuckled at Usopp's meaning to Haruki as Zoro crossed his arms and nodded his head.   
  
Hearing Haruki's words, Luffy's grin matches Haruki's as well as her actions. "All right! Let's have a banquet!" he shouted.   
  
Currently, Luffy and Haruki keep on chanting the word "Banquet" due to for some evident reason. Ever since they step their foot on the RightFlank Forest, there is always a banquet in which Haruki and Luffy could not even take no as an answer. The two of them were even leading the minks, rather than the minks undoubtedly leading them towards where the banquet will happen. Then out of nowhere, Nami appeared in front of Haruki and Luffy with her arms crossed on her chest while closing her eyes, serious about something right now other than the banquet.   
  
"Wait, Luffy! Haruki!" Nami shouted when she noticed that both did not even pay their respect to her and just continue walking. Nami gripped Haruki and Luffy's heads tightly and glared at them. "We've already had a banquet! You ate tons of lasagna yesterday night, Haruki! Let's get going! It's gonna be too late to save Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted harshly at the two of them. Zoro decided not to help Haruki from Nami when Nami shot him a glare when Zoro was about to help Haruki, who was pleading for his help.   
  
"What?! Are you coming?!" Luffy shouted while he was also having a hard time speaking because of how Nami wrapped her hand on his neck, almost choking him out, the same with Haruki's case.   
  
"Are you really sure, Nami?!" Haruki said to Nami and even patted her arm to stop her grip on them. Though Haruki and Luffy were surprised that she was coming with them.   
  
Nami shot them a deadly glare, furrowing eyebrows. "Of course, I'm coming with you two! I feel responsible. Besides, do you think you can travel the sea of the New World without a navigator?" she replied in her monotone voice as she untightened her grip on them. Haruki and Luffy lifted their body when Nami's words really slap their face hard.   
  
"I'm coming too! Pekoms is heavily injured! He needs a doctor!" Chopper said seriously, concerned about Pekoms's current health and conditions.   
  
"I need you too!" Haruki exclaimed admiringly while looking at Chopper with admiration.   
  
Brook stomp one of their feet on a small rock and steadied his green guitar, having his back turned away from them as he strummed his guitar. "Plus, who is going to play music when you guys feel down?" he asked them and started singing. 

_"_ _Let's go and meet Master Cat Viper~"_

"Who needs that?" Nami uttered while looking at Brook, not even caring whether they have or have no musician to play them some music.  
  
"Hey! Don't exclude me! We both allowed them to take Sanji-san!" Brook snapped at Nami for saying those to him, angrily.   
  
Luffy confronted Kinemon when he had already gathered enough people to go on a journey and save their nakama. "Kinemon, do you mind if I take them with me?"  
  
"You don't need my permission! They're your crew! And no one can stop someone who is trying to save his friend!" Kinemon said as he then looked at one particular person. "I think it's better this way too." he whispered into the thin air, and Momo gripped Kinemon's right hand with his, looking at Kinemon while nodding his head. "I wish I could come along! I'm in debt to Sanji-dono! I'm sorry!" he yelled loudly and bowed his head.   
  
"You don't need to bow, Doremon." Haruki said and smiled at him, gesturing Kinemon to stop from bowing his head. Luffy had already told him a while ago that Momo and the others do not need to bow down their hands.   
  
"Now it's getting hard to sneak in. Get out there as soon as you screw up the wedding!" Franky said, furrowing his eyebrows while Usopp in front of him was gritting his teeth and Robin was just flashing her usual expression on her face.  
  
Usopp stared at Luffy and Haruki. "We all know that Haruki will be the one to screw the wedding all by herself. So if things get messy and chaotic then that is all because of Haruki. Just get out there okay?! We're gonna go along with Kinemon so you take care of Sanji!" Usopp instantly reminds them as Haruki glared some countless daggers at Usopp, controlling herself.  
  
Nami nodded her head while grinning. "Uh-huh! I'll definitely keep that in mind! Count on us!"   
  
"Hey! Stop accusing the poor innocent me!" Haruki shouted fiercely and frowned deeply, crossing her arms harshly. Robin then started walking her way towards Luffy as they all looked at Robin while Haruki was tilting her head.   
  
"Robin, are you gonna go with them?!" Usopp asked her, shockingly.  
  
"In case you find a Poneglyph can you take a rubbing for me?" Robin asked them while smiling while she raised one of her fingers in the air.   
  
Luffy and Haruki nodded their heads. "Okay!"  
  
"So light-hearted!" Usopp gasped and his eyes went wide as he then looked at Haruki for a second then closed his eyes while placing his hands on the side of his hips. "I guess a rubbing is way more of an effective way to acquire a copy of Poneglyp, rather than Haruki reading it because we all know.........." Usopp paused from talking as Haruki slapped his face so hard that it created a very harsh sound, causing Usopp's right cheeks to be bloody red because of the impact.   
  
"Stop bad-mouthing me!" Haruki growled at Usopp, snapped at his words about her as Zoro and the others restrain Haruki from killing Usopp when she was about to grip his hair and unattached his hairs from his scalp. Instead, Haruki received overwhelmingly a smack on the back of her head and her knees kneeled on the ground with her hand above her head. Others felt bad for Haruki on that state but Usopp's condition was more critical.   
  
As Haruki's handprint was on his cheeks and Usopp could felt some painful sensation on it and that throbbing pain all over there. Chopper came to the rescue and ease the handprint on Usopp's cheeks while Usopp was scarcely laying his back on the ground and could not even move one single cell on his body. The others felt bad for Usopp as well, but he keeps on bad-mouthing Haruki these past few days so he somewhat deserves and not deserve it.   
  
"I'll do the research on the Poneglyph that Kaido has in the Land of Wano too." Robin said, adverting the topic so they could proceed to something as Luffy nodded his head at Robin, accepting it.   
  
"Alright! Is that all for now?" Luffy asked all of them while grinning as the Straw Hats slowly nodded their heads as an answer to their captain's question, as well as Kinemon and the others. Despite the pain throbbing on his face, Usopp manages to nod his head and did a thumbs up. Nekomamushi then shouted to finally start the banquet while the minks are already gripping and holding different kinds of foods on their hands with a huge smile on their faces. Everything seems normal right now where they could proceed to their banquet and have some excessive fun because of the things that had happened today.   
  
However, out of nowhere, Haruki stood up from her feet and placed her hands on the handle of her avenging swords when she took notice of very strong pressure and presence somewhere. And it seems like it is not only Haruki but also Luffy, Zoro, and Law who all are moving their eyes from one place to another, looking for that presence of evilness.   
  
"What is it?!" Nekomamushi shouted when a chill run down from his tail. Inuarashi had his right ear lifted, so he could hear and detect where is that presence coming from. Wanda and Carrot were both in a fighting stance, ready to guard themselves and the other minks when an enemy or enemies will attack them, not only the two of them but the minks also detected something very dangerous. Kinemon, Raizo, and Kanjuro were encircling Momo, naturally protecting him. Usopp keeps on telling and asking them what is going on as no one could answer his question for now due to how serious they are.   
  
Birds were playing away from the country of Zou as the ground they all are stepping on instantly started to get slanted due to some unknown reason. There were minks sliding off with the foods they all are holding. Nami had her arms wrapped around Luffy as Luffy tried to control his body to not get pushed, however, Brook's light and boney body got one with the wind as he was directed to Luffy and Nami, causing Nami to shouted in fear. Pedro had his hands gripped around the tree while Robin was crouching on the floor. Kinemon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Momo was laying their front body on the floor, gripping the ground tightly. The direction where they all were sliding off was in a different direction, and right now, it's going the other way.   
  
Haruki and the others could hear the screams and shouts from the minks all over the place. They were rolling, sliding, and flying and some were already secured in place. However, they did not only saved themselves, as they helped those minks who needed some help. One example is Shishilian, who saved more than three minks with his hands. Pekoms was rolling over his hospital bed and does not know what in the world is going on out there. Chopper and Usopp were hugging Franky's body so he could protect the two of them, but Franky was also having a hard time as he really tried his best to protect the two.   
  
Haruki and Zoro were laying on the ground as Zoro wrapped one of his arms Haruki's waist to keep her in place as Haruki did the same thing as well. There were capable cannons directed on the Mokomo Dukedom as it destroyed trees and more while the ground was shaking uncontrollably, not only that but Haruki had heard a loud cry of an animal and concluded that it is Zunesha who is making all the cries right now, one of the reasons as to why they were sliding off.   
  
"Zunesha is crying out!" Nekomamushi informed all of them, creasing his forehead.   
  
"What's going on!?" Inuarashi shouted, concerned about Zunesha and the minks right now. Inuarashi thought that it was somewhat unusual for this kind of happening to occur.   
  
Usopp looked at him, gripping his hands on a random rock when he parted from Franky. "Who's Zunesha?!"  
  
"Huh? You're standing on it!" Carrot answer since she was near him as she then pointed her finger on the ground.   
  
"Oh! It's the elephant's name!" Usopp gasped.   
  
"It's a big quake! It's never happened before!" Inuarashi blurted out as there were two minks that were supporting him. Luffy and Haruki gasped loudly as the minks and they slowly straightened their body on the ground when it died down for a bit. Haruki carefully gathered her Devil Fruit power to detect who is responsible for this mess right now. There she instantly noticed a group of pirate ships below them, firing their cannons at the Mokomo Dukedom and on Zunesha. Though Haruki could not detect who they all are.  
  
"It's coming from the ocean! They are firing at Zoonewsha!" Haruki shouted loudly so they all could hear what she said. Then something unexpected happened when Haruki heard an unknown voice out of nowhere. "Who is speaking?!" she shouted fiercely.   
  
"Who is it?! Whose voice is that?!" Luffy shouted when he heard a voice. Zunesha keeps on crying because of the pain as the pirates from the ocean keep on firing cannons at him. Luffy and Haruki keep on shouting about whose voice did they hear.   
  
Just like Usopp, Chopper got separated from Franky as he was climbing up with his tiny little body, exerting effort because he still wants to live. Brook, on the other hand, gave up and just let his body slid off from the ground. One of the wooden buildings in the Guardians Dwellings was about to fall from Bepo and his three friends when Law created a room and saved them before it will fall on them. The Heart Pirates instantly flashed Law a huge smile on their faces, thanking him for saving their lives.   
  
There were minks that are running their dear lives from the on-ging collapse buildings as they tried their best to be away from it. Franky then came to the rescue when he noticed that the wooden building was about to smash the minks and used his "Strong Right" to break the wooden building and saved their lives. Franky then instructed them to get away from the buildings in which the minks nodded their heads and did what Franky told them.   
  
"Hold onto the tree!" Inuarashi instructed the other minks while he was gripping the female deer mink that Chopper fell in love with and send her gently on a tree, as Tristan and the Doctor from before were already gripping on a tree. Hearing one of their rulers' direct instructions, the minks followed him and slumped their bodies on the tree. Usopp was already gripping the hell out of a tree while gritting his teeth tightly, scared of what's happening right now while he was hugging a small mink on his chest as he does not want to let go of him. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to help the little minks when they were trapped in a wooden building as they gave Robin a thank you and crammed away from there. That was the time that Zoro was leading some of the minks to hold onto the tree as Haruki saved some of the little minks with her powers.   
  
"Mizu Mizu no Specialized Dome!" Haruki cast a dome-like what she did way back at Dressrosa to stop the birdcage. However, this dome of her was not as big as the previous one since all of the minks were here. With her dome, she trapped the minks inside but it did not stop them from sliding cautiously off the ground because it's Zunesha's body. The minks were still happy that Haruki and the others helped them. Then a voice started speaking again that Haruki and Luffy still do not know who and where did that voice come from. "Like seriously! Who is the one responsible for speaking right now! Show yourself! Are you the cause of these?!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs, veins started to get evident on her neck.  
  
"Who is it?! Who's talking?!" Luffy shouted that matched Haruki's tone. Then Zunesha leaned back, causing some of the minks who were about to hold onto the tree to slide off again, as Nami was flying out of nowhere, and the first thing that she grips were Luffy's chin. After Nami, Chopper followed as he gripped his hand on the inside of his mouth, not wanting to let go of it, causing Luffy's neck to stretch.

Brook was rolling on the ground, hopelessly. "My bone's gonna break, break, break!" he shouted in fear and no one really helps him. Poor Brook. Haruki noticed that Brook was hopelessly rolling on the ground, and she grabbed a sword from one of the guardians as readied it on her right hand, finding an accurate point to aim at the collar of Brook's shirt. Haruki thrust the sword and Brook was shaking uncontrollably when he saw that the sword was flying towards him and before he could shout or say something, the sword pierced the tree, together with Brook. "Haruki-san! You are an angel! I got goosebumps all over my flesh! Though I do not have flesh! Yohohoho!" Brook cried at first and laughed at his joke at the end as Haruki rolled her eyes because of how Brook changed his mood as turned her back away from him.   
  
"Momonosuke-sama! Are you hurt?!" Raizo, Kinemon, and Kanjuro asked Momo together in concern as Kinemon was gripping the back collar of Momo's kimono, while the three of them were gripping one of their hands together so they could save each other. Momo was gripping his head for some unknown reason as Kinemon took notice of it.   
  
"What's happening to Zunesha!" Nekomamushi shouted as he still did not know what is happening to Zunesha. He seems to not hear what Haruki had said a while ago because he was concerned about the minks.   
  
Haruki gathered a huge amount of air while closing her eyes. "Someone is attacking Zoonewsha!" she shouted on top of her lungs as Nekomamushi and the others looked at her with wide eyes because of her news.   
_  
"If you're there......."_ an unknown voice was heard. Haruki, Luffy, and Momo stopped from their tracks when they heard it. Haruki took notice of how raspy and old his/her voice is but the three of them still do not know who is speaking right now.   
  
"Wh-Who is it?!" Luffy shouted.   
  
"H-Hey! Who in the world are you?! Show yourself! Where are you?! Are you the one who cause these?!" Haruki shouted and gritted her teeth, glaring fiercely into the thin space and does not know where to look at.   
  
Momo went towards Kinemon, gripping his head. "I hear the voice again!"  
  
"Momonosuke-sama!" Kinemon shouted his name, as the three of them were so concerned at his sudden action. Luffy and Haruki gripped their head also as Haruki even slapped the back part of her brain. She torn in between hearing something and not hearing a voice. Nami asked the both of them when she looked in their direction and how their direct actions instantly changed from a while ago.   
  
"What's wrong?! You heart it too, right?!" Luffy asked back as he gripped his head tightly while gritting his teeth harshly, creating a noise. However, Nami did not hear what he was talking about. "Can't you hear it?!" Luffy asked again, this time looking at Nami straight into her eyes.  
  
"How can you not hear it?! It's so loud! If I say loud, it's really loud! Way louder than me!" Haruki shouted as she kneeled on the ground, clutching her ears. Zoro made his way towards Haruki despite the situation they are in, as he carefully wrapped his arms around her and looked at Haruki with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Haruki, are you okay?! Is there something wrong with you?!" Zoro asked in his concerned tone, placing his left hand on Haruki's waist as he used his other hand to place it on the back of Haruki's neck. However, Haruki could not hear Zoro's question anymore.   
  
Inuarashi and Nekomamushi's eyes widened as both of them started in Haruki and Luffy's specific direction and could not believe what they just observe. They were stuck and frozen on the ground as they were only looking at the two of them and could not seem to take their eyes off from them because of how things got so interesting right now.  
  
"No way!" Nekomamushi gasped loudly.   
  
Inuarashi eyes got more wide. "Can they-gara hear it too?!"  
 _  
"Hurry up!"_ a voice was then again heard. Haruki gripped her ears and still covered them with her hands, shutting her eyes off.   
  
"What do you mean, "Hurry up!"?!" Haruki asked and shouted loudly on top of her lungs.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Luffy shouted and asked as the only thing that typically concerns him right now is who is the one owner of the voice that the three of them are the only ones who could hear it.  
  
"It's the loudest ever!" Momo shouted as well as he was having a hard time also. However, Kinemon, Raizo, and Kanjuro were taking care of him despite the situation he is in.   
  
The ones responsible for the attacks were Jack and his companions. Instead of going back to Mokomo Dukedom, they decided to fiercely attack Zunesha instead and take all of the pain. Zunesha cried loudly again in pain when cannons were directed towards him again. Like what Jack had said, the skin of Zunesha is really old and soft as it was one of the reasons why Zunesha was crying furiously in pain even if he had a very massive body and if he is not an old massive elephant then cannons are just nothing to him.   
  
They keep on firing cannons at Zunesha's left leg and do not even care about him, because all of Jack's anger was directed at him instead. Zunesha cried more loudly and harshly this time when the skin on his left leg opened. However, to Jack, it was nothing to him as he wanted Zunesha to bend its knee and such, in a brutal way. They do not care as to what's going to happen to Zunesha and the minks in the country from his back. What matters to Jack is to destroy all of them.   
_  
"Hurry! Give me an order! If you are there!"_ a voice shouted in burning pain.   
  
"Give you an order to do what?! Answer me! Who are you?!" Luffy gritted his teeth and shouted loudly, looking harshly at the sky.  
  
"What kind of order do you want?! And what do you want from us?! Just who are you?!" Haruki asked questions, still in the state she was in a while ago. Momo was screaming in pain as he keeps on gripping his head.   
  
  
"Who are you?!" 


	46. 44-Zunesha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

"Who are you?!" Haruki shouted while gripping her are so hard.   
  
" Come on! Answer me! Who are you?!" Luffy shouted out of anger, gritting his teeth so hard. Nami keeps asking both of them who they were talking about as they really do not know who are they both referring their shouts to and they could not even hear some voices. "I can only hear his voice! He's not listening to Haruki and me! And we have no idea who it is!" Luffy added.   
  
"His voice just keeps on talking.....pleading.....commanding....." Haruki said as she lifted up her head and looked at them, having a hard time in her state right now. On the other hand, Momo just keeps on gripping his head while gritting his teeth, as he wanted to stop the voice.   
  
Franky looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Usopp screamed as he and the others still did not know what in the world is happening right now.   
  
"Gol D. Roger......" Pedro trailed, causing them to lift their head towards the direction where they heard Pedro's voice. "And Oden-sama as well. I heard they experienced the same thing. They heard a loud voice but they couldn't get it to respond." Pedro added while crossing his arms on his chest. He was on a trunk, wrapping his tails on it to secure his body in place. Some of them gasped and stared at Pedro with wide eyes.  
  
"I get about Luffy and Momo.....but Haruki experienced the same......" Nami whispered while looking at the hopeless Haruki on the floor.   
  
The ground started shaking convulsively as if a magnitude of 7 and up happened. Wooden buildings started to collapse and terrible screams of agony on the place were heard. Despite how hard it is for Haruki to keeps on hearing some unknown voices, she still managed to control her water dome. One wooden building was about to crash down on Tristan, when Franky came and stopped it with his hands, and told Tristan to run away which she did, but thanked Franky first. Wanda properly instructed the minks to gather in one spot together and get away from any near buildings. Huge trees were about to crash the minks together when Zoro slashed them into big pieces, saving the minks. While Raizo used his shurikens and directed them on the ground wherein the pieces of wood stopped from rolling and got stuck. Because of that, Chopper and Usopp did a standing ovation while smiling so very wide at Raizo, complimenting how awesome of a ninja he is.   
  
"What is it?! What is happening?!" Nami screamed in agony as she begins to cover the back of her head when the ground started shaking wildly again, causing all of them to let out a shriek of fear. Usopp, Brook, and Chopper's heads got smacked hardly on the ground as the color of their skins turned blue.   
  
"What's going on?!" Law said in his usual tone, protecting everyone.   
  
Seconds after while having a secret place, the ground started to slowly stop from shaking as the others sighed in relief, still wanted to know what is happening right now. Not only the ground, but also the voice that Haruki, Luffy, and Momo stopped talking. Haruki stood up from the ground with her head held high to look at the sky, closing her eyes as she tried to gather a high amount of air.   
  
"Cat." Inuarashi said, looking at Nekomamushi beside him.   
  
Nekomamushi nodded understandingly his head, understanding why Inuarashi called him. "Yeah, I guess something is happening to Zunesha, as confirmed by Haruki-sama as well."   
  
"Momonosuke-sama! We have to get away from here!" Kinemon said and carefully lowered his head to look at Momo who was gripping the side of his head hard and gritted his teeth. Momo then kneeled on the ground, lowering his body with his eyes completely shut closed. It was unusual for Kinemon to see Momo in this kind of state as he does not want to see him like this too. "Momonosuke-sama! What's wrong?!" he asked, the tone of his voice laced some concern.   
  
"Momonosuke-sama!" Kanjuro shouted and looked at Momo.   
  
"Are you okay?! Momonosuke-sama! Momonosuke-sama!" Kinemon shouted as he is really worried about Momo right now.   
  
Though to Momo, he seems to not listening to their words because of the voice from before while his mind was completely shut. Momo's head was terribly torturing him so badly as if countless weapons are piercing through his head. As Momo tried to dive deeper into the darkness, his eyes immediately found something that could be a total help in their current situation. "It's Jack!" he shouted, causing all of them to turned their heads towards Momo with their eyes opened wide.  
  
Haruki stared at Momo, surprised at his ability to detect someone's ability from afar. Haruki then concluded that Momo can use Haki as well. On the other hand, Jack keeps on commanding with an authoritative voice to his companions to keep on attacking and firing canons at the elephants without mercy.   
  
Momo ungripped his hands from his head, and instead he stared at them with his shocked expression. "Jack is......Jack is attacking the elephant! There are five powerful-looking ships at nine o'clock!" he informed as Haruki stared at him, impressed at Momo. Hearing Momo's words again, the minks were gritting their teeth bitterly and spotted Jack's name because of what he had done to their country and them.  
  
"Zunesha is under attack?!" Carrot gasped and knitted her eyebrows.   
  
"As I thought, Jack wasn't dead." Wanda said, bitterness lacing through her voice. She was so mad at Jack for what he had done to them and their country. As she almost attacked Nami and the others when she thought they were companions of Jack. Although Nami and the others had already forgiven her.   
  
Luffy and Haruki went their way towards Momo. "Momo! How do you know that?!" Luffy asked while he was placing his right hand on top of his straw hat to hold it in place. However, Haruki did not bother to ask Momo since she had already concluded the reason why Momo knew those. She was more impressed of Momo than her because Haruki did not even detect Jack and his companions, with or without using her Devil Fruits nor her Haki.   
  
Momo covered his eyes and hung his head low. "I don't know......I just saw it!" Momo answered.   
  
"You saw?" Luffy asked again.   
  
"It....It came to my mind.....I'm scared!" Momo shouted while his body was shaking, and the base of his forehead was sweating pretty hard. Haruki and Luffy murmured his name through the thin air as Haruki felt really bad for Momo because he had to experience stuff like this at a very young age. Kids in his age were all about toys and more, yet Momo was the completely opposite one.   
  
"Zunesha's cry and this quake.....Yes, it makes sense. Damn Jack! How dare he attack Zunesha!" Inuarashi spoke, cursing Jack inside his mind so bad.   
  
Nekomamushi glared into space, angry at Jack so bad that he wanted to cut both of his arms and legs, just like what he did to him and Inuarashi. "But if he's alive, that's good for us! Let's fight back! Guardians!" Nekomamushi shouted and looked at the Guardians who were so ready than ever, wanting bad to avenge their country.   
  
"Musketeers!" Inuarashi shouted, nodding his head at the musketeers who were gritting their teeth, ready to have another set of brutal fights with Jack and his companions, this time they will strive their best to defeat him. "Send out the ships! Return fire against Jack on the water!" Inuarashi instructed while he was pointing his finger. The Guardians as well as the musketeers shouted in unison, as they forthwith advanced and force some actions to fire cannons at Jack as well. Shishillian even instructed the Musketeers to do something in which they all did what they have to do. Pedro, on the Guardians, was undoubtedly encouraging them to defeat Jack this time as they will bring their very best.   
  
The ground started to shake again as the Straw Hats were on the lookout. Shishillian even fell on the ground with a resounding thud. Nami was carefully covering the top of her head and screamed loudly while Luffy was gritting his teeth, glaring in the sky. Momo was running somewhere as Kinemon immediately wrapped his arms around him to prevent Momo from going somewhere. Momo's safety is Kinemon's main priority. Franky and the others keep on instructing all of them to hang on tight and do not move from their place, as they should watch out for falling objects. The minks were really scared right now as the only thing they could think is to hold on tight and pray that this grave disaster will end already.   
  
Haruki groaned in pain when she heard something painful, almost ruining her eardrums. Momo and Luffy heard it as well as the three of them keeps on gritting their teeth, in hope of the sound will be gone. Haruki was shutting her eyes as she could only see dreadful darkness, wanting to find some light and pull her out of the darkness.

 _"This is painful! If I collapse, it would put all of you in danger!"_ a voice said. Gathering those, the trio's eyes widened in surprise. Momo and Haruki's gasped were so loud that Kinemon and Zoro looked at the both of them, eyes brimming with worry. Both Momo and Haruki experienced this vision from Jack's position and the five pirate ships that are launching loaded cannons non-stop at Zunesha. 

At that point in time, Haruki covered her mouth when she found out something that is beyond what she expected. Not only Haruki, but Momo found out that as well. Haruki and Momo's eyes were shaking when they found out that Zunesha was responsible for the pained voices that the three of them heard, begging the three of them to command him to do something.  
  
"I-It can't be....." Haruki gasped, staring into Zunesha's eyes inside her head.   
  
"The one behind the voice is......this......" Momo trailed, having a hard time believing this.   
  
".....elephant!" Haruki and MOmo shouted loudly, causing all of them to shifted their attention and looked at the two of them with wide eyes. It was unbelievable for all of them, but the world is full of mild surprises that what makes it unique and wonderful.  
  
"You mean Zunesha?!" Carrot gasped. Nekomamushi and Inuarashi's reaction was more aggressive as they were so shocked by their news that Zunesha was the one speaking to the three of them.   
  
Zoro went towards Haruki and kneeled in front of her, cupping her cheeks. "Haruki, are you okay?!" he asked, tilting her head from side to side, instantly checking something.   
  
"Momonosuke-sama! What's going on?!" Kinemon shouted and asked Momo, worried about his state right now. Though to both of them, including Luffy, they couldn't hear nor answer their questions because they were so surprised at what they found out.   
  
"Again!" Luffy shouted when another pain strikes the three of them, causing the trio to grip their head again because of how painful it is and it is like countless millions of swords were piercing through their heads. The peculiar sound was too painful for them to not just notice.

 _"A long time ago, I......"_ the voice said, starting to discover and tell them about something. 

Momo gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. "A long time ago, the elephant committed a crime.....And now.....all he is allowed......to do is......walk. He has been......obeying that order." he informed them on what Zunesha told them, causing all of them to listen to every word that left Momo's mouth. Momo opened his eyes and ungripped his tight grip on his head, looking at them while crying. "Thus....." before Momo could add another thing to his word, the ground started to shake again as the minks screamed in fear.

 _"Thus, give me permission for once!"_ Zunesha said to them, definitely in pain because of how Jack and his companions keep on firing their cannons in one spot. Their main mission was to finish and kill Zunesha, so they could slaughter the minks as well on his back. Because of the pain and his opened wound, Zunesha's body was tilted on the left as he sought his best to control his body and not fall on the ocean, thinking about all of the people on his back. Zunesha cried in pain loudly Haruki's place started to tilt on the side, and the Musketeers, as well as the Guardians, were falling. However, thanks to Haruki's small dome, they did not fell from the ocean. _"Order me! To fight!"_ Zunesha added, desperate for them to order him. 

"Grab on to something! Anything is fine! Haruki-sama's dome will not support us anymore because she's in pain!" Wanda instructed and shouted loudly, so all of them could hear her. Haruki, on the other hand, had already cast off her small dome because she could not bear the pain anymore. She did handle it a while ago, but the sound was more painful and not bearable anymore. Robin used her devil fruit power to make a ladder for the minks to hold onto, safeguarding a lot of lives. Raizo and some minks were gripping their hands on a huge spider web, relying on it to save their lives. The Musketeers and Guardians had their arms wrapped around one another while they were on the ground, protecting one another as a team and family. Zoro gripped Haruki's waist tightly, not wanting to let go of her right now. 

_"For once! Give me permission!"_ Zunesha shouted. 

Momo's body was shaking uncountably while gripping his head in total pain. "The elephant is......asking for permission! He needs someone to order him to fight!" Momo reported.   
  
"He needs it now or....or else we all die here!" Haruki added, groaning in pain. Zoro gritted his teeth while looking at Haruki. The sole thing that he can do right now is to comfort and always stay by Haruki's side.  
  
"Zunesha does?!" Nekomamushi gasped as well as the others. The news to them will constantly make them a shock. It is unforeseen that Haruki, Luffy, and Momo can hear Zunesha's voice, yet they can't. It is something they did not imagine.   
  
Momo then stared at Kinemon and Kanjuro, knitting his eyebrows. "Kinemon! Kanjuro! What am I supposed to do?!" he asked. The three of them were just exchanging looks together, not knowing what to do right now.   
  
"Momo! Haruki! You tell him! I have a feeling that your voices will reach him!" Luffy shouted, drawing Momo and Haruki's attention to him.   
  
"But....." Momo trailed, looking at Luffy.   
  
Luffy cut him off before Momo could elaborate what he is going to say. "If they bring down the elephant, we'll all end up in the sea!"   
  
"But how loud should we be......" Momo whispered when Luffy cut him off again. Haruki did not mind declaring something and nothing but listen to them, despite the pain she is bearing right now.   
  
"Just shout it out! Or the elephant's gonna die!" Luffy shouted out loud, furrowing his eyebrows, and stared at the two of them dead serious. The others then shrieked when the ground started to tremble strongly. They were a few of them who fell on the ground with their butts, some were already kneeling on all four, depending on their lives on it. Zunesha's loud cry was more painful to hear to Haruki, she does not want to hear him cry in pain like that, but she was stuck with knowing what is she going to do or what are they going to do.   
  
"Hurry up, Momo, Haruki! The elephant's really gonna die! Do it now!" Luffy shouted at them. Momo and Haruki were gripping their head as if they are going to explode like a ticking bomb. When the profound realization hit them after hearing Zunesha's loud cry, Momo and Haruki opened their eyes, staring into the thin air with their mouth wide open.   
  
Haruki slapped both of her cheeks so hard that red sting prints appeared in which Haruki did not mind the bearing pain because Zunesha was a lot more in pain right now. Gathering a huge amount of air, Haruki formed her hands into tight fists. "Elephant! You can do it! They are nothing compared to you!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs.   
  
"Elephant!" Momo shouted right after Haruki, kneeling his knees and hands on the ground. Momo then stood up from his feet with a gritted teeth, snot appeared on his nose. "Don't give up, elephant! You can't fall down!" he added, shutting properly his eyes completely, surrounded by pitch black darkness. All of them were just looking at Momo and Haruki, not even moving their body and just focused on the both of them. They all sincerely prayed that Haruki and Momo's words will make Zunesha punished Jack for what he had done to him and the country.   
  
"Make Jack......Make Jack go away!" Haruki and Momo shouted critically, not even caring to what is going to happen to their voices later. The only thing they have to do now is to wait for Zunesha to respond and take some action. Haruki shut her eyes and bit her lower lip, not enough to draw blood from there.   
_  
"Understood!"_ Zunesha loudly answered, causing the trio to gasped in utter shock. Right after they heard it, the ground trembled once again, alarming Haruki and the others to hold on tight on his body. Right now, all they have to do is wait for a piece of news saying that Zunesha slew Jack and his companions.   
  
On the mighty ocean, Zunesha's trunk started moving slowly, making the water turned harshly, intense waves hitting their ships. Zunesha was eyeing them, like prey as their eyes widened when they noticed how his trunk was about to hit all of them. No one dared to move as their feet were definitely glued and stuck in place. Zunesha hit them so hard that their ships were shattered into pieces, as they were all screaming in fear, not wanting to end their lives here.   
  
Being Kaido's right-hand man, Jack failed to stop Zunesha's trunk attack, causing his shield from his mouth to shatter into tiny pieces, revealing something that will shock the others once they found out about that. Not sure if they were all dead, but one thing for sure is that they were a lot of blood from their body and some wrecked pieces of the ships were floating on the water, and Jack and the others fell deep onto the ocean.   
  
Haruki and the others were waiting for a piece of news about that, as they were waiting patiently, not doing some unnecessary things. Though they were curious about something because everything was already quieted and calmed down as if Zunesha did really make Jack and his companions pay with what they had done.   
  
"It quieted down." Franky whispered as he was already sitting on broken buildings, arms on his knees.   
  
"What happened?!" Usopp shouted, looking at his surrounding in caution.   
  
Momo looked at them and does not know what to answer. "I don't know. I don't see anything or hear the voice now. Maybe Haruki knows." Momo uttered as he looked at Haruki who was sitting from a small chair and Zoro standing right beside her.   
  
Haruki shook her head while caressing her temple. "I also do not know what happened. Everything vanished right after I heard his voice. I just hope it's done. This country has suffered a lot these past few days." Haruki whispered, closing her eyes and calming both her mind and body. Zoro sighed heavily beside her and decided to tie her hair and fan her afterward, giving her some air to help her relax.   
  
"You too, Luffy?" Usopp asked as he turned his head to look at the crossed arms Luffy.   
  
Luffy looked at him while smiling. "Yeah, come to think of it, I don't hear anything now."  
  
"Momonosuke-sama, are you okay?!" Kinemon shouted as he immediately caught Momo in his arms when Momo fainted due to exhaustion. However, Momo did not answer his question as he was really tired and wanted to have some rest right now, after what he did minutes ago.   
  
"I'm not surprised. It'd been so intense all this time." Robin said, looking at Momo and Haruki, worried about their state. Not only Robin but all of them are really worried about Momo and Haruki, wanting them to take a rest and relax their mind and body.   
  
"This is serious-saru! This is serious-saru! I have.....I have a report-saru!" a familiar voice from before shouted so loud while running fast, gritting his teeth as if his report is really something very serious. His name is Bariete, the small monkey that fell from the top and hit Kinemon and Kanjuro, causing the three of them to fell together. Bariete plays an important role in this Kingdom, as he is the one who guards the gate and warns all of them if there is an intruder or if their kingdom is in grave danger.   
  
Bariete then started talking from the very start when Zunesha used his trunks until the scene where Jack and his companions did not attack him again. Hearing his story, all of them were listening carefully. Haruki tried her best to open her eyes and listen to Bariete, wanting to know everything.   
  
"Oh, really?! So Zunesha used his own trunk?!" Inuarashi said, staring down at the small Bariete who had his arms in the air while knitting his eyebrows together. Inuarashi could not believe what Bariete's report was and everything that happened on this day is really unexpected. A lot of things did really happened in just one day.   
  
"That's right-saru! With a single blow!" Bariete said as he waved his arms on the air, serious about his reports.   
  
"This elephant is strong." Franky said, staring in the sky. Law just had his usual expression on his face, right beside Franky. Despite that kind of expression, Law is still troubled with what was happening to this day.   
  
Inuarashi furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, staring straight into the air seriously. "I can't believe it. I'd never thought Zunesha has a mind of his own." he said as he then stared into Momo who was sleeping on Robin's lap while Robin tried her best to give Momo a very comfortable sleep because he needs it. His eyes then shifted towards Haruki who was awake the whole time while Usopp was in front of her, scolding Haruki to take sleep that Haruki did not even listen to him, causing Usopp to glare at her. Usopp even called Nami for help, but it was pointless, not only the both of them but Zoro was also having a hard time telling Haruki to take a rest, and instead, he just used a fan to freshen her up. "Furthermore, we can even communicate with him." Inuarashi added.  
  
The reason why Haruki was not asleep is because of two reasons. Two reasons that she did not voice out and kept it herself until she is convinced with something. She was troubled by two questions that just appeared in her head.   
  
Kinemon gave a look and opened one of his eyes. "Did Oden-sama know about Momonosuke-sama's and.......I-I mean ability?" Kinemon said, sighing heavily when he was about to reveal something that he shouldn't in the first place. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi even glared in his way that Kinemon looked away immediately while Kanjuro was just staring at him.   
  
"Hey, Jack is a Devil Fruit eater, right? If he fell into the water, he must be......" Usopp said, gripping his hands.   
  
"Yeah, that means he's dead!" Nekomamushi smiled loudly, relieve that Jack is no longer alive because of the fact that he is a devil fruit user and cannot even swim. Hearing that from Nekomamushi, Usopp and Chopper sighed heavily as they can now breathe properly.   
  
"Are you okay now, Haruki? Is something hurting you?! Tell me if you are hurt right away, okay?!" Zoro bombarded Haruki with questions, staring deep into her eyes as if he had seen her soul. Zoro was one heck of a worried man when he saw Haruki in that state a while ago. He does not want Haruki to suffer more because she had already suffered a lot.   
  
Haruki caressed Zoro's face while she lifted the side of her lips to give Zoro a sift smile. "I'm fine now, Zoro. I can manage this, alright?" Haruki said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to hug him and enjoy the warmth of his body that will always relax her. Zoro returned her hug, and gripped his arms around her tightly, not enough to squeeze her into death. Zoro leaned down his head and kissed Haruki's head, showing Haruki how worried he really is just by looking at her miserable state a while ago.   
  
"Hey!" Luffy's loud and cheerful voice was overheard all over the place. Haruki and the other's attention was drawn on Luffy and stared at Luffy and that smile that was plastered on his face. "What's wrong? You guys still look serious." Luffy said as he was carrying his blue big bag from before, causing Haruki to scoff at him as she already knows what Luffy is going to do next.   
  
"We're stunned at this sudden occurrence." Inuarashi said to Luffy, not minding the blue bag from his back.   
  
Nekomamushi held his cigar pipe on his fingers while looking at all of them. "First, we gotta find out how Jack was able to get here. Otherwise, this place will no longer be safe."  
  
Luffy went towards Nekomamushi, displaying an eye-closed smile. "I see. Well, good luck with that. It'd be cool if this elephant becomes our ally." Luffy said to him, laughing sincerely at the end.   
  
"That's easy for you to say." Nekomamushi said, laughing with Luffy at the end as if nothing really happened.   
  
Haruki placed her fingers on her chin after unwrapping her arms from Zoro. "The thing is....finding Zou is really hard. We were even having a hard time looking for this. Yet Jack-o-Lantern (Jack) got here fast which is mind-blowing. It's as if he really knows Zou's direction and coordinates. I guess, there is a tra- " Haruki paused her words when she was about to say something she should not say to them. This was one of the reasons that Haruki kept within her and herself. "Oh, nothing. Don't mind me as I am just saying nonsense." Haruki said, laughing awkwardly.   
  
"Jack-o-Lantern?!" all of them gasped and stared at Haruki, unbelievably.   
  
"What's wrong with it? I hated him so I gave him a nickname." Haruki pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Nekomamushi and the others laughed at Haruki, putting what happened a while to the side for a few minutes. Though Haruki was really happy that they were all smiling and laughing because of her and she thinks it is a good thing.   
  
"Now, we're gonna go so can we have lots of food?!" Luffy beamed, gripping his big blue bag on his hands, showing it Nekomamushi and Inuarashi hard. Luffy even throws Haruki's green bag towards her direction which she caught it easily, glaring the hell out of Luffy.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! you can take as much food as you want!" Nekomamushi beamed, giving Luffy a huge smile.   
  
Inuarashi nodded his head and looked at Carrot who has beside Luffy. "Carrot. Show him the way to the food storage." he instructed her.  
  
"Okay!" Carrot replied happily, wanting to lead Luffy towards the way of the food storage.   
  
"Thanks!" Luffy said and smiled sincerely at them.  
  
Haruki stood up and went towards Luffy's direction, fuming mad. "Why do you have to throw it at me?! Give to me gently! If you are going to throw it to me, then throw it to me gently and not harshly! Got that?!" Haruki poked Luffy on his left cheeks, eyes in deadly color of red. Luffy just nodded his head repeatedly, scared at Haruki right now, and no words seem to leave his mouth. 

"We have a problem!" a small loud voice shouted from the sky and before Luffy could look up into the sky, the flying squirrel mink landed directly and harshly on Luffy's face, causing the both of them to fell on the ground. The name of the flying squirrel is Musatobi, he was the one who flew down towards Zunesha's left leg to inspect something there. When he found out something really serious, he flew back towards where his rulers are. 

"What's wrong, Musatobi?! Don't tell me Jack is back again!" Inuarashi yelled, gritting his teeth, fuming mad when he thought and said Jack's name. Haruki looked at Musotabi and almost squealed at him when she stopped herself so she will embarrass herself more. 

Musatobi looked at Inuarashi with his knitted eyebrows. "N-No! it's not about Jack! One of Zunesha's forelegs is.....It looks really terrible.....The wound is so large and deep...." he stopped for a while when he was about to puke, remembering how really serious, deep, and large Zunesha's wound is from his left leg. "It's miraculous that he's still on his feet....." he added, sighing heavily. 

Before Musatobi could add something to his reports again, the ground was once back on shocking terribly. Zunesha did not let out a loud cry, but his body and actions were telling them he was in a lot of terrible pain. Zunesha's left leg was shaking because of the pain, but he still tried his best to control his body and not fall on the water to save all of the people on his back. His body was lifted to the left, as Haruki and the others were alarmed by it. 

"I'm sorry!" Carrot shouted when she saw Inuarashi's gaze directly towards her and realized that she had her arms wrapped around Inuarashi's right leg, holding tight there. Carrot instantly went away from Inuarashi and held her hands together. 

"No, it's okay." Inuarashi said to her, not minding that Carrot used him to secure her in place when the ground was shaking. What all matters to Inaurashi that Carrot and the others are not in pain. "So this is what Jack left us with." Inuarashi muttered while looking at the disaster place that Jack left them. 

"We must do something as soon as possible!" Nekomamushi said to all of them seriously. 

Chopper was making his way towards Luffy with a smile on his face. "Say, Luffy....." Chopper whispered as Luffy looked at him, waiting for Chopper to continue his words while he was still on the ground, not even standing up. "Can we delay our departure a bit?" Chopper asked, worried about something. 

A smile crept on Luffy's face. "Do you wanna treat the elephant?" he asked Chopper in which Chopper nodded his head with a smile on his face. Dr. Miyago and Tristan gasped loudly because of what they just heard from the two Straw Hats. "Alright! Treat him quickly!" Luffy said.

"Uh-huh!" Chopper beamed and nodded his head as Haruki smiled at their way, picking up the two blue and green bags from the ground.

Inuarashi walked and confronted Luffy and Chopper. "No, that's so nice of you but......"

"Stop it!" Luffy cut him off, not wanting to hear more words that left from Inaurashi's mouth. Then Luffy stood up from his feet and gripped his fists, looking at all of them, deadly serious about treating Zunesha's wounds. "We're the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!" he beamed. 

"Alliance?" Carrot uttered, looking at Luffy confusedly. 

"But...." Inuarashi is once again cut off, this time Luffy's right-hand man. 

Zoro grinned at them. "With this many people, it won't take long." he said while Haruki nodded her head and gave them a huge smile, carrying the bags in her hands. 

"Zoonewsha needs our help for he had helped us as well." Haruki smiled sincerely, looking in the sky, thanking Zunesha inside her head for what he had done to them despite all the cannons that he received from Jack and his companions. 

"Yup! Count on us!" Franky exclaimed, showing them his fist while grinning. Law beside Franky was just grinning, while his sword was supporting on his shoulder with his left hand gripping on it and his right hand inside the pocket of his pants. 

"That's right!" Usopp flashed them a smile. 

"Yes, yes!" Brook nodded his head. 

"I knew this is what we'd do." Nami chuckled along with Robin and looked at the Straw Hats, not turning every little nor huge thing like this away. 

Luffy stared at the Straw Hats, proud of them as he raised his right arm in the air while grinning widely. "Okay, let's do it! Right, Chopper?" he shouted. 

"Uh-huh!" Chopper replied while nodding his head. "First, we need tons of medicinal herbs! That, I can get! But the problem is the bandage!" Chopper said, thinking of an alternative bandage since the normal one is too impossible to use to wrap it around Zunesha's huge wound. 

"A bandage, huh? How can we wrap his massive leg?" Usopp muttered and arms crossed on his chest as he then closed his eyes for a few minutes, thinking of what are they going to do with the bandage part. "I mean is there a bandage for an elephant in the first place?" he asked, placing his hands on the back of his head as he then looked at the four minks near him who shook their head, saying that there isn't. 

"If there is no bandage for an elephant, we better make one then." Haruki said, causing Robin to nod her head. 

"I think I can get a bandage." Robin said confidently as she had already in mind what is she going to do to make a bandage for Zunesha.

Hearing her words, Usopp went near Robin and flashed her a smile. "You sure?!"

"Yes! Leave it to me!" Robin replied, looking at Usopp with disappearing her smile. 

"Thanks, Robin!" Chopper and Haruki beamed and looked at Robin.

"Now, let's talk about how we apply the bandage." Franky whispered, placing his fingers on his chin while thinking deeply of any method on how to apply the bandage on Zunesha's left leg that is down below. Franky then remembered something that Inuarashi instructed the minks to do something a while ago, back when Jack was still attacking Zunesha. "Hey, what you found out Jack was alive, you said "Send out the ships", didn't you?" Franky asked, looking at Inuarashi's back. 

Inuarashi confronted Franky. "I did."

"How do you launch them? Don't tell me you simply throw them down, do you? It's so high. They would break." Franky asked him again, curious about this "ship" they were talking about. 

"Let me show you!" Shishillian said, looking at Franky. Both of them, together with Usopp went towards a small warehouse where they would store their ship for an emergency. 

The place was affected by Jack's attack as well, but the ships can still be used but need to be repaired, or else something bad will happened to whoever will get on board with it. Usopp found something that immediately caught his eyes, reporting it to Franky. Franky smirked while looking down at it as he already had an idea how they used their ships in the first place. He did not really think of this a while ago. Franky inspected the material closely and concluded that they can still use it without even repairing it. 

"Zoro! Haruki! Brook! Kinemon! Fell some trees from the forest!" Franky's loud voice caught everyone's attention as he instructed the four swords wielders, wanting their help. The four of them nodded their heads, getting woods for Franky to work some stuff out. The four swords wielders with some minks together went towards the forest, cutting some trees for Franky as they need to move fast right now. Haruki and the others are the ones who cut the trees while the minks will be carrying the woods and send it to Franky, who is near the gate. Franky decided to work and repair the ships near the gate, so after he is done with it, they can easily wrap the ropes around the ships. 

"Did you hear that, you all?! Devote all of your strength and save Zunesha with the Straw Hats!" Shishillian shouted while looking at the minks, raising his arms in the air. The minks together, devoting all of their strengths towards the Straw Hats in order to save Zunesha. While Nami asked Wanda for a sea chart that shows the way toward Big Mom's island. Wanda was not sure if there is one, however, Pedro confirmed that they have one. As Wanda and Pedro lead Nami towards the way where they kept and stored maps.

Chopper with Dr. Miyagi and Tristan was looking for a medical herb for them to use it to treat Zunesha's wounds. Thankfully, the medical herb that Chopper wanted in the first place was abundant in this country. Chopper showed the medical herb to the minks, telling them that they need to pick this kind of plant. All the minks were collecting a lot of medicinal herbs because they are going to do need them a lot since they are not going to treat Zunesha's wound once, and it is needed to change the treatment and remedy daily. Dr. Miyagi was surprised that they can really use it as medicine since she did not know anything about that. Chopper explained to Dr. Miyagi, as well as Tristan that the leaf part of the medicinal herb is for hemostasis and the stem part is for sterilization ass both parts work pretty well. This medicinal herb is really rare to find, but since it is abundant here in this country, it is way easier to find. Tristan even complimented Chopper that he knew a lot of things about the world of medicine, causing Chopper to blush madly and laughed awkwardly. 

"It's going well!" Luffy beamed while smiling at the sight of the team who are responsible for picking up some medicinal herbs for Zunesha's wound. Luffy and Carrot were riding on Warney's back, looking at the progress from each team. 

At Robin's place, she was with the female minks who all are trying their best to produce a lot of huge bandages. They decided to use some clean blankets and sew them together. It was really wise for Robin to think of alternative bandages for Zunesha. When Robin used her Devil Fruit Power, the female minks gasped when numerous hands appeared on the blanket, yet they were not even scared at the sight. The female minks on different sizes were the ones who hoisted the blankets in the air, while Robin will the one to sewed them together. Robin repeated the same pattern after they were done with batch one since they still had a lot of bandages to make. 

"There are so many hands! Cool!" Carrot beamed and stared at Robin's Devil Fruit Power. 

"We'll repeat this over and over to make it one big bandage. Now, lay them side by side again." Robin instructed them as the minks shouted in unison and did what Robin instructed them to do. 

Luffy smiled widely. "Okay! It's going well here too!"

Back onto the four swords wielders. On Brook's side, he was with a few dog minks which is somewhat a good and bag thing for him. He was showing them how he works with his sword and was just walking while the dog minks were staring at him, waiting for Brook to unsheathe his sword and cut some trees for them to carry after. The minks were so shocked and surprised by Brook's ability as if he was one with the wind and they could not even see that he had unsheathed his sword. The dog minks ran towards Brook with their tongue stuck out from their mouth, drooling at the sight of Brook. They chew, bite and lick him again and Brook did not mind restraining more because it will be useless as he just did whatever they want to him, crying hopelessly. 

"Okay, it's my turn! Haruki-sama, watch me!" Kinemon said, drawing his swords from its scabbard as he cut the trees with his fire, setting them on fire. The minks find it so cool, but he had set the wood on fire, causing Raizo to take some immediate action to put out the fire before it will set everything on fire. Raizo had this cute yellow watering-pot in his hand, putting the fire out as fast as he can. 

"I-Is that ninpo?" a mouse mink muttered, looking at Raizo and his watering pot. The other minks were staring at Raizo as well, head tilted to the size as they were thinking the same thing if his action a while ago is considered his ninpo. 

Hearing his question, Raizo gasped and looked at his watering-pot as a crimson blush appeared on his face, embarrassed. "Oh no! It's not!" Raizo rejected instantly, hiding the watering-pot behind his back. 

"Haruki-sama, what do you th- " Kinemon paused as he turned to look at his surrounding, looking for one particular black-haired swordswoman. When he found out that Haruki was not with them, his eyes immediately went wide. "H-Haruki-sama?! Where are you, Haruki-sama?!" Kinemon shouted on top of his lungs while kneeling on the ground in despair, gripping his hands tightly. 

"Did they got lost?" Haruki whispered while searching for Kinemon and the others in her and Zoro's area. Shre then shakes her head and proceeds to cut the trees, showing off towards Zoro how awesome of a swordswoman she is. Haruki unsheathed both of her swords, piercing her eyes towards her chosen trees to cut. Haruki cuts and slashes the trees, but instead of just cutting them into pieces, Haruki decided to turn them into plywood, so the minks will not gonna be having a hard time. Zoro was thinking and doing the same thing as Haruki. When Zoro landed on the ground, he was already smirking at Haruki, showing her off his skills in wielding swords as he cuts the trees fast. 

Haruki scoffed. "What a jerk." she muttered, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Zoro then sheathed his swods back on their places one by one, closing his eyes and still displaying that smirk off his face, he held out his hand. "Hey! Take those to Franky now....." he paused when he realized that only he and Haruki are there. "Where did they all go?!" he shouted, looking at the surrounding.

"Guess they got lost." Haruki muttered, crossing her arms while shaking her head from side to side.

Law was slowly making his way towards the wielder of the swords, carrying his sword with him. "It's the other way around." he spoke to them. Zoro and Haruki looked at Law with their pissed expressions on their faces. "You waked off on your own, Zoro-ya, Haruki-ya. Are you both that ridiculously terrible with directions?" he said, drawing his face closer to Zoro and Haruki while smirking at them, wanting to piss them more. Zoro and Haruki could not even answer Law and just gritted their teeth, creating a sound from just gritting. Luffy and Carrot with Warney appeared in their place, grinning at Haruki and Zoro.

"Boo! Boo! You stray swordsman and swordswoman!" Carrot said to them while doing a thumbs down as Luffy was really laughing, especially on Haruki, provoking her bad sense of direction, not minding Zoro. 

"Ruki, you wanna come with us?! We are going towards the food storage!" Luffy said, drooling a lot just by thinking of meats inside the food storage. 

"Count me in!" Haruki exclaimed, raising her fist in the air and drooled uncontrollably. Zoro sweatdropped at Haruki as he got a handkerchief from the pocket of his pants and wiped Haruki's drool from the side of her lips. 

After wiping it, Zoro gathered a huge amount of air heavily and glared. "Shut up! I can carry them on my own! Then you'll have no problem, will you?!" Zoro shouted at them, glaring the hell at Luffy and Carrot for laughing at him and Haruki and for irritating them.

"That's a waste of time. We don't want you to get lost again." Law said to Zoro, not even regretting that he said those.

Zoro draw his face closer to Law and snapped at him for saying those. "Damn you! How could you say......."

Before Zoro could finish his sentence and let out all of his anger towards Law due to how angry he is with his words, Law decided to use his Devil Fruit powers, transporting Zoro together with his woods with Haruki towards the entrance of the gate, was the minks were placing the transported woods there. 

"What? What?! Did he disappear?!" Carrot gasped and blinked her eyes, staring into space where Zoro and woods were a few seconds ago. 

Moving back to Zoro, the woods that he and Haruki got fell on the ground as the minks immediately ran away from it, leaving the wood that they were carrying. Zoro fell on his butt on the stacked pile of woods, groaned in pain. 

"That bastard....." Zoro muttered harshly, thinking of a way to kick Law's butt later for what he had done to him right now and the words he said to him and Haruki. 

Haruki jumped towards Warney, sitting at the back after Luffy. The three of them waved at Law who did not even look at them and just turned his back away, walking away from the three of them. Haruki scoffed at Law, furrowing his eyebrows. Carrot then instructed Warney to bring the three of them towards Nami's direction first, wanting to know what is going on there. Once they got there, Haruki stared at the huge tree with her mouth wide opened. The three of them climbed at the ladder and stomped their feet on the wooden floor and waved at Nami when she saw the three of them. 

"You're right. It's as tiny as rice again! Not even an ant could live on such an island!" Carrot said while looking at Nami, smiling. 

Nami smiled and looked back at Carrot. "No, no! It looks that way because this is a sea chart."

"Wow! Sea charts are really interesting but not fun to look at! It's giving me headaches!" Haruki laughed while pointing at the sea chart that was displayed on the table. Haruki then placed her fingers on her chin while her head was tilted a bit on the side. "I remembered a room in Moby Dick where there were a lot of sea charts like this! If you were there Nami, you'll never want to get out!" Haruki said and flashed Nami a grin. Nami, on the other hand, had her eyes turned into stars, imagining a room full of sea charts just like what Haruki had said. In the future, Nami will also have that kind of thing that is already fulfilled which she could not wait for it to happen. 

"It'd be nice if they have a restaurant there!" Luffy exclaimed while looking down at the sea chart as he then licked his lips, hungry by just thinking of a restaurant. 

"I did not think of that, Luffy! Good job!" Haruki praised Luffy as she grinned at him, drooling hard while she thinks of eating a restaurant there with Luffy and the others.

"I don't know about that!" Nami said and looked at Haruki and Luffy happily and when she realized something, her eyes widened, and stared at the duo with Carrot. "I mean when did you guys get here?!" she asked them, surprised at herself why didn't she recognize them at first. Nami even waved her hands at them when she saw them, yet she failed to realize what are they doing here a while ago. Luffy and Haruki laughed at Nami, not replying to her question while Carrot just smiled. 

"Alright! Everybody's going well!" Luffy exclaimed and Haruki nodded her head, both grinning pretty widely. 

"Boy......" Nami whispered, shaking her head from side to side. Nami then realized something unusual right now as she went towards the window, and looked at the sky, narrowing her eyes at it since she predicted something dangerous is going to happen right at this time. "Is that.....?!" Nami paused, looking carefully at it. 

Haruki and the others failed to notice it, but being a skilled and professional navigator, Nami knew what is about to happen. Heavy clouds were moving in a specific direction, forming a dangerous shape that looks like a tornado.

"Oh, they're finally here!" Franky smirked as he looked at the woods that is being gathered in his direction. Zoro, Kinemon, Brook, and one mink were carrying piles of woods and were sending it to Franky to be able to use it for the ships. "Oh, where's Haruki?" he asked when he noticed that Haruki was nowhere in sight. 

"She's with Luffy and Carrotg getting some foods." Zoro replied while Franky nodded his head, laughing a bit. Then four of them gently placed the woods on the ground and confronted Franky with a smirk on their faces, getting their gone already done. 

Franky exchanged the same smirk, tying a piece of cloth on his forehead. "Alright, let's do it!" he shouted, gathering a huge amount of energy so he could use every ounce of it towards the ships he is going to repair alone. Zoro and the others leave it to Franky as they waited for him to repair all the ships like brand new ships. Franky was using different kinds of materials, shaping the woods, drilling some countless nails, and painting some parts on the ships. It was too fast for the minks to cope up as it did not consume too much time for Franky to repair all the ships alone. What can we say, he is Franky, he knows his job really well. 

The minks were so fascinated by Franky and his skills in repairing all the ships. They even said that they were all beautifully done and looked brand-new. Not only that but one mink commented that it barely looks like the work of a human because of how beautiful and just beautiful the ships are. 

"That's because I'm a super cyborg shipwright who's beyond human understanding!" Franky grinned, doing some pose, this time not his infamous "super" pose. The male minks look at Franky with their eyes turned into stars. 

"Hey, Franky! The medicine is prepared!" Chopper's voice was overheard, causing Franky to look at him in the direction where Chopper's voice was heard. Chopper and the other two minks were carrying bowls of freshly made medicinal herbs. On the other side, the female minks were carrying two huge bandages with them as the other bandages will be sent later. Chopper was asking where Robin is since he did not find her here which the female minks replied that Robin is making some extra bandages for them to change later.

"How thoughtful! That's our Robin!" Chopper beamed, smiling widely. Franky jumped from the ship and stood upon the ground with his head held high. As if on cue, Usopp and Kanjuro with Kannjuro's flying bird drawing arose, completing their task already. 

Usopp did a thumbs up, grinning at them. "Laying the tracks is completed too!" Usopp reported. Franky and Chopper beamed at Usopp's sudden news as tasks were completed one by one. Now this time, it is up to them to treat Zunuesha's wound on his left leg below. 

"All right, guys! Bind the gondolas to the ropes and get on board!" Franky instructed the minks, slanting his right arm on the air while grinning widely at them. All the minks near him shouted in unison and did what Franky had told them to do. The minks tied the rope to the gondola or ships, as they got on board, excited in treating Zuneshas deep wound. 

"I thought so!" Nami shouted as the wind caused her hair to fly wildly. Wanda asked Nami what's wrong as she did not know what caused Nami to be this worried. Nami confronted Wanda with a very worried look on her face. "It's a Silent Supercell!" Nami shouted.

"A silent super what?" Haruki muttered, head tilted. 

"What's that?" Luffy asked confusedly. 

Nami narrowed her eyes into the thin air, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's a massive thundercloud that appears suddenly without warning. It'll cause a severe storm. Even if it breezes by, it'll wreak enormous havoc!" Nami explained, causing their eyes to widen. 

"What?!" Haruki and Luffy shouted at the same time, mouth hang super wide. 

Nami looked at Haruki and Luffy with her right hand formed into a tight fist, not that enough to draw blood due to her long nails. "Haruki! Luffy! Tell them to stop the elephant's treatment! We gotta evacuate everybody!" Nami instructed both of them, worried about what is going to happen at the minks with Chopper, treating Zunesha's wound below.

Both Luffy and Haruki nodded their heads together seriously. All of them, without Pedro, rode Warney on his back as all they could think of right now is to tell the team who were responsible for treating Zunesha's wound to evacuate immediately or something dangerous is about to happen that will endanger their lives. 

However, it was already too late. Before Haruki and her group to stop them from treating Zunesha's deep wound right now, the team had already gone below and treated Zunesha's wounds. There were even already bandages that were wrapped around the wound, but not all of it. They all failed to notice the Silent Supercell that is in front of Zunesha due to the fact that they were so engrossed in treating his wound at all cost right now. 

Terrified screams were heard all over the area where Zunesha's wounds are. The harsh wind was making the ropes of the gondolas sway harshly to the side as the minks were gripping tightly on the things they saw first. It was too strong that none of the minks brought them back to the top as they were having a hard time rolling the machine that was responsible of bring them up and down. Zunesha was slowly making its way towards the Silen Supercell, not turning back on it since he was just following some specific commands of someone. 

"On no! We can't make it in time like this!" Nami shouted as she looked at the sky. 

"We'll go first. Haruki, let's go!" Luffy shouted as Haruki nodded her head. Both of them jumped on the ground and immediately ran towards the direction where Franky and the others are. 

"Luffy, hold Haruki's hands, or else she'll get lost!" Nami shouted at Luffy, reminding him of something very important. Hearing Nami's words, Luffy did hold Haruki's right hand with his, as Haruki could only scoff at Nami. 

Wanda looked at Carrot with her serious look. "Carrot! Go assist Luffy and Haruki!" 

"Okay!" Carrot nodded her head and went towards Luffy and Haruki's place. 

The minks were holding tight as if it depends on their lives. They were so serious in both commanding the other minks and protecting their lives. Brook was almost thrown by the wind because of how light his body is, but because he was determined enough to not be thrown by the wind, he did something. Franky was gritting his teeth as he was so worried about Chopper and the other minks below. 

"The wind is so strong! If nothing is done, the gondolas will....." Brook said while sitting on the ground, placing his right hand on top of his hat to secure it in place. 

Franky squinted his eyes and looked below. Even though it was so windy, he could not help his sweats to appear on his face. "It's not looking good. With this much wind, the tracks and the ropes will......Pull us up now!" Franky shouted at the minks who were on the machine. 

Usopp was gripping some ropes and shutter his eyes closed. "I'm gonna be blown off!" he shouted so loud that can balance the harsh wind.

"Luffy! Haruki! This way!" Carrot said, holding Luffy's hand while Luffy is holding Haruki's hand. They keep on running towards the direction where Franky and the others are, helping them. They really need to be fast or else the ropes of the gondolas will split into half. Carrot jumped in the air together with Haruki and Luffy. "There it is!" Carrot shouted, pointing at the area where Franky and the others are. 

The gondola or ship where Chopper and the others are were about to smash towards Zunesha'slegs when Usopp took some immediate action and used his plants that saved Chopper and the others' lives. Chopper and the others thank Usopp so hard for saving their lives when they were in danger. Due to how harsh and intense the wind is, unexpectedly happen where the rope where one side where BlackBlack, Robby, and the other minks with some large three bandages are on board got torn, causing them to rely on their sharp nails and gripped the wooden gondola. Some minks were about to fall from the gondola when Luffy arrived just in time to stretched his left arm on the rope and extended his other arm towards the lower part of the fallen minks. 

"Grab on!" Luffy shouted at them as the minks gripped Luffy's arm, relieved at him. They were all so happy that Luffy was there and saved the minks. Haruki cast a small platform made out of the water so the minks that were grabbing on Luffy's arm could sit or stand in there. Haruki sent them towards the gondola near their broken rope gondola one slowly. "That was close!" Luffy grinned as Haruki above sighed heavily. 

"You're okay now! Move slowly!" the minks in there helped the minks who were saved by Haruki and Luffy. Haruki's small water platform was gone like a bubble as narrowed her eyes below, gazing her eyes towards all of them in caution. However, Zunesha moved his left leg causing the tracks that Usopp and Kanjuro made quaked. There were even minks in there as they screamed when it moved brutally. Another unexpected thing happened as the rope from the track got torn off, causing all the gondolas that were depending on it to fall below. Luffy gritted his teeth and extended his arm and gripped tightly on it, saving all of them.

"I'm relieved! Way to go, Luffy!" Carrot cheered and smiled at Luffy. 

"But he can't hold out forever! We gotta lift everyone up now!" Franky said, gritting his teeth. 

"It's fine. I'll support Luffy!" Haruki said as she gathered her powers. Haruki used her Devil Fruit Power to cast a large water platform infused with Haki so in case Luffy cannot hold on to it, he could let go of the track and depend on Haruki's power. Chopper and the others cried sincerely at Luffy and Haruki, thanking them. 

"Cien Fleurs- Spider Net!" Robin said while crossing her arms on her chest. Numerous hands appeared, creating a spider web so the minks could climb on it up until the very top. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, everyone, climb up!" Robin said as she placed her left hand on her hip, smiling at those who are from below. The minks cheered and shouted at Robin that they were okay now as Chopper was so damn happy that Robin came right just in time, the same goes with Haruki and Luffy.

Luffy gritted his teeth so hard as veins started to appear on the side of his forehead. "C-Climb now!" Luffy shouted at them as he was having a hard time holding onto the track but still tried his best to keep on holding it. 

"What a relief!" Nami smiled and sighed heavily. She and Wanda just got arrived at the scene but seeing the smiles and cheers from the minks, Luffy and the others saved them from the Silent Supercell. 

Hearing Luffy's voice, the minks and Chopper immediately climbed on the spider web created by Robin as they were not already afraid to fall down below because Haruki's large platform was still in there, preventing them from falling on the water. 

Tristan was wiping Chopper's sweat from his forehead, taking his blue hat off. Haruki even squealed near Chopper while blushing madly when she saw how cute he is with his hat token off. A nurse mink was massaging Dr. Miyagi's shoulder to relax his body after the intense Silent Supercell. Shishillian was working the minks and instructed them to get back to work and hype them up. The minks went back to work and treated Zunesha's wound after the Silent Supercell had vanished. 

Haruki and Luffy, lead by Carrot went towards the food storage where they should be in the first place. Luffy was carrying his blue bag while Haruki was carrying her green bag. Both are so going to put a lot of food inside so they could eat it during their sail towards Big Mom's island since Sanji is not with them. 

"Here we are! Great! It hasn't collapsed!" Carrot beamed and looked at the food storage that was not affected by Jack's attack. Seeing it, Haruki and Luffy ran towards the inside of it, opening the door furiously as if they were in a rush. 

"Food!" the duo exclaimed together, excited in stuffing a wide variety of foods inside their bags. Carrot could only just look and smile at the duo, entertained by their actions. When Haruki and Luffy entered the room, they were so fascinated because there are tons of foods inside, yet it was so messy that Haruki and Luffy did not even mind at all. They were so busy stuffing different kinds of food inside their bags in a hurry while Haruki was even eating a piece of meat in her left hand. 

"It doesn't matter if it's messy. It's still food!" Luffy said, grabbing some meats and more.

Haruki nodded her head as she gulped down the food inside her mouth before speaking. "Yep! As long as it's food, then there is nothing problem in here!" she beamed while grinning from ear to ear. 

"You guys are awesome, Luffy! Haruki!" Carrot complimented them as she placed her hands behind her back and stared at Haruki and Luffy's busy back. 

"Yeah?" both Haruki and Luffy said at the same time, still continue to stuff some food inside and Haruki eating her meat. 

"Yes! You have Dr. Chopper who can cure anything, and you have Nami the navigator who can predict weather like a prophet!" Carrot said while smiling. She was so interested in the Straw Hats Crew which is not even a bad thing. Not only interested in them, but she was also so happy to be with them. Baron Corpse is a famous musician, isn't he?" she asked. 

"Yeah." Haruki and Luffy said while smiling, happy to hear those from Carrot.

"And you......" Carrot paused for a while as she remembered her conversation with Usopp and the others. "......God Usopp who has 8,0000 followers, and Robot Franky who is like a jack in the box! You have the great-but-tends-to-stray swordsman Zoro, and also you Haruki! A good sewer Robin who can sprout many hands!" Carrot said, remembering everything and Haruki pouted her lips, frowning at Carrot's words to her and Zoro. 

Luffy looked at Carrot as Haruki was squatting on the ground, putting the huge pears indie her green bag. "Robin is an archaeologist! She's very smart!" Luffy said to Carrot as Haruki nodded her head. 

"Oh, is she?! And Sanji. He saved the whole country and made delicious soup for us!" Carrot beamed and placed her hands on her cheeks when she remembered how delicious Sanji's soup is back when he and the others helped the minks rise back on their feet. 

"He's such a good cook!" Luffy said while smiling. 

"Oh, you should try Sanji's chocolate cake, pancake, cupcake, fruitcake, and many more cakes! It's really delicious!" Haruki exclaimed as she raised her meat in the air while she remembered the taste of Sanji's pastries. Carrot blushed and could not wait for it to try and taste as well. 

Carrot closed her eyes while flashing a sincere smile. "And the awesome captain who brings together those awesome members- Luffy!" she said to him and saw that Luffy's bag is already full of foods, not only his but also Haruki. 

Luffy glared at his bag hard. "Oh, crap! The backpack is already full! I should've brought a bigger one!"

"And I should have brought Zoro's bag since he's not going to use it!" Haruki pouted and stomped her foot on the ground while crossing her arms on her chest, disappointed in herself for not thinking of bringing a spare one. Luffy beside her nodded his head while furrowing his eyebrows while Carrot could only give them a serious look. 

"Say, Luffy, Haruki, can I come along with you guys......" Carrot paused her sentence when Luffy cut her off while eating a piece of meat inside his mouth as Carrot screamed in fear because of his scream. 

"I forgot!" Luffy shouted, eating his meat, and gulped it down, bearing a weird look on his face while Haruki just stared at him and even laughed at his face because of how she finds it funny. 

Carrot tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked him. 

"Pekomsmamushi!" Luffy shouted and stared at Carrot with wide eyes. 

"Pekomsma....." Carrot blinked, not getting who is he referring to. 

"Oh, you mean Melons, Luffy?!" Haruki grunted and stared at Luffy in disbelief. "You always forgot his name! You are so hopeless!" Haruki said and Luffy while closing her eyes. 

"Whew, I almost left without him!" Luffy shouted, not wanting to argue with Haruki right now because he was thinking Pekoms inside his head more. Luffy then pointed his and Haruki's huge bag. "Sorry to ask you this but could you take this to the gate for us? That's where our ship is! I'll go pick him up and be there soon too!" he asked her as Carrot gasped in surprise. 

"But....." before Carrot could say more, Luffy had run off, dragging Haruki with him. Thankfully to Haruki, she grabbed a piece of meat with her. 

"Thanks! See ya!" Luffy smiled sincerely at Carrot as well as Haruki as both waved goodbye to her.

"Gee......" Carrot put air inside her left cheeks and stared at Haruki and Luffy's backs. Carrot then saw a banana on the floor and picked it up. Carrot decided to bring Haruki and Luffy's huge bags full of food to the entrance gate of the Mokomo Dukedom with some banana with her. She was sitting on top of the gate with Bariete, as she was torn in between giving Bariete some banana. "The sea is so beautiful. I wanna sail out to sea even just once." Carrot whispered into the thin air, placing her hands on her chin as she used her knees to support her elbows while Bariete just stared at her. Carrot then stood up with her head held high. 

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice!" she said, creasing her forehead as she then looked at Bariete and gave him some banana. "This is for you, Bariete." she smiled at him in which Bariete's eyes turned into hearts, and was blushing pretty madly just by looking at the banana in front of him. 

Back on Chopper's group together with some minks, they were back on treating Zunesha's wounds since the weather was more clearer than before. Haruki's large platform made out of the water and infused with haki was already gone now, however, Robin's spider net was still there in case something bad will happen again to them.

Usopp smiled at them. "Now I think we can finish this."

"I was worried at one point." Franky said and stared at Chopper's group, looking after them. The minks were even thanking Brook and the others for helping them as their thanking them is not even enough. However, Shishillian's way of thanking is exaggerating. 

"That's not enough! Get out of my way!" Shihsillian shouted from the sky since he jumped so high a while ago. He kneeled his knees on the ground and placed his hands on the ground as well, bowing his head towards the Straw Hats, missing Luffy, Haruki, and Sanji for now. "You brave ones who saved our country not only once but twice! Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" Shishillian said sincerely as tears appeared in his eyes because of how thankful he is with the Straw Hats for saving their country and them. 

_"That's too much."_ Robin said inside her head but still managed to give Shishillian a smile. The Straw Hats produced a smile towards Shishillian as they are happy to help them also when they needed some help. 

"Melons, are you okay?! Hey!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs as she then eats her meat, not minding shouting again since Luffy is responsible for all the shouting, according to Haruki. 

"Hey! Pekomsmamushi! Hey!" Luffy shouted happily, running so fast as if he was being chased by a monster. 

"Do you think he is still alive?" Haruki asked and then looked at Luffy while grabbing a bit on her meat again, not even minding giving Luffy some. Hearing Haruki's question, both Luffy and Haruki's eyes widened. 

"No!" 


	47. 45-Embarkation

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Running is Haruki's worst nightmare. She really hates running with a lifelong passion, however, she has no choice right now but to run. They have to find Pekoms as soon as possible since he will be their excellent guide towards Big Mom's controlled territory. But after vicariously experiencing the critical happenings a while ago, all of them failed to thinks of Pekoms and his condition. He was all alone in the medical room, without someone on his back. Now, Haruki and Luffy need to find him fast and hoped that he is not way more hurt than before.

"Hey! Pekomamushi!" Luffy shouted, putting his hands on the side of his mouth.

"Melons!" Haruki shouted beside Luffy, looking really tired after all those running with Luffy while heavily breathing, moving her shapely shoulders up and down. Haruki wanted to take a rest as she really leaves Luffy behind without him noticing that she stopped for a while and gathered a huge amount of air. "I'm exhausted!" Haruki groaned, slumping her back on a large tree while fanning herself with her hands, cooling off. She wanted to drink water right now but she did not bring any water with her.

Haruki decided to take a rest for five minutes before she'll go back to Luffy and Pekoms's whereabouts. Let's all just pray that Haruki won't get lost. Haruki looked at the local birds, waiting for their mother to feed them with some nutritious food, hungriness growing more within them. A soft smile slowly rose from Haruki's face, enjoying and at the same time felt sad at the scene.

"I wonder if my family is still alive......" she whispered into the thin air as her smile vanished completely from her face. She was contended that she has her pops and her brothers who love her deeply, inside and out, but Haruki wanted to know at least who are her real parents, wanting to know if they really love her as their innocent child, wanting to know what it feels like to have a family with the same blood. And most importantly, she wanted to know the exact reason why did they abandon her when she was a weak and fragile infant, surviving days and nights just to get towards Whitebeard's ship.

Out of nowhere, Haruki slapped both of her cheeks with the palm of her hands, shutting her eyes completely and not even minding the stinging situation brought to her swollen and red cheeks, throbbing pain in there. Haruki opened her eyes while furrowing her expressive eyebrows.

"I should not think of that right now. I need to find Luffy and Pekoms." she muttered and began walking towards the direction where Luffy had run off to, not noticing that Haruki was not beside him. "What matters is that I still have my family and friends. My identity will not matter to me right now." Haruki said with seriousness evident in her eyes, showing solemnity through her words.

Haruki keeps on walking, instead of running, enjoying the freshening breeze of the grand air that touches her flawless skin and flickering light that shows vivid images through Haruki's eyes. She does not know where her feet were taking her as she relies on it, heartily hoping that she went in the direction where Pekoms is. After meaningful minutes of walking in the endless path for Haruki, she arrived at the place where they first met Pekoms and Nekomamushi, other than them, they all met the Guardians.

"What in the world? Melon's house collapsed?!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs with her dilated eyes. Right in front of her is the collapsed Guardian's Dwellings main house, which was once stood tall, playing in the night while fortunately catching the endless stars in the sky.

Hearing Haruki's shout, Luffy turned his head towards her while grinning widely. "Oh! Hey, Ruki! I said the same thing as yours, but it is not Melons! It's Pekomamushi!" Luffy said as he placed his hands on the side of his ample hips, closing his eyes. Haruki just rolled her eyes and scoffed at Luffy, not even minding to snap and defend her stance right now. "Ruki, come here! Look at Pekomamushi!" Luffy called her, calling Haruki's focused attention to come forward to her position as Luffy wanted to show Haruki something that will genuinely shock her.

Haruki crossed her arms with a grin line plastered on her lips while shutting her eyes closed, bored right now. Oh well, she was somewhat relieved that Luffy had found Pekoms, but she was curious about what Luffy was going to show to her. She better hope that it is interesting that will cause her to faint due to how shocking it is.

"What is something that you......" when Haruki opened her eyes, she paused for a while and stared at something on the ground, shining gloriously and thick. "What the hell is that?! And where is his head?!" she shouted and her eyes immediately went wide because of it.

"It's a turtle!" Luffy said, carefully looking at this "turtle" thing on the ground. Pekoms laid down on the ground- Pekoms who had his head inside his hard shell as if his head got attached from his body when you are not looking closely.

Pekoms used his hands to expressive gesture. "Step back!" he said as Luffy and Haruki took steps back and away from Pekoms, not even moving their eyes away from his hard shell. "Boy! What was the quake all about?! How can I get a good rest?! Grr!" Pekoms groaned harshly, looking at the thin air with his angry eyes after he popped his head back on the original state, sighing heavily. However, Luffy and Haruki's eyes were so wide that they could intellectually challenge the sacred earth and none of them could answer Pekoms's question.

Luffy bent his back a bit and stared resolutely at Pekoms's turtle hard shell, narrowing his eyes on it. "So you're Turtle Viper!" he shouted fiercely and gritted his formidable teeth.

"No, he is not! He is Turtle Melons! You just have to add "Turtle" on his _true_ name." Haruki said, typically emphasizing the words "true name" while rolling her eyes when she saw Luffy had sent her a fierce glare on her way that she did not even pay attention. Haruki could careless on Luffy's glare, she was so convinced that Pekoms's name is Melons since no one corrected her because they all knew well that it is pointless and meaningless to bring that up, especially on Haruki. 

"Shut up, brats! Those aren't even my real names! How dare you-brats murder my name!" Pekoms shouted fiercely at them, gritting his teeth so hard that he could not contain his irritation at Luffy and Haruki for calling him names that it's not his in the first place. "Okay, so not only do you not remember my name, but you also forgot that I am a lion! Grr!" Pekoms spotted his fierce anger, glaring fiercely at the two of them.   
  
"How did you survive?! The room is all destroyed!" Luffy said while scanning the destroyed building. He was genuinely shocked and at the same time amazed as to how Pekoms typically survived.   
  
"The fact that you survived is awesome!" Haruki beamed while looking at Pekoms.   
  
Pekoms rolled his eyes at the two. "Of course, I could survive! I ate the Turtle-Turtle Fruit! And my shell is as hard as a diamond! Why aren't you both listening!?" Pekoms shouted and properly informed all of them. He saw that Haruki and Luffy had their bad turned away from him for some specific reasons as both were doing something as well.   
  
Haruki looked at Pekoms's whole body and saw how he really need Chopper to carefully examine his wounds again. "You really need some treatments, Lion-Turtle Man." she said and before Pekoms could snap at Haruki, Luffy said something.   
  
"Chopper said he'll take responsibility for treating you." he grinned, typically displaying and giving Pekoms an eye-closed smile, wanting him to lead the way towards Big Mom's controlled island and save their nakama.   
  
"I see! You're not gonna respond to the diamond part? Grr!" Pekoms gritted his teeth and then looked at Haruki when he just remembered something that he was about to do say towards her. "And stop calling me, "Lion-Turtle Man", you idiot!" he shouted at her which Haruki just stuck her tongue out and laughed when she instantly noticed that fuming and direct glare that Pekoms sent in her way.   
  
"Not happening!" Haruki laughed.   
  
Pekoms then clutched his stomach when he felt pain there. "Ow, ow, ow! But I appreciate his care. I owe you guys a lot." he said, having a hard time speaking due to the throbbing pain as he was slowly making his way towards the foam bed and laid his back in there. The foam bed made him relax due to its softness and gentleness that is giving to his body. "What? What?! What?!" he gasped lightly when he noticed that Haruki and Luffy did something to him.   
  
"So let's go see Big Mom!" Luffy said and run faster with Pekoms tied on his back. It was really funny how Pekoms did not notice that Haruki and Luffy were tying his body with the white cloth that they got when Pekoms was talking bout how hard his shell is like a glittering diamond.   
  
"Here we go!" Haruki exclaimed triumphantly and raised her mighty fist in the air while grinning widely that matches Luffy.   
  
"What?! Wait, you bastards! Don't you get it? I'm fatally injured now!" Pekoms shouted that Zoro and the others could hear how loud his voice is due to Haruki and Luffy's successful actions. Haruki was running at Luffy's back, watching over Pekoms so he will not fall or something. However, none of the two answered him as they just told themselves to not mind Pekoms and his fierce screams. "Hey! I'm injured! You've got to stop!" Pekoms shouted again in hope of Haruki and Luffy to hear him.   
  
However, when Luffy duck to carefully avoid a tree, it promptly hit Pekoms because he forgot to protect Pekoms and avoid getting him more injured than ever. Haruki sniffled a laugh at the back, controlling her laughs when she says that Pekoms look like a drunk lion mink when his head got hit by a tree. His face was even blushing and tears started to form from his eyes that is sufficiently covering his eyes with his signature shades.   
  
"It's insane! I can't believe this! You both are the worst people to have debts to!" he said in a drunk tone, crying a little and Haruki laughed loudly at the back when she could not hold her complex emotions anymore.   
  
"Don't be like that to us!" Haruki laughed while clutching her stomach due to how funny Pekom is right now and the funny look on his face. "It will be fun if you are with us! Enjoy your time with us, alright?" Haruki said, looking at Pekoms who passed out because of dizziness.   
  
Nekomamushi was instructing the Guardians to protect Zunesha and Mokomo Dukedom when he is away. Just like what Nekomamushi had said a while ago, he is going to look for Marco and ask for his help in bringing Kaido and his companions down. Not only about that, but Marco has a lot of things to explain, especially with this one specific person and why did they hide it from them. Nekomamushi was so proud of the Guardians and how determined they are in protecting Zunesha, the Mokomo Dukedom, and the minks.   
  
However, something happened. Pedro had told Nekomamushi that he wants to guide the Straw Hats towards Big Mom's island because he was the one who humbly begged them to save the minks back when they were all so hopeless. He mentioned that Sanji saved this country and fed him delicious steaming foods and that he was also kidnapped in this country that they could not even help him. Nekomamushi carefully gathered everything that Pekoms had said and the look on his eyes was telling him something.   
  
Nekomamushi gave Pedro a serious look and looked at him, kneeling his knees on the ground in respect. "You-gara, do you want to go along with Luffy and Haruki-sama?" he asked, not tearing his eyes away from Pedro.  
  
"I do!" Pedro said seriously and he did not even regret saying those.   
  
"Don't try to get the jump on the rest, Pedro! That is a role that......" Shishilian said while running fastly towards their direction, gripping his fists tightly. Like what he always does, Shishilian jumped in the sky and kneeled his knees on the ground. The other two Inuarashi Musketeers were kneeling beside him also. ".....we the Three Inuarashi Musketeers are prepared to take on!" he added, bowing their heads in respect to their King of the Night.   
  
"Back off, Shishilian! A noisy guy like you is the least suitable for the job!" Pedro snickered and glared at Shishilian.   
  
Hearing what Pedro had said to him, Shishilian exchanged a glare as well and not liking what Pedro had just told him. "I'm not noisy!" he shouted and run towards Pedro to fight him when Wanda appeared in front of Pedro, not only that she does not want both of them to fight but Wanda had something to say as well.   
  
"Let me go! I was with the Straw Hats the whole time!" Wanda said and a loud gasp escaped from Shishilian's mouth when he heard Wanda's determined voice. Not only that Pedro is his enemy, but also Wanda. He and the other two musketeers really wanted to protect the Straw Hats for what they had done to their country.  
  
"Let me go too as an assistant to Dr. Chopper!" Tristan said while pointing at herself, knitting her eyebrows together.   
  
"Wanda! Tristan!" Pedro said while looking at the two female minks who wanted to come along with the Straw Hats and guide them towards Big Mom's island.   
  
"We befriended Luffy and Haruki after we fought them, Pedro-san"! BlackBlack and Roddy shouted at the same time, still respecting Pedro and both even clashed the side of their heads together.   
  
"BB! Roddy!" Pedro whispered their names and saw they were so hooked up in coming along with the Straw Hats.  
  
BlackBlack and Roddy then looked behind them when they saw the large sheep mink that Nami really likes to sleep a lot due to how comfortable, soft and gentle his wool is. "Nami likes to sleep on my stomach!" he said in a tired voice.   
  
"That won't do them any good, Pastor Yomo!" Pedro said to him, furrowing his eyebrows. The Dog minks who really love to chew, bite and lick Brook's bones appeared out of nowhere with their tongues sticking out from their mouth and they even clasped their heads together, dreaming bout chewing Brook's sacred bones forever. "That's just your own goal! Shut up, dogs!" Pedro snapped and glared fiercely red at them.  
  
The minks who heard them went towards their direction and started shouting and saying stuff that they will go with the Straw Hats so they could help them in some way after all the things they have done to them. Pedro and the others looked at them shockingly and how all of them were so determined. Nekomamushi just stared at the minks who wanted to come with the Straw Hats and even blinked his eyes twice when he was so lost in words and does not even know what to say to them.   
  
"All right!" Nekomamushi's loud voice was heard all throughout their place, causing all of them to stop shouting and looked at their ruler. "I understand how you all feel! But you have to.....let Pedro handle it!" Nekomamushi said with a finality tone lacing in his voice while looking at Pedro. Shishilian and the others gasped when they heard what Nekomamushi said and stared at Pedro with a lot of questions to say.   
  
"Why, Master?!" Shishilian said with his shaking hands and could not believe those words that left from Nekomamushi's mouth.   
  
Nekomamushi closed his eyes. "Because Pekoms will be there." he said, causing Shishilian to gasped lightly and stared at Nekomamushi which he did the same thing after he said those. Nekomamushi held his cigar pipe and narrowed his eyes. "Only Pedro can get him-gara under control!" he added.  
  
"I wish I could go!" Shishilian said with his slumped shoulders. He really wanted to go with them and protect the Straw Hats but he is still having a hard time keeping Pekoms under control and Pedro is best suited for that job for he spent most of his years with Pekoms. With that thought and those words from their honorary Master, Pedro smirked.   
  
On the other side, Haruki and Luffy with the hopeless Pekoms had reached Zoro and the others while grinning widely. Haruki even has the guts to show how proud she is when they successfully murdered and brought Pekoms with them. Nami and the others were happy that Pekoms can go with them to Haruki and Luffy's unspeakable torment when they saw how heavily injured Pekoms is than before.  
  
"Something is going on over there." Raizo said and looked at the specific area that the minks were surrounding Nami who had just a new staff.   
  
Usopp cleared his voice and closed his eyes, grinning widely. "I called the last one "perfect" but the new one surpasses that easily! I incorporated the growth capability of Pop Green and got Franky's help for the surface treatment." Usopp explained with so much confidence in him, proud of what he and Franky had invented. Nami was not even listening to Usopp and was just looking at her new-made staff by Usopp and Franky as she looked at it in awe. "It's not too much to say that it's the greatest invention of the century......" Usopp for a while and stared at Nami who did not even mind his explanation and such because she was so busy with their invention. "Are you listening, Nami?!" he snapped at her.   
  
"If I squeeze here....." Nami muttered and then went to press on the center of the orange baton that has an orange and white stripe. The two ends of the staff then went crazy and extended pretty crazily like Luffy whenever he used his Devil Fruit Powers, causing the minks to gasped and avoid the fast reaction of it. Usopp even went to dodge it at a fast rate and it almost caught his face.  
  
"That was close!" Usopp shouted and bent his body down after he had dodged one of the ends of the staff. "Hey! What are you......" Usopp paused when Nami twirled her orange baton into the air without even caring about the minks near her due to how excited she is with her new weapon. Usopp and the minks had their hands on the side of their head, gripping and protecting it.   
  
Once Nami was done testing her staff by twirling, Nami looked at Usopp. "It's a little too long, Usopp!" she complained, not knowing that Nami had a hard time subtly manipulating her new weapon.   
  
"Listen to my instruction! You extended it too far! You need some practice! That's a new Climate Baton which you can extend as you like with slight variations in handling!" Usopp explained with a furrowed eyebrows.   
  
When Usopp was done explaining to her, Nami's eyes were so full of admiration and could not even look away from it. She'll use it during their missions in Big Mom's Island. Nami then did what Usopp had told her and was successful enough after the explanation part. Nami then tried different kinds of potential extensions with her now ability in handling her new baton by imagining that they are formidable enemies surrounding her and trying to kill her.   
  
"I see!" Nami said and smiled.   
  
Usopp closed his eyes and creased his forehead because of Nami. "I incorporated all the gadgets from Weatheria that I got from you in Sabaody. But just one thing......You said to me in Sabaody......" Usopp paused and remembered the exact words that Nami had told him while Nami continued to do her work. "I didn't understand what it meant." Usopp said and crossed his arms.   
  
"It fits to my hand! It's easy to twirl!" Nami exclaimed and used her thunder to strike at a random place, causing the minks near to get away from Nami as soon as possible so the thunder could not strike at them. Who would want to get hit by a rumble of thunder, right?  
  
"So it's up to you to decide." Usopp said in a blank look while looking at the happy Nami in front of him.   
  
"This is great, Usopp!" Nami shouted.   
  
"Wh-Wh-Wh......What an advanced ninjutsu that is!" Raizo gasped and stared at Nami and her sorcery. It was something that Raizo had not seen so far in his life, except for this one. He was really shocked just by looking at it and was entertained lavishly.   
  
Nami decided to put her baton back to its place and caressed it near her face, having fun playing and practicing it. "It's nice! This sure is a culmination of Weatheria's science of weather! The Sorcerer's Climate Baton that I wanted!" she exclaimed while a displayed eye-closed smile was plastered on her face, could not contain her excitement with it.   
  
"Oh yeah?!" Usopp smiled at Nami when he heard those words that left from their navigation. Just by hearing those, Usopp was already happy and proud of the weapon he and Franky had made for her. Nami thanked Usopp without tearing her smile and Usopp just replied to Nami to not mention it. "I just thought, for the future, you might need a weapon that'll make you feel safe if only a little! Now, about the cost......" Usopp said as he began to grab a book from his pocket and stared at how much Nami is going to pay him.  
  
"Mirage Tempo!" Nami used her newly acquired baton to ran away from Usopp and the cost of the baton, not minding to even pay for it and just wanted it to be free. Nami was beginning to get invisible while grinning widely at the thought of running away from Usopp and expenses.   
  
"Don't try to run!" Usopp shouted madly.   
  
Franky and the others were so busy with something as Chopper was checking the minks if they are covered in visible wounds and more, wanting to treat them before sailing out to save their nakama who need some help from them. Nekomamushi, Inuarashi, and Kinemon were chatting with Haruki as if she is the only person in this world. They were even laughing when Haruki made a not-so-funny joke, but to them, it was something really funny.   
  
"Anyways, do you still find it odd for Jack-o-Lantern to find Zou easily after he had gone to save Birdy?" Haruki voiced out, placing her fingers on her cheeks while she was thinking deeply. "Well for me I really find it odd because of how easy Jack-o-Lantern finds Zou as if he really knew where it is.....No like he really knew where it is." Haruki whispered and looked directly at the trio.   
  
"After Jack attacks us, he went to Doflamingo to retrieve him and was announced dead the next day. The mink tribe was so happy to hear that news, but after he attacked us today, it pained me to realize that he is not only after Raizo anymore. I guess he now knew of something that someone must have told him, like his captain- Kaido." Nekomamushi said as he held his cigar pipe in his right hand, looking at Haruki and the others.   
  
Inuarashi closed his eyes. "That's what I was thinking as well but there is something like what Haruki-sama had said that Jack really knew about Zou's precise......no accurate coordinates. Could it be that Jack was using someone's Vivre Card to get here?" Inuarashi muttered fiercely under his steadying breath while Haruki and the other two nodded their heads, getting what Inuarashi was trying to say to them. "I had my Three Musketeers to investigate that alone for I had found it unusual to Jack, let's see what they found out in the future.." he added.  
  
"What if......Jack really knew where it is without using the Vivre Card or something? He was announced dead for days, but what if during those days, he was already coming back here in Zou?" Kinemon said, tilting his head at the side.   
  
"That could be.....but I was more on the side where Jack had someone to rely on in getting here in Zou." Haruki muttered as she then crossed her arms and sighed deeply. "This is getting absurd!" she cried.   
  
Nekomamushi nodded his head. "It's better for the four of us to know this only, not letting any information slip off to any other person knew about this unless we are already sure of the answer to our questions."

"The only thing we need is to wait for that revelation, then we'll decide what to do next." Kinemon said, closing his eyes. Once Kinemon opened his eyes, he looked at Haruki. "Haruki-sama, please and please be careful on your operational mission to get Sanji-dono back. The Land of Wano is waiting for your _return_." he added as Nekomamushi and Inuarashi looked at Haruki seriously, having the same thoughts. 

"I hope to see you guys again at the Land of Wano, too! We will just have to rescue and bring back Sanji to the crew!" Haruki beamed, putting the topic that she brought to the side.   
  
After talking wisely with them, Haruki decided to look for Zoro who was nowhere in sight, wanting to have a conversation with him, after they will set off to rescue their nakama. Nami and Robin were just staring at the specific scene, however, they did not know what the four of them were talking about. But the specific topic that the four of them are talking about does not concern them right now. They were so curious and confuse about something that they absolutely need and require to know. Nami and Robin then shifted their head to look at each other, having the same thoughts, and nodded their heads at the end. There was something that they have to ask from the trio, plausible explanations coming from their very own mouth. Both Nami and Robin made their way towards Nekomaushi, Inuarashi, and Kinemon's position, without Haruki anymore.   
  
Robin went towards the trio with a serious look on her face. "Can we talk to the three of you a bit?" she asked.   
  
"Nami-dono, Robin-dono, do you have some problems that you need us to assist you?" Kinemon asked, concerned about them.   
  
"No. It's not about that. You know It's been bugging us. When Robin's team had arrived in this country, I have seen the way the three of you behave. Not only that but I was not convinced by your words at that time." Nami said while looking at Kinemon, fondly remembering his explanations from before.   
  
Robin nodded her head, agreeing with Nami. "Though I was confused by your behaviors at the Thousand Sunny days and days ago, Kinemon-san, together with Momo. We just want to know behind those actions the three of you did."   
  
"What do you-gara want to talk about?" Nekomamushi said seriously and stared at Nami and Robin while holding his cigar pipe and went to puff out the impenetrable smoke from his mouth. Inuarashi just crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the two crewmembers of the Straw Hats to say something to the three of them.   
  
Nami shook her head. "No. I want to know something about......." when Nami had mentioned one specific person's name, Nekomaushi, Inuarashi and Kinemono's eyes grew bigger when Nami had said those, no words seems to come out from their mouth, typically preventing them from saying something right now for a few seconds. They could not believe that Nami had seen those small moves and exchanged looks from one another. However, they could not hide it from them anymore since they had already found out about it.   
  
Kinemon sighed deeply while closing his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at Robin and Nami seriously that the duo did not expect that from Kinemon right now. "If you badly want to talk about that......it should be in private." he muttered and began turning his back with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, going towards the place that there are no minks and Straw Hats around.   
  
"Haruki." Zoro called her when he saw her grinning from afar. Haruki looked at Zoro with her head tilted to the side, waiting for him to say something to her. Zoro sighed deeply first and then went to caressed Haruki on her cheeks gently as Haruki leaned her head more on Zoro's hands, finding it comfortable. "Are you really going to save that ero-cook? And will not come with us at the Land of Wano?" he asked, looking at Haruki's face.  
  
A soft smile was beginning to appear on Haruki's face. "Zoro, as much as I want to stick with you always, I really want to save our cook. Sanji's cookings are extraordinary. I can't just let him marry someone he does not even love. However, if he grew passionate and poetic feelings of that specific woman these past few days, then we'll take them both then. What matters to me is that we aren't going to become Chubby Mom's subordinate, Luffy and I will stop that. And besides, there will no wedding that is going to happen." Haruki softly said to Zoro, not tearing her eyes away from his eyes.  
  
"Luffy and the others can do that! Why do you even have to go?! It's going to be days or weeks! That's too long for me to wait, Haruki!" Zoro said, gripping his hands tightly into a fist. "I am certain that you will get the ero-cook back, but when are you going to land in Wano?! Where and How can I find you?!" Zoro frustratingly said, gritting his teeth that could create a harsh sound.   
  
"You were the one who said to wait, Zoro. You just have to wait for a while then after that, I'll be back in your arms again." Haruki whispered and clasped Zoro's hands together, caressing them as gently as she can. "And besides, it won't take too long for us to save Sanji, Zoro. Just wait for us, okay?" Haruki smiled and kissed Zoro on his cheeks. Zoro nodded his head slowly even if he does not want to be far away from Haruki. He tugs Haruki's hands and went to wrap his arms around Haruki's waist, tightening it but not enough to crack Haruki's intact bones. This will be the last time that Zoro will get to hug Haruki after being away from him for days that could be weeks.  
  
"I don't really like to wait, even if I told you to wait for something a while ago, Haruki. But......If I'm waiting for you then......." Zoro whispered in her ears, sending shivers down on Haruki's prominent spine due to the fact of how husky Zoro's voice is right now. Haruki smiled widely at Zoro as tears started to take form from her eyes. Haruki will be going to dearly miss the eternal hell out of Zoro and the others so much. Zoro caressed both Haruki's cheeks and surreptitiously wiped those tears that fell from her eyes with his thumbs, staring deep into Haruki's purple eyes that made Zoro stared at it, longingly. "......then it's worth the wait, Haruki. Very worth it." he continued while caressing the nape of Haruki so both of them could look at each other and went down to passionately kiss Haruki on her forehead.  
  
"You're worth it, Zoro." Haruki could not stop her crying as she just let down graze down her cheeks and fall on the ground. Right now, all she could think and want is to hug Zoro for the last time as she will be longing passionately for it in the next days, searching for his specific warmth that will always warm her heart. "D-Don't entertain nor like any women out there, okay? You know, the Wano has a lot of beautiful women as stated by my brother- Izo. Don't get so hook up by their beauty! We both knew that I am way more beautiful than them! And way better at wielding sword.....no swords! Just don't......" Haruki cried and hugged Zoro on his neck, burying her face on his chest. She did not even continue her sentence because of how scared she is right now, thinking that Zoro will leave her when he already found someone in the Land of Wano when Haruki is so far away from him.   
  
Zoro sighed deeply, looking straight at Haruki's purple eye, staring softly at it with a soft smile that crept on his face. "Why would I do that, Haruki? No matter how many beautiful women are out there, I'm only longing for one specific woman that I will never leave.......And that only woman that I allowed myself to get smitten is you, and you only, Haruki. No one else."

_**The Main Gate in Zou** _

Right now, Luffy with his team is standing with their scornful and condescending smiles in front of all of their friends and allies. It was until now time for them to finally depart and embark on their journey, rescue, and copying the Poneglyphs missions. Luffy, even so, had Pekoms on his back with him, not only Pekoms but also his blue massive bag that is full of food. Haruki was also hauling her green bag at the back and a turquoise-colored bag at her front, grinning because of how proud she is with what she had acquired.   
  
If you guys are wondering where Haruki got the turquoise bag from, it was Zoro who had given it to her. Zoro was stuffing foods inside Haruki's turquoise bag fast when he knew that she only had one bag. He clearly does not want to starve her to death, grasping the fact that Haruki eats a lot, the same goes for Luffy. Brook, Nami, Chopper, and Pedro were in addition carrying bags, but not as big as Luffy and Haruki and not full of foods as well.   
  
"In the end, it's the seven of us." Luffy said while crossing his arms. Luffy then looked at Pedro who was on Nami's right side, smiling at his friends that he is going to miss a lot. "It's nice to have you, Peropero!" he said and smiled at Pedro.   
  
"I was really surprised when you are coming with us, Peroro!" Haruki exclaimed rapturously and flashed Pedro a smile, full of unmistakable sincerity.   
  
"It's Pedro. I won't bother you." Pedro corrected them in regards to his name and smiled at the two of them for willingly allowing him to come with them.   
  
Pekoms tried to look at Luffy but failed at the end. "Wh-Why's Big Bro Pedro coming, Grr?" he asked while he creased his forehead in confusion.   
  
Pedro stared at Pekoms and gave him a warm smile, not regretting his decisions in coming with them. "I'll come along as someone who's known you-gara well for a long time." he said to Pekoms.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! Grr!" Pekoms shouted.  
  
Haruki was waving at Zoro and did not mind to remove the smile from her face, as Zoro smiled softly at Haruki. Robin and Nami willingly exchanged a look and nodded their head with a smile plastered on their faces, as they had already know what to do these days. While Kinemon with Inuarashi and Nekomamushi was crying at the back, sulking in there for some specific reason that only the three of them knew.   
  
Usopp and Franky were smiling at Luffy's team, as they are really going to miss them, but not their life-threatening things. Usopp even gave Nami, Chopper, and Brook a shrewd stroke of good luck for they have to refrain from two idiots who like to threaten their lives with something very deadly that the four of them do not like a tiny bit of it. It was really something that the trio did not think of, causing them to shout and scream for an hour a while ago. It's going to be a lot harder for the trio to do. Law and his Pirate Crew- the Heart Pirates was with them, wanting to be there when Luffy's team depart.   
  
"Garchu! It was really nice meeting you-teia guys!" Wanda smiled at Nami and gently licked her right cheeks, going to miss her so bad. Wanda wanted to come along with them, but only Pedro can cool down Pekoms's head.   
  
"You too! Garchu!" Nami smiled at Wanda who she considered as one of her friends.   
  
"Nami! Take care!" Wanda said and then went to hug Nami so bad. Nami, on the other hand, thanked Wanda and prayed for her and the other's safety as well.   
  
Brook was just walking, gripping the handle of his bag when he noticed the greedy look that the Dog minks are sending him. They even had their eloquent tongues stuck out from their mouth, looking up and down at Brook, drooling at the sight of his intact bones. They also wanted to come with them since they still want to chew on Brook forever. They really have a unique way to say goodbye to Brook.   
  
"I-I'm very flattered but no thanks, dog ladies and gentlemen!" Brook said, gesturing them not to come with them since Pedro is the one who is coming with them. Besides, Brook does not want them to chew thoughtfully on his bones ever again for he had suffered veritable hell already. The Dog Minks went towards Brook and went to chew on his bones for the last time. Brook took a step back and was undoubtedly suffering a lot because of then, but then for the very last time, he let them chew on his bones while crying hopelessly.   
  
"Thank you very much for everything." Dr. Miyagi sincerely said towards Chopper, placing his clasped hands behind his back. Dr. Miyagi is sure going to miss Chopper and his extensive knowledge when it comes to the medicine world.   
  
"Dr. Chopper. Please take care." Tristan said while smiling down at Chopper and clasped both of her hands together. Tristan wanted to come because she wanted to assist Chopper with his medical treatments, but she can't.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Chopper nodded his head at them as he is really going to miss them.   
  
Milky, the deer/reindeer that Chopper likes went towards him and then went to crouched on the floor, to level Chopper's height. "Take care, Dr. Chopper." Milky whispered and leaned down her head to rub her cheeks with Chopper's right cheek. Due to the fact that Milky did those, Chopper's eyes turned into passionate hearts, while his heart was beating arrhythmia. Not only those, but he was experiencing a heavy blush on his cheeks, looking at everything that Milky is doing right now. He sure is going to remember every detail of this and will never and ever forget this moment. Haruki even squealed at how cute Chopper is and glared at Milky for a few seconds, not that angry or something. She was thinking of gripping Milky's hair if she is going to hurt Chopper's heart. However, she unconditionally supported Chopper in promptly falling in love with Milky, she was just concerned about what's going to happen in the near future.   
  
An accurate picture of Sanji in his lovey-dovey mode appeared out of nowhere because of how Zoor pictured Sanji right now. "Listen. We know him. He could be dancing around like that being happy about his marriage." Zoro said with his arms crossed on his chest while Haruki was gently wrapping her arms around Zoro with her lifted head to look at Zoro and listen to his words. In regards to Haruki's turquoise bag, she had placed them on the ground first, leaving the green bag that Zoro owned at her back.   
  
"No way!" Usopp disagreed with his disagreeable face and then he remembered that they are talking about Sanji right now. "But I can't deny it!" he added with his blank look.  
  
A confident grin was plastered on Luffy's face, giving them an eye-closed smile, assuring that everything will be done with ease. "Well, it's gonna be okay, right Haruki?!" Luffy asked and looked at Haruki who just nodded her head and went to hug Zoro more.   
  
"It will be fine! no need to make yourself worry too much!" Haruki laughed and did not pay attention to Usopp's glare and just continue hugging Zoro.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Usopp shouted at Haruki who stuck her tongue out.   
  
Kinemon first wiped the tears from his eyes and confronted Luffy with Haruki. "Alright, Luffy-dono! H-Haruki-sama! We'll be waiting for you in the Land of Wano!" he said and then went to burst into tears when he could not hold his complex emotions. At his back, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were also doing the same thing and they only nodded their heads when Kinemon was talking since no words seem to typically form from their minds.   
  
"Haruki-sama!"  
  
"Good luck, Luffy! Haruki! I'm gonna miss you!" Momo said and gently raised his arms in the air. Momo ran towards Haruki and jumped towards her arms, wanting to feel Haruki's warm hugs right now before she'll go after their nakama. Momo buried his face on Haruki's neck, crying softly. Haruki immediately wrapped her arms around Momo's small frame and sent Zoro a fierce glare when she saw the glares that Zoro had undoubtedly given Momo.   
  
Haruki turned her back away from Zoro, still continue to comfort the crying Momo in her arms. "Stop crying now, Momo. If you keep on crying then ghosts will hunt you when you're still sleeping! You would not want that right?" Haruki said and looked at Momo with her smiling face.   
  
Momo pouted at Haruki and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. "I-I'm a big man already! I can defeat t-them!" Momo said in his scared tone which Haruki laughed at his catalytic reaction. Instead of getting angry at Haruki for laughing at him, Momo laughed with Haruki and wrapped his tiny arms around Haruki's neck.   
  
"That's the wild spirit, Momo!" Haruki said to Momo, smiling down at him.   
  
"I really am going to miss you, Haruki......so please come back t-to us......" Momo whispered and closed his eyes, and hugged Haruki more.   
  
"Of course, I will! Please wait for us, Momo!" Haruki chuckled at Momo and caressed his back gently.   
  
The Heart Pirates were smiling at Luffy's group as they all did gather at the Main Gate, because of the word "allies". They really want to befriend them and get to know more about them. Bepo and the others told Luffy and his group to properly take care and bring Sanji back since they want to personally meet him again and thank him for cooking all of them with some delicious foods.   
  
Robin chuckled at Luffy and his team, closing her eyes. "Let us know if something happens." she said. Robin was so excited to read the Poneglyphs that they are going to carefully copy from Big Mom's executive chamber.   
  
Franky behind Robin had a smirk plastered on his face and stared at his captain and his co-members. "I'll make a weapon to destroy Kaido!" Franky said as he really up to make a destructive weapon that can destroy Kaido and his companions for what they did to Kinemon and the others, as well as the Land of Wano.  
  
"I'll round up the samurai in the Land of Wano!" Zoro said while smirking at them as Usopp gasped loudly and stared at Zoro in horror.   
  
Haruki placed Momo on the ground and confronted Zoro while crossing her arms on her chest with a serious look on her face. "I devoutly believe you forgot something." she said at Zoro, a dangerous aura surrounding her instantly, causing the minks to took a step back while the Straw Hats just laughed.  
  
Zoro first sighed heavily while closing properly his eyes, forgetting something that Haruki had told him a while ago. When he opened them he looked adoringly at Haruki. "And not let any women lay their hands on me." he muttered, causing a smile to produce on Haruki's face when she heard those from Zoro's mouth and she even gave Zoro a big thumbs up.   
  
"Zoro, I'm proud of you!" Haruki cried hysterically in fake tears and went to jump on Zoro who immediately wrapped his arms around Haruki's waist, thanking himself for not letting his guard when Haruki is around near him. Haruki rubbed her cheeks with Zoro while kissing him all over his face, giggling at Zoro for she is full of eternal happiness inside her, liking every word that left from Zoro's mouth. Now the only thing that Zoro will do when Haruki is away is to never let any other women out there in the Land of Wano touch him. A conversation is still a 50-50.   
  
"Never knew that Haruki is a jealous type of woman.....Wait Haruki and Zoro?! Together?!" Nami shouted fiercely and stared at Haruki and Zoro who was smiling at each other, not minding the stares that they got. To the two of them, they were having their own world where there's only two of them. Robin began carefully explaining to Nami, however, Robin only knew limited evidences since Haruki and Zoro were not so into telling them that there are in a relationship not they were hiding it from them.   
  
Haruki and Zoro were just doing what they always do together back at the fortified island where the Red Hair Pirates had dropped Haruki off and where Mihawk had trained the two of them, with Perona lurking near them. To them it does not matter if the people were so curious about their established relationship, as long as both of them knew that they are in a relationship, then it is fine. And besides, if Mihawk, Shanks, and the Whitebeard Pirates will know about it, then good luck to Zoro.  
  
"It pained me to watch Haruki with the man who stole the national treasure of Wano- the Shusui! I can't take it!" Kinemon cried as he with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were kneeling on all fours on the ground while crying so hard in their lives. The others were so confused at their actions but just continue to not mind them and focus more on Luffy's group.   
  
"Now, I'll help you descend from the elephant!" Kanjuro said while creasing his forehead, preparing his huge paintbrush in his hands.   
  
Haruki looked at him, walking beside Luffy after Zoro had given her a chaste kiss on Haruki's forehead. "No need for that." Haruki said, crossing her arms. Haruki then placed her turquoise bag back from her front, tapping it hard as she is typically going to enjoy all the foods that Zoro and her stored in their bags together with Luffy and the others. Haruki may be a heavy eater, but she still likes to share her food with the people that she genuinely likes. However, there are times that she does not want to generously share her delicious food, especially on Luffy.   
  
"Yeah! That's okay, Kanjuro!" Luffy grinned at him as he created a sound from his mouth and went to extended his arms. Luffy pressed all of them together while he and Haruki were grinning widely at Zoro and the others, having so much fun. When Nami, Chopper, and Brook had predicted those familiar moves of their captain, their eyes instantly went wide. Not only the three of them, but Oden's retainers and his son with the minks stared at the scene while gasping loudly.  
  
"Bye!" Haruki and Luffy said at the same time as Luffy jumped from the cliff, without tearing the smile from his face. "Ya-hoo!" both exclaimed at the same, feeling the windy and cool breeze that hit their flawless skins. Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pedro, and Pekoms's eyes and faces had undoubtedly lost colors as their soul has left their body when Luffy jumped from the cliff without even telling them that he is going to do it with Haruki.   
  
"Haruki-sama!" Kinemon, Nekomamushi, and Inuarashi shouted together and stared at the laughing messed Haruki who is clearly enjoying everything that Luffy is doing right now, even if she was having a hard time with her huge two bags from her back and front. Pedro had his mouth wide opened and does not know what to say right now while Nami extended her left arm while crying, wanting Usopp and the others to help her and stopped Haruki and Luffy's idea. Chopper, Pekoms, and Brook were shouting so loud that Sanji could hear from where he is right now about how scared they are right now.   
  
"Leave Sanji in our hands!" Luffy smiled at them.  
  
Haruki nodded thoughtfully her head. "I'll not gonna leave without Sanji with us!"   
  
"What?!" All of them shouted at the same time with their tongues stuck out from their mouth due to how shock they are right now. Their expressive eyes were so wide that they could defeat the whole ruler. However, the Straw Hats just chuckled at Luffy's team for they knew that both Luffy and Haruki are really going to do something that is life-threatening.   
  
"See you in the Land of Wano!" Haruki and Luffy exclaimed all together, grinning widely at all of them.   
  
"Okay!" Zoro replied and crossed his arms on his chest, smirking at them. Zoro stared at Haruki who was clearly enjoying all of their instinctive reactions as a small soft smile slowly crept on Zoro's face for he sure is going to miss Haruki so bad. But he knows that Haruki will be back in his arms again. For what he is going to do next is to wait for the independent woman that he will spend all of his life forever.   
  
"Don't get caught by Big Mom! She's the emperor of the sea! And good luck with Haruki and Luffy!" Usopp shouted and smirked at Nami, Chopper, and Brook because of how they are going to have a hard time in controlling both Haruki and Luffy at the same time. It is really going to be messy for them. Robin was just waving a good-bye at them while smiling sincerely while Franky had his mighty arms in the air, they all are going to miss the hell out of them and wanted for that day to be completed again.   
  
"Yeah! See you!" Luffy shouted as he and Haruki keep on producing sounds of how fun it is to jump off from the cliff, not minding what Nami and the others' reactions are going to be, for now. Later, both will really receive a lot of fierce beatings from the trio. Their group was rapidly falling from the boundless sky with background music of all of their screamings, scared to what's going to happen to them after, especially that they are going with Haruki and Luffy who had the opposite meaning of the word fun.   
  
"Ya-hoo! So fun! I wanna do this again!" Haruki exclaimed as she even raised her arms in the air, trusting Luffy and his extended arms to keep her in place.   
  
"No!" Nami and the others screamed so hard on top of their lungs as Luffy and Haruki just laughed at them because of how they find them really funny right now. For as long as that both are enjoying this while it last, then is mild euphoria for the duo.   
  
Haruki grinned widely. "We are coming for you, Sanji! Wait for us!" she shouted joyously on top of her lungs while giggling. 

**_Somewhere around the New World_ **

"Have you receive the message that Roronoa Zoro gave to Mihawk?" Ben asked, standing near their captain. "It is very important, Shanks that you must never forget." he added thoughtfully, seriously looking at Shanks.

Shanks opened one of his eyes and stared at his right-hand man. "Oh, that? Yeah, yeah, I received it. I could not even understand his handwriting! Thank goodness that you can! I'm so proud of you Ben that you could understand bad handwriting since yours is bad as well!" Shanks laughed hysterically which made Ben irked at his captain's direct words at him. Yassop and Lucky Roux even sniffled a laugh, but Ben was serious about this.

"Stop laughing! I am very serious! This is all about Haruki! We are talking about Haruki!" Ben snapped as his three longtime friends stopped laughing when they heard Haruki's name. Ben gathered a huge amount of air first, before speaking again. "Where do you think they'll go next, Shanks?" Ben asked his captain who is drinking a lot of sake right now, drowning himself with it. Ben even scorned when he saw the state of his captain, not minding his surrounding at all.

"Y-You mean, Haruki, right? Am I in my right state of mind? We are talking about her, right? My princess......" Shanks asked, slowly straightening himself because of how Ben brought this up. Ben sent him a fierce glare when Shanks asked it, definitely not listening to him. Yassop and Lucky Roux were with them when Ben laboriously dragged them here towards their captain. "Oh, I miss Haruki so much......I regret sending her off to Mihawk and trained her there! That Hawk! How dare that hawk!" Shanks said, jealously filling him up when he thought of Haruki hugging Mihawk while smiling widely, completely forgetting about Shanks.

Ben shook his head and closed his eyes. "He is unbelievable." he muttered under his breathe.

Lucky Rouz ate his delicious meat and looked at Ben and Shanks. "Gathering information from a specific person, Haruki must be going to rescue their nakama that Big Mom had with Luffy. Do you think it is a good thing to go there?" he said.

"You mean, they are off to her island?! This is absurd!" Yasopp screamed, standing up with his widened eyes. "They are going to fight with Big Mom?! A Yonko?! I'm not saying that they cannot defeat her, I am just surprised that it is too early for them to engage in a fight with a Yonko."

"They already did." Shanks said seriously, causing his three friends to look at him. "What I am concerned about right now is Kaido. Haruki and Luffy can take care of Big Mom, there might cases that they won't defeat her completely, but I know that they will keep their words with them and bring their nakama back." he said, gripping the handle of his sake.

"Roronoa Zoro is sure is very helpful to us." Ben said as he shrugged his shoulders when he thought of Zoro, falling in love with Haruki since he said to himself that it is not going to happen at all. Because Haruki is so focused on something, other than falling in love with someone. "That's not going to ever happen! I won't allow it!" Ben gritted his teeth, as Shanks, Yassop, and Lucky Roux looked at him.

"He's getting crazier when Haruki left our ship." Yassop whispered to Shanks and Lucky Rouz who nodded their heads at him, unanimously agreeing with his words.

Lucky Roux leaned closer to Yasopp's ears, not wanting his captain to hear him speak. "Captain is way more worst than Ben." he whispered.

"Agree." Yasopp nodded his head as they looked at Shanks who was muttering Haruki's name while looking at the thin air, sulking in the corner.

"The Straw Hats Pirate made an alliance with the Heart Pirates in bringing Kaido down, and bring back the Land of Wano. They already defeated the Warlord- Doflamingo, who is doing something for Kaido. I'm certain that Kaido already knew that the Straw Hats defeated him and even destroyed the SMILE Manufacturing Factory. Now they are going to Whole Cake Island to dave their nakama, probably going to anger Big Mom, causing two Yonko to direct all of their anger at the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates." Ben said, puffing out the smoke from his smoldering cigarette, gripping his hands tightly into a fist. "I just hope that they are going to take their time there in Whole Cake Island, before sailing towards that country, knowing what to do next."

"I'm glad that I met Ben! Just look at him! So intelligent with this kind of thing!" Yassop hiccuped after he drunk his sake, wiping the liquid from the side of his mouth.

"He's not dumb like our captain here!" Lucky Roux laughed as Shanks glared at his way. However, Lucky Roux just did mind the glare that Shanks had sent his way, and just continue eating his meat.

"Anyways, should I tell Marco about this?" Ben voiced out. 

Shanks looked at him. "No. I believe that Marco and the Whitebeard Pirates are making a move now. Now it's time for us to make a move on ourselves." Shanks seriously said, causing his friends to exchanged serious looks on their faces, smirking widely.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Lucky Roux saluted with his delicious-looking meat, that he always shares with Haruki, not minding sharing it with his other friends. 

"Got that, Captain!" Yasopp smirked at him Captain and chugged down on another sake that Shanks had tossed him. 

Ben nodded his head while smirking. "Let's go with that then."

Shanks sighed heavily. "It's her faith in the first place, we cannot do about it. The only thing we need to do right now is to gather information, a lot of information. Then will decide what we are going to do next. We made a promise to _him_ , and we will never break that promise. Now, our only job is to protect Haruki." Shanks said as his three friends nodded their heads.

"Haruki is the only key to open _it_ , we must protect her at all cost."


	48. 46-Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

It was a bright and sunny day for Haruki and the others to sail out towards Big Mom's island and bring Sanji back to their crew. The clouds were chasing the wind, as the gentle breeze of the wind was kissing their skins, cooling their body. However.....  
  
"Hey, starboard....." Nami muttered under her breathe, trying to recompose herself.   
  
"Okay....." Chopper replied back as he maneuvers the wheel of the Thousand Sunny. And then turned his body to look at Nami. "How's that?" he asked in his very own tired voice.   
  
"Oh, a little more....." she said while Nami pointed at the left, barely lifting her finger.   
  
Haruki crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you guys?!" she scoffed and looked at all of them who were scattered on the floor, kissing the grassy field. "Cheer up, will you?!" Haruki beamed as she raised her fists in the air, trying to cheer Nami and the others again.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Pull yourselves together! Or we'll sink!" Luffy's loud voice was heard all over the Thousand Sunny as he glared at his friends who were so tired because of something. He then stomped his foot on the ground, frustrated at their actions.   
  
Nami slowly heaved her body while glaring thousands of daggers at Haruki and Luffy. "Shut up! Because you jumped off the elephant all of a sudden, we're all worn out! Idiot!" she snapped at them, gripping her hands tightly into a fist.   
  
"Thank you. I'm savoring the joy of living now." Pekoms said as he had his body laid down on the grassy floor, staring his eyes at the beautiful sky. As he shifted his head to look at Haruki and Luffy, piercing his eyes at them. "But.....I'll make you pay for it!" he shouted.   
  
"It made my blood freeze in my veins.....Oh, all I have is bones though. Yohohoho!" Brook muttered, really worn out and his soul was presented from the outside as his bony bones were paler than before.  
  
"Damn! What did I do to deserve this?" Pedro growled, looking at the sea below as he slumped his body on the railings, just near Brook. It was something that he had never and ever experienced in whole his life, causing him to be this shaky and scared, not wanting to attempt to try it again.   
  
They were all so worn out, well except for the two persons who were responsible for this. Haruki was the one who persuades Luffy to jump off the cliff with Nami and the others. Due to how exciting that it, Luffy agreed with Haruki, causing the two of them to exchanged evil grins and laughs. If Nami and the others knew that they were going to do the jumping part, they would ask Kanjuro to use his drawing and transport them back on the Thousand Sunny gently.  
  
"No...We swerved from the course again. Port...." Nami muttered, laying his head on her left arm when she noticed that the Thousand Sunny was going in a different direction. Someone inside one of the rooms of Thousand Sunny was running towards to open up the door of it.   
  
"Okay! Leave it to me!" a familiar voiced cheerfully shouted, jumping so high with her arms relinquished above her head and then went to jump on the floor at different angles.   
  
"You should be like her!" Haruki delivered and crossed her arms again, pouting at Nami and the others. When Haruki realized the owner of that voice, she slowly turned her head in her direction and her eyes immediately went wide.   
  
Luffy used his left thumb to point at someone with a creased forehead. "Look! She's full of energy......" Luffy paused his sentence when he knew the wonder of that voice. The owner of that voice that she should not be here in the first place.   
  
"Wow! I'm really right on the sea!" Carrot exclaimed while looking at the sea with stars in her eyes, gripping the handle of her green bag. Carrot was so amazed at how majestically and beautiful is the sea, and could not even shift her attention from it. It was her first time to be out from the Mokomo Dukedom and the first time to ride a ship. "This ship looks so heavy but it's floating and moving forward!" Carrot smiled as Haruki and Luffy looked at each other first, and went to look at Carrot, gasping loudly as to why she is here with them.  
  
"Wh-Why are you here?!" Haruki and Luffy asked and shouted at the same time, eyes opened so wide that it would pop out. Overhearing them, Carrot looked at them while blinking her eyes as Nami and the others stared at Carrot for a few seconds, comprehending what is happening right now.  
  
"What?!" all of them shouted together, staring at one particular person who seems to be the reason for their screams.   
  
Carrot blinked her eyes twice and tilted her head to the right side with an exciting smile plastered on her face, portraying them that she did not regret sneaking inside their Thousand Sunny without knowing them.  
  
"Carrot?!" Nami shouted and lifted her body to stand up on her feet as Brook and Chopper did the identical thing. Pekoms just did not mind what is happening right now, as he continued to lay his body on the grassy floor, not caring about it.   
  
Pedro walked towards Carrot with heavy steps while gripping his hands into a fist, surprised as to what is Carrot doing right now. "Carrot, why are you here?!" he directly asked her, looking down at Carrot as he gritted his teeth.  
  
Carrot looked at Pedro as her ears fidgeted and shaking her butt. "I came along with you!" Carrot smiled widely at him. "Garchu!" Carrot shouted and bit Luffy on his left ear that made Luffy screamed in pain, causing Haruki to laugh at Luffy's complex reaction as she gripped her stomach.   
  
"Haruki!" Carrot shouted, letting go of Luffy as she made her way towards Haruki who was just near Luffy and her. Haruki stared at Carrot in unspeakable horror when she jumped towards Haruki and nibble her left ear. Haruki screamed hysterically in pain, trying her best to stay away from Carrot, but failed at the end due to how strong Carrot is and how she is so hooked up in biting their left ears. "Nami!" Carrot exclaimed. After Haruki, Carrot decided to go towards Nami and bit down on her right ear as Nami shouted for needed help. Haruki and Luffy were laying their body down on the floor, completely worn out because of Carrot.   
  
"Chopper!" Carrot said and then went to bit down on Chopper's right ear who was already screaming in pain, wanting Haruki to help him. However, as much as Haruki wants to help Chopper right now, Haruki could not even lift her fingers as she was so worn to a frazzled, Luffy as well. Carrot let go of Chopper as then kneeled her knees on the grassy floor, having another potential target. "Baron Corpse! Garchu!" after saying those, Carrot jumped towards Brook and hugged him in her arms, crashing Brook as he could only scream out for help. "Too hard!" Carrot screamed when she felt how hard Brook's bones are, crying a bit in her eyes.  
  
Pedro looked at Luffy, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm sorry but can we go back?" he asked seriously as he is so worried about Carrot if she is going with them. Hearing that, Carrot gripped Pedro on his left arm while crying so hard, not wanting to go back to the Mokomo Dukedom, and received a lot of scolding and beating from Wanda.  
  
"What?! Don't do that! Wanda will be mad at me!" Carrot pleaded eloquently, slumping her body on Pedro's back and she slowly slid off from Pedro's body when he was walking towards Luffy, asking him to bring Carrot back to Zou.   
  
"Are you trying to cause trouble to those who saved us, Carrot?!" Pedro snapped at him, not minding looking at the hopeless Carrot on the floor.   
  
"I just wanted to go on an adventure at sea along with Luffy and the others even if only once!" Carrot cried, fidgeting her fingers while lowering his head to look at the grassy floor.   
  
Pedro stopped walking and gritted his teeth after he heard those words from Carrot's mouth. "We're going to sneak into the Emperor's headquarters! We're not playing!" he snapped as he considered his best not to get angry at Carrot more.  
  
Carrot clasped both of her hands together and looked at Pedro's back, pleading so hard in her life. "Please! I'll do anything- take me with you! I didn't wanna cause you trouble so I brought......" Carrot paused as she hauled her bag to the floor and unbarred it. As she placed her carrots on the floor and her shirt. "Look! Lunch! Juice! A snack! An extra shirt!" she said, showing them the things she brought with her that won't even last long.   
  
"Unlike everything else, the shirt is not a carrot, is it?" Brook asked curiously after scanning all the things that Carrot had brought with her.   
  
Carrot shook her head and stood up. "No, no. But there's one on it!" she said, showing the carrot print on her light green shirt that was patched on the upper left side of it.   
  
"That's nice! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.   
  
"I hate carrots!" Haruki muttered and went towards the railings to puke when she smelled and saw the carrots on the floor. Haruki does not appreciate and like carrots a lot and that is the vegetable that she really hates to the core. Chopper immediately went towards Haruki to ask her, and unexpectedly asked her if she was pregnant. 

"Haruki, did you and Zoro did _it_?" Chopper asked her seriously as Haruki tilted her head to the side, not getting what Chopper was trying to say. 

Haruki creased her forehead. "What do you mean _it_?" she fired back and was not aware of what he is even talking about.

"You know the process of making babies! You should have not come with us and rather stayed with Zoro and the others! Your baby needs to be with his father as Zoro will protect it!" Chopper shouted and glared at Haruki, who just laughed at Chopper which she was already rolling on the floor, due to the fact that she could not control her emotions right now.

"Oh my gosh, Chopper! Do not jump to conclusions! Damn, this is so funny!" Haruki laughed and wiped the tears that formed from her eyes. "Z-Zoro......Zoro and I did not engage in that kind of thing! He barely kissed me on my lip and he never touches me on my private areas!" Haruki informed Chopper, patting his head as she continues to laugh. Chopper, on the other hand, just blushed embarrassingly for bringing that topic up as he even slapped his cheeks hard for saying those. In the end, Chopper apologizes to Haruki as she just smiled at Chopper.

"Haruki! I'm sorry for bringing the idea of you getting pregnant! I was just worried when I found out that you were vomiting after smelling the carrot!" Chopper said in his sad voice, looking down on the floor and not wanting to look at Haruki straight in her eyes.

Haruki caressed his head. "It's fine, Chopper! No need to apologize at me!" she said while smiling.

"How long will they last?" Pekoms asked Carrot as he dragged his back and stared at her.

"Like a half-day! The sea is vast, isn't it?!" Carrot beamed, not knowing a lot of things and the situation she put herself in. Pekoms and Pedro then explained to Carrot regarding their journey towards Big Mom's island, causing Carrot's eyes to widen. "What?! It'll take several days to get to Big Mom's island?! Even if we go straight?! I can't believe it's so big and wide!" she screamed that the minks could hear her loud screams after grasping something critically important.

Haruki and the others could nothing but look at Carrot and sweatdropped at her direct actions. They were more surprised of her in boarding their ship since she was supposed not to go with them. However, since Carrot is already with them and how far Zou is right now in their specific coordinates, the only thing they have to do is to accept the truth and let Carrot join their mission in invading Big Mom's controlled island and bring Sanji back.

"The sea is like a wonderland! This will be my first sleepover!" Carrot said, eyes glittering that matches the boundless sea as she clasped her hands together.

"A wonderland? It's not even an island." Pekoms commented as he looked at Carrot.

"I know right! Whenever I'm sad, I always look at the sea because that is what my brother- Ace always told me. It relaxes me. It gives me the power to start a new day with a smile on my face. On top of that, it reminds me of those days that I'm with my Pops and all my beloved brothers." Haruki whispered into the thin air as her eyes were so full of yearnings, missing all the Whitebeard pirates. Craving for their hugs that will always warm Haruki's heart, and that reminding her that this is the feeling of what it feels like to be home. Haruki was hooking her right arm around Carrot's shoulder when she got beside her, looking at the beautiful sea that shines brilliantly whenever there's light.

Luffy grabbed one carrot from the floor and took a bite on it for he is really hungry. "Oh, well. You're here now and it can't be helped." he said, contentedly munching on the carrot without Carrot's consent. "Can you protect yourself?" he asked after.

"Yes! Thank you! I'll be alright......" Carrot turned her body to look at Luffy as Haruki stared at Luffy and the carrot he is eating in unutterable horror. Carrot paused her sentence when she realized that Luffy is eating her snack without even letting her know. "Why are you eating my carrot?!" Carrot growled as she dashed towards Luffy with bolts of frequent lightning surrounding her, glaring the hell out of Luffy. Carrot bites Luffy's neck so hard that Luffy was screaming so loud in pain, asking Haruki to help him get away from Carrot. However, Haruki just turned her body away from him and smirked.

Nami immediately went near them as she stared at Luffy getting bitten by Carrot. "Pat her head, Luffy!" Nami shouted. Luffy then slowly raised his right hand to pat Carrot on her head while gritting his teeth because of the pain he is feeling in his neck. Carrot gave Luffy a warm and soft smile while blushing crimson red, definitely delighted that he was patting her head which Luffy fell on the grassy floor and was so completely worn out.

"That was close! You almost killed me! You're strong!" Luffy muttered under his breathing as his body was shaking uncontrollably, trying to recompose himself but failed at the end.

Carrot's smile grew wider as she gave Luffy an eye-closed smile, kneeling on the ground next to him. "Okay, you can have the carrot." she softly said.

"Gosh! I thought Carrot will eat his flesh too!" Haruki said fiercely, looking at Carrot in horror. "Someone please remind me not to anger her. Oh well, it's not like I like carrots as well." Haruki added while crossing her arms and nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Luffy was almost defeated!" Chopper grunted with his eyes opened wide while gritting his teeth. He was so scared when Carrot was about to finish Luffy off, thank gracious goodness that Nami was so good at reminding her of some things to do if a mink attack us.

Pedro puffed out the impenetrable smoke from his smoldering cigarette and closed his eyes, creasing his forehead due to Carrot's actions a while ago. "Well, she is quite a fighter." he informed them.

"Pedro-san, when did you get up there? You really like heights." Brook said as he spotted Pedro above them, specifically on the Crow's nest. The others stared at Pedro from above and chuckled at him.

Luffy eagerly devoured the carrot completely, spreading his arms on the grassy floor as he stared at the sky when he realized something very important right not that they should never ever skip. "I'm hungry. Let's eat. Somebody, make something!" he said, causing Haruki to shout in glee and raised her fists in the air. Chopper and Brook exchanged a look with each other as Pekoms dragged his body back to the position he was in before he had a small conversation with Carrot. Pedro was definitely looking away from them and tried to just savor the gentle breeze that the grand air touches his skin and air while Carrot just giving them a smile, portraying that she does not know how to cook as well.

"I'm starving! I wanna cook, too! But.....I don't know how to cook!" Haruki said as she pouted afterward. She is definitely bad at cooking. The last time she tried cooking was definitely a disaster. Luffy stuck his tongue out when his tummy made a noise due to how hungry he is, forgetting the part that he just ate a carrot a few seconds ago that almost took his life before he can become the Pirate King.

It was the time when their Pops- Whitebeard was having a cold at that time and Haruki wanted to make something hot for their Pops to eat. She sneaked out from his room and went towards the kitchen where there are no even people inside it, much to Haruki's apparent delight. She was so focused and at the same time does not know what to do. So she just mixed all the savory ingredients she could find in their kitchen, without even trying to wash it first.

Haruki placed all the chopped ingredients inside a cauldron that she put a lot of rare spices she saw. At last, since Haruki was so proud of herself, she left the kitchen with a very proud and confident smile on her face, reporting to her Pops and devoted brothers that she was so good in the kitchen and that she was making a unique and special soup for her Pops only.

Undoubtedly hearing those words from Haruki's mouth and the smile on her face, Whitebeard and his sons looked at one another in horror. They were thankful that Haruki was making an effort for their sick Pops, but letting her cook is never a good idea in the first place. Haruki was about to go back to the kitchen when one of her brothers said that the kitchen was on fire, completely challenging the depths of hell.

Ace and her brothers were panicking at that time, as they tried their best to put out the unquenchable fire that they were all having a hard time. Due to the fact that not only the functional kitchen was on fire, but also their dining hall. Marco dragged the hopeless Haruki towards the kitchen so she could put out the fire with her Devil Fruit powers which she obliged. In the end, Haruki was sulking in the corner of Whitebeard's room, keenly disappointed in herself for not making a unique and special soup for her Pops.

Despite the failure of Haruki cooking him a homemade soup, Whitebeard was not angry at her for almost destroying his ship just because she was cooking. As long as, none of his sons and one daughter were not injured, then that's all he could ask. Whitebeard smiled at his daughter who was still sulking on the corner, having a blank look on her face and that depresses aura that was surrounding her. 

_"Haruki, come here and give your pops a hug."_

"All right! I'll do it so watch the sea, okay?" Nami said to them, sighing profoundly. Chopper and Brook exchanged looks as they then saluted to Nami, thanking her for that. Haruki stared at Nami as if she was some kind of a Goddess, concealing her eyes when she saw how bright and light Nami is like a bar of valuable gold that could blind her forever. Luffy stood up from the ground and flashed Nami a beaming grin. Nami bestowed them a look for a few seconds and started walking as she outstretched her right hand, displaying her index finger for them to look at. "Each of you must pay me 5, 000 berries." she said, smirking inside her head.   
  
"What the hell?! No way! I'll tell my brothers about this!" Haruki stomped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms on her chest and piercing her red eyes at Nami.   
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Luffy, Chopper, and Brook said at the same time as their straightened their arms, stopping Nami from going towards the kitchen as they do not want to pay her that huge amount of berries. Nami stopped from walking, waiting for them to speak. "All of our allowances will be gone!" the trio along with Haruki shouted altogether, ranting Nami about compensating her just because she is going to be the one to cook them some food.   
  
"What should we do then?" Nami asked, not minding to rotate her body, and looked at the four of them. Pekoms, Pedro, and Carrot were nothing but looking at them, entertainingly. 

Chopper looked at Brook with a furrowed eyebrows. _"Brook, either you or I should make something."_ he said inside his head, not requiring one specific person to cook them some delicious food, aside from Haruki and Nami. 

_"You're right. If we leave it to Luffy-san we don't know what he'll make for us! Haruki-san already said that she cannot cook and the look on her face says that she is never going to cook anymore!"_ Brook replied and nodded his head lightly as if he really reads what Chopper was saying inside his head. 

"I'll make something!" Luffy shouted as he used his right thumb to point at his self. Luffy was serious about cooking them delicious food since he will not allow Nami to cook for them due to the fact that she demands money.   
  
"What?!" Brook, Nami, and Chopper gasped at the same time as they looked at Luffy in horror, trying to cleanse their ears if they really heard it right from Luffy's mouth. Haruki gave Luffy a clap, cheering him up and motivating him to cook some delicious food right now. The trio glared at Haruki so hard that they could snap Haruki's neck for cheering Luffy.   
  
Luffy slowly made his way towards the kitchen while exercising his arms, portraying to them that he can cook something delicious that could rival Sanji's cooking. "Count on me! I'll cook you a lot of delicious dishes!" he beamed while grinning widely.   
  
"Go for it, Luffy! I'm coming with you as I want to watch you cook. Oh! Teach me how to cook!" Haruki exclaimed, hooking her arms around Luffy while wrapping her legs around his waist, piggyback riding him as she grins that matches Luffy well.   
  
"Oh, no......." Chopper whispered with his mouth wide opened, starting at Luffy's back.   
  
"Oh, please don't.......Hey, wait!" Brook shouted, stopping Luffy and Haruki from going towards the kitchen as he and Chopper on his shoulder ran towards the duo, not wanting them to be near the kitchen tools.   
  
"Food! Food! Food!" Haruki and Luffy chanted happily as Haruki was already drooling from the side of her lisp when she thought of eating lots and lots of delicious dishes. While Chopper and Brook were really stopping them, almost kneeling on the ground and beg them not to cook something for them. Nami even asked Luffy if he knows how to cook which Luffy did not pay attention to her question, and just continue walking towards the kitchen. Pekoms and Pedro exchanged a look with each other, sweating hard on their faces as Carrot were just giggling at the scene, finding it entertaining and fun to watch.   
  
Luffy extended his arms to grab a toque or to make it simpler a Chef's hat. He placed it on top of his head, not tearing off that specific grin on his face. Haruki was sitting on one of the stools near the kitchen counter as she used her elbows for support so she could place her face on both of her hands. Haruki was already daydreaming about what food Luffy is about to make, drooling at that kind of dream.   
  
"Now, what should I make?!" Luffy asked as he went his way towards the huge refrigerator that there's a lot of foods were stored in there. When he opened them, both Haruki and Luffy's eyes went wide as they stared at the food, completely bewitched by it. "Oh! There are tons of foods!" he gasped.   
  
"Oh my! Just by looking at it makes me more hungrier!" Haruki groaned as she slumped her head on the kitchen counter, hungry at the sight. She even looked away because she does not want to steal something from them.  
  
"It's a nice kitchen!" Carrot exclaimed and clasped her hands together while staring at the kitchen with sparkles on her eyes.  
  
Brook smiled softly at Carrot as he walked near her. "Yes, Sanji-san usually cooks and we all eat here, talking and laughing." Brook informed her, remembering all their happy moments back when they were all still complete. "Oh, yeah. Let me give you the tour of our ship." Brook suggested, causing Carrot to give him a hug that resulted in her arms to ache because of how hard his bones are.   
  
While Luffy was so busy preparing the food and Haruki watching him, Brook decided to start the tour in the aquarium bar as Carrot was so eye-opener. Not only in the aquarium bar but in every part of the Thousand Sunny. Carrot was playing with a school of pufferfish, imitating their looks that look good on her. Next, they went towards Nami room where she is working her sea charts and stuff in there, or like keeps the ship's log. Carrot was so fascinated with Nami's books as they were a lot inside the room. She even fell on the ground as the books fell on her as well, causing her to ask Brook for help. On the other hand, Brook just stared and sweatdropped at Carrot, but he did help her.   
  
Both then went towards the bathroom where there is a big bathtub displayed in there. Where all of them could enjoy their baths in there with lots of bubbles that they could play with. Brook shouted in pain when hot water kissed his boney body, causing him to scream out of pain. Carrot was responsible for that cause and even asked Brook if he can feel the heat too which Brook respond to her that he can feel it in his angry voice.   
  
After the bathroom, they walked towards the mini garden of the Straw Hats where Nami's tangerine trees were there, along with Robin's flower garden and the Usopp Garden. Whenever they were bored, Robin and Usopp usually come here to take good care of their plants and flowers. Carrot beamed that she can grow carrots in there as well as she told Brook to plant them now but Brook did not say anything to Carrot and just let her do whatever she likes.   
  
Carrot was so happy that Brook gave her a beautiful tour of their magnificent ship. She was like a rabbit with two tails, enjoying it. But her most favorite part was Haruki's oh-so-called paradise. She was being carefree and just wanted to hug all the cute stuff of Haruki, and even said to Brook that she could live here forever. Haruki does not mind Carrot going inside her paradise room and play with cute kinds of stuff, as long as she knows how to take good care of them then Haruki is fine with it.   
  
Pedro grabbed the newspaper from a bird as he began scanning at the newspaper, wanting to know some news that was published in there. "This is quite a large headline." he muttered, looking at one specific headline. "The island, for decades veiled in mystery......was finally revealed. The Revolutionary Army's general headquarters- Baltigo......has already been laid to waste?!" he harshly said and stared at the newspaper, wanting to make sure that Pedro read it right, holding the published newspaper in the air, reading it with his head lifted up.   
  
"Good, good! Everything is nice and fresh!" Luffy grinned as he stared at the fresh ingredients on the kitchen counter, showing them to Haruki. While Haruki was scanning everything like a professional, putting the "not-so-fresh" to the side which Luffy agreed with her. "Alright then, let's do it!" he beamed.   
  
"May you give us delicious foods to eat, Chef Luffy!" Haruki saluted with a serious look on her face, showing some politeness to Luffy who just smirked widely at her, knowing what to do next as raised his two knives with his hands just located near his head.   
  
When Luffy realized something, he paused. "Oh, how exactly do you cook?" he asked as he then looked at Haruki who shook her head.   
  
"Don't ask me. I'm not a good cook, you know!" she said, crossing her arms while pouting her lips.   
  
Luffy tilted his head to the right side while thinking deeply, going and circling his head to the bottom in a circular motion, making Haruki jealous because of how flexible he is. Perks of being a Rubber Man, Haruki said inside her head. Luffy brought his head back to normal and groaned when he does not know what to do next and how to exactly cook. "I have no idea! Who cares! Let's just chop everything up!" he shouted frustratingly as pulled the sleeves of his red shirt and went to chop off all the fresh ingredients on top of the kitchen counter.   
  
"I-I wouldn't dare to do that, Luffy....." Haruki muttered, staring at the busy Luffy who slipped one of his knives in the air, and caught it while he is still chopping the other knife.   
  
"Don't worry! I have this cover!" Luffy grinned ear to ear and widely at Haruki. While Haruki just sighed deeply and continue watching Luffy do his stuff without minding his skills and abilities in cooking.   
  
Chopper was checking up on Pekoms as he wanted to know if his visible wounds are already healed and if they opened again when Luffy and Haruki kidnapped and tied him at his back. Sighing deeply, Chopper gave Pekoms a gentle smile as he told him that he is going to be alright and that his wounds are slowly healing. Pekoms and Chopper's eyes widened when Pedro who was on the Crow's nest jumped off from there, as the scared duo screamed. Pekoms shutter himself in his hard shell where he was so thankful that he ate the Turtle-Turtle Fruit, while Chopper rolled his body and face planted on the floor after, groaning in pain.   
  
Pedro successfully landed on the grassy floor just in front of the scared duo, who did not even think of landing on top of them. Pedro was still gripping the published newspaper in his hands and continue reading the headline that really caught his attention.   
  
"Pedro?" Chopper whispered his name.   
  
Pedro looked at Chopper and Pekoms seriously. "Where's Luffy?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I think he's in the kitchen with Haruki. Is anything wrong?" Chopper asked him as well, curious as to why Pedro was looking for Luffy right now.   
  
"Go get him. It's serious!" Pedro said with a furrowed eyebrows as Chopper blinked his eyes twice and stared at Pedro, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Once Chopper recomposed himself, he slowly nodded his head and went towards the kitchen as he ran really fast, calling for Luffy to go towards Pedro because he had something very urgent to show and say to him. Haruki followed the duo while she placed her hands at the back of her head and whistled merrily, enjoying the pleasant scent of the limitless sea that lingers in her nose. She too was so curious as to why Chopper needs to stop Luffy from cooking first and go to Pedro.   
  
"What?!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs, after reading the newspaper that was presented right in front of his face by Pedro. Haruki leaned her head down to the newspaper as she placed her finger on her lips, reading the sensational headline again. "The Revolutionary Army got defeated?!" he shouted.   
  
"I thought you-gara was the son of the revolutionary- Dragon......" Pedro said as he handed the newspaper to Luffy who immediately gripped it with his hands, staring at it with his widened eyes.   
  
"Sabo! That's our brother!" Haruki and Luffy exclaimed joyfully and at the same time when they saw the smiling face of their brother in the newspaper while Haruki leaned more on the newspaper. Haruki stared at Sabo's smiling face as she really misses him, wanting to do what a brother and sister usually do, together with Luffy. Nami and the others gasped when they finally realized what both of them said.   
  
"Sabo-san?! The other brother that you two said you met at Dressrosa? Is he the Chief of Staff?! That makes him No.2 of the Revolutionary Army!" Brook asked as he has not personally meet Sabo, together with Nami and the others. Thank goodness that Luffy and Haruki shared it with them with a proud smile lingering on both of their faces.   
  
"What an unusual group of three brothers you gus are!" Nami gasped and looked at Haruki and Luffy who could not take their eyes off from Sabo, longing and dying to meet him once again. Haruki's eyes softened and were about to cry in tears of joy when she controlled it.   
  
Chopper's eyes widened. "Wow! I can't believe it!"   
  
"So this Dragon guy beside him is......." Luffy started as his attention was shifted towards the explicit picture of a man that is just beside Sabo.   
  
Nami nodded her head as she remembered the exact words and scene when Garp- Luffy's biological grandfather revealed to them out of nowhere who is Luffy's father. "Yes, that's him! Your grandpa told you two years ago." Nami informed him again. Those days when Haruki and Brook were still not a member of the Straw Hat Crew.  
  
It was the time when Luffy thought that he does not have a dad due to the fact that ever since he was young, Garp was with him. Aside from Dadan and the bandits who took care of him together with Sabo and Ace back when they were still young, specifically at a very young age of six. Garp told Luffy that he had already met his old man in the Rogue town where Buggy almost killed him if it wasn't Dragon who protected his one and only son who is about to get executed on the platform where the Pirate King- Gol D. Roger got executed from there. Hearing the words that left from Garo's mouth, Sanji and the others' mouth was hung opened as they could not believe that Luffy's dad is a Revolutionary, heck the founder and leader of the Revolutionary Army.   
  
"The leader of the Revolutionary Army- Dragon. That's your father!" Nami said while looking at Luffy as she correctly pointed at the picture in the newspaper.  
  
Luffy's eyes were shaking, staring heavily at his father. "What?! Is this my dad?!" he shouted with his eyes wide opened due to how shock he is right now.   
  
"After all these years?!" Nami and Chopper shouted at the same time.  
  
"You don't look like him. He does not look like you. Both of you don't look alike." Haruki muttered as she placed her fingers on her chin, staring at the picture of Dragon that she subtly shifted towards Luffy, doing it repeatedly for a few seconds.  
  
"I've never seen him before!" Luffy said to them as Chopper and Nami fell on the ground in complete disbelief. As Pekoms was just listening to their conversation, torn in between sharing this with Big Mom, which Big Mom and Pekoms had already known it from the start. He just wants to give a snack to Big Mom in this unique kind of unique way, presenting her what he heard from them.  
  
Carrot went towards Haruki and Luffy as she looked down on the newspaper that Luffy is still gripping with his hands. "What?! Luffy's father is the boss of the Revolutionary Army?! Oh my! Oh my! Garchu!" she gasped lightly as she does not grasp that kind of information and it was her first time hearing it, especially coming from Luffy and the Straw Hats mouth. Due to how happy Carrot is with that information, she rubbed her cheeks on Haruki and Luffy, letting her do that for now.  
  
"Didn't you look into it all over the last couple of years?! Normally people would care if their father is such a famous figure! And he took care of Robin for quite a while." Nami asked Luffy while she knitted her eyebrows together, wanting to clarify something.   
  
Haruki shifted her head to look at Nami, smirking widely like an animal. "Have you forgotten that Luffy is not a normal person?" she laughed which Luffy glared fiercely millions of daggers at Haruki who did not even pay attention to his glares that in any minute, Luffy could snap her neck.  
  
"Haruki! Don't say those!" Luffy groaned at the grinning face of Haruki who just went to cross her arms on her chest. Luffy glared at Haruki when she laughed so loud because of how she finds his angry face funny. "I see! I've never seen him before! He doesn't really look like me. Anyway, I'm worried about Sabo!" Luffy said as he studied the distinctive features of his father., adverting his anger because of Haruki and did not pay attention to Carrot who bit his right ear and stretched it with the use of her teeth.   
  
"Jeez....." Nami whispered as she placed her left hand on the side of her left hips as she made her way towards somewhere near Luffy and Haruki.   
  
"Well, you can't really empathize with a picture. Yohohoho!" Brook said and laughed gaily as Pedro beside him just smiled.  
  
"Oh, Sabo! I miss him! Hand me the newspaper, Luffy! I wanna cut his picture!" Haruki said as she gestured Luffy to hand him the newspaper, wanting to do something about it.  
  
"Get your own newspaper!" Luffy shouted at Haruki, almost hugging the newspaper because of how he does not want to give the newspaper to Haruki.  
  
Haruki gritted her pearly white teeth that created a harsh sound. "Give it to me this instance! It's not yours, to begin with!" Haruki shouted back as she really went to grab the newspaper from Luffy who immediately pushed Haruki away from him. Haruki fell on the grassy floor on her butt as she did not mind the throbbing pain from there because of the fact that she really wants to cut the picture of Sabo and paste it somewhere in her room for remembrance.  
  
"It's not yours, too! So stop what you are about to do!" Luffy glared at Haruki as he stretched his arms on the air with the newspaper so Haruki could not grab it from him. Seeing Luffy's actions, Haruki unsheathed her swords with blood-red eyes, piercing through his soul. Haruki was about to use her swords and harm Luffy when Nami and the others immediately restrain her from doing it towards their captain.   
  
"Stop fighting, the both of you!" Nami punched Haruki and Luffy on top of their heads, as steam came out from the air where she had punched them hard. Both pained dreamers were on the floor hopeless as they apologize to Nami and the others because of their actions. "Jeez! I hope Zoro came with us!" Nami added and muttered fiercely under her breathe. The important thing they should not engage in is to never let both Haruki and Luffy fight each other nor do anything that can put their lives in danger.   
  
Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot just started at the scene with their wide eyes and mouth as they could not believe that Nami dominated Haruki and Luffy. They even took some note to never anger Nami well.   
  
Nami grabbed the newspaper from Luffy harshly as she still glared at the duo on the floor. Nami cleared her throat and scanned the newspaper. "The location of their general headquarters was found by an anonymous tip. However, when the Navy and Cipher Pol arrived there, the Blackbeard Pirates had already destroyed the headquarters." Nami read the words from the newspaper as Haruki and Luffy hoisted their body and stood beside Nami, looking at the words she was reading as well. While Carrot started to bite Luffy on his ear again, this time on his left ear.

"Blackbeard?! Those bastards!" Luffy gritted his teeth. Aside from Haruki, Luffy feels hostile towards Blackbeard and universally regards him with unutterable disgust. He was the reason why Ace got captured as he gave him towards the Marine. If he did not do that, Ace would be alive right now, sharing smiles with Haruki, Luffy, and the Whitebeard Pirates.   
  
Haruki gripped her hands tight into a mighty fist as superior veins started to take form on the side of her forehead. "Teach! That rat! First, it was the Whitebeard Pirates! My Pops and my brothers, and now Sabo! He is sick as a rat!" Haruki growled loudly, nibbling her lower lip and she even partook of the metallic taste of the blood, not minding it at all. She was furiously outraged at Teach and his pirate crew, wanting to put them into their end.  
  
"But why did Emperor Blackbeard want to attack the Revolutionary Army? Isn't it strange?" Nami muttered as she stared at the thin air, confused about the answer to her question.   
  
"Back in Dressrosa, Sabo fought......against the champion. Is that why?" Luffy said, encountering a hard time speaking because of how Carrot keeps on biting his left ear, completely enjoying her time there.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! Haruki!" Chopper shouted, calling for their attention. For the first time, Haruki did not divert her attention towards Chopper who was jumping at the back, trying to declare something critically urgent. Haruki was so focused on their new topic right now. She did not even know that Sabo was fighting the champion from the Blackbeard Pirates- Burgess after he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit. If it is about her brothers, anything that is not even that necessary is something Haruki won't even mind.   
  
Pedro made his way towards Luffy and grabbed Carrot away from Luffy so she could stop biting his left ears. He also wanted Carrot to behave right now, now that they are going towards a Yonko's territory. "Emperor Blackbeard fled after butting heads with Cipher Pol, it seems." Pedro informed them, after reading the climax sentence of the paragraph of the large headline from the newspaper.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! Haruki!" Chopper called their attention again, and then again no one paid their attention to him.   
  
"There is no report on casualties. If your-gara father or brother had been caught or killed......" Pedro said as Carrot grabbed Pedro's right arm and chew it as Chopper keeps on shouting and jumping at their back, calling for their immediate attention. ".....that would've made headlines. So I guess they're okay for now." Pedro continued.   
  
Luffy smiled after hearing those from Pedro. "Yeah! You're right!" he beamed.   
  
"Hey, Luffy! Haruki!" Chopper shouted on top of his lungs.   
  
"What do you want?!" Luffy shouted back at him, slightly irritated for calling his name in this dire situation.   
  
Haruki smacked the back of Luffy's head and gave him a death glare which Luffy did the exact same thing. "Don't shout at Chopper, you idiot of a rubber man!" Haruki cursed.   
  
"Thank you for cooking for us but is that normal?!" Chopper creased his forehead and used his finger to point at the area where the kitchen is. All of them shifted their heads towards the kitchen that is now on fire, definitely challenging the blazing hot of the abode of the damned. Thick smoke was surrounding the kitchen as the fire grew more and more big and immense.   
  
"Fire?!" Haruki and Luffy yelled aloud as their eyes were so wide that it could be popping out from their thyroid.   
  
"Why?! Why is it on fire?!" Nami shouted and stared at the outer part of the kitchen that is vicariously experiencing a conflagration. Nami thought that leaving Luffy in charge of cooking and Haruki watching him cook is under no circumstances a good idea, to begin with.   
  
Brook placed his hands on his cheeks and screamed hysterically on top of his lungs, staring at it in horror. "No!" Brook screamed. Brook even shouted at himself for letting the duo get near the kitchen. If he and Chopper did stop them, then this would not have happened at all. In a satisfactory manner, they are still at their faults as well, the trio thought inside their heads.   
  
When realization slaps Luffy on his cheeks hard, his eyes widened more. "Oh, no! I left the stove on!" he shouted. Pekoms just cast an eye over Luffy and unable to bear or stand at Luffy in this kind of thing. Definitely not a good thing for him.   
  
"Oh, no! You should have not cooked in the first place!" Haruki groaned and still get to glare at Luffy in this dire situation.   
  
"What?!" Nami and the other shouted as loudly as they can, not minding what is going to happen afterward on their vocal cords.   
  
"Oh! There's an explosion!" Chopper cried after the kitchen exploded because of the fire that Luffy was the cause of it. Luffy instantly shouted to extinguish the unquenchable fire and let Haruki do it, but before Haruki can do it, Nami predicted that a storm is going to happen right now, not needing Haruki to use her powers and drain her energy. 

"Wait a minute! A storm is coming!" Nami informed all of them as she looked at the atmosphere that is rapidly turning into a disturbance of the atmosphere marked were strong and heavy winds along with a thunderstorm and aside from that, the waves were beginning to get strong. Carrot was even shrieking out of fear because of how she finds the thunder scary and loud due to how sensitive her ears are. "Furl the sail now! The wind is gonna rip it up!" Nami instructed all of them as Haruki and the others did what Nami instructed them.   
  
"What about the fire?!" Chopper asked Nami.  
  
Nami turned to look at Chopper for a few seconds. "There'll be heavy rain! It'll put it out!" Nami said to him as she maneuvers the wheel of Thousand Sunny, guiding it towards the right path. Nami even kicked Luffy on the back of his head when he said that there were lucky that they will be going to experience heavy rain that will put out the fire while Haruki just laughed loudly at him, causing Nami to kick her as well on the head.   
  
"Yeah! It's raining!" Luffy beamed as he looked at the above as droplets of water touched his face. He then went towards the kitchen that the fire is beginning to put out, making him grinned. "It's putting out the fire! Phew! Yeah! Pour more! Ya-hoo!" he said and laughed at the end while holding his straw hat plus the toque or chef hat in place so it won't get thrown by the wind.   
  
"Saved by the rain! Never knew that rain can be this helpful! Well, sometimes!" Haruki exclaimed and spread her arms in the air, wanting to feel the rain more.   
  
"Oh, he's quick!" Luffy comment as soon as he saw Pedro furling the sail so the wind won't rip it up and cause them another problem. Haruki even clapped at Pedro, cheering for him. "Chopper, are you okay?!" Luffy asked when he adverted his gaze towards Chopper who transformed into his "Heavy-Point" or transforming into a giant muscular man. Just like Pedro, he was furling the sail as well, but having a hard time because of the immense wind.   
  
"I need a hand! There!" Chopper said and pointed at the sail where we were suffering a hard time. Luffy extended his right arm and went on Yardarm and furled the sail with a grinning face. Haruki, Pekoms, and Carrot did not perform anything since Chopper and the others got the sails cover while Nami was instructing Brook at something.   
  
Nami turned her head to look at Brook who was also waiting for her to command him. "Brook! Get cola ready to fill up at a moment's notice!" Nami shouted at him which Brook responded quickly and ran towards the room where Franky had filed buckets of cola for them to use if something bad is about to happen during their sailing.   
  
However, Brook had a small problem of his own. Due to how rough the waves are, it causes the Thousand Sunny to angle vertically or at an inclined angle in front. Where he first was rolling down on the floor and once the ship was inclined at the back, he ran as fast as he can towards the compartment of cola. While Carrot drags Haruki and Pekoms with her who did not even scold her or something. As Haruki just stared at the thin air, hang on for the moment that Nami will instruct her to do something way more important than Luffy and the others' job, but in the end, it did not even happen at all.   
  
Nami could only shout at Pekoms to do something but he responded to her that he is fatally injured, not minding Carrott o do something right now. As for Haruki, she just let her do what she covets right now because Luffy and the others were already done with their tasks, causing Haruki to sulk in the corner, not even minding the immense waves that directly hit the Thousand Sunny.   
  
"N-Nami did not even instruct me.......Am I forgotten?" Haruki whispered as she sulked on the corner, grazing her finger on the floor as a depressing blue aura was surrounding her, whispering to her that she is pretty useless right now. "I-I wanna help.....but I do not know how to navigate a s-ship....." Haruki added and cried.   
  
On the other group, Wanda was interrogating Bariete who had a banana hid behind his back, not wanting to show it towards Wanda because she might find out something. They were in the main gate of the Mokomo Dukedom, the place where Haruki and the group jumped off from the cliff. Not only Wanda and Bariete, but they were two musketeers with them as they guarded their ruler, the King of the Day- Inuarashi.   
  
Speaking of Inuarashi, he was just staring at the thin air, thinking of something that Haruki, Kinemon, Nekomamushi, and he were talking about hours ago. It was making him grew curious and wanted to know more about it.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Bariete?" Wanda said to Bariete as she was already crouching on the floor to leveled herself on Bariete.   
  
"I'm sorry-saru, Wanda! I told Carrot that she had to tell everyone that she was going-saru. But she said......." Bariete paused as he said the exact words that Carrot had left him with something very dangerous. Bariete was so scared that Carrot had left the Mokomo Dukedom without even telling Wanda and the others about it, for she had reasons as to why she did it as well. Carrot had told Bariete to keep it for himself just for a while but Bariete replied to her that he can't do that at all, but was blackmailed by Carrot when she showed the banana right in front of his face with a grinning face.  
  
Wanda raised her right eyebrow at Bariete and revealed a look on her face. "I see! She brided you-teia, didn't she?" she asked him, teasingly, and wanted Bariete to say something coming from his mouth about the banana that was tied at his back.   
  
"Shock! N-N-No! Wh-Wh-What are you talking about-saru?!" Bariete panicking said as his body was already shaking because of fear. He even used his hands to gesture at Wanda that he does not know what in the world is she even talking about, defending himself. He looked at the banana from his back for a few seconds. "These bananas are......I-I mean, they sure look delicious but......" he added and could not find the right words to defend himself more.   
Wanda squinted her eyes and stared blankly at Bariete. "Who said anything about bananas?" she said seriously causing Bariete to gasped loudly.   
  
Tears instantly formed in Bariete eyes as he stared at Wanda and hung his head down with his eyes shut. "You caught me-saru....." he whispered lightly, feeling sorry for keeping the situation of Carrot as a secret as he does not really like the idea of keeping it himself if it wasn't carrot bidding him some banana. "But Carrot didn't wanna go behind your back....." Bariete was about to finish his sentence when Wanda placed her right hand on top of his head and caressed it gently.   
  
Wanda picked herself up and smiled softly at bariete, not even mad at him for keeping it a secret. "That's okay. I'm glad to know where she is. I was just worried that she was missing. If she's with Luffy and the others, she'll be fine." she said to him, thanking him for saying those.   
  
Bariete nodded his head and smiled widely at Wanda. He grabbed one banana from his back and ate it with delight, blushing at the texture and softness of the banana that melts through his tongue, not wanting to gulp it down for he wanted to savor the taste more. Wanda was so worried about Carrot that she even ran and shout in hope of finding Wanda throughout the Mokomo Dukedom and even went to get some help. And now that she knew where Carrot is and that she is with the Straw Hats, then there is no need for her to get so worried about Carrot for she is the Straw Hats.   
  
After interrogating Bariete, Wanda walked near towards Inuarashi who still had his back turned away from them and was thinking deeply. "Duke-sama, please get some rest. I'll post extra guards if you want." Wanda said to Inaurashi, waiting for their Duke to reply to her.   
  
A gust of wind played Inaurashi's coat as he fastened his eyes closed, creasing his forehead. "The enemy was probably using a Vivre Card just like what Haruki-sama had said. I wonder how they got it. I hope the card was lost along with the fleet that Zunesha sank....." he said as he did not even say something about what Wanda had said.   
  
Hearing those words that left from Inuarashi's mouth, Wanda's eyes widened out of surprise as she did not even think of that. "Do you think they'll return?" she asked him. Wanda was so scared that Jack or Kaido's companions will be back to destroy Zou without mercy after they failed to do their mission for the second time.   
  
"We'd better be on the lookout." was all Inaurashi told her with a serious look on his face and the way the seriousness lingers on the tone of his voice, as a shiver went down on the spine of Wanda, Bariete, and the other two musketeers who were near them.   
  
After fleeing away and passing from the immense storms and rough waves, Haruki and the others sighed deeply as they were almost kneeling on their knees on the ground and prayed the heavens above for answering their prayers. Even if Haruki did not do anything, she was somewhat tired of something, as Nami and the others just shrugged their shoulders off. As a result in return, Haruki helped Chopper and Luffy in covering the roof of the kitchen where Luffy had set it on fire for leaving the stove on. 

"Oh, it's cold!" Brook shivered. Even if he is all boney and bones, he can still heal heat and cold. The trio who were busy covering the roof reported that they had already covered the roof up as Nami thanked them for doing it.   
  
Luffy was the first one to get off from the roof with a satisfied grin on his face. "All right! The storm passed! And we covered up the roof that was blown off! I saved the food I made so eat up!" he said.   
  
"I-I think I'm already full!" Haruki said as she was about to turn her body away from the food that Luffy saved when Luffy personally stopped her by gripping the collar of her turquoise coat, instantly flashing her an innocent smile. As Haruki stared at Luffy in horror, while the color of her body was pale as a white and her soul had probably left her body already.  
  
"Yeah! We get to eat! We're hungry!" Brook, Carrot, and Chopper said at the same thing as a bright light was surrounding them, completely still not aware of how Luffy's saved food looks like. Shouts left from their mouths when they saw how awfully looking Luffy's cooked food was, definitely not going to take a bite from it as they knew how bad it tastes so bad. Haruki even covered her mouth when she was about to puke after trying to take a peek at the food that looks like a pile of garbage that Luffy added some water and boiled.   
  
"Oh, do you like it?!" Luffy asked them while smiling widely, proud of himself for saving the food for being a great beginner cook as well. "My original curry!" he presented with a proud smile on his face. Luffy's "original curry" was a portion of food that Haruki would immediately not even try to take a taste.   
  
"What's that bitter purplish thing?" Chopper asked and such his tongue out. The color was so purple that the normal curry does not even look like that. The smell was so awful that Chopper even scrunched his nose and cried because of the disgusting smell.   
  
"It's full of fish bones." Carrot cried and put air inside her mouth, looking sadly at the fishes and their exposed bones. Carrot tried her best to grab a spoonful of his curry, but now starting to stare at the cooked fish that the bones were only present, thinking of where its flesh had gone off to.   
  
"Luffy, we can't eat uncooked rice!" Nami muttered at their captain as she placed a spoonful of salt on Luffy's original curry and will never let herself try to taste his cooking.   
  
Haruki stared at the used vegetables as she felt sad for them. "They were all so fresh a while ago.....but what happened?" she whispered and concealed her mouth immediately when she was about to puke because of the smell and the look of Luffy's cooking.   
  
"So much jam!" Brook said and picked the red jam with a spoon that he had on his right hand, crying sadly.   
  
"Something's slimy and light blue......" he uttered and pulled the something slimy and light blue he merely commented. He thought inside his head that he won't take a bit from it, unless someone from them will take a bite and bestowed a pleasing look, portraying that it does taste good and that they should not judge a book by its cover.   
  
Pekoms cried silently as he was instantly surrounded by a sorrowful ambiance.   
  
Hearing all of their cursing and comments about his cooking, Luffy glared at each one of them. "How could you guys be so rude after I've taken the trouble to cook this!" Luffy groaned at the seven of them, fuming mad because of how picky they are and those displeased looks that are plastered on their faces. Luffy took a step and grab the spoon from Haruki's hand that she did not even try to use it and taste his cooking, Luffy took a generous spoonful of his cooking and taste it, waiting for the after taste. "Yuck!" he shouted and immediately spat it out from his mouth, loathing the taste of this.  
  
"See?!" Chopper shouted at their captain, creasing her forehead as Haruki and the others nodded their head.   
  
"I would not even dare to grab a bite from it!" Haruki gulped down.   
  
"How can I eat this?!" Luffy glared at his cooking and went to know it out where Nami and the others immediately stop him from doing it, not wanting to spill it all over their floor. However, if Luffy will successfully spill it over, they'll have to command him and clean the dreadful mess he made in the first place.   
  
Brook furrowed his eyebrow and shakes his head at Luffy and his actions. "How dare you waste food! Sanji-san would be mad if he heard about this!" Brook raised his voice and Haruki nodded approvingly his head beside Luffy.   
  
"Since you are the one who made this, you better eat all of it or else I'll tell Sanji about this!" Haruki said to Luffy and get to plaster a smirk on her face when she saw the look on Luffy's face, liking every detail of his reaction. Luffy was somewhat not scared- er not that much that Sanji will scold him for wasting the food, but the thought of finishing his cooking made him want to go back towards Zou.   
  
Nami ran towards the place where they keep all of the foods, including the foods that Luffy, Haruki, and as well as Zoro stored in their bags was already gone like a collapsing bubble. "We had tons of food and it's all gone!" Nami shouted on top of her lungs, staring at the room in an intense feeling of overwhelming fear and shock.   
  
"Yeah, I messed up several times so I used it all!" Luffy informed all of them while smiling innocently as he did not even regret one bit that he used all the foods that they stored for their several days of a journey towards Big Mom's controlled territory.   
  
"What?! That was a week's worth of food for all of us!" Nami yelled with her mouth wide opened, same goes as well towards Chopper that he and Nami were hugging each other, staring at their captain who was a complete idiot.   
  
"I thought you were hungry!" Luffy laughed at them as he did not remove the innocent smile on his face that made Haruki fuming mad. Nami and Haruki punched his head so hard that it created a huge bump on it and caused Luffy to laid his back on the floor with a throbbing pain on top of his head while Chopper looked at Luffy sadly, but still mad at him for wasting all of their days of plentiful supplies of foods.   
  
Nami placed her hands on her cheeks and cried silently. "What are we gonna do now?!" she screamed hysterically. Carrot was even sitting on her butt and cried saying that she is so starving since Luffy had eaten all of her carrots a while ago, not minding sharing it with Carrot due to the fact that he keeps on petting her head.   
  
"Sanji-san! Help us!" Brook cried out for help, kneeling on all fours.   
  
"My foods! The foods that Zoro stored! All of it is gone now in a flash! A complete disaster that I feared so bad!" Haruki cried loudly as she kneeled her knees on the grassy floor.


	49. 47-Invading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> I apologize for not writing this "Marine Rookie". I'm too lazy, yes I know. I just want to write the Wano arc, giving me I guess one-month of writing the Whole Cake Island Arc? Gosh, though I am not so sure that I'll be finishing it within one month, due to how busy I am with our Entrepreneur subject and Research. There's a lot of things we still going to do with our research since quantitative is not a joke. Anyways, I hope you can wait for me :) hehehehe
> 
> Spread the love!
> 
> I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Only Haruki and few characters belong to me in the near future.
> 
> ***

**Not Edited**

Third's POV

Sanji, the Straw Hat's cook, and nakama were going to marry the 35th daughter of Big Mom to merge the Vinsmoke and Charlotte families to have a strong army. Luffy agreed with the only point that Sanji is going to marry some, but he would never and ever agree that Sanji will leave their crew or become Big Mom's subordinate.

Sailing towards an Emperor's territory is a bad idea, however, Sanji is their top priority right now. The dedicated Straw Hats crew is nothing without their cook. The experienced cook who puts all of his determined efforts and generous heart into his cooking, letting no one feel the need to be hungry more.

It was a fine normal da-

"Freaking hell, Luffy! Get the damn away from Chopper!" Haruki shouted on top of her lungs, running away with Chopper in her arms from their captain who was desperately hungry to the point that he'll eat Chopper alive.

Their emergency food. Let me rephrase that, Luffy's "Emergency Food". 

Much to their dismay, Luffy could not even control his body any longer due to how hungry he undoubtedly is. The fact that he was the reason why all of their days of supply of foods was already gone like a gust of wind. Nami even placed her right hand on Carrot's chin when she saw that Carrot was about to lick the juice that was spilled on the floor while gesturing her to not drink the spilled juice. Carrot was so hungry and thirsty for juice and finding the spilled juice represents somewhat a bit of luck for her that she should not even dare to try.

The color of Luffy's face has drained as his eyes were no longer in their normal ones. He looks like a living dead, wondering for a portion of food to eat. Unluckily, the only food that he considers to eat right now is the poor Chopper.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Brook shouted at Luffy as he held out both of his hands to stop him from going towards Chopper. A loud shout came out from Chopper's mouth as soon as he saw Luffy was already near him and Haruki, seizing his right leg away from Haruki. Luffy even pushed Haruki so hard even though he could no longer implement all of his strength, but seeing food to eat gives him more superior strength that no one will stop him from doing what he is going to do.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chopper shouted on top of his lungs once Luffy had gnawed him on his left arm so hard that it almost crack his bones. Haruki's eyes widened as soon as she saw the complex situation Chopper was in and was so disappointed in herself for letting go of him when Luffy had pushed Haruki so hard that she fell on her butt on the floor.

"Luffy-san, you can't eat him!" Brook said to Luffy while pulling his body to make him stop from eating the poor Chopper who was seriously screaming from the unendurable pain on his left arm.

Haruki immediately rushed towards in front of Chopper and Luffy as Brook remained at the back, pulling the heck out of Luffy. "Let go, you piece of a scoundrel!" Haruki shouted and glared fiercely daggers at Luffy as she pulled Chopper on his right arm with both of her hands and gritted her teeth when Luffy could not seem to let go of Chopper due to how hungry he really is.

"Luffy! It's me! It's me!" Chopper shouted and cried hysterically, wanting to tell Luffy deep in his heart that he is one of his nakama, and not just an emergency food to eat.

"Let go of him! No! He's gonna eat you!" Brook panicked and still pulled Luffy away from Chopper as Haruki carry out a similar thing. Nami slowly engaged in her way towards the four of them who were somewhat experiencing a problematic situation. She was so tired and was so depressed once she knew that there are no longer foods to partake of on their journey and mission to get back to Sanji from Big Mom's territory.

"That's enough!" Nami yelled at them so loud and prepared her orange baton. As she used it to hit Luffy so hard on his chin, causing their captain to fell on his back with a loud thud on the grassy floor. Nami sighed heavily, "I can't do this anymore......We're in dire straits without any food......" Nami whispered when her incredible energy got drained due to how hungry she is as well. She was kneeling on all fours with her head on the ground as her tummy grumbled.

"Nami-san!" Brook shouted her name, legitimate concern about her hungriness condition.

Chopper was hugging Haruki in her arms, as he buried his head deep on her ample chest, crying so hard because of how Luffy has almost feasted him alive and also the pain that is throbbing on his left arm. Haruki was glaring at Luffy and even stomped her foot on his stomach, angry at his actions towards Chopper a few seconds ago.

"You freaking idiot! If it wasn't your fault to use all of the foods that we got, then this would not happen, you damn-half dead idiot!" Haruki scolded Luffy as she continued to give him a beating on his stomach, showing Luffy how angry she dreadfully is. On the other hand, Luffy was screaming for help as none even give him a hand because they thought that their captain kind of deserve it.

"Will we be able to see Sanji-kun?" asked Nami, still in her current and worn-out position as Carrot was already doing the exact same thing beside her, wanting to eat Sanji's cooking again because of how delicious it is.

Pedro was in the crow's nest, looking for an island for them to land and gather some food. Alas, with the use of his binocular, he finally discovered a mountainous island. "Hey! You-gara guys! There's an island!" Pedro shouted to call their immediate attention, reporting to them what he finds something that will put smiles on their faces.

"An island?" Chopper uttered as he perked his head and looked at Pedro on the crow's nest with a teary-eyed look while Haruki keeps on soothing his back to tone him down, still glaring their captain on the floor with an injured and bruised body. Chopper did not even mind treating and attending to his minor wounds because what he did to him that is unacceptable.

"Oh, could it be......the island on the chart?!" Nami gasped with dilated eyes, using her strength and feet to stand up. As she remembered the small island back when they were in a room full of sea chart, lead by Wanda and Pedro before the disaster happened in Zou when they properly treated Zunesha.

Chopper jumped off from Haruki's arms and Carrot stood up with an enormously wide smile on her faces wherein both spread their arms on the air, dearly liking the news right now. "Yes!" both shouted with the same cheery tone that lingers in their lovely voice.

"The gods saved me! It must be a reward for being so good all the time!" Nami cried happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Food!" Luffy shouted as his eyes started turning into gleaming stars. Just the word food affected him to turn back to normal, without thinking of eating Chopper once again today.

Haruki scoffed. "She must be saying random words. How does beating us all the time a reward for being good?!" Haruki whispered lowly so Nami could not hear what she just said. However, since Luffy was so near Haruki, he opened his mouth to tell Nami what Haruki just said, causing Haruki to covered his mouth with a piercing glare that Haruki could ever give Luffy right now. "Don't you even dare!" Haruki growled at Luffy who just turned his head away from her eyes and pursed his lips.

Not wanting to anger and direct all of Haruki's towards Luffy, he chose to keep his mouth shut and not let Nami know what Haruki said to her. Now what matters to him is that they had finally food an island to scavenge some food and store, so they could finally begin their journey again with weeks of the food supply. 

"Okay! Guys!" Luffy started once he had his arms and legs wrapped around one of the pointed structures of their bowsprit- Sunny. "Let's go to the food island!" Luffy instructed with a beaming grin on his face while utilizing one of his fingers to point at the island that they all saw because of Pedro's confirmed reports.

"Yeah!"' all of them, except for Pekoms shouted all together, raising their right fists in the air.

"Wait! Don't go to that island." Pekoms shouted to capture their attention because he had something very important to warn and inform them about that certain island they saw. Haruki and the others looked at Pekoms, wanting to make him explain further about that certain island and why they shouldn't go towards that island.

"Why?!" Haruki and Luffy asked him together, furrowing their eyebrows.

"Do you know something?" Nami asked after the duo as she was so intrigued about it. On the other hand, Pedro jumped from the Crow's nest and stood near beside Pekoms's who wanted to know the reason for it coming from his very own mouth.

Pekoms gathered a huge amount of air first and lowered his head a bit low to look at the ground. "Pirates shouldn't go there. That island is.......a Navy base!" he properly informed all of them as Pekoms looked at the specific island with knitted eyebrows. Since their base is quite near Big Mom's dependent territory, he knew that from the start for he had been serving Big Mom for years.

"Oh! A Navy base?!" Haruki's eyes twinkled as she thought of doing really something bad in there for ultimate revenge for what they did to her brothers and Pops. She never really thought of doing something bad towards the Navy or the World Government, but today is such a fortunate day for her to try something new and anger them.

In the end, Nami and the others concluded to sneak in only and do not engage in any fight among the Navy, so they would flee the island without leaving any trace of their identity. Even if the trio- Nami, Chopper, and Brook does not like to went near the island, their need for food is a must and no one will stop their hunger. The trio does know the fact that Haruki and Luffy will do something that will recognize their identity, that is why the trio will keep their eyes on them.

Pekoms and Pedro were left on the ship to protect and guard the Thousand Sunny while some of them were going to sneak inside the Navy base and gather a huge amount of food. Not only because Pekoms does not want to go there because he is injured and such, but he does not like to left Pedro alone the Thousand Sunny, same goes well for Pedro.

As soon as they were done talking about the things they were going to plan ahead, Haruki and the others went inside their small shark submarine with pleasurable excitement running through their veins. Haruki and Carrot were the most excited ones since the two have not entered a secure Navy base in their whole life which is a good thing for them to experience, that is all according to both Haruki and Carrot who think that a Navy base is nothing but nothing.

"Please look out for the Sunny!" Nami smiled at Pekoms and Pedro who were standing side by side each other and were attending their group leaving their ship and went towards the Navy base with their small shark blue submarine that the six of them fully packed inside like a sardine. 

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Pedro nodded his head at Nami and assured her that they will protect the Thousand Sunny and wait for them to get back here, unharmed.

"You really going?" Pekoms asked her. He was trying to stop them a while ago, but their determination in requiring food right now is what they absolutely demand.

Nami smiled at Pekoms and nodded her head. "Don't worry! We'll steal their food and be back soon!" she said.

"Even though you're with Straw Hat, don't lower your guard! They have notorious hotheads from various Navy units on that island. That's an annoying frontline base where they observe the Whole Cake Island. If you underestimate them, you'll get hurt." Pekoms reminded Nami and the others with seriousness lacing through the tone of his voice. Even if Pekoms was Big Mom's subordinate and part of her pirate crew, he was so much in debt with the Straw Hat for saying the whole Zou or the Mokomo Dukedom back when they were already meeting the end of their lives.

As Nami and her group riding their submarine made by their awesome shipwright, Nami was the one maneuvering the wheel as Brook was also sitting beside her. Since the submarine has only four chairs, Haruki lets Carrot sits on the submarine because she knew for a fact that Luffy won't stop trying to eat Chopper.

To make it short, Haruki and Chopper were the only ones who did not get the sir on a chair, as they were stopping Luffy at all cost that they definitely failed. Luffy was so hungry to the point that he already forgot that Chopper is one of his nakama as Chopper and Haruki keep on telling him that he is one of his nakama that he recruited back in the Drum Kingdom- and now, the Sakura Kingdom. Nami was even scolding Luffy to stop what he was doing but Luffy could not control his hungriness.

As soon as they were near the island, the group typically used the torpedo as the periscope in the conning tower appeared on the water surface to visibly looked out the outside, if the coast is clear for them to get out in their submarine. Nami was the one who was looking outside through that instrument, as Luffy at the back was so full of bruises while Chopper sighed heavily that their captain failed to eat him alive again and Haruki was grinning widely. Once Nami saw that they were no Navy soldiers outside the area, Nami confronted her group with a wicked grin.

"Okay, guys! Let's execute our plan right away!" Nami said as Haruki and the others shouted all together, feeling so excited to steal their food. Brook stayed in the submarine, so he could carefully guard and protect it while Haruki and the others will be the ones to sneak inside their base and steal their food without getting caught.

Their dedicated group silently entered the extensive forest without allowing the Navy soldiers caught them. Nami and Chopper were looking for the room where the Navy hoarded their foods. However, minutes of looking for it was a failure. Then, out of nowhere, five marine soldiers were walking in Haruki and the group's way, causing the five of them to smirk evilly at the incoming Navy soldiers.

Nami instructed Brook to implement his soul to scare the five Navy soldiers who were walking in their direction, without even knowing that the Straw Hats are just near them at that time due to the reason that Brook's soul was so scary, causing their body to shake uncontrollably. The five Navy soldiers screamed on top of their lungs in horror as soon as they encounter Brook's soul, as they fell defeatedly on the ground with their wide eyes and mouth.

"Thank you for your better-than-expected-reaction!" Brook said to the five Navy soldiers on the ground in his familiar voice. Brook then confronted Haruki and the others once he was already done scaring the hell out of the five navy soldiers who could only scream. "Okay, everyone! Come out and get changed!" Brook told Haruki and the others, who were hiding on different trees with a smirk on their faces.

Nami wore a red fitted long-sleeve dress as she partnered it with the Navy's official coat of those high-ranking soldiers and hat. Carrot was wearing the lower-rank uniform and even wore the hat that she snatched from the head of a soldier with her sparkling eyes. She only used the shirt, since she does not want to wear the lower part of the uniform and just displayed the lower part of her orange dress.

Carrot clasped her hands together and looked at Nami. "I'm some excited to sneak into the base disguised as a Navy soldier!" Carrot told her.

"I don't wanna wear this." Luffy muttered beside Haruki as both were crouching on the floor, not wanting to wear the coat from the Navy. Luffy was just wearing his usual red shirt and shorts, and just wore the Navy coat with a regrettable face.

"This is like a slap on my face, just by wearing this." Haruki whispered as she hated their plan to wear their uniform just to steal their food. Just like Luffy Haruki decided not to wear the black fitted long-sleeve dress that a Navy woman was wearing and just grabbed her coat with a disgusted look that was plastered on her face.

Nami placed the back of her hands on the side of her lips and raised one of her eyebrows while looking at Haruki and Luffy who had their back turned away from her. "Wear it if you wanna get food!" she shouted at the duo, glaring at Luffy who was the main reason why they have to do this in the first place.

"Okay." Haruki and Luffy muttered fiercely under their breath and stared at the walking figure of Nami with a blank face.

Carrot closed her eyes when she smelled something very delicious that is somewhere near their position. "Luffy! Haruki! I smell something good!" she reported to them with a very wide smile.

"I think it stopped. If we'd arrived here a little later, we would've run into that Navy ship. That was close." Nami said while using her binocular to look at one Navy ship that is on fire due to some rookie who had a fight with the soldier as a grand entrance.

Chopper nodded his head at Nami's words. Speaking of him, Chopper was beside Nami, wearing what Carrot wore. He decided to transform into a very muscular gigantic man as had some non-Navy coat on his back, and a cap to finish his look. Chopper did not mind wearing a shoe, slipper, or something to cover his feet.

"Nami-san, I'm going back to the Submerge." Brook said to Nami as she thanked him and told brook to keep his guard open. They need to pay their attention right now, now that they are here in a Navy base. One wrong move will put all of their lives in formidable danger.

"Nami! Look at the tower! The soldiers are carrying food in there!" Chopper told Nami as he used his finger to point at the tower he saw that really caught his attention. Nami nodded her head and went back to use her binocular and smirked at the scene she saw.

"That must be their food storage!" Nami smirked from ear to ear.

"But their headquarters is close to it so we'd better watch out!" Chopper added to Nami as he reminded her not to do unnecessary things.

"Yeah, let's grab the food carefully without causing any trouble!" Nami smiled at Nami who nodded approvingly his head afterward. Both then turned their body and confronted Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot, telling them their plan right away so they could leave the Navy base as soon as possible. "Okay, Luffy, Haruki, let's go......" Nami paused as soon as both she and Chopper spotted that something went terribly wrong that they feared so much to happen. "They're both gone!" Nami shouted lowly.

"Carrot too!" Chopper said when he saw that Carrot was on their sight.

They were indeed looking for something that will put them into an advantage and as soon as they shifted away from their attention from Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot as well, just like a flash, the three of them were already gone to God knows where they are even going.

"Food....." Haruki and Luffy whispered at the same time as they stuck their tongues out from their mouth while closing their eyes. Carrot was the one who leads them where she smelled something delicious. Just like Haruki and Luffy, she had her eyes closed while utilizing her nose to put to good use.

"Not that way!" Chopper and Nami harshly said when they spotted the trio who were walking away from them, looking for the place where they smelled something very delicious that made them very hungry more. But to the trio, it's like they did not hear anything that escaped from Nami and Chopper's mouth due to how hungry they really are. 

"Aren't we there yet?" Luffy asked with drool on the side of his mouth, closing his eyes as he sincerely trusts Carrot in leading them the right way towards where she had smelled delicious food.

Haruki's stomach grumbled. "I'm too hungry already." she whispered and clutched eagerly her stomach. Just like Luffy, she still had her eyes closed.

"We're getting closer! It's from that building!" Carrot reported to them and used her finger to indicate at the building as she relies more on her sense of smell. Thanks to her, Haruki and Luffy will confide in her when it comes to food.

The building that Carrot was pointing to is the headquarters of the Navy soldiers. Where hundreds of soldiers were inside of it. They did not even care about those soldiers outside their headquarters and just keep on walking towards their ultimate destination. Chopper and Nami were hiding behind a towering tree where they immediately called the trio's attention which they did not focus their attention on the two of them.

Along, at last, the trio had already reached the kitchen. The kitchen is so cramped of Navy soldiers who are eating their lavish dinner while talking with their friends which Haruki, Carrot, and Luffy could only careless. They are ravenously hungry, keen, and desirous to the point they do not care about their surroundings anymore. Walking towards a huge steaming hot curry inside a cauldron, the three of them drooled at the sight.

"Here you go! Eat it up!" a woman who had an enormous head, similar to Raizo gave them three curries with rice when she saw how hungry-looking they are. Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot's eyes turned into stars as they stared at the curry and could not take their eyes away from it. Carrot even directed the kind-hearted woman who is the cook to put lots of carrots on her plate, as Haruki told her the opposite, not wanting to eat one tiny piece of carrot in her curry.

Two navy soldiers were walking towards the forest with a fire lamp with them. They were just walking and walking to patrol that area when he saw five navy soldiers defeated and are all tied on a tree. They then reported it to their head-ups regarding this matter and one thing for sure is that they all can conclude that someone had sneaked inside their established camp and used their uniform. In line with their report, it reaches Vice Admiral Prodi who was casually liting his cigarette and sat on his grand couch. The naked and defenseless soldiers had told them that a ghost appeared in front of them out of blue and attacked them.

But that report regarding about the ghost part did not convince Vice Admiral Prodi. He then instructed his men to enforce the search inside their facilities and along the shoreline as well as he was fuming mad because of how they thought that it was all because of the ghost and took their clothes. Additionally, he wanted them to find their invasion route as soon as possible so they could finally recognize their enemy who sneaks inside. Vice Admiral then went towards the monitoring room with how two bodyguards, wanting to absolutely find and expose the impostors and catch all of them.

"I love spicy! This spicy flavor is just mind-blowing!" Haruki exclaimed as soon as she ate a spoonful of curry. Haruki and Luffy had finished more than ten plates of curry with rice already, not leaving any trace of rice nor curry on their plate. Both look like they were having a food eating contest as the navy soldiers saw them, but they were just both really hungry. Their eyes even turned into hearts when they find Haruki beautiful, pumping their blood irregularly.

Carrot was just contentedly eating her curry when she saw how many carrots are in there. She even presented them with a seagull-shaped carrot which it was her first time seeing it. Haruki almost vomits when she smelled the unpleasant smell of carrot when Carrot brought it near her nose, teasing her. Luffy gave her his seagull-shaped carrot when Carrot asked for it.

"I can't believe it. They're totally exposed and no one's noticing." Nami whispered as he and Chopper were hiding, looking at the trio who were sitting on one of the Navy's accustomed chairs.

"I'm hungry......" Chopper muttered when his stomach grumbled because of how hungry he is when he saw the trio heartily devouring their curries with rice. Both then looked at below they were hiding and appreciate a bewildering variety of delicious foods, causing drool to escape from their mouth. The kind woman from before gave them a huge amount of curry with rice because of how she finds Nami skinny even if she does not look familiar to her and as for Chopper, she thought that he needs to eat a lot because of how muscular and tall he is. They sincerely thanked the woman with so much irresistible passion and proceed to take a bite on their curry, crying passionately because of how it tastes so good.

Haruki stood up and went towards the woman to ask for more curry with rice. In someone's wake, the cook gave to her with wide eyes because of how heavy eater she is, Haruki went towards another table that is away from Luffy because she wanted to savor the curry completely without his needed presence for some reason. Luffy did not mind Haruki and just keeps on eating his curry rapidly as if he is entering an eating contest.

"Nami and Chopper!" Carrot smiled as soon as she saw Nami and Chopper's back near them, and just like them, Nami and Chopper were partaking of curry also. "Nami! Chopper! We're here! Hey!" Carrot shouted gleefully, calling for the duo's proper attention. Nami and Chopper spotted the curry from their mouth and gestured Carrot to promptly shut her mouth close.

"Come here, guys!" Luffy shouted at them as well. While Haruki just looked at Nami and Chopper then went back to eat her curry, this time three sets of bento with her. They were faithful Navy soldiers who were about to go near her, but the aura that Haruki is radiating right now is deadly, not wanting to have a conversation with someone or a group of people. The possible reason, why she went to a different table, is because Haruki wanted to eat more and more because she knew that their stolen foods will not last long for two days.

"Nami!" Carrot shouted on top of her lungs again, causing someone to perk his ears, and gasped loudly.

Zappa was crying hysterically a lot a while ago because he got rejected again, but hearing someone's name right now, affected him realize that he should not give up, not this time. "I heard someone said "Nami"! Where is she?!" he whispered with his eyes widened as he then went to look for a certain someone inside the kitchen, where he was positioned on the second floor, causing him to undoubtedly found Nami easily. If it wasn't for Carrot to waved her hands towards Nami and Chopper's direction, Zappa would not get to see Nami. "A-Am I seeing her in a vision?! Why is she here?! This is the chance of a lifetime! I won't blow it!" he muttered in his own voice and gulped heavily. Zappa recomposed himself and stood up with his head held high. Bonham, one of his friend and who used to also serve under Aokiji, asked him what's the matter, but Zappa did not pay his attention to him and proceed to go towards Nami. 

Nami and Chopper's eyes widened when they saw him in front of them as Zappa kneeled on his knee on the ground and hung his head low, closing his eyes. Zappa then laughed evilly, smirking at what he is going to do right now. 

  
"Wh-What!?" Nami gasped and stared at him.   
  
Zappa dashed near Nami and whispered in her ear. "You're Ms. Nami of the Straw Hats, aren't you?" he asked her.   
  
Nami immediately looked away and gulped heavily. "No, I'm new here. My name is Mina......" she said in a different tone.   
  
"You can't fool me." Zappa smirked at Nami and laughed triumphantly as if he was enjoying this so bad that he won't regret it. Nami was gritting her teeth as Chopper stared at Nami in horror. Even if Zappa did not mind Chopper who was sitting beside Chopper, Chopper thought that this Zappa guy knows him as well since Nami is here. Zappa grabbed Nami's wanted poster from the inside of his shirt and presented it in front of Nami. "I've been gazing at.....your wanted poster night and day!" he told him as his eyes turned into stars, similar to Sanji when he saw a woman in his sight.   
  
"Urgh! What's wrong with him?!" Chopper groaned when he saw Zappa kissing in the air on Nami's official poster. On the other hand, Haruki was about to protect Chopper and Nami when she saw how delighted the Navy soldier is when he found out that Nami was so near to him.  
  
Zappa draws his face closer to Nami. "And now, you're in front of me!" he shouted and did a kiss in the air, making Nami grumbled in disgusts. "Oh, my beautiful amore! Forget that we're a Navy soldier and a pirate, and marry me, more?!" Zappa shrieked and leaned his head back with a pleasurable face. He then kneeled on the floor and held out his hand towards Nami, still in his lovey-dovey mode.   
  
"Marry?!" both Chopper and Nmai shouted at the same time. Haruki even snickered at the scene and paid more attention to her foods. Aside from her, Carrot and Luffy went back to eat their curry, without minding Nami's situation right now, because the trio knew that she can escape from Zappa and his ambitious proposals.   
  
"No, no, no! I've never thought about marrying!" Nami panicking said to Nami, shaking her hands in front of Zappa's face, wanting to tell him that she won't plan to marry him nor wanting to get married at an early age.  
  
Zappa closed his eyes and gripped the left side of his chest, where his heart is located. "Let me loosen up your closed heart with my lonely heart! Accept my love! Baciami!" Zappa dramatically said as he had his arms crossed on his chest, staring admiringly at Nami already. He then went to passionately kiss Nami on her lips and closed his eyes.   
  
Nami gritted her teeth so hard that she does not want him to kiss her on her lips or any parts of her body. "Stay away! You make me sick!" Nami shouted at him. However, Zappa could not hear anything that left her mouth because he was so focused on kissing her. At a right time, instead of kissing Nami on her lips, Zappa kissed a soup ladle that came out of nowhere, tasting the spicy curry flavor.   
  
"Oh, it's spicy!" Zappa said as he keeps on kissing the soup ladle, not knowing it was not Nami he is kissing right now. Once he opened his eyes, he immediately shouted in profound despair and stared at the cook with wide eyes. She even asked him if he was on his right mind as Zappa could only think of Nami right now. The lady cook told her that Nami went off and ran away from him together with Chopper. Currently, Zappa was back on his usual self whenever a woman rejected him. He was crying so hard that he could no longer taste the spiciness of the curry, rather he tasted the considerable bitterness of love.  
  
Nami was catching her breathes as soon as Zappa was no longer in her sight. It was somewhat an ultimate nightmare for her and does not want to happen ever again. "What's wrong with that creepy soldier?" she asked herself as Chopper immediately asked Nami if she was okay which Nami could only sit on the floor and leaned her back against the wall, gathering a huge amount of air to finally breathe.   
  
After contentedly eating their curry, the trio was back on track and grinned at one another. Right now, Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot decided to grab one of the cauldrons where there's a lot of curry in there.   
  
"Oh, it's heavy!" Luffy shouted as Haruki was about to assist him when Luffy just shakes his head at her and told her that he can handle it well. Luffy confronted the Navy soldiers who were in front of him and grinned widely. "They serve delicious curry here, huh? One, two!" he said and even counted the cauldrons, full of curry as he then grabbed the smaller one and placed it on top of his right hand. The Navy soldiers even yelled at Luffy but when Haruki looked at them, they just gave her the similar and smaller one that Luffy had also. Their eyes even turned into hearts.   
  
"We can already go back." Haruki said and was about to go outside when she spotted Luffy eating again. "I said, we are going back! Why are you still eating, idiot?!" Haruki shouted at Luffy and smacked the back of his head. However, despite the pain he is receiving right now, Luffy still manages to eat his curry without caressing the area where Haruki had smacked him. The Navy soldiers were even ranting at Luffy to stop eating because he had already eaten a lot and there are some of them who haven't eaten yet.   
  
Due to the fight, Vice Admiral Prodi spotted Luffy who was eating a lot of curry in one of their cafeterias, especially in their Navy base where a pirate should never step foot in the first place. However, in the pirate world, there is no such thing as law and rules. It does not apply to them.   
  
"Hey! Zoom in to this guy!" Vice Admiral Prodi instructed his two men to zoom in at Luffy's lowered head and stared at him in shock. "D-Don't tell me he's......Garp's grandson?!" he gasped as he creased his forehead and pierced his eyes at the monitor, where Luffy is. Staring at the grinning face of Luffy, Vice Admiral Prodi concluded that he really is the infamous Straw Hat Luffy. Gritting his teeth, Vice Admiral Prodi pushed the red button, alerting the Navy soldiers that they have finally found the intruder, or should I say, possible intruders. The emergency alert was all over the island, drawing the attention's of the Navy soldiers, waiting for their Vice Admiral to announce something next.   
  
"To all soldiers across the island! We found the invader! He's devouring curry in the cafeteria! He is none other than Straw Hat Luffy!" Vice Admiral Prodi announced through the Den Den Mushi. The Navy soldiers from the inside of the cafeteria all looked at one specific person, eagerly devouring the curry as if there is no tomorrow.   
  
"Straw Hat Luffy?!" Grount growled. He is a hotshot Captain who also used to serve under former Admiral Aokiji, stood up from his hitting position, and drooped his spoon on his plate, looking for Luffy. Bonam who was beside him had his eyes widened and could not believe that Luffy is here at their base. "Is that him?!" he asked harshly as soon as he saw the area where Navy soldiers were looking at, same goes for Zappa. Bonam was also with them as he was staring fiercely at Luffy who was eating while Haruki had her back turned away from them, and keeps scolding Luffy to stop eating already.   
  
Nami and Chopper were making a move towards the food storage because Nami won't leave the island empty-handed, they went a lot of troubles just to get here, as the Navy soldiers did not mind them because they only knew that Luffy was only the one in there, so they paid more attention to him. There are some Navy soldiers who were running towards the shore, looking for their ship so they could wantonly destroy it, before Luffy and the others can flee and run away from them. Brook who was still on the submarine, wearing a Navy coat had a shocked expression and did not expect them to get caught very early and also the fact that they still have not gone back to his position.   
  
"I wonder if Luffy-san and the others are okay...." Brook whispered in the thin air, hoping that Haruki and the others will get back safely in their submarine or the Thousand Sunny unharmed. But making things sure, Brook had something to do right now.   
  
Vice Admiral Prodi gritted his teeth and looked at the monitor seriously. "For the pride of the Navy, catch them at any price! Don't let them escape from this island!" he added to the Navy soldiers. The Navy had already surrounded them, readying their different kinds of effective weapons on their hands, setting their specific target lock-on.   
  
"Oh no! Luffy! Haruki! We're in trouble!" Carrot shouted at them with her mouth full of the ingredients of curry.   
  
Haruki punched Luffy on top of his head. "You idiot-monkey! This is all your fault!" Haruki shouted at him. She told Luffy a while ago to go back towards Brook's place but Luffy was so hook-up in savoring the curry more.  
  
"What's going on?" Luffy said cluelessly and looked at the surrounding, where there's a lot of packed Navy soldiers were surrounding them, not wanting to keep their eyes away from them and capture them at the end. Bonam even asked Zappa if Luffy is really the man of 500 million berries which Zappa could only think of Nami, not liking the fact that Luffy get to sail with Nami while Grount was having evil thought, and thinking of defeating Luffy on this very own island.   
  
"He looks dumb. Straw Hat Luffy.......I will......." he said fiercely, eyes glowing red and he was so excited to defeat him as Grount readied the machine or modern technology from his left arm, hiding something from it. ".......kick your ass!" he continued, smirking. 

Luffy looked at Grount who readied his self as Luffy went back to ate a spoonful of his curry, causing Haruki to smack him on the back of his head. Zappa was thinking of defeating Luffy so Nami could be his which he was so excited about that while Bonam just want to defeat Luffy. 

Carrot looked at Luffy, holding a spoon in her right hand. "Luffy, what should we do?! They know who we are and we're surrounded!" she said to both of them, getting somewhat scared a bit. However, Luffy just keeps on eating and eating his curry while looking at the Navy soldiers who were beginning to walk slowly towards their way, capturing the trio. 

"What should we do? We have no choice!" Luffy said to her as Carrot cut Luffy off. 

"We're gonna run!" she smiled at him as Haruki just grumbled in annoyance, regretting to come here with Luffy. 

Luffy nodded his head and grinned widely. "That's right! We're gonna eat more!" and just like that, Luffy and Carrot went towards the cauldron and steal it with them, as Luffy gripped one of his hands on the back of Haruki's collar, dragging her with them. Haruki and Luffy began fighting the Navy soldiers who were all surrounding them inside the cafeteria. "Carrot! Haruki! Let's eat more!" he shouted at the two. Since Haruki is really hungry, she did not disagree with their captain and grabbed a ladle that she saw near her and ate the curry, without minding the Navy soldiers. 

"I'll have some too!" Carrot ginned beside Luffy. 

"The things we do for food!" Haruki said and ate a lot of curries, together with Carrot and Luffy. Not going to waste any drops of it. The Navy soldiers even shouted at them to stop eating because they had already had enough. They even shouted when Luffy suggested taking the whole pot which both Haruki and Carrot nodded their heads and there will be no left of curry for the Navy soldiers to eat. 

Grout attacked Luffy with his sword but Luffy noticed his presence as he immediately blocked Grount's sword with his ladle. Luffy shouted at him that they were eating her and that they should not even try to bother them. However, Grount replied to him that they do not have a curry here for pirates like them to eat. Both began fighting again, not giving up. As Haruki and Carrot started to fight the Navy soldiers as well. Not minding their eyes that turned into hearts and the lovey-dovey mode they presented to Haruki 

On the other hand, Nami and Chopper had already reached the food storage where they were so smirking a lot. Grabbing a sack, both began putting food inside it. As Luffy having a not so sword fight with Grount, Haruki could say that he is having fun having a duel with him. Luffy had smacked Grount on his head with his ladle that has some curry on it, causing it to stick on Grount's face. Luffy then kicked Grount on his stomach, sending him on the floor with a loud thud. Luffy laughed at him and ate once again on the curry. 

Bonam confronted Luffy this time, where he enhanced his body more into a muscular one, making the trio amazed by his powers. Bonam directed his finger towards Luffy who immediately jumped away from his finger and instead of getting hit by Bnoma's finger, a hole appeared on the cauldron. Bonam keeps on using his finger to direct all of his attacks towards Luffy, as Haruki helped him and kicked Bonam on the side of his head, sending him flying on the walls with a very loud crash. 

The trio successfully left the cafeteria wherein Luffy stopped for a while and looked at the scene with a confused look on his face. Zappa appeared in front of Carrot with a bouquet of carrots, as Haruki covered her mouth when she felt like she was about to puke because of how she hated the smell of it and the looks of the carrots. Carrot was so happy with that while Zappa was already jumping on cloud nine inside his head. 

"You pretty and cute young lady........" Zappa under his breath, causing Carrot to leaned her head closer to him so she could hear what he was even murmuring about. "Wh-What's your name?" he asked Carrot. 

"I'm Carrot!" Carrot introduced herself and saluted at him with a very wide smile plastered on her face. 

"Ms. Carrot! What a lovely name!" Zappa said as he blushed lightly, taking a few simple steps right now. Zappa then handed the carrot bouquet to Carrot whose eyes immediately went wide because of the sight of her favorite food. Carrot was so delighted that she gets to have a lot of carrots as Luffy and Haruki just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders off. 

Spreading her arms in the air, Carrot gave Zappa one of her sweetest smiles as she jumped on him and bit his ears, just like what Carrot do to Haruki and the others, mostly Luffy. "Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you! Garchu! Munch!" Carrot said as Zappa's eyes turned into hearts and that wild blush on his face tells that he is extremely happy right now and that he could finally rest in peace. Zappa fell on the floor while shrieking in dying happiness as Carrot stared at him confusingly while hugging her carrots. 

"He reminded me of Sanji." Haruki whispered lowly as Luffy nodded his head at Haruki's words, agreeing with her so bad. 

"Carrot, let's go see Nami and Chopper!" Luffy said to Carrot and began running. Carrot replied to him a "okay" as the trio went back running towards the direction where Nami and Chopper are, definitely where the food storage is located. Zappa was back on his feet as soon as he realized that Luffy had Carrot and Nami with him, sailing through the ocean, making Zappa so jealous of him. 

Zappa pierced his eyes at Luffy and gritted his teeth. "He took my Ms. Carrot! If I can chop his head off, both Ms. Nami and Ms. Carrot will be mine!" Zappa growled, laughing evilly at his thoughts. He unsheathed his two swords and jumped high so he could confront Luffy where the trio stopped from running away. Zappa was successful to aim his swords at Luffy, however, Haruki unsheathed her swords right away and blocked Zappa's swords with her swords before it reaches Luffy's head. Haruki pushed Zappa with her right legs who stumbled on his back. As soon as Zappa saw Haruki, his heart immediately went wild. "Oh, my goddess! What a beauty! I cannot believe that this idiot-looking captain has someone this beautiful in his ship! No! Three of them! I won't allow this!" Zappa gritted his teeth as he did not mind Haruki and went to have a duel with Luffy, adding fuel to his fire. 

"Hey! I am fighting you here!" Haruki snapped at Zappa, who did not even turn his back to face her due to how engrossed he is in defeating Luffy so he could finally have her, Nami, and Carrot forever. Haruki was about to fight Zappa again, when Luffy have her a look, gesturing Haruki not to interfere with his fight. Following his captain's order, Haruki sheathed his swords back on their perspective places and cursed Luffy inside her head. "He can just hug all the fun alone!" Haruki grumbled in annoyance, crossing her arms. 

Luffy fused Haki on both of his arms and blocked Zappa's swords attacks. "You're such a pain in the neck! I just wanna eat more!" Luffy shouted and glared at Zappa. Wherein Luffy used force to push Zappa a bit far from him, looking at him very mad. Before Zappa could attack Luffy again, Carrot used her electro power and electrified Zappa who was so delighted. Carrot even said sorry to him for doing that after giving him carrots but they are in a hurry. Zappa fell once again on the floor with his eyes turned into hearts, not even mad at what Carrot had done to him. As long as Carrot was the one who attacked and knocked him down like this, then it is fine to him. 

"Thank you, Carrot!" Luffy thanked her with a smile as Carrot just laughed whole-heartedly at Carrot. However, Haruki glared more at Luffy when he said those. 

_"What in the world?! I helped him a while ago but he just gestured to me not to interfere with his fight?! But on Carrot, he was like "Thank you for saving my life when I needed it!" Now tell me, what in the world is that?!"_ Haruki shouted inside her head, not minding to voice it out because she does not want to speak with Luffy right now. 

Brook in his soul appeared out of nowhere who was so happy to finally found them. "Luffy-san! Haruki-san!" Brook said in his sing-song voice, scaring the hell out of Carrot. Since it was Carrot's first time to see Brook in that state, she was so scared but not to the point that she'll run away from them. Brook confronted Carrot, "Oh, did I surprise you? I'm sorry. By the way, can I see your panties?" he asked her as he did not really mean to scare her like that. 

"Brook, where are Nami and Chopper?" Luffy asked him before Carrot could say something to him, not that she wanted to let Brook see her panty too. 

Brook looked at Luffy and smiled. "Oh, um, they're at a food storage facility outside." Brook replied. He had already seen Chopper and Nami in the food storage as Nami told Brook to find Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot as soon as possible so he could lead them towards the food storage and get off this island instantly. 

"Food?! Okay, let's go, Carrot! Haruki!" Luffy said to them, smiling at the thought of food. The two nodded their heads as they all began running where Brook was the one leading them towards the direction of the food storage where Nami adn Chopper are currently inside it. While running fast, the trio was even chanting food as excitement went down their spine. However, Grount, Zappa, and Bonam were chasing after them and are so near the running trio with Brook. They have different thoughts as to why they wanted to defeat Luffy. Due to how excited Zappa is to get electrify by Carrot again, he outran Bonam and Grount as he was running so happily in his damn life. 

Low-rank marines appeared in front of Luffy's group as they instantly took care of them, without even trying hard nor sweating. Luffy was the first one who took good care of them, using his "Jet Gatling Gun" where the enemies fell defeated on the floor. Carrot was the second one who defeated the enemies, electrifying them just like what she did to Zappa where she said that fighting the marines was so fun. The last one was Haruki who just flicked her fingers and sent them all flying away from them. Brook shouted at them to keep running more, so they could finally get off this island. 

"It's down this way!" Brook told them and pierced his soul through the floor while the trio fell on their butts on the floor, not realizing that they aren't like Brook. Haruki rubbed her butt because of the throbbing pain in there. 

"Ow, ow, ow.....It's a dead end." Carrot said and looked at the wall.

Brook appeared again, piercing his soul back again on the wall, and looked at the trio in an apologizing look on his soul's face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you can't through a wall if you're flesh and blood. I'm just bones- rather boneheaded actually!" he said to them. 

"Stop!" a loud voice was heard near Luffy's group, causing the four of them to shift their heads towards the owner of that voice. There stood Bonam and Grount who were smirking widely at them, wanting to defeat Luffy. "What a fool! You're literally a cornered rat!" Grount smirked more, making Haruki irked at the choice of his words. 

"Even if you're feared as one of the Worst Generation, you act dumb when it counts." Grount grinned widely at Luffy, and did not expect that Luffy was this plain and dumb. He then looked below at Grount who was standing beside him. "Grount, he's just like you!" he laughed.

Grount shifted his head towards Bonam and glared evilly at him. "What?! Are you saying that I'm a dumb-ass?!" 

"I didn't say that! But I won't deny it either." Bonam replied back to him and laughed after, and could not take his smirk off from his face when Grount was looking at him like that, wanting to tease him more. Zappa arrived at the scene who was so happy to see Haruki and Carrot again and even asked Carrot to give him another "garchu" again while Bonam and Grount are already fighting each other. 

It was time for Luffy and Haruki to break the wall with their fists and swords, wherein the trio jumped from there. The dark night welcomed them again where the cold win kissed their skins, sending shivers down their spines. The four of them ran towards the food storage, where Haruki and Luffy are leading them now. They believe that their nose smelled a huge amount of food in the direction the two were pointing at. Grount, Bonam, and Zappa could only look at the running Straw Hats and Carrot, gritting their teeth in annoyance. The three of them decided to chase after them again, not wanting them to leave their camp and successfully steal their food. 

Brook told Luffy that he will leave the rest to their group and went back to the submarine, waiting for them to return safely with their bags of food. Continuing running, Haruki, Luffy, and Carrot had reached the food storage where Nami and Chopper were so happy to see them again, unharmed. Haruki and Luffy were eating two lumps of meat in both of their hands, while Carrot was stuffing carrots inside her mouth. Nami scolded the trio for eating at this time and how relaxed they are too when in fact it was Luffy's fault why their identity got leaked throughout the island. Chopper was even something sweet at the back with a bag of stuffed food inside, this time he decided to shrink back on his normal size, stuffing his mouth with his sweetened food. 

"Come one! Let's take food and get out of here!" Nami instructed all of them as she was already done taking their food inside her bag. The four of them had one bag each while Haruki decided to go for two bags, not even minding the weight she is going to carry later. For the love of food, Haruki will do whatever. 

Alas! Grount, Bonam, and Zappa had caught with them, blocking the one and only door with their heads held high in the air. Grount said to them that he recognizes Luffy's large appetite and how fast can he run away and that they do not have any food for pirates here. Haruki even snorted and told him that they are pirates, they can just steal someone's property, especially food. 

Since Grount wanted to fight Luffy, and so, their fight begins. Chopper took care of Bonam as he was so shocked about his power and his skills. No matter how Jozu attacked Chopper's Guard Point, his attacks were so useless because of how it will bounce back. Both can transform their body in their desired shapes and sizes where the battle of transformation occurred in the dark night, under the moonlit light. 

And just like that, with bags carried on their backs, their team was running away from them again, getting the hell out of his Navy base. Haruki took care of Zappa when he attacked them when they have their guard off. Zappa was so happy that he gets to fight Haruki, but also not that happy because he could not hurt someone as beautiful as Haruki. On the other hand, Haruki does not like the idea where men will not fight with women just because they are defined as weak adn fragile. But not to Haruki, the same goes as well for Zoro. Both knew that a man and woman can fight side by side. Both believed that in this world, gender equality should be implemented and use correctly. 

Zappa does not want to let Luffy get away from them, either Carrot, Haruki, and Nami. But Haruki took care of him where she used her two swords together and did a simple attack where she slashed his stomach, causing his body to fell again on the floor. Carrot wanted to make sure that Zappa will stay there for a while until they get to leave this island. So she then again electrified Zappa who was more than happy. 

"I love the three beautiful Ms. Nami, the brave Ms. Carrot, and the Goddess Ms. Haruki!" Zappa blushed and looked at the trio dreamily, causing Carrot to shiver hard. Zappa then confronted the three with his shaped-heart eyes and that wild blush on his cheeks. "Ms. Nami! Ms. Carrot! Ms. Haruki! Will you be my wives?! Even if you say no, I know you love me!" he asked them right away and kneeled one of his knees on the ground, spreading his arms. 

"Excuse you?! Are you Zoro?! If you are not Zoro, then no!" Haruki growled at him, fuming mad. She even placed her hands on the side of her hips and glared evilly at Zappa's direction, not embracing the idea of marrying him. 

"You're fickle." Nami whispered and stared blankly at Zappa, readying her baton. "I don't think you understand what girls want. Haruki had a man of her own, but that does not mean that Carrot and I want to marry you too! Cooldown and think about it!" Nami smirked at Zappa as she used her baton to cast thunder inside a specialized egg while Zappa got struck by Nami's thunderbolt lightning with a satisfied smile on his face. 

However, Zappa was still not yet down because of his "awakening of love". Zappa told Luffy that he wants to go on an adventure with Haruki, Nami, and Carrot, not wanting him to be part of it. Nami even commented that he got an impure reason to even go on an adventure with the three of them. 

Zappa gritted his teeth that created a harsh sound. "By taking down Straw Hat, I'll be the captain of Ms. Nami, Ms. Carrot, and Ms. Haruki! Burning Blow!" Zappa added fuel to his fire. Where he crossed his swords and fire started to ignite from there. Zappa uncrossed his swords and directed the fire like a tornado in the air as Luffy hardened his arms and smirked at the fire. He punched the fire as if it was a person to him that caused the fire like a tornado to went towards the ceiling of the food storage, and destroyed it completely. As the water tank from above got destroyed, causing it to flood the area while Luffy's group were caught by it, sending them somewhere on the island and away from Grount, Bonam, and Zappa. Haruki and Luffy were turned upside down as both struggled to breathe some air. 

However, they were all okay and unharmed, just worn out, and still had their bags with them. And two huge slices of meat on Haruki and Luffy's hands. Grount was so persistent that after the flood, he instantly went towards Luffy and pick a fight with him again. Both began fighting again as Haruki adn the others just watching them fight on all out. Haruki did not mind interfering since she had meat with her. Grount received a blow from Luffy where he was surprised as to how hard he hit him on the side of his stomach. Luffy replied to him that the reason why he was strong because he had not eaten anything right now. Grount was so shocked by his words, but still, continue to fight Luffy until he will pass out. 

_**(I'll skip this part up until the end of their fight. Yes, I am lazy huhuhu.)** _

Even if Luffy was strong than him, Grount did not give up until the end, using his left hand that he hides with his modern technology. Remembering Aokiji back when he was still young, who did not abandon him where he had almost killed Aokiji with his left arm. Vice Admiral Prodi used his weapon- a personal canon that he usually uses whenever he fights with Garp, Luffy's grandfather. It was destructive when he first use it, especially on the place where Brook and the submarine were. 

Luffy and the others were so mad at him for doing it, angering Haruki and Luffy so bad. Vice Admiral Prodi said that back when they were young, his canon was evenly matched against Garp's fists and fought Garp with his Haki-filled ammo, making him so damn proud of himself. Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami, Chopper, and Carrot as we knew well that Haruki will fight him. 

Nami, Chopper, and Carrot took care of the low-rank marine, where they were shocked also that their weapons were not like before. Weapons that were no match by their powers. Chopper was different, he defeated the marines with his transformation, causing the marines to fell on the ground with their new shields that have no effect on lightning to thunder. However, Nami smirked at them and told them that thunder is not her only choice of power, she utilized the usage of her Mirage Tempo, defeating countless marines as Carrot was defeating the marines as well, without using her powers and just rely on her normal strength. 

However, even if his weapon was fused with Haki, Haruki took good care with his weapon where she had hardened her arms and her swords, fusing it with a great amount of Haki with her. Vice Admiral Prodi was so shocked by Haruki and her skills in wielding swords, where she defeated him in no time. But to Haruki, it was nothing, she wanted to fight with him more, due to how they will confront Big Mom and Kaido in the near future, wanting to at least train her ass off with something. 

Grount thinks of himself as useless when Luffy had defeated them. However, Bonam encouraged him to the point that it triggers Grount's memories with Aokiji. Grount lost control of his left arm, destroying the people and the buildings on a specific island where Aokiji was just using his bicycle to travel the ocean. Due to the dark clouds invading the island, Aokiji decided to go towards the island, finding Grount on the ground. It was the time that he had almost killed Aokiji with his left arm, but Aokiji being a powerful human being, stopped him from doing that, and instead let him join the Marines and serve under him. Aokiji had trained him in controlling his left arm as well Bonam and Zappa, who was also serving under Aokiji at that time. 

Bonam and Zappa once again appeared on the dight and fought with Luffy. After defeating Vice Admiral Prodi, Haruki proceed to defeat Zappa as Luffy took care of Bonam. Both instantly defeat the two marines but were confused as to why Grount was no longer with them. Defeating Bonam and Zappa was easy for Haruki and Luffy, but getting away from the island was somewhat a bit hard for them due to the enemies keeps on coming after them. 

The Straw Hats and Carrot who thought that Brook needs someone to save him, appeared on their ground unharmed and safe. He was so happy that to see them again while Haruki and the others were worried about him, but now that he is here, they can finally breathe heavily. Brook explained that Vice Admiral Prodi fired at him all of a sudden and that he was scared half to death, though he is already dead. Brook added that their submarine is safe too, and took action as soon as Vice Admiral fired at him. It was really terrible for Brook who thought he was a goner. 

They were about to go back towards the ship, when Grount appeared out of nowhere with his controlled left arm, fighting Luffy for the last time. He was so serious this time, but Luffy was so serious in going towards their ship again. Haruki let Luffy took care of him since Grount really wanted to fight their captain. Everyone who saw Grount's large hairy red left arm was so surprised by it but was so amazed by the fact that Grount controlled that kind of arm that resembled an ape. It was something that a human should not have, but to Grount, it was a mystery to the group as to why he had that kind of arm. Though they were not even scared because of it, because in this world, nothing is impossible already. No matter how big and hairy his arm is, the fact that he still has an arm is beautiful, having him a unique look. 

Luffy instructed Haruki and the others to go back towards their submarine, leaving him with Grount to fight until the rising of the sun. Haruki and the others nodded their heads at their captain, and choose to wait for him at the submarine so they could finally go back towards the Thousand Sunny together. In the very end, Luffy had defeated Grount who had a satisfied smile on his face. Even if Luffy had defeated him, Grount was still satisfied that he got to fight Luffy and did not even underestimate him and laugh not scared at how terrifying his left arm. Even if Grount was defeated by Luffy, Bonam and Zappa did not even leave his side and were so proud of him for controlling his left arm. Bonam told the two of them that they will catch Straw Hat Luffy again next time for sure, causing a smile to produce on the trio's face. 

"What are you guys doing?!" Nami shouted on top of her lungs when she noticed something not right. 

Pekoms looked at her while rubbing the top of his belly, burping. "It can't be helped. I was starving....." he replied in a very low voice because of how much food he ate. 

"Sorry! I ate too much!" Pedro apologized to Nami, and just like Pekoms, his stomach was so full of food, not minding to leave for later. Chopper and Carrot were grinning so widely because of satisfied they are with their foods, leaving Nami terrified of the thought of looking for food to eat again. 

"You already ate at the base!" Nami growled at Chopper and Carrot while Brook was stuck on the ground, not believing that this is really happening right now. "Luffy! What are we gonna do?!" Nami asked their captain who was the most satisfied person right now in their ship. His body shape was not in his normal one, making Nami snapped at him for eating too much food. Luffy just replied to Nami that they are going to be alright, but not in Haruki's case. "Hey! Listen to me!" Nami snapped at Luffy who stood up from his sitting position and looked again on the Navy camp, where Grount, Bonam, and Zappa were looking at their ship, wanting to fight them again. 

"My food! Where did all my food go?! I was just grabbing my stuff toy with me, but when I returned, all the food that I stuffed inside my two bags are already gone?!" Haruki cried loudly, hugging her cute stuffed toy in her arm as she kneeled both of her knees on the ground, leaving her in a bad state. She did not even get to take a bite on her food, since Luffy ate all of them with Pkeoms and Pedro, not leaving any single food for the poor and hungry Haruki. "I don't want this anymore! Zoro! I should have stayed with you!" Haruki shouted aloud, not minding damaging her vocal cords. 

Luffy looked at her. "Don't be so overdramatic, Haruki!" he shouted. 

"What do you mean don't be so overdramatic?! Let me remind you that I was the one who stuffs those foods you all ate inside my two bags! And how dare all of you to eat it without even leaving something behind for me to eat! Where are your manners?!" Haruki growled at Luffy where she locked her right arm around his neck, not going to let go of him until he finds food for her to eat.

"Time to see the blazing fire of the depths of hell, Luffy." Haruki stared blankly at Luffy as his eyes widened and asked Chopper and the others help to get away from Haruki. 

"No!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs. 


End file.
